Ranma Club
by Frequent Reader
Summary: RanmaxWinx Post-season 3 The Specialists die after shielding the Winx from Valtor's last attack. However, their souls were still intact and Faragonda reincarnates them in the body of a certain cursed pigtailed martial artist. Chaos comes to Magix, and magic comes to Nerima. Crossese with other series as well.Ranma/B,S,F,M,T,L. PLZ R&R!
1. Loss of Souls

Ranma Club

Disclaimer: Ranma ½ belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and Viz Video and Winx Club belongs to Iginio Straffi and Rai S.p.A (NOT 4Kids!!)

Introduction: I've seen many a strange crossover fic with Ranma and something completely dissimilar like with Pokemon and even Hamtaro. I've also seen crosses with Sailor Moon, which is popular. Now what would happen if Ranma is crossed with something similar to the Senshi? I came up with this. This takes place after the failed wedding in Ranma ½ and during the last episode of season 3 in Winx. This is my first fanfiction.

Note: this follows the Rai version of Winx as the 4Kids version butchered it too much, like with every anime it dubs.

Chapter 1: Loss of Souls

Portal Island, Andros

The demon form of Valtor screamed in agony as his soul dueled with the soul of Bloom within himself. The faeries, Stella, Flora, Musa, Techna, and Layla, as well as the specialists, Sky, Brandon, Helia, Riven, Timmy, and Nabu, watched as Valtor was about to go critical.

"No! THIS CANNOT BE!" yelled Valtor just before his body couldn't handle the buildup and exploded into fiery sparks. A wisp of flame floated out and headed towards Bloom's unconscious body, which was cradled in Sky arms.

"… Bloom?" Sky said in anticipation.

"Bloom? Are you…?" said Stella as she came closer towards them.

The red-haired faerie of the Dragon's Flame slowly fluttered her eyes open once her soul united with her body. Sky was teary-eyed, elated to see her alive and well.

"Hey there…" said Bloom weakly. "Is he gone…?"

"Oh yeah he is gone!" said Stella. "You blew him up from the inside out! It was great! No way Valtor could survive that!"

"Then it's over… it's finally over…" said Bloom with a smile.

"You did it, Bloom. You really are one in a million." Said Sky.

Sky immediately helps Bloom back on her feet. The other faeries and specialists joined them.

"We'd better get going." Said Brandon. "Don't want to overstay our welcome here."

"Yeah, this is a pretty nasty place." Said Musa.

Unknown to them, the sparks of Valtor's remains started to slowly come together…

"I'm ashamed of myself. I let down my guard and wound up getting captured…" said Riven.

"Well, considering that this was Valtor we're talking about here, you shouldn't feel that way." Said Flora.

"What's done is done." Said Helia as he puts an arm around Flora, causing her to get flustered. "Let's get going."

They all turned to leave the cave, but then Nabu suddenly stops as he had an odd sensation, catching Layla's attention.

"Nabu? What is it?" asked Layla.

"Something's wrong…" said Nabu. "I can still feel a negative presence…"

He turned around and looked in horror as the sparks started to slowly reform into the dark wizard Valtor.

"No!" said Nabu.

This caught the attention of everyone else as they too were horrified that Valtor wasn't dead yet.

"That's… that's impossible!" denied Techna. "There's no way he could've survived that explosion!"

"Unfortunately, that doesn't seem to be the case." Said Timmy as he whipped out his gun.

"Is he… immortal?" Flora asked fearfully.

"Not really, my dear." Said Valtor. "Just very difficult to kill, that's all."

He gives off a low laugh as he slowly approached the group, who quickly get into battle stances.

"You had me worried there for a minute, Bloom. I thought I was finished for sure. Fortunately, I left a bit of my essence hidden away on the astral plane before you could strike and therefore I was able to reform myself, as you can see. Now that I am back…. It's time for all of you to DIE!"

Immediately, Sky, Brandon, Helia, Riven, Timmy, and Nabu lunged at Valtor for a fast strike, but the wizard just sent them all flying towards the cavern walls with a wave of his hand.

"Guys!" said Bloom as she and the faeries looked off towards where the specialists were flung to.

"He's just as powerful as ever…" said Flora.

"You're going to pay for that!" said Stella angrily as she readied up a spell.

"This time we'll make sure you stay down!" said Musa as she also readied up a spell.

The others joined them to try another convergence spell to unleash on Valtor to finish him off once and for all. Unfortunately, Valtor beats them to the punch.

"Too slow, girls!" said Valtor as he swung his arm, firing off a wide dark energy arc that slammed into the Enchantix-powered faeries before they could complete their attack. He didn't let up as he launched another spell. "Grava!"

Bloom tries to get up, but finds that the gravity around her and her friends had gotten higher. Valtor had effectively paralyzed them all. She looks up in horror as Valtor walked up towards them.

"That gravity spell will only hold you for a few seconds. Unfortunately, you won't be around before it wears off." said Valtor as he starts to power up, creating a dark energy orb in his hands which continued to grow in size. "I shall destroy your bodies and rip out your souls with this last attack. Now then, Winx, DIE!"

Sky and the other specialists had come around to see Valtor about to kill off their loved ones. With what strength and defiance they had left, they quickly rushed towards them.

"NO!"

Valtor had charged the dark orb to the size of a small car and launched it at the helpless faeries who could do nothing but watch the end come near. Seeing that there was no time, the guys had no choice. They've been taught that at some point, a specialist will have to make the ultimate sacrifice in order to save another. This was that time. Saying silent prayers to themselves, they jumped in front of the girls.

"SKY! NO!"

"BRANDON!"

"HELIA!"  
"RIVEN!"

"TIMMY!"

"NABU!"

The guys screamed in agony as they shielded the girls with their own bodies from Valtor's attack. The pain became unbearable as they tried to prevent the attack from going through. Sky grits his teeth as he and the guys took the attack.

"Bloom…. live on… and become a greater faerie…" said Sky.

Bloom and the others could only look on in horror as the bodies of their respective boyfriends started to disintegrate into light particles until only six light wisps were left. The Winx were hysterical as they screamed out after the boys had seemingly died protecting them. Valtor had sunk to his knees.

"Hmph… foolish heroes…" said Valtor_. 'Damn! That last attack took too much power! I'll have to make a strategic escape.' _ "That is all for now. I'll come back to finish the job!"

With that, Valtor disappears just before the gravity spell on the Winx wore off.

The Winx were on their knees, tears streaming down their faces over what had happened.

"T-they… died for us…" Flora choked.

"Why did you have to be so brave, Brandon?" said Stella.

Bloom slowly looks up and sees the six light wisps that just seemed to hang there.

"Wh-what're those?"

Tecna slowly brought out her PDA and scanned them, the results shocking her.

"Girls! It's them! Those wisps are their souls!" exclaimed Tecna.

"What!?" said Musa. "You mean… they're still alive?"

"I'm not sure, but we've got to get them back to Alfea!" said Tecna.

"Then we've got to contain them fast!" said Stella. She quickly grabbed a rock and turns it into a crystal jar to catch the souls in. The girls all looked at the jar as the six wisps floated around in the enclosed space.

"We must get them to Ms. Faragonda. Hopefully she can help them!" said Layla.

With that, the girls flew out of the cavern and warped back into the Realm of Magix.

Alfea, Faragonda's office, some time later

Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa, Tecna, and Layla stood before the desk of Ms. Faragonda, headmistress of Alfea. In the room were Faragonda, Griselda, Saladin from Red Fountain, and Griffin from Cloud Tower. The two heads of the other schools had been told of what had happened and quickly rushed over.

"I cannot believe this has happened." Said Faragonda as she looked at the jar on her desk.

"Boys…. Helia, my grandson…" said Saladin, trying his best to stay strong.

Griffin, although she didn't much care about the other two schools, couldn't help but feel sympathy. If this sort of thing ever happened to her own students, she wouldn't be able to bear it.

"Please Ms. Faragonda! Surely you know of some way to cure this!" Bloom pleaded on behalf of herself and her friends. "If their souls are here, then they must still be alive!"

Faragonda rests her head on the back of her hands in thought "Well, there is one way I can think of, but it's quite complicated."

"What do you mean, Ms. Faragonda?" asked Tecna.

"Bloom is correct. Their souls are here, so they're technically still alive, they just cannot act without a proper vessel or body." Said Faragonda. "The only option is to reincarnate them into new bodies."

"Huh?" said Stella. "But wouldn't something like that take a long time? We'll all be old by the time they get to our age!"

"Yes, I've thought of that as well, Stella." Said Faragonda. "Therefore, to get them back, we'd have to fuse their souls to bodies in the past."

Griffin, Saladin, and Griselda looked alarmed at this.

"Time spells?" asked Griffin. "That is impossible, Faragonda. Time spells are highly advanced and dangerous. They've been banned of ever being used."

"That's right. The whole Realm of Magix had put up a barrier around the whole realm and planets under its jurisdiction to prevent the use of time spells." Said Saladin. "Time spells are capable of destroying civilizations or even planets if one is not careful."

"That is true as well." Said Faragonda. "However, there is one place I know of that is NOT under the Magix Realm's territory. That is Bloom's adopted planet, Earth."

Bloom looked shocked at this. "Really? Is it possible?"

"Yes, but doing this taboo there is a bit risky." Said Faragonda. "Time spells are quite draining, they can sap out the stamina of inexperienced spellcasters. Even more so on souls." She looks at the crystal jar. "In that case, I'll probably be forced to fuse more than one soul into an unborn body."

The girls looked a little perturbed at this fact.

"Fortunately, I know a good candidate who can help me. Now then, I'll go and make the preparations for their arrival." Said Faragonda as she picked up the crystal jar containing the souls of the Specialists. "I must do this alone. Bringing more people into this will put too much of a strain on the boys' souls as well as ours."

Faragonda mutters a teleportation spell that sends her disappearing towards Earth.

"I hope she is successful…" said Flora as she clasped her hands.

The other Winx and the faculty had similar thoughts as they prayed for the best.

Tokyo, Japan present day.

Faragonda appeared on top of the Tokyo Tower.

'Now then… since I'm on Earth, I can freely travel to the past… if I remember correctly, one of Alfea's Alumni had retired to this planet after graduating. I hope she's still around in the past to help. Nodoka…'

The faerie headmistress vanishes from sight once more after reciting an incantation in a forgotten tongue.

Tokyo, Japan 17 years earlier.

Faragonda was breathing hard after travelling back in time. She was a bit surprised to feel some ripples in the space-time continuum in the air.

'Hmmm… I was right. Time travel had occurred on this planet one way or another, some even by non-magical means…'

In another part of present day Japan, Kagome Higarashi sneezed before heading towards the Bone-Eater's Well to get back to Inuyasha and his friends.

Somewhere in the USA of 1985, Dr. Emmett Brown sneezed as he was putting the finishing touches to the flux capacitor. (1)

The Alfea headmistress looked with worry at the crystal jar and became alarmed when they were losing their sheen.

'_Oh no! This isn't good! I need to infuse them into the proper vessels right away or it will be too late!'_

She quickly used her senses to track down her former student.

'_There!'_

Faragonda quickly speeds off in the sky towards the home of one Nodoka Saotome…

Saotome residence, 3 months before her firstborn is to arrive.

A pregnant Nodoka Saotome sighed as she was in the house alone cooking dinner. Her husband, Genma, was currently out drinking with an old training buddy at a bar. No one would've guessed, but she was actually a faerie from a world that was long since destroyed by the Ancient Witches, before Domino, and lived most of her years on Earth before returning to Magix. After graduating from Alfea, she had retired to Earth since her home of origin was gone. Nodoka still tried to keep her magical abilities under wraps from anyone else, even her own husband, but she'd never let them get rusty.

Although pregnant, she still preferred to cook the old fashioned way rather than spell it in an instant. Food had to be made with feeling after all. This didn't apply to cleaning, though, as she waved her hand and made the dining table clean and bus itself. This was one of the rare moments where Nodoka could use her magic without any witnesses.

It was then that she got startled by a flash of light behind her.

"Who…?"

The light died down, revealing someone the Saotome Matriarch didn't expect to see in a long time.

"Faragonda-san?" said Nodoka.

"Hello, Nodoka, it's been a long time." Said Faragonda.

"You are looking well, Faragonda-san." Said Nodoka as she motioned for her to take a seat.

"Thank you, but unfortunately, this isn't a social call, my former student." Said Faragonda. "To tell the truth, I come from the future."

Some time later, Faragonda explained the situation with Nodoka concerning the battle with Valtor and the heavy price they paid for it. This alarmed Nodoka, as she was aware of the insane power-hungry dark wizard.

"Valtor? He's let loose?" asked Nodoka in shock.

"Unfortunately, yes." Said Faragonda. "He was accidentally set free by three witches and he's been causing havoc ever since."

Nodoka looked over to the crystal jar. "And… these are the ones who were lost in that battle?"

Faragonda nodded. "Yes. I was hoping I could resurrect them through soul infusion, but there's not much time left for them."

Nodoka tilted her head in thought. She remembered the doctor telling her that her unborn child will be a boy, so…

"Faragonda-san, I'll volunteer to have my firstborn infused with the souls." Said Nodoka.

Faragonda looked up in surprise. "Are you certain of this?" asked Faragonda. She was expecting Nodoka to help her find suitable hosts, not volunteer herself!

"It's as you said, there's not much time." Said Nodoka as she pointed at the jar. "I'll gladly help in any way I can."

Faragonda smiled. It was such a selfless attitude that allowed Nodoka to gain her Enchantix powers early. "I truly thank you for this, Nodoka."

"Tell me something, Faragonda-san, what would become of a person who would have multiple souls in his body?" asked Nodoka.

"He would serve as a containment initially, but slowly, certain aspects of each soul would merge and thus he will gain some traits." Replied Faragonda. "Soon, he'd reawaken to memories of each of the souls as if they were his own. This won't happen until years from now."

Nodoka nods in understanding. "I see, so these boys will be a part of my child. It's a good thing I'm having a boy."

If she only knew what her future son will pick up later…

"Then it is agreed." Said Faragonda. She takes the crystal jar and opens the lid, causing the Specialists' souls to float out. "Boys, you're about to be reborn!"

The elder faerie closes her eyes in concentration as she uses a spell that causes the six wisps of light to gather together. Suddenly, Nodoka's pregnant belly started to glow as Faragonda tried to get their life forces synchronized. This was a strain on Faragonda as she tried to safely fuse all the souls into the unborn baby. Nodoka winced as she felt a tingling sensation in her body. The six souls seemed to cry out as Faragonda willed them to enter the Saotome Matriarch. After a minute, the souls combined into one multi-faceted orb of light and shot itself into the belly of Nodoka. The soul transfer was at last completed.

"Are you all right, Nodoka?" Faragonda asked with worry.

Nodoka nodded as sweat trailed down her forehead. "Yes, thank you, Faragonda-san."

Faragonda did a quick scan to see if the boys were okay. She smiled as she sensed the souls of Sky, Brandon, Helia, Riven, Timmy, and Nabu were all in Nodoka's womb and accounted for.

"They're all there." Said Faragonda.

"So what now, Faragonda-san?" asked Nodoka.

"I shall head back to Alfea in my own time again." Said Faragonda. "In time, your son will have those souls awakened in himself."

"When that time comes, I'll bring him over to Magix." Said Nodoka. "To tell the truth, I miss it greatly. I was considering going back anyway." Her memories with Genma weren't exactly pleasant ones, especially with his training under a more than questionable martial arts master AKA the Greatest Evil in Japan.

"You'll always have a home in Alfea, my dear." Said Faragonda. "If you'd like, since you're an Alumni, you can teach there."

"I look forward to it." Said Nodoka.

Faragonda then creates another time spell to return to present Earth, then back to Magix. "In the meantime, just continue on as if nothing happened." With that said, the elder faerie vanishes.

Soon after her departure, Genma Saotome walks in abominably drunk, muttering about joining schools or something in the future. Nodoka didn't understand what he meant by that, but was annoyed at the state of her husband.

Alfea, Faragonda's office, present day.

Faragonda appeared in a flash of light in front of her desk, nearly collapsing from the trips. Griselda and Saladin quickly catch her before she fell to the floor.

"Mistress Faragonda!" said Griselda with worry. "Are you all right?"

The Winx girls looked at their principal with concern as the task might've been a bit draining for a woman of her age.

"Don't worry, I'm fine." Faragonda assured as she managed to stand on her own legs. She then looked at Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa, Tecna, and Layla. "Rest easy, girls. The task is done. You'll be able to see the boys again in due time, but they'll be… a little different."

The Winx girls looked a little confused at this, but they trusted their principal did what was necessary to save their boyfriends.

"I don't care how Brandon might turn out, just as long as I can see him again…" said Stella. She had remembered when she was turned into a monster from the Chimera incident and Brandon still loved her anyway.

Bloom and the others agreed with the blonde faerie. No matter what the boys reincarnated as, they won't care how he looks as long as they can see them again.

Won't they be in for a surprise…

To be continued…

Preview…

Ranma: "Yo! Ranma Saotome here, of the Anything-Goes Martial Arts! My life has been nothing but hell. Sometimes I wonder why I even bother with it at all. Finally, I have some peace once I've stayed a night with Mom. Hmmm? I'm having strange dreams of six girls… just who are they? Next time, on Ranma Club, 'Family Revelations.' Mom? You're a-!?"

Author's notes:

(1) Couldn't resist the references to Inuyasha and Back to the Future.

I was inspired to write this after reading Ranma fanfictions from one of my favorite authors, Animeaddiction. He is the master of crossover!

Please read and review!


	2. Family Revelations

Disclaimer: Ranma ½ belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and Viz Video and Winx Club belongs to Iginio Straffi and Rai S.p.A (NOT 4Kids!!)

Note: this follows the Rai version of Winx as the 4Kids version butchered it too much, like with every anime it dubs.

Chapter 2: Family Revelations

The rooftop of the Tendo Dojo.

Ranma Saotome, heir to the Saotome School of Anything Goes Martial Arts, was not happy. It's been a month since the failed wedding and things just got downhill from there. He lost his chance at a cure for his unwanted curse no thanks to Soun, Genma, Ryoga, Mousse, and Happosai, the latter drinking it all up, thinking it was sake'. His wedding was ruined due to some uninvited guests coming to stop it, in the forms of Shampoo, Ukyou, Cologne, and the Kuno family. He had the suspicion that Nabiki had something to do with it. That greedy Ice Queen would do anything for money, even sell out her own family. That and the fact that traditionally, wedding guests would pay money to the families of the bride and groom.

Still, it got Ranma to thinking, if Nabiki hadn't done that, then he would've been really married to Akane.

'_Did I really want to marry that uncute tomboy in the first place? I oughta have my head examined!'_

He sighed at the outcome. The heir to the Tendo Anything Goes was just as short-tempered as ever. She went and blamed it on him for ruining HER wedding. Accusing him of not settling his businesses with Shampoo and Ukyou prior. Ranma paused to think about what would've happened if he really did marry Akane. In truth, he just shivered at the thought. The girl couldn't cook to save her own life, is abusive, blames him for everything that ever went wrong in her life, and is basically untrusting of him in general. She hadn't a single shred of faith in him, despite the number of times he bailed her out of whatever jams she got in. Akane had been sour ever since the wedding fiasco and it hadn't improved at all. She'd mallet him for ever imagined slight to herself or whenever Shampoo or Ukyou showed up to greet him. This dwindled down Ranma's feelings for her even more.

'I was only trying to satisfy honor…'

Honor… there's a laugh. His father Genma had little to no honor when it came to his dealings. Same can be said about his friend Soun Tendo. Honor was simply a tool for them to use on him when they harp on him to marry Akane, but is disregarded when used against them. It's a wonder Ranma grew up to be more than honorable despite his father.

Lately, since that time, Ranma had been having some weird dreams. For one thing, he dreamt he was several different people. He didn't know how he even imagined those people. Not only that, he was in some weird world that looked a cross with modern times and fantasy, with the magic and monsters. Even more surprising, Ranma had dreamt of six different girls he's never seen before: a redhead, a blonde, a tanned brown-haired girl, a girl with two long pigtails, a violet-haired girl, and a dark-skinned girl. For some reason, he felt like he had a connection to them.

'What am I thinking? It's just a dream. They're not real.'

Still, it kept bothering him that he keeps dreaming of the same six girls. Best not to tell the others about this. More than likely, Akane would just see this as him being a pervert for dreaming up 'fantasy girls' to feed his 'perversions'.

"Ranma! Time for dinner!" Kasumi called out.

"Be right there!" said Ranma as he jumped down from the roof.

Saotome Residence

Nodoka Saotome was busy cooking sukiyaki as she thought about her son. Ever since that fateful reunion with Faragonda that night, Nodoka couldn't help but worry about Ranma. So far, she had put up the façade that she was oblivious of Ranma and Genma's Jusenkyo curses. Nodoka already knew about them thanks to her secretly being a faerie.. She just wanted to give her son a chance to tell her the truth about his affliction, but of course, that selfish cowardly panda had to go and ruin it all. She never intended to make her one and only son commit seppuku if Genma failed to make him a man among men as he had promised her all those years ago; it was only to keep her husband in line. From what she found out, Ranma had enough problems to deal with without worrying about the seppuku pledge. His curse, the Neko Ken, Genma's promises, a whole slew of rivals out for his blood for trivial reasons, and the fiancees he had accumulated.

"I just wish I could take Ranma away from all of this soon." She said to no one in particular.

It was then that she heard a crash from outside.

Opening the front door, she looked in shock as she saw Ranma in his girl form crumpled in a heap in the rain. From the looks of it, it was due to another flight via Akane Airways.

Later...

"Thanks, Mom." Said Ranma as he started eating the sukiyaki. He had changed himself back to his male form after Nodoka treated his injuries.

"Another fight with Akane, dear?" asked Nodoka.

"What else?" muttered Ranma.

Flashback

Akane avoided making eye contact with Ranma the whole time during dinner and promptly excused herself to go train in the dojo. Ranma managed to finish his dinner without Genma trying to steal some of it for once. Since defeating Saffron, the pig-tailed martial artist had grown quite powerful. He belted his father into the koi pond when he tried to steal his food once again. The man-turned-panda emerges from the waters with a 'growf!'.

"Hmmm…. Akane seems sour as ever." Said Nabiki.

"Son! You don't by any chance know anything about this, would you?" demanded Soun.

"What makes you think that I got anything to do with it!?" said Ranma in annoyance. It was such a typical thing… if Akane is unhappy about something, everyone would always assume Ranma was the cause.

"Don't take that tone with me, Ranma!" said Soun. "Go apologize to Akane!"

Ranma gives the older man a glare, but sighs in resignation. He was tired of arguing with idiots and didn't want to bother with it. With that, he gets up and heads towards the dojo. Kasumi could only shake her head at the rest of her family. She couldn't help but feel sorry for Ranma. He didn't even do anything and yet he gets berated over an assumption.

Ranma entered the dojo, seeing Akane breaking some cinder blocks as usual.

"What do you want?" Akane said with contempt.

"Look, whatever I did to upset you, I'm sorry, okay?" said Ranma as calmly as he could.

"If you were really sorry, then you should've settled your business with those others girls!" said Akane angrily. "They ruined everything! YOU ruined my wedding!"

"I ruined YOUR wedding!?" retorted Ranma. "I wasn't the one who invited those guys over!"

"It doesn't matter! They would've come up eventually because you're too irresponsible to tell them off!" said Akane. "Maybe you wanted to marry them instead! Pervert!"

Ranma was livid. How in the world did she even come to that conclusion? "What!? How could you even think that after all we've been through? Why must you be so unreasonable!?"

"What else am I supposed to think!? I know that the whole thing is your fault! It's always your fault! It's because you're nothing but a pervert!" said Akane with her usual logic.

Ranma felt his own temper rising. After all this time, Akane still accuses him of being unfaithful. "I'm not taking anymore of this! I'm going back to the house. I know when I'm not wanted!"

"Good! Because I don't want you in the same space as me!" said Akane.

Just as Ranma turns to leave the dojo, a certain black piglet made its way into the dojo. It had started to rain soon after Ranma entered the dojo some time ago, causing Ryoga's curse to be activated.

"Bwee!"

"P-Chan! Where've you been? It's been days!" said Akane as she picked up the little black piglet.

Ranma looks at the piglet in disdain.

_'Hmph… stupid Ryoga… he dares to continue acting like her damn pet even though he's got Akari…'_

As P-Chan snuggles in Akane's arms, his expression turns to anger at seeing Ranma. He had heard the argument they had, and he naturally assumed that Ranma had done something to anger his perfect princess who could do no wrong. As usual, P-Chan tries to attack Ranma for his supposed slight to his precious Akane.

"P-Chan? What is it?" Akane asked as Ryoga piglet struggled to get out of her grasp.

Breaking free, the bandana-clad pig ran at Ranma's retreating form and jumped at him, clamping his teeth on his wrist.

"OOOWW!! GET OFF ME YOU UNDERFED PIECE OF BACON!" yelled Ranma as he rapidly shook his arm to get Ryoga off of himself. He then uses his free fist to backhand the little porker off his arm. P-Chan was sent bouncing on the dojo floor. Akane quickly went over to her beloved pet.

"RANMA! HOW DARE YOU PICK ON P-CHAN!" Akane screeched.

"PICK ON!? Your stupid pig attacked me!" shouted Ranma in his defense.

"So what if he did? You probably deserved it anyway! You're always such a jerk!" said Akane.

"Why do you hafta be like this, Akane!? You UNCUTE TOMBOY!" said Ranma.

"RANMA NO BAKA!"

Akane whips out the mallet and sends Ranma flying out through the roof of the dojo. Rain started to pour through the hole.

"Great, it's raining. Wouldn't have had this mess if that baka didn't insult me."

P-Chan just nods in agreement.

End Flashback

"And that's how it happened…" said Ranma with a sigh.

Nodoka could only shake her head at Ranma's increasing problems. It was too overbearing for one person to be burdened with.

"Ranma dear, maybe you should spend the night here for now." Said Nodoka. She didn't intend to send her son back to that madhouse again. That and it was pretty late out anyway. "I'll have your old room set up."

"Thanks, Mom. I appreciate it." said Ranma. He needed a peaceful respite right now, and he sure as hell wasn't going to get that back at the Tendo Dojo.

Late that night…

Ranma was fast asleep in his old room. It hadn't changed very much. Despite it being his room, it felt foreign to him as he was used to sharing a room with an occasional panda.

Once more, Ranma was experiencing those dreams he kept having for the past month.

Dream Sequence 1

Ranma finds himself at a dance club. The neon lights flashed in different colors as up-beat music played in the background. People all around were either dancing, socializing, or having a drink. He himself was at a table.

"It was nice of you to invite me out here, Nabu." said a voice. Ranma looked forward and saw a dark-skinned girl with long dark curly hair.

"Don't mention it, Layla. I wanted to, anyway." Ranma heard himself say. "Are you satisfied with having me as your arranged fiancee?"

"Let's not get into that, alright?" said Layla. "We're just two young people wanting to have a good time." It was then that a different song started to play. "Ooh! I love this one! Let's dance!"

"Huh?" said Ranma in confusion as Layla took his arm and led him to the dance floor. Before leaving, he caught a glimpse of his reflection on the glass table. His face was that of a lightly-tanned-skinned young man with dark brown hair done up in a long braid.

Dream Sequence 2

In a flash, Ranma finds himself on what looked like the bridge of a small space ship. Looking down at the dashboard, he saw his hands rapidly working at the controls while gathering information from a screen.

_'Huh? How am I doing this? How can I even understand this stuff? Oh right, it's only a dream…'_

"Timmy? Are you all right? You're spacing out."

Upon hearing the voice, Ranma turned to the right and saw a different girl from the last time. She was light-skinned with short, purple hair with the front bangs sticking out over the right side of her face.

"Oh, sorry about that, Tecna." Said Ranma. "Cracking all these encryptions is finally getting to me, I guess."

"Come now, Timmy, if you need some assistance in upgrading the ship, you could always ask me." Said Tecna as she came over to where Ranma was at. "It's nothing I've never done before. I'm a half-android, after all."

"Thanks." Ranma finishes typing in a program and turns off the monitor. On the empty glass screen, Ranma sees the reflection of a young man with light red hair and wearing glasses. He looked like the stereotypical nerd.

Dream Sequence 3

_'Where am I now? Whoa!'_

Ranma was suddenly speeding through a forest, riding what looked like a futuristic motorcycle with no wheels, but instead hovered. He finds that he wasn't alone as there was a girl holding his waist from behind him.

"Whoa! Watch out!" the girl yelled at him.

Ranma managed to steer the levi-bike away from a tree, from a boulder, jumps a small cliff, and skids to a stop at a clearing. The girl dismounts and removes her helmet as he did the same. She was a cute girl with long black hair done up in two side pigtails.

"Heh, was a little too dangerous for you, Musa?" asked Ranma with a snicker.

"You jerk! You're so reckless! You could've hit something!" retorted Musa.

"Hey, we're still standing, all right? Doesn't that matter?"

"Sheesh, Riven… once again, you brush off life-threatening experiences like nothing. You can be crazy at times…" said Musa. "… and yet, that sort of thing is what keeps me drawn to you somehow…"

Ranma raises an eyebrow at that.

"You know me. I ain't afraid of nothing!" said Ranma.

"Oh I might think of something…" said Musa. "Well then, can we continue? I don't want to be hanging around out here forever."

Musa puts the biker helmet back over her head. From the helmet's visor, Ranma sees his reflection of a young man with dark purple hair that seemed to flare upward.

Dream Sequence 4

Ranma was sitting on a grassy plain near a lake and meadow. Looking down, he saw a sketchpad and pencil in his hands. Upon closer inspection, he saw a sketch of the natural scenery he was in on the page, as well as a sketch of a girl on it.

_'I can draw?'_

"Oh, Helia, are you finished already?"

Ranma looks up to see an attractive tanned girl with long brown hair. She was a natural beauty. Her demeanor could be comparable to the eldest Tendo sister.

"Er, yes, Flora." Replied Ranma as he showed her his work. It was a spitting image of what he saw: nature and its beauty, in more ways than one.

"You're such a great artist." Said Flora. "But wouldn't you prefer the real thing over an image?"

Ranma smiled. "I'll have to say yes to that." He closes the sketchpad and gets up. Flora immediately saddles up to him and holds his arm.

"I'm just happy to be with you." Said Flora.

"And I with you." Said Ranma.

They walk by the lake as Ranma looks upon the surface of the water. His reflection shows that of a young man with long black hair tied in a loose ponytail, which partially covered the side of his face.

Dream Sequence 5

Ranma finds himself walking down a busy street in a shopping district. In his hands were shopping bags.

_'Hmmm? Where is this at?'_

"Come on, Brandon! There's a sale going on!"

Ranma looks ahead and sees a sexy girl with long blonde hair held by a purple hair band. He couldn't help but blush at how scantily clad she was. She was carrying several bags, herself.

"You're really on a shopping kick right now, aren't you, Stella?" asked Ranma.

"Of course! I've always got to keep up to date on the latest fashions!" said Stella as she looked through a shop window and points at some clothes on display. "You think those would look good on me?"

"Girl, you'll look good in anything." Said Ranma.

"That makes me so happy, Brandon!" said Stella. "It's settled: I'll add that to my wardrobe!"

With that said, the blonde pulls Ranma into the store. As Stella goes towards the dressing rooms, Ranma glimpses at a hat mirror nearby. His reflection showed a young man with brown hair with the bangs sticking forward.

Dream Sequence 6

_'Wow, what a nice place…'_

Ranma, seated at a table, looks about the outdoor café he was in. Nearly all the customers there were young couples, obviously a date spot.

"Sky? You okay?"

Ranma looks across the table and sees a beautiful girl with long red hair. He felt drawn to her until he shook it off.

"Er, it's nothing, Bloom." Said Ranma. "Just thinking about how nice it is today."

Bloom smiled cutely. "It is, isn't it? You invited me out for a bite, after all."

"Haha, that and I wanted to be with you." Said Ranma, causing the girl to blush. "I hear that your Enchantix is steadily coming to its full potential."

"Yes, I'm still incomplete, though." Said Bloom. "I don't know if I can attain my full power since there's no one from Domino left to save…" She lefts off a sigh.

"Don't worry, Bloom, I'm sure you'll find your real parents." Ranma assured as he held Bloom's hands.

"Thanks, Sky. It's nice to know that you'll always be there for me." Said Bloom.

Ranma then looks down at his water glass next to him and looks upon the reflective surface. Staring back was a young man with shoulder-length blonde hair. (1)

End Dream

Ranma wakes up the next morning.

"Those dreams again…. I keep having them over and over. What do they mean? They almost felt…. real…"

As he was about to get up, he felt as though he was lying on air. He also noticed that things around his room seemed a little lower than last night.

"Huh? Was the bed elevated or something?" wondered Ranma. He removes the covers on him and they suddenly drop below, catching his attention. "What the?" Ranma looks down, and to his shock, finds that he was literally lying on air; he was hovering four feet above his bed. "What the hell!? AAAHH!!"

Crash!

The shock caused Ranma to fall back on his bed.

"Wh-wh-what? What was that…? Was I…. Floating?" Ranma asked to no one in particular.

"Ranma? It's time for breakfast!" Nodoka called out.

Hearing about food, the pig-tailed martial artist decided to table those thoughts for later.

The dining room...

_'What was going on? Did I really just float? And why do I keep dreaming about those six girls? Why do I feel like I know them? This is crazy….'_

Ranma continued to eat his breakfast as these thoughts ran through his head. Nodoka looked at her son with worry as she sensed he was being troubled by something.

"Is something the matter, Ranma?" asked Nodoka.

Ranma looked up at his mother. "No… uh… yeah… well… I don't know… it may be the craziness in my life, but I think I'm finally losing my mind…"

"What do you mean, Ranma?" asked Nodoka.

Ranma thought for a moment. Maybe it would be best to get this off of his chest. He knew that aside from Kasumi, the others wouldn't even begin to understand the meaning of his dreams let alone help him on them. Most likely, they'd think he was being perverted or unfaithful.

"Well, I've been having these weird dreams lately, Mom." Said Ranma. "I know they're not supposed to mean anything, but I just keep on having the same ones almost every night…"

Later….

"Those girls just keep appearing and I somehow know them, but I was different guys at the same time. I even know their names." said Ranma. "This might sound weird, even for me, but I could've sworn I was levitating when I woke up this morning."

Nodoka cocks her head in thought. '_Hmmm… it would seem that those souls Faragonda-san had put in Ranma's body all those years ago are starting to resurface. He's starting to gain their memories. Also, he's getting in touch with his heritage.'_

"Ranma, it doesn't sound strange at all. Those girls you think you have dreamt up are actually real." Said Nodoka.

Ranma looks up at her in surprise. "Mom? What do you mean?"

"What I mean is that you are reliving the memories of previous lives." Replied Nodoka.

"Huh? You mean like that talk about people reincarnating?" asked Ranma.

"Sort of." Replied Nodoka. "Ranma, the truth is, you've actually got six souls as well as your own."

Ranma looked shocked at this bit of news. "Wait just a minute here! That sounds crazy!"

Nodoka only shakes her head. "No, Son. You see, I have a little secret of my own. I actually took part in fusing those six souls in you. And as for you levitating, I think I may have an explanation for that."

It took a while for Ranma to absorb what his mother had told him. And he thought HE had a big secret to hide from her? He had six additional souls? Those girls were real? There was actually an entire realm in reality? His mom was actually a FAERIE!?

"Wait, you mean to tell me that you're actually a Faerie, Mom?" asked Ranma nervously.

"Yes I am." Replied Nodoka. "I've been hiding it from everybody for years now." She saw that Ranma looked a bit skeptical. "Here, let me show you."

She gets up and stands in the center of the room for space.

"ENCHANTIX!"

All of a sudden, a bright flash of light engulfed Nodoka's form. Ranma could only watch in stunned silence as his Mother transformed herself. Her conservative kimono was stripped away as her form becomes transparent. Several shafts of light orbit her body and enclosed on her. Nodoka's eyes suddely had light pink eye shadow while the hair bun she always wore was undone, her dark brown tresses flowing down to her knees, effectively making her appear younger than what she really is. A small diamond-encrusted tiara appeared on her head. A dark blue halter top bra that looked like her kimono wrapped around her upper torso, exposing her midriff (think Mina Majikina from Samurai Showdown) while a short blue skirt with a sapphire chain belt appeared on her lower half, just stopping a few inches above her knees. Her arms were adorned with past elbow-length light blue transparent gloves while her bare feet and ankles were wrapped with light blue metal anklets with the part wrapped around her big toes encrusted with small sun shapes. The rest of the light shafts converge on her back and formed huge butterfly-like gossamer wings with a span of at least eight feet. The wings as well as her outfit continuously glittered. This was the final form of a Faerie: the Enchantix.

Finally, Ranma managed to speak.

"M…Mom…? Is that….. really you?"

Nodoka, in her Enchantix form, looked over to Ranma and nodded. "Do you see now, Ranma? I'm really a Faerie." To prove her point further, she shrinks herself to a height of six inches and flies in front of Ranma's face, startling him.

"So how long have you been a Faerie, Mom?" asked Ranma.

"Ever since I was born, Ranma." Replied Nodoka as she flies backwards and reverts back to her normal size. "I suppose this is more shocking than a Jusenkyo curse, huh?"

"Yeah, I suppose…" said Ranma. "Hold on, does that mean that I'm a…"

"Yes, you also have Faerie's blood flowing through you." Said Nodoka. "You don't just have potential for learning martial arts, you also have potential to learn magic as well."

"Really?" asked Ranma. Normally, he'd be wary of anything concerning magic since it always seemed to cause trouble for him. Jusenkyo, the magic mushrooms, the red thread of fate, and the fishing rod of love were some prime examples. However, to be able to use magic and even incorporate them into his style meant that he could become the best martial artist in the world!

"We are beings of magic, and can sense other forms of magic." Said Nodoka. "Meaning, I already know about you and your Father's curses before I even met you two in your cursed forms."

"What? You did?" asked Ranma in shock. "But… why didn't you tell us?"

"I was hoping you had the courage to tell it to me yourself, since I can't trust Genma to do so." Replied Nodoka. "He had you living in fear of that seppuku pledge. You didn't think I'd honestly kill my only child over a desperate empty promise, did you?"

"I… I'm sorry for not trusting in you more, Mom." Said Ranma. "I guess living with Pops is getting to be a negative effect on me."

"Indeed it has." Said Nodoka. "It wasn't that hard to figure out the curses. You and 'Ranko' have the exact same hairstyles, Genma retains his eyes, Shampoo has her hair bangs in cat form, Ryoga still wears that bandana as a pig, and Mousse still has his glasses when a duck." (2)

Ranma blinked. Now that he thought about it, those subtle similarities did make it completely obvious. He then got to thinking…

"Hey Mom…. If you can use magic, do you think you can do something about this curse?" asked Ranma.

"Unfortunately no, Son." replied Nodoka. "Jusenkyo curses are quite unstable. If I could do something about your curse, I would've done it by now." Ranma looked dejected at that. "However, there might be something we can do in Magix. I can't make any promises, though."

Ranma looked up. "Really?"

Nodoka nods. "Now that the memories of those souls are active, Ranma, wouldn't you like to meet those girls?"

"Is it possible?" asked Ranma.

"Yes, Ranma." Said Nodoka. "Now that you are aware of your heritage, I'm offering you a chance to start your life over again. You cannot develop your abilities here. We'll have to go to Magix. I'll tell you right now, Son. I'm giving you a choice. Just spend a week at Magix so you'll see what it's like there. Afterwards, you can decide for yourself if you choose to stay in Magix or return back here."

Ranma considered his options. He just found out his mother's a faerie and that he's half-faerie himself. He had the chance to go to another realm entirely. With that in mind, he also thought of what he'd leave behind. His current life wasn't exactly a vacation. Well, he was told that he'd have the chance to try out life in Magix for a while. Plus, Ranma had been offered something that no one else had the courtesy to give him: a choice.

"I'll do it." Said Ranma. "Still, won't we be missing for a whole week here? Telling everyone else will be hard."

"True enough, Ranma." Said Nodoka. "We'll just let them stew about your absence for the moment. Should you choose to live in Magix, we'll come back in the week to tell everyone the news. If they can't live with it, then that's just too bad."

With that said, Nodoka produces a sphere of light, which enlarges and becomes a portal to Magix.

"Come, Son, let us go."

Nodoka disappears into the light, followed by Ranma who tailed after her. The portal vanished out of sight.

To be continued…

Preview…

Ranma: "Whoa! What a trip! So this is the famous Magix? Looks pretty cool so far. Reminds me of the book about that glasses kid. I also get to see the school that Mom used to attend. Somehow, it all seems familiar to me, but why? I've never been here, right? Next time, on Ranma Club, 'Alfea, Here's Ranma!' Those girls… I've seen them before!"

Author's Notes:

(1) The dream sequences were inspired by Sam Beckett's journey through time within different people in Quantum Leap.

(2) That's totally obvious.


	3. Alfea, Here’s Ranma!

Disclaimer: Ranma ½ belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and Viz Video and Winx Club belongs to Iginio Straffi and Rai S.p.A (NOT 4Kids!!)

Note: this follows the Rai version of Winx as the 4Kids version butchered it too much, like with every anime it dubs.

Chapter 3: Alfea, Here's Ranma!

Ranma and Nodoka suddenly appeared in a lush green forest in the Magix Realm.

"We've arrived, Ranma." Said Nodoka. "It's been a long time since I've been here, and it's still as beautiful as I remembered it."

Ranma couldn't help but agree. Such a peaceful setting he'd never find back in Nerima. Nothing but natural scenery, free of industrialization. It's an environmental miracle.

Ranma turns as he sees Nodoka revert back to her human self, clad in her kimono and her hair in a bun again.

"There is where we're going." Said Nodoka as she pointed off towards a building structure.

The pig-tailed youth looks ahead and could make out what looked like a combination of a castle and a college campus with a huge lake out in front. The buildings and surrounding walls were pink with blue rooftops.

"What is that?" asked Ranma.

"That is the school I used to attend." replied Nodoka as she led her son towards the college of faeries.

After a bit of time, Ranma and Nodoka arrived at the gates of Alfea. The gate doors looked like blue transparent flower petals made of glass. The petals suddenly lowered, allowing them entry.

"Ranma, welcome to Alfea, College for Faeries!" said Nodoka as she and Ranma walked into the commons square.

Ranma marveled at the setup of the place. The commons square was a huge field of green grass, save for the crisscrossing roads and walkways leading from the gates to the doors of the main buildings. Near the front of the staircase to the back building was a circular platform with four sections of hedge bushes, benches, and a well in the center. Compared to this place, Furinken High was a dump. The area was also populated with numerous girls either hanging out, walking about, or doing outdoor classes. Ranma couldn't help but blush at how scantily clad all the girls are. Almost all of them were either baring their shoulders, their midriffs, their legs, or combinations of two or even all three. It didn't help matters that the girls that he and Nodoka passed by gave him looks and giggled about how cute he looks as well as wondering if he's free. Ranma urged Nodoka to hurry and get them inside.

Faragonda's office…

Faragonda sat at her desk going through the latest student entries. It has been a week since she went back in time to infuse the souls of the lost Specialists into her former student's unborn child. It was hard to explain to their families and loved ones about their fates at Valtor's hands. Although Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa, Tecna, and Layla were there for Faragonda's plan and knew that it was only a matter of time until it bore fruit, they still felt the anguish of losing their boyfriends. Because of this, they couldn't concentrate on their classes and had to be put on academic leave.

_'It has been quite some time since that day. Those poor girls, but I can't keep them on academic leave forever. If I'm correct, Nodoka's child should be about ready.'_

It was then that Ms. Griselda entered the office.

"Mistress Faragonda? The Alumni Ms. Nodoka Saotome is here to see you."

Faragonda immediately looks up. "Really? Send her in!"

Griselda nods and opens the door for Nodoka and Ranma.

"The headmistress will see you now." said Griselda.

"Thank you, Griselda-san." said Nodoka as she bowed to her. She coaxed Ranma to do the same. Griselda then leaves the room.

The two Saotomes stopped before Faragonda's desk before she urged them to take a seat.

"It's been nearly seventeen years, Faragonda-san." said Nodoka.

"Yes, but a week or so for me, Nodoka." said Faragonda. She then looked towards Ranma. "So, is this…?"

"That's right. This is my son, Ranma." Said Nodoka, gesturing to him.

Faragonda looked at Ranma and studied his features. He was a young man at about 5'10" who was very well-muscled, not like a body-builder but like a gymnast as he was lean-bodied, showing that Ranma possesses raw power coupled with grace and precision. He wore loose dark blue kung fu pants, black kung fu shoes, and a red silk Chinese shirt with the sleeves folded up and the waist tied by a black sash. His black hair seemed a bit wild looking and was tied in a pigtail in the back which seemed to stick up. His eyes were a unique shade of blue-gray. From what Faragonda could tell, Ranma was quite a fine catch any girl would be lucky to have, but she also sensed some other things in him. She could tell that Ranma was a guy who had been put through many trials and tribulations in his life. He had sustained physical and mental abuse that would've made anyone else go crazy. Faragonda had also sensed that Ranma had suffered an intense childhood trauma as well as possessing some condition that seemed otherworldly.

"Greetings, Ranma. I am Faragonda, headmistress of Alfea." Said Faragonda. "What do you think of our school?"

"I think it looks very nice." said Ranma. "So all of you here are really faeries?"

"Without a doubt, Ranma." replied Faragonda. "We train faeries around the realms here to harness their powers to use for the good of their worlds."

Ranma cocks his head in thought. "Weird… I just got here, but I feel like I've already known about this place…"

"Oh? You're familiar with our school?" asked Faragonda.

Ranma pauses for a moment. He looks about his surroundings and noticed that…

"Wait! I've seen this place before in my dreams!"

Nodoka and Faragonda looked at each other and nodded.

"It would seem the six souls in you have awakened their memories to you, Ranma." Said Faragonda.

Ranma turned to look at the older woman. "Huh? You mean you…?"

"Ranma, Faragonda-san was the one who infused those souls into your body." Nodoka confirmed. "Apparently, their memories of Alfea are now open to you."

"Tell me, Ranma, can you recall the names of those souls? I'm sure you've heard them in your dreams, right?" asked Faragonda.

Ranma thought back to his dreams and recalled the people that he was playing as in them. "Well, a redhead called me Sky, a blonde called me Brandon, a tanned girl called me Helia, a brunette called me Riven, a violet-hair called me Timmy, and a dark girl called me Nabu."

"Oh my, the souls really have awakened." said Faragonda. "They've merged with your being, Ranma."

"Hold on a minute! Does that mean I'm gonna be controlled!?" asked Ranma fearfully.

"No Ranma. You simply have access to each of their memories and experiences." Replied Faragonda. "You've also got access to their abilities as well, if I'm not mistaken. These may awaken to you as time passes or when you come across something that may seem familiar to you."

Ranma sighs in relief. He didn't need to worry about being possessed anytime soon. It still unnerved him that he's actually housing the spirits of six dead guys. Still, there was one thing that concerned him.

"Excuse me, Faragonda-san…" Ranma started. "I was wondering if there's a little problem you could possibly help me on. In fact, maybe I'd better show you. Do you have a glass of water?"

Faragonda was initially shocked at witnessing Ranma's Jusenkyo curse activating for the first time. After splashing himself, Ranma turned from a handsome young man into a short beautiful and busty red-haired girl. All due to the idiocy of his panda father who didn't even bother to check the dangers of a foreign place.

"I have to admit, this is quite fascinating." Said Faragonda.

"Yeah right…" muttered Ranma-chan. "So is there anything you can do about this curse?"

Faragonda gave Ranma a thoughtful look, then produces a white orb of light, which then speeds off and orbits Ranma-chan as if it was scanning her. Finally, the orb stopped above her head and pops into sparkles. Faragonda gets up from her desk and stops before Ranma-chan.

"Tell me, Ranma dear, how long have you had this curse of yours?" asked Faragonda.

"Nearly a year, why?" replied Ranma-chan, though she had a bad feeling as to what her answer might be.

"I thought as much." Said Faragonda as she walked past her and stopped before her office door. "Ranma, you've had this curse for a long time now. Even more, you've contracted it from a source foreign to Magix. It has already caused your body's molecular make-up to be unstable."

"You mean… you can't get rid of this curse…?" Ranma-chan asked fearfully.

Faragonda turned to face her again. "Ranma, I won't lie to you. Trying to use magic to expel a magical curse of a foreign source will most likely do more harm than good, especially since you've had it for so long. We could possibly accidentally fuse both of your forms together." Ranma-chan cringes at this statement. "The worst case scenario would be that you'd simply die." The pigtailed girl became dejected at this news. "However, that doesn't mean there isn't something we can do about it. We may not be able to get rid of your curse fully, but we can at least help you control it."

Ranma-chan looks up at this. "Huh? Control it? What do you mean?"

"I mean that we can at least get rid of the water trigger that activates your curse." replied Faragonda. "You can be able to control the changes with your mind."

"You mean like shape-shifting? I can actually do that?" asked Ranma-chan.

"That is correct. One of my faculty members specializes in that area." replied Faragonda as she thought of a certain energetic leprechaun professor. "From what I understand, you are a half faerie, so you have the potential to use magic. We can help you with that, if you choose to learn here."

"Huh? But this is a girls' school…" said Ranma-chan.

"But you're currently a girl, Ranma." Nodoka pointed out.

"Oh…. Right…" said Ranma-chan. "Er, Mom, could you?"

Nodoka understood Ranma-chan's request and produces another glass of water, which she heats up with her powers. Once it was warm, she splashed it on Ranma-chan, reverting her back to male form. She then engulfs Ranma in light which dries him off.

"Thanks, Mom."

"So what will it be, Ranma? Will you take Faragonda-san's offer?" asked Nodoka.

Ranma thought about it. Again, he had some pretty bad experiences when it came to magic. There's also the fact that he'd be attending a school for GIRLS, even though he himself was a girl half the time. Still, was it any better than where he was before back in Nerima? Plus, the fact that he'll be able to control his curse to a degree was definitely a plus.

"Well, what've I got to lose? When can I start?" said Ranma. "However, I'm a martial artist first, and a magic-user second."

Faragonda smiled. "I suppose we can work with that. Welcome aboard, Ranma."

"On that note, Faragonda-san, I'd like to take up your offer and work here as a teacher." Nodoka added.

"It's good to have you both here." said Faragonda. "Oh Griselda?"

The Faerie Head of Discipline enters the office. "Yes, Mistress Faragonda?"

"Call the Winx down here right away." Said Faragonda.

"As you wish, Headmistress." Said Griselda as she turned and left the room.

The Winx Dorm…

Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa, Tecna, and Layla were hanging around the commons area of the dorm feeling depressed. Their Pixies were currently out on an errand to Pixie Village.

"It just doesn't feel the same…" said Bloom. Her pet rabbit, Kiko, looks at her with worry.

"I know what you mean, knowing that the boys aren't around…" said Stella.

"It was nice of Ms. Faragonda to put us all up on leave." said Flora, who was reading her botany book.

"Yeah, considering what's happened, we'd never be able to concentrate on school." said Musa.

"But we can't be on it forever, we have to eventually get back to classes." said Tecna.

"I don't want to lose hope, girls. Ms. Faragonda said her plan is coming close to fruition." said Bloom. "I believe in her, and in the boys."

"Yeah, it'll take a lot more than that to keep them down, and once they come back, we'll take Valtor down for good!" said Layla as she punched her palm.

"Valtor…." Bloom said slowly. "I swear we'll make him pay dearly for this…"

All the other girls were of the same mind as they started thinking dark thoughts of the insane power-hungry wizard who had caused them much grief. Before they could continue with thinking of more ways to kill Valtor, there was a knock on their door.

"Girls? Headmistress Faragonda would like to see you all immediately." Griselda's voice called from the other side of the door.

"Uh, coming, Ms. Griselda!" called Stella. She and the others quickly opened the door to see Griselda. "What's going on?"

"Just follow me." Said Griselda as she motioned for them to follow, with Kiko taking the rear.

Faragonda's office…

"It's a new kind of magic practice where one focuses inner life energies via emotional mediums. Only a few humans are able to master this…" explained Nodoka to Faragonda about what course to teach.

"I've brought them, Headmistress." called Griselda who had entered the office, followed by six girls and a rabbit.

"Thank you, Griselda." Said Faragonda.

Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa, Tecna, and Layla entered to see a middle-aged woman in a kimono and a young pig-tailed man in Chinese kung fu attire. Ranma and Nodoka turned to look at the newcomers. The former felt a little shock as well as a sense of familiarity. He took a moment to study each one.

The dark-skinned one had long, wavy dark brown hair reaching to her waist and greenish blue eyes. She was clad in a small, soft purple tank top with a blue spiral wave logo on it and an olive-colored studded cargo short skirt. She wore hiking boots with pink leg-warmers. From the look of it, Ranma could tell that she kept herself in shape.

Ranma turns and looks at the violet-haired girl with the pale skin-tone. Her hair was cut in a boyish style with the front bangs hanging over the right side of her face. Her teal eyes showed that she's very technologically minded to a degree that Ranma can't comprehend. She wore a purple and lime green midriff vest top, purple flared fitted cropped pants, and purple hi-tops.

Moving on, Ranma looked at the girl who looked Asian in appearance. She had deep blue eyes, a pale skin-tone, and blackish blue hair done up in long side pigtails. Her outfit consisted of a red midriff one shoulder top with a purple armband on her left arm, blue baggy jeans with the pant legs slightly folded, and red sneakers. She seemed to give out vibes of loneliness despite being around friends.

Next, Ranma looks at the tan-skinned girl. She had long, caramel brown hair reaching to her waist and emerald green eyes. She was clad in a light-green off-the-shoulder midriff top and a short fuchsia skirt with strawberry prints on it. Gold hoop-shaped earrings adorned her ears as well as gold bangle bracelets on her wrists. Her feet were in a pair of fuchsia colored wedge sandals with a flower band wrapped around each ankle. Ranma couldn't explain it, but the girl emitted an aura of kindness and sincerity that was on par, if not more so, as Kasumi Tendo.

Ranma then looks at the blonde girl and couldn't help but blush. She had a medium skin tone, hazel eyes, and long hair reaching her waist like an overflowing blanket of gold. It was held up by a light lavender hair band. She wore a small green halter midriff top that resembles a bikini bra which ties at the front and a short orange miniskirt with a gold chain belt lined with small circles. On her feet were green wedge sandals with the straps designed as orange flowers. Ranma felt a nosebleed coming on from the girl's skimpy attire. He moved on before he started staring at her too long.

Finally, Ranma laid his eyes on the redhead. She had a medium skin tone with blue eyes and long hair also reaching her waist. Her outfit consisted of a short blue and yellow midriff-baring shirt, blue jeans with flaring pant legs with star prints, and yellow wedge sandals. In her arms, she held a light-blue furred rabbit. Despite her gentle appearance, Ranma could tell that the redheaded girl was housing a dangerously powerful energy source within herself. He had no idea how right he was. (1)

_'They're the girls from my dreams! I can't believe I'm actually seeing them right in front of me!'_

As Ranma was taking in to the girls, they were wondering about him as well. They also couldn't help but feel a sense of familiarity about him. They've never met him before, right?

"What's going on, Ms. Faragonda?" asked Bloom.

Faragonda gets up and gestures to Ranma. "Girls, I'd like you to meet Ranma Saotome. Ranma, these are-"

"Hold on a second!" Ranma said, cutting her off. "I think I know them!" He looks at each girl and calls out her respective name. "Bloom…. Stella… Flora… Musa…. Tecna…. Layla…. right?"

Bloom and the others were shocked that the pigtailed boy knew them. "Uh, yes, that's right. Have we met before?"

'_Literally in my dreams,'_ Ranma thought.

"Tell me something, girls. Does the name Sky ring any bells? What about Brandon? Helia? Riven? Timmy? Or maybe Nabu?" asked Ranma.

The Winx girls were again shocked that Ranma knew about the lost Specialists.

"Oh my! How do you know about them?" asked Flora.

"Girls, the results of my plan, and it worked." Said Faragonda. "Ranma here is the reincarnation of the boys lost at the battle against Valtor."

"What!? Are you serious!?" asked Stella.

"Correct. Nodoka here volunteered to have her unborn son become the vessel of all six souls." Replied Faragonda as she gestured to the kimono-clad woman. "Their combined souls created Ranma." (2)

It took a while for Faragonda's words to sink in. As the girls look at Ranma, they could almost feel each soul calling out to her. It is said that a person's eyes is like a window to a person's soul, and when they looked into the blue-gray depths of his eyes, a head shot of each Specialist appeared, startling them. The souls of the Specialists were literally a part of Ranma. If Faragonda says that he houses their souls, then it must be true.

Bloom and the others were on the verge of tears from this revelation.

"N-no way…" said Musa.

"It's not possible…. But here he is…" said Tecna.

Ranma felt a little nervous seeing the girls all teary-eyed. "Hey…. Are you all right?"

They didn't answer as Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa, Tecna, and Layla approached Ranma and embraced him from all sides, which threatened to squeeze all the air out of him (it would've done the Amazons proud). He was also feeling embarrassed to be hugged by six attractive girls all at once.

Off to the side, Faragonda, Nodoka, and Griselda smiled at the young ones.

'_My son is so manly!'_ thought Nodoka.

To be continued…

Preview…

Bloom: Hi! I'm Bloom. Today, we're getting a new student at Alfea.

Ranma: And it's actually me.

Stella: Huh? But you're a boy! Whoa! What happened!?

Ranma-chan: It's a long story, but at least it helps me get in.

Bloom: While our newest classmate adjusts, Valtor is still at large and pays a visit to Light Rock Monastery.

Stella: Isn't that where the Trix are currently being held? Is he going to break them out again? He looked a bit mad at them the last time. He ought to rethink his lackey standards!

Bloom: Next time, on Ranma Club, 'Settling in! Ranma the Faerie!'

Ranma: Huh? This is a Pixie? Why's it lookin' at me like that?

Author's notes:

(1) I decided to put the Winx girls back in their 1st and 2nd season attires

(2) Each soul of the Specialists represents a trait in Ranma.

Sky: his kindness and determination. Ranma struggles to do the right thing and his determination is his natural emotion as opposed to Ryoga's depression, which allowed him to master the Moko Takabisha. Another thing Ranma and Sky share in common is that they both had arranged marriages that they didn't want.

Brandon: his charm/charisma. This works against Ranma's will, as it caused him nothing but grief back in Japan, with his unwanted fiancees which in turn had gotten him many enemies who wanted to woo said fiancees. Ranma has an unusual effect on those around him.

Helia: his beauty and calmness. Ranma would be considered beautiful in either of his forms. He also has an insane amount of tolerance that kept him calm and prevent from going crazy because of his life. His calmness was also needed when performing the Hiryu Shoten Ha technique.

Riven: his attitude. Ranma can be quite arrogant, a bit of a chauvinist, and suffers chronic foot-in-mouth disease (mostly thanks to Genma), which instigates most of his problems. He also strives to be the best martial artist.

Timmy: his intelligence. Ranma's considered a genius when it comes to fighting. When he experiences a technique used on him, he'd be able to adapt and create a countermove, which makes it rare for him to be effected by the same technique twice. Ranma also learns techniques pretty fast. Too bad he doesn't apply this calculating intelligence to things outside of the fight…

Nabu: his spirituality. Ranma has a natural talent of manipulating ki (inner life energies latent in the body) which allows him to use advanced martial arts techniques. This trait is basically his potential as a martial artist.

Also, with six additional souls, it would also explain Ranma's tendency to eat a lot; to feed six other people. It would also explain his strength as he has the Specialists' strength added to his own natural reserves.

Since Ranma has all the souls of the Specialists in him and inherited their traits, he'll have his hands full with the Winx girls, only except unlike back in Nerima, the girls will be willing to share him. Got this from "A Spying Dragon".


	4. Settling in! Ranma the Faerie!

Disclaimer: Ranma ½ belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and Viz Video and Winx Club belongs to Iginio Straffi and Rai S.p.A (NOT 4Kids!!)

Note: this follows the Rai version of Winx as the 4Kids version butchered it too much, like with every anime it dubs.

Chapter 4: Settling in! Ranma the Faerie!

Light Rock Monastery…

In a calm scenario of a peaceful meadow, several people were milling about. All of them were in harmony with each other and with nature. They passed the time doing recreational activities, as there was a total absence of war and violence. The only ones who didn't accept these peaceful conditions were former inmates, Icy, Darcy, and Stormy, AKA, the Trix. Once again, they were clad in the white robes of the Monastery inmates and the magic-sealing circlets on their heads to suppress their powers. The whole place was in truth a separate dimension completely and the inhabitants mere holograms, specially made for the Trix in order to purge them of their violent and evil tendencies.

"It feels like déjà vu…." Said Darcy.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT WE'RE BACK IN HERE AGAIN!!" Stormy complained.

"This whole thing sucks!" said Icy.

"Please tell me you've got an escape plan!" said Stormy.

"You know it's impossible to escape when we don't have our powers." Said Darcy. "No matter where we go, we'll always wind up back where we started!"

"If only we had our magic!" said Icy while clenching her fist.

It was then the hidden speakers all over the terrain activated for the daily broadcast.

"Good morning all, children and seniors! Here is Brother Titaurous of the Lightrock Weather Station. Tomorrow's forecast will be clear skies, a soft breeze from the northwest, and temperatures hovering around 70 degrees fahrenheit. The same scenario will be expected for the next several years. And now, back to our music program!"

The Trix grit their teeth at the sound of soothing flute music playing through the speakers.

"DEFINITELY déjà vu…" Darcy said in disgust. They had remembered this exact same scenario years ago just before Darkar broke them out.

"I'M GOING TO SHUT THAT SPEAKER UP!" shouted Stormy.

"Forget it, Stormy. You know that there're a lot more of those speakers hidden around here, so it's pointless." Said Darcy.

"I HATE THIS!!" shouted Stormy to the heavens.

"I swear, when I get out of here, I'll make them all wish they never heard of us!" said Icy.

Suddenly, the peaceful setting simulation gets interrupted by dark cloudy skies followed by purple lightning. This in turn caused the holograms of the people there to vanish.

"Hmmm? What's this?" said Icy as she and her sisters looked up at the now dark sky.

"About time we had a change in scenery, the peaceful meadow look was starting to be a real pain!" said Stormy.

The witch sisters were surprised when a lightning bolt struck down five feet in front of them, which caused a geyser of light to erupt on the spot. What they didn't expect was who was standing there after the geyser died down.

"No way…" said Darcy.

"It can't be!" said Stormy.

"Valtor!?" said Icy.

Standing before them was the dark wizard, Valtor. He had gone into hiding to recover himself after his last battle with the Winx Club. He wore a neutral expression on his face as he looked at his former underlings.

"Valtor! You're alive!" said Darcy.

"I didn't think something like that would stop you." Said Stormy.

"Looks like our pleas have been answered." Said Icy. "It's good to see you again, Valtor. Nice of you to come and break us out, now let's get out of- AAAAAAGGGGHHH!!"

Icy was cut of by Valtor, who shot her with a ball of flame from his hand. She flew back several feet and fell to the ground hard. Darcy and Stormy were shocked to see Valtor launch an attack on their older sister.

"Icy!"

Valtor then shoots Darcy with a beam of light and Stormy with a chair-sized boulder, which sent the two flying back and landing near Icy. They all painfully sit up and look in horror as Valtor slowly advanced on them while emitting an aura of darkness and his eyes glowed red with rage.

"Valtor? What're you doing!?" asked Icy.

"Do not misunderstand. I didn't come here to break you out. I came here to KILL you!" replied Valtor in a dark tone.

"What!?" said Stormy.

"You can't be serious!" said Darcy.

With a wave of his hand, Valtor caused individual force fields to encase each witch, effectively trapping them. The fields were only about two cubic meters in size, so space was very limited and they couldn't move around much.

"Did you think I've forgotten how you ditched me to those Faeries back at Magix!?" said Valtor in anger. "Consider this a payback!"

Icy, Darcy, and Stormy winced at that fact. They DID abandon Valtor to save themselves that one time. Valtor extends his hand towards the imprisoned Trix and caused their force fields to activate their elemental opposites. Icy screamed as the walls of her force field started to light on fire and was gradually getting bigger. What was worse was that the fire was contained with her at the center. Darcy's force field suddenly emitted blinding light that was also contained. Darcy screamed as the light's brightness became too unbearable and was burning her. Stormy began to panic as her body was slowly petrifying into stone. She was unable to move as the petrification had already stoned her from the waist down. It was only a matter of time until she turns into a statue completely.

Valtor purposely lowered the power of each of the force fields. Killing them outright wouldn't satisfy him. He wanted them to suffer. He wanted to make them feel immense pain. He wanted them to beg for mercy.

"Please forgive us, Valtor!" Icy pleaded.

"Give us another chance!" Darcy practically begged.

"We'll follow you forever!" said Stormy just as the stone on her body reached her upper torso.

Valtor continued to watch the Trix writhe in agony within the force fields. As they suffered and begged for release from their prisons, Valtor considered his situation. He was currently without the power he had stolen in the past, so his magic was not up to snuff to his standards. Valtor was basically running on his own power and trying to take over those other planets in the Magix Realm will be a chore even for him. All of his other minions were either captured or destroyed. Although he could make anyone his minions by branding the victims with his mark, they'd just be mindless drones. He was in need of competent ones, ones who had darkness in their hearts, like the Trix. As much as he hated to admit it, he probably needed their services once again. This time, however, he was going to do things differently.

Finally, Valtor dispels the force fields, causing Icy, Darcy, and Stormy to collapse to the ground. Icy had numerous burn marks on her as well as frazzled hair. Darcy managed to get her eyes open after having being contained in intense light. She seemed to have developed a slight tan from the experience. Stormy had managed to break out of her stone state while coughing up pebbles. The three witches look up as Valtor steps up towards them.

"You're lucky, ladies, I just had a sudden change of heart, which is a rare thing for me." Said Valtor in a condensing tone. "You said you'd follow me forever? I shall see to it that you all live up to that promise."

He puts his hands together and starts chanting in another tongue. Suddenly, with a wave of his hand, he shoots three purple beams of light, each hitting one of the Trix. The mark of Valtor appeared on each of them. Icy's appeared on the middle of her forehead, Darcy's was on her left cheek, and Stormy's was on her right cheek. They look at each other and see the marks.

"Uh, what's with the marks, Valtor?" asked Icy.

"They're fail-safes, my dear." Replied Valtor. "I'm not going to take any chances with you three again. If any of you disobey me or even think about betraying me again, Those marks will cause you serious pain."

Valtor then demonstrates this very painfully to them. The marks on them began to glow red and they started to scream in pain. Icy's skin started to slowly turn red and catch on fire which threatened to melt her. Darcy's body started to get bright and suddenly, light shot out from her eyes and mouth, as she were to explode from the power. Stormy's body started to slowly petrify, and the parts that are stone soon started to crack and crumble a bit. After another agonizing thirty seconds of pain, Valtor relented and the Trix were back to their normal bodies. He seemed to have gotten the message across to them.

"Let that be a warning, Trix Sisters. Should you try to resist the pain, you will be dead." Said Valtor in a cryptic tone. He then creates a portal of darkness behind him. "Come, there is much to be done."

With that said, Valtor vanishes into the portal. Icy, Darcy, and Stormy painfully get up on their feet to follow Valtor through the portal. They had no choice in the matter anyway. He literally holds their lives in the palm of his hand and could kill them with a thought if they didn't do what he says. They have truly sold their souls to him.

Alfea

Ranma felt a little nervous as he sat in the commons area of the Winx dorm. Needless to say, the girls were quite shocked to know that he is the reincarnation of their lost boyfriends, but even more so when they learned that he was going to be attending Alfea because Faragonda herself suggested it.

Flashback

"So are you going to attend Red Fountain, Ranma?" asked Bloom.

"Actually… I-" Ranma started.

"The truth is, girls, Ranma will be attending classes here in Alfea." Finished Faragonda.

"HUH!?" Griselda and the girls exclaimed. They certainly weren't expecting that.

"But Headmistress, this is a girls' school for Faeries." Said Griselda.

"I agree. A boy can't be a Faerie." Said Tecna.

"Actually, the truth is, Ranma is qualified to learn here in Alfea." Said Faragonda. "He's really a half-Faerie. Plus, there's something else."

Ranma winced. He would have to make his curse known to them. Well, better to get this over with now than be caught in an embarrassing situation later on like back when he first came to the Tendo Dojo.

"Don't be alarmed, girls. I have a certain…. condition that I've acquired in my life." Said Ranma. "Mom?" Nodoka understood and produces another glass of water. "I have this curse that changes my form with water."

With that said, Ranma takes the water glass and pours it over his head. Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa, Tecna, and Layla were instantly surprised to see the ebony-haired boy get replaced by a scarlet-haired girl.

"Whoa! How did you do that?" asked Stella.

"It's a curse which was inflicted on me." Said Ranma. "I've no control over it, but no matter what form I'm in, I'm still the same person."

He looked towards the girls, waiting to see what their reactions would be from revealing his curse to them. Finally, Musa spoke up.

"I don't know why, but that seems kinda cool."

Ranma-chan raised her eyebrow at that, not expecting that sort of response.

"Quite fascinating." Said Tecna.

"You're not bothered by this?" asked Ranma-chan.

"Why should we be? We've seen shape-shifting before." Replied Musa.

"Oh right, this is a magical realm. I guess this wouldn't shock you too much." Said Ranma-chan.

"If it's any consolation, Ranma, you're very beautiful." Said Flora.

"Eh heh… thanks…" said Ranma-chan while sweatdropping.

Stella looks at Ranma, then her eyes lowered towards her, ahem, assets.

"Are those real?" asked Stella.

Ranma-chan blushed at the question. "Er… yeah, they are…"

"Stella! What kind of question is that?" Bloom scolded her blonde friend.

"Sorry! I was just curious." Stella said with embarrassment. She grinned inwardly as she thought of playing the makeover game with Ranma-chan.

"You say your curse is water-activated, Ranma?" asked Bloom, trying to change the subject.

"Yeah, cold water turns me into a girl." Replied Ranma-chan. Nodoka stands behind her and pours on hot water she had prepared earlier in a thermos. The pig-tailed girl instantly reverted back into a pig-tailed boy. "Hot water changes me back into a guy. I promise you, this is my natural form."

The girls and Griselda were startled to see Ranma as a boy again.

"As you can see, Ranma is quite qualified to attend here." Said Faragonda. "Nodoka here will also be teaching here." She gestures to the kimono-clad woman.

"I look forward to working with you girls." Said Nodoka as she bowed to them.

"The pleasure is ours, Mrs. Saotome." Said Layla.

"Now then, since the dorms are already filled, I think it would be fitting if Ranma roomed with you girls?" asked Faragonda.

Ranma and the girls were shocked at Faragonda's suggestion.

End flashback

Ranma looked at his surroundings in the commons area of the dorm. The place was quite big and lavish for a mere dorm room. There was even a balcony to go out on. He still felt rather uneasy being a guy in a girls' room.

"So what do you think of the place, Ranma?" asked Bloom, who had entered the area.

He turns and looks in her direction. "It's very nice." Replied Ranma. "The place is a palace compared to my previous living conditions." Ranma frowned as he thought of the small guestroom he shared with Genma at the Tendo Dojo.

"I'm glad you feel that way." Said Bloom as she took a seat next to him, causing the pig-tailed boy to get nervous.

It was then that Stella and Flora entered the area.

"Are you sure you're all right with me staying here?" asked Ranma. "It must be weird having a guy staying in a girls' room."

"It's really no problem to us, Ranma." Said Flora. "We couldn't possibly just send you away."

"That's right! You're our roomie!" said Stella.

"Like it or not, you're stuck with us." Said Musa as she, Tecna, and Layla entered.

"And technically, you're a girl as well, Ranma." Said Tecna. Ranma could only laugh nervously at that fact.

"But I'm naturally a guy." Said Ranma.

"So Ranma, do you remember anything else about us or your past selves from your dreams?" asked Bloom.

"Now that I think about it, I kinda do, actually…" replied Ranma.

"Really? Do you remember how we first met?" she asked.

"I believe I met you in a place called Gardenia on earth." Replied Ranma. "You and Stella were being attacked by a blue troll or something. I also remember dancing with all of you during one of Alfea's parties. I also recall fighting against three psycho witches, too." Bloom and other were shocked at his answer, which was right on the button.

"Whoa…" said Musa. "Anything else?"

"Hmm…." Said Ranma as he tried to rack through his newly acquired memories. "You, Musa, had a concert at Red Fountain when you tried to reunite with your dad." Musa was surprised. "And I also remember almost being roped into an engagement to some underground princess who tried to marry me when we just met…" Ranma shivered at the thought. Arranged marriages were something he was quite familiar with. He had several official and unofficial ones back in Japan.

"That DID happen!" said Stella in shock. "You really DO have the memories of the boys!"

"Yeah, but it's still all fuzzy… I can't remember much more, but I think they'll come to me in time." Said Ranma. "I still retain the memories of who all of you are."

Bloom and the others nodded. Perhaps they were the dominant memories in each of the boys' minds, which caused Ranma to know about their existence first, and the love they shared.

"Maybe you should give it a rest, Ranma." Said Flora. "This all must be pretty overwhelming for you."

"Yeah…. You're right…" said Ranma as he sat back.

"You know, Ranma, you seem to know about us due to the souls in you, but we don't know anything about you yourself yet." Said Layla.

"Yes, I'm curious about that as well, especially that curse you have." Said Tecna.

"I guess that should be fair." Said Ranma. "You all might want to sit down for this one. It's quite a long story. It all started when Pop decided to take me away from home to go on a training journey that lasted ten years…"

A lengthy explanation later…

Bloom and the others were quite shocked when Ranma finished his story. He had endured enough hardships to last several lifetimes. His training, the Nekoken, Jusenkyo, the fiancees, the rivals, the incident at Phoenix Mountain, everything. Even half of the stuff Ranma told them, they couldn't believe.

"Wow…. No offense, Ranma, but your father sounds like a total moron!" said Layla.

"None taken, Layla." said Ranma. "I always thought he was, too."

"He made you swim all the way from Japan to China!?" asked Bloom incredulously.

"He preferred to call it training, but actually he was just too cheap to buy plane tickets." Said Ranma.

"How could he be so cruel as to throw you in a pit of starving cats?" asked Flora. She and the others were disgusted that a man could do that to a six-year-old child.

"For a supposedly unbeatable technique, and he didn't even bother to read the whole thing first."

"Going to a cursed place he knew nothing about?" asked Tecna.

"Just dumb, enough said."

"And he engaged you to several girls without you knowing?" asked Stella.

"He claimed to be doing it in my best interests, but it was mostly for his."

Layla could sympathize with Ranma. She herself had been roped into an arranged marriage by her parents. The difference was that she was lucky enough to actually have developed feelings for Nabu and that her parents gave her a choice whether or not she wanted to marry Nabu after his identity was found out. Ranma was forced whether he liked it or not.

"Despite all that, it's a wonder that I'm still sane." Said Ranma. "I was never given a choice in anything at all."

Bloom and the others wondered how one guy could tolerate so much crap in his life. His stay at the Tendo Dojo alone was just as perilous as their own experiences battling the Trix, Dakar, and Valtor ever since they enrolled in Alfea. They had to give him credit.

"We're back!"

Everyone turned their attentions towards the source of the voice. To Ranma's surprise, six little pixies floated into the room. One was in a short pink dress with light purple hair in a style that resembled Nabiki, and carried a white staff that resembled a key. Next was a pixie wearing a long pink dress and had long red hair with flowers adorning her tresses. Another had blonde hair done up in two side tails like Musa and was wearing a light green top, short skirt, and boot ensemble. Following her was a pixie with light purple hair done up in curls and wearing a blue dress that seemed to have come from the Victorian Age of England. The next has blue hair with a full body outfit that looked metallic and a sort of techno tiara framing her face. Finally, there was the smallest pixie dressed in pink, but the most striking feature was the big pink bonnet she wore on her head.

Ranma dug into his memories and quickly recognized them.

"Welcome back!" said Bloom as she and her roommates greeted her respective bonded pixie. Piff just dozed off as soon as she go herself on Layla's hand.

"Did you have a safe trip?" asked Flora.

"Definitely!" said Chatta. "Aside from the occasional insect, it wasn't so bad."

"They were quite rude, I should add!" said Tune in an indignant tone. A few whacks from her parasol had said bugs think twice about messing with them, which was ironic since she's supposed to be the proper one.

Lockette was the first to notice Ranma in the room.

"Oh! You have a guest, I see." She said.

"Uh… hello there…" said Ranma nervously. He never thought he'd see a pixie up close before. The other pixies turned their attention to the newcomer.

"Nice to meet you! Oh, where are my manners? I'm-" Tune began.

"Tune, right?" Ranma finished.

Tune and the other pixies were a bit surprised. "Oh? How did you know my name? Have we met?"

"In a sense, yes." Said Ranma. "You're bonded with Musa." He looks over to the one with the key. "Lockette is with Bloom here."

Digit floats in front of him. "I don't suppose you know the rest of us as well, do you?"

"I do, Digit." Said Ranma, surprising her. "Doesn't take a genius to know you're bonded to Tecna." He looked over to the matchmaking pixie. "Ah, Amore, I still remember that save back in Downland when you set Amentia straight. And Chatta, nice to know that you've been instilling confidence in Flora."

"Oh my! How do you know so much about us?" asked Amore.

"Actually…." Bloom began.

A little later….

"Oh wow! You mean you're really…?" asked Chatta.

"Yes, Ranma is the reincarnation of the boys' souls." Said Flora.

The pixies could only look at Ranma in wonder. They were also aware of the terrible battle against Valtor and the deaths of Sky, Brandon, Helia, Riven, Timmy, and Nabu. Well, deaths of their bodies at least. For them to live as a combined body was fascinating.

"So Ms. Faragonda's plan worked?" asked Lockette.

"It did. How else would he have known about you or us when he just met us?" asked Tecna.

"That seems to be the most logical theory." Said Digit.

"It is true!" said Amore. "I already see threads of fate linking each of you to Ranma, and they're exactly the same as the ones that bound you to the boys. As you know, when it comes to matters of the heart, I'm never wrong!"

Ranma could only blush at the threads comment. For some reason, when she said thread, he was reminded of Shampoo. For what reason he suddenly thought of the Chinese Amazon, he knows not. (1)

"If you say that, then it must be true…" said Tune.

It was then another voice was heard.

"Hey guys! What's going on?"

Everyone turned their attention to the latest pixie entering the room. She had dark purple hair and wearing a coat and pants set with black and yellow stripes which made her resemble a bumblebee. She also sported bug-eye-like goggles on her head.

"Oh, Zing!" said Chatta.

"Why'd you leave me behind for? I told you I was coming to Alfea, too!" said Zing.

"Sorry about that, we were in a hurry." Lockette apologized.

"You know I always come here often." Said Zing. "I want to find my bonded faerie soon!"

"Don't worry, Zing, I'm sure you'll find her." Said Bloom as she walked up to the pixie.

"I hope you're right." Said Zing. She then noticed Ranma. "Oh, sorry! I didn't notice you befo-"

Zing stopped in mid sentence when her gaze met with Ranma's. Ranma started feeling confused himself as he looked at the bee-like pixie in front of him. 'Huh? What is it that I find so special about this pixie?'

Zing was also of the same mind. 'What's with this guy that's so fascinating? Why do I feel connection to him, too?'

Bloom and the others were shocked at this turn of events. They knew exactly what was going on. This is what happens when a pixie bonds with someone. The pixies knew how much Zing wanted to bond with a faerie ever since they themselves bonded with each girl of the Winx Club, and now, Zing was getting her chance. They never would have imagined that she'd bond with a guy. It just didn't seem possible!

"Uh…. Hi. I'm…. Ranma Saotome."

"I'm…. Zing."

To be continued…

Preview…

Ranma: Whoa! Now I'm bonded to a pixie?

Tecna: "It shows you've got faerie blood in you, Ranma.

Ranma: I never would've guessed how much.

Flora: Well Ranma, it's time for classes!

Ranma: This is awkward… I'm learning in a girls' school… at least I'm not being considered a freak.

Musa: Yeah, it's best that everyone knew of your condition just to make it easier on everyone. Who knows? Maybe you can learn to control it!

Ranma: I'll face any challenge to get that!

Bloom: Next time, on Ranma Club, 'School Days! Magic Can be Fun!'

Ranma: I will master this transformation ability!

Author's notes:

(1) The Red Thread of Fate incident that Shampoo used on Ranma in order to get him to marry her.

As Ranma goes through Magix, he'll slowly gain more memories of the Specialists' experiences. This is why he was able to recognize certain things as well as the Pixies. I've decided to have Zing bond with him since she's always spent her time trying to find a Faerie to bond to, but never does. Now, she gets her wish. Plus, Zing's a cosplayer, which can be associated with Japan anyway(in the Rai version, she's always cosplaying familiar people).


	5. School Days! Magic Can be Fun!

Disclaimer: Ranma ½ belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and Viz Video and Winx Club belongs to Iginio Straffi and Rai S.p.A (NOT 4Kids!!)

Note: this follows the Rai version of Winx as the 4Kids version butchered it too much, like with every anime it dubs.

Chapter 5: School Days! Magic Can be Fun!

Wizgiz's classroom

"Good morning, students! For those of you who don't know me yet, I am Professor Wizgiz, your teacher in Metamorphosis!" said the leprechaun-like teacher in a heavy Irish accent. "Or, as I call it, the Art of Changing…." Wizgiz then grabs the side of his own face and stretches it out before letting it snap back in place, then suddenly he transforms into Ms. Griselda. "…. THE WAY YOU LOOK!"

Some of the new students in the class were a little shocked to see the diminutive teacher transform into the head of discipline. Ranma-chan watched in fascination as he saw how effortlessly Wizgiz shape-shifted. _'I could really use something like that…'_

Wizgiz reverts back to his normal form. "That's nothing. By year's end, you'll be more capable of doing this and then some. Now, as every ending needs a beginning, let's start off with something simple." As he did with his first years long ago, he had each desk produce a hand mirror. Ranma-chan and all the other girls reach out and take a mirror. "Now concentrate, look in the mirror, look at yourself, and think about changing the color of your hair."

Ranma-chan looks around and sees that some of the students were able to pull off the simple act. She saw one girl's brown tresses turn blue in an instant. Others were simply not able to. Looking back at the mirror, Ranma-chan tried to concentrate on changing her hair color. So far, nothing has happened. _'Damn! I should be able to do this! I was able to levitate, though it was inadvertedly…'_

Wizgiz approaches Ranma's desk. "Don't worry, Ranma. If at first you don't succeed, try, try again."

"Okay, how about this?" asked Ranma-chan as she pulls out a thermos she prepared. Uncapping it, she pours the hot water over herself, reverting her back to male form. "Ha! I changed my hair AND form!"

The other students laugh at Ranma's wit in handling the exercise.

"Hahaha, now now, Ranma, using your curse here would be cheating." Said Wizgiz in an amused tone. "We want you to try this with a more dry method."

"Sorry about that, Professor, just couldn't resist." Said Ranma.

The pig-tailed martial artist was glad to have gotten his curse squared away for the whole school during the orientation. He recalls back to that time yesterday.

Flashback…

Auditorium…

"Welcome, professors and students, old and new, to Alfea College for Faeries! I am your headmistress, Faragonda!" the elder faerie announced standing at the podium. Standing behind her were some of the faculty, including Palladium, Wizgiz, Avalon, Griselda, and Dufore. "I am happy to see some new faces as well as some returning faeries here at our campus. We've been through many trials and tribulations, but Alfea will still go on to ensure that it produces true faeries to suppress the darkness."

As the orientation speech went on, Ranma fought the urge to yawn. Academic activities such as this tend to bore him, but he didn't want to seem rude, considering that Faragonda was willing to take him in. Plus, Nodoka was sitting right next to him. Seated behind them were Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa, Tecna, and Layla. At least this was a normal school meeting, unlike back at Furinkan High where its Hawaiian nutcase of a Principal Kuno made a first announcement of enforcing a stupid school haircut law. He shudderd as he remembered how the headmaster from Hell tried to give all boys buzz cuts and all girls bowl cuts.

"Furthermore, it is my pleasure to introduce two special guests who will be staying in Alfea." Said Faragonda, as she gestured to Ranma and Nodoka. "Nodoka, Ranma, please step on up."

The two Saotomes walk up towards the platform to stand near the headmistress. "Here we have our newest professor, Nodoka Saotome. She will be your instructor under the course of ki manipulation, the ability to channel your latent inner energies into power. Anyone interested should sign up for her program."

"It would be an honor to work with you all." Said Nodoka as she took a respectful bow.

"Also, here is her son, Ranma Saotome." Faragonda gestures to the pigtailed boy.

Ranma became nervous at being put on the spot. A lot of the girls were already giving him loving stares, which agitated him even more.

"Although this is a school for faeries, Ranma's a special case and will be attending here as well."

Naturally, all the girls in the crowds, sans Winx, were surprised at this announcement.

"But Ms. Faragonda! This is a girls' school! He's a boy!" said a student with short sandy blonde hair. Although she and the other girls thought he was cute and wouldn't mind having him around, to have a boy in the same classes just felt weird. Wasn't it against policy?

Stella could only chuckle. "Oh, won't dear Amaryl be in for a surprise…"

"That may be true, but he's also a half-faerie." Said Faragonda. "With our help, Ranma can live up to his full potential, just as we can help all of you live up to yours. That's not all."

Ranma could only sigh. Once again, he takes a bottle of water and pours it over himself, transforming into his girl form. All those present unfamiliar with the Jusenkyo curse were indeed surprised at the transformation.

"As you can see, Ranma has the unique ability to transform himself into a female form." Said Faragonda. "It is an affliction that he has and we will try to help him, or her, control it. I assure you, she really is in nature a boy."

Ranma-chan could only fidget nervously as the throngs of girls were whispering amongst themselves at the revelation of her curse. She just hopes that the whole school doesn't label him a freak of nature. Luckily, Bloom saves him. She stands up from her seat.

"Ranma may be a boy, but he's also a faerie. Since this is a faeries school, it is only natural that he should be able to learn here. Is it not a faerie's nature to help those in need? I was once just a normal earthling, but I was able to attend Alfea, and I've become a better person for it. Ranma should be given that same opportunity, too!"

Stella and the other Winx nodded in agreement. After hearing Ranma's story, they couldn't help but feel sorry for him because of the pains he's experienced in his life while in Japan. No one deserved to be ousted for being different. It all depended on what the person was like, not what they are. Stella, Flora, Musa, Tecna and Layla started to clap after Bloom's speech. One by one, the rest of the crowds of girls started to applaud. Ranma-chan gives a thankful look to Bloom. Hardly anyone, if any, had ever stuck up for her like that.

Faragonda then settles down the crowd. "Alright, I'm sure you'll all grow to enjoy the company of the Saotomes, so let's all make sure they feel welcome here! I hope all of you enjoy another year here at Alfea!"

With that said, another round of applause rang out. The orientation adjourns as the students are shown to their dorms.

End flashback…

Ranma could only smile at the memory. Maybe spending time here wouldn't be so bad.

"Right then, how about trying that again?" asked Wizgiz.

Ranma once again looks into the mirror, trying to figure out how to at least change his hair color at will. _'Man, this is hard, but that's never stopped me before!'_

If there was one thing that Ranma was good at, it was to never give in when learning something useful. This trait allowed him to be able to learn techniques like the Amaguriken quickly, or even find alternative methods to do so. Again, Ranma closes his eyes and concentrates on his now ebony-colored hair in his reflection. He could feel his hair blowing upward from focusing his ki. After a few seconds, Ranma opens his eyes and notices that his once black hair was now red, much like his girl form's. H could easily be mistaken for the brother of his girl half if they were to stand together.

"Yes! I did it!" said Ranma.

"Nice job, Ranma!" said Wizgiz, who then goes to the front of the class. "Now then, class. Along with transforming, we must also learn how to revert back to our normal selves. "

'_Okay, reverting shouldn't be too hard…'_ thought Ranma as he focused. He looks in the mirror and frowns as his hair didn't turn black again. Looking around, he saw that the rest were able to gain their normal hair colors again. "Aw man! My hair's still red!"

"Don't worry, Ranma. You'll get the hang of it. You just need to learn to focus more." Said Wizgiz.

Ranma could only nod. _'Man, this magic stuff is hard to get used to…'_ He'll give it a try later, but for now, he'll just spend the rest of the day as a red-headed male.

Avalon's classroom

"Cognitive analysis. You'll learn how to hone your senses and trust your instincts. You'll learn to look for details and perhaps, even discover new powers within yourselves." Said Avalon. He was a middle-aged man dressed in what looked like a white tux and had his long black hair tied in a loose ponytail. Thankfully, this Avalon was the real deal since the imposter was found out during that Darkar incident.

For some reason, Ranma felt a little jealous of the teacher in front of him. He was actually delving into Sky's memories about how Bloom was initially showing interest in the paladin when his imposter first arrived at Alfea. Although this Avalon was not the same one Bloom had been gushing over, Ranma still felt uneasy. He finally reasoned that it was pointless and focused on the lessons. The idea of discovering new abilities within himself proved to be promising.

Palladium's classroom

"Hello, everyone! I am Professor Palladium, and I shall be teaching magic implication, the study of shaping magic through word of mouth." Said the elven instructor. He was a tall man clad in white dress pants, dress shirt, and a pale green vest. His ears were pointed, as all elves are, which protruded from his past-waist-length brownish blonde hair. Although he looked youthful in appearance, being an elf, Palladium is actually a few centuries old. "Avalon's class teaches you how to understand magic. I'll teach you how to form it. Let us try a light spell."

He puts his hands together and glows with a yellow light. Ranma could've easily mistaken it for a battle aura. "Lumina!" Palladium spreads his palms apart, revealing a baseball-sized orb of white light. The rest of the class were quite impressed.

'_Hmmm… looks almost like a ball of ki… '_ thought Ranma.

"Magic can normally be given form through mental visualization called inversion." Explained Palladium as he caused the light orb to vanish. "When you get a good visual of what you want your spell to be, it will be easier to focus on recreating it. Ranma, would you like to give it a go?"

Ranma stood up from his seat. "Uh… sure." He puts his hands together in the same fashion as Palladium as tries to recreate the light orb.

"Visualize that you are in the orb, then imagine it growing within you." Instructed Palladium. "Once you grasp the spell, say 'lumina'."

The pigtailed boy focuses on creating the light orb, then smirks as he managed to get his visual. Unfortunately, he didn't quite hear the incantation right and then….

"Illumina!"

Palladium winces when he heard that. "Oh no!"

Ranma spreads his palms to produce the small light orb, but instead he accidentally creates a huge flash of white that illuminated the whole room for a brief period of time. Palladium and the other students quickly covered their eyes at the unexpected flash. (1)

After a few seconds, everyone in the room was able to regain their eyesight. Ranma could only laugh nervously. "Ehehehe…. I guess it was a bit too strong…."

"That's quite all right, Ranma." Said Palladium as he rubbed his eyes before addressing the class. "This is why incantation is very important, class. Mispronunciation can cause any spell to go awry, as you have clearly seen. You must always remember this."

_'Note to self: work on wording skills…' _Ranma thought to himself._  
_

Nodoka's classroom

Ranma sits at his desk in his mother's class with the other students. Sitting on his right were Bloom, Stella, and Flora. On his left, Musa, Tecna, and Layla. He blushes when Stella asks why his hair was currently red (he never got around to trying to restore his hair color just yet). Standing in front was Nodoka in her ever present kimono.

"Konnichiwa, class. I am Professor Nodoka Saotome, as you have heard from yesterday's orientation." Said Nodoka. "I'm a new professor, so I hope we'll all get along well. We will be studying ki manipulation."

"Excuse me, Professor Saotome, but what is ki?" asked Flora as she raised her hand.

"Ki is the life energy latent in the body." Replied Nodoka. "All things in nature possess this ki, however, only a few are able to utilize it to its full extent. Even non-magical beings are able to utilize ki if given the proper training. Usually, only highly trained martial artists are able to tap into it." She looks towards Ranma.

"Really? What are the applications to such a skill?" asked Tecna.

"Ki has several applications." Replied Nodoka. "It can be used to enhance attributes such as strength and speed. It can also accelerate natural healing processes. Just imagine how powerful magic can be if it is backed by ki." She holds up her left hand and produces a ball of lightning the size of a baseball. It crackled audibly. "I hold in my hand a lightning orb at about 10 percent power. Now, I'll produce that orb in my other hand with the same power, but with ki focused in." Nodoka holds out her right hand, which glows blue with her ki. Afterwards, another ball of lightning formed in her hand, but this one was the size of a basketball and crackled loudly. The whole class stared in fascination at the display. "An application of ki can make a big difference in power as you can see."

Everyone was starting to think of how powerful her magic could be if they could utilize ki as their instructor can. They began to get eager of what they can learn in this class.

"A basic way to generate ki is to use emotions as a medium." Said Nodoka. "Therefore, it is best that you use an emotion that comes to you naturally. Ranma, can you demonstrate yours, please?"

"Sure thing, Mom." Said Ranma as he got up to stand next to her.

"Now Ranma, since we're in class, you should address me as Saotome-sensei." Said Nodoka in a motherly tone.

"Oh, right, Saotome-sensei." Said Ranma while sweatdropping. He focuses his inner energies, causing his body to emit a bright blue battle aura. Ranma smirks as he creates his Moko Takabisha in his hands, a ball of blue light that was the size of a basketball. He then dissipates it to nothing. "That was a technique I created long ago. It fuels on my self-esteem. I once had to use this on a guy who could do the same move, except his was fueled by depression."

Nodoka nods. "As you have all seen, using an emotion is a basic way to generate ki. The stronger your emotion, the more ki you can produce. Since it is technically not magic, it can be effective on magic-resistance beings. Now then, I want you all to try and find an emotion that comes naturally to you…"

Courtyard of Alfea…

_'Well, I can't let myself get too rusty…'_

Currently the pig-tailed boy (who had finally turned his hair black again) had put together some wood in a pile. Laid out next to it was a handkerchief and a bucket of water. Bloom, Stella, and Flora walk up to him after catching sight.

"Hello Ranma, what are you doing?" asked Flora.

"Oh, hey girls. Just trying to train, that's all." Replied Ranma. "Oh Bloom, think you can light those twigs for me, please?"

"Huh? Oh, sure." Bloom then shoots off a small fireball at the wood pile, causing it to catch fire.

"You gonna be roasting marshmallows?" Stella joked.

"Not necessarily." Said Ranma. Behind him came Musa, Tecna, and Layla. They were soon followed by Zing, who was carrying a small bag of something.

"Here's the stuff you wanted, Ranma!" said Zing as she handed the bag to him.

"Thank you, Zing." Said Ranma as he took the bag and proceeds to rip it open.

"What is that?" asked Musa.

"A bag of sweet chestnuts." Replied Ranma. Opening the bag, he dumped the chestnuts into the fire. He then kneels down in front of it.

"Ranma?" said Bloom. She and the others were confused at his actions. Was he trying to cook those chestnuts? Wouldn't it be easier to use a pan?

After a few seconds of waiting, Ranma reacted.

"KACHU TENSHIN AMAGURIKEN!" ("CHESTNUTS ROASTING ON A OPEN FIRE FIST!")

The girls watched in amazement as Ranma's arms were a blur as he shot his hands into the fire at a rapid pace. This act wasn't lost on the other Alfea students milling about in the courtyard and he soon drew a crowd. They all thought he was crazy to stick his bare hands into a fire like that. However, once he had stopped, he revealed that he was holding twelve chestnuts in each hand. Setting them aside on the handkerchief, he shoots his hands into the fire again. Each time he stopped, he'd set aside the chestnuts he's managed to pluck from the fire. Finally, Ranma had plucked each and every chestnut from the fire. All one hundred twenty!

"That… was amazing, Ranma!" exclaimed Stella. All the girls watching gave the martial artist a round of applause at the display.

"That was awesome!" said Zing. "This martial arts stuff is cool!" Her hair was suddenly in a bobbed style and was wearing a yellow track suit. She started to throw punches and kicks at the air. "Hai! Wa-ta! Aaa-chou! Wa-chaaaaa!" (2)

"That's just impossible!" said Tecna. "Your hands should've been burned from doing that!"

Ranma simply flexed his hands. "Believe me, Tecna, the first time, I got burned numerous times. Now, I was able to develop the arm speed to avoid getting burned. Mind over matter and all that." He then takes the bucket of water and puts out the fire with it. "Anybody care for chestnuts?"

Immediately, the girls tried to take some. Bloom and her friends just smiled. Ever since Ranma came along, Alfea had just gotten more interesting.

To be continued…

Preview…

Musa: Whoo! It's time to party!

Ranma: Interesting, this school's having a party to welcome the new students.

Stella: It feels like old times, doesn't it?

Ranma: Hey! What's with the crazy witches over there?

Bloom: No way! The Trix!? How could they be here?

Ranma: I don't know why, but I already dislike them upon meeting them.

Bloom: Next time, on Ranma Club, 'Hands-on Experience! Ranma's Magic Battle!'

Ranma-chan: Is this what a transformation is like?

Author's notes:

(1) Ranma accidentally performed a Solar Flare as seen on Dragon Ball Z.

(2) Bruce Lee in the infamous yellow track suit as he appeared in Game of Death.

What emotion do you think each Winx girl should be dominant in? Suggestions are welcome.

I was told that Rai was the one who butchered Winx Club. How exactly did they do that? Rai was the one who created Winx in the first place, meaning it retains all its original music, lines, and scenes. 4Kids not only change the music, but also completely rearrange the scenes or cut some out completely (there was actually a scene where Zing cosplays as Spiderman, I kid you not). Their line-changing also caused quite a few plotholes.

Plus, voice-acting in 4Kids was just horrible. Lisa Ortiz made a good Lina Inverse in Slayers, but doing 4 different people (Musa, Icy, Digit, Mitsy) in the same show is just pushing it. And why does Tecna sound like an old British maid? Her Rai counterpart at least sounded young. The 4Kids voice actor for Stella sounded like she was yelling all her lines and was overly flaky.

Basically, 4Kids ruins any show they dub. Just look at One Piece, Shaman King, Sonic X, Yu-Gi-Oh, and Tokyo Mew Mew. Just imagine what would've happened if 4Kids had the dubbing rights to Naruto; it would not even have blood or even saying "jutsu".


	6. Handson Experience! Ranma’s Magic Battle

Disclaimer: Ranma ½ belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and Viz Video and Winx Club belongs to Iginio Straffi and Rai S.p.A (NOT 4Kids!!)

Note: this follows the Rai version of Winx as the 4Kids version butchered it too much, like with every anime it dubs.

Chapter 6: Hands-on Experience! Ranma's Magic Battle!

Alfea dining hall

Ranma-chan marveled at the elegant look of the dining hall. Two long tables that looked to stretch a little over 28 meters sat parallel to each other. At the end of the tables towards the back of the room was an elevated platform, the dining area for the faculty where Faragonda, Griselda, Palladium, Wizgiz, Avalon, Dufore, and Nodoka were seated. Several crystal chandeliers hung from the ceiling above and on the wall was a huge window giving a view of Alfea's courtyard and commons area. The tables were currently packed with the faerie students of the campus.

The currently female Ranma-chan sat near the end of the table where she got a view of the courtyard. Sitting next to or across from her were the Winx girls. Although female, she was pretty nervous to be in a large room full of beautiful, attractive, not to mention scantily-clad girls. Ranma-chan began to wonder about the dress code in this place. That never would've been allowed at Furinkan. She felt as if she stuck out like a sore thumb since she was always dressed in her ever-present kung fu outfit, making her the most covered of all the faerie students, never mind the fact that she always wore that outfit during her enrollment at Furinkan High while everyone else was in uniform. Ranma-chan tried to focus on her breakfast.

"Mmmmm… this Earl Grey tea is quite good." Said Flora as she took sips from her cup.

"Yeah, it's usually the best." Said Musa as she was jamming her toast.

"Personally, I'm more of a coffee person myself." Said Tecna as she was reading her book at the table, pausing only to takes bites of her omelet.

"Of course you are, you need all that caffeine to study as long as you do!" joked Stella, which earned her an indignant look from the tecno faerie.

Ranma-chan took her silverware and started to cut apart her omelet. It had been a while since she used the Western-style eating utensils since that incident with the Chardin Family. She was so used to using chopsticks.

"Omelet's pretty tasty." Ranma-chan commented. She was also grateful to the distribution of school foodstuffs. Before, he'd always have to rush to get his food at the food counter back at Furinkan before all the good stuff was gone. There was also the little incident with his time at that middle school where bread was tossed around at random (which he'd always get first) and where he first met Ryoga and gained an unwanted rival. More importantly, no panda trying to sneak away with her food while her guard was down.

"So how did you enjoy your first day at Alfea, Ranma?" asked Bloom.

"I kinda like it so far." Replied Ranma-chan between bites. "This is nothing like any school back home."

"I know exactly the feeling." Stated Bloom. "It was quite a shock for me, too. It was all thanks to Stella that I was able to be here and meet all of you."

"You give me too much credit, Bloom!" said Stella. "But keep it coming, anyway!"

"I think that will be enough for now." Bloom joked. The others laugh at this.

"By the way, Ranma." Said Layla. "What was that trick you did yesterday at the courtyard?"

"That was the Kachu Tenshin Amaguriken, or 'Chestnuts Roasting on an Open Fire Fist'." Replied Ranma-chan. "It's a speed technique I was forced to try and master when that old ghoul of the Amazons locked me in my female form. The idea was to develop enough arm speed to pluck chestnuts out of an open fire without burning yourself, hence the name. It was hard at the time since I was overly sensitive to heat thanks to a pressure point. I only managed to figure out an alternative, at a festival no less, which was to fish out a tank of piranhas with my bare hands without getting bitten."

"What!? Are you serious?" asked Layla incredulously. The others were shocked to hear that Ranma would do something so dangerous, yet come out of it just fine.

"Well, it worked in the end, and I was able to get my male form back." Said Ranma-chan. She purposely left out the part where she had accidentally wound up in the girls' bath after turning back into a guy. They didn't need to know that.

"You should be a lot more careful, Ranma." Said Flora. "You could get hurt."

"It's not like it's something I've never done before, Flora." Said Ranma-chan. "Being a martial artist isn't exactly easy."

It was then that Griselda clapped her hands, causing all the girls in the room to stop what they were doing and focus their attention on the faculty's table.

"Your attention, please, young ladies!" Griselda called out. "Headmistress Faragonda has an announcement to make!"

"Thank you, Griselda." Said Faragonda as she stood up from her seat. "As is the tradition among the magic schools, the annual gala in honor of our new students will be held tonight! Joining us will be the students of Red Fountain of Specialists as well as the students of Cloud Tower for witches." All of the students cheered at the news until Griselda settled them down. "Now then, we shall need to prepare for tonight, so all of today's classes are cancelled."

Another round of cheering sounded off at that bit of information.

"All right! It's time to PAH-TAY!" said Musa as she suddenly stood up and threw her hands up in the air. Unfortunately, she forgets that she was still holding her teacup, which was still full. The teacup flew right at Ranma-chan's face who was seated across from her.

"Whoa!" yelped Ranma-chan as she falls backward from her seat after the teacup fell on her head. The cup's hot contents poured over her, reverting her back to male form before hitting the ground. The other students look on at the whole spectacle. It certainly was interesting seeing their fellow classmate switching genders instantaneously.

"Ranma!" exclaimed Flora as she went to his side. "Are you all right?"

The now male Ranma sat back up with Flora's assistance. "Yeah, thankfully, that tea wasn't too hot. I was wanting to turn back at some point."

"Oops…. Eh heheheh…. Sorry about that, Ranma." Apologized an embarrassed Musa.

Winx dorm…

"So now what?" asked Ranma.

"What else? Clothes shopping!" said Stella.

"Geez, Stella, don't you think you've got enough dresses already?" asked Layla.

"A girl like me can never have too many dresses, my dear." Replied Stella.

"I suppose to the City of Magix then, eh?" asked Bloom.

"Then we'd better hurry, the shuttle bus leaves soon." Said Tecna.

Ranma could only sigh. Clothes shopping was such a chic thing. However, he had a feeling that he'd be dragged into it anyway. In any case, he'd want to explore this realm a bit more instead of keeping himself cooped up on the campus.

City of Magix…

The neighboring city resembled any other city on earth. It almost made Ranma forget that he was in a magical realm. It seemed to be more on the futuristic side since all the vehicles hovered instead of using wheels.

"I hope I can find a fashion worthy of me!" said Stella as she and the girls lead Ranma through the streets.

"I know you'll look great in anything, Stella." Said Ranma.

"You're much too kind, Ranma dear." Said Stella. "Hey! You know, we should find a dress for you, too."

Ranma almost fell over at that statement. "Hold on now! I'm a guy!"

"Haha! I'm just kidding, Ranma!" giggled Stella.

"I guess it's safe to assume you'll attend as a male, right?" asked Bloom.

"Of course." Said Ranma in finality. "It would be bad if I attended as a female. Last thing I want is to have guys flirting with my girl form…" He shuddered as he thought of a certain insane kendoist who kept pining after his girl half.

"Yeah, that would be a bad thing…" said Musa.

"We'll have to at least get you a tux, Ranma." Said Flora.

"I can live with that."

Later on, Ranma gets lead into the mall. The place was lavish and huge. It contained three floors of shops of anything one could think of. At the formal wear shop, Ranma was amazed at the virtual dressing light pillars. The girls would step into a light pillar, then they would suddenly be wearing a virtual version of a dress she's selected from the store's catalog. Ranma found himself staring as the Winx were fitting themselves. They, however, sensed that he was still standing around and quickly tell him to wait outside. They wouldn't allow him to see their final choices until tonight. It had to be a surprise, after all. No point in having him gawk too early before the party. Once Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa, Tecna, and Layla exited with their purchases, Ranma enters to get his formal wear. Just as they did with him, Ranma kept the girls out as he didn't want them to see what his final selection is. Again, it had to be a surprise. Fortunately, Nodoka had provided her son a debit card to tap into her secret planetary inheritance.

After getting their purchases, they head back to Alfea to get ready for the party.

Winx dorm…

Ranma was taking a snooze on the couch in the commons room. Also sleeping nearby was Bloom's pet rabbit, Kiko. He had decided to doze off a bit before the welcoming party started. Walking around a mall with six girls proved to be quite a challenge.

"Ranma, wake up." He heard Bloom's voice say.

The cursed boy slowly flutters his eyes drowsily. "Mmmm…. Just five more minutes, Mom… huh?" Just as he was about to sleep again, he had managed to catch a glimpse of his six roommates, causing him to fall off the couch completely. This also woke up Kiko. He immediately straightened himself up as he gazed upon the girls.

Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa, Tecna, and Layla were already dressed in the formal wear they had purchased.

Layla was wearing a sparkling purple strapless gown which hugged her figure quite nicely. The skirt reached down to her ankles which had a slit in the left side to provide better leg movement. On her feet were black high heel sandals.

Tecna had on a black spaghetti strap dress with the skirt stopping just above her knees. She wore a matching black jewel encrusted choker, elbow length silk gloves, and black high heels.

Musa wore something akin to a Chinese silk dress embroidered with music notes. This was dark red, modified into a halter top style, stopping at the middle of her back. The skirt reached her ankles and had slits up both sides, clearing her hips and accenting her legs quite nicely. She wore red slippers and carried a folding fan. Her hair was out if their side tails and just flowed freely down her back at waist length.

Flora was clad in a flowing emerald dress. The straps were halter-style, baring her back all the way to her waist. The front had a deep plunging neckline that reached her navel, displaying cleavage. It was buttoned under her chest by a ruby broach. In her hair she had various flower clips. Peeking out from under her skirt were her red open toe high heels. The dress seemed to be too daring for a girl like her.

Stella wore something what Ranma thought was the most daring outfit. It was an orange colored dress that left little to the imagination. The skirt was form fitting, stopping at mid shin with a short slit up the left side. The top, if one could call it that, seemed to consist of mostly silver-lined strings. The only fabrics were the two silk orange squares which merely covered her breasts, held together by those crisscrossing strings in the front and back. Another silver string connected the top to her skirt and fastened around her neck (think Hana Tsu Vachel's dress in Fear Effect 2). She wore silver high heel sandals and elbow length gloves.

Bloom had on a dark blue dress that flowed to her ankles. The top was a crisscross wraparound style, exposing her midriff and back. It connected with her skirt which trailed behind her while it was slightly parted in the front, displaying her lower legs. She had on black high heel sandals, sky blue elbow length gloves, and gold bangles.

Ranma felt like he was going to die of a massive hemorrhage via the nose.

"So how do we look, Ranma?" asked Stella as she did a pirouette to show off her dress.

The poor boy's face was about as red as his shirt. "Uhhh….you all look… incredibly beautiful…." Kiko also lets out a sound of agreement.

"I'm glad you approve, Ranma." Said Flora as she smiled cutely at him, causing him to get even more flustered. This caused all the girls to giggle at the boy's shyness.

It was then that a noise was heard outside the school gates. Several aircrafts and buses have stopped before Alfea.

"Hey everyone! The students of Red Fountain and Cloud Tower are here!" said Layla as she looked out the window.

"Looks like the party is about to start." Said Tecna.

"You girls go on ahead. I'll catch up with you later." Said Ranma.

"Allright then, we'll see you there!" said Musa as she lead the girls out of the room.

"Don't be late now, Ranma." Said Bloom as she picked up Kiko and left with the others.

Ranma nods and proceeds to get himself ready.

Outside of Alfea…

A certain trio of witches watch in the darkness as the visiting specialists and witches enter the famed school of faeries. They had dark expressions as they think about the ones who had defeated them time and time again.

"Hmpf…. Another party at that annoying faerie's hole…" said Icy in disdain.

"Those traitorous witches!" said Stormy as she saw the throngs of Cloud Tower students and former classmates attending Alfea's party. To the Trix, any witch who has friendly relations to a faerie was no witch at all.

"Sisters, remember what we're here for." Said Darcy, being the rational of the three.

Icy nodded. They had been given the task to try and kidnap Bloom by order of Valtor. Personally, she and her sisters would've rather taken Bloom out themselves, but because of the marks branded on them, they couldn't disobey his orders.

"Still, how are we supposed to do this?" asked Stormy.

"We need to be discreet about this. Said Darcy. "Three entire schools are in there. It would be idiotic to try and take all of them on by ourselves."

Icy and Stormy had to agree. Even they weren't crazy enough to try and face an entire army of faeries, specialists, and witches, not to mention each division's faculties. The Trix had gotten around to the side of Alfea's building and came to a certain window.

"As I recall, that's the room of those Winx faeries." Said Darcy. She was able to remember the room since their scheme of masquerading as Stella years ago in order to steal the Ring of Solaria from her. "If we're lucky, Bloom's still inside. We'll have to draw her out without alerting the whole school."

It was then that they see the silhouette of someone in the window.

"Look! That must be her! Ha, she must be late to her party!" said Stormy.

"I've got something to get her attention!" said Icy as she cupped her hands together, forming a ball of cold air. "Icicle Ransom!"

She fires off the cold ball towards the window. Once it reached its destination, The Trix leave the area.

Winx dorm…

Ranma had just gotten out of the shower and drying himself off, when his martial artist's danger sense went off.

"Huh?"

Looking off towards the balcony window, he sees a thick white mist enter from under the glass door. He backs away from it as the mists began to swirl and condense. Finally, a bright flash of light goes off, blinding the Saotome briefly. Once his vision cleared, he saw that the mist was replaced by a wide pillar of ice, which also caused the room temperature to drop a few degrees. Upon closer inspection, Ranma noticed some words engraved in the ice.

'**To the little redheaded bane of our lives, if you don't want us to ruin your party, then come to the forest clearing behind the school! Come alone, or the celebration will be crashed literally, with extreme prejudice!'**

Ranma gets angry at seeing the threat message. Some sickos are trying to threaten Bloom and the others. Glowing with a red battle aura, he fires off a fireball at the ice pillar, destroying it in an instant. He was grateful for the girls showing him their attack patterns and was able to pick up on them to some degree.

"I'd better take care of this, myself." Said Ranma. "Bloom and the others shouldn't need to get involved in this. Anyone who messes with them messes with me! Hmmm…. Behind the school, huh?"

Quickly getting dressed in his usual kung fu attire, Ranma rushes out to the balcony and jumps down. Reaching the ground, he sprang forward into the forest and ran across the branches. The party will have to wait.

Two minutes after he left, Bloom enters the dorm.

"Sorry for barging in like this, Ranma, but I forgot someth-" she stops when she sees the slight mess in the room. "What happened here?"

Looking down, she saw pieces of ice littering the floor and noticed that the balcony door was open. Going towards the balcony, she looks out into the forest.

'Where's Ranma? I'd better go tell the other girls!'

With that thought in mind, Bloom rushes out of the room.

Forest clearing…

Icy, Darcy, and Stormy stood in the clearing, waiting patiently for Bloom to appear.

"You think she'll appear?" asked Stormy.

"Of course she will." Said Icy. "She's too pure-hearted to let anything happen to anyone else, so she'll have to comply."

"So how will we do this?" asked Darcy.

"We should rough her up a bit." Said Icy. "I'd say a few darkness beams, a tornado to dizzy her up, then I'll finally seal her in an ice coffin. As long as she is too damaged before that, she won't be able to break out of it even with her powers. We can easily drag her off afterwards."

"Why do you suppose Valtor wants her?" asked Stormy.

"Most likely, he wants to kill her himself." Said Darcy.

"I just regret that it won't be by our hand." Said Icy. "I suppose causing her pain should be enough."

"Hey you!"

The Trix looked about after hearing the voice, trying to locate its source.

"Who's there?" Stormy demanded.

"Over there!" said Darcy as she pointed up.

Icy and Stormy looked to where she was pointing and saw a black silhouette flipping out of a tree and landing in a crouching position twelve feet in front of them. Slowly getting up, the Trix were able to see the stranger in the moonlight: a young man dressed in Chinese kung fu attire with black hair done up in a pigtail.

Ranma glared at the three witches before them. Upon seeing the Trix, the Specialists' memories of them activate. These were the witches who had always given the Winx a hard time, doing everything in their power to kill them.

One was a witch dressed in a dark red strapless miniskirt dress, dark stockings, and go-go boots. She wore elbow length matching sleeves on her forearms and a choker and belt ensemble that held an "S" symbol on her torso. Her eyes were heavily shaded with dark red eyeshadow and dark purple hair that seemed to poof out, resembling a storm cloud.

The second witch was clad in dark indigo which consisted of a strapless top and matching pants that stopped at mid shin. She wore low go-go boots and forearm length gloves. She also sported a choker-belt set, but held a "D" symbol on her torso. Her eyes were heavily shaded with dark indigo eyeshadow and had long dark brown straight hair that reached down to her ankles.

The last witch was dressed in dark blue pants and a halter top connected with a royal blue cape that flowed down to her ankles. She had on knee-high high-heeled boots and elbow length sleeves on her forearms. She, too, sported a choker-belt set, which held an "I" symbol on her torso. Her eyes were heavily shaded with dark blue eye shadow and had long snow white hair done up in a top-knot ponytail style which reached her ankles.

"The Trix…" Ranma said in a low tone while giving the witches a hard glare.

"Who the hell are you? Some loser Specialist?" asked Icy.

"I've no need to answer you, ICY." Replied Ranma.

The Trix were a little shocked.

"How did you know my name?"

"Let's just say I've known you all in the past as a different person." Said Ranma as he got into a basic Anything Goes stance. "In any case, you're trying to hurt Bloom and the others and trying to disrupt the party. I simply cannot allow that."

"Ha! And who's gonna stop us? You?" Stormy taunted.

Ranma's eyes narrowed. "I should be more than enough. Just what do you want with Bloom, anyway?"

"That's for us to know and for you to find out." Said Icy. "If we had our way, we'd kill her and her friends."

"What was that!?" said Ranma in an angry tone.

"You'll regret crossing us, foolish boy!" said Darcy as she and her sisters attacked.

Ranma managed to jump out of the way of Darcy's darkness beams which shattered the ground he was standing on. He gets blown off his feet by a wind caused by Stormy, but quickly manages to right himself on landing. Icy follows up by firing off chunks of ice at Ranma. Reacting fast, Ranma lashed out with punches and kicks, shattering the ice chunks to pebbles. Icy and her sisters were a little perturbed that the boy had destroyed the ice with just his bare hands.

"Tough little guy, aren't you?" said Icy.

"There's a lot more where that came from." Said Ranma as he got into a stance again.

"Take this! Lightning!" Stormy fires off a bolt of purple electricity at Ranma, who quickly blocks it. He had managed to focus his ki to take the brunt of the attack, but he was still being forced back. Somehow, he had managed to disperse it. "He's a lot tougher than I thought."

"Dopplegangers!" Darcy suddenly split herself into six separate copies of herself and tried to attack Ranma en masse. They surrounded him and fired off beams of darkness at him. Ranma narrowly dodges by scant millimeters. He had been used to fighting multiple opponents at once before numerous times. "Stand still, damn you!"

"Now why would I want to do something as stupid as that?" asked Ranma in a taunting manner. With that said, he utilizes the famous Saotome speed and attacks the Darcy clones. Normally, he wouldn't fight against girls, considering Genma's teachings that 'all women are weak'. However, these girls were anything but, and were playing for keeps. He also knew of their evil intent about wanting to take out Bloom and anyone else in their way. Plus, the Specialists' souls had given him insight to the logic of fighting evil in any form, even if it's female. They were smart enough to not recognize genders in a fight to the death. Doing so would be stupid and a good way to shorten one's life span. If a female were to attack you with an intent to kill, it is by your own right to respond in kind and fight in self-defense. That's what martial arts was about, anyway. (1)

With that in mind, Ranma lashes out with a side kick into a clone's gut, shoving her to the ground and causing it to vanish. Ducking under an attack from behind, he shoves his elbow into the gut of another clone, causing her to vanish. The remaining four Darcy clones produced blades of darkness on her fists and swung wildly at the pigtailed boy. Ranma parries a blow, jumps another one while sending a kick to the face of the offender which vanishes, drops down while ducking shots to his head on either side of him, thrusts out his arms at both sides into palm strikes that knocked the Darcy clones back, back flips up behind the last Darcy who tried to blind-side him, and flips her down, pinning her to the ground on her stomach.

"That wasn't very nice, ganging up on me like that." Said Ranma.

He quickly jumps off of Darcy to avoid a bolt of lightning from Stormy.

"Watch where you're aiming, Stormy!" said Darcy.

"How about some thanks!?" said Stormy as she continued her lightning assault on Ranma, who seemed to weave in and out of her attacks.

_'I've got to stop her!'_

Ranma rushes towards Stormy while avoiding the lightning. Just as he reaches five feet of her, Stormy lets off another lightning volley. "I've got you now!" _'He can't possibly dodge this at this close of a range!'_

She became satisfied when her attack seemingly pierced right through Ranma's head, but became confused when he suddenly vanished. "Huh? Where did he- OOOMPH!"

Her intended victim was crouched down with his left palm in her gut. She couldn't understand it. How the hell did he manage to duck under her without her noticing? She didn't know that she had attacked Ranma's after-image while the real one palm struck her. It happened all so fast.

"Im…impossible…" Stormy denied as she sunk down to her knees, holding her stomach in pain.

"You let your guard down." Said Ranma who jumps back and faces off against Icy. "You're next."

"That's it! I've had it with you!" said Icy as she flew up and shot a beam of ice at Ranma. He quickly jumps out of the way. Icy smiles as he fell for her trap. She didn't intend to hit Ranma with the ice beam. The attack struck the ground, causing it to get covered in smooth ice. He lands on the ice, but then slips and falls. "You can't use that foot speed of yours on ice, now can you?"

"Damn!"Ranma cursed at himself for being careless. The ice had killed his sense of balance.

"Ice coffin!" Icy fire off one of her signature spells at Ranma, who wasn't able to get away in time because of the ice he was standing on. Soon, he was incased in ice. "Let that be a lesson for ever crossing with us!"

Suddenly, the ice Ranma was in started to steam, catching Icy by surprise. "What the-!?"

The ice began to slightly melt and crack. The ice on the ground followed suit, then finally, exploded into ice cubes and water droplets, knocking Icy back. Once the explosion had passed, Icy, Darcy, and Stormy look up to see the hunched over form of Ranma, who was slightly wet due to the ice melting when breaking out. They also noticed that he was slightly shorter that what they remember. That, and his dark ebony hair was now bright scarlet. Standing up, the Trix noticed that Ranma was a bit curvy.

"That was REAL COLD, Icy…" they heard Ranma say in a higher-pitched voice.

"He's a girl!" said Darcy as she pointed to the now female Ranma-chan.

"It's time I sent you all away. I have a party to catch." Said Ranma-chan. She suddenly felt something inside of her trying to make its way out. Since fighting the Trix, Ranma-chan's faerie blood started to boil. That was when her mother's heritage activated. "HENSHIN!" ("TRANSFORM!")

_We girls are the Winx!_

_Energy created our magic power!_

Ranma-chan clasps her hands together, forming the ninja tiger seal. She does a pirouette as her kung fu attire was stripped away while light wraps around her body.

_We'll defeat the evil deed of Trix!_

_We're the new one, we're the Winx!_

_Ranma! Oh oh oh oh! Ranma! Oh oh oh oh!_

She was suddenly wearing silver go-go boots, a mini skirt, and a small tube top that barely contained her endowment. A choker bearing the Yin-Yang symbol appeared on he neck. Her hands had on black finger-less gloves that covered the forearms coupled with silver metal bracers with handguards bearing the Yin-Yang symbol. Sprouting from her back were small butterfly-like gossamer wings. Finally, her red hair became undone, flowing down to mid-back.

_Winx!_

_We're the Winx!_

Ranma-chan the Faerie was born. (2)

Off within the cover of the forest was the Winx Club. They had managed to arrive in time to see Ranma-chan transform herself for the first time. Bloom had left Kiko at the party

"Incredible! Ranma transformed into a faerie!" said Tecna.

"That's so cool!" said Musa.

"Girls! We should go help her!" said Bloom. They had been shocked to see the Trix again and she wanted to help Ranma against them as they were the most powerful foes they had ever faced.

"Hold on a minute, Bloom." said Layla, stopping her friend. "I think Ranma will be able to handle herself."

"Huh? What makes you say that?" asked Bloom.

"She possesses a very powerful energy within herself, probably due to his experiences of her current life." Replied Layla. The girl was able to kill a godling, after all. "We'll only help if she really needs it, but for now, we should just observe."

Bloom and the others just hope that Layla was right about her hunch.

Back to the fight…

'_Okay, a little too girly for my tastes…'_ Ranma-chan thought as she looked over herself. _'And I'm supposed to fight in this?'_

"That boy turned into a girl!" exclaimed Stormy.

"Did you do that, Icy?" asked Darcy.

"No I didn't!" Icy denied as she looked at the pseudo-faerie. "What kind of a freak are you!?"

Ranma-chan's expression darkened at the insult, then retorts, "At least I'm not some psychotic witch bitch with a chronic PMS problem!"

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST SAY!?" Icy raged. She, Darcy, and Stormy stood poised to attack. "THAT'S IT! YOU'RE DEAD!"

The three ex-students of Cloud Tower rushed at Ranma-chan, throwing spells at point blank with intent to kill the impertinent girl. Ranma-chan effortlessly dodged the rage-driven attacks thanks to her new wings. Soon, the ground around them was littered with ice, burn marks, and holes. She continued to dodge the attacks while leading them into a spiral….

"What's she doing?" asked Stella. "If she doesn't attack, she'll be history!"

Ranma-chan smirked as she baited the Trix with their rage as she emitted calmness of the Soul of Ice.

"You girls REALLY shouldn't have ganged up on me!" said Ranma-chan as she threw her fist up in a twisting uppercut. "HIRYU SHOTEN HA!" ("RISING DRAGON ASCENSION WAVE!")

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!"

Ranma-chan was surrounded by a huge tornado that struck out in a seven foot radius. Coupled with the natural magic reserves of her faerie form as well as her own ki, the resulting wind was devastating. The column of ki-powered wind shot upwards, sending the Trix flying over the horizon. Once the wind had died down, there stood Ranma-chan in a shallow crater.

"Well, that was fun." Said Ranma-chan as she focused her ki to heal her minor injuries before reverting back to human mode, her hair returning to its pigtailed style.

"Ranma!"

Hearing her name, she looked off to the side and saw Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa, Tecna, and Layla rushing towards him. They bear-hugged her from all sides before easing off later.

"Ranma! Are you all right?" asked Flora.

"That was amazing!" said Stella.

"Don't worry, I'm fine." Said Ranma-chan. "Just had a little run-in with those Trix girls."

"And you sent them flying!" said Musa.

"What happened?" asked Bloom.

"Icy had sent a threat message to the room, so I answered it in order to prevent them from trying to attack Alfea." Replied Ranma.

"That was quite foolhardy, taking them on by yourself." Said Tecna.

"Well it's not like it was something I haven't done before." Said Ranma-chan.

"In any case, I'm glad you're safe, Ranma." Said Flora.

"And a disaster has been averted." Said Bloom.

"But Ranma, you should learn to trust in us more." Said Stella. "You can't just go off fighting by yourself. You're not alone anymore."

Ranma-chan bows her head. "Sorry about that…"

"Hey girls! We got to get to the party!" said Musa.

"Hey! That's right!" said Layla. "C'mon! Let's go!"

The seven girls quickly rush back to the campus.

Entrance of the great hall later…

Bloom and the others waited near the door leading to the great hall. Ranma-chan had earlier gone back to the dorm room to revert male again and get ready.

"Where is he? He should've been here by now." Said Tecna as she looked at her watch.

"He did just come out of a fight with the Trix, you know." Said Layla.

"Sorry I'm late."

They looked off to the side and gazed in awe at Ranma decked out in his formal wear. He wore white dress shoes and pants which was held up by a red cummerbund. His white dress shirt had a few tufts at the front of his collar. He wore a matching silver overcoat, which was a trench style as the coat tail reached mid shin. It was enough to take their breath away. One could almost see the hearts floating.

"Well then, shall we go?" asked Ranma as he took a bow to the six stunned girls. Shaken out of their reverie, the Winx smiled and nodded. "Sa, ikuzo!" ("Alright, let's go!")

With that said, Ranma leads the way through the doors with the girls following on either side of him.

The mingling faeries, specialists, and witches stopped to see the new arrivals. The specialists were practically drooling at the sight of Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa, Tecna, and Layla, while the faeries and witches looked with infatuation at Ranma.

"I feel a little nervous…" said Bloom. Ranma nodded in agreement.

"Oh come on! When you've got it, you flaunt it!" said Stella as she strutted.

Nodoka saw from the corner of her eye at her son and the six girls accompanying him.

_'My son is truly manly!'_

To be continued…

Preview…

Ranma: That was a great party! What next?

Tecna: We got to go back to class.

Ranma: Aw damn!

Bloom: It won't be so bad. It's a new year!

Flora: Professor Saladin was grateful to see his grandson again, albeit in a different form.

Ranma: I really don't like using weapons. Huh? Why am I drawn to these things? I always fight unarmed!

Stella: His souls are responding again! Next time, on Ranma Club, 'Half a Faerie, Half a Specialist'.

Ranma: I think I've found some new moves…..

Author's notes:

Whew! That was the longest chapter I've written so far! Trying to describe fight scenes is hard. Had to make a few corrections caught by my current readers. Those things are kinda hard to keep track of. Please read and review and look forward to the next chapter!

(1) How true. A fighter who just lets himself get beat by a female opponent simply because she's a girl is really stupid. This is why I like Ryu Hoshi (Street Fighter), Batman (Batman), and Yusuke Urameshi (Yu Yu Hakusho). They don't let something like gender stop them from doing what needs to be done, they focus on the task at hand. Of course, if a female enemy threatened to kill someone you care about right before you, you'd naturally want to smack her for trying that (ex. Inuyasha had no problem fighting Yura of the Hair and Kagura since they tried to kill either him or Kagome).

(2) Yeah, I stuck in the original Rai transformation song here.


	7. Half a Faerie, Half a Specialist

Disclaimer: Ranma ½ belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and Viz Video and Winx Club belongs to Iginio Straffi and Rai S.p.A (NOT 4Kids!!)

Note: this follows the Rai version of Winx as the 4Kids version butchered it too much, like with every anime it dubs.

Chapter 7: Half a Faerie, Half a Specialist

Wizgiz's class…

Ranma-chan sits in her metamorphosis class listening to Wizgiz's lecture on other methods of metamorphosis. Aside from the fight with the Trix, the party last night was great. Plus, she had never seen so much food in her life. She had to restrain herself, of course. This wasn't like the 'party battleground' held at the Chardins' where she had to eat the food quickly before any of those endless-void-mouthed freaks get to them first. She had also managed to meet up with the faculties of Red Fountain and Cloud Tower who had also attended.

Flashback

"Oh Ranma, I'm glad you could make it!" said Faragonda. "Would you come over for a moment?" She was currently with the Red Fountain and Cloud Tower faculties.

"Sure thing, Faragonda-sensei." Said Ranma as he broke away from the girls. He noticed the company she had. One was a short old man with past-waist-length gray hair, wore a white dress shirt and pants set, and a gold vest. He carried a gold staff with the head in the shape of a dragon holding a ruby orb. Next to him was a tall muscular mustached man in a blue sleeveless vest, white pants with blue knee-guards and boots, and silver bracers. He looked like he could wrestle a troll (and can).

Ranma looked over to the three dark pale-skinned ladies next to Faragonda. One wore a dark dress with white sleeves and forearm length gloves. The white collar of her dress was tall and pointed like that of a vampire's cape. She had dark purple hair that seemed bobbed and had a portion braided and sticking out on the top of her head like a horn. On either side of her were her co-professors. One was in a dark reddish-purple outfit and had black shoulder-length hair with streaks of gray. The other wore a dark cyan outfit and had short dark green hair in a pageboy style.

"Everyone, this is Ranma Saotome." Said Faragonda.

"Is he the one, Faragonda?" asked Griffon.

Ranma looked towards her, but his attention fell on the short old man. Helia's memories come to the fore.

"Grandpa?"

The head of Red Fountain was surprised to hear Ranma refer him as Grandpa.

"Helia?" asked Saladin in a shaky voice. He remembered Faragonda's plan of reincarnating his lost grandson and his classmates.

"It's not just him, Saladin." Said Faragonda. "He's also Sky, Brandon, Riven, Timmy, and Nabu."

The faculties of Red Fountain and Cloud Tower were shocked.

"You mean this boy is the reincarnation of those five specialists and the magician?" asked Griffin.

"That is correct, my dear Griffin." Replied Faragonda "And it was obviously a success."

Saladin looks over at Ranma. "Tell me, before coming to Red Fountain, where did you attend?"

"I was originally in an art school, but you wished for me to attend Red Fountain as a specialist. I attended because there was someone I wanted to protect." Replied Ranma. He looks over at Flora before addressing Saladin again. "I also remember you sending me, as Sky and Brandon, to accompany Bloom, Stella, and Layla to Shadowhaunt on a rescue mission. Before that, Red Fountain got destroyed by the Army of Darkness lead by the Trix, then rebuilt again as a tower."

Saladin was again shocked, he nearly dropped his staff. "It really is you, not just you, but my other students as well…" He walks up to Ranma and embraces him, happy that his grandson and students were alive, albeit a combined individual. Ranma couldn't help but return in kind to Saladin, who, at the same time, was and was not his grandfather.

"You've outdone yourself, Faragonda." Commented Griffin. Her associates, Ediltrude and Zarathustra, couldn't help but agree.

Saladin goes over to the Alfea director, then takes and kisses her hand. "I cannot thank you enough for this, Faragonda."

"You don't have to thank me, my dear Saladin." Said Faragonda. "I'm just happy to have helped in bringing them back."

"I can adjust to them being the same person." Said Saladin. "It's good to see you again, my grandson…. No I'm sorry…. Ranma. You are your own person, after all."

"Thanks, Headmaster." Said Ranma, then turns to see the girls waving to him. "Excuse me, I'm being called over."

The faculties watched as Ranma heads back towards the Winx girls.

"I see that they're okay with their boyfriends being the same person?" asked Saladin.

"Pretty much, Saladin." Replied Faragonda.

"I'd like to have him come by Red Fountain some time." Said Saladin.

"I'm sure we can work something out, Saladin." Said Faragonda.

Back to Ranma, the pigtailed boy approaches Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa, Tecna, and Layla.

"So what's up?" he asked.

"Um… would you…. like to dance?" asked Bloom nervously.

"Hey wait! I want to dance with him!" said Stella.

"No way! Me!" said Musa.

"I'd like to dance, too, if you don't mind, Ranma." Said Flora.

Ranma could only sweatdrop at the spectacle. "Now now now, since Bloom asked first, I'll dance with her. You'll all get your chance." That last bit sounded like Brandon talking.

Bloom became happy while the others were disappointed. She accompanies Ranma to the dance floor when slow music began to play. They watched as Ranma and Bloom did the waltz around the room. The Pixies were floating around, enjoying the music and festivities. Piff, however was busy downing a cup of cocoa, and Zing, cosplaying as a music conductor, was waving a baton.

"Don't worry, Ranma said he'd give us all a chance." Said Tecna. "We'll just have to decide on order."

"I agree. It's only fair." Said Layla.

"So what do you suggest?" asked Flora.

"Let's settle this with Rock-Paper-Scissors!" said Musa.

"Good idea!" said Stella. "Let's do this!"

The five girls huddled up and started to play for dance order. (1)

"You've ever danced before, Ranma?" asked Bloom.

"No I haven't." said Ranma. "All I was ever interested in was martial arts. Odd, how am I dancing so well?"

"It's probably your sense of balance." Said Bloom. She and Ranma were able to avoid bumping into the other dancing couples. "Or maybe your souls are giving you the information since they've ballroom danced before."

"That's probably it…" said Ranma. He was able to do that awful figure skating match, but barely. Aside from that, Ranma couldn't really imagine himself dancing with any of his previous fiancees.

Afterwards, Ranma was able to dance with the other girls. He danced with Tecna next, then Layla, Musa, Flora, and finally Stella (she was not very good at rock-paper-scissors). Still, the wait was worth it. It seemed to have been a magical night for all of them, in more ways than one.

End flashback

"Not only are you able to change appearance but you can also magically change your clothes." Wizgiz continued with his lecture. "Of course, you'd have to physically own your own clothes that you're trying to spell yourself into."

Ranma-chan looks up at this. _'Hmmmm… that could save me a lot of embarrassment.'_ She shuddered as she remembered the kinds of humiliation she had in the past due to her curse. One instance was when she was fighting Kodachi in Akane's place and had to wear a pink leotard. She didn't want to think about what would've happened if she were caught in male form dressed like that, which almost did. Another was when she tried to sneak into the girls' gym locker in search of that so-called Japanese Spring of Drowned Man, but was thwarted when she got dumped with hot water while wearing girls' gym shorts.

With renewed interest, Ranma-chan focuses on the lecture.

Entrance of Alfea

Once classes were over for the day, Ranma, reverted male, heads towards the shuttle bus. Behind him were the Winx girls.

"Saladin wanted to see you?" asked Flora.

"Yeah, he said he had something for me." Replied Ranma. "Plus, I was wanting to see what this school is like."

"I seriously doubt any of the other guys would be any match for you." said Stella, which only served to boost Ranma's ego.

"Heh, yeah, I doubt it, too." Said Ranma with his signature confidence.

"Here comes the shuttle." Said Layla as she pointed at the levi-bus.

Red Fountain

Ranma couldn't help but be impressed at the setup of the school for Specialists. It was an overseeing tower with a huge platform on top and waterfalls pouring out. Again, the pigtailed boy had started having a sense of familiarity there. The place where his souls had once called home.

Heading up, Ranma managed to find the office of Headmaster Saladin without any trouble or guidance. Inside were Saladin and Codatorta, head of discipline.

"Oh, Ranma! I'm glad you could make it!" said Saladin. "You found the place okay?"

"Yes I did, Headmaster." Replied Ranma. "I somehow knew exactly where your office was."

Saladin nodded. "I thought as much, since you hold the memories of my grandson and students."

"So what did you want to see me about?" asked Ranma.

"This." Saladin motions for Codatorta to bring him a small chest. Ranma and the girls approach his desk to see what was inside the chest. It appeared to contain what looked like sword hilts. Ranma recognized them as the weapons of Specialists.

Picking up a sword hilt, the weapon then activates itself and extends a blue meter long blade of light. Although traditionally a bare-fisted fighter, it somehow felt natural for him to hold that sword. Bloom recognized that sword to be the one that Sky always favored using.

"These weapons used to belong to Sky, Brandon, Helia, Riven, and Timmy." Saladin explained. "Since they now live as a part of you, it's only right that you have them."

Putting the sword back in the chest after deactivating the blade, he closes and takes it. "Thanks, Headmaster Saladin."

"Oh please, just call me Gramps!" Saladin said humorously.

"Sure thing, Gramps!" said Ranma.

The muscle-bound Codatorta approaches Ranma. "So Ranma, I hear that you're quite the fighter."

"You heard right!" said Ranma with pride. "I'm the heir to the Saotome School of Anything Goes Martial Arts!"

"Never heard of that style, but sounds strong." Codatorta commented. "Would you care to challenge me?"

Saladin and the girls were a bit surprised at his question. However, Ranma, being the proper martial artist, couldn't back down.

The practice field…

Ranma and Codatorta stood facing each other in the middle of the training grounds. The student Specialists watched with interest at the upcoming fight. They didn't think that the scrawny-looking pigtailed youth had a chance against their larger muscular professor. They'll soon learn to not judge a book by its cover.

Standing in the sidelines were Saladin and the Winx girls.

"I hope Codatorta doesn't hurt him too much." Said Saladin with worry.

"Actually, I hope that Ranma doesn't hurt Codatorta too much." Said Layla.

This caused Saladin to make a double take. "What? Are you saying that Ranma is really that strong?"

"That, and a lot more." Said Musa.

"I calculate that this will take less than a minute." Said Tecna, adding in her input.

"Are you ready, Ranma?" asked Codatorta.

"As I'll ever be!" said Ranma as he slid into an Anything Goes stance.

Saladin holds up his staff. "Begin!"

Codatorta sprung forward with a punch to the face. Ranma predicted the move and simply parries it with his hand. The professor lashes out with his other fist, which Ranma dodges. Codatorta continues to throw blow after blow at Ranma, but he continues to evade him.

"Hmmm… your pretty quick, boy…" Codatorta admitted. "However, can you dodge this?"

Ranma accidentally falls for a feint and winds up getting grabbed by his collar. "Erk!" The muscled man swings him over his head and slams him into the pavement. There was a loud crashing noise as a huge cloud of dust kicked up.

"Ranma!" Saladin called out. However, the girls didn't seem to worried, much to his confusion.

The Red Fountain students cheered, seeing their professor supposedly victorious. The new guy didn't stand a chance. Codatorta was able to wrestle an ogre after all. Once the dust settle, they were shocked.

There was Ranma, still held firmly by Codatorta. He was meant to have been slammed on his back, but he stopped himself in time using his legs. There was a crater around his feet at the point of impact.

"What the…?"

Ranma smirks. "Almost had me there." He quickly flips and kicks Codatorta in the face, causing him to let go. _'Too close! He's obviously packing a lot of power there. More of a grappler. Would've been bad to get get slammed by him. I'd better take him out now before he grabs hold of me again!'_ He decided to finish the match in kind.

Codatorta recovers and charges at Ranma again to try for another grab and slam. This time, however, Ranma reacts. Ducking under his grab, he kicks upward at Codatorta's chin, sending him flying up fifteen feet. With almost inhuman speed, Ranma jumps up after the flying body of Codatorta, grabs him around the arms from behind, then turns themselves upside-down and spins like a drill.

"IZUNA OTOSHI!" (2)

There was a loud crash as Ranma slammed Codatorta headfirst into the pavement as dust kicked up. As it cleared, there stood Ranma, over his beaten opponent. Codatorta could be heard groaning.

"Ugh…. Alright… I give…." He said while sitting up.

"The winner is Ranma!" said Saladin.

Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa, Tecna, and Layla cheered as Ranma won with such a fascinating move. Soon, the students of Red Fountain started to cheer. There was never anyone who was able to do that to their professor.

"You're as strong as they say, Ranma." Said Codatorta as he was helped back up by Ranma.

"Thanks, you weren't bad yourself." Said Ranma.

"Oh Ranma! You won!" said Flora and she jumped on Ranma, nearly causing him to fall over. However, when the other five joined in, they all winded up falling over. Saladin and Codatorta look at them in amusement.

"Are you all right, Codatorta?" asked Saladin. "You took a pretty nasty drop there."

"Heh, I'm all right, sir." Replied Codatorta. "Just feeling a little dizzy, is all."

"From the spin or the slam?"

"Both, I guess. I'll have to try and learn that myself…"

Outside of Alfea

After returning, the girls went back to the dorm while Ranma goes outside the school walls with the chest he had gotten from Saladin. Taking out Sky's sword, he activated the blade and swung it a few times to get a feel for it. He spies a boulder off to the side. Looking at it, Ranma focuses his ki into the blade and charges. He takes rapid-fire slashes at the rock and lands in a crouch behind it. The boulder sat there, as if untouched. Suddenly, the boulder falls apart into neatly sliced pieces.

"I've never even used a sword in my life, yet I'm so proficient…" said Ranma as he looked at his handiwork.

Putting the sword away, he looked at the gauntlets. Fitting them on his hands, he noticed some openings on the back of the hand guards. Activating the gauntlets, four gold light cables shot out from each hand. They entangled around a tree branch and pulled Ranma up to it. Quickly flipping before he gets slammed into the branch, he rights himself as the cables reigned in.

"Close…. they're like grappling chords." Said Ranma. "I almost feel like that gaijin superhero… what was his name? Oh yeah, Spiderman!"

Leaping down, he looks at another boulder. _'Hmmm…. I wonder….'_

He shoots the light cables at the boulder, wrapping it around. Ranma then focuses his ki into the cables, then suddenly pulls hard. The cables returned, but the boulder falls into neat slices. He had cause the cables to be as dense as steel, but as twined as piano strings. (3)

"Whoa… that's dangerous. I'd better be careful on how to handle these things…"

Ranma decides to call it a day and packs up to head back to the dorm. It was a school night, after all.

To be continued…

Preview…

Ranma: I feel like I keep getting stronger the more I stay in this realm. Now if only I could control my transformations.

Musa: Whoa! So now you're both a faerie and a specialist? Best of both worlds, I'd say!

Tecna: The power of the specialist and the magic of the faerie. You are quite unique!

Ranma: I'm not really all that special, girls. There seems to be some trouble in the city. What's happening?

Layla: It's the Trix wrecking havoc again!

Bloom: What do they want now? Was Valtor involved in their breakout? Next time, on Ranma Club, 'Sore Losers! The Trix Attacks!'

Ranma: Uh… Stella? What're you doing with those clothes?

Stella: Hehehe!

Author's notes:

Ranma's now discovered some of the weapon abilities of the Specialists, not to mention adding a few of his own. He always has a tendency to improve upon a technique to suit the situation. When he tried to master using the Shi Shi Hokodan to beat Ryoga, he instead created the Moko Takabisha since he couldn't draw upon depression as well as the bandanna clad lost boy can. There was also the time when Ranma revises the Hiryu Shoten Ha into the Hiryu Korin Dan in order to defeat Herb of the Musk since he knew how to counter the original technique.

As you know, this is a haremfic. Because of the Specialists' souls in Ranma, he becomes drawn towards Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa, Tecna, and Layla. Six girls ought to be enough for him, so you can forget about Ranma being paired up with the fiancee brigade (especially with a certain tomboy who shall remain nameless). However, I have something planned for Shampoo and Ukyou later on... His love will be split only amongst those six.

(1) Just like in Sailor Moon S when Usagi (Serena) was dancing with Haruka (Amara), then Rei, Minako, Makoto, and Ami (Raye, Mina, Lita, and Amy respectively) played rock-paper-scissors with each other to determine order of who gets to dance with her next.

(2) The move used by Ryu Hayabusa from DOA and Ninja Gaiden Black. Rock Lee fron Naruto also uses this move when doing his Primary Lotus, except this is without the wrapping with the handwraps. Could be considered a ninja piledriver.

(3) I've decided to give Helia's weapon the same attributes as Walter's wires in Hellsing, making it just as lethal as any bladed weapon.


	8. Sore Losers! The Trix Attacks!

Disclaimer: Ranma ½ belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and Viz Video and Winx Club belongs to Iginio Straffi and Rai S.p.A (NOT 4Kids!!)

Note: this follows the Rai version of Winx as the 4Kids version butchered it too much, like with every anime it dubs.

Chapter 8: Sore Losers! The Trix Attacks!

Evening, Winx dorm…

It has been almost a week since Ranma had come to Alfea. Lately, he had been practicing his magical prowess as well as his martial arts skill. More importantly, he had been practicing the shape-shifting abilities taught in Wizgiz's class. Ranma wanted to overcome the water trigger of his curse more than anything. It may not get rid of it completely, but it helped to avoid transforming at inopportune times, which in the past, had always been every time.

In the past, he was able to transform his hair color and switch attires (between his kung fu outfit and his formal wear). Lately, to a degree, Ranma was able to switch between his two forms without water. It took about three minutes to switch after getting splashed, but soon, he'd be able to do it almost instantaneously. Needless to say, Wizgiz was impressed with Ranma's progress. He tended to be a fast learner.

"It seems you're getting the hang of metamorphing yourself, Ranma." Said Zing. She had been observing Ranma with his practices of handling his Jusenkyo curse. Seeing that he could turn into a girl, she could understand why she was bonded to him when pixies are usually bonded to faeries.

"Thanks, Zing." Said Ranma. "I've been training on it. I hope to be able to change as instantaneously as you do."

"Don't worry, you'll get the hang of it in no time!" Zing then dresses herself up in the kung fu attire Ranma wears and had her hair in a pigtail. "I'm of the Everything-Went!"

"That's Anything-Goes, Zing." Ranma laughed.

"Whoops…" Zing looked embarrassed as she reverted back to herself. "By the way, Ranma what happened back in Professor Saotome's class?"

Ranma winced as he thought back to that time earlier.

Flashback

Nodoka's class

"Today, class, we shall learn how to channel ki into objects." Said Nodoka. "By doing this, you can make almost any object into a weapon." She had on her desk a deck of playing cards and a silk scarf. Off to the side was a pair of pedestals with an apple placed on them.

"Ordinary objects like these cards and scarf can be lethal with an application of ki." Nodoka picks up three of the playing cards and charges them with her ki. They faintly glow blue, then get thrown at one of the apples. The cards seemingly pass through the fruit, but then falls apart into four slices. The cards themselves get embedded in the opposite wall. The class looked on with amazement.

"Now then, who would like to give it a go?" Nodoka asked.

"I'd like to try, Saotome-sensei!" Stella said while getting up from her seat. The class had preferred to address Nodoka as Saotome-sensei.

"Alright then, Stella, come on up."

Stella gets up and goes towards the desk. She picks up the silk scarf.

"Now then, Stella, focus your ki into the scarf and strike the apple." Nodoka instructed.

The blonde faerie of the Sun and Moon nods as she focuses her ki. She noticed a few days ago that she was able to channel ki through her sense of vanity. As she thought about how beautiful she is and her pride in her physical appearance, the scarf glowed a faint magenta. Stella then whips the scarf at the apple, which explodes the fruit on the spot due to the force. Students had to cover their faces to block the apple tidbits.

"Whoops… heheh…. I guess I overdid it…" Stella said in embarrassment.

Ranma-chan couldn't help but be impressed, Stella had managed to use that scarf like a bullwhip.

"That was quite powerful, Stella." Said Nodoka. "A lack of control, but powerful, nonetheless…"

It was then that some of the pixie pets had flown through the door and out an open window. Nodoka and the students could only laugh as the pets made their rounds about the campus.

"Oh, maybe I should've shut the door?" said Nodoka.

Ranma-chan observed the pixie pets, which looked like little animals with faerie wings: a frog, a seahorse, a bear, a crab (huh?), a porcupine, and a…

The pig-tailed redhead's eyes widened as he saw a winged…

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!! CAT CAT CAT!!" She immediately shot upward from her seat and grabbed onto the ceiling with a vice-like grip. This startled and caught the attention of everyone in the room. She was trembling like crazy as the cat pixie pet looked with confusion and just flew out the window.

Nodoka and the class looked up at the scared Ranma-chan with worry. "Getitawaygetitawaygetitawaygetitawaygetitawaygetitaway!"

Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa, Tecna, and Layla remembered that Ranma-chan had suffered a severe case of allurophobia due to the Neko Ken training.

Zing flies in, hearing the commotion, and saw her bonded faerie latched onto the ceiling. She was understandably confused as to what she was doing.

"Oh my, Ranma certainly jumps high, doesn't she?" said Flora.

End flashback

"I'm scared to death of cats because of a training exercise my idiot father put me through…" said Ranma.

Zing was livid. "You're scared of cats, Ranma? But they're so cute and harmless!"

"Not when they savagely eat food strapped to your body." Said Ranma. "And that was the training for it."

"What!? What kind of sick mind would think of that?" ask Zing incredulously.

"Kami-sama only knows that…" said Ranma.

"You should try doing something about that fear of yours, Ranma." Said Zing. "Who knows what would happen if any of your enemies took advantage of that. Oh! I just remembered! I have to go meet the others! I'll see you around, Ranma!"

With that, Zing flies out the balcony.

"Yoo-hoo! Ranma!"

Ranma turns to see Stella coming into the room. Behind her were the other Winx.

"Oh, girls! What's going on?" asked Ranma.

"We thought we'd go out to Magix for a bite." Said Layla. "Would you like to come?"

Ranma's stomach audibly growls, which earned him some giggles from the girls. He blushes with embarrassment, but the thought of food was appealing.

"I'm so ready for that!" said Ranma as he stood up. "We leaving now?"

"Not just yet, Ranma…" said Stella. "There's something we want to do, first…"

"Uh… what's that?" asked Ranma nervously.

The girls grab Ranma and lead him into Stella's room. There was a chair in the middle and her wardrobe closet was opened. The blonde gestures to the dark-skinned faerie. Nodding, Layla materializes a glass of water and splashes Ranma with it, turning him to his girl form.

"Wh-what're you doing!?" asked Ranma-chan. She did not like where this was going.

"Oh, your kung fu outfit looks great on such a handsome guy, but it doesn't look cute at all on a girl!" said Stella with a sly grin. "Therefore… it's time for a makeover game!"

"WHAT!?"

"I'm afraid I have to agree, Ranma." Said Musa.

"I tried to talk her out of it, but it just sounded too interesting to pass up!" said Bloom while smiling.

"Sorry about this…" Flora apologized.

"Not you, too!" said Ranma-chan.

The door to Stella's room closed as the screams of a pigtailed girl echoed through the campus.

City of Magix

"Ahh…. It feels so nice out today!" said Musa as she got off the bus.

"I agree, despite the fact that it's evening.." Said Tecna.

Layla, Stella, Flora, and Bloom soon exited the bus.

"Come on out, Ranma!" Stella called.

Ranma-chan slowly got off of the bus. Her feet still had on her usual black kung fu shoes, but the rest of her was definitely different. She had on dark blue jeans and a short denim jacket with the sleeves folded to the forearms. Underneath the jacket she wore a red bikini bra with orange flame prints. Her red hair was not in her usual pigtail, but instead flowed to her mid-back, the pigtail starting at just below the shoulders instead of directly at her scalp.

"I feel so stupid…" said a blushing Ranma-chan. She couldn't believe she was forced into a makeover game. These girls had such strange ways of fun. Thank God she was still wearing her boxers underneath. She'd tolerate wearing girls' clothing, but she draws the line at undergarments. She had to keep her dignity, after all.

"Come on, Ranma! You look fine!" said Stella and she pulled on her arm. "I've really outdone myself!"

"I think you look great, Ranma!" said Flora as she took her other arm.

"Alright then, let's go!" said Musa as she led them all into the city.

They all head towards an outdoor café to eat out at. Each had ordered a cheesecake slice. Bloom had cookies n' cream, Stella chocolate mousse, Flora strawberry, Musa lemon raspberry cream, Tecna, tiramisu, Layla coconut chocolate cream, and Ranma-chan went for the chocolate mudslide. The pigtailed girl couldn't help but revel in the rich taste and texture of the pastry.

"Damn this is good!" said Ranma-chan.

"Slow down, Ranma!" said Bloom. "You could choke!"

Ranma-chan quickly restrains herself. "Sorry about that… you know, I never did eat stuff like this when I'm a guy. Why is that?"

"Oh? You mean you don't have much of a sweet tooth?" asked Flora.

"Not that I know of…" said Ranma-chan.

Suddenly, the waiter puts down seven specialty ice creams on their table. It was a big scoop of strawberry ice cream in a pineapple bowl topped with raspberries. A cocktail umbrella and a spoon sticks out of each dish.

"Huh? We didn't order this." Said Layla.

"Eh heheheh… um… I just thought you'd like some of this…. my treat, or course…" the young waiter said nervously.

"Really? We can have these? For free?" Ranma-chan asks excitedly while smiling cutely.

Swooned, the waiter uses his serving tray to cover his face with embarrassment and runs off giggling.

"All right! Free eats!" said Ranma-chan as she took one of the ice cream dishes. "Itadakimasu!"

As Ranma-chan digs in, Bloom and the others followed suit, though in a more restrained manner. It would be rude to refuse free food. (1)

Later…

"Ooooh! That was good stuff!" said Ranma-chan.

"I think I'm full…" said Musa.

"Well, we should return back to Alfea." Said Tecna.

"Yeah, I want to change so bad!" said Ranma-chan.

"Aw come on, Ranma! It wasn't so bad being dressed up so beautifully." Teased Stella.

"Yeah right…" Ranma-chan grumbled. She could've easily changed her clothes magically thanks to the lessons she's learned in metamorphosis class, but she didn't want to offend Stella.

Something was caught from the corner of Bloom's eye. Turning, she saw a little light-blue-furred rabbit hopping away.

"Kiko?" said Bloom in a puzzled tone.

"Huh? Kiko?" said Ranma-chan.

"Didn't you leave him at the dorm, Bloom?" asked Flora.

"I thought I did." Said Bloom. "Did he somehow sneak on board?"

"We'd better catch him!" said Layla.

The seven girls sprinted off in the direction where the rabbit had hopped off to. Somehow, he kept evading them, then would be seen again to give chase.

"Wait, Kiko!" Bloom called out.

They continued to follow him, not realizing that they had wound up at an old abandoned lot on the outskirts of the city. Finally, the rabbit stops in the middle of the field and turns to look at the girls with red glowing eyes. This caused the faeries to stop in their tracks.

"Wait! That's not Kiko!" said Bloom.

"Correct, Bloom!" said 'Kiko' in a familiar voice. An aura of darkness surrounds the rabbit, shifting form, and turns into Darcy. "It was so easy to bait you!"

"Darcy!" said Musa with venom in her voice.

Icy and Stormy appeared on either side of their darkness-based sister.

"We've been waiting, faeries!" said Icy.

"Icy! Stormy!" said Bloom as she and the others got into defensive stances. "How did you get out of Light Rock!?"

"We were let out on good behavior!" Stormy mocked.

"Yeah right! Like you know how to be on good behavior!" retorted Stella.

Ranma-chan narrowed her eyes as she once again faces off against the Trix. "What's wrong? The last beating I gave you wasn't enough?"

The Trix looked over at Ranma-chan and recognized her as the one who had defeated them so easily.

"You! I'll make sure I make you suffer for the last time!" said Icy in anger.

"You're welcome to try, ice-cube!" taunted Ranma-chan.

Flora then noticed something on the Trix's faces. "Girls! Look!"

Bloom and the others became alarmed when they saw the marking of a wicked-looking letter 'V' over a circle.

"The Mark of Valtor? So he broke you out!" said Bloom as her anger started to rise.

"That's right! And we'll drag you to him by force if we have to!" said Darcy.

"Let's take these new abilities for a test drive!" said Stormy.

Flashback

Valtor was once again using Shadowhaunt as a base of operations until a suitable one was available. He was angry that the Trix had failed to bring Bloom back and was punishing them by activating their marks.

"You idiots! I asked you to bring back one faerie and you failed!" yelled Valtor at the pain-wracked forms of Icy, Darcy, and Stormy. They winced at his anger while trying to take the pain of their elemental opposites coming from their marks.

"It… it wasn't our fault, Valtor!" Icy pleaded while she was burning. "We ran into some unexpected trouble…."

"You lost to a CROSS-DRESSER! That's what you did!" yelled Valtor as he upped the level of intensity on the marks, making the witches scream out more.

"F-forgive us, Valtor! We'll do better next time!" said Darcy as her body started emitting beams of light.

"Please, Valtor!" said Stormy, who was stoned at the neck while cracks appeared all over her body.

"Oh you'd better!" said Valtor as he finally halted the marks. Icy, Darcy, and Stormy's bodies were back to normal, but the pain was still there. "I'll just have to give you new abilities so that you won't have any excuse to lose."

He holds up his hand and engulfs each witch in a dark aura. Each girl could feel herself being augmented.

"Now go. I have other matters to attend to." Valtor disappears into a portal, off to steal the magic from some hapless planet.

End flashback

"Ice servants!"

"Shadow servants!"

"Lightning servants!"

Ice fragments formed together to create two seven-foot ice golems armed with icicle clubs. Shadows in the ground had risen and taken dark shapes of black armored knights, one held a wicked sword, the other a halberd. Lightning struck, which created two being made of pure lightning, which audibly crackled.

"GET THEM!"

Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa, Tecna, and Layla stood with defiant looks and said two words.

"WINX ENCHANTIX!"

Ranma-chan looks in awe at the sight of the girls transforming into their final faerie forms. Although she knows of them due to the memories of the Specialists, it was still something to see it in person.

_Eeeeeeenchaaaaaaaantiiiiiiiiix… oh oh oh ooooh ooooooh! Enchantix!_

_Magical powder!_

_Maximum power!_

_Enchantiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiix!_

Powers upon me!

_Powerful, magical!_

_Wonderful, dimension!_

_Powerful Enchantix!_

_Incredible vision, incredible power of Winx!_

_Enchantix! (2)_

Bloom was dressed in a short frilly multi-layered halter dress colored turquoise, cyan, and light blue. The dress was slightly opened in the front, showing a bit of cleavage. She had pink, translucent above-the-elbow gloves on her arms and blue barefoot sandals on her feet. Two sets of blue, heart-shaped barrettes were worn on either side of her head. Brightly-colored, bejeweled, butterfly-like gossamer wings protruded from her back. Her red hair lengthened down to her ankles.

Stella wore an orange short skirt that resembled the petals of a flower with a pink strip in front and back. She also sported a small orange top with a star design hanging over the cleavage, had pink, translucent above-the-elbow gloves on her arms and orange barefoot sandals on her feet. A turquoise tiara rests on her head and bejeweled gossamer wings protruded from her back. Her blonde hair had also lengthened to her ankles, as well as grown an extra set of pigtails on either side of her head.

Flora had on a short fushia-colored dress with a halter strap looped around her neck and fastened in the middle of her chest. Pink, translucent above-the-elbow gloves were on her arms and cyan barefoot sandals on her feet. She wore a cyan tiara on her head as bejeweled gossamer wings protruded from her back. Her brown hair had lengthened down to her ankles and was styled in several elegant pigtails.

Musa was clad in a puffy magenta diamond skirt with a matching magenta tube top. The top had a yellow cloth hanging from the right shoulder and the skirt another yellow cloth hanging from the left hip. She had pink, translucent above-the-elbow gloves on her arms and thistle barefoot sandals on her feet. A thistle tiara rests on her head and bejeweled gossamer wings on her back. Her black pigtails lengthened to the back of her knees.

Tecna was dressed in a violet shorts and tube top ensemble. The top had a light green triangular front design that connected to a metallic-sheened outer short skirt wrapped around her shorts. . She had silver, translucent above-the-elbow gloves on her arms and violet barefoot sandals on her feet. A soft green beret clip was placed upon the left side of her head and bejeweled gossamer wings on her back. Her previously short violet hair had lengthened to just past the shoulders.

Layla was wearing a frilly cyan tube top decorated with magenta and yellow with a matching short skirt. Each part had hanging cloth parts on the bottom resembling waving seaweed. She had yellow, translucent above-the-elbow gloves on her arms and green barefoot sandals on her feet. A cyan forehead tiara bearing pearls wraps around her head as bejeweled gossamer wings protrude from her back. Her dark brown curly hair had gained streaks, grew braided pigtails, and lengthened to her ankles.

Although currently a girl, Ranma-chan felt a nosebleed coming on as she saw her six roommates transform, wearing skimpy outfits. The short skirts and barefoot sandals they all had only emphasized how shapely and sexy their legs are…

She quickly shakes her head and focuses on the task at hand. (3)

The two ice golems lunge for Bloom and Musa. Stella and Tecna were fighting the shadow knights while Flora and Layla tangled with the lightning monsters. That left Ranma-chan with the Trix.

"Stuck together with you, I see." Said Ranma-chan. She opted not to turn herself into her faerie form and instead reverts back to male form with her own powers. A flash engulfed her and once gone, now stood a male Ranma in his kung fu attire. Those hours of training in metamorphosis had finally paid off. He slides into an Anything Goes stance.

"What's wrong? Not going to turn into your faerie form, boy?" taunted Stormy.

"I don't need to transform to take you three on!" replied Ranma.

"Either you're really brave or really stupid!" said Icy.

"You won't be fighting us this time…" said Darcy as she and her two sisters called forth a small group of humanoid monsters made of either ice, shadows, or lightning. "Get that punk!"

"Pyro Blast!" Bloom hurls a huge fireball at one of the ice golems, knocking it down. It gets back up and swings its icicle club at her. She manages to melt through it before it connected, then sends out another fire attack at its face, knocking it down once more.

"Sonic Wave!" Musa claps her hands together to send out an intense soundwave at the other ice golem, causing it to crack a bit. She sends out a beam of concentrated air pressure from her hand at the golem, breaking off its left arm. She sends another one which broke off its left leg, causing it to fall over.

Stella was busy parrying a shadow knight's sword with her own, which she had formed from a shaft of light. Seeing an opening, she swung at the knight's head, knocking off the helmet. She was disgusted to see that there was no head, and that it was still moving. Jumping to dodge the sword, Stella flies over the empty neck of the armor and thrusts her light sword into it, causing it to spasm and fall over. Tecna takes out her PDA and shoots the other knight with a bolt of green electricity, stunning it for a moment. It moves forward, trying to skewer her with its halberd. The techno faerie quickly dodges the strikes and retaliates by whipping it with a chain of green lightning, breaking out one of its sides and causing it to collapse.

Flora weaves in and out trying to dodge the lightning demon's bolts being shot at her. She tries to incapacitate it with some spikey vines she makes emerge from the ground. It easily breaks out and attacks her again. She tries something else as she dodges the bolts.

"Branch Coil!"

The lightning demon was suddenly ensnared in a thick wooden branch. It couldn't break out this time since wood doesn't conduct electricity.

Layla creates a shield of water to block the other lightning demon's electric blasts. The water absorbed the lightning into itself, so as long as she herself didn't touch it, she'd be fine. Once the demon stopped. Layla made her move.

"Aqua Blanket!"

The demon suddenly gets engulfed in a thick sheet of water that appeared and fell from above, shorting it out.

"Water Jail!"

Layla sends out a huge bubble that sucked the demon inside, making it float helplessly in the center.

Ranma goes and beats the living daylights out of the ice, shadow, and lightning humanoids. He easily shatters the ice pawns with simple punches and kicks.

"KACHU TENSHIN AMAGURIKEN!"

Using the rapid punch technique, Ranma plows through the ice pawns, reducing them to ice cubes. The shadow pawns, since they were elastic, had to be taken out by ki blasts.

"MOKO TAKABISHA!"

Cupping his hands, he shot a huge ball of his confidence-fueled ki into the shadows, exploding on impact and causing them to disperse into nothing.

The lightning pawns, he couldn't risk touching. He could just use his Moko Takabisha, but decided to try out his new weapon. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a sword hilt and activates the green light blade. Brandon's sword was a lot longer and wider than normal. The blade was about six inches wide and a little over a meter long. Brandon's tactics came to the fore and Ranma began hacking up the lightning pawns. Since the sword was light and not metal, he didn't have to worry about it conducting electricity to shock him. Vertical, horizontal, diagonal, in three pieces, four pieces, Ranma systematically cuts down the pawns to size, causing each to dissipate into nothing. Once finished, he deactivates the blade and puts it away.

The Trix couldn't believe how easily the martial artist and faeries had beaten their forces. They had to do something fast or they'll have to suffer the wrath of Valtor.

"We'll just have to make something tougher!" said Icy.

She, Darcy, and Stormy recall the remains of the downed forces and merge the like elements together. The puddles of ice, shadow, and lightning spread out to surround Ranma and the Winx. The girls fly up above the ground, leaving Ranma standing alone between the puddles.

"Just what're you up to?" asked Ranma. He didn't let his guard down even for a second.

The puddles reformed into the shapes of quadruped animals the size of small cars. Ranma cringed as he heard them growling. Fear led to panic. The rest of their bodies formed, claws on their paws, long tails, sharp teeth, pointed ears…. Fear confirmed. Panic led to hysteria.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!! C-C-C-C-C-C-CATS!!"

The sight of seeing tigers made of ice, darkness, and electricity was enough to make Ranma go crazy. He tried to run, but he'd get blocked off by a tiger and forced inward. The Trix looked confused at the whole spectacle, but grinned deviously.

"Heheh…. it looks like tough guy here is afraid of cats!" said Darcy in delight.

"Tigers! Dispose of the pigtailed one!" Stormy ordered.

The elemental tigers obliged and raced around Ranma, blocking off any escape route. They started firing off ice blocks, dark rays, and lightning bolts at him. He had been too terrified to dodge effectively and wound up getting hit by some attacks. Ranma continued to scream at the top of his lungs in terror.

"RANMA!"

Bloom and the others tried to go down and assist him. If he were scared of a harmless pixie pet cat like this morning, he'd be absolutely terrified at the monstrous tigers trying to kill him. However before they could get to him, they were suddenly encased in a globe of darkness, courtesy of Darcy, temporarily holding them in place.

"Now now, it's rude to interrupt the show!" said Darcy.

"You can just watch as your friend gets ripped to shreds!" said Icy. "Tigers! Kill him!"

Ranma screams as the tigers simultaneously pounced on him.

"RANMA! NO!"

The Winx girls cried out after seeing the pigtailed boy seemingly crushed under the three monsterous tigers.

"It's about time he shut up! His screaming was giving me a headache…" said Stormy.

That was when it happened.

There was a low meowing sound coming from the tigers.

"Huh? What is that?" asked Darcy to no one in particular.

A rumbling could be heard, then suddenly, the three tigers were tossed aside like toys, slamming into Icy, Darcy, and Stormy. This caused the dark globe holding the Winx girls to vanish.

Everyone looked over to Ranma, who was hunched over on all fours. His eyes were slitted like a cat's and holds up a hand like a paw. He started letting out low meowing sounds from his throat as he slowly approached the Trix and the tigers on his hands and feet.

"Ranma?" said Layla.

"What the hell just happened!?" said Stormy.

"He's acting weird…" said Darcy.

"Who cares!? He's a freak! Kill him!" shouted Icy.

Neko-Ranma and the tigers faced off, then they lunged at each other.

"Pathetic! Does that freak think he can beat our creatures by acting like a stray cat?" Icy mocked.

However, Neko-Ranma was far from helpless. With his ki-powered 'claws', he diced up the ice tiger to pieces, which melted to nothing. Running on all fours, he dodged the dark rays and electric shocks from the remaining two tigers. Zig-zaging towards the shadow tiger with inhuman speed, Neko-Ranma jumped on top of its back and stabs his hand through it, causing the dark monster to roar in pain. He stabbed repeatedly into the tiger's back at a rapid-fire pace until it was was dispersed into globs of black, merging back into the shadows. Leaping off, Neko-Ranma charges at the lightning tiger. He curled into a ball with his claws out and spin-drives into the monster like a buzz saw, slicing it in twain and dissipating into the air. Neko-Ranma skids to a stop and focuses his attention on the Trix, who looked shocked at the whole scene.

"N… no way! He killed our creatures with his bare hands!" said Stormy.

"But that's impossible! No one could do that!" denied Icy.

Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa, Tecna, and Layla looked worried. Ranma was hunched over with a feral look in his eyes. He was like an uncaged wild animal.

"Is this…. the Neko Ken Ranma spoke of?" asked Musa.

"Now I know why it's called the Cat Fist!" said Stella.

Neko-Ranma suddenly charges forward at the surprised witches, who quickly fly out of reach. That didn't help as the wild boy jumps upward at a retreating Stormy, grabs her by the ankles, and hurls her at Darcy, knocking them both to the ground. He falls to the ground, landing on all fours (as all cats naturally do), then turns and jumps up at Icy above.

"Keep away, you maniac!" She fires off a beam of ice at Neko-Ranma in defense, but became horrified when he started SCRATCHING his way through her beam, slicing it in twain and passing by harmlessly on either side of him. "No!"

Icy turns to fly away, but was grabbed by her hair by Neko-Ranma. She screams as he spins her around by the hair and throws her into the downed forms of Darcy and Stormy. He lands before them, snarling, jut as the Trix recover.

"He's out of his mind! Just who is he!?" said Darcy as she got up.

"We've got to take him out now!" said Stormy.

"How dare you treat us this way!" said Icy.

Neko-Ranma makes a mad dash towards the witches just as they launch their attacks. Stormy fires off a huge bolt of lightning, Darcy follows up with a wave of darkness, and Icy finishes with a barrage of ice boulders. Neko-Ranma was not deterred, however, and to the shock of all who was watching, he broke right through their spells.

He flips forward and delivers multiple overhead spinning slashes from his ki-powered 'claws' at the lightning bolt, destroying it. Just as the darkness wave comes upon him, Neko-Ranma jumps up and delivers a double horizontal backhand slash followed by a ki-powered axe kick, slicing a cross shape into the wave. It falls apart in four pieces and vanishes. Finally, Neko-Ranma goes into a frenzy and rapidly scratches out in front of him, ripping through the ice boulders flying at him as if they were wet newspaper. Once all three spells were destroyed, the Trix were defenseless.

"NO! HE'S COMING RIGHT FOR US!" yelled Darcy.

The Winx, who were safely in the air, watched in astonishment as their lone male roommate mercilessly attack the Trix. The downside to magic is that one needed time and concentration to pull off any spells. The Neko Ken utilizes power and speed, which was perfect for a fast paced battle. Neko-Ranma didn't give the Trix enough time to try and use any spells again. With inhuman speed, Neko-Ranma lunges at Icy before she could conjure up ice and socks her in the face. Before she fell to the ground, he turns and gives a kick to the gut to Stormy, then turns and smacks Darcy from behind her head. All three fell to the ground simultaneously. As they get up, Neko-Ranma makes rapid passes back and forth at them. Each pass, he'd deliver a ki-powered slash. Icy, Darcy, and Stormy scream in pain as they felt themselves getting cut up.

Finally, after about twelve passes in a span of six seconds, Neko-Ranma skids to a stop. There stood the Trix, sporting a couple of bruises as well as a few cuts. They weren't deep, but they still hurt like hell. It was like their bodies had numerous papercuts on them. Their clothes were almost shredded to the point where it might fall off of their bodies any second. To put it shortly, Neko-Ranma had put them through the wringer. They looked exactly like what the cat, or cat-boy, dragged in, multiple times.

"Icy…. we've got… to… retreat…" said Darcy in a pained voice while trying to cover up her chest.

"We cannot… fight like this… especially with our clothes in shreds…" said Stormy who was also trying to hold her clothes up.

Icy grits her teeth, but had to agree. They couldn't win this way. "We'll get you for this!"

With that said, the Trix vanish. The threat gone, the Winx floated down behind Neko-Ranma, who turns and looks at them in confusion.

"Mrowr?"

"Wow… that Neko Ken was something…" said Layla.

"But…. what about Ranma?" asked Bloom as she and the others looked at the cat-boy, who was currently licking the back of his hand.

"Don't tell me he's going to stay like this for too long…" said Tecna.

"I still can't believe he did all that to those monster and the Trix!" said Stella. They've never seen anyone beaten so badly.

Neko-Ranma walks up to the faerie girls and stops five feet in front of them, sitting on his haunches. "Meow!"

They all stare at the cat-boy, but then Flora walks forward.

"Flora? What are you doing?" asked Musa.

"He's like a cat right now. I'm going to try something." Replied Flora. She kneels down and gestures to Neko-Ranma. "Here, kitty kitty kitty!"

Neko-Ranma smiles and meows in delight. He jumps towards Flora and lies on her lap cat style. She laughs as she strokes his back, eliciting a purr from him.

"That's right… nice kitty, good kitty!" said Flora as she scratched under Neko-Ranma's chin.

Bloom, Stella, Musa, Tecna, and Layla stare in amazement at Flora who had tamed someone who shredded the Trix and a bunch of monsters like yesterday's news.

"That's… pretty cool, Flora!" said Musa.

"But how did you figure that would work? " asked Tecna.

"Well, he is like a cat, so he has to be treated like one to be calmed down." Replied Flora as she pats Neko-Ranma on the head. "You know, he's actually kinda cute like this."

"Meow!"

After a while, Neko-Ranma falls asleep. The Winx decided to fly back to Alfea since they're still in Enchantix mode. Bloom carried Ranma under his arms and Stella his legs. He tended to be quite heavy.

Winx dorm…

"Ugh…. What happened…?" a groggy Ranma said while getting up from the couch. He saw Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa, Tecna, and Layla, in civilian mode, surrounding the couch looking at him.

"Ranma, you don't remember?" asked Musa.

"You totally annihilated the Trix and their creatures!" said Stella.

"Sorry, all I remember was being cat-piled by those… brrrr… tigers… and then… I find myself here…" said Ranma. It hits him. "Oh… I just did the Neko Ken, didn't I?"

"You did, Ranma." Replied Bloom. "I have to admit, that technique is pretty powerful."

"Yeah, but what good is it if I'm not even in control?" asked Ranma. "I could've done without it. I don't recall anything that's happened when I'm like that. I could've hurt innocent people… I could've hurt… all of you…"

"But you didn't, Ranma, and we're all safe. That's all that matters." Said Tecna.

"Still, I wish that I didn't have to deal with this." said Ranma. "As far as I'm concerned, the Neko Ken is a detriment to me. Maybe the faculty can help purge this awful fear out of me." He then got to thinking. "Hold on, so what happened after I took those witches out?"

"Well…." Said Flora.

Flashback

Flora sat with Neko-Ranma lying on her lap. The other girls were kneeling in the same manner in a circle. They all started taking turns in having Neko-Ranma lying on her lap and pampering him. He meows happily as the girls giggled at the cuteness of the cat-boy.

End flashback

"That eventually calmed you down." Flora finished her story.

Ranma winced and blushed horribly. "I…. did all that…?"

"Oh no! That wasn't all! You also licked our necks and faces when you were lying on our laps! You obviously liked those strokes and scratches we gave you." said Stella. "You were like a cute little kitty! You know, now that I think about it, that licking did feel very good…"

"STELLA!" the other girls yelled with indignity while blushing.

"What? I'm just saying…" said Stella.

It was at that time that Ranma finally passed out with spiralled eyes and a nosebleed. That was just too much information for him.

"Whoops… I think I overdid it…" said an embarrassed Stella.

To be continued…

Preview…

Layla: So this is the famous Japan, huh?

Bloom: The Land of the Rising Sun! I've always wanted to see this place!

Stella: Oooh! Those kimonos look fabulous!

Ranma: This is no vacation, girls! I'm here to face my past…

Flora: Has it really been a week? Time passes by fast! Next time, on Ranma Club, 'Choice! Nerima or Magix?'

Nodoka: Is that your final decision, Ranma?

Ranma: ….. Yes, it is….

Author's notes:

Man! This chapter took longer than I thought! Longer than Chapter 6, even!

(1) Ranma did this exact same thing in the episode 'Ranma and the Evil Within', when Ranma's two forms got separated.

(2) The Enchantix theme song from the Rai version.

(3) It's kinda hard to concentrate when you're a guy among six scantily-clad ladies. lol

I still have plans on what'll be going on as this story progresses. It's just a matter of trying to express them in words.

Dumbledork: Thanks for the tea correction. I might have to revise some chapters.

Irishwhirlpool: Thanks. Things will start to get even crazier as the story goes on.

Andrew9000: I believe it is possible for Ranma to get together with them all. It's a haremfic, after all. I've seen it done lots of times. I got the idea from Ryan L. Spradling's "A Spying Dragon" and 'Wild Moon ½'. If he can make the multiple loves thin work, then so can I! Nodoka would probably encourage it, anyway.

Jerry Unipeg: Yeah, chaos will come to Magix, and chaos may return to Nerima… (hint hint nudge nudge)

Sakura Lisel: Just keep in mind that the Specialists' souls combined to form Ranma's soul.

Lightsfaith: I intend to continue.

Ten-Faced Paladin: Aw… I thought I was writing pretty long. Writing is hard….

Erin: Rai is still superior. It had better drama, better character character development, and better music, not to mention keep all scenes intact. Personalities were a little switched around, too.

Drake0x: I'm working on keeping it up! It'll go on as long as I've got material!

Grave Wolf: I was thinking about the Kage Bushin no Jutsu idea, too, but I have to do it in a way so that Ranma's self isn't lost.

Thank you all for your reviews! Keep 'em coming!


	9. Choice! Magix or Nerima?

Disclaimer: Ranma ½ belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and Viz Video and Winx Club belongs to Iginio Straffi and Rai S.p.A (NOT 4Kids!!)

Note: this follows the Rai version of Winx as the 4Kids version butchered it too much, like with every anime it dubs.

Chapter 9: Choice! Nerima or Magix?

Opening (Winx Club season 3 style)

A close up of Bloom's eyes, which suddenly snap open

"Open your eyes! Open your mind!"

Zooms out to see Stella, Flora, Musa, Tecna, and Layla lined up on either side of Bloom.

"We are the Winx!"

Ranma leaps up from behind them and punches at the screen.

"_Winx!_

_If your hand is holding mine,_

_We can find the space and time,_

_And together we'll be sure-fire winners!"_

Ranma stands in a clearing, then is suddenly surrounded by the Winx. They all saddle up next to him on either side, causing him to blush. They're on a cliff overlooking Alfea.

"_Winx!_

_With a smile you can enchant,_

_You light up our world,_

_We'll fly the lonely sky together!"_

Cuts to the Alfea courtyard, where we see some of the milling students, then shows the faculty, the last being Nodoka as she looks towards the sky. The pixies, Lockette, Amore, Chatta, Tune, Digit, Piff, and Zing fly by. Kiko also flies by, but then he suddenly drops.

"_Open your eyes! Open your mind!_

_We are the Winx!"_

Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa, Tecna, and Layla transform into their Enchantix. Ranma stands there, then suddenly gets splashed from above by Zing, and was now in her faerie form, looking annoyed.

"_It's a magic night,_

_The sky is all blazing,"_

Ranma-chan, in normal mode, sits on the grass and looks up in the night air. A ghostly vision of a flaming dragon looms in the air before vanishing.

"_New adventures are calling for us,_

_Join the Winx!"_

In Shadowhaunt, we see Stormy with a lightning ball in her hands, pan to Darcy who creates shadow blades on her fists, then to Icy who creats a skull of ice before crushing it. Zoom out, they vanish in the darkness, which happens to be the folds of Valtor's coat.

"_We can ride a cloud,_

_No time for hesi-ta-ting,"_

Ranma surfs on a cloud, but then loses control and falls. Layla catches him on a board she makes from her water molecules.

"_Bring colour to the world,_

_With your imagination!_

_Winx Club forever and ever!"_

He surfs the board as the Winx fly alongside him.

"_Winx!_

_If your hand is holding mine,_

_We can find the space and time,_

_And together we'll be sure-fire winners!"_

The Winx dorm. Layla does a few workout stretches. Tecna is working on her laptop, which shorts out a little, then goes to repair it. Musa dances while listening to her CD player. Flora is seen tending to the many plants in her room. Stella was rapidly trying on several outfits until she goes back to her usual green top and orange skirt. Bloom was seen drawing at her desk. Ranma looks over her shoulder and we see that she was drawing Ranma. She gets embarrassed and quickly covers it up.

"_Winx!_

_With a smile you can enchant,_

_You'll light up our world,_

_We'll fly the lonely sky together!"_

We see the girls in Enchantix fighting off monsters and the Trix. Ranma is surrounded and fights off monsters with his bare hands. A monster passes the screen, and we see Ranma-chan in faerie mode shooting beams at the monsters. Another monster passes, and we see Ranma, now male, fighting the monsters with Sky's sword in one hand and Brandon's sword in the other.

"_Winx!_

_Your magical Winx!"_

Ranma charges at Valtor. Valtor fires off a beam of darkness while Ranma counters with a ki beam of light.

"_Among the stars,_

_You are Winx,"_

Cuts to Ranma standing in an open field at night and looks up. In the skies were the ghostly visions of Sky, Brandon, Helia, Riven, Timmy, and Nabu. They smile and nod at Ranma, who returns the gesture.

"_A mystical light of fire,_

_Under the sign of Winx!"_

Ranma walks towards the gates of Alfea, where Bloom, Stella, Flora Musa, Tecna, and Layla were waiting for him, behind them were two shadowed figures. He reaches the gate and they all group hug him. The Ranma Club logo appears.

End opening.

Alfea auditorium…

Ranma-chan in her faerie form stood at one end of the field. The place was packed with the students of Alfea. Sitting in the front row was Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa, Tecna, and Layla. On the sidelines was a table where the faculty was sitting. Faragonda was standing at the sidelines.

"Your task is to get that rose orb onto the pedestal." Faragonda instructed.

Ranma-chan looks up and sees the rose orb floating high above the center of the room. At the end of the room was a pedestal. She nods as she understands her objective.

"Begin!"

Beams of light began to shoot down from above. Ranma-chan quickly dodges the beams almost effortlessly. Some she weaved in and out of thanks to her wings while others, she dodged by her own martial arts reflex. The attacks seemed to get upped in tempo as the number of beams started to increase. Not just light beams, but also fireballs were thrown into the attacks. The Winx looked worried that so many obstacles were added in for Ranma-chan. Ranma-chan managed to either dodge or cancel out the fireballs with her own ki blasts. She then jumps up and grabs the rose orb. The prize in hand, Ranma-chan quickly makes a break for the pedestal. She was thankful that she had wings as it was faster than running.

The attacks stopped when Ranma-chan got to the pedestal. Just as she was about to place it, her danger sense went off. Looking up, she saw a huge boulder of ice materialize above her and drop down. Bloom was shocked. She remembered that exact thing happening to her when she first took her physical exam three years ago. Reacting fast, Ranma-chan punches upward with a ki-enhanced fist. There was a resounding crash noise when her fist met the ice boulder. Everyone in the auditorium looked in amazement when the ice boulder was balanced on Ranma-chan's arm. After a few seconds, cracks started to run all over the ice starting from her fist. Numerous cracks appeared and once it covered the ice completely, the ice boulder explodes into shards.

There was a silence after seeing Ranma-chan destroy the ice boulder with her bare hands. They had expected her to blast it with a spell, not punch it! The threat gone, the pigtailed girl places the rose orb down onto the pedestal. Soon, everyone in the auditorium started to cheer for Ranma-chan's accomplishment.

"Way to go, Ranma!" Stella shouted.

"Well done, my son…"Nodoka said quietly.

Ranma-chan then reverts back to human mode. She was clad in the clothes that Stella dressed her up in.

"Yatta-ze!" ("I did it!")

"Good job, Ranma!" said Faragonda. "You've passed the physical with flying colors!"

Ranma-chan smirks as she heads over to where the Winx were seated.

Nodoka's office…

"You wanted to see me, Mom?" asked Ranma-chan

"Yes, my son, or daughter, currently." Replied Nodoka as she sat at her desk. "As you know, it has been a week since I've brought you here to Magix. What can you honestly tell me of what you think of it?"

Ranma-chan was a bit at a loss for words. She hadn't noticed that it had already been a week since coming to Magix from Nerima. She had almost forgotten about Nerima entirely because of this.

"Uh… well… " Ranma-chan started. "I guess I'd have to say that it was quite enjoyable."

"Is that all?" asked Nodoka.

Ranma-chan thought about it and compared her week in Magix with her whole life back in Nerima.

In Nerima, she was the heir to the Saotome School of Anything-Goes Martial Arts. The art was her life. Despite that being said, her life in Nerima wasn't exactly posh. For the first ten years of her life, she endured the training journey that Genma had dragged her through. All the pain and suffering she went through stemmed from that trip, especially the ill-fated trip to Jusenkyo. Then there was the arrival at the Tendo Dojo. Ranma-chan had been roped into an arranged marriage without her consent, and was handed down to an ill-mannered tomboy with an insane male complex who would whack her for every little thing that went wrong in her life.

School days were no sanctuary to her life as there was the insane delusional kendoist Tatewaki Kuno, AKA the Blue Blunder, who would pine after her girl half while trying to kill her guy half. His twisted sister Kodachi was just as bad with her habit of drugging and blackmailing her for dates, plus that God-awful annoying laugh of hers. There was also their equally insane Hawaiian nut job of a father who was also the principal of Furinkan.

She had also gained a number of unwanted rivals and fiancees in the process. Ryoga, the eternal lost boy, who blames her for all that ever went wrong in his life despite evidence that it was his own fault. He also tended to be, like everyone else, a hypocrite when it comes to honor (taking advantage of Ranma's promise not to tell Akane of his curse as P-Chan). Her run-in with the Chinese Amazons only added to her problems. She wound up engaged to Shampoo, who would use arcane methods of snaring her, plus her old ghoul of a great grandmother backing her and trying to force her authority on the Saotome to follow obligation. This in turn earned Mousse as an unwanted rival who tries to kill her in order to have Shampoo for himself. Then there was Ukyou, her first friend. Although kind, she a tendency to get possessive of her concerning the other fiancees. Happosai, the perverted founder of the Anything-Goes, was a huge thorn in Ranma-chan's side. The shrivelled up gnome seemed to exist to make her life a living hell. She didn't want to think about the crap he put her through, especially those concerning her girl half.

The worst thing was that this was only the tip of the iceburg considering Ranma-chan's Nerima life.

Ranma-chan then thinks about her living in Magix. Here at Alfea, she had found peace that seemed foreign to her. Although she was attending a school for girls, it was at least tolerable compared to Furinkan where everybody seemed out to get her. That, and the fact that all the students were pretty attractive… she shakes her head at the stray thought. Everyone treated her fairly and didn't consider her a freak when her curse was revealed. The faculty actually tried to help her with her problems and not just leave them alone. Learning to switch between forms without water had been helpful. The living conditions were far better than at the dojo, not to mention that she was properly fed without having to worry about her meal getting stolen.

Then there were her roommates, the Winx. Bloom, with her fiery spirit. She felt she could relate to her since they're both people who had been brought to a magical realm and had their worlds turned upside down. She hadn't forgotten how she had stuck up for her during orientation. Stella and her need to please with appearances. The blonde is quite the looker and cares deeply about her friends. She may have strange idea (the makeover game), but she means well. Flora and her serenity. Her kindness and sweet personality made her a beauty both inside and out. That tenderness towards others made Ranma-chan not want to see the girl get hurt, physically and emotionally. The wild Musa. She was a girl who knew how to have fun, and although a tomboy, she at least kept her feminity intact, unlike another she knew of. She was also putting up a front to hide her insecurities, and Ranma-chan hoped to remedy that. Logical Tecna. The girl feeds off of logic, but still was able to keep her emotions. She had learned that matters of the heart cannot be easily explained as quantum physics. The outgoing Layla. It was hard for Ranma-chan to read into her, but she still caught her interest. She could relate to her as they had both had arranged marriages without consent, except Layla's ended up for the better.

Her roommates are all very dear to Ranma-chan. They are true friends, which was what Ranma-chan desperately needed. Friends, and something more. Due to the Specialists' souls in her body, Ranma-chan had gotten close connection to each of the girls. They supported her as friends do, without trying to get something out of her first. She blushed as she thought of herself being together with them, even though she had been with them in her previous lives as Sky, Brandon, Helia, Riven, Timmy, and Nabu.

"Well…. There's also… the girls I room with…" said Ranma-chan nervously. As she fidgeted, she had inadvertedly transformed back to male form and in kung fu attire again.

Nodoka could only smile knowingly. "You care for them a lot, don't you?"

Ranma could only look down at the floor to hide his face. "Y… yes…"

"Even more so than your current fiancees?" asked Nodoka.

"To be perfectly honest, Mom… yes…" replied Ranma. He was surprised at himself that he didn't hesitate in answering.

Nodoka nods. "I suppose I shouldn't ask, but I will anyway. Do you want to return to your life in Nerima, or start a new one here in Magix?"

At Nerima, next day…

Things have gotten quite hectic during Ranma's disappearance. He hadn't shown up at the dojo, at the school, the Neko Haten, Ucchan's, Dr. Tofu's, or any of his usual hangouts. For a whole week, Happosai had been harassing all the attractive women in the vicinity and stealing their undergarments. Without anyone to keep him in line, the ancient pervert was free to do as he pleased. There was property damage due to the angry mobs of women trying to enact justice on him.

Kuno was also having a field day about Ranma's absence, saying that the 'foul sorceror' had run away in cowardice as he feared the 'power of Kuno'. Also, because Ranma was gone, the 'beat-Akane-so-you-can-date-her' routine was resumed. Kuno and the male students who still fought her spent a lot of time in the nurse's office than in their classes.

The Tendo Dojo had suffered property damage due to visits from Shampoo, Ukyou, and, unfortunately, Kodachi. They would come in one a at time, repeatedly demanding Akane as to where Ranma is. She, of course, had no idea or cared where the missing pigtailed boy was at. His location unknown, they blamed her for driving him off since she was the last one to have seen him a week ago. Soun could only cry about how the schools could not be joined due to Ranma missing and Genma cursing the heavens for having "such a dishonorable son who shirks his responsibilities", never mind that he himself does that sort of thing all the time.

Cologne had been trying to find leads on the whereabouts of her future son-in-law. Mousse had been estatic about Ranma's disappearence and took this as an opportunity to woo Shampoo, much to her and Cologne's displeasure. They had to find him, fast. Ryoga was also estatic that his hated rival was gone, which meant more time for him and his beloved Akane, as himself or P-Chan. He just hopes that wherever Ranma is at, he won't return.

Never would any of them think that Ranma had been spending time in another realm.

Nodoka Saotome's residence…

A flash of light appeared in the middle of Nodoka's living room, marking the entrance of the Saotomes and the Winx Club. Also with them were Kiko and the Pixies.

"We're here!" said Nodoka.

"This is your home, Saotome-sensei?" asked Musa as she looked around.

"Such a nice place." Said Flora.

"Almost feels like forever since I got back to Japan." Said Ranma.

"I've always wanted to see Japan." Said Bloom as she held Kiko.

"Thanks for allowing us to come with you, Saotome-sensei." Said Layla.

"It really is no problem, girls." Said Nodoka. "You're practically family to me."

The girls could only blush at that.

"I told you I'm never wrong on these things." Said Amore.

"Well Ranma, are you sure about your decision?" asked Nodoka.

"Yes I am, Mom." Replied Ranma.

"Then go on ahead to the Tendo Dojo. I'll catch up with you later." Said Nodoka.

"Where will you be?" asked Ranma.

"There's a little errand I need to run. Later!" With that said, Nodoka vanishes in a flash of light, leaving her son alone with the girls, pixies, and bunny.

"I wonder where she's going?" asked Stella to no one in particular.

"Well then, shall we go, Ranma?" asked Tecna.

"It's as good a time as any…" Ranma sighs.

Streets of Nerima…

Ranma and the girls headed towards the direction of the Tendo Dojo. The pixies flew from behind and Kiko was in Bloom's arms. No one was able to see the pixies due to the people not having any magical ties.

"This is a lot more different than back in Gardenia." Said Stella.

"I seriously doubt Gardenia suffers frequent property damage, not to mention teeming with super-powered martial artists using weird fighting styles." Said Ranma.

"I suppose not, Ranma…" said Bloom.

"Is it really as crazy as you say it is, Ranma?" asked Chatta.

"It is, and a lot more." Replied Ranma. "Therefore, it'll be all right if you use magic. I doubt anyone would take too much notice. If anything, they'll think you're all martial artists coming to drop in."

"Really?" said Bloom. She remembered long ago how she had to make sure that she, Stella, Musa, and Layla didn't use their magic during their unofficial visit to Gardenia. That gang almost had them wiped out had it not been for the emergence of Faragonda and Griselda.

"Yeah, really, so you-" Ranma was cut off as he, Bloom, Stella, and Musa suddenly got splashed by water. Flora, Tecna, and Layla look in surprise at the spectacle. "What the-!?"

Ranma-chan noticed that they were passing by Dr. Tofu's office, and had gotten splashed yet again by the street cleaning ladle lady. She continues to splash water out onto the street, not caring who was in the way.

"Ack! I'm wet!" said Stella.

"Just what is she doing!?" said Bloom as she sputtered water. Kiko was also angry at the sudden splash.

"Excuse me, miss, how about an apology?" said Musa to the old lady. She looks up, but then continues her work and splashes water onto the street, narrowly hitting Flora, Tecna, and Layla. The three managed to get past, followed by the pixies. "Hey!"

"She seems hard of hearing…" said Flora.

"Damn old hag… she always splashes me without realizing it…" muttered Ranma-chan. "Let's just go."

The others were in agreement. They just wanted to get away from this rude hag. However, as Layla was away by ten feet, she casts a spell.

"Aqua blanket…"

A four-by-four foot, two-inch thick sheet of water appeared above the ladle lady and splashed down upon her, drenching and knocking her down onto the ground. She gets up shocked and sputtering, wondering where the water came from.

Layla chuckles and rejoins the others, who praise her for the trick. It was well deserved. (1)

Ranma, after reverting to male form thanks to his metamorphosis ability, was walking on top of the chain link fence. The girls were walking alongside him on the ground. He, Bloom, Stella, and Musa had managed to dry themselves with their magic.

"That's quite impressive, Ranma." Said Flora as she watched him walk on the fence as easily as if he was walking on ground.

"This is nothing, really. I do it all the time. It's basically balance training." Said Ranma.

"Still, to walk so casually on something that's only 1.34 inches wide like that without wings is quite a feat." Said Tecna.

It was then they came across a certain building. It's a traditional Japanese outer wall architecture surrounding a house and a training hall. On the sign near the gates read 'Tendo Anything-Goes Martial Arts Training Hall'.

"Here we are…" said Ranma.

To be continued…

Preview…

Ranma: It's my decision! You no longer have any say in how I live my life!

Musa: That's right! Ranma's a human being, too, you know!

Flora: The sparks begin to fly as the residents of the Tendo home don't take Ranma's announcement too well.

Stella: It's not just them, but some others as well.

Ranma: Mom? Just where did you go to anyway? Next time, on Ranma Club, 'Ranma's Choice! Live With It!' So…. that's where you went to?

Ending (Winx Club season 3 style)

We see Ranma standing on a grassy hill. He opens his eyes and looks up. Zoom out to see his left side. Scenes play in the background.

_If you're a Winx, there's a place for you._

_Need a thousand friends to share your dreams and fate._

We see Bloom smiling down on Ranma, then a scene of Ranma and Bloom walking arm in arm at a park, then bloom leaning against a tree with Ranma behind her, his back turned.

_If you're a Winx, you can never lose._

_If you trust your heart, you will now fly so high in the sky._

_Butterfly wings will carry you, amazing adventures wait for you._

We see Stella smiling seductively, followed by a scene where she tries to get an unwilling Ranma-chan to try on a few outfits. Next, we see Ranma dancing the tango with Stella and put her into a dip.

_Dreams beyond your illusions will still come true._

_Secret rose to discover ahead of you._

Flora is seen smiling in a shy manner. Ranma is tending to a plant pot, and Flora comes from behind. He shows it to her, and it sprouts roses for her. We then see Ranma and Flora from behind, his arm over her shoulders, as they watch a sunset.

_Like a giant wave you rode._

_In the hearts of those who knew love._

Musa smiles down on Ranma, then goes to a scene where the both of the were singing karaoke, with Musa winning. Switch to a sad looking Musa, who then gets hugged from behind by Ranma, causing her to blush.

_If you're a Winx, you can be a star._

_Sun will guide your way, despite the blooming cloud._

Tecna smiles and digitizes to the next scene where Ranma attempts to work on a laptop, but it malfunctions. Tecna laughs and goes over to help him out. Switch to a canal bridge where Tecna stands, then senses Ranma behind her, then turns to look at him.

_If you're a Winx, like an ecstasy._

_So it's gonna be, joy and hope you'll bring._

Layla smiles down on Ranma, then goes to a scene where she and Ranma-chan are doing the rythmic gymnastics ribbons. Ranma-chan doesn't look amused. It switches to a scene where Ranma and Layla walk along a beach.

_Incredible things you've never seen._

_Amaizing sensations to be lived, with Winx._

A group shot of Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa, Tecna, and Layla is seen in the background, while Ranma in the foreground looks towards the screen and winks. From his hand, he produces the Ranma Club logo which takes up the screen.

End ending

Author's notes:

Well, The time has come for the eventual meeting with the Tendos and anyone else in Nerima. All I can say is that there will be fireworks! The next chapter will take a while for me to do.

(1) Thought the ladle lady needed a taste of her own medicine.


	10. Ranma’s Choice! Live With It!

Disclaimer: Ranma ½ belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and Viz Video and Winx Club belongs to Iginio Straffi and Rai S.p.A (NOT 4Kids!!)

Note: this follows the Rai version of Winx as the 4Kids version butchered it too much, like with every anime it dubs.

Chapter 10: Ranma's Choice! Live With It!

Opening (Ranma ½ OAV 1 style, Koi da! PANIKKU)

We see Sky, Brandon, Helia, Riven, Timmy, and Nabu from behind. They turn and strike poses with their weapons (Nabu creates an orb), then they turn into wisps of light. The wisps shoot off and converge into a white silhouette in the background. The silhoutte fills in and turns into Ranma, who drops down on the ground.

The Ranma Club logo appears letter by letter, then flashes all at once.

_Yoku hareta nichiyoubi (All dressed up to go out on a Sunday)_

_Oshare o shite o-dekake (Sky is blue, sun is bright, it's a date day) _

The daylight sky with fast-moving clouds. Cuts to the reflective surface of a lake.

_Iwanai wa ienai wa (Not gonna say it, can't make me say it)_

_Anata ga suki nante (No way gonna let you have your way) _

One by one, we see the reflections of Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa, Tecna, and Layla pass by.

_Kirawaretakunai no ni (Even though I don't want you to hate me) _

_Sunao ni narenai dake (When you say "it's okay" and look at me) _

Bubbles rise, which displays the other cast members: Nodoka, Faragonda, Saladin, Griffon, Griselda, Codatorta, and the Pixies.

_Yasashisa ni amaechau (The love don't faze me, it's the world that's crazy) _

_Seikaku naosanakya (It's something I gotta work on)_

A headshot of each Winx as she turns to look at the screen, then finally shows Ranma lifting his head, looking at the screen while upside down.

_Douse kitto watashi guuzen yosootte (You know, here's how it goes – you and me we'd meet on the street and then) _

_"Nani shitenno?" nante iisou (I'd say "outta my way!" I don't know, how can you confuse me so?)_

_Dakedo kyou wa sora mo umi no aosa de (But hey, maybe today with the waves so blue, I can be true with you)_

The Winx stand at the lakeside, then turn around as if sensing a presence. Standing behind them five feet away is Ranma. We see the reflections of the girls in the water. Ranma's reflection shows his own, plus Sky, Brandon, Helia, Riven, Timmy, and Nabu.

_Futto sunao ni naresou (Who knows? Maybe I'll say the word "love"…!?)_

Each of the girls smile at Ranma, then suddenly the wind picks up, blowing their hair. We suddenly see Kiko being picked up by the wind. Everyone looks up in worry.

_Uke-tomete hoshii no yo Kiss wo (Gonna kiss you now, hold you now, this is love we've found)_

_Yume no naka de ii (Even if it's just in my dreams)_

Ranma jumps up and grabs Kiko, then lands before Bloom. He hands Kiko to her.

_Dakishimete hoshii no ni watashi (C'mon hold me now, real tight now, let me show you how)_

_Egao umakunai no (Fine I say, have your way… I love you!)_

Bloom graciously takes Kiko as she and the rest give Ranma loving gazes. He in turn was feeling slightly embarrassed.

_Uke-tomete agetai no Kiss wo (C'mon kiss me now, no words now, it's just us for now)_

_Ai ga afure-dasu (Even I don't know why… I want you!)_

_Dakishimete agetakute watashi (Gonna hold you now, all mine now, it don't matter how)_

_Motto yasashiku suru (Don't you see, it's just me… I need you!)_

Ranma and company then turn to the side and see the Trix one by one. They smile maliciously as they get ready to cast attack spells on them. Ice, darkness, and lightning are shot at them, but nullifies the attacks by erecting a barrier. He and the girls charge up, then sends the Trix flying with ki blasts. The Ranma Club logo appears.

_Dakishimete hoshii no ni watashi (C'mon hold me now, real tight now, let me show you how)_

_Egao umakunai no (Fine I say, have your way… I love you!)_

It shows a still of Ranma, Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa, Tecna, and Layla jumping in triumph.

End opening

Tendo home, dining room…

Soun, Genma, Kasumi, Nabiki, and Akane were all sitting at the breakfast table. Ranma had been gone for several days and they were wondering where he was. They didn't think he'd be gone for so long, since his belongings were still around. Akane spent half the time worrying and the other half fuming at him while holding P-Chan.

'_That baka! How dare he cause us this much trouble! When I see him again, I'll make him wish he stayed missing!'_ Akane thought angrily. Never mind the fact that she was the one who sent him flying to another part of town in the first place and no one had seen him since then.

Outside of the Tendo compound, Ranma and his group stopped as they prepared to face the impending chaos that was sure to erupt.

"So this is where you spent your time at, Ranma?" asked Layla.

"Yeah, for a year it was my home." Replied Ranma. "I've had a lot of memories here, not all of them good…"

They silently come in and stand outside the house.

"Well, this is it. You girls should stay out here. I'll call you when I need you."

The Winx nodded as Ranma walks into the house.

As soon as he had entered the dining room, the Tendos and his father immediately spotted him. Before he could get a word in, Genma was already in front of him and shouting.

"Ranma! Where the HELL HAVE YOU BEEN!?"

Soun was also very upset at his sudden appearance, but was secretly glad that the future of the Anything-Goes Schools was secure. He also noticed that Ranma seemed healthier than before. He stood with more confidence than he usually had and was not the least bit concerned about Genma's tirade in his face nor the angry glares he got from Akane.

"… furthermore, you've jeopardized the future of the schools with you disappearing like that! Have you no honor!?" Genma finished.

Ranma was as calm as ever as he simply waited for Genma to stop. Finally, he took a deep breath and said, "Pop, you're the very last person to be lecturing me about HONOR! Plus, I was knocked to another part of town by Akane, so of course I'd be missing! The fact that all you cared about was the merging of the schools over my well-being when I was missing has proven that this all just isn't worth it!"

"You jerk! It's your own fault you wound up in another part of town!" said Akane, while P-Chan just nods in agreement.

"Ranma! How dare you speak in that tone and insinuate that Akane is at fault! Apologize at once!" Soun demanded.

Ranma inwardly scoffs. They expected him to apologize to her after she just said that? "Why should I when I'm not even at fault here? I've decided to leave Nerima, as I have found my place somewhere else!"

"Foolish boy!" said Genma. "What nonsense are you talking about!?"

"I mean I'm finally wising up and taking control of my life for once!" said Ranma. "I COULDN'T CARE LESS ABOUT MERGING THE SCHOOLS! I've learned this past week that it just isn't worth it! Also, I've discovered a lot about myself and my real heritage!"

"How dare you make light of this sacred pledge of honor! Why must I be cursed with such a worthless son!?" Genma shouted.

Zing had heard enough. Her bonded faerie is not worthless! He's a powerful being, as both a faerie and a specialist. She flies in and comes up from behind Ranma's head. "How dare you say that about Ranma! Just what kind of father are you!?"

Genma was more than shocked to see what looked like a tiny child with wings floating near Ranma's head. P-Chan's eyes also widened at seeing the pixie. (1)

"Wh-wh-what is that thing!?" asked Genma as he pointed at Zing.

The Tendo family was wondering what was wrong with Genma as he was pointing and speaking at apparently nothing.

"I'M NOT A THING! I'M A PIXIE!" yelled Zing angrily.

"I see that you can see Zing, Pop." Said Ranma as he gestured to her. "As she said, she's a pixie."

Soon, Lockette, Amore, Chatta, Tune, and Digit fly in, causing Genma and P-Chan to be even more shocked.

"Wh-wh-what?"

"Excuse me, sir, but didn't anyone ever tell you that it's rude to gawk and stare? Hmph!" said Tune.

"I've discovered a new realm while I was gone, one that's separate from this whole planet." Said Ranma. "You may think it sounds crazy, but it's true. The Realm of Magix was where I was at."

"Excuse me? Did you say 'Realm of Magix'?" Nabiki asked skeptically. "Sorry, but that's pretty farfetched, even for you."

"That's the best you could come up with? You're such a liar, Ranma!" accused Akane. "Who'd be dumb enough to believe that? You were probably messing around with some bimbos! Pervert!"

Ranma could only shake his head at his short-tempered fiancee's logic. She never believes anything he tells her even if it's the truth and would always assume the worst, no matter how illogical it would seem.

"She's very angry…" said Lockette.

"Sheesh, just what is her problem!?" asked Chatta.

"I should've known you wouldn't believe me, guess I'll just have to show you." said Ranma as he headed out the door towards the koi pond. He jumps into the pond, completely submerged, then finally jumps back out in girl form. The Tendos and Genma were shocked to see that Ranma-chan was wearing not her kung fu attire as she had on previously, but in jeans, a bikini bra, and a denim jacket over it. She was also dry.

"Oh my, Ranma! Where did you get such a flattering outfit?" asked Kasumi.

"Friend got it for me, Kasumi." Replied Ranma-chan. She then focused her inner magic and instantly reverted back to a boy in his kung fu attire. Everyone, especially Genma and P-Chan, was shocked at this. Didn't he need to have hot water to revert? And how did he change clothes instantaneously? "As you can see, I'm somehow able to manage my curse. I don't have to worry about water too much anymore. Also…" He produces a ball of fire in one hand, and a ball of lightning in the other, surprising those present further. He quickly dissipates them. "I also know magic."

"Boy, as your father, you'd better tell me how to cure my own curse as well!" demanded Genma. Everyone else was still getting over their initial shock that Ranma has become a magic user, though Nabiki was starting to wonder how this could be profitable to her.

"Mind your manners!" said Tune as she flew up to Genma's face and smacked him hard with her parasol. Genma reeled, remembering the Pixies were still in the room.

"Sorry, but that's not that simple." Said Ranma. "I can do this because I've had magic potential since I was born and didn't realize it until a week ago, when I was brought to Magix, the realm of Faeries."

"So what're you trying to say, Saotome? That you're a faerie?" Nabiki asked sarcastically.

"Half-faerie." Ranma corrected. "And I've met some others."

Ranma then gives Zing a mental command to go ahead and summon the girls. Soon, Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa, Tecna, and Layla came over and stood on either side of Ranma. P-Chan had passed out from a nosebleed after seeing the girls.

"You call, Ranma?" asked Bloom.

Akane was soon starting to get steamed. Her temper began a fast boil as she saw the six attractive girls stand near Ranma and acting familiar with him. Of course, she thinks that whenever there're girls involved around Ranma, she'd immediately jumped to the conclusion that Ranma was being the pervert she believes him to be. She finally exploded with this thought in mind.

"RANMA YOU JERK!!" Akane whipped out her mallet and swung it at Ranma.

The Winx were alarmed to see the girl produce a big hammer out of nowhere, but were even more worried when she charged at their male roommate. Ranma, however, expected this reaction and quickly counters with a spell. Holding up his hand, he causes the mallet to glow purple, stopping it in mid-swing. Akane was shocked to find her weapon seemingly frozen in mid-air and couldn't move it for the life of her. Finally, the mallet's head was engulfed in flame and reduced to ashes in an instant. She was left staring stupidly at the handle of her now useless weapon.

"Hmph….. just like you, Akane, always reacting to things with violence." Said Ranma. "You never were the type to actually listen."

Akane gets over her shock and into a rage. "You pervert! I always knew you were a pervert! Pig! Lecher! You'll grab any bimbo who comes along!"

"Hey! Who're you calling bimbos!?" shouted Musa. The other girls took offense to this. She didn't care if she was in someone else's home, but to be insulted at the initial meeting was just beyond rude.

"And why do you call Ranma a pervert? He didn't do anything." Flora said calmly.

"Shut up! He is a pervert! I know he is! In fact, all of you are perverts too since you're all dressed like skanks!" shouted Akane.

"What!?" said Bloom. She just couldn't believe this girl. Kiko was also angry that this girl was verbally attacking his master and friends.

Stella's eye twitched. "What did you just say…?"

"You deaf, blondie? I said you're just a bunch of gaijin sluts!" Akane retorted angrily without thinking about her words. "Any girls who dress like you are nothing but sluts and whores! And Ranma's a pervert for hanging with sluts like you!"

Stella was starting to get angry. How dare this girl just insult her and her friends like this! No one especially insults her fashion sense. She steps forward. "Listen you! How my friends and I dress is our own business! And I don't appreciate you insulting us like this!"

"So why don't you just get out of here, you whore!" shouted Akane as she rushed at Stella with a fist cocked back, intending to send the blonde faerie into LEO.

Stella, however, wasn't defenseless. The way Akane just telegraphed her move was just too obvious. The blonde faerie quickly brings up a hand and fires a beam of light at Akane, knocking her back towards the door and crashing near the table. Stella didn't put too much power into the attack spell since she was using it against a human. Akane sits up dazed, wondering what had happened.

"Just what is her problem?" asked Bloom. This girl made Diaspro look like Flora.

"Akane!" said Soun as he went to her side, then glared at Stella and the others. "How dare you attack my little girl like that!"

"Excuse me, sir? But your 'little girl' tried to attack my friend here!" said Layla. "She was merely defending herself! I would've done the same!"

"She's right, father." Said Kasumi. "Akane lashed out at them, first. What she said to them was uncalled for."

"But… but…" Soun stammered as he tried to defend his position and Akane's actions, despite the valid point brought up.

"Just who are they, Ranma!?" Genma demanded.

The girls stepped forward to introduce themselves. The Pixies flew up and hovered over their respective Faeries' shoulders.

"My name is Bloom." She holds up Kiko. "And this is Kiko."

"I'm Flora."

"I'm Layla."

"Call me Tecna."

"Name's Musa."

"And you can call me Stella."

"They are Faeries, also known as the Winx Club." Said Ranma. "And they're also my roommates."

"R-roommates!?" said Soun.

"That's right, college roommates to be exact." Said Ranma.

"Oh Ranma! I'm glad you're taking school more seriously!" said Kasumi.

"Yeah, I'm actually learning things in Faerie college." Said Ranma. "I plan on continuing my studies there, so I'm leaving Nerima."

Akane was soon on her feet. "You lying bastard! Like any college would take you! I know you just want to fool around with your whore harem! And I don't believe this bull about Faeries!"

Ranma was soon starting to get angry. Again, she accused him of something she thinks he would do, acting like she knows all about him when in reality she doesn't. However, he wouldn't tolerate anyone viciously insulting Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa, Tecna, and Layla like this, not even from her. From Amore's point of view, she could see a line connecting Ranma and Akane, but it looked frayed.

"DON'T YOU CALL THEM WHORES! YOU DON'T KNOW A THING ABOUT THEM, SO DON'T GO AROUND MAKING SNAP JUDGEMENTS!" shouted Ranma.

"I WILL NOT ALLOW THIS!" roared Soun.

"I AGREE! YOU ARE TO MARRY AKANE AND THAT'S FINAL!" said Genma. "FOR THE SAKE OF THE ANYTHING-GOES SCHOOL OF MARTIAL ARTS, YOU WILL FOLLOW THROUGH! HOW DARE YOU GO AND MAKE PLANS OF YOUR OWN!?"

"Well maybe because it's MY FREAKIN' LIFE!" retorted Ranma. "YOU'VE NO RIGHT TO TELL ME HOW I SHOULD LIVE MY LIFE!"

"And I agree…."

Everyone present looked up and sees a bright flash of light. Once it died down, standing in front of Ranma's group and facing Genma and the Tendos was Nodoka Saotome, in her Enchantix form. They were in shock at the appearance of the Faerie beauty before them. They were not able to recognize her due to her youthful appearance while in Enchantix mode.

"Oh my…" said Kasumi.

"You have another slut with you, Ranma!? YOU PERVERT!" screamed Akane, seeing the scantily-clad Faerie-woman.

That was the last straw. She spoke without thinking and insulted his mother. Angrily, Ranma fires off a ball of compressed air pressure at Akane, knocking her back on her butt, surprising her.

"Akane, just. Shut. The. Hell. UP!!" said Ranma as he glared at Akane. He then turns his attention to Nodoka. "I'm sorry about that, Mom. Finished your errand?"

"No worries, my son." Replied Nodoka. "And I was finished a while ago."

"MOM!?" said the Tendos and Genma. Akane winced as she realized that she had made a big mistake: she just insulted Nodoka.

It was then Genma realized who it was. "N-N-Nodoka!?"

"Hello, husband…" said Nodoka in a low tone. Although looking beautiful, she had a cold glare in her eyes. "It has been a while."

"Nodoka…. Eh heh… it's good to see you and… ah…" Genma stammered in fear. He swallowed his words when all of a sudden, Nodoka produced her katana out of nowhere and pointed it at his face.

"I do not want to hear it!" said Nodoka. "How dare you try to run Ranma's life as if he has no choice in anything!"

"B-but dear! It's his dream to unite the Anything-Goes schools!" said Genma. "I'm just looking out for his better interests…"

"HIS dream!? HIS better interests!?" shouted Nodoka as she swung her katana at Genma, causing him and the Tendo daughters to scream. Genma, however was still alive, but then finds that his left gi sleeve was neatly sliced off. "How dare you say that! It's not his dream or for his better interests, it's your own!"

"B-b-but it is a matter of honor…" Genma started.

"HONOR!? HOW DARE YOU SPEAK OF HONOR WHEN YOU HAVE NONE OF IT TO BEGIN WITH!?" Nodoka slashes again, this time tearing off the other sleeve, frightening Genma further.

"Wh-what do you mean?"

Nodoka calmed down a bit before speaking. "Tell me, Genma, does the name Daijkoku ring a bell? The one where you sold my son to for a fish and two pickles!? What about Tanaka, or Shinada, or Shintaro? You sold my son numerous times! And for what!? A MEAL!?"

"But Nodoka… I was hungry at the time!" pleaded Genma.

"YOU'RE ALWAYS HUNGRY!!" Nodoka slashes, this time, Genma's belt was sliced off, causing his belly to jiggle out of its confines. "You've carelessly sold my son's future repeatedly, bringing dishonor to those families you've dealt with! I've known all about your acts for a long time now, but I wasn't able to act due to circumstances! So don't bother trying to deny anything!"

Genma had finally wised up and decided not to press on any further if it meant keeping his head where it currently was. Soun, shaking out of his stupor, tried to reason with Nodoka. "Saotome-san, even though your husband had done these things, as a matter of honor, your son still must marry Akane, so now we must-"

"No." Nodoka said in a firm, yet expressionless voice.

"Uh… excuse me?"

"I said no."

"But Saotome-san! It's a matter of honor that…" Nodoka halted him by half raising her katana.

"As of now, the promise my idiot husband made to you has been invalidated. Genma has already proven himself incapable of keeping his word. He's broken his vow to your family ever since he dragged my son on that training journey! I'm taking my son away from here!"

"But-"

"I will not tolerate any objections to my decision! Furthermore, I've already seen how unsuitable Akane is to my son! She was about to attack my son and his friends when all he was doing was introducing them!" said Nodoka. She then gives a hard glare to Akane, who winced at her gaze. "So, Akane, is that how you think of my son? As a pervert? And you think of me as a 'slut' because of how I'm dressed?" She flaps her wings and hovers six inches above the ground.

"B-b-but Auntie… I didn't know that you were-" Akane tried to explain herself.

"You have no right to address me as Auntie anymore!" said Nodoka. "You call my son a liar for telling the truth about Faeries! Well, seeing me, do you believe now?" Akane could only nod her head hurriedly. "You also do not bother to listen to explanation when you assumed that I was a lover of Ranma when I first appeared!"

"But how was I supposed to know?" asked Akane feebly.

"You could think before you act! Is that so hard to do!?" replied Nodoka angrily. "I also do not appreciate you hurting my son repeatedly like this! Yes, I know all about how you abuse my son! You were the one who sent my son crashing onto my doorstep a week ago! You hit him whenever you think he's doing something wrong, sometimes for almost no reason! You accuse him of being faithless when he was acting otherwise! You never trust in him, even though he rescues you when you're in trouble! You're also always quick to give up on him!" (2) Akane could only wince as Nodoka pointed out her faults. "And I also do not appreciate you trying to attack my students, nor do I appreciate you calling them sluts!" She gestures to the Winx girls.

"Your… students!?" said Soun.

"That's right! I happen to be a professor of the college for Faeries, Alfea!" said Nodoka. "I am happy that Ranma is finally taking control of his life! He had already chosen to stay and learn of his heritage in Magix."

"I protest!" declared Soun.

"You have no ground to force my son into doing what he doesn't want!" said Nodoka. "As his mother, I have far greater authority! I hereby nullify this engagement between my son and your daughters! The matter is settled!" Soun was about to protest further, but was silenced when Nodoka caused her katana to be charged with lightning power. She then turned her gaze to Genma, who cowered under her gaze. "As for you, Genma, count yourself lucky that I don't have you commit seppuku on the spot! I prefer not to have blood spilt in front of the young ones here."

Ranma and the girls were happy that Nodoka had shown the two fathers and Akane their places.

Akane stood like a zombie as the adults argued. She couldn't believe how this had turned out. She had taken Ranma far too much for granted, and now she was paying for it. She was no longer in Nodoka's good graces. _'But…. But…. I was only trying to…'_ Akane continued to keep fooling herself, justifying her actions, past and present, on Ranma.

The Saotome matriarch looked over to Soun, who was bawling his head off. "Oh do be silent, Tendo-san! Act like a man of your age! It's pathetic!"

"Waaaah! Now the schools won't be joined!" cried Soun.

Nodoka then gestures to Ranma. He nods and teleports from sight. While he was gone, Nodoka could only look at Soun in pity. After about another minute of his constant wailing, she sighed and turned to her students.

"We shall take our leave once Ranma returns here." It was then that Ranma winks back in sight, now carrying his travel pack. He had teleported to his room to pack his stuff, which wasn't much. "Let us go."

"Yes, ma'am." Chorused Ranma, Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa, Tecna, and Layla.

Nodoka nods as she readies a transport spell. She then turns her attention towards Kasumi and Nabiki. "I'm sorry that this engagement didn't work out between our families and for any distress that I've caused you, but I have my family to think about." She looks at Kasumi. "Kasumi-chan, you were one of the few to actually treat my son like a human being and I thank you for it."

Kasumi felt like she was on the verge of tears. "No, Saotome-san, if anyone needs to apologize, it's us, for the treatment of Ranma. I could've done more…"

"Do not worry about it." Said Nodoka. She then sent a psychic message to Kasumi_. 'I might see you again in the future.'_ The eldest Tendo daughter was surprised at the voice in her head, but nodded to Nodoka.

Nodoka and her group then wink out of sight. Akane falls to her knees, still in shock over what had happened. Meanwhile, Soun explodes on Genma with a full-blown Demon Head.

"SAOTOME! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!"

Genma backed away as soon as Soun's attack filled the room. It was also at that moment that P-Chan had finally woken up and saw the family in distress. He pads over to where Akane was and got worried when seeing her blank expression. Immediately, he labeled the cause to be Ranma.

_'That bastard! I'll make him pay for hurting Akane like this!'_

Saotome residence…

"I'm sorry it had to be that way, Ranma." Said Bloom.

"No worries, Bloom. I'm actually glad it did." Said Ranma. "I'm going to start my own life from now on."

"Good for you, Ranma." Said Layla. "No one should be forced into doing something they don't want."

"That girl had some nerve! Calling us sluts when we first arrived!" said Stella.

"She was beyond rude!" said Tune. Kiko nodded in agreement.

"I saw the connection between Ranma and Akane. It didn't look like it was going to hold." Said Amore.

"She and those two men had no sense of reasoning in them" said Tecna.

"So you were there the whole time, Saotome-sensei?" asked Flora.

"I had arrived soon after Ranma entered the house." Said Nodoka. "I kept myself hidden to see how things would play out and saw everything that happened. Forgive me for not appearing sooner."

"That's quite all right, Mom." Said Ranma. "I knew you had to see how they were like with your own eyes. So where did you go?"

"To pick up something for our next meeting." Said Nodoka.

"Next meeting?" asked Musa.

"There's still the matter of your other fiancees." Said Nodoka.

Ranma winced. He'll have to deal with Shampoo and Ukyou next. "I guess it can't be helped."

"I've arranged to meet both parties at the NekoHaten after hours." Said Nodoka. "We'll head out again shortly."

To be continued…

Preview…

Ranma: Well, the matter with the Saotome-Tendo engagement was settled, more or less. Now I'll have to deal with my other two fiancees.

Flora: From what I heard, Ranma, they're infatuated with you.

Stella: Yeah! How will you be able to break the news to them?

Ranma: Mom says she's got a plan for that which will end better than back at the dojo.

Musa: Really? What is it?

Tecna: I would like to know as well.

Ranma: Who knows? Must have something to do with Mom's errand earlier. I trust her, though.

Tecna: Great! A plan in motion! Next time, on Ranma Club, 'Loose Ends! Nodoka's Proposal!'

Ranma: Mom? Is that what I think it is?

Ending (Ranma ½ 8th season style, Positive)

Music starts. Headshots of the Winx Club are shown, then finally on Ranma.

_Dou sureba ii? (What should I do?) _

_Kono mama ja Kono koi wa dame ni naru (If things stays like this this love will go nowhere)_

Ranma is walking towards the screen. As he walks, in the background plays scenes of him doing the Kachu Tenshin Amaguriken, the Moko Takabisha, and the Hiryu Shoten Ha. It then shows his girl form as a faerie firing off a light beam while flying, then cuts to Ranma using Riven's scimitar, then throws some of Sky's boomerangs.

_Ai shisugite'ru (I'm loving too much...)_

_Aenai to kimochi dake oikakete'ru (If we don't meet I'll end up chasing mere feelings)_

Bloom appears, walking on Ranma's right. He gives her a smile, which she returns, then continue on. In the background, we see Bloom sketching at her desk, then shows her in her faerie mode, then in her Enchantix mode. She produces a ball of flame.

_Anata ga dare ka to atte 'ru imaaju (Imagining you're meeting someone)_

Stella appears walking on Ranma's left. She playfully elbow-nudges Ranma. He and Bloom laugh as they acknowledge her presence and continue on. In the background, Stella is on a shopping spree. It then shows her in her faerie mode, then in her Enchantix mode. Her body illuminates.

_Ittari kitari no muda na enajii (Energy wasted on going and coming)_

Flora appears walking next to Bloom and waves to Ranma, who waves back. In the background, Flora is tending to numerous plants, one bears fruit, which she plucks and eats. We see her in her faerie mode, then in her Enchantix mode. She tosses her hair, which sends out leaves and flower petals.

_O-negai dare ka itte (Someone please say)_

_"Kimi wa daijoubu da kara" to ("'Coz you'll be all right")_

Musa appears walking next to Stella, whistling a music note which Ranma eyes. In the background, Musa is playing on her saxaphone. It then shows her in her faerie mode, then in her Enchantix mode. She produces a wave of music notes with her hand.

_Shiawase ni nareru kachi (For I hold enough)_

_Juubun motte iru kara ne (Value that can lead to happiness)_

Tecna appears walking next to Flora and looks towards Ranma, which he returns. In the background, Tecna is upgrading her robotic spy bug. It then shows her in her faerie mode, then in her Enchantix mode. She produces a ball of green electricity.

_Mirai wo hiraku kagi wa (The key to the future)_

_Positive na aidea dake yo (Positive ideas only)_

Layla appears walking next to Musa and jumps up with her arm raised. Everyone else copies this and continues walking. In the background, Layla is seen surfing a wave. Then it shows her in her faerie mode, then in her Enchantix mode. She creates a stream of water between her hands.

_Atama de wakatte 'te mo Kokoro ga midarete 'ru (I know with my head But my heart's confused)_

Ranma and the girls then stop, as the background changes to reveal them standing on a grassy plain. The camera swings around to show them from behind as they look up at the daylight sky.

End ending

Author's notes:

Wow! This chapter was a doozy to do! I was inspired to write this after reading Hung Nguyen's "Dual Destinies" fic, one of the best Ranma stories I've ever read. My breaking off of the Tendo dojo bears some slight differences compared to his, though. In the next chapter, I've something planned for Shampoo and Ukyou…

(1) Normal humans aren't able to see pixies. In this case, however, Jusenkyo-cursed beings are able to see them since they've become influenced by the magic of the cursed springs, which is why they can see pixies.

(2) Akane, in situations, was always quick to give up on Ranma. Whenever Ranma's in a jam himself, she would just leave him to his fate. The only reason she'd get him out of those jams was by dumb luck, being goaded to help him, or get outright forced to help him. Examples include:

The Contrary Jewel episode where Shampoo hated Ranma due to the jewel, and Cologne tries to use it to her advantage to finally get Ranma to marry Shampoo. Mousse and Akane knew the truth, but were locked away to prevent them from ruining the plan. Of course, Mousse wanted to prevent the wedding, but Akane doesn't care anymore, saying that it's Ranma's own fault that he's in that mess and refuses to help him. Mousse then forces Akane to help byplacing the Contrary Jewel on her to make her love Ranma and thus ruin the wedding plan.

The Red Thread of Fate episode where Shampoo makesRanma fall in love with her by tying their pinkies together with the red thread. Akane refuses to help Ranma, despite the fact that she knew the reason why Ranma was acting like that and abot the thread, which makes her indifference even worse. She had to be goaded by Soun repeatedly until she finally at the last second goes to the church and cuts the thread. Took you long enough!

In the episode where Ranma becomes amnesiac and believes himself to be a girl, Akane was feeling anguished that Ranma-chan was further fallen into a feminine persona. Then when Ranma-chan tells Akane that she truly believes herself to be a girl, Akane just lashes out at her, screaming at her to stay a girl for all she cares, then inadvertedly repeats the process that caused Ranma to get amnesiac in the first place (head to the koi rock), which reversed the ailment and cured Ranma's personality. It was all dumb luck on her part.

When Lin Lin and Ran Ran came back a second time to take out all of Shampoo's rivals, Akane left Ranma to them. She simply didn't want to help Ranma because she believes it to have nothing to do with her. Selfish bleep!….

Not to mention that she keeps breaking off the engagement as well. She callously handed Ranma over to Nabiki that one time when he chose to rescue Nabiki rather than her from falling off the balcony, never mind the fact that Akane was the one who broke the balcony in the firt place, endangering Nabiki..

There are several others, but I won't go into it.


	11. Loose ends! Nodoka's Proposal!

Disclaimer: Ranma ½ belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and Viz Video and Winx Club belongs to Iginio Straffi and Rai S.p.A (NOT 4Kids!!). 'I'll Be There' belongs to Saber Marionette J

Note: this follows the Rai version of Winx as the 4Kids version butchered it too much, like with every anime it dubs.

Chapter 11: Loose Ends! Nodoka's Proposal!

Opening (Ranma ½ OAV 2 style, Boku Tachi wa Kore Kara)

Bloom: "Time to start the episode!"

Stella: "But from this, we have to sing in Japanese…"

Musa: "No worries! Just use a spell of comprehension so it'll be natural to you."

Stella: "Really? Cool! Let's do this thing!"

Ranma: "Ready!"

The scene changes to above Alfea, then the music starts. Ranma wakes up with a start and frantically gets ready for the day. He runs out of the dorm complex to meet the Winx in the hallway. They greet him and they leave together. We then see them and the other Alfea residents eating in the dining hall. Kiko sits on the table, munching on a carrot. In the background, we see Knut eating an entire turkey in one bite. The scene changes to Ranma and the Winx walking through the outdoor court. Bloom turns towards the camera and sings while everyone in the courtyard sways to the music. Stella is beside her and Ranma runs ahead.

_Bloom: Yumede dakishmete tanara (If I hugged you in a dream)_

_Stella: Nee damarikonde? (Hey how about that?)_

Bloom walks as she sings while being followed by Stella.

_Bloom: Kao ga mienaku narune? (It's become that I can't see your face, hasn't it?)_

_Stella: Doushitano? (Why?)_

Cuts to Flora, who walks and sings while being followed by the Pixies.

_Flora: Ienai kotoba zawameku mune (Words that I can't say are stirring in my heart)_

Flora squats down and looks at the pixie pets.

_Flora: Mujyaki ni kimi wa nozokikomu kedo… (You peeped innocently, but...)_

Cuts to Musa and Tecna who are in a classroom. Palladium and the other students are swaying as Musa sings.

_Musa: Kawaberi o fuku kaze ga (The wind's blowing over the river)_

_Tecna: Mou kaeranakuchya (I have to go home)_

Musa and Tecna get up and leave the room.

_Musa: Sayonara o sekasukara (Goodbye)_

_Tecna: Shikarareru (I was scolded)_

Layla walks down the hall singing as she passes a swaying Faragonda.

_Layla: Kimi no egao ya karui shigusa (Your smiling face and gestures)_

_Hitotsu hitotsuni toi kakete iru (Are asking many questions)_

The screen splits into six vertical sections. Each of the girls occupy a section in side profile of their left. From left to right: Tecna, Flora, Bloom, Stella, Musa, and Layla. They bop to the lyrics.

_All: Futari wa mada tomodachi dane? (We're still friends, right?)_

The screen changed into a two-row, three-column split screen, each with a headshot. Top row: Stella, Bloom, Flora. Bottom row: Musa, Layla, Tecna. They bop to the lyrics.

_All: Suki to itta sore dakedane (I only said "Love" once)_

Goes to Ranma-chan, in Nodoka's office. Nodoka was swaying to the beat. Behind Ranma-chan are the ghostly forms of Sky, Brandon, Helia, Riven, Timmy, and Nabu, also swaying to the music.

_Ranma-chan: Nani o sureba iino korekara? (What can I do after this?)_

Cuts to each of the Winx girls in a different part of the school.

_All: Donna koto hanasebaii? (What kind of spoken things are good?)_

_Boku wa... (By me…)_

We see Ranma-chan running through the throngs of students while each letter of the Ranma Club logo flashes on screen followed by a gong noise.

End opening

Tha Saotomes and the Winx were heading over to the Neko Hanten. Ranma was still confused as to what Nodoka has planned for dealing with his other fiancees. The episode at the Tendo home had ended quite badly, for the house occupants, anyway.

"I can't believe that the engagement was actually called off." Said Ranma. "I feel like a huge burden has been lifted."

"We're glad you feel that way, Ranma." Said Flora.

"Yeah! I can't believe you were actually engaged to a person like that!" said Stella.

"What I can't believe was that I was almost married to her over a month ago…" said Ranma.

"I cannot imagine…" said Tecna. She and the other girls felt a little perturbed at the thought of being married to an abusive, untrusting, self-righteous person.

"Sometimes, I wondered why I even bothered with it." Said Ranma. "I thought it was just to satisfy honor, but I find that hard to believe anymore." All of a sudden, Ranma remembered his arranged marriage with Diaspro when he was Sky. "I would've rather had been married to Diaspro."

Bloom could only wince. She remembered the spoiled princess all too well. She hadn't forgotten how she made a deal with Valtor in order to have Sky for herself. Still, in her own twisted way, at least Diaspro cared about Sky and his well being. Akane would just speak out of anger and tell Ranma to go off and die, or accuse him of things based on her own wrong assumptions, or just pound on him without bothering to know all the facts first. In short, Ranma was always the target for her bratty tantrums. That kind of relationship is pretty volatile. It also didn't help that she'd work against Ranma in certain situations. A relationship doesn't mean squat if there is no trust, and Akane had practically nil in that sense.

"So…. you remembered that, Ranma?" asked Bloom.

"Yeah, must've been the calling off that triggered it." Replied Ranma. "Arranged marriages are so old fashioned. I'm glad I didn't go through with it, though." He gave a look to Bloom, implying that she's the reason he chose to call it quits with Diaspro, causing her to blush.

"I still can't believe you were engaged multiple times, though, Ranma." Said Musa. "That must've been tough."

"Boy was it ever!" said Ranma. "I was treated like I was some kind of prize! It was just so ridiculous!"

"And one of them's named Shampoo? Pretty weird." Said Stella.

"Just because her name sounds funny doesn't mean she's a pushover." Ranma warned. "Shampoo can be dangerous if provoked, especially when it concerns me being taken away from her Anyone standing in her way of claiming me are considered obstacles, and in her words, 'obstacles are meant for killing'."

"If these people could give even you trouble, Ranma, we'll have to take your word for it." Said Musa.

"Still, she's not as bad as her great grandmother, Cologne." Said Ranma.

"Cologne?" Musa said in confusion.

"Great grandmother?" asked Tecna. "It's impossible that such a human could live that long! She'd have to be at least two centuries old!"

"A little over three, to be exact." Said Ranma, which shocked Tecna even more. "She was a pain to me, but she still taught me some useful things."

"You mean like that Chestnut thing?" asked Layla.

"Yeah, and the Hiryu Shoten Ha." Said Ranma. "That was the move I used to blast the Trix away during that party."

"That wind spell you did?" asked Flora. She and the others remembered witnessing that tornado Ranma created.

"That's no wind spell. It's not even magic." Said Ranma. "That was simply manipulating my ki."

The Winx were still amazed at how Ranma's fighting techniques were not magic, though they could easily be mistaken for it.

"And this Ukyou person?" asked Flora.

"She was a childhood friend of mine." Said Ranma. "We were only six when we first met, and I didn't even know she was a girl until she caught up to me years later. I thought she grew up to be pretty cute, and she was probably the only friend I ever had. Like Shampoo, she's pretty possessive of me and wouldn't give me up without a fight. To tell the truth, I can't really see myself married to either of them. I mean, I care about them, but not in that sense."

"So how do you feel about them?" asked Layla.

"Well, despite everything they've done to ensure that I get married to either of them, I still consider them friends." Replied Ranma. "They at least had genuine feelings about me. They'd willingly help me out if I was in a jam, unlike some people..."

"That Kasumi girl seemed nice enough." Said Layla. "She probably would've been a better candidate."

"True, Layla, but I could only view her as the older sister I never had, and she just views me as a brother." Said Ranma. "Besides, she and Nabiki volunteered Akane to be the fiancee."

"I'm sorry, Ranma." Said Layla.

"Do not worry about it." Said Ranma. "It's behind us, now."

It was then that Ranma's group was stopped before the Neko Hanten. The 'closed' sign was up.

"Here we are." Said Nodoka.

The Neko Hanten dining hall, some time earlier…

Shampoo, Ukyou, and Cologne sit at a table, awaiting a meeting with Ranma and Nodoka. They had been called earlier by Nodoka to discuss matters of importance concerning them and Ranma. The exact details are still sketchy to them. Thankfully, Cologne had Mousse on delivery duty for the whole night to ensure that he won't disrupt anything.

"So Nodoka Saotome told you to meet her here as well, child?" asked Cologne to Ukyou.

The okonomiyaki chef nods. "That's right. She wanted to discuss something with me, and apparently with you, as well."

"True, but I am curious as to what." Said Cologne.

"Shampoo hope it nothing too serious!" said Shampoo. "Have bad feeling about meeting Airen's mother."

Ukyou was annoyed that Shampoo still considered herself as married to her precious Ran-chan, but held her peace. She was also concerned about the meeting. Ever since the wedding mishap over a month ago, Ukyou started to feel a little regret in her part of stopping the wedding. She was supposed t be Ranma's friend, but then she went and did that., not like her help was needed in disrupting the wedding. There was already plenty of chaos happening then. Right now, she feared that her actions might strain her relationship with Ranma. She also didn't want to give a bad impression to Nodoka. She was a better judge of character than her husband, Genma, that was for certain.

Shampoo was also of the same mind. Ranma's situation hasn't improved over the month, and she didn't help matters. The purple-haired Amazon reasoned it was only to save Ranma from making a big mistake, which was to marry the 'Kitchen Destroyer'. She'd probably kill him with her toxic substances she calls cooking, so he'd most likely have to rely on take-out. Plus, Akane never gives him any respect and acts self-righteous. Shampoo couldn't understand why Ranma would show any interest in someone who physically abuses him, doesn't trust him, or show him any kind of love whatsoever. The things Shampoo had done, she reasoned it was out of love. She also feared her relationship with her Airen because of her part in ruining the wedding. The fact that Ranma's mother called only heightened that fear. She didn't want to be in Nodoka's bad graces if she wanted to have a relationship with Ranma.

Cologne tried to reassure her great granddaughter that it will be all right.

It was then that the bell indicating a customer sounded.

Shampoo, Ukyou, and Cologne looked towards the door and saw Ranma and Nodoka enter.

"Oh, Saotome-san, welcome." Cologne greeted. Shampoo and Ukyou bowed and greeted her as well. They smiled as they saw Ranma, who gives a friendly wave back.

"Nice to see you again, honored Elder." Said Nodoka.

"Likewise." Said Cologne. "So what did you wish to discuss with us?"

Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa, Tecna, and Layla then walk into the establishment. Shampoo and Ukyou became alarmed at the entrance of the new faces.

The Winx looked at the meeting party. One was a well-endowed girl with long purple hair, dressed in red. The other girl had long dark brown hair with a white ribbon and dressed in a blue Japanese chef outfit with ninja-like alterations. Their attention fell to the diminutive old woman who looked no taller than two feet. She had a wrinkled look, long white hair held by a red band, and dressed in a green Chinese robe. They never thought that there would be humans who looked like that. She could've been easily mistaken for a dwarf or a halfling.

"It is about the engagements." Said Nodoka. "This also concerns myself, my son and our heritage, and my six students here."

Cologne looked towards the six beautiful gaijin girls and became shocked at what she sensed within them.

"Students?" asked Ukyou.

"Aiya! Who you?" asked Shampoo.

"I'm sorry about that, my name is Flora." The two female martial artists couldn't help but compare the flower faerie to Kasumi.

"I'm Bloom."

"Musa."

"Layla."

"Call me Stella."

"I'm called Tecna."

Shampoo kept her peace. She knew that these six girls were obstacles to her Airen's heart, but held back because of Nodoka's presence. The fact that they are her students barred her from trying to hurt them even more.

Cologne noticed the look in Shampoo's eyes and urged her to stand down. If what she sensed form the six gaijins was true…

"I've thought about my time here in Nerima." said Ranma. "I now know that what I want in life cannot be found here."

Ukyou and Shampoo became alarmed at this. "What!? You mean you're moving, Ran-chan?" asked Ukyou.

"Please say it not so!" said Shampoo.

"You could say that I'm moving out." Said Ranma. "I just finally realized that my so-called 'obligations' here are just not worth it. I just found a place where I can actually take control of my life! It's all thanks to Mom. I've spent a week there, and I like it."

"Was that why you were gone, Ran-chan?" asked Ukyou. She and Shampoo were worried when Ranma had gone missing for the past week.

"That's right. I'm actually attending college." Said Ranma.

"What? Really?" asked Ukyou.

"And it's not just any college, either." Said Nodoka. She looks to Cologne. "I'm sure you know exactly what I'm talking about, elder?"

Cologne could only gulp. At her age and experience, she had seen a lot of things. Her time as an Amazon Matriarch had also given her some arcane abilities, which is why she's able to handle and came to possesion of mystical Amazonian artifacts. Also, as a high-class martial artist, she's able to sense the ki energies in others, as well as otherworldly things. She could sense a lot of mystical energies from the six girls. They weren't martial artists, but the power they gave off was immense. She sensed the same thing from Nodoka herself. Also, until a week ago, Ranma's energy signature was normal, but now, she sensed the same mystical energy as the seven females from him. Not only that, but she also sensed his ki was being focused in six directions.

"Great Grandmother, what Saotome-san talk about?" asked Shampoo.

Cologne said nothing as she looked towards Ranma. "Son-in-, er…. I mean, Ranma…" Ranma, Shampoo, and Ukyou were surprised to hear Cologne address the pigtailed boy by name. "This place you spent a week in…. was it by any chance…. The Realm of Magix?"

Ranma's eyebrow was raised, but he guessed he shouldn't be too surprised that Cologne would know of it. "Why yes it is."

Cologne was taken aback. "Then it's true… you… all of you…. are faeries!"

Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa, Tecna, and Layla were surprised to hear that Clologne knew what they really are just by looking at them.

"Wow, she's good." Said Stella.

Shampoo and Ukyou look at Cologne. "Aiya! Did you say faeries, Great Grandmother?"

"What? Faeries? But they can't be real!" said Ukyou.

"Jusenkyo curses, godlings, and ghosts can't be real, either, but we've already seen that." Ranma said simply.

Ukyou could only blink at the simple answer. "You have a point there…"

"I've never thought I'd hear of that place again…" said Cologne. "I never would've imagined that you were one as well, Saotome-san."

"Indeed I am." Said Nodoka. "Ranma has agreed to take classes at Alfea college. I'm helping him get in touch with his true heritage."

Shampoo looked at Ranma. "Ranma…. Is true? You is faerie?"

Ranma nodded. "Half-faerie."

"I also noticed that Ranma's ki is split in six directions… how is that possible?" asked Cologne. Such a thing was fascinating to her.

"So you've noticed it, too, elder?" said Nodoka. "Ranma is actually the combined reincarnation of six young men who've died in action. Those young men, when they were alive and separate, also happen to be the boyfriends of my students here." She gestured to the Winx Club.

Cologne could only stare in fascination. She always knew that Ranma was a special individual, but not to this extreme. That would probably explain his eating habits; he's trying to keep six people fed.

With Ukyou and Shampoo, they started to fear the worst. They probbaly thought that they fell out of Nodoka's favor since their role in the wedding incident. If what she says about Ranma being composed of six guys who are also the boyfriends of those girls with him, then Nodoka most likely favors them to be with Ranma than anyone else.

"My son will be taking control of his own life from now on, and I intend to help him on keeping his choice respected." Said Nodoka. "We're going to leave Nerima and go to Magix. Ranma has already agreed to it. Therefore, I humbly ask that you both retract your engagements to my son."

Shampoo was horrified when she heard that. Ukyou was livid. Cologne could only stare as the request was made.

"What!? Bu-but, Saotome-san!" Ukyou started.

"Saotome-san! Say is no true!" said Shampoo.

The Pixies then fly in, making themselves known.

"I'm sorry, but it is." Said Lockette.

Cologne and Shampoo were shocked to see the Pixies flying there.

"Pixies…. That confirms it further that you all are faeries." Said Cologne.

"Aiya! Is true!" said Shampoo.

Ukyou was wondering who Shampoo and Cologne were talking to.

"It looks like those two can see us." Said Digit as she floated near Tecna's head.

"Yeah, but the one with the spatulas can't." said Chatta.

Cologne could only bow her head. "I understand, I retract my great granddaughter's claim on your son…"

Shampoo could only look back at Cologne in shock as if she's lost her mind. "What!? Great Grandmother!"

"Shampoo… there is explanation for this." said Cologne. "Long before you were born, the Joketsuzoku had met with some faeries who stopped on earth while on the way to the Magix Dimension. We were currently still in a war with the Musk Dynasty. Our tribe was no match for them because of the power of Jusenkyo backing their warriors. We had thought our people would've ceased to exist because of this, but help came in an unexpected way. Six faeries had come to us, seeing our plight. They offered to help us with our war effort. We were grateful for the assistance. Their magic was beyond belief. We never would've imagined that six people would've made such a difference against the Musk, but thanks to them, our society was able to live on. Those faeries had saved us. They didn't even need to fight because they were not involved with the Joketsuzoku's affairs, but as they said, they exist to help those in need. Because of their valor, we named them honorary members of the Joketsuzoku."

Ranma, Shampoo, Ukyou, and the Winx were surprised at this revelation. Faeries had shown up on earth years ago in the Amazon Village in China?

"The faeries left for the Magix Dimension. We had decreed that all faeries would be considered Amazon sisters, and therefore exempt from the outsider laws." Cologne continued. She looks at Ranma. "Now that your status as a faerie is revealed, you are already considered a member of our village. I'm sorry, Shampoo, but the Kiss of Marriage is now null and void…"

Shampoo had a blank expression on her face. The impossible had happened. Cologne had retracted the Kiss of Marriage, invalidating her claim on Ranma. She looked like she was on the verge of tears. Ranma and the others could only look at her with sympathy.

Nodoka then looks at Ukyou. "My dear Ukyou, my son has always considered you a friend. He still cares for you, just not in the way you think he should."

Ukyou looked like she was on the verge of tears herself. "Saotome-san, I care a great deal about Ranma. I cannot just let him go like that… was it because of me? Because of what Shampoo and I did to ruin Ranma's wedding?"

"Partly, but in a way, I'm glad you did." Said Nodoka. Ukyou and Shampoo look up at that. "If you hadn't Ranma would've been married to the wrong person."

The two girls nodded. Having to see Ranma married to that ill-mannered tomboy would've been the final insult to them. Worse was what they thought of Ranma's fate if the wedding had come to pass. He did it to satisfy honor, but could he honestly say it was out of love?

"We met that Akane girl and her family earlier." Said Tecna.

"She was the rudest person I've ever met!" said Layla.

"What happen?" asked Shampoo.

"She tried to attack Ranma and us as soon as we showed ourselves." Replied Flora.

"And she thought Saotome-sensei was a lover of Ranma and called her a slut!" said Stella. "She didn't recognize her because she was in faerie form at the time, but she's regrettting her actions now."

"I forcefully dissolved their marriage contract right there." Said Nodoka. "Akane had proven to be unworthy to even be near my son."

Shampoo, Ukyou, and Cologne couldn't believe it. They always knew that Akane tends to speak out of turn, but to accidentally insult Nodoka, never mind the fact that she didn't recognize Nodoka at the time, not to mention attack her students, that was beyond stupid. They were secretly glad that they didn't try anything of the sort themselves, because unlike Genma and the Tendos, they at least have some sense in them. To get magical beings angry at them would be foolish.

"So the Saotome-Tendo engagement has been nullified." Said Cologne.

"That's right, my son and I want nothing more to do with them." Said Nodoka.

"Yeah, they didn't take well my decision to study abroad in another realm." Said Ranma. "Now, I want you all to understand that as well."

Ranma became nervous when he saw Ukyou and Shampoo saddened at his choice. Amore also sees a line connecting Ranma to each of the two girls. Unlike with Akane's, their lines were a lot stronger. They weren't romance lines, but more kindred. Nodoka then gives them an offer.

"Although I don't appreciate the methods you used to try and snare my son as a husband, your feelings are at least genuine and you truly care for him." Said Nodoka. "I wouldn't want to leave such efforts go unrewarded."

The two girls look up at this.

"What do you mean, Saotome-san?" asked Ukyou. Ranma and the Winx were also confused at this.

"Mom?"

"My son cannot marry you, but that doesn't mean that we don't want to have anything to do with you, unless you give us reason to." Said Nodoka. "Therefore, I'd like to propose that if Shampoo and Ukyou wishes it, I shall legally adopt them into my family."

Everyone in the room was alarmed by this. "HUH!?"

"Consider this being the next best thing to being with Ranma." Said Nodoka. "Taking Ranma and leaving you two alone in despair just wouldn't do, so I offer you this chance to be with my son as his adopted sisters. If you do, you'll be able to come with us to Magix. A reward, if you will, for caring about my son."

Shampoo and Ukyou couldn't believe it. They thought for sure that Nodoka would permanently cut ties between them and Ranma just as she did with the Tendos. Their engagements to Ranma were nullified, but to be offered this chance, it must me that Nodoka still thought highly of them. They didn't want to think of what it would be like to live life without Ranma. Shampoo did not want to go back to the village in disgrace a second time, and Ukyou would still remain a ronin without purpose. They may not have Ranma's love, but they didn't want to lose his friendship and respect. This really was the next best thing. Standing up from their seats, they make their decision.

"I accept your terms… Mom." Said Ukyou.

"Shampoo accept, too." Said Shampoo.

Nodoka could only smile at the girls.

Saotome residence, next day…

Ranma, Stella, Bloom, Layla, Musa, Flora, Tecna, and Kiko sat in the living room, waiting for Nodoka to return. She had gone to fill out the paperwork to legally adopt Shampoo and Ukyou as her daughters. Today was the day that they would return back to Magix.

"This certainly has been quite an experience." Said Tecna.

"I'll say! Saotome-sensei is great!" said Stella.

"I say, she handled things nicely!" said Tune. She and the other Pixies were flying about, all except Piff, who was asleep on the coffee table.

"Everything worked out great in the end, huh Ranma?" asked Flora.

"Yeah, they did." Said Ranma. "I was honestly surprised at Mom's proposal, though."

"But your fiancee troubles are now over, Ranma." Said Bloom as she played with Kiko and Lockette. "You've got two of them as your adopted sisters now."

"You've got strong friendship ties with those two girls, Ranma." Said Amore.

"I never thought I'd see the day when my fiancee problem gets solved." Said Ranma. "Still, I'm worried about the Tendo engagement."

"Why's that, Ranma?" asked Musa.

"It's just that I don't think they'll take that lying down." Replied Ranma. "Pop and Mr. Tendo are too stupid to know when to quit when it comes to trying to marry me off to Akane."

"Well you don't have to worry, they can't follow us to Magix, anyway." Said Stella.

It was then that Nodoka entered the house with Shampoo and Ukyou in tow. Each girl had a suitcase.

"We're back!" said Nodoka.

"Hey, Mom." Said Ranma.

"Hello, Saotome-sensei!" the Winx chorused. Kiko hops up and waves.

"It's done. Shampoo and Ukyou are now officially my adopted daughters." Said Nodoka.

"Congratulations, you two!" said Bloom.

"I'm really happy for you." said Stella.

"Thanks, you guys." Said Ukyou.

"Now Shampoo can be with Ranma and new family!" said Shampoo.

Nodoka had helped the girls pack their things from home. Thanks to her magic, each girl was able to fit all of their belongings into one suitcase. Ukyou had left her business to Konatsu to handle on his own, while Cologne chose to stay to keep the Neko Hanten running. Initially, Mousse was opposed to Shampoo's leaving, but was quickly reprimanded. There was no trouble at all there.

"Well then, shall we all get going?" asked Nodoka. Everyone immediately gathers around. Nodoka then materializes a sphere of light between her hands. "Dimension Jump!"

The white light enveloped all, and the party disappeared.

Magix, outskirts of Alfea…

Ranma finds himself at the same place he was when Nodoka firs took him to Alfea. Shampoo and Ukyou marveled at the beauty of the landscape. It was like nothing they've ever seen before.

"Aiya, so this Magix Great Grandmother talk about…" said Shampoo.

"This place is so beautiful…" said Ukyou.

"It gets even better here." Said Layla.

"Yeah! Wait'll you get to see Alfea!" said Musa.

They all begin to move forward. Ukyou, however, was suddenly stopped by an invisible force.

"Huh? What's going on?" asked Ukyou in confusion. She started pressing what felt like an invisible wall.

Stella felt a twinge of déjà vu, as this sort of thing happened three years ago with Mike and Vanessa, Bloom's adopted Earth parents. "Oh my! You're not magical, so you're being barred from entering!"

"What!?" said Ukyou. "Now what do I do?"

"I should've known this would happen…" said Nodoka. She walks over to the distraught chef. "I thought your ability with ki manipulation would be enough to pass you off as a magical being, but that doesn't seem to be the case. Luckily, I've prepared for it."

"Saotome-sensei?" said Flora.

Ukyou looks at Nodoka and sees her pull out a bottle of water. She hands it to her. "What is this?"

"You're only way in." replied Nodoka.

Ranma eyed the bottle and reached out with his magical senses. He became surprised when he found out what it was. "Mom? Is that….?"

"So you recognize it, Ranma?" said Nodoka. "That's right, that's Jusenkyo water."

Ranma, Shampoo, and Ukyou gasp.

"Going to Jusenkyo was your errand, Mom?" asked Ranma.

"That's right, Son." Replied Nodoka. "The Jusenkyo guides managed to save samples of some of their spring waters before Jusenkyo got destroyed. Unfortunately, they didn't have any Naniichiuan left."

Ranma's head lowers at that news. Still, it wasn't a total loss. He's able to control his curse to some degree. "That's quite all right, Mom."

Nodoka then turns her attention to Ukyou. "Ukyou dear, only magical beings are able to pass through here. The only reason Shampoo was able to pass was because of her Jusenkyo curse. If you wish to enter as well, you'll have to curse yourself, too. I won't force you, dear. This will be your choice."

Ukyou looks at the water bottle in her hand. That barrier was the only thing standing in between her and her new life. The bottle's contents are her only pass. She did not want to be denied. If gaining a Jusenkyo curse was the only way to be with Ranma, then so be it. Ukyou didn't care to know what the curse would turn her into. If Ranma and Shampoo could take handling Jusenkyo curses, then so can she. With that thought in mind, Ukyou unscrews the cap and dumps it over herself.

Ranma, Shampoo, Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa, Tecna, Layla, Kiko, and the Pixies were shocked to see Ukyou dump the water on herself. They were even more shocked when she disappeared under her clothes. Her clothes and giant spatula fell to the ground. There was a slight movement, and something pops its head out and shakes out of the now oversized garments. Ukyou comes out on all fours, now sporting pointed ears, reddish orange fur, and a bushy tail with a white tip. She still retained her eyes as well as her hair ribbon.

"Water from 'Spring of Drowned Vixen'." Said Nodoka. She then picks up the human-turned fox. She was slightly larger than Shampoo's cat form.

Vixen-Ukyou looked about and was surprised to see the Pixies flying in front of her. They weren't there before the last time she remembered.

"Ooh! She's a fox!" said Amore. "How adorable!"

"So cool!" said Zing.

"Nice to finally meet you, Ukyou." Said Lockette.

"That certainly took a lot of guts to do!" said Chatta.

"It was a logical choice." Said Digit.

Vixen-Ukyou could only smile at the Pixies. They were quite friendly enough.

"That's…. actually a pretty cute form for her…" said Ranma, causing the fox to blush.

Nodoka could only smile at Ukyou in her arms. _'She didn't hesitate when giving herself a curse. This only proves her conviction to stay with Ranma. She really is a true friend for my son.'_ "We'll get you turned back once we reach the campus."

Everyone then continues on their way to Alfea. Ranma picks up Ukyou's things, as she's in no condition to do so herself. Things are just starting to get interesting again.

To be continued…

Preview…

Ranma: I never expected this. Now Shampoo and Ukyou are my adopted sisters!

Bloom: It must be nice to have siblings, Ranma.

Ranma: Yeah. I never would've thought we'd be joined like this.

Stella: Great! It all worked out in the end!

Ranma: Well, it's back to classes again…

Stella: Oh, right… I almost forgot…

Bloom: Shampoo and Ukyou are now trying to adjust to living at Alfea. Is it a good match?

Stella: Next time, on Ranma Club, 'Martial Artists in Magix'

Ranma: Guess I won't get lax in training anymore.

Ending (Saber Marionette J style, I'll Be There)

Music starts as we see Ranma superimposed over a sunset. We then see Ranma-chan appear next to her male version. They walk towards the screen together. As they walk, they walk closer into each other until they finally fuse, causing a bright flash of light.

_Sabishii toki setsunai toki (When you're lonely, when you're hurting)_

_Hitori de ochikomanai de (don't face your sorrow alone.)_

We see Bloom from behind as she looks up towards the sky while on the ruins of Domino.

_Kimi no soba ni boku (Know that I'll always)_

_Kanarazu iru kanjite (be there with you, without fail.)_

We see Stella from behind as she looks up at the sky while standing on a parapet on Solaria Castle.

_Tsuyoi koto wa taisetsu da ne (Strength is a very important thing,)_

_Dakedo namida mo hitsuyou sa (but you need tears too.)_

We see Flora from behind as she looks up at the sky while standing on a giant tree branch on Linphea.

_KARAKARA kawaita kokoro ja (With a parched, dried-up heart,)_

_Nanimo dekinai yo (you can't do anything at all;)_

_Nanimo kanjirarenai (you can't feel a thing.)_

We see Musa from behind as she looks up at the sky out the window from inside her old home on Melody. Cuts to Ranma and Ranma-chan standing back-to-back with their eyes closed.

_Hito wa naze doushite (Tell me, why do people)_

_Hontou no kimochi wo tojikomeru no (hide what they really feel inside?)_

We see Tecna from behind as she looks up at the digital sky while standing on the city street on Zenith.

_Dekiru koto yaritai koto (Take what you can do, what you want to do,)_

_Ippo-zutsu arukeba ii (one step at a time.)_

We see Layla from behind as she looks up at the sky from her castle balcony on Andros.

_PUROGURAMU sareta ikikata ni (I love the way you don't care)_

_Nagasanai kimi ga suki (how you have been programmed to live.)_

We see Ranma sitting on the ground in darkness. Suddenly, the darkness brightens, turning to day. Ranma looks up and sees himself sitting on a grassy plain. In front of him are the Winx girls.

_Doko made mo tsuite-yuku yo (I would follow you anywhere.)_

_Kono te zutto zutto hanasanai (I will never, ever, let go of you.)_

The girls all smile at Ranma and each offer a hand to him. Ranma smiles and reaches out to them.

End ending

Author's notes:

I didn't expect to make the chapter this long. I bet you all didn't see that one coming, eh?

This chapter was inspired by Ryan Spradling's works, 'A Spying Dragon' and 'Wild Moon 1/2'. They didn't explain how Shampoo and Ukyou agreed to be Ranma's adopted sisters, but it worked out anyway. I tried to give explanation on how they did so.

As I said before, I use Rai terms, NOT 4Kids terms because thy make absolutely no sense.

(Rai/4kids)

Bloom's home: Domino/Sparx

Flora's home: Linphea/Fifth Moon of Marigold (WTH?)

Musa's home: Melody/Harmonic Nebula

Tecna's home: Zenith/3rd Vector of the Binary Galaxy (what a mouthful…)

Layla's home: Andros/Realm of Tides

Only Stella's home of Solaria was spared a name change.

Also, despite what others say, it's VALTOR with a "V", NOT Baltor! Baltor sounds like some dumb take on Balto or something. Valtor sounds like a perversion of the word 'valor', which Valtor doesn't have. Plus, his mark that he brands on people is A FREAKIN' LETTER "V" IN A CIRCLE!! Nice going, idiot 4Kids….

Cardinel: Thanks! I've been trying to look for this particular group pairing myself, but nope, so I took the liberty of writing one myself. I wanted to do it in a way that I don't have to ruin too many character lives to make it work.

Keep those reviews coming!


	12. Martial Artists in Magix

Disclaimer: Ranma ½ belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and Viz Video and Winx Club belongs to Iginio Straffi and Rai S.p.A (NOT 4Kids!!). Song, 'Hohoemi no Bakudan' belongs to YuYu Hakusho, and 'Ryuusei' belongs to Naruto.

Note: this follows the Rai version of Winx as the 4Kids version butchered it too much, like with every anime it dubs.

Chapter 12: Martial Artists in Magix

Opening (YuYu Hakusho style, Hohoemi no Bakudan)

The music starts. We see Sky, Brandon, Helia, Riven, Timmy, and Nabu falling through the sky. They turn into light silhouettes and merge to form Ranma, who now falls through the sky. The Ranma Club logo appears.

_Machi no hitogomi kata ga butsukatte hitoribocchi (In a crowd on a city street, shoulders bumping, I'm alone)_

Ranma is seen walking through a busy street in Magix.

_Hatenai sougen kaze ga BYUNBYUN to hitoribocchi (In an endless prairie, wind blowing hard, I'm alone)_

We see the other girls in different parts of the city. Bloom is walking across the road. Stella is seen at a shop window. Flora is sitting at a table at an outdoor café. Musa is standing in front of a theater. Tecna leans against a lamp post while using her PDA. Layla is sitting on a bench facing the beach. We come back to Ranma who gets a twinge as if he sensed the others nearby.

_Docchi darou? nakitakunaru basho wa (I wonder which is the place I'd want to cry?)_

At Alfea, Ranma-chan in faerie-mode is seen flying. She flies over past three people and the camera closes in on them. We see a close-up of Shampoo, then pans to Ukyou, and finally on Nodoka. Their gazes follow Ranma-chan as the camera zooms away from the three women.

_Futatsu MARU wo tsukete choppiri OTONA sa (Drawing two circles, I feel just a little grown-up.)_

A giant demon arises and roars at Ranma-chan. She then fires off a huge ki beam at it, blowing a hole into it just before it falls and explodes in a geyser of power.

_MECHAMECHA kurushii kabe datte fui ni naze ka (Why does the gushing forth of courage and power)_

We see Faragonda, Griffin, and Saladin in their offices at their respective schools. They all look up from what they're doing as if sensing the power. Cut to a darkened wasteleand. Valtor appears in the sky and drops down on the ground. Behind him are Icy, Darcy, and Stormy. They summon up an army of demons. Zoom out, we see that Ranma, Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa, Tecna, and Layla are facing off against them. They all charge.

_Buchikowasu yuuki to power waite kuru no wa (unexpectedly smash the extremely tortuous wall?)_

_MECHAMECHA kibishii hito-tachi ga fui ni miseta (Perhaps it's because of the kindness)_

The girls are in Enchantix. Layla blasts a group of demons with water. Tecna uses her power to form a green light cannon on her hand and blasts some demons with green light beams. Musa spins, creating numerous glowing music notes, which shoot up into the air, then rain down hard into the demons, exploding on impact. Flora fires off razor-edged leaves at Stormy, who dodges and counters with a wind blast, then Flora creates a sword out of a blade of grass and charges Stormy, blocking with a blade of lightning. Stella and Darcy fly around, firing off orbs of light and darkness at each other, then shoot big beams of their respective elements which hit head-on. Icy hurls an ice boulder at Bloom, who breaks it in half by shooting it with a crescent-shaped flame, then follows up with a spray of fire.

_Yasashisa no sei dattari suru n darou ne (extremely stern people had unexpectedly shown.)_

Ranma-chan fires her magic-enhanced Moko Takabisha at Valtor, who dodges and counters with a fire blast. She drops down and punches the ground, causing the ground under Valtor to blow upward, sending him up. Ranma-chan then reverts to male form and jumps after Valtor while brandishing Sky's sword. He slashes, sending off a blue crescent-shaped light shot at Valtor, who quickly blocks, the impact causing an explosion obscuring his form.

_A… RI… GA… TOU… GO… ZA… I… masu! (Thank you!)_

The Winx are back in their casuals. They drop down from the sky one by one, then finally followed by Ranma. Ranma lands on the ground and punches up in the air. Standing on either side of him are the Winx girls, along with Nodoka, Shampoo, Ukyou, Faragonda, Griffin, Saladin, Kiko, and the Pixies.

End opening

Nodoka's classroom…

"Good morning, everyone! I hope everyone's fine today!" greeted Nodoka. At her sides were Ukyou and Shampoo. "I would like to introduce Ukyou Kuonji, and Shampoo. They will be my TA's for this course."

"Nice to meet you." said Ukyou while bowing.

"Shampoo happy to work with you all!" said Shampoo.

Ranma-chan could only smile. Nodoka had managed to pull some strings with Faragonda to have her two adopted sisters to be live-in workers at Alfea. They were ideal candidates for teacher's assistants for Nodoka's ki manipulation class. Their curses had to be known as well, just like Ranma-chan's own. The students and faculty were surprised to see more people like Ranma who transform with water, except they turn into cute little animals.

"You can ask either of them anything pertaining to ki manipulation." Said Nodoka. "I assure you, they know their stuff."

Ranma-chan couldn't help but agree with that. Those girls weren't powerful martial artists for nothing. She knows that firsthand.

"Now then, we shall start with learning how to hide objects on one's person using ki." Said Nodoka. She nods to Shampoo, who responds by pulling out her bonboris seemingly out of nowhere. The students, sans Ranma, were surprised that the Amazon was able to hide two massive war clubs on herself without even leaving the slightest outline on her clothes.

"That's a pretty handy trick…" said Tecna. A lot of her portable tech was pretty bulky, so learning this would be quite useful for her.

Alfea dining hall…

All the faerie students were in for a treat once the latest additions to the school came. On the menu was Shampoo's deluxe ramen and Ukyou's specialty okonomiyaki. Thankfully, all the ingredients needed for both dishes were readily available in the Alfea kitchen for the two girls to use. Along with being TA's, Shampoo and Ukyou also did cooking duties.

"Mmmm…. It's still as good as I remembered it…" said Ranma-chan as she ate some pork okonomiyaki.

"This is pretty good!" said Bloom, who was eating a bowl of ramen. She had no trouble using the chopsticks.

"Definitely!" said Musa as she ate her bowl of ramen.

"Not bad…" said Stella as she took some bites of her okonomiyaki.

"My compliments to the chefs!" said Flora who was also eating some okonomiyaki.

"I'll make sure to let them know." Said Ranma-chan as she started eating a bowl of ramen once she was done with the okonomiyaki. "They worked in restaurants, after all."

They then get a glimpse of Knut in the corner, munching on as many portions of the foreign foods as possible.

"Looks like someone here likes the food a bit too much." Joked Layla. Everyone laughs at this.

The Winx had also noticed that Ranma-chan was eating more than she should.

"Ranma, don't you think you're eating a bit much there?" asked Stella.

"Hm?" Ranma-chan stopped in her eating as the girls looked at her. She had already wolfed down three bowls of ramen and two plates of okonomiyaki. Currently, Ranma-chan was eating a shrimp style okonimiyaki. "I'm just hungry!"

The Winx all sweatdrop at her simple answer.

"It's amazing how she can eat all that without feeling full…" said Tecna.

"I'M amazed she can still keep her figure!" said Stella. "Just what is her secret?"

"I think the boys' souls in her has something to do with it…" Flora hypothesized.

"Huh? What do you mean, Flora?" asked Musa.

"Think about it, Ranma's soul is composed of the souls of the Specialists." Said Flora. "Maybe in urn, she also has the appetite of six people? She's probably trying to keep them all fed."

"That does make a lot of sense, now that you mention it…" said Tecna.

Alfea courtyard…

"This really is a nice place." Said Ukyou.

"Shampoo agree!" said Shampoo.

"Thought you girls would." Said Ranma-chan. She was currently walking about with her two adopted sisters in the courtyard. Some of the students were milling about.

"I'm surprised you're wearing something like that, Ran-chan." Said Ukyou as she pointed at Ranma-chan's attire.

"Pretty daring, yes?" said Shampoo.

Ranma-chan could only blush. "At first, I hated it, but now it's kinds growing on me. Scary thought, I know. I can move around quite well in it. Plus, it was a gift."

"But aren't you worried about being caught as a guy like that?" asked Ukyou.

"Not anymore, Ucchan." Replied Ranma-chan as she focused her ki. In an instant, Ranma-chan reverted back into Ranma in his normal kung fu clothes. "Thanks to my faerie blood, I can now actually control my transformations, not to mention the clothes I wear."

Ukyou and Shampoo couldn't help but be impressed. Ranma had a way to overcome his own curse. Perhaps his coming to Magix was a good thing after all. Maybe.. they can control their own curses as well.

"Aiya! You come far, Ranma!" said Shampoo.

"No kidding…" said Ukyou. "So what else did you learn?"

"Oh, just a few elemental spells and things like that." Replied Ranma. "I can transform into a faerie mode, and now know some swordsmanship skills."

The girls were a little surprised. Turn into a faerie mode? Plus, wasn't he usually a bare-fisted fighter?

"Ranma, Shampoo would like to spar." Said Shampoo.

Ranma and Ukyou look at her. "Huh? Now?"

"Shampoo curious to know how Ranma has improved." Said Shampoo. She could see the nervousness in Ranma's eyes. "No need to worry about Amazon law here, Ranma, if that your concern."

"Well, there's that, but…" Ranma started as he looked about. "We're out with a lot of students going about and…"

"They can think this as review." Said Shampoo simply.

"Hmmm… she has a point, Ran-chan." Said Ukyou.

Ranma raised an eyebrow. In that sense, it would be beneficial to students, and maybe attract more attention towards his mom's class. "Guess I have no choice. Let's make sure our ki abilities show through!"

Shampoo nods as she and Ranma walk to stand facing ten feet away from each other. Ukyou stood a good distance away to observe the match. Ranma and Shampoo get into ready stances. This got the attention of the students milling about and was soon drawing a crowd.

"Hey! Isn't that TA Shampoo fighting against Ranma?"

"This looks interesting!"

"Now we'll see this 'ki' in action!"

"What's gonna happen?"

Ranma had a feeling of déjà vu. Crowds would always come to see a fight that he's involved in. Ukyou then holds up her hand. "The following match will go by tournament-style rules. Winner is declared if the opponent is knocked out or submits defeat to the other. Any technique may be used. There is no time limit. HAJIME! (BEGIN!)"

Ranma and Shampoo immediately rushed at each other. Each started to dish out punches and kicks of any kind at each other. For every attack, they would block, parry or dodge while trying to counter.

Shampoo throws three punches followed by a roundhouse kick. Ranma manages to dodge the first three attacks and jumps up to avoid the kick. While in the air, he lashes out with a spinning heel kick at her head. She ducks under the kick, then quickly side-steps to avoid the follow-up downward kick from his other foot. Just as he lands, Ranma rushes forth with a palm strike to the gut, which Shampoo quickly blocks. She responds by going into a spinning foot sweep, where Ranma quickly back-flips over. Landing a distance away, Shampoo springs forth after him into a flying kick. Ranma quickly parries her attack, causing her to pass by harmlessly and land behind him. Swinging around, he lashes out with a backhand chop at the neck. Shampoo manages to block the chop, but is then hard-pressed to dodge or block Ranma's follow up: a straight punch, a hook, a knee kick going into a side kick, a backfist, a spinning foot sweep, then finally ending it with an axe-kick. Shampoo barely had time to successfully block Ranma's combination, and quickly jumps out of the way of his axe-kick. His missed attack had caused a crater to form on the ground around his foot. Now, the pigtailed boy had the purple-haired girl on the defensive.

The students could only watch in awe at the spectacle. This was a real duel between two highly skilled martial artists. At this time, Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa, Tecna, and Layla arrive on the scene and witness Ranma's sparring match. Floating next to them are the Pixies.

"Look! Ranma and Shampoo are going at it!" said Musa as she pointed at them.

"Wow… look at them go…" said Layla in awe.

Bloom couldn't believe what she was seeing. Physical fights like these she'd only be able to see in those kung fu movies she watched back on earth. Even those didn't compare.

"Wooooh! Go Ranma!" Zing cheered on.

Shampoo manages to catch her breath. She knew that Ranma was superior in unarmed combat, so then she whips out her bonboris out of nowhere. Giving the war maces a few spins, she gets into another ready stance. Ranma kept his guard up. He knew firsthand that getting hit by those things is not a good idea. She lunges forth and started swinging those bonboris at him. Ranma quickly started to dodge the dual clubs. He ducks a swing at his head, jumps a club sweep, cartwheels away from a club uppercut, then jumps over a thrust attack. He managed to land, standing on top of the bonbori as if had become weightless. The crowds were shocked to see him do that. How was he standing on her weapon like that? How was she even holding him up as if he wasn't there?

Ranma smirks and jumps off over and behind Shampoo. She turns and lifts her bonboris over her head, swinging them downward at Ranma. He managed to jump away in time just before the ground he was just standing on gets destroyed. As he lands, Shampoo leaps up and throws one of her bonboris at Ranma. He quickly reacts by doing a back-flip kick on the flying weapon, sending it back at Shampoo who easily catches it before landing on the ground. Finally, they charge at each other again. Shampoo utilizes the Kachu Tenshin Amaguriken technique with her bonboris, creating a flurry of rapid-fire club thrusts. Ranma counters by doing his own Kachu Tenshin Amaguriken. Rather than the usual rapid-fire punching, he instead used it as a defensive maneuver to palm block the bonboris. After a few seconds, they forced each other back, skidding on the ground a bit.

"He…. Stopped all her attacks!" said Stella.

"It's hard to believe those two are human…" said Tecna.

Ranma and Shampoo were panting a bit at the extended duel. They didn't expect the battle to turn out like this.

"You… have improved… very much, Ranma…" said Shampoo.

"Same…. with you…. Shampoo…" said Ranma.

Both fighters then stand up and started to glow with blue battle auras, catching the attention of the crowds.

"What's going on?"

"What's with that light?"

"Weird, it doesn't feel like magic…"

"Is this the 'ki' Saotome-sensei was talking about?"

"That's so cool!"

The Winx girls could only watch in anticipation on what will happen. Ukyou knew that this might turn out messy.

Ranma cups his hands at his side while Shampoo crosses her arms over her chest while still holding her bonboris. It was then they fired off their attacks.

"MOKO TAKABISHA!"

"PSYCHO BULLET!"

Ranma fires off his blue ki sphere fro his palms. Shampoo fires off an oval-shapd blast of ki. The two projectiles crashed into each other, causing an energy explosion, which kicked up a lot of dust. Ukyou and the crowds had to cover their eyes from the blast. Everyone waited with held breaths to see the outcome.

Once the dust cleared, everyone could see Ranma and Shampoo still standing, though a little hunched over. Ranma's hands relaxed to his sides, while Shampoo's bonboris clattered out of her hands. At the same time, both of them fell flat on their faces.

"Ha…. can't…. go on…." said Ranma.

"Shampoo…. spent, too…" said Shampoo.

Ukyou went to check on their conditions. They were all right, but completely exhausted and cannot fight any further. "Both combatants are unable to battle. This is a draw!"

Ranma and Shampoo slowly get to their feet, then hears the sounds of cheering from the Alfea students.

"That was SO COOL!"

"I've never seen anything like it!"

"Hey, does that mean we can do something like that, too if we took Saotome-sensei's class?"

"I want to sign up, too!"

"I knew I should've signed up with the program!"

The Winx and Pixies approach the three former residents of Nerima.

"That was an awesome display!" said Stella.

"I can't believe you actually did all that!" said Chatta.

"Are you two all right?" asked Flora.

"Yeah…. We've been through much worse than this." said Ranma.

"That was great, Ran-chan!" said Ukyou. "Good to know that you being a magic user hasn't lessened your martial arts skill."

"You know me, Ucchan, I can never let myself slide in martial arts." Said Ranma.

Zing flies up to them. "That's right! Ranma never misses a chance to train himself, even though he's enrolled here!" She's suddenly dressed in light brown pants, carpenter shoes, and carpenter button-down with the sleeves folded to her elbows. Her hair was white and sported a fake white mustache and beard. She speaks in a slightly wizen tone. "He must sand the floor, paint up and down, paint side side, and then wax on wax off!" (1)

"Oh, a LOT more than that, Zing." Said Ranma. He then looks to Shampoo. "By the way, what was that last move you did, Shampoo?"

"After witnessing your ki attack, Ranma, Shampoo thought about trying to do same thing." Replied Shampoo. "It always good for martial artists to come up with new techniques, yes?"

"That's true." Said Ranma. He should know that better than anyone else.

"Still, Ranma, it won't do to destroy the landscape within school grounds." Said Flora.

Ranma, Shampoo, and Ukyou could only laugh nervously while sweatdropping.

"Ah hahaha… whoops…. I'll keep that in mind from now on…" said Ranma. He had to remember how destructive their techniques could be. They weren't known as the 'Nerima Wrecking Crew' for nothing.

Meanwhile, somewhere on a balcony on the outer walls of Alfea, a faerie student was experimenting with her rain spell.

"Okay, just as Professor Palladium said…." The girl mumbled. "Nimbus hydro pluvia terra!"

The girl waited for her rain spell to work. After a few seconds, nothing happened.

"Huh? Where's the rain cloud? There should've been one formed right in front of me? Did I do it wrong?"

Unknown to her, the spell worked perfectly, it just didn't appear in the right place…

Back at the courtyard, Ranma, Shampoo, and Ukyou didn't notice the small cloud forming over their heads. The Winx and the other students look up at the cloud in confusion.

"Uh…. Ranma?" said Bloom.

"Huh? What is it, Bloom?" asked Ranma.

Bloom then pointed upwards. Ranma, Shampoo, and Ukyou then look up, and were greeted by a constant drizzle by the artificial rain cloud formed over their heads. Ranma had instantly turned into a girl, while Shampoo and Ukyou disappeared under their clothes.

"What the!?" Ranma-chan sputtered. "Where'd that cloud come from?"

Neko-Shampoo and Kitsune-Ukyou managed to pull themselves out of their clothes. Ranma-chan started to get chattering teeth as soon as she heard the meowing.

"Meow?"

Kitsune-Ukyou was giving off whining noises when she saw Ranma-chan racked with fear. (2)

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!! CAT! CAT! CAT! CAT!" Ranma-chan was off like a shot, trying to get away from her phobia. "Keepawaykeepawaykeepawaykeepawaykeepawaykeepaway!!"

"Ranma! Look out!" shouted Bloom.

In her desperation to escape from a cat, Ranma-chan neglected to watch where she was going and ran right into one of the posts forming the four-legged arch walkway in the middle of the courtyard. She fell on her back and was out like a light.

Later…

Ranma-chan suddenly found herself waking up in the nurse's office. Her injuries from her duel and of the following incident were treated. At his bedside was Nodoka.

"Ranma, are you all right?" Nodoka asked with concern.

"Yeah, I guess so…" replied Ranma-chan.

Nodoka nods. "We REALLY need to do something about that phobia of yours…" She got dark thoughts about her husband, Genma, who had inflicted the trauma on her son in the first place. "It just won't do for you to have that fear now that Shampoo's part of the family."

"Can something be done?" asked Ranma-chan.

"I'm pretty sure Faragonda and the faculty can think of something." Replied Nodoka.

"I certainly hope so…" said Ranma.

The dorm hallways…

Ranma, after reverting to male form, headed back towards the Winx dorm after he was deemed well enough to leave the nurse's office.

"Man… I still feel a ringing…. Must've hit that post pretty hard…" Ranma muttered to himself.

He entered the door, and sees his roommates all together, Kiko and the Pixies were already asleep.

"Oh! Ranma! Welcome back!" said Layla.

"You all right? You took a pretty nasty hit in the head there." Said Musa.

"Yeah, I'm all right. It'll take more than that to take me down." Said Ranma. "I just hope that the damage to the courtyard can be fixed…"

"No need to worry about that, Ranma." Said Flora. "I've already taken care of it."

Ranma looks up at her. "You have?"

"It's true! Flora's power is nature, so she was able to close up those craters you caused." Tecna explained.

"Whew… that's good to know… thanks, Flora." said Ranma. Now he won't get chewed out by Griselda for accidentally destroying school property, even if for educational purposes.

"It was no big deal, Ranma." Said Flora while smiling. "It gave me a chance to use magic with ki." When she was fixing the terrain, Flora focused her ki to amplify her nature powers to heal the ground. She had discovered long ago how to focus her ki through her serenity. Being one with nature, she can feel this emotion quite easily. She was able to fix the ground without wasting too much of her own power.

"By the way, where's Shampoo and Ukyou?" asked Ranma. He hasn't seen them around since the incident. Hopefully, they were reverted back to normal, especially Shampoo. Even though he knew that the cute pink and purple cat was really a human girl, he just couldn't take even looking at a cat because of his trauma.

"Funny you should ask, Ranma." Said Bloom.

"I decided to give them a wardrobe change." Said Stella.

Ranma was a little shocked to hear that. "Hold on! You saying you subjected them to a makeover game, too?"

"Well, we couldn't just leave them naked, you know." Said Stella simply. "Ukyou! Shampoo! You can come out now!"

Ranma could only gulp at seeing his two adopted sisters. He was used to seeing them in their own usual battle attires, but this was totally different.

Shampoo was clad in cut-off jean shorts, which barely cleared her hips, accenting her legs quite nicely. She wore a red spaghetti-strap tank top that was short enough to expose her midriff. On the front was the word 'FELINE' in white. On her feet were red wedge sandals and gold dual anklets around her ankles, much like the ones she had on during the Togenkyo incident.

Ukyou was clad in black microfiber pants that was tight on the top, but loose on the bottom. Each of the pant legs had a slit down the side starting just below the knee. Her feet had blue wedge sandals with criss-cross straps. She wore a blue triangle bra top with black trimming and gold bangles on her wrists as if to balance out Shampoo's anklets. (3)

Ranma couldn't help but feel flustered at the sight.

"What do you think, Ran-chan?" asked Ukyou as she spun around.

"We look good, yes?" asked Shampoo as she also spun around.

It took a moment for Ranma to find his tongue. "You both look…. very nice…"

Both girls giggled.

"Thanks, we're glad you think so."

"Shampoo happy!"

Ranma could only smile. At least now he knows that his two adopted sisters are getting along well with his roommates.

"Another success!" said Stella. No one could compare with her strong fashion sense.

"Just don't get a big head over it, Stella." Said Musa jokingly.

"Hey!" said Stella indignantly. Everyone laughs.

"In any case, thanks for giving us these clothes, Stella." Said Ukyou.

"Oh yes! Thank you, Faerie sister!" said Shampoo.

"Oh don't mention it. Just happy to help!" said Stella.

Shampoo and Ukyou then turn to Ranma. "Well Ran-chan, it's getting late, so Shampoo and I are off."

Ranma nods. "I'll see you tomorrow, then."

The two girls say their good-byes and left the dorm. Nodoka had given them living arrangements in her quarters.

"They're pretty nice people." Said Flora.

"They are when they're not fighting over me." Said Ranma. He didn't want to think how it would've turned out if Shampoo and Ukyou were still his fiancées. They would've probably tried to beat the Winx senseless without a second thought since they stood in the way of claiming Ranma. For this, he was afraid of what might happen if Shampoo and Ukyou were left alone with the Winx. Having them as adopted sisters was a great thing indeed. "So there was no problem?"

"None at all, Ranma." Replied Tecna.

"Although they're your sisters now, Ranma, they care a great deal about you." said Flora.

"They said they'd never forgive us if we didn't make you happy for them." Said Bloom.

Ranma could only blink. Shampoo and Ukyou loved him enough to let him go as a potential husband so that he could find happiness. They just love him in another way.

"I'm sure you girls won't have any trouble with that." Said Ranma.

"You better believe it!" said Musa as she jumped on his back, hugging him from behind.

"Hahaha! Okay okay! I believe!" said Ranma. "Well, we'd better turn in. It's another school day."

"Aw man… school night…" said Stella.

Ranma's time in Alfea was pretty good. Who knows what else it will bring now that Shampoo and Ukyou are living in the same school. They could be helpful in the coming struggles ahead. Right now, Alfea needed all the help they can get against Valtor. Who knows what he's planning to do?

To be continued…

Preview…

Ranma: Shampoo and Ukyou seem to fit in well here at Alfea.

Flora: I feel happy for them, getting a new start in life.

Tecna: Good news, Ranma! Professor Avalon has found a way to cure your phobia!

Ranma: What? Really?

Musa: This will sound weird, but we'll have to get inside your head, literally.

Ranma: The hell!?

Layla: Well, she did say it was weird.

Stella: I wonder what goes on in that head of yours? I'm starting to get curious!

Bloom: Next time, on Ranma Club, 'Begone! Mind Over Matter!' There's others in here? No… it can't be…

Ending (Naruto ending 6 style, Ryuusei)

_I believe your promise_

_It's too hard to give me courage_

_Always I feel it the precious time seeing you..._

We see Kiko from behind, sitting on the Alea gate, looking over the horizon.

_Tachidomatta kado ni (At a street corner I stopped at…)_

_Asu e mukau kaze wo kanjiteta (I was feeling the wind that was heading towards tomorrow)_

A still shot of Bloom at her desk, drawing a sketch as she looks out her window.

_Machi no akari hoshikuzu mitai ni (The city lights look like stardusts…)_

_Futari tsutsumu kedo (And envelope the two…)_

A still shot of Stella as she goes through her wardrobe.

_Sorezore ni chigau kagayaki ga aru to (But each has a different kind of glow to them…)_

A still shot of Flora fiddling with a chemistry set with some plants behind her.

_Warau kimi ga ichiban mabushiku mieru yo (So you look the brightest to me)_

A still shot of Musa reclining as she listens to her iPod.

_Yume wa ryuusei no you ni (Like a shooting star, my dream…)_

_Ameagari no niji no you ni (Like a rainbow after it rains…)_

A still shot of Tecna sitting at her desk studying.

_Kono kokoro ni hikari wo tsuretekuru (I will bring light into this mirage)_

A still shot of Layla doing a dance.

_Nayami tsuzukeru koto ga (Things I continue to be troubled by)_

_Hitotsu no kotae ni naruyo (Are all solved with one answer..)_

_Gomakashitari shinai to chikau no (So I promise I won't lie)_

We see Ranma lying on the couch asleep. After a bit, he yawns and wakes up. We see him get up to leave the room.

_All with my feelings, the precious time seeing you…_

As Ranma walks, the background shows a collage of the stills shown previously behind him.

End ending

Author's notes:

(1) Mr. Miyagi from The Karate Kid and his training exercises he put Daniel through.

(2) I'm not really sure what kind of animal sound a fox makes. Anyone got any ideas?

(3) How did that saying go? 'When in Rome…' Heheheh…

Andrew9000: Oh, the Kunos and any other jerk I've missed WILL be dealt with sooner or later. I never said that Ranma's business with Nerima was completely done, did I? Bloom gets to come back to Gardenia every now and then, right? hint hint nudge nudge wink wink

Dumbledork: Oh they will cause trouble. Soun and Genma are too stupid to know that they're in over their heads.

Jerry Unipeg: Thanks. I thought that a fox would be a good choice for Ukyou if she were to have an animal Jusenkyo curse.

Just another rant about how 4Kids totally screwed Winx Club over with their idiotic line edits. The victimized scene, wneh Layla tries to break the Pixies out of Shadowhaunt and encounters Darkar.

Darkar intercepts Layla and the pixies

4Kids:

Darkar: "Look, it's a bird! No, it's a man! NO! It's LORD DARKAR!" (Is this guy a villain or a nerd?)

Darkar: "Now hand over the pixies right now!"

Layla: "No way, no how!"

Darkar: "Now that kind of attitude is no fun at all! No matter. You'll have to talk to the hand! shoots Layla 'Cause the face don't wanna hear it!" (again, this sounds fruity)

Darkar stabs at Layla, who quickly blocks

Darkar: "You think you have a chance! That's funny!" (Not as funny as your face and miscasted voice…)

Layla: "Give me back the pixies!"

Darkar: "I'd rather not!" shoots at her, then engulfs her in a shadow "Now you shall feel the shadow, and it will be the last thing you'll ever feel!" throws Layla off the cliff "Who's the loser now? Hahahahaha!" (I still think it's you for your lame-ass lines)

Rai:

Darkar: "Foolish girl, you barely have the strength to stand. Hand over the pixies!"

Layla: "Never! I won't let you have them!

Darkar: "I find your meaningless bravery tiresome, but no matter. Time for you to pay for your mistakes, girl! shoots Layla"

Darkar stabs at Layla, who quickly blocks

Darkar: "But, but how is that possible? You should be too weak!"

Layla: "It's not so easy to beat a faerie!"

Darkar: "Isn't it!?" shoots at her, then engulfs her in a shadow, then throws her off the cliff "Goodbye, faerie! No one could survive a fall from this height."

Just keep it simple.

4Kids Darkar sounded so fruity…. While Rai Darkar actually sounded evil.

In the next chapter, Ranma will have to deal with his phobia. How? You'll have to wait and find out! Again, this might take a while to do. Read and review, please!


	13. Begone! Mind Over Matter!

Disclaimer: Ranma ½ belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and Viz Video and Winx Club belongs to Iginio Straffi and Rai S.p.A (NOT 4Kids!!). Song, 'Through the Night' belongs to Outlaw Star, Tokimeki no Doukasen' belongs to Fushigi Yuugi

Note: this follows the Rai version of Winx as the 4Kids version butchered it too much, like with every anime it dubs.

Chapter 13: Begone! Mind Over Matter!

Opening (Outlaw Star style, Through the Night)

The music starts. The letters of the Ranma Club logo flashes by.

_Semenai de kesanai de makenai de (Don't make fun of it! Don't destroy it! Don't cheapen it!)_

_Dare datte motteru hazu yuzurenai mono (That one thing everyone has that they won't give up.)_

We see Ranma's image super-imposed over the night sky.

_Ai dake yume dake kimi dake (Only love! Only dreams! Only you!)_

_Sore dake ha hanasanai donna toki demo (Those are the only things I won't let go, ever.)_

We see a shot of Ranma in an Anything-Goes stance, then a shot of him in girl form posing with her hands behind her head, then a shot of Ranma-chan in faerie-mode firing off a magic attack at some demons. We then see Ranma twirling some swords in his hands, then a shot of him from behind as he looks over his shoulder at the camera. The Ranma Club logo appears.

_Doushi you mo naku ochitsukanai yoru (On nights when I can't settle down no matter what,)_

_Nani mo kamo nagedashitaku naru (I just want to throw anything and everything away.)_

Ranma is seen reclining on the rooftop of Alfea at the setting sun. Zing is reclining on his knee.

_Tsube kobe iwazu ni sassato DOA o akena (Don't bitch and complain, just open the door, ya know.)_

_Rikutsu nante koneteru HIMA ha nai (I don't have time to quibble with you.)_

We see shots of the Winx girls and their Pixies: Bloom is sitting on her bed with Kiko in her lap and Lockette hovering near her head; Stella is asleep at her desk from studying and Amore tries to wake her up; Flora sits against a tree in the courtyard as Chatta yelps at a bee; Musa makes a face at the camera while Tune looks indignant at her actions; Tecna plays some matches with Digit in a shooter video game on a holo-screen; Layla walks through the courtyard while cradling Piff in her hands.

_Juuou mujin tobi mawaritai (I want to fly all over the place.)_

_Youi shoutou mamori takunai (I wanna throw caution to the wind.)_

Ranma-chan in faerie-mode flies through a darkened area while being chased by demons who fire on her. She dodges the attacks, then turns around flying backwards, firing off a rapid-fire volley of light orbs at the demons, exploding on impact.

_Nakushita wake ja nai (It isn't because I've lost anything)_

_Mada hajimatte nai... dakara (It's because nothing's even started yet.)_

We see Ranma from behind as he looks at the city of Magix in the distance at night. The city is illuminated with light as well as spotlights in the air. The camera closes in on the back of Ranma's head, who then turns around and points Timmy's gun at the screen. The gun glows blue with his ki, and it fires off a concentrated blast of his Moko Takabisha.

_Semenai de kesanai de makenai de (Don't make fun of it! Don't destroy it! Don't cheapen it!)_

_Dare datte motteru hazu yuzurenai mono (That one thing everyone has that they won't give up.)_

We see the deactivated weapons of the Specialists on a table: Sky's longsword and boomerang; Brandon's broadsword and double-ended sword; Helia's cable gauntlets, Riven's scimitar and kasama-giri, and Timmy's gun and rapier. The scene switches to a dark scene with some demons. The camera pns up slowly to show the Trix, Icy, Darcy, and Stormy, smiling maliciously. Beside them were two shadowed figures. Pan up further, we see Valtor giving an irritating smirk.

_Ai dake yume dake kimi dake (Only love! Only dreams! Only you!)_

_Sore dake ha hanasanai donna toki demo (Those are the only things I won't let go, ever.)_

The girls are in their Enchantix. They fight off a couple of monsters surrounding them. Cut to a group shot of them all in their casuals sitting on a king-sized bed.

_Nani ga hoshii nani ga shitai doko ni ikitai (What do you want? What do you wanna do? Where do you wanna go?)_

Ranma darts about on some rock protrusions in a valley as he runs from some demons. He takes out Brandon's double-ended sword and does a few flying dive slice attacks on them.

_Yami o saite hashiri nukete tsukamitore (Cut through the darkness and run to grab what you want all)_

_Through The Night _

In the night sky, we see Sky, Brandon, Helia, Riven, Timmy, and Nabu. Zoom out, and Ranma appears below them, as well as Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa, Tecna, and Layla. They all look up at the stars.

End opening

Winx Dorm…

Bloom, along with the other girls, Kiko, and the Pixies, were asleep as the sun started its ascension from the horizon. Her eyes started to flutter open when she heard some faint noises outside.

"Hmmm? What is that?" said Bloom groggily as she got up from her bed. Kiko and Lockette also got up from the noise.

"What's going on, Bloom?" asked Lockette.

"I'm not sure myself." Replied Bloom.

Flora and Chatta were also awakened and meet up with Bloom, Kiko, and Lockette.

"Bloom? You hear it, too?" asked Flora.

"Yeah, it sounds like it's coming from outside…" said Bloom.

They go into the commons area, where they meet up with Stella, Musa, Tecna, and Layla along with their respective Pixies.

"Sheesh…. The sun's barely up… just what's going on?" asked Stella.

"Hey! Ranma's not here!" said Musa as she pointed to the couch he usually slept on.

"Hmmm? Zing isn't around, either…" said Layla.

Tecna goes over to the balcony overlooking the main courtyard and gasps. "Girls! He's out there!"

Everyone immediately heads for the balcony and looks. They were surprised to see Ranma out in the courtyard, along with Shampoo and Ukyou. Currently, Ranma was having a sparring round with both girls at the same time. Shampoo had out her bonboris while Ukyou was armed with her large spatula. Zing was seen flying above them while dressed in black ninja garb that covered everything but her ears and hands. The mask looked more like a black sheet draped over her face. In her hands, she held a red flag and a white flag. (1)

"He's training this early in the morning!?" said Stella.

Shampoo and Ukyou swung their weapons at Ranma in an attempt to hit him, but he would just dodge both of their attacks quite easily. Every now and then, he'd counter with a punch or kick to get them off balance. As the pig-tailed boy dodges attacks, he jumps up on top of the roof, using the protruding balconies as his steps. The two girls follow him in kind and continue the match on the rooftops.

"Impossible! They got to the roof without flying!" said Tecna.

"But… how?" asked Bloom.

"And they're doing all that while wearing high-heel wedges?" said Stella.

Shampoo swings her bonbori at Ranma's head, which he quickly ducks, then jumps a sweep attack from Ukyou's spatula. Shampoo then charges at Ranma with a bonbori thrust attack, which he was able to sidestep in time, causing her to dash right past him. On alert, Ranma quickly jumps out of the way as a line of mini-spatulas was thrown into his path. Shampoo then tries to blind-side him with a ki attack.

"PSYCHO BULLET!"

The oval-shaped ki projectile headed right for Ranma. Fortunately, he managed to catch sight of it, and counters with a ki attack of his own.

"HENSA KYAKU!" (DEFLECT KICK)

Ranma's right leg glowed with a white light and he kicks out at the projectile. Normally, this would be a foolhardy move, but as the name suggests, Ranma's kick caused the blast to get knocked to the side, straight at Ukyou. She quickly counters.

"HENSA SOGU!" (DEFLECT SLICE)

Her spatula glowed with a white light and she swung upward at the ki blast, sending the attack projectile flying up into the sky where it harmlessly dissipates.

Both girls then rush in to attack Ranma with melee attacks again. He would either dodge or parry the blows of their weapons, since trying to block wouldn't be a good idea. The fight continues as they race along the rooftops for a full lap. In an attempt to get away, Ranma quickly dons Helia's cable gauntlet and fires off the lines at the four-post arch in the middle of the courtyard. Making contact, he manages to reel himself from the roof to the arch, where he stands on its tip in a crane style.

"That's… Helia's weapon!" said Flora.

"That's right! He got the boys' weapons from Saladin, didn't he?" said Musa.

Ukyou and Shampoo quickly follow him to the arch and balance on the structures on either side of him. Ranma then pulls out two sword hilts. In his right hand, he activates the curved purple blade of Riven's scimitar, in his left, the yellow straight blade of Timmy's rapier. Spinning them as if they were knives, he gets into a ready stance. Suddenly, Ranma jumps straight up at a height of twenty-five feet, with his adopted sisters following suit. The girls attack him with their respective weapons, and Ranma quickly blocks with his own. Block the overhead spatula with the scimitar, the horizontal bonbori swipe with the rapier, jumps the combined spatula and bonbori sweep, block the upper spatula with the rapier, parries the bonbori thrust with the scimitar, then uses the swords to hook onto Shampoo and Ukyou's weapons to cross them up and held together. They land on the ground, with Ranma's weapons pointed at the necks of the two girls. They had no choice but to put away their own. Zing flies in and raises the white flag.

"Ipponshoubu!" (one-point match!) said Zing. "Point, Ranma!"

"We give, Ran-chan." Said Ukyou.

"This match yours." Said Shampoo.

Ranma smiles as he deactivates the blades and puts them away. "Thanks, girls, you weren't too bad yourselves."

Zing reverts to her usual self. "That was such an awesome match! It looked like you all were flying!"

The Winx could only stare in awe at the spectacle.

"Ranma really is something else…" said Bloom. The others had to agree wholeheartedly with her.

"Well, he does love his art." Said Amore.

"Well, now that we're up, we probably should get ourselves ready." Said Tecna.

"Good point." Said Flora.

"Awww…. I was just about to go to sleep again, too…" said Stella.

"C'mon, Princess!" teased Musa.

Dining hall…

The Alfea residents were all having breakfast for the day. Shampoo and Ukyou were seated with Nodoka in the faculty's dining platform, since they're TA's. They seemed to like the Western style food of eggs, bacon, and hash browns. Ranma was sitting with his roommates as usual, and as usual, he was eating as much as he could. His morning sparring session had caused him to burn up a lot of calories, making him really hungry.

"Slow down, Ranma! Your food isn't going to run away!" said Tune.

"Sorry, but… I'm just really hungry!" said Ranma as he continued eating more bacon.

"Do you usually train so early in the morning, Ranma?" asked Musa.

"Well, I always did during my time in Nerima." Replied Ranma. "It was just to make sure I don't slide. As I said, I'm a martial artist first. Magic is good and all, but I don't want to always have to rely on it. I'd like to have something to fall back on."

Bloom couldn't help but agree with his logic. Three years ago, when the Trix robbed her of the Dragon's Flame, she had become powerless and unable to do anything, until a chance meeting with her dead older sister, Daphne, gave her the power to retake her powers again. There was also the time in Shadowhaunt where Stella, Layla, and her own powers weren't up to snuff because of the magic draining environment down there.

As the girls ate, they look in fascination at how Ranma could eat so much. They knew it was to feed the added appetites of the Specialists' souls in him, but still.

"Sometimes, I think Ranma eats MORE than for six people…" said Chatta.

"You're probably right…" said Flora.

Winx Dorm…

Ranma was finally glad that today's classes were over for now. Learning magic could be so tough sometimes. Of course, he excels in his mom's Ki Manipulation course since he was already proficient in it before coming to Magix. He had learned how to use basic elemental spells from Palladium's class as well as a bit of material manipulation (along the lines of alchemy). Ranma also had to learn about the responsibilities of magic usage from Dufore's class, such as when to use lightning-type spells on flying enemies and such. Of course, he's always taken Wizgiz's Metamorphosis class quite seriously.

It was then that Tecna entered the room.

"Ranma! Professor Avalon and Saotome-sensei wish to see you!" said Tecna.

"Huh? What is it?" asked Ranma.

"I'm not sure, but it sounds important." Said Tecna as she urged Ranma to follow her.

Ranma nods as he gets up to follow the tecno faerie.

Nodoka's office…

Ranma and Tecna enter the office. He finds the rest of the Winx girls already there, as well as Kiko, the Pixies, Shampoo, Ukyou, Nodoka, and Avalon.

"What's going on, Mom, Professor Avalon?" asked Ranma.

"Son, Professor Avalon here just might have the answer to your Nekoken problem." Replied Nodoka.

"What? Really?" asked Ranma.

Avalon nods. "From what was described to me about this Nekoken, Ranma, it sounds like an artificially induced fear."

"That right, Avalon-san." Said Shampoo. "Idea is to instill ferocity of felines into trainee that he could use, but unfortunately not at own choice on dime."

"Yes, and when you do use it, you act like a wild animal, correct?" asked Avalon, which Ranma nods to. He was given a vivid description from the Winx girls his experience with the Trix last time. "In this sense, it almost feels like a possession spell, because you acted out of your own mind, which is why you never remember anything when being brought out. Those are the classic signs of a person experiencing possession."

"So what're you suggesting we do about it?" asked Ranma.

"Ooh! I get it! An exorcism, right?" asked Zing as she was suddenly dressed in the black suit of a priest while holding a cross in front of Ranma. "The power of the Divine One compels you!" (2)

"Well, in a sense, we will do something along the lines of an exorcism." Replied Avalon. "We'll have to go directly to the source."

"You mean…?" Bloom started.

"That's right, we'll have to get inside of his mind." Avalon finished.

Everyone was startled at this.

"Huh? Go inside my head?" asked a confused Ranma.

"We have to go into your psyche, specifically, to deal with your trauma." Avalon explained. "That is usually the place where demons or ghosts occupy when possessing a victim. Get rid of the threat, and you can leave the Nekoken behind forever."

"Sounds like a daunting task…" said Tecna.

"So it can be done?" asked Ranma. "This will really purge this damn phobia of mine?"

"It can, Ranma." Replied Avalon. "However, the mindscape is quite a dangerous place, depending from person to person. The volunteers will have to have strong magical ties to handle the strain of being in someone's mind. A human could never hope to achieve this. Therefore, only you six girls can hope to enter Ranma's mind." He points at the Winx girls. "If this fails, you and the ones who're in your psyche at the time may suffer serious brain trauma."

Everyone winces at this. This could be a dangerous mission. Ranma could only look down. Things were never easy.

"I want to help Ranma." Said Flora as she stepped forward.

Ranma looks up at her from her reply. Soon, Bloom, Stella, Musa, Tecna, and Layla follow suit.

"Same here!"

"I want to help, too!"

"I simply can't just stand by."

"It is the only way."

"Let's do this!"

Ranma smiles at the girls. They didn't even hesitate. "Thanks, girls, but are you sure you want to risk yourselves like this?"

"As I've said before, Ranma, we could never just abandon you." said Flora.

"Besides, it's a faerie's duty to help those in need." Added Tecna.

Stella smirks. "Still, it would be a shame to lose the kitty version of you. I kinda liked having to cuddle you on my lap, and I'm sure that everyone else would-"

"STELLA!" The other Winx girls yelled out while blushing. This also caused Ranma to try and hide his face.

"Heehee…. sorry…"

Auditorium…

Ranma was currently lying down on what look like a psychiatric couch. Near the head of his seat were six other couches where each of the Winx was lying on. To the side were Nodoka, Avalon, and the Pixies. Shampoo and Ukyou were asked by Nodoka to patrol the school grounds to ensure that Ranma's session was uninterrupted. They didn't like the idea of being away from their adopted brother, but they liked the thought of hostile interruption on his exorcism even less. They had been informed of the recent attacks on him and the Winx by three crazy witches. Well, if the Trix do decide to rudely show up, they'd have to go through them, first.

"Well this is it, are you all ready?" asked Avalon.

"As I'll ever be." Replied Ranma. The girls signaled their okay.

"Alright then. We'll have to put you in a deep sleep for this." Avalon looks to Nodoka. She nods and begins chanting a sleep spell.

"Shimin…" (Deep sleep…)

Nodoka sends off a wave of sparkles which rain own on the seven teens. Soon, all of them started to feel drowsy, then finally they were fast asleep.

"The easy part is done. Now for the hard part…" said Avalon as he started chanting in an ancient language for the mind entry. Six small orbs of light the size of billiard balls appear and orbit over Ranma's head. Six more additional ones appear and each hovers over the head of each of the girls. "Astral mindgate…."

Each of the orbs over the girls fire off a line of electricity at the ones over Ranma's head, which had stopped orbiting and held in place. From each line, a big lump of lightning, which represented an astral form, formed and made their way to the orbs over Ranma and fused. The astral projection was complete.

"Now all we can do is wait…" said Avalon.

"Oh! I hope they're all right…" said Lockette.

In Ranma's mind…

"Bloom! Bloom! Wake up!"

The redheaded faerie of the Dragon's Flame woke up to the sound of Stella's voice. She sits up and sees the blonde faerie kneeling in front of her.

"Huh? Stella? Where are we?" asked Bloom as she was being helped on her feet.

"Oh, thank goodness, Bloom! I think we're in Ranma's mind." Replied Stella.

"Ranma's…. mind?" asked Bloom. She looked about her surroundings. The place was… odd… There wasn't really much to describe. The place looked like a barren wasteland. The ground was a deep dark purple and looked made of crystal with a few ground protrusions. The sky, if one could call it that, was a deep dark blue that continually flashed in and out of color. Flashes of lightning cracked every now and then. The same scenery stretched out for miles.

"This is such a weird place…" said Stella.

"Where are the others?" asked Bloom.

"I don't know. I think we all got separated once we entered Ranma's mind." Replied Stella. "Luckily, I was able to find you."

"We'd better go find them. Who knows what might happen in here?" said Bloom as she led the way.

A little later…

Bloom and Stella continued walking for what felt like an eternity. It was the same landscape for miles around. Lightning continued to flash in the sky as the landscape faded in and out of color. There seemed to be no end to the place.

"Sheesh! This view is starting to get real old fast!" complained Stella.

"And we're still no closer to finding the others, let alone this demon possessing Ranma." Said Bloom.

Unknown to the both of them, a shadow started to creep up slowly behind them. As they continued on, the shadow started to form itself and became a black panther. It started to growl, catching the attention of the two girls. Turning around, they screamed at the sight.

"RUN!" shouted Bloom.

Bloom and Stella quickly made a break for it. The shadow panther proceeded to give chase. It drew closer and pounced. The girls quickly split away from each other, causing the monster to pass right between them.

"That's enough! I'm taking it down! WINX ENCHANTIX!" Stella transforms herself, or at least tries to. She was confused when nothing happened. "What the!? I said, WINX ENCHANTIX!" Still, nothing happened. "What's going on!? I can't transform!"

"Stella! Watch out!" Bloom yelled out.

"Huh? GAAAAHHH!!" Stella screamed as she saw the panther lunge at her.

Acting fast, Bloom quickly rushes and tackles Stella out of the way of the panther's strike. They rolled down a slight slope and stumbled to a stop. They managed to get a good distance away from the panther because of this.

"C'mon! Hurry!" said Bloom as she brought Stella back on her feet and continued to run.

"Thanks, Bloom!" said Stella as she ran side-by-side. "I don't understand why I can't transform! Why don't you try?"

Bloom tries to transform as she was running, but like Stella, she, too, was meeting resistance. "No good! I can't transform either!"

They soon ran into a dead end. There was a large crystal obstruction resembling a mesa blocking their path.

"Oh no! Now what!?" said Stella.

The two girls looked back at the approaching panther monster with their backs to the mesa. They held onto each other in fear as it made its way towards them. They shut their eyes as the panther jumps at them, fangs and claws bared.

"EARTH SPIKER!"

All of a sudden, a crystal stalagmite juts out of the ground and impales the shadow panther from below, disintegrating it on the spot. Bloom and Stella were shocked to see the monster done in before it could have them for lunch.

"Who…?" said Bloom as she looked around.

The crystal stalagmite sinks back into the ground. When it was gone, there stood Flora.

"Flora?" said Stella.

"Oh! Thank goodness I got here in time!" said Flora.

"FLORA!"

Bloom and Stella rushed up and embraced their friend for the save.

"Oh Flora! We've finally found you!" said Bloom.

"We would've been on that thing's menu if you hadn't arrived when you did!" said Stella.

"I'm just glad to see you two safe." Said Flora.

"All right, the other girls must still be around here some place. We've got to find them fast!" said Bloom.

"By the way, Flora, how did you do that spell of yours without transforming?" asked Stella. A spell like that would require the magical capacity of the Enchantix form.

"Actually, it's quite simple." Said Flora. "I just willed it to happen and it worked."

"Huh?" Stella was a little lost.

"Think about it. We're all asleep. The us here are nothing more than figments of our own imaginations." Flora explained. "We're basically in a dream, so anything is possible if we will it to. It's our dream, so we can take control of ourselves."

"Wait, I've heard of this before… I think it was called lucid dreaming…" said Bloom.

"That's exactly what it is, Bloom." said Flora.

"Hmmm…. If that's so…" said Stella as she looked at the mesa before her. She holds out her hand towards the rock formation, and fired a huge beam of light at it. When the beam died down, there was a huge hole that exited on the other side. Her beam pierced through the crystal like a nail through wet newspaper. "Cool!"

"Come on!" said Bloom as she ran through the make-shift tunnel, followed by Stella and Flora.

On the other side of the mesa were more protruding crystal formations all over the place.

"Now where are we?" asked Flora.

"This place just gets weirder and weirder…" said Bloom.

It was then Stella spotted a slight movement from a shadowed figure up ahead. "Shhh! Look over there…"

Bloom and Flora looked in the direction the blonde was pointing and saw the figure.

"Another shadow monster?" asked Bloom.

"It looks like it hasn't spotted us yet…" said Stella as she started to power up a light beam. "I'll take it out before it turns."

"Wait, Stella! I think you should-" Flora began, but was cut off as Stella fired the beam at the figure.

The shot missed and struck the formation next to it, causing it to duck for cover. Suddenly, the girls themselves get shot at by a bolt of green lightning. They quickly dove out of the way.

"Wait a minute! This is…!" said Bloom.

"I'M NOT AFRAID OF YOU! I'LL TAKE YOU DEMONS ON!"

Bloom, Stella, and Flora easily recognized the voice.

"Tecna?" Stella called out.

The shadowed figure steps out of hiding, revealing it to truly be Tecna.

"Stella? Bloom? Flora?"

"Tecna!" called out Flora.

They quickly meet up in the middle of the crystal formation field.

"Girls! You're all right!" said Tecna.

"We're glad we found you!" said Bloom.

"Eh heh… sorry about that attack there…" said Stella.

"Well, I'm just glad your aim was off a bit…" said Tecna, causing the blonde to blush.

"All that's left are Musa and Layla…" said Flora.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!"

Bloom, Stella, Flora, and Tecna turned towards the direction of the screams.

"That sounds like Musa and Layla!" said Tecna.

"And they're in trouble!" said Stella. "Come on!"

Bloom then wills herself to create a sphere of flame, which encases them all and then flies over towards where Musa and Layla were at.

Meanwhile in the waking world…

The Trix had just arrived at the outskirts of Alfea's grounds. They had more or less recovered from their ordeal at Magix and experiencing the power of the Nekoken. Because of that, they felt more miserable than usual.

"If I ever see that guy again, I'll shove a lightning bolt down his throat!" said Stormy.

"Get in line! I want to stab his heart out!" said Darcy as she produced a darkness blade from her fist to emphasize her point.

"Cool it, ladies!" said Icy. "I want to kill that sex-changing animal just as much as you two, but we've got bigger things to deal with!"

Darcy and Stormy could only wince. They had remembered how angry Valtor was when they had failed yet again to capture Bloom.

"Yeah, we have to follow Valtor's orders and capture that faerie." Said Darcy "Still, whenever we try, we get stopped by either her friends or that guy."

"He's definitely no ordinary person." Said Stormy. "He's a serious threat."

"Fortunately, he and those faeries of his are asleep." Said Icy. They were able to get intel about the exorcism session they were all undergoing, meaning they were all vulnerable. "We'll just grab Bloom and kill the others while they're asleep. They'll never wake up!"

She makes her point by producing a sharp icicle then chucks it at a nearby tree. The ice shard pierces deep into the trunk, then freezes it over in an instant.

"Well what're we waiting for? Let's go get her!" said Stormy as she and her sisters flew ahead.

They managed to get around the back of the school, the exact area where they fought against Bloom for the first time three years ago.

"Ha! This is almost too easy!" said Darcy.

"Yeah, but that's what worries me…" said Icy.

"Huh? What're you talking about?" asked Stormy.

"For one thing, there aren't any known defenses around here to try and stop us." Replied Icy. "It's almost like the school is daring us to break in."

"Well then, I'll gladly meet that challenge!" said Stormy as she got ready to blow a hole into the side of the wall.

However, before she could summon up a natural disaster, a shining object started to whiz towards her.

"Stormy! Get back!" called out Darcy.

Stormy quickly jumped back just before the shining object stabbed into the ground she was just standing on.

"Huh? What the?" said Stormy as she looked at the object. Upon closer inspection, it looked like a silver…

"A spatula? Is this some kind of joke?" asked Icy.

Darcy then looks up, and sees something on top of the roof. "There's someone up there!"

Icy and Stormy also look up at the roof and could distinctly see two shadowed figures before the night sky. They appeared feminine, and their hair blew against the wind. Suddenly, the two figures jumped off of their perch towards the Trix. One of then had a few glints of silver and threw something out. The three witches quickly fly backwards to avoid the objects, which stab into the ground. They were also spatulas.

"More spatulas!?" said Stormy.

"Who the hell are you!?" Icy demanded.

The darkened figures then step into the light One was a girl with long dark brown hair with a white hair ribbon who wore a bandoleer of mini-spatulas and an oversized spatula on her back. The other was a girl with long purple hair and carried what looked like two rods with beachball-like orbs on one end.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you that it's rude to demand to know who someone is before giving out their own name first?" said Ukyou as she unslung her battle spatula.

"It also rude to disrupt someone who in session!" said Shampoo as she stood ready with her bonboris. She and Ukyou were informed by Nodoka and Ranma about the Trix and what they looked like, so that they could be ready for them if they ever encountered each other.

"Is this some kind of joke? You actually think you can stop us?" asked Darcy. She and the other Trix didn't sense any magical abilities in them at all.

"You like try?" asked Shampoo.

"Funny! You think you can stop us with spatulas and balls on sticks? You really are pathetic!" scoffed Icy.

"Now then, you two are in the way!" said Stormy as she readied up a tornado spell.

Ukyou and Shampoo braced themselves. They were about to fight against real witches. However, they weren't helpless. In any case, they weren't about to let anyone disrupt their adopted brother's healing session. With that in mind, the two girls sprang forth.

Back in Ranma's mind…

Bloom, Stella, Flora, and Tecna appeared in another part of Ranma's mindscape. Looking around, they saw in the distance a twenty-foot shadow minotaur. Tecna looks down at the creature's feet and sees Musa and Layla running for their lives.

"They're down there!" Tecna pointed.

"We've got to help them!" said Bloom.

"Hold on!" called out Stella. She grabs the other three girls and wills herself to turn into a beam of light, which quickly traverses the distance towards Musa and Layla.

"Hurry, Layla!" said Musa as she shoots off another wave of concentrated air pressure at the minotaur. It acted as if it felt nothing from Musa's attacks.

"This thing isn't affected by anything!" said Layla as she ran while firing off her own attacks.

Suddenly, a light appeared before them. It fades to reveal the other four members of the Winx.

"Musa! Layla!" said Flora.

"Oh girls! You're safe!" said Musa.

"We won't be for long if we don't get rid of that thing first!" said Stella as she pointed at the approaching minotaur.

"Now that the six of us are here, we may have a chance!" said Layla.

The six of them took positions and fired off their elemental attack spells at it.

"Flame Blast!"

"Sun Ray!"

"Rose Thrust!"

"Sonic Wave!"

"Digital Lightning!"

"Hydro Shot!"

The attacks impacted hard against the minotaur, the explosions obscuring it from view.

"That oughta do it!" said Stella. However, when the explosion died down, they were all shocked to see the minotaur still in one piece. "No way!"

"That's impossible! It took all that an survived!?" said Tecna.

"Look out!" said Flora.

The minotaur raises a fist and slams it down. The girls quickly scattered before they got crushed.

"Now what do we do!?" said Musa.

"Our spells don't work on that thing!" said Bloom.

Bloom quickly gets everyone together and teleports them all away a safe distance from the dark minotaur. The girls fall to their knees.

"That was a close shave…" said Layla.

Flora then looks up, and stiffens with fear. "It's back!"

Everyone else looks up and screams when the minotaur drops down from the sky and attacks them.

"Doesn't that thing know when to give up!?" said Stella.

They try to get away again via teleport, but no matter where they go, that minotaur would always be right on their tails. Finally, the girls get cornered.

"This is not good…" said Bloom as she and her friends look up at the huge monster about to attack again.

Before it could launch another assault, it was suddenly lassoed around its neck, wrists, arms, and legs by several gold light cables.

"No way…. Those cables…?" said Flora.

While the minotaur was incapacitated, several shots rang out and impacted hard against the monster, causing it to cry out in pain. Three darkened figures started to dart up and down the minotaur's body while flashes of blue, green, and purple criss-crossed all over its body numerous times. The monster is then diced up, and as it beings to fall apart, a shot of white light shoots out at the remains, disintegrating them to nothing.

Six darkened figures land in front of the defeated minotaur. They turn and look towards the Winx Club.

"You girls all right?" one of them asked.

Bloom and the others were shocked to hear that voice. "No… that's impossible… you're all…"

The figures walk into the light. Standing before the Winx girls were the ones lost those weeks ago. Each of them calls out a name in a shaky voice.

"Sky?"

"Brandon?"

"Helia?"

"Riven?"

"Timmy?"

"Nabu?"

"It's nice to see you all again…" said Sky.

Cue ending music.

Ending (Fushigi Yuugi ending, Tokimeki no Doukasen)

Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa, Tecna, and Layla stand in shock at seeing the Specialists in Ranma's mindscape. The two groups stand there gazing at each other, then the screen whites out.

_Anata no namae yondara soko de (If I call out your name, then)_

_Totsuzen me ga samesou (I might suddenly wake up)_

We see a split screen of six sections in a two-row, three-column setting. A headshot of each Specialist occupies each. Top row: Brandon, Sky, Helia. Bottom row: Timmy, Riven, Nabu. They all turn and look at the screen.

_Konna ni umaku ikikkonai (It's not going to work out that well for us...)_

_Mata guuzen aeru nante (meeting again by chance)_

We see a split screen of six sections in a two-row, three-column setting. A headshot of each Winx occupies each. Top row: Stella, Bloom, Flora. Bottom row: Tecna, Musa, Layla. They all turn and look at the screen.

_Hitogomi no naka watashi to onaji (In a crowd, you're just looking)_

_Kamishita ko dake mite'ru (at girls with the same hair-style as me)_

In each section, a Specialist walks about in a crowded street as if looking for someone.

_Kitto dareka wo sagashite'ru n' da (You're probably looking for someone)_

_Koi no aite ka na (I wonder if it's your lover?)_

Each Specialist stops and sees someone in the distance.

_Me ga atta shunkan (In that moment our eyes met,)_

_Demo sore wa watashi de (I realized it was me you were looking for)_

Each of the sections shows a close-up of the boys' eyes, then a shot of the backs of the girls' heads as they slowly turn around. Their gazes meet and time seemed to stand still.

_Uso yo uso, anata kakete kuru (It can't be! It can't be. You're running right toward me)_

Each couple continues to gaze at each other from within the crowds. The people walking about vanish, leaving each couple in a white background as if the rest of the world didn't matter to them.

_Tokimeki no doukasen ga (The fuse of excitement)_

_Karada-juu wo hashitte'ku (runs all through my body)_

The couples begin to run towards each other.

_BARABARA ni naranai you ni (I don't want to fall to pieces, so)_

_SHIKKARI shinakucha watashi (I've got to get a hold of myself)_

After traversing the long distance, the members of each pair finally reach and then embrace.

_Demo chotto kyou wa chotto (But a little bit, today, a little bit,)_

_Kimochi ga maigo no koneko (I feel like a lost kitten)_

They separate, then the six sub-screens merge into one. We see Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa, Tecna, and Layla standing before Ranma in the same background. The white void becomes a grassy plain.

_Yasashisa de semeraretara (If you approach me with kindness,)_

_Tsuite'ku shikanai kamo ne NYA-O (I can't help but follow you. Meow)_

Ranma smiles at the girls, who then all group hug him, getting him flustered. The ghostly visions of Sky, Brandon, Helia, Riven, Timmy, and Nabu loom over Ranma's head and look down at his situation with amusement.

End ending

To be continued…

Preview…

Bloom: The boys are here…. I don't believe it!

Stella: It's been so long!

Flora: I know they're a part of Ranma now, but I didn't expect this.

Musa: They apparently have a new gig down here as Ranma's life support.

Tecna: They can help us exorcise the Nekoken out of him!

Layla: Yeah! It's why we came here for!

Bloom: I'm worried about what's happening outside…

Layla: Don't worry, I'm sure Shampoo and Ukyou can handle themselves.

Stella: Next time, on Ranma Club, 'Exorcise! Demon Revealed!'

Musa: That thing is big… let's go!

Author's notes:

Yeah yeah, I know, I gave a cliff-hanger here, but I had to end this chapter somewhere! It's probably the longest one I've written so far. The girls are getting close to curing Ranma of his phobia. Who knew the mind was a dangerous place?

Andrew9000: Fight scenes are kinda hard to write, actually. That's why it takes me a while to update. '--

JerryUnipeg: Well, had to get Shampoo and Ukyou to blend in with the locals, right? . When in Rome, do as the Romans do. Hmmm… maybe I ought to draw them…

Rankolinainverse: Oh, a lot of crazy things will happen in the future.

Cardinel: I can DEFINITELY argue with 4Kids' poor choice of theme songs. I especially cannot forgive that crappy rap opening for One Piece, especially where there was a good English version of the Japanese opening available to use. Or what about Yu-Gi-Oh!! where their opening consisted of nothing but "Your move!", "Yu-Gi-Oh!", and "It's time to d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-duel!". Lame…. So lame it started to lose its meaning…

Bloomforever: Good call! Those were the Specialists in Ranma's head. It's not just the Darkar part 4Kids screwed up in, but everything else. Pointless line-changing/adding is only the beginning of 4Kids's sin. They also engage in cutting out scenes (some are even important plot devices), putting scenes from one episode into another and have it act as part of the episode it was placed in, taking out the whole OST to put in their crappy bland music which fails to set the moods, editting the visuals, adding in pointless elements to story, and also changing personalities to name a few.

Example: Season 2, episode 4, Princess Amentia (US: Queen of Perfection). In the beginning when Sky pulls Layla off of the cavern wall she was stuck on.

4Kids:

Layla: "Help! This stuff burns!"

Sky: "I'm coming Layla!"

Layla: "It reeks, too!"

Sky: pulling on the gunk holding Layla "It's tough like rubber! Come on!"

Layla: "Hurry Sky! It stings!" is finally pulled off

Sky: "Are you okay?"

Layla: "I think so..."

Rai:

Layla: "Uuuaaaaahhh!! Disgusting!"

Sky: "Hold on Layla!"

Layla: "Oh this is gross!"

Sky: pulling on the gunk holding Layla "Just... let me... get this off!"

Layla: "My wings! Sky my wings! Please! Ahhh!" is finally pulled off

Sky: "It's okay now." Layla embraces Sky, causing him to get flustered "Uh...?"

Bloom: getting jealous "Hmph!"

Layla: "Relax, Bloom, I was just going to thank him." smiles at Sky "Thanks!"

4Kids idiotically decided to alter Layla's personality to have a male complex or something. Also, in The Invisible Pixies (US: Gangs of Gardenia), there was a horrid visual edit.

Scene: When Bloom, Stella, Musa, and Layla get conered by the street gang in the alley.

Rai:

The gang comes at them armed with broken bottles, pipes, chains, and switchblde kives, the stereotypical weaponry of most street gangs.

4Kids:

The gang comes at them armed with…. RIBBONS!? Who the hell in their right minds would be scared of guys armed with ribbons!? Oh yeah, that's real intimidating, guys…

More Rai vs. 4Kids rants for every chapter.

(1) Kuroko, the ninja referee from the Samurai Showdown games

(2) Reference of The Exorcist


	14. Exorcise! Demon Revealed!

Disclaimer: Ranma ½ belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and Viz Video and Winx Club belongs to Iginio Straffi and Rai S.p.A (NOT 4Kids!!). Song, 'Ichirin no Hana' belongs to Bleach, and 'Heart of Sword' belongs to Rurouni Kenshin.

Note: this follows the Rai version of Winx as the 4Kids version butchered it too much, like with every anime it dubs.

Chapter 14: Exorcise! Demon Revealed!

Opening

Guitar solo; a white rose is seen budding, then blooming; a petal falls off, marking the end of the solo.

_Kimi wa kimi dake shika inai yo (You are the only "you")_

_Kawari nante hoka ni inainda (There is no such thing as your replacement)_

_Karenai de ichirin no hana (Don't wilt away, single flower)_

Throughout this set of lines, stills of various characters are seen. It starts with the Nerima Wrecking Crew. Then it works its way through the Trix, Valtor, the faculties of the schools, and the Winx. It ends with a shot of both of Ranma's forms, which slowly dissolves into white while the screen collapses from the top and bottom, the white forming into the Ranma Club logo.

_Hikari ga matomo ni sashikomanai (You upon who light hardly shines) Kimi wa maru de hikage ni saita hana no you (Are just like a flower blooming in the shade)_

Ranma's two forms are seen back-to-back; the scene is dark at first, then slowly brightens as the sun comes into view.

_Tojikaketa kimochi (That feeling of screwing up)_

Bloom, Layla, and Stella are all seen in Enchantix form, leaning against the walls of Alfea; then Tecna, Musa, and Flora are seen in Enchantix back-to-back-to-back; last, Shampoo and Ukyo are back-to-back, and their heads snap up as the line ends.

_Haki daseba (Why don't you spit it out!)_

Three quick shots of the above groups, in order, launching their attacks, then the screen is engulfed in flames.

_Kimi wa kimi dake shika inai yo (You are the only "you")_

Bloom is seen manipulating the flames that appeared, in full Enchantix mode, then Layla is seen in the middle of a room of water, controlled by her power.

_Ima made mo kore kara saki ni mo (There's been none lik eyou and never will there be)_

Set against an autumn scene, Flora does the end of her Enchantix transformation pose, then fades out; Stella fades in, performing a sweeping motion with her staff.

_Tatoe kimi igai no subete no (Even if there comes a time)_

Tecna walks down a hallway, then looks out of a window; Musa is seen staring off into the distance on the top of Alfea; last, three quick shots of Valtor are seen.

_Hito wo teki ni mawasu (When you make enemies of everyone)_

Ukyo spins her baker's peel, then slams it into the ground, edge-first, causing a trench to form from the point of impact.

_Toki ga kite mo (Other than yourself)_

Shampoo fights off the Trix, armed solely with her bonbori; as she knocks Stormy away, she gives the camera a cocky smile.

_Kimi no koto mamori nuku kara (I will protect you through it all)_

_Makenai de ichirin no hana(So don't give up, my one flower)_

Ranma-chan battles Valtor; the two exchange fists and blasts, seeming to be equally matched. Valtor summons a lightning barrage to try and do Ranma-chan in, while Ranma-chan crosses her arms in her transformation pose, ready to activate her Winx as the song ends.

End Opening (1)

Previously, on Ranma Club…

Ranma had been informed by Nodoka and Avalon that there was a way to cure his ailurophobia. It involved having the Winx girls' using astral projections of themselves to enter Ranma's mind and neutralize the demon within. While this was going on, the Trix try to pay a visit to Alfea to interfere with the healing process, but are stopped by Shampoo and Ukyou. The Winx find that the mind is quite a dangerous place, but just before they could get finished off, they get saved by certain people they never thought they'd ever see again.

Bloom: "Sky?"

Sky: "It's nice to see you all again…"

Ranma's mindscape…

Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa, Tecna, and Layla could only stand with tears in their eyes as they beheld the Specialists in front of them. They looked exactly as they did before Valtor had killed their bodies.

"What? You all look like you've seen a ghost." Said Riven.

"Uh… Riven? Considering the circumstances… they basically are…" said Timmy.

"Oh, right…" said Riven.

Finally, the Winx reacted.

"GUYS!!"

Each girl rushed forward and embraced her respective loved one with tears in her eyes.

"Oh Sky! I'm so happy to see you again!" Bloom sobbed. Sky could only hold and console the girl.

"Helia… Helia…" said Flora as she placed her hand on Helia's face then cries on his shoulder.

The tearful reunion went on for another minute until they finally calmed down and separated.

"Why, Brandon? Why did you all have to get yourselves killed?" asked Stella.

"In order to protect you all." Replied Brandon. "I'd die a thousand deaths if it meant keeping you safe, Sunshine."

"And we couldn't just let that bastard kill you while you were down." Added Riven.

"Though it was surprising that we all ended up in Ranma." Said Helia. "That was something we never expected to happen."

"So you guys are really…?" asked Musa.

"Alive? More or less." Replied Timmy. "Our bodies may be destroyed, but our souls live on."

"When Ms. Faragonda transferred our souls into Ranma, we were reborn and lived as him." Said Nabu.

"Funny, isn't it? With all six of us, we make up Ranma." Said Sky. "We basically make up everything that Ranma is. He needs us to live just as we need him to live. We can never be apart."

"Quite fascinating…" said Tecna. "All of you are as one in Ranma then?"

"That's correct." Said Nabu. "We've also seen everything that Ranma had experienced, and let me tell you, the guy's tough to take all that in his life."

"Yeah, Ranma had pretty much told us much about his life." Said Layla.

"In any case, what are you all doing in here?" asked Helia.

"We came here to help cure Ranma of his traumatic fear of cats." Said Flora.

"Oh, that, huh?" said Brandon. "That Nekoken is a serious business."

"We had a front row seat of it, too…" said Nabu. "And let me tell you, it wasn't pretty."

The girls could only wince. They were told of how the training process for the Nekoken went. It made one's skin crawl to imagine having starving animals eating off of you wildly.

"We've seen Ranma go through many trials and tribulations that make the troubles in Magix look normal." Said Sky.

"Yeah, check this out." Said Timmy as he reached out towards a crystal stalagmite. The crystal flashed, and then showed the whole scene of Ranma at Jusenkyo. The girls looked in awe at how the magic of that cursed place worked. They saw Genma get knocked into a spring, then jumped back out as a panda.

Ranma: "Wha-wha-what the hell is that!?"

Guide: "Oh! That one Shonmaoniichuan, 'Spring of Drowned Panda'! Very tragic story of panda that drown there two thousand year ago! The legend say, whoever fall in spring, take body of panda!"

Ranma: "Hey buddy, you never said anything about that to us!" Genma-panda lunges at Ranma and knocks him into another spring

Guide: "Oh, too bad! Now you fall in Nyaniichuan, 'Spring of Drowned Girl'! There very tragic legend of young girl who drown in spring one thousand five hundred year ago! Now whoever fall in that spring, take body of a young girl!"

Ranma Ranma emerges with red hair, as well as some additions to his chest. He opens the flaps of his gi and screams in a higher pitched tone at the sight of two well-formed breasts

Guide: "See? Now, you young girl!"

The scene ends as the crystal powers down. Bloom and the others could only look in shock. So that's how he got his curse.

"These other stalagmites hold Ranma's other memories." Said Brandon as he gestured to the other crystals.

A lot of the crystals activated all at once, causing much of Ranma's memories of the past year to be displayed in a kaleidoscope of flashes. They saw how Ranma was brought to the Tendo Dojo against his will, then how Akane had opened up to him while he was a girl, but then later threw it all in his face once his true gender was known.

They saw his rivalry with Ryoga Hibiki and how Ranma tried to keep him from getting fresh with Akane when he was P-Chan. As far as the Winx were concerned, Ryoga's a hypocrite when it comes to honor. They also couldn't believe how stupid Akane could be to not see the connection between Ryoga and P-Chan after seeing so many obvious instances. (2)

They saw his run-in with the Chinese Amazons and the "obligations" that were forced on him due to an accidental victory over Shampoo. Bloom and the others were disgusted at Akane's behavior when Shampoo first arrived. This was how she thanked someone for saving her? She acted as if Ranma was the one Frenching Shampoo when it was the other way around. They were also disgusted when she had Shampoo go after Ranma-chan while she wasn't aware of his curse. They also saw his troubles with Cologne and stared in awe at the ancient woman's skill. His unintended rivalry with Mousse, Shampoo's self-proclaimed suitor and his many attempts to kill Ranma.

They had seen Ranma's less than happy reunion with Ukyou and the deal Genma made. She was quite angry the first time and Ranma was feeling confused at the whole thing since he originally thought her a boy. She eventually forgave him after he admitted that she turned out cute, unlike another fiancee he knows of. Though Ukyou acted friendly with Ranma, there were times she could be a bit manipulative to get Ranma married to her, though not as extreme as Shampoo or Kodachi's methods.

One of Ranma's worst experiences was meeting the Kuno family. The Winx couldn't believe the arrogance and stupidity of the family members there. Tatewaki was a self-righteous, conceited asshole with a "holier than thou" attitude, not to mention totally delusional. He believes himself to be an invincible warrior, despite the fact that Ranma easily kicks his sorry ass numerous times almost effortlessly. When seeing how he was pining after Ranma-chan, the girls could understand why Ranma tried avoiding water at the Alfea party some time ago. His twisted sister Kodachi was just as bad. She, too, was also conceited with a "holier than thou" attitude and thinks herself a righteous fighter when she always resorts to dirty tricks to get what she wants. She doesn't know the meaning of honor and her laugh was just incredibly annoying. She also had this sick delusion that Ranma's in love with her when in reality he thinks less of her than dirt. The father, who was also the principal of Furinkan, was a Hawaiian nut job whose purpose seemed to be just to torture the students with idiotic school rules, like the school haircut law. Stella fingered her hair after watching the scene where Principal Kuno tried to enforce that law. If that nutjob ever tried to give her an ugly bowlcut, she'd blow him into the sun itself.

They also got their glimpes of Happosai, AKA, the Greatest Evil in Japan. He was the diminutive gnome founder of the Anything Goes. The girls cringed as they saw the little pervert's antics of groping women and stealing their lingerie. They were even more shocked at how he would grope Ranma-chan whenever he got the chance. They've also seen a lot of the crap Happosai put Ranma through, such as the Moxibustion incident where Ranma was turned weak, the bath house fight, and the episode with Pantyhose Tarou.

The Winx have also seen other miscellaneous memories of Ranma in which he had to deal with so many problems, some not even his own. The Golden Pair, the Baku Neko, Casino King, the Chardin Family, the magic mushrooms, the love pill bracelet, the Martial Arts Take-out Race, the Dragon's Whisker, amongst others.

Finally, it all stopped. Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa, Tecna, and Layla couldn't believe how much Ranma had gone through.

"That's still just a portion of what Ranma's life was like." Said Brandon.

"I have to say, he's pretty tough." Said Riven. "I don't think I could take even half the crap that went on in his life."

"Being part of his soul, we've experienced all that Ranma had gone through and more." Said Nabu. "In a sense, we shouldered his burden."

"I've never realized how much Ranma had suffered…" said Bloom. She then looked to the Specialists. "And you all suffered along with him, didn't you?"

"He is us, and we are him." Said Helia simply.

"I couldn't help but feel sorry for him, especially with his multiple engagements." Said Sky. He could sympathize with Ranma since he himself had an arranged marriage. Only difference was that Sky's was made for the benefit of Eraklyon. Ranma's were made due to other people's selfishness.

"Yeah, that Akane girl really pissed me off." Said Riven. If she had done those things to him, he would've given the self-centered bitch a piece of his mind.

"I wouldn't flirt with her if she were the last girl in the world." Said Brandon. He'd sooner flirt with one of the Trix than with Akane.

"Well, we'd better get moving. If we want to help out Ranma, we have to go deeper into his psyche." Said Timmy.

"That's right! His phobia!" said Tecna. "Let's go! Where is it?"

"Over there…" said Helia. He pointed towards a darkened part of Ranma's mindscape. It had a thick black mist obscuring the area. And some blue lightning flashed within it.

"Doesn't look very inviting…" said Stella.

Ouside Alfea's walls…

Icy, Darcy, and Stormy stood panting a bit as they faced off against Shampoo and Ukyou, who were also panting. They had been fighting for a while now.

"How…? How could they be resisting like this for this long?" asked Icy.

The Trix couldn't understand it. They thought they were dealing with two girls who can't do magic, yet they were holding them off just fine. Those two proved to be quite nimble in evading their attacks.

"TAKE THIS! THUNDER SPIRAL!" shouted Stormy. She throws her hands forward and fires off an electrified tornado beam at Shampoo and Ukyou. They quickly cartwheel away from each other, causing the attack to pass harmlessly between them. As Ukyou gets to her feet, she whips out a mini spatula and throws it at Stormy's hand, making her stop her spell. "Ow!"

"Dark Wave!" Darcy sends off an arc-shaped projectile of darkness at Shampoo. She quickly counters by causing one of her bonboris to glow a white light.

"Ki Divide!" Shampoo brings down the glowing bonbori upon Darcy's attack, splitting it in half. The two halves pass harmlessly by her on either side.

"Icicle Lance!" Icy shoots a huge icicle, but then Ukyou intercepts and swings her spatula at it. The large cooking utensil glowed blue with her ki to strengthen it against the ice attack, and grand-slams it away. "I don't believe this!"

"That's it! No more playing around!" said Darcy.

"Oh? Shampoo think you three been serious whole time!" Shampoo mocked.

"We haven't even gotten started yet!" said Ukyou.

Stormy then flies up and hurls down some lightning bolts. Shampoo and Ukyou quickly scramble to avoid getting shocked.

"Killer Hail!" Icy causes it to rain large ice boulders on the two martial artists. Ukyou quickly dodges the ice boulders from crushing her. Shampoo, however, started swinging her bonboris at the chunks, shattering them on impact.

"This child's play to Shampoo!" said Shampoo as she continued to shatter the ice boulders at a rapid pace.

Icy was shocked. How could this girl shatter her attack with those balls on sticks? Not wanting to be outdone, Ukyou catches an ice boulder with her spatula, swings around from the force, and sends it hurling right back at Icy. The cryo witch was too shocked to dodge in time and was hit hard by her own attack, causing her to get knocked out. She lays sprawled out a good distance away. This in turn halted her Killer Hail attack.

"You'll pay for that!" said Darcy as she charges at Ukyou while producing an orb of darkness. "Dark Bomb!"

The black orb flies at Ukyou. Seeing the attack, she quickly jumps to the side, her instinct telling her that trying to block it would not be a good idea. The Dark Bomb hits a tree behind her and explodes on impact, destroying it. Ukyou counters by throwing three of her mini spatulas at her. Darcy quickly produces a shield of darkness to deflect the projectiles. The chef uses her spatula to pole vault over another Dark Bomb attack, then falls towards the dark witch while spinning her spatula. Darcy quickly flies back before Ukyou's spatula stabbed into the ground.

"Lightning Spray!" Stormy fires a swarm of lightning orbs at Shampoo. The purple-haired Amazon began swinging her ki-enhanced bonboris at the orbs, canceling them out. "Lightning Stream!" She then fires off a beam of lightning at Shampoo, who quickly jumps up into the air to avoid the attack. At the apex of her jump, Shampoo hurls one of her bonboris directly at Stormy. She eeped and quickly jumps back, the weapon nearly burying itself into the ground from the force. Landing, Shampoo rushes forth and grabs her downed weapon to attack Stormy. Each bonbori swing from Shampoo, Stormy managed to fly out of the way. She thought she'd be out of reach if she flew upward, but was surprised by Shampoo when she launched herself up after her, feet first. Shampoo's rising kick nailed Stormy in her chin, knocking her back to the ground near Icy. It had hurt even more since Shampoo was wearing those high-heel wedge sandals.

"You've not won yet!" said Darcy. She charges Ukyou with a blade of darkness. Ukyou quickly parries her thrusts and swings with her spatula. Finally, with her free hand, Ukyou throws something out at Darcy's legs, pulls, and trips her up. Darcy looks up from the ground at her legs and was surprised to see what looked like ropes around her ankles. "What is this!?"

"These are my special rubber yakisoba noodles!" replied Ukyou as she took the other end of the noodles and spun her around. She hurls them towards where Icy and Stormy were at, piled up in a heap. "Shampoo! Set them up!"

Shampoo nods. Focusing her ki, she lifts up her bonboris and smashes them both into the ground near the Trix. The witches were sent into the air due to the force of Shampoo's blow. While they were in the air, Ukyou throws more of her yakisoba noodles at them, tying them all together completely. They crash unceremoniously to the ground.

"You insects! Once we get out of this, we'll kill you!" Icy raged as she and her sisters struggled to break out of the rubber noodles. Since their arms were secured at their sides, they couldn't use their magic to break free.

"Aiya, Shampoo think Trix girls had overstayed welcome, yes?" asked Shampoo.

"Just what I was thinking!" replied Ukyou.

With that said, both girls stood on opposite ends of the tied up witches and winded up with their weapons like batters at the plate. The Trix's eyes widened, realizing what they were going to do.

"NO! WAIT! HOLD ON!" said Stormy.

Shampoo and Ukyou swung their weapons hard at the Trix, grand-slamming them over the horizon. The Trix's screams echoed in the distance until they were a distant dot in the sky.

"That good workout, yes?" asked Shampoo.

"Sure felt like it." Replied Ukyou. "Looks like we won't be hearing from them anytime soon."

Ranma's mindscape…

Thw Winx and Specialists were walking through the dark mists of Ranma's innder psyche.

"This place gives me the creeps…" said Layla.

"This is where Ranma keeps his fears locked away." Said Nabu. "No matter how much he wants to forget them, he'll always have a grim reminder of his trauma."

"The demon had made this area of his psyche its own." Said Timmy. "It's deeply rooted into his mind."

The group stops before a seal that was hanging in mid-air. It was a translucent door lined with spirit wards and two huge chains criss-crossing over it.

"We couldn't get any further than this." said Sky. "This door keeps blocking us off."

"We wanted to take down the demon ourselves, but we can't do that if we can't even meet it." Said Helia.

"And that's where you girls come in." said Brandon as he looks at the Winx.

"Us?" asked Stella.

"We may be a part of Ranma's being, but we are barred from entering his psyche, due to the demon dwelling in there." Said Timmy. "Since you're all outside forces, we think you can bypass this."

"Basically, you've got to open the door for us." Said Riven.

Musa could only smirk. "The guys can't open a door, but we can. Hahaha!"

She and the other girls stood before the sealed door. They could feel the power emanating from behind it. Each held out a hand and focused her power. The girls recalled Palladium's unlocking spell. However, since this is not their ordinary locked door, they try to amplify the spell by focusing their ki.

"Expelio Catanum!"

Six beams of light shot out and combined into one orb. The orb engulfs the door with a flash and causes the huge chains to drop off with a thud. The Spirit wards glowed with light and slowly burned themselves away. Once the door was cleared, they slowly open.

"Good job, girls!" said Sky. "Now we can save him."

Within the door was a thick darkness. If one could listen closely enough, monstrous yowling could be heard.

"That doesn't sound too friendly…" said Tecna.

The darkness seemed to beckon to them. Both groups then walked through the door and into the darkness.

Ranma's psyche…

Stella provided some much needed light for the trip into Ranma's psyche. It felt like they were walking in a cavern, except that there were no walls or ceilings; just endless darkness. The light merely provided a means for the group to see where each other are so as not to bump. They couldn't tell which way is which. Their only guide was the sounds of the growling.

Finally, the group winds up in a clearing. A voice rang out.

"You wish to help the boy? I won't let you!"

Everyone looks around.

"Who's there!? Show yourself!" shouted Riven as he activates his sword.

The room suddenly lights up. The group finds themselves in a large cavern the size of a baseball diamond.

"The boy is mine!"

Everyone looks at the source of the voice. It was a twenty-foot humanoid demonic cat with black fur and silver highlights. Its claws were crimson and each was nearly a foot long. It tail was fifteen feet long and slammed hard into the ground, causing bits of crystal to fly. The monster's eyes were a deep yellow as they gazed at the group with malicious intent.

"That is one seriously huge cat…" said Musa.

Something else caught Bloom's attention and points. "Look!" Everyone looks in the direction Bloom was facing and nearly gasped. The cat monster was standing above what looked like a crystal altar. Lying on top of it was an unconscious six-year-old boy. He wore a blood-stained karate gi that was torn in places and was heavily wounded as if had been attacked by wild animals. The striking thing was that he had black hair pulled into a pig-tail style.

Flora holds her hands over her mouth in shock. "Is… is that…?"

"It's Ranma… when he was subjected to the Nekoken training…" said Sky.

"We've got to save him!" said Layla. She rushes forward.

"Layla! Wait!" said Nabu.

The monster swiped at Layla with a huge clawed hand. She screamed and quickly jumped back, narrowly avoiding the claws.

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that…" said the cat monster.

"Just who are you!?" demanded Tecna.

"The essence of the Nekoken!" replied the monster. "The fear from this boy is so delicious! His fear grants me more power! Whenever Ranma sees a cat in the real world, more power is added to me! Soon, I shall have enough power to take over his whole body!"

"That's not gonna happen, kitty!" said Brandon as he activated his sword. The other Specialists followed suit.

"I SHALL SHARPEN MY CLAWS ON YOU ALL!!" the cat monster suddenly lunged at the group for a fast strike.

"SCATTER!" shouted Helia.

Everyone quickly scrambled in different directions to avoid the claw swipe. As soon as the battle started, the monster materialized a force field around young Ranma in order to keep the boy from being taken. Bloom shoots a fireball at the monster's paw, causing it to pull it back in pain. It angrily uses its free paw to backhand the redhead away. She goes flying and crashes right into Layla, knocking them down.

"BLOOM!"

"LAYLA!"

Sky and Nabu were angered to see their loved ones get hurt and charged. Sky rushes by its left arm and slashes at it, causing the monster to howl in pain. Nabu follows up by shooting a light arc at its shoulder. Stella fires a light beam at the monster's face while Tecna wraps it with a glowing green net. Musa manages to knock it back with a blast of concentrated sound. Riven was standing behind it and jumps up with an upper slash attack up along its back. Brandon jumps across the monster and slashes against its chest, followed by a few shots from Timmy. Finally, Helia uses his cables to lasso the monster around the neck from behind and pulls with all his might. It topples down into its back.

As this was going on, Flora goes to check on Bloom and Layla. "Are you two all right?"

"I guess so…" said Bloom as she stood up.

"Same here…" said Layla.

They turn to look at the battle, the monster seemingly defeated. However, it breaks out of Tecna's energy net and gets back up on its feet.

"YOU THINK THAT'S ENOUGH TO STOP ME!?" screamed the monster. It suddenly swings its tail around and knocks everyone towards Bloom, Flora, and Layla.

"Oh no! Those attacks only made it angry!" said Flora.

"Eat this!" shouted Stella. She shoots off the biggest light orb she could produce, which was about the size of a car. To her horror, the cat monster sliced it in half with a flick of its claws. "No way!"

"My attacks are ki-based! You have no hope of beating me!" said the monster. "Slash Barrage!"

The cat monster started slashing its claws at a rapid pace. Each swipe sent off an arc-shaped blast.

"LOOK OUT!" shouted Brandon.

Everyone quickly dove for cover. The ground they were previously standing on was now littered with criss-crossing trenches.

"Unbelievable! It could slash from a distance!" said Tecna.

The monster punches the ground with enough force to cause chunks of crystal to fly out like shrapnel. The guys dodged or attacked the pieces while the girls created barriers to protect themselves.

"We're getting nowhere like this!" said Nabu.

Flora then got to thinking. "We must try a convergence!"

"But that would take too long with six of us!" said Tecna.

"Not with each other, with the boys!" said Flora.

"Huh? What're getting at?" asked Musa.

"Just follow my lead!" said Flora as she ran towards Helia. "Helia! Combine forces!"

Helia turned to look at Flora as she grabbed one of his shoulders. He felt her power coursing through him. Suddenly, he shoots his cables at the monster. "Rose Cables!" Rather than his usual cables, he had somehow fired off spiked vines resembling the thorny stems of roses. They shot out fast and long as they completely ensnared the monster from shoulder to ankle. The monster howls in pain from the razor sharp thorns

"WHAT IS THIS!?" it screamed.

The others nodded and followed Flora and Helia's move. Musa rushes to converge with Riven. With her sound powers, Riven swings his sword. "Soundwave Slash!" He shot off an arc of air pressure that plowed into the cat monster's chest and out the other side, making a diagonal line-shaped hole in it.

Brandon and Stella followed suit. The blonde wrapped her arms around Brandon's neck from behind and the two shot up into the air. Both glowing with a yellow light, they shoot themselves down at the monster. "Shooting Star Slice!" Powered by the Light of Solaria, Brandon's sword slashed into the monster's chest, his slash mark crossing over the wound Riven and Musa created earlier.

Nabu and Layla joined hands and were suddenly covered in a barrier of water. Flying up, they spiral around the cavern building up velocity. "Aqua Jet!" The two acted as a hydro missile and rammed into the back of the monster's head, dizzying it. This in turn causes it to get drenched in water. The pair quickly lands away from it.

Timmy felt Tecna's power surge through him as he readies his gun. He fires a couple of shots over the monster's head. The shots were green balls of electricity which hovered in place over the monster. Timmy points and aims at the X-shaped wound caused by the attacks of Rive/Musa and Brandon/Stella. "Tazer Lightning!" The gun fires a green tazer line right into the wound, then green electricity courses through, shocking the monster and causing it to scream. The lightning orbs earlier activate and rain down steady bolts of lightning on it. Since it had been drenched by Nabu/Layla, the pain was multiplied.

Once the lightning had died down, Sky and Bloom go in. Bloom grabs hold of Sky from behind, feeding him her power. They were soon engulfed in an aura of flamesWith inhuman speed, Sky and Bloom rushed towards the monster. "Dragon Flame Divide!" The pair plow right through the monster's wound sword first and out the back, leaving a large flaming hole through it, screaming in agony. When Sky and Bloom exited, they flew up and plowed through it again. Exiting the chest, they flew straight up. Sky held his sword high, powered by the Dragon's Flame. Sword up, he and Bloom dropped and brought the sword down on the monster's head. The blade sliced through and continued on to the ankles. A red line ran down the monster's body, marking the sword slash.

"How…. How could this be…?" the monster said in denial. Finally, it falls apart in two halves, each making a loud crash. The halves dissipate into nothingness, erasing any evidence of its existance.

"YEAH! WE DID IT!" said Stella.

Everyone cheered in their victory over the cat demon. With it gone, the force field around Young Ranma was dispelled. Along with it, the entire cavern transforms into Ranma's mindscape. Young Ranma wakes up with a groan and slowly gets up.

"Huh? What's going on? I felt like I was in a nightmare…" said Young Ranma.

The Winx and Specialists walk over to the little boy.

"Are you all right?" asked Bloom.

Young Ranma looks at her and nods. "Mmm-hmm! Is that scary monster gone?"

Sky kneels down to his level. "Don't worry. We've all taken care of it. That monster will never frighten you again."

Young Ranma smiles. "Thanks, everyone! You all saved me! I don't know how to thank you!"

"We're just glad to help." Said Flora.

"Thank you all!" said Young Ranma while bowing. "Well, I must get going! You should get back into your own bodies as well!" Young Ranma begins to slowly vanish, becoming one with Ranma's mind. He was finally free.

The Specialists turn to look at the Winx.

"He's right. Your mission is over. You need to return to your bodies." Said Helia.

The girls agreed, but they also looked a little saddened.

"Yeah… we ought to…" said Musa.

"Will we… ever see each other again?" asked Bloom.

"We'll always be with you as Ranma." Replied Sky. "Treat him as the way you treat us. After all he's been through, he needs it."

The Winx smiled while tears started to form. Finally, they reached out and embraced her respective boyfriend.

"We'll never forget you guys…" said Stella.

"And we'll never forget you…" said Brandon.

Each couple held onto each other, then finally shared a passionate kiss that lasted for nearly a minute. A portal of light opened up near them and they separated.

"That looks like our way out of here." Said Layla.

"I guess we'll see you in the waking world." Said Tecna.

"Later girls! It's been fun!" said Riven.

The girls waved goodbye to the boys and entered the portal. The portal vanishes, leaving the Specialists behind.

"He's finally free." Said Nabu.

"The nightmare is over." Said Helia.

"Well, guys, we'd better go wake up, ourselves." Said Sky. "They'll be expecting him."

"And we still got to pay Valtor back!" said Riven.

The six guys walk off into the distance towards another part of Ranma's mindscape.

Alfea Auditorium…

Nodoka, Avalon, Shampoo, Ukyou, Kiko, and the Pixies were watching the unmoving forms of Ranma and the Winxin anticipation.

"Look! They're regaining consciousness!" said Avalon.

The soul orbs above the seven teens began to vanish. Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa, Tecna, and Layla slowly sat up from their couches.

"Oh thank heavens! You're all awake!" said Nodoka. "I was starting to worry!"

The Pixies floated up to their bonded ones.

"Oh Bloom! What happened in there?" asked Lockette. The other Pixies started asking similar questions.

"It's a long story…" said Musa.

Finally, Ranma woke up. His groans attracted the attentions of everyone in the room.

"Aiya! Ranma!" said Shampoo.

"Ranma! You all right?" asked Ukyou.

Everyone immediately gathered around him. He starts rubbing his head. "Mmmm… I felt like I just woke up from a nightmare….I also felt like a heavy burden was lifted from my shoulders…"

Avalon looked towards the Winx. "Were you successful?"

"We were, Professor." Replied Tecna.

"Then let us test this. Layla?" said Nodoka as she gestured to the Princess of Andros.

Layla nods in understanding and focuses her magic. "Aqua Blanket!"

A sheet of water appeared over Shampoo and splashed down on her. The Amazon yelped at the sudden splash. She wasn't the only one as it had also splashed Ukyou. Both had shrunk down to a cat and fox respectively.

Ranma turns and looks at the cursed forms of his two adopted sisters. Neko-Shampoo looked with worry as Ranma gazed at her and Kitsune-Ukyou. Suddenly, Ranma kneels down to them and reaches out. He smiles as he scratches under the chins of the two girls-turned-animals, eliciting sounds of delight from them. Neko-Shampoo and Kitsune-Ukyou suddenly run up his arms and perched themselves on Ranma's shoulders. He laughs as he strokes both of them on their heads.

Everyone in the room looked on in shock and amazement. There was a cat in the room, and Ranma's not scared in the slightest! In the past, he'd scream at the mere sight of a picture of a cat. But now…

"Mission accomplished." Said Avalon.

"The demon has been exorcised!" said Zing.

Ranma turned towards the male teacher. "Oh thank you for this, Avalon-sensei!"

"Don't thank me. Thank the girls here. They helped make it possible." Said Avalon.

Ranma turns towards the Winx. "Thank you all, girls. You've helped cured me of this phobia. I don't know how to repay you."

"Oh, I can think of ways…" said Stella with a devious grin.

"We're happy for you, Ranma." Said Flora.

"You all must be tired. You'd better head back to your rooms." Said Nodoka.

"Hai, Nodoka-sensei." Ranma and the girls chorused.

Everyone but Nodoka and Avalon leaves the auditorium. The two adults began to clean up and move the couches out. Unknown to Ranma, as he was leaving the room, a dark aura formed around his left hand. It took the form of a cat claw, then vanishes.

To be continued…

Preview…

Ranma: I can finally leave the Nekoken behind me.

Tecna: I never realized it, but time sure flies by!

Stella: Ranma's not the only one getting stronger, you know.

Bloom: Everyone! Valtor's attacking another planet!

Musa: This is a strange place. Whoa! What's that?

Flora: She looks hurt… What has Valtor done here?

Layla: Whatever he's up to, we're going to stop him! Next time, on Ranma Club, 'Go Wild! Planet Lyco in Peril!'

Ranma: Shampoo? Ukyou? What're you doing here?

Ending (Rurouni Kenshin ending 3 style, Heart of Sword)

Music starts. We see Ranma standing in the shadows. In the background, portraits of the Specialists flash by: Sky slashes with his blue sword while throwing boomerangs, Brandon shoulders his green broadsword and holds his double-bladed sword out front, Helia pulls on his light cables while swinging with the other, Riven guards with his purple scimitar while spinning the mace on his kasama-giri, Timmy stabs with his yellow rapier while firing his gun in the opposite direction, and Nabu fires off a beam of light as he flies. The background then flashes and reveals Ranma.

_Hitori de wa, tooi ashita wo (When I'm alone, tomorrow feels far away.)_

_Yoake no mama de, koesou de (And I must go over still into the darkness of dawn.)_

Ranma holds Sky's sword and does a few slashes. He quickly hides it and brings out Brandon's sword while making huge swinging arcs with it. He hides that one and suddenly launches Helia's cables off-screen.

_Butsukatteikya kokeru omoi yo (If I try to play it straight, it will no doubt fail,)_

_Konya mo mata, sure chigai (And tonight it won't go well between us again.)_

He reels in the cables, attached from each hand was Riven and Timmy's swords. Grasping them, he started swinging and spinning them in a two-sword style. Finally, Ranma hides them and creates a sword of light from his hands using Nabu's magic. He slashes the screen with it, obscuring it in a flash.

We see Ranma-chan in faerie-mode flying towards a flock of flying demons. She takes out Brandon's double-ended sword and spins it in front of her like a propeller, mowing down the demons.

_Sanzan sugite doryoku no ato mo (You can't see all of my hard efforts, because it's only result)_

_Naku naru kekka, only no tsuna watari (Is that it makes no sense. It really is a "tightrope".)_

Ranma is running through a forest while using Riven's sword to ward off attacking cyber ninjas.

_Yaru dake son suru yona, mainichi wa (More effort, more damage--this is my daily life.)_

_Sha ni kamaeteta hou koso, raku ni naru (Taking a cynical attitude may give me some comfort...)_

Ranma fights a ten-foot orc wielding a huge scimitar. He uses Brandon's broadsword to block the overhead slash and jumps over a thrust attack, landing on the flat of the blade. Running up the blade, Ranma jumps and slashes at the orc's head.

_Atsukute, tsurai jibun wo kakushite, mijikai toki wo ikiteru (Hiding myself, heated and irritated; living only a short time.)_

Ranma is surrounded by armed guards. They all try to take him down en mass, but he fights back using Helia's cables. He dodges a sword to the head and one to the gut, then retaliates with a punch forward and a back kick, knocking the guards out. He lashes out with a roundhouse kick that takes down three more guards. Four guards try to blind-side him, but Ranma shoots the cables at them, ensnaring their necks. He pulls and hurls them into an attacking group before him. Ranma then shoots a cable from each hand on opposite sides of himself, ensnaring a guad around the ankles. He reels them in and spins them around fast, knocking out the surrounding guards. He finally sends the ensnared guards flying once everyone was dealt with.

_Hitori de wa, tooi ashita wo (When I'm alone, tomorrow feels far away.)_

_Yoake no mama de, koesou de (And I must go over still into the darkness of dawn.)_

Ranma, armed with Sky's sword, charges at Valtor, who had created a sword of fire from his hands. They both flash in and out, trading slashes, thrusts, swings, parries, and blocks. Sparks flew as their swords clashed. They moved too fast for the human eye to see.

_Hottokeba, hashiru omoi yo (If I let my emotions free,)_

_Yume mo mata, sure chigai (My dreams will once again not go well.)_

Ranma walks in place towards the screen with his hands in his pockets. The Specialists' weapons orbit around him.

Instrumental. We see a left side profile of Ranma. Pan to the right, Ranma's image disappears and we see the right side profiles of Sky, Brandon, Helia, Riven, Timmy, and Nabu. Ranma is seen training as he uses the Amaguriken technique with Timmy's rapier upon a boulder, swiss-cheesing it. Ranma is seen running from a hoard of trolls and jumps up and behind a ten foot boulder. Armed with Brandon and Riven's swords, he slashes at the boulder repeatedly, then kicks at it several times. Each kick sends off a sliced section of the boulder at the trolls. Through the gaping hole, we see Ranma smirking. We see him run at a line of trolls and slashes at them with Sky's sword. After skidding to a stop, the silhouettes of the trolls fall over in halves. Zing is seen walking while dressed in samurai robes, consisting of white pants and a red top. Her hair was in a red ponytail and wielded a sakabato (3). Ranma is seen in Alfea's courtyard with Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa, Tecna, and Layla standing behind him. The screen splits into six sections. Each section, Ranma turns and hugs one of the Winx.

_Nando nankai, kurikaeshitemo (However many times it's repeated,)_

_Modottekichau, ai dakara (It revives again and again--because it's love.)_

In each section, each girl was held close by Ranma. Tears started to stream down the girls' faces.

_Butsukatteiku, kesunu omoi wo (You can't blame my emotion,)_

_Semeru hou ga, suji chigai (Because you should know it will never fade away.)_

In the night sky, we see the Specialists from behind walking into the background. We see the Specialists' activated weapons leaning in a dark corner of the room. All of them give off a glint of light.

End ending

Author's notes:

Finally! I'm done with this chapter! Now the real fun can begin!

CatGirlRandSFan: Whoa! How did you find me?

Irishwhirlpool: Sorry about that. Didn't mean to give you a heart attack from that cliffhanger last chapter.

DumbleDork: I didn't think they were THAT long… '. I thought of killing off the Trix, too, but then we'd be shorthanded on opposition. Plus, no one to have their asses kicked. They are a necessity to this story.

Jerry Unipeg: You guessed right!

Andrew9000: As I said writing fight scenes is hard, especially ones with multiple participants.

Bloomforever: You ever saw the Rai version before? It can be viewed on youtube. It's like watching an entirely different show altogether, plus it's consistent to story.

More idiocy by 4Kids. The subject: Season 1 episode, The Betrayal of Riven (US: Spelled). The scene where Musa catches Riven hanging out with Darcy, then she herself gets caught by Icy and Stormy.

**4Kids:** Musa made a wart appear on Icy's face. LAME…

Icy: "You're not in the Harmonic realm anymore, princess. And your daddy and his hip hop palace guards aren't here to protect you anymore." (The hell!? We already know by now that Musa's NOT a princess nor does she only focus on hip hop.)

Musa: "Complexion smear, warts adhere!" makes a wart form on Icy's face "It worked!" (-- Sounds more like a witch spell to me…)

Icy: "How dare you! My flawless face!"

Stormy: "Wow this must be the single most disgusting wart I've ever seen."

Icy: "Nobody asked you!"

**Rai:** Musa, after being emotionally tormented, raises her hand and bitch-slaps Icy. THAT'S what really happened, not some stupid wart spell.

Icy: "Silly girl! You know, the other day, Riven said that he thinks NOTHING of you! Absolutely nothing!"

Musa: We see a close-up of Musa's eye as her pupil shrunk and tears welled up. She raises her hand. We then hear a smacking noise, which catches the attention of the witches in the café. Stormy looked shocked. Musa was also shocked, realizing what she just did. "Oh!"

Icy: "She… slapped me! She slapped me in the face!"

Stormy: "Whoa! I can even see the prints of her fingers! Does it hurt?"

Icy: "OF COURSE IT HURTS, DUMMY!"

4Kids can't even get their facts straight. We already know that Musa's not a princess from the concert episode, and her dad had pretty much banned music since his wife's death. The only princesses we know of who attend Alfea are Bloom, Stella, and Layla.

The slap makes for better drama, not to mention better drive for retaliation. And for the record, Musa's from Melody, NOT the Harmonic Realm. In the same episode, 4Kids Stella was supposedly spelled by a senior that made her say insensitive stuff. Rai Stella was more toned down, but she still said things to Musa that made her run off and Stella felt remorseful.

Also, Winx is simply a word Bloom made up from an inspiration of butterfly wings. It is NOT a power source that faeries draw upon as 4Kids stated.

(1) Thanks to CervantesOsis for the opening sequence!

(2) Ryoga is indeed a hypocrite when it comes to honor. He goes around saying that Ranma ran out on their duel despite the fact that Ranma waited THREE DAYS straight for him in that damn lot. Oh yeah, and he's SO honorable hiding behind Akane as P-Chan and sleeping in her bed, even worse with an engaged girl.Ryoga also had no problems with telling Ranma's embarassing moments to everyone (IE the kiss with Mikado) or teaming up to beat Ranma.  
There had been so manyobvious clues that were dropped in front of Akane about Ryoga's curse, but was too stupid to notice. For one thing, the bandanna. Both go missing for days, Ranma's sometimes calling Ryoga "P-Chan" right in front of her, making Ryoga accidentally admit his name is P-Chan to Asuza, "Ryoga" getting turned into a frog along with "Shampoo" and "Genma" in the frog episode (went after Jusenkyo cursed victims), Ryoga's desire to find that Japanese Naanichuan, and probably the biggest clinchers of all, the Mark of a God incident when the exact marks were on both Ryoga and P-Chan. The other clincher was the Tunnel of Lost Love incident when Ryoga ran across the water while carrying Akane then trips and falls into the water near the shore. P-Chan crawls out, and Akane being the stupid bitch she is just says "It's P-Chan!". HEY DUMBASS! Aren't you the least bit confused as to how Ryoga just suddenly disappeared under the water and P-Chan just comes up!? Sheesh…

(3) Kenshin Himura from Rurouni Kenshin


	15. Go Wild! Planet Lyco in Peril!

Disclaimer: Ranma ½ belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and Viz Video and Winx Club belongs to Iginio Straffi and Rai S.p.A (NOT 4Kids!!). Song, 'Yuzurenai Negai' belongs to Magic Knight Rayearth, and 'Watashi ga iru yo' belongs to One Piece. All other characters belong to their respective owners.

Note: this follows the Rai version of Winx as the 4Kids version butchered it too much, like with every anime it dubs.

Chapter 15: Go Wild! Planet Lyco in Peril!

Opening (Magic Knight Rayearth style, Yuzurenai Negai)

A shot above Alfea. The Pixies fly by, then it bears down to a certain group.

_Tomaranai mirai wo mezashite (Heading to the dream, to the furutre with no end)_

_Yuzurenai negai wo dakishimete (Holding close a wish, a wish you can't yield)_

Musa and Layla are seen from behind and pans to their front. Flora and Tecna ae seen from below and pans to the front. Bloom and Stella are seen from above and pans to the front. Finally, Ranma is seen close up. Zoom out to see the girls standing on either side of him. The visions of Sky, Brandon, Helia, Riven, Timmy, and Nabu are seen above and behind them. Cue the 'Ranma Club' logo.

_Umi no iro ga akaku somatte-yuku (The sunset makes the vast ocean a beautiful crimson shade)_

In Enchantix, Musa, Tecna, and Layla fly across the lake, leaving a jetwash.

_Mujuuryoku joutai (A wonderful freefall)_

Kiko drops down to the ground and poses, but gets flattened by a dropping Neko-Shampoo and Kitsune-Ukyou.

_Kono mama kaze ni sarawaretai (I just want the wind to take me somewhere far away)_

In Enchantix, Bloom, Stella, and Flora fly through the clouds

_Itsumo tobenai HA-DORU wo (I always cleared impossible hurdles before)_

_Makenai kimochi de (Just by concentrating)_

_KURIAshite-kita kedo (Because I didn't want to lose yet)_

A shot of Shadowhaunt. Icy pops in and fires an ice crystal, then flies back. Darcy fires dark beams and flies back. Stormy fires off lightning orbs and flied back. Suddenly, two shadowed figures pop in and leap back. Icy stands between Darcy and Stormy while the shadowed figures stand on opposite ends. Valtor's image looms over them.

_Dashikirenai jitsuryoku wa (But who's to blame when it's not the best)_

_Dare no sei? (That I can achieve?)_

Ranma stands alone looking at the sky. We see him from the front as his forms split. On his right was his male side armed with the Specialists' weapons. On his left was his female side in faerie-mode.

_Tomaranai mirai wo mezashite (Heading to the dream, to the furutre with no end)_

_Yuzurenai negai wo dakishimete (Holding close a wish, a wish you can't yield)_

Ranma-chan and the girls slowly transform, then face off against an army of monsters. The Winx fight with their respective elementals while Ranma-chan fights between using magic and martial arts. Joined with them are Shampoo and Ukyou who also beat the crap out of the monsters with their respective weapons.

_Iroasenai kokoro no chizu (Take the map in your heart, the one that won't fade)_

_Hikari ni kazasou (And hold it up to the light)_

Valtor is seen as a huge vision and smirks down at Ranma-chan and her group. Ranma-chan reverts to male and charges his ki. The girls hold on to him from behind, then they fire a huge multi-faceted beam of light that obscures the screen.

End opening

Alfea…

It has been over a month since the exorcism of the Nekoken, and Ranma couldn't be happier. He no longer had to fear cats. Up until now, he didn't realize just how cute they are. He'd sometimes play around with Neko-Shampoo and Kitsune-Ukyou whenever their curses activate. Jusenkyo cursed victims tend to become water magnets in one way or another.

Sometimes Ranma would go to visit Red Fountain to see Saladin and Codatorta, for nostalgia reasons or for a little sparring. He had also visited the old dorm rooms of Sky, Brandon, Helia, Riven, and Timmy. They've been left preserved after their bodies' demises. Being in the rooms had also stirred a few memories within Ranma. He suddenly knew how to ride a levi-bike and make basic maintenance repairs on ships because of it.

He was also advancing quite fast in his studies at Alfea. Already he was able to instantaneously switch between his two forms at any time without the aid of cold or hot water. He also grasped the concepts of elemental magics to a degree in which he was able to combine with his ki manipulation talent. Not only that, but Ranma was able to pick up on basic alchemy skills. He's able to turn rocks into other materials like Stella can. He'd have to keep that certain ability under wraps if he were ever around Nabiki again. If she ever found out that he could turn rocks into gold, it would be serious trouble. Faragonda and the other faculty members couldn't help but be impressed at Ranma's progress. His ability to learn techniques quick had helped him advance through his classes. Soon, he just might earn his Charmix, then maybe even an Enchantix.

Ranma-chan was currently in her faerie-form out in the courtyard with the rest of her class. Griselda was again teaching magical self-defense class.

"All right, show me what you've got!" said Griselda as she got into a stance.

The students were in line to take on Griselda one on one. Ranma-chan was placed last in line. She winced as she saw Griselda systematically take down every student before her like nothing. She would reflect shots back, absorb them, produce a barrier, or counterattack with spell bolts. The students were going to feel those bruises for a while.

"You'll never be able to defend yourselves properly against Valtor's minions like that, let alone Valtor himself!" said Griselda. She then looks to Ranma-chan. "Next!"

Ranma-chan stepped up. Even after easily taking down twenty faerie students, Griselda didn't seem winded at all. They sized each other up.

"Are you ready, Ranma?" asked Griselda.

"As I'll ever be!" replied Ranma-chan.

"Then come at me!" said Griselda.

Ranma-chan flies towards Griselda and fires off a fast ball of flame. "Fire Shot!"

Griselda's hand glowed blue and then backhands the attack away. "Is that all?"

"Hardly!" said Ranma-chan. "Spread Lightning!" She shoots a wide-ranged lightning attack, which Griselda managed to fly over.

"Force Counter!" Griselda fires a light red beam a Ranma-chan. She managed to block it with her battle aura, which she flared briefly. She had taken worse.

"Okay, how about this?" said Ranma-chan as she produces a small sphere of her ki and fires it at Griselda. Her attack was about the size of a baseball and was moving quite slow.

Griselda resisted the urge to laugh. "Just what is this supposed to be?" It was so slow, she could just walk around the shot. She was about to backhand it away like the weak attack it is. However, as soon as she touched it, the ki ball gives off a force explosion that knocked her back.

Ranma-chan smirks at her trick. "Never underestimate an attack." Before Griselda got up, Ranma-chan had already closed the distance between them. The martial arts faerie was already upon Griselda with a ball of white light aimed point blank at the instructor's face. "Never give the opponent enough time to counterattack."

"I… yield…" said Griselda. She knows when she's been beat. They both get up. The rest of the class applauds Ranma-chan's success in taking down the head of discipline. "Quite a deceptive attack you had there, and I fell for it like an amateur."

"Well, from what I saw from the previous fights, head-on attacks wouldn't affect you." said Ranma-chan. "I had to be sneaky and use something you wouldn't expect. Just because the attack is small doesn't mean it won't have any effect."

"Impressive, Ranma, you certainly know how to handle yourself well." Said Griselda.

"Believe me, I had practice." Said Ranma-chan.

Ranma-chan's previous life in Japan had forced her to always be on her toes and fight off whatever comes her way: rivals, old crones, freaks, princes, and anything else one could think of. She had plenty of fighting experience.

Winx Dorm…

"Hey Ranma! We heard about your win against Ms. Griselda! Congrats!" said Stella.

Bloom and the others had to agree. They remembered their first time in Griselda's magical self-defense class. She made short work of the six of them.

"When you're fighting almost everyday of your life, that class wasn't so bad." Said Ranma.

"What I'm surprised about is how fast you've been advancing here, Ranma!" said Tecna. "It's been nearly two months since you enrolled here and you're already taking second-year level courses!"

"Just trying to keep up with you girls." Said Ranma.

Zing flies in. "Ranma just has a tendency to grasp things fast if given a reason to. He's quite a guy!"

"Enough, Zing!" laughed Ranma. "I just had this ability to grasp things fast, especially under pressure."

The girls remembered their time in Ranma's mind where the Specialists showed them his memories. One in particular was the one with his fight with Herb. Ranma-chan wasn't able to beat Herb with the Hiryu Shoten Ha since he knew how to counter the technique, and out of desperation, she improvised on it and created the Hiryu Korin Dan to surprise and defeat the Musk Prince.

"Speaking of time…" began Bloom, "… it's been a while since Valtor or the Trix tried something."

"Yes, I have a bad feeling about this…" said Flora.

Little did they know that trouble was just around the corner…

On another planet, in a lush forest…

A black portal opened up in the clearing. Out stepped the most wanted wizard in Magix: Valtor. He wore a devious grin on his face.

"Hmmm… Planet Lyco… this place is brimming with mysticism, some even by non-magical means. I'm quite curious… I'll just add it to my own then!"

With that said, Valtor walks down the forest path down.

Faragonda's office, the next day…

Faragonda was currently talking with Saladin via orb communication.

"Is that so, Saladin?" asked Faragonda.

"I'm afraid so, Faragonda." Replied Saladin. "We had received an urgent distress signal from Lyco, stating that a lone but powerful wizard is attacking the place. It must be Valtor!"

"I wouldn't put it past that, that sounds just like him." Said Faragonda.

"In any case, Lyco needs help." Said Saladin. "There are only a handful of people who can stand a chance against Valtor."

"The Winx…" finished Faragonda. She couldn't argue with his reasoning. Currently, those girls were the only ones at Alfea with Enchantix powers (1). "I shall relay the message to them."

"One more thing…" said Saladin. "… I also suggest that Ranma be part of the landing party."

"What? Why is that?" asked Faragonda.

"For one thing, he's all my boys combined, and from what I have learned, his faerie side is quite powerful." Replied Saladin. "This 'ki manipulation' just might be useful as an unknown factor against Valtor, don't you think? Plus, he needs to transport the girls."

Faragonda had to agree with his logic. Valtor was already familiar with the Winx's battle tactics and abilities. Perhaps Ranma's chaotic factor will put a damper on things. Plus, from what she knows, Ranma might be able to pilot one of the RF ships.

"I understand, Saladin. I'll send Ranma as well." Said Faragonda. "I just hope it's enough…"

Faragonda's office a little later…

The Winx girls and Ranma were before the desk of the Alfea headmistress.

"A mission?" asked Musa.

"Yes, Musa. Valtor has been spotted on the Planet Lyco and needs some assistance." Replied Faragonda.

"Valtor!?" the girls chorused. They all wore dark expressions on their faces.

"What's that monster planning now!?" said Bloom.

"I'm not sure, but whatever it is, it can't be good for everyone else." Said Faragonda.

"We will stop him!" said Layla.

"Let us hope so." said Faragonda. "Your transportation will be here shortly. You should prepare yourselves."

The girls nodded and left the office. Ranma soon followed behind. He felt a sort of anger at the mention of Valtor's name. The Specialists' souls in him also stirred.

Alfea courtyard…

Ranma, the Winx, the Pixies, Kiko, Nodoka, and Faragonda stood outside and looked up. Two ships from Red Fountain hovered overhead and made for a landing, causing an updraft. Once landed, the under-hatches opened up and out comes each of the pilots: Saladin and Codatorta.

"Hello, everyone. This will be a dangerous mission." Said Saladin.

"This is Valtor you're dealing with here, so you should take extreme caution." Said Faragonda.

"Don't worry, we intend to complete it!" said Tecna.

"And free the citizens of Lyco in the process." Added Flora.

"I've already programmed the planet's coordinates into the piloting system." Said Saladin. "You should hurry and go now!"

The rescue party nodded. Before they boarded, the Pixies flew over to wish them luck. Kiko hops up Bloom's arm and nuzzles her face.

"Don't worry, we'll be back before you know it." Said Bloom as she put Kiko down.

"That's right, so hold down the fort for us!" said Stella.

"Be careful, everyone!" said Nodoka, then she turned to Ranma. "Be careful, my son, and look out for the girls, too."

"No problem, Mom!" said Ranma as he and the rest of the Winx boarded the RF ship. Just as they all get in and the hatch started to close, two small shadow shapes quickly snuck onboard unnoticed.

The ship's engines powered up, and it was shot up out of sight. The ones left behind silently prayed for their safety and success.

RF ship en route to Lyco…

"I don't know how, but I know how to pilot this ship…" said Ranma. The Specialists' experiences with flying the ships were actually fed into his memory. Tecna was his co-pilot, since she knew how to fly the ship as well.

"I have a visual of Lyco!" said Tecna. She brings up the vid screen to show a green and blue planet. It looked a lot like earth, except that there was more landmass, and it also had three moons orbiting it.

"How much longer until we reach Lyco?" asked Ranma.

"In thirty minutes." Replied Tecna.

"Alright then, prepare for landing. Everyone, strap in!" said Ranma.

The ship enters Lyco's atmosphere. Much of the planet's land was lush grass and forests. They come across a clearing in the middle of a forest. The landing gear out, the ship touches down. It was currently night out.

"We're here…" said Stella.

"Let's move out." Said Layla.

Everyone gets up from their seats and opened the hatch. They stepped out onto the grass and observed the area. Nothing but trees all around and a stream nearby.

"So this is Lyco, huh?" said Ranma.

"It's so beautiful…" said Flora.

"Hard to believe Valtor's been here." Said Musa.

"So where to?" asked Bloom.

Tecna takes out her PDA and scans the area. "I'm detecting traces of dark magic going in that direction." She points off to the right, towards where the trees were getting bigger.

"Guess that's our only lead. Let's go!" Said Stella.

Just as they were about to move, Ranma stops, which catches the attention of everyone else.

"Ranma? What is it?" asked Musa.

"I sense someone… from inside the ship…" said Ranma as he looked towards the hatch.

"Huh? Who?" asked Stella.

Ranma didn't answer as he looked at the open hatch. He reached out with his magical senses to determine who it was. He found two small life signatures, like they belonged to small animals… Ranma immediately knew who they were. "All right, you two, come on out!"

Suddenly, two small, shadowed shapes walked down the hatch stairs. They revealed to be none other than Neko-Shampoo and Kitsune-Ukyou. The cat and fox walked over to the seven teens and sat before them.

"Shampoo? Ukyou?" said Musa.

"Sheesh, you two, why'd you have to stow away for?" asked Ranma. The animals looked down to the side. "Well, I guess there's no helping it. They're already with us, so they'll just have to tag along…"

"It would probably be best if they reverted." Said Flora.

"Aqua Blanket!"

"Ember Shot!"

Layla produced a small flat square of water over Neko-Shampoo and Kitsune-Ukyou while Bloom shot a flame at it to warm up the water. The now hot water splashed on the animals, causing them to revert to their human forms, albeit naked ones. Ranma immediately turned around while covering up his nosebleed.

"Er… could someone cover them up, please?" asked an exasperated Ranma.

Later…

"We couldn't just let you guys just go off by yourselves." Said Ukyou.

"Yes! Have to stick with Ranma and help in fight!" said Shampoo.

"I appreciate the concern, girls, but you really should've asked first." Said Ranma as he looked at them while walking. The two girls were dressed in the outfits Stella had given them. "Mom might be worried."

"We sorry, Ranma, never thought of that…" said Shampoo.

"Same here…" said Ukyou. "But we might as well make the most of it."

"They have a point, Ranma." Said Tecna. "It would probably be best if we had more people."

"Yeah, and from the way you three have been training, they're pretty tough and we could use their help." Said Musa.

"You're right. "This is probably for the best." Said Ranma. "Just don't take any unnecessary risks, all right?"

"Sure thing, Ran-chan!" said Ukyou.

The group continued to walk through the forest, until Flora spotted something.

"Look over there!" Flora pointed towards a shape.

"What is it?" asked Stella.

They rush to the shape. As they got closer, they could slowly make out a humanoid form lying face-down on the ground. The body shape was very feminine.

"It's a woman…" said Layla.

Ranma reached down and turned the unconscious woman on her back, and nearly had a nosebleed. The woman looked partially human, but had some distinct traits. Her arms and legs from the elbows and knees down were covered with white fur Her hands and feet were paws with red three-inch claws protruding from each digit. The rest of her body was human and looked almost naked save for a few stripes of white fur that lined her body like a thong bikini. The stripes on her breasts were barely kept within the realm of modesty. A fur stripe circled around her navel in a diamond shape while another was around her neck like a choker. She had a heart-shaped angelic face and a mane of dark blue hair that reached her knees. Two pointed cat ears protruded from her hair and a long white tail from the small of her back. She looked to be in her early twenties. Ranma couldn't help but blush at the very sexy catwoman lying before him. All impure thoughts left him as he realized that she was also wounded.

"She's beautiful…" said Flora.

"And hurt bad…" said Tecna.

"What could've done this?" asked Bloom.

"She needs medical attention!" said Ranma as he cradled the unconscious catwoman. Thank God he was rid of the Nekoken or he would have trouble being near her… almost.

"Let's get her near the stream." Said Layla as she pointed towards the water nearby..

Ranma nods and gently picks up the catwoman. He then lays her down on her back.

"Leave this to me." Said Stella as she focused her light magic. "Healing Light!"

A gold light enveloped both Stella and the catwoman. The latter's scratches and bruises slowly started to fix themselves and vanish as if they didn't happen.

"Well, the worst of it is gone." Said Ukyou.

"She no get up, though." Said Shampoo.

"I'm sure she'll come around soon." Said Ranma. He picks up a rock and transmutes it into a glass, then fill it with the stream water. Using his magical senses, he smiles as he finds that the water is pure. Ranma then kneels down to cradle the catwoman's head and give her the water. "This ought to help."

After a few seconds of downing the water, the catwoman began to stir. Slowly, her eyes started to flutter open. They were emerald-colored and slitted like a cat's. Once her vision has cleared, she saw eight teenage girls. Looking up, she saw Ranma.

"Oh? You with us now?" asked Ranma.

"Who… are you?" she asked.

"I'm Ranma." Said Ranma, then gestures to the Winx. "Those're my friends, Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa, Tecna, and Layla." He then gestures to his adopted sisters. "Those're my sisters, Ukyou and Shampoo."

"You all… saved me?" asked the catwoman.

"Yeah, it's a lucky thing we found you." said Bloom. "We've come from Alfea in Magix."

This got the catwoman's attention. "Magix!? Then you must've received the distress call! Oh please! You must help me save my husband!"

"Your husband?" repeated Stella.

"What's going on here?" asked Ranma.

"Oh, forgive me for not introducing myself yet. My name is Felicia… Felicia Talbain." said the catwoman.

Later…

"So Valtor did come through here…" said Bloom. Currently, everyone was sitting around a campfire as Felicia explained the situation.

"What is he here for?" asked Musa.

"Most likely, he's here for the Lunar Gem." Replied Felicia.

"Lunar Gem? What's that?" asked Stella.

"A talisman that holds the infinite power of Moons." Replied Felicia. "I'm sure you noticed when you touched down here that this planet has three moons orbiting it, right?"

"Yeah, I thought it was kinda weird…" said Bloom.

"The thing is, the people here are nocturnal beings and rely on the night to be at their best condition." Said Felicia. "Therefore, nights on this planet are much longer than daytimes."

"Nocturnal beings? You mean…?" asked Flora.

"The people of Lyco are all were-creatures." Said Felicia. "My husband, Jon, is a werewolf."

Everyone's eyes widened at that revelation. A cat and a wolf?

"Fascinating…" said Tecna.

"Jon and I, we run a dojo together, training students in martial arts and were-styles." Said Felicia. "We even helped train the royal guards as the ruler of Lyco recognized our strength. When Valtor came to steal the Lunar Gem, Jon tried to fight him off, but he couldn't stand up to his dark magic…" Felicia's ears drooped as she said this. "Before engaging him, Jon had me hide the Lunar Gem. After hiding it, I went out to find Jon and assist him, but…"

Flashback…

"Jon!? Where are you?" Felicia called out in the night forest. It was then that Valtor appeared before her. "You!"

"Good evening, my dear." Said Valtor.

Felicia immediately went into a fighting stance. "Where is Jon!? What have you done with my husband!?"

"Your little wolf friend is indisposed at the moment." Replied Valtor. "I'd worry more about yourself than about him, though."

"Give Jon back to me!" Felicia shouted as she lunged at Valtor, claws bared.

The catwoman went into a frenzy, swiping her claws at Valtor at a rapid pace. Going into a series of slashes and kicks, she only managed to put a few tears in Valtor's coat. He would just swerve in and out, dodging her attacks, then flies up backwards, but Felicia goes after him with a rising upper slash. Valtor goes on the offensive and hits her with a fireball attack, knocking her out of the air. Felicia quickly rights herself and rebounds off a tree and shoots herself at the dark wizard. She manages to nail Valtor in the face with two consecutive kicks. As soon as he fell on his back, Felicia jumped and bounced off of his gut.

"Feisty little kitty, aren't you?" said Valtor as he got back up. He suddenly vanished from view, then appeared right behind Felicia, surprising her. Before she could react, Valtor grabs her from behind around her neck and waist. "You're tough, just like your husband, but I don't have time to play anymore."

It was then that Valtor emitted lightning from his body. Felicia screamed in pain as she was getting electrocuted by the attack. The pain became unbearable, and in an act of desperation, Felicia gets her hands free and jabs her claws into the sides of Valtor's head. He screams in pain and throws Felicia forward, causing her to fall on her hands.

Felicia starts panting in exhaustion and pain, then looks up as Valtor approaches. He had managed to heal the claw marks on his head.

"You're tough, I'll give you that much." Said Valtor. "However, it looks like you can't continue. If you ever want to see your husband alive again, bring me the Lunar Gem! I know that you're the one who hid it! Otherwise, I cannot guarantee his or this planet's safety."

"You scumbag!" said Felicia in defiance.

Valtor kneels down to her level and holds her chin up, making her face him. "Now now, that's no way for a lady to talk. You'd better decide soon, kitty-cat."

With that said Valtor vanishes from sight.

"W-wait!" said Felicia as she tried to get up, but the pain from Valtor's attacks caused her to collapse into blessed unconsciousness.

End flashback…

"And then you found me sometime later. Now, Valtor holds my husband for ransom if I don't deliver the Lunar Gem to him…" said Felicia.

"That bastard!" said Ranma as he punches his fist into his palm.

"That sounds just like him…" said Layla.

"I don't know what to do! I can't just hand over the Gem to him, but I can't just abandon Jon, either!" said Felicia, tears welling in her eyes.

Ranma stands up. "I assure you, Felicia, Valtor won't have either the Gem or your husband. Not if we have anything to say about it!"

"That's right! No way we're letting Valtor have his way!" said Stella.

"Thank you all…" said Felicia.

Later…

Felicia led the way through the dense forest.

"So where are we headed?" asked Ukyou.

"We're going to the capital of Silvantis." Replied Felicia. "I have to report to the king of your arrival and make a plan of action. It is also where I've hidden the Lunar Gem." She pushes past some shrubs an entered a clearing. "There it is."

Ranma and the girls enter the clearing. Ahead in the middle of the forest was the Kingdom of Silvantis, surrounded by a huge one-hundred foot wall. Several spotlights shone in the air from within the walls. A huge sixty-foot door with a crescent moon symbol marked the entrance.

"Aiya! Is huge!" said Shampoo.

"Definitely…" said Musa.

"Come now." Said Felicia as she led them to the door. Upon arrival, the catwoman held up a paw and touched the door. Suddenly, a 6x12 rectangular section of the door glowed bright. The section then opens up. "This way."

The nine teens followed Felicia through the opening, and marveled at the city inside of the walls.

"Whoa…" said Ranma.

The city was massive. It looked like Magix, but with taller buildings and more natural areas. Bazaars, fountains, stone walkways, and residential condos make up the city. There was even an entertainment district, as well as, to Ranma's embarrassment, a red light district. Towards the back was a huge palace of ivory.

Crowds milled about on the streets. Ranma's group noticed that the citizens were humanoid in appearance, but had some animalistic qualities about them. There were were creatures of every kind: wolves, tigers, cats, dogs, foxes, raccoons, bats, panthers, cheetahs, hawks, rabbits, geckos, and any other animal. Some were human in appearance possessing animal ears and tails. Most of the females were in the daring fur stripes like Felicia herself while most of the males were completely furred (or feathered or scaled). They were all very exotic.

"Welcome to Silvantis!" Said Felicia.

"This place is amazing…" said Bloom.

"Come, we must head to the palace." Said Felicia.

She guides them to the gates of Silvantis Palace where two werewolf sentries stood guard.

"Felicia Talbain. I have come with the rescue party." Said Felicia to the guards. They nod and let her group pass. The Winx girls couldn't help but feel overwhelmed by the six-foot silver-furred werewolf sentries as they passed them. Ranma, however, thought it might be fun to spar with a were-creature.

The inside of the palace was huge. The hallways were made from white marble and lined with lush carpeting. There were even indoor fountains and a few trees, almost like a nature preserve. Some of the bigger tree trunks grew through the ceilings and floors, acting as natural pillars, which fascinated Flora. After navigating through the hallways, stairways, and a garden, they've finally come across the entrance to the throne room. Two were-panther guards, one male and one female, stood on either side of the doors.

"Welcome, Felicia Talbain. The King was expecting you." said the male guard.

"He shall see you now." said the female guard.

The guards open the doors for them and Felicia's group walks in.

The throne room was huge. It was lavishly decorated and has a circular skylight. At the back were three thrones. In the middle sat the King, a were-lion. He had a muscular frame covered in gold fur and a mane of reddish brown hair with the ears sticking out from the top. He wore a dark blue sleeveless tunic embroidered with a gold crescent moon symbol and loose black pants. Around his waist was a red sash and gold jewel-encrusted bracers on his wrists. His feet were wrapped in black bandages like a kickboxer. He had on a royal blue cloak on his shoulders and a gold crown inlaid with precious gems on his head. Each of his paws had a set of four-inch gold claws. A long tail with a tuft of reddish brown fur at the end protruded from his back. Though the were-lion looks to be about in his late thirties, he is actually in his early seventies.

Sitting on his right was a female were-tiger. Her body was lightly furred reddish orange with black stripes. White fur trailed from her mouth down her middle as well as on her hands and feet, which sported a set of black claws. She had long wavy red hair reaching past her waist with her orange pointed ears sticking out from it. Her red two-piece dress consisted of a wrap-around top (which barely contained her lush charms) and an ankle-length skirt with slits up both sides of the legs reaching above the hips. A long striped tail came out her back. Gold ruby-encrusted anklets adorned her ankles and gold ruby-encrusted bracers on her wrists. On her neck was a ruby choker and on her head was a silver ruby tiara.

On the King's left was a female were-cheetah. Her body was lightly furred yellow with numerous black spots. White fur trailed from her mouth down her middle as well as on her hands and feet, which sported a set of white claws. She had long straight yellow hair with black spots that reached her waist. Yellow pointed ears stuck out from her spotted hair. Her manner of dress is similar to that of the tigress (and was just as, um, top-heavy), but was colored green and had emeralds where the rubies should be. A long spotted tail protruded from her back.

Felicia stepped forward and took a respectful bow. "Your Majesties, I have brought the rescue team sent by Magix." She urged the others to take a bow like her, which they promptly did.

"Good work, Felicia." Said the were-lion, then directs his gaze at the teen group. "Welcome to Silvantis, Faeries of Magix. I am King Leon. These are my wives, Queen Tigara, and Queen Cheetalia."

Ranma's group looked surprised. The king has two wives? They figured it was a natural thing on Lyco, but decided not to dwell on it further. They had other things to worry about.

"Hello, Your Majesties. I'm Ranma, and this is Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa, Tecna, Layla, Shampoo, and Ukyou. We came as soon as we heard that Valtor came by."

"We're glad that you answered our distress call." Said Tigara. "They say you were the only ones who are familiar with fighting Valtor."

Bloom nodded. "Yes. We've crossed paths numerous times in the past…"

"Valtor had shown up yesterday in the palace, demanding the Lunar Gem." Said Cheetalia. "Fortunately, Felicia had been able to hide it, and Jon was able to take the fight with Valtor outside, so the kingdom's citizens wouldn't get caught in the crossfire."

"We want to avoid causing a panic among the citizens." Said Tigara. "We were-creatures rely on the night, therefore we cannot just give in to his demands."

"But we don't want to abandon Jon, either." Said Leon. "He has done so much for us. Valtor might even attack the city if he doesn't get what he wants. Unfortunately, that's not the real problem."

"Huh? Then what is?" asked Ukyou.

"The thing is, the Lunar Gem and its magic must never leave the planet." Said Cheetalia. "It actually controls the balance of the three moons orbiting Lyco."

"If the Lunar Gem is ever removed from the planet…" said Tigara.

"Then the three moons will collide, destroying each other, and the remaining chunks will rain down on Lyco." Leon finished. "We'll be hit with the biggest meteor shower in history, dooming the planet."

Ranma and the others gasped. Things have gone from bad to worse. If they don't give up the gem, they're dead. If they do give up the gem, they're still dead. (2)

"Damned if you do, damned if you don't…" said Ranma, summing up the situation. It seemed like a no-win situation, but he wasn't about to give up.

Valtor WILL be stopped!

To be continued…

Preview…

Ranma: That power-hungry bastard! He's going down!

Bloom: Nothing good ever comes from Valtor showing up!

Flora: We have to save the planet from his wrath.

Layla: We'll finish what he started on Andros!

Musa: Careful! This guy's just as strong as he was before!

Bloom: Next time, on Ranma Club, 'Encounter! Save the Lunar Gem!'

Ranma: Huh? What's happening to Ukyou and Shampoo?.

Ending (One Piece style, Watashi ga iru yo)

Music starts. We pan down from the sky and go to the courtyard of Alfea.

_Watashi ga iru yo! Ah yasashi uta nee (I'm here with you, Ah, a gentle song)_

_Todoke futari no tame ni (Reaching out for the two of us)_

Ranma stands on top of the four-posted arc looking out into the distance. At the foot of the arc, Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa, Tecna, and Layla stand looking out into the distance as the wind blows through their hair.

_Nami ga saratta chisana suna no oshiro (The waves washed away your little sand castle)_

_Nagareru kumo o miagete nakizouna egao (With a tearful smile, you looked up at the passing clouds)_

We see a shot of an empty classroom, a shot of an empty grand hallway, the empty cafeteria, then the empty dorm rooms of the Winx.

_Moshi mo sekai juu ni dekishika nai nara (Even if the world turns against us,)_

The Winx girls stand on the ruins of Domino in the rain looking sad.

_Senaka o makasete (I've got your back)_

Ranma-chan appears before them and transforms to faerie-mode. She reaches out to them.

_Shinjiru kimochi o wasurenaide (Never forget, you can trust in me)_

Bloom and the others smile and go Enchantix. As they fly off together, the rain stops and the sun rises.

_Watashi ga iru yo! Ah itoshii hito nee (I'm here with you, Ah, the one I love!)_

_Zutto daiteite ageru (I will hold you always)_

An angled overhead shot. Ranma and the girls walk down a stone pathway. Ranma was right in the middle of the group of girls as they walk. They all chat with each other, but then Ranma looks off to the side and stops. Layla approaches him from behind and nudges him forward, making him walk again.

_Watashi ga iru yo! (I'm here with you!)_

An overhead shot of the ground. We see the Ranma Club logo on it, and then everyone's upper bodies as they lie on their backs in a circle around it. In the center of them, Neko-Shampoo and Kitsune-Ukyou look up at the screen.

End ending

Author's notes:

Another long chapter that I had to end and finish in a multi-parter. Good thing Ranma's cured of his ailurophobia in the previous chapter, or he wouldn't be able to take being on Lyco for very long, eh? And yes, that was Felicia and Jon Talbain from the Darkstalkers series! I wanted to bring them into this story.

Andrew9000: 4Kids did Pokemon? I find that hard to believe since Pokemon kept its OST intact (most likely because they come from the games as well).

Irishwhirlpool: It wasn't really a goodbye. They girls still see the guys in Ranma. Sorry about the cliffhanger again in advance.

Jerry Unipeg: Oh, Ranma's fighting rate will get high, I assure you.

Dumbledork: The fear of cats is gone now from Ranma, so the Nekoken is dealt with… or is it? Remember how chapter 14 ended?

Bloomforever: Musa a princess by blood? You mean through her mother since she's a singing star?

Rai vs. 4Kids rant

Something else, in Season 1, Bloom's Dark Secret (US: Witch Trap), 4Kids cuts out huge sections of Bloom's physical exam where she had to grab an encased rose and place it on a pedestal without getting hit.

**4Kids:**

As Bloom was about to place the rose orb on the pedestal, Faragonda makes an ice boulder appear and drop on her. It then immediately cuts to the café scene where she tells Sky that she screwed up her exam.

**Rai:**

Same thing. Faragonda makes the ice boulder drop on Bloom, but she blows it up with a fireball, and then places the rose orb on the pedestal, thus passing. The Winx girls cheer at Bloom's success and Faragonda smiles at Bloom's quick thinking. Bloom reverts back and winks. Then it goes to her café date with Sky.

How stupid. In Rai, Bloom passes, but in 4Kids, they made her flunk. Why the hell did 4Kids make Bloom suck up for!?

(1) The Winx girls are, for what I've seen, the only ones with an Enchantix. None of the other miscellaneous faerie students have an Enchantix just yet.

(2) Like Jim Hawkin's line in Disney's Treasure Planet. Jim: "Without the map, we're dead… we try to leave, we're dead… we stay here…" Morph: "We're dead! We're dead we're dead!"


	16. Encounter! Save the Lunar Gem!

Disclaimer: Ranma ½ belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and Viz Video and Winx Club belongs to Iginio Straffi and Rai S.p.A (NOT 4Kids!!). Felicia and Jon Talbain belong to Darkstalkers and Capcom. Song, 'After Dark' belongs to Bleach and 'Trouble Man' belongs to Darkstalkers and Capcom.

Note: this follows the Rai version of Winx as the 4Kids version butchered it too much, like with every anime it dubs.

Chapter 16: Encounter! Save the Lunar Gem!

Opening (Bleach OP 7 style, 'After Dark')

As a drum beat starts, the camera is divided into six sections, each one with a different Winx girl's power. From left to right: Musa, Flora, Stella, Bloom, Layla, and Tecna. An electric guitar starts up, and Ranma is seen jumping away from the camera on the surface of Lyco. A synthesizer joins in, and Jon Talbain is seen, held captive by Valtor. All three instruments begin in earnest, as the Ranma Club Logo appears in a flash of flame.

_Senaka no kage ga nobikiru sono aima ni, nigeru__(The intervals between the back of my shadow are cutting off and breaking. They're running away.)_

Ranma is seen running toward the camera across the surface of Lyco. Fading in behind him are the Winx girls, flying of course, and Shampoo and Ukyo on the ground running behind him. This line ends with a shot of Felicia, running off camera to the left.

_Hagare ochita hana ni mo kiduka zuni, tobou(I skip over the peeling flowers unnoticed as they fall down.)_

A scene of Valtor, sitting on a throne; he looks disinterestedly at the camera, then we see Talbain in chains behind him. Cut to Felicia, seen from the front and reaching up towards the sky.

_Machikado amai nioi ryuusen tooku mukou kara(A sweet smelling fragrance flows out of a street corner.)_

The Trix enter the scene, heading to a table; oddly, this scene appears primarily in sharp, contrasting black-and-white.

_Doko kade kiita youna naki koe(And from far off in the distance I seem to hear a crying voice.)_

The Winx girls, Shampoo, and Ukyo are all standing on trees on Lyco; the camera pans across them all, and then pans down showing Ranma on the ground in front of them all.

_Yokaze ga haobu wai kibou nosete_ _(My faint hope is carried away in the night wind.)_

_Doko made yukeru ka? (Won't it reach to anywhere?)_

The camera starts at Valtor, pulling back to show each of the Trix, all looking at the camera, with varying degrees of boredom.

_Sore wo kobamu you ni sekai wa yurete_ _(As if refusing this world is swaying)_

_Subete wo ubae sa (And it's like everything snatched away)_

The camera merely revolves around Valtor's symbol. Cut to the unconscious form of Talbain floating in the darkness. Felicia makes a mad dash towards him to save him, but he vanishes, leaving her in anguish as tears flies from her eyes.

_Yume nara sameta dakedo bokura wa_ _(If this is a dream then I'll awaken however)_

Ranma runs through Valtor's palace, alternating forms; from male martial-artist, to female faerie.

_Mada nanimo shite inai susume_ _(We are still going without any accomplishments.)_

Talbain, still chained, closes his eyes, as though preparing for his death. When the line ends, Ranma-chan, in fairy form, breaks into the scene with Valtor and the Trix, heading straight for Valtor. As she nears, she shifts to male form, his fist heading straight for the sorcerer's face.

End opening (1)

Previously, on Ranma Club, Ranma and the Winx girls answer a distress signal from Planet Lyco after hearing that Valtor was around. Shampoo and Ukyou also tagged along for the ride. They find Felicia, a catwoman who was in charge of protecting Lyco's treasure, the Lunar Gem. Valtor currently holds Felicia's husband, Jon, as well as the kingdom of Silvantis, hostage unless he's given the Lunar Gem. There was just one problem…

Tigara: "If the Lunar Gem is ever removed from the planet…"

Leon: "Then the three moons will collide, destroying each other, and the remaining chunks will rain down on Lyco. We'll be hit with the biggest meteor shower in history, dooming the planet."

Lyco forests...

Felicia was leading Ranma's group through the dark woods. They couldn't believe how bad things are starting to turn out. It would seem that the planet will be doomed no matter what Valtor tries.

The group comes across the ruins of a temple. Rocks and broken pillars littered the area. At the back of the ruins was an ancient shrine, which was in a cracked state due to time. The entrance was an open hole leading into darkness.

"There is where Valtor is hiding." Said Felicia as she pointed a claw at the ruins entrance. She was informed at the meeting that Valtor showed up at the Silvantis throne room to state his demands and left a location.

"Leave it to him to want to meet in a dark, creepy place…" said Stella.

Felicia sighs and takes out the Lunar Gem (don't ask where). It was a white fist-sized crystal shard resembling diamond that was framed with a gold crescent moon around it. She thought back on the time she went to retrieve it.

Flashback…

Ranma and his friends followed Felicia through the city of Silvantis towards her dojo. They come across a huge walled section with a huge wooden gate. On the side was a wooden sign that read in both English and Japanese, "Talbain Dojo of Were-Style Martial Arts". The door had a "Closed until further notice" sign hanging on it.

"This is where I've hidden it." Said Felicia as she opened the heavy doors like nothing.

Ranma's group couldn't help but marvel at the place. It was huge! There was a huge garden surrounding the area filled with exotic plants and a big koi pond. The layout of the mansion was like the traditional Japanese setup. The mansion had several wooden walkways leading to different sections of the household. The widest walkway lead to the dojo itself, which was almost as big as the mansion. It certainly puts the Tendo setup to shame.

"This place is amazing…" said Bloom as she walked down the stone walkway towards the buildings.

"It's quite big for a dojo…" said Ukyou. "Must be pretty famous!"

"Actually…" said Felicia, "… the truth is that I also work as a performer for several media projects and shows from time to time."

They were shocked.

"You mean… you're like a celebrity?" asked Stella.

"You could say that." Replied Felicia. "I do live performances not only on Silvantis, but also on other realms, so I get around. It generates much income as well as publicity for the dojo."

"Wow! No wonder you've got a sweet setup like this!" said Musa.

Ranma couldn't be surprised. Felicia proved to be a likeable person. That plus the fact that's she's a stunning, exotic beauty with curves that professional supermodels would kill for. She certainly has the looks for stardom. The only thing that could match her outer beauty is her inner beauty. Felicia isn't egotistical about her successes, and showed great love and concern for her missing husband that seemed almost foreign to Ranma. He was reminded of Kasumi, except that Felicia can fight. He also thought of this Jon Talbain guy. The guy was married to a woman who is both beautiful in body and soul. Felicia is one in a million.

'_This Jon guy is very lucky to have such a loving wife like Felica.'_ Thought Ranma. He looks forward, and nearly gushes blood out of his nose when he noticed Felicia's firm yet soft buttocks. Her butt was practically naked save for the fur stripe that acted (barely at that) as a thong. It didn't help matters how she was swaying her hips when she walked. Her constantly swishing tail did little to cover this up. _'Damn! Does she have to walk around like that!? Yeah, Jon is lucky indeed…'(2)_

Felicia slides open the shoji doors leading into the dojo. Inside was a traditional Japanese set-up of a hardwood floor, wooden pillars, Japanese wall scrolls stating the rules of martial arts, and a miniture shrine. It was bigger than normal, about the size of an Olympic pool and two stories tall.

"Now this is what I call a real dojo…" Ranma whistled.

Sitting up high on the back wall was a miniature shrine of the dojo. Felicia easily jumps up to the shrine and hangs on the shelf as if she were weightless. Reaching out with her free hand, she pulls out the hidden Lunar Gem. She drops down to the floor on her feet (as all cats naturally do).

"This is it, the Lunar Gem." Said Felicia as she held it out for the others to see.

"You hid it here?" asked Tecna.

"So this is the Lunar Gem…" said Flora.

As Shampoo and Ukyou looked at the gem, they started to feel a little dizzy.

"Hey, you two, you all right?" asked Layla. Everyone else turned to look at the two female martial artists.

"I… don't know what happened there…" said Ukyou.

"Shampoo just felt dizzy for moment…" said Shampoo.

Ranma felt a little concerned about this since they don't normally feel that way. He then turns his attention to Felicia.

"So, what's the plan now?" he asked.

Felicia considers the big gem in her hand. "We can't give up the gem to Valtor, but we can't let him do as he pleases in order to get it. It's risky, but we'll try to fight him during the exchange. I'll just feign giving it up to him, then strike at the right time. He probably doesn't know that you're on Lyco, so it could be to our advantage."

"So then if all else fails, we'll just assault him en masse." Said Stella.

"We must hurry! Who knows what Valtor will plan to do if he gets impatient!" said Felicia as she somehow stashed away the gem on herself. Ranma wondered how the catwoman was able to hide anything on herself when she was technically naked. He shook his head of such thoughts and followed the others out of the Talbain Complex.

End flashback

The group stood before the entrance of the ruins. Waiting inside was the Winx's sworn enemy. The girls mentally prepared themselves for the coming battle.

"Well, this is it…" said Felicia. "Let's go."

The catwoman leads the group of teens into the ancient temple. As Felicia walked forward, she could only think of one thing.

_'Please, Jon, please be all right…'_

Some time later…

The group navigated through the dark stony hallways of the temple. Felicia was able to see thanks to her cat night vision as her eyes glowed green in the dark. Stella provided some light for everyone else with her powers.

"This place is so creepy…" said Stella.

Flora started to cough due to the dust in the air. "Not to mention dusty…"

Finally, the group comes across a huge set of heavy stone double doors about ten feet high and twelve feet wide. One of them was opened ajar. At the foot of the opened door was a slight sweep in the dusty ground, marking its trail, as if it had been opened recently.

"I feel there's someone inside…" said Ranma.

"Shampoo feel it, too…" said Shampoo.

"Feels strong…" said Ukyou.

"He's here…" said Felicia.

Being martial artists, they were able to sense danger by reading an opponent's ki signatures and power levels.

"So now what?" asked Musa.

Felicia turns to the group of teens. "I'll go in alone first. As I said before, he probably doesn't know you're here. We'll keep that charade up until the time is right. If he indeed does try to pull something, you all jump in."

"Understood." Said Ranma.

"Hold on a minute…" said Tecna as she pulled out what looked like a palm pilot. Opening it up, a mechanical bug flies out. "Before you go in, it would be best to plant this surveillance bug on you so we can see what's going on."

The robo fly hovers over Felicia and hides in her blue hair. "Good thinking, thanks. Well, here I go…"

Felicia opens the door and walks through. The room was a huge circular room about the same size as her dojo, lined with stone pillars, some broken down due to time. At the back was a blackened monolith with chiseled words written in a forgotten tongue. She walks towards the middle of the room.

"Alright, Valtor, I know you're in here! Show yourself!" Felicia called out into the darkness.

Suddenly, the torch stands on the intact pillars light up with flame, illuminating the room. The door also shut itself, surprising the teens on the other side. Felicia whirls around, trying to see where Valtor is hiding.

"I commend you on your sixth sense, my feline beauty." Said Valtor as he walked out from the darkness. "I thought I had hidden myself well. I must be getting rusty."

Felicia could only scowl at the dark wizard. "Where is my husband!? Is he all right!?"

"Oh, he's all right, I assure you, for the moment anyway." Replied Valtor with a smirk. "Do you have it?"

Growling, the catwoman pulls out the Lunar Gem from subspace. "I have it, now where's Jon!?"

"Right here…" said Valtor as he snapped his fingers. A viewing globe appeared, depicting a scene of the aforementioned werewolf, suspended by chains on his wrists. He had numerous wounds on his body.

"JON!" Felicia cried out in horror after seeing the state of her husband. She glares at Valtor. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HIM!?"

"The mutt had a bit of fight left in him. I had to, how you say, put him down." He makes the viewing globe vanish.

"YOU BASTARD!" Felicia screamed.

"Don't worry, my dear, you will be joining him soon enough…" said Valtor as he suddenly used his powers to telekinetically grab the Lunar Gem from out of Felicia's hand and into his own.

"What the!?"

"And don't think that your friends on the other side of the door can help you. I've sealed it shut." Said Valtor. Felicia was surprised. How did he know? He smirked as he saw the shock on her face. "Did you think I wouldn't know about the distress signal to Magix? I know those faeries are out there, along with some others I don't know, but no matter. Once I take care of you, I'll finish off those faeries."

Both of them suddenly looked towards the door as they heard some banging noises. Dust and pebbles fell from the rocks framing the door. Shouts from the other side were heard.

"HYAAAAAAAAAAAH!!"

The stone double doors blew outward and crashed to the ground, breaking to pieces. Standing where the door stood were Ranma, Shampoo and Ukyou. The pigtailed boy had his right leg held high while the two girls had her respective weapon thrusted forward. Behind them stood the Winx girls, who were in awe at the strength of the three. How could normal humans be capable of such strength? The stone doors were at least a foot thick! However, Ranma and his sisters, though human, were anything but normal. Such a feat was child's play to them. They were not once known as part of the Nerima Wrecking Crew for nothing.

"Hold it right there, Valtor!" said Bloom.

"Good thing I planted that bug." Said Tecna while holding her palm pilot.

"What!? But how!? Those doors were magically sealed!" said a shocked Valtor. "You couldn't have broken through that with magic!"

"That no magic, that raw strength!" said Shampoo as she held up her bonboris.

Ranma lowers his leg and faces Valtor. He was a tall, pale-skinned man with long light brown hair. He wore black boots, gloves, and a purple vest and pants set with a white dress shirt that had tufts at the front of the collar. Over it, he wore a flowing dark reddish purple trenchcoat.

As Ranma looked at the man before him, he started to get angry. His memories of him as the Specialists were brought forth. This was the guy who tried to kill off the Winx Club and attempted to rule the Magix Dimension with an iron fist.

"You…" Ranma said slowly. "I should've known a scuzz like you wouldn't keep his word."

Valtor looks at the three newcomers: a pigtailed boy, a purple-haired girl with what looked like weird clubs, and a brown-haired girl with a giant spatula. "I don't know who you three are, but you don't stand a chance! I've got what I came for!"

"No you don't! SAND SPLASH!" Felicia crouches down on all fours, facing away from Valtor. She lashes out with her right foot and fires off a ki wave, hitting the wizard back. Taken by surprise, Valtor loses his grip on the gem and flies out of his hand. Felicia quickly catches it. "Ranma! Catch!"

The catwoman quickly throws the Lunar Gem to Ranma, who catches and pockets it away. Valtor recovers and gets up angry.

"How dare you! Dark Transport!" Valtor creates an orb of darkness and fires it at Felicia. She wasn't able to react in time and was struck. When the attack hit her, she was encased in a globe of darkness and vanishes from sight.

"What the hell did you do with her!?" demanded Ranma.

"Just sent her to another part of these ruins to meet a friend of mine." Said Valtor.

In another part of the ruins…

Felicia suddenly appeared in another room, separated from the others. She looked about to check her surroundings.

"Where am I?" said Felicia to no one in particular. Her ears suddenly perked up as she sensed that she wasn't alone. At the last second, she jumps out of the way as something just smashed into the ground she was previously standing on. Felicia turned to face her current adversary. She could make out a shadowy shape.

It was brought into the light. Her attacker was a werewolf. His fur was midnight black with grey fur on his paws. Each digit of his hands and feet had crimson four-inch claws protruding from them. He wore what looked like black kung fu pants with a red sash. The werewolf's eyes were pure red as if he was having bloodlust. He stood on all fours while facing Felicia and lets off a blood-curdling howl.

"W-what is this?" said Felicia. The black werewolf started to growl and looked as if he wanted to tear into her. She got into a fighting stance. "No choice… I'll have to fight him!"

Back with the others…

"Bring her back!" shouted Musa.

"When I feel like it." Said Valtor. "Such an opportunity I have here! I shall steal the magic from this world AND get to destroy you faeries in the process! Two birds with one stone!"

"That's not gonna happen!" said Stella.

"We won't let you!" said Ukyou as she held her spatula out.

"Let's go, everyone!" said Flora.

"WINX ENCHANTIX!"

The six Alfea students transformed into their Enchantix modes and hovered in the air. They all rushed forward to launch an attack on Valtor, but the wizard had a trick up his sleeve.

"I'll deal with you all later. For now, my minions will keep you entertained. DARK TRANSPORT!" Valtor launches another Dark Transport spell, but was much bigger. It encased the six Winx girls in a globe of darkness and whisked them away to another section of the ruins.

"What you doing!? You pay for that!" said Shampoo as she and Ukyou charged in.

"Wait! Watch out!" shouted Ranma.

"DARK TRANSPORT!"

Valtor shoots another darkness globe that encased the two female martial artists, whisking them away to another location. This left Ranma alone with the power-hungry wizard.

"Where are they!?" Ranma demanded.

"As I said, they're being entertained by my minions." Replied Valtor. "Now it's just you and me, boy."

Ranma growls while sliding into a stance. "So why single me out?"

"You're currently holding the Lunar Gem." Replied Valtor as he readied up a spell. "I can destroy the Winx at any time, but my priority is that gem. I'll gladly pluck it off your corpse."

"Hate to disappoint you, punk, but you're not getting the gem!" said Ranma.

"That's where you're wrong…" said Valtor as he shoots a ball of flame from his hand. Ranma quickly jumped out of the way of the spell just as it destroys a pillar.

Another part of the ruins…

"Is everyone all right?" asked Flora.

"Yeah, more or less…" said Layla.

"Where did that creep send us!?" asked Musa.

"Man, it's dark… Lumina!" Stella sends off a ball of light towards the ceiling. The room was illuminated in an instant.

The girls felt the ground rumbling and quickly hovered into the air.

"That doesn't sound good…" said Bloom.

Out of the shadows and the ground came a whole bunch of rock golems. They were over six feet tall and looked heavy. The Winx were soon surrounded by an army of the walking piles of stone.

"This puts a whole new meaning to the phrase, 'trapped between a rock and a hard place'…" said Tecna.

"Make that a LOT of rocks!" said Layla.

They all floated back to back, charging up their energies for the impending brawl.

Yet another part of the ruins…

Ukyou and Shampoo find themselves in another room.

"Ow! Where are we now?" asked Ukyou.

Shampoo was starting to recover as well. "Aiya! We separated from everyone else!"

"This is not good! We've got to rejoin the others!" said Ukyou.

Before they could even begin to think of leaving, they felt the ground shake. The vibrations began to get stronger and louder.

"Shampoo have bad feeling about this…" said Shampoo.

Like with the Winx girls, the two martial artists found themselves facing off against an army of rock golems. They quickly brought their weapons to bear.

"Rockheads…" said Ukyou.

A golem holds out its fist and fires it off like a missile.

With Ranma…

Ranma was utilizing his speed to dodge the relentless attack spells launched by Valtor. By now, the room was littered with broken rocks and scorch marks.

"You're quite quick, boy." Said Valtor.

"I'm a lot more than just that!" said Ranma as he turns and kicks a piece of pillar at Valtor.

Valtor managed to destroy it with an energy blast before it hit him. "You're right, but it doesn't matter!"

Ranma continues to kick the rocks at Valtor, who would just destroy them. This kept up until the room was obscured with rock dust. Once the dust was cleared, Valtor became confused when Ranma was suddenly gone. The boy in question then ran at him at a fast pace, all five of him. It was a spell that Nabu was familiar with.

"What the!?"

"EAT THIS!" the five Ranmas chorused. They immediately surrounded Valtor and launched a hard upper kick at his head, knocking him upward. A sixth Ranma jumps up over him and lands a hard flipping axe kick to the head, knocking him back down to the ground. (3) Valtor was slammed to the ground on his front, then the five Ranmas jumped up to the sixth one and do a combined stomp attack on the wizard's back. They stayed in that position then fused back into one and jumps off of him.

"How dare you hit me!" said Valtor as he got back up.

"And I'll do it again until you're a bloody pulp!" said Ranma as he started to crack his knuckles and slid into an Anything-Goes stance.

"You'll pay dearly for your insolence, boy!" said Valtor as he fires a beam of darkness at him.

Ranma manages to dodge the beam, but he gets tripped up by one of the rocks on the ground. He screams in pain as a dark beam nails him in the back. _'Stupid stupid stupid! How could I have forgotten about the rocks!?'_

With Felicia…

Felicia was dodging and parrying the claw strikes being thrown by the shadow werewolf. The beast was being relentless in his attacks and continued to try and skewer Felicia. Ducking a claw swipe, the catwoman trips the wolf with a spinning foot sweep attack, then jumps back to get some breathing room. The shadow wolf gets back up and rushes at Felicia again. Just as he was upon her, she crouches down and shoots herself upward with a rising upperkick, knocking the shadow wolf back.

"Delta Kick!" At the apex of her jump, Felicia dives down at the wolf and hits him in the chest with two consecutive kicks.

Just as she lands, the shadow wolf lashes out with a roundhouse kick, tagging Felicia in the shoulder. She grunts in pain as she was sent skidding across the ground. Rolling back onto her feet, she charges at the shadow wolf. Each rears back a clawed hand and took a swipe.

Their attacks met head on, then each launched a spinning roundhouse kick, in which their legs criss-crossed with each other. They go into a spinning backhand, where again their attacks were stopped by the other. They both backflipped away from each other and jumped at each other again, each going into a flying kick. Both fighters passed each other in their flying kicks and landed in crouching positions. Slowly, they get up and turned to look at each other. Felicia winces when she felt a gash on her left shoulder. The shadow wolf also had a gash on his left shoulder, but made no indication of noticing it.

_'This guy is good… but I can't waste any more time here. I need to save Jon and the Lunar Gem! I hope the others are all right…'_

With the Winx…

"Liquid Erosion!" Layla causes balls of water to form and they inject themselves into some of the rock golems. The water in them caused their rock bodies to become brittle and break apart.

"Searing Light!" Stella fires off a massive light beam which tore large holes into a line of golems, causing them to topple over and break into pieces.

"Tree Eruption!" Flora blows some of her gold pollen at some rock golems. When they got covered in the stuff, their bodies suddenly broke apart as trees grew and broke out of them.

"Virtual Cannon!" Tecna creates an arm cannon made from green lightning and dons it on her arm. Locking and loading, she takes aim and fires green energy shells at more golems, breaking them apart with each shot.

"Sonic Screech!" Musa lets off a scream, firing a wave of purple rings from her mouth. The rings blew the golems back, then finally shattered them.

"Pyro Smash!" Bloom creates basketball-sized fireballs in each hand and flies through a group of golems, smashing the orbs into them. Each one she struck, she left burning holes in them. They soon fell to the ground and shattered.

"There's too many of them!" said Flora.

"She's right! They're endless!" said Musa.

More rock golems soon started to appear from the darkness.

"We just have to hold out until we can find the source!" said Bloom.

"Leave that to me! I'll find it!" said Tecna as she pulled out her PDA and synchronized with it. She flies up a safe distance from the ground. "You'll have to keep those guys busy while I try to locate the source of these golems!"

"Got it! Just hurry!" said Stella as she and the other girls continued to fight off the swarms of golems.

With Shampoo and Ukyou…

Shampoo was easily breaking the golems to pebbles with her bonboris. A bonbori punch pierces a hole through one golem's chest, a spinning backhand bonbori shatters another golem's head off, an overhead bonbori smash breaks a third golem down into the ground, and a swinging bonbori uppercut sends a fourth golem flying up and shattering on impact with the ceiling.

"Retsushou Kyaku!" Shampoo crouches down and shoots herself upward, feet first. The upward bound kick knocks a golem back and sends it shattering against another. Turning around, she sees another group of golems charging at her. She responds in kind. "Mougeki Totsujinha!" Charging forward, she brings her bonboris to bear and plows through the golems while punching with them.

Ukyou was no slouch either in kicking golem ass. Using that huge spatula, she alternated between smashing and slicing the rock monsters. An overhead smash hammers one golem into the ground, a sideways bash to another golem's head sends it flying and smashing a hole into another golem's chest. Turning, Ukyou stabs her spatula into the gut of a golem, piercing through, then with all her might, she swings her spatula upward, tearing off the golem's upper body.

"Konjou Giri!" Ukyou turns and thrusts her spatula at a golem trying to blindside her. The reach of the spatula was away from her opponent by two feet, but it sends off a sharp wave from the tip that ripped into it, breaking it down. She sees another group of golems nearby, then takes out a small ball of… tempura flakes? "Tenkasu Kanshakudama Mikkusu!" The chef throws the tempura flake ball into the crowd, and it explodes soon after. Rocks and pebbles were flying all over the place. "My special mix of tempura flakes and gunpowder recipe."

"Aiya! There certainly too too many walking boulders here!" said Shampoo as she lashes out with a kick to a golem's gut, caving it in.

"No kidding! These rocks just won't stay down!" said Ukyou as she slices a golem down the middle with her spatula.

"Shampoo hope others have better luck!" said Shampoo.

"I'm not too worried. They're tough, they can handle themselves!" said Ukyou.

They both do one combined swinging attack on a golem, sending it flying and shattering against the wall. It was apparent that both girls were more than a match for the rock golem army. After all, to skilled martial artists, rocks are merely target practice for martial arts techniques.

Back with Ranma…

Ranma was trying to dodge Valtor's magic shots while trying not to trip up on the rocks on the ground. After getting hit by that darkness beam earlier, he didn't want to have a repeat. Cupping his hands, Ranma focused his ki and thrusts them forward.

"Moko Takabisha!" The sphere of confidence-fueled ki raced towards Valtor. He creates a dark shield to block the attack.

'_Hmmm… odd. That didn't feel like magic at all…'_ Valtor drops his shield and attacks. "Shadow Wave!" A blaze of shadows raced along the ground towards Ranma.

Thinking fast, Ranma counters with his own attack. His fist glowing white, he punches the ground. "Hikari Bakuha! (Light Blast!)" The fist sends off a wave of white light and crashes head on with Valtor's Shadow Wave attack. Both spells cancelled each other out.

"You're trying my patience, boy!" said Valtor and he started chanting. Arms held high, he throws them forward. "Waterfall Pressure!"

Immediately, a huge torrent of water gushes down upon Ranma. "GYAAAAH!!" It fell so hard that it was cracking the ground around him from the sheer force.

Valtor begins to laugh to himself. "If you haven't been crushed to death, you shall instead drown! Hahahaha!"

All of a sudden, a shout was heard from within the waterfall. A glowing was seen from within the waters and expanded. Finally, the glowing turned red and caused an explosion, destroying the waterfall spell. Water flew around everywhere and evaporated. Standing in the crater was a red-haired girl with both arms held out to the sides.

"That really hurt, you bastard!" said Ranma-chan.

Valtor was shocked to see his opponent now a girl. "What is this?" He then recalls the Trix telling him how they got beat by some weird boy who turns into a girl. "So… you're that cross-dresser that my lackeys were talking about."

Ranma-chan gets angry at the insult. "Who the hell are you calling a cross-dresser, you effeminate punk!?"

Valtor's eyes narrowed. "I shall kill you now… GIRL!"

"Bring it!" shouted Ranma-chan. "Magical Winx!" She transforms into her faerie-mode and hovers before Valtor. "Rai Tsuki! (Thunder Thrust!)" Ranma-chan flies forward with a lightning-charged fist.

"Dark Shield!" Valtor counters with a shield of darkness to stop Ranma-chan's attack. He grunted as he was hard pressed on stopping the attack from going through. He was shocked that the pseudo faerie was actually breaking through his defense.

"Rai Kyaku! (Thunder Kick!)" Ranma-chan suddenly lashes out with her foot, charged with lightning. It broke apart Valtor's Dark Shield, much to his surprise. Ranma-chan follows up with a swift kick with her other leg at Valtor's gut, knocking him backward. He rolls back onto his feet.

"Brat! Icicle Disaster!" The dark wizard materializes huge icicles in the air and launches them at Ranma-chan.

Ranma-chan counters by landing and punching the ground. "Kazangan Ken! (Volcanic Rock Fist!)" Flaming rocks flew out from the point of impact and towards the icicles. Both attacks shatter against each other, creating a steamy mist from the collision of hot and cold. During the mist, the pseudo faerie takes out the Lunar Gem and teleports it away to someone else to prevent Valtor from getting it_. 'It's not safe with me while I'm fighting this guy!'_ Before she knew it, Ranma-chan felt a hand latch around her neck. "Urk!"

"I have to commend you on your skill, girl, but enough is enough." Said Valtor. "Shock Therapy!"

Valtor charges his hand with lightning, which then courses through Ranma-chan's body. She screams in pain as she was getting electrocuted like a convict on deathrow. Not wanting to take anymore, she strains to focus on another ki technique. She wanted to try the Chestnuts Fist on him, but her limbs were too short to reach Valtor as he held her at arm's length, but for some reason, she felt like she should try it anyway. "KATCHU… TENSHIN… AMAGURIKEN!"

To Valtor's surprise, as well as Ranma-chan's, Valtor was subjected to a constant barrage of rapid-fire punches. How could she be able to punch him? Her arms shouldn't be able to reach him! Valtor was punched numerous times until he lost his grip on Ranma-chan and flew back from the force. Ranma-chan drops to her knees, rubbing her sore neck. She was trying to figure out what had happened.

'How did I hit him? I don't even remember doing the punches myself!'

She slowly stands up, and noticed that something, or someone, was standing before her with his back turned. Ranma-chan thought she was seeing things. She wasn't the only one as Valtor thought the same thing.

"What!?" Valtor saw the person before Ranma clearly. The person was a young man colored in a light blue hue, giving the appearance of a phantom. He stood with a stern expression on his face and his fists clenched at his sides. The striking thing was that he wore a Red Fountain uniform and had shoulder-length hair. "You!"

"Sky…?" said Ranma-chan. _'He was the one who did the technique? But how?'_ By some act, Ranma-chan had brought out the Phantom Sky who rushed forth and assaulted Valtor with the Chestnuts Fist. (4) The Phantom Sky said nothing as he fuses himself back into Ranma-chan. When he did, Ranma-chan reverts back into a male again.

"Just who are you!?" demanded Valtor.

"I am Ranma Saotome. I was once known as Prince Sky in a previous life." Replied Ranma. "I was also those other guys whom you have killed!" He pulls out Brandon and Riven's swords and activates the blades. He twirls them in his hands and goes into a stance.

Valtor was shocked. He recognized those weapons. This brat was those Specialists? But he had killed them himself on Andros! "That's impossible! You can't possibly be here!"

"And yet here I am." Said Ranma.

Valtor screams in anger and launches an attack spell. "Dark Flame!"

A ball of black fire is shot at Ranma, who quickly slashes it into quarters with his two swords.

With Felicia…

The catwoman was panting hard after fighting the shadow wolf. He was certainly a tough nut to crack. Her own healing factor was just able to close up her wounds. She lunges at the wolf with her claws bared. He ducks and counters with a claw swipe which she barely blocks. Both fighters started to lash out with punches, slashes, and kicks at each other. This went on for about a minute until Felicia ended it.

"Rolling Buckler!"

She balls herself up and spins like a buzz saw at the shadow wolf, scratching into him and ending it with a rising upper slash attack. He gets knocked back, but was immediately on his feet. His red eyes flashed and lets off a howl. To Felicia's surprise, the shadow wolf as engulfed in a blaze of white light and shoots himself at her like a living comet. She gets nailed by the attack and sent flying. The catwoman rolls to her feet and looks on in shock. _'The Beast Cannon!?'_ The shadow wolf then jumps up and launches himself at her again with the same technique. Felicia quickly jumps to avoid the hit, but then gets knocked back when suddenly just as the wolf hits the ground, he jumps up and hits her with a somersault kick with a glowing white foot that left light trails like razor claws.

Felicia falls on her front hard. She props herself on her hands and looks at the shadow wolf in shock. "No… that was the Climb Razor… it can't be! Only one person uses those techniques!" She slowly moves backwards until her back hits a boulder. The shadow wolf then whips out a pair of iron nunchakus and swings them around himself effortlessly. He rushes at Felicia and whips the nunchakus at her rapidly. She manages to dodge by jumping up and behind the boulder. The boulder was soon pulverized into rock powder from the nunchaku assault.

_'The Million Flicker… this proves it!'_

The shadow wolf puts away the nunchakus and growls while going into a stance. Felicia stood there with tears in her eyes as she realized who her opponent was.

"Jon! It's you, isn't it? Please stop!" Felicia pleaded. Jon lunges forward and assaults her with punches and kicks. She quickly tries to block, dodge, and parry her husband's attacks while trying to reach out to him. "Jon! Stop! It's me, Felicia! You're being controlled by Valtor!"

Her pleas fall on deaf ears as her possessed husband continues to attack her. She was hard-pressed to defend herself as the werewolf dished out hits more fierce than the last. Felicia doubled over as Jon's fist hits her in her stomach, followed by a roundhouse kick to the side of her head, sending her sprawling. She rolls herself onto her back, but before she could even get up, Jon was already upon her, pinning her to the ground. He howls and clamps his canines into Felicia's left shoulder, causing blood to spurt out.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!" Felicia lets off a scream of pain, agony, and despair. Her eyes were full of tears at the thought of her husband about to end her life.

_'Jon… please… you must stop… it shouldn't end like this… I…'_

She was about to lose consciousness, until she heard a voice in her head. _'Felicia…'_

Felicia was shocked when she heard the voice. _'Jon…?'_

_'Felicia… I'm speaking to you through our minds. I'm able to break Valtor's hold on me temporarily. You mustn't give up!'_

'_What can I do?'_

'_You have to stop me! I cannot bear to see you get killed because of me!'_

'_But I can't fight you! You mean everything to me!'_

'_Felicia! Remember that our fighting styles were not made to kill others! They were made to protect those we hold dearly! You have to knock me out before I kill you! You have just the technique for it!'_

'_But… I…'_

'_My dear, if you truly love me, you must do what is necessary…You have to knock me out. You can do it. I believe in you…'_

'_Jon…'_

Felicia's eyes snapped open and she quickly knees the possessed Jon in the stomach followed by a kick throw, sending him sailing over her. She gets up and clutches at her wounded shoulder. Her healing factor will take some time for it to close up the wound. Jon recovers and rushes at her again. Closing her eyes, she says a silent prayer and prepares herself.

_'Forgive me, Jon…'_

Before he could attack, he gets stunned by a hard tail whip to the head by Felicia's tail. She follows up with a spinning body thrust kick to the gut, then a double foot kick to the chest while balancing her whole body on her tail. Before Jon could recover, Felicia emits a multi-colored battle aura.

"Final attack: Dancing Flash!"

Felicia's hair was continuously flashing between different colors and she immediately spins like a buzz saw towards Jon and nails him. After the first hit, she gets up and barrages him with attacks: left swipe, right swipe, left swipe, right swipe, high right kick, right hook scratch, right knee kick, left upper kick that launched Jon into the air, and ending in a rising upper slash attack hitting twice. Total, fifteen hit combo!

Jon finally crashes to the ground. On his right shoulder was a red mark of an encircled "V" symbol, which soon dissipates into light particles. His coloring reverts back to their normal form: dark blue fur with white paw fur, blue pants, yellow sash, and yellow claws.

"Jon!" Felicia quickly rushes over to her husband's body. Kneeling down, she cradles his head and shoulders in her arms. "Jon! Are you all right?"

The werewolf's eyes slowly opened, gold instead of pure crimson. He gives her a weak smile. "You did it… Felicia… I knew you could…"

Felicia's eyes welled up with tears and embraces him. "Oh Jon… I thought I had lost you…" She continued to sob in his shoulder.

Jon puts an arm around the catwoman to console her. "Don't worry, Kitty-cat. It'll take a lot more than that to finish me off. I'm sorry to have put you through all that."

"Don't be, Jon… don't be…" said Felicia. She then helps Jon back on his feet. "Come on, we've go to get out of here."

"I wholeheartedly agree." Said Jon as he and his wife walked out while supporting each other. Their tails intertwined with each other behind them.

With Ukyou and Shampoo…

Ukyou lassos a golem around the neck with her rubber yakisoba noodles and swings it into another, breaking them both. Shampoo shatters another by clapping it with her bonboris.

"This is starting to get repetitive…" said Ukyou as she smacks a golem with her spatula.

"Stupid rocks don't know when to give up!" said Shampoo in displeasure as she delivers a back kick to a golem behind her.

They pause for a moment as they saw a flash of light in the air. Looking up, they see the Lunar Gem, which was teleported away by Ranma earlier.

"Is that the gem?" asked Ukyou.

The gem begins to fall, and the girls look in horror as the golems try to get at it.

"That gem not for you!" shouted Shampoo as she and Ukyou immediately plowed through the stony monstrosities.

Busting through the golems, both girls simultaneously grabbed the Lunar Gem.

"Got it!"

The gem began to glow in their hands, which in turn started to affect the two girls. Each could feel something inside of her stir.

"Huh…? What's… going… on…?" said Ukyou.

"Shampoo feel funny…" said Shampoo.

It was then that the gem's light engulfed both Shampoo and Ukyou.

With the Winx…

"Fire Beam!"

"Sunburst Shot!"

Bloom and Stella's attacks collided with two golems each, blowing them to pieces.

"Hydro Spear!" Layla fires a shaft of water into the face of a golem, ripping it off by the sheer water pressure.

"Tecna! Have you found it yet?" asked Musa as she fires a soundwave attack to a golem.

The tecno faerie in question was still in a trance as she scans the area. Finally, she homes in on a part of the wall between two pillars. "Behind that wall!"

"Break it down!" shouted Layla.

Stella immediately flies over to the wall while being pursues by two golems. Fortunately, someone was watching her back.

"Dryad's Embrace!" The two golems suddenly got encased within tree trunks, courtesy of Flora.

"Thanks, Flora!" said Stella as she powered up her light energy. "Searing Light!" One light beam shot later, the wall crumbled, revealing a hidden room. Inside of it was a small clay idol of a man with glowing red eyes. "This thing's responsible? How creepy… Sunburst Shot!" She shoots at the idol, blowing it apart. Once she did, all of the rock golems stopped moving and fell over, becoming lifeless rocks once again.

The faeries regroup. "Great job, you two!" said Bloom. "Now we've got to rejoin the others!"

"There's a shortcut through that wall over there!" said Tecna as she pointed.

"Then that's where we'll go. Searing Light!" Stella blows up the wall with her light ray, making an opening. The girls fly out through the hole and down the dank stone corridors.

"Let's blow this place, girls!" said Musa.

After a few twists and turns through the hallways of the ruins, they come across some shadows ahead.

"Wait, there's someone over there…" said Layla.

Tecna materializes a scanner lens that fits itself over her right eye and telescopes on the figures. "It's Felicia! She's with someone and they look injured!"

"What? Felicia?" said Bloom. They all quickly flew towards them.

"Felicia! Over here!" Flora called out.

Felicia and Jon stopped as the six faeries made their way over to them. "Oh girls! You're all okay!"

"Same with you, too!" said Flora. It was then that they noticed the blue werewolf with her. "So is this the Jon we've been hearing about?"

Felicia smiled. "Yes. This is Jon Talbain, my husband. Jon, these are the faeries from Alfea, the Winx."

"Nice to meet you, ladies." Said Jon.

The girls couldn't help but look in awe at Jon. He had a well-muscled but lean physique and emitted an aura of wildness that seemed attractive. To them, he was pretty cute for a werewolf. They quickly shook their heads of such thoughts. They had Ranma, after all, and Jon has Felicia.

"Oh my, you're both bleeding!" said Flora.

"Not to worry, our healing factors are starting to kick in. We'll be as good as new in no time." Said Jon.

"Still, I can help to speed it up." Said Stella as she casts a spell. "Healing Light!"

The catwoman and werewolf were bathed in a warm light, healing them of their injuries. The two were able to stand on their own.

"Thank you, Stella." Said Felicia. "That feels much better!"

"No problem!" said Stella. "We'd better get going!"

Everyone nodded and rushed down the corridor.

Back to Ranma and Valtor…

"Shadow Blast!" Valtor fires a ball of cold darkness towards Ranma.

Swinging both green and purple swords, Ranma grand-slams the spell away into the wall, causing it to break down.

"Now try one of mine! Kuha Zan! (Air Slash!)" Ranma slashes with Riven's scimitar so hard that he fires off a wave of air pressure. It easily sliced through a rock in the way towards Valtor. He manages to dodge it in time.

Valtor fires another Shadow Blast attack at Ranma who quickly dodges. The dark wizard then fires a rapid volley of dark energy spheres at Ranma. The pig-tailed boy took his swords and twirled them like nunchakus. Reacting fast, he used the twirling swords to deflect all the shots heading his way. His fights with the Kunos and the Amazons had given him experience in dealing with rapid-fire attacks.

Valtor then fires one of his shots right through Ranma, but was confused when he just vanished. "What the…?" A flash speeds right past his face. He looks to his right and sees Sky's sword embedded into the rock wall. He also noticed that the hilt was attached to a gold cable. When he turned to his left, he was greeted by Ranma's foot in his face, knocking him to the side. Ranma moved so fast he left an after image of himself which Valtor shot at, then had slingshot himself towards him using Helia's cables. Tugging the cable, he reels in Sky's sword back to his hand.

"Had enough yet?" asked Ranma a he held the sword high.

"You haven't won yet, boy…" said Valtor. Unknown to Ranma, Valtor creates hands from Ranma's shadow that grabbed him by the ankles.

"What the!?" He falls on his back. Suddenly, the rocky ground below him came alive and wrapped themselves around his wrists and ankles, temporarily incapacitating him. "The hell is this!?"

"Your doom." Replied Valtor as he stood over Ranma. He materializes a sword of flame and aims it at Ranma's heart. "Time for you to die!"

Before he could plunge it through Ranma's chest, the wall behind him blows outward. Turning, Valtor gets knocked back by a pair of fists. Looking up from his position, Ranma sees a pair of shadowed figures. He could make out the distinct silhouettes of tails. "Who…?" The figures leapt up and destroyed the stone shackles holding him down, freeing him.

"You all right, Ran-chan?"

Ranma's eyes widened at the voice. "Ucchan?" He turned to the other figure. "Shampoo?"

His eyes nearly bugged out when they came into the light. There stood Shampoo and Ukyou, as were-creatures of their cursed forms! Shampoo has become a catwoman much like Felicia, but with pinkish purple fur and white claws. She has also become curvier and gained a few inches on her bustline, making her, ah… bouncy. Purple cat ears protruded from her head and a tail swished behind her. Ukyou has become a foxwoman with the same fur-lining as Shampoo, but reddish orange. The fur on her hands and feet were dark brown with white claws. Brown-tipped pointed ears protruded from her head and a bushy white-tipped tail swished behind her. Like Shampoo, she had also gotten, ahem, bouncy with the added inches to her bustline.

"Uh, girls? What happened to you?" asked a shocked Ranma.

Shampoo pulls out the Lunar Gem (from who knows where). "Somehow, gem transform Ukyou and Shampoo to this. Must have reacted to Jusenkyo curses."

Ranma blinked. Who knew that the Lunar Gem had such an effect on them?

Valtor gets back up, looking angry. "You wretches! I'll have you de-clawed!"

He begins to cast a spell, but the two were-girls were immediately upon him. Shampoo and Ukyou attacked him in synch with each other: lunging right punch, left hook, right uppercut, and a spinning left axe kick which sent Valtor flying.

Elsewhere…

The Winx along with Felicia and Jon were running in a fast sprint.

"Everyone, my scanners indicate that Valtor is nearby!" said Tecna.

They stopped when they heard a yell. Two feet before the group, Valtor was seen flying from the left and through the wall. He was soon followed by Ranma and what looked like Shampoo and Ukyou. Looking out the hole, which leads outside the ruins, they see the three former Nerima residents surrounding the sprawled form of Valtor. Needless to say, they were amazed.

"They did all that to him?" said Bloom in shock.

"Remind me never to get on their bad sides…" said Musa.

Ranma and his sisters stood poised around Valtor. Shampoo and Ukyou were brandishing their weapons (again a mystery on where they pulled them out from). The wizard in question looks up weakly and sees that the three were joined by the Winx and that were-creature couple.

"Had enough, you bastard?" asked Ranma. "You might want to rethink trying to steal the magic source from this world very carefully."

Seeing that he was seriously outnumbered, not to mention suffering a beatdown, Valtor knows when it was time to retreat. "Don't think that this is over, boy!" With that said, he summons a portal underneath him, engulfing his form and vanishing. No trace of the wizard was left.

"It's over." Said Ranma.

"Ranma!"

The pig-tailed boy turns to see the Enchantix-powered Winx fly forward and embrace him, much to his embarrassment.

"Oof! Eheheh… hey, girls…"

"I can't believe you've managed to beat Valtor like that!" said Flora.

"It wasn't just me, Flora. Ukyou and Shampoo here dished out their fair share, too." Said Ranma as he gestured to his adopted sisters.

The faeries realized their appearances.

"Shampoo? Ukyou? What happened to you two?" asked Bloom.

"Don't know. When we touched the Lunar Gem, it transformed us." Replied Ukyou as she held out said gem. She hands it to Felicia. "Here you go."

Felicia graciously took the Lunar Gem. "Thank you all for saving us…"

"You kids really are something." Said Jon as he holds Felicia close around her waist.

Ranma looks at the were-wolf. "You must be Jon."

"That I am, and you must be Ranma." Replied Jon as he stepped forward.

"A pleasure to meet you, Talbain-san." Ranma shook the were-wolf's hand. He then speaks to him in a quieter voice. "You're a lucky guy. Felicia is quite a woman. She wouldn't stop until she could save you. Shows she cares for you very much."

Jon could only chuckle. "You're right, she is. That's my wife for you. And what about you? You seem to have your hands full with those ladies, eh?"

Ranma immediately became beet red at the comment. "Uh… well… uh… in any case, let's return to Silvantis! Time to go!"

He quickly runs off in a random direction.

"Uh, Ranma? Silvantis is THIS way." Said Felicia, who was pointing in the opposite direction of where Ranma ran.

Back at Silvantis, there was a huge welcoming for the heroes who thwarted Valtor's plan. A kingdom party was held in their honor courtesy of King Leon, Queen Tigara, and Queen Cheetalia. There was much eating, drinking, and dancing. Ranma once again displayed the power of the Saotome stomach by eating more than he needs to. Then again, after all the fighting, his metabolism caused him to burn a lot of calories, so he was really hungry. Felicia was also doing live outdoor stage performances with her fellow catwoman buddies, Lucy, Grace, Pico, and Alto. She even pulled Ranma and friends up on stage to dance with them. Ranma felt like a fool, but enjoyed himself none-the-less. Even Musa decided to do some musical scores for everyone with a provided saxophone.

At the closing ceremonies, King Leon and his wives performed the Lunar Gem unification ritual. The ruling three held their arms high, levitating the gem. It started to glow, then suddenly dissipates into countless light particles. The light particles streaked off into different directions, making it look like the sky was filled with shooting stars. One of the particles landed near Ranma's feet, then sinks into the ground. The power of the Lunar Gem has been released and has become one with the planet Lyco. This way, the magic of the gem will forever be one with the planet and cannot be stolen. They will never have to worry about Valtor trying to steal the magic of Lyco now. The whole Valtor incident was a lesson that power shouldn't be kept within a single entity. The inhabitants of Lyco can rest easy.

The next day…

Felicia and Jon escorted Ranma and company to their ship. By now, Shampoo and Ukyou have reverted to human form. They had been told by the were couple that the Lunar Gem had reacted to the girls' Jusenkyo curses since they could become animals and has now given them the ability to transform into their lycanthrope forms. They welcomed the ability. A form that they could use for practical purposes like battle. Plus, it didn't hurt that they turn incredibly sexy to boot.

"Well, this is good bye for now." Said Ranma.

"We'll never forget what you have done for us." Said Felicia.

"We were happy to do it." Said Bloom.

"You should come to Magix sometime!" said Stella.

"I might have a show there sometime in the future!" said Felicia.

"We look forward to it!" said Flora.

"Later! It's been fun!" said Musa.

Ranma and the eight teenage girls enter the ship and closes the hatch. Activating the engines, the ship hovers up and proceeds to leave the atmosphere. Felicia and Jon wave to the departing ship as it becomes a distant dot in the sky.

"Those kids really are something…" said Jon while holding his wife close.

"Yes they are." Felicia agreed while leaning into Jon. "Speaking of which…" the catwoman looks towards her husband and says in a seductive voice, "…maybe it's time we started having some…" Jon's face immediately turned red at his wife's comment. Felicia giggles at him and gives him a peck on the cheek. "Well, let's head back home."

The catwoman/werewolf couple walk back through the forest towards Silvantis.

To be continued…

Preview…

Ranma: Phew! That trip to Lyco was really something!

Flora: Maybe things will quiet down for a change.

Stella: Great…. Schoolwork again…

Ranma: I've got a bad feeling that the peace won't last for long…

Bloom: You're just imagining it, Ranma… WHOA! Watch out!

Musa: What are these things!? They're all over the school!

Ranma: I knew it… just my luck… Next time, on Ranma Club, 'Repel! Alfea Under Siege!'

Bloom: No… Red Fountain and Cloud Tower, too?

Ending (Darkstalkers style, Trouble Man)

Rock music begins to play. We see the head of a guitar.

_Gonna be trouble_

_It's gettin' out of hand_

_Gonna be trouble_

_But baby, I'm the man_

_I'm gonna save you_

_I'll be your knight_

_I'll be your savior_

_How 'bout tonight? YEAH!_

Pans down the guitar, the body of it displays a scene of Ranma along with Layla and Musa. Layla is set before crashing waves and Musa before numerous music instruments. Ranma looks as if he's jumping out of the guitar.

_Gonna be trouble_

_Baby, I'm the trouble man_

_Want a fighter? Come on--_

_But don't you understand?_

_I can't be double_

_Baby, I'm the trouble man_

Goes to another guitar. The body depicts Ranma with Flora and Tecna. Tecna was set before circuit wiring while Flora was set before plants. Ranma is seen in a fighting stance.

_But don't you cry_

_I will dry all your tears (don't you cry)_

_We'll be all right, all night long_

_Don't you cry_

_I will love you_

_Never leave you...leave you alone._

Another guitar. The body shows Ranma with Bloom and Stella. Bloom looks engulfed in flames while Stella is surrounded in a corona of light. Ranma is smirking with his arms crossed.

_Gonna be trouble_

_It's gettin' out of hand_

_Gonna be trouble_

_Yeah baby, I'm the man_

_You wanna rumble? How 'bout tonight?_

_They want a war_

_Just let them fight!_

Another guitar. The body displays Ranma with Shampoo and Ukyou. Ranma stands nervously between the two, who were also joined by their cursed forms and were-forms.

_Gonna be trouble_

_Baby, I'm the trouble man_

_Want a fighter? Come on--_

_But don't you understand?_

_I can't be double_

_Baby, I'm the trouble man_

The final guitar. Ranma sits on a jewel-encrusted chair surrounded by Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa, Tecna, Layla, Shampoo, and Ukyou. Camera zooms out, showing the guitar sitting in the spotlight in the dark.

End ending

Author's notes:

This chapter certainly took me forever to do. I wasn't expecting the length to be this long. Things will continue to get more hectic for Ranma and the Winx, so stay tuned!

(1) Thanks to CervantesOsis again for the opening sequence!

(2) Hell yeah he is! Damn, I'm jealous…

(3) Basically Naruto's "Uzumaki Naruto Barrage" attack he used to defeat Kiba in the Chunin Exam.

(4) Like Jotaro's Star Platinum from Jojo's Bizarre Adventure. Stand abilities are OWNAGE!

Bloomforever: Ah… well there was no such thing said in the Rai version. Musa's father was simply a guy trying to get by in life before meeting his future wife at the theatre.

AndrewK9000: It IS stupid the way they edited that part. It's bad for character development. Making her flunk, then by the end of the season making her the most powerful faerie kinda makes her a Mary Sue-type character.

RankolinaInverse: I beg to differ. In the first ep, Bloom managed to react quickly against Knut and the gremlins, and that was before she even knew she had magic. It may not have been on reflex, but I can safely assume it was on adrenaline, or simply being under pressure. In any case, by the time Bloom was doing her physical exam, much time has already passed (since each season spans a school year), so therefore she's plenty experienced by now.

Erick Genryusai: Oh, I'm FAR from finished with the business in Nerima, as I plan to utterly destroy every jerk I missed there. (hint hint nudge nudge wink wink)

Rai vs. 4Kids rant. The topic: when Stella brings Bloom to Alfea for the first time.

Meeting Griselda…

**4Kids:**

Stella: "Long time no see, Ms. G!"

Griselda: "Not long enough, Princess Stella! Not after the little incident last year! I don't know how your parents convinced the school board to take you back! It's beyond me." (this is an error here since Stella lives with her father as her parents are divorced)

Stella: "They did donate that new computer lab." (Huh? Where?)

**Rai:**

Stella: "Good morning, Ms. Griselda!"

Griselda: "Well, if it isn't Princess Stella of Solaria. I never thought I'd see you here. After what happened last year, I'm surprised you've chosen to grace us with your presence, once again."

Stella: "I don't give up that easily, ya know!"

Griselda talks with the new students

**4Kids:** (this got stupidly rearranged to suit the dialogue)

Griselda: "First things first, our code of behavior: the first rule is, you must follow all rules in the code of behavior! If you break the rules once, you will be turned into a frog. If you break the rules twice, your magic privileges will be suspended. And if you break the rules three times, you will be expelled, isn't that right, Princess Stella? Last year, she destroyed the potions laboratory with an unauthorized magic spell, which brings me to the second rule: no unsupervised magic at any time! A-hem!" (Sounds like the Fight Club rules...)

Bloom: "You really did that?"

Stella: "I was trying to create a new shade of pink!" (THAT'S the reason!? Oh come on!)

Griselda: "We believe discipline is the only way to prepare you for the world out there, which brings me to the third rule: stay away from the witches of Cloud Tower no matter what! We don't have a punishment for that, because nothing we can do could be as terrible as what THEY will do to you if they catch you there!"

(4Kids cuts out where Faragonda and the faculty meet the students outside)

**Rai:** (this is more consistent, as usual)

Griselda: "This school will be your home for the next five years. BUT! This home can cease to be yours at any moment. The rules of this institution are based on discipline. Disregard these rules and I shall personally escort you to the front gate! This is NOT a magicians' school. You're not here to learn hocus pocus. Consequentially, you may not use your powers in the hallways or other common areas. In fact, the only place where you may display your powers is in your classroom under teachers' supervision. Is that CLEAR, Princess Stella? Thanks to you and your antics, the potion laboratory will not be accessible until next month at the earliest! Now I think you know what NOT to do if you wish to stay? Eh? Hmph!"

Bloom: "You did that?"

Stella: "So? My father paid for all the damages!"

(It then shows Faragonda and the other faculty coming out to greet the new students outside)

After Faragonda dismisses everyone to the dorms.

**4Kids:**

Faragonda: "Remember, everyone! Let's make this a great year! Oh! And of course use every opportunity to connect to your Winx!" (Er... it's magic... Bloom made the word up...)

Bloom: "It sounds like they prepare you for all kinds of stuff! You know what you're gonna be?"

Stella: "Duh! I'm gonna, like, rule the Kingdom of Solaria!"

Bloom: "What did she mean 'connect to your Winx'?" (I'd like to know that myself...)

Stella: "Winx is essentially three things. First, it's your source of power, as in your strength and energy. And second, it 's what guides you. Thirdly, it's like your magical identity." (They replaced explaining the 3 schools with THIS!?)

Bloom: "I think I got it."

Stella: "You either got it or you don't, and you DO!" (Err... right...)

**Rai:**

Faragonda: "Good luck, everybody! I'll see you all tomorrow. Oh! And classes start at 8:00 sharp. Do be punctual!"

Stella: "You'll like the Headmistress Faragonda. She always says the same thing, but she's really nice."

Bloom: "Who are the witches of Cloud Tower? "

Stella: "Magix has three schools. Ours is one, there's the Red Fountain School of Specialists, that's where the squad guys go, finally, there's the Witches School of Cloud Tower."

Bloom: "Witches? Wow..."

Stella: "Yeah, well, better steer clear of them."

4Kids did a LOT of idiotic line-changing. They WAY over-emphasized on Stella being a valley girl. Is it so wrong to say that she's not always like that? Stella isn't supposed to be a total airhead, you know. Sheesh…


	17. Sonfic: Gotta Dance! ver2

Disclaimer: Ranma ½ belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and Viz Video and Winx Club belongs to Iginio Straffi and Rai S.p.A (NOT 4Kids!!). Song, 'Ready!' belongs to One Piece.

Note: this follows the Rai version of Winx as the 4Kids version butchered it too much, like with every anime it dubs.

This takes place between chapters 16 and 17.

Omake Chapter: Gotta Dance!

Planet Melody, Musa's wold….

At an island city on Melody, a city-wide event was occurring.

"Welcome, one and all, to another music-filled night at Melody's annual City Party Music Fest! Let's all go wild!"

The crowds cheered as the music played after the MC's announcement. The city was jam-packed with citizens and attendees. Spotlights filled the air, lighting up the night sky. In the central square before a clock tower was an elevated stage platform fifty feet high where the MC made his announcement. The bottom of the stage had huge built-in speakers to amplify the music through the whole city. On either side of the platform were three smaller elevated platforms for the backup musicians and dancers for the shows. Walking through the streets were Ranma and the Winx girls. Also joining them were Ranma's adopted sisters, Shampoo and Ukyou.

"It's like one giant party out here!" said Ranma.

"Well Melody's power medium is through music, so of course, we'd have wild parties here, too!" said Musa as she lead the group.

"It's nice of you to take us all here, Musa." Said Flora.

"You're all my buddies! How could I not?" said Musa.

"Thanks for that! I needed a cooling off period from classes!" said Stella.

"But you always take cooling off periods, Stella." Said Layla.

"Shopping isn't a cooling off period, it's a necessity!" Stella argued.

"Alright alright, let's just all try to enjoy ourselves!" Bloom laughed.

Ranma couldn't help but inwardly chuckle at his roommates' antics. It has been two weeks since the battle on Lyco. Classes at Alfea were starting to get more challenging, which was more fun for Ranma. Thankfully, the weekend has come and Musa had invited them all to Melody to attend the city party festivities. It was then that he spotted a pair of people up ahead. He was able to easily make out the form of a certain sexy, practically naked, blue-haired catwoman escorted by a human man. Because of this, she had received a lot of, pardon the pun, cat-calls from the male crowds, causing her to blush.

"Hey there! So you've made it!" Felicia waved.

"Felicia!" called out Ranma as he and his group rushed up to her and her escort. "It's been a while!"

"So what brings you to Melody?" asked Musa.

"I'm part of the festivities here as a guest performer." Replied Felicia. "I'll be doing a musical number."

"I look forward to hearing it." Said Bloom. It was then that she and the others noticed the man with Felicia. He was a tall, well-built man with wild medium-length silver hair and a blue kung fu outfit with a yellow sash. "Who's your friend?"

Felicia and the man could only chuckle. "Right, of course you wouldn't be able to recognize me in this form."

"I forgot, you haven't seen his other form yet while we were on Lyco." Said Felicia as they wrapped an arm around each other's waist.

It then dawned on them. "Wait… is this man… Jon?" asked Tecna.

"WHAT!? Really!?" said Stella in surprise.

Ranma could only nod as he recognized the gold colored pupils in Jon's eyes, the same as on the werewolf.

Jon could only grin. "Yep, that's right. It's me, Jon."

"So this is what you look like as a human…" said Flora.

"Wow, you're pretty handsome, sugar!" said Ukyou as she looked him over.

"Heh, thanks, and that's why Felicia married me!" Jon said jokingly as he pulled his wife close to him, causing her to yelp and giggle.

"Oh! Stop it Jon!" Felicia giggled. "So are you all enjoying yourselves?"

"We were just about to head to the central square to catch some of the shows." Replied Bloom.

"That's great! We were just about to head there ourselves. Since we have the same destination, why not go together?" asked Felicia.

"That good idea! Let's go!" said Shampoo.

The group of eleven walked off towards the main attraction of the Music Fest. Jon then leans over to Ranma.

"Escorting eight ladies? You're quite bold, Ranma." Jon teased.

Ranma's face soon became as red as his shirt at that comment.

"Jon! Don't tease Ranma so much!" said Felicia.

"Sorry, Kitty-cat, couldn't resist!" laughed Jon.

In a dark alleyway…

Hiding in the shadows of the alleyway were four of the most notorious magic users in all the Magix Realm. Valtor and the Trix kept themselves hidden as they spied on Ranma's group leaving.

"There they go…" said Stormy.

"So what's the plan?" asked Darcy.

"I still have to pay them back for what they did!" said Icy as she started having dark thoughts about the faeries, but her anger was more focused on the adopted sisters of Ranma.

"Patients, ladies." Said Valtor. "They've become formidable since those three outsiders joined them. We shall strike when the time is right. We shouldn't cause TOO much of a panic now, can we?"

The Trix could only chuckle at the underlying meaning. Valtor and the three witches vanish into the darkness in order to ambush Ranma's group.

Back with Ranma…

The pig-tailed boy had a nagging feeling in the back of his mind that he was being watched. Being a martial artist in Nerima where he was constantly getting attacked had helped him develop a danger sense. That coupled with his new magical abilities helped to heighten this sense.

"What wrong, Ranma?" asked Shampoo.

"We're being followed…" replied Ranma.

"Huh? By who?" asked Ukyou.

Felicia and Jon also stopped as they, too, sensed they were being followed. A wolfy growl could be heard from Jon's throat. "I know that scent anywhere…"

"He's here…" said Ranma.

The Winx girls were shocked.

"Is it Valtor!?" asked Flora.

"No! Why now!?" said Musa in frustration.

"Don't worry, I don't think he'll try anything major just yet." Said Ranma. "His power level feels low, probably still smarting from that beating we gave him back on Lyco."

"So what're we gonna do?" asked Stella.

"I wouldn't want to involve the people here if a fight broke out. It would be horrible." Said Bloom.

Musa then looks up after hearing what Bloom said. "Hold on! That gives me an idea!"

"Huh?"

Musa then drags them all off to the side. She relays her plan to them. Ranma and Jon looked shocked while Felicia looked amused at the idea.

"You know, that just might work! And it'll be fun, too!" said Felicia.

"A bit unorthodox, but sounds like the best course of action.." Said Tecna.

"Let's do this!" said Layla.

All of them rush over to the main elevated platform stage.

Some time later…

"Coming all the way from Planet Lyco, it's Felicia Talbain!" announced the MC. There was a resounding cheer from the thousands of party attendees and fans throughout the city. Large viewing monitors materialized through magic appeared above the platform, displaying Felicia's image as she steps up and waves to the crowds. "She's come to Melody to give us a song we'll never forget!"

Felicia stands on the platform and waves to her fans. Behind her stood her husband, Jon, and Musa. The musical faerie was currently draped in a dark cloak and chanting a spell quietly.

"Thank you, everyone! It's great to be here!" said Felicia. "Let's get this party started! Nothing can stop us now! When the music starts kickin', you'll all dance 'til you drop!"

That was Musa's cue. She let's fly her spell in which she causes a huge magenta-colored orb to appear in the sky. Upon closer inspection, it was a giant disco ball. It flashes briefly, catching all in the city with its light, including a certain group of dark beings who were about to unleash their ambush.

"Huh!? What was that light!?" asked Stormy as she got an eyeful.

"Who cares? Let's attack!" said Icy.

"I don't think so…"

Valtor and the Trix look about after hearing the voice and see Ranma standing before them. On either side of him were Bloom and Stella.

"Hmph… you saved us the trouble of hunting you down." Said Valtor.

"You're all going down!" said Darcy as she and her cohorts got into spell-casting stances.

"This is a party. Why not enjoy yourselves instead?" said Bloom mockingly.

It was then that the platform speakers came to life. The whole city echoes with the upbeat music. As soon as the music started, Valtor, Icy, Darcy, and Stormy froze in their tracks. Ranma, Bloom, and Stella scattered into the city. Suddenly, all of the people in the city slowly raised their arms in synch with each other. Once the next beats started, they people started to move their bodies to the rhythm.

On the main stage platform, Felicia raises her arms, then brings them in as she spins around. She stops and throws her head and hands down, in which the floor of the platform and the ones around it light up. Then she, Jon, and all the people started to move from side to side, snapping their fingers at the beats. The giant disco ball made by Musa reflected light all over the city as the people danced. Down below, Valtor was dancing in a similar manner, but his expression was less than enthusiastic. The whole city came alive as the people dance to the music.

Musa's Musical Hypnosis spell worked like a charm.

As Felicia danced with Jon, she started to sing.

_Kotoba dake ja tsutawaranai tsutaekirenai (Just words can't be understood, can't be fully conveyed)_

_Kokoro ga karada oikoshite (My feeling outruns my body)_

We see Musa has ditched her cloak, revealing she's in Enchantix mode. She dances in the air.

_Ima sugu kimi ni aitai yo (I want to see you now)_

_Chotto datte matterannai (I can't wait any longer)_

Jon dances behind Felicia as she sings.

_Mayonaka no hodou toiki o koorasete (The midnight show stops my sighs)_

In an alleyway, from left to right, Darcy, Icy, and Stormy started to dance in synch with each other. As they dance, Bloom, Stella, Flora, and Tecna quickly dance by in front of them, passing the screen. After Tecna passes, Layla dances in front of the Trix in synch with them.

_Ready to, steady go hashiridashita (Ready to, steady go the feeling that)_

_Omoi wa furusupiido de (Began to run full speed)_

Ranma dances high on top of the clock tower.

_Tsuyoku hayaku takanaru kodou (This heart that beats strong and fast)_

_Setsuna sa aa tomaranai (My loneliness won't stop)_

Valtor continues to dance against his will in the streets.

_Lovin' you, lovin' me kasoku tsuite (Lovin' you, lovin' me it's accelerating and)_

_Kontorouru dekinai yo (Can't be controlled)_

The people being to dance through the street, stomping to the beat. An old man who was barely able to keep himself up with his cane looks at the throngs of people.

_Umareta te no kono itoshisa o (The shooting star wanting to)_

_Todoketai nagaruboshi (Deliver this newborn importance)_

People in different parts of the city started to dance the night away. Suddenly, the old man from before drops his cane and started to do a cartwheel, ending with a back somersault. He began to dance to the music.

The music plays as the people danced. On the platform stage, Jon grabs Felicia and swings and flips her around himself. He throws her upward, the catwoman performing a few somersaults before she falls and get caught in Jon's arms. He spins her onto her feet, and she resumes singing.

_Hajimete da ne kazoku ja naku tomodachi ja naku (It's the first time not as family, not as friends)_

_Konna ni chikaku ni kanjiteru (I feel you close to me)_

Shampoo and Ukyou dance in a circle of people, each mirroring the other's movements.

_Itsudemo kimi ni aitai yo (I want to see you anytime)_

_Motto ippai gyutto daite (Embrace me more)_

Before a fountain, Bloom, Stella, Flora, Tecna, and Layla dance in rhythm.

_Hoshizora no benchi kuuki ga furueteta (The air was shaking at the bench under the starry sky)_

Zooming out, the Trix are dancing in front of the Winx Club. They all end by simultaneously tossing their hair back.

_Ready to, steady go afuredashita (Ready to, steady go the overwhelming)_

_Omoi ga hitotsu ni natte (Feeling becomes one and)_

Ranma dances within a circle of people cheering him on.

_Kobore ochiru sono shunkan ni (At that moment it dripped)_

_Negai o aa kanaete (Please grant my wish)_

Shampoo and Ukyou jump in on either side of Ranma and dance in synch with him. Suddenly, the ghostly images of Sky, Brandon, Helia, Riven, Timmy, and Nabu appear and dance along with the three in synch.

_Lovin' you, lovin' me mune ni himeta (Lovin' you, lovin' me the light hidden)_

_Hikari wa honmono dakara (Within my heart is true)_

The three martial artists and the phantom specialists squat down and hold their bodies parallel to the ground. They spin around on their hands, doing the turtle, and go into a windmill, swinging their legs around. They finally end it with a handstand spin.

_Zutto zutto kagayakihanatsu (The eternal shooting star that)_

_Eien no nagareboshi (Shines forever and ever)_

Musa dances on top of the fountain behind the Winx Club.

The other Winx girls jump up and activate their Enchantix. They join up with Musa and fly in a circle while still dancing to the beat of the music. Valtor dances in synch in front of the Trix. The Winx Club dance/orbit above them while implementing the next phase of Musa's plan. They shower their faerie dust on them in a subtle manner, making the four perpetrators glow magenta for a moment. With that done, they break off and fly towards the stage platform. Each girl flies and lands on one of the smaller elevated platforms on either side of the main one.

_Kotoba dake ja tsutawaranai tsutaekirenai (Just words can't be understood, can't be fully conveyed)_

_Kokoro ga karada oikoshite (My feeling outruns my body)_

Bloom and Stella get their groove on as they move to the music on each of their platforms. Their images show on the magical viewing screens as they dance, followed by images of Flora, Musa, Tecna, and Layla. The screen goes back to Felicia singing.

_Ima sugu kimi ni aitai yo (I want to see you now)_

_Datte zettai matterannai (Because I can never wait)_

Behind Felicia, Jon dances, and is soon joined by Shampoo and Ukyou who had jumped up to the platform, landing on either side of him.

_Osaekireru hodo hanba ja irarenai (I can't remain calm to stop my feelings)_

Ranma moonwalks in front of the base of the platform stage, followed by the ghostly Specialists, acting like his afterimages. One by one, each of the Specialists moonwalk into Ranma, fusing back into him. Doing a spin, he squats down and performs a mighty back flip, propelling him into the air and landing on his feet next to Jon, Ukyou, and Shampoo behind Felicia on the elevated platform stage. (1)

_Ready to, steady go hashiridashita (Ready to, steady go the feeling that)_

_Omoi wa furusupiido de (Began to run full speed)_

Jon comes forward and dances alongside Felicia.

_Tsuyoku hayaku takanaru kodou (This heart that beats strong and fast)_

_Setsuna sa aa tomaranai (My loneliness won't stop)_

Ranma, Ukyou, and Shampoo dance behind the were-couple.

_Lovin' you, lovin' me kasoku tsuite (Lovin' you, lovin' me it's accelerating and)_

_Kontorouru dekinai yo (Can't be controlled)_

One by one, we see each of the Winx girls dance on the surrounding platforms.

_Umareta te no kono itoshisa o (The shooting star wanting to)_

_Todoketai nagaruboshi (Deliver this newborn importance)_

Down below, the citizens all dance to the performing stars' movements.

The music continues on until the fireworks were shot into the sky for the big finish. At the same time, Valtor and the Trix vanish without a trace.

All the people gave a resounding cheer at the spectacular musical performance by Felicia and her group. The performers in question took a bow as they soaked in the applause. The MC makes his way onto the stage.

"Wow! What a performance! It was dynamite, as expected from the lovely Felicia Talbain and her dancers! Let's hear it for them, everyone!"

Felicia and the others waved to the crowds as the people's cheers and applause became deafening.

Later…

"That was an awesome performance, Felicia!" said Ranma as they walked down the night street through the throngs of party people.

"Thanks. You all were a great help, too!" said Felicia.

"Shampoo just wondering, what happen to dark wizard and witch girls?" asked Shampoo.

"I'd like to know that, myself." Said Ukyou. "Also, how we were all dancing on auto-pilot."

Musa could only blush. "It was a musical hypnosis spell. The giant mirror ball I made in the sky causes all who gets shined on with its light to dance to the sound of music and not stop until it ends."

"Wow, that must be some spell!" said Ukyou.

"As for Valtor and the Trix, we were able to transport them away with a delayed teleportation spell that would activate once the song was over." Tecna explained. "They're probably back in their hole of a hideout right now."

"I've also added a little extra for them…" Stella said with a devious expression.

"Huh? What did you do, Stella?" asked Bloom.

"Heheh, Musa's hypnosis spell would last until the song ends, right?" Everyone nods. "Well, I've also attached a spell that will keep repeating the song in a loop, so they'll have no choice but to dance to it!"

Everyone laughs at this.

"Wow, Stella, nicely played!" said Layla as she continued to laugh with the others.

"Why thank you, dear Layla!" said Stella. "The best part is that the spell will last for a week at least!"

"You're quite the sneaky one, aren't you?" said a giggling Flora.

"Who… me?" Stella said in mock innocence.

They all continued to laugh and then went back to enjoy the rest of the City Party Music Fest.

At Shadowhaunt…

A certain group of dark magic users continued to dance uncontrollably to the same song which echoed through the dark palace. The dark, miserable place started to get a little more lively.

_Ready to, steady go hashiridashita (Ready to, steady go the feeling that)_

_Omoi wa furusupiido de (Began to run full speed)_

_Tsuyoku hayaku takanaru kodou (This heart that beats strong and fast)_

_Setsuna sa aa tomaranai (My loneliness won't stop)_

_Lovin' you, lovin' me kasoku tsuite (Lovin' you, lovin' me it's accelerating and)_

_Kontorouru dekinai yo (Can't be controlled)_

_Umareta te no kono itoshisa o (The shooting star wanting to)_

_Todoketai nagaruboshi (Deliver this newborn importance)_

"What's going on!? I can't stop dancing!" said Darcy.

"What did those insects do to us!?" said Icy as she dances to the music.

"Help! I can't stop either!" said Stormy.

'_This is so humiliating…once this wears off, I shall crush them!'_ Valtor thought as he and the Trix danced with no sign of ceasing.

Little did they know that they'll be dancing for a week straight. By the time the musical hypnosis repeated loop ends, they'll all lose the feeling in their limbs.

To be continues in the main story…

Author's Notes:

(1) Ranma was able to jump up toward's Kirin's airship from the ground in the first movie, 'Big Trouble in Nekonron China', so why not here?

BWAHAHAHAHA!! I was in a silly mood when I wrote this side-story. I really liked the One Piece song, 'Ready!', that played in its mini-movie, Jango's Dance Carnival. Go look it up on youtube to get a better feel for this chapter!

Just a little something to keep the ball rolling. I'll get back to the main story now. Reviews, please!


	18. Repel! Alfea Under Siege!

Disclaimer: Ranma ½ belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and Viz Video and Winx Club belongs to Iginio Straffi and Rai S.p.A (NOT 4Kids!!). Song, 'To the Light' belongs to Star Ocean EX and 'Homework ga Owaranai' belongs to Yuyu Hakusho.

Note: this follows the Rai version of Winx as the 4Kids version butchered it too much, like with every anime it dubs.

Chapter 17: Repel! Alfea Under Siege!

Opening (Star Ocean EX style, To the Light)

The music starts. A glimpse of the Magix Planet, then switches to a shot of an orb made from the Dragon's Flame, switch to a shot of a Yin-Yang symbol, then finally an overhead spinning shot of Ranma lying on the ground while curled up in a ball.

_Channeru sugu ni kaechau mitai ni ne (Feeling trapped in a corner)_

_Me no mai no riaru kara nigeteta (I ran away from the reality before my eyes)_

_Jiyuu no imi mo kitto mada shirazu ni (Without understanding bitter misfortune and jealousy)_

_Mienai ruuru ga shibaru yo (Restrained by something I could not see)_

A Red Fountain ship from behind travels out into space. The turbo thrusters activate and it peels off into the distance. The Ranma Club logo is left in its wake.

_Tashikametakute (I need to confirm)_

_Watashi dake ni dekiru ashita o (The tomorrow that only I can create)_

Ranma is seen sitting in a prison cell in a cave, probably Shadowhaunt, then an image of him incased in a red crystal. Scene changes to a forest where Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa, Tecna, and Layla look off to the side as the wind blows through their hair.

Tachi tomarenai kara (I can't sit here now)

_Kakureta taiyou yobi okoshite (And watch my future slip away)_

Shampoo's right half comes in from the top of the screen while Ukyou's right half comes in from the bottom of the screen. They appear to be in stasis. Switch to Ranma who looks out his dorm window at night, then to him from behind standing on one of the rooftops of Alfea as he looks up at the moon. We then see a glimpse of Faragonda, Griffin, and Saladin.

_Go to the light_

_Dare yori mo atsui (Stronger than anyone)_

_Jounetsu o mune ni sakasetai (I want to burn with the passion of my inspirations)_

In Shadowhaunt, Ranma immediately busts out of the prison cell. The incased Ranma breaks out of the crystal. Now standing on a rocky formation, Ranma whips out the Specialists' weapons. He swings each of them one at a time. For each weapon, an image of the Specialist whose weapon it belongs to appears above Ranma as if they are fighting alongside him.

_Tooi yume sae mo terashidasu (I want to bring light to my distant dreams)_

_Doko ni ite mo (No matter where they lie)_

From the darkness, we see Valtor slowly raise his head while opening his eyes into a smirk. He turns and fires off an energy blast into the background, causing an explosion. We then see a back shot of Ranma and the Winx girls standing on the balcony of Alfea looking off into the night sky as the camera zooms past them.

_Go to the light_

_Kuyashisa mo zenbu kizameru tsuyosa o daite (Even my rising anger is inscribed upon my soul)_

_ikutsu no yo ake mo koeteku (I will overcome my weaknesses)_

Ranma stands in the darkness with the Winx Club, the parts of the ground each were standing on emitting light, causing light particles to rise up around them. Looking up, they see Valtor, the Trix, and two shadowed figures in the sky.

_"Watashi" to iu arika mitsukeru tame (And discover my reason for living)_

The girls standing behind him and holding his shoulders to converge, Ranma powers up and fires off one HUGE beam of magic-enhanced ki.

During the final instrumental, the camera pans up through a collage of the Pixies, Mirta, the faculty of Alfea, Nodoka, Shampoo, Ukyou, and a shadowed character. A glimpse of a flower in bloom in the light, then a back shot of Ranma and the Winx Club as they look towards the rising sun.

End opening

Alfea courtyard…

"Mastering ki can enable you to find the weak spots of anything." Nodoka explained to the class. She was currently teaching her course outdoors for this particular exercise. Sitting on the ground were the students, which included Ranma and the Winx Club. Standing on either side of Nodoka was Shampoo and Ukyou. "By finding the weak spots of objects, you can break them very easily." She then uses her power to make a boulder appear from the ground and lands a distance away from them. "Shampoo, care to demonstrate?"

Shampoo nods and walks over to the boulder. Pointing out her right index finger, she lightly pokes the huge rock. "Bakusai Tenketsu! (Breaking Point!)" A second later, the boulder explodes into pebbles. All the girls covered their faces at the sudden blast. Needless to say, they were shocked an amazed.

"Did she just break that rock with her finger!?"

"How did she do that!?"

"That's so cool!"

"Thank you, Shampoo." said Nodoka. The purple-haired Amazon nods and returns to her side. "That was just an example. However, I understand that this particular technique is too dangerous to be learned by non-martial artists. It may even result in death." The students, sans Ranma, gasp at that. "We'll focus on breaking through magical defenses using ki. Magic barriers can usually block all sorts of magical attacks, or even reflect them. However, since ki is technically not magic, it is able to break through such defenses."

Ranma could only nod. Back on Lyco, he was able to break through Valtor's magic barrier with his ki-powered kick.

"Let me give you an example." Nodoka then goes into her Enchantix mode and erects a magical defense dome around herself. "Everyone, try to break through this shield. Come at me at once!"

With that said, all the students except Ranma transform and assault Nodoka's magical barrier. However, all magical shots were stopped cold when they collided with the barrier. Shots were either vaporized or repelled back at the users. Even the Enchantix-powered Winx couldn't break through.

"That barrier's too strong!"

"That's an Enchantix for ya!"

"I hope I get mine soon!"

Still keeping the barrier up, Nodoka addresses the class. "See? This barrier is specially fortified to stop all kinds of outside spells. However, it can be taken down with an application of ki. Anyone care to volunteer to try their ki manipulation?"

Musa steps forward. "I'll give it a go."

"Very good, Musa." Said Nodoka as the musical faerie steps up. "Now instead of using your magic to break this barrier, use your ki… find the weakness in this barrier."

Musa nods and closes her eyes in concentration. Her whole body glows with a faint blue aura. Using her senses like a sonar, she homes in on part of the barrier where most of the power is concentrated in. "There!" Musa's eyes snap open, then her aura condenses into her right fist. She throws the fist into that point of the barrier with a resounding thwack.

The normal students couldn't believe that Musa tried to physically take down their instructor's barrier with her bare hands. If magic attacks couldn't break it down, how would bare hands make a difference? It was then that the barrier started to crack at the point of impact. The cracks spider-web all over the barrier until finally it shatters to nothing. The students looked shocked while Ranma and the other Winx looked pleased.

"No way!"

"She broke the barrier!"

"And with only her fist!"

"That was crazy!"

Musa looked down at her own fist in shock at what she just did. "I… I did it!"

"Alright Musa!" cheered Bloom as she and the other Winx come up to congratulate her.

"Impressive." Ukyou commented.

"Well done, Musa." Said Nodoka. "When looking for the weak spot of an object, you must see with the mind's eye. Focusing one's ki into that point can shatter nearly any magical barrier. As I said in the beginning, ki-based attacks can also be effective against magic-resistant creatures. Once you all master this, we can start tomorrow's lesson on how to cancel out attack spells."

Every student nods in understanding to the explanation. They started to get psyched with learning what Nodoka, Shampoo, and Ukyou have to offer. Ranma was also looking forward to learning how to develop his ki abilities further. As a martial artist, he always strives to become better and better. He must always come up with new techniques in order to not only just increase his fighting arsenal, but to also become unpredictable in a fight. He knows firsthand that being predictable in a fight is a sure-fire way to lose. Unlike Ryoga, Ranma doesn't rely on one move to win. He doesn't make the mistake of falling into a pattern.

Later at the Winx dorm…

Ranma lays stretched out on the couch in the commons area. His classes were pretty tough, his mother's course especially. Hey may already be well-versed in the art of ki manipulation due to his standing as a martial artist, but ki techniques can still tax his body. He remembered how he had suffered in the past when trying to learn ki techniques like the Amaguriken, the Hiryu Shoten Ha, and the Moko Takabisha.

Ranma just wanted to get some rest. Floating above his head was his bonded pixie, Zing.

"You look pretty worn out, Ranma." Said Zing.

"Yeah, classes are getting a little hectic." Said Ranma. "Doing ki techniques can be quite draining."

"Maybe you should lighten up on your morning exercises."

"No way! I need it!"

"But you do it so much, Ranma! You even train in the virtual simulator on off-hours!"

It was true. Some time ago during one of Palladium's classes, Ranma had his first taste of the virtual reality chamber. He was given the task of terraforming a dying planet. It was no easy matter, as the place was barren and looked devoid of life. Fortunately, he had brought with him a few growth potions he made thanks to Flora's help. Ranma was able to create a lush forest on the planet after an hour's time. It took longer than normal, but he managed to do it, nonetheless. He was more of a battle spell-caster, anyway. Ranma was impressed with the realism of the simulator and asked that if he could use it for training. After all, it coud be considered extra-curricular. He fought against virtual creatures of all sorts in there. Apparently, the simulator's database is pretty broad.

"Hey, anything to make sure I don't go lax, Zing." Said Ranma.

"That's Ranma, always the go-getter!" said Zing.

The forests outside of Alfea…

"I think it's about time I finish this…" said Valtor.

He and the Trix were hiding in the cover of the trees, planning their next move. They had more or less recovered from the musical hypnosis spell put on them back on Melody. After dancing for nearly a week straight, they had to take a time out to get the feeling back in their limbs. (1)

"I can still feel the pain in my legs…" said Stormy as she rubbed her thighs.

"I don't think I'll ever dance again…" said Darcy.

"They'll pay for this humiliation!" said Icy.

"Indeed they will…" said Valtor as he started getting dark thoughts about a certain pigtailed young man. "I shall now test out this new spell to take down all three schools in Magix!"

Chanting in an ancient tongue, Valtor raises his arms and fires off three huge spheres of darkness: one heads towards Cloud Tower, another to Red Fountain, and the last over Alfea.

"What was that, Valtor?" asked Icy.

"A summoning spell…" replied Valtor in a cryptic manner.

"Really? So what did you summon?" asked Darcy.

"Oh, you'll see…" said Valtor as he gives off a smirk. _'Soon, I shall take down the last line of Domino, the Company of Light, and that accursed boy!'_

Alfea courtyard…

The students milling about stopped what they were doing when they saw the sphere of darkness hovering overhead. Panic started to ensue when the sphere comes crashing down upon the gate, destroying it. At the point of impact, there was a huge multi-colored boulder. To the faerie students' horror, the boulder was releasing numerous demons made of crystal. The crystal demons were starting to wreck havoc, destroying anything they see as the students scattered. The faculty and some of the students began to fight back against the monstrosities.

Ranma, the Winx, Kiko, and the pixies look out onto the courtyard from their balcony.

"What the hell!?" said Ranma.

"It's an invasion!" said Tecna.

"Quick! We gotta help!" said Layla.

"Way ahead of ya!" said Ranma as he jumped off the balcony to the courtyard.

"Pixies! Kiko! Head to Ms. Faragonda!" said Bloom as she and the girls transformed into their Enchantix and flew into the battle.

"Come on! You heard Bloom! We must reach Faragonda!" said Lockette.

She and the other pixies quickly fly off towards the main office, with Kiko hopping after.

Faragonda's office…

"You mean it's hit you, too?" asked Faragonda. She was at her desk with two viewing globes of Griffin and Saladin.

"Unfortunately, yes." Replied Saladin. "Red Fountain is under attack by crystal demons. My boys and the faculty are already fighting against them."

"Same with my girls and faculty here at Cloud Tower." Griffin added. "We're barely holding on as it is."

Not long after the crystal boulder hit Alfea's gate, two more of them literally crash at Cloud Tower and Red Fountain's doorsteps. Soon, those schools started to get overrun with crystal demons.

Faragonda had a sickening feeling of déjà vu. "We haven't had something like this since the Trix raised the Army of Darkness three years ago."

Saladin and Griffin winced at the memory. The schools were nearly destroyed during that time.

"I was hoping we could finally put that incident behind us, but I'm afraid that it is not to be…" said Saladin.

"No doubt this is Valtor's doing!" Said Griffin. "He wants to kill us since we're part of the Company of Light who sealed him long ago. All we can do now is to simply survive."

"I'm afraid you're right…" said Faragonda. "We're all on our own, now."

"Good luck, Faragonda, Griffin. I pray for both of your safeties." Said Saladin.

"Try to stay alive, you two!" said Griffin.

"You two, as well." Said Faragonda just before they all cut communications.

She held on to her seat as the whole building vibrated from the battle going on outside. Getting up, she heads out to protect her students, faculty, and school.

"Ms. Faragonda!" Amore and the other pixies flew into the office. "We're being attacked!"

Kiko then hops back in, looking exhausted.

"That's why I'm going out there." Said Faragonda. "All of you stay in a safe place! You wouldn't stand a chance out there!"

With that said, Faragonda heads to the roof.

"I can't believe this is happening…" said Chatta.

Amore could only hold Piff close to her.

At Cloud Tower…

The crystal demons began swarming the whole tower. All the witch students were fighting to repel the creatures back. Dark bolts and other elemental spell blasts were shot all over as shards were flying, marking the destruction of a crystal demon. The professors, Zarathustra and Ediltrude, joined in as they fought to protect their students and school.

"Take this!" Zarathustra blows up a demon with a well-placed flame ring shot.

"Dark Thrust!" Ediltrude pierces through a line of five crystal demons with a shaft of darkness, causing them to break down.

"There's no end to them!" said Lucy as she blows up another demon with a sphere of purple lightning.

Griffin then enters the scene, firing off volleys of balls of green ethereal flames at the crystal demons, shattering them on impact. "We have no choice! We have to outlast them! Students! Put your black magic training to the test!"

Lucy and the other witch students nod and started to fight back with more determination. Due to the fighting, Cloud Tower was suffering severe damage to itself and could possibly be destroyed. Although Lucy would never admit it openly, she was starting to worry about her friend, Mirta, in Alfea…

At Red Fountain…

Like with Alfea and Cloud Tower, Red Fountain was also under siege by the crystal monsters. The Specialist students were all taxing their close-quarters training to their limit. Using any type of light energy melee weapon available, the students hacked, slashed, or bashed the crystal demons to oblivion.

"Go, boys! Show them what we Specialists can do!" said Codatorta as he hacks up a demon with a light energy axe.

"Force Wall!" Saladin creates a wall of yellow light and uses it to punch forward a group of crystal demons and crushes them into the wall. "Until the spellcaster responsible is taken care of, they'll only keep coming!"

Codatorta faces off against a crystal demon, which was taller than him by two heads. It knocks the axe out of his hands, then lunges at him. The professor, remembering his spar with Ranma a few weeks back, decided to gamble. Rushing forth while ducking under the demon's outreaching arm, Codatorta lashes out with an upperkick at the chin, knocking it upwards. Immediately, Codatorta jumps up and grabs the demon from behind. Locking its arms to its sides, they turn upside down and spin dives towards the ground.

"IZUNA OTOSHI!"

Codatorta spin-drives the demon into the ground, shattering it to pieces and himself jumping away. Additionally, there were other demons grouped at the point of impact, in which they, too, were shattered after the big professor slammed the demon into them. He quickly grabs his downed axe and gets into a stance for the next invading group.

"Looks like you've mastered that move, Codatorta!" said Saladin as he used his staff to grand-slam a crystal demon's head off.

"Remind me to thank Ranma after this!" said Codatorta as he resumed hacking up more demons.

At Alfea…

The endless wave of crystal demons just kept appearing. The faeries were having a tough time trying to beat them back. Mirta, the witch turned faerie, fought hard to survive and assist her fellow classmates. "Dark Slice!" A huge shadow claw hand forms around her arm and she slashes forth with it. Several of the crystal demons were torn apart. As she and the other faeries fought, Mirta began to worry about those at Cloud Tower and Lucy.

The faculty of Alfea was assisting their students in beating back the crystal monsters.

"Force Field!" A number of crystal demons attempted to dog-pile Faragonda but she manages to erect a force field that stopped them cold. They were immediately sent flying away.

"White Saber!" Palladium charges up a light sword and slashes a crystal demon into quarters.

"Take this! Metamorphosis!" Wizgiz transforms himself into a twelve-foot, four-armed creature and started to manhandle some of the demons.

"Wave Shot!" Griselda fires off a barrage of magic missiles at more offending crystal demons, breaking and shattering them.

"Paladin Charge!" Wrapped in an aura of light, Avalon blazes through the ranks of crystal demons like a comet, reducing them to shards.

Knut the ogre was also in the fray, using his brute strength to take down more monsters. He easily smashed through the opposition with his over-sized fists.

Nodoka, in Enchantix mode, was fighting alongside her two adopted daughters, Ukyou and Shampoo. Taking out the Saotome Blade, she charges it with different elemental properties and diced up the demons in the most unkind ways possible. She'd alternate between charging her katana with fire, ice, lightning, wind, water, light, and even darkness.

Just like with the stone golems on Lyco, Shampoo and Ukyou began smashing the crystal demons with their weapons. Whenever they swung the bonboris and spatula, several demons would get reduced to shards.

Ranma had no problem fighting off the crystal demons with his bare hands. Just to be safe, he focused his ki to make his body harder so that he could dish out the pain more. "KATCHU TENSHIN AMAGURIKEN!" He rushes and plows through the ranks, punching holes into any demons in his way. A bigger demon jumps u and tries to belly flop on Ranma. He quickly jumps up with his right leg on fire. "KAEN KYAKU! (BLAZE KICK!)" He hits the demon with a flaming somersault kick, breaking it in twain and the broken parts flaming. The halves crash and shatter.

"Virtual Fist!" Tecna fires a huge polygonal fist at a group, smashing them to pieces.

"Dryad's Embrace!" Flora's spell engulfed a group of crystal demons into a redwood tree.

Stella flies up and fires a beam of light at a crystal demon. Unfortunately, it suddenly morphed its hands into a concave shape and reflects the beam right back at her. "AAAAUUUUGGGHHH!!"

"STELLA!" Bloom cried out in horror after seeing her blonde friend get struck by her own attack.

She started to plummet towards the ground. After kicking a demon's head off, Ranma looked up and saw Stella falling. He quickly jumps and springboards off another demon's head towards Stella and catches her in his arms. When he landed, he stomped the demon responsible for hurting Stella into the ground.

"You all right?" Ranma asked Stella.

Stella could only blush as she was held in Ranma's arms. "I am now…"

Ranma smiles at the blonde faerie. "Hold on a minute…" Still carrying her, he lashes out with a back kick to a crystal demon trying to blind-side him, caving it in. "Certainly knows how to ruin a moment…"

Ranma sets Stella back on her feet and they continue to fight the hoards.

The whole campus of Alfea shook at its foundations from the fighting, and suffered much property damage. Already, one of the towers fell over outside of the walls.

Just as Ranma and the Winx had racked up their umpteenth crystal breaking, they were suddenly blown back from the force of three combined attacks, consisting on ice, darkness, and lightning. They all looked up and their expressions darkened.

"You again!?" said Ranma as he glared up at the Trix.

"This time, we'll crush you AND all of the schools!" said Icy.

"Your stint with the Army of Darkness didn't work then! This will be no different!" said Musa.

"On the contrary, this time, all the schools are completely isolated!" said Darcy. "You'll never get back-up now!"

"And you won't see the next day…" It was then that Valtor made his appearance. Everyone's expressions darkened even further. "I'll personally see to it!"

"Valtor!" said Bloom. "You've gone too far now!"

The faculty and students were shocked at the emergence of Valtor and his cronies, but were unfortunately too preoccupied with fighting the demons to be of any assistance.

"I've got something very special planned for all of you…" saidValtor as he cupped his hands and created a ball of darkness. "Dark Transport!"

Immediately, Ranma and the Winx were engulfed in dark spheres and vanished. He also encases the Trix and himself in the dark spheres and also vanished.

"Ranma!" said Ukyou and Shampoo after seeing their brother and friends vanish.

"Oh no… what's going to happen to them?" said Nodoka just as she runs a demon through with her katana.

Two miles west of Alfea…

Flora and Musa appeared in the forests before Stormy. The weather witch chuckles evilly as she brings forth some crystal demons.

"Looks like I'll be the one to play with you."

"We'll be doing much more than just playing with you, Stormy!" spat Musa as she and Flora braced themselves.

"We will persevere!" said Flora.

"Let's just see about that!" said Stormy as she hurled a bolt of lightning at them.

Two miles east of Alfea…

Stella and Tecna appeared before Darcy in another part of the forest. The lady of darkness then calls forth some crystal demons to assist her.

"How lovely. I'll be the one to take you two down!" said Darcy.

"Don't bet on it, Darcy!" said Stella. "We've taken you and the others down before!"

"Just because you've got the strength in numbers doesn't mean you'll win!" said Tecna.

"You want to test that theory?" said Darcy just as the demons lunged forth, followed by her firing a beam of darkness.

Two miles north of Alfea…

Bloom and Layla appeared in a clearing. Before them stood Icy. The cold-hearted girl gave them a nasty smirk before calling forth her crystal demon group.

"I shall be the one who'll crush you like the insects you are…" said Icy.

"Tough talk for someone who sold her soul to a power-hungry maniac!" countered Bloom.

Icy rages at the comment "I'll shut that mouth of yours for good! You have no idea how long I've waited for this moment!"

"Bring it, Icy!" said Layla.

"HAPPY TO!" Icy barrages them with ice chunks as the demons shot forth.

Two miles south of Alfea…

Ranma appeared before Valtor. Unfortunately, the pig-tailed boy appeared over the lake, so he falls and makes a big splash.

"Whoops! Sorry, didn't know you couldn't fly like that." Said Valtor with mock sincerity.

Ranma-chan immediately flies back up into the air in her faerie mode. "I'm starting to get really sick of you!"

"Sorry to hear that. I'll remedy that by giving you a quick death!" Valtor flies forward and shoots a ball of black flame at Ranma-chan.

She quickly twists to dodge the attack, but then gets nailed by an additional one. Ranma-chan holds her stomach in pain. "Bastard…"

"Come, Fem-Boy. Entertain me." Taunted Valtor. He had inadvertedly used the same insult as one Pantyhose Tarou.

"Look who's talking, pretty-boy!" countered Ranma-chan as she rushes forward and launched a flaming arc at him.

Valtor easily swats the flaming arc away and counters with his own attack. "Dragon Shot!" A huge fireball erupts from Valtor and flies at Ranma-chan.

"KOORI KEN! (ICE FIST!)" Ranma-chan's fist was wrapped in cold mists and punches at Valtor's attack. This in turn caused the Dragon Shot to get fizzled out. She then swings her arm, launching a barrage of lightning spheres. "Blitz Wave!"

Valtor manages to protect himself with a dark shield barrier. "Black Ray!" From his fingertips, the dark wizard shoots a small but concentrated beam of darkness. It came so fast that Ranma-chan didn't have time to dodge. She brings up her battle aura to take the brunt of the attack, but she gets forced backwards as some of the attack went through. Panting slightly, she looks up to glare at Valtor. "What's the matter? I thought you were going to defeat me?"

"This isn't over by a long shot, punk!" spat Ranma-chan.

"I beg to differ…" Valtor vanishes from view, and suddenly he comes crashing down on Ranma-chan, feet first.

Both of them make a huge splash as they drove into the lake.

With Flora and Musa…

"Sonic Screech!" Musa lets off a yell at the crystal demons, shattering them like cheap glass.

"Rose Whip!" Flora produces a thorny whip and lashes out at other crystal demons, slicing them to pieces.

"Lightning Shot!" Stormy fires a bolt of lightning at Flora. Seeing the attack, she quickly uses her rose whip to lasso a nearby crystal demon and throws it into the lightning's path, shattering it. "Feeling lucky, Flora?"

"Shall we find out?" asked Flora as she called upon some vines which rose up and entangled Stormy.

"Nice try!" said Stormy as she easily broke out of the vines and countered with a wind blast, blowing Flora to the ground.

"Flora!" said Musa as she tried to assist her but was blocked off by the crystal demons. She mentally curses when the monsters were determined to keep her occupied. The demons converged on her as she prepares to fight for her life.

As Flora laid face-up, she sees Stormy fire one huge lightning bolt at her. She quickly rolls out of the way before she got subjected to the high voltage. Picking up a twig from the ground, Flora gets up and swings the twig at Stormy. It instantaneously turns into a tree and smacks the weather with out of the air, then reduces back into a twig again.

"You'll pay for that!" said Stormy as she got up and attacked. "Wind Cannon!"

She fires a shot of concentrated air pressure at Flora, who then hits the ground, causing a rock to emerge before her, acting as a natural shield. Suddenly, the rock blows up by a lightning bolt, sending Flora flying back. Landing, she sees Stormy flying after her, hurling lightning bolts at her. Flora desperately tries to dodge.

"What's the matter, Tree-Hugger? Am I too much for you?" Stormy taunted.

Flora grits her teeth, but then smiles as she sees Stormy in front of a big tree. "Nature's Wrath!"

One of the branches of the tree behind Stormy formed a hammerhead and swung downward at the unsuspecting witch. She was instantly slammed and flattened into the ground. "Oof!"

Rolling onto her back, she sees Flora produce numerous flower heads. "Flower Shuriken!" Hardening the flowers to the density of steel, she throws the makeshift shurikens at Stormy. She was surprised to see the flimsy looking plants pin her clothes to the ground. Flora wasn't done as she lands and places her palm onto the ground. "Dryad's Embrace!"

All of a sudden, a whole bunch of tree part emerged from the ground beneath Stormy. They converge on the witch and combine to create a tall tree stump, with a diameter of eight feet. Stormy was wrapped right in the middle of it from the neck down.

"Let me out of here!" screamed Stormy as she struggled to break free. It was a futile effort as her arms were effectively trapped and her lightning powers couldn't conduct through the wood.

"Nature doesn't take kindly to natural disasters. You just sit tight." Said Flora as she goes off to assist Musa.

Way to go, Flora!" said Musa as she shatters a crystal demon with a soundwave attack.

"It was nothing…" said Flora as she helped to clean up the rest of the demons.

"I'M GOING TO- MMMPPHH!!" Stormy's tirade was cut short when the stump she was in suddenly grew to wrap around her mouth.

"Thank goodness…" said Musa, glad that Stormy was silenced.

With Stella and Tecna…

Stella blows back a demon with a light shot while Techna incapacitates others with a digital net spell. It was then that the blonde was shot with a sphere of darkness, courtesy of Darcy, sending her flying off to the side. "Aaaagggh!!"

"No! Stella!" Before she could react, Darcy blasted Tecna with another dark sphere, knocking her towards the crystal demon hoards.

"You guys take care of her!" ordered Darcy.

Tecna sits up and sees the demons coming for her en masse. She showed no fear as she readies a spell. "I'll show you that numbers don't mean a thing!" She materializes her digital arm cannon and opened fire on the offenders.

Darcy turns to look at the downed Stella, who manages to sit herself up. "Let's dance, Sunshine." She produces a blade of darkness in her hand.

Stella stands up. "Fine! I hope you know the steps!" She produces a blade of light in her hand.

Grasping their blades of their respective elements, Stella and Darcy took to the air and clashed against each other. The classic battle of light and darkness ensues. They slashed, thrust, and parried each other's attacks as they darted about in the air. They kept this up until they pressed their blades on the other's.

"Face it, Blondie, you don't have what it takes to defeat me!" said Darcy as she pushed her dark blade against Stella's light blade.

"That's where you're wrong!" Stella manages to push Darcy away with her light blade.

Spinning from the force, Darcy skids to a halt and fires a black arc from her dark blade. "Black Arc!"

Stella quickly counters with her own. "White Arc!" Her white arc shoots off and collides with Darcy's attack, canceling each other out.

Both girls then charged their energies, Stella glowing white and Darcy glowing black. Pulling back, they launched a huge beam of light/darkness at each other. The two polar opposites fought against each other for dominance as light tried to pierce through the darkness and shadows tried to engulf the brilliance. (2)

After a full minute of pouring it on, neither attack could keep up and an explosion occurred at the point of impact. The air was obscured in smoke. Once it cleared, Darcy saw Stella floating there and quickly made her move.

"GOT YOU!" The dark witch lunged at Stella with a dark blade and slashes right through her neck, or at least tried to. She became confused when her blade passed through Stella harmlessly, then suddenly vanished. "What!?"

"Just where're you aiming?" Darcy looks up at the voice, and sees Stella shoot her from above with a column of light.

"AARRRRRRRRGGGHH!!"

Darcy was struck hard by the seven foot diameter column of light. She felt immense burning sensations as she was plowed into the ground by it. Once the light dies down, Darcy laid unconscious in a crater.

Stella then floats down towards Darcy and quickly binds her with light bands, effectively tying her up. "You really need to lighten up more, Darcy."

She was surprised at herself that she was able to pull off such a sneaky maneuver. Images were refractions of light; Stella simply used her power of light to refract her image onto the air particles, thus making a fake version of her and fooling Darcy. She never thought she'd try it, but she knew that Darcy would try and take advantage of the smokescreen to get at her, so Stella had to prepare herself.

"Digital Explosion!" Tecna throws some green spheres into a group of crystal demon, which then explodes, blowing the last of them away.

"Nice job, Tecna!" said Stella as she flies in while carrying the downed Darcy.

"Not bad yourself, Stella! You managed to take down Darcy!" said Tecna as she went over to help carry said witch.

"It was tough…" said Stella. "C'mon, we've got to regroup!"

With Bloom and Layla…

Bloom manages to melt through the flying ice chunks with her fire powers while Layla slaps them away with extreme water pressure. It was then that one of the crystal demons grabs Layla from behind.

"Let go of me!"

The other demons suddenly burrow into the ground and vanish. The one holding Layla dives into the hole, dragging Layla along with it.

"No! Layla!" Bloom tried to head toward the hole, but it was suddenly sealed up with ice by Icy.

"You and I still have things to settle, Bloom!" said Icy.

"Guess I have no choice but to take you down!" said Bloom.

Under the ground, Layla was finally stopped un an underground cavern, where she was surrounded by the crystal demons. She grits her teeth at her luck.

"I've got to get out of here, but these things won't let me leave that easily…" she gets ready to cast a spell. "Come on! I'll take you all on!" The crystal demon all lunge at Layla at the same time she unleashes her spell. "Hydro Blast!"

On the surface, Bloom goes one-on-one with Icy. The pyrokinetic faerie and the cryokinetic witch lunged at each other with a hand cocked back.

"Burning Ball!"

"Freezing Sphere!"

Both attacks crashed and cancelled each other out. Each girl had her hands surrounded by fire and ice and immediately started to dart around in the sky. Flaming fists and frigid fists were traded at each pass. After a minute of darting around, they headed towards one another and grasped at the other's hands in a game of mercy. Bloom could feel her hands getting cold while Icy could feel her hands burning. Neither one was willing to give the other leverage.

"It will be my pleasure to make you suffer!" said Icy.

"Hate to disappoint you!" said Bloom as she brings up her leg and kicks Icy hard in her gut, knocking her back. Now with some breathing room, Bloom launches a spray of five fireballs. "Spread Fire!"

Icy, flipping backwards in the air, recovers and swings her arm. "Frigid Mist!" An icy cold mist trailed from Icy's hand, blocking the fireballs and fizzling them out. "Icicle Lance!" She throws a lance of ice she materialized at Bloom, intent on running her through.

Bloom blocks with her defense. "Firewall!" a wall of fire appeared before her and melted the icicle lance before it could reach her.

Each combatant throws an arm forward and fires off an attack.

"Cryo Laser!"

"Pyro Laser!"

The beams of fire and ice shot out, passing each other. The Pyro Laser struck Icy in her left shoulder while the Cryo Laser also struck Bloom in her left shoulder. Each girl clutched at her wound as they panted.

"You're still not good enough to take me, Bloom!" spat Icy.

"I'm a lot different from before, Icy!" Bloom retorted.

Bloom focuses her energies until she started to emit fire from her body. Icy followed suit and emitted cold mists from her body. Bloom holds out her right hand, where a basketball-sized orb of fire formed over it. Icy hold out her right hand where she materializes a basketball-sized orb of ice-cold mists that continually swirled about. Once their attacks were ready, they charged at each other.

"SHINING FLARE!"

"ARCTIC SLAUGHTER!"

Bloom and Icy throws forward her orb hand against the other, both attacks colliding. Fire and ice fought for dominance as they clashed with each other, neither girl not giving an inch. (3)

Fire tried to evaporate the ice while ice tried to put out the fire. Bloom was finally starting to feel the fatigue of battle since she and the other girls were initially fighting the crystal demon hoards at Alfea while Icy was still fresh.

"You getting tired, Bloom?" Icy taunted. "Don't worry, you'll be put to a nice, LONG rest very soon!"

Bloom grits her teeth as she tries to keep up her attack, but she was starting to feel the ice break through. _'Calm down… I need to focus… must remember Saotome-sensei's lessons…'_

The redheaded faerie needed to strengthen her attack to overpower Icy's spell. Her only option was to focus her ki like Nodoka instructed, and how Ranma does it. She started to feel angry at Icy's taunts, angry at Valtor for ruining her life, angry that Valtor continues to torment her and her dear friends. Her anger, coupled with her fire element, caused her ki to manifest itself and made her fiery aura grow bigger. (4)

This took Icy by surprise. "WHAT'S GOING ON!?"

Bloom looks glares at Icy with fire in her eyes. "Your defeat."

Finally, Bloom's Shining Flare broke through Icy's Arctic Slaughter, engulfing her in flames. Icy screams in pain as she gets burned and literally goes down in flames. She crashed into the ground hard, the flames disappearing. Icy's hair was a bit frazzled while her clothes suffered burn and scorch marks. She wasn't going to get up anytime soon.

Bloom touches down to the ground and looks towards the iced over hole. "Layla!" As Bloom rushes to help her friend, the ice suddenly breaks and a geyser bursts out. All of the crystal demons that took Layla down were shot out from the geyser and shattered upon impact with the ground. Afterwards, Layla pops out of the geyser and into the air as the water receded. "Layla! You're all right!"

Layla turns to see Bloom fly up to her and hugs her tight. "Sorry to worry you, Bloom. Those demons kept me busy. What about Icy?" Bloom answers by pointing to the down and out Icy. "Wow, you really did a number on her!"

"Saotome-sensei's lessons really paid off." Said Bloom as she binds Icy with a fire rope. "Come on!"

She and Layla carry off Icy and tries to find the others.

Back to Ranma…

Ranma-chan and Valtor were underwater in the lake, both using spells to allow them to breathe. The pigtailed faerie frowned as she was at a disadvantage underwater since she couldn't move her body the way she wants to.

"Having trouble?" said Valtor as he shoots her with a light beam.

Ranma-chan barely managed to dodge the attack. _'I've got to get him out of the water!'_

She propels herself at Valtor and fires a beam of her own at him. However, he dodged it quite easily. Rushing forth, Valtor appears before Ranma-chan and punches her in the jaw, sending her down at the lake bottom. Before she could recover, Valtor was already upon her and pins her down.

"You only won the last time through a fluke, and I'll prove it right here!" Valtor holds a hand over Ranma-chan's face, attempting to fire a spell at her at point-blank range. Before that could happen, a ghostly pair of hands came out of Ranma-chan's stomach, pointed themselves at Valtor's chest and fires off a huge beam. "WHAT!? AAAAAAARRRRGGHHH!!"

Valtor was blasted upwards and out of the lake, where he crashes on the lakeside. Ranma-chan then flies out of the lakes and lands before Valtor, who was just getting up. He glares at her after seeing the phantom body of Nabu standing beside her. The souls of the Specialists in her seemed to act like a security system for her whenever she gets placed in a sticky situation. Phantom Nabu says nothing and fuses back into his host.

"That was close…" said Ranma-chan.

"You shall pay! You and your souls!" said Valtor as he fires a blade of blue flame at her.

Ranma-chan dodges the blade, satisfied that she's now on land. "Bring it!"

"Hydro Cannon!" Valtor shoots a huge stream of water at Ranma-chan, who quickly dodges by jumping into the air and staying afloat. She cringed as she saw the blast of water break through a line of trees. Valtor flies up to meet Ranma-chan in the air and punches at her with a dark fist. Taking the blow, Ranma-chan kicks Valtor hard in the face. Both of them crash to the ground. Valtor quickly gets up and uses another spell. "Earth Cage!"

Ranma-chan was suddenly surrounded by four rock walls that emerged from the ground and closed in on her. The top gets sealed and she winds up boxed in. Valtor smirks as he makes the rock box get smaller until he crushed the girl to death. Imagine his surprise when suddenly, he gets knocked back off his feet when the rock box containing Ranma-chan blows up. Standing there was Ranma-chan, with her fists glowing at her sides.

"That won't work on me!" said Ranma-chan. She then throws her hands forward. "KAENHOUSHAKI! (FLAMETHROWER!)" A steady stream of red fire flows out and towards Valtor, engulfing him. He screams out in pain as he tries to put himself out, then suddenly vanishes. "Huh? Where'd he go?"

"Shadow Servant!" Ranma-chan turns and sees Valtor, then was subjected to three blows from a trio of living shadows that rose from the ground benath her. They didn't physically harm her, but she felt like her insides got chilled. She collapses to her knees while holding her stomach and coughing up blood. "Didn't like my spell? That's too bad."

Valtor was about to strike again, and Ranma-chan had to counter-attack, but she had to heal herself first. In her mind, she wanted to use her Moko Takabisha on him to get some breathing room and heal herself. Still trying to heal herself, she lets out two words. "MOKO… TAKABISHA!!"

Suddenly, the ghostly image of Brandon comes out of Ranma-chan and blasts Valtor back with the ball of confidence-fueled ki. He was sent flying far and crashed into a tree, breaking it down. Phantom Brandon fused back With Ranma-chan just as she finishes healing her body. She then flies towards Valtor's downed form.

As Valtor recovers from a concussion, he looks up and sees Ranma-chan prepping up a big spell.

Ranma-chan had both her hands up as she focused her ki to amplify her spell. "The time of exorcism is at hand! Venomous servants, unleash thy dark flames!"A huge ball of flame the size of a small house appeared above her. The area around it darkened as the fire absorbed the light. "CALAMITY BLAST!" The huge ball of fire then shot off a barrage of fireballs at Valtor. (5)

Valtor wasn't able to avoid all the fireballs and was blasted into the ground repeatedly. Once the attack died down, the huge fireball vanished and the air lit up again.

The dark wizard gets back up defiantly. "I'm…. not beaten yet…"

Ranma-chan stands a few feet away from Valtor and gives him a look of disdain. "Why don't you just do yourself a favor and stay down? I don't want to have to kick your sorry ass again!"

"You'll pay for your insolence!" said Valtor as he materializes a blade of fire in his right hand and a blade of lightning in his left. He charges at Ranma-chan with a cross-slash, but misses.

Ranma-chan jumps backwards and faces Valtor. He then reverts to her male form and sighs. "Guess there's no talking out of this." He holds the hilts of Sky and Brandon's swords in his right, and the hilts of Riven and Timmy's swords in his left. He was also wearing Helia's light cable gauntlets on both hands. Activating the swords, he connects them to the cables on his gauntlets. Ranma began to swing them around and whips them towards Valtor. (6)

Valtor starts to parry and counter all four of Ranma swords with his own. Jumping back, he fires a beam of darkness at him. Ranma swings all four swords on the cables in front of him like a propeller as a makeshift shield. The beam was sliced into confetti when it met the spinning swords. He swings Sky and Brandon's swords at Valtor, which he ducks, then jump when Ranma swings Riven and Timmy's swords at his legs. The last swing was too close to the ground and tore up a trench. Ranma then throws all swords forward, their cables wrapping around Valtor's arms. "RYUSEI KYAKU! (SHOOTING STAR KICK!)" Before Valtor realized what's going on, Ranma slingshots himself right towards him and nails him hard in the face with both feet glowing with blue ki. The dark wizard collapses to the ground as Ranma reigns in his cables and swords.

"That was for the stomp earlier." Said Ranma.

Alfea…

The crystal demons suddenly grounded to a halt, then broke down. The crystal boulder at the entrance also broke apart, marking the end of the invasion. The faerie students and faculty cheered in victory. They have prevailed.

'_Somehow, I know Ranma's behind this.'_ thought Nodoka with pride.

Red Fountain and Cloud Tower also met similar results. The remaining crystal demons and the crystal boulder they came from all broke down. The witches and specialists cheered at the victory.

Back with Ranma…

Ranma looks down at his defeated opponent and proceeds to wrap him up in an energy rope he materialized.

"Ranma!"

The pigtailed boy looks up to see Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa, Tecna, and Layla flying towards him. They had with them in tow Icy, Darcy, and Stormy.

"Girls! You're all right!" said Ranma as the Enchantix powered faeries immediately hugged him from all sides. "Oof! Easy easy! I'm glad to see you all, too!" They finally relented and got off of him, ever so reluctantly. He then looked over to the downed Trix. "I see you've gotten yourselves some war trophies."

"They gave us trouble, but we were able to handle ourselves." Said Stella.

The girls then looked upon the bane of their existances: the unconscious Valtor.

"You've beaten him…" said Bloom in awe.

"He was a tough bastard." Said Ranma. "We'd better get back to Alfea!"

The girls nodded and flew towards the school with their quarry while Ranma jumps through the tree branches with Valtor's body over his shoulder.

Alfea…

The students and faculty cheered when the Winx Club and Ranma entered through what's left of the gates with their prisoners. Shampoo and Ukyou rush up and hug each of the Winx girls before finally embracing Ranma on their success. The Pixies and Kiko come in and reunite with their fellow bonded faeries. Kiko jumps up on Bloom's shoulder and snuggles against her cheek. Nodoka walks up to Ranma and hugs her son.

"You were fabulous, my Son." Said Nodoka.

"It's all thanks to my lessons here, and to the Winx." Said Ranma.

Faragonda steps up, along with the rest of the faculty. Also there were Saladin and Griffin, who came when they were told that Valtor and the Trix had targeted Alfea.

"Once again, you've managed to defeat Valtor and his ambitions! We are forever grateful!" said Faragonda as another round of cheering sounded.

Also there were guards from Light Rock Monastery and the Omega Dimension. The Light Rock guards walk up to the bound Trix and hauled them up.

"We'll take them off your hands now." Said one of the guards. The other proceeded to place the magic-sealing tiaras on their heads. Opening a portal, they carted off the Trix for the third time and vanished.

The guards of the Omega Dimension took the unconscious Valtor through a portal to lock him in ice once again and vanish.

Later that night…

Alfea's courtyard was jumping with a party with the faeries, the specialists, and the witches in celebration of their victory against all odds. People ate, drank, and danced the night away. Codatorta was once again beating Knut in numerous rounds of arm wrestling, much to the embarrassment of the students. Some faeries and specialists watch as Wizgiz and Griselda engaged in a drinking game. This was against teachers' conduct, but they decided to let loose anyway. Faragonda, Saladin, and Griffin were seated together as they discussed on future plans following the aftermath.

At the dance ground, the Pixies were getting their groove on. Piff, on the other hand, was busy downing a cup of cocoa. Zing, dressed like a rap star complete with bling, was tearing it up in the air.

"No no! Wait!" said Ranma as the Winx girls pulled on both of his hands, dragging him to the dance floor.

"C'mon, Ranma! Just let yourself loose!" said Musa.

"Please, Ranma! One dance isn't going to hurt…" pleaded Flora.

The girls all gave him pleading looks, causing Ranma to cave in. "All right…"

They cheered as they all danced with Ranma. After a while, Ranma started to lose his tension and got his groove on. Soon, he was in a circle of faeries, specialists, and witches as they cheered him on. He began pulling off acrobatic moves into his dance steps, making them cheer out more. Ukyou and Shampoo then come in and dance in sync with him on both sides. Over his head, Zing also dances in sync with the three of them.

The party went on for the whole night.

The Omega Dimension…

In the cold, unforgiving pit of Magix's worst, there stood a block of ice. It had a sign hanging from the front, reading "Life Prisoner: Valtor". Within the block was Valtor himself. He's back in the same place just before the Trix broke him out a year ago. The huge ice serpents flew around, making sure that no one leaves. Upon closer inspection, we see Valtor's face, looking like he's asleep. His eyes suddenly snap open and glow red. They died down, and see that his eyes have no pupils.

Outside of Alfea…

At the place where Ranma and Valtor had their battle, something went on. The place where Valtor collapsed after Ranma's Shooting Star Kick nailed him started to slightly shake. Suddenly, a shadow slowly rises up from the spot and takes the form of Valtor. His eyes glow red as he lets off a chuckle.

"They're good… it'll take me some time to recover from this…" said Shadow Valtor. "For now, I'll lay low and build up my power. Once I do, I'll be able to break my body out of the Omega Dimension."

Shadow Valtor vanishes from sight. At the rate he's in right now, getting his necessary power back might take a few months at least. No matter to him. He's been trapped in that block of ice for seventeen years. A few months is nothing.

To be continued…

Preview…

Bloom: We can finally leave this all behind us.

Ranma: We kicked so much butt!

Flora: But the schools are wrecked. What'll we do?

Musa: The schools sent all their students on an early holiday so they can make repairs.

Stella: May I make a suggestion? How about we stay on earth for a while?

Tecna: Great idea? Where at?

Layla: Earth is an interesting place, after all.

Ranma: Next time, on Ranma Club, 'Nerima, Here's the Winx!' Wait a minute… you want to go THERE!?

Ending (Yuyu Hakusho style, 'Homework ga Owaranai')

Music starts. We see Sky, Brandon, Helia, Riven, Timmy, and Nabu standing in the darkness. Different colored spotlights swarm around all over. In the center stands Ranma as the darkness lights up.

_Kon'ya mo togatta byoushin Toki wo kirikizande 'ru (The pointed second-hand etches time tonight as well)_

Sky, Brandon, and Helia are seen leaning against a wall in the streets.

_chi chi chi..._

Ranma shows up three times.

_Itsu made mo katazukanai Hoomuwaaku nagedashi (Throwing away the homework I can't ever get through with)_

Riven, Timmy, and Nabu are seen sitting on the steps of a fire escape.

_SUN OF A GUN!_

Ranma kicks at the screen, then Ranma-chan in faerie mode fires a beam from her hands, then finally male Ranma spreads out his hands as the Specialists' weapons appear before him.

_Korogaru yume na n' da yo Oikakete itai no wa (It's a rolling dream What I'd like to go after)_

Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa, Tecna, and Layla fly through the city night sky in their Enchantix. On the streets, Shampoo and Ukyou walk, then look up at the sky where the Winx were at. Kiko is sitting on Shampoo's head.

_Tomareba nigete yuku yo Ki wo nuicha dame na no sa (If you stop it will get away It's a matter of not losing heart)_

Ranma walks towards the screen while the Specialists' weapons orbit him. Behind him is a battlefield full of dead demons. Above Ranma were the images of Valtor, Icy, Darcy, and Stormy.

_Korogaru yume na n' da yo... (It's a rolling dream...)_

Ranma and the Winx stand on a cliff at night looking off, then slowly zooms out.

End ending

Author's notes:

(1) See Omake Chapter: 'Gotta Dance!'.

(2) The last line came from Hung Nguyen's 'Cat Fist Fury'.

(3) Think Naruto's Rasengan vs. Sasuke's Chidori during their fateful battle with each other at the end of the first series.

(4) AndrewK9000's idea of using anger as Bloom's ki medium.

(5) Got this from Valkyrie Profile.

(6) Imagine Ranma handling the combined Specialists' weapons like Kratos handles the Blades of Chaos/Athena in the 'God of War' series.

Finally! I've finished this chapter! Valtor may be down, but not out! From the battle, it'll take him some time to recover, so Magix is safe for a few months. Now I can finally gets started on my business in Nerima!

I'm aware that I'm spelling it as "faeries" rather than "fairies". I just like the former spelling more since it has more RPG element in it, and it is also where the terms "fae" and "fae folk" are derived from.

Rai vs. 4Kids rant:

4Kids totally mangled a subplot in the first season. In 4Kids, they made Riven get put under a spell by Darcy that makes him follow her. In Rai, he sided with the Trix of his own free will (makes him an even bigger asshole as he actually betrayed his real friends of his own accord.)

Riven only finally realized that the Trix were totally evil when they locked him up in Cloud Tower once they felt like he's outlived his usefulness. 4Kids completely cuts out an entire scene where Riven take a long hard look at himself. Darcy and Stormy decided to mess with him and pulls a "kage bushin no jutsu", making six clones of Riven to appear in the cell with him. He tries to ward off the clones that seem to mock him. Suddenly, all the clones melt and merge to become a hideous freak of a monster who stares Riven down and makes him nearly cry like a pussy. Riven felt the torment as the monster continues to stare him down… or is it? Finally, Riven realizes that the monster in the cell with him is acting like his reflection. Specifically, the ugly monster served as a reflection of Riven's soul considering his past actions, making him finally realize that he had been a complete asshole and betrayed the people who are his real friends and that he had played a part in the Trix's takeover.

Riven: "There are many things I don't like about myself, but I'm far from being a monster, okay? I have a heart! And even though I can't be sure if they are able to forgive me for all the things I've said and done... I have a few friends, too..."

The monster then vanishes.

Way to go, asshole 4Kids, for cutting out the important plot devices!

Personally, I thought Riven was forgiven a little too fast there. This was a guy who betrayed his friends and nearly got them killed on a few occasions throughout the whole first season. I'd understand if he was being mind-controlled, but he wasn't. I'd be a bit suspicious since the guy had broken trust a long time ago. Make him work to rebuild that trust again.

If I was writing the script here, I'd do it like this…

When walking through the underground tunnels of Cloud Tower…

Riven: "I'm sorry for everything, for all I've done. I didn't think the Trix would go this far… I suppose I can't ask you to forgive me after all of this…"

Sky: suddenly turns and punches Riven hard in the face, knocking him down. He then walks up to him and offers a hand "That substitutes for my make-up handshake, alright?"

Riven: is helped up by Sky "T-thanks… I guess I deserved that…"

Hell, I'd want to punch out a guy who recklessly endangered my girlfriend repeatedly in the past, too.

Read and review, please!


	19. Nerima, Here’s the Winx!

Disclaimer: Ranma ½ belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and Viz Video and Winx Club belongs to Iginio Straffi and Rai S.p.A (NOT 4Kids!!). Song, 'Kaze no Hana' belongs to Someday's Dreamers, and 'Drastic My Soul' belongs to S-Cry-Ed.

Note: this follows the Rai version of Winx as the 4Kids version butchered it too much, like with every anime it dubs.

Chapter 18: Nerima, Here's the Winx!

Opening (Someday's Dreamers style, 'Kaze no Hana')

Music starts. A white winter sky opens up, then shows an image of Ranma superimposed over it.

_Yume tooki Ashita no koto wa (As for the dream-filled tomorrow,)_

_Dare ni mo mienu deshou (No one can see it…)_

Ranma looks towards the screen. Next to him is a smiling Ranma-chan. Zoom out on them on a watery background as they mirror each other's movements. We then see Neko-Shampoo and Kitsune-Ukyou sitting and looking at the camera just as fireworks explode in the background, the flash turning them into shadow silhouettes. It shows a glimpse of Nerima at night.

_Me wo tojite Kimi wo omou (I close my eyes and think of you,)_

_Itsuka deau (Who I'll meet someday…)_

Bloom is seen over a background of a flaming dragon while closing her eyes, as if she's in a prayer state. Stella comes next, over a background of the sun and moon, seemingly mearging with each other. She slowly opens her eyes as she looks up at the screen. Flora is seen over a background of a lush forest. She runs a hand through her hair as the wind blows.

We then see a glimpse of Nodoka as she walks in her kimono while carrying her bundles katana.

_Kaze no hana yo Saa Hiraku no yo (Flower of the wind, please bloom.)_

_Watashi no kono me ni Haru wo misete (Show the spring to theseeyes of mine.)_

Musa is seen over a background of music notes and scores while she takes a bow as if before an audience. Tecna is over a background of what looks like the circuitry of a computer while she hugs herself as if she's feeling cold. Layla is over a background of the ocean as she tosses her hair back, then folds her arms.

_Kaze no hana yo Saa Hiraku no yo (Flower of the wind, please bloom.)_

_Sayonara Fuyu no machi (Farewell the city in winter.)_

The scene switches to a shirtless Ranma laying asleep on a large bed face-up. Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa, Tecna, and Layla, also all topless, were laying asleep on top of Ranma on the bed with their backs up. The image gets obscured by falling snowflakes, which then glow white. In the darkness, a sad-looking Kasumi walks out. We see the side of her face from behind as she sheds a tear.

_Kaze no hana yo Saa Hiraku no yo (Flower of the wind, please bloom.)_

_Watashi no kokoro ni Haru wo yonde (Call the spring to my heart.)_

Shows a shot of Nodoka's house, the Neko Haten, the Ucchan's, and Furinkan High. We then see Bloom's sketchbook, which displays a drawing of Ranma and the Winx girls. Ranma is seen falling into the background while spreading his arms. Shots of Domino, Solaria, Linphea, Melody, Zenith, and Andros flash by. It then stops on a shot of a stream in a forest.

_Kaze no hana yo Saa Hiraku no yo (Flower of the wind, please bloom.)_

_Sayonara Yuki-tachi yo (Farewell, snowflakes.)_

Ranma, Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa, Tecna, and Layla are seen on top of Tokyo Tower looking up at the falling snowflakes. Portrait shots go to each of the girls before going to Ranma. The snowflakes are then replaced by cherry blossoms.

As the music ends, the Ranma Club logo appears over a white background.

--

Ranma Club logo:

h tt p : / / img. photobucket. com/albums/v332/NekoHybrid/RanmaClub.jpg

--

End opening

Saotome residence…

A portal of light opened up in the living room of Nodoka's house. Out stepped Ranma, Nodoka, Shampoo, Ukyou, and the Winx Club. The faeries of Magix also had their pixies accompanying them and Kiko in Bloom's arms. Each of them was carrying some pieces of luggage.

"We're back again." Said Nodoka as she and the rest put down their stuff.

"Sorry to impose on you like this, Saotome-sensei." Said Bloom.

"Don't worry about that, girls. As I said before, you're practically family to me." Said Nodoka.

"We appreciate it very much." Said Flora while everyone else nodded.

"I can't believe you guys wanted to come here…" said Ranma. He thought back to the events that lead to this situation.

Flashback…

After the party, the Alfea students, along with the Red Fountain and Cloud Tower students, had to sleep outside in tents on account of most of the school having been destroyed by the crystal demon army. The next day, Faragonda had an announcement in the courtyard. On either side of her stood Griffin and Saladin. Standing behind them was the rest of the faculty.

"It is a happy day to know that the Trix are captured, and Valtor is once again sealed away." Said Faragonda. "However, they've certainly left their mark here at Alfea." She gestures to the wreckage all around that was once the proud college of faeries. "Rebuilding Alfea back to the way it once was will take a while. However, why stop there? We should take this opportunity to rebuild Alfea bigger and better than ever! Doing so will take a few months at best. Therefore, all students will have an early vacation until Alfea gets back on its feet. The same goes for Red Fountain and Cloud Tower."

All the students cheered that classes are canceled for an unknown period of time.

Some time later, after Ranma and the rest packed their stuff, they all meet up in the center of the courtyard. All the other students had used teleportation spells to get back to their respective homes.

"So now what?" asked Layla.

"Call me crazy, but I'd like to spend the time on earth!" said Stella.

"Good idea, Stella!" said Bloom. "Back to Gardenia?"

The other four Winx also liked the sound of that.

"No, not this time." Said Stella.

This caused them all to look up in surprise. "Huh? Then where?" asked Musa.

"I was thinking we ought to spend the time in Nerima." Said Stella.

"WHAT!?" Ranma said in shock. "Are you out of your mind!? Why would you want to go back there!?"

"Just thought it would be a good way to bond with you, get to have a better understanding of your life." Replied Stella. "And what better way of doing it than going to your old stomping grounds? You've already seen ours, so…"

"Stella has a good point, Ranma." Said Flora. "Plus, I'd like to see more of earth, too."

Bloom smiles. "I'd also like to see more of Japan! I think it's a great idea! Mom and Dad always said that it's a good idea to broaden the horizons."

"But… you don't know what it's like there… those two days alone should've told you what kind of place it is…" said Ranma.

"After what we've gone through the past few weeks, Ranma, that will be nothing." Said Musa.

"And you've already proven that you're more than able to take care of yourself now." Added Tecna. "You've been living that life with no knowledge of your magical prowess. Imagine what it would be like now that you do."

"Yeah! Think of this as doing it right the second time around!" said Layla.

"Shampoo have no problem." Said Shampoo.

"Same here." Said Ukyou.

Ranma looked defeated. He really didn't want to see those jerks back home, but he was outnumbered. Although, Layla did have a good point. This would be a good chance to do things right in Nerima. He had magic now. No one there can force him to do things he doesn't want or attack him for stupid reasons, lest they want a spell shoved up their ass. He'd get a chance to give closure.

"Fine… we'll all go back to Nerima…"

The girls cheered at Ranma's acceptance.

Nodoka tells the girls to notify their families of their plans before going. It was the appropriate thing to do, after all. Surprisingly enough, the Magix phone system was still operational. The Pixies also had to go tell the rest of Pixie Village where they will be, as they, too, wanted to accompany the group. Once that was taken care of, Nodoka teleports them towards Nerima.

End flashback

"It good be back." Said Shampoo as she put her suitcases down.

"In any case, I could sure use a nap right about now…" said Ranma as he put his stuff down and crashed on the couch. Kiko nods and follows Ranma's lead by crashing on the couch next to him.

The girls also had to agree. Just yesterday, they were all involved in one of the biggest battles of their lives, and they were still feeling bushed. They also hoped that they've seen the last of Valtor.

Nodoka then uses a dimension growth spell to increase the interior space of her home while leaving the outside unchanged in order to house the additional accommodations.

"Alright, everyone, go ahead and unpack your things. We'll be here for a while, until we get a call back from Alfea." Said Nodoka.

"Sure thing, Saotome-sensei!" said Flora.

"Um… Mom, would it be all right if Shampoo and I stayed here?" asked Ukyou.

"Of course it would be all right, Ukyou." Replied Nodoka. It was a good thing that she increased the living quarters. "What about your restaurants?"

"Shampoo come in next day once she ready." Said Shampoo. "Right now, to tired to leave for restaurant home."

"Same here." Added Ukyou. "And thank you for accommodating us."

"It's nothing, girls. You're both my daughters, now." Said Nodoka.

Amore clasps her hands and sighs. "Ahhh… parental love is so sweet!"

The rest of the night went by uneventful. While Ranma and the girls were working to settle in, Nodoka left the house again for some reason. She came back later to fix up some dinner.

As everyone ate, Ranma was a bit curious about something.

"Hey Mom, where did you go earlier?"

"Well, Son, as a teacher of Alfea, I want you all to be productive during your stay here." Replied Nodoka.

Ranma and the others didn't like the sound of that. "Wait… productive…? You mean…?"

"That's right! It's a school night! While you're here, you'll all be attending school!" said Nodoka.

Ranma facefaults into the table while the girls groaned.

"But this is supposed to be a vacation!" said Stella.

"But it's the middle of the school year right now." Said Nodoka. "Besides, it's against the law for kids in the area to not be in school."

"I guess that makes sense…" said Bloom.

"Plus, I won't have any of you living like vegetables! Life is all about learning!" said Nodoka with her teacher's air. "Sorry, Ranma, but unfortunately no other school will take in late entries other than your former one, Furinkan High."

"Typical…" said Ranma. So that's where she went.

"I've signed you all on as exchange students. You'll all be starting tomorrow." Said Nodoka as she puts out nine backpacks.

"Back to school again…" said Layla.

"I didn't expect it to be so soon." Said Musa.

Ranma sighed and took his bag. Although he and the others will be going to the most violence-prone high school in Nerima, he was glad for the time-out at home. He certainly didn't want to have any run-ins with the rest of the Nerima residents on the first day of his coming back.

The next day…

The teens were sitting at the table with Nodoka, eating breakfast. Kiko and the Pixies were eating on the coffee table.

"Hurry, everyone! You don't want to be late!" said Nodoka.

"Sure, Mom." Said Ranma as he finished eating and got up.

Nodoka then addresses her other students. "Ranma knows the way, so just follow his lead. Have a nice day, everyone!"

On the streets towards Furinkan…

Ranma was once again walking on top of the chain link fence, while Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa, Tecna, and Layla walked on the sidewalk next to him. The Pixies were floating after them. Kiko was left at home with Nodoka, and Shampoo and Ukyou broke off to their respective restaurants to let them know of their arrival in Nerima. The two girls would meet up with the others soon.

"Can't believe I'm going back there again…" Ranma grumbled. "I don't think I ever remembered learning anything there because of the craziness that occurs at that place."

"Is it really that crazy?" asked Flora. Although she and the other girls had glimpsed at Ranma's high school life during the Neko Ken exorcism incident, they still couldn't believe it.

"It is, and a lot more, Flora" replied Ranma. "Like our last visit, don't feel like you should hold back on using your magic when something happens. Go Enchantix if you have to."

The girls nodded as they continued on towards Furinkan. Ranma leaps down off of the end of the fence and walks with the girls once the school entrance was visible. Before continuing, he holds both arms out, halting the girls.

"Ranma? What is it?" asked Bloom.

"The morning fights…" replied Ranma as he and the others looked at the carnage happening in front of the school.

"AKANE TENDO I LOVE YOU!"

"PLEASE DATE ME!"

"THIS ONE'S FOR YOU!"

"I'LL PROVE MY LOVE!"

WHACK! BAM! POW! WHAM! SMASH! CRUNCH! CRACK!

The Winx look in awe as they saw a huge number of boys dressed in all sorts of sports gear assaulting one schoolgirl. Said schoolgirl was beating the living daylights out of them, sending them flying and sprawling every which way. The boys, though numerous, were very sloppy as they attacked the girl in a disorganized fashion.

Ranma could only sigh. "Looks like the 'beat-Akane-so-you-can-date-her' routine is back in session."

The girls behind him looked incredulous.

"They're fighting her for DATES!?" asked Layla.

"Unfortunately, yes…" replied Ranma. They observed that Akane had managed to take out the last of the hoards, though she was a bit winded afterward. "Looks like she's done. All that's left is-" All of a sudden, a rose is thrown in Akane's direction, who catches it, then throws it away in disgust, knowing who it came from. "Right on time…"

Sure enough, Tatewaki Kuno, AKA the Blue Blunder (as Ranma calls him), steps out from behind a tree. He was dressed in his dark blue kendo outfit and held his bokuto at his side.

"These weaklings, truly a boorish lot. They believe themselves to be worthy of winning thy hand, Akane Tendo, if they could manage to defeat you, that is. What fools these mortals be." Kuno said with his poetic tone and arrogance.

Stella raised an eyebrow. "This weirdo talks funny."

"That's how he is, Stella." Said Ranma. He starts to walk forward. "Better stay far behind me for a while."

Akane lets off a depressed and disgusted sigh that Kuno was once again trying to defeat her. "I don't have time for this, Kuno! Now step aside! I'm going to be late!" As she move to go around Kuno, the kendoist holds his bokuto in front of her.

"Oh, she be but little, she is fierce!" said Kuno as he then holds it in front of him in a stance. "Wilt thou spar with-" It was then that Kuno noticed the bane of his existence entering through the gates. "YOU! So the cowardly Saotome returns from whatever hole you crawled out from!"

Akane immediately turns around after hearing that name. Sure enough, there was Ranma, her ex-fiancee, coming through the school gate. "Ranma?"

From the second story window, Nabiki looks down with interest when she saw Ranma entering the school grounds after an absence of nearly two months. _'He's back?'_

"Nice to see you, too, Kuno." Said Ranma sarcastically.

Kuno walks past Akane to face off against his foe. "So the foul sorcerer has come to spread his evil reign over my prestigious school once more! Not on my watch!" Ranma could only inwardly chuckle. For once, Kuno was right in calling him a sorcerer considering his new magical abilities.

"As much as I want to enjoy kicking your sorry ass, Kuno, I don't have the time, and we don't want to be late on the first day." Said Ranma.

'_First day? We?'_ Akane thought. It was then that she realized whom he was referring to. Her suspicions were confirmed when six girls entered the gate. Her face wore a scowl as she looked at the Faeries.

"Enough! I shall smite-" Kuno stops in his tirade when he finally noticed the six scantily-clad gaijin beauties who came in and stood behind Ranma. Some of the beaten boys who were still conscious managed to get a glimpse of the Alfea students and were instantly enamored. "Hold! What do mine eyes see? The heavens surely smile on thee to bless me with the coming of not one, but six beautiful flowers this day! What are thy names, beauteous ones? I would know them so that I may shower you with the glory that is myself!"

By now, the Winx girls were more than annoyed at this loser spouting out poetic nonsense. The fact that he tried to flirt with all of them at once irritated them even more. They already had their sights on Ranma, and this wannabe-samurai couldn't even begin to compare to him.

"Geez… what's with this guy?" Musa whispered.

"Just ignore him…" said Tecna.

Giving Kuno looks of disgust, the Winx proceeded to walk towards the main entrance. Said kendoist, however, was too thick-headed to notice that the girls were giving him the cold shoulder. He then puts himself in front of the group. "Will you not give thy names to the greatness that you see before you? Perhaps an introduction is in order? Yes! It is proper to give one's own name first, after all! I am-"

"Listen, can't this wait? We really don't want to be late." Bloom said, cutting Kuno off.

Kuno then turns his attention to the redhead beauty. "Oh, Pig-tailed Girl, my love!" Bloom practically screamed when Kuno suddenly grabbed and hugged her tightly. The other Faeries gasped while Ranma looked pissed. "My love! You have returned to your knight in shining armor!" He then attempted to shower her with kisses.

"Let go of me, you creep!" Bloom shouted. Kuno was suddenly blown backwards when Bloom used a fraction of the Dragon's Flame to blast away the insane kendoist. He fell seven feet away on his back, his bokuto reduced to ashes.

Akane gasped at what just happened. This wasn't lost on Nabiki and all the other students who were at the windows, looking shocked.

"Whoa! What did she do?"

"Ranma's back, too!"

"Who're those hot babes with him?"

"They must be more martial artists if they're with him."

"I wonder if the school can take the damage?"

Bloom felt like she was hyperventilating after she had blasted Kuno away with a small fireball. Stella comes and puts an arm around her shoulder for support. Ranma does also on her opposite side.

"You all right, Bloom?" asked Ranma with worry.

"Yeah, I'm all right." Replied Bloom as she glared at the slightly smoking kendoist.

"What a creep! He went and grabbed you right on the first meeting!" said Stella.

"He's a moron. Well, let's go. It'll take more than that to take that idiot down." Said Ranma as he led the girls towards the building.

"Ranma!" Ranma and the Winx turned to look at Akane, looking slightly miffed. "You've got some nerve showing up back here again! And what are THEY doing here!?" She still remembered how Stella blasted her back that one time and continued to hold a grudge against her and the others.

Ranma could only frown. "Nice to see you, too, Akane. I still go to this school, and they're attending as well."

"What!?" Akane couldn't believe it. Those six hussies were the cause of all her problems, at least in her mind. To think that they'll be attending the same classes as them was infuriating. And they had the nerve to enter wearing those skimpy outfits to boot! Not that she's jealous of their figures, mind you.

"That's right. Well, we'd better run!" Ranma and the Winx quickly ran into the school, leaving a still stunned Akane behind. Snapping out of her stunned state, she then gives chase.

"Hey! I'm not done with you!"

As she ran into the building, the still smoking Kuno wore a stupid expression on his slightly charred features.

"My fiery-haired beauty! You make my soul burn with passion!" (A/N: Moron…)

A classroom…

The attention of the Furinkan students in the room were fixated on the seven additions to the class standing at the front. The male students were practically drooling at the sight of the Alfea Faeries due to their beauty and figures. Their normal attires helped further those points.

"Class, I'd like to welcome our newest foreign exchange students, as well as welcome back an old student, Ranma Saotome." Ranma and the Winx girls took a bow. "We all know of Ranma, so please introduce yourselves, young ladies."

Bloom nods and steps forward. "My name is Bloom Domino. I come from America, and it's a pleasure meeting you all."

Stella then steps up. "I'm Stella Solaria, and I'm from… Italy. It's great to be here in Japan!"

Next was Flora. "Hello, my name is Flora Linphea. I'm from Brazil. I hope we can all be good friends."

Musa steps forward. "Yo! I'm Musa Melody. I was born here but raised in America. I'm hoping to get back to my roots."

It was Tecna's turn. "Greetings. I'm Tecna Zenith, and I hail from England. I am looking forward to attending this school and getting to know one another."

Finally, it was Layla. "Hey there. I'm Layla Andros, from Kenya. I'm here to broaden my horizons and meet new people." (1)

Before heading to school, Nodoka, Ranma, and Bloom had to tell the others that they can't tell of their real places of origin. Bloom came up with the idea of assigning the other five girls countries of origin on earth. Since she was raised in Gardenia in America, she'd use that for herself. Plus, at Stella's request, Nodoka had also gotten the school to grant special permission for the Winx to attend in their usual clothes, just like Ranma. Stella was NOT a uniforms kind of person, and she thought the ones at Furinkan looked tacky. (2)

"Thank you, ladies. Now let's all make them feel welcome here at Furinkan." Said the teacher. The students all give them a hand while Akane glared at them from the back of the room. "You all may take your seats."

Ranma and the girls took seven empty seats in the middle of the room. Coincidentally, the arrangement was the same as in Nodoka's classroom at Alfea; Bloom, Stella, and Flora on his right, with Musa, Tecna, and Layla on his left.

As the lesson was about to begin, the students whispered amongst themselves.

"Wow, those gaijins are hot!"

"Are they all martial artists like Ranma?"

"I wonder what their relationships with Ranma are?"

"That blonde is the sexiest!"

"The redhead's the most beautiful!"

"The tanned girl looks so sweet!"

"School might be interesting again!"

Ranma and the girls could only chuckle as they heard the whispers due to their magical senses.

In the back, Akane continued to fume. _'Hmph! Those hussies aren't that great! What's so special about them, anyway? Ranma no baka!'_

Ranma had the nagging feeling that he was being watched. Sensing that there's no danger from it, he ignored the feeling and focused on the lecture.

To be continued…

Preview…

Bloom: Well, we've settled into Nerima.

Stella: This place can be really nice, if you don't count in the weirdos.

Ranma: Sorry, Stella. Nerima is teeming with them.

Tecna: The learning materials and facilities here are pretty ancient for my standards.

Musa: That Akane girl is still as sour as she was the last time.

Layla: What's going on? Another attacker? It's him…

Ranma: Welcome to my life… Next time, on Ranma Club, 'In Session! First Day at Furinkan!'

Flora: This is quite an interesting school here, Ranma.

Ranma: 'Interesting' is not the word I'd use…

Ending (S-Cry-Ed style, Drastic My Soul)

Music starts. A night ocean mist passes by, then reveals Ranma sitting on a small rock formation jutting out of the ocean. He looks as if in thought.

_Ima sugu sutetai (I want to myself away)_

_Itsuwari no kamen tsuketa kono jibun wo (The one that wears a mask of deceit)_

_Giratsuita tsuki to yami ga (The shining moon and darkness)_

_Kousa suru Spiral Sky (Are crossing in the SPIRAL SKY)_

Ranma's reflection is seen on the water's surface. The reflection shows shots of Ranma's back, his arms, his legs, and his pigtail. When his full reflection shows again, he is accompanied by the visions of Sky, Brandon, Helia, Riven, Timmy, and Nabu.

_Kagami aru futashika Relation (There's an uncertain RELATION in the mirror)_

_Toki ni kizuna sae kokoro wo shibaru (It's binded to the heart through time)_

Ranma sits on the rock formation, then the camera pans to his front. He then fades into female form as she I now sitting in the middle of the ruins of an unknown world.

_Ugokenai? soretomo ugokanai kodoku wo tsubasa ni kaete (Can you move? Or will you not move? Change loneliness into strength)_

Zoom in on Ranma-chan as she looks sad. She holds out her hand and creats a ball of ethereal energies.

A shot of Ranma-chan's image is distorted by a drop of water. Another shot of Ranma's image is distorted by a water drop. Finally, a group shot of the Specialists is distorted. Back to Ranma, whose eyes snap open. In a patch of grass, we see Neko-Shampoo, Kitsune-Ukyou, and Kiko jump up.

_Drastic my soul aruka mama (DRASTIC MY SOUL)_

_Kono kokoro wo michiite (Guide this heart as it is)_

Bloom is seen kneeling on a patch of grass near the water, holding her hands to her chest. Stella is lying on her belly near the water, her hand touching the surface.

_Drastic my self negai koete (DRASTIC MY SELF Surpass desires)_

_Atarashii jibun e to (To become a new self)_

Flora sits on a low tree branch over the lake, her bare feet half submerged in the water. Musa is reclining on a higher tree branch, looking out into the distance.

_Oh Drastic my soul tashikametai (OH DRASTIC MY SOUL I want be certain)_

_Ima koko ni ikiru imi wo (About the meaning why I'm alive here)_

Tecna is lying against a tree, holding one of her knees close to her chest. Layla is sitting on a small rock formation in the lake near the shore, her hand dipping into the water.

_Drastic my self motto kooku (DRASTIC MYSELF Higher up)_

_Ukai yami tsukinukete (Piercing through the darkness)_

Back to Ranma, seen from behind as he sits on the rock in the ocean, the pixies fly overhead.

_I believe in drastic my soul!_

On the ruined planet, Ranma-chan looks up. On the rock, Ranma looks up as he stands, the Specialists' visions behind him.

End ending

Author's notes:

(1) If the Winx were born on earth, I'd imagine that these would be their nationalities from the look of them, though Bloom was easy to explain since she was raised on earth. Yes, I made their last names the names of their respective planets since they were never officially given last names. Had to do so since in Japan, those with no family names are looked down upon, not to mention suspicious. Okay, Bloom, Stella, and Layla's last names are most likely true, since they're the royalties of their planets. The other three I'm not quite sure.

(2) Hey, if Ranma can get away with not following the school uniform rule, then so can the Winx.

So there you have it, the Winx's adventures in Nerima has started! How will things turn out now! Be sure to tune in!

Jerry Unipeg: You know what they say, "you can't keep a go- er… in this case… bad guy down".

Andrew9000: Nope, the bad guy will never stay down that easily, at least in this fic.

Dumbledork: I'm trying to here…

Erick Genryusei: Get ready… the upcoming craziness of Nerima will continue on!

kidcrud: Glad you like it.

Rictor Yagami: Heh, thanks. I learned from the best authors I know.

Bloomforever: Glad you liked the script! BTW, I've not seen ANY good 4Kids stuff. As I said, they ruin everything when dubbing foreign shows.

I swear, 4Kids has this thing about jumping straight to the point of things by showing spoilers early on. No respect for plot build-up...

When Bloom uses her powers for the first time.

**4Kids:**

Stella: "Whoa, you've got winx, girl! Major winx!" (Huh?)

Bloom: "What? Me? What do you mean?" (I'd like to know that myself...)

Stella: to Knut "Laught all you want, fashion fiasco, you're going down!" (Nice insult…)

**Rai:**

Stella: "Are you okay?"

Bloom: "Uh.. yeah..."

Stella: to Knut "I have my scepter back. You don't scare me anymore!"

Yes, keep it simple!

When Stella was in Bloom's room

**4Kids:**

Bloom: "Do you think I'm like the girl in that book?"

Stella: looking through faerie book "Hmmm, let's see... kinda, but this book was written by humans. You're much more cooler than this, and fashionable!"

Bloom: "Wow, I can't believe I really do know magic! And I have, what did you call it, winx?" (sigh... it's MAGIC...)

Stella: "Magic's always been inside you. It's like my faerie godmother used to say: sometimes you just need an ogre to attack you to find out what you're really made of!" (WTF? Why would anyone say THAT!? Overemphasis on the 'fairy tale' bit here…)

**Rai:**

Bloom: "Is your world like that?"

Stella: looking through faerie book "Hmmm..."

Bloom: "Is it?"

Stella: "Yes... almost... but it's much nicer in here. It's so different."

Bloom: "I guess it all depends on your point of view, Stella. I still can't get over what hapenned. "

Stella: "Strong feelings such as fear have summoned up the wonderful powers that are in you. They were always there, you just didn't know it. It's just a question of concentration."

Simple explanation there. There was no need to change it. As I said before, 4Kids decided to make "winx" the power source for faeries. Rai Bloom simply made the word up in the 2nd episode.


	20. In Session! First Day at Furinkan!

Disclaimer: Ranma ½ belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and Viz Video and Winx Club belongs to Iginio Straffi and Rai S.p.A (NOT 4Kids!!). Song, 'Treat or Goblins' belongs to Abenobashi Magical Shopping Arcade, and 'My Tomorrow' belongs to Digimon Tamers.

Note: this follows the Rai version of Winx as the 4Kids version butchered it too much, like with every anime it dubs.

Chapter 19: In Session! First Day at Furinkan!

Opening (Abenobashi Magical Shopping Arcade style, Treat or Goblins)

Upbeat music plays.

_Shall we?_

_Yeah!_

_What?_

_C'mon!_

_Check it out!_

_Here we go! So through the sky, and meet with adventure, who knows what we'll find?_

_It may be danger, it may be fun!_

_Maybe faeries in air, or dungeons and dragons, it's hot!_

A shot of the moon as it orbits the earth. It shows the surface of earth, then slowly zooms in on the country of Japan. In Japan, it goes to Nerima, the stomping grounds of the NWC.

_Onishibari no mi ga akakunatta (The ogre-binding fruit turned red)_

_Kanarina kibun wo sashihasande miru (I try to fit quite a feeling in between myself)_

Ranma walks through the streets of Nerima. As he passes, one by one, the Winx girls pop out of hiding. Bloom comes out from behind a corner wall, Stella exits a shop, Flora gets up from a bench, Musa peeks out from behind a lamp post, Tecna comes up from behind a parked car, and Layla comes out from behind a fountain. They all come group together and follow Ranma who acknowledges their presence.

_Umaretakute kita mi janai kara (It wasn't like I was born because I wanted to be)_

_Shinitakunakutemo shinundarou, toka (So I'll probably die even if I don't want to die)_

Ukyou is seen at her restaurant cooking some okonomiyaki for her customers, while Shampoo is at her restaurant serving the guests. Nodoka is at home, cleaning the house with her magic.

_Satorikitta furi de (I'll try to live)_

_Ikitemiru, iijanai (Pretending to know my fate. Isn't that fine)_

Kasumi is seen airing out the laundry at the Tendo Compound, then she looks off into the distance with a longing expression.

_Hito no yo wa itsumo senbiki ga kitsui kara (The borders in the human world's always harsh)_

Night hits Nerima. Shots of the two restaurants, Furinkan, the Saotome home, and the Tendo home are seen. Ranma and the girls walk through the night city streets.

_Matomoni ikeba kizudarake (Head through it normally, and I'll be full of wounds)_

_Kizu wo namename ikoukana (And lick those wounds I will, so let's go)_

_Oni wo su ni shite kuusa (Vinegar and eat the ogres!)_

As Ranma's group walks, the streets suddenly get deserted and they stop. Up ahead, they see a certain goup of people. Genma, Soun, Akane, Ryoga, Happosai, Tatewaki Kuno, Kodachi Kuno, Principal Kuno, Mikado, Azusa, Gambling King, Gosunkugi, and Satori. Ranma and the Winx braced themselves and charged forward. A shot of Kiko sleeping on a chair, with the pixies floating over him.

_Patch, patch with something red, like a maraschino cherry, and frozen cranberry._

Kasumi is walking through the market street doing the grocery shopping. Ranma and the Winx were running towards the screen.

_Chut, chut with someone hot, like an equilitarian, and Yam-yngdourian._

Cologne is at the Neko-Haten, cooking orders, while Mousse was serving the customers. He has a few trays stacked on his hands and arms. Ranma and the Winx are running towards the screen.

_Fad, fad with something cool, like a hidden luminary, and will-o-the-wisp, too._

Ranma and the girls fight some of the residents of Nerima. Layla splashes Soun and Genma away, activating the latter's curse. Tecna hits Gambling King and Mikado with green lightning, shocking them. Musa knocks Gosunkugi back with a sound wave, blowing out the candles on his head. Flora summons up vines, which whip Kodachi repeatedly. Stella blasts away Principal Kuno and Azusa with a beam of light,singing them. Bloom burns Kuno when he attempted to grope her, then beats Akane back with a fireball to the face. Ranma punches Happosai in the face, then elbows Ryoga in the gut who tried to blind-side him, and kicks an attacking Satori in the face. He takes Satori and swings him into Ryoga and Happosai, knocking them into a heap.

_Kosokuna shudan de toki wo kaseide (Buying time using makeshift tactics)_

_Kisanjishina hana wo matsu ma wa (While I wait for flowers of relaxation)_

_Yeah! That's right!_

Ranma and the Winx stand triumphantly over the opposition. They quickly run towards the Saotome home before dinner. They arive at the gate, where Nodoka, Shampoo, Ukyou, Kiko and the pixies greet them. A shot of the Magix Dimension as it passes several planets until it stops at a spinning earth. The earth stops, and zooms in on Tokyo, Japan, which is marked with a Yin Yang symbol.

The screen whites out and displays the Ranma Club logo.

End opening

Furinkan soccer field…

Ranma sat in the shade of a tree with Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa, Tecna, and Layla during the lunch period. Also joining them were Shampoo and Ukyou, who provided the lunches from their respective restaurants. Like with them, the two female martial artists were also exempt from the school uniform rule and came in the outfits Stella gave them back at Alfea. This caused all the male sudent body in sight to get more stimulated.

"This can be a pretty nice place." Said Flora as she ate her okonomiyaki.

"It's rare." Said Ranma as he ate some dim sum. "Try not to get too used to it. ANYTHING can happen. We're just lucky that the Principal's not around."

The girls shuddered. Who knows what would happen if the Kuno family head were here.

"Then we should watch our backs." Said Layla.

Musa started to get a little nervous from some of the stares of the other surrounding students. "I feel a little nervous…"

"Don't worry about it, Musa! They're obviously admiring our beauty and fashion!" said Stella. She suddenly tosses her head to the side as she looks over her shoulder at the male students behind her. The way she did it made her hair flip and playfully fell to rest down the side of her face in a teasing manner, then gives a wink. This in turn caused the boys to pass out from nosebleeds. Stella could only giggle. "You see? When you got it, you got it!"

The group could only blush at her actions, Ranma especially. "Stella!"

"Sorry, can't help it…" said Stella as she stuck her tongue out.

"Yeah. I really don't want to draw too much attention to ourselves, but I think that's a moot point." Said Ranma. As the only group not in uniform, they certainly stand out in the school like a sore thumb.

"Well, I don't feel like wearing a uniform, where everyone blends in with each other and lose all sense of individuality." Said Stella. "I happen to like my style, thank you very much! Plus, those uniforms are tacky."

"I couldn't believe I used to wear the boys'uniform once…" said Ukyou. When she first attended Furinkan, she wore the boys' uniform as a reminder that she threw away her womanhood when she was seeking revenge against Ranma and Genma for the yattai incident. Now that she's embraced her femininity again, she's ditched the uniforms entirely. The tight microfiber pants and triangle top bikini bra set did more than just flatter her figure. It felt comfortable and more natural for her to wear it.

"Shampoo never wore uniform, either." Said Shampoo. Then again, she never did officially attend Furinkan in the past. She only came in and out whenever she wanted, usually to see Ranma.

"So how're you enjoying your first day here?" asked Ranma.

"It's pretty good so far." Replied Tecna. "Though I have to admit, classes here seem a bit simple here for my tastes."

"Well, you ARE the Faerie of Technology." Said Layla. "You know all the ins and outs of different electronics, so this should be a cinch for you."

Bloom nodded. She remembered how when she first came to Magix, Tecna commented that the latest cell phone she got from Mika and Vanessa was "ancient technology" that ought to be in a museum when she tried to figure out why it wasn't getting any signals.

"I think it's a good opportunity to broaden our horizons and meet new people." Said Flora. She was always the studious one, wanting to learn anything she can about anything.

"Still… does school in Japan HAVE to be six days a week!?" complained Stella.

"Sorry, Stella. That's just how it works here in Japan." Said Bloom. She was aware of some of the differences in the Japanese school system and the American one. Japan prided itself on academics.

"In any case, I've decided to join a sports club to make things interesting." Said Layla.

"Really? Which one?" asked Musa.

"I'd probably join the Swim Club or the Gymnastics Club." Replied Layla. During the recess period, she had seen the different sports clubs warming up and doing their practices. They weren't too different from the ones at Magix or Andros.

"That's a pretty good idea, Layla! You're pretty good in both departments." Said Tecna.

It's true. Layla came from a planet that was mostly covered in water, so she excels in water sports. She's also the most athletic of the Winx Faeries and showed much talent during that rhythmic gymnastics class back at Alfea. (1)

"That doesn't sound too bad. Maybe I'll join a club myself." Said Bloom.

"Same here!" said Stella.

"Will you be joining one, Ranma?" asked Musa.

Ranma shook his head. "No thanks. I've had quite enough of those." He shuddered as he remembered how all the sports clubs mobbed and tried to recruit him by the hour thanks to Nabiki when his engagement was with her that one time. She had basically rented him off like a DVD for some quick cash, without his consent of course.

"Awww, that's too bad." Said Flora as she placed a hand on Ranma's shoulder. "You're certainly qualified for them."

As they continued to eat their lunches, the surrounding students started to whisper amongst themselves about the new transfer students and Ranma. Sitting off to the side among them were Akane and her two friends, Yuka and Sayuri.

"Those new transfer are interesting." Said Yuka.

"They seem nice enough." Said Sayuri. "I wonder where Ranma met them?"

"Probbaly had something to do with his two month absence." Said Yuka. Nabiki had sold people information on Ranma's whereabouts at the time he was gone. They were only told that Ranma left to attend another school, and that the six gaijin girls were his roommates. Of course, they weren't told that the school Ranma attended was at another realm entirely.

"Who cares!? They're all just a bunch of gaijin hussies!" Akane said angrily.

Her two friends look at her with worry.

"Akane? What's gotten into you?" asked Yuka.

"They're nothing but Ranma's harem, which proves my point that he's a pervert!" said Akane. Her temper flared even more when she saw that Shampoo and Ukyou were with them, acting all buddy-buddy like. She figured that those two were just acting nice so they could be close to Ranma. She had no idea that they were Ranma's new sisters now.

"I don't know about that, Akane." Said Sayuri. "Ranma doesn't seem the type to want to have a harem. Upperclassman Kuno, definitely, but Ranma?"

"It's all an act! He's just a pervert, and those hussies are perverts, too!" retorted Akane. Of course, she was speaking badly of the Winx based off of the fact that Stella shot her in self-defense. "They don't belong here and should just go back to where they came from!"

Sayuri and Yuka couldn't believe their friend. She was practically talking like a racist against the new transfer students. They knew she'd speak badly of any girl who showed any sort of interest in Ranma, but still.

"Still, I'd like to get to know them better." Said Yuka. Sayuri nodded.

"Fine! See if I care!" said Akane. She gets up and stomps towards the school once the bell rang, signaling the end of the lunch period. Yuka and Sayuri soon followed, though reluctantly.

As the rest of the students return towards the building, Nabiki talked with her two friends/flunkies.

"You got that? I want you girls to find out anything you can on those gaijins." Nabiki instructed.

"You got it, boss!" said the two girls in unison.

"Also, keep an eye out for Ukyou and Shampoo as well. I'll do the same." Said Nabiki.

They nodded and separated to go to their classes. Nabiki started to think about the Winx girls. She only met them for a day, and then now, but she still knew nothing about the Winx, other than the fact that they're faeries from another realm. Even knowing they're faeries, she doesn't know what kinds of powers they had, or what they were capable of doing. Anything that Nabiki doesn't know, it's not profitable. Since her major source of income had returned, Nabiki thought to make schemes to profit off of him again. During his absence, Nabiki was unable to rake in as much cash than she wanted to. She had also observed that Shampoo and Ukyou went missing once Ranma's mother announced the dissolvement of the Saotome-Tendo engagement long ago. Konatsu at the Ucchan's was told that Ukyou went on a business trip, while Cologne at the Neko-Haten said that Shampoo went back to China for some training (Mousse had also been told this as well). Nabiki, however, knew that it was all a croc. It was obvious that Konatsu wasn't told anything, and Cologne was being tight-lipped. Those two girls disappearing just after Ranma had left was just too coincidental. The fact that they returned once Ranma did helped to clinch that suspicion, not to mention that they were dressed differently.

This had turned into an interesting development, and Nabiki was determined to rake in the benefits. Being Furinkan's top information mongul and confirmed "Ice Queen", she felt obliged to be in the know of things. However, she'll sooner or later learn not to put her nose into other people's businesses.

At the end of the day…

Ranma walked home with Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa, Tecna, and Layla. Shampoo and Ukyou went back to their restaurants to continue work. Following the lead of Layla, the other girls decided to try and join one of the many clubs offered at the school. Tecna went and joined the computer club, which she thought would be a passing fancy for her. Musa went to join the music club, which totally fits for her. Flora joined the botany club to introduce some exotic plantlife for the labs. Typically, Stella's eye was caught on the school's fashion club and promptly joined. She'd give them all pointers about style as she is high in that department. Bloom entered the art club due to her being a sketch artist. This could be fun. (2)

"That wasn't so bad for the first day." Said Musa.

"Yeah, aside from a minor, yet constant annoyance…" added Bloom.

"Really? What might that be?" asked Ranma, then mentally adds _'As if I didn't know…' _He had a suspicion on what, or rather, who said annoyance was.

Bloom could only sigh. "That idiot with the stick from this morning."

'_Figures…'_ thought Ranma.

The other girls groaned as they thought of Kuno.

"He tried to hit on you again?" asked Stella.

Bloom nods as she recounts her encounter with Kuno.

Flashback…

Bloom was walking down the hallway towards her next class, when suddenly, she gets glomped from behind by Kuno. She gasps in horror when his hands started to roam around "no touching" areas of her body.

"Oh pigtailed girl, my love! How I've missed you so! You've finally broken free from that evil Ranma Saotome! I shall date with thee!"

"Get… OFF OF ME!!" Bloom activates her Dragon's Flame, her body emitting flames. Kuno promptly loses grip from the heat. Seeing her chance, Bloom spun around and nailed Kuno hard in the jaw with a flaming fist, which knocked him back into the wall, making a depression in it. She started to breathe hard after getting the idiot off of her. The surrounding students looked shocked at what had happened.

"Pigtailed girl, you set my soul on fire!" said Kuno as he pulls himself off the wall. The way he said that after getting burned creeped Bloom out.

"How dare you grab me like that, you jerk! And I'm not this 'pigtailed girl' you speak of since I never wore my hair in a pigtail! I have a name, you know!" said Bloom angrily as she glared at the insane kendoist.

Kuno still doesn't get it. "I see! You're playing hard to get! I like that in a woman! I shall reward your efforts by dating with thee!"

He attempts to glomp her again. Bloom, however, won't have any more of it and hits him with a well-placed ball of fire, knocking him out through the window and falls into a smoking heap.

"Just stay away from me, you psycho!" Bloom proceeds to her next class while the students continued to look shocked. They soon recovered and went on with their business, now that the commotion was over. The Faerie of the Dragon noticed this. _'Hmmm…Ranma was right. These people don't seem to care that I took that moron out with magic. They're acting as if this is a normal thing._'

In Nerima, things like that are pretty normal.

End flashback…

"I had no choice. I had to burn him." Said Bloom.

"I had an encounter with him, too." Said Layla.

"You did?"

"Unfortunately."

Flashback…

Layla was out near the pool watching a soccer game, when Kuno shows up and glomps her from behind.

"My dark beauty! Your loveliness beckons to me! Allow me to light up your life!"

Layla immediately elbows Kuno in the gut, causing him to double over.

"Don't… TOUCH ME!" The Faerie of Water whips around and causes a geyser of purple water to erupt beneath Kuno, knocking him upward and splashing into the pool hard.

Like Bloom, she was also surprised to see that the nearby students didn't pay too much mind to what had happened seconds before.

End flashback…

"I still shudder to think about it…" said Layla.

"The same thing happened to me as well." Said Tecna.

"Oh no…" said Musa.

Flashback…

Tecna was the last to leave her class. Just as she exits throug the door, Kuno was upon her and glomps her tightly.

"Ah, fair maiden! You have come to greet the great Tatewaki Kuno! Surely you had hoped for your class to end so you could see me! I acknowledge your intentions and shall allow you to date with me!"

The techno faerie immediately charges herself with green electricity and zaps the moron off. If one looks closely, Kuno's skeleton could be seen briefly. Kuno falls flat on his back, his hair frazzled and sticking out every which way. She takes out her PDA and scans him, shocked at the results.

"Disgusting… his stupidity goes beyond my ability to scan. I hope I don't catch a virus from this guy." Tecna quickly leaves, also surprised that the students around were continuing to go about their business.

End flashback…

"I'm afraid that my brain power might decrease if he ever comes near me again." Said Tecna.

"I also had a run-in with him." Said Musa.

Flashback…

Musa sat at a bench, playing her flute. Once again, Kuno comes out of nowhere and glomps on Musa, causing her to stop in her playing.

"My beautiful muse! You needn't try to attract me with your lovely notes, but the great and noble Kuno appreciates the gesture just the same! Come, let us create a symphony of love together!"

"GET LOST YOU LOSER!" Musa claps her hands on both sides of Kuno's head, sending a loud soundwave into his ears. This causes him to lose his grip and grab the sides of his head after being dealt one major headache. While he was busy trying to get the ringing in his ears to stop, Musa fires another focused soundwave at point blank in his gut. The insane kendoist was sent flying until he crashed upside-down, face-first into the school flagpole. He slowly slid down the pole and crashed. At least his head broke the fall. The musical faerie resumed her playing once the moron was dealt with. She was also surprised that the students weren't shocked that she sent Kuno flying.

End flashback…

"And he thought I was playing just for him, like he owned me or something, the creep…" said Musa.

"That weirdo tried to hit on me, too!" said Stella.

Flashback…

Stella was standing near the baseball diamond, where some of the students were kicking back and relaxing from the stress of school. She was soaking in the sun's rays.

"Ahh… the sun feels so warm today…" said Stella.

She gasped when Kuno ran up and glomped her from behind, his hands roaming all over her body.

"Golden goddess! You radiate my life with your glorious presence! Perchance our meeting here is fate since I am the only one worthy to receive your love! I shall date with thee!"

"GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF ME, YOU PERVERT!" Stella screamed as she heel-kicks Kuno in his crotch, causing him to release her and hold his manhood in pain with bulged out eyes. Before he could recover, the Faerie of Light points her palms at his chest, and fires a light beam at him. Kuno was sent flying over the baseball diamond. The students looked up after seeing Kuno get grand-slammed away, then went about their usual business. This wasn't lost on Stella.

End flashback…

"He was a real creep!" said Stella. "I'd rather go out with Knut than with him!" At least Knut was polite and civil with her during that time she was turned into a monster from the Chimera incident.

Bloom then looks towards Flora. "Did he come on to you, too, Flora?"

Flora nodded. "He did, and it was an unpleasant experience."

Flashback…

Flora was out admiring the garden planted by the botany club.

"These are so beautiful…" said Flora.

Kuno suddenly appeared and glomped her from behind, surprising her.

"Oh my beautiful flower! You stand above nature like Diana herself! Be free to allow yourself to be picked by mine hand to be whisked away to the garden of love before you get sullied by the vile demon Ranma Saotome!"

Normally, Flora rarely gets angry, but she can be scary when she does. She summons up a vine that grew out from behind Kuno, and it wraps itself around his neck. He was turning blue in the face as he grasps at the vine in an attempt to get it off. The vine lifts Kuno up two feet off the ground, then proceeds to slam him repeatedly. Flora took special care not to accidentally slam him into the flower beds. The vine finally slams Kuno hard into the ground until his whole upper body was buried, his rump sticking up in the air.

"Don't come near me again…" said Flora in an uncharacteristically cold tone. She was angry at the sudden glomp, but was more angry that this fool insulted Ranma. She returned to admiring the flowers.

The passing students continued to walk by after seeing Kuno driven into the ground like a nail behind the Faerie of Nature.

End flashback…

"I never thought I'd be so angry at someone before." Said Flora. "He had it coming."

The rest were surprised by the amount of physical violence Flora inflicted upon the Blue Blunder considering her serene personality, though in all honesty, they couldn't blame her.

"Yeah, Kuno's an idiot who thinks himself to be the most powerful warrior in the world and God's gift to women." Said Ranma. "In reality, he's nothing but a major pain in the ass."

"I couldn't agree more." Layla commented.

The other Winx had to agree. They had seen what Kuno was like from viewing Ranma's memories while they were in his mindscape, but to experience the real deal was a different story. (3)

"I'm sorry to say that Kuno's only one of the many major annoyances here." Said Ranma. "There're still a lot more where he came from. Who knows when they'll come out."

As they were walking home, a certain someone was hiding behind a street corner, spying on them with a telescopic lens. Nabiki Tendo continued to silently tail the group to gather more information about them.

'_Just what are your stories?'_ the mercenary sister thought.

Just as Ranma's group rounded the corner, Nabiki quickly follows in order to not lose sight of them. Once she rounded the corner, the boy and six girls were gone.

'Where did they go?'

Frustrated that she lost them, she returns back to the Tendo Dojo.

What she didn't know was that Tecna clued the others in that they were being followed when she sensed the camera. After rounding the corner, Stella teleported them away to the front of the Saotome residence, which was several yards up.

"Looks like we lost her." said Musa.

"Nice work, Stella." Said Ranma.

"No problem, Ranma!" said Stella.

They enter the Saotome home. Later that evening, Ukyou and Shampoo arrive as well to have dinner with them. After a while, the teens work on their homework before turning in for the night. Tomorrow's another school day. They'll have to prepare for anything.

To be continued…

Preview…

Flora: Time for our second day at Furinkan!

Tecna: Are all earth schools like this?

Bloom: No they aren't! I've never had stuff like this at my old school in Gardenia!

Ranma: I envy you, Bloom. You once had a normal school life, unlike me.

Musa: I'm excited! It will be our first days in our clubs!

Layla: I'm a little worried about that person who's been following us, though…

Stella: Hey! What's going on at the gate? Next time, on Ranma Club, 'Chaos? No, Just a Normal Day'.

Ranma: I'll bet he's behind this…

Ending (Digimon Tamers style, My Tomorrow)

The music starts. The camera spins around Ranma, who was standing in the darkness. It then finally stops at his front, then zooms in on his eye.

_Saa Ima koso hashiridase Chizu ni wa nai basho e (C'mon, start running now, to a place that's not on maps)_

_Osoreru mono nante nani mo nai (Things to be afraid of, there are none)_

Ranma, Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa, Tecna, and Layla stand in the night sky over Nerima, giving the illusion of them flying.

_Chiisa na mune ni wa Yuuki dake tsume konde (Only courage can be put into a little chest)_

_Ame no naka Hitorikiri (In the rain, I'm alone)_

Ranma-chan sits on the base of a park fountain in the rain looking depressed.

_Poketto no naka wa karappo da keredo (The insides of my pockets are empty)_

_Watashi wa mae dake mite iru (But I'm only looking forward)_

The camera is on Ranma-chan's face as she looks down at her clasped hands on her lap. Zoom out, the ghostly forms of the Specialists sit on either side of her: Sky, Helia, and Timmy on her right, Brandon. Riven, and Nabu on her left. They all look at Ranma-chan as if concerned about her.

_Michi no tobira hiraite Sekai no mukougawa e to (Open the unknown door to the other side of the world)_

Bloom is seen walking with an umbrella, her face obscured. The other girls walk in, from other directions, their faces obscured and zoomed in on other parts of their bodies; Stella's upper torso, Flora's back, Musa's side, Tecna's legs, and Layla's mouth. The rain suddenly stops as the sky lights up. Ranma-chan looks up and senses someone coming.

_Susume Susume Mou mayowanai (Advance, advance, I'm not lost anymore)_

Ranma-chan looks ahead and sees the Winx Club before her. As the sun's rays beat down, each of the girls hold out a hand towards her. She smiles and gets up. Suddenly, the pixies appear and dump a kettle of hot water on Ranma-chan, reverting her to male form. He was taken by surprise, in which the Winx and the pixies laugh at. They all embrace him and pull him forward.

_Saa Ima koso hashiridase Chizu ni wa nai basho e (C'mon, start running now to a place that's not on maps)_

Bloom and Stella are walking through the Furinkan hallways engaging in friendly conversation.

_Osoreru mono nante nani mo nai (Things to be afraid of, there are none)_

Flora and Tecna are seen in the study hall doing some schoolwork, the former working with a chemistry set and the latter fiddling with a circuit board.

_Ashita wo tsukuru no wa Ima shika nai kara (Because it's only the now that can create tomorrow)_

Musa and Layla are in the auditoruim. Musa plays a flute while Layla dances to the beat.

_Tobitate Haruka naru my tomorrow (Take off, My faraway Tomorrow)_

A group side view of Ranma and the girls zooms out and angles to the front. Bloom, Flora, and Tecna stood on Ranma's right, while Stella, Musa, and Layla stood on his left. Floating above each of them were their respective bonded pixies. They all look up towards the rainbow sky. Over the rainbow, the faces of Sky, Brandon, Helia, Riven, Timmy, and Nabu are seen smiling down upon them.

End ending

Author's notes:

What can I say? Kuno's an idiot, but I'm sure you all already knew that.

(1) This is probably lost on those who watched the 4Kids version of Winx. Again, blame their idiotic editting. In the 3rd season episode where Stella and the others liberate Solaria from the rule of Cassandra and Chimera, there was a scene in the beginning where Alfea had a rhythmic gymnastics class in the auditorium (which 4Kids stupidly cut out). The Winx and other faerie students were doing the ribbon exercises. Flora sits from exhaustion, and Stella comments that she needs more practice since she tires easily. Stella proceeds to show off, saying that since she's a princess, being graceful comes naturally for her… then she winds up getting herself tied up in her own ribbon. LOL.

(2) Cred to Erick Genryusai for the idea.

(3) See Chapter 14

AndrewK9000: Expect more Kuno idiocy in the future.

Dumbledork: They'll be experiencing a lot of things in Nerima, as you will soon see.

Jerry Unipeg: I hope Furinkan won't fall TOO badly…

Taeniaea: Glad you like it!

Jin Shirinue: Well, as I said, the girls weren't officially given last names, so I took the liberty of giving them some.

Erick Genryusai: This enough chaos for you so far? LOL

Kamen Rider Den-O: More are on the way. I just need to visualize them…

Kidcrud: Your suggestions will be taken into consideration. I still have some openings/endings to use in the meantime. Shout it Loud does sound interesting, though.

Bloomforever: You're right, in 4Kids, Riven goes up front and tells Musa that he likes her (which I feel was REALLY rushed, considering what had happened, not to mention conflict with his character) while in the Rai version, he said he was looking for Timmy. I think this was better since it showed that he was obviously feeling nervous around Musa and didn't want to express anything up front just yet, and thus used the "finding Timmy" excuse to see her. It's more interesting when he drags it out.

Rai vs. 4Kids rant:

Once more, have more beef against 4Kids. I cannot stand the voices, the lines, and the way they cut things out unnecessarily. Today's topic, episode 3 season 1: Alfea College for Fairies (4Kids: Save the First Dance). They changed a lot of crap around, and it's stupid.

Scene: Bloom attempts to magically change her hair color

**4Kids:**

Bloom: "I was the only one who couldn't do it!"

Stella: "You'll get it! You just have to practice! After all, you know what they say, 'practice makes perfect'!"

Bloom: "Yeah, I can do this! It's like when I had to learn how to high jump back in Gardenia."

Stella: "That's the right attitude! And before you know it, you'll be growing fairy wings!"

Bloom: "I sure hope so…"

Stella: "I know it! So let's just give it another try. Let's try this! Think about the best hair day you ever had. Think about how happy you were and use that to change your hair color." (Err… what is this, the school founded by Tinkerbelle?)

Bloom: (concentrates, but winds up making her bangs stick upwards) "Ugh! Great! This is what I end up with?"

Stella: "I'm just trying to help you, okay!? You're a bigger project than I thought… Hmph…" (What's a bigger project is that 4Kids gives stupid face-lifts to every foreign show…)

**Rai:**

Bloom: "Let's try again, okay?"

Stella: "All right, one last time and that's it. School's just beginning. You don't get it today, it's not the end of the world."

Bloom: "Where I come from, there's a saying: 'Don't put off til tomorrow what you can do today'."

Stella: "Where I come from, we have no such expression, and we're all much more relaxed."

Bloom: "Stella, please?"

Stella: "Ugh… all right, but remember, concentrate! Think of a color, and imagine your hair starting to change. New color slowly spreading from the root to the tip of your hair…"

Bloom: (concentrates, but winds up making her bangs stick upwards) "Great! See what I end up with?"

Stella: "Bloom! You're not paying attention! You're not concentrating enough!"

(The following lines were cut out from the same scene by idiot 4Kids)

Flora: "Well, at least something happened, and that's progress!"

Stella: (starts to laugh her butt off and fall on the bed next to Bloom)

Flora: "Oh, stop laughing…" (she walks over and sits next to Bloom. Stella sits up after finally calming down)

Bloom: "Why should she? Look at this, I'm ridiculous!"

Flora: "That's not true, all you need is a bit of practice."

Bloom: (shakes her hair back to normal) "You know, I've never had such a rough day."

Stella: "The first day's always like that."

Bloom: "Girls, can I ask you something?"

Stella: "Uh-huh."

Bloom: "Why are you here at Alfea?

Stella: "Because I'm going to become a real fairy: successful, beautiful, powerful, and universally admired! (Bloom and Flora look at each other) … of course, I also want to do good things, like making people happy, and bringing back together estranged lovers… starting with my parents…"

Flora: "I want to become a real fairy, too, but I'm here primarily because I really love to learn."

Stella: (smacks Flora on the had with a pillow) "Oh, that is such a nerdy answer!"

Flora: "What about you, Bloom?"

Bloom: (gets up to look out the window) "Well that's the problem. I have no idea what I'm doing here."

Smart, 4Kids… way to go and skip over the character development! Flora is shown to be the studious one, as opposed to making it Tecna. A bit of Stella's past is revealed about her divorced parents and how much it pains her. Bloom is still lost and confused as to what direction her life should take now that she's found out that she's a fairy, which is still pretty much a big shock to her.

Scene: The cafeteria

**4Kids:**

(the girls are seated at the table eating)

Stella: "You just have to take it day by day."

Bloom: "I hope tomorrow is better."

Tecna: "Well the learning curve for the first semester at our new school is quite steep, you know."

**Rai:**

Once more, a segment was cut by 4Kids.

(A shot of the cafeteria overhead as the students and faculty dine in. In the hallway, Bloom and Flora, having slept in, were running towards the cafeteria and sees it already filled. They try to sneak by to their seats near Stella, Musa, and Tecna. Griselda, however, noticed the two girls' tardiness. Bloom and Flora look at their soup bowls in embarassment. NOW it goes to the scene 4Kids cut to.)

Stella: "It's about time, what took you guys so long?"

Bloom: "My fault. I overslept…"

Tecna: "Watch out for Mistress Griselda. Somehow, I don't think she's a very nice person."

Not even sure why they cut that out, it was funny.

Scene: Schemes at Cloud Tower. Griffon proposes that they crash Alfea's party.

**4Kids:**

(The witch students gather as Griffon takes the high seat)

Witch student 1: "There's the headmistress…"

Witch student 2: "She's so scary!"

Griffon: "Young witches, I hope your first day of school is full with nastiness and troublemaking! And now an exciting announcement! We'll kick off the year with a school-wide competition! It will be WICKED!" (God, that is such a stupid pun… "wicked"? I know they're witches, but it's still stupid, not to mention they're stereotyping themselves.)

(The students cheer at the announcement)

Griffon: "The objective's simple and cruel: it is to sabatoge Alfea's precious back-to-school dance. You're all welcome to suggest ideas, and the winners will receive a gift certificate to Aberzombies&Witch! (WTF is this!? Abercrombie&Fitch must be crying right now…) It's up to you to dream up of a way to turn their celebration into a catastrophe! I encourage you to be as witchy as possible! (I'm surprised… a hidden take on being as bitchy as possible. The whole script is a bitch.) Your proposals should be double-spaced and bound. May the worst witch win!" (and may this, the worst version of the show, be buried in the desert near those Atari E.T. game cartridges)

Darcy: "I think this is the perfect chance to get Stella's ring."

Icy: "Of course."

Stormy: "But the point is to sabatoge their party."

Icy: "We'll kill two birds with one stone."

**Rai:**

(The witch students gather as Griffon takes the high seat)

Faulty: "Attention, please! Here comes Head Witchtress Griffon!"

Griffon: "My young witches, I have summoned you here because I have a sad piece of news to share: the fairies are hosting a party tonight, and once again, the witches of Cloud Tower have NOT been invited."

(the students BOO at the announcement. Yes, they BOO.)

Griffon: "Yes, my friends, I agree with you, but this is an opportunity for you to test your cursing skills. It is the duty of every witch in this school to crash this party and wipe the smile off their face! They've snubbed us, we'll make them pay! And so, I urge you to come up with a way to ruin their little fiesta! Submit your proposals and I'll select one. May the worst witch win!"

Darcy: "What do you think? Should we come up with a little scheme?"

Icy: "Why not?"

Stormy: "Aw, come on. We'd just be wasting our time."

Icy: "Trust me, Stormy dear, it will be fun."

I really hate the overuse of puns…

Be sure to catch the next chapter!


	21. Chaos? No, Just a Normal Day

Disclaimer: Ranma ½ belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and Viz Video and Winx Club belongs to Iginio Straffi and Rai S.p.A (NOT 4Kids!!). Song, 'Take it, Shake it' belongs to Kaleido Star, and 'Very Much' belongs to Nerima Daikon Brothers.

Note: this follows the Rai version of Winx as the 4Kids version butchered it too much, like with every anime it dubs.

Chapter 20: Chaos? No, Just a Normal Day

Opening (Kaleido Star style, 'Take it, Shake it')

Music starts as cloth rolls fall from above. They part to reveal Ranma-chan. She stands up and throws her arms up in the air, sending off sparks of light. The sparks converge and form the 'Ranma Club' logo.

_Yaritai koto wa nani? (What do you want me to do?)_

_Sou kikareru tabi (In this journey, I'm asked that a lot)_

Shot of Nerima streets, go to a building top. Ranma-chan leans against the railing with her eyes closed.

_Aoi sora miageta (Staring at the blue sky)_

_Kotae wa only my heart (And the answer is only my heart)_

Ranma-chan looks up at the sky, the ghostly Specialists behind her.

_Hontou ni daiji na kotoba wa (The really important words can)_

_Kantan ni wa iwanai (Not be simply explained)_

Cuts to street level as it shows male Ranma standing with his ghostly souls, the wind blowing through their hair. They all look up as a white light shines down on them.

_Hikari ga yubisasu basho e to (I begin running towards where the light)_

_Hashiri dasu yo (Is pointing me)_

Ranma and the Specialists run towards the retreating light and tried to reach out to it.

Three group shots pass by; Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa Tecna, and Layla; Nodoka, Shampoo, and Ukyou; Lockette, Amore, Chatta, Tune, Digit, Piff, Zing, and Kiko.

_Dakishimetai mono nara (If it's something you want so much)_

_Nakitai hodo mune ni aru (That it makes you cry in your heart)_

Ranma jumps up and turns female, then into faerie-mode. She flies over Nerima as scenes in the background play.

_Egaki tsuzukete yuku kitto (Keep working at it and certainly you will)_

In the background: Bloom sits on a hillside with other students while sketching on an art pad; Stella is using a female student as a mannequin while designing an outfit; Flora plants an exotic bouquet in a pot while other students look on in amazement; Musa is playing a saxaphone among other students with different brass and string intruments; Tecna is working on a computer program while the other students notes what she's doing; Layla is swimming in the race lane and wins while students cheer her on.

_Take it someday_

Shampoo and Ukyou mirror each other and swing their arms to the side as if inviting someone in.

_Shiroi kumo ga nagareru (The white clouds flow)_

_Chiheisen no mukou ni (Towards the horizon beyond)_

Ranma is falling from above. Bloom and Stella's side profiles come in from above/below on both sides. They come and join hands in a circle with Ranma. Flora and Musa's side profiles show in a similar manner, then they join hands with the others. Finally, Tecna and Layla's side profiles show and they join the rest.

_Naranderu mirai wa itsumo soba ni aru kara (The future that is set for us is always by our side)_

We see each of the Winx girls in her Enchantix as they take a pose one by one. Ranma is seen looking up at the girls, smiling. Suddenly, the ghostly forms of Sky, Brandon, Helia, Riven, Timmy, and Nabu emerge and pick up Ranma. The six of them boost him up towards the Winx.

Ranma walks towards the screen. Appearing on either side of him were Bloom and Sky. They then get replaced by Stella and Brandon, then Flora and Helia, then Musa and Riven, then Tecna and Timmy, and finally Layla and Nabu. They vanish, leaving Ranma alone. He's suddenly standing in front of the Saotome household and taking a pose. Behind him were the Winx, the Pixies, Kiko, Nodoka, Shampoo, Ukyou, and the ghost Specialists.

End opening

Streets of Nerima…

Ranma was walking along the fence as per usual when going to school. On the street next to him were the Winx. Shampoo and Ukyou had already gone on ahead of them earlier.

"Yawn… I slept like a rock…" said Ranma.

"That's probably because you ate too much last night." Said Layla.

"I was hungry." Ranma said simply.

Flora could only giggle. "That's so like you, Ranma."

"Hey, I'm a growing boy!"

"I wonder what today will be like?" asked Bloom.

"As long as we don't deal with Kuno again, I'll be fine." Said Stella. Unfortunately, that won't be anytime soon.

Ranma jumps down to the street once the fence ended. "Don't hold your breath, Stella. We always have to deal with Kuno whether we like it or not."

As the group walks by, Layla suddenly looks to the side and raises a hand. A wave of water was frozen in midair before her hand. Layla had managed to stop it before it could splash on her and the others. Through the water, Layla and the others glare at the old street-cleaning ladle lady, who was once again not paying attention to where she was splashing water at. Using her aquakinetic powers, Layla sends the water wave right back at the ladle lady, drenching and knocking her back on her rump. She sputters, wondering what had happened.

"Hey lady! Watch what you're doing next time!" said Musa as they continued on towards the school, leaving the ladle lady wet and confused.

Near the school gates…

Ranma's group arrives at the gates. He suddenly halts the rest of the girls as he sensed something.

"Ranma? What is it?" asked Bloom.

"I'm not too certain, but…" said Ranma.

All of a sudden, the schoolyard was filled with excited boys. All of them were in their sports gear and brandishing blunt objects or other sports equipment. It was the group that was always trying to defeat Akane for dates, but kept failing.

"We must be early. These boys are already waiting to ambush Akane." Said Tecna.

"Wow, why do these guys even bother to try to beat this Akane girl? And for a date?" Musa commented. She and the other Winx girls couldn't understand what these guys saw in a girl like Akane.

Ranma had also figured that they had gotten there early, but he had a funny feeling. For one thing, the usual group that fought Akane numbered an average of forty-five students. From the look of it, there were at least one hundred boys in the yard, far too many than the usual. It was then that he realized…

"Girls! Watch out! They're-"

The masses suddenly began to rush forward with weapons raised. At the same time, they started to shout out… date proposals?

"BLOOM! I LOVE YOU!"

"STELLA! I BELONG TO YOU!"

"LET'S RUN AWAY TOGETHER FLORA!"

"PLEASE GO OUT WITH ME MUSA!"

"TECNA! DATE WITH ME!"

"I WANT TO BE WITH YOU LAYLA!"

The Winx Club were quite shocked to find themselves being attacked by the same group (and more) that attacked Akane.

"What in the…!?" said Stella.

As the masses converged on them, the girls started to retaliate.

Ranma was busy knocking out any guys before they could get within twenty feet of the Winx. "Girls! Go easy on them! They're only human! No big spells!"

"Got it!" All six girls said as they began powering up and proceeded to beat the daylights out of their admirers. As per Ranma's instructions, the Winx refrained from using any of their more lethal spells that were meant to take out demons and monsters.

Approaching the school from another direction, Nabiki and Akane were running towards the gates. The youngest Tendo was running on a full head of steam from the previous day's events. Ranma returned back to Nerima with those six Faerie students in tow. Already they were getting a following and it annoyed her to no end. Some of the girls at school, including her two friends, wanted to get to know them better, while others are jealous of them because of their beauty, with Akane in the lead. When Genma and Soun got wind that Ranma was back in town (which they paid Nabiki for), they were already scheming to get him and Akane back together again, despite the fact that Nodoka had disallowed the engagement two months prior. Those two morons just figured that Nodoka was just blowing off steam and didn't really mean her words, hoping she'd come around to their way of thinking eventually once she's been given enough space. Unfortunately for them, Halley's Comet will cruise the whole galaxy before that day ever comes.

Akane spent the better half of the night screaming at the two that she'd never marry that "pimping sex-changing pervert". Because of this, no one had gotten enough sleep that night, resulting in the two Tendo sisters rushing to class.

'_Why should I want to marry that pervert!? He's got his six whores with him!'_ Akane thought angrily.

She was getting angrier as she and Nabiki got closer to the gates. Akane knew that the boys who wait to ambush her every morning would attack. She'd make sure to pound them more brutally considering the mood she's in, and she'd make anyone who'd cross her suffer immense pain.

However, when the two sisters got within twenty feet of the gate, they stopped and gaped at the carnage before them.

Ranma and his Faerie girlfriends were standing in the middle of a landscape of bruised, beaten, and battered male students. Bloom took out a whole bunch with a flaming dome she expanded around herself, taking care not to burn them too badly. Stella surrounded herself in a column of light, which knocked back her surrounding attackers. Flora, being as non-violent as she could, chose to incapacitate her admirers by wrapping them up in numerous vines she summoned from the ground. Musa knocked away another group by hitting them with a sonic blast wave. She only put enough force to knock them out rather than an ear-shattering level, though some of those boys had some of their equipment blown off from the soundwaves. Tecna hits all her attackers with a discharge of green electricity. The techno faerie only made sure she set it to just stun. Layla washed away her attackers with a blast of water, sending them sliding back towards the door.

The fight didn't take too long. It took no more than twelve seconds for the group to take out over a hundred students. The adolescents were strewn about all over the schoolyard, some were unconscious. From the look of it, the nurse's office is going to have to work in overtime. Nabiki swore to herself that she didn't come in early enough to set up the betting pools for this.

Ranma could only sigh as he looked about the landscape Despite him telling the Faeries of Alfea to go easy on their opponents, the girls totally annihilated the lot. The boys soon discovered that the Winx were far more formidable than Akane Tendo, despite them not really being martial artists. Their more passive battle spells were more than enough to take on a bunch of humans. Oh well, such is the way of being a magical individual who fights monsters on occasion.

"Geez, girls, a little extreme, don't you think?" asked Ranma.

"We tried to hold back, Ranma, but there were too many, and they were armed." Stella protested.

"Not our fault that they attacked us out of the blue like that." Said Layla.

"Still, though, it was quite a rush." Said Musa. She recalled how she and Layla got caught using magic at that dance club in Gardenia. That Suits Gang tried to take them out while the girls tried to restrain from using their stronger powers in case there might be even more witnesses. Being able to use her powers freely on earth was a new experience.

"What… in the world happened here?"

The seven turned to where Nabiki and Akane were. They had sensed their approached moments before. Ranma shrugged and said, "No idea. We were just minding our own business and then these jerks started attacking us. If I didn't know better, I'm sure that idiot, Kuno, had put them up to this."

Sure enough…

"You insolent cur! How dare you interfere with the courtship of my gaijin goddesses!?"

Ranma let's off a sigh of disgust as he turns to face Kuno, who had been standing behind the tree the entire battle.

"It figures…" said Ranma. His facial features twisted to an irritated expression as he glared at Kuno. "You put these guys up to this, didn't you?"

Kuno smirked proudly as he replied, "But of course! These insects thought they could simply approach the beauties behind you. The mere notion is unthinkable! Like the lovely Akane, these divine beauties are not meant for the likes of them or someone as lowly as you are! I had therefore decreed that no boy may date with them unless he can defeat them in combat! Only one as great as I may deem himself worthy of that honor! How dare you get involved in their battles!?"

Ranma snarled at the arrogance of this pompous jackass. Not only that, the souls in his body were also getting steamed. "Oh, that is it! I've had it up to here of your high amount of idiocy!" Reaching behind him, Ranma pulls out one of the deactivated sword hilts. _'Guess words aren't enough. I'm going to have to use some visual incentive to get my point across. It's the only way to get these guys to get the message.'_

Kuno smiled with arrogance as he held up his bokuto at the ready. "So you think to challenge the mighty Tatewaki Kuno? Very well, miscreant! Come and learn the error of your ways!" It was high time for him to eject Ranma from his school once and for all. In his delusional mind, Kuno believed himself to have gotten rid of Ranma and scaring him off, which was why no one had seen him for two months. Obviously, Kuno had absolutely nothing to do with Ranma being in Magix, but of course the delusional idiot figured otherwise. Despite his numerous defeats to the pigtailed boy in the past, the insane kendoist continues to think he is Ranma's better and that those defeats were just flukes.

Ranma snorted with disdain as he took a ready stance. "Whatever! But WHEN I win, you're gonna take back that stupid announcement and leave my friends alone, got that!? I don't give a damn about what you do with Akane! If you want an uncute tomboy who's more likely to kill you than kiss you, then you can have her! (1) However, KEEP AWAY FROM BLOOM, STELLA, FLORA, MUSA, TECNA, AND LAYLA! YOU TOUCH THEM AND _**I'LL GODDAMN KILL YOU!!**_"

"Hey!" Akane said in displeasure, not liking the reference said about her, no matter how accurate the statement was.

The students that were already in the building were shocked to hear the announcement and were crowding the windows. Among them was Ukyou and Shampoo.

"Whoa! Did you hear that?"

"He's standing up for those new transfer students!"

"Saotome's about to lay the smackdown on Kuno for real!"

"Aw man, does that mean those gaijins are spoken for?"

Two students in general, Hiroshi and Daisuke, were a bit disappointed that those gaijins are already taken by Ranma.

"Man, Ranma's got all the luck…" said Hiroshi.

"There should've been more girls like them in the world." Said Daisuke.

The six faeries became surprised at the intensity of Ranma's words. Usually, he was quite shy about showing any affectionate feelings for them, especially in public. They also knew firsthand that when he gets angry about something, Ranma can be quite dangerous, and woe to anyone foolish enough to tick him off.

Another thought crossed their minds. The fact that Ranma was defending their honor showed that he cares a great deal about them. It felt like the boys were there right now, thought technically they were. The Winx girls blushed at this and smiled.

"Very well, you lowly insect! If by some unlikely miracle that you can defeat me, then I shall allow my gaijin goddesses to date whomever they please! Although I know that only I am one they have their hearts set on!"

The Winx had looks of disgust after hearing what the delusional kendoist said.

"JUST SHUT UP AND FIGHT!" Ranma then held up the sword hilt.

Kuno snorted as he saw Ranma with the seemingly useless weapon. _'So the vile Saotome thinks he can best me in swordplay? The fool's weapon doesn't even have a blade in it! I shall show him the error of facing off against the greatest swordsman in the world!'_

Ranma suddenly moves forward with a blurring speed. Kuno smirked as he raises his bokuto to deliver a slash to end the battle. However, he never got the chance to execute the move. As soon as the fight started, it ended. Ranma was behind Kuno, facing away in a crouching position, while Kuno was frozen in mid-swing, a glazed look on his face. Then, it happened. Kuno's bokuto fell apart into twelve neatly sliced pieces. This was soon followed by scraps of cloth that used to be Kuno's kendo outfit, sliced to ribbons. He was clad only in his boxers, then pitched forward, falling face-down onto the ground. Several lumps were seen on the top of his head. Going to Ranma, he was in his crouching position while holding up the activated blue blade of Sky's sword.

Nabiki, Akane, and the rest of the student crowds looked in shock at what just happened. Their gazes fell on the blue sword Ranma used to defeat and humiliate Kuno with.

"What is that?"

"Looks like a light saber!"

"Cool! Just like in that gaijin film, Star Wars!"

"Ranma using weapons? That's new…"

"Eww…. Kuno's in his boxers…"

Ranma's adopted sisters look in in interest.

"I never thought Ran-chan would use a weapon on someone as weak as him." Said Ukyou. "He could usually take on Kuno asleep."

"Either way, too too funny way to humiliate stupid stick boy!" said Shampoo.

The Winx smiled after Ranma had taken out Kuno.

"I'm not sure how he did it, but that was awesome!" said Layla.

"I didn't even see his movements!" said Flora.

"Don't worry, we'll see how it was done." Said Tecna as she took out her PDA. "I've managed to record the whole exchange."

Turning on the PDA, it forms a small holographic image recording of the fight. As the other girls watch, Tecna plays it on super slow motion as Ranma rushes towards Kuno. As Kuno started his downward slash, Ranma activated his sword and slashed repeatedly at the bokuto, then at Kuno's robes. His attacks looked like flashes of light. After he was done slashing, Ranma then beaned the idiot on the head with the butt end of the sword six times in succession. If one looked closely, the images of Sky, Brandon, Helia, Riven, Timmy, and Nabu were briefly seen behind Ranma just before winking out.

Musa could only whistle. "Wow, he did all that in an instant."

Ranma slowly stands up from his crouch and turns to look at the pathetic opponent he had trounced. Deactivating the blade, he pockets away the sword hilt and addresses the crowds in a stern tone. "You've all witnessed my victory against Kuno. The decree set by him no longer applies to Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa, Tecna, and Layla. I won't tolerate anyone who treats my friends with anything less than respect. I also will not tolerate Kuno's stupidity, just because he's so dishonorable that he has you all attack a girl he can't get a date with! Am I making myself absolutely CLEAR?"

The crowds and the boys who were just recovering all nodded hurriedly in understanding. They all remembered who they were dealing with here. Even after a two month absence, Ranma's still the best fighter in the school, and in Nerima.

Ranma glares at the unconscious kendoist. To think he'd have nearly the whole male student population try to pick a fight with the Winx angered him and his souls immensely. They weren't even martial artists, and if it weren't for their magical abilities, they could've gotten seriously hurt or worse. As a martial artist, he looks down on fighting those who don't know how to fight back. It's the same thing as bullying. That's something Ranma would not tolerate.

The pigtailed boy then motions for the Winx girls to follow him to the entrance of the school. He then calls out to the rest of the throngs. "I'm no longer Akane's fiancee, so you can all fight her if you want, though I'm not sure why. Why anyone would want to follow a stupid rule made by an even stupider idiot just to get a date with her is beyond me. It's not like she's the ONLY girl in this school." (2)

A majority of the girls, Shampoo and Ukyou included, all cheered at those words. Akane had been getting way too much undeserved attention at the school. Said girl only seethed with rage. _'That baka! Who does he think he is!? And those perverts tried to fight them rather than me for a date!'_ Of course, she wouldn't admit that she's jealous of the Winx, or that she's angry and insulted that's she's now playing second fiddle to them. Nope, not her.

Before Ranma entered the building, he stops Stella by putting his hand on her shoulder and whispers something to her. Nodding, the blonde faerie holds out a hand at the defeated students (sans Kuno) and engulfed them in a soft yellow light. After about three seconds, the boys felt refreshed as their more serious injuries were healed. They got up confused as to what had happened. Weren't they in pain a few moments ago? Looking towards the entrance, they see Ranma and Stella. Before going in, Stella smiles and gives a wink to the boys, casing them to swoon.

"Nice work, Stella." Said Ranma. "I don't think the nurse's office could take on that many patients."

"Well, I do feel kinda guilty for hurting them like that." Said Stella.

"You did the right thing." They walk in as Ranma drapes his arm around Stella's shoulder, causing her to blush.

This act wasn't lost on Akane as she glared at their retreating backs. _'That two-timing pervert! What's he doing holding her close like that!?' _

Soon, all the recovered boys started to walk back into the school building, completely ignoring Akane and stepping around Kuno's form.

"Hey! Where're you all going!?" shouted Akane.

Nabiki walks past her. "Apparently to school, Akane. Classes are starting soon."

Soon, Akane was the last left standing in the schoolyard (along with a still downed Kuno). She fumed at how she just got ignored like that. Even though she hated going through those fights, it made her feel confident as a fighter and martial artist. Now these people ignored her in favor of the six transfer students. What is she, chopped liver? Akane thought dark thoughts about Ranma and the Winx and planned to pound them. It was then that the late bell rung, snapping her out of her daze. She curses herself for being late and was in turn forced to stand in the hall with a water bucket in each hand. As usual, she blames her situation on Ranma and the Winx.

_'This is all their fault!'_

The pool…

"Alright, everyone! I'd like to welcome our newest member to the swim club, Layla Andros!" All the student members clapped and greeted Layla. The club consisted of both boys and girls dressed in the Furinkan School swimsuits. The club leader, Ayuko, then turns to Layla. "Now then, how about getting changed and showing us what you can do?"

"Sure thing." Replied Layla as she left to go change into her swimsuit.

Moments later, Layla came out, and the members, especially the boys, looked shocked. Some of the male members accidentally fell into the pool. Layla was wearing a forest green bikini with dark green trim. The top was triangle style while the bottom seemed to ride up, showing a lot of the back. She seemed glad that being exempt from the uniform rule also applied to the swimming club.

Ongoers outside the pool area immediately crowded around to get a glimpse at the bikini-clad Layla. Not only that, but the school windows facing their direction were also filled with watchers. (3)

"Okay, Layla, how about showing us what you can do?" said Ayuko.

"Just watch." Said Layla.

The boys who fell into the pool earlier quickly got out to let her swim. Layla stood at the platform at the end of the pool and did a few stretches. Bending down, she dives into the water and goes into an Australian Crawl. Layla swam very fast, covering the fifty meter lane in a hurry. She kicks herself off the pool end and goes into a breaststroke style.

Everyone was amazed at how fast Layla was swimming. She was a natural at this. The students thought she swam like a mermaid. If they only knew that Layla actually swam with mermaids back on Andros.

Finally, Layla got back to her starting point. The club leader was shocked when she looked at her timer. She had swum one hundred meters in one minute flat!

"Oh my word! You're fast!" said the club leader.

"I swam a lot back home." Said Layla.

Everyone cheered at her performance.

The art club…

"It's good to have you with us, Bloom." said Chie, the art club leader.

"I'm happy to be here, too." Said Bloom as she bowed to her. She looked around the classroom to see some students sketching a bowl of fruit that as siting on the front desk.

"I understand you've got some past works?" asked Chie.

"Yes, I do." Replied Bloom as she hands her her sketchbook.

Chie takes it and looks through the pages. She was impressed at some of Bloom's works. She see a few self portraits, still life, buildings of her old neighborhood in Gardenia, and sketches of her friends (faeries, specialists, and certain friendly witches).

"My, you're quite talented." Said Chie.

"It's a little hobby of mine." Said Bloom.

Chie turns the page and sees a sketch of Alfea. "Whoa! What is this place? It's so beautiful!"

"Uh… that was my old school." Replied Bloom.

"It's certainly something. Why would you want to transfer away to here?"

"It's suffered an accident and is undergoing repairs right now…"

"Oh… I'm so sorry to hear that…" Chie turns the page and sees a sketch of… "Huh? Is this Ranma Saotome?"

Bloom immediately bushes and quickly takes the book back. "Uh…! It's just a commission!"

Chie grins knowingly.

The computer club…

"So Tecna, I hear that you're quite an expert with computers." Said the club leader, Hiromi.

"I'd like to think so." replied Tecna.

"That's good. Right now, we're working on trying to increase the memory capacity and response time for all our machines."

"How big is one computer's memory space?"

"About a hundred twenty gigs."

Tecna frowned. Only 120 GB? That's small compared to what she's worked with.

"So what do we do now?" asked Tecna.

Hiromi points to the backs of each computer, where students were working on building an add-on hard-disk. "We're working on trying to build hard-disks to add more memory to computers. So far, the highest memory from a school-made external drive is 40 GB. You'll find what you need in the front desk."

Tecna looks towards the front desk and sees a whole bunch of parts. Grabbing what she needed, she goes to her computer. As far as she's concerned the earth computer was very primitive for her standards. _'Look at this… it's so ancient! The security protocols are almost nonexistant! Anyone could access the CPU! Well, time to do something about that.'_

Looking at the disassembled external drive, Tecna takes the tools and starts to build a superior high-capacity drive.

The fashion club…

"We're happy that you've decided to join us, Stella!" said Naoko, the club leader.

"Likewise!" said Stella while smiling.

"It would only be natural you'd join considering you're one of the few who's not wearing a uniform."

"No offense, but I think school uniforms are tacky and unnecessary." Said Stella. "It makes me feel like I'm a drone with no sense of uniqueness."

"None taken, and I understand how you feel." Naoko guides Stella towards the area where all the clothing and materials are kept. The nearby club members were trying to put together outfits and fitting them over several mannequins. "This is where we attempt to make new styles at. We have several materials to use to create, and we're also the ones who create the costumes for the drama club. Therefore, we do a little bit of cosplay projects, too."

Stella nods and looks at the different costumes: nurse, policewoman, maid, cowgirl, kunoichi, belly dancer, kung fu girl, and the like.

'Ooh! Some of those would look good on me! The casual wears, though, need a bit of work. No problem! This should be fun! My makeover game may be helpful…'

"This sort of thing's right up my alley!"

'Hmmm… I wonder if the others would assist me on projects?'

Stella started thinking about playing ress-up with the other Winx, Shampoo, Ukyou, and… well, using Ranma-chan would be too far-fetched. He wouldn't appreciate it, anyway. Oh well.

The music club…

"So what instrument can you play, Musa?" asked Reiko, the club leader.

"I do several, actually." Replied Musa. "I do guitar, piano, saxophone, and flute."

Reiko and the club members were impressed. "Wow, you're very well versed!"

"Music is my passion!" said Musa while smiling. "I hope to one day become a professional musician."

"Would you mind playing something for us?" Reiko asked.

"Sure." Musa selects a sax and starts playing a soft jazzy tune. Everyone lends their ears to the short impromptu concert. Some of them found themselves snapping to the beats.

After the song ended, the club members started to clap.

"Oh, that was wonderful, Musa!" said Reiko.

"It's something that I wrote long ago." Said Musa.

"Impressive. You've got a real talent!"

Musa just smiles. After all, her parents were famous musicians/songwriters, and she came from a place where music is power.

The botany club…

Flora looked about the greenhouse belonging to the botany club. It was filled with various flowers and plants tended to by the club members.

"How do you like out greenhouse, Flora?" asked Noriko the club leader.

"I think it look beautiful…" replied Flora as she admired the different types of flowers there.

"We believe that plant life helps make our world beautiful. Now with all the industrialization, it's almost rare to see plants nowadays." Said Noriko.

"I know exactly the feeling." Flora's home of Linphea was like a giant nature preserve, with few industrialization and having only the necessities to survive. It was the environmentalists' dream.

"Our club also delves in plant breeding and discovering plants that may have medicinal properties."

"People should never underestimate the power of plants."

"That's the spirit! You'll fit in just great here, Flora!" said Noriko. "Also, as a side project, we put together flower gift baskets. Putting together a bouquet is serious business. It takes heart, and we give one to the one you love…" Noriko blushes after catching herself going on about it. "Uh… but enough about that! Let's continue on!"

She goes on ahead, leaving Flora behind. The Faerie of Nature blushed when she heard the club leader's words.

_'Give a handmade flower basket to the one I love…?'_

It was at that moment that Flora though of a certain martial artist with a pigtail.

Later…

The Winx were getting quite popular in the school in a short amount of time and were the main topic in Furinkan. Ranma, Ukyou, and Shampoo were also a topic since they're very familiar with them and wondered what their relationship was. Not only that, the morning fights that always took place was stopped once and for all. After that horrendous challenge against the Winx, not to mention Kuno's total humiliation, it finally dawned on the boys that the fight-for-a-date rule was just stupid, so what did that make them for following it? Also, Ranma is right; Akane isn't the ONLY girl in the school. The girls started getting apologies from the boys for ignoring them in favor of the school brat and soon started getting date offers. Still, the boys thought it would be nice to be able to get a date with one of the Winx.

The one who didn't get the message was, of course, Kuno. Throughout the school day, the insane kendoist tried to assault Ranma, again saying that Ranma cheated on their duel. As usual, the pig-tailed boy would soundly defeat the arrogant ass. This time, however, Ranma decided not to bother with Kuno personally, since it got tiresome. Instead, he decided to use this as an opportunity to practice his soul fighting…

Flashbacks…

Ranma was walking down the hallway when Kuno tries to rush him from behind. Nabu's soul suddenly emerges from Ranma's back and grabs Kuno by the front of his robes. A second later, Kuno was sent flying out the third floor window into the pool below.

Another time when Ranma was out on the field, Kuno tries to ambush him from the side. Timmy's soul emerges and punches Kuno in the gut, then grabs and throws him into the branches of a nearby tree, which he got stuck in.

Ranma was near the baseball diamond when Kuno sprang forth from above at him. He thought he could use the sun to blind his opponent. This doesn't apply to souls, though, as Riven's soul emerges and launches a hard uppercut at Kuno's chin, sending him flying and crashing upside down, face first, into the chain link fence. He falls off, his front covered in diamond-shaped grooves.

Once again, another time, Kuno tries to ambush Ranma from behind. Helia's soul comes out and hits Kuno hard in the chest with an elbow charge, followed by a knee kick that snapped his chin upward, then ending with a front kick that smashed him into the wall. Kuno was out like a light.

Ranma was out by the water fountains near the locker rooms to get a drink, when Kuno tried to cleave him from behind yet again (A/N: Has he not yet learned by now? Sigh…). Brandon's soul emerges and clocks Kuno in the jaw with a hard hook, followed by a spinning kick that knocked him through the window of the locker room. Unfortunately, it was the GIRLS' locker room. Screams of 'Pervert!' and 'Peeping tom!' echoed as Kuno got mauled. Ranma could only smirk as he continued to drink.

Finally, Ranma was in the hallways getting to his next class when Kuno attacks him from the front this time. Sky's soul emerges and stops Kuno's run with a kick to the face. This was followed up by two punches to the face and a hard spin kick that sent Kuno crashing into the wall, his entire upper body driven into it like a thumbtack.

End flashbacks…

Ranma could only sigh. Kuno had a flatline for a learning curve. It would seem that nothing short of a mortal injury would get Kuno to use that tiny thing in his head, assuming he has anything in there at all. Again, people assumed that Ranma had learned some new techniques during his absence, which was technically true.

Another person who wouldn't accept anything was Akane. She had been angry about this morning. Now that Ranma, Shampoo, Ukyou and the Winx were here, Akane had all but been forgotten like last year's news. Her popularity had been shot, and that did not sit well with her. Whenever she saw one of the Winx, she'd try to go up and attack her, but she'd get stopped by Shampoo or Ukyou.

The end of the day…

Shampoo and Ukyou walked towards the Saotome Home. The Winx were with them.

"Clubs are great!" said Stella.

"You know, normal school isn't so bad." Said Flora.

"You get used to the craziness that happens here, girls." Said Ukyou.

"I'm glad they've got a pool." Said Layla.

"Though I'm not too hot about certain people there…" said Bloom.

"Shampoo know. Stupid stick boy and violent girl, yes? Shampoo had encounter with violent girl." Said Shampoo.

Flashback…

Akane fumed when she saw Bloom walking by on the field, chatting it up with some students. She started to stomp towards them to attack Bloom, when all of a sudden, her path was blocked by Shampoo.

"What violent girl think she doing?" Shampoo demanded.

"Get out of my way, Shampoo! I'm going to pound that redhead floozy! This has nothing to do with you!" shouted Akane.

"It DOES have something do with Shampoo!" said Shampoo. "You no lay hand on her or other faerie sisters!"

"SHUT UP AND MOVE!" Akane reared back and threw a punch towards Shampoo's face.

In her anger, she had forgotten how far above Shampoo is in skill compared to her. The Amazon sighed. She could see that punch coming a mile away. With blinding speed, Shampoo parries the punch, whips around behind her, and chops her hard in the back of her neck. Akane went down and was out.

"You still amateur to Shampoo." Shampoo sneered at the bratty girl. She looks around and sees people staring. "No worry here! Violent girl just asleep. She wake in thirty."

Everyone nodded and went about their business. It certainly wouldn't do to anger a Chinese Amazon.

End flashback…

"Geez… does she STILL hate us?" said Musa.

"She's worse than any witch I've met…" said Stella.

"I had an encounter with Akane, too." Said Ukyou.

Flashback…

During the lunch period, Akane gave a hard glare at Ranma, who sat with the Winx under a tree, sharing lunch. Her anger rose seeing Ranma acting all familiar with them and walks over to mallet him. A huge spatula blocked her way. Akane glared at the owner. "What do you want, Ukyou?"

"Just what do you plan to do with that mallet?" asked Ukyou as civil as she could.

"I'm going to pound that jerk and his hussies!" said Akane. "Unless you want to get flattened, GET OUT OF MY WAY!"

"I don't think so." said Ukyou. "I won't allow you to hurt my friends over petty reasons."

"Petty? PETTY!?" Akane raged. This was divine righteous punishment, and she dares call it PETTY!? "DIE!"

Just as Akane lifts her mallet, Ukyou was faster and swipes her spatula, slicing the mallet's head off. It goes flying upwards into the air as Akane looked up in shock at what just happened. During her stunned state, Ukyou brings her spatula down on top of Akane's head, slamming her into the ground. Just as she was about to slowly get up, the mallet's head falls down and crashes on her head, knocking her out.

"A taste of your own medicine." Said Ukyou as she shouldered her spatula and went to join te others.

End flashback…

"Wow, I can't believe she's been holding a grudge for this long." Said Bloom.

"She's a violent maniac." Said Ukyou simply.

"No argument there." Said Tecna.

"We thank you for your assistance." Said Flora.

"Is no problem! We all friends here!" said Shampoo.

"Besides, it was about time Akane took what she dishes out." Said Ukyou.

Later…

Ranma was the last to leave the school as he was put on cleaning duty. I was getting rather late as he headed home. While walking down the streets, he felt a presence. It was one he hadn't felt in a long time, and one he could do without.

"RANMA, PREPARE TO DIE!"

Ranma nimbly jumps out of the way as the ground he was just standing on gets turned into a crater. Standing in the middle of it was the eternal lost boy himself, Ryoga Hibiki.

"Nice to see you, too, Ryoga." Said Ranma sarcastically.

"You're going to pay for hurting Akane, you bastard!" yelled Ryoga as he held his umbrella in front of him.

Ranma could only sigh. "Please, P-Chan, I don't have time for this."

"DON'T CALL ME P-CHAN!!" yelled Ryoga as he rushes forth and jabbed his umbrella at him.

Ranma, as usual, danced around Ryoga's rage-driven attacks. He lashes out with a kick that knocked the lost boy back a bit, though he showed no sign of feeling it.

"Come on, Ryoga, this is pointless. I'm not even engaged to Akane anymore."

"I don't care! The fact remains that you hurt her and I'm gonna see to it that you get punished!"

He charges at Ranma again, but all of a sudden, a purple gel-like substance wraps around him and slams him into the ground. Ranma recognized the purple gel and looked off to the side. There stood Layla with her hand held out.

"Layla?"

"I got a little worried when you didn't get home earlier, even if you were on cleaning duty." Said Layla as she recalled her morphix.

"I could've taken care of him, but thanks anyway." Said Ranma.

Ryoga regains consciousness and looks up. He sees his hated enemy talking with a dark-skinned gaijin. He recognizes her as one of the six gaijin girls with Ranma two months ago.

"Ranma you cad! How dare you mess around with other girls when you've got Akane!" said Ryoga.

Ranma and Layla turned to glare at the lost boy. "And I told you that I'm no longer engaged to that uncute tomboy! Plus, what I do is none of your damn business!"

"You dishonorable bastard! First you run out on our duel, then you hurt Akane, and now you go pimping with other girls! You pig!"

Layla, angered, uses her morphix to grab Ryoga and turn him upside down. "Excuse me? Are you calling me a broad, pal? Big mistake! And you're nothing but a hypocritical jerk!"

Ryoga flinched at her accusation. "W-wh-what're you talking about?"

Layla recounted what she had seen in Ranma's memories during that Nekoken exorcism incident. "He waited for you in that lot for THREE DAYS for you to show up! You've got some nerve saying that he ran away from you when you couldn't even find a stupid lot less than twenty feet behind your own house!"

"H-he should've waited more!" argued Ryoga.

"YOU were the one who set up the time!" Layla countered. "And you're SO honorable hiding behind Akane in your cursed form and using it to sleep in an ENGAGED girl's bed!"

Ryoga blanched at that fact, then glared at Ranma. "You bastard! You told her about my curse!"

Ryoga was silenced when Layla slapped him hard in the face, leaving him stunned. "He didn't tell me! I found out on my own! The most obvious clue is that you both wear the same bandanna! Also, I sensed that you weren't normal when I saw you in pig form the first time!"

Ranma chimed in. "She's right, Ryoga. You've taken advantage of my honor promise to you long enough. I'm no longer going to cover for you if your curse gets out in front of her. Let's just see how you can hold up."

He then nods towards Layla. The Faerie of Water casts an Aqua Blanket spell, drenching Ryoga and turning him into the little black piglet. He snorts angrily as he was still held in place by the morphix. Layla then uses her powers to fling P-Chan over the horizon, squealing in the distance.

"It'll be a while until we hear from him again." Said Ranma.

"Well, Ranma, shall we be off?" asked Layla.

"Yeah, let's head home. Mom must be getting worried." Replied Ranma and they both put an arm around the other and walked towards the Saotome home.

To be continued…

Preview…

Stella: School can be stressful…

Flora: Don't worry! Things will pick up!

Tecna: Homework's such a breeze for me!

Musa: What else is there to do around here?

Layla: Hey Ranma, would you like to hang out?

Bloom: Ranma? What's wrong?

Ranma: I-I don't know what to say… I've never been on a…

Bloom: Next time, on Ranma Club, 'A System! Layla at Bat!'

Stella: Aw man! I was hoping to go first…

Ending (Nerima Daikon Brothers style, 'Very Much')

Music starts as sakura petals blow in the wind above Nerima. The screen splits as the right half shows Musa's back as she sways her hips to the beat and sings.

_Musa: Now you've seen, what I think we mean_

_When we say 'don't think too hard today'_

She is joined by Flora

_Flora: And it's true that the things that we do_

_Mean a lot to the people we play_

Joined by Bloom

_Bloom: We're just a crossover_

_Entertaining readers like you_

Joined by Stella.

_Stella: We're glad that you read this_

_Frequent Reader can write thanks to you!_

Tecna and Layla then join in and sing along.

_All: Dum shooby wadap! Dum shooby wadap!_

_Dum shooby wadap! Dum shooby wadap!_

_Very much! Very much!_

_Whoa oh oh oh !_

_We have roles thanks to you!_

_Thank you very much!_

_Very much! Very nice!_

_Whoa oh oh oh!_

_Very much! We'll upload_

_The next episode! (soon!)_

Ranma rises up in front.

_Ranma: This fic's originally_

_Based on shows from foreign TV_

_All: Very much!_

A group side profile of Ranma and the Winx as they turn towards the camera.

_Ranma: Don't go awaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!_

_Winx: (Dum shooby wadap! Dum shooby wadap!_

_Dum shooby wadap! Dum shooby wadap!)_

_All: Don't go 'way!_

Ranma and the girls spin around and take a pose.

End ending

Author's notes:

For all you otakus out there, I've snuck in an anime reference in this chapter. Can you figure it out?

(1) The exact same thing Ranma said when he first encountered Kuno in the second episode.

(2) This has ALWAYS boggled my mind. Just what is it that these guys see in that tomboy bitch anyway? She's uncute, violent, short-tempered, bratty, can't cook worth shit to save her life, arrogant, believes herself to be always right and everyone else always wrong, and possesses an insane male complex. And guys want to DATE this kind of person!? Another thing I hate are guys with no taste whatsover.

(3) A much BETTER reason to crowd around the pool, unlike in the episode where Akane was being taught how to swim by the Principal. So Akane was wearing a plain old one-piece. Whoop-de-f(censored)ing-do.

Sakura Lisel: Like I said before, Kuno's an idiot. Plus, other than Ranma-chan, there're no other redheads in Japan. He simply figured that since Bloom's a redhead, then she must be his "beloved pigtailed girl".

Cyclon One: It'll just get better and better!

Dark-Magician-41: Glad you like it!

Erick Genryusai: How's this for a bit of chaos?

Jerry Unipeg: How's this for a second day? LOL

Andrew9000: I'm wondering why Kuno's not charged for sexual harassment myself. As for Nabiki, she'll be getting her's later…

Dumbledork: I don't think they'd be evil enough to do that. They're not witches. Still, it's more fun seeing Kuno getting his ass kicked repeatedly. LOL

Kidcrud: Very soon…

Kamen Rider Den-O: They'll keep on coming.

Bloomforever: This is Kuno we're talking about here. He NEVER gets the point. That's what makes him an idiot. LOL

It's time for today's….

_**Rai vs. 4Kids rant!:**_

More stupid unnecessary line and plot changes by the idiots of 4Kids. The topic: season 1 episode 12, Miss Magix (shockingly enough, the title is unchanged in both versions)

**4Kids:**

The Trix put an illusion spell on Lucy to make her beautiful so that she'd be able to beat Stella in the beauty pageant, screwing her over.

**Rai:**

Same thing, but with entirely different objectives. The Trix didn't even know that Stella was a contestant. So why did they decide to help Lucy? They're not exactly charitable, so something's up. I'll get to that part later…

Scene, the hallway incident…

**4Kids:**

Bloom sees a crying girl who's voice got all squeaky (courtesy of Trix) and goes out of the running.

**Rai:**

Bloom sees same girl, but it was because her hair had suddenly poofed out into a fro. Bloom reaches out and pokes it, almost like rubber, making the girl cry even more. Bloom regrets doing that and tries to console her, but then Stella puts her foot in her mouth when she peeks out from behind the door and says "Whoa! What is that?" (Bloom slaps herself on the head)

Had to put this in. In the episode, the Trix used magic to screw over all the other contestants and started laughing their asses off. In one scene in the Rai version, Stormy had a pantie shot while she was on her back. 4Kids covered this up by making her skirt lengthened and tightened.

Scene, before Lucy comes up.

**4Kids:**

Host: "Oi… let's move on to our next contestant, Miss Popularus." ('POPULARUS!?' WTF IS THIS!?)

Icy: "Hope she enjoys this. She'll be paying for it all year."

Darcy & Stormy: (laughing)

**Rai:**

Host: (exasperated) "We will now take a short break before resuming the competition!"

Icy: "Yeah, a SHORT break, or else I'm gonna have to break his neck." (Wow, Icy's violent)

Darcy & Stormy: (laughing)

(For the record, Lucy uses her real name in the Rai version, not some cheap-ass fake name like 'Miss Popularus')

The crowning scene

**4Kids:**

(Lucy gets crowned winner)

Bloom: "Something's not right. I bet she's using magic! 'If there's magic here, remove it now, show us what's real when she takes a bow!' " (Yeah, another thing I hate about this: cliched rhyming verse spells… chanting things in ancient tongues is a hell of a lot cooler than this.)

(Lucy gets exposed and is booed off the stage)

Host: "Miss Popularus is disqualified!"

(The Trix get up and leave)

Icy: "Oh well. She's still doing all our homework."

**Rai:**

(Lucy gets crowned winner)

(This is the Trix REAL objective for helping Lucy that I mentioned before. Bloom NEVER showed up and exposed Lucy. That was just something 4Kids added in. What REALLY happened was that Icy undoes the spell herself. Lucy spasms and reverts to herself. Soon, the audience started to boo her off the stage. The Trix smirk deviously and get up to leave. Lucy runs off crying. The Trix only helped her to win the contest so that they could expose her themselves and humiliate her onstage, destroying her dream. To the Trix, it was all just for a quick laugh. Man, even to their own, they're ruthless… This just shows how incredibly bitchy they can be.)

Scene, Stella takes her test.

**4Kids: **

(Palladium transports Stella to a random dead planet to survive in. Stella gets caught I her own growth spell and had to be pulled out.)

Palladium: "Your strategy was very promising, I can tell you studied. It's a shame it ended like that…"

Stella: "It's a shame…?"

Palladium: "The chamber will take your entire performance into consideration, and then assign you wiher a pass or a fail. (Stella walks back to her seat) …. Here it is! You passed!"

**Rai:**

(Palladium transports Stella to DOMINO, Bloom's planet, where she will try to terraform it, as she said she was going to finish what Bloom started. Stella gets caught I her own growth spell and had to be pulled out.)

Palladium: "Stella, from what I'v seen today, you weren't really prepared for the test, am I right?"

Stella: "Yes, Professor…"

Palladium: "As much as it breaks my heart to see my students fail, I can't help but give you an F, Stella. You didn't do the work! Now if you want to succeed, better set your shoulder to the wheel, and hurry! (Stella walks back to her seat) Because the longer you wait, the harder it will be for you to catch up!"

Bloom: "Hear that? You can still do it!"

Very weird. In 4Kids, Stella passes her test, but in Rai, she flunks it. Just like in Bloom's physical examination, 4Kids had her flunk but in Rai she passes. 4Kids got their facts backwards. Bloom was SUPPOSED to pass her examination to show that she's progressing well as a Faerie, and Stella was supposed to flunk due to her irresponsibility. There's no denying that Stella totally screwed up her exam due to the fatigue of pulling an all-nighter, so her flunking the test was understandable.

Read and review, please!


	22. A System! Layla at Bat!

Disclaimer: Ranma ½ belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and Viz Video and Winx Club belongs to Iginio Straffi and Rai S.p.A (NOT 4Kids!!!). Song 'Chain' belongs to Air Gear, and 'ama wa Sasenai' belongs to Slayers.

Note: this follows the Rai version of Winx as the 4Kids version butchered it too much, like with every anime it dubs.

Chapter 21: A System! Layla at Bat!

Opening (Air Gear style, 'Chain')

A shot of Tokyo Tower. Panning up, Ranma is seen standing right on top of the tip. He does a crane stance and jumps up, performing a few aerial punches and kicks before landing back on the tip. Afterwards, he jumps off the tower and vanishes.

_On top to break the chain, no pain_

_Don't be afraid, but kawaranai(unchanging) same old days _

_Same always, mawaritsuzukeru(keeping on spinning) is okay _

_Kawakikitta koukei (The dried up sight)_

Layla sits on the side of an overpass. She looks off to the side as if sensing something and jumps off. As she lands onto the street, she goes of into a sprint and activates her Enchantix.

_Repeat sareta mainichi zutto (Repeated days are like)_

_Mukedasenai kono houteishiki (The inescapable equation)_

Bloom is walking down the road and sees Layla flying past. She quickly follows after activating her Enchantix.

_Ka kono nakade aya sturareta puppet (The puppet that was manipulated in the past)_

_Kakikesuno moshika, (Erasing away)_

_I heard your voice_

Stella sits at a bench near the road as Bloom and Layla fly by. She follows in Enchantix.

_Haiiro ni tsutsumareta Tai you wo yobisamasu (Calling for the sun, wrapped up in gray)_

As Bloom, Stella, and Layla fly down the road, Flora sees them from a distance in the city park where she was admiring the plantlife. She also flies after.

_Haiboku wo korogashite Asu eto tsunagu my wish saa ikouze (Leading to tomorrow while beating, defeat my wish)_

Musa leans against the wall, playing a sax, then looks up to see the four Winx girls flying and flies after them. Tecna is seen sitting on a wall as if waiting, and sees the Winx. She flies after.

_On top the chain, no pain, don't be afraid_

_Issai hazushite – (Miss everything)_

A shot of Shampoo and Ukyou. Suddenly, they get drenched, activating their curses. They then transform into their were-forms. As they go off-screen, a shadowed figure is seen.

_Kimi wa gomen to bouken daitai ouen (You are sorry, adventurous, and usually supporting)_

_Tsubasa hiroge – (Spread your wings)_

Ranma reappears onto the street and keeps running.

_That's the sign it's time to try you gotta pride_

_- Aoi sekai e - (To the blue world)_

_Ile mo shite mo nai you gotta grab the sky_

Ranma grinds to a stop. Appearing on either side of him are the ghostly Specialists and the Winx. Also with them are Shampoo, Ukyou, and the shadowed figure from before. On the road before them was the 'Ranma Club' log.

End opening

It's been two weeks since Ranma and the Winx had attended Furinkan. Already, the six girls were starting to fit in quite nicely. They had also amassed quite the fanbase, the males especially. Of course, Kuno was the unwanted fan and self-proclaimed lover of the Winx, which would promptly get him beaten down hard by either them or Ranma. Akane was also showing displeasure at their attending Furinkan. It was mostly due to jealousy that the Winx Club were more popular, not to mention more attractive, both physically and personality-wise. Because of this, Akane was all but forgotten. This did not sit well with her. Although she would never admit it, Akane liked being the center of attention, and these interlopers took that away. Like Kuno, any attempt she made to cause physical harm to Ranma or the Winx would be thwarted by Shampoo or Ukyou.

As the girls were walking home, they began discussing their time there on Nerima.

"Aside from the nuisances around here, Nerima's not so bad." Said Bloom.

"There's still much of the place we haven't been to, just yet." Said Stella.

"True, Nerima is part of Tokyo after all." Said Bloom. "It's a big city."

"It would be a shame to not go and see everything while we're here." Said Layla.

"You know, Ranma hasn't seen much of the place due to his training, not to mention his engagements, so I don't think he gets out much." Said Musa.

Everyone looks at the musical faerie.

"Now that I think about it, that's true…" said Flora.

"You know, it's been a while since we've been asked out…" said Stella.

"Hmmm? What're you getting at, Stella?" asked Tecna.

"I'm saying that we ought to ask Ranma out!" replied Stella. "Individually, of course."

The girls blushed at the idea.

"What…? Alone with… Ranma…?" saif Flora with a tinge of red on her cheeks.

"I think it's a great idea! We get to go see the sights and get to know Ranma better." Said Stella.

"Well, it is bad if you keep yourself holed up in one place…" said Flora.

"Then it's settled!"

"Hold on a minute there, Stella." Said Bloom. "You say that, but there's still one problem: who gets to go with him?"

"I suggest a system." Said Tecna.

"Huh? A system?" asked Musa. She and the other look at the techno faerie.

"It will be a fair way for each of us to spend time alone with Ranma. Order can be decided in a fair, agreeable manner."

"I suppose that makes sense, but how will we do this?"

At the Saotome home…

Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa, and Layla all had sweatdrops when they looked at Tecna's 'system'. It was nothing more than a wheel with an arrow on it. The wheel had six sections with each one containing the drawing of a Winx girl's head in chibi-form.

"Wow, Tecna… for a Faerie of Technology, your system sure is simple." Remarked Stella.

"Give me a break! It was all on short notice!" said Tecna in an indignant tone.

"Okay! Chill, Tecna! It's cool!" said Musa.

Tecna calms down before continuing. "This is a roulette wheel which will determine who gets to ask Ranma out. Spin the arrow, and the one it lands on will win a date. Her panel will be taken off the next time we have a spin-off so that no one will get left behind."

"A simple, yet effective system." Commented Flora.

It was then that Zing flew in. "Girls? What's going on here?"

"Hello, Zing! We're trying to decide who gets to date Ranma this weekend." Replied Bloom.

"With Ranma? Ooooh, this ought to be fun!"

"Zing, think you can spin the arrow for us?" asked Tecna as she gestures to the roulette wheel.

"It will be my pleasure!" said Zing. She feels that she's doing a service for her bonded faerie by helping the girls get with him. All of a sudden, Zing was dressed in a business suit with brown hair and brings up a mini puzzle board. (1) "Let's give the wheel a spin!"

Zing gives the arrow a spin as random blocks on the puzzle board light up. The arrow begins to slow down, then finally, it lands on…

"The winner is… LAYLA!" said Zing as the arrow held over Layla's panel. Zing suddenly had blonde hair and was in a white strapless dress as she went over to the mini puzzle board to flip over the letters in Layla's name (2). Afterwards, the puzzle board vanished and she reverts back to herself.

Layla was shocked. She had first dibs on Ranma!

"Well congrats, Layla! You're up first!" said Stella.

"Oh wow… I… I don't know what to do…" Layla said nervously.

"Don't worry, Layla, it will be all right." Said Bloom.

"The only thing I can tell you is to be natural and just have a good time." Said Flora.

Layla could only nod as she thought about Ranma.

Later…

Ranma comes back home after being put on cleaning duty at school. He really didn't like doing school cleaning, but it was part of policy after all. Fortunately, he was able to speed it up with his magic.

"Tadaima!" Ranma called out as he entered the Saotome complex.

Layla comes down to greet him. "Welcome back, Ranma."

"Hey there, Layla." Ranma looks around to see that the place was empty aside from them. "Where'd everybody go?"

"Your mom is out shopping and everyone else has gone out to explore the town." Replied Layla.

Ranma looked confused. The girls and even the Pixies were out and about in Nerima? "So… we're by ourselves now?"

"Yeah…that's right…" Layla fidgets in her standing position. "So… Ranma… are you busy right now?"

"Huh? No, I don't believe so."

"Then… you think that we could… maybe… you know… go out?"

That question took Ranma by surprise. "Nani? Are you… asking me out, Layla?"

"Yes, I am, Ranma." Replied Layla while blushing.

Ranma couldn't believe it. Layla was asking for a date! He felt a little nervous, though. In the past, his previous dates, if one could call them that, were pretty much forced. There was the time when Shampoo bribed a date with Ranma with that fake 'Instant Nanniichuan' water, then his 'date' with the Scribble Panda during that annual festival incident with the cursed paintings. He didn't even want to think about his (shudder) 'date' with Kuno when he was trying to get the Wishbringer Sword in order to purge himself of his Jusenkyo curse.

However, this felt different. The way Layla asked him with nervousness and sincerity just made her feel attractive to Ranma. She didn't want anything out of him other than wanting to get to know him better. His memories as Nabu came to the fore as he looked at Layla, who had her face turned away to hide her blush. Ranma couldn't help but notice how cute the dark-skinned girl looked right now.

"But… what about…?" Ranma started.

"If you're worried about the others, don't be." Layla said with reassurance. "They already know that I intended to ask you out. We're not going to fight over you, Ranma."

Ranma blinked. Sure, in the past, he'd go out with all the Winx girls as a group so that no one would feel left out, but to do so individually was something he never thought of. He simply didn't want to hurt anyone by not giving enough attention to some just for others.

"Well, if it's all right with all of you, then it's all right with me. Shall we, then?" said Ranma as he held out his arm.

Layla smiled and took his arm. "I'd be happy to…"

Somewhere in Nerima…

Ranma and Layla were walking about the livelier district of town. It was then that they came across a certain area where some people were gathered.

"What's going on over there?" asked Layla as she pulled Ranma forward.

They went through the crowds to see a huge area containing several obstacles, like blocks, ramps, stairs, railings, among others. In the middle was a fountain that continued to shoot water into the air. Also down there were people on skateboards, rollerblades, or razor scooters either rolling around or doing skate tricks.

"Wow, it's a skatepark!" said Layla. She remembered doing stuff like that whenever she snuck out of the palace back in Andros. She wasn't the type of princess who would sit still.

"Never knew there was something like this here." Said Ranma. Of course, Ranma would never notice these things on his own, considering that his chaotic life kept him from enjoying himself. Fighting and martial arts were always his top priority, especially when all he ever does is fight against anyone who comes after him for idiotic reasons or whatnot.

"Looks like fun. Shall we join in, Ranma?" asked Layla.

"I guess, but we don't have the gear for it." Said Ranma.

"Not to worry. Have you forgotten that we're faeries?" Layla uses her powers over the Morphix to materialize a skateboard and some protective gear on herself. They looked to be made out of a purple gelatinous material, but were solid as thick plastic.

"Oh, right…" said Ranma in embarrassment. "Excuse me for a moment."

He goes off to a slightly more deserted area and teleports away. A second later, Ranma finds himself at the old scrap metal yard where he defeated Mousse during the time where he was supposed to lose on purpose (an idea he decided to screw when Mousse tried to serve him up like sashimi with those scythe blades he kept repeatedly producing until he ran out). He sees a few broken pipes, a wooden dresser, other broken furniture, a trashed car, thick plastic jugs, and other broken items.

Ranma smiled as he sees there was enough materials. He was not yet at the level to be able to materialize things in thin-air just, so he had to borrow a bit from something else. (3)

"Mom and Flora always said that I should recycle." Said Ranma as he brought together some pipes, the dresser, and a lot of plastic jugs. Focusing his ki, Ranma uses his magic to cover the junk with a blue dome. The broken items then become translucent, then glows blue, and finally started to mesh with each other like clay. The mesh reshaped itself and the light died down. Sitting there in its place was an orange colored skateboard with green wheels. (4) On the board was a helmet as well as wrist and knee guards.

"All set!" Taking the gear, he teleports back to the skatepark.

Ranma finds Layla sitting at a bench waiting for him.

"That didn't take long." Said Layla as she spied what Ranma held in his arms. "Nice work there. Alchemy?"

"Yep. Luckily, the area I was in had enough materials for the job." Replied Ranma as he sat down to put on his protective gear. He gets up once he's done. "Ready?"

"I've been born ready!"

Both teens got on their boards and rolled into the park.

They followed the crowds towards the numerous ramps, half-pipes, railings, and other obstacles. The two faeries were rolling towards the stairs, which were about four feet tall. Layla jumps off over the steps while performing an Indy Grab with her board. Ranma follows suit as he does the same move, but doing a 360 in the air. Once reaching the ground, Layla speeds off ahead and rolls up a ramp, and jumps off over some skaters while doing an Airwalk.

Ranma heads right towards a parallel railing and Kickflips up, landing on the metal bar and grinding down it. Before reaching the end, he jumps off the railing with a Nightmare Flip.

Layla was impressed at the way Ranma was handling his board. She was currently riding along a wall from a ramp where she kicks off of it, flipping over and landing on her wheels as she skates towards where Ranma was.

"You're quite good, Ranma!"

"So are you, Layla!" To tell the truth, Ranma had no idea how he was boarding so well. Then again, with his martial arts reflexes, such things as aerial tricks were cake to him. Somehow, he felt more comfortable with a skateboard than he is with skates. He shuddered as he though of the time he and Akane, then later Ryoga, had to face off against the Golden Pair.

They rolled towards the half-pipe, skating into the middle while avoiding the other skaters, and rolls up to one of the high sides. Leaning over the edge, Ranma and Layla skated down the half-pipe, performing several aerial tricks as they roll up the opposite edges: kickturns, edge grinds, hand plants, 360s, and flips. There was even a moment where Ranma and Layla were catching air side by side, and while they were up, they quickly swapped boards before falling towards the half-pipe edge. They skated with each other's boards on the half-pipe while performing aerial tricks in sync. This earned the two teens an audience from the other skaters and onlookers as they watched them in awe. Afterwards, Ranma and Layla traded boards again while in mid-air and skated away from the half-pipe. The people applauded for the show after the faeries left.

"That was fun!" said Layla.

"That was nothing!" said Ranma as he skated alongside Layla.

The dark-skinned faerie gives Ranma a mischievous grin. "Hey, you feeling lucky?"

Ranma turns towards her with a confused look. "Huh? What do you mean, Layla?"

"That was nothing, huh? How about putting your money where your mouth is?" Layla then slaps Ranma on the back of his shoulder. "Tag you're it!"

Ranma recovers from the sudden act to see Layla already speeding off. "Hey! No fair!" The pigtailed boy skates sfter her.

"Catch me if you can!" Layla laughed. She does a Hippy Jump over a bench as Ranma does an Ollie over it.

Skating towards an upward staircase, Layla jumps and grinds her board up the handrail and and kickflips off of the end. Ranma jumps while flipping his board upside down and performs a Dark Slide grind up the railing, then jumps off while flipping his board rightside up again.

Layla snakes down the sloping ramp, picking up speed and rolls along the upcoming ramp wall, curving right. Ranma follows through the ramped wall while grinding along its edge before rolling after Layla.

Skating towards a line of six block protrusions, Layla uses an Indy Grab to jump up on top of the first one. Each block was about three feet high and six feet long. The blocks were about seven feet away from each other at the ends, making a sort of dotted line. The faerie of water jumped from block to block, the first she did an Indy Grab, the second lifting her leg off her board into a No Comply, the third a 360 spin, the fourth a Kickflip, the fifth an Airwalk, then finally finished by doing a 540 spin off the last block.

Ranma Ollies onto the first block. Jumping between protrusions, the first he did a Airwalk, the second a 360 spin, the third a forward somersault while in an Indy Grab, the fourth jump he did another forward somersault while OFF over his board and lands grinding on the edge of the fifth block while doing a HANDSTAND, the fifth jump he back somersaults over his board to land rightside up on it, then finally jumps off the last block while performing a complete 900!

Once more, Ranma and Layla were attracting attention from the crowds with their little game of skate tag. They couldn't believe the complexity of the aerial maneuvers performed by both teens.

Layla couldn't believe that Ranma was keeping up with her, then irks as she sees a jump ramp ahead of her. Building up speed, she jumps the ramp at a height of seven feet. It looked like she was literally skating on the air. She looks behind her and sees Ranma had also jumped the ramp after her, though his jump height was a foot difference between their boards. Although lower, Ranma was flying up to her fast. He suddenly jumps off his board at her.

"You won't catch me that easily, Ranma!" Layla teased. She suddenly jumps up, doing the splits, as Ranma's body passes underneath her and over her board. At the same time when Ranma flew over Layla's board, his own board passed right under her board.

Layla smirks, thinking she had outsmarted Ranma, but was confused when she saw him smiling himself. She then realized too late that Ranma had swiped her board from under her and quickly placed it on top of his own board, giving it a cross shape. Layla yelped as her wheels were taken right from under her. As Ranma lands on the two piled boards, he skids to a stop and catches the surprised Layla in his arms. The pigtailed boy only said one thing as he held the girl.

"Tag."

Layla could only blush as she was cradled in Ranma's arms. Suddenly, a thunderous cheer erupted from all around them. All the people in the skatepark gave the the pair a huge applause once their game of tag was over. Looking around, Ranma sets Layla down on her feet and then both wave to the crowds.

"Man, that was AWESOME!"

"Those moves were rad!"

"They looked like they were flying!"

"I'd probably break my legs if I ever tried to do what they did…"

"Such gnarly air times, dudes!"

The two faeries smiled at the applause. Ranma had to admit, this is probably one of the few most fun times he's ever had in Nerima.

"Looks like they enjoyed our little game, Ranma." Said Layla.

"Yeah." Ranma returns Layla's skateboard to her. "It looks like they want an encore."

Layla steps on her board. "Huh?"

"Last I checked, I just tagged you, so… YOU'RE IT!" Ranma skates off with a shot.

"HEY! Get back here!" Layla laughed as she pursued Ranma on her board. (5)

Streets of Nerima…

Ranma and Layla had spent quite a lot of time at the skatepark before calling it a day. Each of them was eating an ice cream cone as they walked the nearly empty streets.

"Mmmm… nothing like a cold treat to cool you down." Said Ranma as he eats halfway through his cone.

"After all that skating, it's quite refreshing." Said Layla as she ate hers.

Ranma nods as he finishes off the rest of his ice cream cone. "Somehow, boarding comes naturally to me, even though I don't even do it." Sure there was the time Ranma surfed during the Togenkyo Island episode, but outside of that, he never did. Actually, the memories of the Specialists in him unlocked his boarding skill. At Red Fountain, Specialists were trained in how to ride hoverboards for certain missions where ships are too bulky and inconvenient for the job.

"It's nice to know you've still got confidence." Said Layla in a teasing manner. After a bit of walking, she finished her ice cream cone. "Ranma, I'd just like to say that I really enjoyed our time together. Thank you."

Ranma blushes at Layla's line, but quickly recovers. "Same here. However, I should be the one thanking you. I don't remember the last time I've had this much fun in Nerima, if ever."

Layla giggles. "Then I'm glad we were able to help each other out in that regard." She then suddenly takes Ranma's hand in her own. The male half of the pair suddenly started to feel hot. "Oh? Feeling all right?"

"Huh? Oh! Uh… yes, of course!" Ranma said hurriedly.

Layla could only smile at Ranma's obvious nervousness. Even after spending time at Alfea, he still felt rather uneasy about being intimate with girls due to his stay in Japan at the Tendo Dojo. "Come now, Ranma, there's no need to be scared around me. I won't bite, you know."

"Scared? I ain't scared of nothing!" said Ranma, his ego coming to the fore.

They stopped walking as Layla turns to face Ranma. "Is that so? Then…" She moves her face closer to Ranma's, merely a few inches away. "… prove it…"

Ranma gulped at the close proximity, but would not back down. "You asked for it_…" 'Man, I hope I know what I'm doing. Better put my money where my mouth is…'_ He slowly put his hands on her waist, and then…

Layla's eyes widened when she felt Ranma's lips suddenly press up against hers. Her cheeks were tinged with red and her arms went limp at her sides as Ranma kissed her. She didn't think Ranma would actually go through with it, being almost a dare on her part, but he proved her wrong. However, she was glad he did it, or she would've done it first. Relaxing her body, she closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around Ranma as the osculation continued.

After a minute, they separated both still having a tinge on their faces. To Layla, this was her first kiss, and she liked it! She never had as much experience being with boys as the other Winx did (Stella especially), so this was all still new to her. To Ranma, this may not have been his first kiss (the first in male form being from Shampoo when he "defeated" her, and the first in female form being from… shudder… Mikado of the Golden Pair), but this was the first one he willingly gave to another girl. Okay, so he gave a kiss to Akane when he was in Nekoken mode that one time, but he was not of his own mind at the time nor did he even remember doing so, not to mention that the tomboy threw him into the school pool afterwards. There was also the Romeo and Juliet play incident where he faked kissing Kuno by taping his mouth, then had his own mouth taped when doing the final scene with Akane.

It felt natural to Ranma kissing Layla. Most likely, it was due to his past life as Nabu that helped him go through with it, coupled with Brandon's ability to attract girls. (6)

Layla was the first to speak. "Wow… I honestly didn't expect you to do something so bold, Ranma."

"To tell the truth, neither did I…" said Ranma as he scratched the back of his head.

The faerie of water gave the pigtailed boy a cute grin. "I have to say, you're a good kisser."

Ranma could only laugh nervously. "I… I'm glad you think so…"

Layla takes Ranma's arm and continues walking. "This day turned out great, didn't it?"

"It sure has."

They walked arm in arm towards home.

Along the way to the Saotome residence…

Ranma stops walking suddenly.

"Aw man, I need to use the bathroom…" He looks ahead and sees a public restroom. "Good! There's a restroom up ahead. Be out in a minute…"

"Take your time, Ranma." Said Layla just before Ranma leaves her side towards the restroom.

The dark-skinned girl stood near a light post as she waited for Ranma to be done. She smiled as she thought about the date they had. It was then that her magical senses acted up.

"Huh? It sounds like someone's in trouble!" She couldn't wait for Ranma to finish and quickly ran off ahead and around the corner.

Layla comes across a deserted lot and sees a spectacle. She could make out two girls, one attacking the other ruthlessly with what looked like a bullwhip. She winced shen she heard the victim scream in pain, then her eyes widened when she recognized the voice.

"NO! PLEASE STOP!"

Upon closer inspection, Layla could make out the forms of the two girls. The victim, a girl with brown hair tied in two long braids and in a Furinkan High uniform, was someone that Layla recognized as a fellow member of the gymnastics club. Her tormentor was a girl dressed in a white and tan school uniform, with long black hair tied in a side ponytail on the left side of her head. She lets off a shrill, ear-splitting haughty laugh as she continually whips the poor girl with a gymnast ribbon.

"OOOOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!!! You are weak weak weak! Furinkan thinks they can triumph over St. Hebereke in the upcoming contest with such weak peasants! Such a joke! You are not worthy to grovel at the feet of Kodachi the Black Rose!"

The girl, though being whipped by a supposedly flimsy ribbon, was marked with numerous bruises and lash marks. "You're nothing but a rotten cheater! Ambushing me like this!"

"Cheater? I believe in fighting fair, before the match, of course!" Kodachi whips the girl more, making her scream louder. "If I weren't a lady, I'd be more ruthless than this! How fortunate for you that I'm-"

"STOP IT!!!"

Kodachi was surprised when her ribbon was suddenly wrapped up around a bar that looked to be made of a purple gel. Standing before her was Layla, holding the bar and stopping the attacked girl's torment.

"What? Who're you to interfere with me!?" Kodachi demanded as she glared at Layla.

The victim looked up to see her fellow club member come to her defense. "Layla?"

"Just who do you think you are, attacking a defenseless girl like this!?" Layla retorted.

Kodachi's eyes narrowed as she looked at Layla. _'She caught my ribbon. No one has ever done that since that red-haired harridan showed up!' _"You're not from around here, are you?"

"No, I'm not." Replied Layla as she threw the ribbon off to the side.

"You're a gaijin… no matter, you shall suffer along with that weakling behind you!" Kodachi pulls back her ribbon to lash out again.

"Hydro Fist!"

Layla throws a punch, which shoots off a basketball-sized fist of water. It nails the insane gymnast in the face, knocking her back. She gets up drenched and angry.

"How dare you attack me!"

"You're the one who started this fight!" shouted Layla.

"You peasant! I'll remember this! How lucky for you that I've somewhere to be, otherwise, I'd have annihilated you!" She jumps up on top of a powerline post, leaving a trail of black rose petals. "You've been marked by Kodachi Kuno, the Black Rose of St. Hebereke! Remember it well! OOOOOOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!"

Kodachi retreats with a shrill laugh and a rain of black rose petals. Layla was glad the insane girl was gone, as hearing her laughter was painful. She then turned and got down near the attacked girl, propping her up.

"Kyoiya! You all right?"

The girl, Kyoiya, could only nod as tears of pain ran down her face. "Layla… thank goodness you came… I'll be all right…"

It was then that Ranma entered the scene. "There you are! You just left all of a-" He noticed that Layla was cradling a battered and bruised girl. "Whoa! What happened here?"

"Oh Ranma! Kyoiya's been attacked! She needs help!" said Layla.

Ranma nods as he assesses the situation. He'll have to ask for the details later, but for now, they had to help the girl.

"Don't worry, we're near the house, we can take her there for treatment." Said Ranma as he scooped Kyoiya in his arms.

"Let's hurry!" said Layla.

They quickly head back towards the Saotome residence.

To be continued…

Preview…

Layla: My club members got attacked!

Musa: Who does that psycho think she is!?

Ranma: I almost forgot, Furinkan had a Martial Arts Rhythmic Gymnastics tournament with St. Hebereke last year. It must be close to that time again.

Flora: How dare she perverts the use of flowers like this!

Layla: It's settled! I'm going to enter and give that harpy a piece of my mind!

Ranma: Be careful, Layla! Kodachi will use whatever means necessary to win a fight!

Layla: Then I ought to respond in kind, too!

Ranma: Next time, on Ranma Club, 'Battle of Grace? Layla vs. Kodachi!'

Layla: She'll pay for what she did…

Ending (Slayers style, Jama wa Sasenai)

Music starts as a crystal orb shows up in the background. Ranma appears out of the orb and walks towards the screen.

_Nanika ni ayatsurareta jinsei nante yume mo kibou mo nai shi... (Something's taken control now, your life's hopes and dreams are gone)_

_Ima no your life manzoku na no? (Are you satisfied with your life now?)_

As Ranma walks, an image of Bloom and Ghost Sky passes by.

_Seikimatsu ka to omowaseru mainichi ni sonaete (Got that 'fin de siecle' feeling, and spend everyday preparing)_

An image of Stella and Ghost Brandon passes by.

_Sorosoro engine kakeyou (So let's get your engine running!)_

_Sabi-tsuite 'ru joushiki zenbu nugisutete (Throw off all of that rusty common sense!)_

Flora and Ghost Helia passes by.

_Sekai-juu uwasa ni naritai (You want to be the talk of the world!)_

_Kagayaku mirai mo te ni iretai (You want to have a shining future!)_

Musa and Ghost Riven passes by. At this time, Ranma starts to run.

_Are mo kore mo honki no yume (That and this are your true dreams)_

_Dare hitori jama wa sasenai (Don't let anyone get in your way!)_

Tecna and Ghost Timmy passes by.

_Sekai-chu uwasa ni narukurai (To be the talk of the world) _

_Tobikiri hajiketa sugoi hito ni (Let the greatness inside burst out!)_

Layla and Ghost Nabu passes by.

_Isshou de ichido no Break (You only get one break in life)_

_Ijiketa jibun ni Bye-Bye shimashou! (So let's say bye-bye to your timid self!)_

_It's all right!_

The background turns into the Nerima jumps up and goes into a flying kick towards the camera.

End ending

Author's notes:

Finally! I've managed to finish this chapter of Ranma Club! We now throw in another one of the Nerima crazies into the mix.

(1) Pat Sajak from Wheel of Fortune.

(2) Vanna White from Wheel of Fortune.

(3)Like in FMA, the basics of alchemy: "To obtain something, something of equal value must be lost."

(4) On one box art, Ranma is seen skateboarding in an empty pool. The board in that art is used here.

(5)Ryan L. Spradling's suggestion on Layla's date. Had to do a little research on wikipedia on the different skateboard tricks.

(6) There was actually one moment in the RAI version where Layla got flattered by Brandon when they first met in season 2.

Layla: (to Tecna in a joking manner) "Oh? You mean that love is their specialty?"

Brandon: "You can say that again, cutie. Are you the new girl?"

Layla: (embarrassed) "Uh-oh! He heard me…"

Rictor Yagami: Naah, Ranma will have to keep his curse in order to keep attending Alfea. Plus, I don't like the idea of killing off Bloom and putting her in a separate Ranma-chan. Remember that in AA's Fist of the Pikachu, Ranma kept his curse, but is still able to control it with a Water Stone. Like that Ranma, this Ranma turns his curse into a boon.

Ryan L. Spradling: Layla's date comes to a close! Was it to your expectations?

ThePageMaster1530: Glad to help in hooking you up with Rai eps. Now you see the glaring differences!

Sadistic-anomaly: Hmmm… interesting proposition… I'll have to give it some thought…

Elrail: As long as I've got the creative juices flowing, I will keep on continuing!

Isoulmni: Nice to know there's someone else who knows of Jojo's Bizarre Adventure! ORA- ORA- ORA- ORA- ORA- ORA- ORA- ORAAAAAA!!! Staaaa Pratnum… ZA WOURDO!!! Misty may counter? What do you mean?

AndrewK9000: Kuno seriously is the Blue Blunder. The same thing had bothered me ever since I started watching Ranma ½. How can ANY guy find Akane attractive? Well, she's basically forgotten due to the Winx showing up. LOL.

Cheifhotrod: Sorry, not sure myself. I rely on media sites.

Firehedgehog: IGNORE THE 4KIDS VERSION!!! AVOID IT LIKE THE PLAGUE!!!

Dumbledork: Aw come now, surely you've got more to say than that, right? (hopeful look)

Nysk: Oh, the rest of the NWC is involved, in fact, some of them already are in the later chapters.

Jerry Unipeg: Glad you like it. I'd be sad, too, if a group of hot, scantily-clad girls left my area…

Dark-Magician-41: Oh, Akane will eventually find out about Ryoga's curse, if he can find his way back to Nerima, that is. Layla DID send him flying far.

Talonhunter: Still, it would've been better left to good companies like FUNimation.

Cyclon One: Is it still the coolest thing to happen to Ranma?

Erick Genryusai: It's chaos! CHAOS I TELL YOU!!!

Bloomforever: It's called Ranma ½. It's so named because Ranma's a guy half the time, and a girl the other half of the time. LOL.

It's time for another…

_**RAI vs. 4Kids rant!:**_

This is probably my longest one, and this is on one episode alone, too.

As you know, 4Kids overstupify things to an extreme, eliminating drama for idiotic "funny" stuff. The company also has the tendency to piss off all the Otakus everywhere. Today's episode topic: Season 2, episode 14, Battle on Planet Eraklyon (4Kids: The Wrong-Righters. WTF!?!?!).

First of all, they called those guys the "Wrong-Righters"!? That's just so freakin' LAME! In the original, they're called the Patchamen. As a fellow anime fan, I understand the name as it is a reference to the old anime Science Ninja Team Gatchaman (G-Force in the USA). They're obviously a parody of those guys. I mean, who else wears outfits consisting of feather-like mantles and helmets with bird-beak-shaped visors? Oh yeah, the robotic Patchaman does a Voltron reference ("And I'll form… THE HEAD!"). Also, as this episode dealt with cyber ninjas and techno ninjas, there was a moment where Zing cosplays as Scorpion from Mortal Kombat. The reference is made clearer in the Rai version as she actually says "GET OVER HERE!" when throwing her spear (and typically, in the 4Kids version, she doesn't say the line).

Ugh…. WRONG-RIGHTERS!? WTF!?!?!! I just have to say again, THAT'S SO (big censored)ING STUPID!!! Not only that, it makes absolutely no sense when their chest emblems are containing the letter "P", for PATCHAMEN, as Rai was trying to get across! "Wrong-Righter" doesn't even contain the letter! It's like giving Superman's emblem to Batman!

(Thug: "Who are you!?"

Batman: "I'm Batman."

Thug: "Huh? But your costume has an 'S' on it."

Batman: "It was supposed to be a bat, but the censors thought it to be 'too offensive' for people, so they replaced it with this 'S' instead since it's part of the Alphabet."

Thug: "So why didn't they just make it a 'B'?"

Batman: "They're idiot censor dubbers. What more can I say?"

Thug: "Good point.")

Sigh… okay…. Now that I got that out of my system…

Again, 4Kids change Zing's lines to mess up her character references when cosplaying.

Zing takes a hit for Flora

**4Kids:**

Flora: "Zing? Are you okay?"

Zing: (cosplaying Jesse Ventura) "I'm all right, lil' lady!" (The hell? They made her a cowboy now?)

**Rai:**

Flora: "Zing! You're hurt!"

Zing: (cosplaying Jesse Ventura) "I ain't got time to hurt!"

Zing was refering to a scene in the Predator movie, thought the line was "I ain't got time to bleed".

4Kids over-emphasized on Diaspro being a spoiled princess. Okay, 4Kids, we know she's spoiled, but you're going WAY overboard with that!

When Diaspro wakes up kidnapped.

**4Kids:**

Diaspro (waking up) : "Ugh... where am I... *dog in her face* AHHH!! YUCK! HAVE A BREATH MINT! (struggles and sees the Patchamen) What do you want!?"

Patchaman 1: "You were destroying Planet Isis!"

Diaspro: "What? I'm a great ruler!"

Patchaman 1: "People are going hungry because you're making them spend all their money on outfits! You're sending people into exile for wearing more than one type of denim!" (Uh..... just.... wow....)

Diaspro: "Head to toe denim is cheesy!" (Again... just.... wow....)

Patchaman 1: "We are going to turn you into a good person!" *he and the other Patchamen do their sentai poses as all sentai teams do then leave.* (Just what is this? They're supposed to be techno ninas, but they're more like techno self-help counselors...)

Diaspro: "What-EVER."

**Rai:**

Diaspro (waking up) : "Oh... where am I? *dog in her face* AHHH!! A DOG! SOMEBODY HELP! (struggles and sees the Patchamen) Hello? Who's there?"

Patchaman 1: "Be still. Prince Sky can't reach you here. We are the Elite Techno Ninja Team. We've never known defeat!"

Diaspro: "You must be working for Yoshinoiya!"

Patchaman 1: "No time to talk! We have deeds to perform!" *he and the other Patchamen do their sentai poses as all sentai teams do then leave.*

Diaspro: "I hate this!"

Was 4Kids trying to be funny by making those lame-ass lines? Well, it didn't work! It made them all sound like a bunch of retards! That, coupled with their miscasted voices and bland replacement background music made it even worse.

4Kids ignores yet another plot device. When Bloom, Sky, Flora, and Brandon walk through the forests, both versions talk of different topics…

**4Kids:**

Bloom enquires Brandon about the (ugh…) "Wrong-Righters" and he replies that they're a "justice group into all sorts of causes". This is due to a past idiotic edit in a certain season 1 episode.

**Rai:**

Originally, Brandon doesn't know anything about the Patchamen. Instead, Bloom asks about the main man behind the kidnapping, Yoshinoiya. Brandon explains that the guy's been trying to get the Eraklyon throne for a while now, which was the reason why he and Sky switched identities back in season 1.

4Kids says that Sky and Brandon switched identites because Sky "wanted to experience life outside of royalty". Rai says that they switched identities to throw off assassination attempts, just like what Padme did in Star Wars Episode One Phantom Menace, when she switched places with one of her servants to throw off assassination attempts.

The intro of the Patchamen.

**4Kids:**

Ken (Patchaman 1): "I'll tell you who we are! Wherever there is injustice and inequality, we are there! Wherever people are suffering, we are there!"

Bo (Patchaman 2): "We fight poverty!"

Jinpee(Patchaman 3): "That's right! We save the oceans!"

Dunko(Patchaman 4): "That's right! We love for education!" (The hell…?)

Kiu(Patchaman 5): "Our mission is to stop environmental degradation, (assembles himself) and to defend underprivileged beings all across the magical dimension! We're here to uphold justice! We are the unstoppable, invincible…"

All: "WRONG-RIGHTERS!!!" (Excuse me while I vomit…)

**Rai:**

Ken (Patchaman 1): "Silence! How dare you! Whenever there is injustice, we are the ones who answer the call! Be afraid, villains, we are bandit justice man…" (a parody of Ken Washio)

Bo (Patchaman 2): "Bo! Mysterious anti-hero!" (a parody of Joe Asakura)

Jinpee(Patchaman 3): "Jinpee! The smartest kid ever!" (a parody of Jinpei)

Dunko(Patchaman 4): "Dunko! Princess of beauty" (a parody of Junko)

Kiu(Patchaman 5): "And Kiu! The mighty one! Dunko! My components, please! (assembles himself) And I'll be… THE HEAD! Together, we are… Science Ninja Team…" (a parody of Ryu)

All: "PATCHAMEN!!!" (a parody of Gatchamen)

Before they go at it with the Patchamen, Bloom and Flora transform. In Rai, Bloom simply says "Magic Winx!". In 4Kids, she, for some reason, says "Let's go, girls!". Yes, she said the plural form, despite the fact that aside from her, Flora was the only girl there, so that line made absolutely no sense.

When Diaspro was rescued and is with Flora

**4Kids:**

Diaspro: "You're right, Flora. No one should be without freedom. I don't want anyone to be without enough to eat! I'll have to change, and I will change! I promise I will become a great leader!"

Flora: "Okie dokie."

Diaspro: "You know, I still believe hair accessories should be considered a basic necessity." (.... I see a bleak future for her kingdom...)

Chatta: "Actually, I completely agree with you on that."

**Rai:**

Diaspro: "It's so not fair! Bloom's the one who rescued me! Oh I HATE HER! WHY DOES SKY HAVE TO LIKE HER!? I've spent my whole life studying posture, ettiquette, court protocol, everything! "

Flora: "We understand."

Diaspro: "After all of that work, I was supposed to marry a prince! That's the whole point!"

Chatta: "Hey, there're plenty of princes in the Magic Dimension."

4Kids: Diaspro starts raving on how wrong she was to treat her people so badly to suit her inflated ego and that she has to act as a proper ruler. This conflicts to her reappearance in season 3 when she cut a deal with Valtor in order to steal Sky away from Bloom since in this version, she seemingly forgets or accepts that Sky chose Bloom over her.

Rai: Diaspro complains how much of a blow it is to her pride that she got rescued by Bloom, the one girl she hates because Sky loves Bloom and not her. Even though Bloom saves her, Diaspro still hates her for having Sky, which coincides with her eventual deal with Valtor later on in season 3.

4Kids also took out the parts where Zing cosplays as Spiderman and Dr. Octopus (yes, she seriously does this).

**Rai:**

*Zing, as Spiderman, hangs upside-down from a webbing just like the original Marvel Superhero. Brandon comes and gives her a look.*

Brandon: "Zing, you're the Pixie of Insects. You don't have to pretend you've got Spider Powers."

Also, this episode had scenes of Musa stopping Stormy from breaking into Alfea. 4Kids stupidly took out all scenes related to it to put into the next episode where Musa holds her concert. Another act of idiocy from 4Kids: taking scenes from other episodes to put into episodes they don't even belong in. Real smart, dumbasses…

Finally done with the rant. Please read and review! Look forward to the next new installment!


	23. Omake Chapter: HalloWinx?

Disclaimer: Ranma ½ belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and Viz Video and Winx Club belongs to Iginio Straffi and Rai S.p.A (NOT 4Kids!!). All costume characters belong to their respective creators.

Note: this follows the Rai version of Winx as the 4Kids version butchered it too much, like with every anime it dubs.

Read ThePageMaster1530's comment about doing a Halloween Omake, so her it is! It was an interesting idea, too funny to pass up!

Omake Chapter: HalloWinx?

Saotome residence…

Ranma sits on the couch when the Winx girls, walk into the room.

"Hey Ranma! It's that time of the year again!" said Bloom.

"Huh? What's that?" asked Ranma.

"Oh yeah! It's that Halloween thing, right?" asked Stella.

"Oh, right… it's the 31st of October, isn't it?" said Ranma.

"Dressing up will be fun!" said Flora.

"So, shall we go Enchanix?" asked Tecna. When they went to the Halloween party in Gardenia last time, the Faeries went in as their faerie forms. It certainly caught a lot of attention.

Stella thinks about it, but then says, "No, not this time. I'd like to do something different."

"Huh? What do you suggest, Stella?" asked Musa.

"As you know, girls, I'm part of the Furinkan Fashion Club!" said Stella with pride. "Spending time in it gave me a couple of ideas I wanted to try out."

"You suggesting another makeover game, Stella?" asked Layla.

"If that's the case, leave me out of it this time!" said Ranma as he held out his hands. "I'll dress in my own costume."

"Aww… you're no fun, Ranma." Teased Stella.

"Don't be so hard on him." Said Flora as she put an arm around Ranma. "If he wants to stay a boy, then we should respect that."

"Thanks, Flora." Said a blushing Ranma.

"Well, what're we waiting for? Let's do this!" said Musa.

The girls raised their arms in a cheer before going into a separate room and closing the door.

"I wonder what Stella has got planned?" said an uneasy Ranma. "Hmmm…. Maybe I can go dressed like him…"

It was then he heard a sound behind him.

"Ch-ch-ch-ch… Ha-ha-ha-ha…"

"Huh?" Ranma turns around and nearly jumps.

Floating right there was his bonded Pixie, Zing. She was dressed in a dark shirt, pants, hiking shoes, a ripped dark green jacket, and black gloves. The striking thing was that she was wearing a hockey mask on her face and carried a machete. (1)

"Zing! What do you think you're doing?" said Ranma.

The cosplaying Pixie giggled and moves the mask to the top of her face. "Heehee! Did I get you good?"

"Feh… hardly…" said Ranma.

"Just trying to get into the Halloween spirit, you know?" said Zing. "Don't I look like a good slasher?"

"Yeah, just don't try it on the others."

"Too late!"

"Huh?"

Flashback…

Kiko was sleeping peacefully, when Zing, in her costume sneaks up behind him, her fake machete raised.

"Ch-ch-ch-ch… Ha-ha-ha-ha…"

The sound made the little rabbit wake up. Catching sight of Zing, Kiko screams bloody murder and quickly bolts. Zing could only laugh her head off. Kiko peaks around the corner to see Zing and gets annoyed at the scare.

End flashback…

"I just couldn't resist!" said Zing, finishing her story.

Ranma could only sweatdrop. He started to feel sorry for the little timid rabbit friend of Bloom.

"Oh right! I need to get ready!" said Ranma as he left for his room.

Winx bedroom…

The girls could only blush when Stella showed them certain outfits and props laying out on the bed.

"Stella? Where did you come up with these?" asked Bloom.

"Oh, I was watching Hiroshi and Daisuke at the arcade, and I just got inspired!" replied Stella.

Each of the girls looked at the outfits and blushed as she imagined herself in it. They blushed even further when they imagined how Ranma might react. The girls inwardly chuckled at the thought.

It was then that Shampoo and Ukyou entered the room.

"Hey there! What's going on?" asked Ukyou.

"Hey Shampoo, Ukyou!" said Layla. "We're trying to decide what to dress up as for Halloween."

"Aiya! Sound like fun!" said Shampoo. "Can Shampoo join in?"

"Go right ahead, you two!" replied Stella. "The more the merrier, I always say!"

The two martial artists go to the bed where all the costumes were to pick something out.

Some time later in the common area of the house…

"So, Zing, how do I look?" asked Ranma.

The pixie looked at Ranma. He was clad in a white karate gi (black belt, of course) and red handguards. The sleeves looked to be ripped off, showing off his muscles. On his head, he wore a red bandanna. (2)

"You don't look any different from what you usually are, Ranma." Said Zing.

Ranma slumps. "Well, I'm a martial artist! I'd think this costume's right down my alley!"

"All right, if you say so…" said Zing.

The door to the Winx's bedroom opened up.

"We're ready!" called out Stella.

Ranma begins to turn around to face them. "Ah, about time. So what are you goooo…." Ranma's next words fell back into his throat when he got a glimpse at the eight girls. His eyes practically bulged out of their sockets at the sight.

Ukyou was dressed in a tight black bodysuit resembling a ninja. It had pink shoulder pads, elbow pads, knee pads and stomach guard. Several large rips were in the bodysuit, smeared with fake blood, as if she came out from a battle. A red sash was tied around her slender waist, in which a fake wakizashi was strapped to. Her hair was tied in a top-knot style and carried what looked like a large boomerang behind her. (3)

Shampoo was dressed in very little, which wasn't surprising. She wore what looked like a small, strapless bikini with matching below-the-knee boots. The bikini top was barely able to contain her bosom while the bottom rode up in the rear. The striking thing was that the bikini and boot set were tiger-skin printed. On her head were two tiny yellow horns. (4)

Layla wore a gold wrap-around bikini bra that fastened around her waist with a butterfly clip. She had on loose, shimmering silver pants that was held up with a purple rope belt. On both arms were green armbands, and on her hands black fingerless gloves with orange feathers attached. Her hair was in a top-knot and she was currently barefoot. (5)

Tecna had on quite a daring costume. She wore a purple snakeskin bodysuit that was so small, it left little (and I use the term loosely) to the imagination. On her arms were purple snakeskin elbow-length gloves, the left one covered with a gold, full-armed taloned gauntlet. Her purple snakeskin knee-high, high-heeled boots were connected to her bodysuit's thong bottom. In her hand was a fake weapon that looked like a cross between a sword and a whip. From Ranma's point of view, Tecna looked like a glorified dominatrix.(6)

Musa's outfit was no better. Her hair was free-flowing and was dressed in what looked like a black kimono top, but was obviously customized. Over the kimono top was what looked like a white maid's apron with feather-like protrusions on the shoulders. Both top and apron were too small to close completely and showed considerable cleavage. The apron left a cloth part hanging from the front and tied in the back in a large bow, which did little to cover up the black thong of the kimono. On her legs were black knee-high open-toe stockings with white bandages wrapped around the ankles. On her hands were black and white handguards. She wore a lace choker on her neck and a maid's bonnet on her head. She held fake sword/katar weapons. Musa looked like a ninja maid. (7)

Flora was dressed in something similar to Tecna's outfit, but was slightly more conservative (to a degree). She had on black knee-high stockings and white ankle-high boots. Over her black thong was a black bodysuit with a wrap-around top pattern, nearly baring her entire front. She had white puffy sleeves attached to the bodysuit and a black choker on her neck. Flora's hair was held with two yellow ribbons. On her back were fake wings, the right a white angel wing and the left a black demon wing. Near the small of her back was a fake black tail resembling that of a dragon and had a yellow bow at the end. (8)

Stella, of course, was dressed, or barely dressed, in something she was obviously inspired from during a certain planetary visit. The blonde had on white knee-high stockings and white elbow-length gloves. Both articles had fake red claws attacked to the digits. She wore a white thong and a white "bra" which consisted of nothing but white strips that were mysteriously being held in place. Around her belly button was another white strip done in a diamond shape. On her neck was a white choker. To compliment the appearance, Stella had a white tail attached to her thong and white cat ears on her head. Of course, the outfit was made of a white furry material. Ranma gulped as he recognized who she was going as. (9)

Finally, there was Bloom's outfit. She wore what appears to be a red, sleeveless ninja gi with white trim. It was held with a white sash which tied into two red and white cloth tails in the back clipped with small orbs at the ends. The cloth tails did little to cover up her red thong. The gi left a cloth part hanging down her front. The flaps of the gi top, like Musa's costume, were too small to close all the way, exposing just as much cleavage, if not more. On her hands were red ninja handguards, and on her feet were black ankle-high ninja tabi with red trim. This only served to show off even more of her lovely legs. Her hair was tied in a top-knot and she held a Japanese folding fan.(10)

Ranma was struck dumb as he stared at the cosplaying girls in front of him. The girls themselves were blushing as they were wearing such skimpy costumes in front of him. The outfits were so skimpy, it made their usual attires look like winter wear.

"So… Ranma… how do we look?" asked a blushing Bloom.

"Do you like what you see?" asked Flora innocently.

When they all took a pose for him, which caused them all to (ahem) bounce, Ranma could only respond in one way…

_**THUMP!**_

The girls looked with worry when Ranma fell onto his back with spiraled eyes and a MASSIVE nosebleed. (11)

"I guess that's a yes!" said Musa with an amused tone.

"Do you think he's all right?" asked Layla.

"Don't worry, I'm sure he's just fine." Said Stella.

Little did they know that the effect they had on Ranma ran deeper than they thought…

Ranma's mindscape…

Sky, Brandon, Helia, Riven, Timmy, and Nabu were all flat on their backs with massive nosebleeds. Since the Specialists combined are Ranma's soul, they also see what he sees. When they saw their loved ones dressed the way they were, well… one can see the results. They suddenly had a love for felines, kunoichis, maids, capoeira users, and for some odd reason, jello.

HAPPY HALLOWEEN!

To be continued in the Main Story…

Author's Notes:

I was so off my rocker when I wrote this! Just in time for the holiday, too! Shampoo and Ukyou's costumes were obvious choices. Shampoo's design was based off of Lum, and Sango's based off of Ukyou. Little Rumic humor there.

I just couldn't resist the cosplay ideas for this omake. The girls going as some of the hottest gals of fighting game history! LOL

(1)Jason Voorhees from Friday the 13th.

(2)Ryu Hoshi from Street Fighter.

(3)Sango from Inuyasha.

(4)Lum from Uruesi Yatsura.

(5)Christie Monteiro from Tekken 6.

(6)Ivy Valentine from Soul Calibur IV.

(7)Iroha from Samurai Showdown.

(8)Dizzy from Guilty Gear XX.

(9)Felicia from Darkstalkers.

(10)Mai Shiranui from King of Fighters.

(11)Can't say I blame him. WHOO-HOO!!!

Ryan L. Spradling: Glad you liked the date scene.

Jerry Unipeg: You have NO idea how much in trouble Kodachi will be in. Her logic of using dirty tricks will come back to bite her in the ass.

ThePageMaster1530: Good choice. Avoid 4Kids versions of anything like the plague! I'm aware of Fist of the Pikachu. The writer of that epic, AnimeAddiction, is simply busy with other works. After all, he's written 19 fics so far. I assure you, AA is not the kind of guy who'd let his fics just sit there and collect dust. Updates may be slow, but he'll complete them in time. I've been following his works since 1999. They gave me hope that there're actually Ranma fics where he DOESN'T pair up with Akane. BTW, his latest work, TekkaDread is an awesome fic!

AndrewK9000: Layla calling Kodachi a 'friggin' psychopath'? Hmmm well, since it's Kodachi, ANYONE would call her that. LOL

Isoulmani: Ooooh… THAT'S what a Misty May Counter is… however, when I think of bounce, I think of the art by Masami Ohbari (Fatal Fury, Gowcaizer, Voogie's Angels, Angel Blade, Battle Arena Toshinden, etc.) Yeah, the idea for the openings and endings is to make the fic feel like anime episodes. Oh, and some of the openings have a bit of foreshadowing in them. You recall how I stuck in the "shaded people"?

Kitsune-Taishou: What can I say? I REALLY like that One Piece mini-movie, too!

Dark-Magician-41: Like I told Jerry Unipeg, Kodachi's logic of using dirty tricks will come back to bite her in the ass. How? You'll see…

Kidan Yoshilda: The reason I do the bashing is because she needs to be "equalized". In canon, Akane hardly, if ever, had to take responsibility for her actions, and she almost never suffers physical hits. I just don't like the idea that she'd always get away with her bratty behavior. Shampoo and Ukyou actually suffered from physical hits at some points (Ex include Ranma's two victories over Shampoo, Ranma's victory over Ukyou when he thought she was a boy at the time, Ukyou getting hit with the Hiryu Shoten Ha when Cologne was demonstrating said technique to Ranma, Shampoo getting taken down by Lin-Lin and Ran-Ran's "Great Dragon Attack", not to mention the violent fist fights both girls get in with each other). Even Kodachi suffers physical hits (which she so richly deserved, BTW). I'm simply giving Akane back her due. The brat needs to learn to take what she dishes out, otherwise she's not the martial artist she CLAIMS to be.

Ghost in the Machine: It's not like they were USING the character as part of the main story, it was just to be funny. Talk about rights? How about when 4Kids did One Piece (a shitty job of it, too), the company itself had Jango the Hypnotist reference Michael Jackson (having him say "Who's there?" the same way how Jackson said "Who's bad?" in his MV). Also in TMNT (licensed by 4Kids, BTW), Michealangelo once made reference to SpiderMan himself when he and the others grabbed for dear life on a wall("I think I'll leave the wall-crawling to the dude in the red and blue tights!"). And also, in a 4Kids ep of Winx before coming up with their name, Stella made a reference to W.I.T.C.H. by suggesting to name themselves B.S.M.T.F., which happens to be the first letters of their names, just like what the girls of W.I.T.C.H. did. In the Halloween ep of Winx, 4Kids kept in the cosplayers of Witch Hunter Robin and Freddy Krueger. Also with that, you see Stella in the 4Kids version dressed like Jem. Other shows pretty much parody ANYTHING (Simpsons, Family Guy, Robot Chicken, to name a few). Total Drama Island (Canadian in origin) parodies all reality TV shows, as well as Friday the 13th, Scream, Texas Chainsaw Massacre, and Candyman. If that's the case, 4Kids is basically being hypocritical of themselves. The whole law thing is just stupid. References are simply parodies. They're simply supposed to be funny and not to be taken seriously.

A reason for the changes, huh? What reason was there to completely change the background music? What reason was there to mix and mismatch scenes? What reason was there to add in pointless dialogue in places where there originally wasn't supposed to be any talking in? What reason was there to totally change a person's character? What reason was there to change the first letter of someone's name despite his obvious mark? What reason was there to completely change the basis behind a plot that only results in making plotholes later? What reason was there to cut out any scenes of character development? What reason was there to blur out letters and print? What reason was there to replace logical explanations of things with something else entirely? What reason was there to put in an overuse of stupid pun jokes? Just what is the reason?

Even if 4Kids does get sued, it's no loss. One thing less to worry about. Leave dubbing to the experts like Viz, FUNimation, Pioneer, Aniplex, and Software Sculptors. Honestly, can you people imagine what would happen if 4Kids dubbed Naruto and Bleach?

**_Halloween Rai vs. 4Kids Rant:_**

This is obviously for the Halloween special episode, Hallowinx.

There was one chick at the party dressed like a goth nurse. In Rai, she was holding a syringe. In 4Kids, it was erased, so she's just holding out her hand like she's got a cramp or something.

Rai: When arriving to the haunted mansion where the party was at, Tecna makes a comment about the setup.

Tecna: "Wow, it's just like the house in that video game, 'Residen Evil Doom 2'!"

Rai: there was a scene that was cut out involving Musa answering the door while at the party. Greeting her was a short guy dressed like SpiderMan who was delivering a package. Musa brings it in and presents it to tells Musa that the pumpkin cakes have arrived. Her friend, a guy dressed like Freddy Krueger, picks up one by stabbing it with his finger knives and offers it to Musa. Not wanting to be rude, Musa eats it, and nearly barfs it out. Mitsy laughs, saying that Musa was unlucky to get the ear-wax-flavored cake. So a reference to Harry Potter's "Every Flavor Beans".

We also see other recognizable icons at the party. One girl was dressed like Witch Hunter Robin, and one guy dressed (sort of) like Darth Vader (even mentions that "dark side" stuff).

Omake is over. Getting back to the real story now!


	24. Battle of Grace? Layla vs Kodachi!

Disclaimer: Ranma ½ belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and Viz Video and Winx Club belongs to Iginio Straffi and Rai S.p.A (NOT 4Kids!!!). Songs 'Jajauma ni Sasenaide' and 'Platonic Love' belongs to Ranma ½.

Note: this follows the Rai version of Winx as the 4Kids version butchered it too much, like with every anime it dubs.

Chapter 22: Battle of Grace? Layla vs. Kodachi!

Opening (Ranma ½ style, 'Jajauma ni Sasenaide')

A gong sounds as the 'Ranma Club' logo appears.

"Ranma Club!"

Another gong. We see Kiko on the screen just as the music starts. Zoom out from him as multiple Kikos take up the background.

_YAPPAPPA- YAPPAPPA- II SHAN TEN _

_Hashagu koi wa ike no koi (Frolicking love [koi] is a carp [koi] in a pond.)_

Ranma-chan comes in doing some katas.

_YAPPAPA- YAPPAPPA- II SHAN TEN _

_Mune no tai wa dakareTAI (The sea bream [tai] of my heart wants [-tai] to be embraced.)_

One by one, the Specialists appear in the background, forming a circle. Ranma appears before them doing another kata. Coming out from behind him and standing on either side were Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa, Tecna, and Layla. They all do the kata in sync with Ranma.

_Wake mo wakarazu ni (Without understanding even the reason,)_

We see Ranma running.

_Ranma Ranma de hi ga kureru (Ranma, Ranma, it's getting dark.)_

Bloom, Stella, and Flora are seen running along with Ranma in different directions.

_Kimi to atte kara (Ever since I met you,)_

Musa, Tecna, and Layla are seen running with the rest of them.

Ranma Ranma de

Nodoka, Shampoo, and Ukyou are seen running.

_NANDAKANDA to (fighting about one thing or other,)_

The Ghost Specialists are seen running.

_Suttamonda no seikimatsu (it's the fin de sicle)_

Finally, the rest of the NWC are seen running then goes to the 'Ranma Club' logo.

_Naze motto shizuka ni (Why can't you say)_

_"Suki da yo" to ienai no? ("I love you" more quietly?)_

We see the Winx dancing to the beat as Ranma nervously stands to the side.

_Hariau to watashi mo (Whenever we compete,)_

_Jajauma ni nacchau! (I become a shrew too!)_

One by one, we see close-ups of each girl at each beat as she dances: Musa's feet, Tecna's legs, Layla's rear, Flora's back, Bloom's belly, and Stella's chest. We then see Ranma's nervous expression at what he had seen, then suddenly gets splashed by Zing from above.

_BERU mo narasazu ni (Without even ringing the bell,)_

_Soyokaze no you ni (like a gentle breeze,)_

_Mune no WANRU-MU (you just settled into)_

Ranma-chan takes a few casual strides before stopping to look towards the screen.

_Sumitsuita kimi na no (the one-room [apartment] of my heart.)_

Ranma-chan looks down as the ghostly forms of Sky, Brandon, Helia, Riven, Timmy, and Nabu loom over her.

_Meiwaku yo dakedo (It's annoying, but)_

_...Kon'ya dake ii wa (...just for tonight, it's okay)_

_...Ashita made ii wa (...until tomorrow, it's okay)_

Panning up, we see Shampoo and Ukyou from behind. They turn around and offer a hand to Ranma-chan. Behind them were the Winx. Ranma-chan reverts to male form and walks over to them.

Random shots of Ranma, The Winx, and the NWC flash by.

_Mitsumerareru tabi (Every time you stare at me,)_

We see Ranma running.

_Ranma Ranma de, me ga mawaru (Ranma, Ranma, I get dizzy)_

Bloom, Stella, and Flora are seen running along with Ranma in different directions.

_Koi ni nari-sou de (Looks like it's becoming love.)_

Musa, Tecna, and Layla are seen running with the rest of them.

Ranma Ranma de

Nodoka, Shampoo, and Ukyou are seen running.

_TANMA TANMA de (Looks like it's becoming love.)_

The Ghost Specialists are seen running.

_Sonna mon ne to o-tomodachi (let's be friends.)_

Finally, the rest of the NWC are seen running. Suddenly, Ranma runs to the front of the screen and takes a pose with the Winx behind him.

End opening

Saotome residence…

"What happened, Kyoiya?" asked Layla. The aformentioned girl was lying in Layla's bed recovering from her attack by Kodachi. Ranma and the other Winx were in the room.

"As you've seen, that crazy psycho, Kodachi, went and attacked me in order to take down the opposition for next week's match." Replied Kyoiya.

Ranma winced as he felt a sense of déjà vu. "Oh no, not this again…"

"She's trying to get another win by default for her team again by taking out her opponents BEFORE the match even starts!" said Kyoiya in anger. "She's been relentless since her first loss to that mysterious pigtailed girl who showed up last year."

The Winx turned to look at Ranma, figuring that he had something to do with it. He quickly tried to hide his face as he waved a hand in front of him. They turn their attention back on Kyoiya.

"What a coward! Attacking her opponents before a competition!" said Musa.

"Man, this Kodachi girl gets more and more on my nerves the more I hear about her." said Stella.

"I heard that she had already taken out the rest of the team members scheduled to go up against St. Hebereke next week!" said Kyoiya.

Layla gasps. "What!? Already!?"

"Oh my… how horrible…" said Flora.

"It's one of our most important events for our school! Martial Arts Rhythmic Gymnastics!" said Kyoiya.

"Martial Arts Rhythmic Gymnastics? What's that?" asked Bloom.

Ranma decided to jump in. "It's one of those fighting styles I've told you about. It's like those rhythmic gymnastics practices you've got back at Alfea, except that you use those implements, and basically anything else, as weapons to beat your opponent into submission."

"Huh? Seriously?" asked Stella.

"But that's just illogical." Said Tecna. She couldn't imagine using things like gymnast ribbons, hoops, and balance clubs as lethal weapons.

"That's makes a lot of sense, actually." Said Layla. She remembered how Kodachi used that ribbon like a bull-whip on Kyoiya. It left lash marks that a supposedly flimsy cloth shouldn't make. The other girls gave her strange looks. "It's just like the lessons of Nodoka-sensei, remember?"

They fully understood now. They remembered how Stella blew up that apple with sheer force using only a silk scarf.

"Please, Layla! You've got to help! I can't fight in this condition! We've no one else to ask!" Kyoiya practically begged.

"Huh? You're asking me to fill in?" Layla could only look at her fellow club member. Actually, even though she's part of the gymnastics club, along with being part of the swimming club, she decided not to participate in the Martial Arts Rhythmic Gymnastics Tournament since it sounded a bit weird for her.

"I've seen how good you are whenever you do your reps and routines in the club, Layla." replied Kyoiya. "I know this may sound selfish and rude, asking you on such short notice and that you're still new to our school…"

Layla gets a determined look on her face. "Don't worry, I'll do it. No one attacks my club members for no reason and gets away with it!"

"Oh, thank you, Layla!" said Kyoiya as she sat up to hold Layla's hands.

Ranma said nothing as he sat nearby. _'Hmmm… Kodachi's at it again, eh? I'll have to help train Layla for this. Knowing that crazy slut, if she knew of my relationships with the girls, she'll go berserk. Hopefully this time, I won't be the one wearing a leotard…'_

Outside the walls of the Saotome residence…

A leotard-clad girl of St. Hebereke, one of Kodachi's spies, was flattening herself against the wall trying to listen in on the Winx's conversation with the Furinkan girl.

'Captain Kodachi's not going to like this. They've gotten a last-minute replacement…'

As she silently tries to listen in further, she didn't notice the approach of two certain girls behind her.

"Can we HELP you?"

The girl gulps and slowly turns around. Standing before her was an angry Ukyou and Shampoo.

Uh-oh!

Later in the Saotome Dojo…

Thanks to the nursing of Nodoka, plus some minor healing spells, Kyoiya was deemed well enough to leave for home on her own. She was still slightly limping, though.

Ranma stands in the middle of the dojo with Layla, who was dressed in her workout attire. Behind him were Shampoo and Ukyou. Standing on the side were Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa, and Tecna. On the ground were several gymnast implements: ribbons, clubs, hoops, rubber balls, and a rope. They were provided earlier by Kyoiya before she left.

"So they actually fight with these things?" asked Musa as she looked at the ribbon.

"Sure do." Replied Ranma as he picked up another ribbon. "It's all a matter of manipulating ki and focusing it into objects, which can make practically anything a weapon. Flora?"

Flora nods as she goes to a pile of bricks used for breaking lying in the corner. She picks up a brick and throws it into the air in front of Ranma. The pig-tailed boy reacts by whipping the ribbon at it. Once the flimsy cloth made contact with the brick, the inanimate building material shattered to pebbles. The pieces audibly clattered to the dojo floor. Needless to say, the Winx were shocked at what they saw.

"Looks like you've still got it, Ran-chan." Said Ukyou. She signals to Flora to throw her a brick. Sending one in the air, Ukyou takes a club and throws it right at and through the brick. The brick fell to the floor, a hole pierced right through it.

"Hah! Watch this!" Shampoo signals Flora for another brick. Once the brick was airborne, Shampoo takes a hoop and swings twice at it. The brick falls on its end, seemingly untouched. A second later, the brick falls apart in four pieces.

"Whoa… that's so cool!" said Bloom in awe. The other faeries couldn't help but agree.

"Will I be able to do this, too?" asked Layla.

"Don't worry, Layla. I know you'll do great." Replied Ranma. "You're already experienced as a graceful gymnast, plus you've taken Mom's Ki Manipulation class at Alfea with the others. Think of this as a crash course."

Layla smiles at Ranma's confidence in her. "Thanks, Ranma. I'll do my best!"

"Let's get started."

Ranma felt Layla will be able to pick up fast on the Rhythmic Gymnastics Martial Arts style, much faster than a certain someone he knew.

Furinkan next day…

The first night of practice was pretty grueling. Layla had dark thoughts of one Kodachi Kuno. When coming to school, she frowned when she saw that some of her club members came with injuries or didn't come at all. More than likely, the insane gymnast was the culprit. As Ranma said, Kodachi will do anything to ensure her team's victory.

'I'd better watch myself, too…'

In another part of the school, Nabiki Tendo was pondering about the past events. It felt like déjà vu when the members of the Furinkan Gymnastics team were once again ambushed by Kodachi Kuno some time before the scheduled match between their schools. The only difference was that the team didn't come begging at their doorstep to have Akane replace their ranks. Rather, from what she and her spies have heard, one of their members, Kyoiya, recommended that new gaijin student, Layla, to fill in for them. Nabiki knew that this wouldn't sit well with Akane. She knew her little sister would jump at any chance to show off her 'martial arts skill'. Akane never got that chance last year, because she had sprained her ankle from her own clumsiness, resulting in having an unwilling Ranma take over. Nabiki started to figure out how to make Layla's debut as a martial arts rhythmic gymnast profitable for her.

'Hmmm… maybe I can sneak a few photos to sell. All the boys at school are basically lusting after those six gaijins, with Kuno baby in front.'

Nabiki made a mental note to equip herself and her cohorts with telescopic cameras during the match, assuming Layla can survive the night should Kodachi pay her a visit…

Nabiki's room, later that day…

"WHAT!?"

"Geez, Akane, what's the deal? All I said is that the new girl, Layla, had been chosen to represent Furinkan at the Martial Arts Rhythmic Gymnastics tournament against St. Hebereke." Nabiki said casually as she sipped her tea, served by Kasumi.

"She's no martial artist! And she's just a gaijin! She's not even a real part of this school!" Akane argued.

"Akane! Your tone!" said Kasumi.

"Let it go, sis." Said Nabiki. "We both know that Akane's just speaking out of jealousy."

"JEALOUS!? ME!? OF HER AND HER FLOOZY FRIENDS!? NEVER!" shouted Akane.

"Oh? I never said anything about that." Said Nabiki with a smirk. "I meant you were jealous that you weren't asked to fill in instead."

Akane's face flushed after hearing that. Okay, so she was a bit miffed that she wasn't asked to take over the team like last year. At that time, she felt needed and perfect for the job, never mind the fact that she's never done gymnastics before in her whole life. In fact, in such a graceful and refined sport, Akane had all the grace and refinement of a drunken gorilla the first time around. (1) Then she went and sprained her own ankle by herself by tripping on the rubber ball sitting in her path. Because of that, she was never able to show off her 'skill', therefore, resorted to having Ranma-chan fill in right on the night before the contest.

"I'm not jealous of that, either!" denied Akane. "Who needs that stupid tournament!?"

"Still, I wonder how Layla will pull this off?" asked Kasumi.

"Maybe she's getting training from Ranma." Said Nabiki.

It was then that the two older Tendo sisters heard a cracking noise. Looking over, they see Akane's tea cup crack, then finally shatter due to the squeezing pressure. She screams in pain as the hot tea inside got on her hands. They give her a look, causing the girl to shy away.

"Akane… my cup…"said Kasumi.

"Great, Akane! My carpet's stained! And those cups aren't free!" said Nabiki.

"… sorry…"

St. Hebereke gymnasium…

The leotard-clad girls of the St. Hebereke gymnastics team were being put under hard training by their captain, Kodachi Kuno.

"Alright! That's enough for now!" Kodachi called out.

The girls were glad for the break and immediately dropped to the floor from exhaustion.

"Whew… that was some harsh practice…"

"Man, I can barely move after all that!"

"With Captain Kodachi on our side, we're unbeatable!"

"I don't get why she trains us when we win by default anyway."

"Shhh! Better not let Kodachi hear you!"

"Yeah! Plus, we suffered our first loss last year to Furinkan!"

It was then that Kodachi's spy reports to her. The girl was walking on crutches after her ill-fated encounter with Shampoo and Ukyou. She was beaten down and sent flying away by the two seasoned fighters. Because of this, the spy was late in reporting her findings about team Furinkan.

Kodachi's eyes narrowed at what her spy told her, then goes over to her locker. Inside was her school uniform, as well as several medival melee weapons. Picking up a weapon, she dons a dark blue cloak and prepares to set out.

'Hoho… just you wait, Ms. Andros… I shall personally take care of you. Those harridans of Furinkan think they can get in a replacement? Not on my watch!'

With that thought, Kodachi leaps out the gym window and out of the campus, laughing all the way. Anyone in earshot cringed at the noise she made.

Saotome residence…

Layla was on the floor of the dojo panting from the training that Ranma, Shampoo, and Ukyou went through. On the sidelines were the other Winx, Kiko, and the Pixies. Littered about the floor were the destroyed remains of bricks she had used for target practice.

"That was awesome, Layla!" said Chatta.

"I've mixed feelings about this…" said Tune. To think that people were able to turn such a graceful and refined activity into a method of violence. Still, it was a sight to see.

"Huff… huff… that was tough…" said Layla.

"You all right?" asked Amore with worry.

"I will be in a moment." Replied Layla as she slowly stood up.

"Sorry to put you through all that, Faerie Sister." Said Shampoo.

Layla started to wobble when she stood up. Ranma quickly catches her before she fell to the floor.

"Easy there…" said Ranma. "I think we'd better call it a night."

"He's right, Layla." said Bloom as she walked over to them. "You've been training hard. You need a rest now."

Layla was about to disagree, but her body was aching. She knew they were right.

"We've still got a week left until the tournamant. You'll do great, I'm sure of it." Said Ukyou.

"Thanks, everyone." Said Layla.

Guestroom, later…

Layla enters the guestroom she shared with her fellow Winx members clad in a short, purple bathrobe. A hot bath after a workout was exactly what she needed. She was alone in the room, as the others were downstairs doing homework and Nodoka was out shopping.

'Kyoiya, I swear that Kodachi will pay for what she did to you and to the rest of our club…'

Just as Layla was about to disrobe to change for bed, she stopped as her magical senses picked up a presence of insanity. This feeling of dread was confirmed when a black rose petal floated from behind her and fell in front.

"LAYLA ANDROS, PREPARE TO DIE!"

The water faerie quickly jumped to the side just as a metallic object came crashing down where she once stood. Layla whipped around to face her attacker, her features hardened when she saw who it was.

"YOU!?"

There stood Kodachi Kuno, clad in her gymnast leotard and brandishing a medieval-style broadsword.

"Ah… you're that gaijin girl from before." Said Kodachi. "I thought we'd meet again."

"JUST WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!" shouted Layla.

Soon, Layla started to dodge the sword swings from Kodachi.

"There's only a week left until the day of the gymnastics tournament so let's just go and fight fair okay?" said Kodachi as she tried to slash at Layla.

"YOU CALL THIS FAIR!?" said Layla incredulously. "I hardly think attacking an unarmed person from behind with a weapon is fair!"

"Please! I'm just sizing up my opponent to see if you're worthy to fight me!" said Kodachi arrogantly.

"DON'T GIVE ME THAT! YOU'RE JUST TRYING TO KILL ME, YOU CRAZY PSYCHO!"

"Psycho!? I am Kodachi the Black Rose! You are just a lowly peasant! Now DIE!"

Kodachi charges with her sword, intent on running Layla through. The Winx girl, however, was far from defenseless.

'Fine then! If that's the way she wants it…'

"MORPHIX HAYMAKER!!!"

Outside the Saotome complex, we see Kodachi get sent crashing through the window and into the distance, courtesy of a large, ten-foot arm in a fist made from the purple gel-like substance. The fist was about the size of a three-foot nightstand, so she left quite an impression on the gymnast.

Reigning in her Morphix, Layla finally relaxes.

"What a nutjob…"

"Layla! What happened!?"

Layla turned to see Ranma and the girls enter the room. They were surprised to see it in a bit of a mess, not to mention the broken window.

Ukyou frowned when she looked down on the floor and saw the black rose petals.

"Take a wild guess…" said the chef as she picked up one of the petals and showed it to the others.

"Kodachi…" said Ranma in a grim tone.

"Aiya! Psycho girl again!?" said Shampoo in displeasure.

"You all right, Layla?" asked Bloom.

"No worries, I've taken care of her." said Layla.

"Look at this! She made a mess in here!" said Stella.

Flora looks about the rose petals and sighs. Using her magic, she causes all the petals to float and gather in one place. Once all the petals were off the floor, Flora merges them into a small bouquet of red roses, the plants purged of Kodachi's influence. Catching them, she sets them in a vase.

"It's horrible how a person like that uses these roses as an MO for deceit and treachery…" said Flora.

"In any case, we'd better fix up the room before Mom gets back." Said Ranma.

A street alley, a good long distance from the Saotome complex…

Kodachi pulls herself out of the dumpster she unceremoniously crashlanded into from Layla's attack.

'Hmmm… she's a lot tougher than I thought… no matter! In the end, I shall emerge victorious!'

The crazed girl jumps out and bounds away for home while laughing.

Furinkan, a few days later…

Ranma was leading the girls to the front of the schoolyard. Layla trailed in the back, feeling exhausted from the training she underwent the past few days. At the same time, she was avoiding any attempts at being taken out by Kodachi.

The crazed gymnast had once again tried to ambush Layla at the Saotome home, but was repelled back thanks to a light barrier surrounding the house, courtesy of Stella. She was given a bit of a tan because of that, not to mention temporarily blinded. The night after that, Kodachi got repelled by a flame wall trap spell set by Bloom, causing her to crash and burn into the dumpster again. The following night, Kodachi came equipped with a metal heat-resistant suit with anti-glare goggles. That _would've_ been good against Bloom and Stella's barrier trap, but not against Tecna's. The techno faerie had set up a net-like barrier that would shock whatever came in contact with it. Considering Kodachi's metal suit, the berrier left quite an impression. Kodachi was once again blasted into the dumpster. Fortunately for her, she was rich enough to afford good doctors to get her back in good physical condition (2)

Because of the Winx's security measures, Layla's practice went on without a hitch, with no worries of uninvited attacks.

A group of students walk up to Ranma's group. Among them were Hiroshi, Daisuke, Yuka, and Sayuri.

"Hey there! How goes Layla's training?" asked Daisuke.

"It's going great! Layla's been getting better!" replied Musa.

Ranma nodded. The water faerie was able to utilize the gymnast tools perfectly. Considering her natural athleticism, it wasn't surprising. Not only that, she was able to focus her ki into the harmless looking tools, making them deadly weapons. During one exercise, Layla was able to smash a stack of ten bricks in half with the ribbon. Ranma, Shampoo, and Ukyou couldn't be any more proud.

"Just wait! She's gonna beat St. Hebereke for sure!" said Stella.

The other students smile and share in the praise.

"You can do it, Layla!"

"We believe in you!"

"We'll be cheering you on!"

"Thanks for your help!"

Layla couldn't help but blush at the praise. She wasn't going to let them down.

From a window on the school building, Akane could only snort in disdain as she observed the students give Layla their support.

'Hmph! Why're they acting all nice to her for? They'll only be disappointed once that girl loses and regret not asking me for help! I hope Kodachi beats her down!'

Back on the ground, Ranma's danger sense went off. The rest of his group were alarmed as well. Spinning around, they saw…

"DIE LAYLA ANDROS!"

Layla was shocked to see Kodachi come down from above at her wielding a shinai. Just as Layla was about to defend herself, Kodachi's shinai was blocked by a spatula and a bonbori. The two weapons in a cross block, they werebrought together, causing the shinai to snap in two.

Kodachi leapt back once her weapon was destroyed.

"Just what is with you!? Now you come and sneak attack me in broad daylight!?" said Layla angrily. "And shouldn't you be at your own school!?"

"Sneak attack? Whatever do you mean?" said Kodachi in mock innocence. "I'm merely here to visit my Darling Ranma!"

Ranma cringed when she referred him as her 'darling'.

"Quit the bull crap, you psycho!" said Ukyou. "Ran-chan was never interested in you, nor will he ever!"

"Day that happen is day when sun freezes!" said Shampoo.

"How dare you! You know nothing, you lowly chef! Same with you, Chinese harridan!" retorted Kodachi.

"That's enough!" said Ranma as he got to the front of the group to face Kodachi.

Kodachi was quick with the delusions. "Oh Ranma Darling! Your beloved Black Rose is here! Where have you been this whole time, my love? I know! You must've been kidnapped by those harridans and held against your will! Fear not! I shall rescue you from their evil clutches!"

"Knock it off!" said Ranma, holding out his arm to stop Kodachi's advancements. "I've told you time and time again, I'm not interested in you! I don't think of you that way! I especially don't appreciate you attacking those close to me!"

Kodachi was shocked that her 'Ranma darling' would speak to her in such a tone. Was she not his beloved one and only? She then shot a glare at Shampoo and Ukyou, then towards Layla. "You! You're responsible my love cannot recognize his future wife! Enslaver!"

"What!?" said Layla. This girl was completely off her rocker!

"Hey! Just where do you get off saying that!?" said Musa, coming in defense of her friend.

"Yeah! You're just being delusional!" added Stella.

"And you need to respect Ranma's wishes." Said Flora calmly. "You're obviously agitating him."

Kodachi then glares at the rest of the foreign-looking girls and assumed that they are also part of enslaving her 'Darling Ranma'. "You wicked wicked girls! You've obviously all cast a spell on Ranma darling that keeps him from me!" She looked prepared to attack them, but had to consider her position. She was on enemy territory, vastly outnumbered. All of the students glared at her as she had no business being there in the first place. Plus, Shampoo and Ukyou were there and trying to take them on at once head on wouldn't be a good idea. Of course, she'd only do that if she could get the drop on them with traps and deceit. Basically cowards' tactics. "I propose that the loser of this tournament will have to give up Ranma forever while the winner gets to have him all to herself!"

"What!? Ranma's not an object!" said Bloom.

Kodachi ignored Bloom and looked at Ranma, who returned her gaze with an emotionless one. "Worry not, my love! I shall win you back at the tournament! I will be the one to save you! OOOOOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!!!!"

Without bothering to hear an answer, the psychotic gymnast bounds away for her school, leaving a trail of black rose petals.

"She really makes me sick…" said Ranma.

"I think her personal elevator is permanently stuck at the basement level," said Tecna.

"Believe me, girl, that's putting it lightly." Said Ukyou.

"So now what?" asked Layla.

"We'll continue after school training until the contest, like we always do, Layla." replied Ranma. "Just let her wallow in her own self-delusions."

Ranma frowned as he thought about Kodachi making that stupid bet just like last time when he fought her in his girl form. It was all like déjà vu. Sure, Ranma emerged victorious in that long and hard battle, but it was all for naught when Kodachi went back on her word on leaving him alone, and it hadn't even been a day yet. She just had to utilize that crap about 'abandoning all present affection for him' and 'created a new affection for him'. Loopholes were an awful thing. As far as Ranma was concerned, any promises made by Kodachi aren't worth shit, so why the hell should they agree to her terms? In any case, they never actually agreed to her terms, did they? Kodachi ran off assuming they accepted her wager. Well, she was in for a rude awakening.

Ranma's group and the rest of the students enter the school once the scene was over.

The day of the tournament, St. Hebereke Gymnasium…

It had been a gruelling few days of training and now the contest has finally arrived. Students of Furinkan and St. Hebereke crowd around to enter the gymnaisum where the Martial Arts Rhythmic Gymnastics tournament was to be held. Coming from another direction was Ranma's group. Nodoka, Shampoo, Ukyou, Kiko, the Winx, and the Pixies all arrive before the building.

"Well, this is it, are you ready, Layla?" asked Flora.

"As I'll ever be." Replied Layla. "I didn't go through all that hard training for nothing."

It was true. The past few days, Ranma and the girls helped Layla with her practice. Ranma would use himself as a target for Layla, which he would dodge any attempt at getting hit. In the beginning, Layla would miss by over a foot, but now she was able to strike at him, missing by scant millimeters. The fact that she's come close to hitting him proved that she's built up her speed. Shampoo and Ukyou would lash out at her with the gymnast tools to increase her evasion skills. The Winx girls would levitate and fire bricks at Layla at a rapid pace for her to break, increasing her response time. Sometimes they would fire their respective elemental powers at Layla to test her magical and ki defenses. Since Kodachi will definitely try to cheat during the match, as told by Ranma, the girls thought it would be handy for Layla to utilize her magical defenses against whatever cheap tricks the gymnast will throw at her.

"Just remember your lessons in ki manipulation, Layla, and you'll pull through." Said Nodoka. "Do us proud."

"Don't worry, I won't forget, Saotome-sensei." Said Layla.

"Well then, I'm going to go to our seats. Ukyou! Shampoo!"

The two girls followed Nodoka towards the doors heading to the bleachers. The others head towards the changing rooms.

Guest changing room…

"This must be it…" said Flora as she opened the door. The dressing room was quite spaceous.

"Hey, what's that?" asked Chatta as she points at an object on the table.

"It looks like a bouquet…" said Digit.

"Oh, what a thoughtful gift!" said Amore.

Ranma became nervous, however, when he saw that the bouquet consisted of…

"Black roses!? Look out!"

Suddenly, the bouquet started to spasm, then seep out smoke. Thinking fast, Tecna springs forward and…

"Containment Sphere!"

The bouquet was suddenly encased in a green transparent sphere of energy, where the bouquet blows up with a muffled explosion due to the sphere containing the blast. The sphere soon filled up with noxious fumes.

"Whoa… nice save, Tecna." Said Musa.

"Thanks, though it was a bit close." said Tecna.

"I don't believe this! Even now, she's still trying to take Layla out before the match begins!" said Bloom.

"That girl is SERIOUSLY starting to crease me!" said Layla.

"Well it's clear now. Better get ready." Said Ranma as he goes to stand outside the door.

St. Hebereke Gymnasium fighting ring…

"Welcome, one and all, to the St. Hebereke vs. Furinkan High Rhythmic Gymnastics Tournament!" the announcer called out from her mic at the center of the ring.

The crowds cheered at the opening announcement. The stands were packed with many spectators. On one side sat the Furinkan students and supporters, and the other the St. Hebereke students and supporters. Sitting on the front at the Furinkan side were Nodoka, Shampoo, and Ukyou. A ways from them and slightly higher were Nabiki and Akane. Sitting near the fron of the St. Hebereke side was Tatewaki Kuno, with his ever present bokuto at his side.

Near the ringside was the commentator and judge tables.

"Ladies and gentlemen, if we may have your attention please, the rhythmic gymnastics match may begin at any moment!" said the commentator.

"And the contestants are ready!" said the ring announcer.

A spotlight shines down at the visitors' corner. Coming out was Layla in all her glory. She was clad in a magenta neck-baring leotard with an image of a splashing dolphin running up her left side in blue thread. It rode up a bit in the rear as the leotard hugged her form like a second skin. Her hair was tied in a top-knot. Following behind her were Ranma, the Winx, and the Pixies (of course, no one could see the little familiars floating about).

'_I'm so glad I'm not the one fighting this time…'_ thought Ranma.

"The challenger from Furinkan is entering the ring!" said the commentator.

Layla calmly walks towards the ring. Once arrived, she jumps and somersaults onto the mat. This earned her much applause from the Furinkan side, especially from the Layla fanclub gathered in a certain section on the stands. Layla smiles as she waves to the crowds.

"My, she certainly is quite confident! And she's got a lot of fans, apparently! She's raring to go! Will it be enough for the fight? Only time will tell!"

The gymnasium suddenly goes dark, followed by several spotlights shining down towards the center of the ring. This catches everyone's attention as they all looked up to see…

"And here's St. Hebereke's number one gymanst, Kodachi Kuno, making her entrance!"

Entrance music started to play. Kodachi was slowly being lowered to the mat from above by a trapeze swing. Thing was, she was not in her leotard, but in a white wedding dress. She wore a condensing smirk on her face as she looked down on Layla. Layla wondered what she was thinking, wearing something so impractical for a fight.

"As usual, Kodachi Kuno makes a grand entrance! And isn't that dress just fabulous?"

Fireworks then shot out to emphasize Kodachi's appearance. Again, Ranma cringed. If he remembered right, then what would most likely come next will be…

"LOOK OUT!"

Layla became alarmed when one of the fireworks turned out to be a rocket bomb and came hurtling towards her.

"LAYLA!"

Musa quickly responds. "SOUND BOUNCE!"

Drawing on Kodachi's entrance music, Musa hits the rocket with a concentrated blast of sound, deflecting it away from Layla. As for the deflection course…

Kodachi's eyes widened and eeped in shock as the rocket headed right for her. This wasn't supposed to happen! Before she could do anything, she gets hit by the rocket, which explodes on impact. This takes everyone, sans Ranma, by surprise as Kodachi's form was obscured in smoke.

"Oh my! An explosion has just occurred above the ring! What has happened up there? Is Kodachi all right?"

'_I seriously hope not…'_ thought Ranma, Shampoo, and Ukyou at the same time.

Kodachi drops unceremoniously onto the mat, face-first. She was now in her St. Hebereke leotard, though is a bit on the crispy side due to the bomb and her dress getting blown off. Coughing, she slowly gets back up and glares at Layla. "How dare you do that to me! You ruined my wedding dress I was going to wear for my Ranma Darling!"

Layla and the Winx at the ring side just glare at her. "Excuse me? You're the one who tried to blow ME up!"

"No excuses! I shall take you down!"

"What a surprise! Kodachi is still able to stand and fight even after being blown up by a bomb prop! Truly an athlete!" said the commentator. "And here they are! Both combatants are in the ring!"

The ring anouncer then takes over. "In the blue corner, from our own St. Hebereke School for Girls, Kodachi Kuno!"

The crowds of St. Hebereke cheered as Kodachi stood in her corner waving and raking in the applause.

"In the red corner, representing Furinkan High School, Layla Andros!"

The crowds from Furinkan cheered as Layla stood in her corner and waved. She then looks at Ranma and her friends at the ring side. "Wish me luck!"

"Go get her, Layla!" said Chatta.

"We'll be rooting for you!" said Flora.

Akane vents her displeasure. "You'd better not disgrace our school, outsider! If Furinkan loses face, it's your fault!"

Everyone glares at her, which she ignored due to her hotheadedness.

'_She's really sarting to crease me, too…'_ thought Layla angrily.

"All right, ladies, to the center of the ring." Said the announcer. Layla and Kodachi walked up to the center and gave each other hard glares.

'_I shall take down this gaijin hussy, then her gaijin friends and finally free my darling Ranma from whatever enslavement they put on him!'_

'_This is it… I shall avenge all my club members you have attacked!'_

"Let's keep this a clean fight, you two!" said the announcer.

Layla could only inwardly snort. Kodachi actually fighting fair? As if that could ever happen.

"Now the moment you've all been waiting for! St. Hebereke vs. Furinkan High in an anything goes fight to the finish!" said the commentator.

It was then that the round bell was rung, signalling the start of the battle. Kodachi twirls a rope in her hand while carrying two clubs in the other. Layla whips out her ribbon and gets into a stance. As the girls sized each other up, the commentator goes on to explain the rules.

"The only legal attacks are with the tools, as bare-handed attacks are strictly forbidden! Ther is no time limit, and if you're knocked out or fall out of the ring, you automatically lose!"

"Let's see what you've got, hussy!"

Kodachi whips at Layla with the rope. The dark-skinned girl dodges or blocks using her own ribbon. The Black Rose, after some misses, snaps the rope, causing it to somehow straighten out and solidify. Layla became confused as to how that happened, but had no time to ponder as Kodachi started swinging it at her like a rod.

"Amazing! Champion Kodachi is handling the rope as if it were a steel bar!"

Kodachi charges forward with an overhead smash. Layla manages to dodge, then cringes when she saw the stiffened rope smash into the mat, burying deep. "What the!?"

"Oh! Wait a minute! It IS a steel bar!"

Kodachi releases the bar, leaving it jammed into the floor, in favor of her clubs. Hold one in each hand, she starts to punch at Layla with them.

Layla dodges her strikes, then became shocked when one of the club's heads instantaneously sprouted numerous needle spies like a mace.

"What is this!? That club's got spikes in it!" said Stella.

"I thought this was supposed to be a contest!" said Bloom.

Kiko looked scared for Layla as she was locked in a battl with this psycho who seemed to be out for her blood.

"Unfortunately, nothing can be done about it." Said Ranma, remembering his own experience. "It's all legal as long as it's not a bare-handed attack."

"Why you…" Layla was starting to get angry at Kodachi's dirty tricks. Taking her ribbon, she lassos the Kuno sibling around her ankle and trips her up, causing her to drop her clubs. Layla jumps back to get some fighting room.

Kodachi angrily gets back on her feet. "Impudent woman! How dare you get in the was of claiming my darling Ranma!"

"Quit talking like you own him!" said Layla.

"My darling and I are joined by fate! Who are you to judge fate?"

"You're just being delusional! He makes it perfectly obvious that he's not interested in you!"

"You wicked wicked girl! You stand in the way of an innocent maiden's true romance! For that, the Black Rose will administer divine justice! HOOP!"

"Captain!" a girl at Kodachi's corner throws a hoop into the ring, catching around her arm.

"Take this!" Kodachi throws the hoop at Layla.

Remembering her training, and the info she got from Ranma, letting the hoop hit her was not a good idea. Ducking, she looks over and sees the hoop shear off the top of one of the ring posts.

"And there it is, folks! Champion Kodachi's trademark Razor Hoop attack! That would've certainly left a mark if it had hit!"

"Oh no! Layla!" said Amore. If she hadn't have dodged in time, Layla would've been sliced in two.

"I don't think I can ever look at hula hoops the same way again…" said Musa.

As Layla was distracted by the missed hoop, Kodachi takes out her ribbon and lashes at her. Recovering, Layla rolls out of the way from the multiple ribbon strikes as it made cracking sounds upon impact with the mat.

"Layla!" Ranma throws in a pair of clubs, which Layla catches.

Using the clubs, Layla twirls them, deflecting the ribbon strikes away from herself.

"Use this, too!" Stella then throws in a rubber ball. Understanding, Layla then kicks the ball straight at Kodachi, hitting her in the gut and knocking her back.

She lost grip on her ribbon and gets up angrily while brandishing a pair of clubs. "You're persistant like a cockroach! I'll make sure to stomp you!"

"Just bring it, you friggin' psychopath!" retorted Layla. (3) "I don't think beating sense into you will be enough!" She goes into a stance with the clubs.

"How laughable that you still insist on taking me on!" said Kodachi with arrogance. "I am the rising new star of the high school gymnastics world! The beautiful flower of St. Hebereke, Kodachi the Black Rose! Now tremble in fear as you face the dreaded attack of…"

Kodachi holds out her clubs to the side, then slowly lifts her arms, giving off after-images. She then charges forward.

"... 1000 CLUBS!!!"

Layla desperately tries to block the rapid-fire club technique from Kodachi. Fortunately, Ranma help to train her in defending against high-speed attacks by using his Amaguriken on her. Although she couln't stop all of Ranma's club punches, she was able to block or deflect a majority of them. Plus, Kodachi's technique wasn't as fast as the Amazon technique.

Nevertheless, she had to stop it.

"Use this, Layla!" Flora tosses in a rubber ball towards her friend.

Layla jumps back and spikes the ball at Kodachi, causing her to drop her clubs, all twenty of them.

"Oh no! Kodachi's Attack of the 1000 Clubs had turned out to be a bust!"

"Harridan!" Kodachi rolls away, picking up her ribbon as she did so. Jumping up onto one of the ring posts, she whips out her ribbon and ensnares the round bell. She then flicks it towards Layla.

"Champion Kodachi brings a bell into play!"

Layla dives out of the way after the bell struck the mat and rolled off the ring.

"What…?"

"An opening!" Again, Kodachi whips out her ribbon, snagging a folding chair and throws it at Layla.

Ranma was starting to get a feeling of déjà vu. "It's just like how I did it…"

"How barbaric!" said Tune.

"Two can play that game!" Layla jumps to one of the posts and uses her ribbon to snag the commentator's desk.

"Oh no!" The commentator grabs her mic off the table before Layla snagged it away. "Challenger Layla throws in a desk!"

Kodachi smirks as she takes a hoop and uses it to slice the desk into quarters. "It is useless! Useless!"

She throws the hoop at Layla, who quickly ducks it. Using the distractin, Kodachi uses her ribbon to ensnare Layla.

"Crap!" Layla cursed.

"Challenger Layla has ben put into a bind! What will she do?"

"Ohohoho! Now then…" Jumping up, Kodachi somehow produces several rubber balls and barrages them at the bound Layla.

To the Winx's horror, the balls exploded on impact with the mat.

"It's Champion Kodachi's patented Bomb Ball attack! Could this be it for Challenger Layla?"

Kodachi lands and laughs. "My dear girl, you are nothing more than a smear on the floor now!"

Once the smoke cleared, Layla was seen standing up. She looked a little winded, but otherwise all right.

"But how!?" said Kodachi.

"What a shocker! Challenger Layla had somehow managed to escape the bombball attack unscathed! It must be some sort of miracle!"

Akane snorts. _'Hmph! She just got lucky, that's all!'_

Actually, while Layla was bound to the ribbon, she quickly used her power over the Morphix to slice her way out of the bonds. Afterwards, once the explosions happened, the Faerie of Water produced a barrier of water to buffer the explosions. She dropped it once all the bombs were off.

"You really are a roach! Hard to stop and twice as ugly!" said Kodachi.

Layla's eyes narrowed at the insult. "You should take a look at yourself before saying that!"

"How dare you, peasant!" said Kodachi.

Layla could only scoff. This girl dares to mouth off to people as if they're degenerates. If she only knew that Layla was a princess at her own realm, but that was beside the point. She was going to knock this girl off her high horse.

Kodachi throws more of the bomb balls at Layla. She desperately dodges all the explosions.

"What a sight! The ring is filled with explosions caused by Champion Kodachi's bomb balls! It's like a mine field!"

Layla utilized all her speed and agility to avoid getting blown up. This continued on for a while as the crowds started to get worried.

"Stop running, you coward! You're being a disgrace to our school!" Akane shouted while standing from her seat. All the people around her stare at her. "What? She's just wimping out!"

Ranma and the Winx glared at the violent tomboy in the stands. Nodoka, Shampoo, and Ukyou also showed displeasure at her remark.

Layla was also angry at Akane's remark, but had to focus on the battle. Once it became apparent that Kodachi ran out of bomb balls, she went back to another tactic.

"Let's see how much more you can take, girlie!" Lashing out with her ribbon, Kodachi snags a cooler and chucks it at Layla. She jumps to the side before the container and its hydration fluids could hit her.

Kodachi doesn't stop, however, as she then snags a fewfolding chairs and hurls them at Layla. Again, she tries to dodge, but one of the chairs manages to hit her on her left side.

"Aaaagh!!!"

"Layla!" shouted the Pixies.

Layla plops down on one knee as she clutches her side.

"Ohohohohoho! That position suits you, dear." Said Kodachi.

Layla glares at the insane gymnast with defiance. "I'm not out yet!"

"Oh, but you will be, soon!" Suddenly, Kodachi leaps back and uses her ribbon to snag something, or rather, someone. Kuno was immediately wrapped up in her ribbon and was sent hurtling towards the ring.

"Champion Kodachi attempts to land the finishing blow with her brother!"

"Get up and fight, you wimp! You really are worthless!" shouted Akane.

Layla was steamed now. _'That's it! I've had it!'_

Quickly getting up, Layla uses her ribbon and follow Kodachi's lead.

"What the!? AAAAUUUGGHHH!!!!"

Layla snags and hurls Akane towards Kodachi.

"Challenger Layla quickly counters with a fellow Furinkan classmate!"

**WHAM!**

Hard head meets hard head. The two human projectiles crash into a heap on the ring, knocking them out. Nabiki could only sigh. "Akane, you really need to watch what you say." As far as she was concerned, Akane brought that on herself.

"Oh Akane Tendo! To be this close to you is heaven!" said Kuno before slumping into unconsciousness.

Ranma and the Winx could only smile at Layla's action. It was about time the uncute tomboy was shut up. In the stands, Shampoo and Ukyou couldn't help but burst out laughing. After using Akane like a flail weight, they started to like Layla even more.

"Hmm… I may not have finished you off, but at least I got a good hit on Akane Tendo." Said Kodachi. "I suppose I should thank you."

"I wanted to do that, anyway!" said Layla.

"Take this!" Kodachi uses her ribbon to ensnare Kuno again and whips him towards Layla.

At that moment, Akane gets up, just in time to see Layla dodge Kuno's body. However, she wasn't as lucky as the kendoist slammed into her and knocked the both of them out of the ring. Akane was once again out like a light.

"Thanks. They were kind of in the way." Said Layla.

"My pleasure, now prepare to lose!" Kodachi lashes out with her ribbon.

Layla counters by lashing her own ribbon to counter Kodachi's moves.

As they continued to attempt to ribbon whip each other, Kodachi stomps her foot three times in succession on the mat. Sudenly, a harpoon stabs upward from the mat right in front of Layla, just missing her chin.

"Whoa!"

"Huh!?" said Ranma.

The harpoon quickly pulls back under.

"Shocking! A harpoon just suddenly came out from under the mat?"

Kodachi smirks as she stomps her foot again.

Layla starts to roll just as a line of harpoons stab upward from the mat in a wave.

"What is this, an ancient ruin!?" said Layla.

Ranma slaps himself on the head. "CRAP! I knew I forgot something!"

"Ranma? What is it?" asked Flora.

"I forgot about the ring! Kodachi rigged it, too, when I fought her!" said Ranma. "Layla! The ring! Flush it out!"

Layla nods and slams her palm onto the mat. "Flush Flood!"

"Move it!" Ranma directs the other Winx to get away from the ring.

The ring started to rumble. Suddenly, water pours out from all sides.

"What is this? Water has suddenly poured out from under the ring!"

"EEEEEEEEEEKK!!!"

Apparently, something else was pouring out, too. Several leotard-clad girls with harpoons get flushed out.

"And in another surprise, the entire St. Hebereke gymnastics team is washing away from under the ring!"

Layla glares at Kodachi. "You rotten cheater!"

"Cheater? It was simply a team effort, darling." Said Kodachi.

Layla was getting pissed off. She wasn't the only one, though. Ranma and his group, as well as the Furikan students, were all getting pissed off at Kodachi's less than honorable tactics. She had tried to blow up, slice, or impale the faerie throughout the whole match.

Ranma then calls out to her. "Enough, Layla! Just use your powers! If this is how she wants to fight, then you've got the right to respond in kind!"

Layla smirks at Ranma's logic. Let's see how Kodachi likes to have her own loopholes used against her!

"Well now, I guess I won't have to hold back an longer…" said Layla.

"Oohohohohoho! And what can you possibly do different, hussy?" taunted Kodachi.

"You should stop laughing. Otherwise, you'll drown out the warning signals screaming at you from what passes as your brain!"

"What was that!?" Kodachi gets her ribbon to bear and whips it at her, intent on causing major damage.

Layla drops her ribbon, powers up, and…

"HYDRO BALL!"

Kodachi was suddenly knocked back by a ball of water shot from Layla's hands. She gets up sputtering. "Huh!?"

"What a twist! Challenger Layla somehow shot what appears to be a ball of water at Champion Kodachi!"

Layla holds out her fist, which was surounded by water.

"HYDRO STRAIGHT!"

Punching forward, the water around Layla's fist extends into a solid arm of water, punching Kodachi in the kisser.

Getting up from the attack completely soaked, she gives a hard glare to her opponent. "Hey! No bare handed attacks, you cheater!"

Layla frowns. After what happened before and during the match, she dared to call HER a cheater? "Why don't you just shut up, you hypocrite! And I'm not using my bare hands! I'm using WATER!"

"It's true! Challenger Layla didn't use her bare hands in the attack! Good thing for her that water is a valid weapon!"

Kodachi eeped when he heard that announcement. "THAT'S NOT FAIR!!!"

"You've got no right to gripe about fairness! HYDRO BOMB!"

Layla jumps up and does the water version of Kodachi's bomb ball barrage. Kodachi desperately tried to dodge the watery explosions of Layla's attack. The shoe was on the other foot, now.

"Incredible! Challenger Layla has Champion Kodachi on the run! Then again, with so much water bombs, that's not surprising!"

The St. Hebeke spectators gasp when seeing their star athlete getting bombarded. The Furinkan side, however, started to cheer her on.

Layla lands back onto the mat and faces Kodachi, who looked winded, drenched, and intimidated.

"You're… you're a monster!" said Kodachi.

Layla's eyes narrowed. "No, Kodachi. The only monster here is you. You go around bullying people you believe to be beneath you and attack others in a cowardly manner. You use your status to throw your weight around and believe that you're entitled to everything just because you say so. You believe in your own delusions, you've lost sight of reality. Well, it's time to WAKE UP!"

With those words, Layla started to power up again. Kodachi braces herself.

'No! I musn't lose! I'll never lose! I am the Black Rose! I won't give up my darling Ranma to those hussies! I shall free him!'

Kodachi goes into a suicidal lunge with her two spiked clubs. "RANMA DARLING IS MINE!"

Big mistake.

"This is for Kyoiya!"

Layla produces a quarterstaff of water and slams it into Kodachi's head, causing her to drop her weapons. She follows up the attack with a water pole thrust in her gut, making her double over.

"This is for my club members!"

The water faerie lifts her leg and does a roundhouse kick, firing off an arc of water, slamming into Kodachi.

"This is for all the pain you've caused Ranma in the past!"

Layla produces a water ball with a diameter of three feet and sends it crashing down on top of Kodachi, knocing her down. She remembered how much crap Kodachi put Ranma through after seeing his memories while in his mindscape. Why Kodachi would think Ranma would love her despite all her blackmail, attempts to drug him, and breaking promises were beyond Layla. (4)

Kodachi refused to go down and defiantly gets back up. However, it would've been best if she had just stayed down.

"And this… IS FOR ME!" Layla was surrounded by an aura of water. "FOR JUST PISSING ME OFF!!!"

The water around Layla condensed as she prepares her final attack.

"JET GEYSER!!!"

A huge stream of water erupted from Layla's body and shot up at an angle towards Kodachi.

"AAAAAAUUUUUUGGGHHHH!!!!"

Kodachi was hit hard by the constant stream of H2O and was sent flying out of the ring. She crashes onto the gym floor in a large puddle of water.

The ref quickly goes to her side to check her condition. She was simply knocked out, BAD. The ref signals to the commentator that Kodachi was fine. Nodding, she goes to finish her report.

"OUTSTANDING THE WINNER IS LAYLA ANDROS OF THE FURINKAN TEAM BY A WATERSLIDE!"

The Furinkan crowds let of a thunderous round of applause at her victory via knockout AND ring out. Soon, the crowds started to chant her name.

The announcer holds up Layla's arm in victory. "Winner by knockout and ring out, Layla Andros!"

Layla waves to the crowds before getting off the ring where she was joined by Ranma's group.

"You did it, Layla! You won!" said Bloom as she hugged her friend. Kiko also expressed his praise by rubbing himself against Layla's cheek.

"Congratulations!" said Flora.

"You were fabulous, my student." Said Nodoka.

"Thanks, you guys. I couldn't have done it without you." said Layla.

"That quite number you give psycho girl!" said Shampoo. She only regrets that she wasn't the one to dish out the pain on Kodachi.

"Was… that too much?" asked Layla.

"You kidding? I don't think that was enough for her!" said Ukyou.

Everyone laughs at this. Layla looks over to Ranma, who smiles at her proudly. Her performance was beyond his expectations.

Soon, the Furinkan spectators crowd around the group, cheering her on while chanting Layla's name.

Saotome complex, later that night…

Ranma and the girls were in the living room as Nodoka was getting dinner prepared.

"That was a tough match…" said Layla as she reclined on the couch.

"You deserve a long rest after all that, Layla." said Flora.

Piff flies over and perches herself on Layla's shoulder. She nuzzles against her cheek.

"By the way, I've managed to catch that Nabiki girl doing something during the contest." Said Stella.

"What? What was she doing?" asked Musa.

"It looked like she was taking pictures." Replied Stella.

"I guess it's for the school newspaper." Bloom said.

Ranma got worried. "Hold on, with Nabiki, it can't be good."

"Huh? What do you mean, Ranma?" asked Zing.

"That right! Too too sneaky girl always plotting money schemes!" said Shampoo.

Ranma nodded. "As Shampoo said, Nabiki must've been taking provocative shots of you to sell to the local perverts around here."

"What!? She wouldn't!" said Flora. That's like an invasion of privacy!

"I wouldn't put it past her, Flora." Said Ranma. "She'd do anything to make money." He remembered his own experiences when Nabiki sold pictures of his girl form to all the perverts in the area.

"If you all are worried about that, then don't be." Said Tecna.

"That's right! We've taken care of it!" said Digit.

This caught everyone's interest.

"Oh? What did you do, Tecna?" ased Ukyou.

"I was suspiscious when Nabiki and two other girls were taking photos of the match with their digital cameras." Said Tecna. "I had Digit go check them out, considering what Ranma told us about her."

"Turns out that all the photos were shots of Layla in some very flattering angles." Said Digit.

They all blushed at that comment.

"Well, take a look." Digit forms a digital camera and a holo-screen in mid-air. The screen went into a slide show depicting Layla in her skimpy leotard, twisted in different positions when fighting Kodachi. Ranma blushed. He didn't know Layla was THAT flexible.

"Oh my…" said Flora.

"Don't worry, we've taken out all the images and replaced them with something else." Said Digit.

Layla sighs in relieve. She won't have to worry about becoming a victim of taboo or anything. However, there was just one other thing unanswered.

"So what did you replace Nabiki's photos with?" asked Layla.

"Well, as you know, technology is my forte." Said Tecna. "I can easily recreate digital images and had Digit transfer them. What the images were? Well…"

The tecno faierie could only grin deviously.

Tendo household, Nabiki's room…

The middle Tendo sister grins with satisfaction. Since Ranma's absence, her usual income wasn't coming in as big as she had hoped. Now that he's arrived with his six beautiful faerie girlfriends, opportunity rose. There had been much demand of anything involving the new transfer students. When there's demand, there's profit to be made. Getting those shots of Layla in her skimpy leotard was practically a gold mine to her. She planned to sell them to the masses at inflated prices.

"Hmmm… 50000 yen each would be a good start. Those guys will do anything to get something of the=ose gaijins." Said Nabiki. "Now to see what I've got…"

Turning on her computer, she hooks up her digital cam to save copies of the photos. Nabiki clicks the photo folder containing the camera's contents. However….

"GYAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!"

Nabiki screamed in disgust as the photo folder contained pictures of not Layla in her leotard, but of Tatewaki Kuno wearing nothing but a sumo thong.

In two other houses in Nerima, we hear the screams of Nabiki's cronies as they, too, were subjected to the same horrifying visions on their computers.

At the Saotome complex, one could hear the laughter of a group of faeries.

To be continued…

Preview…

Layla: It's done! We can leave the contest behind us.

Stella: Well, time to get back to more important things!

Zing: All right! The Wheel again!

Ranma: That was a quick change of pace. Tecna? What're you doing?

Tecna: I've found something we can do, Ranma!

Ranma: Huh? In there?

Bloom: Just what is she planning? Next time, on Ranma Club, 'Go Virtual! Tecna's Trip!'

Tecna: You've got to see this place, Ranma.

Ending (Ranma ½ style, 'Platonic Love')

Ranma is seen reclining on the grass looking out into the clear sky. Sitting next to him with her back turned is Nodoka, sipping tea.

_Dare mo inai umibe ni anata to futari (You and I are together, alone at the beach)_

_Hashagi-sugita toki ga shizumaru (It's time to settle down after some frolicking)_

Ranma and Nodoka look up as they see the Pixie fly by. They wave and go back to looking at the scenery.

_Mukuchi ni natta hitomi ga naze ka kowai wa (I wonder why I'm getting scared of your silent eyes)_

_Sora mo umi mo nami mo toonoku no (The sky, the sea and the waves seem so faraway)_

Bloom and Stella arrive and sit near Ranma. He acknowledges tham and they watch the sky together. Flora then comes in and sits near the group.

_Ah Koyubi ga furete mo shooto shisou yo (Ah, you'd short-circuit me just by touching me with your pinkie)_

Tecna walks in and joins the rest.

_Ai ga sodatsu made sukoshi matte (Please can you hold on till we've really justified our love)_

Inally, Musa and Layla walk in and seat themselves down. Ranma looks about and realizes how close the girs were sitting next to him and gets flustered.

At each beat, we see a headshot of each Winx before landing on Ranma, then to a gigling Nodoka.

_Kuchibiru no sunatsubu sotto haratte (I saw myself inside your eyes)_

_Anata no me no naka no watashi wo miru (As you wipe the sand off my lips)_

Ranma blushes as all the girls giggle. They all stand up to look at the sky background. A street-cleaning car drives by.

_Puratonikku wo tsuranuite ne (Let's go through this platonic love)_

_Yakusoku yo (Promise me)_

_Puratonikku de tsuranuite ne (Let's get through with platonic love)_

_Anata ga suki (I love you)_

Zooming out, we see that the sky background is just a well-painted billboard. As they were really in a lot in the middle of Nerima. Sitting on top of either side of the billboard were Neko-Shampoo and Kitsune-Ukyou. At the lower righthand corner of the billboard was the 'Ranma Club' logo.

End ending

Author's notes:

Finally done! I was away on vacation for a while and now back on track. Sorry for the wait, people.

(1)A line from AnimeAddiction's "Fighting Blind" story.

(2)Like her brother, Kodachi has a flat line for a learning curve. Plus, her armed with military armor shouldn't come as a surprise. In the episode where Sasuke gets thrown out of the Kuno home and into the Tendo Dojo, the Kuno siblings got into a fight with each other using huge military-grade weapons, all simply because Kuno ate the cookies Kodachi made to give to Ranma. To tell the truth, the appearance of guns in this series came as a surprise to me… even Mousse doesn't use those.

(3)AndrewK9000's idea.

(4)Kodachi's not right in the head, just like her brother. She just assumes Ranma's in love with her, despite the glaring evidence stating otherwise. He's not even a real fiancee and has no realclaim on him. Plus, she blackmailed Ranma with those edited photos of them, even after she said she wouldn't show them to people as long as Ranma ate her cookies. Let's not forget all those times Kodachi tried to paralyze Ranma with those damn bouquets.

Ryan L. Spradling: Managed to get this chapter in on time. Happy B-Day!

Awlric Hayell: I'm glad you like the story. It's my first one and I wanted to do something original. As fellow author, FreedomGuard, told me, people tend to like original. And yes, 4Kids = epic failure in the worse case.

Princess Asuna: Glad you're enjoying it. 4kids really do suck ass. As to why they don't release shows that perfectly dub? Their own brainlessness which only destroys the reps of the they do shows. Look at Yu-Gi-Oh. I've seen a DVD of it, and the only languages were English and Spanish, the Spanish unfortunately translating 4Kids' crappy lines. That and the fact that the shows have horrid visual edits done to them.

Erick Genryusai: Personal favorite of mine is Stella as Felicia. WHOOOOOT! No, Chun Li just doesn't cut it for me. In fact, I hated her ever since seeing her ending in Pocket Fighter… plus, you've ever seen what Iroha looks like? Thriller, huh? Hmmm….. Yo man! Flora and Ranma in the forest? I'm not trying to write a hentai here, you naughty dude!

Chm01: Sexy costumes FTW!!!

Jerry Unipeg: I'm surprised at you, Jerry. You didn't put a rating on my Omake chapter!

Rubius: I wholeheartedly agree with you. I also believe that Ranm/Akane pairing is a crime against nature, even moreso than you.

Andrew9000: Oh the jello reference should be obvious, considering the girls. Anyone else know? Hehehe…

Youko-Taichou: Sad how Japanese and Eurpoean animation can get away with such things when US animation can't nowadays… I'm jealous… Ranma and the Winx in Juuban? To tell the truth, I was toying with that idea… hmmm…

Dark-Magician-41: You ought to see what comes in future chapters!

ThePageMaster1630: WHAT!? I'm sorry, but I think your friend is a retard for even thinking that 4Kids is worth anything in dubbing. Really? They had that in Powerpuff Girls? If that's the case, then 4Kids is a bunch of hypocrites if other US animation companies allow that in their shows. Remember Captain Planet in the mid 90's? I've counted at least five episodes that contained blood, and one death, as it dealt with real life issues while being entertaining. Yes, Kenshin kicked ass, too. I wouldn't call Kaoru useless. In the anime, she at least took part in the Takeda arc when Kenshin and crew fought Aoshi's group to save Megumi, also in the fight against the Scythe guy during the Shishio arc. She can at least DO things, unlike Akane. Plus, people can at least eat Kaoru's cooking, while anyone who eats Akane's would wind up in the ER. I swear, I wouldn't be surprised if the stuff Akane cooks could be used as biological warfare.

Kamen Rider Den-O: My funniest one!

Today's…

_**Rai vs 4Kids Rant!**_

This is going to be a smaller one than usual, considering the length of this chapter. The topic: Twinning with the Witches (US: Exchange Students).

This is the episode in season 2 where the Winx girls go and attend classes at Cloud Tower. The reasoning for each version is different, as usual...

**4Kids:** Faragonda says that in order to fight Darkar, they must "immerse themselves in darkness to understand the dark arts" and thus they become the unwilling exchange students to Cloud Tower.

**Rai:** Faragonda originally sends the Winx girls to Cloud Tower because both she and Griffon believe that the Trix with strike Cloud Tower next for their piece of the Codex. Basically, they're serving as extra security, of course the witches seem to be slaves to pride and are disgusted at the fact of asking for help from faeries.

The two witch instructors who met them explained that Cloud Tower is actually a living, breathing creature composed of spells by ancient witches. Cut out was the part where Stella gets sick in the stomach from that revelation.

The first lecture by Griffon was editted in a stupid way with more idiotic line-changing.

**4Kids:**

Griffon: "If you came across a hungry little kitten crying pitifully in an alley, what would you do.... Flora?" (Huh?)

Flora: "Uh... take it home and feed it and give it a really cute name?"

Griffon: "Oh Flora, that's so sweet of you, but NO!" (the students laugh at Flora) "That kitten's misery would give you enough dark energy to cast at least three skin-rot spells!" (WTF!? This seriously overemphasizes on fairytale witches too much...)

Flora: "Oh... right... skin-rot spells.... wouldn't want to pass up on those..." (What I want to pass up on is this stupid version of the show…)

**Rai:**

Griffon: "We'll begin with a simple exercise: producing energy by conjuring up dark images. Flora, will you start us off?"

Flora: "Uh... aren't we gonna divide up into groups to practice first?"

Griffon: "In groups? Witches working in GROUPS!?" (the students laugh at Flora) "Listen up, Faeries. Teammates can BETRAY one another! That's why a witch depends on NO ONE but herself!"

Flora: "Yes, but... I mean, yes ma'am, if that's how witchcraft works."

The darkness orb practice session

**4Kids:**

Griffon: "Now remember, everyone, the secret to powerful witchcraft is to embrace darkness and suppress anything light."

Stella: (makes a light orb) "I wasn't cut out for witchcraft."

Griffon: "Well then try thinking of something you despise, Stella!" (yeah, like this version of the show, for instance...)

Stella: "The problem is, I despise darkness and embrace the light!"

**Rai:**

Griffon: "Many of our spells require darkness as a primary source of energy, so it's important to learn to subdue light."

Stella: (makes a light orb) "Sorry, but I don't do darkness."

Griffon: "You realize that the grades you make here will end up on your permanent record?"

Stella: "Have you SEEN my permanent record? These marks'll fit right in!" (Ah, Stella, ever the delinquent, even when not in her own school)

Personalities are a little switched as well

**4Kids:**

Lucy: "We wouldn't've had to if Bloom hadn't given up the Dragon Fire!"

Stella: "You know, they kind of have a point there..."

Tecna: "The Dragon Fire was taken."

Stella: "Oh yeah, that's right!" (again, over-emphasis on Stella's flakiness.)

**Rai:**

Lucy: "Rumor has it that Bloom actually GAVE them what they wanted!"

Stella: "How dare you say that about Bloom!"

Tecna: "Technically, that's true."

Stella: "Who's side are you on!?" (It makes more sense that Stella was the one defending Bloom. She's not as flaky as her 4Kids counterpart.)

Please read and review! Tecna's date is next! See you next chapter!


	25. Go Virtual! Tecna's Trip!

Disclaimer: Ranma ½ belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and Viz Video and Winx Club belongs to Iginio Straffi and Rai S.p.A (NOT 4Kids!!!). Songs 'Obsession' belongs to .HACK//SIGN, and 'Talent for Love' belongs to Tenchi Muyo.

Note: this follows the Rai version of Winx as the 4Kids version butchered it too much, like with every anime it dubs.

Chapter 23: Go Virtual! Tecna's Trip!

Opening (.HACK//SIGN style, 'Obsession')

A static screen pops in. The 'Ranma Club' logo blurs in and the beats go.

_How come I must know_

_Where obsession needs to go?_

Tecna, in her Enchantix body, was wearing a sort of virtual visor as she flies around in a virtual world. Ranma's hands are seen typing on a keyboard.

_How come I must know_

_The direction of relieving?_

Tecna lands on a structure, then makes a wave with her hand, trailing green lightning. It opens up a portal in cyberspace and she leaps through. The 'Rama Club' logo comes out.

_Deep in the night_

_Far off the light_

_Missing my headache_

Tecna's face digitally forms in the back. It is replaced by Musa's then Layla's. Her face splits away.

_Visions of light_

_Sweeter delight_

_Kissin' my loveache_

Flora's face splits in. It is replaced by Stella's, then finally Bloom's. Her face splits away as Ranma walks out of the background towards the screen.

In the darkness was an orb of light. The Specialists' weapons orbit around it just as the orb obscures everything in its light. Split screen of Ranma's two forms. At each beat it shows a shot of a part of his/her body while occassionally going back to the orb. It finally shows both forms curled up, mirroring each other, then finally fusing, obscuring everything in light.

_Deep in the night_

_Far off the light_

_Missing my headache_

In the background is a close-up of Ranma's face as if he were in a trance.

Bloom walks by and throws a fireball towards the screen. Stella walks in and slashes with a sword of light she materialized in her hand. Flora enters while causing a trail of leaves and petals to follow her.

_Visions of light_

_Sweeter delight_

_Kissin' my loveache_

Musa drops in and throws some music notes in the air and rolls off before they crash to the ground. Layla walks in and causes a small flood to wash away the remenants of the notes and surfs away with it. Tecna pops in from the bottom with her back turn, then looks towards the screen, still wearing that visor. She reaches out, her form becoming a black silhouette.

In the back, Ranma's eyes snap open.

_How come I must know_

_Where obsession needs to go?_

_How come I must know_

_Where the passion hides its feelings?_

The phantoms of the Specialists fall one by one down a virtual portal.

_How come I must know_

_Where obsession needs to go?_

_How come I must know_

_The direction of relieving?_

Ranma rises up, makes a wave of his arm that calls up the Specialists' weapons in front of him, then fires them off, blackening out the screen. Enchantix Tecna breaks through the darkness and hovers in the air. She turns to look at Ranma and Ranma-chan, who were curled up and surrounded by a light aura, as if they were in stasis.

End opening

Saotome complex…

A week has passed since Layla's duel against Kodachi. The contest proved to be a harrowing experience. That psychotic gymnast tried to do everything in her power to finish off Layla simply because she has feelings for Ranma. However, the faerie of water proved to be too much for Kodachi to handle.

At this time, Kyoiya and the other members of the gymnastics club had made a full recovery from Kodachi's ambushes, much to Layla's relief. Her accomplishment had been talked about and praised throughout the school. Layla was humble about it, not letting her success go to her head, being a proper princess and all. Still, her and her friends' popularity rose from the event.

Nabiki was puzzled. She was certain that she and her cohorts had taken perfect photos of Layla during the match, but somehow the photos got deleted. No, not deleted, more like replaced, with ones of… brrr… Sumo Kuno. She needed income fast. Due to the Winx's popularity, the demand for anything concerning them was high, and Nabiki planned to capitalize on it. The trick was how.

Of course, Akane continued to hold nothing but contempt for Layla and her friends. Using her as a flail weight during the tournament was adding insult to injury, never mind the fact that Akane was the one who verbally assaulted Layla first. Again, Akane tried to attack Layla or the others for the incident, but like always, her attempts would get thwarted.

End of the day…

Shampoo and Ukyou had left to work at their respective restaurants. The Winx Club left for home. Ranma was a bit delayed when leaving school.

"Hello, Ranma."

Ranma's expression became stern as he saw who was standing near the school gates.

"Nabiki…"

The middle Tendo girl strutted up to Ranma with a haughty air. "Now is that a way to talk with an old friend?"

"I'm not even sure if I can even consider you a friend." Retorted Ranma.

"Ranma, I'm hurt." Nabiki said with mock sadness. "I thought we had a pretty close relationship."

"You only saw me as a method for a quick buck." Said Ranma.

"You had to have a way to earn your keep at my place." Nabiki said simply.

"Through extortion, not to mention sometimes at the expense of my life." (1)

"It's simply business."

"Well this business is off. I no longer stay at the Tendo Dojo, so I owe you nothing. Now excuse me." Ranma walks past Nabiki out the gate.

"On the contrary, Ranma, you still owe me a lot." Said Nabiki as she cuts off his path. "Damage to the dojo those months ago was pretty extensive, you know."

"And who invited them over to the wedding in the first place? The money you got from them should've covered the damages you instigated!"

"That only covered your already big tab for the past events. Plus, they're your 'friends'. Your friends, your mess."

Ranma's eyes narrowed. Even after all this time, she still planned to bleed him dry. "Since I left that place, I've cut off any ties I had with my father and your family. I don't owe you anything." He walks past her yet again.

"You've racked up quite the sum, Saotome." Nabiki called out. "However, there's a simple way to pay it all off in one fell swoop."

"And what might that be?" asked Ranma, not bothering to look back and kept walking. _'As if I didn't know…'_

"Your six friends, they've grown quite popular at our school. People want to know everything they can about them, and they all come to me for it."

Ranma stops and turns to glare at Nabiki. "Stop right there, Nabiki. Whatever you're planning, you can just forget it."

"All I'm asking is that maybe you can take a few photos of them. I won't expect you to give them to me for free. I'll willingly buy them." Said Nabiki. "Maybe we can work together on this. You'll be the supplier of the goods, and I'll be the distributor. Those guys will willingly pay anything for just photos alone. We could make a profit."

Ranma was angry. How dare she ask him something like that? "Getting me involved in your money-making schemes is one thing, but getting them involved is another story completely! Leave them out of it! They're not objects! I'm not going to break their trust and invade their privacy just so you can make a profit! And I warn you not to try anything either, or you'll seriously regret it!"

Nabiki was unphased. Ranma was just a dumb jock, after all, who only knew how to beat down physical problems with his fists and knew nothing about how to deal with mental challenges, which was her forte. "And what are you going to do, Ranma? You don't know anything except how to fight."

"I'm a lot different from the guy you used to know, Nabiki…" said Ranma as he turned to leave. "I know how to fight in other ways, too. Believe you me, you don't want to see how."

With that said, Ranma heads for home, leaving Nabiki alone at the gate.

_'Empty threats, Ranma. I will take what you owe me.'_

Nabiki was sure that the incident with the pics at Layla's tournament was just a fluke. She'll try again to get any information on the Winx girls. Demand of them had risen, and she intends to capitalize on it. Soon, she'll learn to heed the warnings of others.

Saotome Complex…

"Tadaima…" said Ranma as he walked in. He was confused as there was no one there.

'Hmmm? Where is everyone?'

"Bloom? Flora? Anyone?"

Ranma walks towards the guestroom, thinking he may find at least one of the girls in there.

"Hello, Ranma."

The pigtailed-boy looks to see the violet-haired Tecna. She was sitting at a desk before her laptop. There were two strange-looking devices next to it.

"Hey, Tecna." Said Ranma. "Where is everyone?"

"Uh… they're just… out…" replied Tecna nervously.

"Oh…" said Ranma. _'Odd, it's almost like last week with Layla, but this time, it's Tecna…'_ He shakes out of his thoughts. "What're you doing?"

"Just checking out the internet." Replied Tecna. "It's so different from the one in Zenith, or even Magix."

"I can only imagine…" said Ranma.

Tecna looked unsure of herself. Here was Ranma, alone with her in the room. She thought back to some minutes ago, when the girls worked their system…

Flashback…

"Okay! Layla's had her fun, now let's try this again!" said Stella.

Layla could only blush at Stella's comment.

"We'll give the wheel another spin!" said Zing. The simple wheel containing the faces of the Winx girls sat on the coffee table, the 'contestants' surrounding it. Layla's face was taken off of it, so it only contained Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa, and Tecna. Zing spins the arrow once more. "So who's it going to be this week? The suspense is too much!"

Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa, and Tecna could only wait in anticipation for the arrow to stop spinning. Layla and the other Pixies sat at the sidelines as if they wee a studio audience. The Pixies started to cheer for her respective bonded partner.

Afterwards, the arrow starts to slow down, then finally lands on Tecna's image.

"This week's winner: Tecna!" said Zing as she spells out her name on the puzzle board.

"Yeah! Go Tecna!" said Digit.

"Awww…" said Chatta.

The remaining Faeries looked slightly disappointed that they didn't win the 'Date Ranma' system, but they were happy for their friend. They'll all get their chance soon.

"Congratulations, Tecna." Said Flora.

"Looks like you're up, girl!" said Musa.

"So what do you plan on doing?" asked Bloom.

"Uh…. Aheheheh…. To tell the truth… I never really thought about it…" Tecna admits in embarrassment.

"What? You, 'Miss Always-Prepared-for-Anything' is not prepared for this?" asked Stella in shock. "This is a really big thing, you know!"

"That's exactly the problem!" said Tecna. "I can be prepared for building stuff or school work, but not on matters like this!"

Flora walks up to her. "Tecna, this has nothing to do with being logical. It deals with the heart. Matters of the heart cannot be measured by science or magic, though I'm sure you already know that."

"She's right, Tecna. Just be natural and loosen up. I'm sure Ranma will appreciate you regardless on what you have planned for him. Just have fun." Said Bloom.

Tecna couldn't help but smile at her friends' support.

"Thanks, girls…"

End flashback…

This week, it was her time with Ranma. She wanted to make it special. Finally, Tecna mustered up her courage.

"So, Ranma, are you busy? Perhaps we can hang out together for today?"

Ranma turns to look at her. "Huh? Oh, alright then. What do you have in mind?"

"Well, Ranma, there is this…" Tecna takes the two devices next to the laptop. She hands one to Ranma.

Ranma takes and examines it. It looked like some kind of high-tech visor. It was colored snow white, and had a strange looking lens lining down the length in a long rectangle. It was colored a light blue, but didn't look to be made of glass or anything solid, rather it was like it was made of light. The ear pieces were rounded, designed to latch onto the ears and balance the visor out.

"What's this thing?" asked Ranma.

"A VR visor." Replied Tecna. "I built it myself."

"Cool. So… what're you planning on doing?" asked Ranma.

Tecna fits her VR visor over her face. "Just put it on and sit back."

Ranma looked confused, but fits the visor over his eyes. Tecna turns and begins typing on her laptop. "Systems engaged. Visors online." Ranma was surprised when the lenses on his visor came to life and started to glow. "Logging in. Subjects: Tecna and Ranma." (2)

"Huh? Wha-?"

He didn't have time to think as suddenly, everything around Ranma began moving at warp speed.

Cyberworld…

"Whoa… what a trip… what was that?" asked Ranma. He finds Tecna nowhere to be found. "Tecna?"

He took a moment to look about his surroundings. It was very odd indeed. Everything was like a black void. Not only that, but numerous green lines criss-crossed everywhere like a grid. The lines pulsated in and out while sparks traveled along them very quickly.

"What is this place?" asked Ranma to no one in particular.

"Welcome to Cyperspace, Ranma!"

Ranma turns towards the voice. Standing before him was Tecna.

"Tecna?" He recalled what she had said. "Cyberspace? You mean we're…"

"That's right, were in the computer network of the World Wide Web, as you call it." Replied Tecna. "We just used my laptop and visors as a dock to get in."

"Whoa…. I'm in a machine…" said Ranma. "Now what?"

"We'll just surf the web." Replied Tecna. She holds her hand out, suddenly a portal opens up before her. "The Web is a huge place. Come on!"

She grabs Ranma's hand and pulls him through, the portal closing once inside.

Ranma and Tecna find themselves in what looks like a high-tech city. Everything looked to be made of metal and pulsating with electricity. The striking thing, however, is that there are several internet windows floating about.

"I can't believe that all this is in a computer!" said Ranma.

"It's basically like anoter world, Ranma." Said Tecna. "Plus, we're cyber-bodies, meaning we're just like figments of our imaginations."

"What're you saying?"

"I'm saying that we could basically do anything here." Tecna demonstrates by focusing on herself and emitting a green aura, nearly blinding Ranma. Once the light died down, Tecna's appearance changed. Her usual attire was replaced by a dark purple tube top and mini-skirt ensemble, with dark purple wedge sandals and gold bracelets. Her body was also enhanced to look like her Enchantix mode, as her eyes had pink eye shadow and her violet hair lengthened to just past her shoulders. Needless to say, Ranma was speechless.

"Uh….."

"Something wrong, Ranma?"

Ranma shook his head hurriedly. "Oh no! Nothing at all! Ahahaha…"

Tecna could only smile at Ranma's reaction. She found it to be very cute. "Come on, there's much to see."

"Lead the way."

First packet…

Ranma was surprised to find himself at a grand park. He and Tecna were walking down a paved path across grassy plains. Several trees dotted the area and a big fountain up ahead, shooting up water. There were even benches and lightposts lining the walkways.

"It almost looks real…" said Ranma.

"Virtual environments tend to be like that." Said Tecna.

Ranma kneels down to feel the solid ground. "Even feels real."

"Everything's real in the cyber world." Tecna walks over to tap on a nearby lightpost. It gives off clanging noises. "See?"

"Heh, you're not kidding."

"So is this…" Tecna walks over towards the fountain. Dipping her hand in the water, she suddenly splashes towards Ranma, catching him by surprise.

"Whoa!" Ranma shields himself with his hands as the virtual water splashes at him, activating his curse. "Man… even the water…"

Tecna giggles at Ranma-chan. "I didn't think your curse would carry over in here as well."

"Well I guess it did." Said Ranma-chan in an indignant tone while drying herself.

"You know, Ranma, since these aren't our real bodies, we still have control over them."

"Oh yeah, you're right!" Ranma-chan focuses on herself, then reverts male again. "Man, this is awesome!"

"Now then, focus!"

Tecna splashes water at Ranma again. This time, Ranma kept in mind that he's a virtual body, and the water hits him. He was still male.

"All right! I didn't change this time!" said Ranma.

"Told you so."

"Would you like to go for a little stroll?"

Ranma looked at the enhanced Tecna nervously. "Sure thing…"

The violet-haired girl smiles as she took Ranma's arm in her own and pulled him down the walkways.

Cyberworld Nexus…

"What the…?"

Ranma was confused when he saw windows flying around the virtual city. Each one had two or more people sitting at a table talking with one another. Some just had random things going on in them, like one virtual guy instantly making a sculpture out of a boulder that just appeared in the room, or one who painted a photo image on a canvas in less than a second.

"Those must be chatrooms." Said Tecna. "People around the world chat with others from long distances this way."

"Must be convenient." Said Ranma. "What's with some of the split-second art shows?"

Tecna looks up and sees that some people were handing folders to each other along with canvases. "Oh, they must be file-sharing. Images, text files, whatever."

"So this is what it looks like when people download stuff, huh?" asked Ranma.

"Yeah, pretty much."

Looking over, they see a crowd of virtual people sitting before a podium stage. A man with a gavel was at the podium gesturing to an elaborate dolphin clock.

"The starting bid is $50. Do I hear fifty?"

"Fifty!"

"Fifty-five!"

"Sixty-nine!"

"Seventy-one!"

"An online auction." Said Tecna.

"Doesn't seem any different from a live one." Said Ranma.

Just across from the auction house was a store. Several virtual people were pushing aroung shopping carts full of items while others were checking out at the cash register.

"Is this all?"

"That's all."

"Your total is $250.00."

"Here you go." The customer gives the cashier a credit card, in which the numbers float off and are scanned in air.

"Received." The purchases suddenly disappeared, replaced with a form. "Your order will come in after five business days."

"Can't wait!"

Ranma raised an eyebrow. "Let me guess, an online store?"

"Precisely!" replied Tecna.

Second packet…

"Wow…" Ranma looked about the current area. It was lined with what looked like tennis courts. The thing was that the "racquets" were short thick bars, and the "ball" was a cube. (3)

"Online games." Said Tecna. "I challenge you to Pong!"

Ranma smirks. "You are so on!"

Pong table no. 874….

Ranma and Tecna stood on opposite sides of the virtual table, each holding a thick bar that floated before them. The cube floats down towards the center dividing line.

"You ready?" asked Tecna.

"Of course!" replied Ranma.

"PONG!"

The cube shoots off to Tecna's side. She moves the bar and bounces it towards Ranma. Ranma responds by bouncing the cube back at a wide angle, heading for Tecna's open side. She quickly runs with her bar to return it.

For a while, they kept returning the cube back to each other with no score. Tecna managed to force Ranma into returning the cube from one corner of his side. Seeing her chance, she aims at his unprotected corner. There was no way he could get there in time.

"Ha! Point!" called out Tecna.

"Not yet!" said Ranma.

"Huh?"

She saw Ranma quickly dash towards the other corner while ditching his bar. Was he nuts? How can he return the cube without the bar?

Ranma smirks at Tecna's confusion. He ditched the bar to lighten the load off himself. Before Tecna's shocked expression, Ranma lashes out with a spinning roundhouse kick at the cube, sending it hurtling back fast. Tecna's distraction cost her as the cube flew past her, scoring a point for Ranma.

"NOW it's point!"

Tecna gives a devious smirk. "Oh, you're going down now!"

Cyberworld Nexus…

Ranma and Tecna walked about the Cyberworld Nexus. They've spent quite some time playing those online games with each other: Tetris, Minesweeper, Cake Mania (who knew trying to make cakes fast would be so addicting?), and Spades to name a few. Ranma still needed work on the games involving cards, though.

"I've got to say, the Cyberworld is something else." Said Ranma.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it, Ranma." Said Tecna.

"Thanks for showing this to me, Tecna. I feel like I've been missing out on a lot of things."

"It's no problem."

As they walked, Ranma noticed a high-security portal. "Huh? What's that?"

"Oh, probably to someone else's PC." Replied Tecna. "The Cyberworld is the nexus point for all computers in the world."

"Really?" Ranma then got to thinking, then grins deviously. "ANY computer?"

"What's on your mind?"

"Well…"

Ranma quickly relays his plan to her, causing her to look up in surprise.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I feel as if I'm doing a public service here."

Tecna gazes into Ranma's depths. "This sounds so wrong…" Her mouth curls up into a mischievous grin. "I like it!"

PC portal #4895003271796…

"Well, here we are…"

Ranma and Tecna look up at the high security portal. It was a huge, twelve-foot circular opening sealed with heavy full-metal doors. On the front, it read "Keep out! Private line!"

"The portal to Nabiki's PC…" said Ranma.

"She seems to have it locked up tight." Said Tecna as she observed the door. "Must be something valuable in there."

"Nabiki tends to keep her secrets closely guarded." Said Ranma. "Hmmm… so how can we get in?"

"No worries. I'll just hack in."

Tecna holds out her hands, causing a green screen display to appear before her. She starts to rapidly type in keys on the virtual board. Finishing up, Tecna hits what might be the "enter" key, causing the virtual screen and keyboard to meld together. Ranma was surprised when the virtual glob started to take shape. Tecna smirks as the glob took the form of a five-foot shaft, then takes it in her hand.

"What is that?" asked Ranma.

Tecna doesn't say a word as she walks up to the heavy door and raises the shaft over her head. Suddenly, the end of the shaft forms into a huge double-bladed axe head two feet in length. She brings the virtual axe down on the door, hacking a huge gash in it. She turns to look at Ranma, who looked shocked at the whole thing.

"Just a simple hacking program."

Ranma shakes out of it. "Wow… when you said you'd hack into the PC, you REALLY mean it!"

Tecna smirks. "It's what I do!"

Nabiki's PC…

Ranma and Tecna had to fight off much of the PC's online security, which took the form of robotic guards and laser-mounted gun turrets. They were more of a nuisance than a threat, though. A ki blast here, a green lightning there, and those droids were down for the count.

"Wow, the security protocols on this PC are almost non-existant…" said Tecna. "Then again, this is just an Earth computer."

"Yeah, you must've tangled with worse before, huh?" asked Ranma.

"I have, actually." Replied Tecna. "Ten times worse than what we've seen here."

"Whoooo…. Must've been bad."

"Yeah, there were times where I've almost been deleted."

Walking around, they've finally come across a pedestal before a huge screen hanging in the air.

"This must be it…" said Ranma.

Tecna materializes a scanning device over her face and looks the mechanism over. "It is, the central data bank of Nabiki's computer."

They walk over to the pedestal, which forms a keyboard. "Let's crack you open!"

Tecna works her techno magic on the database, easily gaining access to its contents. Ranma was surprised at the files being displayed.

"My God, she's got dirt on nearly everyone at Furinkan!" said Ranma. All of Nabiki's files contained personal secrets of many students and even teachers. There were notes and photos of things people didn't want others to know about. Each one also had a list of debts and bills owed to her, to keep track of her money. He frowns as he noticed that his list was the longest. "Looks like she never got around to canceling my debts."

"I can't believe she'd do this!" said Tecna in disgust. "Sticking her nose in other people's personal lives and blackmailing them for money!"

"Sadly enough, this was the only known source of income for the Tendo Dojo." Said Ranma.

"What? But what about normal income?" asked Tecna. "They live in a dojo, don't they? Does the owner not charge for lessons or something?"

"Er… yeah… that's the thing… aside from me, the family, or any uninvited guests, no one else ever uses the dojo. Come to think of it, I don't ever recall Mr. Tendo or Pop teaching any classes."

"But… that's what a dojo is for!"

"Yeah, they're just lazy, expecting me to merge the schools through marriage and run it while they live off of my hard work… All they cared about is their "future of the Anything-Goes" that they've neglected everything else. Now that I think about it, that dojo is nothing more than used space."

Tecna could only frown. When Ranma was living at the Tendo Dojo, he'd get worked on in some way, expected to fix problems that get dumped on him. In a way, he was re-enacting the classic tale of Cinderella.

"This may be the only way they get income, but it is totally unethical. It's time these people learned the value of hard work!" said Tecna. The techno faerie whips out her PDA and hooks it to the database console. "Say goodbye to psychological leverage!"

Immediately, Tecna started to delete all of the delicate files Nabiki has on people. There's no possible way Nabiki could remember each and every debt amount owed to her. Ranma's insane debt was no more.

"Thanks, Tecna. Don't know how I can thank you." said Ranma.

"Oh, I might have something in mind…" said Tecna in a sly manner.

"Huh?"

"Well, that's the last of them. Before we split, there's something I want to leave behind…" Tecna then conjures up a two foot long capsule and sets it before the pedestal. Flipping open a lid in its side, she begins typing a code on the mini keypad. She quickly shuts the lid and turns to Ranma when a timer for sixty seconds appeared on the capsule's side. "We'd better go, now!"

Ranma didn't ask questions as he took Tecna's hand and started to run towards the portal leading to the Cyberworld Nexus. They could hear the beeping of the timer behind them, growing fainter, and the time within beeps shortening. He looks in shock that the heavy reinforced door they came through was starting to seal up its gash. "Oh crap!" Finally, they heard an explosion behind them. Bolts of green and black electricity lashed out everywhere, and started to head right for Ranma and Tecna!

"JUMP!"

With a final burst of speed, Ranma and Tecna made a mad dash towards the door gash and jumped through, just before the gash reseals itself. They both rolled to safety and looked up at the door, which gives off a bit of black and green sparks before sealing shut once again.

"Mission accomplished." Said Tecna as she started to get up.

"Yeah. My debt is gone, and Nabiki can't muscle people for money." Said Ranma as he got up. He looks over to Tecna, then down, and blushes as he realized that they were still holding hands. "Uhh…"

Tecna giggled. "You were quite great back there, Ranma."

"Same with you, Tecna…"

"By the way, remember how I said that there might be a way for you to thank me for canceling out your debts?"

"Huh? Oh… yeah?"

Tecna loops her arms around Ranma's neck. "I've just thought of something…" Before Ranma could react, Tecna closed the distance between them and locked lips with him. Ranma was surprised at Tecna's action, but soon, he wrapped his arms around her waist and returned the kiss. Even though they were both virtual, the osculation felt all too real.

They separated after a minute. Tecna blushes and simply says, "You're welcome…"

It was then that they started flashing in ad out until they vanished from the Cybeworld.

Saotome guest room…

Ranma just took off the visor and finds himself seated before the laptop. Sitting beside him was Tecna, who had taken her visor off. Naturally, she was reverted to normal as opposed to her virtual look.

"That was some trip…" said Ranma.

"You liked it?" asked Tecna.

"Yeah, it was great!"

"I'm glad…"

"By the way, Tecna, what was that bomb capsule for?" asked Ranma.

"It's a special virus I've created." Replied Tecna.

"Oh?"

"Yep! How it works is that it will automatically delete any data similar to what we've deleted from any external drives she might put in her PC. I figured that she may have external backups in case something major happened to the main source."

"Ooooooohh… how sneaky of you!" laughed Ranma. "She won't be blackmailing anyone soon!"

"If she wants to earn money, she'll have to do it the honest way."

"I'd say this turned out to be quite a fun day, huh?" Ranma sits back and reclines on his seat.

"Yes, it has…" said Tecna. She looked over to Ranma and blushes as she noticed a smidge of lipstick on Ranma's mouth, which she knows wasn't there before logging in.

Nabiki's room…

"WHAT!? WHERE'RE MY FILES!?"

Guess who came home to take stock on the debts owed to her?

"No problem… good thing I keep a back-up…" She plugs in her external hard drive into the USB to take records of what money she's got owed to her. However…

"EMPTY!? BUT THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!!! NOOOOO!!!"

To be continued…

Preview…

Ranma: Putting one over Nabiki was a great experience!

Tecna: It sure was!

Bloom: Nerima is just getting more interesting!

Stella: Hey, what's with the duck?

Musa: That pig, too!

Ranma: Looks like Ryoga managed to find his way back, again.

Flora: Something's wrong… this duck doesn't seem…

Layla: Next time, on Ranma Club, 'Wash Clean! More Loose Ends!'

Ranma: Just what do you want now… Mousse…

Ending (Tenchi Muyo! Style, 'Talent for Love')

Kiko pads in on a blank background. He looks about and sees nothing. Neko-Shampoo and Kitsune-Ukyou walk in and join Kiko. All three look bored at the blank scenery. Kiko gets the light bulb and pulls art supplies from behind him.

_Life is so full of hurry and hustle_

_Sometimes I think it's passing us by_

_The days are like hours, hours like minutes_

_I'm caught up in it till I look in your eyes_

Kiko takes a pencil and starts drawing on the background. Neko-Shampoo and Kitsune-Ukyou watches Kiko draw out the Saotome complex in the back, but it looks like a kid did it. Kiko's pencil breaks midway, so he quickly goes to sharpen it. He resumes drawing and completes it.

_And to my surprise I find there is a heaven_

_Timeless and real, making me feel_

Once Kiko was done, Neko-Shampoo and Kitsune-Ukyou each take a brush and started painting in the colors at a rapid pace.

_Free and alive!_

The cat and fox take a pose once they were done painting within the lines. Kiko looks shocked.

_You touch me, you kiss me, and time has no meaning_

_I'm on a rocket to some other zone_

The three small animals look to the background, admiring their work.

_Baby, you thrill me - whatever you're doing_

_Don't think of stopping until we are light-years away_

Kiko looks down, thinking the work is missing something, then rises his head at another idea. He runs off screen. Neko-Shampoo and Kitsune-Ukyou look off after him.

_All alone, cause I want to keep this_

_Treasure for my very own_

_Your talent for love_

Kiko runs back in carrying thin cardboard cards. He puts them down and starts drawing and coloring on one of them. Whipping out scissors, he cuts the card and stands it up in front of the background. It was a cut-out of Bloom. Neko-Shampoo and Kitsune-Ukyou nod in understanding and start helping Kiko make cut-outs.

_You touch me, you kiss me, and time has no meaning_

_I'm on a rocket to some other zone_

They stand up cut-outs of Stella, Flora, Musa, and Tecna next to Bloom's.

_Baby, you thrill me - whatever you're doing_

_Don't think of stopping until we are light-years away_

They then stand up cut-outs of Layla, Nodoka, and the Pixies near the rest.

_All alone, cause I want to keep this_

_Treasure for my very own_

_Your talent for love_

They finally put up Ranma's cut-out in front of the group. The rabbit, cat, and fox take a pose near the cut-out group, proud of their work. A small torrent of water falls on the Ranma cut-out, turning into a Ranma-chan cut-out with an annoyed expression. Cut-outs of Sky, Brandon, Helis, Riven, Timmy, and Nabu all appear from behind the Ranma-chan cut-out with amused looks on their faces.

End ending

Author's notes:

Sorry for the late update, people. I had a lot of stuff going on in RL, and it sucks. Still, managed to get this done. Whoo-hoo!

(1) Nabiki has done some schemes in which Ranma's life was put at risk. First was his fight against Ryoga, and when everyone betted on Ranma to win, Nabiki tried to make sure he loses so she could collect the profits. This was a guy out for his blood, for crying out loud! Another instance was when Shampoo was pursuing Ranma-chan, and Nabiki offered her "services" to help Ranma (providing hot water to save him from getting killed), at a hefty price, of course. She also had Ryoga splash Ranma everytime so that Nabiki can capitalize on Ranma's desperation to avoid the murderous Shampoo. Let's not forget how she invited all of Ranma's "friends" to the wedding just so she can collect on the customary family donations required from guests (Kuno came at Ranma with a real katana). She does this without a second thought and is all "Eh, he'll live."

(2)Much like logging into QuestWorld from The Real Adventures of Johnny Quest.

(3)You gamers remember Pong?

ThePageMaster1630: The guy who did "Fist of the Pikachu" didn't change his name. Known as Hung Nguyen (in my favorite authors list).

Kamen Rider Den-O: There's still more to come!

Jerry Unipeg: Thanks. That last bit in the fight was actually inspired by Yusuke's fight with that mutant doctor in the Dark Tournament in Yuyu Hakusho.

Andrew9000: If this doesn't mean the end of Kodachi, I'd say another butt-whooping is in order, ne?

Firehedgehog: Yeah, I'm evil for doing that to Nabiki, eh? Can't say she didn't deserve it, though.

Ryan L. Spradling: Glad to have gotten it in in time.

Rictor Yagami: As I said, Akane hardly, if ever, had to suffer a beating.

Dumbledork: I admit, it was something experimental, but it worked!

James Birdsong: I'm glad people think so. I never expected how much, and it's a pleasant surprise.

Princes Asuna: Oh, there will be more. I'm not even close to finished just yet… (insert evil laughter)

Kidcrud: Good things come to those who wait.

Erick Genryusai: Oh god… that's a horrifying image… hmmm… Flora vs. Kodachi? No contest there!

Bloomforever: Ah, so you found this in its new category! Glad to see you're still continuing!

God of all: I plan to as long as I've got the creative juices flowing

Kopakanuvafan20: It was something I came up with when sketching an illustration for Hung Nguyen's Tekkadread fic.

OBSERVER01: Thanks for the input, man. Right on! 4Kids suck! I don't know about Ranma/Bleach. I'm not knowledgable enough about Bleach to make a legitamate fic on. I need to watch and understand it all first.

Cyclon One: Wait 'til you get to the other chapters…

Arsao Tome: Hmmm? I'm still waiting on that conclusion to your spin-off man.

Ghost in the Machine: Excuse me? Kodachi's psycho. She tried to KILL Ranma-chan in their first match (stab her face out with the spiky club, tried to blow her up with a bomb, tried to slice her in two with that hoop).

AMWOOD co: Akane the most supportive? Don't make me laugh. If she was, then she wouldn't give up on Ranma so easily (the contrary jewel incident, the Japanese Naniichuan in the girls' locker room incident, the red thread of fate incident, the incident with the return of Lin Lin and Ran Ran, her callously switching her engagement to Nabiki, her siding with Ryoga during the breaking point training, and a whole slew of others). Supporting Ranma due to Happosai's return is understandable; Happosai was terrorizing the household, so of course they'd need Ranma to take care of it since everyone else is too much of a wuss to handle him themselves. Plus, the Akane fans are just as guilty in that poem. They tend to ignore the good stuff Shampoo, Ukyou, or anyone else and just focus on the bad, simply because Akane's the lead female, which is the only thing that's going for her.

Today's…. _RAI vs. 4KIDS RANT!_

In Professor Avalon's Secret (US: Angel of Doom), where Tecna suspects Avalon as being an enemy.

Several changes, one in particular left a huge plot hole.

This is when you see Palladium's new look for the first time.

**4Kids:** Palladium says that he visited some hot springs resort and a potion from Wizgiz, which caused his change in looks. (O_O)

**Rai:** Palladium explains that his form had evolved, as all elves do (the guy is obviously an elf).

Palladium teaches a new spell, but it was different. This is the start of the plot hole....

**4Kids:**

Palladium teaches the "Sphere of Truth" which supposed to act as some super truth serum. (Palladium: "Fine, but if you mess up, you'll wind up telling all your embarassing secrets.") Uh huh....

Palladium: "Okay, select a target and aim well. We don't want to start any scandals, now do we?"

*Amaryll grins deviously and shoots it at Stella, but Palladium quickly stops it*

Palladium: "Amaryll! We don't use spells on other students! Detention for a week!"

Amaryll: "Uh.... sorry, Professor..."

**Rai:**

Palladium teaches the "Plasma Sphere", which is an offense spell of firing a concentrated ball of extreme heat. ("But remember, one syllable in the wrong place could burn all the air right out of this room.") Wow.... that's quite a dangerous spell... one could probably get killed even...

Palladium: "Now choose a target and launch it. Go on, but keep your focus, or your classmates will wish they've worn sunscreen."

*Amaryll grins deviously and shoots it at Stella, but Palladium quickly stops it*

Palladium: "Amaryll! Do that again and I'll have you expelled! That's CLEAR, I hope?"

Amaryll: "Uh.... y-yes, sir..."

4Kids Amaryll wanted to humiliate Stella, but Rai Amaryll just wanted to fry her. Whoa.... violent...

This is where the plothole happens. Tecna practices the spell she learned from Palladium to use on Avalon to expose him.

**4Kids:**

Tecna hits Avalon with the "Sphere of Truth", which for some reason caused an explosion (!? Truth serum is dangerous...). Faragonda and the faculty explain that although Tecna researched the prophecy, her logic was simply flawed. This in itself is weird. Tecna had a flaw in her logic? But she's a half-android! Also, she doesn't seem the type to screw up her spells badly. If it were a real Sphere of Truth, it would've worked, considering that we all know by now that the Avalon there is an imposter.

**Rai:**

Tecna hits Avalon with the Plasma Sphere, expecting him to revert to his true form in pain, but gets confused when he doesn't (that's because Darkar made him from a REAL Paladin, so his identity not getting blown makes sense). Faragonda explained to Tecna that the prophecy that she read was actually from a book written by a famous COMEDIAN. Tecna merely forgot to check the validity of the prophecy. It was all fake.

Making it a Sphere of Truth completely conflicts with the later episode when the fake's identity is brought to light. Nice going, 4Kids.....

A special sneak peek of a scene I plan on putting up in the way later chapters of Ranma Club. This occurs sometime after Ranma and company return back to Magix after their time on Earth. I'd say in about 20 chapters...

_**Exclusive peek!**_

Unknown area…

Six figures werelying unconscious on what looks like a desert in an unknown area. One of them slowly started to come to.

"Ooooh… my head…" The figure look around. "Huh? Where am I?"

The figure looks and sees one of the other starting to wake up.

"Ow… What happened?" The second figure turns and looks at the first in shock. "… Sky…?"

"Brandon?"

"What's going on here?" asked Brandon. "And you look… transparent…"

Sky looks down at his hands and sees that he is indeed slightly transparent. "The same with you!"

It was Brandon's turn to be shocked at his condition. "What is this…?"

Sky looks over to his left and sees another unconscious figure. "Over there!"

The two Specialists get up and look over the figure who was starting to stir.

"Mmmm…. What hit me?"

"Yo, Riven!" Brandon called out.

Riven looks up to see his two friends. "Huh? Sky? Brandon? Where are we?"

"We're not sure, ourselves." Replied Sky.

"Hey! Over here!"

The three boys turn to see Helia, Timmy, and Nabu making their way towards them.

"Guys! Are we glad to see you!"

"This doesn't look like Ranma's mind at all…" said Helia.

"That would explain why were all more transparent than usual…" said Timmy.

"You're right, we're not in Ranma's mind at all." Said Nabu.

"So then where is this place?" asked Riven.

"Hold on! Last thing I remember while we were one was that our ship got blasted out of the air while we were flying over…" started Sky.

"… this desert planet!" finished Helia. "Does that mean, we're in the real world?"

Timmy suddenly dropped to his knees, holding his sides. "Oh, it hurts!"

"Timmy! What's wrong?" asked Nabu as they all gathered around.

"I don't know… but this is impossible! We're nothing but souls now! How can I be feeling pain?"

Suddenly, the other five boys started to feel a little wobbly.

"Now that you mention it… I'm not feeling so hot myself…" said Brandon.

"This pain… what is this!?" said Riven.

Sky fought to stay up, then something caught the corner of his eye. "There's someone lying over there…"

The Specialists look over to where Sky was facing. They could distinctly make out the silhouette of a person lying unconscious in the sand.

"Who… is that?" asked Nabu.

They all slowly walked over to the figure. When they got closer, they became horrified at the sight.

"No… it can't be!" said Timmy.

"I… I don't believe it…" said Helia.

Lying there in the sand before them was none other than…

"RANMA!?"

The pigtailed martial artist was on his back, unconscious. His body looked fine, but his eyes were wide open and without pupils. He didn't seem to be moving or breathing.

"This can't be! How did we get outside of Ranma?" asked Brandon.

Riven waves a hand in front of Ranma's face. "Guys? He's not moving…"

"Of course he's not moving!" said Timmy. "A body without a soul is nothing more than a lifeless doll! The fact that we're out here looking at him like this is even further proof of that!"

"He's right, guys, but there's something else…" said Nabu. "A body and soul are needed to exist and live. They're nothing by themselves. As Timmy said, a body without a soul is a lifeless doll. A soul without a body is just as bad! Souls can't live without a body!"

"Just what're you getting at, Nabu!?" asked Riven.

"I'm saying that Ranma needs us to live. However, the opposite is also true!" said Nabu. "We also need him to live! After all, all of us make up Ranma's soul. If we don't fuse ourselves back into Ranma soon, we'll ALL die!"

The Specialists cringed at that revelation.

End scene

BTW, how you guys like my edited logo on my profile page? See you all next chapter!


	26. Omake Chapter: A Ranma Club Christmas

Disclaimer: Ranma ½ belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and Viz Video and Winx Club belongs to Iginio Straffi and Rai S.p.A (NOT 4Kids!!!).

Note: this follows the Rai version of Winx as the 4Kids version butchered it too much, like with every anime it dubs.

Omake Chapter: A Ranma Club Christmas

(This takes place sometime after Chapter 24)

Saotome complex, living room…

The living room was bustling with activity. That time of year has finally come! Numerous Christmas decorations lined the living room walls: wreathes, wreath lines, tinsel, lights, anything. The girls of the Winx Club and the Pixies were helping to decorate the room. Kiko and Piff were sitting on the coffee table eating a candy cane.

"Jingle bells! Jingle bells! Jingle all the way! Oh what fun it is to ride in a one-horse open sleigh!" Zing sang as she hung up a wreathe line.

"Looks line Zing is in the spirit!" said Bloom.

Flora had finished setting up the eight-foot tree. Fortunately, the room was tall enough for it. "This tree will look very beautiful once decorated!"

"Then let's get started!" said Chatta as she flew in with the other Pixies, each carrying an ornament.

"Careful with those! They could be fragile!" said Musa as she was decorating the tree.

"No worries, Musa. I'll see to it they be kept in line!" said Tune.

"Don't be TOO rough on them…"

It was then that Nodoka came into the room. "Very well done, girls. It looks great!"

"It's no trouble at all, Saotome-sensei." Said Tecna.

"Yeah! It's quite enjoyable, in fact!" added Stella.

"I'm glad to hear it."

"Uh, Saotome-sensei? If I may ask, doesn't it seem like this place is missing something?" asked Bloom.

Nodoka considers Bloom's question and looks about the room. "Not that I know of. What?"

"Well, on a Christmas winter like this, it would be fitting to have a fireplace, right?" said Bloom.

Nodoka snaps her fingers. "Oh, that's right! It would only be proper, now wouldn't it?" She looks towards an empty wall area and focuses her powers. "Construdiga!"

The wall suddenly started to change shape and created an old fashioned brick-layed fireplace six and a half feet wide and three feet tall. The girls were impressed.

"Wow, that was awesome, Saotome-sensei!" said Layla.

"Thank you, Layla." said Nodoka. "How's this?"

"It's perfect!" replied Bloom.

Outside, moments before…

Ranma was on top of the snow-covered roof setting up the lights. He had just finished up lining the roof's outer edges and set up another set of lights in the form of "Merry Christmas" in kanji.

"That ought to do it…" said Ranma.

He turns to hear a noise behind him.

"What the…?" Right there, a chimney pops out of the roof, startling him. "A chimney? Mom must be remodeling…"

He walks over to the chimney and sticks his head into it, peering down. Ranma was able to hear the voices of Nodoka and the girls.

"How's this?"

"It's perfect!"

Ranma could only chuckle. "They must be expecting Mr. Santa."

Just outside the front door, Shampoo and Ukyou walk by and see Ranma from behind, sticking his head into the chimney.

"Aiya! Ranma!"

"Ran-chan, what are you doing?"

The sudden shouts startled Ranma which caused him to fall down headfirst into the chimney. "Whoa!!!"

Living room…

"Huh? Do any of you hear something?" asked Stella.

Nodoka and the girls gathered around the fireplace and heard a familiar scream. Something, or rather someone, crashed into the fireplace, kicking up a cloud of soot. After a bit of coughing, the soot settled down.

"Ranma!?" the girls chorused.

"Ehehe… um… ho ho ho?" said Ranma awkwardly.

"Ranma! Are you all right?" asked Flora.

"Yeah, thanks, It was my fault. I just peered into this chimney that just appeared and I fell through…"

"Sorry about that, son." Said Nodoka. "I added that chimney there to suit the occasion."

"I'm just glad that you're all right." Said Bloom. "For a moment, I thought Santa came early this year!"

"Or perhaps he's our secret Santa, Bloom!" said Stella.

Ranma could only scratch the back of his head nervously as he gets out of the fireplace. _'Yeah… secret Santa…'_

"Hello, everyone!"

Everyone turned to see Shampoo and Ukyou walk into the house. Each girl carried a few gift boxes.

"Hey, girlfriends!" said Musa.

"Ukyou! Shampoo! Just in time!" greeted Nodoka.

The two martial artists nodded and saw the soot covered Ranma.

"Ranma? You okay?" asked Shampoo.

"Yeah, you took a nasty fall down there…" said Ukyou.

"Don't worry, I've handled worse." Replied Ranma.

"Shampoo not know there was chimney." Said Shampoo.

"It's just a little addition of mine, dear." Said Nodoka.

"Oh right! For Mr. Santa!" said Ukyou.

"In any case, we'd better finish trimming the tree." Said Nodoka.

"Yeah!"

Putting down their boxes, Shampoo and Ukyou go with Nodoka into the kitchen to help prepare the Christmas Eve feast. Ranma crashes onto the couch after he had set up the outdoor decorations, not to mention falling down the chimney. The Winx girls and the Pixies resumed setting up the room decorations and trimming the tree.

The Saotome complex had been busy for the holidays. The shopping was just as hectic. Ranma and the girls were glad that they managed to get their shopping done at the local mall. For Ranma himself, he had an unusual encounter. He felt worried about his choice in gifts for the girls.

Flashback…

Ranma was walking about in the mall. As expected, the place was crowded with Christmas shoppers. People were fighting to get the best deals and what was available.

"Man, it's like a battleground here…" Ranma commented. Trying to find gifts for the girls will be a lot tougher than he thought. "Now what can I get for the girls?"

As Ranma disappears into the crowds, a certain group of girls came in from a different direction. Like everyone else, Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa, Tecna, and Layla were doing their Christmas shopping. They stopped before the indoor fountain.

"This place is quite large." Said Tecna.

"Yeah, but it's not as grand as the one in Magix." Said Stella.

"Sorry, Stella. Earth doesn't have the convenience of magic and advanced technology for daily life." Said Bloom.

"Come on, girls, let's focus here." Said Layla. "We need to find some gifts before they sell out."

"She's right. We'd better hurry!" said Musa.

"I hope to get something special for him…" said Flora.

The girls paused as they all thought of a certain teenage boy with a pig-tail.

"Well then, let's break and meet up three hours from now here at the fountain." Said Tecna.

"Let's get shopping!" said Stella while raising her fist to the air.

The six faeries broke off and went their own ways through the mall to find something for that special someone. Little did they know that that someone was in the same area.

(In the next few segments, Ranma and the girls will individually be walking around, and missing each other.)

_Have yourself, a Merry Little Christmas_

_Let your heart be light_

_From now on our troubles will be out of sight_

Ranma heads towards a shop, but stops as he sees the place practically flooded with customers. He turns and leaves the way he came. From the opposite direction, Stella walks in and sees the flooded shop, She turns and walks off.

_Have yourself a Meryy Little Christmas_

_Make the Yule-tide gay_

Ranma looks through a clothes shop window. Behind him, with her back facing him, was Tecna doing a little window shopping herself. They walk off in opposing directions.

_From now on our troubles will be miles away_

Flora sits on a bench resting from her mall stroll. In the background, Ranma is ascending the escalator.

_Here we are as in olden days_

_Happy golden days of yore_

Ranma walks past a line of people. Coming from the other side going the opposite direction was Bloom just as Ranma left the scene.

_Faithful friends who are dear to us_

_Gather near to us once more_

Ranma walks past a music store. Inside with her back turned was Musa as she was listening to some sample tracks from the store's headphones.

_Through the years we all have been together_

_If the Fates allow_

Ranma heads for the public restrooms. Just as he enters the mens' room, Layla exits from the ladies' room just seven feet away.

_Hang a shining star upon the highest bough_

As Ranma walks on the second floor, he sees the huge Christmas tree sitting in the main plaza.

_And have yourself a Merry little Christmas now_

While Ranma admires the tree, the Winx girls, each in separate areas, were gazing at the tree.

With Ranma, sometime later…

"Sheesh! These stores really take advantage of the product demand here!" said Ranma as he observed a nearby toy shop being mobbed by a huge group of people. A few other stores he's passed by he was able to see long lines at the registers. He didn't have to worry about money, since Nodoka's inheritance had provided him enough cash to use. She managed to convert some of her royal savings to yen notes during their stay in Nerima. Since the girls were new to Japan and didn't have the right currency due to their origins, Nodoka provided them cash as well. Still, the amount split amongst the teens barely made a dent in Nodoka's savings.

From the look of things, that didn't seem to matter much. The stores were practically being cleaned out, taking anything that was expensive, trendy, or just cool-looking. Just when he had set his sights on something, it would get sold out immediately.

"This sucks! And I didn't even get to find even one thing for any of the girls…" Ranma sighed. It looked almost hopeless. No! Ranma Saotome never gives up!

Before he knew it, he wound up at the end of the mall. He looked over to the side and sees a shop that wasn't teeming with customers. In fact, it was empty save for the shop owner, whose back was turned.

"Huh? What's that? Why's this place the only one not being swarmed?"

He looks up at the shop sign: Miracle Workshop. Deciding he had nowhere else to look, Ranma headed towards the store. He might as well check it out anyway.

Entering the store, Ranma looked about. It had a simplistic nature to it, and is not so big. All there was in the setup was the counter, some back display shelves, and a few display tables for the merchandise. From the look of it, the store specialized in handmade sentimental items. They were mostly made from wood, glass, tin, and some shined rocks. He looked at what was on display: pen cases, figurines, hair combs, mugs, accessories, and other things.

_'Wow, they sure made a lot of things here…'_

It was then that the owner turned around and faced Ranma. She was a kindly-looking old lady with her white hair held in a long braid. "Welcome, dearie. We don't usually get much visitors here."

Ranma waved back to the owner. "Oh, hi there. What kind of place is this?"

"This shop specializes in handmade gifts." Replied the owner. "Are you Christmas shopping, too, young man?"

"Yeah, but it's hectic, though." Replied Ranma. "It's hard to shop when the stores are just so packed."

"I understand. People try to get the latest in things to present to their loved ones. You have to admire their spirit to go through the trouble. It goes to show that the shoppers care for the people they shop for."

Ranma nodded. "Still, I'd feel like a total rat if I got presents, but didn't have anything to give out."

"Oh? And do you have any special people you're shopping for?" asked the owner.

"Yeah… girls that I care deeply for…" replied Ranma.

The old woman chuckles slightly. "I see. Perhaps I can help you out?"

Ranma looks up. "Oh yes, definitely!" He felt he had nothing to lose at this point.

"The items in my shop all possess the magic of the heart." Said the owner. "Think about your loved ones and let your heart focus on the perfect gift for each of them."

The owner gestures to everything sitting on display in the Miracle Workshop. Ranma looks about the handmade items. Closing his eyes, he focuses on the strength of his inner feelings, namely, his souls. In Ranma's mindscape, Sky, Brandon, Helia, Riven, Timmy, and Nabu were looking about the items while thinking of their respective loves. Finally, each of them looked towards different items.

When Ranma opened his eyes, he could almost see faint light auras emitting from six wooden blocks. Each one had a shining stone embedded in the top's center. Off to another side, he sees three more of the blocks. Each block was about as big as a soap bar box. From the look of it, they looked like cases for something, but for what? Also, they were sealed tightly with a tin lock.

At face value, the nine blocks didn't look much. In fact, they looked cheap, but Ranma didn't want to be rude to the owner.

"You have a good eye for sentiments, my boy." Said the owner when she saw Ranma gather the nine cases and brought them to the counter.

"I don't know why, but I've this sudden urge to give each of them these cases." Said Ranma. "Just what are they, anyway?"

"They're thought gifts." Replied the owner.

"You mean like from that phrase, 'it's the thought that counts'?"

"Precisely, except that these work a little differently. Right now, they are sealed, so even the giver has no idea what's in them, almost like a lottery. On Christmas Day, think of what you wish those gifts to be once you present them. If you truly care about these nine, then you'll have no problem at all! You'll feel like Santa himself."

Ranma raised an eyebrow at the explanation. Sounded a little hokey to him. Still, there was no place else, and looking behind him, he saw that the shopping situation has not changed just yet.

"Well, what've I got to lose?." Said Ranma. "I still feel a little worried, though."

"You afraid they might not accept this humble gesture from you?"

"Yeah. I know I'm not the richest guy in the world, but I just feel like I've got to get them something special."

"No worries about that, young man. As I said, my items possess the magic of the heart."

Ranma considered the nine wooden block cases set on the counter. Finally, after a minute of silence, he replies.

"Wrap them up. I'll take them."

"Very well." The owner smiles and takes the blocks to the back room to wrap them.

About three minutes later, the owner comes back out with all nine blocks wrapped up and in a gift bag.

"Wow, that was fast." Said Ranma.

"I take pride in my work, dearie." Said the owner.

"This really looks great!" said Ranma as he looked at the bag. "So how much do I owe you?"

"Don't worry about that, young man. Consider this one on the house." Replied the owner.

"Huh? But why? You went through some trouble helping me here, and no one else is shopping in here!"

"I insist. A satisfied customer is all the payment I need."

Ranma gives the owner a look, then finally noticed something. The store missed the most crucial item: a cash register. Why would it not have a register?

"Are you sure about this, ma'am?" asked Ranma.

"Positive. It's the Holidays, after all. The fact that you came to my store is practically a gift itself."

Ranma smiles and takes the gift bag. "Thank you very much! And Merry Christmas!"

The pig-tailed boy turns and leaves the store. Just as he exited the door, he heard the old woman call out to him.

"Thank you, and a very Merry Christmas to you, too, Ranma Saotome."

Ranma was startled when he heard that.

"Huh!? Wait, how did you…" he spins around to face the store owner, but to his shock, she wasn't there. In fact, the whole store wasn't there. What stood in its place was an empty store unit that had been boarded up, waiting for someone to rent out the space. "What the!? Where did it go?"

He looks about him and sees the people milling about as if nothing happened. He sees a mall cop walking around ad goes over to him.

"Excuse me, sir, but did you see a store in that spot just moments ago?" asked Ranma.

"Sorry, son. I don't see anything of the sort other than that empty space." Replied the cop.

_'Huh? But that's impossible!'_

"Tell me, have you heard of a store called 'Miracle Workshop'?"

"Nope, sorry. All I can say is that that space had been empty and derelict for years now."

"Y-years?"

"That's right, now if you'll excuse me, I need to go back on patrol."

The cop then leaves. Ranma stood in place with only his thoughts.

_'It couldn't have been empty! I was just shopping in there no more than a few seconds ago! And how did that old lady know my name? This is weird…'_

He looks back towards where Miracle Workshop once stood.

'_Did I just dream the whole thing?'_ Ranma then looks to his bag and saw the blocks neatly wrapped exactly how the old lady did them. How did he get the blocks if he was just dreaming?

He shook his head. Ranma didn't have time to be thinking about that right now. He had to get home!

End flashback

'_Just who was that old lady anyway?'_ Ranma thought to himself while on the couch. He looks over to his gift bag he bought nested under the tree. The pig-tailed boy was wondering what could be in those blocks himself. _'I'll just have to trust her and believe…'_

The girls were just about done with the tree. Once most of the ornaments were hung, Stella wraps the Christmas lights around the tree and the Pixies hung a few tinsel pieces on the branches.

"All right then, all that's missing is the star." Said Flora.

Kiko hops on in holding the star ornament in his paws. The little rabbit enters through the tree branches from the base and started to work his way up. He finally manages to reach the tip of the tree, but then looks down at the Faeries and Pixies string up at him from the floor. Too high! Kiko panics and quickly grabs the top of the tree to prevent from falling. So close… with what courage he had, Kiko sticks the star on top of the tree. The girls cheered at his success. Smiling triumphantly, Kiko takes a bow, but then loses his footing and falls off the tree. Fortunately, Zing, dressed like Santa, flies in on a sleigh and catches the little rabbit.

"Ho ho ho! You've done great, Kiko!" said Zing.

Ranma gets up and sees the completed tree. "Way to go, girls."

"Thanks, Ranma." Said Musa.

"Mom! Ukyou! Shampoo! Come check this out!" called Ranma.

His family came out of the kitchen and stood in awe at the tree.

"Oh my, it looks fabulous!" said Nodoka.

"It gets better." Said Bloom. She signals to Ranma to plug in the lights.

Ranma walks up and picks up the light plug. "Everyone ready? Iku-zo!"

He plugs in the light, and the tree illuminates to life in a variety of colors. Everyone in the room could only say one thing.

"Oooooooo…."

"Nice touch." Said Ranma. (1)

Dining room, later on…

Soon after, the Saotome home had received a few more visitors. Cologne and Mousse had arrived with food from the Neko Haten, and Sasuke, the Kuno manservant, had dropped in wearing a wreathe around his neck. Due to past events, Mousse had more or less buried the hatchet between himself and Ranma due to Shampoo's adoption to his family, but is still intent on trying to win Shampoo over. He also had struck up a friendship with the Winx girls after having his sight repaired, so he no longer had to worry about mistaking objects for people, or anyone else. With Sasuke, Flora had taken pity on the ninja servant some days ago when she saw him chucked out in front of the Kuno estate simply because he was not invited to the Kuno party. He thought her to be like a divine angel afterwards. (2)

"It was so kind of you to have us, Nodoka-san." Said Cologne.

"You're Shampoo's family, so of course I'd have you two over, Cologne-san." Said Nodoka.

Everyone was sitting around the table once the food was set. It was a huge feast considering it's from not just the Saotome kitchen, but from the Neko Haten and the Ucchan's. To Sasuke, he felt unworthy, as he was always left to eat the scraps from what was left after the Kuno meals.

"All right! Let's dig in!" said Ranma.

Sushi, sukiyaki, ramen, okonomiyaki, pork buns, Chinese chicken platters, and other Japanese/Chinese delicacies were on the menu. Ranma had to fight to restrain himself. Without Genma around, he didn't have to worry about having his food stolen, so he can be reserved.

After what seemed like an eternity, everyone had eaten their fill.

The rest of the night went by quickly. After dinner, everyone had engaged in social activities. Talking, karaeoke, dress-ups (Stella's idea), charades, caroling, and others. Just like a family would spend time together.

That was something Ranma had coveted.

As soon as the late night came, Cologne, Mousse, and Sasuke left the complex. Everyone else had gotten ready for bed.

In Ranma's room, Ranma stared up at the ceiling, wondering about the shop he had been in days before.

_'This is it. Tomorrow is Christmas. I wonder if what that old lady said was true? I just have to believe…'_

In a moment, Ranma nods off to sleep. From his window, a shooting star was seen.

Christmas Day…

"Merry Christmas, everyone!"

The nine females of the house were clad in their night robes and gathered around the tree along with Ranma, the Pixies, and Kiko.

"Look at all the stuff ready to be opened!" said Ukyou.

"Everyone, we should be a little more restrained here." Said Nodoka. "Perhaps we should do this one at a time."

Ranma immediately went for his bag. He wanted to get this over with quickly. Remembering the old lady's instructions, he took out the nine wrapped blocks. "I guess I'll start by handing out mine."

He hands out each addressed block to Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa, Tecna, Layla, Ukyou, Shampoo, and Nodoka. Ranma thought about what he wanted to give to each of them.

"Oh my, Ranma, what are these?" asked Nodoka.

"Eh… thought gifts…" replied Ranma in embarrassment. "Open them and see."

Each of the girls proceeded to unwrap their gifts and reveal the wooden block cases. The tin locks on each of them instantly unlocked themselves, causing the lids on each to open slightly. When they opened the blocks, they gasped. One by one, each took out her gift from the block.

For Bloom, she pulled out a beautiful diamond pendant held by a thin gold chain. The diamond was about the size of a quarter and centered in a gold frame shaped like a ball of flame.

For Stella, she pulled out a gold, diamond-encrusted ring. The main diamond was encircled with a sun frame, and on each point was a ruby or sapphire in an alternating pattern.

For Flora, she pulled out a silver hair clip in the shape of a rose. It was about as big as a silver dollar and looked to be made purely out of ruby. Small diamond bits added more glitter to it like morning dew.

For Musa, she pulled out a pair of matching silver earrings shaped like music notes. The dots of the notes were made from diamond while the note lines were inlaid with emerald.

For Tecna, she pulled out a gold, jewel-encrusted bracelet. In a row, it had one sapphire, one emerald, and one ruby. Handing from it like a charm was a small, gold-plated digital clock, doubling as a watch.

For Layla, she pulled out a silver choker. On the front was a diamond broach framed by two gold dolphins. By each dolphin was an aquamarine.

For Shampoo, she pulled out a silver armband. At each end was a cat face with eyes of emerald and diamond.

For Ukyou, she pulled out another silver armband like Shampoo's, but with a different design. Rather than cat faces, her's had fox faces with sapphire and diamond eyes.

And for Nodoka, she pulled out a beautiful jeweled necklace. It was a gold chain with nine jewel inlets. At the ends were pearls, then emeralds, then sapphires, and finally the rubies. At the center of the eight jewels was a diamond encased in a silver frame shaped like wings.

All the girls looked at Ranma in astonishment. He himself was shocked at what the blocks contained.

_'Wow! It worked!'_

"Ranma… I… I don't know what to say…" said Bloom as she and the others had started forming tears of joy.

"So… you like them?" he asked nervously.

"I love it!" said Stella!

Everyone else nodded.

"I'll treasure this forever, Ranma…" said Flora as she went and embraced Ranma, much to his embarrassment.

Not wanting to be outdone, all the girls went to hug Ranma in thanks for the gifts. Nodoka stood by and watched this happen.

"Son, you didn't have to go through this much trouble for us." Said Nodoka.

Once the girls relented, Ranma spoke. "Not at all, Mom. You were all worth it. It took a little money, but a lot of heart."

Each of the females took a moment to put on her new gift.

"That all suits you perfectly!" said Ranma. In his mind, he recalls the owner of the Miracle Workshop. _'Thanks, Old Lady. I only wish I knew who you were.'_

It was then that Zing flies in. "Oh Ranma! I forgot I've got a gift for you, too!"

"Oh? What's that?" asked Ranma.

"Just sit tight…" Zing flies out of the room. Without Ranma noticing, Zing flies back and hovers over his head.

Ranma looked about and noticed that the Winx, plus Shampoo and Ukyou were giving him strange looks, making him nervous.

"Uh… girls?"

Wondering what was going on, he looked up and noticed Zing was hovering over him, carrying…

In an instant, the eight beautiful teenage girls jumped Ranma, knocking him down and began showering him with kisses. Nodoka looked amused at the whole thing.

"You'll thank me for this later, Ranma!" said Zing as she held the Mistletoe.

In Ranma's mindscape, the souls of the Specialists were laughing.

Christmas night, the sky…

A certain red-clad jolly old man in a reindeer-driven sled was cruising the night sky, heading for home. Down in the city below him, he could hear the carolers singing.

Santa finally touches down on the North Pole runway. Landing, he gets off his sleigh where some of his elven workers were waiting for him.

"Welcome back, Santa. How was the run this year?" asked an elf.

"Quite good, I must say, but very tiring." Replied Santa. "Can you put them away for me?"

"You got it, boss!" replied the elf. Santa nods approval and heads towards his factory/mansion. "Alright, guys! You heard the man! Parking duty!"

The elves saluted and proceeded to bring the sleigh and the nine reindeer in.

One of the elves goes over to a certain reindeer before guiding him into the stable. "Nice job, Rudolph. The sky wasn't too foggy for you this time, was it?"

Rudolph just smiles and shines his red nose.

As Santa heads for the front door, a certain top hat wearing snowman opens the way for him.

"Thank you, Frosty." Said Santa.

"Anytime, friend." Said Frosty.

Navigating through his mansion home, he comes to the living room. There were two easy chairs and a coffee table sitting before the warm fireplace. From behind, Mrs. Claus's hands were seen, knitting a scarf.

"How was your day, dear?" asked Mrs. Claus.

Santa plops down on the other chair, feeling tired. "Exhausting! Trying to deliver presents in one night is hard. Sometimes I think I'm getting too old for this."

"Don't be like that! You're never too old for it!" said Mrs. Claus. "You've been doing this for years, after all."

"You're right. I should also thank Hiro Elf for that time manipulator upgrade to my sleigh. I sure made things easier for me." Said Santa in a drowsy tone. (3)

"He's quite the energetic fellow, isn't he? We always have to come up with something new each year."

Mrs. Claus looked to see that her husband has nodded off to sleep. She smiles as she looked at him. He had a long night. She then comes out and shows her face, a kindly old lady with her hair in a long braid. On the table was a snow globe. In it was an old building called 'Miracle Workshop'.

Looking at the fourth wall, she holds her finger to her lips. "Shhhhh… let him rest. He's earned it."

Ending song

Ranma's Twelve Days of Christmas!

_On the first day of Christmas my true love gave to me…_

_A bunny in a Christmas Tree!_

We see Kiko sitting on the Christmas tree.

_On the second day of Christmas_ _my true love gave to me_…

_Two cursed forms_

We see Ranma and Ranma-chan standing back to back.

_On the third day_ _of Christmas_ _my true love gave to me_ …

_Three schools in Magix_

We see shots of Alfea, Red Fountain, and Cloud Tower.

_On the fourth day of Christmas my true love gave to me …_

_Four elementals_

Shots of earth, fire, wind, and water.

_On the fifth day of Christmas my true love gave to me …_

_Five weapons of light!_

We see the weapons of the Specialists glowing with light.

_On the sixth day of Christmas my true love gave to me …_

_Six souls combined_

We see a group shot of Sky, Brandon, Helia, Riven, Timmy, and Nabu.

_On the seventh day of Christmas my true love gave to me …_

_Seven bonded pixies_

We see a group shot of Lockette, Amore, Chatta, Tune, Digit, Piff, and Zing.

_On the eighth day of Christmas my true love gave to me …_

_Eight gorgeous beauties_

We see a group shot of Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa Tecna, Layla, Shampoo, and Ukyou.

_On the ninth day of Christmas my true love gave to me …_

_Nine secret blocks_

We see Ranma holding the nine gift blocks he's given in this chapter.

_On the tenth day of Christmas my true love gave to me …_

_Ten fierce attacks_

We see Ranma's two forms, Shampoo, Ukyou, and the Winx dishing out a ki/magical attack.

_On the eleventh day of Christmas my true love gave to me …_

_Eleven magic books_

Ranma and the Winx were at the Alfea library going through eleven books, trying to study.

_On the twelfth day of Christmas my true love gave to me …_

_Twelve mystic jewels_

Ranma and the Winx look up in awe at twelve ancient jeweled artifacts floating above them.

_Eleven magic books_

_Ten fierce attacks_

_Nine secret blocks_

_Eight gorgeous beauties_

_Seven bonded pixies_

_Six souls combined_

_Five weapons of light!_

_Four elementals_

_Three schools in Magix_

_Two cursed forms_

_And a bunny in a Christmas Tree!_

**HAPPY HOLIDAYS!!!!**_  
_

End ending

To be continued in the main story!

Author's notes:

After reading Arsao Tome's take on a Christmas special on my fic I decided to try my hand at it. Just like with the Halloween Omake. Merry Christmas everyone, and a Happy New Year!

(1) The tree trimming scene was inspired by the same scene in A Garfield Christmas.

(2) This will be explained in the next few chapters.

(3) A slight reference to Heroes' Hiro Nakamura.


	27. Wash Clean! More Loose Ends!

Disclaimer: Ranma ½ belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and Viz Video and Winx Club belongs to Iginio Straffi and Rai S.p.A (NOT 4Kids!!!). Songs 'Little Date' and 'Don't Mind! Lay-Lay Boy' belongs to Ranma 1/2.

Note: this follows the Rai version of Winx as the 4Kids version butchered it too much, like with every anime it dubs.

Chapter 24: Wash Clean! More Loose Ends!

Saotome Residence…

In the guestroom, the Winx were trying to get the lowdown on Ranma's latest date.

"So Tecna, how was it?" asked Musa.

"And don't spare us the details now, either!" added Stella.

Tecna could only blush as her friends were interrogating her. "Well, I have to say it was a very wonderful experience!"

"So what did you guys do?" asked Flora.

"Went to the Cyberworld."

They all looked confused at her answer.

"You mean… you went inside the computer or something?" asked Bloom.

"That's right! Literally!" replied Tecna. "That's not all. Along with playing around online, we also crippled Nabiki's computer in the process! She won't be able to blackmail people for a while now."

The girls could only laugh.

"Good one!" said Layla.

"Oh, but I'm far from done. I've reason to believe she's got some backups hidden somewhere, which she'll then try to blackmail Ranma again."

The girls frowned at that.

"That's not gonna happen! Not on our watch!" said Layla.

"In any case, the new week will promise to be interesting, yes?" said Flora.

You have no idea…

Opening (Ranma ½ season 2 style, 'Little Date')

Music starts. Numerous shots of Ranma and Ranma-chan are seen, followed by the 'Ranma Club' logo.

_Tasogare wa itsu demo (Twilight always) _

_Fushigi no kuni mitai (Resembles a wondrous country)_

Ranma is running to the left as if running on air.

_Hoshi wo kazoesaseru no (Making me count the stars)_

Ranma leans off-screen, and comes back in as Ranma-chan in Faerie mode.

At the five beats, it shows Nodoka, Shampoo, Ukyou, Cologne, and Kiko.

_Dekki no ue Kappuru NO! NO! (On top of a DECK, a COUPLE No! No!)_

Rushing past a chain-link fence, Faerie-Ranma-chan flies up and hovers over Furinkan.

Me _no yariba ni doki-doki shichau (In the refuge of your eyes, (my heart) goes "THUMP" "THUMP")_

The camera rushes past Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa, Tecna, and Layla. Rear shot of the girls as they stand outside of Furinkan.

_Egao kaesu tsumori ga (I intend to return a smiling face but)_

_I'm a lonely girl, so lonely girl. _

Ranma performs a few katas before a watery background. During the kata, he takes out a random Specialist weapon and practice with it, then replace it with another.

_Chansu to yuuhi ga sasayakikakeru (A CHANCE, the setting sun starts to whisper)_

Ranma runs before a background showing off his enemies: Ryoga, Kuno, Happosai, Kodachi, Genma, Soun, Azusa and Mikado, and Satori.

_Demo ne Aoi ribon wa hodokenai (But, you know... the blue RIBBON won't come untied)_

Ranma upperkicks Ryoga away, back kicks Kuno in the gut, and blasts Happosai with a Moko Takabisha.

_Shining, Dreaming Ikinari shiokaze ga kawaru wa (Shining, Dreaming, suddenly the sea breeze changes)_

The Winx Club pop in and gather around Ranma, who looks flustered. Further in the back, Akane looks angry.

_Ai shite 'nai wake ja nai (It's not that I don't love you)_

Ranma walks away with the Winx girls. Akane stalks after with a red battle aura and her mallet.

_Demo, ima wa kaeritai... (But, I want to go home now)_

Before Akane could use her mallet, she gets nailed by a combined bonbori and spatula attack. Shampoo and Ukyou run up to join Ranma and the Winx.

Ends with a collage of the Ranma Club cast.

End opening

Furinkan High…

Nabiki couldn't understand it. All of her files containing the dirt on people as well as their debts were just suddenly gone. It wasn't just on her computer, but on her external hard-drives as well. It only got worse.

Flashback…

"So ladies, were you able to get the file copies I gave to you?" asked Nabiki.

Nabiki's two cohorts could only tremble. "Sorry, Nabiki, but they're gone…"

"GONE!? What do you mean gone!?" Nabiki shouted.

"You see, the disks and external backup drives containing our business info is all wiped out! It's as if the disks were brand new!"

"And the ones we've got hidden in the school?"

"Same thing! They're all empty of any data!"

Nabiki looked as if she was having a stroke. _'How could this have happened!?'_ "What of the paper files, then?"

"I'm pretty sure we still have them…"

End flashback

Nabiki sighed. The paper files were somehow still safe. It'll take some doing, but she'll be able to continue on with those, however low-tech and inconvenient it was. She had no right to complain.

She'll soon find out just how wrong she is.

Unknown to her and her cronies, the Pixies were had infiltrated their homes in search for said paper files. They were able to stay in touch with each other via comm-links provided by Digit.

"Digit! We've found our target!" said Lockette. Amore looked through a file in Nabiki's and saw the contents: names, monetary amounts, and dirt descriptions.

"Definitely the one." Said Amore to Lockette.

"We've found ours, too!" said Chatta as she and Tune were in another room. Tune skimmed through the file to see if it was the right one, and blushed at what she read.

"That girl is so rude! Snooping into other people's lives like this!"

Digit nods from where she and Zing were at. "Good! We've got ours! Let's rendezvous at the meeting point!"

Zing was dressed all in black with a black skully on her head. "This mission wasn't impossible!"

Each Pixie team used their magic to shrink down the files to their size in order to be easily carried out. They quickly port back to the Saotome Residence.

Furinkan High…

Throughout the day, Nabiki and her cohorts were tailing the Winx with cameras in order to steal a few snapshots of them to sell off for quick cash. By the end of the day, they must've taken at least twenty shots of each girl.

Once the day was over, Nabiki held a meeting with her lackies at the gate once everyone had gone home.

"So ladies, what's the verdict?" asked Nabiki.

"We did as you said and gotten several shots." Replied one of them.

"We've taken enough variety shots to sell a fortune!"

"Good. Print them out and start at fifty thousand yen a pop." Nabiki instructed.

The two girls nodded and went home. Nabiki smirks to herself. With the money she'll make on those photos, she'll be on the road to having herself set for life!

Unfortunately for the money-hungry Tendo, things won't go as she planned…

Saotome residence…

"We got the goods, Ranma!" said Digit as she and the other Pixies laid out the now grown files on the coffee table.

Ranma and the Winx sat around the table looking at the files of Nabiki. They were shocked to see some incriminating taboo materials on nearly all the students of Furinkan as well as a few teachers. Secrets that people pay Nabiki to keep quiet about.

"Just what kind of business does she run here!?" asked Layla.

"An information racket, definitely…" replied Tecna.

"This is definitely Nabiki's stuff…" said Ranma. He frowns as he finds some negatives of himself in girl form. The pigtailed boy closes the file in disgust.

"That's enough, girls!" said Flora. "Even though we won't blackmail people, it's not right for us to peer in on other people's personal secrets!"

"She's right. We're not racketeers." Said Ranma.

"So what do we do?" asked Stella.

"What else? Destroy the evidence!" replied Ranma. Stacking the files together, he looks towards Bloom. "Bloom? If you may do the honors?"

"It would be my pleasure!" said Bloom. Using her magic, she causes the file folders to levitate in the air, then follows up with a miniature tornado of flame. The flaming twister incinerated the incriminating taboo to ashes, effectively erasing all traces of its existence. The fire went out, taking the files with it.

"There, now no one will have to worry about Nabiki's scheming ways ever again." Said Ranma.

"But she could start over again, maybe even starting with us." Added Musa.

"Yeah, I think I was being tailed by her or her friends during school." Said Stella.

"If you're worried about Nabiki selling off taboo pictures of you, you've got nothing to worry about." Said Tecna.

"Oh? Same trick as before, Tecna?" asked Bloom.

"Sort of…" Tecna grinned deviously.

Nabiki's room…

"GYAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!!"

The Furinkan Ice Queen fell out of her seat in horror at what she uploaded from her camera. On her screen were photos of sumo thong Kuno with sumo thong Nabiki, in very sensuous positions.

Two more screams were heard in Nerima after seeing the same thing.

Next day…

"Tell me you've got something!" said an exasperated Nabiki.

"Sorry, Nabiki, but our cameras turned up just like yours…"

"It gets worse! The files are gone as well!"

"WHAT!?" Nabiki looked as if she were about to have a stroke. "BUT HOW!?"

"Boss, maybe we ought to stop."

"Yeah. Both attempts to get photos of Ranma's new friends ended up in disaster!"

Nabiki frowned. She knew that Ranma was somehow involved with her recent failures in getting taboo pictures of the Winx girls as well as the sudden disappearance of her debt information. If not him, then his six gaijin girlfriends. If they did, then how could they have done it? Plus, aside from her firm belief that they were responsible, she had no solid proof. She decided to ease off for now and try again once their guard was down.

She'll be waiting for a while…

At the end of the day, Ranma was walking home with the Winx.

"Looks like Tecna's little message hit Nabiki pretty hard." Said Layla.

"Yeah! She hadn't tried to take pictures of us this time." Said Musa.

"That may be true, but we can't let our guard down." Said Ranma. "Nabiki's not the type to give up so easily."

All of a sudden, a black and white blur rushes up and glomps onto Flora, surprising her. The other girls gasped at the action.

"Oh, my Darling Shampoo!"

Ranma was a little more than steamed to see Mousse hugging on Flora like that. Once again, he wasn't wearing his glasses.

"E-excuse me, but I'm not Shampoo…" said Flora, trying to push Mousse off.

"She's not Shampoo, you moron! Now get off her!" shouted Ranma as he bonked Mousse over the head with his fist. He went down like a sack of potatoes.

The myopic martial artist slowly got back up and puts his glasses on. He was able to see Flora clearly now, as well as her Faerie classmates. "You're right, you're not Shampoo…" Even though he's got eyes for Shampoo, he couldn't help but blush at the beauty of the Alfea students. It was then that he turned to look at Ranma. "Saotome, you fiend! I shall take you down for your previous insolence!"

Ranma could only sigh as he then proceeds to dodge Mousse's attacks. The girls were surprised to see Mousse whipping out random objects from within his sleeves whenever he swung at Ranma: swords, sais, spears, a statue on a chain, morning stars, hammers, yo-yos, bats, katars, and any other melee weapon one could think of.

Mousse then jumps up and fires off a wave of his weapons-on-chains attack down on Ranma. The pigtailed boy quickly side-steps the attack, the weapons harmlessly stabbed into the pavement. Just as he lands, Mousse pulls out a chicken, which lays eggs. Catching the eggs in his other hand, he hurls them towards Ranma.

"Keiran Ken! (Hen's Egg Bomb!)"

Ranma quickly rolls out of the way just as the eggs explode with the force of grenades. Stella managed to create a light barrier around herself and her friends to block the explosion. Once it died down, they caught sight of Ranma dodging a barrage of throwing knives by Mousse.

"Egg bombs? That's pretty bizarre…" said Musa.

"Just how is that guy carrying all of that?" asked Stella as she and the others watched the fight.

"The guy's literally got tricks up his sleeves." Said Bloom.

Ranma effortlessly dodged the knives. Mousse then whips out a curved scythe blade from each sleeve and started to slash at him. "It's not enough for you to have Shampoo, but you also have to entice six more girls for yourself? You enemy of women!"

Ranma had a sickening feeling of déjà vu as he swerved in and out of Mousse's attacks, and just like before, he ended it. In a flash, he took out Brandon and Riven's swords and immediately diced up Mousse's blades to bits. Mousse was shocked at what happened, then was suddenly kicked by Ranma into the wall. Before he could recover, the pigtailed boy stabbed both swords in a cross formation into the wall, around Mousse's neck, effectively trapping him.

"Are you quite finished now?" Ranma asked in an even tone.

Mousse could only cringe at seeing two light energy blades encircling his neck. _'Just what are these things!?' _"Damn you, Ranma!"

"That's enough, Duck-boy!" said Ranma. "What's the big idea attacking me out in the open like this?"

"To win back my precious Shampoo, of course!" Mousse replied matter-of-factly. "You've somehow enticed Shampoo to leave with you for two months to who knows where, taking her away from her future husband! You were probably having your way with her, no doubt!"

Ranma sighs. He didn't seem to get it at all. "Listen, Mousse, I've already told you that I'm not interested! Even if I were, you've no right to tell her who she can associate with!"

"You cad! I'll beat you at some point, and Shampoo will be mine!" said Mousse.

The pigtailed boy shook his head. "You couldn't beat me then, and with the new training and experiences I've had, you can't beat me now." He then pulls the swords out of the wall, causing Mousse to fall to the ground. "One of the reasons why I left was to avoid crap like this from happening to me again. I really don't want to fight you, Mousse, considering your reason has no ground."

"Just what do you mean by that?"

"I mean my engagement to Shampoo has been voided. In fact, all of them have been voided, by my mother. Even Cologne knows that. Therefore, you've got no reason to fight me."

Mousse was livid. Now that he thought about it, he does recall hearing about Akane's engagement being cancelled. At first, he thought this was just another one of Akane's rants of "never wanting to marry a sex-changing baka" as usual. However, to hear his own mother involved made more sense. Plus, Shampoo had been easing off of Ranma.

"And are you to have me believe you're good with this?" asked Mousse.

"I am, because I've met others." Ranma then looks over to the Faeries.

Mousse follows his gaze to the six gaijins. Saotome with new friends?

"He's telling the truth, you know." Said Flora. "Saotome-sensei had all of Ranma's previous engagements cancelled. Elder Cologne agreed to it due to historical circumstances we weren't even aware of."

Mousse looked over to Flora and couldn't help but notice her demeanor mirroring that of Kasumi Tendo. Not only that, as a martial artist, he could sense a different level of ki in her. Not just her, but the other five as well. "Huh?"

"Oh! Forgive me. My name is Flora."

"I'm Tecna."

"Name's Bloom."

"Layla."

"Call me Stella."

"And I'm Musa."

Mousse slowly gets back up. "Uhhh… M-Mousse…" He took a bow as he introduced himself.

"Psst! Are all Chinese fighters named after hair care products?" Stella whispered to Bloom.

Ranma turns his attention back on Mousse. "Your scuffle could've gotten them hurt, you know! And Shampoo considers them her sister Amazons! What do you think she would say if they got hurt because of you?"

Mousse flinched at Ranma's glare that his glasses slipped off. These girls were considered Amazons by Shampoo? If that's the case, Cologne might, as well. Hurting those girls, even by accident, would earn him Shampoo's wrath, not to mention the Old Ghoul's. Another thing he just realized was that Shampoo's new manner of dress was quite similar to those of the Faeries.

Mousse turns his attention back to the Winx. "I-I'm sorry about that! Please forgive me! Any friend of Shampoo is a friend of mine!"

"We're glad you think that way, Mousse, but we're over here…" said Layla.

Ranma and the girls sweatdropped at the Hidden Weapons Master, who was talking to six traffic cones on the side of the street.

Putting on his glasses, he turns around and looks at the group. "Oh, whoops. Well then, I guess I'll be on my way…"

He quickly jumps into the wall and bounds away.

"What was that about?" asked Musa.

"I can't figure him sometimes." Said Ranma, as he and the girls continued to walk home.

The next two days went off without a hitch, which seemed rare in Nerima. Ranma was glad for the break in routine. Nabiki hadn't tried to bother him or the Winx due to 'unexplained' events, Akane was kept at bay thanks to Ukyou and Shampoo, Kuno was considered a nuisance than an actual threat, Mousse hadn't tried to attack him again, and Ryoga was still wandering somewhere.

That last bit worried him more. Ranma knew that the Eternally Lost Boy would pop in at inopportune times. Usually, he'd find his way back to Nerima from who knows where in at least a week.

'_I wonder when Pig-boy will show up? I'd better keep my guard…'_

Ranma was out on an errand for Nodoka. He was to go pick up some pork cutlets for tonight's dinner. It was then he ran into Stella and Tecna.

"Oh, Ranma! Where you headed?" asked Stella.

"Stella! Tecna! I'm doing a little shopping for Mom. We're having pork tonight." Replied Ranma.

"Sounds pretty good." Said Tecna. "Since we're here, we might as well go together, if that's all right."

"Of course it is, girls." Said Ranma. "You don't need to ask me that."

"Well then, let's go!" said Stella.

Just as they rounded the corner, Ranma's danger sense went off. "GET BACK!"

Stella and Tecna did so immediately. Ranma looks up and sees a familiar silhouette coming down on him.

"RANMA, PREPARE TO DIE!!!"

The pigtailed martial artist quickly jumps out of the way just as the shape crashed into where he was a moment ago, kicking up dust and forming a crater. In the center was Ryoga Hibiki, in a crouching position with his umbrella jabbed into the ground.

"That guy…" said Stella.

"Also the pig…" said Tecna.

Like the rest of the Winx, Stella and Tecna knew of Ryoga from their trip in Ranma's mindscape.

Ryoga glared at Ranma with an angry expression. "I've finally found you again, Ranma!"

Ranma lets off a tired sigh as he looks at the bandanna-clad fighter. "I figured you'd show up sooner or later, Ryoga."

Ryoga stood up with umbrella held at the ready. "I'm gonna pound you to a pulp!"

With those words, Ryoga charged at Ranma. Like in the past, Ranma dodges all of Ryoga's rage-driven attacks.

"Predictable as ever, I see." Said Ranma as he swerved in and out.

"Damn you, Ranma! For all the hell you put me through and your insolence to Akane, I will punish you!"

Ranma finally retaliates by knocking Ryoga back with a well-placed upperkick. "Oh would you get over yourself!? I already told you that my engagement is over! I don't care what you do with her!"

Ryoga recovers and prepares to attack Ranma again. "Shut up! Akane will never be happy as long as you're around! I shall save her from your presence by erasing you for good!"

Ranma cringed when he saw that Ryoga reached for his bandanna. Several bandannas were thrown his wasn't worried about himself, but rather of Tecna and Stella.

'_That idiot! Can't he see there are bystanders here!?' _

The pseudo-faerie quickly burns down the flying bandannas to ashes with a few flame shots. "KNOCK IT OFF, YOU MORON!"

Ryoga paid no heed as he threw more of the make-shift shurikens at him. Ranma started to shoot off more fireballs at the bandannas to stop them from reaching him or the two Faeries with him. He managed to stop all but one, which whizzed past him.

"Oh crap! STELLA! TECNA! MOVE!"

Tecna and Stella gasped when they saw the bandanna hurtling towards them. Though it looked like a harmless piece of cloth, they could sense the destructive power behind it. Tecna leaps to her left, just barely avoiding it. Stella was a bit slow on the dodge. What Ranma heard next caused his blood to run cold.

"AAAAAGGHH!!!"

"STELLA!"

Tecna looked in shock to see her blonde friend with a gash on her upper left arm, caused by the ki-enhanced bandanna. Stella clutched her now bleeding arm in pain. The techno faerie rushes to her side to help keep her up.

"Stella! You all right?" asked Tecna.

"I'm all right… the cut's not deep, but that hurts!" replied Stella.

Stella's scream had caused Ryoga to finally realize that there were others aside from Ranma in the current area. He was so driven with his usual rage that he never noticed them before, and now it just occurred to him that he had attacked a girl, albeit accidentally. It was then that he felt the air temperature drop a few degrees, mostly around a certain pigtailed boy.

Ranma was steamed. No, steamed wasn't the word for it. He was absolutely pissed off. He started to emit a blood red battle aura as he faced off against Ryoga.

"You… BASTARD!!!!"

Before Ryoga could think, Ranma appeared before him and punched him hard in the face, knocking him back thirty feet.

"YOU HURT STELLA!!!"

Before Ryoga could skid to a stop, Ranma appeared behind him and punted him high into the air.

"I'LL BUST YOUR STUPID HEAD OPEN!!!"

Ranma suddenly appeared above Ryoga and slammed him down onto the ground with a hard axe kick to the head. The lost boy crashed face-first into the pavement, causing it to spider web around. Just as he was about to get up, Ranma stomps down on his back with both feet, knocking him down again. Picking him up by the hair, Ranma slams Ryoga into the wall and balls up his free hand into a fist.

"KATCHU TENSHIN AMAGURIKEN!!!"

Ranma lets loose a round of rapid-fire punches into Ryoga's gut. The fact that he was sandwiched between the punches and the wall made it all the more painful.

"NOW GET LOST AGAIN!!!"

Plucking Ryoga off the wall, Ranma punts him hard into the air and out of sight. The threat gone, he takes a few calming breaths before turning his attention to Stella and Tecna, who looked a bit shocked at the scene.

"Ranma…? You all right?" asked Tecna.

"Yeah… I'm just fine…" replied Ranma. "I should be asking you two that."

"Don't worry, Ranma. I'm fine…" said Stella as she held her arm. "What you did to that guy was pretty brutal!"

"I have to agree, Ranma. You pounded him pretty hard, though I can't really say he didn't deserve it." Said Tecna.

"Sorry, when I saw Stella get hurt because of him, I just snapped." Said Ranma. "That idiot is always so obsessed with wanting to beat me, he sometimes doesn't care who's in the way. If anything happened to any of you girls, I don't know what I'd do."

"That's so sweet of you, Ranma, but you don't have to worry so much." Said Stella. "We're not that fragile, you know, but I do appreciate the concern."

"The same goes for me, too." Added Tecna.

"I suppose not. You have been in dangerous situations before." Said Ranma as he scratched the back of his head.

"I'd better take Stella home. You should go finish your Mom's errand." Said Tecna.

"Alright. Will you two be okay going back?" asked Ranma.

"Count on it!" replied Stella as she did a thumbs up.

Tecna and Stella left, the latter being helped. She needed to have her injury treated by Nodoka. Seeing that the girls were fine, Ranma set off to do what he was supposed to before being rudely interrupted.

'_Now I REALLY feel like eating pork.'_

Tendo Compound…

Genma and Soun were at their usual spot in the patio playing shogi, or rather cheating each other in the game.

"This cannot go on, Saotome! The future of the Anything Goes is in jeopardy!" said Soun.

"Think I don't know that, Tendo? Things have only gotten more complicated when Nodoka took the boy away those two weeks!" said Genma.

"We have to get your son away from those girls somehow!"

"Easier said than done! Nodoka likes them and actually encourages the boy to interact with them! It's out of my hands!" Of course, Genma was mainly scared that Nodoka would slice him down to size should he voice his opinions about Ranma's choice in life.

"Then what can we do!?"

Suddenly, something crash-lands into the koi pond, causing a huge splash and drenching the two fathers.

*What in the world was that!?* Genma-panda signed.

"What was that noise?" asked Akane, who just came out from the dojo.

"Bwee! Bwee! (Curse you, Ranma!)"

A beaten and bruised Ryoga-piglet crawled out from the koi pond after being sent flying by Ranma.

"P-chan! Where were you? It's been weeks!" said Akane as she rushed up to pick up the piglet. "Come here, baby!"

"Bwee! Bwee!" Ryoga was instantly happy to be in Akane's embrace, but then squealed in pain from his injuries.

"P-chan? What is it?" Akane then looked to see that he was battered all over. "P-chan!? What happened to you!?"

"Bwee bwee…"

"Ranma must've done this to you, hasn't he?" The piglet could only nod slowly. "That jerk! He's always picking on you for no reason! Don't you worry, Mommy will make him pay for your injuries!"

P-chan could only grin.

Tendo dojo, later that evening…

P-chan sat by as he watched Akane do her usual training exercises. The floor had been littered with pebbles from the cinder blocks she's broken earlier.

The sliding door opened as Kasumi enters with a tray.

"Oh Akane! I thought you might want to have a break." Said Kasumi, holding up the tea.

"Thanks, Kasumi. Just set it down anywhere. I'll be there in a minute." Said Akane as she continues her kata.

Kasumi nods and walks over to the side to set the tray down. She then slips on some of the pebbles on the floor. "Oh!"

"Kasumi?"

Everything went in slow motion as Akane turned around to check on Kasumi. At the same time, the elder Tendo sister fell towards P-chan, whose eyes widened when he saw something over him. Because of his prior injuries, he couldn't move out of the way in time. To the piglet, it felt as if his life was flashing before his eyes.

Akane turned just in time to see Kasumi trip and fall on the floor, and the hot tea spill over her pet pig. What she saw next caused her to freeze in her tracks. Sitting where P-chan used to be was a naked Ryoga, trying to cover himself up. Kasumi eeped upon seeing him and quickly turned around.

"R-R-Ryoga!?" Akane stammered. It finally occurred to her what had happened. "YOU WERE P-CHAN!?"

"A-A-Akane… I can explain…" Ryoga started.

At that point, Akane's temper hit a new high. Sensing the air of impending doom, Kasumi wisely chose the time to exit the dojo.

"You…. PERVERT!!! YOU BAKA!!! YOU… YOU… YOU… PIG!!!! DIE!!!!"

From outside the dojo, one could hear the unbearable sounds of extreme violence coupled with shrieks of rage and screams of pain that could be heard all across the neighborhood. Several holes were created in the walls and roof as Akane continued to pummel the hapless Ryoga, adding even more to his previous injuries. By night's end, the dojo will be due for some serious repairs.

At the Saotome complex, the tenants could hear the faint sounds of Ryoga's screams as they ate dinner.

"Oh my, what a horrible sound…" said Flora.

"It's unbearable!" said Musa.

Ranma could only smile. To him, those screams were music to his ears.

To be continued…

Ending (Ranma ½ season 2 style, 'Don't Mind! Lay-Lay Boy')

A cardboard cut-out background shows up.

_Yume demo mite 'ru mitai (As if I were dreaming)_

_Kimi ga ochikomu nante (You come crashing by)_

A full body shot of Ranma is seen.

_Senaka wo tsutsuita no ni (Though I kept on nudging your back)_

_Utsuro ni sora wo mite sa (You were just staring blankly at the sky)_

Ranma throws some punches and kicks in a kata, then a Moko Takabisha.

_Naisho shite 'ta kedo mae kara Wo Ai Ni (I've been keeping quiet about it but from the start I Love You)_

Ranma stands, then suddenly, Ranma-chan in Faerie mode appears back to back with him. They look surprised at each other.

_Genki makichirasu kimi ga suki da yo (You spread good cheer, I like you)_

Sky, Brandon, Helia, Riven, Timmy, and Nabu pop out and shove the two Ranma forms together, causing them to fuse back into one Ranma. They all jump into him.

_Don't mind! Lay-lay boy Egao no man ga Yi - Erh (Don't mind! China boy Your smile in a million One - Two)_

_Lay-lay boy Yume mite ite ne (China boy Go dreaming)_

Blank slate. Full body shots of Bloom, Stella, and Flora are drawn in.

_Don't mind! Lay-lay boy Mesomeso shite 'ru to (Don't mind! China boy Once you start whining)_

_Lay-lay boy Uwaki shichau zo (China boy I'll go for another)_

Blank slate. Full body shots of Musa, Tecna, and Layla are drawn in.

_Namida wa boi shichai na! (Tears go "boi"!)_

_Sekiyou ga warau (The setting sun laughs)_

Blank slate. Ranma is seen again. He suddenly shakes and is transformed to Ranma-chan.

_Namaiki Tobashichai na! (You naughty... I'll send you flying!)_

_Itsumo no kimi to... Kenka ga shitai na (I'd like to pick a fight with you as usual)_

Ranma-chan turns into Ranma again. He starts changing in and out between forms, his body parts sometimes not even matching the right form.

End ending

Preview…

Bloom: Things haven't been going well at the Tendo Dojo.

Ranma: Who cares? I feel a great burden lifted from me.

Stella: The weekend is coming!

Zing: I'll give it a spin!

Musa: Wow! I love this sort of thing!

Ranma: I don't know about this…

Musa: You need to loosen up more, Ranma! Next time, on Ranma Club, 'Rhythm! Musa's New Groove!'

Ranma: 'Do I have the groove'? What does that mean?

Author's notes:

I've finally managed to put up the first update for 2009! Thank you readers who've stuck with me for this long! I've been so busy with RL lately. Hopefully, I can finish the next chapter soon.

NightmareSyndrom: I'd have to go with Flora. She controls plants, after all. My guess is that she could turn Pink and Link's creations against them.

Bloomforever: Sorry about that. I was just putting up something to look forward to. Heheheh…

OBSERVER01 & AndrewK9000: Yeah. Tecna by herself is already a huge threat to Nabiki.

God of all: To quote another author, "as long as I've got the creative juices flowing."

Dumbledork: Well, I kinda think Nabiki has to support the family financially, considering I don't see any other income to the home. Kasumi is like the housemaid, and Soun and Genma do nothing but sit on their asses all day playing shogi. Also, in Japan, after-school jobs are prohibited.

Jadesparda: Oh, I've got something already planned for Kasumi…

Princess Asuna: Ryoga had received worse now, eh?

7 Winds: How do you like what happened to Nabiki now?

Kopakanuvafan20: Thanks. When doing openers, I try to put in something appropriate for the content of the chapter. Considering it was Tecna's date, using a .HACK opening fits perfectly. Same with Layla's date and using Air Gear.

Chm01: Considering Ranma's lack of experience dealing with girls, using the thought boxes seemed to be the only way to go.

Wolf40k: Wow! You're good! Didn't think anyone would remember that. It was actually inspired by that.

Dark-Magician-41: It's Mrs. Claus! Oh, how was that for an explanation of how Santa delivers his gifts in one night?

Darkangel: Glad you like it, too. Keep the reviews coming!

Don't forget… Today's…

_**RAI vs. 4KIDS RANT!**_

It is much better to have incantations in a foreign tongue. Case in point, Episode 12 of 2nd season, "Winx Together!" (US: Truth or Dare)

When the girls create a titan to fight off the virus.

**4Kids:**  
Bloom: "Layla! You start us off! *Layla makes the substance* Make it as big as you can! *Layla gets nailed*"  
Stella: "Layla!"  
Flora: "I'm going to try and give that thing some strength! Venus Vine Wrap!" *give blob a make-shift skeleton and makes a titan* (Strength? You're just giving it structure so it won't fall apart...)  
Tecna: "I'll give it some brain power! Cerebrum Processus Implantus!" *gives titan a brain* (WTF? Again, abusing the '-us' suffix...)  
Bloom: "Stella! It's your turn, now!"  
Stella: "Sun Vision!" *gives titan sight* (Odd, how did Stella know what to do?)  
Palledium: "Each of you must put something into it!" (Um... they're already doing just that...)  
Musa: "Alright, you're up next, Bloom!"  
Bloom: "Dragon Valor!" *gives titan a will to fight*  
Tecna: "You go!" *titan fights off virus*  
Bloom: "Yes! It's working!"  
Tecna: "Are you okay, Layla?"  
Layla: "Mmm-hmm..."  
Flora: "I'm fine..."  
Bloom: "Let's make the monster cough up the exit code!"  
Palledium: "Girls! You need to give it the power to speak! Once it gets hold of the code, it has to say the spell with you!"  
Musa: "My turn! Elequor!" *gives titan a voice*  
Bloom: "Let's say the spell!"  
All: "With the six of us, together as one, unleash our power until the monster is done!" (Lame.... and oddly enough, the incantation was made as if they EXPECTED a monster to show up and eat the exit code. Hmm....)

**Rai:**  
Bloom: "Layla! You're the foundation! *Layla makes the substance* Layla, it has to be bigger! *Layla gets nailed and the blob figure loses structure*"  
Stella: "Layla!"  
Flora: "Uh-oh! It needs some kind of skeletal support! Bearing Branches!" *give blob a make-shift skeleton and makes a titan, but gets knocked aside*  
Tecna: "It needs a brain! Central Processor! Creature! Hurry! Stand up!" *gives titan a brain, which then walks about aimlessly*  
Bloom: "Stella! It can't see anything!"  
Stella: "Sun Vision!" *gives titan sight*  
Palledium: "It can't fight without a will of its own!"  
Musa: "The monster's gonna destroy it!"  
Bloom: "My turn! Flame of Life!" *gives titan a will to fight*  
Tecna: "Oh no!" *titan fights off virus*  
Bloom: "Yes! She's full of life now!"  
Tecna: "Anything broken?"  
Layla: "Mmmm..." (Layla looked like she's drunk here. lol)  
Flora: "I'm okay..."  
Bloom: *to titan* "Listen, you've got to get the light the monster swallowed!"  
Palledium: "Girls, defeating the monster is not enough! Your creature has to say 'derimei ilussiamen' to open the exit!"  
Musa: "Soundscreen, Power of Words!" *gives titan a voice*  
Bloom: "Everybody ready?"  
All: "Derimei ilussiamen! Derimei ilussiamen!"

At least in this one, there's explanation given on what each of the girls' contributions to the titan was. The 4Kids version was choppy at best (not known for explaining things clearly).

On an added note, the 4Kids version omitted the part in the sleepover scene where Layla haphazardly dresses in an overcoat and holds a broom, playing the role of Brandon.

Stella: "Do you know how I got together with my Brandon?"  
Layla: "Hah! Let me guess! *dresses as 'Brandon' and speaks in a lowered voice* Hey girls! I'm the best fighter in the world and the best looking guy in Magix! Who wants to be my girlfriend? *normally* And you just fell at his feet!"  
Stella: "Actually, HE fell at MY feet!"

See you all next chapter!


	28. Rhythm! Musa’s New Groove!

Disclaimer: Ranma ½ belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and Viz Video and Winx Club belongs to Iginio Straffi and Rai S.p.A (NOT 4Kids!!!). Songs 'Asterisk' belongs to Bleach, and 'Kohaku no Yurikago' belongs to Groove Adventure Rave. DDR songs belong to their respective artists. 'Start of Something New' belongs to HSM.

Note: this follows the Rai version of Winx as the 4Kids version butchered it too much, like with every anime it dubs.

Chapter 25: Rhythm! Musa's New Groove!

Saotome residence…

"Well, ladies, it's that time again…" said Zing.

Bloom, Stella, Flora, and Musa sat before the cosplaying Pixie as she hovered over the wheel. Currently, said wheel was altered to only have four sections, each with a girl's headshot. Tecna and Layla were sitting at the side watching.

"Wow, only the four of us are left." Said Flora as she looked at the wheel.

"Who will it be next? I'm quite anxious…" said Bloom as she held her hands.

"It'll all be good in the end." Added Musa.

"Do it, Zing! I can't take the suspense!" said an exasperated Stella.

"Alrighty then!" said Zing. "Let's do this!"

Ranma's bonded Pixie places her hand on the wheel and gave it a spin. The music starts.

Opening (Bleach style, Asterisk)

Zoom on the wheel as it becomes a spinning CD.

_Miageta yozora no hoshitachi no hikari (Look up at the light of the stars in the night sky)_

Ranma leaps down from the side. A close-up of Musa's body passes by, changing the scene. Shots of Nodoka, Shampoo, Ukyou, and the Pixies are seen.

_Miageta yozora no hoshitachi no hikari (Look up at the light of the stars in the night sky)_

Ranma looks at the camera as it moves upward, showing Musa some distance behind him looking into the background. On either side between them were Bloom, Stella, Flora, Tecna, and Layla taking poses. One by one, they vanish, leaving only Ranma and Musa behind.

We see Ranma split his forms, both standing back to back as shots of the cast whisk by. Screen whites out to show the 'Ranma Club' logo, which then takes a metallic look.

_Hitotsu futatsu kane no ne wa hibiku (Once, twice, the bell toll echoes...)_

_Kokoro no naka e to hiroku fukaku (deeply,terrible, in my heart.)_

_Monogatari no youna hoshi no shizuku (As a story tells, the rock will sink)_

_Sono naka ni hosoi senro wo kizuku (With the best of Rock 'n' roll inside)_

On top of Furinkan High, the Specialists, in their casuals, stand in a circular formation surrounding Ranma and looking outward. The camera goes between showing shots of Nabu, Timmy, Riven, Helia, Brandon, and Sky, just before going on Ranma, whose eyes snap open.

_Jikan to tomo ni jidai wa ugoku (eventually, time will begin its trek,)_

Musa stands out on the streets.

_Nagareru hoshi wa shizuka ni ugoku (as the rock sink silently lower)_

Layla and Tecna gaze in opposite directions via vertical split-screen.

_Me wo tojite mimi wo sumaseba (Fine, get it over with for the world, the earth, and the people.)_

Bloom, Stella, and Flora suddenly turn their heads towards the camera in a three-way split-screen.

_G-O-O-D BYE _

Ranma mouths "G-O-O-D BYE" while waving.

_Hanate hikari makezu ni shikkari ima (Bring the flowers and the light into view)_

_Toki wo koe dareka ni todoku made (Fire 'em off until they reach someone.)_

Shadow silhouettes of the Specialists are seen. They suddenly converge together until they become a shadow silhouette of Ranma. He then walks off.

_Eikou no hikari wa kono mukou ni (The light of the sun is just on the other side,once)_

_KIMItachi to tsukutteiku SUTO-RI- (you start messing with it, it'll seem easy)_

Kiko's shadow hops in and looks about. Ranma's shadow walks back in and beckon's to Kiko's shadow, which he happily hops over to and leave together.

A shot of Ranma walking on the chain link fence.

_Miageta yozora no hoshitachi no hikari (Look up at the light of the stars in the night sky)_

_Inishie no omoi negai ga jidai wo koe (The era when we sharpened our feelings we'd never known)_

_Iroaseru (your voice is fading...) _

_Dont act a fool_

Ranma runs through the streets, pursued by his enemies: Ryoga, Kuno, Principal Kuno, Happosai, Genma, and Soun. They surround him and attack, but then Ranma quickly retaliates with his magic-enhanced Anything-Goes style, beating them all senseless.

_KIRARI hitomi ni utsuru dareka no sakebi (Our eyes sparkle as someone finally screams)_

_Kaze ni omoi wo tsuki ni negai wo (thoughts in the wind, wishes to the moon)_

_Chikara aru kagiri ikiteikunda kyou mo (I'll live as strong as I can today)_

The Winx fly up in their Enchantix forms. Bloom and Stella come up and shoot at the camera with a mixed beam of fire and light, obscuring everything. The girls quickly scatter in different directions.

_Miageta yozora no hoshitachi no hikari (Look up at the light of the stars in the night sky)_

_Inishie no omoi negai ga jidai wo koe (The era when we sharpened feelings we'd never known)_

_Iroaseru (your voice is fading...) _

_Dont act a fool_

Ranma stands as the camera spins around him very fast. The ;Ranma Club; logo appears with headshots of Ranma and Musa, turning their heads towards the camera.

_Bokura no omoi mo itsuka dareka no mune ni (One day our feelings will reach someone's heart)_

_Hikari tsuzukeyou ano hoshi no you ni (Shine on, Like that star)_

Zooming out, we see headshots of Nodoka, Bloom, Shampoo, Flora, Stella, Ukyou, Layla, and Tecna surround the title.

End opening

Front gates…

Ranma had arrived outside of the house. Opening the gates, he sees Musa standing in the front yard as if she were waiting for him.

"Welcome back, Ranma!" Musa greeted.

"Hey there, Musa." Ranma returned. "What's going on?"

Musa said nothing as she went up to Ranma and took his arm in hers. "What's going on is that today, I've got you all to myself!"

Ranma was immediately flustered. "Huh? Hey, hold on, I-"

Before he could protest any further, Musa dragged Ranma out the gates.

Streets of Nerima, entertainment district…

Ranma and Musa walked arm in arm among the crowds in the street, the lights from the store signs illuminating the area. The entertainment district tended to be crowded on the weekends, as expected.

"Wow, this place is pretty lively!" said Musa.

Ranma had to agree, although he never really experienced this sort of atmosphere before, due to his constant training regiment in the past. He was never given the moment to have fun for himself, for as a martial artist, everything should be devoted to the Art. Ranma grumbled inwardly at that thought. He recalled Soun and Genma saying the same thing, 'martial arts isn't something that's done on the weekends or after school, but twenty-four hours a day'. Of course, they only used that as an excuse to not go with Happosai to the public baths that one time.

It was then that something caught the Musical Faerie's attention.

"Ooh, Ranma! Check that out!"

Ranma turned to see what Musa was referring to. Over to his right was a video arcade. The entrance was wide open to display the games inside. There was one in particular that was sitting front and center at the entrance as if to greet the customers. It consisted of one large monitor with several speakers lining its sides, and two platforms with four directional arrows on each. The monitor displayed rising arrows of the ones on the platforms at a moderate speed while showing what looked like a music video in the background. A larger screen hanging over the front of the establishment displayed the same thing like a movie to show the street crowds. It was currently playing some upbeat music as two people were using the machine, drawing a crowd.

"Good! Keep it going!"

"Excellent!"

"All right!"

"You're burnin' up the dance floor!"

Ranma looked confused while Musa looked excited.

"What's going on over there?" asked Ranma.

Musa looked shocked when she heard Ranma say this. "You mean you've never heard of DDE, Ranma?"

"DDE?" asked a confused Ranma.

"It stands for Dance Dance Evolution (1), only the greatest dancing game ever!" replied Musa. "We always had these back on my homeworld." Once the two people were done and cheered off, Musa wasted no time. "C'mon, Ranma! Let's do it!"

"Huh? But I don't-"

"Oh all right, I'll at least show you how it's done." Musa inserts her yen into the machine and hits start. She chooses to go with the "heavy mode" difficulty and toggles through the song list. She finally selects 'Butterfly!'. (2)

"Are you ready? Let's Dance!"

_Ay, iyaiyai,_

_Ay, iyaiyai_

_A-a-a iyaiyai, _

_Where's my samurai_

The beats started and the arrows on the screen flew upward at a fast pace. Musa immediately started dancing to the beats.

_Ay, ay, ay,_

_I'm your little butterfly_

_Green, black and blue,_

_Make the colours in the sky_

_Ay, ay, ay, I'm your little butterfly_

_Green, black and blue,_

_Make the colours in the sky_

Ranma stood in awe as he observed Musa dancing on the machine, stepping in perfect sync with the beats. She was soon starting to draw a crowd who started to cheer her on.

_Where's my samurai_

_Where's my samurai_

_I've been searching for a man_

_All across Japan_

_Just to find, to find my samurai_

_Someone who is strong_

_But still a little shy_

_Yes I need, I need my samurai_

Musa takes a moment to wink at Ranma at the end of the line before resuming, not missing a beat.

_Ay, ay, ay,_

_I'm your little butterfly_

_Green, black and blue,_

_Make the colours in the sky_

_Ay, ay, ay, I'm your little butterfly_

_Green, black and blue,_

_Make the colours in the sky_

_Where's my samurai_

_Where's my samurai_

The music beats showed no signs of slowing as Musa picked up the pace.

_I've been searching in the woods_

_And high upon the hills_

_Just to find, to find my samurai_

_Someone who won't regret_

_To keep me in his net_

_Yes I need, I need my samurai_

_Ay, ay, ay,_

_I'm your little butterfly_

_Green, black and blue,_

_Make the colours in the sky_

_Ay, ay, ay, I'm your little butterfly_

_Green, black and blue,_

_Make the colours in the sky_

She stomps on the last beat, ending the song. There was a resounding cheer among the watchers.

"Wow! She's great!"

"Just like a professional!"

"No way! 388 perfects!?"

"She never missed a beat!"

Musa takes a bow to her audience, then turned to look at Ranma.

"So what do you think of it, Ranma?" she asked.

Ranma was impressed at her moves. "Wow, that was great!"

"Now why don't you give it a try?"

The pigtailed boy gulped. "Uh…"

"I'm sure someone like you would be able to do this easily!"

Ranma decides to step up to the plate, his ego inflated. "I guess it wouldn't hurt." Going to the other platform, Ranma inserts his yen, the machine announcing the coming of a new challenger. Since he was a newcomer, he puts his on the normal difficulty.

"Let's see… what song to go with this time?" said Musa as she cycles through the playlist. She smiled and selected 'Don't Stop!' from the choices. As it was loading, she looked over to Ranma. "Just step on the corresponding arrows when they reach the top of the screen. Don't be too fast or too slow. Timing to the beats is everything."

Ranma nods in understanding as the song begins. Immediately, the arrows started to fly upwards and the two teens began dancing.

_Don't ever stop, don't ever quit_

_Don't ever_

_Don't ever_

_Don't ever_

_Don't_

_Don't_

_Don't ever, ever, ever, ever_

_Yes, if I win_

_Then you are my friend_

_You are the best thing that ever happened to me_

During the instrumental, Ranma and Musa continued to step to the beats. For Ranma, it took some getting used to. He may have missed a few beats, but he managed to recover.

_Don't ever_

_Don't ever_

_Don't_

_Don't_

_Don't ever, ever, ever_

_Yes, if I win_

_Win, win_

_Win, win_

_Win, win_

_Don't ever stop, don't ever quit_

_Don't ever quit your love for me_

By now, Ranma was flowing with the music. Musa looked over to him proud before moving on.

_Yes, if I win_

_Then you are my friend_

_You are the best thing that ever happened to me_

_No one could ever come between you and me, baby_

_Because we know what friends should be_

Ranma steps to the beats as the song goes into its final chorus lines.

_Don't ever stop, don't ever quit_

_Don't ever quit your love on me_

_Yes, if I win_

_Then you are my friend_

_You are the best thing that ever happened to me_

Musa and Ranma stomp the arrows at the final beat of the song.

The crowds applauded the show and wanted to see more. Musa wasn't one to disappoint.

"So how did it feel?" she asked.

"It felt… great actually!" replied Ranma. "You're right, it's fun!"

"Told ya!" Musa smirked. "But you're still under me!"

Ranma could feel his competitive drive welling up. "Oh, you're on!"

Sometime later…

Ranma and Musa became the main attraction of the arcade as they danced to the music. After a few songs, Ranma was able to work his way to doing the heavy mode difficulty. Thanks to his martial arts training, his endurance was quite high.

"This is the final stage, Ranma." Said Musa.

"Indeed." Said Ranma.

Both have worked up a sweat from the dancing and so far, they were matching beat for beat. Ranma, despite being a newcomer, had been able to grasp the gameplay of DDE. To Musa, that was quite impressive. They got ready for the next song: 'Synchronized Love'.

_Everybody jumping_

_Jumping_

_Jumping_

_Jump....let's go!_

They jumped to the beats as the onlookers cheered them on.

_It's got to be your love_

_The only love I call_

_And you're_

_You are the angel of my life_

Ranma and Musa continued to step perfects to each beat.

_It's got to be my heart_

_Being beside you all night long, and oh_

_I wanna be closer to you, my love_

_Until the day I die_

_I'll be your everything_

_Hey, whoa oh whoa oh-oh (whoa oh whoa oh-oh)_

_Whoa oh oh oh!_

At the break, they strike a pose before the beats resume.

_Let's go!_

_Won't you take my hand_

_And I will be your man_

_So tonight will come_

_Dance the night away_

_One and one is two_

_Don't you be so cruel_

_Synchronized love is what we've got to do_

By now, Ranma and Musa were dancing in perfect sync with each other.

_All the time, we'll be together_

_Cos yours and mine_

_Forever we're in this love_

_Won't you take my hand_

_And I will be your man_

_So tonight will come_

_Dance the night away_

_One and one is two_

_Don't you be so cruel_

_Synchronized love is what we've got to do_

_All the time, we'll be together_

_Cos yours and mine_

_Forever we're in this love, babe_

Once the song ended, there was a resounding cheer from the crowds, which had gotten bigger from when they first showed up. Each of them had never missed a beat, resulting in a tied score.

"I don't believe it! They both got the exact same score!"

"That's never happened before!"

"So unreal!"

"Totally awesome!"

Ranma and Musa turned and bowed to the crowds before getting off.

"Thank you all! You've been so kind!" said Musa.

As they left the arcade, people tried to play the DDE machine in hopes of beating the latest high scores.

"I've never done anything like that before." Said Ranma.

"Life's about new experiences, Ranma." Said Musa.

"You're right. I'm glad you showed it to me, Musa."

Musa smiled and held Ranma's arm as they walked down the street.

Later at a sushi bar…

Around dinnertime, Ranma's stomach had begun to growl, much to his embarrassment. Musa only giggled at this. Fortunately, they were nearby a sushi bar. They decided to go check it out.

Sitting at the bar, they took their orders. Ranma took a platter of salmon rolls while Musa took some spicy tuna rolls.

"The sushi tastes great!" said Musa.

"Well, they are a delicacy here." Said Ranma as he popped a roll in his mouth.

"You know, you were pretty good at that DDE, despite it being your first time."

"Well, I kinda figured dancing is a lot like martial arts. Like going between stances or dodging. It's not always about hitting, you know."

"You ARE fast, I'll tell you that."

"I had to be, considering how many crazy people have been after me in the past." Ranma thought back to all the times he got into fights with most of the NWC, always dodging them like nothing before doing any counter attacks or snide remarks. In any case, if he wasn't fast enough, he would've gotten himself killed.

"Point taken." Musa recalled much of Ranma's Nerima troubles from being in Furinkan alone. Being forced to always be on your toes is pretty daunting.

It was then that the lights dimmed and spotlights illuminated a small platform in the back of the sushi bar. This grabbed everyone's attention as an announcer came up to the platform with two mic stands. Tapping on one, he calls out to the customers.

"Good evening everyone! I hope you all are enjoying you food here! Tonight is open karaoke mic night!"

All the customers clapped to the announcement and stopped to allow him to continue.

"The night is still young, and music is just what the doctor ordered! Now, we shall have a spotlight roulette. The one or ones the light shines on shall give us a show! Now who shall rock the house?"

A drum roll track plays as the spotlights started to swerve everywhere in the darkened restaurant. Finally, the drum roll track was replaced by a crashing symbol track as the spotlights converged on two certain people at the bar.

Ranma became extremely nervous at being put on the spot as the lights shone over him and Musa.

"Aaaaaaaand, here's our first couple!"

Musa and Ranma blushed at the 'couple' part.

"Come on up, you two! Don't be shy now!"

Musa immediately got up, then grabbed Ranma to follow her to center stage. "Let's do it, Ranma!"

"Hey wait! I don't-" said a reluctant Ranma.

"C'mon! This could be fun!" Musa urged.

The announcer smiled as the two teens came up and got behind a mic stand.

"Don't worry, the lyrics will show up nice and clear on those HD monitors up there." The announcer pointed to said monitors hanging up above. "You two might thank me for this." With those words, he leaves the platform.

'_Believe me, Mister, I already am…'_ Musa thought as she looked at a nervous Ranma.

'_But real guys don't sing karaoke…'_ Ranma thought to himself. He looks over to Musa, who gave him a reassuring smile, making his nervousness go down a bit.

When the opening piano music started, Ranma's nervousness came back to the fore. Willing himself to calm down, he looked up to the monitor as it counted down his cue. He sang in a rather shaky tone.

_Ranma: Living in my own world  
Didn't understand  
That anything can happen  
When you take a chance  
_

He looked down as his first verse was over, then his head popped back up when he heard Musa sing angelically.

_Musa: I never believed in  
What I couldn't see  
I never opened my heart yeah!!  
To all the possibilities  
Ooooh…_

Feeling entranced by her, Ranma gained some confidence and started to sing along with her.

_Both: I know that something has changed  
Never felt this way  
And right here tonight_

At this time, everyone in the restaurant had been pulled into the song as all attention went to the two teens.

_This could be the start  
Of something new  
It feels so right  
To be here with you_

_Oooooh…  
And now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart  
The start of something new_

Before he knew it, Ranma started to bop to the music. He pulled the mic off of its stand.

_Ranma: Now who'd of ever thought that  
We'd both be here tonight  
_

Musa followed Ranma's lead and started to bop to the music.

_Musa: And the world looks so much brighter  
With you by my side  
_

Ranma and Musa gazed at each other as they sang their hearts out.

_Both: I know that something has changed  
Never felt this way  
I know it for real_

The restaurant came alive as the customers started to clap and dance to the beats around the platform.

_This could be the start  
Of something new  
It feels so right  
To be here with you  
And now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart  
The start of something new_

Ranma sang with more confidence as he attached his mic to the stand and dipped it towards Musa.

_Ranma: I never knew that it could happen  
Till it happened to me  
_

_Musa: I didn't know it before  
But now it's easy to see  
_

They let out a high note before continuing.

_Both: It's a start  
Of something new  
It feels so right  
To be here with you_

_Oooooh!  
And now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart  
_

At the last lines, Ranma and Musa gazed into each other's eyes. As far as they were concerned, they were the only ones there. Musa nearly falls backward from the platform, but was quickly caught by a customer and pushed back on, making her stumble closer to Ranma. They both blush at the close proximity to each other, but quickly resumed the next verse.

_That it's the start  
Of something new  
It feels so right  
To be here with you  
And now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart  
The start of something new  
_

_Ranma: Start of something new _

_Musa: Start of something new_

As the music fades, everyone in the restaurant cheered them on for the wonderful performance. Ranma and Musa don't notice this as they were too focused on each other.

Streets, on the way to the Saotome residence…

Ranma and Musa walked home arm in arm after leaving the sushi bar. The pigtailed boy hadn't done karaoke since the previous Christmas scramble at the Tendo Dojo, except this time he wasn't forced into a dress.

"This was a fantastic night!" said Musa.

"It certainly was, Musa." Agreed Ranma. "I'm glad you dragged me out."

"My pleasure!"

"You sang beautifully back there..."

"So did you…"

Ranma chuckled nervously. _'Guess I was wrong. Guys with microphones aren't geeks after all…'_

"But you know, Ranma, that song did suit the mood." Said Musa. "It feels so right to be with you."

They both stopped walking to look at each other.

"It really does." Said Ranma.

"And you know what else feels right?" asked Musa.

"What?"

"This…"

Wrapping her arms around Ranma's neck, Musa closed the gap and pressed her lips against his. Ranma in turn holds her waist, pulling her closer as he closed his eyes and deepened the kiss.

'_Heh, she's right about this, too.'_

After a minute of osculation, they were rudely interrupted by a flash of light, causing them to separate. They turned towards the source: a smirking Nabiki Tendo with a Polaroid camera. After the incidents with the failed picture taking with digital, she opted to do things the old-fashioned way. Pulling out the photo, she shakes it to make it develop faster. Her grin becomes even wider as the end result was a clear picture of Ranma and Musa in romantic liplock.

"Good evening, Saotome, Melody." Said Nabiki in a smug tone.

Ranma and Musa's eyes narrowed as they looked at the middle Tendo sister.

"Don't you know it's rude to stalk people?" asked Musa in a not so nice tone.

"Stalking is such an ugly word." Said Nabiki. "I prefer surveying chaperone."

"Like I need YOU for a chaperone, Nabiki." Ranma growled. "Just what're you playing at?"

"You two make such a LOVELY couple." Said Nabiki as she waved the photo around. "Would be a real shame, Melody, if your five best friends knew you were trying to steal Ranma from them. Of course, they wouldn't be happy if they knew that Ranma was cheating on them with you. You don't want to break their friendship, you should buy my silence. For you, I'll give you the price of 100,000 yen each."

"You really know how to ruin a moment, you know that?" said Ranma in contempt.

"I'm merely conducting business." Replied Nabiki. She smiled inwardly, believing she had them on the ropes. Ever since Ryoga's secret was found out by Akane, the dojo had become a wreck. Not only that, but some parts of the house as well when Ryoga tried to hide in there, resulting in more collateral damage. The family couldn't afford to fix it up, so Nabiki planned to have Ranma pony up the cash. Of course, her blackmailing him was also a revenge for the two digital camera incidents, which she was still convinced that Ranma was involved in.

Her smile faded when she heard Ranma and musa chuckling.

"What's so funny?"

"A business, Nabiki? Please! You're just a lowly extortionist." Said Ranma.

Nabiki snarled a bit. "The price just went up to 200,000 each, Saotome. You can't stop me from getting what you owe me."

"And he told you before, he owes you nothing." Said Musa.

"Go ahead and tell the other girls about it, Nabiki. If anything, they'll just be happy for us." Added Ranma.

Nabiki blanched. "What?"

"Don't you know? It was my friends and I who thought of this. We're not betraying anyone. We all care about Ranma, unlike you and your sister, so you're just wasting your time."

"WHAT!?" She couldn't believe this! Musa and her gaijin friends are actually SHARING Ranma!?

"What's the matter, Nabiki? Disappointed that your scheme has hit a dead end?" Ranma taunted. "And here I thought you were smart enough to get your facts straight first before pulling this stupid stunt. Guess I was wrong."

Nabiki grew angry at the taunt. "How dare you!"

"Really, Nabiki, you should learn to mind your own business." Said Ranma.

He nods to Musa, who then lets off a sound burst below Nabiki. The soundwave caught the mercenary sister by surprise and knocked the photo up out of her hand.

"Just so you don't get any ideas…" Ranma then aims his hand at the airborne photo and shoots it with a small but well placed fireball. It incinerates on the spot. "Now you have nothing."

Nabiki recovers from her shock and glares at the two. "This isn't over!"

"You want money, Nabiki? Get a job."

Ranma grabs Musa around the waist and they both vanish in a flash, leaving the middle Tendo alone, screaming in disbelief.

Saotome gates…

Ranma and Musa appeared before their home after teleporting away from Nabiki.

"I guess Nabiki still hasn't learned her lesson." Said Musa.

"Yeah. Aside from her rude appearance, this turned out to be one fine night." Said Ranma.

"Definitely!"

They both walk into the house to turn in for the day. Well, Ranma will. The other girls will most likely grill Musa for some details about her date.

To be continued…

Ending (Groove Adventure Rave style, 'Kohaku no Yurikago')

Music starts as the weapons of the Specialists spin into the center of darkness. Everything then lights up, revealing Ranma.

_Tsuki no shita de (Under the moon)_

_Sanagi ni natte kuchizuketa garasu no ai no umi (I became a chrysalis, kissed upon a glass sea of love)_

_Nami no youna Anata no rizumu idakarete (Your rhythm is like a wave, embracing) _

Ranma is standing at a crossing in busy Tokyo. He waits to cross the road with a crowd of people. Just above a traffic light, Zing pops her head up. She flies down and perches on Ranma's shoulder.

_Utau kotoba -live-Watashi wo kanjite (To sing is, live, to feel me) _

_My past Minamo ni kieru yo (My past, disappears on the water's surface)_

_Shinjirareru Mono wa subete anato to mitsuketa kara(Everything I believed in, I found with you, so…)_

The walk sign lights up, and Ranma crosses the road with the masses. His image is super-imposed over a rare peaceful setting of the Nerima prefecture.

_You're wings on my heart _

_Kono negai haruka na yume no Shijima ni tokete (This wish, a distant dream that melts in a desolate isle)_

Ranma thinks about his times spent with Musa, Tecna, and Layla.

_Nani mo nai Tada anata to tadayou kuni he (Nothing else, just with you in a drifting country)_

_Aoitori douka Michibiite (Bluebird please lead me...)_

Ranma thinks of his times spent with Bloom, Stella, and Flora.

_Chiisana Sora ga naita (I want to be your little sky)_

At this time, Ranma stops walking as all the masses vanish from the street, leaving him and Zing to look up at the blue sky, the camera panning upwards..

End ending

Preview…

Musa: I felt so alive through the melodies!

Stella: Be sure to tell us the details, Musa!

Ranma: Nothing good ever happens at school…

Musa: A harsh reminder that a date ended…

Ranma: What's this? A team cooking contest?

Bloom: Like Iron Cook?

Ranma: Shampoo and Ukyou look to be a shoe-in for this. Oh no! Why's she entering!? Can't she ever accept that she can't cook!?

Bloom: Next time, on Ranma Club, 'Cook-Off! Outdoor Kitchen of Hades!' I'm sure it will be delicious!

Ranma: This reminds me of Food Fu…

Author's notes:

Once again, I've managed to get another chapter done. One of my readers gave me the idea of sticking in DDR into Musa's date. I thought it worked out nicely, don't you?

Just barely at the end of Valentine's Day, too.

Three dates down, three to go! What will be in store for Bloom, Stella, and Flora once their turns come up? You'll just have to tune in to find out!

Robzone: As far as I know, Winx is still going on.

Andrew9000: I've got something else planned for Mousse. As for Ryoga and Nabiki, only more headaches will come for them.

TheLordOfPages1692: Valtor and the Trix will show up again once Ranma's party return back to Magix. Remember that Ranma did rough up Valtor real bad and is still recovering.

Dark-Magician-41: Glad you love it. I know, it was about damn time the idiot tomboy was exposed to the truth, and Ryoga getting his just desserts.

Chm01: No one injures someone's loved ones and gets away with it.

Dumbledork: Thanks! Was inspired by AnimeAddiction's 'Tattoon Ranma' fic.

Jerry Unipeg: And those two will be getting a lot more in the future.

Cabrera1234: No problem! All for my loyal readers!

Bloomforever: Sorry, but yeah. Ranma's group still has a lot of things to do on earth before returning to Magix.

OBSERVER01: Uh…. It's just you…. (looking around suspiciously and innocently whistles)

Saotome-san: Don't think that's the end of Ryoga. He's gonna be even more relentless, provided he doesn't get lost again, which is VERY likely.

7 Winds: With Nabiki's greed, will she EVER learn?

Thanks to all my readers! See you next chapter!

(1)An obvious take on Dance Dance Revolution. LOL!

(2)You almost always hear this song at least once from any DDR machine.


	29. CookOff! Outdoor Kitchen of Hades! v2

**Disclaimer: Ranma ½ belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and Viz Video and Winx Club belongs to Iginio Straffi and Rai S.p.A (NOT 4Kids!!!). Songs 'Omoide ga Ippai ' and 'Lambada Ranma' belongs to Ranma 1/2.**

Note: this follows the Rai version of Winx as the 4Kids version butchered it too much, like with every anime it dubs.

Chapter 26: Cook-Off! Outdoor Kitchen of Hades!

Saotome residence, commons area…

The six faeries, known as the Winx, were sitting around the coffee table, engaged in a game of poker, with Zing as the dealer. Ranma was out in the yard training, choosing to pass at joining in, due to his past experience with cards. He was just never good at them.

"Man, nothing but junk…" said Stella as she looked at her hand.

"It's all up to luck." Said Tecna as she replaced two of her cards.

"HYAAAAH!"

Ranma jumps up and delivers a downward punch onto a rock, which practically explodes into a spray of pebbles on impact. The Winx look over at his handiwork.

"That was a good workout!" said Ranma as he wiped the sweat off his brow.

"Good to know that you're felling healthy today, Ranma." Said Flora. "However, you shouldn't make such a mess. What would Nodoka-sensei say if she saw craters in the yard?"

Ranma sweatdrops as Flora brought up a valid point. He turned and looked about the yard, and indeed, there were several small craters that he made due to his training session. "Oh crap… uhh… little help here?"

"Like to help, Ranma, but we're in the middle of a game here." Said Musa as she looked at her hand.

"Sorry, looks like you're on your own." Said Layla.

"You could see this as another part of your training." Said Bloom. "Use your magic to regenerate the yard."

Ranma could only grimace. He really couldn't complain since he was the one who made the mess in the first place. Calling upon his powers, he tries to reverse the craters. However, he was only able to halfway fill in some of the holes with soil.

"Aw man, this could take a while…" Ranma grumbled. All of a sudden, he gets splashed from above via Aqua Blanket, courtesy of Layla. "Why'd ya do that for!?" (1)

"I figured your magic will be more potent if you were in female form, Ranma." Replied Layla.

"You ought to be used to that body by now." Added Stella.

Ranma-chan grumbled more as she started to focus her powers once again. Ironically, they were right. After turning into a girl, her magic was more powerful. She had already filled in all of the craters and sprouted grass on top, making it look like nothing happened.

'_Well I'll be damned…'_ thought Ranma-chan.

Opening (Ranma ½ season 3 style, 'Omoide ga Ippai')

As the beats begin, it shows bits of the title before going to a shot of Nerima as the morning sun rises up. The 'Ranma Club' logo appears.

_Shigyou beru ki ni shi-nagara kakete kuru kurasumeito (My classmate, while keeping the school bell in mind, ran up to me)_

_Koe kakeru no nee "Ohayou!" (calling out, "good morning!") _

Goes to a shot of the front of the Saotome residence. At "Ohayou!", Ranma runs out of the gates with his backpack.

_Natsukusa ga kaoru hodo hohoemi de hajimaru asa (The sidewalk where you can smell the summer grass, the morning that began with a smile)_

_Itsu mo to onnaji da kedo (It's the same as always, but)_

Ranma is running towards the direction of Furinkan in high spirits. Cuts to a shot of a tree with its branches blowing in the wind.

_Sarikenai shunkan sae watashi no takara mono (Even these small moments are my treasures)_

_Kokoro no arubamu ni hatte aru (They are pasted in my heart's album)_

Shows a collage slowly moving to the right, displaying the cast. Ranma's side profiles of his two forms border the rest of the cast in between., consisting of the Winx, the Specialists, Nodoka, and the rest of the NWC.

_Wasurenai [Kono sora wo] (I won't forget (this sky))_

A glimpse of Ranma turning his hair red in Wigiz's class, then to Ranma as he looks up at the sky.

_Wasurenai [Kono yume wo] (I won't forget (this dream)) _

A glimpse of Ranma escorting the Winx girls at the Alfea party, then to said Faeries as they look up at the sky.

_Anata to ima wakeau yasashii kisetsu (This kind season that I share with you now) _

A shot of the sky as a plane leaves a jet trail.

_Kanashikute [Yureta hi mo] (Sad (Even the days I shook))_

_Ureshikute [Naita hi mo] (Happy (Even the days I cried))_

From above, the camera zooms down upon Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa, Tecna, and Layla, who were standing in a tree field. They all turned their heads and smiled while looking up. Following their gazes was Ranma-chan sitting in a nearby tree. She smiles down upon them, then the phantom Specialists appear behind her.

_Taisetsu na omoide na no (They are important memories)_

The camera pans up towards the sky.

End opening

Furinkan High…

Ranma, Shampoo, Ukyou, and the Winx were sitting under a tree during the lunch period. Things have gotten more quiet after Ranma had put an end to the morning fights set up by Tatewaki Kuno. Of course, that didn't stop the moron himself from trying to stake his claim on the girls. He had been sent to the nurse's office yet again, for the umpteenth time.

"Mmmm… you've outdone yourselves again, girls!" said Ranma as he ate.

"Your cooking is quite delicious." Added Flora before taking another bite of her okonomiyaki.

"I hate to brag, but my okonomiyaki is the best in Japan! Maybe the whole world!" said Ukyou. (2)

"No forget about Shampoo's Neko Haten style ramen!" said Shampoo, not wanting to be shown up.

"Of course we wouldn't forget that, either!" laughed Musa.

"It helps when most of the good stuff is sold out from the cafeteria…" said Ranma.

The group finished off their meal and started to get up to walk around, until a familiar screech stopped them in their tracks.

"RANMA NO BAKA!"

Ranma gave a tired sigh as he and the others turned around to look at Akane, who was stomping up to them.

"What is it now, Akane?" Ranma asked in an annoyed tone.

She stopped six feet away from the group. "I just found out that Ryoga was actually P-chan!"

Ranma could only inwardly smile at that fact. The sounds of Ryoga's screams from a few days ago felt like a great justice was enacted. _'About damn time, too…'_ "So? Why're you mad at me for?"

"You knew they were the same person, didn't you!?" Akane accused. "He slept in my bed! He saw me undress! How dare you keep me in the dark about him!?"

"Because of a foolish honor promise I made to him on my part, which he took horrible advantage of." Replied Ranma. "Hey, I kept dropping clues to you about your darling pet repeatedly. Not my fault you were too dumb to figure it out."

"WHY YOU!"

"Hey! Back off, Akane! Don't go trying to pin this on Ranma!" said Ukyou. "It's not his fault you're too stupid to notice the obvious signs!"

"That right! Both go missing for days, have same bandanna, and even Ranma call Ryoga 'pig-boy' or 'P-Chan'! right in front of you!" said Shampoo.

"Let's not forget that Mark of a God incident, one of the biggest clinchers of all." Ranma drolled. "Ryoga had that stupid drawing on his stomach in both forms, and you even saw them, and what did you say?" He mocks her voice. "'I think someone drew the same mark on both of them'!"

He stops to see Akane seething in anger at being told her faults, but he continued on. "Oh sure, Kuno and Kodachi don't know both my forms are the same person, but at least they've got the excuse of not knowing a thing about Jusenkyo curses! Even that idiotic klepto Asuza figured out Ryoga was her 'darling Charlotte', right in front of you, no less! So what excuse do YOU have?" (3)

"RANMA NO BAKA!!!"

Akane charged forward with her mallet, intent on bashing in Ranma and his whore harem. In her anger, she had forgotten how far outclassed she was to all of them.

"Pyro Shot!" Bloom shoots a fireball at the mallet, reducing it to ashes in a heartbeat. Musa follows up with a blast of compressed sound, knocking her back on her butt.

"Sheesh! Will you just lay off, already?" said an annoyed Musa. "Quit blaming Ranma for all your problems!"

"WHY DON'T YOU JUST SHUT UP, YOU SLUT!?" shouted Akane as she charged again.

All of a sudden, she found herself unable to move, thanks to a temporary paralysis spell, courtesy of Flora.

"Ooh! That handy trick, Flower Girl!" said Shampoo.

"Thank you. Some plants have certain special properties. One can never underestimate nature." Said Flora.

"WHY YOU!? UNDO THIS RIGHT NOW!" demanded Akane. "WHEN I GET OUT OF HERE I'M GONNA- urk!"

She was cut short as Musa slapped a silence spell on her. "That's enough out of you. Just cool off for a while."

Flora and Musa go and whisper something to Ranma, who nodded. "They say that the paralysis and the silence is only temporary, Akane. Lucky you. However, you'll be like that for an hour. See you in class."

Ranma and company leave for the school building once the bell rang, signaling the end of the lunch period. Akane seethed in silent rage as she saw them just leave her there.

'_THAT BAKA! I'LL SHOW THEM! I'LL SHOW THEM ALL!'_

Unfortunately, things had only gotten worse for her. A certain insane kendoist had walked by and saw her paralyzed, meaning one thing…

"Oh my fair Akane Tendo! You are so full of joy to see me you can't even move and are at a loss for words! I understand that the sight of me can stop a fair lady in her tracks! Let me reward thee!"

Akane could only inwardly scream (due to being silenced by Musa's spell) as Kuno was about to shower her with his 'affection'.

School gates…

The end of the school day arrived, and Ranma's group headed for home. Before leaving, they got a glimpse of Kuno in the nurse's office, completely bandaged up. After the paralysis on Akane finally wore off, she enacted painful retribution on the True Blunder for taking advantage of her frozen state.

Passing by the market district, they came across a flyer posted on a telephone pole.

"Hmmm? What's this?" asked Layla as she looked at the flyer.

Everyone else went to see what the aquakinetic faerie was looking at. The poster displayed a chef crossing a ladle and spatula in front of him over a flaming wok. Before the wok read **"STEEL CHEF TAG-TEAM COOK-OFF TOURNAMENT! PUT YOUR CULINARY AND TEAM SKILLS TO THE ULTIMATE TEST FOR A GRAND PRIZE! ALL ENTRANTS WELCOME"**

"Looks like a cooking contest." Said Bloom.

"Interesting…" mused Ranma.

"It's offering a grand prize, too!" said Stella. "I wonder what it could be?"

A young man who was posting the flyers walks up to them as they were reading it. "Oh! Are you interested?"

The group turns to the promoter.

"Yes, actually." Replied Flora. "Can you give us more detail?"

The promoter smiles. "As you can see, it's a cooking battle. Teams of two compete in a series of single-elimination rounds using the provided ingredients. It all comes down to taste and teamwork. First place wins 1,000,000 yen cash prize, a year supply of food, and a mystery prize!" (4)

"Whoa! That's a lot of stuff!" said Stella.

"We're trying to promote Steel Chef to the masses with this contest." Said the promoter. "Anyone can cook if they give it their all. Why not give it a shot?"

He hands Stella a more detailed flyer of the Steel Chef contest before going on his way to post more. The teen group was left pondering on what he had suggested.

Saotome complex…

"A cooking contest?" said Nodoka as she was preparing dinner.

"That's right! Could be interesting to watch, at least." Said Bloom.

"Two-person teams, huh?" said Ranma as he looked at the flyer. "Ukyou and Shampoo would be a shoe-in for this!"

The two aforementioned girls looked up at this statement. Everyone turns to look at the pair.

"Hey! He's right! You two would be perfect!" said Layla.

"You really think so?" asked Ukyou.

"Of course!" replied Ranma. "I know from first-hand experience that your cooking is superb!"

Shampoo grins. "Ranma know his food, that for certain."

Everyone laughs while Ranma scratches the back of his head nervously.

"A huge cash prize and a year supply of ingredients! Now that's a reward!" said Stella.

Nodoka then walks into the room. "You know, I could use the extra food ingredients." She had to keep a full pantry, considering the number of mouths she's feeding.

"That doesn't sound too bad, either." Said Ranma.

"You know, I'm kind of curious as to what that mystery prize is." Mused Musa.

"It's settled, then! We'll enter the contest!" declared Ukyou.

"Careful! You don't know who could also be signing up for this." Said Flora. "You could have some competition."

"It no matter. Other contestants no stand chance!" added Shampoo.

Ranma had to agree. Both Shampoo and Ukyou work as restaurant chefs, after all. He couldn't deny their cooking skill.

"According to the flyer, the contest starts three days from now." Said Tecna.

"We'd better get you registered soon." Said Bloom.

Bloom and Stella volunteer to escort Shampoo and Ukyou to the place of registration at the address provided on the flyer. As they left, Ranma plops down on the couch.

"This will be interesting!" said Chatta.

"Cooking is a necessary skill everyone must possess." Said Tune.

"It's better when done from the heart…" said Amore with a sigh.

Ranma recalled what the promoter said to them. "Anyone can cook if they give it their all, huh?" He recalled his own experience cooking when under the guise of Ranko during Nodoka's visit to the Tendo Dojo long ago. "I just hope a certain someone doesn't try to enter this, too."

At the Tendo Dojo, Akane sneezed loudly.

The day of the contest…

A crowd was formed at the contest location, a wide open field in the park. The "battleground" was a huge stone tile floor that elevated eight inches from the ground and covered a one thousand square foot area. (5) Upon the stone platform stage were several kitchen stations, fully stocked with the necessary appliances and utensils. At the end of the stage was the judges' table.

The Winx Club, along with Ranma, Nodoka, Shampoo, Ukyou, and the Pixies had arrived in the area.

"Man, this place sure is packed…" said Layla, observing the crowds sitting in the surrounding bleachers. Stationed around the ring were several cameras and the crew to televise this event.

"No kidding…" said Musa. "It's almost like an arena."

They see a line of people before another table.

"That must be the entries line." Said Nodoka. She turns to her two adopted daughters. "You two go on ahead. We'll be cheering for you."

"We won't disappoint you!" said Ukyou.

"This contest in bag!" said Shampoo with confidence.

"Good luck, girls!" Ranma called out as they left for the contestant line.

"Well, let's head for our seats." Said Nodoka as she lead the group to the audience seats.

Ukyou and Shampoo stood at the end of the line, waiting to confirm their entries.

"WHAT'RE YOU TWO DOING HERE!?"

The two girls got annoyed expressions as they turned to see Akane scowling at them. Behind her was Kasumi.

"Akane! Watch your tone!" Kasumi scolded.

"It not obvious? We entering contest!" replied Shampoo.

"You're entering, Kasumi?" asked Ukyou.

"Indeed I am, Ukyou." Replied Kasumi. "I thought this could be a new experience for me."

Ukyou and Shampoo nodded. Kasumi hardly ever got out, let alone attend an event like this. She was always the dutiful and probably the only sensible person in the Tendo family.

"Don't tell me you're entering as well, Akane…" said Ukyou in dread as she looked at the youngest Tendo.

"Of course I am!" said Akane. "I'm gonna win this competition and show everyone that I'm the best cook!"

Shampoo, Ukyou, and even Kasumi could only groan in displeasure. She was going on about saying that she'll win the cooking contest when she can't even cook something remotely suitable for human consumption. Although Nodoka's adopted daughters couldn't deny that Kasumi was a great cook, they couldn't help but pity her for being paired up with the worst possible cook.

"Why kitchen destroyer even bother show up? You just be danger hazard!" said Shampoo.

"WHAT WAS THAT YOU BIMBO!?" retorted Akane.

Kasumi could only sigh. She couldn't believe that it could come to this.

Flashback…

At the Tendo home, Nabiki walked into the commons area where Soun and Genma were playing their Shogi game.

"Have you heard? There's a cooking contest going on in a few days in this area." Said Nabiki as she held the flyer.

Kasumi peeked her head out from the kitchen after hearing that bit of news. "Oh? Is that so?"

"That's nice, Nabiki." Said Soun, feigning interest.

"Now I'm starting to get hungry…" said Genma.

"A cooking contest?" said Akane as she came in from the dojo.

"It's a promotional contest from Steel Chef." Said Nabiki as she looked at the flyer.

"Steel Chef? I sometimes watch that show to get some good recipes." Said Kasumi.

"Ah, so you're familiar with it? That's good." Said Nabiki. "Get this: The winner will win a year supply of food ingredients used in the contest along with 1,000,000 yen!"

Everyone looked up at that bit of news. Soun and Genma looked excited.

"A year supply of food and a million yen!?" they repeated.

"Really?" asked Akane. "Kasumi will win hands down!"

"I agree! She's perfect for this!" said Soun.

Genma started to concoct ways on how he'd spend a million yen on.

"Oh my! I don't know if I'd be a match for them…" said Kasumi.

"Don't be silly, Kasumi! You're cooking is always fantastic! You could teach the other contestants a thing or two!" said Soun.

"Hold on, Daddy, there's something else." Said Nabiki as she held the flyer up to them. "It says here that it's a tag-team tournament. If Kasumi's gonna enter, she'll need a partner."

Akane quickly took the opportunity. "Don't worry about that! I'll be Kasumi's partner!"

Though the youngest Tendo said that with confidence, the rest of the house tenants sweatdropped and looked extremely nervous.

Nabiki only had one thought in her mind. _'We're doomed…'_

End flashback…

Kasumi was nervous to have Akane as a partner in the contest for good reason. Though she would never tell it to her face, she just can't cook anything, period. Despite that, Akane was so insistent on being Kasumi's partner, she even went as far as to go and register their names without her consent, so the eldest Tendo had no choice but to take her on. Still, there was no one else that she could ask to partner up with her.

"JUST YOU WAIT! I'LL SHOW YOU BOTH!" shouted Akane.

"Whatever you say, Akane." Said Ukyou in a bored tone. "You just keep telling yourself that."

"What's that supposed to mean!?"

"She mean you only delude self, kitchen destroyer." Replied Shampoo. "You want get far? Stay out of Kasumi way."

Akane was about to give another angry retort, but was held back by Kasumi. "Save it, Akane. We're not here to fight."

It took a few moments for Akane to finally calm down. She'll just bring the fight to them in the contest. Of course, once again, she'll learn that saying something and doing something are two different things.

The outdoor stage…

"Welcome, one and all, to the Steel Chef Tag-Team Cook Off Tournament!" The announcer called out from his mic. He was a middle-aged man dressed in traditional samurai robes complete with katana at his hip. "I am your host, Takeshi Yarma! (6) We're coming to you live, here in the Nerima prefecture of Tokyo, where several aspiring chefs of all kinds have gathered to test their culinary skills in a cooking battle to the finish! Teams of two must combine their cooking talents to create delicious and artistic dishes with the provided theme ingredients. There will be no recipes, meaning the contestants will have to play by taste. Points are awarded for time, presentation, and taste. The team that reaches the top will win one million yen and a year supply of food ingredients used in the contest! Not only that, we'll also throw in a mystery prize!"

Takeshi gestures to two lovely ladies in strapless dresses, who show off a curtained area, marked with a huge question mark. He then walks over to the now occupied judges' table.

"Let's now meet our esteemed judges for this event. Coming from France, he is a famed palate, and a master of Martial Arts Dining, Picolet Chardin!"

Picolet waves to the crowds. "This tournament will be very appetizing, indeed. I cannot wait to sample the dishes the contestants will make."

Takeshi moves on. "Over here, a native of Nerima, the Hawaiian principal of Furinkan High, Kocho Kuno!"

The principal waves, but gets barraged with debris by most of the audience members, Furinkan students specifically.

"Oi, little keikeis! We just be friendly for now like good bruddahs and sistas, ya? No throwing stuff!"

Sweatdropping, Takeshi moves on to the final judge. "Er… moving right along, our final judge is the notorious wandering gambler, Gambling King!"

"I'd wager that this will be quite a delectable time." Stated the Gambling King.

From the stands, Ranma grimaced. "Those three jerks are the judges?"

"It cannot be helped, son." Said Nodoka.

"Could've been worse. One of the judges could've been biased on a chef."

Somewhere in the Japanese wilderness, Ryoga sneezed while trying to find food.

"Ah, Ranma, ladies, it's nice to see you've come."

They turn to see Cologne and Mousse walking up to them.

"Ah, so you've made it, Honored Elder." Said Nodoka.

"Here to cheer Shampoo and Ukyou on?" asked Ranma.

"Damn straight, Saotome!" said Mousse. "Shampoo will win, no doubt!"

"It's nice that you're supporting her, but you might want to rein it in a bit." Said Lockette.

Mousse was startled at seeing the Pixie floating before him, even more when five others showed up. "Huh!? What're you…"

"Relax, Mousse. They are the bonded Pixies of those six girls you met earlier." Said Cologne.

Now that he recalled, they did say that they were faeries, and honorary sister Amazons. Seeing the Pixies with them only confirmed that fact. He also remembered from Amazon history that only those tied with magic are able to see the Pixies. Well, they seemed friendly enough. Brief introductions were made before the tournament officially started.

"Here are our contestants!" announced Takeshi. "We have here a fine assortment of players aiming to win!" Lined up at the foot of the stone stage were sixteen teams, for a total of thirty-two people. Ranma's group were able to make out Ukyou and Shampoo within the crowds and started cheering for them. The pig-tailed boy winced when he also made out someone else.

"Oh man! Akane's in this contest? Why's she in there?"

"Is she really that bad of a cook, Ranma?" asked Bloom.

"She is, and more, Bloom." Replied Ranma. "I felt like I was going to die whenever I eat something of hers." He thought back to when Akane cooked up one of her mother's secret recipes (which she had taken the liberty of 'revising') and force-fed it to him, Genma, and Soun. It was a taste he wished he could just forget, along with all the others.

Nodoka recalled her experience of sampling Akane's attempt at vegetable stir-fry. She passed out after just one bite.

"It looks like Kasumi's entering, too." Said Flora as she spotted her.

"That's kind of a surprise." Said Ranma. "Kasumi hardly ever goes out. Guess she's Akane's partner. Even if Kasumi's a great cook, it won't help Akane much, unless she'd just stay out of her way."

On the other side of the ring, Soun, Genma, and Nabiki sat cheering on Kasumi and Akane, as well as praying that Akane doesn't accidentally kill someone with her cooking, which could hold them responsible.

All of the teams were given number tags for labeling on match order. Shampoo and Ukyou had gotten number 7. Ironically, Kasumi and Akane had gotten number 13.

Takeshi continues his announcement. "We will begin the preliminary rounds. This will follow single-elimination rules. The team in each match who out-cooks the other will move on to the next round and face the other round winners. And now, for the first round theme…" Several large tables covered with cloths were rolled in by the staff and set down the middle of the field. The staff members then pulled the cloths off, revealing numerous amounts of fruit and pastry ingredients. "… a dessert battle! A wise man once said, 'It used to be that sugar itself was the best snack'. Can you believe this!? The confectionery arts have now advanced such that they dazzle us with such a variety of flavors. But!! I believe that the very origins of humans can be found in sweetness. Dessert confront!! Our contestants must now use sweetness to give everyone a glimpse at their past and future."

All contestants are called to their kitchen stations on the huge platform. Shampoo and Ukyou braced themselves for the starting signal.

"Ready? And…. COOK!"

The preliminaries began, and all the contestants were off. Shampoo and Ukyou were quick to grab the necessary foodstuffs from the table. Though they were specialized in their respective restaurant dishes, it didn't mean that they couldn't cook anything else.

"So what now?" asked Shampoo.

"I guess the best course of action is to start small and work our way up, gradually making better dishes." Said Ukyou. She brought out a bowl and a strainer. "In the meantime, we'll cook separately in order to get more dishes out."

"Good idea." Said Shampoo as she brought out some utensils and some choice fruit.

At station thirteen…

Kasumi had given Akane the simple task of peeling a few apples for her in order to make some apple cheesecake. However, the youngest Tendo proved to be less than adequate at that.

"Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah!" Kasumi sweatdropped as she saw Akane slicing off huge chunks from an apple, so it wound up less than half its original size.

"Akane, how in the world are you doing that?" asked Kasumi. "You're supposed to peel off the skin!"

"Just trying to get every bit, Kasumi." Akane replied sheepishly.

"Just don't make such big cuts, okay?" said Kasumi. This was going to be a long day…

Later…

"Aiyah!" Shampoo tossed up some fruit and peeled/sliced them all up in mid-air with the kitchen knife shortly after washing them. Afterwards, she put them all in a pot where she started to add other ingredients until they got syrupy. As she does this, Shampoo had finished making the crust batter and proceeded to knead and shape it for her uses. From the stands, Ranma was impressed.

"Wow! I can't believe she did that!" exclaimed Stella.

"Heh, that's Shampoo for you!" said Mousse.

Ukyou started to mix up some batter after tossing in all the necessary ingredients in their sufficient amounts. Once mixed, she poured it all into two circular graham crusted pans she had prepared earlier. Popping them both into the oven, she started working on confectionary toppings.

Over at station thirteen, things weren't going as smoothly.

"AAAAAAARRRRRRGGGHHH!!!!" Akane was mixing the batter as instructed by Kasumi, albeit too hard and too fast.

"Akane! Not like that!" She thought Akane could've handled simply stirring the batter, but she was just putting too must gusto into it, resulting in practically splattering it everywhere. The bowl had lost almost half of its contents.

"Sorry, Kasumi…" said Akane.

"Just go grab some more apples for me, then." Said Kasumi.

Akane goes off. Later, she comes and brings back…

"Akane, those are tomatoes…" said Kasumi. "Where did you get them from?"

"But the apples over there looked too small, so I went to the storage area for…" Akane explained.

"Tomatoes aren't used in dessert dishes, Akane…"

"But aren't they a fruit?"

Kasumi just sighs.

From the stands, Ranma's group sweatdropped, witnessing the whole thing.

"I feel sorry for Kasumi…" said Layla. The others just nodded in agreement.

The end of the Dessert Round…

The preliminary rounds went by smoothly. Of course, Shampoo and Ukyou made it past the first with their entries. Shampoo created a "fruit punch pie", topped with sliced strawberries, blueberries, and apple syrup. It had a sweet and tangy taste to it. Ukyou whipped up a wide, double-layered yellow cake with vanilla crème filling. It looked like one big pancake than an actual cake due to the flatness of the layers. It was topped with chocolate sauce frosting and sprinkles. All in all, it looked like one big okonomiyaki. Go figure.

Kasumi and Akane barely made it with their entry. Between them, they managed a small apple cheesecake, mostly due to Akane wasting most of the food, sheering their quantity and time. Fortunately, the taste got them past the round. They were lucky they didn't wind up making a spicy cake.

"And that ends the Dessert Battle! I've never seen or tasted anything so sweet! Only eight of the sixteen teams remain!"

A resounding cheer came from the crowds as the remaining contestants waved.

"All right! They made it!" said Bloom.

"There was never a doubt." Said Nodoka.

New covered tables were rolled in on the stage as Takeshi continued his announcement. "We shall now commence on the next round! The theme here is…" The staff members pull off the cloths, revealing meat products of all kinds. "… a meat battle! Meat!! I've never seen or heard of such a straight and simple theme. However, even though we can say meat in a single word, the varieties in flavors are endless even if we consider only the meat of birds such as chicken, duck, or quail! Together with the differences in texture, you can create an infinite variety of tastes. The extract gathered from fresh meat! Just fab-u-lous! Juicy! Fab-u-lous! The Royal Road! However, I cannot imagine that any two chefs will be able to create the very same dish. I know that we are awaiting some kind of 'incident' that will fly in the face of common sense."

The contestants were called up to their stations. Shampoo and Ukyou cringed when they heard an all-too familiar voice.

"OHOHOHOHOHOHO! So the Chinese harridan and the cross-dresser think they can best the Black Rose in the Culinary Arts! How laughable!"

The two girls look in disdain towards Kodachi Kuno, who looked more or less recovered from her disastrous fight with Layla. Her partner was the Kuno family's ninja manservant, Sasuki.

"Er, please, Mistress Kodachi… It would not do to agitate two people who have beaten you in the past, especially when you're still recovering from-"

"SILENCE WORM!" Kodachi bellowed. She didn't want to be reminded of that little fact. "When I want your opinion, I'll ask for it!"

"Yes, Mistress…" Sasuki said while shying away.

"I'm surprised you're up and about, Kodachi." Said Ukyou. "Would've thought you'd still be waterlogged."

"You sure you want to be near sink? Water might ATTACK you!" Shampoo taunted.

Kodachi's face flushed with rage. "I'LL SHOW YOU BOTH!!!"

"Yeah, heard that one before…" said Shampoo nonchalantly.

Back to the stands…

"Looks like they're going up against Kodachi." Said Ranma.

Layla's expression darkened. The insane gymnast had caused her and her friends a lot of grief. She resisted the urge to give her a full-sized Aqua Blanket and give her a severe case of hydrophobia in the process.

Takeshi held up his hand for the starting signal.

"And… COOK!"

The second round, the Meat Battle, has now commenced.

Ukyou and Shampoo went to grab their meats at the same time as Sasuki.

"Hurry it up, Sasuki! I need those ingredients now!" ordered Kodachi.

"Coming, Mistress Kodachi!"

Shampoo came back with her pork and chicken while Ukyou comes with a considerable amount of beef. Turning on the stove, they went to work with their preparations.

"Hurry it up, Sasuki! I need you to prepare the dressings and oven temperatures!" ordered Kodachi.

"Yes, Mistress!"

Rather than working together, Kodachi was just ordering Sasuki around. Why should she consider herself and her servant as equals? To her, the very thought was laughable.

With Kasumi and Akane…

"Akane, I need for you to tenderize the pork for me."

"Sure, Kasumi…" Akane had a sizable amount of pork on the cutting board. She gave it a hard glare as she was reminded of P-cha- er… Ryoga. She soon imagined the pork slab to be her former beloved pet and got angry again. Taking up the kitchen mallet, she started beating the pork slab repeatedly, albeit too hard than necessary. Pork bits were flying everywhere and on her from each pounding like in a horror film. If one listened closely, a Latin chorus could be heard.

'_Hentai! Hentai! HENTAI!!!'_

"Akane! Stop!"

Akane eventually calmed down after hearing Kasumi's voice.

"Kasumi?"

"What do you think you're doing!?"

Akane looked down on the cutting board. What once stood as a slab of pork was now reduced to leaky, chunky remains that could only be classified as a meat puddle.

"Oops… sorry, Kasumi…"

Kasumi sighs and orders Akane to go get more from the table.

Ukyou took a sizable tenderloin and started to season it a bit before throwing it onto the olive-oiled pan. As she waits for the tenderloin to cook, she started to slice up some Portobello mushrooms, garlic, and basil.

Shampoo was slicing up some chicken into smaller boneless portions, then went to work with creating a thick orange sauce. After soaking them, proceeds to fry them in a flaming wok.

"Ukyou! While you wait for dish to cook, can you roll out dough there?" asked Shampoo.

"Huh? Oh, sure…" replied Ukyou before going to said dough and started to roll and knead it.

"Thank very much!" said Shampoo as she was cook tossing her chicken.

With Kodachi and Sasuki…

"Do not worry, Mistress! With your father as one of the judges, you shall win this competition without a doubt!" said Sasuki.

Kodachi smacks the little ninja upside the head with a club she made appear. "How DARE you insinuate that I, Kodachi Kuno, the Black Rose of St. Hebereke, could only win if my father was involved? You dare to INSULT my culinary prowess?!"

Sasuki panicked while rubbing his sore head. "Oh no! NO! NO! Forgive me, Mistress! I meant no offense!"

"Though it is obvious to all that I shall be the eventual victor, let it NOT be said that I, Kodachi Kuno, cannot attain first place through my own ability in the kitchen! Now, start skinning those potatoes, or I will have YOU skinned!" ordered Kodachi.

"Yes, Mistress!" said Sasuki as he went to work.

With Kasumi and Akane…

As Kasumi was preparing the sauce and seasonings for their planned sweet and sour pork dish, Akane was given the task of deep-frying the marinated pork cubes in the wok. Even she couldn't screw that up, right?

Wrong.

Just like with tenderizing the pork, Akane had gotten angry again as she was deep-frying. Looking down at the marinated pork cubes, her face took on a scowl as she imagined them to be P-chan.

'_Oh, I'd like to cook you right now, you pig!'_

Without realizing it, she had increased the temperature of the stove past the recommended level. Her eyes burned as she imagined setting P-chan on fire.

'_Fry, you little pervert! Why don't you burn and get eaten!?'_

"AKANE!"

Snapped out of her thoughts, Akane looked up. "Huh?"

"The wok!"

Looking over, the short-tempered girl finally realized the marinated pork was on fire. "EEEEEK!"

Quickly taking over, Kasumi removes the wok and puts it under sink water to extinguish the fire. She shoots Akane a disapproving look, who droops her head in shame.

"I-I'm sorry, Kasumi…"

Kasumi was trying her best to keep her cool. She began to wonder how they even got past the first round.

At the stands…

Ranma's group sweatdrops after witnessing what Akane had done.

"It took her THAT long to figure out her dish was on fire?" asked Musa.

"Err…. Maybe she was just trying to do a flambé?" Flora hypothesized.

Ranma inwardly scoffs. He remembered the last time she flambé-ed sliced carrots.

Time passes…

"And… TIME!" Takeshi shouted.

All contestants had presented their dishes. Once again, Kasumi had been hard-pressed on time and wound up making a small portion of her intended sweet and sour pork dish due to Akane wasting the ingredients. Still, they managed to get by again on taste thanks to Kasumi.

"This is great, Kasumi! We made it!" said Akane.

Kasumi said nothing.

Kodachi and Sasuki's three-pound filet mignon looked impressive by itself, getting a high rating from the judges. Kodachi smirks arrogantly at Shampoo and Ukyou, convinced that she has won. However, the Shampoo/Ukyou team wowed the judges with their entries. Shampoo created an orange chicken platter with a side of hand-made steamed pork buns while Ukyou made a steak de Burgo with fried rice. Both of them tasted phenomenal.

"Now that is one great way to prepare chicken!" said Gambling King.

"Ah! De steak, together with the mushrooms and bleu cheese crumbles, make this dish a power combo of taste!" said Principal Kuno. "That GOOD BEEF!"

"Delicious! I've never tasted anything like it!" said Picolet. "There's just something about the flavor of the orange chicken that just makes me want to go for more!" As he said this, more of the orange chicken was disappearing thanks to his speed-eating ability, much to the displeasure of the other two judges.

Kodachi growls. _'Hmph. It's not all that great!'_

After a moment, the judges made their decision. They handed Takeshi the results.

"The scores are in! The winners in this match are… the Shampoo/Ukyou Team!"

"WHAT!?"

The two female martial artists jumped in triumph at the announcement.

"Congradulations, you two! You go on to the semi-finals!" said Takeshi.

"THIS IS PREPOSTEROUS! I DEMAND A RECOUNT!" shouted Kodachi. She had to be held back by Sasuki.

"Mistress Kodachi, please! Control yourself!" said a frightened Sasuki.

"I'm sorry, Miss Kodachi, but the judging is absolute. Those are the rules." Said Takeshi. "You were close, though."

"CLOSE DOESN'T CUT IT!" shouted Kodachi. "I WAS SUPPOSED TO WIN THIS TOURNAMENT FOR I HAVE THE ABILITY TO DO SO! THESE GUYS JUST HAVE NO TASTE WHATSOEVER!!!"

"Stop it, my lil' wahine! We has spoken! Stand down or Pappy will have to ground you!" said Principal Kuno.

Kodachi immediately bowed down. "Yes, father-dear…" She then turns her wrath on Sasuki and hauls him up. "This must be your fault! You must've screwed up the preparations, somehow! It couldn't have been my fault, so it must've been yours!"

Sasuki could only inwardly cry while thinking, _'Why me?'_

Ukyou and Shampoo advanced to the semi-finals.

"We're in!" said Ukyou.

"Was there ever doubt?" said Shampoo.

Looking over, they were surprised to see that Kasumi and Akane were still in the running.

"Wow, I never expected them to get in the semi-finals." Said Ukyou.

They also noticed that Kasumi looked more exasperated than usual. Then again, when has she ever been exasperated?

Takeshi takes the stage again. "The Meat Battle has ended! Never have I seen such variety of meat dishes! We have now come to the semi finals of the Steel Chef Tag Team Cook Off! Only four teams remain!"

The crowds cheered for the remaining contestants.

"This is getting good! They're in the semi-finals!" said Stella.

"Make me proud, Shampoo. You, too, Ukyou." Said Cologne.

Once again, new covered tables were rolled onto the stage. "The semi-final round will be…" The tables were revealed, holding numerous amounts of pasta ingredients. "… a pasta battle! Pasta! They say that dough is the building block for numerous cuisines, but pasta is the penultimate form of dough! Approximately three-hundred fifty different shapes of pasta exist in this mortal coil of ours! Combining them with sauces, cheeses, and seasonings, pasta can become a variety of superb delicacies! Let us partake in this culinary battle!"

"Pasta? Shampoo work with ramen, though." Said Shampoo.

"And I've worked with yakisoba noodles." Said Ukyou. "This shouldn't be any different."

As they took to their station, they looked over at who was serving as their opponents.

"Why hello, Ukyou Kuonji, it's been a long time."

Ukyou frowned, recognizing the voice. "Not long enough, Crepes King Joe…"

Crepes King Joe looked exactly the way she remembered him. He was in his tight white chef's outfit, his long brown hair tied near the end with a yellow ribbon, and an arrogant smirk on his face. His partner is a young girl with long brown hair, clad in tight red pants and a blue gi top.

"You two are going down!" said Kaori Daikoku.

Takeshi took his stand. "Ready? And… COOK!"

The semi-final round, the Pasta Battle, commenced.

"I've never had pasta before." Said Ranma. "Sounds very good, though."

"Oh it really is!" said Bloom. "When used with tomato sauce and mozzarella, it's very delicious!"

Ranma got hungry just thinking about it. "I'd like to try it sometime."

Ukyou and Shampoo went to get the ingredients, but stopped to observe the many varieties of pasta on display.

"My goodness! There're just so many types!" said Ukyou.

Shampoo scans the table, and comes across a certain type of noodle. It was flat, wide, and had curly sides. "Hmmm… this kind look good."

"Huh? What are those?" asked Ukyou.

"Not exactly sure, but look familiar…" said Shampoo in deep thought. She recalled that some of her sister Amazons had come back from visiting countries outside the Joketsuzoku, not just Japan. Some came back from Italy, with cultural knowledge, especially their culinary arts. She recalled how one of her cousins attempted an Italian pasta dish using those wide flat noodles. "That it! Ukyou! Get as much of those flat noodles and some ground beef!"

"Huh? These?"

"Yes! Bring them to station! I'll come back with other necessities!"

Ukyou didn't question Shampoo's orders. She took as much of the noodles and some ground beef as she could back to their station. Shampoo arrives with tomato sauce, ricotta, and mozzarella.

With Joe and Kaori…

"Heh! This is child's play! Just like making crepes!" said Joe. He was boiling up some noodle sheets to use as wraps.

"Between the two of us, no one stands a chance!" said Kaori as she was prepping up the ricotta cheese and meat sauce.

"So are we in agreement of this round's dish?" asked Joe.

"Of course. We'll create a stuffed delight. With your way with crepes and my knowledge of seasonings, this will be the perfect meal!" said Kaori.

They both did their duty with gusto. As masters of their own culinary martial arts, nothing could stop them!

With Kasumi and Akane…

"I just want you to boil those noodles for me, okay Akane?" asked Kasumi.

"Isn't there anything else I can do, Kasumi?" asked Akane.

"No."

Akane's head drooped as she was given yet another menial task. That was just fine for Kasumi. Akane couldn't screw that up.

The youngest Tendo was waiting for the stiff noodles to go limp. She started to stir the boiling water and the noodles to speed up the process. However, it was taking too long for her tastes. Akane increased the stovetop temperature, then puts in a load of salt to have the water heat up faster. What she wound up doing was causing the water to be overly hot, reducing the stiff noodles limp, and into a pasty blob.

"Akane? How are those noodles coming?" asked Kasumi as she went to check up on Akane. She blanched at what she saw. "What happened here!?" She noted Akane holding the salt bin and gave her a look.

Akane laughs nervously. "Uh… I just wanted to speed it up…"

Kasumi said nothing as she took the pot and dumped the contents into the waste. She ordered Akane to go retrieve some replacement noodles.

'_She REALLY needs to learn patience!'_

Later…

After making the noodles, Kasumi gave Akane the instruction to cook the ground beef in the wok until it became brown, meaning well cooked. It must not be red in any place. As she was preparing to make tomato sauce, Akane once again tried to "revise" the recipe. She thought ground beef looked a little bland, so she took a nearby bottle (and as usual, not bothering to check what it was) and poured the contents in. Kasumi turned around and blanched to see what she was doing.

"AKANE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?"

"What? I'm just adding white wine for flavor, Kasumi. See?" Akane showed Kasumi the bottle she was using. It was labeled 'salad oil'.

Ranma and Nodoka felt a sickening feeling of déjà vu when they saw the wok in front of Akane erupt into a geyser of flame.

"Akane! That was SALAD OIL!" shouted Kasumi as she ducked for cover.

Akane just screamed in terror as the flames shot up right in front of her.

This caught the attention of the audience, judges, and other contestants.

"My goodness! Something's gone wrong in the Kasumi/Akane station! This incident could possibly set them back! Will they recover?" announced Takeshi.

'_It would be a miracle.'_ This was thought at the same time by Ranma, Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa, Tecna, Layla, Nodoka, Shampoo, Cologne, Mousse, and the Pixies. In Ranma's Mindscape, even Sky, Brandon, Helia, Riven, Timmy, and Nabu thought the exact same thing.

Fortunately, the fire was quickly put out. The ground beef in the wok was cooked to a blackened crisp. Kasumi gazes at Akane with a disapproving look.

"I-I'm sorry, Kasumi…"

Kasumi held her face in her hand. She was starting to get at her wit's end.

With Shampoo and Ukyou…

"She really is Kitchen Destroyer…" said Shampoo.

"No kidding…" said Ukyou.

They quickly got back to work on their dish. Pulling out a large pan, Shampoo instructs Ukyou to pour a small layer of tomato meat sauce, the top it with a layer of those noodles. They top those noodles with more meat sauce, followed by the ricotta and mozzarella, then topped with another layer of noodles. They repeated this process until the pan was full and topped with a thick layer of mozzarella.

"Now we just place in oven and wait for it to cook." Said Shampoo.

"So what was this thing we made, Shampoo?" asked Ukyou.

"It something Shampoo recall from foreign recipe she got from fellow Amazon sister."

With Joe and Kaori…

"It is finished!" said Joe. He had completed his super customized manicotti shells, which were bigger than normal.

"Now all we need to do is fill and cook!" said Kaori as she finished preparing the ricotta and marinara.

"They almost feel like crepes." Said Joe. "Perfect!"

With Kasumi and Akane…

Kasumi felt like she was in a rut. This time, she commanded Akane to do nothing but boil water for the noodles.

"Is there anything else I can help with, Kasumi?" asked Akane.

"No there isn't, Akane. Just stick with your task." Replied Kasumi as she was working hard to make up for all of Akane's screw-ups.

The end of the round…

"And… TIME!" shouted Takeshi. "The Pasta Battle is over! It is now time for the contestants to present their entries to the judges!"

With Kasumi and Akane, the latter had wasted all of the spaghetti noodles, so Kasumi improvised with using fettuccini. It was a pasta dish topped with tomato meat sauce, Portobello mushrooms, oregano, mozzarella, and parmesan. Again, the portion was small, but the taste provided by Kasumi's skill was enough to miraculously pass them on to the final round, much to the shock of Ranma's group.

"That Kasumi girl's getting a lot of close calls, there." Said Stella.

"She would've done better without the excess baggage she's got…" said Ranma. "She's better off cooking alone."

On the stage, Akane sneezed.

The judging between the Joe/Kaori team and the Shampoo/Ukyou team started. Joe and Kaori's "Super Manicotti" looked very delicious and well-prepared. They were stuffed with beef meatballs and ricotta, then topped with marinara and parmesan. All three judges reveled in the taste, earning the team a high score.

"Look at that! Joe and Kaori's Super Manicotti has taken the judges' by the tongues! This could be a tough dish to top!" said Takeshi, causing said team to grin in triumph.

"You might as well just leave your dish in the kitchen, girls!" taunted Joe.

"Yeah! Victory's ours!" added Kaori.

"It's not over yet, you two!" said Ukyou.

She and Shampoo presented their dish to the judges. It was a large four-inch-deep pan filled with a delicacy a certain cartoon cat craves. They whisper something to Takeshi before cutting up and serving.

"People, this looks very good, indeed! They told me the name of this dish is the 'Luxurious Lasagna'! A four-inch tall Italian dish of multi-leveled goodness!"

The judges' eyes practically bugged out at seeing the servings in front of them. Almost immediately, they started to eat it, then soon started crying tears of joy.

"I've never tasted anything like it!" said Gambling King. "It feels like it melts right in my mouth!"

"Dis be best Gaijin-style cooking since Honolulu mahi-mahi!" said Principal Kuno.

"The texture of noodles combined with the sauces, meats, and cheese make my taste buds sing!" said Picolet.

After sampling the dish, the judges congregated on who's dish was better. Ukyou and Shampoo waited in anticipation while Kaori and Joe looked impatient.

"C'mon! It's pretty obvious who won this!" said Kaori.

The adopted sisters of Ranma glared at their opponents.

After some time, the three judges handed a note to Takeshi. Reading it over, he addresses the crowds. "The results are in, folks! From the look of it, this was a very close match! Both dishes were supurb, but there can only be one winner. The winners of this match are… Ukyou and Shampoo!"

"We did it!" said Ukyou.

"Aiyah!" said Shampoo.

Joe and Kaori were shocked.

"No! But how?" said Joe to the Heavens.

"I still need more training…" said Kaori, slumping in defeat.

At the stands, Ranma and the others cheered.

"This is getting very close!" said Lockette.

"It's now the final match-up." Said Nodoka.

They all looked over, seeing who the opponents were.

"I'm amazed that Kasumi and Akane made it to the final round." Said Ranma.

"I can tell it's mostly from Kasumi's effort." Said Tecna.

The time had finally come. At the center of the stage stood Takeshi. "This is it, folks! The moment you've all been waiting for! The final round of the Steel Chef Tag-Team Cook Off Tournament!" A resounding cheer rocked the foundation. "Sixteen teams have entered, only two have made it to the top! In this corner, we have the sister team of Kasumi and Akane Tendo!" The two sisters waved as Soun, Genma and Nabiki cheered for them. "So far, this team had managed to pull through the most dire of circumstances. They made little in the previous rounds, but the taste of the dishes more than made up for the lack of quantity serving! Little food, great taste! No surprise since Kasumi had been cooking for years now, meaning plenty of experience in the kitchen! Her younger sister, Akane, is her apprentice, but apparently, she's got a lot to learn." Akane growled at that statement. "Let's see how long their luck lasts in the final round!" Takeshi waited for the cheering to cease before continuing. "In this corner, we have the dynamic team of Ukyou Kuonji and Shampoo!" The two girls waved to the cheering crowds, mostly from Ranma's group. "They appear to be the fan favorites of this contest. You may know these two lovely ladies from two of the most popular dining establishments in Nerima, the Ucchan's and the Neko Haten! Both masters of their own culinary arts, they wowed the judges and even me with their delectable entrees in the previous rounds, proving their adaptability with cooking with what they've got! This will be quite a match!" The crowds cheered again. "Two teams, but only one winner! Who will come out on top and bring home the bacon? We shall soon find out!"

One huge covered table was rolled in between the two cooking stations. Each station was now bigger for the next round.

"The final round will be…" The covers were removed, revealing a mountain of food ingredients of all sorts: fruits, vegetables, meats, dairy, pasta, seasoning, everything a cook could possibly imagine. "… A FULL COURSE BATTLE! If you think 'luxury' this is certain to come up. This is what we yearn for! To make use of all the ingredients!! To exhaust all our culinary skills to their limits!! Connect each individual dish to make a path of culinary delight!! A path along our quest of culinary excellence… the path of redemption also must lie on the quest for culinary excellence… or so I believe!! Te Full Course Confront!! This is where we show our skills, our heart, and our pride!! Today we will have our great chefs bare their 'all' under the bright lights of our arena!!"

Both teams looked at the table with determined looks, trying to figure out what dishes to make with all the available foodstuffs.

"This is it, everyone, the final round." Said Flora.

"I have complete faith in those two." Said Bloom.

"Don't worry. Let's not forget that it's Akane they're going up against." Said Ranma. "I know that with her pride, she's going to do something to screw Kasumi and herself over."

The final two teams were in position. Takeshi took his stand. "This is the final battle! And… COOK!"

The Full Course Battle has now commenced.

Ukyou and Shampoo quickly grabbed their ingredients in record time and got back to their station. Kasumi had a bit of time deciding what to use while Akane just grabbed whatever.

"This would be a good time to pull out our specialties, eh, Shampoo?" said Ukyou.

"As good time as any!" said Shampoo.

Knowledgeable in their respective restaurant cuisines, they got to work.

Kasumi was busy with making some vegetable stir-fry. Akane was at the stove, putting some random foodstuffs in a pot and boiling it. The elder sister smelled something disgusting, then looked in Akane's direction.

"Akane, just what are you making there?"

"Just thought I'd try to make some beef stew, Kasumi."

Kasumi looked down at her sister's concoction and nearly blanched. She was certain stew wasn't supposed to be green, nor should it be pulsating. A huge bubble surfaced, and once it popped, it lets off a cloud of noxious fumes. Both sisters coughed at the stench.

"What happened? I don't think it was supposed to do that!" said Akane.

"Just what did you put in there!?"

"Actually, I don't even remember. I just threw in what looked good."

Kasumi felt like a migraine was coming. "Akane, this is no time to be experimenting recipes…"

Ukyou was tossing up her fried rice in the wok while adding the seasonings, soy sauce, and choice meats and vegetables to the mix. Shampoo washed some vegetables, tossed them up in the air, and diced them all with a kitchen knife, the pieces falling into place in a nearby bowl. She then went to work with making a batch of lo mein while Ukyou whipped up some sukiyaki after cooking her fried rice.

"Trying to create a full course meal under a time limit must be pretty difficult…" said Layla.

Bloom nodded. She recalled how she, Flora, Musa, and Tecna were given the duty of cooking omlettes for the whole student body of Alfea in her first year.

Kasumi was making some onigiri, wrapping the rice around some salted salmon, others with plum. Akane tries to imitate her sister, but was making them in a very sloppy manner.

"Akane, what did you put in those?" asked Kasumi.

"Oh! I thought the usual fish and fruit filling was bland, so to try and impress the judges, I put in a special paste I made from salmon and strawberry!" replied Akane.

Kasumi cringed when she saw the bowl Akane used to make her so-called paste. The bowl was a mess. She could also make out the tell-tale signs of bones and bits of fish heads. "Akane, have you even TRIED your … paste?"

"Huh? What for?" asked Akane, completely oblivious as to why she should.

"Sample it." It was more of a command than a request.

"All right, Kasumi. I don't see why it's so important that I-URK!!" Akane was cut off as she took a spoonful of her special paste and started to gag on it before vomiting it out in the waste bin.

Kasumi sighed again before continuing on another dish.

Shampoo and Ukyou had no troubles with fixing their meals. Already, Shampoo rounded up some General Tsao Chicken with dim sum, pork dumplings, and clay bowl rice. Ukyou put out a beef pot with chicken yakitori, takoyaki, and beef tataki.

Things looked grim for Kasumi and Akane.

In the stands…

"No no no Akane! Just follow Kasumi's instructions! Don't just go off on your own!" shouted Soun. Unfortunately, he wasn't heard.

"Forget it, Daddy. Akane's screwed us over…" Nabiki drolled. She then noticed that Genma was gone. "Huh? Where did Mr. Saotome go?"

Genma, using his Umisenken technique, snuck up behind the kitchen station of Shampoo and Ukyou. He decided to give Kasumi and Akane a hand in winning the contest. Because of Akane's culinary disasters, it will take a miracle to beat Ranma's adopted sisters. Therefore, he figured if they were out of the running, then the Tendo Sisters would win by default. Armed with a water gun, he took aim above them and opened fire.

Shampoo and Ukyou yelped when the water hit them. The crowds were confused when the two girls suddenly disappeared from the station. Genma didn't expect Ukyou to be cursed as well, but it couldn't have worked out more perfectly! With both contestants in their cursed forms, they could get disqualified! With that thought, he quickly gets back to his seat.

"What is this? Contestants Shampoo and Ukyou have vanished?" said Takeshi. Genma smirked at his handi-work.

"Saotome? Did you do that?" asked Soun when Genma appeared.

"No worries, Tendo! In their cursed forms, they can't possibly continue on!" said Genma. First prize will be his- er- theirs!

Ranma and his party were angry at what had happened.

"That cheating bastard!" said Ranma. He and the others were able to track Genma's movements because of their ki/magical senses.

"He's not playing fair!" said Tune.

"I think it's time I had a chat with my husband…" said Nodoka as she got up from her seat.

"This is bad…" said Bloom. "We've got to help somehow!"

Ranma was about to agree, when he sensed something from the empty station. He smiled a bit, realizing what was happening. "Oh right, I forgot what they had gained from our visit to Lyco!"

Thw Winx girls looked confused as to what Ranma was talking about, but looked ahead to see something incredible.

Neko-Shampoo and Kitsune-Ukyou focused their ki. There was no way they could cook in their current forms, so they were going to change.

"Something's happening at the station of the Ukyou/Shampoo team!" announced Takeshi. This drew the attention of everyone. They heard what sounded like howling, and to their surprise (minus Ranma and the Winx), Shampoo and Ukyou emerged in their were-forms. This got all of the male audience to drool, and not because of the food. "What is this? The Shampoo/Ukyou team are… cosplaying as a catgirl and foxgirl?" Kasumi and Akane were shocked at the two girls' transformations. In the stands, Soun, Genma, and Nabiki were speechless. Without pausing, Were-Shampoo and Were-Ukyou resumed their cooking. After a moment, the people cheered them on after that bit of show. "Incredible! They're still cooking after a change in wardrobe! I've never seen anything like it!"

Ranma and his group smiled.

"Impossible!" said Genma.

"Your ploy failed, Saotome!" said Soun angrily.

"No problem! I'll soon remedy that!" said Genma as he used his Umisenken again.

Just as he was about to approach the station of the two lycanthropes, he was suddenly frozen in place by a certain faerie woman.

"Just WHAT do you think you're doing, HUSBAND?" asked a more than annoyed Nodoka.

Genma lets out an audible gulp.

At the stage…

"Those perverts! They think they can sway votes with sex appeal!?" said Akane. As she said this, she puts in too much lemon in her sukiyaki dish by accidentally crushing it in her hands.

"Never mind that, Akane! Why are you putting lemon in there!?" said Kasumi.

"I thought it would add to the flavor…"

Both Were-Shampoo and Were-Ukyou were cooking at a far more efficient rate than in their human modes. Thanks to their lycanthrope forms, their speed, reflex, and sense of smell increased by a wide margin. Speed and reflex for preparing the food, and smell to determine if they've gotten the right amounts of ingredients mixed in. Whatever dishes that needed the stovetop when unavailable, they'd heat under their own power using their ki. They had discovered that their were-forms also provided some pyrokinetic abilities (or from their bodies' natural "hotness"). The supporting cheers and cat-calls contributed to their efforts as well. Considering they now looked extremely sexy with their enhanced figures and scanty fur lines, it was perfectly understandable.

Nodoka came back and took her seat next to Ranma.

"So no more surprised from Pop, Mom?" asked Ranma.

"No, Son." Replied Nodoka. "He's a bit tied up at the moment."

Behind the stands, a bruised and beaten Genma was laid out hog-tied with an energy rope, which will dispel once the contest was over. There will be no further interference, not that it would do the Tendo team any good.

Were-Ukyou was immediately preparing several varieties of her trademark okonomiyai dishes while Were-Shampoo worked on the home specialties of the Neko Haten. Their table was soon piled with a variety of meals.

At Kasumi and Akane's table, they barely had half of it filled, mostly due to Akane's 'contributions' being tossed.

"Hey Kasumi? How does this taste?" asked Akane as she took out a spoonful of her 'fried surprise'.

Kasumi looked nervous at the dish Akane got it from. She recognized it as one of her mother's secret dishes. "A-Akane, isn't that one of Mother's secret recipes?" (7)

"It is, actually!" Akane smiled. "I thought one of her dishes would definitely win us some points!"

The eldest Tendo cringed. It was her Mother's dish, but has been bastardized by Akane's less-than-satisfactory cooking skills. "Akane, I don't think that-"

"Please, Kasumi? Just one bite? I need an honest outside opinion on this!" pleaded Akane.

"But it doesn't-" Kasumi was cut off when Akane shoved the spoon in her mouth. By reflex, she swallowed.

Big mistake.

Kasumi lost the color in her face, followed by her vision blurring. She felt a bit of nausea coming and a heavy dizzy spell.

In the stands, Soun and Nabiki let off a "NOOOOOOOooooooooooo…." in slow motion.

"Well? Do you like it?" Akane asked stupidly.

Kasumi answered by immediately passing out, their chances of winning falling with her.

"Kasumi? Kasumi?"

"Oh my! Something has happened over at the Tendo sisters' station!" said Takeshi.

Ranma's party looked worried. The pigtailed boy could only say one thing.

"Well, they're screwed."

They all nodded in agreement.

Akane panicked. With Kasumi out of the picture, and time being almost up, she decided to take matters into her own hands.

'_Don't worry, Kasumi! I won't let you down! You just leave everything to me!'_

She had no idea how deep a hole she's digging herself into.

Later…

Kasumi had finally woken up after being force-sampled Akane's food. "What happened…?"

"Kasumi! I'm glad you're back!" said Akane. "Look at all the food I've prepared!"

Kasumi looked shocked at the table. Akane's cuisines looked anything but delicious. Chicken wasn't supposed to come out green, the miso soup wasn't supposed to change color every few seconds, the flan shouldn't pulsate like that, and she was definitely sure that the oden wasn't supposed to move. The worst thing was, that was only what she was able to recognize. The rest of Akane's cooking couldn't even be identified by human standards. All in all, it looked like something taken out of a landfill.

"Doesn't it look great?" asked Akane. "And just before the time limit, too!"

Kasumi didn't hear her, as she was inwardly screaming in horror.

"And… TIME!"

The Full Course Battle has ended.

"It is now the moment of truth! Each team, please roll in their meal tables to the judges!"

Were-Shampoo and Were-Ukyou rolled their table to the three judges while Akane rolled in her table. Kasumi followed behind timidly.

"We have here two sets of meals for our esteemed judges to sample." Said Takeshi. He and the three judges then gave questionable looks to the Tendo table's contents. "Er… first, they shall sample the meal of the Shampoo/Ukyou team!"

Their table was full of delicacies of all kinds: fried rice, salad, lo mein, sukiyaki with marbled beef, General Tsao, dim sum, pork dumplings, clay bowl rice, beef pot, chicken yakitori, beef tataki, ramen specials, okonomiyaki specials, and a chocolate cheesecake. It was like one big buffet.

"Folks, this looks like a real prize-winning feast right here! Like something out of a dream!" said Takeshi as the two lycanthrope girls served the food to the judges. "And such service, too!"

After a few moment of sampling everything (Picolet taking less time due to his speed-eating), they all cried tears of joy.

"Delicious! Incredible! Tres magnifique! It's as if I'm eating from the very lap of luxury itself!" said Picolet.

"Dis be too beautiful for words, ya! Me never tasted anything better!" said Principal Kuno.

"This food is like a dream! I can hardly believe it to be made by mortal hands!" said Gambling King.

"And there you have it! From the judges' reactions, it's safe to say that these two lovely ladies have gotten a perfect score! That will be very tough to beat, indeed!"

The crowds cheered at the evaluation. Takeshi waited for them to cease.

"Now then, with that out of the way, let's see how the Tendo team responds to their full course meal!"

Akane struts up with confidence with her table of 'goodies'. One look at the 'food' there caused the judges' faces to twist in disgust. She serves them all a sample of each dish. Looking at the food, the three judges' got extremely edgy.

It took a while, but with conviction, they each sampled a different dish. Their previous entries tasted great. Maybe this one just looked disgusting. Boy were they wrong…

At the same time, all three judges' eyes snapped open after taking just a spoonful of Akane's food. Their faces fluctuated in colors as their cheeks bulged out. Quickly ducking their heads under the table, loud vomiting sounds were heard. While that was going on, a large puddle of an unknown substance started to pool out from underneath the table. Were-Ukyou and Were-Shampoo quickly jumped away with their table to avoid the disgusting mess being created. Picolet, Principal Kuno, and Gambling King emerged looking no better. All three clutched at their stomachs in pain, then finally fell flat on their backs in which they start to go into spasms. Vomit pours out the sides of their mouths.

Everyone in the area looked horrified at the sight, except Akane, who just looked clueless.

"WHAT IS THIS!? I FEEL LIKE I'VE BEEN POISONED!" shouted Picolet through his vomiting fits. "MON DIEU! IT EES UNBEARABLE!"

To the horror and disgust of all those who were watching, Picolet's froglike tongue began dangling out of his mouth and twitched about. His body trembled uncontrollably as his eyes rolled about. He then managed to raise an arm and pointed an accusing finger at Akane.

"You... you... ASSASSIN! This... was a PLOT... to end the Chardin Family! If I could... I would.... (gasp) send you to le guillotine!"

"Me gonna die… me gonna die… somebody help…" whimpered Principal Kuno. Then he suddenly sat straight up and let off a cry of absolute anguish.

"AAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRGGGGHHHHHHHH!!!!!"

A huge gout of flame erupted from his mouth, putting the Mauna Loa volcano of Hawaii to shame. His limbs flailed about, as hot steam came out from his nostrils and ears. His skin turned red, then dark blue, then purple, then... yellow with red polka dots? Finally, he toppled backward onto the stage floor.

"I've gambled with my life… and lost…" groaned Gambling King. To the astonishment of all those present, the curls in his beard actually STRAIGHTENED out and trembled like leaves. His fancy clothes were soiled by his own vomit and the playing cards he had hidden away fell to the floor. He started to hallucinate and instead of seeing stars, he beheld clubs, diamonds, hearts and spades.

Akane was insulted. "What!? My cooking isn't bad!"

"You're right, young lady, it's LIFE-THREATENING!" retorted Picolet. "MEDIC!!!"

Fortunately, there were paramedics on standby in case of possible food-poisoning. The three unfortunate judges were carried out on stretchers to be transported to immediate help. They'd be lucky to not go into cardiac arrest.

"Uh… well… everyone… I think we all have a winner here…" Takeshi looks between the two teams. "UKYOU KUONJI AND SHAMPOO!"

"YATTA!"

Were-Ukyou and Were-Shampoo high-fived each other in their victory as the crowds cheered them on and gave a standing ovation.

Kasumi slumped her head in shame and defeat.

"THIS ISN'T FAIR! I DEMAND A RECOUNT!" shouted Akane. "THOSE BIMBOS MUST'VE BRIBED THE JUDGES! THEY'VE GOT NO TASTE!"

Takeshi held up a hand in front of the sore loser. "Your entrees sent three people to the hospital. The results are obvious. Enough said."

"WHY YOU-"

"AKANE! That's enough!" Akane cringed at hearing Kasumi's forceful tone. "You'll take this defeat gracefully. When we get back, you and I are going to have a very long talk…"

"But I didn't-" Akane started.

"You're coming home now, Akane! I won't have you embarrass our family any more than you have today!"

"But Kasumi.... OW! OW! OW!"

It was quite a scene to see the violent Akane being pulled by the ear by her elder sister.

Though she kept a stern appearance, inwardly Kasumi wept after seeing her mother's precious recipes being turned into grotesque mockeries by her sister's inability to grasp cooking basics. She silently promised to her mother in heaven that Akane would never again set foot in their kitchen at home. (8)

Takeshi Yarma walks up to the two winners. "Congratulations on your win, ladies! You have proven your skills and culinary prowess! You are both truly Steel Chefs!"

"We couldn't have done it without the support of our family and friends, Takeshi!" said Were-Ukyou.

"I also noticed your performance increased after you went and cosplayed as were-creatures. How could a change of outfits cause such a drastic change?" asked Takeshi.

"Errr… gives us animal instinct?" Shampoo answered sheepishly.

They all laughed. Soon, they were joined by Ranma, Nodoka, Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa, Tecna, Layla, Cologne, and Mousse.

"Amazing, Shampoo! You and Ukyou won! I've had no doubt!" said Mousse.

"You both did me proud." Said Cologne.

"Alright, girls! Hoo-yeah!" cheered Stella.

"Well, you just won a million yen, a year supply of food, and out mystery prize!" said Takeshi. He gestures to the question-marked curtain from earlier. The show ladies pulled the curtains back, revealing… "A deluxe music set!"

They looked in awe at the instruments: two electric guitars, a bass guitar, a drum set, a key board, a saxophone, microphones, and a soundboard.

"This… is so awesome!" said an excited Musa.

"And this ends the Steel Chef Tag-Team Cook Off Tournament, victory going to the lovely team of Ukyou Kuonji and Shampoo! It looks like they shall be having fun with their prizes. This is Takeshi Yarma, bidding you all a good night, and happy eatings!"

The scene ends with the camera iris closing on him.

Saotome complex…

Nodoka had all the prized food stored away in a subspace pocket in the fridge and the million yen deposited. She figured she'd find a use for it later on.

"This is some pretty cool stuff!" said Ranma as he played with one of the electric guitars.

"I never would've imagined that we'd get such a mystery prize as this!" said Bloom.

"I feel like wanting to try this stuff out." Said Layla.

"Why not? Maybe you can start a band or something." Said Ukyou.

"You know, that's not a bad idea!" said Musa.

"That actually sounds kind of fun!" said Flora.

It was then that Nodoka had dinner ready.

"Later, girls. For now, let's eat!" said Ranma as he rushed to the table.

The girls looked at him with confused expressions.

"After today, how can he be thinking about food?" asked Stella.

Shampoo smiled. "That just way Ranma is."

They soon joined the two Saotomes at the table.

To be continued…

Ending (Ranma ½ season 3 style, 'Lambada Ranma'. I've decided to take a few liberties in changing the lyrics in order to suit the current story and setting of where Ranma Club takes place)

Several empty canvas paintings line the background, six of them encircling the lone seventh one. Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa, Tecna, and Layla pop up from her canvas.

_Bloom: Welcome to Ranma's earth home!_

_All: He learned some new tricks!_

_Bloom: He's trained real hard, and now he's back!_

_All: From Magix!_

Ranma pops up in the center canvas.

_Ranma: Although I know magic_

_Get splashed, I'm still in panic_

Ranma gets splashed and becomes Ranma-chan.

_Ranma-chan: He turns to she, and all hope for normal life becomes moot!_

_All: Ranma's new magical life!_

The background blanks out, then shows Kiko rising up. He yawns, then panics and ducks down as a portrait flies in.

_Ranma!_

_Ranma: "However, I'm a martial artist first, and a magic-user second."_

_Bloom!_

_Bloom: "So how did you enjoy your first day at Alfea, Ranma?"_

_Stella!_

_Stella: "Oh come on! When you've got it, you flaunt it!"_

_Flora: "Do you like what you see?"_

_Flora!_

_Ranma!_

_Ranma-chan: "I guess I'd have to say that it was quite enjoyable."_

_Musa!_

_Musa: "C'mon! This could be fun!"_

_Tecna!_

_Tecna: "Well, as you know, technology is my forte."_

_Layla: "You won't catch me that easily, Ranma!"_

_Layla!_

_Nodoka!_

_Nodoka: "Ranma, the truth is, you've actually got six souls."_

_Ukyou!_

_Ukyou: "In any case, thanks for giving us these clothes, Stella."_

_Shampoo!_

_Shampoo: "Ranma… is true? You is faerie?"_

_Kiko: *pretends to use one of his ears like a guitar.*_

_Kiko!_

The seven canvas portraits from before pop in.

_Bloom: Welcome to Ranma's earth home!_

_All: He learned some new tricks!_

_Bloom: He's trained real hard, and now he's back!_

_All: From Magix!_

Ranma pops up in the center canvas.

_Ranma: Although I know magic_

_Get splashed, I'm still in panic_

Ranma gets splashed and becomes Ranma-chan.

_Ranma-chan: He turns to she, and all hope for normal life becomes moot!_

_All: Ranma's new magical life!_

End ending

Preview…

Ranma: Ahhh! That was delicious!

Bloom: With the Steel Chef contest behind us, it's back to the usual routine.

Stella: Hold on! The wheel! The wheel!

Zing: Whoops! Can't forget that, can we?

Flora: Oh my goodness! Is it my turn already? I feel so anxious!

Ranma: Something wrong, Flora?

Flora: N-nothing! Next time, on Ranma Club, 'Natural! Flora Takes Initiative!' Oh Ranma… I just want to be with you like this…

Author's notes:

Man! This has got to be one of my longer chapters! I had to do a little research on cuisine dishes to get this written right! Though I have to admit, describing Akane's screw-ups in the kitchen was fun.

(1)Classic Ranma line!

(2)Same thing Ukyou said when she first showed up at Furinkan in the anime.

(3)I've been wondering this myself, actually.

(4)There was a $100,000 cash prize for Iron Chef, so I put in the yen equivalent.

(5)Think the stone floor used in the Budokai Tournament or the Cell Games in DBZ.

(6)Parody of Takeshi Kaga from Iron Chef and Food God/Prince of Darkness Yarma from Star Ocean 2.

(7)The same dish she forced Ranma, Genma, and Soun to eat in the OAV ep where Nodoka comes to visit. It looked and tasted like crap then, and it still does now.

(8)A little revision from AnimeAddiction, the Master of Crossovers.

TheLordOfPages1692: You'll read through this one before making a review this time, yes? I ddin't put up a Rai vs. 4Kids rant last chapter because I was being pressed for time. Plus, it's kinda hard to keep track of the ones I DID post… As for the lyrics, I just go to to get the words and translations, then look them up on youtube for a preview and decide if it suits the mood. And yes, I've seen Hellsing, Death Note, and NGE. Their songs will have to wait until they're back in Magix where the true dangers lie (or if something just as bad happens somewhere on earth…). Currently all the troubles in Nerima are just annoyances.

Chm01: I'll have to check that out. I kinda liked the first opening, ASTERISK, myself. Very cool!

Dumbledork: I don't know about that. Ranma did have his own image song, and also sang in the Hard Battle ending theme.

Andrew9000: Glad you like it.

Cabrera1234: Someone did mention that Musa's first transformation had a bit of DDR step in it, of course, those assholes of 4Kids shortened the sequence, cutting that bit out.

PEJP Bengtzone: I've actually read Ranma Muyo. Pretty good read. Thing is, Diaspro, Cassandra, and Chimera were magical to begin with. The Kunos, Genma, Soun, and Akane would be all but useless for Valtor.

7 Winds: Greed is a bad thing, isn't it?

Bloomforever: Sorry it took so long. To your liking?

God of all: Glad this is now a favorite of yours! I actually didn't expect this fic to get a following, actually. It was merely something I toyed with.

Jerry Unipeg: Nabiki strikes, but struck out again.

Nysk: Yeah, it is too early for Nabiki to give up.

OBSERVER01: Oh? And who do you suggest to give it to her?

Kidcrud: You'll be getting a heaping serving of Rai vs. 4Kids ranting a few lines down, to make up for the one I didn't post last chapter.

Erick Genryusai: Remember that the Winx girls had given themselves last names: Bloom Domino, Stella Solaria, Flora Linphea, Musa Melody, Tecna Zenith, and Layla Andros. The dramatic songs will have to wait for the proper chapters.

Princess Asuna: No doubt, Ryoga will always blame Ranma for all his misfortunes, whether he was involved or not. That's a given fact.

I was pressed for time on the last chapter, so I bring once again…

_**RAI vs. 4KIDS RANT!**_

Some things that I can't stand are pointless rearrangements of scenes. Case in point: episode 1 of season 1, A Fairy Comes to Gardenia (US: It Feels Like Magic).

**4Kids:**

It starts out with Bloom immediately going to the park where she meets Stella, then goes to the next day where she wakes up in a hurry, then her talking with her folks before heading out and running into Mitzy, then back home to a waking Stella.

**Rai:**

It started out with Bloom waking in a hurry, then speaks with her folks where she gets presented her bike (4Kids cut this whole scene out.), then she runs into Mitzy, THEN she goes to the park where she meets Stella, THEN to a waking Stella in her home.

Bloom's Waking Scene.

**4Kids:** (this scene should have occurred at the start of the episode and is cut in half in this edit)  
Vanessa: Fairies? Bloom hasn't read that book since she was little! Rise and shine princess, a beautiful day awaits. You know, that used to be your favorite book, you used to pretend that you were a fairy; you could do it for hours. So who's the girl downstairs who's fast asleep… in the guest room?  
Bloom: Ah, so it wasn't a dream. And she's still asleep? Err, she's…W---'s cousin (I can't tell what she said) and she's visiting from far away. Don't wake her up, OK mom?  
Vanessa: Come on downstairs for breakfast!

**Rai:** (this scene is where it should be)

(When the scene zooms into Gardenia, it cuts to Bloom's room, specifically her sketch desk where she has a perfect sketch of the town pinned up on a board, then goes to her bed.)  
Vanessa: Wake up sleepyhead, the sun's been up for ages!  
Bloom: Just 5 more minutes, Mom!?  
Vanessa: You're late Bloom!  
Bloom: School?!?!? Oh no! Why didn't you wake me up before, ooh the alarm didn't go off. Oh noo, I can't believe this…. hang on, school's out, the alarm didn't go off because I'm on vacation, oh Mom, you're joking's not funny.  
Vanessa: Bloom, ah but you fell for it didn't you?  
Bloom: I'm sleepy; I'm going back to bed!  
Vanessa: You should try to go to bed earlier you know. You were up really late last night!  
Bloom: I was reading!  
Vanessa: "Fairies: Myth or Reality?" Uhh... don't you ever get tired of these silly things?  
Bloom: They're not silly, OK!?  
Vanessa: Huh, actually, now that school is over, you can help me in the shop!  
Bloom: Nooooo!

4Kids doesn't bother telling of Bloom being a sketch artist, which was kinda important. Way to go…

Breakfast Scene:

**4Kids:** (the dialogue was completely re-written to suit the new location of this scene)  
Mike: Hey Bloom... today's the day we're gonna clean up the garage. (The text on his newspaper has been edited into straight lines…. dumb and a waste of time!)  
Bloom: C'mon Dad, I have lots of other stuff I have to do, lots of important stuff!  
Mike: What sort of stuff are you talking about?  
Do you remember when I was into Fairies and Witches dad?  
Mike: Of course I do. You were so cute, always pretending to know magic.  
Bloom: Well, here's the thing..  
Mike: …if you knew magic, you could just wave a wand and the garage would clean itself! (I hate over-emphasis…)  
Bloom: Well that's kinda… the thing that I wanted to talk to you about. You know my friend, the one that's asleep in the guest room?  
Vanessa: Oh just give her a break honey; she wants to spend the day with her friend!  
Mike: OK, you get the groceries and you're free for the rest of the day!  
Bloom: You guys are the best! Thank you! (Runs off)

**Rai:** (how this scene should go)  
Mike: Good morning sunshine.  
Bloom: I'm not going to spend my summer working in the shop; I wish I could go somewhere fun with my friends!  
Mike: When you're older you can go wherever you want!  
Bloom: How old is older? I'm already sixteen Dad!  
Mike: Only sixteen, you are still my little girl.  
Bloom: Dad, it's not fair!  
Mike: Listen, in a few weeks we'll all be going to the beach like we do every year.  
Bloom: But all my friends go on holidays by themselves! That would have been the best present ever!!  
Vanessa: Well, speaking of presents, we've got a little surprise for you!  
Mike: Yeah, just a little something to help you get around Gardenia.  
Bloom: Really? Thanks dad! (Runs outside)

_(The following part gets cut out by the assholes known as 4Kids)_

Bloom: (runs out the door to see her surprise, which was a bike.)

Mike: Nice, huh?

Bloom: (trying to hide her disappointment) Uhh… well… yeah… thanks. (She walks over to her new bike and goes off, obviously disappointed that her surprise wasn't something cooler)

Mike: (to Vanessa) See? She doesn't know what to say!

Vanessa: I don't know, maybe she was expecting something a bit more… sophisticated?

Mike: A bicycle with a speedometer, maybe?

Vanessa: A scooter, Mike!

Mike: But scooters are dangerous, and they cost a bundle!

Vanessa: We'll try to put some money aside. Maybe next year, we can get her one.

I swear, 4Kids has this thing about jumping straight to the point of things by showing spoilers early on. Already in the first 40 seconds of starting the 4Kids ep, Bloom already witnesses Stella's fight with Knut (that's gotta be a record…). Rai took nearly a full 4 minutes for Bloom to first see Stella. No joke. I timed it. It's like when you watch a movie, it already tells you what the plot twist is in the first five minutes of beginning when it was supposed to have been in the last ten.

No respect for plot build-up...

In same ep, 4Kids cut out the part where Kiko was trying to avoid the ghouls by snooping around in a cooking pot. Bloom picks it up in a way to show Kiko inside, looking terrified. She then accidentally dropped the pot and it rolls away, carrying Kiko with it. Quite a funny moment, actually. Why was this cut?

Another episode that suffered the scene arrangement butchering was first ep of season 2: The Shadow Phoenix (US: Back to School) where we are first introduced to Layla as she breaks into Shadowhaunt.

**4Kids:** Episode starts off with Bloom at Alfea and meeting up with the other girls after returning for 2nd year. Then she finds the hidden library where she meets Concorta the pixie. For some reason, they made her like a fortune teller and she shows Bloom the whole scene with Layla breaking into Shadowhaunt. She goes on to tell Bloom that she will meet Layla later on. Nice, 4Kids, do a spoiler in the beginning, why don't you?

**Rai:** The episode IMMEDIATELY starts off with Layla breaking into Shadowhaunt to rescue the pixies. The scene with Bloom in Alfea doesn't come until later on. Concorta doesn't do that fortune-teller bull, but rather explain to Bloom about pixies since this was the first time Bloom's ever encountered one as well as the pixie pets there. Bloom and the others don't even get a mention of Layla until she arrives at Alfea barely alive at the end of the episode.

Meeting Layla…

**4Kids:**

Flora: "Bloom, I sense a strange disturbance…"

Bloom: "Where?"

Flora: "It's coming from the East Woods…"

Stella: "That was the best party ev- hey, where're you going, Bloom?"

Bloom: (sees Layla limping through the woods) "Look!" (Layla gets to Bloom, standing on sheer willpower) "Hey, are you okay?" (Layla collapses.)

Musa: "Is she okay, Bloom?"

Tecna: (sends out her robo bug to scan Layla) "I've upgraded my PBA. I'll have it do a magi-scan." (recalls bug and looks at results.) "She's a princess! From the Realm of Tides!" (It's Andros…)

Bloom: (cradles Layla) "Come on! Please wake up!"

Stella: (Piff bounces out.) "Eeeee! What is that?"

Bloom: "It's a baby Pixie!" (picks up Piff) "She's so sleepy. Gasp!" (looks at Layla) "This is just like the psychic said! 'A fairy with long flowing hair and a sleepy baby Pixie'!" (lame prophecy…)

Musa: "What else did she say?" (Musa wasn't even supposed to speak here…)

Bloom: "That there's going to be adventure and darkness like nothing we've ever seen before…" (lame prophecy part 2…)

**Rai:**

Flora: "Hey Bloom…"

Bloom: "Yes?"

Flora: "Something's wrong with the trees…"

Stella: "Bye, guys!" (sees Bloom walking off) "What are you doing? Where're you going?"

Bloom: (sees Layla limping through the woods. Bloom gasps in horror as Layla approaches her, standing on sheer willpower) "My! Are you okay!?" (Layla collapses)

(cut from 4Kids was a panning shot of the rest of the girls' scared reactions)

Musa: "Bloom, is she all right?"

Tecna: "Hmmm…" (sends out her robo bug to scan Layla, then recalls it to look at the diagnostic) "She's fine. She's just exhausted." (checking her condition WOULD take priority over checking her identity in a situation like this, doesn't it?)

Bloom: (cradles Layla) "Come on, wake up… come on, come on…"

Stella: (Piff bounces out) "Eeeee! What is that?"

Bloom: "It looks like…" (picks up Piff) "… a Pixie! It is! It's a Pixie!" (looks at Layla) "But why would she have a Pixie? Who is this girl? What could've happened to her?" (this makes for a better cliff-hanger than that psychic reading crap 4Kids threw in for no reason)

The pixies in 4Kids were barely tolerable, being annoying by having them overemphasize on everything because of their names (case in point, Chatta, making her talk way too much and not knowing when to shut up). They were a lot better in the Rai version where they're more subtle.

See you all next chapter!


	30. Growth! Flora Takes Initiative!

**Disclaimer: Ranma ½ belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and Viz Video and Winx Club belongs to Iginio Straffi and Rai S.p.A (NOT 4Kids!!!). Song 'Towa no Hana' belongs to Ai Yori Aoshi and 'Asu he no Yuuki' belongs to Magic Knight Rayearth. Song, 'A Dream Worth Keeping' belongs to Fern Gully.**

Note: this follows the Rai version of Winx as the 4Kids version butchered it too much, like with every anime it dubs.

Chapter 27: Growth! Flora Takes Initiative!

Saotome complex…

Flora was sitting in the guestroom alone, working on a flower basket. She recalled how the botany club leader mentioned about making a hand-made flower basket for the one she loves. As Flora was putting together the basket, her thoughts wandered, focusing on a certain pigtailed martial artist.

"I wonder if he'll like this?" Flora asked to no one in particular.

She thought of Ranma's smiling face, looking overjoyed at her gift. Then she imagined herself getting whisked away up in Ranma's arms as he carries her off to someplace more private. And then…

Flora blushed as she shook her head of such thoughts.

"I think I may be getting a little too far ahead of myself there…"

The Faerie of Nature really couldn't help herself. Already, she was starting to let her imaginations of Ranma run wild, and they haven't even dated yet.

Her head lowered at that fact. Already, Layla, Tecna, and Musa had gone out on dates with Ranma. She was hoping she would get her turn soon.

"Hey Flora! Come on down here! Zing's gonna spin it again!" Stella called out from the commons area.

Flora was immediately snapped out of her daze from Stella's shout.

"Uhh… coming!"

She got up in a hurry and left the room, leaving the incomplete flower basket on the desk.

Opening (Ai Yori Aoshi style, 'Towa no Hana')

Music starts as it shows the Saotome complex, then pans up towards the sky. The 'Ranma Club' title appears. It whites out.

_Awaku saita hana no kao (The face of pale, blooming flowers)_

_Nokoshi kisetsu wa sugimasu (Is left behind as the seasons pass by)_

Zoom in on Flora from behind as she turns to look at the camera. In sequence, we see her in her casuals, fades into her faerie mode, then in her Enchantix mode where she sends an energy ball in the air.

_Ame mo agari sora ni kumo (The rain stops, and there are clouds in the sky)_

_Aoi kaze ga soyoideru (And there is a gentle blue breeze)_

Switch to Ranma's side profile as the wind blows his pigtail. Zooming out, he is standing on the rooftop looking out at the distance.

_Kyou ashita to futari ga (On the sides of the two)_

Bloom comes up from below and heads to the back. Stella suddenly runs up behind her and catches her around her waist. Tecna walks in from the other side looking at her PDA, then trips. Layla comes in worried and helps Tecna up. Musa drops down from above and the five girls take a pose.

_Aruku toki no katawara de (Walking from today to tomorrow)_

Horizontal split screen of Ranma and Flora. Switches to a vertical split screen of them walking towards/away from the camera.

_Kawarazu ni yureteiru (There are memories that sway)_

Ranma and Flora stop and look at each other. The camera spins around them with a background of red flowers.

_Omoide ga arimasu (Without change)_

Flora and Ranma reach out towards one another. Their hands grasp, and the red flowers turn into flames.

_Eien wo eien wo (Forever, forever)_

_Saitemo karenai (Blooming yet never withering)_

At each beat, it shows shots of Nerima, Furinkan, the Saotome complex, and outside of Tokyo. It goes to a photo of Ranma, Nodoka, Shampoo, and Ukyou, then a panning shot of a tree.

_Kono mune no tokimeki wa tsukinai (The racing of this heart will never cease)_

Flora walks through a flowery meadow. She looks over her shoulder and smiles at the camera.

_Dare yori mo dare yori mo (More than anyone, more than anyone)_

_Anata wo mitsumete (I have looked at you)_

Shots of the others. Bloom looks up from her sketch book. Stella smiles while giving the victory sign. Musa pumps a fist into the air. Tecna points her PDA at the camera. Layla smirks with her arms crossed. Nodoka, Shampoo, and Ukyou take a pose with Kiko in between them. Finally shows Ranma as he turns to see Flora before him.

_Hateshinaku kono kimochi zutto (Without bounds, this feeling… forever)_

Ranma and Flora stand side by side at the meadow near the tree and look out towards the distance. Close-up of Flora as the wind blows through her hair. The screen whites out and shows a group portrait of Ranma, Flora, Bloom, Stella, Musa, Tecna, Layla, Nodoka, Shampoo, Ukyou, Kiko, and the pixies.

End opening

Commons area…

"It's time once again!" said Zing. Again, the wheel was altered to hold three equal-sized sections, each displaying Bloom, Stella, and Flora. The three aforementioned girls were sitting before Zing while Musa, Tecna, and Layla watched from the side.

"Three down and three to go…" said Bloom.

"And it's down to us three…" added Stella.

Flora sat silently as she clasped her hands together.

"I'm so nervous…" said Bloom.

"Here we go, girls!" said Zing as she spun the wheel.

Bloom, Stella, and Flora watched the spinning wheel with anticipation. Where it would stop is anyone's guess.

Later…

"Tadaima!" Ranma called out as he entered the house. He noticed that there wasn't anyone around and got confused. "Hello?"

His sensitive hearing picked up the tell-tale sounds of humming coming from the backyard. Ranma walks through and opens the doors leading to the source. He was treated to the sight of Flora, her back turned and squatting before a flower bed. She had used her powers to grow one for the yard, for Ranma didn't remember that flower bed being there.

"Flora?"

Flora slowly gets up and turns to face the pigtailed boy. "Oh! Ranma, welcome back! Everyone else is out and about right now."

"I see. Looks like you've been busy." Said Ranma as he walked over to her and looked at the flower bed, which lined the yard's perimeter. It was packed with flowers of various colors and species. "Quite a collection here."

"Aren't they? They're quite beautiful." Said Flora.

'_Not as much as you…'_ Ranma thought. His head shot up after that thought. _'Where did that come from?'_

"Those purple ones are Aubrieta. The blue ones are Hyacinth. Next to them are Platycodon Grandiflorus, or bellflowers. The Aurinia Saxatilis are those yellow ones, but are commonly known as 'Baskets of Gold'." Flora explained.

Ranma sweatdrops. He was completely lost and had no idea how complicated botany was. Well, Flora wasn't the Faerie of Nature for nothing. "You certainly know your plants."

"I have to. It is my power, after all." Said Flora. She gestures to a set of red flowers. "This I found interesting. It's the Ixora Coccinea, also called 'Flame of the Woods'."

"I can see why. It almost looks like a fire." Said Ranma. "They kind of got me thinking about you, because you've got a fiery spirit and burning desire to be the best fighter."

Ranma chuckles a bit. "Heh… I guess that describes me well."

Flora blushed At Ranma's close proximity to her as he was admiring the flowers. She was very nervous when her turn came up on the wheel not long ago. Of the Winx, she was the shy one.

Flasback…

"The next one to spend time with Ranma is…" said Zing as the wheel was slowly coming to a stop. The pointer finally rested on Flora's section. "… Flora! Congratulations!"

"Aw… lost again…" said Stella in disappointment, but was still happy for her friend.

"Looks like you're up, Flora!" said Bloom.

Flora looked at her clasped hands in embarrassment. "Oh dear… what do I do?"

"It's not something you think about, Flora." Said Musa. "Just follow your own feelings!"

"She's right, you know." Said Layla as she placed a hand on Flora's shoulder. "No matter what, you and Ranma will have a great time together. I know I did with mine."

"You've just got to show initiative!" said Musa.

Flora looked up and smiled at her friends.

End flashback…

Flora continues to give Ranma an admiring gaze while he was looking at the Ixora Coccinea. He then notices her looking at him.

"Huh? Is there something on my face?"

Flora silently eeped at getting caught and quickly turned her face away from him to hide her embarrassment. "Err… no…" Mustering up her courage, she faces him again. "Hey, Ranma, would you mind… spending the day with me?"

Ranma looked at her with a surprised expression. "Huh? You want to?"

"I would like it very much…" replied Flora as she huddled up closer to him, much to his embarrassment.

"Then let's go! I'll take you wherever you want." Said Ranma as he led them out of the complex.

Streets of Tokyo…

Flora was in bliss as she walked arm in arm with Ranma. The boy himself felt quite flustered having an attractive girl latched onto him in public.

"Tokyo's a pretty big place, isn't it?" said Ranma, striking up conversation.

"Yes, it is quite a city you live in." replied Flora.

"Well, specifically, I'm in the Nerima ward, but details details…" said Ranma while laughing. Flora nodded, then her expression saddened a bit. This wasn't lost on Ranma. "Is there something wrong, Flora?"

"Not really. It's just that, I would imagine what the place was like before the city was built." Said Flora. "When building cities, it requires a lot of space and resources. That means having to clear out land."

Ranma was feeling what she was getting at. "I see. You feel bad about the nature that used to stand here before urban development."

"Yes. Back on Linphea, our people thrived on nature, worked with it. We avoided too much industrialization in order to preserve the ecology there." said Flora. "I understand that most places aren't like my home. Building is necessary to provide homes and jobs, and that some industrialization is needed when done responsively, but it still saddens me that so much plant life had to be sacrificed to do it…"

Ranma understood how she felt. Flora was at home in nature. Hell, she's the Faerie of Nature for crying out loud. He holds her around her waist and pulls her closer in a reassuring way. "Don't worry, Flora. Japan still has many natural preserves around. I've been to a lot during my training trips in order to avoid distraction. A lot of places on earth still kept their original landscapes."

Flora smiled at Ranma's words. "Thanks, Ranma, for making me feel better."

"I try."

They continued to walk towards their unspecified destination, until something caught Flora's eye in a darkened street corner.

"Ranma? Did you see that?" asked Flora as she pulled Ranma to a halt.

"Huh? See what?"

"Over there!"

Ranma looks where Flora was pointing and saw a small shadow silhouette with glowing orange eyes. It looked like a small animal as they could make out the telltale signs of a bushy tail.

"I see it now… what is it?" asked Ranma. The shape suddenly started to glow pure white, then moved and zipped away. "Whoa! What did it do!?"

"I don't know why, but I think we should follow it." Said Flora.

"Huh? What for?"

"It seems to call out to me…"

With that said, Flora runs off after it.

"Wait! Hold it Flora!" Ranma called out as he gave chase.

Ranma and Flora were chasing the glowing animal through the streets. They had to usher past the crowds quickly as to not lose sight of it.

"Damn, it moves quick!" said Ranma.

"I don't think it's an ordinary animal…" said Flora as she was running.

"Well most animals don't exactly glow in broad daylight."

"There is that, but also none of the people are showing any signs of seeing it…"

Ranma looked around and he noticed that no one paid any mind to what was happening. Surely these people would've noticed a glowing white rodent rushing past them. "You're right. I would've thought it would cause a bit of a commotion, or at least a few side glances."

"It's like we're the only ones who can see it…"

As Ranma and Flora ran after it, his head looked up. "You don't suppose… it's a ghost? Or a magical creature like the pixies?"

"That's probably the only explanation I can think of." Replied Flora.

He could only nod. It wouldn't be his first time. After all, he did have his own fair share of encounters with ghosts in the past: the possessed bokuto of Miyamoto Musashi, Kogane the schoolgirl ghost, the Baku Neko, Shadow Ranma, Ghost Ranma-chan, and others.

The little creature continued to run around, going through twists and turns through the Tokyo streets. The two teens continued to chase it until it led them down a darkened alley. On the other side was a large abandoned lot the size of a football field. It was surrounded by a poorly-built wooden fence and barricades. The creature leaps through an opening in the fence, causing Ranma and Flora to stop before it.

"It's gone inside…" said Flora. She looked down the length of the fence to find a gate or an opening somewhere. "There has to be a way for us to get in…"

"Don't worry, I got it covered." Said Ranma.

To Flora's surprise and embarrassment, Ranma suddenly scooped her up in his arms and jumped over the fence to the other side. She reflexively looped her arms around his neck at the jump and decent.

"We're in." said Ranma, catching her attention.

She opened her eyes to see that they were indeed on solid ground. "Oh! We made it…" It was then that she realized that she was still being carried by Ranma and that she was latched onto him. She started to feel a slight tinge in her face. "Uh… Ranma…?"

Ranma turned towards Flora, finally realizing that he still had her in his arms, not to mention the close proximity of their faces. They were soon blushing furiously at their position. "Uh… oh… sorry… I guess I should put you down now…"

He sets the beautiful tanned girl on her feet. She turned, holding her face to hide her embarrassment. "I-it's quite all right, Ranma…" said Flora. "Next time, you should tell me when you're going to do something like that." She felt relieved that she was on her two feet, but yet felt disappointed. She rather liked the feel of herself pressed against his muscular chest…

'_Oh my!'_ Flora immediately started shaking her head at the thought.

Ranma started to look around. "Whoa… this place is a mess…"

Flora looked up to see the area. The place was littered with all sorts of broken debris: tires, glass, plastic, wood, and scrap metal. The pavement on the ground was heavily cracked in numerous places while in other areas it was torn completely off, the parts scattered. It was a glorified scrap yard.

"It is…" said Flora. She tried to shake off her feeling of sadness when she saw the glowing creature. "Ranma! There it is!"

Ranma turns to see the creature standing before a ten foot pile of old tires. To their surprise, the creature turns and fades into the tires like a ghost. "Huh? Where did it go?"

They both walk up towards the tire heap the creature disappeared into. As they got closer, Flora's senses acted up. "Ranma…? I don't think this is a normal scrap yard…"

"What do you mean, Flora?" asked Ranma.

"I sense traces of magic in here." She holds a hand out towards the tire pile. "This isn't really a tire pile…" To prove her point, she reaches out, and her hand passes through the spent rubber products. "It's just an illusion!"

"Wow… but where does it lead?"

"Let's find out…" With that. Flora walks ahead, disappearing into the tire pile.

"Flora!" Ranma called out. He then took a determined look and walked forward, also disappearing into the tire pile.

Hidden entrance…

Ranma and Flora were walking around in darkness. They felt the path sloping downwards like a staircase. After another minute, the path leveled out.

"This path feels like it goes on forever…" said Ranma.

"Ranma! There's a light at the end!" said Flora.

They quickly brought up the pace and ran towards the exit. The path started to light up. From the look of it, they were walking through a marble hallway and out a stone archway entrance. The ground was smooth stone. They exited, the brightness temporarily blinding them. Once their eyes adjusted to the light, what they saw was unbelievable.

The two teens stood at the top of a stone staircase overlooking the most magnificent garden they had ever seen. It consisted of three levels of treated grass, plants, flowers, bushes, and trees of all shapes and sizes. The trees were big enough for their branches to cover up the sky as some rays of sun managed to beam their way through. Stone pathways ran through the area, lined by bushes and marble statues. In some of the areas were several small marble pools of water with lilipads. The place seemed impossibly huge.

"Whoa… what is this place?" asked Ranma. "How could all this be underground?"

They started to walk down the pathways towards the center of the garden. Every now and then, a group of butterflies would fly past. Towards the back was a large two level fountain. It consisted of a flowing marble pool from the upper level cascading water in five streams to the larger marble pool at the lower level, along with several openings in the lower level wall pouring water. At each end of the pool was a staircase leading to the next level. (1)

"This place is so… beautiful…" said Flora. To her, she might as well be in Heaven.

Ranma couldn't help but agree. The garden was huge and fantastic. It was well maintained and the structures were elegant. It was like having a personal nature preserve. To think such a thing was hidden within Tokyo, it made the Rikugien look like an unkempt lawn.

Looking ahead, they saw the glowing animal standing beside a bush, looking at them.

"Hey! There it is!" Ranma pointed out.

The animal seemed to have nodded its head towards them before going on its way. Ranma and Flora went after it.

They came across a clearing in the area. There was a marble pool the size of an Olympic pool with a small gazebo at the center of the water. It could be reached via stepping stone tiles from four directions. Sitting on one of the stones was the small animal.

"Hello there, little one. Don't be afraid…" said Flora as she walked on the tiles towards the animal.

"Hold on, Flora…" said Ranma as he followed close behind her.

Just as Flora was two feet away from the small glowing animal, a voice rang out.

"Hello there."

"Oh!" This caused Flora to snap up in surprise and lose her balance.

"Flora! Watch out!" Ranma quickly catches her from behind, but now he started to lose his balance from the shift of equilibrium. They screamed as they both tipped over into the water.

SPLASH!

Flora opened her eyes to see that she was being held aloft over the water's surface. A pair of hands were holding the tanned girl from beneath her back and legs. Under the water was Ranma-chan, lying on her back, and practically drowning.

"Oh my! Ranma!" Flora quickly stood up in the water, which reached at her knees. She grabbed Ranma-chan's hands and pulled her back up on her feet. "Ranma, are you okay?"

Ranma-chan spits some water out to the side. "Yeah… I'm just fine. I'm used to it…"

It was then that a light appeared behind the small animal and started to take shape. Flora and Ranma-chan looked to see the light turn into a human boy no older than twelve. He was wearing tan kakis with a green short-sleeved button down shirt and dark brown shoes. His hair was a bright lime green and tied in a short ponytail.

"Hi there. I'm so sorry for startling you both like that." Said the boy.

"Uh… uh…" Ranma-chan started. This kid just appeared out of nowhere.

"Oh! Where are my manners? My name is Ryokumon." Said the boy. "I'm the keeper of this garden." The glowing animal then scurries up Ryokumon's leg and on his shoulder. "And this little guy is Jinko, my friend."

Jinko shows his real form and stops glowing. He was a white squirrel with orange eyes and a red streak down his bushy tail.

"Awww… it's so cute!" said Flora.

"So wait, you're this garden's caretaker?" asked Ranma-chan.

"That's right." Replied Ryokumon. "This is my garden. How do you like it?"

"I think it's absolutely wonderful!" said Flora. "It's simply amazing! How did you get it all underground?"

"Speaking of underground, how is it that sunlight is reaching down here?" asked Ranma-chan. She looked up at the sun beams coming through the tree branches.

"Oh, this?" said Ryokumon as he looked up. "The abandoned lot up there is an illusion I created to hide this place, therefore sunlight is able to pass through. Although… something does confuse me. How were you two able to find this place?"

"We followed Jinko here." Replied Flora.

Ryokumon looked surprised. "Jinko? You mean, you two were able to see him?"

"As plain as day." Replied Ranma-chan. "He appeared as some glowing white shape or something."

"Amazing… no one is able to see him in energy form but me!" said Ryokumon. "You two much be special people."

"Huh? What do you mean?" asked Ranma-chan nervously.

"Well for one thing, I know you were a boy a few moments ago. When you went into the water, you've become a girl."

Ranma-chan sweatdrops at that fact. He got them there.

An explanation and hot water later…

"So that's it, a water curse, huh?" said Ryokumon.

"Yeah, a curse made from a horrendous trip to China…" said a now male Ranma.

"It's not so bad now, Ranma." Said Flora.

"You're right, Flora. I can sort of control the curse to a degree."

"And the two of you are really faeries?" asked Ryokumon.

"She is." Replied Ranma as he pointed to Flora. "I'm only half-faerie."

"This is quite a surprise! It's been years since I've had any visitors here, and to think my most recent ones are faeries!" said Ryokumon. Jinko chittered in joy.

"You're a ghost, aren't you?" asked Ranma.

"Oh? What gave me away?" asked Ryokumon.

"Well, you appeared out of nowhere in a flash of light, and you said you haven't had visitors in years." Replied Ranma. "You look no older than twelve."

"Quite good. I am a ghost." Said Ryokumon. "I say, you're taking this rather well."

"Well, it's not like you're the first ghost I've encountered before." Said Ranma.

Ryokumon chuckles. "Oh, is that so? As for this garden, years ago, before the city called Tokyo expanded, this place secretly existed. I came across this garden when I was smaller, and let me tell you, I was surprised as you when I came across it."

"You mean it was here before you?" asked Flora.

"You got it! It didn't look as great as it is now, but since I found it, I've been taking care of it. I'm not even sure myself how it got down here. If I had to hazard a guess, it must've fallen underground from a past quake or something."

"That must've taken a lot of work to care for this place, Ryokumon." Said Flora.

"It did, but one day, I died of an unknown illness." Said Ryokumon. "It devastated my parents. Even though I died, I couldn't leave this garden unprotected. It is my special place."

Flora's expression lowered. "I'm sorry."

"It's quite all right. My spirit, as you can see now, has lingered here, caring for this garden. Over the years, I've expanded on it to the one you see right now. To tell the truth, being a ghost helps in the labor." Said Ryokumon. "I get these cool ectoplasmic powers!"

To demonstrate, Ryokumon holds out his hands and telekinetically plucks out a rock from the wall. He then levitates it over to himself, then turns it into a statue of Jinko. The ghost boy then places it on the side of the path.

Ranma whistles. "I can see now the perks of being a ghost."

"I also met Jinko here some time after I died." Said Ryokumon as the white squirrel in question nuzzled against him. "He was my only friend since then. I guess we ghosts have to stick together."

"I have to say, you did a wonderful job caring for this garden!" said Flora. She had to admire the boy for keeping maintenance even after death. "It feels like a paradise!"

"Thank you! Why don't you two go and enjoy it?"

"You mean it?"

"Of course! I think it's a good place for you two to get to… know each other better, if you know what I mean."

Flora and Ranma blushed at that.

"Hey, wait! How did you…" Ranma started.

Ryokumon smiles. "I may look twelve, but I'm way older than the both of you. I've seen a lot of things in my death."

With those words, Ryokumon and Jinko vanish into thin air, leaving behind the two embarrassed teens.

Flora nervously looked over to Ranma. "Well, since we've got his permission, care to join me, Ranma?"

Ranma looked over to the Faerie of Nature, holding out her hand to him. "It would be my pleasure, Flora…"

The pigtailed boy took hold of Flora's hand and walked down one of the many pathways of the hidden garden. This was going to be fun.

(Start song)

_Anytime you want to be right here  
Just imagine me and all this will appear_

Ranma and Flora walk among the trees. A group of butterflies rise up and fly past them. Ranma looked surprised as Flora just giggles.

_You can keep this moment all your life  
Forever near_

_A dream worth keeping_

Flora runs ahead down the path before stopping to turn and call out to Ranma. The pigtailed teen quickly follows after. Zooms away from the two to show the huge layout of the hidden garden.

_When you're feeling lost  
I'll be your star_

Ranma is by himself, having lost Flora. He looks around to find her, then an acorn falls on his head.

_Just reach out and touch me  
No matter where you are_

He looks up to see Flora sitting on a tree branch above him, giggling.

_In a world where precious things are disappearing overnight  
Just keep my star in sight  
_

Ranma smirks, then jumps up to the tree branch next to a surprised Flora. She takes on a mischievous grin and uses her powers to glide herself between tree branches. Ranma chases after her, jumping from branch to branch.

_I believe we found a dream that's worth keeping  
For more than just a day_

Both teens were zig-zagging through the trees until Ranma disappears. Flora was confused as to where he went, then was surprised to see him right in front of her. Ranma smirks as he caught Flora in his arms and landed back on the ground. She felt her face flush as she was once again in close proximity to Ranma.

_And even though the winds of change may come sweeping  
It's still a dream worth keeping  
Don't let it fade away  
_

Ranma and Flora come across a wooden swing on a tree. She pulls him towards it and sits herself in it. Ranma stands on the swing behind her and pushed themselves off. Flora laughs in delight as they swung back and forth.

_Someday you might be thinking  
When life has passed you by_

Some time later, Ranma and Flora were reclining on a patch of grass overlooking much of the garden.

_Your spirits might be sinking  
With hope in short supply_

Ranma and Flora stop before a large marble pool. Flora takes off her wedge sandals and walks on the water's surface as if it were solid ground. Ripples of light surrounded her bare feet as she stepped. She turns and beacons to Ranma to follow.

_And that's the reason why  
That's the reason why_

Ranma walks up and steps onto the water's surface, only to sink to his knees. He looked annoyed, but was thankful the water wasn't enough to trigger his curse. Flora giggles and offers a hand to him. He grasps it and suddenly finds himself standing on the water like her. They both laugh and proceed to run along the water to the end of the pool.

_Love has dreams worth keeping  
As long as it will stay_

Later, Ranma and Flora were both sitting in the central gazebo in the middle of the huge marble pool. Flora, being bold, nuzzles herself against Ranma, much to his embarrassment.

_Even when you see the darkness come creeping  
A dream worth keeping_

The hidden garden was starting to get dark due to nightfall coming. The garden illuminates with lamps from some of the statues, dotting everywhere with light. Several fireflies fly up into the air.

_Can never fade away... _

Ranma and Flora admire the view they were getting and leaned in closer to each other. The teen martial artist wraps his arm around the tanned girl, causing her to blush, but she soon relaxed.

(End song)

Sometime later…

Ranma and Flora walked down the lit pathway, an arm around each other's waist. Jinko suddenly appeared in front of them.

"Oh! Jinko! What's going on?" asked Flora as she knelt to his level.

The little squirrel chitters to the two teens in a playful manner and runs off.

"Where's he going, now?" asked Ranma.

"No choice but to follow!" replied Flora as she went after Jinko.

Ranma sighed. "Not again…"

They went after the little white squirrel once more. Jinko lead them towards the main fountain area. Ranma and Flora stopped before the watery structure when Ryokumon emerged from beneath the waters without breaking the surface tension.

"Hello again!" the ghost boy greeted.

"Ryokumon? What's up?" asked Ranma.

Ryokumon just smiled. "Oh nothing… so how did you two enjoy my garden?"

"It was wonderful!" replied Flora. "This has got to be one of the most incredible places I've ever been to!"

"I'm glad you like it." Said Ryokumon.

"To tell the truth, I'm kind of envious of you." Said Flora. "None of the gardens I've been to couldn't compare to this one."

Ryokumon nervously scratched the back of his head. "Hahaha! It's not that great."

"You shouldn't sell yourself out short, Ryokumon." Said Ranma. "You did a great job keeping this place up."

"I had to. This place is very dear to me." Said Ryokumon. "Usually, I wouldn't allow anyone down here, afraid they might destroy the place. If anyone knew about this place, it could get paved over for construction. That is something I cannot even imagine…"

Flora kneels down and puts a hand on Ryokumon's shoulder. "Believe me, I understand how you feel. This garden should never get destroyed for any reason. Nature is alive, too."

Ryokumon looks at Flora with teary eyes. "Thanks, Flora. It's nice to know that there're people like you around."

"Don't worry, kid. We'll keep this place a secret, too." Said Ranma.

Ryokumon nods to Ranma. "I appreciate that. You guys are the best." He then got an idea. "This has been a fun day. Before you guys go home, I'd like to leave a gift…"

He and Jinko used their ghostly abilities to pluck a huge rock from the cavern wall. They set it on the ground before Ranma and Flora.

"What are they-" Ranma started.

"HAH!"

Ryokumon and Jinko threw their arms forward at the rock, causing it to crack and crumble in places. Bits of the rock started to break off and smooth out. After about a minute, the rock was covered in a blinding light, causing Ranma and Flora to shield their eyes. Once the light died down, the two Alfea students saw… themselves.

Ryokumon and Jinko had turned the rock into a large, smooth and polished statue of Ranma and Flora holding each other close around the waists. They were a perfect likeness. The "models" in question blushed at the paired statues' position.

"Oh my…" said Flora.

"How do you guys like it?" asked Ryokumon. "To mark the day you came to my garden."

Ranma took note of the base of the statue. On it read a plaque: 'My Friends, Flora and Ranma'.

"It's a great likeness." Replied Ranma. "Still, nothing can compare to the originals."

They all let off a laugh at his comment.

"True enough." Said Ryokumon.

"It's a great work of art, Ryokumon." Replied Flora.

"Thank you very much." Said Ryokumon. "Now all I have to do is find a place to put it…" He looks around and sees the end of the large marble pool. "Hmmm… how about there?" Using his powers, Ryokumon levitates the statue into the water. The base was tall enough for it to stay emerged from the pool. Suddenly, four water spouts shot out from around the statue. "Just to give it some flair."

To Ranma, it was pretty ironic that a statue of himself was near water, considering he had to avoid it most of the time due to his curse.

"Now, in a sense, you two are part of my garden." Said Ryokumon.

"It is such an honor…" said Flora.

"Well, then, it's getting kind of late. You two ought to head back, now."

"Will we ever see you again?" asked Flora.

"Sure! You're more than welcome to come down here again." Replied Ryukumon. "Even with Jinko, it does get pretty lonely down here."

"I see what you mean." Said Ranma. "Well, we'll be going, now."

"Allow me to show you out." With that said, Ryokumon surrounds Ranma and Flora in light, and they vanished into thin air. "I look forward to your next visit…"

Outside…

Ranma and Flora suddenly found themselves out of the hidden garden, specifically in the Saotome back yard.

"Whoa… what a trip!" said Ranma.

"We're back home!" said Flora.

Ranma looked to see that they were indeed home, as well as still alone in the night. "Well, Ryokumon saved us a long walk. It was getting pretty dark. I never realized how much time flies by."

Flora looked to Ranma. She welled up enough courage to get his attention. "Ranma?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you for taking me out. I had a really great time. Did you?"

"Oh, definitely! It was quite a day!"

"I'm glad." Flora thought about what she will do next. _'I have to be brave! Now's as good a time as any!'_

Ranma noticed Flora's expression. "Something on your mind, Flora?"

She looked up towards him. "I was thinking that something was missing."

"Missing?"

"Yes. Something that would make our day together even better."

"Oh? And what's that?" asked Ranma.

Rather than tell him, Flora decided to show him. As the saying goes, actions speak louder than words, and boy did they scream out.

Ranma was shocked when Flora took his face in her hands, pulled him up, and kissed him full on the lips. Soon, she looped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer.

'_Whoa… and I thought she was supposed to be the shy one!'_

Ranma loses his shock and responded in kind by wrapping his arms around Flora's slim waist, pulling her close and deepening the kiss. As the osculation continued, Flora felt ecstatic.

'_Oh my! Was this how Layla, Tecna, and Musa felt?'_

After about a minute, they finally separated, the both of them blushing. Finally, Ranma spoke.

"That REALLY did make this day better!"

Flora smiled. "Told you so!"

It was then that everyone came home.

"Tadaima!" Nodoka called out.

Ranma and Flora turned to see Nodoka, along with Shampoo, Ukyou, and the Winx look at them from the back porch.

"Hey there, Ranma, Flora!" said Bloom.

"Back already?" asked Musa.

"So where've you two been?" asked Stella.

The pigtailed boy and the tanned girl laughed nervously. Flora stepped forward and said in a teasing manner, "That's for us to know and for you to find out!"

Guest room, the same night…

While the other girls were sleeping, Flora stayed up to finish her flower basket. It was coming along quite nicely.

"Just a few more touches…" said Flora.

After some time, Flora managed to complete it. "It's done!"

The basket contained several different-colored flowers, ranging from blue, violet, orange, and yellow. In the middle was a large batch of the red Ixora Coccinea, AKA 'Flame of the Woods'. The red flowers were surrounded by all the rest.

'_Ranma does have fiery spirit. This Ixora Coccinea really suits him…'_ thought Flora. _'… not to mention he's also pretty hot…'_

Her head shot up at that thought. _'Eep! Where did that thought come from?'_

She blushed hard and decided to get ready for bed. Her completed flower basket sat on the desk. On it was a tag:

**To Ranma**

**Love, Flora (heart)  
**

To be continued…

Ending (Magic Knight Rayearth style, 'Asu he no Yuuki')

Music starts. A shot of earth was in the background.

_Tobikkiri no egao de (Put the best smile you can on your face)_

_Pedaru tsuyoku kogi-dasou (And push down on that pedal as hard as you can!)_

Kiko hops by towards the left and off-screen. Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa, Tecna, and Layla chase after him one by one.

_Mukai kaze ni fukaretatte (Even if a really strong wind blows against you…)_

_Kujikecha dame da yo (… don't give up so easily)_

Ranma runs towards the left, followed by Shampoo, Ukyou, and Mousse.

_Kanashimi ni makenai tsuyosa (Head for the big blue sea that whispers in your ear…)_

_Sotto oshiete kureru (… what you really need to know right now)_

_Hiroi umi wo mezashite (Power that lets you win over your tears)_

Nodoka and Cologne run to the left. They are followed by the ghosts of Sky, Brandon, Helia, Riven, Timmy, and Nabu. Kiko hops back onscreen and to the right.

_Ganbare! Kimi no (Now do the best that you can!)_

_Hitomi wa itsu ka (Your eyes will be someday soon…)_

_Hikari abite kagayaki-dasu (… basking in warm sunlight and will start to shimmer)_

The Winx girls run after Kiko. Following close by were Ranma, Shampoo, Ukyou, and Mousse.

_Akiramenaide shinjiru koto wo (Just keep believing in yourself and never, ever give up…)_

_Asu e no yuuki ni kaete (Your faith becomes courage to live one more day!)_

Nodoka, Cologne, and the ghost Specialists run after them.

At the final instrumental, Kiko hops back onscreen and takes a pose front and center. All of his pursuers catch up and took a group pose behind him for the camera. The little bunny then jumps at the camera, obscuring it from everything else, much to everyone's annoyance.

End ending

Preview…

Flora: The hidden garden felt like a dream…

Bloom: Dreams can come true. I know.

Flora: I guess all good things must come to an end…

Tecna: There's really no helping that.

Layla: Hey… isn't that…

Ranma: Kasumi? And Sasuke?

Stella: They look pretty miserable. We should do something!

Bloom: I agree. We must help, but how?

Layla: Next time, on Ranma Club, 'Freedom! The Servants' Vacation!'

Ranma: They deserve better than this...

Author's notes:

And another chapter and date done! This took me a while to do. Four Winx girls down, two to go! All that's left are Ranma's dates with Bloom and Stella!

(1) Think the garden in Pokemon: Guardians of the Water Capital (US: Pokemon Heroes) I admit, this chapter was inspired from watching this movie (which was the best Pokemon movie, IMHO).

Jazze: You're right. It's a miracle they even placed, let alone second.

Kidan Yoshilda: I'm aware of a 4th Winx Club season, and I've only managed to see the movie (subbed, thank God). I plan to incorporate it into the fic at some point. As for the 4th season, I need to see it, first, before trying anything.

Celestial Indigo: Sorry. I have to admit, writing that particular chapter had made me hungry as well.

PEJP Bengtzone: I'm just saying, what use would Valtor have with normal, USELESS humans?

Dumbledork: Whoops, Neko Hanten… but I stick to my spelling as Sasuki since it's pronounced that way in the show. Sasuki (Sa-Soo-Key), as opposed to Sasuke (Sas- Kay).

7 Winds: No amount of cooking lessons will get Akane to improve as long as she's impatient.

Dark-Magician-41: In my fic, Akane will always be in trouble, and she'll have to deal with it herself, which she usually never does.

God of all: It's hard to continue when trying to come up with chapter plots. I still have to take care of the final two dates and the things between.

Jerry Unipeg: The time might come sooner than you think…

Andrew9000: My guess she's both, or beyond that. 4Kids has always been dead to me…

Cabrera1234: Blame Akane's idiotic impulses in the kitchen…

Elrail: Would you expect anything less from that toxic sludge?

TheLordOfPages11692: Hmmm… I'm still trying to decide when to schedule the next beat-down.

Bloomforever: Yeah, she screwed up bad and beyond. She can't say that only Ranma hates her cooking.

Hiryo: Just doing what I can for the readers! I'm afraid the review quantity of this will never match those of those Naruto fics here which number 800 and above…

It's time for another…

_**RAI vs. 4KIDS Rant!**_

More pointless editing! This was a doozie to do, all from in one episode.

In the 2nd season, Faragonda sends Bloom, Stella, and Layla to rescue the pixies. The matter of how they were the only ones chosen were completely different in each version. Of course, Rai's version is the superior one.

**4Kids:**

The Winx girls want to raid Shadowhaunt to rescue the pixies, but Faragonda says no as the place is just too dangerous for normal faeries and that the only ones who're qualified to go are those who pass a "test that even instructors only have 25% chance of passing". Bloom and the others keep insisting that they can handle it (insisting the whole way through until getting to the main hall), so Faragonda finally decides to put them all through the "test". She makes an illusion of Shadowhaunt's environment. In this, they basically made Flora, Musa, and Tecna suck up (Tecna: "I couldn't even transform!"), then shows that Bloom, Stella, and Layla managed to successfully fight off the monsters there (this also seems suspicious as I'll reveal later), so therefore, those three pass the "test". Faragonda said even instructors had little chance of passing this one? Either those girls were really good, really lucky, or the faculty is just lacking...

Faragonda's meeting…

Faragonda: "I won't allow it! I simply won't allow it! The Under-realm is dangerous enough, but going to Shadowhaunt is out of the question! I went there for research during my doctorate at magical disciplines, but I barely made it out!"

Stella: "Hey! Remember, we're the girls that went to Sparx! And we faced down that snow abomination!" (It's DOMINO…)

Faragonda: "The Under-realm is very different! It is far worse than anything you have ever encountered!"

Stella: "So? It'll be a challenge! We can totally do it, Ms. F! Just give us a chance!"

Faragonda: "I'm sorry, girls. I love confidence in my students, but it doesn't matter how confident you are, because most likely, your powers won't even work in Shadowhaunt! That's the way it is!"

Musa: "With all due respect, no realm is gonna cramp my powers, Ms. Faragonda."

Faragonda: "The problem is that it's not up to you at all. The Under-Realm acts on its own, and in ways that are not only dark, but unpredictable."

Bloom: "But we have to go! The pixies need us!"

Faragonda: "Try to understand! Shadowhaunt is so dangerous, that even as a magical doctoral student, I couldn't go without first passing a survival test that was so hard, most of my classmates failed! You wouldn't want to take that test." (made-up crap by crappy 4Kids…)

Bloom: "Ms. Faragonda! Ms. Faragonda, wait up!!"

(The girls follow Faragonda out of the room and into the hall)

Bloom: "Ms. Faragonda! We want to take the test!"

Faragonda: "We'll find another way to get the pixies back!"

Bloom: "Come on! At least let us try!"

Flora: "Yeah! If we fail the test, we'll back off."

Faragonda: "It's such a difficult test that more than three quarters of those who take it fail."

Tecna: "A twenty-five percent chance of passing is better than no chance at all."

Faragonda: "There is one more thing you should know about the test. Everything in it is REAL." (That's funny, considering this "test" isn't even real itself in the original…)

Flora: "You mean it's like the Magical Reality Chamber?"

Faragonda: "That's correct, so if something hurts you, it will hurt, and you will experience real pain!"

Bloom: "We can handle it!"

Stella: "Yeah! We can… eh…"

Faragonda: "The test puts you in the Under-realm environment to assess your resistance to it, so if you are not able to use your powers, you won't be able to protect yourselves at all."

Musa: "My dad says it's cool to try and fail, but not trying is not cool." (This line is not cool, either…)

Faragonda: "Very well, then. Follow me."

(in the Main Hall)

Faragonda: "You will take the test right here in the great hall. Stand there." (Backs up.) "Realm of good and light erase, Let evil darkness fill this space!" (transforms area) "Now try to survive!" (Crappy rhyming verse casting at work…)

(Shows transformation sequence of Flora and Musa)

Flora: (her powers don't respond) "I don't know what's happening! I can't use my powers at all!"

Musa: "It's okay, Flora. I can get us out of here with a sound blast!" (shoots a blast which rocks the cave.) "What happened!?"

Tecna: "The cave seems to have magnified your powers! It's out of control!"

(Everyone dodges the falling rocks)

Musa: (shadow monsters appear) "Monsters! Look out!" (Uh… this scene's not even supposed to BE here…)

Stella: "Bloom! Layla! Let's go!" (Nor are these crappy line changes…)

(Bloom, Stella, and Layla transformation sequences. They fight off the monsters. Actually, this scene was pulled from the ACTUAL fighting in Shadowhaunt. Notice that when Layla transformed here, she was in her exploration gear, NOT in her casuals. Stupid idiots, what were they trying to accomplish throwing in a scene where it didn't belong in!?)

Faragonda: (dispels the illusion) "Bloom, Stella, Layla, you pass."

Stella: "That really was a hard test…" (This "test" wasn't even supposed to HAPPEN!!!)

Tecna: "Yeah, I couldn't even transform… I felt quite inept…" (turning Tecna into a screw-up…)

Faragonda: "It's okay, Musa. Everyone's magic is different. I assure you, we'll need your powers on other missions."

Okay you saw the retarded way, now here's what REALLY happened…

**Rai:**

In this one, Faragonda summons the Winx girls to explain her plan of action. She says that she can't send any faculty members since they are needed at the school should Darkar try to pay them a visit (a plothole that 4Kids made. Earlier, Faragonda had a secret meeting with the 4 Pixie Leaders about the 4 pieces of the Codex each was in charge of). Originally, Faragonda CHOSE to have Bloom, Stella, and Layla to raid Shadowhaunt in the beginning while specifically saying that Flora, Musa, and Tecna should stay behind. She actually has VERY good reasoning for this (Faragonda: "Each of you has powers better suited to some missions than others. Would you send a frog to live in a hot dry desert?"). It made a lot of sense.  
1. Tecna, being a tecno faerie, can help monitor the mission at Alfea.  
2. Layla is going because she's already familiar with Shadowhaunt's area. Nothing gained if you go in blind.  
3. Stella is a faerie of light. Shadowhaunt has monsters of darkness. Last I checked, light is strong against dark and vice versa. Of course, bringing her would make sense.  
4. Bloom possesses the freakin' Dragon's Flame, which pretty much makes her the powerhouse of the group. Fire is associated with light, anyway.  
Flora and Musa complain to Faragonda about why they can't go, so Faragonda decides to show them (this is the "test" part in the 4Kids version). She creates the Shadowhaunt environment, and despite engulfing all the girls in it, she specifically asks Flora and Musa to try and defend themselves. Flora couldn't do anything because there's no plantlife down there, rendering her powers useless. Musa still had sound, but they were in a CAVE. Loud noise + cave = cave-ins. Musa screams as she was about to get crushed by a falling boulder (4Kids cut this part out), but then Faragonda dispels the illusion. The whole point of that was to show that they'd be a liability and that they'd place themselves and the others in danger (basically a suicide mission for them and Musa takes this rather personally). The illusion didn't even have the monsters in it, nor did Bloom, Stella, and Layla transform in it AT ALL. 4Kids just pulled that part out from scenes of the actual Shadowhaunt fight.

Faragonda's meeting…

Faragonda: "My dear girls, as you may have guessed, the reason I've asked you to come here is to organize a rescue mission. As you know, fairies and pixies have always been the closest of friends, so we must free them at any cost!"

Stella: "At any cost, huh? Does that mean we get to skip classes and still get full credits?"

Faragonda: "After everything Layla has gone through, can't you think of something other than skipping classes?"

Stella: "Well, actually, it's just that if it's such a dangerous mission, why not send the professors?" (the other girls voice their displeasure at her question.) "What?"

Faragonda: "No no, that's all right. Stella has raised a very good point."

Stella: (giggles cutely while playing with a tress of her hair.)

Faragonda: "As professors, our job is to guide our students, and in case of an emergency, we have to be available to help everyone."

Musa: "So in other words, it's up to us to turn this prince into a pauper?"

Faragonda: "You all showed great skill in your fight against the Trix, however, the pixies are your priority now. It is not wise to challenge an unknown enemy."

Bloom: "So we should avoid direct confrontation?"

Faragonda: "Exactly."

(Cut from moronic 4Kids)

Faragonda: (flashback to Darkar sucking the pixies dry of their power) "Don't forget, this dark knight absorbs magic energy."

Tecna: "That means he could turn our powers against us!"

(end cut)

Faragonda: "Layla will be your guide. She's the only one who can find the entrance to the cave. I want you to look for clues that can help us discover the identity of this evil creature. Now, follow me."

(The girls follow Faragonda out of the room and into the hall)

Faragonda: "Now I'd like to point out that some of you will not be taking part in this rescue mission."

Bloom: "But we do everything together!"

Flora: "Yes! And no one gets left behind ever!"

Faragonda: "Each of you has powers better suited to some missions than others. Would you send a frog to live in a hot dry desert?" (The nearby pixie frog quickly shakes its head at the question)

Tecna: "I wouldn't want to be the poor frog. I'd dry out in about 1.4 hours."

Faragonda: "You don't have to worry about that, Tecna. You'll stay at Alfea."

Flora: "Uh… excuse me, but her tecno magic-"

Faragonda: "Will help us monitor the situation from here. Bloom and Stella will go on the mission."

Bloom: "But why only us two?"

Stella: "Yeah, why?"

Faragonda: "Because Bloom possesses the Dragon's Fire, the strongest magic of all, while Stella's sun magic will be very helpful should they ever come up against the shadow monsters."

Musa: "What about Flora's plants? My sound waves? Aren't they worth anything?"

Faragonda: "Come into the hall, please."

(in the Main Hall)

Faragonda: "Wait here, girls."(Backs up.)

(4Kids cut)

Flora: (a scan shot of the girls looking confused) "What is she doing?" (Layla shrugs)

(end 4Kids cut)

Faragonda: "Nimbus palax ohir et sinjay pavas!" (transforms area) "Musa, Flora! Use your spells!" (Ancient tongue incantations are a hell of a lot better than lame-ass rhyme verses.)

(Notice that they skipped the transformation sequences all together.)

Flora: "Ready!" (tries to use her magic, but fails) "Nothing is working! There're no living plants down here!"

Musa: "But we still got sound! Everyone stand back!" (shoots a blast which rocks the cave.) "Oh no! It's echoing!"

Tecna: "Oh no! The vibrations are causing a cave-in!"

(Everyone dodges the falling rocks)

(4Kids cut)

(A shot of the cave ceiling, where a huge boulder was getting shook loose. The boulder breaks free and drops towards a horrified Musa.)

Musa: "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!"

(Seen from Musa's POV of the boulder as it drops on her, blackening out the screen, then goes to Faragonda.)

(End 4Kids cut)

(Notice that Bloom, Stella, and Layla don't even transform in this whole scene at all nor do those monsters appear. That scene is where is should be in the next episode.)

Faragonda: (dispels the illusion)

Stella: "Whew! Is the cave really like that?"

Tecna: "Wow, that was even better than the computer-controlled simulator."

Faragonda: "Musa, listen to me. You're just as important as your friends. Your powers will be needed soon enough."

THIS is how it really happened! Not some dumb-ass test! Honestly, 4Kids must think the viewers are stupid or something...

Some more pointless line changing.

Layla meets the boys.

**4Kids:**

Tecna: "According to my calculations, their presence barely improve the chance of success. You'd be much better off with us along!"

Layla: "Mmm… you're right! Why would we need high school boys?" (She sounds like a bitch here…)

Brandon: "We're not just high school boys. We're heroes!" (It's SPECIALISTS…)

Layla: "And what does that mean?"

**Rai:**

Tecna: "Stella and Brandon? Bloom and Sky? Goodness gracious, what a coincidence! Layla, looks like you'll have to play chaperone!"

Layla: "Mmmm… you mean that love is their specialty?"

Brandon: "You can say that again, cutie! Are you the new girl?"

Layla: (embarrassed) "Uh-oh! He heard me!"

Stella drops her case

**4Kids:**

Stella: (drops her case) "Oh no! Ahhh! Sky! That's the royal make-up case!"

Sky: (case falls into ravine) "I'm sorry, Stella, I'll get you a new one."

Stella: "You can't! It's couture!"

Sky: "Well I'm sure you won't need any make-up here."

Stella: (tries to climb down) "Boys can be so clueless sometimes!"

**Rai:**

Stella: (drops her case) "Oh no! Ahhh!"

Sky: (case falls into ravine) "Everything okay? Was that something important?"

Stella: "Yes! My make-up kit!"

Sky: (rolls his eyes) "Forget it, just slide down the rope!"

Stella: (tries to climb down) "I must admit, for once, I miss school!"

See you all next chapter!


	31. Author's Note and TeaserTrailer

Hello! Frequent Reader here. Sorry about the lack of updates, but I have recently gone through some life changes. Currently moved to a new location, and regrettably, internet connection was hard to come by. I don't have as much time as I wanted to write, but I will try to get out a chapter monthly at the least. I thank all my readers for sticking with me this whole time, waiting for the next installment. You guys keep me writing on as long as I've got inspiration.

BTW, here's a teaser for the next chapter to tide you guys over...

----------------------------------------

School was uneventful, at least for one such as Furinkan High. Kuno had arrived late to school due to lack of sleep since he depended on Sasuke's shadow puppet shows. That still didn't stop him from trying to get fresh with the Winx girls and Akane. Him winding up in the nurse's office seemed to be a common thing now.

Bloom was currently sitting at a booth in a coffee shop, sipping a frappuccino. She went out to buy herself some pencils for sketching, and never thought the shopping district would be so busy. Afterwards, she took a rest stop at the coffee shop before heading home.

"This is exactly what I need right now." Said Bloom. The establishment was quite full at this time. She then heard the front door open. Looking up, Bloom sees Kasumi walk in. She looked pretty depressed as she ordered a cup of tea from the counter. Taking her order, she turned around to find a seat, but all were taken.

"Kasumi?"

Hearing her name, she turned to see Bloom. "Oh! You're Bloom Domino, aren't you?"

"That's right. Since there's nowhere for you to sit, care to join me?"

"I thank you for your generosity, Bloom." Said Kasumi as she took a seat opposite of Bloom. "Fancy meeting you here."

"Likewise. So how are you?"

"I've been better."

"Ranma's told me and my friends a lot about you." Said Bloom before taking a sip of her frappuccino.

"Is that so?"

"Yes. He said you were like the older sister he never had. He highly respects you, you know. You're one of the few people in his life who has ever treated him like a human being…"

Kasumi nods. "I understand that Ranma has had a very rough life, especially after he and his father moved in with us. How is he?"

"Ranma's doing great, now that he's living with his mother and us." Replied Bloom. "It's the best thing that's ever happened to him, and he gets to learn more of his heritage."

"I still find it hard to believe that Ranma's a faerie." Said Kasumi.

"Half-faerie, actually." Bloom corrected.

"Half, but even so. Then again, I've always thought there was more to him than anyone would've guessed."

"Believe me, the girls and I were quite shocked as well. We also couldn't believe how much he had suffered. Anyone else would've probably given up on life! It's amazing he lasted this long!"

"Ranma's pretty resilient, I'll give him that." Said Kasumi. "So you and your friends care about Ranma?"

"With all our beings." Replied Bloom. "He's very dear to us."

"It's nice to see some people care about him so fondly." Said Kasumi. She recalled hearing one night of Nabiki ranting about how the six gaijins were actually sharing Ranma amongst them. Kasumi also found it odd that Ranma would willing give his love to a girl, let alone six of them. "At least you're not fighting amongst yourselves."

"We've no reason to. It's kind of complicated, really."

"I've got time. I'd also like to know what Ranma had been doing this whole time. I actually worry about him, too."

Bloom looked at Kasumi. Although the sister of Akane and Nabiki, the eldest Tendo sister was very different from them. Bloom's power allowed her to read into Kasumi's emotions. While she detected deviousness from Nabiki, and nothing but anger and jealousy from Akane, Kasumi reflected calm and serenity. Bloom thought she had sensed something else, but was quickly squelched, as if trying to suppress something. Still, it was enough for Bloom to trust in her.

"All right, then. As you know, my friends and I come from Magix, and we studied at Alfea, college of Faeries. Before Ranma came along, there was this dangerous wizard wanted throughout the realm named Valtor…"

------------------------

End teaser. Will continue in the main story. Promise!


	32. Freedom! The Servants’ Vacation!

Disclaimer: Ranma ½ belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and Viz Video and Winx Club belongs to Iginio Straffi and Rai S.p.A (NOT 4Kids!!!). Songs 'Zettai! Part 2' and 'Friends' belongs to Ranma 1/2.

Note: this follows the Rai version of Winx as the 4Kids version butchered it too much, like with every anime it dubs.

Chapter 28: Freedom! The Servants' Vacation!

Saotome complex…

Ranma was lying on his bed, exhausted from a training session.

"Mmmm… man, I'm starving…"

He then gets up and heads down towards the kitchen for a snack, then suddenly smelled something.

'_Huh? Who's cooking?'_

Approaching the kitchen doorway, Ranma sees the Winx girls. Flora, Musa, Tecna, and Layla were at the table eating omelets. Bloom and Stella were at the oven.

"Oh! Hello, Ranma!" Flora greeted as she turned towards his direction. The others soon followed her lead.

"Hey, girls. What's going on?" asked Ranma.

"We were hungry, so we whipped up some omelets for ourselves." Replied Layla.

"Smells pretty good." Said Ranma.

"Oh it is!" said Stella as she prepared to flip her omelet on the pan. Jerking the pan, the omelet was tossed up, and barely caught it. "Whoops… almost dropped it…"

"Guess I'll have some, too."

"In a minute, Ranma. I'm almost done here." Said Bloom. "Just got to cook the other side now." She prepares to flip it with the pan. Unfortunately, she put a little too much force into it and caused the omelet to fly up over her head. "Oh!"

SPLAT!

There stood Ranma, with the omelet splattered on his head. The girls looked in his direction in shock.

Bloom had a feeling of déjà vu. (1) "Oh Ranma! I'm so sorry!"

"That's quite all right, Bloom. It was an accident…" said Ranma as he licked off bits of the omelet from his face. "At least it tastes good."

The other girls laughed at this as Bloom blushed horribly. "I'll fix us some."

"Cool, but this time, better use a spatula." Ranma reached for said kitchen utensil and hands it to Bloom before going to the sink to wash off.

"That puts whole new meaning to the phrase, 'egg on your face'." Said Tecna.

The girls giggled at the joke as Bloom prepared to make another omelet.

Opening (Ranma ½ style, 'Zettai! Part 2')

Music starts. Several paint lines of different colors trail along a canvas background. They converge to the center and mix up with each other. From the pile of paint, the 'Ranma Club' title forms.

_Zettai! Zettai! Nani wa nakute mo (No way! No way! Even if it's all up to me)_

Ranma runs by, trailing paint. He runs into Bloom, panics, and runs into Stella. Panics, he runs into Flora.

_Zettai! Zettai! o-teage nashi yo (No way! No way! Will I ever give up)_

Ranma runs into Musa, panics, runs into Tecna, panics, and into Layla.

_Kono yo de hitori no kimi da mono (In this whole wide world, you're the only "you") _

Ranma runs into Shampoo, panics, runs into Ukyou, panics, and Nodoka. He drops off the screen.

Sky, Brandon, Helia, Riven, Timmy, and Nabu drop from above, then converge, forming into Ranma. He lands on his feet in a squat, but gets up in a hurry to run.

_Hizashi to tsurunde aruku sunahama (Walking along the beach in the sunshine)_

_Kimi ga sashi-dashita yume no para - para - parasoru (Beneath the extended para para prarasol)_

Ranma runs from some unseen pursuers. The paint lines follow him, which cause him to panic and run more.

_Mune no naka kaze ga fuita mitai ni (It's like there's a cleansing wind in my heart)_

Suddenly, Ranma shifts to faerie mode and starts to fly in favor of running.

_Kusunda omoi ga ikki ni souji sarete yuku no (Blowing those gloomy thoughts right out)_

Faerie Ranma lands and reverts male again once he thinks he's safe. The Pixies suddenly fly in a circle around his face. The Winx appear on either side of him and snuggle up to him, much to his embarrassment.

_Ha~han Yubi ga furuete (Whoa-ho! My fingers tremble)_

Shots of Bloom, Stella, and Flora surround Ranma.

_Ha~han Hoho ga atsukute (Whoa-ho! My face grows warm)_

Shots of Musa, Tecna, and Layla surround Ranma.

_Hajime no ippo yo (It's the first step)_

_Zubari koi desu (No doubt about it; it's love)_

Ranma walks slowly to the right. He breaks off into a fast run towards the camera, then gets doused with water.

_Dare ga monku aru!? (You got a problem with that!?)_

Ranma-chan looks embarrassed as the souls of the Specialists surround her.

_Zettai! Zettai! Don to kamaete (No way! No way! I'm taking up my stance)_

_Zettai! Zettai! Kimi mo tokoton (No way! No way! Make sure that you land)_

Ranma, trailing paint, runs about, zig-zagging as he runs into the rest of the cast.

_Sono ai watashi ni kimenasai (That loving blow smack dab on me)_

He eventually gets boxed in and gets a panicked expression. Ranma is then seen running to the left, chased by the Winx girls.

The paint lines converge and draw out a heart. Coming from the bottom was Ranma, who stops and hunches over in exhaustion from all his running.

End opening

The Kuno estate…

In Kodachi's private kitchen, a familiar fight was taking place.

"How dare you, Brother-dear! You've once again eaten what you shouldn't have!" screeched Kodachi.

"Just what ails you, woman!?" demanded Kuno. "I was merely eating the cookies made for me from Akane Tendo, or the Pig-tailed girl! Or perhaps from one of my gaijin goddesses!"

"You dare compare me to those harridans!? I SHALL MAKE YOU PAY DEARLY!!!" Kodachi whips out her ribbon and lashed out at Kuno.

"Dare you to strike out at your own brother!?" Kuno takes out his bokuto in defense to parry the ribbon.

"I do! Because you're an idiot!"

"Have at thee, woman!"

Kuno and Kodachi were going at it with each other, destroying much of the kitchen.

Out on the Kuno front yard, Sasuke, the Kuno ninja manservant, was busy raking the leaves when he heard the commotion within the mansion.

"Huh? Something must be wrong!" Sasuke immediately dropped what he was doing and hopped the rooftops of the mansion towards the source. "Never fear! Sasuke is here!" It was then that part of the roof over the kitchen exploded. "WHOA! What is going on!?"

He jumps down through the hole and sees…

"Wicked twisted sister!" Kuno pulls a bazooka out of nowhere and fires at Kodachi. She dodged the shot, causing an explosion behind her.

"Stubborn fool!" Kodachi, armed with an anti-tank rifle, fires at Kuno, the massive shells ripping apart the area behind him.

"Aaaaagggh!!! Master Kuno! Mistress Kodachi! Stop this madness and be reasonable!" Sasuke pleaded to the two siblings.

"If my 'dear brother' had been reasonable to begin with, this never would've happened!" said Kodachi as she fired off another volley of shots.

"You're the one not reasonable, twisted sister of mine!" said Kuno as he shot another bazooka blast.

Sasuke was at his wit's end as he felt a sense of déjà vu. He panicked as the two warring siblings continued to shoot at each other in the now destroyed kitchen.

"Behave yourselves! Both of you!" shouted Sasuke.

Just like before, Sasuke pulled on a hidden cord that dumped pots of water on the Kuno siblings. Both brother and sister started to breathe heavily after the impromptu shower.

"Have you both gone mad!?"

The audience room…

Sasuke sat between Kuno and Kodachi, a scene all too familiar.

"Again!? You two were fighting over COOKIES!?" said Sasuke incredulously.

"How dare you trivialize!" shouted Kodachi.

"Er… I never would dream about it, Mistress…" said Sasuke.

"As Kodachi says…" said Kuno.

"Err… well…"

"It's your own fault for interfering!" said Kodachi.

"That's right! It's your own fault!" added Kuno.

"But I was just…"

"So who's the one at fault here?" demanded Kuno.

"Well… I…"

"Speak up, Sasuke!" demanded Kodachi.

"Err…"

"Do not forget who you swear fealty to!" said Kuno.

"He's my servant, too, you know!" argued Kodachi.

"Stay out of this, woman!"

"How dare you! This concerns me as well!"

"Please, you two! Calm down!" Sasuke pleaded.

"SO WHOSE FAULT IS IT!?" the two siblings blew up in the hapless ninja's face.

"I… I… I do not wish to take sides in this matter…" replied Sasuke.

In front of two immature delusional idiots, this was not the right thing to say. At that moment, the two Kuno siblings blew up at him.

"YOU TRAITOR!!! GET OUT OF THIS HOUSE IMMEDIATELY!!!"

A playground…

The ousted ninja servant was sadly sitting on the swing by himself with his few belongings tucked in a green sack sitting by him. Once again, he was thrown out of the Kuno mansion over a petty sibling rivalry.

"I've spent the better part of my life in service to the Kuno family." Sasuke said to himself. "I may not have been the best retainer they ever had, but I've always been loyal… oh what matters to a ninja servant without a master to serve? Is there no place I can go?"

Sasuke looked up at the sky as if searching for an answer. Drooping his head, he gets up, grabs his bag, and prepares to go despite not having a clear destination in mind.

Fortunately, life decided to cut him a break. It was then that a certain Faerie of Nature passed by.

Flora was walking with a bag of groceries. Nodoka had asked her to pick up some food items for tonight's dinner. As she was heading back home, she saw Sasuke at the swing about to leave. She could sense the despair in him.

'_Huh? Isn't that the servant of the Kuno family? What's he doing out here? He looks sad…'_

Before Sasuke left the playground area, Flora called out to him. "Sasuke?"

Sasuke turned at the call of his name and saw Flora standing a few feet away. "Huh? Is that you, Miss Linphea?" He knew of the Winx girls due to a reconnaissance mission as ordered by Kuno.

"What are you doing out here by yourself?" asked Flora as she approached him.

"Uh… well… I… uh…" Sasuke stuttered.

"You were being mistreated by the Kunos, weren't you?" said Flora.

"G'huh?" gasped Sasuke. _'Now how did she know about that?'_

"Well, if you've got nowhere to go, how about coming home with me?" asked Flora.

"Huh? Uhh… who… me?"

"Yes, you! I'd like the company."

"But but but I… I couldn't! I just couldn't…"

Flora had a confused look on her face. Nevertheless, she knew he needed help and insisted him to follow her.

Saotome complex…

"I'm back!" Flora called out. She takes off her fuchsia wedge sandals before coming into the main hall, then turns to Sasuke. "Please, won't you come on in?"

Sasuke nervously walks through the door while observing his surroundings. _'A little over eight feet from the front gate to the inside door, no defenses to speak of- oh! Oh dear, there I go again…'_

"Welcome back, Flora!" Nodoka called out before coming to greet her. "Were you able to get the- oh! We have a guest, I see!"

"Mrs. Saotome, you know Sasuke of the Kuno Estate, right?" asked Flora.

"I certainly do, Flora." Said Nodoka. She turns to the little ninja and bows to him.

Sasuke's head perked up at the name. _'Mrs. Saotome!? Does that mean…?'_

"We're happy to have a friend of my students' here." Said Nodoka.

"F-f-f-f-friend…? But I, uh, that is… she's not… uh…" Sasuke stuttered before running back out the front door and took a groveling position before them. "OH I'M NOT WORTHY!!!"

Nodoka and Flora gave odd looks to the groveling ninja.

The Saotome matriarch just giggled. "Oh my, what a sweet, polite fellow you are!"

"Sweet?" Sasuke repeated. He looked on the verge of tears. _'Aside from that Kasumi woman, no one had ever called me sweet in my whole miserable lowly life…'_

"Come now, enough with the politeness. Come inside, won't you?" said Flora as she came and offered a hand to him.

He took a look at her and at her hand. After a while, he slowly took Flora's hand and was brought to his feet. Sasuke comes inside and looks around. He recalled something like this back at the Tendo Dojo. The Saotome residence was a lot bigger in comparison.

"Oh, Sasuke. I'm going to be cooking dinner. Why don't you stay and make yourself at home?" said Nodoka.

Sasuke just nods.

"Oh, let me help, too!" said Flora.

"All right then, Flora. Follow me." Said Nodoka as she led them into the kitchen.

As they left, Sasuke went towards where the living room should be. As a force of habit, he was slowly tip-toeing his way through the house. He catches himself in the habit.

'_Oh there I go again, sneaking around! I've got to stop thinking like a ninja!'_

He heads for the doorway leading into the living room, and sees a strange sight. Tecna was before a holographic screen playing a sort of shooter video game. That in itself wasn't strange. What was strange is that she was playing against someone who wasn't even there. The other controller was on the floor, its buttons somehow being pressed by some invisible force.

"Come on, Digit! Help me out here!" said Tecna, who looked to be talking to no one. As if to respond to her voice, the controller started to work itself. "Yeah! That's right!"

'_What is she doing?'_ Sasuke thought.

"All right! Stage cleared! Great job, Digit!" said Tecna. She turned to see Sasuke at the door. "Oh! Sorry, I didn't see you come in."

Sasuke gulped and shuffled behind the door frame. "Uh… I… I didn't mean to…"

"Hmm? What're you so nervous about?" asked Tecna.

"Nothing!" Sasuke said hurriedly before heading to another part of the living room, leaving Tecna and Digit in confusion.

"What was that about, Tecna?" asked Digit.

"Beats me, Digit."

The two resumed their game.

Separate section of the living room…

Sasuke was leaning against the door he entered from, trying to figure out what he had seen.

'_Just what was that just now?'_

He then heard a soothing sound coming from the area. Looking ahead, he sees Musa playing a saxophone in an upbeat jazzy tone. With her was Layla, who was dancing to the beat. Her movements were graceful and well-coordinated. Sasuke couldn't help but be mesmerized at the sight.

"That was a great session, Musa!" said Layla.

"Thanks! It was something I just wrote." Said Musa.

Layla turns and finally notices Sasuke in the room. "Oh! Seems we had an audience!"

"Ack!" Sasuke gasped as he fell on his rear. He quickly got on his knees and started to grovel. "Forgive me! I did not mean to intrude on you!"

This certainly took Musa and Layla by surprise.

"Huh? What brought this on?" asked Layla.

"C'mon, man, pull your head up!" said Musa.

"Uh…"

"You're not intruding on anything. In fact, I kind of find it flattering that you listened in on us. So what did you think of it?"

"Y-you really want to know what I think?" asked Sasuke. _'No one's ever wanted to ask for my opinion on anything…'_

"Yeah, we do." Replied Layla. "Musa wrote this song herself and she would like an honest outside opinion."

"W-w-well…" said Sasuke. "Since you insist. I thought it was very hip and upbeat. Made me want to dance along if I knew how. Oh, and forgive me for saying, but I thought the tone sounded a bit off near the end…" He immediately clapped his hands over his mouth. _'Oh no! I shouldn't have criticized! They'll throw me out for sure!'_

It had always been Sasuke's rule of thumb to always kiss up to people when he was serving the Kunos if he wanted to have a roof over his head. As he braced himself for a yelling, Musa stood up before him.

She tilted her head in thought. "Hmmm, really? Then again, I did feel like I've made a mistake in it…" Sasuke looked up at her in surprise. "I was kinda hoping you wouldn't notice it, but if you could, then I'd better improve on it. Thanks, Sasuke! Your input was pretty helpful!" She walks over to Layla and picks up her sax. "Shall we try this again, Layla?"

"Sure thing!"

Sasuke was surprised at Musa's reaction. "Uh... oh, well then… I'll leave you to practice…" Before they could speak, Sasuke disappeared.

The ninja servant found himself near the patio area. _'I don't believe it! She actually listened to what I had to say! Normally, back at the estate, Master Kuno or Mistress Kodachi never considered my opinions on anything since I'm only a servant…'_

He sees Bloom sitting on the patio porch with a sketchbook in her hands. She was currently trying to sketch the view from the porch. Some distance next to her was Stella. The luminescent faerie was currently reclining on a sun chair, clad in a skimpy yellow bikini and shades. She was trying to catch in the rays.

"Mmmm… the sun feels so good today…" said Stella.

"Ahh… it's done!" said Bloom as she looked at her drawing. It was a fine likeness to the subject matter.

"Achoo!"

The redhead and the blonde turned to the source of the sneeze.

"Huh? Oh! When did you come in?" asked Bloom.

"Ack!" Again, Sasuke fell on his rear. _'For a ninja such as myself to give away my position so soon! I'm such a disgrace!'_

"Are you all right?" asked Bloom.

"Uh… I… uh…"

"Come now, speak up! We can't understand what you're saying!" said Stella.

"Well… it's just that… uh…"

Stella smiled and looked at the little ninja. "Sorry about that, but you really shouldn't be so nervous around us."

Sasuke nodded and finally blurts out, "SorryIdon'tmeantointrudeinfactIwasinvitedbyyourfriendMissLinpheaandhereIam!"

Bloom and Stella blinked at Sasuke's response, trying to decipher what he just said. They did manage to catch the 'Miss Linphea' part.

"So Flora brought you in? That explains it." Said Bloom.

"That's Nature Girl for you." Said Stella. "Her kindness knows no bounds."

"Well, if Flora invited you here, then go ahead and enjoy your stay!"

"While you're here, why don't you come and join us?"

Suddenly, a bowl of fruit materialized between the two girls. Bloom took an apple while Stella helped herself to an orange. Sasuke looked surprised at what had just happened, but reluctantly went over to the porch where Bloom and Stella were at. Just as he sits down, he was beaned in the head with a baseball.

"OW! Who dares!?" shouted Sasuke.

Looking out into the backyard, he sees a certain someone sitting in a tree.

"Oh, sorry about that, man." Said Ranma as he was juggling another ball one-handedly.

"Ranma Saotome! You threw that ball on purpose! Have at you!" Sasuke jumps towards Ranma. However, just like before, he slams face-first into the branch Ranma was just sitting on. He collapses unceremoniously to the ground.

"Hey, man, you all right?" asked Ranma as he looked over Sasuke.

Sasuke woke up and immediately started to lash out at Ranma with punches and kicks in rapid succession. However, Ranma effortlessly dodged each and every strike. They were fighting in a circle around the yard. Sasuke paused after all the missed attacks, panting. On the other side, Ranma didn't look at all winded. In fact, he was smiling. This only angered Sasuke, causing him to attack with more gusto. He threw punches and kicks even faster. This made little difference as Ranma merely adjusted his speed and dodged the attacks again. They were literally running laps around the yard.

At that moment, Tecna, Musa, and Layla came out to join Stella and Bloom on the porch. They watched the 'fight' in fascination.

"Is this a duel or a race?" asked Musa.

"Wow, they're really fast…" said Layla.

"Ranma's just toying with him, though." Said Stella.

After dodging for the umpteenth time, Sasuke leapt back. "Why you!" Blurring his hand, he lets loose three shurikens. Ranma simply tilts his head to avoid the ninja throwing stars, which impacted harmlessly into the back wall.

Before Sasuke could continue his attack, two more figures entered the fray.

"Hey Ranma! Let us join in, too!"

"No good if Ranma keep fun all to self!!"

"Sure! Go ahead!" said Ranma to his two adopted sisters before jumping out of the way.

Sasuke gasped when he saw Ukyou and Shampoo charging at him. "Hey! No fair, three against one!"

Producing her bonbori, Shampoo swung down at Sasuke, who managed to dodge in time, the weapon crushing the rock he was just standing on. Just as he lands, he leaps backwards to avoid the throwing spatulas, courtesy of Ukyou. Unfortunately, he leaps right back into the tree and slides down. He looks up in horror as Shampoo and Ukyou were about to dish out the finishing blow. The ninja servant shuts his eyes for the end. However, after some time, nothing happened. Daring to peek, he sees Ranma holding Ukyou and Shampoo by their wrists, effectively stopping them.

"That's enough, girls. We don't want to look like bullies here, do we?" said Ranma. He releases his grip on the two.

"So sorry, Ranma. Shampoo not know how to hold back much in fight." Said Shampoo.

"Same here. Just got caught in the moment, I guess." Said Ukyou.

After the two girls hid their weapons away into subspace, the Winx applauded the show.

"That was cool!" said Layla.

Ranma approaches Sasuke. "Sorry about the ball earlier. My aim must've been off again."

Palming another ball, Ranma throws it towards a pear tree grown by Flora. The ball slices off a pear from the branch, which lands in Stella's outstretched hand.

"Nice throw there, Ranma!" said Stella.

"Nice catch, Stella!" He looked to Sasuke. "Thanks, it was pretty fun."

"Err… but I…" stuttered Sasuke.

Flora then comes out to the porch. "Alright, everyone! Dinner is now served!"

"Right on time! I was just starting to get hungry!" said Tecna as she and the others got up.

"Hey! Wait for us!" said Ukyou.

"A meal is what I need after a workout!" said Ranma. As he was about to enter, he nearly gets a nosebleed at seeing Stella.

"Uh, Stella… maybe you should get dressed first…" said Bloom as they were walking.

The blonde faerie looked over to Ranma's flushed expression, then back at Bloom. "Oops…"

The others went into the house, leaving Sasuke standing in the yard. Flora notices this and called out to him. "Come on, Sasuke! Your meal will get cold!"

He looked up. "Huh? You mean… I'm… invited?"

"Of course! You're a guest after all!"

Sasuke looked like he was going to cry. _'This is so different to when I was working in the Kuno Estate. Master Kuno and Mistress Kodachi never did feed me, let alone thank me, not if they could help it…'_

It was true. Even though Sasuke prepares all the meals, he was given barely table scraps. (2)

"Sasuke? What's wrong?" asked Flora.

Sasuke was snapped out of his daze. "Oh! Nothing! Coming!" He follows Flora into the house.

Dining room…

The house tenants were helping themselves to a dinner of chicken yakitori and pork tonkatsu. Considering that the Saotome complex housed eight, occasionally ten, Nodoka tended to cook a lot of food. This was no problem for her, however, as she welcomed the company, since she had spent nearly a decade alone.

Sasuke looked at his portion of food before him. To him, it was a thousand times larger portion than what he usually got at the Kuno Estate (which was almost nil). _'It is like a grand feast! Oh, I feel so unworthy! Still, it would be rude to refuse the hospitality of others…'_

With that thought in mind, he started eating.

"Feel free to have seconds! I've made enough for everyone!" said Nodoka.

"Oh, I intend to, Mom!" said Ranma. Her cooking was very delicious, after all.

"Uh… even me, Mrs. Saotome?" asked Sasuke.

"Of course, Sasuke. Eat as much as you like." Replied Nodoka.

Sasuke had finally started to feel happy.

Later that night…

Flora had explained to Nodoka about Sasuke's situation. Afterwards, the Saotome matriarch spelled an extra room into the house, complete with bed and other fixtures. Sasuke laid covered up in the comforter on the bed.

'_It's been so long since I've slept in a soft, warm bed…'_ He takes a sniff at the sheets and comforter. _'… and I do believe that these sheets might even have been washed recently!'_

He flashbacked to his sleeping conditions with the Kunos. Rather than being given his own sleeping quarters, he was reduced to sleeping under the house foundations or in the roof rafters, with naught but a ragged straw mat. Even in the rain and snow he had to sleep under these conditions. With those despairing thoughts, Sasuke pulls the covers over himself, feeling confused.

'_I know I shouldn't expect Master Kuno and Mistress Kodachi to reciprocate my feelings, but there's got to be more to a loyal ninja servant's life than this! There's got to be!'_

Next day…

Once Ranma and the girls were at Furinkan, Sasuke thought he ought to make himself useful while staying at the Saotomes'. As a house servant, he's got plenty of experience. He was currently cleaning the bathrooms. Nodoka comes to him from behind, surprising him.

"Oh! Sasuke? What are you doing?" she asked.

"Mrs. Saotome! Forgive me, but I figured I should help around her during my stay." Replied Sasuke.

"That's very considerate, but it's not really necessary for you to…"

"Please! I insist!"

Nodoka looks at the little ninja, then nods. "Alright then. I suppose I could use a hand while the kids are out."

"It's an honor to serve you, Mistress Saotome!" said Sasuke.

"Please, Sasuke! No need for the 'mistress' part. You're not my slave."

Later that same day…

School was uneventful, at least for one such as Furinkan High. Kuno had arrived late to school due to lack of sleep since he depended on Sasuke's shadow puppet shows. That still didn't stop him from trying to get fresh with the Winx girls and Akane. Him winding up in the nurse's office seemed to be a common thing now.

Bloom was currently sitting at a booth in a coffee shop, sipping a frappuccino. She went out to buy herself some pencils for sketching, and never thought the shopping district would be so busy. Afterwards, she took a rest stop at the coffee shop before heading home.

"This is exactly what I need right now." Said Bloom. The establishment was quite full at this time. She then heard the front door open. Looking up, Bloom sees Kasumi walk in. She looked pretty depressed as she ordered a cup of tea from the counter. Taking her order, she turned around to find a seat, but all were taken.

"Kasumi?"

Hearing her name, she turned to see Bloom. "Oh! You're Bloom Domino, aren't you?"

"That's right. Since there's nowhere for you to sit, care to join me?"

"I thank you for your generosity, Bloom." Said Kasumi as she took a seat opposite of Bloom. "Fancy meeting you here."

"Likewise. So how are you?"

"I've been better."

"Ranma's told me and my friends a lot about you." Said Bloom before taking a sip of her frappuccino.

"Is that so?"

"Yes. He said you were like the older sister he never had. He highly respects you, you know. You're one of the few people in his life who has ever treated him like a human being…"

Kasumi nods. "I understand that Ranma has had a very rough life, especially after he and his father moved in with us. How is he?"

"Ranma's doing great, now that he's living with his mother and us." Replied Bloom. "It's the best thing that's ever happened to him, and he gets to learn more of his heritage."

"I still find it hard to believe that Ranma's a faerie." Said Kasumi.

"Half-faerie, actually." Bloom corrected.

"Half, but even so. Then again, I've always thought there was more to him than anyone would've guessed."

"Believe me, the girls and I were quite shocked as well. We also couldn't believe how much he had suffered. Anyone else would've probably given up on life! It's amazing he lasted this long!"

"Ranma's pretty resilient, I'll give him that." Said Kasumi. "You and your friends must really care about Ranma."

"With all our beings." said Bloom. "He's very dear to us."

"It's nice to see some people care about him so fondly." Said Kasumi. She recalled hearing one night of Nabiki ranting about how the six gaijins were actually sharing Ranma amongst them. Kasumi also found it odd that Ranma would willing give his love to a girl, let alone six of them. "At least you're not fighting amongst yourselves."

"We've no reason to. It's kind of complicated, really."

"I've got time. I'd also like to know what Ranma had been doing this whole time. I actually worry about him, too."

Bloom looked at Kasumi. Although the sister of Akane and Nabiki, the eldest Tendo sister was very different from them. Bloom's power allowed her to read into Kasumi's emotions. While she detected deviousness from Nabiki, and nothing but anger and jealousy from Akane, Kasumi reflected calm and serenity. Bloom thought she had sensed something else, but was quickly squelched, as if trying to suppress something. Still, it was enough for Bloom to trust in her.

"All right, then. As you know, my friends and I come from Magix, and we studied at Alfea, college of Faeries. Before Ranma came along, there was this dangerous wizard wanted throughout the realm named Valtor…"

Some time later…

"… and then here we are, staying in Nerima, if only temporarily." Bloom finished.

Needless to say, Kasumi was speechless. She had been on the edge of her seat listening to Bloom's story. She and her friends had gone through a lot of physical and emotional hardships from their three years attending Alfea, the hardest being their boyfriends' self-sacrifice against Valtor. Despite the present situation, Bloom still had a tough time trying to keep a straight face discussing that matter, as it is still a hurtful subject. The eldest Tendo also couldn't believe that Ranma is in fact the combined reincarnation of said boyfriends thanks to the efforts of their headmaster. Kasumi was now able to understand why Ranma had feelings for the Winx girls and was acting on them, albeit hesitantly, due to his past experiences in the Tendo home. This would also explain why Ranma couldn't choose a fiancée, as his heart yearned for others whom were not even from this world. Speaking of which, Kasumi was also surprised to learn that Nodoka had adopted Shampoo and Ukyou as daughters.

"Oh my…" said Kasumi. "All this must've been really painful for you…"

"It was, but some good came out of it." Said Bloom. "We've met the Saotomes and became part of the family."

Kasumi nodded. Family… that was something Ranma never really experienced in a positive way. Families are supposed to support each other, but her and Ranma's are always trying to force things on him regardless of how he feels. "I have to admit, you're very strong to have gone through all of that."

"It wasn't easy. I thought that being a faerie would be all great, but it came with a lot of hardships. It was to be expected, though. Nothing is easy in life. It's nothing compared to what I've seen Ranma go through."

"It seems to me that he's at home in Magix. His fighting prowess allows him to adapt to that environment." Kasumi could just imagine Ranma fighting off monsters and evil witches, which wasn't hard to do. He had a tendency to fight against unusual opponents. "In fact, I don't think I've seen him happier."

"That's true. Ranma thrives on bettering himself as a fighter, and as a faerie." Said Bloom. "He may not be rid of his curse, but he's learned to tolerate it."

"I'm glad for him." Said Kasumi. _'She's nothing like how Akane described her.'_ The eldest Tendo recalled how her youngest sister was badmouthing Bloom and the Winx almost every day when she came home from school; calling them shameless sluts, or arrogant bimbos, or prissy wimpy broads. It goes to show that hearing about a person and actually interacting with said person are two different things.

"Well you've learned about me, but I don't know anything about you, other than what Ranma's told me."

"Oh! Forgive me. I suppose it's only fair."

Later…

"Things had gone downhill for my family ever since Ranma moved out." Said Kasumi. "I had hoped that Akane would finally be honest about her feelings for Ranma, but that's no longer an option."

"Oh Kasumi, you're so kind to try to see the good in everything." Said Bloom. "You even go as far as to try and support your whole family."

"Ever since my mother died, it fell to me to care for the home." Said Kasumi.

"Didn't you get any help?" asked Bloom.

"No, but it was understandable. Nabiki and Akane had school, and Father had his dream about joining the schools. Nabiki said she takes care of the financial problems, though."

Bloom's expression lowered. _'Yeah, at other peoples' expenses…'_ She remembered how the Pixies procured Nabiki's incriminating dirt on numerous people and how they destroyed said dirt to free those under the mercenary girl's thumb.

"I tried to teach Akane domestic skills, but she just could never do them. She just never had the patience." Kasumi cringed as she remembered the Steel Chef Tournament a few days ago. Things had gotten disastrous in the final round. From that point on, she prevented Akane from ever working in the kitchen again. It would have been a stain on her mother's memory.

"But isn't it tiring doing all the work yourself?" asked Bloom. "You're a family member, not a servant."

"I don't mind. I feel it is my obligation to my family." Said Kasumi.

"You don't seem so happy, though."

"I got used to it, I suppose."

"Maybe, but is this how you want to live your life? You can't always be taking care of your family, you know."

"I… I know… I am content, nonetheless."

Bloom observed Kasumi's aura. She could tell that the Tendo girl was lying. From Bloom's viewpoint, she could see a cloud over Kasumi taking her shape. Although Kasumi was smiling on the outside, the Aura-Kasumi looked like she was on the verge of tears. "I'm sorry, but I don't believe you."

"Huh?"

"I know that you're hurting inside. You've sacrificed so much to take care of your family and hardly get anything in return for your efforts. I imagine it only got worse after Ranma left. In a sense, this feels like a Cinderella scenario."

"But… it's not like that…"

"You are kind, Kasumi, always thinking of others before yourself. Ranma did describe that virtue of you perfectly. Forgive me for saying, but from what I've seen from Ranma's memory, your father is pretty lazy. I cannot imagine a parent leaving children to fend for themselves at a time they need him the most. And why is Nabiki the one in charge of finances? Doesn't your father have a regular source of income? He runs a dojo, doesn't he? I would think a martial arts dojo would have students attending."

"Well… no… he had no desire to work since Mother died. He tends to be a bit emotional to be an instructor. The only thing that kept him going was the engagement."

"But you know now that's no longer possible since Mrs. Saotome dissolved it."

"Yes… Father was devastated about it. He did nothing but drown his sorrows in sake' afterwards. It was rather depressing."

Bloom gives Kasumi a sympathetic look. "Kasumi, I understand that you feel you have an obligation to your family, but don't you also have an obligation to yourself as well? I mean, you weren't born to look after your father and sisters, were you?"

"Well… no…" was all Kasumi could say.

"Don't you have any dreams? Any plans for your future?" asked Bloom. "And don't you think your father is being selfish? He's a grown man." _'And I use the term very loosely…'_ Bloom mentally added. "He should be able to take care of himself. What exactly has he done as a parent, since your mother passed away?"

"Well, I…" Kasumi's next words died in her mouth as she tried to think of any moment where Soun acted like a responsible parent, but for the life of her, she couldn't think of anything.

Bloom noticed the Tendo girl's lack of response to her simple question. The redheaded faerie takes Kasumi's hands in her own and gives her a reassuring smile. "Please, I won't pass any judgment on you or your family right now, but I would like to understand your situation better. Be honest with me."

It was at that point that Kasumi Tendo began to realize her present situation…

The Tendo Dojo, later that night…

Kasumi was in the kitchen preparing tonight's dinner. She was in deep thought about her encounter with Bloom and their chat.

'_Is it true…? Am I really just living the life of a servant?'_

When she thought of how she did mostly everything in the home, the cooking, cleaning, washing, laundry, shopping, Kasumi realized that Bloom had called it right. Soun did nothing but mope around, Nabiki engaged in questionable business actions, and Akane just spends most of her time breaking inanimate objects or destroying the kitchen due to her 'experimental cooking'. Since when was the last time she went out and enjoyed herself on her own? The concept felt foreign to her since she never really had free time. She was always too busy. Kasumi never even entered college due to the responsibility of caring for her family being dropped on her. It never really bothered her in the past, since she saw it as a way to fill her late mother's shoes.

So why did it bother her now?

Since Ranma left those months ago, the situation in the Tendo Dojo had worsened. Without the pigtailed martial artist around to defend the household and keep things in order (for that place, anyway), it had become more chaotic. Frequent visits from members of the NWC, Soun and Genma not being any help whatsoever, Akane practically destroying everything in the fights or the kitchen, and all of them whining about how 'dishonorable' Ranma was being for supposedly running out on them. No one knew where Happosai was at this time, nor did they care (and hoping he never comes back from where he is). It just wasn't fair to Ranma that everyone in the house lays blame on him, simply because it was easy to do so, and Kasumi saw that. Unlike the other residents, she didn't shift the blame on him for her family's current situation. She had also recalled what Bloom said to her at the coffee shop.

Flashback…

"You're right, Bloom… I've given up everything for my family…" said Kasumi, who looked on the verge of tears. "My dreams, my future… I never thought it would go this far!"

"Oh Kasumi…" said a sympathetic Bloom as she tried to console the older girl. "You only did what you thought was best for everyone. You are very selfless."

"Sometimes I wondered how different things would've been if Mother was still alive…" said Kasumi. There would've been drastic changes. Soun wouldn't be such an emotional wreck, Nabiki wouldn't be the mercenary she is, Akane would've been disciplined, and Kasumi could've followed her lost dreams of attending college.

"I'm sorry. If I had the power, I would revive your mother, but even a faerie's powers have limits." Said Bloom.

"It's quite all right, Bloom. Honestly, I don't think it would be best for mother to see our family right now. She would probably die again in shame…"

Kasumi lowered her head to her now empty tea mug. She then felt Bloom's hand squeeze on hers.

"Kasumi, if you ever feel like wanting a break, you can come over to the Saotome house." Said Bloom. "We would all gladly welcome you there." The redhead takes out a slip of paper and a pen. She scribbles down her number and hands it to Kasumi. "Feel free to call me."

Kasumi looks at the slip, then finally takes it. "… arigato…"

End flashback…

That practically was an invitation to a calmer environment. Still, where would that leave her family? She was still in conflict between her obligation and her personal feelings.

'_Mother… what must I do?'_

She proceeded to set the table.

Dining room…

Dinner had been a little tense. Soun and Genma continued to scheme, along with Nabiki, and Akane was fuming to herself about anything.

"This cannot go on, Saotome! We need Ranma back!" said Soun.

"I agree, Tendo, but my hands are tied!" said Genma as he was eating. "I can't really do anything while Nodoka is here…" He recalled how his wife had systematically beaten him during the Steel Chef Tournament when he tried to sabotage Shampoo and Ukyou a second time.

"We've got to get him away from those girls somehow!" said Soun. "They've obviously enchanted him to shun his feelings for my dear Akane!"

"I told you, I'M NOT MARRYING THAT SEX-CHANGING PERVERT!" shouted Akane.

"You'll have to forget it, Daddy. Ranma's pretty much taken." Nabiki drawled. "From what I've discovered, he loves all of them, and they him."

"WHAT!? That's impossible!" shouted Soun. "He loves only Akane and she loves him! Oh why oh why did I ever get such a dishonorable future son-in-law!?"

"I DON'T LOVE THAT JERK!" shouted again. "LET HIM HAVE FUN WITH HIS STUPID WHORE HAREM! IF I EVER SEE ANY OF THEM AGAIN, I'LL POUND THEM INTO THE DIRT!"

"Oh, you really showed them last time, Akane." Said Nabiki sarcastically. "You had Layla right where you wanted her when she blasted you into the school pool yesterday."

"SHUT UP, NABIKI!"

"Girls! Don't fight amongst yourselves!" ordered Soun.

"It's all those sluts' fault! Things were just fine until they showed up!"

"The future of the schools is in jeopardy!" said Genma. "Must I be cursed with a weak son who shirks his honor and hides behind his mother!? That ungrateful boy!"

"I still need to get more information on those girls." Said Nabiki. "They've got to be hiding something…"

"Without Ranma, the future of the Anything Goes School is done for!" Soun wailed. "Waaah! Now he's being enchanted by a group of girls, and gaijins, no less!"

"I thought I taught the boy better than that." Said Genma between bites. "Some disciplinary re-education will be in order."

"I WILL get what Ranma owes me…" muttered Nabiki.

"THOSE SKANKS SHOULD JUST GO BACK TO WHERE THEY CAME FROM!"

THUMP!

All talking ceased at the sound of a bowl being slammed down on the table. The family was surprised as to whom the source of the sound was from.

"Please. Just. Stop." Said Kasumi in a slightly forceful tone.

"Kasumi?" said Nabiki.

"I do not wish to hear any more negativity against Ranma and his friends."

"What do you mean, Kasumi? We're only stating the facts here." Said Genma.

"I'm trying to look out for our futures, daughter!" said Soun. "For that, we need Ranma back here!"

"That's right! That's why we have to get him away from those evil gaijins!" added Genma.

"You don't know the whole story on them." Said Kasumi. "Ranma seems perfectly happy with his life. You shouldn't make such snap judgments and just leave them alone."

"Please, Kasumi. He is obviously being controlled." Said Soun. "You shouldn't meddle in things you don't understand."

"Yeah. No offense, Sis, but you're not very good at interacting with people." Said Nabiki.

"I have to agree, Kasumi." Said Akane. "You don't get out very much, so you wouldn't know anything about those sluts."

"Just leave this matter to us, Kasumi dear." Said Soun. "Your place is in the home. All you have to do is take care of the household like you usually do."

Kasumi's eyes narrowed at the comments uttered by her own family. She just couldn't believe how narrow-minded they could be. Sure, the Winx girls were magical in nature, but that didn't mean they were using their powers to control Ranma (that was more of a witch's style rather than a faerie's). Rather than trying to understand the Faeries, they instead go by their own assumptions of them simply because they were close to Ranma. Basically, any girl that's not Akane who's close to Ranma is considered a threat to Genma and the Tendos.

Another thing was that her family assumed she knew nothing. They figured Kasumi to be a completely oblivious person, ignorant to everything. They didn't know it, but that hurt Kasumi very much. She was starting to feel a rare emotion well up inside of her: anger.

WHAM!

Everyone became startled at the sound of Kasumi slamming her hands on the table with enough force to rattle the dishes.

"Is that what you all think of me? Just a mindless housemaid? I'm a person, too, you know!" said Kasumi.

"K-Kasumi?" said Akane.

"Ranma is also a person, not a piece of property! Is that all he is to you!? You claim to have his best interests in mind, but all you do is try to control him! If you really cared about him, you'd be happy for him instead of scheming to steal him away! And you don't know anything about those girls he's with! You only judge them simply because they're close to Ranma! I thought the engagement was supposed to be for Ranma and Akane's futures, but now I see it was just for your own personal benefits!"

"Don't you take that tone with me, young lady!" said Soun. "I'm trying to support the family here!"

"And what exactly did you do to support the family, Father? Ever since Mother died, all you ever did was mope around, leaving your own daughters to fend for themselves! Then you go and pin all hopes on Ranma marrying into the family, putting all your eggs in one basket, so to speak! Ranma didn't want this, yet you all try to force him! Are you saying that to ensure our futures, Ranma has to forsake his? That's just incredibly selfish! Is this how far we've all fallen? What would Mother think if she saw us now?"

"How dare you talk to me that way!" said Soun. "You're excused to your room!"

Kasumi stood up and walked towards the door. "That's just fine with me…" She stopped at the doorframe before adding in, "… and you can wash the dishes yourselves."

Soon after she left the dining room towards the stairs, Soun had realized his mistake in sending her away so soon. He looked at the table where all the dishes were, which were a lot. "Oh… just great…"

Kasumi's room…

Kasumi sits at her desk, still feeling angry about what had transpired.

'_I cannot believe this! How can my own family be like this? Oh Mother, if you hadn't passed away, maybe things might've been different…'_

For so long, Kasumi had been ignoring the bad things in everything, even if they were overbearing. She realized the imbalance in that now.

'_Maybe Bloom is right. I've been caring for this family for too long I've forgotten to care for myself, and that's all they've been doing.'_

She looked towards the slip of paper containing Bloom's cell number on her desk. Picking it up, she goes to her phone and started dialing. After a few rings, the other side picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hello… Bloom?"

"Kasumi? Oh, hey there! I didn't think you'd call me so soon."

"Listen, Bloom… is that invitation still open?"

"Why yes it is."

"That's good. I don't think I can stay with my family right now."

Bloom could sense where this was going. "I see. Just hold on. I'll be over soon."

"Thank you, Bloom." A few seconds after she hung up, Kasumi was surprised when a flash of light appeared behind her. When the light died down, there stood Bloom and Stella. "Oh my! That was fast!"

"You can thank Stella for that." Said Bloom. "She's quite good with portals."

"Got here in a blink, too!" said Stella.

"I thank you for coming. Now is probably a good time for me to leave home." Said Kasumi.

"Don't worry, Kasumi. We can have you situated at the Saotome home." Said Bloom.

"But first, you'll have to pack everything." Said Stella. "I suggest bringing your whole room."

"Huh? Bu that's impossible…" said Kasumi.

"Not for a faerie!" said Stella. She produces a small suitcase out of nowhere and places it on the floor. Placing her hands together, Stella creates a ball of light, which gradually grows bigger. "Dimensional Storage!"

The light orb flies upwards and bathes the whole room in light. Suddenly, all the objects in Kasumi's room started to levitate and orbit around the suitcase: her desk, chair, bed, nightstand, closet, clothes, and anything else that wasn't nailed down.

"Oh my… what a sight…" said Kasumi.

"It was the first time I saw it." Said Bloom. This sort of thing was considered trivial to her now.

All of Kasumi's things whirled around the suitcase before spinning into it. After the last object entered the suitcase, it closed up, with no change in its size. It seemed impossible for the little suitcase to have packed in an entire room's worth of belongings in itself.

"All packed!" said Stella.

Kasumi walked over to the suitcase and picked it up. Surprisingly, it didn't feel at all heavy. She looked around to see that her entire room was left bare as if no one had moved in just yet. "That was incredible…"

"That was nothing." Said Stella.

"All that's left is to go." Said Bloom.

"Hold on. Before that, I'd like to leave a note." Said Kasumi. "Wouldn't be right of me to leave without warning."

"Good point." Said Bloom.

Stella produces an envelope, paper and pen for Kasumi to use. She also creates a floating board of light for her to write on. Thanking her, Kasumi takes the paper and starts writing down her message to her family. Once she was finished, she placed it in the envelope and addressed it to the house tenants. Picking up her suitcase, Kasumi places the envelope in the middle of the now empty room.

"I'm ready." Said Kasumi.

"Then let's go." Said Stella. She opens up another light portal which envelopes the three girls. They vanished once the light died down. The only thing left in the room was Kasumi's letter.

Saotome Complex…

"We're back!" Bloom called out as she, Stella, and Kasumi entered the living room via light portal.

"Welcome back, girls!" greeted Nodoka. "Oh! Kasumi? It's nice to see you again."

"It is an honor to see you again, Auntie Saotome." Said Kasumi.

"Kasumi? This is quite a surprise!" said Ranma as he walked up to her.

"Hello again, Ranma." Said Kasumi. "It's nice to see you again, too."

"So what brings you here?" asked Musa.

"Troubles at home…"

"Oh Kasumi, I'm so sorry…"

"Would it be all right if Kasumi stayed with us, Nodoka-sensei?" asked Bloom.

"Of course it will be all right, dear." Said Nodoka. She looked over to Kasumi. Of all the Tendos, Nodoka thought the eldest daughter had the most sense. "Come with me, Kasumi. I'll help you get situated here."

Kasumi nodded and followed Nodoka up the stairs. It wasn't any problem for Nodoka to spell in an additional guestroom. She also had to help unpack her suitcase since it was magic that packed Kasumi's belongings in the first place. In a few minutes, her room has been created.

"I hope you have a pleasant stay." Said Nodoka.

"I don't know how to thank you enough…" said Kasumi.

"It is quite all right, dearie. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to prepare dinner."

"Um… would it be all right if I helped?"

"Oh, of course!"

They head downstairs towards the kitchen. They'll have to cook a lot more now. The Saotome Complex has gained yet another member.

Tendo Dojo, next morning…

Genma and Soun sat at the dinner table reading the newspaper.

"Hmmm… odd… Kasumi usually wakes us up for breakfast." Said Soun.

"Maybe you've gone too far in sending her to her room, Tendo." Said Genma. "She's probably still angry."

"Nonsense, Saotome!" said Soun. "Kasumi isn't the type of person to stay angry for too long. She'll get over it."

"Morning!" Akane called out as she came downstairs. She sat down at the table with Genma and Soun. She became confused at the sight of the empty table. "Huh? Where's Kasumi? Is she fixing breakfast?"

"I don't know. She usually has breakfast ready at around this time. " said Soun. "Just what is she doing?"

It was then that Nabiki ran into the dining room in a panic. "Everyone! Kasumi is gone!"

"WHAAAAAAAAT!?!?!?"

"When I went to check on her in her room, it was completely empty, and I mean EMPTY! Everything is gone! All that was in it was this letter!"

She takes out said letter and reads it.

'**To my family and Mr. Saotome,**

**By the time you read this, I will be long gone. Past and recent events have opened my eyes to my life. I seem to have been nothing but a housemaid to you. I cannot live like that the rest of my life, especially when you're being so narrow-minded. Mother would've wanted me to pursue my own happiness. Therefore, I've decided to move out of the home. It's time for you all to grow up and take care of yourselves. If you wish to restore the family honor, you can do so without me. Like Ranma, I will not be forced into something I don't want. Do not try to get me.**

**Kasumi'**

They couldn't believe what they had just read.

"WAAAAAAHHH!!! MY LITTLE GIRL'S RUN AWAY FROM HOME!!!" Soun wailed, tears gushing out everywhere.

"I told you that you went too far, Tendo!" said Genma.

"How could Kasumi leave us like this?" said Nabiki.

"I'm sure those sluts have something to do with this!" said Akane in her usual logic. Ironically, she was actually correct in her assumptions.

"WHERE HAS MY LITTLE GIRL GONE!? WAAAAAAHH!!!"

Saotome complex…

"ACHOO!"

"Ghesunheit."

"Thank you, Ukyou. Someone must be talking about me."

Currently, Kasumi was having breakfast with the complex residents, which consisted of the Saotomes, the Winx, Shampoo, Ukyou, and Sasuke. The eldest Tendo daughter could've sworn she heard her name being called from a long distance, but she brushed it off as just being her imagination. She needed to look forward and not back. Starting now, Kasumi will be living a different life. She's not sure what it'll bring, but it made her a bit excited.

To be continued…

Ending (Ranma ½ style, 'Friends')

Night falls over Nerima. Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa, Tecna, and Layla are in their Enchantix modes, flying through the sky, then fly off into the distance. Two vertical spaces appear on either side of the city view.

_Taoretekisou na biru no mori no sumi (On the edges of a building, forest, skyscrapers leaning as though to fall)_

In the left space, Ranma walks in and stands in his kung fu outfit.

_Hazumu koukyuu wo nomikonde kakureta (I hid from view, holding back my excited breath)_

In the right space, Ranma-chan walks in and stands in her casuals.

_Himitsu no roji wo surinuke (Threading a secret alleyway)_

_Yubisaki kasumenigeru furenzu (Friends fleeing, within fingertip-reach) _

At each side, a magnifying box slowly scans Ranma and Ranma-chan from the feet up and go off-camera.

_Tada no geemu ja nakatta (It was more than just a game: it was…)_

_Unmei sae kimeta n' da (Something decided by destiny)_

The magnifying boxes come back down and focused on their heads, in which showed them on the wrong bodies. The misplaced heads look at the other in confusion. Sky comes in from the bottom and quickly grabs the boxes, then tosses them, reverting Ranma and Ranma-chan to normal. Sky quickly leaves.

_Kaerimichi ni otoshita pan (Even if my trail of breadcrumbs)_

_Asufaruto de kudakete mo (Should be ground into the sidewalk asphalt)_

At each beat, it shows Ranma and Ranma-chan taking different poses. At the last beat, Ranma was surrounded by the Specialist weapons while Ranma-chan was in faerie mode.

_Senaka tataku kaze ga hakobu yo (The wind, which pushes me forward carries back to me)_

_Natsukashii ashioto soshite kimi no koe (The familiar sound of your footsteps as well as the sound of your voice)_

Ranma takes a few swipes with the swords while Faerie-Ranma-chan fires a few spells. They then go behind the middle city view. In Ranma's space, glowing slash marks criss-cross. In Ranma-chan's space, flashes of explosions occur. Once they were clear, Ranma jumps up from below his space while Ranma-chan floated down from above her space. They both take a pose to the camera.

End ending

Preview…

Bloom: Our household seems to be getting even bigger now.

Tecna: With Kasumi and Sasuke, it makes twelve!

Stella: But on to important matters… the wheel!

Flora: The new weekend! What will happen this time?

Stella: Shampoo? I'd like to borrow something…

Ranma: What? This thing? Where do you plan to go?

Stella: You'll just have to wait and see!

Bloom: Next time, on Ranma Club, 'Splash! Stella's Time to Shine!'

Stella: Do you like what you see, Ranma?

Ranma: A gagagagaga…

Author's notes:

FINALLY! I'm done! This was a doozy to do. Sorry for being so late, but like I said before, my net time is now limited. Who knows when I'll get the next chapter out, hopefully by next month. Only two dates are left!

(1)Bloom accidentally flipped her omelet onto the kitchen ceiling fan and splattered on the school chef in the fifth episode of first season.

(2)One can assume that Sasuke tends to all the labor in the Kuno Estate, considering that no other servants are present there (smart people).

Dumbledork: I admit, this took me a while to do and think of.

Jerry Unipeg: Hmmm… not sure about that… a second villa, huh? Still, they'd rather stick around with their bonded Faeries. After all, they're on a world not their own.

7 Winds: Something I came up with after watching the 5th Pokemon movie.

TheLordOfPages1692: Oh man, I hope that doesn't happen. That'd be pretty cruel. Yeah, I know I'm the author, but still. ^_^

Kidcrud: Most likely. Remember that Ranma and the rest did go to Melody, Musa's world, during that Omake chapter.

Andrew9000: $6,000,000 Man? Please emphasize on it.

Bloomforever: Just trying to spread the word that the American fanbase got screwed. Plus, Domino sounds like a kingdom that fell (which did).

God of all: I'm trying. I'm far from finished! ^_^

OBSERVER01: Why thank you!

PEJP Bengtzone: That's a lot of info for me to take in. In any case, Akane's too hard-headed, and Kuno's too much of an idiot (Ranma-chan turned into Ranma while he was holding her and assumed Ranma used black magic. LOL). True, Musa looks Chinese and Japanese, and she also wore clothing of both kinds in the series (silk dress, kimono top, and getas).

Darkforce222: There's no shame in enjoying this story. It means I'm doing something right. Glad you like it!

Fmwave: The time will eventually come when I introduce Roxy and the Believix, but technically, I'm running season 3.5. Valtor and the Trix are still at large, and Mandragora hasn't been dealt with yet. Plus, without further information on the backstory of Roxy, or how the Believix came into being, and the origins of the Faerie Hunters and the current season 4 situation, there's not much I can do about it. That, and I can't understand a single word of Italian.

_**Rai vs. 4Kids Rant!**_

A stupid line change in Season 2 episode 8, Party Crasher (US: Party Monster).

Scene: Stella flirts with random Specialists.

**4Kids:**

Specialist: *Walks by* "Hey Stella!"

Stella: "Hiiii! You know, peeps, he was my fifth grade boyfriend!"

Brandon: "Sure! He was the one who told me all about your middle school nickname. Your hair was so frizzy, they called you Frizztella!" (Stupid… real stupid...)

Stella: "Ah!"

**Rai:**

Specialist: *Walks by* "Hi Stella!"

Stella: "Hi!"

Brandon: "Hmmm…"

Stella: "And that makes twenty-six Specialists!"

Brandon: "Well I scored twelve witches plus seventeen faeries for a grand total of twenty-nine. I win, Sunshine!"

Stella: "Ah! Hmph!"

Rai version's a lot funnier and not corny like 4Kids. It emphasized on Stella and Brandon's player natures, which make them perfect for each other. ^_^ Good thing Ranma didn't inherit that bit from him or he'd be in trouble

Scene: Digit chats with Tecna.

**4Kids:**

Digit gets Tecna to open up about her feelings for Timmy. Tecna said she had a dream about it and Digit wants to see using a program. Tecna's in a virtual world and sees Timmy. This was supposed to be a more romantic moment, but was ruined due to Tecna's narrating the "dream" and cutting it off soon.

**Rai:**

Tecna is a bit peeved that Digit managed to complete her side of the program code they were making. To get her mind off the loss, Tecna opts to try out the new software they developed (the virtual glasses). Tecna finds herself in the virtual world with Timmy. Notice that there is absolutely NO dialogue during this whole thing. When they jumped off the virtual building, they kiss in freefall (4Kids cut this part out for some idiotic reason).

Scene: Sky vs. Riven

**4Kids:**

Bloom: (wondering about Riven's tactics) "Can he do that!?"

Musa: "Sure! This isn't the foil fencing competition, it's the extreme fighting event!"

Stella: "So when did that become a sport?"

Digit: "Exactly three years ago."

Bloom: (after Sky kicks Riven's ass) "Great job, Sky!"

Tecna: "When is Timmy up?"

Digit: "Take a deep breath."

Sky: "Good fight!"

Riven: "Man, you always win! Everything comes easy for you! It's like everything just falls into your lap!"

Sky: "That is not true, Riven, and you know it!"

Riven: "Grrr…" (forced tone) "…sorry… good fight."

Sky: (surprised) "Huh?"

**Rai:**

Bloom: (wondering about Riven's tactics) "Oh! Was that legal!?"

Musa: "Barely, but yes. As long as the gas is intoxic, they can use bubble bombs."

Stella: "Then what was that green stuff?"

Digit: "Most likely sleeping smoke."

Bloom: (after Sky kicks Riven's ass) "Sky won!"

Tecna: "Those are the rules."

Digit: "You fall, you lose."

Sky: "Come on." (offers hand)

Riven: "I don't need your help! Must be nice being a prince, you spend your whole life learning from the best…"

Sky: "I couldn't have beaten you if I hadn't put in the work."

(Riven grunts and walks off in anger. Sky sighs.)

See you all next chapter!


	33. Splash! Stella’s Time to Shine!

Disclaimer: Ranma ½ belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and Viz Video and Winx Club belongs to Iginio Straffi and Rai S.p.A (NOT 4Kids!!!). Songs 'COSMIC LOVE' belongs to Rosario+Vampire and 'Ke Sera Sera' belongs to Ashita no Nadja. Song 'I'm Always Here' belongs to Baywatch.

Note: this follows the Rai version of Winx as the 4Kids version butchered it too much, like with every anime it dubs.

Chapter 29: Splash! Stella's Time to Shine!

Unknown area…

"Oh Ranma…"

Stella was gazing at Ranma a few feet away. Both were standing in a space surrounded by clouds. A cloud passes by, changing the scene to a sunset beach where Ranma and Stella were walking along the shore. Suddenly, they were walking along the deck of a luxury cruise liner towards the bow. As they reached the end, Ranma has Stella spread her arms out on the bow as he holds her from behind. (1) They both jump off and started flying out towards the horizon, hand in hand. Flying up, they land on top of a tall skyscraper. They took a moment to scan the view before jumping off again and plummeting upside down in each other's arms. Ranma and Stella separated a bit to look at each other, then ever so slowly, the space between their faces decreased…

"Stella? Stella? It's time to get up!"

Stella's eyes widened as she heard Bloom's voice echoing out of nowhere. She looked around, trying to find the source.

"What the…!? Bloom? Where are y-"

She practically blanched when she turned to look at Ranma in her arms, who was now replaced by Bloom. (2)

"Stella, it's time to get up!" said Bloom.

Guestroom…

Stella woke up with a start. Sitting up, she saw Bloom standing next to her bed.

"I thought you'd never wake up." Said Bloom.

"What? What?" said a disoriented Stella as she looked about. She then turned her attention on Bloom and realized what happened. "Oh! It was all just a dream! And just when it was getting good, too!"

"Huh?"

"Geez, Bloom, couldn't you have woken me up thirty seconds later?" said Stella.

Bloom could only look confused at her blonde friend's annoyance at her.

Opening (Rosario+Vampire style, 'COSMIC LOVE')

Scene whites in as the music starts.

_You know I just give you my heart... secret heart_

One by one, each of the Winx girls looks up as if awakening; Layla, Tecna, Flora, Musa, Bloom, and Stella. It whites out again and shows Ranma walking towards the left in a silver background. The 'Ranma Club' logo lowers down from above.

_Mujuuryoku no SATERAITO ni ukanderu kankaku (With the sensation of floating on a satellite in zero gravity)_

_So Sweet yuuutsu na kokoro mo kieru no (So sweet, even this gloomy feeling in my heart is vanishing)_

A shot of the sky over Nerima. Ranma is walking towards the direction of Nerima. He is suddenly jumped and hugged from behind by Stella. She gets off of him and pulls him by the hand, causing him to get flustered. Shots of the other girls are seen blowing kisses.

_Shujinkou ga shoukifuzai no DORAMA mitai (This is like a drama in which the main character is absent for a long time)_

_Datta kimi ni au made (and that's before I met you)_

Ranma walks through the school hallways while shots of the girls play: Bloom was painting on an easel, Flora was watering a potted plant, Musa was playing several instruments all at once with her magic, Tecna was building a rather large flatscreen, and Layla jumps out of the school pool like a dolphin. Finally goes to Ranma sitting in class, with Stella sitting next to him and giggling.

_Sanjigen no Door sotto hiraite (If I open this three-dimensional door gently) _

_Mugendai no jikuu wo koetara (and I cross the infinite space-time continuum)_

Ranma and Ranma-chan walk out from each other in the middle of the screen and stopped at either side. In between them plays scenes from the past chapters: The Winx dancing with Ranma, going into his mind, Flora's fight with Stormy, Stella's fight with Darcy, and Bloom's fight with Icy.

_Marude atarashii basho ga soko ni wa (It'll feel as if that brand new place)_

_Irozuki hajimete ita (Is beginning to change colors)_

The Specialists flash in briefly. More past scenes play: Ranma acquires the Specialist weapons from Saladin, Ranma-chan's physical test, Nodoka adopting Ukyou and Shampoo into the family, The Winx fighting off the Hoard of Hentai, Were-Shampoo and Were-Ukyou transforming the first time, and Stella blasting Akane back with a light ball.

A shot of the Saotome complex, where we see Nodoka, Shampoo, Ukyou, Cologne, Mousse, Kasumi, and Sasuke. The Pixies fly by, showing the next scene.

_Can you hear my voice?_

_Yasashii kimi no hohoemi ima amai CHOKORETTO mitai hitorijime shitai (Your gentle smile now is sweet chocolate to me and I want it all to myself)_

Spinning around, the girls minus Stella in Enchantix mode are seen with joined hands and facing outwards. Stella flies up from within the circle, then lands in a large chocolate mousse dish being eaten by a giant Ranma, who looked surprised at the new addition.

_Baby, Baby Love kikoeru? (Baby baby love, can you hear it?)_

_Fukaku nagai yoru no yami ni toketeku (Melting into the dark depths of the long night)_

A blushing Stella turns and smears the camera with chocolate. She is then seen in a sea of darkness, her arms covering her naked body and in some sort of stasis.

_Kakushin mune ni hisomete... (Is the conviction concealed in my heart)_

Close up of Stella's eyes as they snap open, the darkness erases, showing the Nerima streets. In her casuals, she sees Ranma. Behind him were Bloom, Flora, Musa, Tecna, and Layla. The blonde faerie rushes up to join them.

End opening

Saotome living room…

Bloom and Stella sat opposite of each other at the coffee table while Flora, Musa, Tecna, and Layla sat at the couch. Before them floated Zing and the wheel. Said wheel was now displaying in quarters, two of them showing Bloom's picture and the other two Stella's.

"Now it's only us left." Said Bloom.

"Looks like it." Said Stella.

"Eyes forward, girls!" Zing called out. "As you know, we are down to the final two contestants, B loom and Stella!" The other four Winx girls jokingly gave them applause while the redhead and blonde waved to them. "Our previous four winners got to spend some quality alone time with my bonded partner, and from the look of it, enjoyed it very much!" Layla, Tecna, Musa, and Flora blushed at this. "Who will get to date Ranma this time? Let's let the wheel do its work!"

With that said, Zing goes and gives the wheel a hard spin. As it made its revolutions, Stella and Bloom could only watch in suspenseful anticipation. Which one of them who will be next is anyone's game now.

Soon, the wheel was starting to slow down.

Stella… Bloom… Stella… Bloom… Stella… Bloom… Stella… Bloom…

It felt like an eternity, until finally…

The girls held their breaths until the arrow stops over one of Stella's panels.

"This week's winner is Stella!" announced Zing.

Stella couldn't believe it. She was next! "Yahoo! My time has come!"

"Congratulations, Stella." Said Bloom. "Make sure you have a good time, now!"

"Oh, I intend to, Bloom!" said Stella excitedly. "Don't worry, your turn is guaranteed next week, so you should think about what you'll do."

"Oh, don't worry about that." Said Bloom.

"So you got a plan?" asked Musa.

"Oh, I do! But first, I need to make a little stop…" replied Stella.

"Huh? A stop?" asked Flora.

Before any of the girls could question their blonde friend more, Stella exited the complex.

"Later, Sasuke!" said Stella as she passed him at the front gate, doing the yard work.

"Oh! Later, Mistress Stella!"

Some time later…

Ranma arrives home late again. After the past four weeks, he started to sense a pattern when he arrived at the complex at around this time. The first time was Layla, after that was Tecna, then Musa, and just recently Flora. If he was right, then either Bloom or Stella might be waiting for him. He couldn't really complain. Then again, what guy would complain about an attractive girl asking him out?

'_This time, it might be Stella or Bloom. Hmmm…'_

As Ranma thought about this, he enters the front door… and trips.

"Oof!"

The pigtailed boy falls unceremoniously on his chin. He was so lost in thought that he forgot to watch his step. (3)

"Ow! That sucked…"

"Ranma? Are you all right?"

Ranma opened his eyes to the voice of Stella. Looking ahead, he sees a pair of dainty bare feet, then looks up to see a pair of shapely legs. Gulping, he looks upward even more and sees an orange mini-skirt, a flat exposed midriff, a green tie-front halter bra worn tightly over a well-endowed bust, before finally coming to Stella's worried face. Ranma felt his cheeks burning from the view he was getting.

"Ranma?" Stella repeated.

"Uh… huh?"

"You took a pretty nasty fall there! You okay?"

Ranma realized his position and quickly flipped back onto his feet. "Er… yeah! Nothing to get worried about over here! Ahahahahaha…"

Stella smiled. "I'm glad to hear that. Maybe you should go refresh yourself first."

She then takes Ranma by the arm and leads him towards the bathroom.

"H-hey…"

"Oh, don't be such a stiff, Ranma! Also, make sure you use this." Stella presents Ranma a small box containing a certain bar of soap. He looks at the soap in confusion.

"Huh? Isn't this…?"

"Now now now! No time for arguments!" Stella cut in before pushing him into the bathroom and closing the door.

Ranma stood in the bathroom with the soap bar box in his hand and a confused expression on his face. He turned to look at the furo and shrugs.

"Guess it can't be helped…" said Ranma as he proceeded to undress for the bath.

In the living room, Stella sat on the couch waiting for Ranma to finish. She thought back to how she had acquired the soap.

Flashback…

"What that again?" asked Shampoo.

"You had something called the Waterproof Soap, don't you?" asked Stella. She was at the Neko Hanten talking with Shampoo while Cologne was cooking in the kitchen and Mousse was serving the customers.

"Yes, Shampoo has it, but why you need it for?"

"It's for Ranma." Replied Stella. "He's going to need it for a little something I've got planned for him."

Shampoo looks at the blonde faerie in confusion, but didn't argue. She went into the back room, then later came out with the Waterproof Soap in her hand. "Here you go, Stella, one Waterproof Soap!"

Stella graciously took the box. "Thanks so much, Shampoo!"

End flashback…

Stella smirked at the memory.

'_Well, had to do something about that curse of his, considering where we're headed.'_

She had everything ready.

Some time later…

Ranma comes down the stairs dressed in a fresh set of his kung fu clothes.

"Well, I'm done now, Stella." As he looked forward, he noticed that Stella was standing before him holding two handbags. "Hmmm?"

"Oh, good! You're ready!" said Stella. She hands him one of the bags. "Here's yours."

"Huh? What's this?" asked Ranma.

"Oh, you'll see…" replied Stella. "There's this place I wanted to go to, and you'll need what's in there for it. Well, time to head out!"

The blonde faerie loops her arm around Ranma's and pulls him through the front gate.

Later in Tokyo…

"So Stella, you still haven't said where we're going yet." Said Ranma.

"Don't worry about that! We're almost there!" said Stella. The pair came across a crowd of people trying to enter a huge walled area. "We're here!"

Ranma looked at the crowds, noticing the light airy clothes they were wearing. Looking down at his own attire, he felt a little out of place. His gaze goes upwards towards the airspace of the area. Within the walls he was able to make out tall twisting structures and flowing water. He could also hear the excited screams of people from inside. It was then that Ranma saw the huge sign up front.

"Hmmm? 'Mizu no Sekai'? A water park?" He was starting to understand why Stella insisted on him bathing with the Waterproof Soap.

"Pretty cool, huh?" asked Stella. "This is gonna be fun!"

Ranma didn't know what to think. Due to his curse, he wouldn't be able to enjoy water activities as a guy. This will be the first time in a while.

Ranma paid their admissions fee once they got to the entrance.

Before going into the park, the customers go into the large changing room to change into the proper attire. Of course, the room was divided into the guys' side and the girls' side.

Stella heads towards the girls' changing area. "I'm gonna go change now. You'd better do so, as well." She held up her handbag, then pointed to the one Ranma held. "See you on the other side!"

As Stella left, Ranma looked at the handbag he had. "So that's what this is." Smirking, he goes to the guys' changing area.

Outside the changing room…

Ranma waited outside the area for Stella. He was currently clad in a pair of black swim trunks with red flame prints Written along the pant legs in orange thread was the kanji words for "HOT STUFF". He blushed at the choice of attire Stella got for him. It almost seemed to be an offset to his casual top he wore in his girl form. _'I'm sure that's what she had in mind… or possibly something else…'_

"I'm ready!"

Ranma turned to the voice of Stella coming out of the room. "Oh, hey Ste-llllllllllllllllllll…"

The rest of Ranma's words instantly died on his tongue as he beheld Stella. He wasn't the only one as she caught the attention of the rest of the crowds, especially the male half. Stella was dressed in the skimpiest swimwear he had ever seen. It was an orange one-piece wrap-around pretzel slingshot with yellow star prints of variable sizes. The straps were so thin they barely covered up her breasts, and the bottom they were attached to was a scanty high-riding v-back thong that could barely qualify as a string. The swimwear did no more than cover up the private parts with the least amount of fabric possible. It was definitely the barest minimum as it did little (both figuratively and literally) to cover up her lush charms.

"How do I look, Ranma?" asked Stella as she did a pirouette to show off her new bikini. When she stopped and took a rather sensuous pose, a certain part of her jiggled a bit.

This was too much for Ranma, as well as for the males in the vicinity. Noses were bleeding in an instant, followed by the falling of several guys in unison. Most of the females looked at Stella with annoyance and jealousy.

Stella could only giggle at the sight. "Looks like I still got it!"

Inside Mizu no Sekai…

It took a while for Ranma and those who got a good look at Stella to recover from their hormone-induced hemorrhages. Ranma and Stella were walking throughout the throngs of various water park attractions. There were several huge pools and waterslides of all shapes and sizes. Surrounding the pools were sun chairs and tables for relaxation while at certain locations were juice bars.

Stella had latched herself onto Ranma's arm, much to his embarrassment. The pair had been receiving quite a few looks from the people, both of admiration and jealousy. The guys were fawning over Stella's sexy curves and the girls swooned over Ranma's lean muscle frame. The guys/girls looked at Ranma/Stella respectively in envy for having such a hot partner. Ranma felt rather uneasy at the whole thing.

"Sheesh… people are staring way too much…" said Ranma.

"That's the idea! Don't mind them too much." Said Stella.

Although she said that, it was hard to ignore. They both stuck out like sore thumbs. Coming to one of the many large pools, they get themselves situated at a pair of empty sun chairs. Each took out a towel to place on the sun chairs before lying down on them.

Ranma stretched out and sighed in content. "Ahhh… this feels pretty good…" He turns his head to look over to Stella. "How're you doing, Stella?"

"Just fine, Ranma." Replied Stella. "However, it won't do to get sunburn." She points at the handbag next to Ranma. "There's a bottle of sunscreen in there we can use."

Ranma looks at said bag and rummages through it. Sure enough, he finds the sunscreen. "Ah, this must be it."

"Go ahead and use it first." Said Stella.

"Oh, thanks. You sure?"

"I insist."

"If you say so." Ranma started to apply the sunscreen on himself. He noticed that in the middle of his rubbing, Stella was gazing at him with a hungry look, which made him feel nervous. "Uhh… Stella? Something wrong?"

"Oh nothing…" Stella replied in a mischievous manner. "Just continue what you're doing." _'My goodness, that glistening form…(heart)'_

Ranma tried hard to ignore the staring and finally finished. "There…" He turns to offer the bottle to Stella, but finds her laying on her belly, giving him a full view of her back and rear. His eyes practically bugged out at the sight. "Uuuhhh…"

"Ooooh Ranma…" Stella called out teasingly. "Would you be so kind as to apply that sunscreen on me? I can't reach back there."

Ranma's eyes bugged out even more from what she was asking of him. "Huh!? Y-y-you mean…"

"It's not so hard. Just pour some out and rub it on me."

"A-a-a-are you… s-sure…?"

Stella pretended to sound hurt. "You don't want to?"

"No no! It's not that! If you want me to, I'll do it!" Ranma said in a hurried voice.

Stella giggled at the response. "All right then! I'll take you as a man of your word!"

Ranma gulped audibly as he beheld Stella's lying form. Her skin looked so fair and soft, and her curves were so enticing, they seemed hypnotic. The fact that she was wearing that skimpy slingshot pretzel only enhanced her beauty. Looking over, his nose nearly gushed blood again as he looked at her thong-clad butt. He quickly tried to rein in his hormones and focused on his task.

Taking the bottle, the pigtailed boy poured some sunscreen onto his hand. He looked over to Stella, and reluctantly placed his hand on her naked back. She lets out a soft moan at the contact, making Ranma even more nervous.

'_Easy buddy… just take it slowly…'_

He continued to rub the sunscreen on Stella's back, though he felt kind of perturbed. It didn't help that Stella kept moaning in bliss at his ministrations. Soon, Ranma started to marvel at how soft and smooth Stella's skin was, then started to use both hands as if he were giving her a backrub.

"Oh yes… that feels good…" said Stella.

"I-I'm glad you think so…" stuttered Ranma as he did his rub-down. '_Oh yeah… that feels good… WHAT THE HELL AM I THINKING!?'_

Ranma managed to oil down all of Stella's back, until the blonde asked him something else. "Think you can apply to my legs, too?"

Ranma's eyes widened. "HUH!? Uh…!"He looked over to her shapely legs and gulped. "I-if… you really want me to…"

Stella smiled. It seemed so fun to her to tease Ranma so much.

Once more, Ranma got more sunscreen and looked at Stella's legs. Again with reluctance, Ranma oiled up her lower half. Stella moaned as Ranma slowly rubbed down the backs of her calves and thighs.

"Mmmm… you're quite good at this, Ranma."

"Er… it's nothing…" replied Ranma. _'If this keeps up, I don't know how long I'll last…' _

After a while, Ranma finished. "There, I believe you're all applied now, Stella."

"Not quite. Aren't you forgetting something?" asked Stella.

"Huh? No, I don't think so…"

"One part of my back didn't get any sunscreen yet."

"Hmmm? Odd, I'm pretty sure I covered everything…"

"Oh no, you DEFINITELY missed an area!"

Ranma thought about it. He got her back, her shoulder blades, her calves, and her thighs. What could he be missing? It was then that he realized what she was referring to.

Stella chuckled as she sensed Ranma's agitation. "You got it! It's the part you're staring at!"

Ranma quickly slapped himself. "No no! I wasn't staring!"

"You're so cute, Ranma!" Stella giggled. "Don't worry, as long as it's you, I don't mind at all."

Ranma could feel his face burning up, and it wasn't because of the sun. With very shaky hands, he picks up the bottle, and pours a dab on each of Stella's butt cheeks. His nose nearly gushed out blood as soon as he placed his hands on her thong-clad backside. Slowly rubbing, his hands reflexively squeezed at the fleshy derriere.

"Hmhm… that tickles…" said Stella.

'_So soft and yet firm… GHAAAAHHHH!!!'_

A few passing guys look at Ranma with jealousy or praise seeing him apply sunscreen on the girl's behind. The pigtailed martial artist prayed that he'll get through this. After what seemed like an eternity, he had finished oiling Stella's entire back.

"I-I-I-I'm done…" said a shaky Ranma.

"Thank you very much, Ranma." Said Stella. "Despite you always getting into brawls, you've got gentle hands."

Ranma blushed horribly at that comment. "I-I'm gonna lie down now…"

He quickly gets onto his sun chair and lies back, trying to relax. However, his whole experience of sunscreening Stella was still fresh in his mind. He could still recall how soft her flesh felt, especially on her-

In an instant, Ranma's eyes spiraled at the thought and passed out.

Sometime later…

It took a while for Ranma to recover from what had happened earlier. He was currently swimming around in the large pool. It felt weird for him to be in the cold water and still remain a guy, which served to show that the Waterproof Soap was working perfectly. That was good, since he didn't want to think about what would happen if he became a girl in what he was wearing right now.

"Yoo hoo! Ranma!"

Ranma turns to see Stella waving to him from the top of a high dive board. He waves back before Stella started bouncing on the board. That wasn't the only thing bouncing, as Ranma found out, nearly gushing blood from his nose again. He quickly puts a hand over his nose.

At the final bounce, Stella jumps through the air and dives into the water. She hardly made any splash due to her figure. After a while, Stella still hasn't come up, making Ranma worried.

"Stella? STELLA?" He quickly swam over to the area she dove in. "Stella? Where are you?"

All of a sudden, Stella emerged from behind him and grabbed him around the neck. "Hah! Gotcha!"

"Whoa! Stella! You gave me a scare there!" said Ranma. "I thought you might've drowned!"

"You were worried about me? You're so sweet, Ranma!" She hugs him tightly from behind, resting the side of her face on the back of his neck.

That wasn't the only thing as Ranma blushed as he felt the blonde faerie's breasts press into his back. He swallowed hard as Stella unknowingly rubbed her breasts into his back more. The fact that her bikini's fabric was pretty thin didn't help, either.

"Come on, 'Hot Stuff'! Let's have more fun!"

Ranma didn't hear her as he was still stimulated by Stella's actions.

(Start song segment)

An overhead shot of Mizu no Sekai was seen. It zooms in on Ranma and Stella reclining on the sun chairs while wearing shades.

_Some people stand in the darkness  
Afraid to step into the light_

Stella sits up while taking her shades off, then pulls Ranma up to his feet, his shades falling off in the process.

_Some people need to help somebody  
When the edge of surrender's in sight…_

With Ranma in tow, Stella runs towards the edge of the pool before jumping to the waters.

_Don't you worry!  
Its gonna be alright_

The two are underwater. Stella turns and winks at Ranma before swimming off, daring him to catch her.

_'Cause I'm always ready,  
I won't let you out of my sight._

Ranma was flustered, but recovers as he gives chase to Stella.

_I'll be ready (I'll be ready)  
Never you fear (no don't you fear)_

Ranma and Stella were next in line to a huge waterslide. Stella sits in front of Ranma on the slide and leans back on him. Both are pushed down and scream with excitement.

_I'll be ready  
Forever and always  
I'm always here.  
_

The two teens were sliding through the many twists and turns of the waterslide. They finally make a splash into the water, then a moment later emerge laughing.

_In us we all have the power  
But sometimes it's so hard to see_

Ranma and Stella were swimming in the pool, playfully splashing at each other.

_And instinct is stronger than reason  
It's just human nature to me…_

At a table, Ranma and Stella share a specialty fruit juice float between them. As Stella drinks through her straw, she gives a playful wink to Ranma. The pigtailed boy's cheeks turned beet red at the action and nearly choked on his straw as a result.

_Don't you worry!_

_Its gonna be alright_

The camera pans upwards from the two teens at the table and goes up to the sunny sky. Ranma and Stella were in the water hitting a beach ball back and forth to one another. The beach ball was actually light energy created by Stella and shaped like a beach ball.

_'Cause I'm always ready,  
I won't let you out of my sight._

Stella swims up, breaking the water's surface. She tosses her head and hair back upon surfacing, then proceeds to climb out. Camera pans slowly from her feet up to her face as she saunters, giving a good view of her dripping wet body. Ranma fought hard to restrain himself.

_I'll be ready (I'll be ready)  
Never you fear (no don't you fear)_

Ranma jumps from the poolside into a cannonball dive, causing a big splash. However, it splashed on Stella, who was reclining on her sun chair. She gets up and looks annoyed at Ranma, who only chuckled nervously. Her expression softened, though, and started to laugh as well.

_I'll be ready  
Forever and always  
I'm always here.  
_

Ranma was swimming in the water and looks up at the high-dive board where Stella was prepared to dive from. She performs a few somersaults before hitting the water. She comes up right in front of Ranma, then spits water in his face. She giggles, but then Ranma started splashing at her, which she started to return while laughing.

Stella lies on her back asleep on her sun chair, soaking in the sunrays. Meanwhile, several guys grouped together were checking her out from a distance, some were with binoculars. The way she was reclined looked very sensuous, not to mention the glistening tone of her body, making her look even sexier. The guys were practically drooling at the sight. It was then that they felt a terrifying presence behind them. Turning around, they nearly freak at the sight of a pissed-off Ranma, who was emitting a blood-red battle aura, a darkened face, and glowing red eyes like a demon. If one looked closely, the aura took the shape of an angry Brandon snarling with sharp teeth. The guys quickly took the hint and scattered. Reining in his battle aura, Ranma reverts to normal and took his place next to Stella.

_'Cause I'm always ready  
I won't let you out of my sight!_

The two Alfea students ran around the water park. Ranma was trailing behind Stella. He tried hard to not look at Stella's hips and derriere, which swayed and bounced when she ran. It was very difficult to do so.

_I'll be ready (I'll be ready)  
Never you fear (no don't you fear)_

They slide down another waterslide. Ranma held Stella close in front of him as they went through the twists and turns before splashing into the waters.

_I'll be ready  
Forever and always  
I'm always here.  
_

They are seen lying on inflated stretch floats on the pool surface and passed by each other.

_Forever and always  
I'm always here._

Finally, they are sitting side by side in one of the smaller Jacuzzi pools. Stella looked to be in pure bliss as she snuggled up to Ranma.

(end song segment)

Some time later…

It was getting a little late in the day at Mizu no Sekai and most of the customers have already left. Currently, Ranma and Stella were sitting at the poolside with their feet beneath the water.

"Ah… it feels so good…" said Stella.

"You're right…" said Ranma.

"The water doesn't feel too bad, either." Stella added before leaning against Ranma.

"Uhhh… that, too…" Ranma then slowly looped an arm around Stella's shoulders, pulling her close.

"Hmhm… you're starting to get a little bold there, Ranma…"

"Well you've rubbed off on me somewhat."

"Then I guess I did my job right!"

Ranma laughs nervously while scratching the back of his head. "Thanks, Stella. I had a really great time. It's not everyday that I get to do this sort of thing as a guy."

"Don't mention it. I wanted to do this anyway. Plus, it was a great opportunity to try on my new bikini."

Ranma audibly gulps at that. "Yeah, it definitely suits you… like a second skin…"

"Why thank you, Ranma dear." Said Stella. "I noticed you've taken more than a few glances at me."

Ranma's face burned. "I'm sorry! I just couldn't help it! You just look so… so…"

"Hmmm?"

"Er… ah hahaha… uh… what was I saying again?"

"Heeheehee! I believe you were saying 'you just look so… so…', I look so what, Ranma?"

"You look so……… beautiful…" _'Not to mention sexy…'_

Stella smiles at the compliment. "See? That wasn't so hard to do, was it?"

"But it's true, and not just outside, but inside as well." Said Ranma. "You're kind, fun, and a sincere person, and I'm glad to have known you, Stella."

"Same goes with you…" Stella leans into Ranma. "Ah, I wish we could stay like this forever…"

"I know, but we can't. The park's about to close." Ranma looked around to see some of the people preparing to leave.

Stella sighs at that fact. "Before we leave, there's one more thing I want to do here."

"Huh? What's that?" asked Ranma. "I think we've been on everything here by now."

"Oh, I don't mean something like that…"

"Then what're you talking abo-AAAHHHH!!!"

**SPLASH!**

Without warning, Stella pulled Ranma into the deep end of the pool area, which was about twelve feet. She then casts a spell on both him and herself, their bodies emitting a faint light. Ranma was surprised to find himself breathing as they were both practically standing on the pool floor.

"Whoa! I feel like I'm breathing air!" said Ranma.

"It helps to have magic, you know." Said Stella. She saunters up to Ranma and gazed into his eyes. "Well, it's time to see just how bold you've become."

Ranma noticed Stella was closing in slowly. He finally understood that 'one more thing' she was talking about.

'_So that's it, huh? Well, got to show her my progress…'_

Slowly, the gap between Ranma and Stella's faces closed, and soon they were in passionate liplock. The fact they were both underwater didn't hinder each other's advancements. As the kiss deepened, Stella looped her arms around Ranma's neck and pulled him closer, while he in turn held her waist. This time, he didn't seem at all nervous at Stella's close proximity. In fact, he reveled in it. He liked the feel of her close to him while Stella enjoyed the contact of Ranma lean muscular frame against her curvy supple body. She felt like she was in absolute bliss.

Before they realized it, they were slowly floating back up to the surface. They separate soon after their heads were above water. Ranma had to admit: kissing underwater was an interesting experience, to say the least.

"I guess we've done everything here now." Said Ranma.

"We sure have." Said Stella. "You HAVE grown more bold."

"Like I said, you've rubbed off on me." _'Figuratively AND literally…'_

"Hee hee! By the way, you're a great kisser! Then again, you've had lots of practice, right?"

Ranma blushed at what she said. He recalled his past dates with Layla, Tecna, Musa, and Flora. "Uh… yeah… though doing that underwater was different."

"Well, gotta make it more unique, you know?"

The two teens look up to see that the park will be closing in a few minutes.

"Looks like we'd better get going." Said Ranma.

Stella nodded. The date may be over, but the memories are eternal.

Later, on the way to the Saotome complex…

Ranma, back in his kung fu attire, and Stella, back in her green bra top and orange miniskirt set, were walking through the streets towards home.

"It sure was fun, wasn't it, Ranma?" asked Stella.

"It sure has, Stella." Replied Ranma. "That was quite daring of you to show up in that bikini."

"I just had to try it out!"

"And it looked beyond great! I was just worried you might've caused a stampede of admirers because of it."

"It's no problem. With you by my side, I don't have to worry about any creeps trying to pick me up."

"They could try, but then I'd pick them up and throw 'em into the trash."

"Ah, you're so dependable, Ranma!"

All of a sudden, a white blur rushes up from behind and latches onto Stella, causing her to gasp in surprise.

"Oh my darling Shampoo! Since you're here, we should go home together!"

Once again, Mousse wasn't wearing his glasses and mistook someone for Shampoo. He was currently on his way back to the Neko Hanten from a delivery, then he goes and glomps onto Stella.

"Eeeek! Uh… Mousse? I'm not Shampoo!" said Stella.

"That's Stella, you moron! GET OFF HER!" shouted Ranma as he smacked the Chinese boy over the head with his fist, causing him to drop like a rock.

It was then that Amore, Stella's bonded pixie, floated over. "Oh Mousse, I sense you have much love to give, but I'm afraid you're not getting anything in return…"

"Huh? Amore? What're you doing here?" asked Ranma.

"I was just going around around the town until I ran into Mousse here." Replied Amore. "He's still infatuated with Shampoo. I saw a line connecting those two, but it only goes one way. It is an imbalance. I tried to explain this to him, but unfortunately, he just won't accept it."

Mousse comes to and puts on his glasses. He sees Stella before him, and next to her an annoyed Ranma. "Oh, Stella, you're not Shampoo."

"Oh, you think?" said Ranma sarcastically. "You know, your blind comedy act is starting to get really annoying!"

"How dare you, Ranma! I can see perfectly fine!" said Mousse as he lifted his glasses. "These eyes have 20/20 vision!"

"More like 0/0. I'm over here, you moron!"

Stella and Amore sweatdrop as they saw Mousse talking to a telephone pole. He puts his glasses back on and looks in the right direction this time. The blonde faerie couldn't help but feel sorry for the myopic martial artist.

"Mousse, it is obvious that you have a problem with your eyes." Said Stella as she went up to him. "You keep mistaking people or even objects for other people." She recalled how he mistook six traffic cones for her and her friends. "It seemed funny at first, but now I'm just getting worried."

Mousse lowers his head at that fact. "Alright, it's true... I am blind most of the time… but there's just no helping that…"

Amore puts in her input. "You're not just blind in the physical sense, Mousse. I also sense you are blind in the heart as well."

"What do you mean? I only have eyes for Shampoo!" said Mousse with pride.

"Which is the problem. You see it as love, but most see it as an obsession. I should know. I'm the Pixie of Love, and love is my expertise!"

"You should listen to her, She knows what she's talking about." Said Stella.

Ranma's memories as Brandon came to the fore. Mousse's attitude reminded him of Amentia, the Downland Princess. She had been so obsessed with him as Brandon, she wanted to marry him after only a few seconds of meeting him. That love was completely one-sided, as Brandon's heart belonged to Stella. That, and he spent the better half of his time running from Amentia whenever she tried to make moves on him. It was thanks to Amore that Amentia's opened her heart to Sponsus, who was the one who truly loved her, not to mention the only one able to put up with her nitpicky ways.

"One-sided love is never a good thing, Mousse. You need someone who can appreciate you. I'm sorry, but Shampoo just doesn't see you that way. Your obsession with her was what caused her to spurn you. The sooner you can see that, the better."

"Then… then… then what is the point…?" asked Mousse.

"Do not despair. There's someone for everyone." Said Amore. "I can tell you right now, you won't find her here."

"Still though, I feel like I need to do something. I can start with your ailment." Said Stella.

Ranma looked at the blonde. "Huh? Stella? What're you…?"

Stella said nothing as she started to form a sphere of yellow light between her palms. It grew to the size of a shot put before she held it in front of Mousse's face.

"SUN VISION!"

The light sphere flashed in Mousse's face, causing him to shut his eyes on reflex.

"AAAAAAAAGGGHHH!!!"

After a moment, the light died down.

"Hey Mousse, you can open your eyes now." Said Stella.

Hearing the Faerie of Light, he opened his eyes. Mousse was confused when everything was very blurry. He was certain his glasses were on. Touching his face, he felt that they indeed were on.

"What's going on!? I can't see a thing!" said Mousse.

"Of course not. Take those specs off." Said Stella.

Mousse seemed confused, but did was he was told. Removing his glasses, he was shocked. He could see everything as clear as crystal. Looking about, he could make out Ranma, Stella, and Amore perfectly.

"I can see… I CAN SEE!!!" said Mousse. He was looking around, taking in the sights, every object, every detail. He turned to look at Stella. "H-h-how… how did…?"

"Magic, I tell you." Stella replied simply while making a few sparkles in her hand.

"Now you are no longer blind." Said Amore.

"I… I don't know how to thank you enough…" said Mousse.

"You can start with ceasing the surprise glomps." Said Stella. "You tend to squeeze hard…"

Mousse could only laugh nervously.

"Now that your eyes are not blind, you can focus on curing the blindness of your heart." Said Amore. "That is something you'll have to work out for yourself."

Mousse fell silent after hearing that. He understood what that meant. "But… but I…"

Amore floats up in front of his face. "If you really love Shampoo, Mousse, you should let her go. She needs you as a friend, not a lover."

The Hidden Weapons Master looked at Amore in the eyes as he tried to digest her words. He recalled in the past how he kept pining after Shampoo and her numerous rejections to him. Well, it was more like pestering her. He also recalled just how annoyed she was whenever he tried making moves on her, especially when he was mistaking her for other people, animals, and objects. It also didn't help that the one time he got to take her on a date, he chose to take her to a tasteless horror wax sculpture hall. When he thought about it, it did seem rather pathetic. Just what possessed him to think that would be an ideal date spot? "If that's the way it is… then I've no choice… although it pains me to do so…"

"You're on your way to complete recovery!" said Amore. "The first step is admittance!"

"I shouldn't be too worried, Mousse. I'm pretty sure a handsome guy like you can find someone!" said Stella.

Mousse blushed at Stella's comment. "Uh… I wouldn't go THAT far…"

"You just need to have more confidence in yourself! Now that you don't have to rely on those dorky looking glasses, it should be easy for you!"

The formerly myopic martial artist looked up at Stella's statement. "You have a point. Maybe I should start living life differently."

"That's the spirit! Now that you've regained your sight, maybe you can see the world in a different light!" She then takes hold of Ranma's arm. "Well, we'd better get going. It's getting late. You should, too."

"Yeah… see you later?"

"Of course."

Ranma and Stella leave with Amore floating after, leaving Mousse behind. Once they were gone, he took a look around the neighborhood, still can't believing he can actually see.

'_Hmmm… faeries, huh? They sure are something… I see why Saotome's attracted to them…'_

Mousse turns to walk back to the Neko Hanten.

In front of the Saotome complex gate…

"Wow, Stella, I'm impressed how you and Amore dealt with Mousse." Said Ranma.

"Had to do something about it, Ranma." Said Amore. "Leaving the boy like that, he might've wounded up like that Ryoga person!"

"At least he had better taste, too, unlike Pig-boy." Added Stella.

"You got that right." Said Ranma. "Well, we're back."

"Ahh… it's great to be home!"

"Yeah, oh, and Stella?"

"Hmmm?"

"Uh… think you could… you know… next time… wear that swimsuit again for me…?"

Stella blushed, then started to giggle. "For you, of course! You HAVE gotten more bold, 'HOT STUFF'!"

The both of them shared a laugh before entering the gates. Kasumi and Sasuke greeted them on entry.

"Welcome home, you two!" said Kasumi.

"Welcome back! How was your trip?" asked Sasuke.

Stella grinned before replying, "Oh, it was a real splash!"

To be continued…

Ending (Ashita no Nadja style, 'Ke Sera Sera')

Music starts as the lights come on, revealing a huge walk-in closet. Inside were Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa, Tecna, and Layla dressed in their sleepwear. They blush and quickly go behind the clothes racks on either side.

_Rondon donyori haretara Pari (Paris is sunnier than London)_

Bloom and Stella come in dressed in their 2/3rd season casuals, took a pose, then jump out.

_KARUMEN menyori PAERIYA suki (Carmen likes Paella more than pasta)_

Flora and Musa come in dressed in their 2/3rd season casuals, took a pose, then jump out.

_SUPEEDO no joou kimagure yasan (The Queen of Spades is a fickle person)_

Tecna and Layla come in dressed in their 2/3rd season casuals, took a pose, then jump out. All the girls jump back in.

_Kitto (Indeed)_

They all took a pose before walking away.

_Nayan datte MUDA yo KE SERA SERA (It's no use worrying about it que sera sera)_

_SERA SERA _

One by one, the girls come in dressed in their eveningwear from chapter 6. They bop at 'SERA SERA' before leaving.

_Ashita nante itsumo naru youni (Tomorrow's going to be whatever it was meant)_

_Naru naru (To be, to be)_

The Winx walk back in wearing their swimwear. They take rather sensous poses before bopping to 'naru naru' and leaving.

_Sekai KAERU tobi KONKUURU (The tree frog won)_

_Yuushou shitayo AMAGAERU (the world frog-jumping contest)_

The girls pass by the room individually in a different outfit: Bloom as a hula dancer, Stella as a belly dancer, Flora as a samba dancer, Musa as fan dancer, Tecna as a can-can dancer, and Layla as a blade dancer.

_Konekochan no ashi no urawa (Under the kitten's paw)_

_Otentousama no nioi dane (Is the scent of the sun, right?)_

Once the room was empty, Ranma comes in looking confused. He looks around and at the clothes racks, then begins to wonder where the Winx girls were at. Suddenly, the girls appear on either side of him, dressed in their costumes they had on during the Halloween Omake chapter. Ranma nearly gets a nosebleed from their appearance and the girls giggle at him. They suddenly grab Ranma and pull him off-screen.

_Rondon donyori haretara Pari (Paris is sunnier than London)_

Ranma-chan walks in wearing a Chinese silk dress. She doesn't look happy and leaves.

_KARUMEN menyori PAERIYA suki (Carmen likes Paella more than pasta)_

Ranma-chan is pushed back on dressed like a geisha. She tries to leave as much as her outfit could allow.

_Michikusa shite iru baaijanai ne (It's not the time to hang around)_

Ranma-chan walks back in dressed in her new casuals, then shrugs. Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa, Tecna, and Layla walk in and stood next to her, dressed in their 1/2nd season casuals.

_Kitto (Indeed)_

_Kitto (Indeed)_

The seven girls take a pose. Ranma-chan jumps up off-screen, then lands in the center in his male form and kung fu outfit. They pose again before the girls group-hugged the lone boy, making him blush. They all leave the closet. Once it was empty, Kiko drops down from the ceiling and chuckles.

End ending (4)

Preview…

Stella: All dried up! My wait to spend time with Ranma was worth it!

Bloom: So what happened?

Ranma: Err… nothing! Anyways, school is starting to get really boring.

Musa: Hey guys! This would be a good idea to play around with our Steel Chef prize!

Bloom: Oh, right! It might be fun!

Musa: That instrument's mine!

Ranma: But… I've never tried this sort of thing…

Flora: There's a first time for everything! Next time, on Ranma Club, 'Jam Session! We are the Winx!'

Musa: Gotta get my rhythm going!

Author's notes:

Yeah, I know it's been a very long time since the last update, but I've finally got one up. As I said, my net time was cut drastically.

(1)Reference to the same scene in 'Titanic'.

(2)Let's NOT get any kinky thoughts here, guys…

(3)Even though Ranma's a martial artist aware of his surroundings, he is prone to clumsy moments. Recall how he had been hit in the face with a baseball in the series.

Hiroshi: (him and other students look at the down Ranma) "Hey Ranma, I thought you were a martial artist. Shouldn't you have caught or dodged that ball?"

Ranma: "I had something on my mind…" (ball falls off his face)

(4)Thanks to Erick-Genryusai for the song suggestion

Nysk: Yeah, I thought those two needed a break from it all.

Kamen Rider Chrome: Glad you like the fic, too! Since you're a new reader, I'd like to hear your input on the previous chapters as well.

OBSERVER01: I severely doubt they'll last long. They'd have to rely on takeout, until their funds run dry.

Dumbledork: Oh Sasuke won't be going back anytime soon.

AndrewK9000: Yeah. I thought those jerks have been getting away with their actions for far too long.

Jadesparda: Akane's too much of a brat to admit that something's her fault. Not too ironic Genma being the voice of reason when Kasumi is concerned (she's the only one who can cook, and Genma tends to think with his stomach than his brain). My poll in my profile will determine the fate I shall give Nabiki.

God of all: I shall try, as long as I've got the time.

Jerry Unipeg: Oh, I've got plans for Kasumi and Sasuke in Magix, oh yes I do!

PEJP Bengtzone: Ukyo in German class? What are you talking about? Tendo adopted sisters? You mean Natsume and Kurumi? The group may see Felicia and Jon soon…

Erick-Genryusai: Where Happosai is, that is a secret! Thanks for the song suggestion! You were right, it does fit!

7 Winds: A ray of light, huh? I thought the same thing about a certain author myself, and still do.

Mark: Errr… right… boy have you got it wrong.

Darkforce222: Glad you do. Since you're one of the new readers, how about a review of the other chapters as well? Love to hear your input.

Eddog2323: Well, if Sailor Moon crossovers would turn Ranma-chan into a sailor senshi, I don't see why I can't turn Ranma-chan into a faerie. As you know, I have already used the Winx theme back in Chapter 9. Sorry, I don't know how to write it in Japanese. I would if I knew how, though.

Rubuis: Sorry it took so long. And yeah, I've got to keep it withing the fic rating. Be sure to review!

It's time for another…

_**RAI vs. 4Kids Rant!**_

This deals with episode 2 of season 1, "Welcome to Magix" (US: "More than High School")

Scene: Stella shows Alfea to Bloom and her parents.

**4Kids:**

Stella: "There it is! The realm-renowned Alfea school!"

Vanessa: "It sure is pretty amazing!"

Mike: "Whaaaa!?"

Bloom: "It makes public school look totally lame-o!" (These lines are 'lame-o', too…)

Vanessa: "Well, before we decide, why don't we go see what it's like."

Bloom: "I'm so excited!"

Mike: "I wonder what their record is for college admissions? (runs into anti-magic barrier) Oof! It's as if there's an invisible wall! I can't get through it!"

Bloom: "No? (feels nothing) Where is it? I can't feel anything. Whatever it was, it's gone now."

Stella: "Actually, there IS an invisible wall."

Bloom: "But if it didn't stop me, why can't they get through?"

Stella: "Simple: you're a magical being, my dear! (reveals barrier) This barrier keeps non-magical beings out of Magix. Sorry, while I can't take you any further, I CAN show you the official Alfea slide globe! It comes complete with the school song!" (WTF is this!?)

(I refuse to put that damn song in here! Wasted a good 33 seconds showing scenes that were going to happen anyway…)

Stella: "So? What do you think?"

Vanessa: "I think Bloom's going to have a great year…"

Bloom: "Mom…"

Vanessa: "You'll have a wonderful time."

Stella: "She sure will! I'll see to that!"

Mike: "Kiko, you keep an eye on her, okay?"

Stella: "Bloom, we should get going, you know, while the getting's good."

Bloom: (turns to Mike and Vanessa) "I'll be fine, guys. Don't worry about me."

Stella: "I'll send you back first class! Now just stand still… okay! Sun Power! (calls her staff) Transportus Back Home-us!" (Such a damn lame incantation it's not even funny. At least Zatanna of DC makes it sound original by saying her stuff backwards…)

Bloom: "(Mike and Vanessa are teleported away) Bye, guys! See ya!"

Stella: "It's time to make an entrance! A fabulous entrance is essential, 'dahling'."

Bloom: "I'm not sure what you mean, 'dahling', but I'll try!"

Stella: "Okay, follow me! Just smile, slither, and swivel!"

Bloom: "I'm nervous…"

Stella: "Relax, you're with me! Fairy school is like normal school, but we all have magic powers and better outfits!" (Yeesh… valley girl much? Also notice it IMMEDIATELY cuts from their walk right to the school gates while she was talking. Another cut happened here.)

**Rai: **

Vanessa: "So this is the Realm of Magix…"

Mike: "Wow… this is like nothing I've ever seen!"

Vanessa: "That must be your school over there. You excited?"

Bloom: "You bet I am!"

Mike: "Let's go then. We don't want to be- oof! (runs int anti-magic barrier) Hey! It's like there's an invisible wall! I can't get through!"

Bloom: "Really? (feels nothing) Where is it? I can't feel anything. Are you guys pulling my leg?"

Mike: "No, Honey, honest!"

Bloom: "Stella, did you do that, by any chance?"

Stella: "No, Bloom. It's a protective barrier. It keeps non-magical creatures out of Alfea. (reveals barrier) Sorry, I'm afraid you can't go in any further."

Bloom: "Mom! Dad! (she passes through the yellow barrier, cut from 4Kids)"

Vanessa: "Guess it's time to say goodbye, Bloom… oh, my precious little girl… (Bloom shares a last hug with Mike and Vanessa)"

Mike: "Always do your best, okay? And remember, we'll always be there for you no matter what. Kiko, you keep an eye on her!"

Stella: "Don't worry, she's in good hands. (to Bloom) Come on, we gotta go!"

Bloom: "(turns to Mike and Vanessa) I'll be back home for a visit as soon as I can."

Stella: "I'll send you home now. Ready? Stay there and don't move. Solaria! (summons her staff) And have a nice trip! (Mike and Vanessa are teleported away. Stella turns to Bloom) Hm? Ready to take the plunge? Once you cross the barrier, there's no turning back!"

Bloom: "My mind's made up, Stella. I'm going with you!"

Stella: "All right! Let's get moving! It's time to show our faces!"

(4Kids cut)

Bloom picks up and pats her suitcase before she and Stella enter the barrier. We see a side profile of Bloom, then she stops, turns to the camera, and smiles.

(End 4Kids cut)

Notice in the Rai version, Stella DIDN'T do that slide-globe crap, which only served to waste time and show spoilers. They had to cut out footage for THAT!?

Minor change: Stella passes Bloom off as Veranda since she's not in the register. In Rai, it's Veranda of Callisto. In 4Kids, it's for some reason Veranda of Vallisto.

Scene: Bloom meets the Trix.

**4kids:**

Darcy: (senses Bloom's presence) "Hmmm? Ladies, I sense an intruder! I'll split and go take care of it! (creates a doppleganger)" (Another stupid pun joke…)

Bloom: "Move, you! I can't see! Come on!"

Darcy: "Sometimes I forget how pretty I am! (vanishes)"

Bloom: "Yeah, that's better…(Darcy appears behind her and blasts her into the alley)"

Darcy: "Look what I found, girls!"

Bloom: "Ugh!" (notice comedic cartoon sound effect completely out of place in a series like this. 4Kids think this would be funny!?)

Icy: "Well hello."

Bloom: "Who are you?"

Icy: "Who are we? We are witches from Cloud Tower!" (actually, they're the Trix…)

Darcy: "And we're seniors! Nobody messes with senior witches!"

Icy: "But if you tell us where your friend, Stella, is, we MIGHT forgive you."

Bloom: "Back off! I have magic power! (fires off a slow-moving beam of sparkles which fall WAY short of Icy's face)"

Icy: "That poor girl barely has winx. That is just so sad. Here, let me show you what REAL magic looks like! (attacks Bloom) Join in, girls!" (It's NOT winx! It's magic!)

Darcy: (attacks Bloom) "Witch-up time!" (Huh?)

**Rai:**

Darcy: (senses Bloom's presence) "Sisters, we are being watched! May I take care of it? (creates a doppleganger)"

Bloom: "Move, you big oaf! I can't see a thing!"

Darcy: "Heheh! Now all I have to do is disappear… (vanishes as the doppelganger giggles) … and she'll stay here."

Bloom: "That's better! (Darcy appears behind her and blasts her into the alley) Ugh! Gasp!" (notice NO cartoon sound effect. It actually sounded like she was knocked down.)

Icy: "So, did you like our little joke?"

Darcy: "Turn around!" (Bloom gasps at seeing the real Darcy)

Icy: "Surprise!"

Bloom: "I am a Fairy! (fires off a slow-moving beam of sparkles which fall WAY short of Icy's face)"

Icy: "Ha! You call that magic, hm? I'll show you magic… (attacks Bloom) THAT'S magic!"

Darcy: (attacks Bloom) "And THAT'S magic!"

That's how the meeting really went down. Also notice that in 4Kids, the Trix were NEVER referred to as the Trix. They're just called the witches, which is just too general.

Scene: Stella teleports the girls away from the Trix.

**4Kids:**

Stella: "Get-us Outta here-us!" (More spamming of the "-us" suffix… completely idiotic!!!)

**Rai:**

Stella: "Let's get out of here, girls!" (Yes! Just keep it simple, please.)

Scene: Stella spills the beans about Bloom.

**4Kids:**

Stella: "(thaws Bloom) It's okay! You could've survived at least another fifteen minutes in that ice. You know, considering you're form Earth and all, you did outstandedly splendidly, Bloom! You were so brave!" ('Outstandedly splendidly'? WTF?)

Flora, Musa, and Tecna: "Stella… (Stella realizes too late she said too much)"

Flora: "Why did you just call her Bloom and say she was from Planet Earth?"

Stella: "Oh! Uh… right… there might be some tiny minor details we need to fill you in on… look, I'll give you the whole scoop on our way to Alfea!"

Bloom: (giggles nervously)

**Rai:**

Stella: "(thaws Bloom) Bloom, are you all right? It's okay, you're safe now. You know, Bloom, for an earthling, I must admit, you did really well. You were very brave."

Flora, Musa, and Tecna: "Stella! (Stella realizes too late she said too much)"

Flora: "Is there anything we need to know about **'Bloom of Callisto'**?"

Stella: "Uh… well… I might have been fibbing a bit about Bloom's background... ugh, I'll explain everything on our way back to Alfea…"

Bloom: (giggles nervously)

Now here's the thing, 'Winx' is a name Bloom came up with. It is NOT a fairy's power source as 4Kids said.

Scene: the origin of the Winx name.

**4Kids:**

(This was actually put at the end of episode 4, 'Marshlands of Melmamora' US: 'Voice of Nature'. Idiots…)

Bloom: "I've been thinking… we're a really awesome group and we should have an awesome name! What do you think?"

Tecna: "Actually, it's a pretty good idea. A name is good for quick reference."

Stella: "The right name would give us that certain something. We could be called something like… the Wonder Five! Or the Stella Five! The Power Troupe! Or the B.S.M.T.F.!"

Musa: "B.S.M.T.F.?"

Stella: "Check it: beauty, style, magic, taste, and flair! And that's also the first letters of each of our names!" (obviously referencing W.I.T.C.H., so why couldn't they reference the other stuff?)

Musa: "Nah, that's way too cheesy!"

Flora: "I say Bloom picks it."

Musa & Tecna: "Me too."

Bloom: "Really? (takes out her drawing) Because I did come up with a little something. I even made a logo! Check it out!"

Flora: "That's awesome!"

Stella: "It's totally mint, Bloom!"

Tecna: "But, uh… so our name is 'Winx'?"

Bloom: "Even better. We're the 'Winx Club'!"

**Rai:**

(This takes places in the 2nd episode where it belongs, NOT the 4th...)

Stella, Flora, Musa & Tecna: "Who?"

Bloom: "The 'Winx'! Us! I mean, if we're going to be a group, we should have a name! Don't you think?"

Tecna: "Actually, that's not a bad idea. A name's good for a quick reference."

Stella: "It's true! The three witches are the Trix, and we can be called something like… the 'Super Five'! Uh, the 'Stella Five'! Oh, I've got it! The 'Airy Fairies'!"

Musa: "The… the what…?"

Stella: "Heehee! The 'Airy Fairies'! It's short and sweet, and it rhymes… what's wrong? You don't like it, Musa?"

Musa: "Naw, sounds terrible!"

Flora: "I vote for 'Winx'!"

Musa & Tecna: "Me too!"

Bloom: "Perfect! (takes out her drawing) Because you see, I've already come up with a logo! Simple, yet catchy!"

Stella: "Gasp! This looks fantastic!"

Tecna: "Yes, but, uh… what does 'Winx' mean?"

Bloom: "Nothing. Just… 'Winx'!"

THIS is how the Winx name came into being. The comic gave better detail as to how Bloom came up with it, which makes a lot of sense. If you thought Stella's name suggestions were stupid (she tried 'Fantastic Five', a reference to 'Fantastic Four'), Tecna came up with the dumbest one:

Tecna: "How about the 'Super Little Fairies'?"

(Stella, Flora, and Musa stare at her for a few seconds)

Stella, Flora & Musa: "Phhhtt!!! 'Super Little Fairies'!? BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!"

Tecna: "Hey! There's nothing wrong with it!"

Off to the side, Bloom notices some butterflies, and comments that they are like them. Focusing on the wings, she gets inspired. Originally, she thought of the 'Wings Club', like the butterfly wings. Then she gets inspired more when she spells it out on the dirt. W-I-N-… but rather than G-S, she draws in a pair of butterfly wings at the end, forming an X, so it spells out 'Winx'. This is the true origin of the Winx name.

See you all next chapter! Please read and review! It is my drive!


	34. Jam Session! We are the Winx!

Disclaimer: Ranma ½ belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and Viz Video and Winx Club belongs to Iginio Straffi and Rai S.p.A (NOT 4Kids!!!). Songs 'Chikyuu Orchestra' and 'Hinageshi' belongs to Ranma 1/2. Songs 'Truly Outrageous' belongs to Jem and 'Siamo le Winx' belongs to Winx Club.

Note: this follows the Rai version of Winx as the 4Kids version butchered it too much, like with every anime it dubs.

Chapter 30: Jam Session! We are the Winx!

Saotome Complex…

Sasuke was out raking in the back yard while Kasumi was in the kitchen helping Nodoka prepare breakfast.

"That's quite all right, Kasumi. I can handle it." Said Nodoka.

"I insist, Auntie. I have to make myself useful around here if I'm going to stay." Said Kasumi. "Besides, it must be tough cooking enough for twelve people."

"Touche'."

As they worked, Kasumi couldn't help but wonder how the food situation at the Tendo household was going without her….

Tendo Dojo…

"It's done!"

Soun, Genma, and Nabiki blanched when Akane propped down 'breakfast' on the table. The dish, if one could call it that, was supposed to be tsukemono (salted pickles) with rice and tamagoyaki (rolled omelet). As usual, it didn't look the least bit appetizing. The tsukemono looked shriveled up and was black as night, the rice looked burnt, and the tamagoyaki was a sickly green that occasionally turned blue before going green again.

"Errr… Akane… is this… breakfast?" asked Soun nervously.

"Yep!" Akane replied with pride. "I decided to try something different with the usual breakfast, so this is my own specialty!"

The other tenants winced at those words. Her 'specialties' were the worst of all her attempts at cooking.

"Uhh…" started Genma. Soun audibly gulped while Nabiki looked like she was about to faint.

"C'mon, everyone, dig in!" said Akane cheerfully. Soun, Genma, and Nabiki didn't move as they stared at the food in disgust. Sensing their hesitance, Akane took a more forceful tone. "Well, ARE YOU GOING TO EAT IT OR NOT!?"

The other three tenants quickly filled their plates with the breakfast items to appease the little princess while at the same time fearing for their personal health.

Nabiki spooned up a small portion of the tsukemono and burnt rice and looked at it. Soun and Genma took a portion of the tamagoyaki and looked at it with distaste.

'_Well, here goes…'_ Nabiki shut her eyes and downed her food into her mouth at the same time Soun and Genma did.

They immediately regretted their actions as all three of them had snapped their eyes open, followed by the audible clangs of their utensils dropping on the table. Nabiki wound up turning into a shriveled up husk of her former self like the pickles she ate. Genma and Soun were no better as both of them started to turn several shades of green and blue as an unknown substance started to foam out of their mouths.

"So how was it? Do you guys like it?" Akane asked, completely oblivious to their reactions. Anyone with even half a brain could immediately tell by their reactions that they thought the food was more than terrible. As usual, Akane couldn't comprehend this simple fact. "I'm sure I got the recipe right…"

Akane took a bite of her own creation, then proceeded to bulge out her cheeks while her facial features contorted in unusual ways. In an instant, she got up and ran for the bathroom. Loud vomiting sounds followed.

As Akane continues to barf her guts out, one thing ran through the minds of her three breakfast victims.

'_Kasumi, WHERE ARE YOU!?'_

Saotome complex…

"ACHOO!"

"Bless you, Kasumi." Said Nodoka.

"Thank you, Auntie." Said Kasumi. "I'm not sure where that came from…"

Some time later, they've managed to fix up a hearty breakfast of tsukemono with rice and tamagoyaki (done CORRECTLY).

Opening (Ranma ½ style, 'Chikyuu Orchestra')

Upbeat music plays over a static screen. Ranma in his kung fu clothes and Ranma-chan in her casuals appears

_Mimi wo sumaseba Mienai tooku (Strain your ears And you'll hear)_

_Utatte iru Koe ga kikoeru (A voice singing from afar)_

Ranma and Ranma-chan pull the 'Ranma Club' logo down from above and sets it in place before going off screen.

_Kono machi no naka Ano koe wo dasu (In the middle of this city You won't find a machine or such) _

_Kikai nante Mienai 'nai yo (That churns out that voice)_

Bloom, Stella, and Flora appear, their hair being blown by the wind. Musa, Tecna, and Layla appear soon after.

_Ano koe ga koko made Todokazu ni kakikesareta kara (Without reaching this place that voice fades)_

_Kikoenai Ano sukitootta uta (So it can't be heard, that passing song)_

Ranma comes in, looking tough. From behind, Layla uses an Aqua Blanket spell on him, triggering his curse. She giggles before leaving.

Clones of Kiko fill the area. The rest of the cast fly forward from the back: Shampoo, Ukyou, Nodoka, Mousse, Cologne, Sasuke, Kasumi, Ryoga, Jusenkyo Guide, Kuno, Kodachi, Genma, Soun, Nabiki, Happosai, and Akane.

_Kikoete kuru yo Chiisa na oto ga (I can hear it coming, a little sound)_

_Kimi no tonari Me to hana no saki (Next to you in front of your nose and eyes)_

Ranma-chan is seen wearing each of the Winx girls' casuals one at a time, much to an SD Ranma's chagrin. It finally goes to Ranma-chan in faerie mode as SD Ranma looks neutral. Looking off to the side, his expression turns to shock as we see a shaded in silhouette of Ranma-chan's future Enchantix form.

_Afuredasu n' da Midori no oto ga (Overflowing the green sound comes out)_

_Dare ka ga Jama sae shinakerya (No one ought to get in its way)_

Shampoo is seen in her waitress outfit before she's suddenly changed into her Alfea casuals. Ukyou is seen in her chef outfit before she, too, was suddenly changed into her Alfea casuals. A group shot of the Pixies are seen as they take a pose.

_Kimi mo hitotsu no oto Hiroi daichi no ue ni umareru (You, too, give rise to a sound on the great Earth)_

_Kaerou yo Ano oto no naka e (Let's go back to the middle of that sound)_

Ranma looks to one side and sees Bloom, Stella, and Layla. Looking to the other side, he sees Flora, Musa, and Tecna.

_Natsukashii Yama no jinari de Kizumu kizameba Odotte iru chikyuu ga mieru (Nostalgic Amidst the crooning of the mountains Sharpen the rhythm And you'll see the earth dancing) _

_Dekkaku aoku Takaku Hibike yo Chikyuu ookesutora (Large and blue Whispering high Earth orchestra)_

We see Sasuke sweeping with a broom, then zooms out, coming out of Faerie Ranma-chan's eye, who was levitating in the air. Zooming out, the pixies; Lockette, Amore, Chatta, Tune, Digit, Piff, and Zing were seen before Faerie Ranma-chan giving off a wave. It then zooms out from the folds of Duck-Mousse's wing and shows him with Neko-Shampoo, Kitsune-Ukyou, and Kiko sitting together. The camera spins around to their backs as they watch the sky. Pans upwards into the sky and into space, showing a view of Earth.

End opening

Furinkan High gates…

Ranma, Shampoo, Ukyou, and the Winx had walked into the school grounds as they normally do. They were greeted by most of the students milling about. Unfortunately, this also included the unwanted one from the True Blunder of Furinkan himself.

"My Gaijin Goddesses! Once more you've decided to honor this proud warrior with your graceful presence! Allow me to reward all of you by dating with all of thee!"

After his speech, Kuno leapt at the Winx girls in order to 'shower them with his affection'. As per usual, his attempts were cut short.

"SUN SHOT!"

Stella held up a hand and shot a beam of highly focused light right into Kuno's face, knocking him back towards the front doors. When the light died down, his face had received a serious case of sunburn.

"Oh my Blonde Beauty! You light up my life!" said Kuno while still sprawled on the ground.

"Get a life, you loser!" said Stella as she and the others walked past his downed body and into the school.

"My loves! Will you not go out with the great Tatewaki Kuno?"

Before he could say anything more, Ranma silenced him by stomping on his face as he walked towards the school doors. The added fact that Kuno's face was sunburned didn't help, either. The insane kendoist screamed in pain before blacking out.

"Thanks for shutting that guy up." Said Stella.

"Don't mention it." Said Ranma. "With a mouth as big as his, he's practically begging for it."

School hallways later on…

Ranma and the Winx were walking down the hall engaging in a little discussion.

"You know, I was thinking about something…" said Musa.

"What is it, Musa?" asked Layla.

"Well, it's about the prize won at the Steel Chef Tournament some time ago."

"Oh right! The instruments!" said Bloom.

"What about them?" asked Ranma.

"I remembered Ukyou once mentioning that we could form a band with those." Said Musa.

"Oh, that's right! I remember that, too!" said Flora.

"Yep! I think we should do it!"

"But so far, we've only been playing around with them a bit." Said Tecna.

"We could always practice, too! We should have a jam session when we get back home."

"Sounds like a good idea." Said Bloom.

The end of the day…

The group plus Shampoo and Ukyou were some of the few left to leave the school. They were engaged in private conversation until they were interrupted by someone.

"Hold it!"

The group turned to see it was Akane, angry as usual.

"Oh, it's just you, Akane." Said Ukyou in a bored tone.

"What you want now?" asked Shampoo.

"Kasumi is gone and I KNOW you people have something to do with it!" shouted Akane.

"Oh? And how do you figure that?" asked Ranma. _'Although for once, she's correct on her assumption…'_

"I KNOW YOU DID IT! I JUST KNOW IT!" shouted Akane with her usual logic. "JUST WHERE IS SHE!?"

Everyone sighed before Flora stepped up. "Try to understand. Kasumi is in need of some time off. It would be best to just leave her alone for a while."

"I KNEW IT! YOU KIDNAPPED MY SISTER!!!" Akane screeched.

"We didn't kidnap her! She came to us!" said Ranma.

"Yeah! And personally, I can't really blame her for wanting time off." Added Stella.

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN, YOU BLONDE BITCH!?" retorted Akane. "RETURN KASUMI OR I'LL FORCE YOU TO!!!"

With that threat, she charges at them, intending on causing them pain. Of course, she had forgotten how far outclassed she was to them, but as usual, her anger had over-ridden her better judgment. In an instant, Shampoo was before Akane and lashed out with a kick into her solar plexus, knocking her back into a tree. The short-tempered girl coughed as she held her stomach in pain.

"Loud violent girl still too thick-headed to know when to give up." Said Shampoo.

"SHUT UP YOU STUPID AMAZON WHORE!!!"

Once more, Akane charged. However, Ukyou leapt in and finished it by jumping up and slamming her large spatula on Akane's head, knocking her out. She fell like a sack of potatoes.

"Not really necessary, but thanks anyway." Said Shampoo.

"Oh, believe me, the pleasure's ALL mine." Said Ukyou.

"Well, now that that's over, shall we head back?" asked Layla.

"Yeah, before she wakes up." Added Musa.

They were all in agreement and left the school area.

From behind the school entrance, Nabiki watched the group leave. She shook her head as she witnessed the whole event with her younger sister.

'_Sheesh, Akane, that was NOT the right way of going about doing things…'_ Nabiki thought. _'… but why are Shampoo and Ukyou all buddy-buddy with those gaijins? It doesn't seem right…'_

As she thought this, she also thought about the whereabouts of her older sister. From what she heard and observed, Kasumi was staying with Ranma and those girls. She didn't realize how hard it was living at home without the dutiful Tendo girl, especially in the cooking department. Usually, Kasumi prepared her and Akane's bentos for school. When Kasumi left, Akane tried to prepare her a bento. She shivered at the memory. The box she received that morning smelled foul and had an unknown substance oozing out of its sides. As they walked to school and while Akane wasn't looking, Nabiki immediately chucked the bento into the nearest trash can. She didn't notice the trash can immediately tossing the bento out of itself and onto the ground. A rat came and sniffed at the discarded bento, gagged, and fainted dead away.

Nabiki sighs and goes to get Akane to the nurse's office.

Saotome complex, dojo area…

As planned, Ranma and the girls had taken out the instruments and took them to the dojo for a little jam session. It was the only place big enough for them, plus they didn't want to make too much of a racket in the house.

"All right! We're sounding pretty good so far!" said Musa as she held the sax.

Bloom and Stella had the electric guitars, Flora was on bass, Tecna on keyboard, and Layla was at the drums. Ranma, Shampoo, and Ukyou were sitting before them watching.

"That did sound pretty cool." Said Ranma. "You girls are naturals!"

"Oh, you're too kind!" said Stella.

"This is actually kind of fun!" said Bloom.

"The sound quality's not so bad, either." Said Tecna as she tested a few notes on the keyboard.

"I'm already thinking of some possibilities here." Said Musa. The musical faerie was in fact thinking of several songs and lyrics to play. As she's heard before, "When you know the notes to sing, you can sing most anything." (1)

"Why don't you use them for your music club, Musa?" asked Flora. "I'm sure they'd be thrilled to hear some of your works with these."

Musa stroked her chin in thought. "You know, I never would've thought about that…"

Furinkan High, later next day…

It didn't take much to move the instruments from home to the school. Magical sub-space pockets are a mover's dream.

Ranma, Shampoo, Ukyou, and the Winx were in the room of the school music club setting up. Whatever was of school property was set alongside the walls to clear the center. After a few minutes, everything was ready.

"Well, all set." Said Ranma.

"Not yet. Just one last thing…" said Musa. Using her powers, she hooked up the amps to the speakers which she had taken the liberty to enhance for better sound output. "There!"

"So what's this song you've created, Musa?" asked Ukyou as she, Ranma, and Shampoo took a seat before them.

"Oh, it's something truly outrageous, Ukyou!" replied Musa. She gestures to the others. "Time to jam!"

The Winx started to jam on their instruments as Musa held her mic while tapping to the beat. As it was expected, the sound output was greatly enhanced thanks to Musa's spell. The music echoed throughout the school, causing all in it to stop what they were doing and listen in. After the upbeat opening, she started to sing.

_Musa: Look at me in a different role_

_Tryin' out a brand new part!_

_But don't you worry, baby!_

_You know I'll never have a change of heart! _

_No! _

_Oooohh!_

Ranma, Ukyou, and Shampoo were bopping to the beat.

_Winx: It's truly_

_Truly outrageous!_

_Musa: Truly truly truly outrageous!_

_Winx: A fantasy!_

_Musa: Being anyone I wanna be!_

_And on top of it all…_

_You're here with me! Ooooh!_

Students outside in the hallways stopped to listen in on the music room.

_Winx: It's truly_

_Truly outrageous!_

_Musa: Truly truly truly outrageous!_

_Winx: A fantasy!_

_Musa: Being anyone I wanna be!_

_And on top of it all…_

_You're here with me!_

In several classrooms, the teachers stopped their lectures and listened in as well as the students. Out near the gym grounds, the P.E. classes halted in the middle of practice. A volleyball bounced off a student's head, and another failed to catch an easy pop-fly baseball.

_Musa: Look at me in a different role_

_Tryin' out a brand new part!_

_But don't you worry, baby!_

_You know I'll never have a change of heart! _

_No! _

_Oooohh!_

Soon, all students and teachers alike started to bop to the music. It was a nice break in the daily high school routine.

"Is that… the gaijins?" asked Daisuke.

"Oh wow! They sound great!" added Hiroshi.

_Winx: It's truly_

_Truly outrageous!_

_Musa: Truly truly truly outrageous!_

_Winx: A fantasy!_

_Musa: Being anyone I wanna be!_

_And on top of it all…_

_You're here with me! Ooooh!_

In Nabiki's classroom, the middle Tendo daughter looked up and listened in.

'_Hmmm… they sound pretty good… I wish I had my recorder!'_

She started to make plans on finding out how to profit from this.

_Winx: It's truly_

_Truly outrageous!_

_Musa: Truly truly truly outrageous!_

_Winx: A fantasy!_

_Musa: Being anyone I wanna be!_

_And on top of it all…_

_You're here with me! Oh oh!_

'_Just what is that racket!?'_ Akane thought.

She had been annoyed that her class had been disrupted by the music being played by the Winx Club. To add insult to injury, her two friends Yuka and Sayuri were bopping to it.

"Wow! What a great song!" said Sayuri.

"Very upbeat stuff!" added Yuka.

"Hmph!" Akane continued to be grouchy about the whole thing.

_Winx: It's truly_

_Truly outrageous! (Musa: You're here with me!)_

_Truly truly truly outrageous! Contagious!_

_On top of it all…_

_You're here with me!_

_Musa: Outrageous!_

The music ended. Musa lowered her mic as she and the others took a bow. Ranma and his adopted sisters applauded the six faeries on the impromptu concert.

"Yeah! Nicely done, girls!" said Ranma.

"Ooooh! That great song!" said Shampoo.

"Thanks. I told you it would be truly outrageous!" said Musa.

They were all startled when they suddenly heard cheering. Ranma got up to open the door and saw the students outside applauding. The Winx looked out the third floor windows to see more throngs of students clapping for them.

"Oh thank you! You're all wonderful!" said Stella, wasting no time to bask in the glory.

"Whoa… didn't think it would attract THIS much attention." Said Ukyou.

It was then that the head of the Music Club, Reiko, entered the room. "Oh Musa! That song was superb! Do you have others?"

Musa could only chuckle lightly. "Well, yeah, I do… song-writing's a bit of a hobby of mine."

"It's a gift! You should harness it, Musa!" said Reiko. "Think you can make another one?"

"Actually, I've started on another one."

"Great! Whenever you're ready, think you and your friends could play a little concert for us here in the school?"

Musa's eyes widened at the proposition. "Really? You think it's all right?"

"Oh, it's better than all right! I whole-heartedly welcome the idea!"

Stella felt excited and loops an arm around Musa's shoulders. "Musa, this is a fab opportunity! It will be like our concert back at Red Fountain!"

Musa nodded as she remembered that time. She had her dad reconcile with her and himself, not to mention the rude crashing of Stormy.

"Don't worry, we'll have something for you soon!" said Musa.

"Oh thank you very much!" said Reiko. The other students cheered at this bit of news. They couldn't wait to hear what other songs Musa may conduct.

Saotome dojo, later that night…

Once more, the group had the instruments in the dojo, thanks to the magic of sub-space pockets. They had been rehearsing for a bit.

"You really have another song in the works, Musa?" asked Ranma.

"Yeah! To tell the truth, I've had it in my head for a while now!" replied Musa. "I just had to get it down!"

"We've heard the lyrics, and it sounded pretty cool!" said Layla.

"Especially the ones about me!" added Stella.

"Stella, it's about all of us as a group." Said Bloom.

"Oh, that, too. Ah hahahah…"

"I can't wait to hear it." Said Ranma.

"By the way, Ranma, Musa said that this one is secret until the actual concert." Said Flora.

The pigtailed boy caught the hidden meaning. "Ah… guess no exclusive peeks for me, huh? Now I REALLY can't wait."

"You have to understand, it's a girl thing." Said Stella.

"But I can be one, too, in case you've forgotten."

"Oh? You saying you ARE one?" asked Tecna in a teasing manner, causing the others to giggle.

Ranma blanched at that. "Hold on! I'm a guy through and through!" He quickly left the dojo to the main house.

"Oh Tecna, that wasn't really nice." Said Flora, though she was smiling as she said it.

"Sorry, he just left an opening there." Said Tecna.

"That's right! As he says about his martial arts, when there's an opening, you take it!" said Stella.

"Well, now that we're alone, let's continue." Said Bloom.

"Let's do this!" said Layla as she clapped her drumsticks.

Main house…

Ranma wasn't able to hear the music being played in the dojo thanks to a sound barrier spell courtesy of Musa.

'_Wow, they must really want to keep it under wraps…'_

Walking through the main hall, he runs into Kasumi, who was sweeping the floor.

"Oh, Kasumi."

"Good evening, Ranma. Where have you been?" asked Kasumi.

"In the dojo. The girls are rehearsing a song." Replied Ranma.

"Odd, I don't hear anything."

"That's because of Musa's sound barrier she surrounded the dojo with. Obviously, they want to keep it secret."

"Well, nothing you can do but wait until they're ready."

"I suppose."

"Oh, by the way, Ranma," Kasumi started as she set aside the broom. "this package came in for you." She went over and pulled out a thin box a little over five feet long and presented it to Ranma.

Looking at the box, Ranma takes it and asks the obvious question. "A package for me? What is it?"

"Your mother got it from Magix, I believe." Replied Kasumi.

Ranma's eyes widened when he heard that. He immediately looked at the return address. It was indeed from Magix, specifically Alfea and the sender, Faragonda. Taped to it was an envelope addressed to him.

"What could this be?" asked Ranma as he opened the envelope. Taking out the letter, he reads:

**Dear Ranma,**

**I hope you and the girls are doing well on Earth. We are still trying to rebuild Alfea and the other schools back to their former glories. We are still on the look-out for Valtor should he make another escape. So far, things have thankfully been quiet. Nevertheless, we must remain ever vigilant. **

**I had recently met with Nabu's parents and they wanted me to send this to you. It may be helpful to you in the future. I know how you love to create battle techniques from your attendance here. It belongs to you anyway.**

**Say hello to the girls for me.**

**Sincerely,**

**Faragonda, Headmistress of Alfea**

Ranma looked from the letter to the box. Setting the letter aside, he opens the package. He marveled at what he saw.

"Ooooh, how beautiful!" said Kasumi.

What Ranma held in his hand was a gold five foot mage staff with a wide ornamental ruby tip. It seemed to emit a faint aura of light as he held it. Like with the other Specialist weapons, it felt natural for Ranma to hold the mage staff. (2)

"Whoa… pretty neat…" said Ranma as he examined the staff.

"So your professor sent it to you from another realm?" asked Kasumi.

"Yeah. I'm surprised I even got mail from there." Replied Ranma. "They must have a special postal service if it could reach here on Earth."

"What will you do with it?"

"What else? Train on how to use it in battle. It is a weapon after all, or at least a magical amplifier." Replied Ranma as he one-handedly twirled the staff.

Kasumi became surprised when Ranma made the rest of his weapons appear floating before him with a wave of his hands. They were quite the unique items, being made of light energy after all. He places the staff with the four swords and cable gauntlets, then hides them back into subspace.

"Magic must be pretty handy to possess." Said Kasumi.

"It helps." Replied Ranma. "Well, guess I'll go wash up."

The eldest Tendo watched as the pseudo-faerie went upstairs.

Furinkan, a few days later…

Reiko had been excited after Musa told her that her next song was ready. It could give the music club some much needed publicity. The music club leader had made the necessary arrangements to use the school auditorium for the concert. Everything had already been set up (again, with the help of subspace pocket magic). Once the end of the school day hit, students started to crowd towards the concert. This included Hiroshi, Daisuke, Yuka, Sayuri, and Nabiki. The latter was interested in what the gaijins will play, which was why she and her flunkies had tape recorders handy. Kuno was once again in the nurse's office after trying to sneak a visit at the Winx, courtesy of Ranma and his sisters. Akane simply went home, refusing to have anything to do with the Faeries group.

Backstage, Musa and the other Winx were trying to get ready. Ranma, Shampoo, Ukyou, and Kasumi enter.

"Well, it's almost time, girls." Said Ranma. "You feeling nervous?"

"I kinda do, actually…" replied Musa.

"Ah, don't speak like that, Musa! It'll be just like any other concert!" said Stella.

"But I've never done one on Earth before." Said Musa.

"Hmmm… point taken…" added Stella.

"This will be my first time." Said Bloom. "I'd be lying if I said I wasn't feeling nervous."

"Don't worry too much about it." Said Ukyou. "You said you girls practiced for this, so it should be no problem."

"She's right. I'm sure you'll be wonderful!" said Kasumi.

The girls smiled at their words.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence in us." Said Flora.

It was then they heard Reiko announcing their entrance.

"Uh oh! Looks like we're on!" said Tecna.

"Let's hurry!" said Layla.

"Go break leg out there!" Shampoo called out as they left for the stage.

Auditorium…

"Here it is, folks! The moment you've all been waiting for! You know them as the newest exchange students at Furinkan, but they call themselves something else: they are… the Winx Club!"

Soon after the announcement, magical mist, courtesy of the girls, obscured the stage. The music starts as the mist evaporates. Once gone, Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa, Tecna, and Layla were seen and continued playing without pause, each with their own mic. Their appearance caused a lot of cheering.

Musa took center stage as she held her mic and sang the opener.

**(Siamo le Winx)**

_Musa: Ooooh no no no!_

_Ooooh yeah yeeeeeaaaaah!_

_No… no… nooooooo!_

_Winx: Siamo noi le Winx (We're the Winx)  
Fonte di energia (Source of energy)  
Con la magia (With the magic)  
Sfideremo le malvagie Trix (To defeat the Trix)  
Nuove fate siamo Winx (New fate, we're Winx)  
_

_Flora: Flora… ooo, ooo, ooo, Flora, oooooh!  
_

Flora steps up with her bass and does a small dance before stepping back.

_Winx: Winx Club  
_

_Stella: Stella Stella Stellaaaaaaaaa!_

Stella steps up and reaches out with her hand, causing many of the boys to reach out to her.

_Winx: Ali in cielo (Spread your wings and fly)  
Noi siamo Winx (We're the Winx)_

Bloom steps up for her solo while on the guitar.

_Bloom: Sono __Bloom__ (I'm Bloom)__  
__Col fuoco mi difendero' (With fire and strength in my heart)__  
__E la mia forza da cuore salira' (to rise up and defend myself)  
_

As Bloom dances, she creates two fireballs and juggles them. She later aabsorbs them back into herself.

_Stella: Io sono __Stella__(I am Stella)__  
__Di luce di luce splendero' (My power and magic come from the light)__  
__Con i poteri ragi magici faro' (And shines like the sun)  
_

The room darkens as a lone spotlight shines on Stella. Raising her hand, she illuminates the room again.

_Winx: Siamo magiche (We're magical)_

_Winx: Siamo noi le Winx (We're the Winx)  
Fonte di energia (Source of energy)  
Con la magia (With the magic)  
Sfideremo le malvagie Trix (To defeat the Trix)  
Nuove fate siamo Winx (New fate, we're Winx)  
Winx! _

_Tecna: Tecna! _

_Musa: Musa!_

_Layla: Layla!  
Bloom: Bloom Bloom Bloom!_

The four girls took center stage, then back up, leaving Layla. Using her Morphix, she created a clone of herself to play the drums before jumping up front for her solo.

_Sono __Layla__ e amo danzare (I'm Layla, and I love to dance)  
Seguo il ritmo, il ritmo tribal (And follow the rhythm, the tribal rhythm)  
Il mio potere non ha rivale (My power has no rival)  
Segui il ritmo e ti faro ballare (Follow the rhythm has lead me to you)  
Sono Layla (I'm Layla)_

Layla begins to dance to the rhythm before ending in the splits, her hair fallen over the side of her face in a teasing manner. She quickly gets up to take her place behind the drums.

_Winx: Winx Club  
_

_Stella: Stella Stella Stella_

_Winx: Ali in cielo noi (Spread your wings and fly)  
Siamo Winx (We're the Winx)_

Flora steps up.

_Sono __Flora (I'm Flora)__  
__E i profumi emanero' ( The scent of nature is)__  
__Con le pozioni magiche ogni ogni cosa cambiero' (My power source, I use potions that change each day)  
_

Flora runs a hand through her hair, sending out some flower petals into the audience. A lot of the boys tried to collect as many of them since they came from her.

_Io sono __Tecna__ (I am Tecna)__  
E tecnologica saro' (Technology and science)__  
__Ed i misteri nascosti della scienza esplorero' __(Is my energy source to explore the mystery)__  
_

Tecna steps up and dances while her body is surrounded by green electricity, followed by digital numbers.

_Sono__Musa__(I'm Musa)__  
__Ed il volume della musica alzero' (And the volume of the music raises)__  
__Sempre di piu' sempre di piu' sempre di piu' (Always more, always more, always more)  
_

Musa takes center and raises her arms up, causing everyone else to follow.

_Winx: Siamo noi le Winx (We're the Winx)  
Fonte di energia (Source of energy)  
Con la magia (With the magic)  
Sfideremo le malvagie Trix (To defeat the Trix)  
Nuove fate siamo Winx (New fate, we're Winx)_

_Chorus: Nuove fate siamo…_

_Nuove fate siamo…_

_Nuove fate siamo…_

_Nuove fate siamo…_

The girls were having the time of their lives as they picked up the beat. The audience was dancing along to the music. From backstage, Ranma, Ukyou, Shampoo, and Kasumi were also bopping along to it.

The Winx girls prepare for the final verses. They intend to end strong!

_Winx: Siamo noi le Winx (We're the Winx)  
Fonte di energia (Source of energy)  
Con la magia… (With the Magic)  
_

_Siamo noi le Winx (We're the Winx)  
Fonte di energia (Source of energy)  
Con la magia… (With the Magic)  
_

_Siamo noi le Winx (We're the Winx)  
Fonte di energia (Source of energy)  
Con la magia (With the Magic)  
Sfideremo le malvagie trix (To defeat the Trix)  
Nuove fate siamo Winx (New fate, we're Winx)  
__Tecna!__  
Nuove fate siamo Winx (New fate, we're Winx)  
__Layla!__  
Nuove fate siamo Winx (New fate, we're Winx)  
__Stella!__  
Nuove fate siamo Winx (New fate, we're Winx)  
__Musa!__  
Nuove fate siamo Winx (New fate, we're Winx)  
__Flora!__  
Nuove fate siamo Winx (New fate, we're Winx)  
__Bloom Bloom Bloom Bloom Bloom! (3)_

All the Winx took a pose at the last word. The audience cheered loudly at the performance. The Faeries took a bow and waved to the crowds.

"Thank you thank you! You've all been a great audience!" Stella called out.

"Beautiful AND talented!" said Daisuke.

"You can say that again!" said Hirokshi.

"What a great show!" said Sayuri. "It's too bad Akane didn't want to come."

"No kidding. She really missed out." Said Yuka.

Without anyone noticing, Nabiki and her cohorts left the building.

From backstage, Ranma and the girls clapped.

'_I knew you could do it…'_ thought Kasumi.

Saotome Residence…

It took a bit to get back home from school now with the Winx girls' increased popularity among the student body. They had to push past the throngs of people to get to the open space of the school gates. After that, they beat a hasty retreat.

They were all currently lounging about in the living room.

"Man, didn't think we'd have to almost fight our way out." Said Layla.

"I suppose that's the price of fame." Mused Tecna as she worked on her laptop.

"We'll just have to get used to it!" said Stella. "Or rather, you girls will just have to!"

That comment earned her a couple of groans.

"I have to admit, though, that was pretty fun!" said Bloom.

"Maybe I ought to write up some more." Said Musa.

"I look forward to it." Said Ranma. "But this time, think you can keep me in the loop?"

"Maaaaaaybe…"

Ranma was a bit disappointed in the answer, but at least it wasn't a no.

Sasuke enters the room. "Excuse me, but Mistress Nodokaand Mistress Kasumi has dinner prepared!"

"All right! Wonder what Mom and Kasumi cooked this time?" said Ranma as he lead the way.

Tendo Dojo…

Nabiki had wisely decided to eat out before coming home. She had discovered that Akane had once again tried to cook another one of her kitchen biohazards. The dinner dish of the day was supposed to be some kind of seafood soup. The broth was syrupy-thick and sickly green, and the ingredients looked unsavory at best. There were bones, fish heads, and octopus tentacles which were somehow still moving (don't ask). When Akane, Soun, and Genma sampled a single spoonful, they were immediately fighting for the bathroom.

The middle daughter could only sigh at the memory. It would take several cans of air freshener to clear out the stench from the bathroom after the numerous bouts of vomiting. As usual, this incident didn't stop Akane from trying again later.

'_If she wants to learn to cook, she NEEDS to learn patience!'_ thought Nabiki. _'Can't expect that to happen anytime soon…'_

She looks at the tape recording she took of the Winx concert. Nabiki had to admit, those gaijins were pretty good. They certainly knew their stuff. The mercenary sister planned to make a few bootleg copies on CD and sell them for some quick cash. Ranma couldn't really complain about her profiting off of this since technically, it wasn't morally wrong as her past endeavors.

Plus, she could use the extra money to at least get better food. Living off of takeout may not be healthy, but it was better than attempting to live off of Akane's cooking.

'_Oh Kasumi…'_

To be continued…

Ending (Ranma ½ style, 'Hinageshi')

Music starts in a blank background. An image of a Specialist levi-bike comes up.

_Kyou, ame ga furi-dashita no da kara (Today, because it started to rain)_

_Yakusoku yabutte ie ni ita no Mm (Breaking my promise, I was at home, mmm)_

Windows of Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa, Tecna, and Layla slide into view.

_Gomen, kirai ni natta no ja nakute (Sorry, it's not that I hate you)_

_Nan to naku sou shitakatta (I don't know why I wanted to do that)_

The girls all slowly turn and look towards the camera.

_Hana wo ichi-rin kazatte mita no (I tried decorating with a single blossom) _

_Potari to shizuku namida mitai ni (which a tear-like drop quietly trickled down)_

A window of Ranma opens up. He looks off to the side in a despondant manner before looking down. It then opens up a window of the Specialists' weapons, including the newly acquired staff of Nabu.

_Hinageshi no hana de nakute yokatta (I'm glad I'm not a red poppy)_

_Mujaki ni saku ki ni wa narenai (I don't feel like blooming innocently)_

The windows of the Winx girls open up. All of them were walking about holding umbrellas in the rain.

_Na mo nai sono hana wa watashi mitai ne (That insignificant flower is like me) _

_Hissori hitori inoru no (Silently, I pray alone)_

The next window shows the feet and legs of Ranma. The feet and legs of the Winx girls slowly approach Ranma's from separate directions and stop once he's surrounded. Six vertical windows of the Winx slide in. They looked surprised when the vertical window of a wet Ranma-chan slides into the center. The window expands to one large one as it shows the Winx giggling around Ranma-chan, who could only chuckle in response. Bloom hands her an extra umbrella, which she gratefully took.

End ending

Preview…

Musa: We so rocked that!

Stella: I think we were made for something like that!

Tecna: Well, it's finally the weekend again.

Stella: That's right! Bloom! Looks like you're up!

Bloom: Huh!? But… but I… uh…

Flora: Now now, don't be so nervous.

Layla: This is your day!

Bloom: I knew I'd go eventually, but now that it's here…

Stella: Next time, on Ranma Club, 'The Last One! Bloom's Fiery Spirit!'

Ranma: I wonder what's gonna happen this time?

Author's notes:

From "Sound of Music".

Nabu's staff which wasn't officially introduced until the 4th season of Winx Club. It's gotten an early debut here.

From the Winx Power Show. Better to listen to this as you read.

Yes, I'm aware that I'm late on my update, but you know how RL is…

Still trying to get stuff squared away.

Eddog2323: You got that Japanese opening yet?

Kamen Rider Chrome: Of course Stella is sexy! Was there ever a doubt? And this is how the Tendo household is holding up without Kasumi.

AndrewK9000: Great stuff, eh?

7 Winds: Just trying to keep up with my readers.

Jerry Unipeg: It took a while for me to think that up.

God of all: Good to know you're still into it!

Dumbledork: More like a hot chapter, don't you think?

Dark-Magician-41: Who WOULDN'T like to see a slingshot bikini on a hot babe?

Hiryo: Once I have the time and not get too many headaches.

TheLordOfPages1692: Stella just has the touch, you know? ^_^

Firelordeg: Whoa! Calm down, man! I'm glad you like it, but you'll just have to wait like everyone else.

Shawis Relzair: Hello, new reader! And yes, I whole-heartedly agree with you. Akane and the others are like damn karma houdinis in canon and don't deserve to be happy. I put a stop to that here!

MrsWhitelock: Hello, new reader 2! I'll try.

PEJP Bengtzone: Natsume and Kurumi… hmmm…

Lao: Yeah, I agree. Still, in this story, the Jusenkyo Guide had kept samples of each spring. It would be a LONG process to restore Jusenkyo to its original form.

Wolvenstrom: Hope you didn't bust a gut there. Well, turning Ranma-chan into a faerie is the next best thing to a sailor senshi, right?

Ryoko the demon fox: 4Kids butchered EVERYTHING. Glad to have been of service. Avoid 4Kids like the plague!

Jadesparda: Yes, Valtor has been too quiet. Think of it as the calm before the storm…

BlackRoseFire: Just look up "Winx Rai" and it'll turn up. Just make sure the vid doesn't have that accursed 4Kids (or FoxBox) logo on the bottom right corner.

Popo: How long have you been following, new reader?

Ranmakim74: Yes, I'm quite aware of Season 4. It will be a long time until this story coincides with that one. Plus, can't really do anything about it until I see ALL of it (only seen the 1st 13 eps so far). *Uncle style* One more thing! I still need to incorporate the Winx movie into this. I plan to ask another author for use of his crossover which I myself had been following for years.

Because of the long time, I've got a really small…

_**RAI vs. 4Kids Rant!**_

This is in season 2 episode "Battle on Planet Eraklyon" (US: "Wrong-Righters" Ugh!)

The scene is when Bloom, Sky, Flora, and Brandon encounter the Patchamen for the first time, and get trounced...

**4Kids:**

Dunko throws that powder puff bomb at Bloom, causing her to cough and collapse (supposedly sleeping powder or something). Notice that before Bloom collapsed, she was holding her stomach.

**RAI:**

Patchaman Dunko throws the powder puff bomb at Bloom, which served as a smokescreen, not a knockout gas. While Bloom was temporarily blinded, Patchaman Bo appears in front of her, then punches her in her stomach (it showed Bloom's back, but you could tell she got gut punched), THEN she collapses. THAT'S why Bloom held her stomach in pain there. Poor girl, that must've hurt bad, considering she always wears midriff-baring outfits.

Next is the final date… it's Bloom's turn now! What will be in store for her? See you all next chapter!


	35. The Last One! Bloom’s Fiery Spirit!

Disclaimer: Ranma ½ belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and Viz Video and Winx Club belongs to Iginio Straffi and Rai S.p.A (NOT 4Kids!!!). Song 'Let Me Be With You' belongs to Chobits, and 'My Will' belongs to Inuyasha. Song 'Human Nature' belongs to Michael Jackson.

Note: this follows the Rai version of Winx as the 4Kids version butchered it too much, like with every anime it dubs.

Chapter 31: The Last One! Bloom's Fiery Spirit!

Saotome Complex, Ranma's room…

Currently, Ranma was seated on his bed, absently twirling Nabu's staff in his hand. He had been thinking about what kind of techniques he could use with it.

'_Hmmm…. By itself, it doesn't seem much as a physical weapon as compared to the others, but it certainly enhances my magic and ki levels… wonder how I can combine this with the others?'_

His train of thought was broken by a knocking on his door. "Yeah! Come in!"

The door opened to reveal Nodoka. "Hello, Ranma."

"Oh, hi Mom."

"How are you feeling right now?" asked Nodoka as she took a seat next to her son.

"Pretty good so far." Replied Ranma. "Definitely a lot better than when I was still living with Pop, that's for sure!"

"True. You were quite malnourished, not to mention a little tactless."

"Hey! I'm learning!" said Ranma indignantly.

"I know you are, and I'm proud of you for that, son." Said Nodoka. "You just needed better atmosphere, is all."

"And I certainly got it!"

A small smile formed on Nodoka's face. "Is there another reason why you're feeling good?"

Ranma looked up at the question. "Huh?"

"Well, in the past five weeks you've been out and about, and I'm not speaking of just school."

Ranma was nervous. "Errr… what do you mean, Mom?"

"You've been taking each of the girls out individually. Tomorrow you'll be taking Bloom out, if I'm not mistaken."

That REALLY got the pig-tailed boy's attention, causing him to fall off of the bed. "G'HUH!? H-h-how did you know about that!?"

"Please, Ranma! I am your mother!" giggled Nodoka. "It's only natural to know of my sons' feats. Call it Mother's Intuition. That, and I've heard the girls talking about it. It's kind of hard to miss."

Ranma sweatdropped at that. "Man, it's like you're all united or something…"

"I'm glad to know that you enjoy being with them, Ranma. I know they feel the same way, too." She pulls Ranma into a motherly embrace. "Just know that I support you every step of the way."

"Thanks, Mom." Said Ranma. "Maybe now I won't feel as nervous."

"Confidence is supposed to be one of your strong points, dear." They separate. "So… have you thought of where you might take Bloom?"

Ranma became wide-eyed. "Huh!? Hey! Don't ask me something like that!"

Nodoka could only laugh at her son's embarrassment. It was then that they heard something from outside. It sounded like the Winx girls screaming.

"Huh? What's going on!?" Ranma got up and headed for the window which was close to the source. Opening it, he sticks his upper body out. "Girls!? What's wr-"

SPLASH! SPLASH!

Ranma-chan, now female and in her casuals, sputtered after being hit in the face with a blast of water and a water balloon simultaneously. Looking down, she saw Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa, and Tecna on the back lawn looking up at her. To the side ten feet away from the window was Layla, who was the intended target. All of them were clad in skimpy bikinis and armed with either water cannons or water balloon launchers.

"Oops… sorry, Ranma!" said Bloom as she held her water balloon launcher.

"Same here!" said Stella, holding her water cannon. "I think Tecna and Layla made these too strong for a simple water fight!"

Ranma-chan didn't hear as she was once again getting stimulated at the sight of the Winx girls. She audibly gulped as she recognized the bikini Stella was wearing as the one she had on during their date at the water park. The now pig-tailed girl held a hand over her nose to hide her nosebleed.

"Err…. That's quite all right…" said Ranma-chan.

"Hey, you all right?" asked Layla.

"Sure! Sure! Everything's good! Carry on!" Ranma-chan quickly pulls back from the window and closes it. The Winx looked a little confused, but thought she was okay since she said so. They resumed their water fight.

Ranma-chan turns her back to the window and sighs as she wipes her nose with tissue, courtesy of Nodoka.

"Being with six girls at the same time can be hard… " said Ranma-chan.

"They sound to be having fun. Why don't you join them?" asked Nodoka.

Ranma-chan's eyes widened at the suggestion. The image of the six attractive faeries laughing in delight as they drenched one another, not to mention the sight of them soaking wet, their wet hair hanging over their faces, the droplets of water running down their sexy half-naked bodies…

The nosebleed came back with a vengeance. Clamping a hand over her nose, Ranma-chan replied "Er… no thanks! I'm good! I think I'll take a hot bath first then lie down!"

The pseudo-faerie quickly ran off to the bathroom, leaving Nodoka in the room. The Saotome Matriarch could only chuckle at what happened.

"Oh, you're still young, Ranma!"

Opening (Chobits style, 'Let Me Be With You')

A close-up of Bloom's eye as it opens. Sparkles fly out as the music begins.

_Ooo ooo ooo ooo yeah_

_Ooo ooo ooo ooo yeah_

_Ooo ooo ooo ooo yeah_

_Let me be with you_

Slowly zooms out to show Bloom as she crosses her arms over her heart. Her body is surrounded in flames and soon envelops the screen in fire.

_Ooo ooo ooo ooo yeah_

_Ooo ooo ooo ooo yeah_

_Ooo ooo ooo ooo…_

From out of the flames, the 'Ranma Club' logo forms.

_Futari ga kitto deaeruyouna mahou wo kakete (Casting a spell that will make sure they meet)_

Ranma is seen walking through Nerima. Bloom is seen walking through Gardenia.

_Ryoute wo sotto kasanetehora hohoemukara (They place their hands atop one another's and see, they smile)_

Bloom and Ranma, despite their different locations, look up at each other and reached out, their actions mirrored. Close up at their hands just barely touching the other.

_Honto no kimochi kitsukanai furishite (Pretending not to realize their true feelings…)_

Ranma looks up to see shots of himself paired up with Stella, Layla, Flora, Tecna, and Musa pan by.

_Totsuzen futari… (And the two suddenly…)_

Ranma then finally sees a shot of Bloom by herself with her back turned. She slowly turns around and gazes at Ranma.

_Koi ni ochitano (… fall in love)_

_Ooo ooo ooo ooo yeah_

_Ooo ooo ooo ooo yeah_

_Ooo ooo ooo ooo yeah_

_Let Me Be With You_

Ranma and Bloom continue to stare at each other, then slowly started walking towards the other.

_Ooo ooo ooo ooo yeah_

_Ooo ooo ooo ooo yeah_

_Ooo ooo ooo ooo yeah_

_Let Me Be With You_

They come within two feet of each other, then the background changes to a multi-colored void.

_Ooo ooo ooo ooo yeah_

_Ooo ooo ooo ooo yeah_

_Ooo ooo ooo ooo yeah_

_Let Me Be With You_

Ranma gives Bloom a shy smile. A shot of Bloom's blushing face, then zooms in on her eye, casting off Ranma's reflection.

_Ooo ooo ooo ooo yeah_

_Ooo ooo ooo ooo yeah_

_Ooo ooo ooo ooo…_

_Dakishimetainoni… (I want to embrace only you…)_

Slowly, Bloom's hands rose up and looped around Ranma's neck. She mouths "dakishimetainoni" before pulling him into an embrace. Ranma slowly returns it.

_Ooo ooo ooo ooo yeah_

_Ooo ooo ooo ooo yeah_

_Ooo ooo ooo ooo yeah_

_Let Me Be With You_

They turn sensing someone. The other Winx were there, grinning at the two knowingly.

_Ooo ooo ooo ooo yeah_

_Ooo ooo ooo ooo yeah_

_Ooo ooo ooo ooo yeah_

_Let Me Be With You_

Ranma and Bloom get embarrassed but laugh as they go to join them.

End opening

Saotome living room, next day…

Bloom sat at the table before Zing and the wheel. The other Faeries were sitting at the sides.

"I don't think this is really necessary, Zing." Said Bloom.

"Of course it is! It's only fair that you have a shot at the wheel, too!" said Zing as she gestures to said wheel.

Bloom sweatdrops as she looked at the wheel, which only had two panels, both of which displayed her face. "If you say so…"

Zing starts up. "Now then, ladies, we've arrived to the last week! Let's get this started!" She spins the wheel. Just to be proper, the girls looked with anticipation despite knowing the end result. After a few seconds, the wheel stops on Bloom. "Our final winner is… BLOOM!"

"Your time has finally come!" said Stella.

"It's taken six weeks, but you're finally up!" said Tecna.

"What will you do?" asked Flora.

Bloom lowered her head in thought. She slowly looks up and smirks a bit. "Oh, I've got something planned…"

Later that day…

Ranma returns back to the dojo after being sidetracked on the way from school.

'_Stupid jerks just won't learn…'_

Earlier at the school gates…

"Saotome you fiend! I shall have you relinquish your hold on my Gaijin Goddesses! Have at thee!"

Ranma could only sigh as Kuno charged at him from behind. Still, he thought this would be a good opportunity to try out his latest weapon.

Without bothering to turn around, he made Nabu's staff materialize in his hands. After one swing, Kuno's bokuto was sliced off, much to his surprise. Before the insane kendoist could react, Ranma clocked him hard on the noggin with the jeweled tip, knocking him out.

Present…

'_I was kinda surprised that I was able to slice through that stupid stick with that staff. Guess it's great used physically, too. Then there was that other time…'_

Earlier on the streets…

"I swear, that Kuno idiot is completely braindead…" muttered Ranma as he walked home from school. His magical ki senses acted up as he felt another attack approaching him. He sighed as he figured out who it was.

"RANMA! PREPARE TO DIE!"

The pigtailed boy instantly evaded Ryoga's attack from behind, a crater now marking the spot he was just standing on a moment ago.

"Long time no see, Ryoga." Greeted Ranma sarcastically. "It seemed to have taken much more time for you to find your way back here."

Ryoga raged at the comment. "BECAUSE OF YOU, SAOTOME, I'VE SEEN-"

"Yeah yeah, 'you've seen hell'. I've heard it all before." Ranma cut in. "That line is starting to get REALLY old. What is it now, huh?"

Ryoga launched himself at Ranma and started throwing wild punches, kicks, and umbrella strikes at him, the latter dodging the rage-driven attacks easily. "Akane found out about my curse! She now hates me and it's all your fault!"

"Excuse me? How exactly is it MY fault?" asked Ranma as he weaved in and out of Ryoga's attacks.

"IT JUST IS! YOU'RE THE CAUSE OF ALL MY PROBLEMS!" Ryoga raged with his usual logic of 'blame everything on Ranma when things go wrong'. "YOU WEREN'T AROUND WHEN THAT TEA HIT ME IN FRONT OF HER!"

"Hey, that was your own clumsiness, Pig-boy." Said Ranma casually. "Do you mind? I've got other plans than to play around with you."

"YOU HONORLESS BASTARD! PLANNING TO PLAY AROUND WITH YOUR GAIJINS!? HOW DARE YOU DO THAT TO AKANE!"

"She hates you now, so why do you care? Also, what I do is none of your damn business!" Ranma finally retaliated by sending a kick into Ryoga's gut, forcing him back twenty feet.

Ryoga angrily sheathes his umbrella and throws a few bandannas at the pigtailed boy. Ranma simply raised a hand and shot the bandannas down with well-placed fireballs. The makeshift shurikens were burned to ashes.

"THAT'S IT! THIS ENDS NOW!" shouted Ryoga as she started glowing a green battle aura of depression.

'_I couldn't agree more…'_ Ranma thought. _'Shi Shi Hokodan, huh? Let's see what this can do…'_

Ranma whips out Nabu's staff from sub-space and twirls it before holding it out front and glowing with his blue confidence aura. The staff glowed brightest as Ranma focused his ki into it.

It was then Ryoga lets off his ki attack.

"SHI SHI HOKODAN!"

The ball of depression-fueled ki energy was as big as a car and raced towards Ranma. The lost boy smirked as the attack was about to hit home. Ranma, however, countered with his own attack.

"MOKO TAKABISHA!"

Pointing the staff forward, the jeweled tip formed a car-sized blue ball of confidence-fueled ki. However, unlike the usual attack, the ball grew bigger and finally shoots out into a huge beam of ki. The ki beam easily ate up Ryoga's Shi Shi Hokodan like a water drop to a flowing stream. Ryoga's eyes widened in horror as the beam approached him fast. Before he could react, the Moko Takabisha beam struck him hard, carrying him down the street. Ranma then pulled the staff upwards, causing the beam to tilt up so as to not damage the streets. Unfortunately for the lost boy, he was carried upwards and sent flying over the horizon until he was a distant dot in the sky, his scream being heard before disappearing.

"I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS RANMAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!"

Ranma smirked as he made the staff vanish and continued on his way. It will be another long while till he sees the lost boy again.

Present…

'_I had no idea my staff could enhance my Moko Takabisha like that, and I wasn't really trying, too!'_

Ranma could only smile to himself as he tried to think of other ways to use Nabu's staff in battle. He tended to get excited when developing new fighting techniques, ki or magical-based.

Just as he opens the gates, he sees Bloom standing before the front door.

"Bloom?"

Bloom held her hands in front of her while blushing. "Welcome back, Ranma."

The two continued to gaze at each other, then blushed and turned away once they realized what they were doing. After another minute of silence, they finally spoke up at the same time.

"Hey Ranma/Bloom- uh… you first… uh… listen… you want to go somewhere? Oh, really? Oh wow, we said that at the same time!"

Ranma and Bloom stopped once they realized they said the exact same thing to each other simultaneously. Soon, they burst out laughing.

"Wow, I can't believe we just did that." Said Bloom after she calmed down.

"Me neither." Said Ranma once he stopped laughing. "So… ready, Bloom?"

"You bet!" replied Bloom as she bounded over to him.

Tokyo coastal area…

"Can you believe our luck? A carnival's come into town!" said Bloom.

Ranma and Bloom stood before a huge lot where a carnival fair was taking place at. It was bustling with activity as it consisted of several stands, rides, tents, and other attractions.

"Seems to have a bit of a Western feel to it…" said Ranma.

"Shall we go in?" asked Bloom as she ushered the pigtailed boy towards the entrance.

"Whoa whoa! Easy now!"

The carnival was huge and densely crowded once the two got past the ticket booth. So much fun could be had in such a place.

"Wow… there's so much here!" said Bloom in awe.

"We'd better hurry if we want to do everything!" said Ranma.

Ranma and Bloom started off to enjoy the carnival to the fullest.

Bumper-car ring…

WHAM! BUMP! THUMP! BONK!

"WHOOO-HOOO!!!"

The pigtailed boy and the redheaded girl were sitting together in a green bumper-car fashioned after a Lamborghini. Ranma was driving around in random directions bumping into anything that moved, as instructed by Bloom.

"You're a really reckless driver, Ranma!" Bloom laughed.

"But it's perfectly all right in this situation, right Bloom?" joked Ranma.

"It sure is!"

They suddenly get bumped from behind by another car.

"Oh, you're gonna get it now!"

"Get 'em, Ranma!"

Megaslide…

Ranma looks up at the megaslide, which looked like a large multi-rowed playground slide with a few wave formations in its structure. The climb up was about fifty feet.

"That is one BIG slide…" commented Ranma. He noted some of the people sliding down it on potato sacks fast and screaming in delight along the way. "Looks pretty fast, too."

"Nervous?"

"Of course not! Let's do it!"

Bloom giggled as Ranma lead the way up the staircase. Once on top, they were given a potato sack big enough for the both of them by the ride attendant. Choosing a lane, Bloom looked down the steep slides.

"It's a lot higher than I expected…" said Bloom nervously.

"Well, there's only one way down." Said Ranma as he placed the potato sack on the slide lane and sat down. Bloom followed and sat in front of him. He wrapped his arms securely around her, causing the redhead to blush. "Here we go!"

Tilting forward, they slid down the slide at a fast rate. Both screamed at the speed they were going due to the absence of friction between the slide surface and the potato sack they were on.

"WAAAAAHHH!!! FAAAAAAAST!" shouted Bloom as she gripped tightly onto Ranma's arms around her.

"Erk!" Ranma grunted at the pressure he was feeling on his arms due to Bloom's hold. _'Damn! She's got quite a grip!'_

Because of the wavy structure of the slide, their speed varied several times before finally getting to the bottom.

"Whew… finally on the ground…" said Ranma. He noticed Bloom was still gripping his arms in front of him. "Uhh, Bloom? We're on the ground, now."

Bloom was snapped to reality after hearing Ranma's voice. "Oh!" They both slowly stood up, then the redhead spoke up. "Let's do that again!"

"Huh!?"

Stands area…

Ranma and Bloom walked through the throngs of people. Each teen was eating some cotton candy they had bought earlier.

"Mmmm… this stuff is so good!" said Bloom between bites. "I haven't had cotton candy in ages!"

"Same here." Said Ranma as he ate his. "I love how it just melts right in your mouth." After another bite, he turned to look at Bloom and chuckled a bit.

"Hmmm? What is it?" asked Bloom.

"You've got a bit of cotton candy on your nose." Said Ranma with a smile.

Bloom flushed and felt her nose. She wiped off the tasty treat in a hurry. "Is it gone, now?"

"Yeah, it is."

Before they could talk more, they heard a slight commotion at a nearby game stand.

"Hey! This stand is rigged!"

"What're you talking about, pal? This is perfectly legit!"

Ranma and Bloom noticed another couple before a ball throw game stand, the boyfriend arguing with the owner.

"Since when can a tower of bottles not fall after being hit three times in a row!?"

"Your throw's too weak, that's all. Them's the breaks, kid!"

"WHY YOU!"

"Please, stop! It's not worth it!"

"I can't just let this go!"

"You ought to listen to the little lady, pal. Just accept your loss."

Bloom noticed the owner had a slight gleam in his eye. She whispers to Ranma. "Looks like a con artist…"

"Seems that way." Said Ranma. "Can't let this go, either." With that said, the two walk up to the stand. "What's going on?"

The owner quickly puts on his marketing face. "Hello there, young man! You look like a strong fellow! Care to try your luck at knocking down those bottles over there? Win a prize for your lady friend there!"

"Sure, I'll take a shot at it." Said Ranma.

The boyfriend of the other couple quickly intercepted him. "Hold on, man! Don't do it! This guy's cheating you!"

Bloom was quick to calm him down. "Don't worry, he knows exactly what he's doing."

The other couple was confused at this while the owner smirked deviously with a look saying "another sucker bites the dust."

"Three hundred yen for three throws!" said the owner.

Ranma paid the owner and was given three baseballs. Palming one, he casually throws it at the pyramid of bottles ten feet away. The ball lightly bounces off the bottles.

"That's one throw!" said the owner.

Ranma's eyes narrowed. _'Yep, definitely cheating here…'_ He took the second ball and threw it a little harder. There was a bit of an impact, but still the ball bounced off the bottles.

"That's two throws!" said the owner. "You've got one left, so make it count!" _'Not like it will matter.'_

"Oh, I intend to." Said Ranma. _'You'll regret trying to cheat me and others.'_

Holding the last ball behind him, he charges a bit of his magical ki into it, giving it the density of diamond. Winding up, he utilized the Katchu Tenshin Amaguriken speed technique to throw the ball at a high speed. Once the ki-enhanced ball made contact with the bottles, they shattered to bits, much to the owner's shock.

"I-impossible!"

"Way to go, Ranma!" said Bloom.

The other couple looked shocked at what just happened, as well as the surrounding carnie-goers.

"Well, it looks like I've won, buddy." Said a smirking Ranma. "The bottles are ALL down!"

The stand owner continued to look shocked at what had just happened. _'There's no way that punk could've done it! Those bottles were glued together with the strongest adhesive and even bolted to the table! He couldn't have knocked them down!'_

An angry voice broke his train of thought. "Hey! These bottles were glued together! This game is rigged!" shouted a boy who had picked up one of the broken bottle pieces consisting of part of a rim and bottom stuck together. He held it aloft for all to see.

"No wait… I-"

The owner didn't have time to say anything as he was soon swarmed by angry past customers demanding refunds. During the commotion, Ranma stepped over and selected a stuffed lamb plushie from the shelf then handed it over to Bloom.

"I think this was well deserved, don't you think, Bloom?"

"It certainly was!"

Soon after they left, the rigged stand was closed down by a security guard once witnesses complained and after the con was found out.

Later…

Ranma and Bloom were sitting on a bench sharing a plate of takoyaki.

"Is it good?" asked Ranma.

"It is, actually." Replied Bloom as she took another fried octopus ball. "I didn't think octopus would taste so good."

"Told ya it would!"

"You know, Ranma, that was pretty sweet of you to do that for those kids." Said Bloom.

"It was nothing, Bloom." Said Ranma. "They were being cheated, and I recognized the vendor, too."

It was true. Earlier, the two had come across several crying children with broken fish scoopers at a goldfish-catching booth. Ranma's eyes narrowed as he recognized the scar-eyed man from the time he was stuck in his girl form and inadvertedly helped him learn the Katchu Tenshin Amaguriken. Just like before, Ranma used the Chestnut technique to easily scoop out all of the goldfish as the children cheered him on. Time had repeated itself as the scarred con man presented the piranha tank in a last ditch effort to get his profits back. Like before, Ranma was challenged to grab the piranhas bare-handed or give back all the goldfish, and like before he easily plucked the carnivorous fish out with the Chestnut technique, not once being bitten. The con man was put out of business yet again, and Ranma donated his goldfish to the cheated children.

Ranma could only smirk at the memory.

"The look on that guy's face when you actually fished those piranhas out barehanded was priceless!" laughed Bloom.

"Yeah. That ought to teach him to swindle people, especially kids!"

"You were basically a hero for them."

"You think so?"

"I do."

Once they finished their takoyaki, they got up to explore the carnival.

"Well, better continue!"

**(Human Nature)**

Ranma and Bloom made their way through the crowds of people as the music starts.

_Looking Out  
Across The Night-Time  
The City Winks A Sleepless Eye_

Zooms out from the two to show the rest of the carnival grounds and the rest of nighttime Tokyo.

_Hear Her Voice  
Shake My Window  
Sweet Seducing Sighs  
_

Bloom leans against Ranma's back as they rode a carousel horse together.

_Get Me Out  
Into The Night-Time  
Four Walls Won't Hold Me Tonight_

Ranma and Bloom scream with delight as they rode on the giant spinning disc ride.

_If This Town  
Is Just An Apple  
Then Let Me Take A Bite  
_

They are then seen walking while they each took a bite out of a caramel apple on a stick.

_If They Say -  
Why, Why, Tell 'Em That Is Human Nature  
Why, Why, Does He Do Me That Way_

_If They Say -  
Why, Why, Tell 'Em That Is Human Nature  
Why, Why, Does He Do Me That Way_

Bloom successfully popped some balloons at a dart booth, then later plays a few rounds of ski-ball. Ranma landed a few coins on a plate at another booth, then tries out a ring toss booth.

_Reaching Out  
To Touch A Stranger  
Electric Eyes Are Ev'rywhere_

At a haunted house ride, Bloom clutched onto Ranma as the fake monsters howled at them.

_See That Girl  
She Knows I'm Watching  
She Likes The Way I Stare  
_

Ranma watches Bloom as she uses a toy rifle to shoot the moving duck targets. He couldn't help but blush while the redheaded faerie inwardly giggled as she felt his nervousness.

_If They Say -  
Why, Why, Tell 'Em That Is Human Nature  
Why, Why, Does He Do Me That Way_

_If They Say -  
Why, Why, Tell 'Em That Is Human Nature  
Why, Why, Does He Do Me That Way  
I Like Livin' This Way  
I Like Lovin' This Way_

At a strength test bell game, a man slammed the mallet on the panel, but only getting the metal weight halfway up the meter. Ranma was up next. The vendor handed him a mallet to use. He gave the blunt object a look of disdain as it reminded him of a certain uncute ex-fiancee. Waving it off, he instead spun around, shot his right leg upwards, and sent it down on the panel with a hard ax kick. The metal weight screamed upwards and struck the bell, denting it a bit as well as moving it up slightly, much to the shock of onlookers (except for Bloom). He soon got an applause.

_Whyyyyyy oh whyyyyy?_

_Whyyyyyy oh whyyyyy? _

Ranma and Bloom were at the bumper-car ring again, this time, Bloom was the one driving. They both laughed as they drove around in random directions and bumping into everything.

_Looking Out  
Across The Morning  
The City's Heart Begins To Beat_

The two teens were bouncing around in an inflatable moon house.

_Reaching Out  
I Touch Her Shoulder  
I'm Dreaming Of The Street  
_

They are then seen racing each other along with other people in go-karts on a small track. They were neck and neck towards the finish line.

_If They Say -  
Why, Why, Tell 'Em That Is Human Nature  
Why, Why, Does He Do Me That Way  
If They Say -  
Why, Why, Tell 'Em That Is Human Nature  
Why, Why, Does He Do Me That Way_

After a wait in line, Ranma and Bloom were seated in a roller coaster. Once loaded, the cars were slowly carried up the slope, then made a fast dive. The roller coaster went through a number of twists and turns as the faerie students as well as the rest of the people screamed with excitement.

_If They Say -  
Why, Why, Tell 'Em That Is Human Nature  
Why, Why, Does He Do Me That Way_

The coaster slowed down to climb yet another steep slope. It leveled off at the apex, giving Ranma and Bloom a brief view of the carnival grounds before it dived down again.

_If They Say -  
Why, Why, Tell 'Em That Is Human Nature  
Why, Why, Does He Do Me That Way_

Ranma stood before a sumo arm wrestling machine. He was easily beating the machine on all the difficulty settings, which wasn't really much of a challenge to him, yet gained a few spectators anyway. Bloom pats him on the back in congratulations.

_If They Say -  
Why, Why, Tell 'Em That Is Human Nature  
Why, Why, Does He Do Me That Way_

Ranma wonders through a house of mirrors, having lost Bloom. He sees numerous reflections of Bloom and goes off to find the real one.

_If They Say -  
Why, Why, Tell 'Em That Is Human Nature  
Why, Why, Does He Do Me That Way_

I Like Livin' This Way

Bloom and Ranma walk around until something caught the redhead's eye. She tugs on Ranma's arm and points to a certain ride, which caused him to get nervous. It was a Tunnel of Love.

The pigtailed boy felt a bit nervous due to his experience with the Tunnel of Lost Love way back, but with a little reassurance from Bloom, he agreed to accompany her on it. They get on one of the swan boats and entered.

_Whyyyyyyyy oh whyyyyyyyy?_

_Whyyyyyyyy oh whyyyyyyyy?_

_Whyyyyyyyy oh whyyyyyyyy?_ (1)

The couple was finally riding on a neon light Ferris Wheel. A great number of balloons floated up past them just as the wheel paused. Their seat was currently at the top, giving them a full view of the nightly carnival grounds.

(end song)

"Such a beautiful view, isn't it, Ranma?" asked Bloom as she leaned on the handrail.

"Sure is. I think I can see the house from up here!" replied Ranma. "Oh, no, that's something else. My bad."

Bloom giggled. "You were quite good at some of those games."

"You weren't so bad yourself. Also, we've gotten a few souvenirs for the others."

Bloom nodded. The both of them had won a few plushies in prizes at those stands. They stored them away in a magical subspace pocket. "I'm sure they'll like them."

Ranma had to admit, this had been his best visit to a carnival. His previous visits to one weren't too great. He recalled the one time when he was trapped in girl form and chased Cologne into the haunted house for the Phoenix Pill, then the time he and the others competed in a go-kart race in which Kasumi ironically won in, and the time he was out on a "date" with the Cursed Scribbled Panda.

Soon, a few fireworks exploded in the night sky, illuminating it in colorful flashes. Bloom gazes at the light show in awe.

"What a wonderful sight, huh?" asked Bloom.

'_There's a better one right next to me…'_ thought Ranma. His eyes widened at the thought, but after his previous times with the other Winx girls, he shrugged it off as being a common thought process. His mind and heart were starting to have an agreement.

"So Bloom, did you have a good time?" asked Ranma.

Bloom leaned into Ranma and nuzzled him. "I had a great time…"

"That's good to know." Said Ranma. "I had a great time with you, too, considering my past experiences with carnival visits."

Bloom nodded in understanding as she thought of what she had seen in Ranma's mindscape, though she had to admit the incident with the Scribbled Panda was pretty funny. She thought his "date" with the doodle was pretty cute, but she wouldn't say that to him.

Ranma's mindscape…

Sky, Brandon, Helia, Riven, Timmy, and Nabu were sitting before a certain crystal memory stalagmite that viewed the episode with the Scribbled Panda. The boys started laughing at the sight of their host with the living doodle. Apparently, Bloom wasn't the only one who thought it was funny. (2)

Back to Ranma and Bloom…

'_It's taken nearly six weeks, but the wait was worth it to be with Ranma…'_

Ranma noticed Bloom lost in thought. "What's on your mind, Bloom?"

Bloom was snapped to reality. "Oh, nothing. Just thinking about us… and our friends…" She looked down at her hands nervously.

Ranma didn't know why, but he just felt drawn to her when she was like that. _'She's so beautiful…'_

"I… I'm just so happy to be with you, Ranma…" said Bloom nervously. "We all do…" She blushed when she felt Ranma's hand caress her cheek and turned her head so her face was looking at him. "R-Ranma?" She felt like she could lose herself in the blue-grey depths of his eyes as he looked at her.

"The same can be said about you. I'm happy to be with each and every one of you, too. When you girls asked me out, those times I truly felt happy. I've almost never felt that way until I reunited with you all. For that, I thank you."

"We only did what was in our hearts." Said Bloom as she touched Ranma's hand on her face. "You've been missing that part of your life for a long time."

"And you've helped fill that void in me, now my life has meaning."

"Ranma…"

"Bloom…"

They gazed into each other's eyes, then ever so slowly, their faces came closer together, and their lips made contact. Ranma looped his arms around Bloom's shapely waist to pull her closer as she did the same around his shoulders. As the kiss deepened, both felt like they were in absolute bliss, like an intense fire burned in their hearts.

'_This burning sensation, this just feels so great! I just can't describe it'_ Ranma and Bloom thought at the same time.

They kept up their osculation while the fireworks exploded in the night sky. Ranma and Bloom were too focused on their liplock to notice the Ferris Wheel started to move again. By the time they separated, their seat was reaching towards the bottom of the wheel.

Streets of Nerima later…

Ranma and Bloom, arm in arm, were approaching the gates of the Saotome complex, both in high spirits. This night had been quite memorable for the both of them.

"I enjoyed myself very much!" said Bloom.

"We both did." Said Ranma.

"You know, maybe we all should go out together somewhere."

"Oh? What do you have in mind?"

"I'm still working on that part."

Coming through the gates, they get to the front door, where they are greeted by everyone.

"Welcome back, you two!"

"So how was it, Bloom?" asked Stella.

"Yeah! Give us the details!" added Musa.

"Now now, girls, you need to hold back…" said Kasumi, although she, too, was a bit curious.

Ranma and Bloom blushed at the welcoming committee.

"Whoa whoa! Easy there!" said Ranma.

"I'll tell you later, but first…" Bloom then opens up her subspace pocket and made a bag appear before her. "Plushies for everyone!"

The house tenants took a peek inside and saw the plushie prizes the two have won at the carnival.

"Awe, how cute!" said Flora.

"Oh, that one's mine!" said Stella.

"Very nice." Said Layla.

Stella selected a poodle, Flora a cat, Musa a bear, Tecna a duck, and Layla a rabbit. Bloom kept the lamb to herself. (3) Looking in, Bloom handed out plushies of a dolphin to Nodoka, a bunny to Kasumi, and a raccoon to Sasuke. There were a few more left in the bag, but Ranma had them reserved. They were plushies of a cat, a fox, a duck, and a wolf.

"How did you get all this?" asked Tecna.

"Skill!" replied both Ranma and Bloom.

Everyone shared a hearty laugh at this.

To be continued…

Ending (Inuyasha style, 'My Will')

Music starts as a background of blowing cherry blossoms appears.

_Tsuyogaru koto dake shiri-sugite-ita watashi (I've known all too well about pretending to be strong.)_

_Dakedo ano toki kara mayoi wa kieta yo (But since then, my doubts have vanished. )_

Ranma walks through the streets of Nerima as the cherry blossoms blow. He looks up towards the sky.

_Misetai to omou mono ga kitto atte (There's definitely things I want to show you)_

_Kikasetai kotoba mo takusan aru (And so many words I want to hear)_

Nodoka is seen cooking in the kitchen as Kasumi was sweeping up the hallways. Sasuke was outside raking the leaves.

_Egao nakigao mo zenbu mite hoshikute (I want to see all sides of you, when you laugh and cry)_

_Matte-iru watashi wa yamete (So I'll stop waiting)_

Shampoo was out biking to make a delivery. Ukyou was at her restaurant flipping some okonomiyaki.

_"CHANSU" wo tsukamu yo (And seize my "chance.") _

Zooms back on Ranma who stood on the streets at night and looked off to the side.

_Anata no koto wo omou (I think of you,)_

_Sore dake de kokoro ga (And I feel like that alone is enough)_

_Tsuyoku nareru ki ga suru yo (To make my heart grow stronger.)_

In the night sky, we see a slideshow of Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa, Tecna, and Layla in Enchantix mode performing their attacks. We then see a specs-less Mousse standing on top of a pagoda looking out.

_Hakanai omoi zutto (I always, always wish)_

_Donna toki demo negau yo (That these fleeting thoughts)_

_Anata ni todoku you ni to... (Would reach you...)_

A downcast Ranma walks to the side as a collage of the faculties of Alfea, Red Fountain, and Cloud Tower pass him by. Looking up, he smiles as he sees the Winx along with Kasumi, Ukyou, Shampoo, Mousse, Nodoka, Sasuke, and the Pixies waiting for him at the house. He runs over to join them.

End ending

Preview…

Stella: There you have it! We've all successfully dated Ranma!

Tecna: So what now?

Layla: Check it out! An ice rink!

Ranma: I guess this isn't so bad, I did go to a skate park.

Bloom: Kiko? Kiko, where are you? Hey! What are you doing to Kiko!?

Flora: This is horrible! Kiko's been kidnapped!

Musa: Just who is this girl!?

Ranma: Oh no... not those two... next time, on Ranma Club, 'Alert! The Menace of the Golden Pair!' It was bad enough seeing those jerks the first time...

Author's notes:

It's finally over! Ranma has now dated each of the Winx girls and gotten closer to them. We're almost getting to the end of the Nerima arc! Yeah, I bet you were just waiting until I used an Inuyasha song. Take a guess as to who the extra plushies are for?

**Oh, and I've also added in a colored drawing I did of Shampoo and Ukyou as they appear in this story in my profile. Tell me what you think!**

(1)A tribute to Michael Jackson. RIP, King of Pop.

(2)I always thought that one episode of Ranma ½ was freakin' hilarious!

(3)Reference to the future Pixie Pets from Winx season 4.

Firelordeg: It took a while, but I did it!

OBSERVER01: You're not the only one who thinks that.

Dumbledork: Aw, but I picked them carefully!

PEJP Bengtzone: Nodoka and Ranma had their talk now.

AndrewK9000: And it will get even more awesome now that I've finished the dating process!

Ryan L. Spradling: This early enough for you?

God of all: At this time will be when I destroy a few jerks I've missed in this series.

Elrail: Yeah, 4Kids suck so bad. Most US cartoons only insult the viewers' intelligence now. I missed the ones from the 80's and 90's. G.I. Joe, Ghostbusters, Captain Planet, X-Men, Justice League, Ducktales, Gargoyles, Animaniacs, etc.

TheLordOfPages1692: The song "Siamo Le Winx" is actually the full transformation song, and the opener to the Winx Power Show.

Isoulmani: Oh, you remember Jem as well?

Jerry Unipeg: If Kasumi could use magic, she'd most likely be a healer type.

Bloomforever: Nope, sorry. The best you can do is find one that's subbed.

7 Winds: To tell the truth, I'm still a bit stuck on how to properly handle Nabiki.

Jadesparda: Yeah, it is bad to see things in black and white.

Erick Genryusai: Actually, I've got something else planned for Mousse… what it is and where Happosai is… (Xellos pose) sore wa himitsu desu!

Jimbobob5536: Can't judge a book by its cover, you know? I feel like I'm doing a service with my RAI vs. 4Kids rants as it opens the eyes to the US fanbase that they've been screwed over with a crappy kiddy version when it had a perfectly good English version to begin with. It's like 4Kids think drama and plot is offensive or something…

Alyssa: You seem familiar…

Hiryo: Thanks!

Ryoko the demon fox: I've seen season 4, 25 out of 26 eps. Unfortunately, I've only seeh the 1st 14 subbed and the last 11 in Italian, so have no idea what is happening, but it was a serious plot twist. Still can't believe that actually happened in ep. 24…

It's time for another…

_**RAI vs. 4Kids Rant!**_

Today's episode is in the beginning of season 2's The Invisible Pixies (US: Gangs of Gardenia). Layla's nightmare sequence was altered a bit (stupidly).

**4Kids:**

Nanny: "What were you doing in the commons gardens with those peasants, Layla?" (Nanny apparently forgot how to properly address Royalty)

Young Layla: "Just dancing..."

Nanny: "Hmph!"

Butler 1: "You call that dancing?"

Butler 2: "You shouldn't be dancing with commoners, Layla."

Butler 3: "Their crude dances are not fit for a princess!" (And this crude version of the show is not fit for anything)

Young Layla: "Sigh.... I know..."

Nanny: "We're taking you back to the ballroom now."

Young Layla: "Fine."

Butler 1: "You will only dance when asked to."

Butler 2: "By a gentleman of the court."

Young Layla: "Fine." (This version of Layla doesn't look like she was raised very well)

Nanny: "And you will follow his lead"

Young Layla: "I understand."

*All the servants close in on her*

Butler 3: "You will dance like a lady, Princess Layla. Otherwise, you will stand upright and still."

Nanny: "You will say nothing until spoken to."

Butler 1: "You will stare forward."

All: "You will do absolutely NOTHING!"

*Young Layla cries*

**Rai:** The nightmare here is more believable.

Nanny: "Posture, Princes Layla. Head high,shoulders back."

Young Layla: "Yes Nanny."

Nanny: "Hmmm..."

Butler 1: "Your father rang."

Young Layla: "Yes?"

Butler 2: "He wanted to make sure that you attend your lessons."

Young Layla: "Yes, of course."

Nanny: "Mind your posture, Princess Layla."

Young Layla: "Yes..."

Butler 2: "You will be at court this evening."

Young Layla: "... yes..."

Nanny: "You will sit quietly."

Young Layla: "... yes, Nanny..."

*All the servants close in on her*

Butler 3: "You will sit still..."

Nanny: "... and do NOTHING!"

Young Layla: "Uh... yes Nanny!"

Butler 1: "You will be quiet..."

Nanny: "... and speak to no one!"

*The following part was cut out by idiot 4Kids. All the servants suddenly spasm and they all transform into Darkar, freaking Young Layla out.*

Darkar 1: "And no one will speak to you!"

Darkar 2: "You are all alone!"

Young Layla: *trembles with fear and cries with her face in her hands* "NOOOOOO!!!!"

Why did 4Kids take out the part where the servants turn into Darkar clones for? Plus, Rai version shows the troubles of being Royalty by having to go through obligations (not just dancing, like 4Kids did. There's more to Royalty than that).

As usual, read and review! See you next chapter!


	36. Alert! The Menace of the Golden Pair!

Disclaimer: Ranma ½ belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and Viz Video and Winx Club belongs to Iginio Straffi and Rai S.p.A (NOT 4Kids!!!). Songs 'Mou Nakanaide' and 'Positive' belongs to Ranma 1/2.

Note: this follows the Rai version of Winx as the 4Kids version butchered it too much, like with every anime it dubs.

Chapter 32: Alert! The Menace of the Golden Pair!

Saotome complex, days after the carnival…

Ranma was crashed on the living room couch looking up at the ceiling, Kiko the bunny sleeping on his chest. The teen fighter was thinking about the six Winx girls and his individual dates with them. He couldn't help but blush at what he had done, yet somehow it felt so right. Each girl had her own special charm that set her apart from the others.

'_Man… imagine someone like me being with multiple girls at the same time and actually liking it!'_ thought Ranma. _'The thought would've never occurred to me, though it is nice that they're not all fighting over me.'_ He continues to lie on the couch. _'I wonder what will happen from this point on?'_

Ranma rests his eyes a bit from his musings and before he knew it, he was fast asleep along with Kiko.

"HEY RANMA!!!"

The pig-tailed boy was jolted out of his ten second sleep, which also awoke the blue bunny, and they both crashed onto the floor. Flipping onto their feet, they quickly got into ready stances.

"G'huh!? Where's the fire!?"

Turning about, they see the Winx enter the room.

"Sorry to have startled you two like that." Flora apologized. The others followed suit.

"That's quite all right. So what's going on?" asked Ranma.

"Well, there's this cool place we found during one our explorations of Tokyo." Replied Musa.

"And we mean that in a literal sense, too." Added Tecna.

"What might that be?" asked Ranma.

"It's an ice rink!" replied Stella. "There's an ice rink here in town!"

"One of my favorite pastimes." Said Layla.

"We were just wondering if you'd like to come along, too." Said Bloom. Kiko was also looking excited.

Ranma felt a little edgy at the mention of the ice rink. Like a lot of other things in his life, he had a bad experience with the ice rink.

"Uh, gee… I don't know…"

It was then that the six Faerie students gave him pleading looks, the one thing Ranma could never defend himself against. Whenever they gave him those looks, he could never say no to them. Even Kiko was giving him the look. Caving in, he lets off a sigh.

"All right, I'll take you all."

"Oh thank you, Ranma!" The girls all hugged him from all sides, causing him to get flustered.

'_Better start remembering how to skate again…'_ thought Ranma. _'I just hope I don't meet any certain headaches there…'_

Somewhere on the busy streets of Nerima…

"OOOOH SO CUTE! PATRICIA! COME HOME WITH AZUSA!"

"HEY YOU! YOU HAVE TO PAY FOR THAT PINEAPPLE!!!!"

Azusa paid the angry vendor no mind as she ran off the scene towards home while hugging the Hawaiian fruit.

Opening (Ranma ½ style, 'Mou Nakanaide')

Music starts as it shows neon head shot sketches of the Ranma Club cast. The title logo appears as it fades into Nerima.

_Machikado ga utsushi-dasu (Seen on the street)_

_Sabishige na shiruetto watashi yo (A lonesome silhouette It's me)_

A scanning shot of the inside of Ranma's room. Shots of the Winx pass by.

_Sayonara no serifu ima (I couldn't believe I just heard)_

_Shinjirarezu ni kiita (The line "Farewell")_

A shot of the Saotome name plate, then zooms out to show the complex.

_Kurakushon sae doramu no you ni (Like a drum Even a Klaxon)_

_Kono mune tataki namida wo sasoi-hajimeru no rarabai (It taps my heart A tear-jerking lullaby)_

We see shots of Shampoo as she tosses her hair back, followed by shots of Ukyou looking forlorn. Then it fades into a shot of the Nerima shopping district.

_Genki wo dashite mou nakanaide (Cheer up and don't cry anymore)_

Kasumi turns her head to face the camera, then Nodoka turns to smile as she holds her katana.

_Ashita ni nareba subete kawaru wa (Once tomorrow comes everything will change) _

A shot of Furinkan High School.

_Genki wo dashite mou nakanaide (Cheer up and don't cry anymore)_

Mousse whips out a few melee weapons from his sleeves as he falls into the background. Sasuke shows up armed with a few shurikens before following Mousse's lead.

_Atarashii kaze mukatte (Facing new winds)_

_Smile again! _

An overhead shot of the entire town of Nerima as it pans upwards.

Finally, it shows a group shot of Ranma, Ranma-chan, and the Specialists' souls before going back to the Ranma Club neon logo.

End opening

Nerima municipal sports center…

Ranma and company had just entered the building. With him were the Winx, Ukyou, Shampoo, and Mousse. The ice rink was full of skaters while others sat at the surrounding areas, which consisted of tables and benches. Several shops and dining areas lined the walls.

"Looks the same as I remembered it…" said Ranma.

"Well what are we standing around here for? Let's go" said Stella as she and the Winx pushed the four martial artists forwards.

They all later sat at a bench to put their ice-skates on. To avoid the extra charge of skate rental, Stella opted to spell some custom skates for everyone. The girls all had on elegant figure skates that matched the colors of their usual footwear while Ranma and Mousse had on black ones.

"Been forever since I put these things on…" said Ranma as he tried to get a feel for the skates.

"Don't worry about it, Ranma. Your skating HAS improved." Said Layla.

It was true. Since his date with Layla at the skate park, Ranma started to learn how to properly skate, as taught by the Princess of Andros. He wasn't as clumsy as he used to be on the ice before, but he would still fall on occasion.

"Well, let's go then!" said Ranma as he made his way to the rink entrance. Before he could take a step on the ice, Layla quickly grabbed his hand. "Huh? What is it?"

"Have you forgotten?" said Layla sternly. "You NEVER try to walk on the ice without first holding onto the rink's outer wall!"

Ranma winced. He had already forgotten that important step. If he had continued on, the back of his head would've met the floor behind him like the last two times. "Sorry about that, Layla…"

"Just try not to forget again, okay?"

The pig-tailed boy took hold of the wall and nearly slipped. Fortunately, he managed to keep himself from falling. As he struggled, everyone else got on the ice with no problem at all. Bloom was skating in stride, Tecna was skating some figure-eights, Flora did an axel jump, Musa was in the middle of a step sequence, and Stella was performing an upright spin. Off to the side, Shampoo, Ukyou, and Mousse were engaged in an ice race with each other.

Ranma could only sigh as he felt out of place with not just them, but with the other ice skaters there. Layla puts a reassuring hand on his.

"Don't worry, Ranma. You'll be able to skate just fine with a bit of practice." Said Layla. "It's not any different from when we were at the skate park together."

He smiled at the memory. Ranma did have a good time then with Layla. Soon he was snapped out of it as the dark-skinned girl pulled him on the ice. "Whoa!"

"You'll have to let go of the wall sometime!"

Ranma had a bit of trouble keeping his balance even while being supported by Layla. "Slippery… slippery…"

"Just keep steady and maintain your balance."

He nodded as he tried to focus on keeping on his feet. He then felt REALLY embarrassed when he saw Kiko skating along the ice just fine. To be outdone by a rabbit…

After a few minutes, Ranma was starting to get the hang of ice skating, thanks to Layla and the others. The Winx proved to be pretty effective instructors. Each of them took turns in assisting Ranma with his skating so that he wouldn't fall so much. It felt a bit embarrassing to him to be led around by the hand most of the time, especially when he was in male form. He considered going to the public restroom to change forms as to not be as embarrassed as he was now, but was halted in his efforts. He had been challenged that if he wanted to "man up", he'd learn to grin and bear it. After all, the path of a true martial artist is lined with many hardships.

Later…

"Check me out! I'm skating!" said Ranma as he broke into a fast sprint.

"RANMA! THE WALL!!!" shouted Stella.

Turning to look in front of him, Ranma's eyes widened as he saw the rink wall coming closer and closer. He started flailing his arms wildly. "AHHH!!! I CAN'T STOP! I CAN'T STOP! I CAN'T STOP! I CAN'T STOP!"

He soon crashed into the bordering wall loudly, flipping over the other side. He was in a crumpled heap outside the rink. Only one word managed to escape his lips.

"… ow…"

Everyone was immediately looking over the wall down at him.

"Ranma! Are you all right?" asked a concerned Flora.

"Could someone stop the room, please? I'd like to get off…" replied a dizzied Ranma.

"He took a real fall there…" said Ukyou.

"At least he didn't hurt anything important." Snickered Mousse, earning a bonk on the head by Shampoo. "Ow!"

"Show respect, Mousse!" said Shampoo.

"Sorry…"

Bloom applies a quick healing spell on Ranma to relieve his fatigue. Once he got his bearings again, Layla addresses him. "Well, you've got the balance part down at least."

"Yeah. You just got to work on the brakes." Added Musa.

Ranma could only chuckle nervously.

His skating lessons with the girls resumed, making sure to learn how to keep balance, and more importantly, learn NOT to crash into things. After a while, the Winx started to do a few figure-skating moves. Ranma at some point tried to imitate some of them. His jumps were impressive, but sometimes had a bit of trouble on the landings, just barely keeping himself up. He'll have to start out small first before going onto the big tricks.

Soon, the girls' skating moves caught the attention of the other skaters there. They watched in awe at the Winx girls skating like naturals. What was even more amazing was that they also saw the little rabbit, Kiko, skating on his paws just like Bloom. A lot of the female skaters there thought it was cute.

Just as they stopped, Ranma's group was surprised to hear some applause for the performance. Realizing, the Winx and Kiko took a bow to everyone.

"Thank you! You've all been wonderful!" said Stella.

"That was really cool!"

The Winx and the four martial artists turned towards the voice and saw four people skating towards them: Hiroshi, Daisuke, Yuka, and Sayuri.

"Thanks. It was nothing." Said Flora.

"You're too modest. Your style is quite graceful." Said Sayuri.

"Very beautiful…" said Hiroshi in an almost hypnotic tone.

"Yeah… so was the skating…" added Daisuke before being elbowed by Hiroshi.

"Anyways, you want to skate together?" asked Sayuri.

"That would be a great idea!" replied Musa. "Tag! You guys are it!"

The Winx Club and Kiko immediately skated off. Realizing what happened, Hiroshi, Daisuke, Yuka, and Sayuri started to pursue.

"Hey! No fair!" giggled Yuka as she and the others gave chase.

The four martial artists were left behind for a moment before snapping out of it.

"Well they're not gonna beat me!" said Ukyou and she skated forth.

"No beat Shampoo, neither!" added Shampoo as she followed her lead.

"Come on, Saotome! Or we'll leave you behind!" said Mousse, joining in the tag.

Ranma felt a little nervous after the crash, but skated after nonetheless. He started making good pace despite starting last. Soon, Ranma passed by everyone and was rapidly approaching the Faeries. Unfortunately, once again, he found himself unable to stop.

"Oh no not again!" screamed Ranma.

The Winx turned to hear Ranma's scream and was surprised to see him coming in fast. Flora, Layla, Tecna, Musa, and Kiko were startled when the pigtailed boy brushed right past them. Stella and Bloom quickly grabbed him by the hands when he sped between them. Sliding forth a bit, the two girls managed to slow Ranma to a halt.

"Easy there, Ranma." Said Bloom.

"We don't want a repeat of the last time, now do we?" added Stella.

Ranma managed to gather his bearings and gave the two girls a sheepish smile. "Thanks, Bloom, Stella."

"Don't mention it." Said Bloom. "You ARE steadily improving, though."

The large group of teens had been skating on the ice for quite some time now. Afterwards, they all took a little breather at the rink-side café. All of them took an order of chocolate parfaits. Ranma was glad for the eats. All that skating had him work up an appetite. As the group engaged in friendly conversation, Kiko finishes his meal and gestures to Bloom that he was going back on the rink again.

"Just be careful out there, Kiko." Bloom instructed her friend and pet.

The little rabbit did a salute before going back onto the ice. He slid over to a less crowded area of the rink to do his skating. A few jumps and pirouettes and he was catching the eyes of several people. There was one certain skater who was giving him a lot of unwanted attention…

"Oh Taffy!"

Kiko was surprised when a pair of pink figure skates stopped before him, blocking his path. Looking up, he sees a curly brown-haired girl in a pink figure-skater's outfit and looking at him lovingly with big sparkling eyes.

"Come on, my widdle Taffy! Be good and come home with Azusa!"

Kiko didn't know why this weird girl was calling him "Taffy", and a GIRL'S name to boot, but he didn't like the way she was looking at him. He quickly jumped back when Azusa tried to grab him.

"Bad Taffy! You come home with Azusa!"

Kiko quickly made a break for it as Azusa started to skate after him. He screamed as loud as a rabbit was capable of doing as he tried to get away from this crazy girl. This little chase caught the attention of the rest of the skaters.

Unfortunately for Kiko, he managed to get caught by Azusa, causing him to panic even more.

"Ooooh! You're so cute!"

Kiko gasped in horror when he saw the crazy skater pull out a small wooden mallet marked "Marianne" and lifted it over her head. The way she was giggling just as she was about to bonk him with said mallet more than creeped him out. In Kiko's mind, he was screaming for Bloom.

"Flame Shot!"

Azusa screamed in pain as her mallet hand got hit with a small fireball, causing her to lose grip of Kiko. The little rabbit quickly took the opportunity to run and jump into the arms of his red-haired savior.

"Kiko, you all right?" asked Bloom. She glared at the skater before her. "What do you think you're doing to Kiko!?"

Azusa looked up to glare at the girl who dared to interfere with her. "How dare you! Give Azusa back her widdle Taffy, you thief!"

"Thief!? You're the one trying to kidnap my friend here!" retorted Bloom. "In front of witnesses, no less!"

All of the skaters watching the whole exchange nodded their heads in agreement. Soon, Ranma and the others were behind Bloom.

"Oh great… it's her…" muttered Ranma. "If she's here, then…"

"Just who do you think you are, trying to steal Kiko from Bloom!?" said Stella.

"You're wrong! That's Azusa's widdle Taffy! You think Azusa doesn't know her widdle Taffy!?" said Azusa as she attempted to rush Bloom and grab Kiko. She was halted as she was suddenly picked up by the back of her collar. "Lemme go! Lemme go!"

Standing behind Azusa and hoisting her up was a young man dressed in a light blue tux style figure-skater outfit. Ranma could only groan in disgust at the sight.

'_Speak of the Devil…'_

"Please forgive my partner's rudeness." Said Mikado Sanzenin as he drops Azusa off to the side.

"Uh… sure thing…" said Bloom.

"Azusa always seems to be taking things still…" explained Mikado.

"GIVE AZUSA BACK HER TAFFY! TAFFY!" shouted Azusa as she was pounding on the back of Mikado's head with her fists.

"Even when they don't belong to her. Heh."

"TAFFY! TAFFY! TAFFY!" Azusa was pounding on Mikado with a frying pan she had pulled out of nowhere.

"She has this appalling habit of giving things a silly name and taking them home with her."

"Again… isn't that…" said Daisuke.

"Against the law?" finished Hiroshi.

"So this 'Taffy' is actually the pet she tried to abduct in broad daylight." Said Mikado.

"TAFFY! TAFFY! TAFFY! TAFFY! TAFFY! TAFFY! TAFFY! TAFFY! TAFFY!" Azusa was now pounding on Mikado with one of the café chairs.

"Grrr… ENOUGH ALREADY!!!" shouted Mikado in annoyance as he turned around to glare at her, who was currently hefting a café table over her head. The male figure-skater was now sporting a few lumps on his head after the repeated poundings from his skating partner.

"She crazier than laughing girl!" commented Shampoo.

"No kidding…" added Ukyou.

"You don't know the half of it…" said Ranma, once again sensing more déjà vu.

Azusa started to whine about not getting her way, then stopped as she turned to shoot a hard glare at Bloom. "If you won't give Taffy back, then Azusa challenges you!"

"Excuse me?" said Bloom.

"I challenge you in figure skating! You do know how to skate, don't you? If Azusa wins, you give her back her Taffy!"

"Now wait just a minute here!"

"Hold on, Bloom!" said Sayuri, "They're the top figure skaters of Kolhotz High School, the Golden Pair!"

"I'm Azusa Shiratori!" said Azusa with an arrogant air.

"Mikado Senzanin." Added Mikado with a charming air.

"And why should I accept your stupid challenge!? Kiko wasn't yours to begin with!" retorted Bloom.

"Yeah! He's not a bargaining chip for you to gamble with!" added Layla.

Before the argument could escalate, Mikado stepped in.

"Please forgive her. She can be rather impetuous at times." Said Mikado. "Why don't I offer this, as a token of my sincerest apology?"

Bloom was a little more than shocked when Mikado placed his hands on both sides of her face as he slowly lowered his own towards hers. Her shock turned to that of great annoyance.

"What do you think you're doing!?"

Mikado doesn't answer as he prefers his actions to do it for him. However, he got knocked back a few feet via a hard punch to the face, courtesy of Ranma.

The player sits up to see Ranma holding Bloom protectively against him, his fist clenched from the attack.

"Thanks, Ranma." Said Bloom.

"Anytime, Bloom." Said Ranma without stopping his glare on Mikado. "The hell do you think you're trying to pull here?"

"Ranma Saotome, it's been a while." Said Mikado as he stood up.

"Not long enough, I'm afraid…"

"So, her name is Bloom? What a lovely name for an even lovelier girl."

"Don't you EVER try that crap on her again, got it?"

Mikado was a bit taken back at this, then noticed the other girls with Ranma. "Ah! And what do we have here? Friends of yours? You are all very beautiful. I know you must all want to receive a kiss from me, so I shall grace you with it. There's plenty for everyone!"

He was instantly upon the closest girl, which was Stella, and puts her in a dip. "Hey wait! Who said I wanted one from you!?"

Mikado paid her no mind, figuring her to merely be shy and started to slowly close the gap between their faces. In an instant, he was punched back yet again by Ranma, who was now carrying a relieved Stella in his arms.

"Don't you touch ANY of them, you damn player!" threatened Ranma.

"Phew… thanks, Ranma…" said Stella as she blushed from being carried by him as if he were a swashbuckling hero.

"Anytime, Stella." Said Ranma. He returns his glare back on Mikado. "Try that again and I'll bury you!"

Mikado slowly stood up while wiping the fresh blood off his nose. "Ranma Saotome, why must you stand in my way?"

"You mess with those girls, you mess with me, punk!" replied Ranma.

"You know, I still haven't forgotten how you defeated me that time." Said Mikado. "I challenge you in a martial arts figure skating rematch!"

"Hmph… want to have your ass kicked again? Fine by me." Said Ranma. As a martial artist, it's his duty to accept any and all challenges.

"And I'll win my Taffy back!" added Azusa before turning her attention to Bloom. "Why don't you just give up now and save yourself the embarrassment?"

"Kiko is NOT yours!" said Bloom angrily. The little rabbit nuzzled himself in Bloom's arms.

"Be brave, Taffy! Azusa will take care of everything!" She was completely oblivious to the fact Kiko was giving the annoying klepto a glare of disgust.

"Don't worry, Kiko. I won't let her near you…" assured Bloom to her rabbit.

"So you accept my challenge then?" asked Mikado.

"If it'll get you two off our backs, then yes." Replied Ranma bitterly.

"Then it is settled. Like before, the match will take place a week from now at Kolhotz High." Said Mikado. "You only got off lucky the last time, Ranma Saotome. This time shall be different!" He turns around to leave, but then addresses the girls in Ranma's group. "Fret not, my lovely ladies! I know you all want to receive a kiss from me. I promise you I'll fulfill that wish!"

With those words, he skated off with Azusa in tow, who blew a raspberry at them.

Needless to say, Shampoo, Ukyou, and the Winx were very much disgusted at the delusional player.

"Sheesh… what a freak…" said Ukyou.

"Tell me about it…" said Ranma. He still carried the trauma of when he met Mikado in his female form. "Looks like I got another fight on my hands."

Saotome complex…

At dinner, Ranma started to play the past events in his mind. He had accepted yet another stupid challenge. Still, it would be a good way to exact some much deserved pain to two past headaches.

"A figure-skating match?" asked Nodoka.

"Yeah. Just like before." Replied Ranma.

"Wonder if this is anything like that rhythmic gymnastics match?" asked Lockette.

"Once again, something so graceful and refined reduced to a form of violence!" said Tune.

"Martial arts is born in almost everything." Said Ranma.

"Still, this is a match done in pairs." Said Flora. "Who will your partner be?"

"I'll go." Said Bloom almost instantly. "That crazy girl tried to kidnap Kiko and she dared to say he belonged to her! This has become personal."

"You sure you're up to it, Bloom?" asked Layla.

"To be honest, I'm not sure since this is a strange event, but I'm willing to give it a shot, that is, if it's all right with you, Ranma."

"I'll be glad to have you as my skating partner." Said Ranma.

"Splendid! You'll make a great team!" said Amore.

"Yes! Very much so!" added Sasuke.

Ranma and Bloom could only blush at the comments.

"Does this mean you'll be training again?" asked Kasumi.

"You know it, Kasumi." Replied Ranma. "I STILL need to work on my skating."

"Don't worry! We'll help you two out in any way we can!" said Musa.

"That's right! No way you'll lose!" added Stella.

"Thanks, everyone." Said Bloom.

Later that week…

The past few days, Ranma and Bloom were practicing their skating at the Nerima municipal sports center. Stella, Flora, Musa, Tecna, Layla, Shampoo, Ukyou, and Mousse also tagged along to support them or help with their skating (mostly Ranma). Ranma had to admit that he was getting better. He was able to stay on his feet and not crash into things more often. That wasn't the only thing, however. Practicing the couple figure-skating with Bloom made him feel a bit flustered.

Currently, Ranma and Bloom were holding hands as if they were doing the waltz. The pigtailed boy had to let the redhead lead him around as she was a better skater than him.

"If this weren't training, this would be pretty nice." Said Bloom.

"Yeah." Said Ranma, who tried to follow Bloom's lead.

"You getting the hang of it yet?"

"A bit…"

"You'll improve with more practice, Ranma. Just think of this like the time we all ballroom danced together."

"Nice to know you've got faith in me."

Suddenly, Bloom was struck in the back of her head by a flying knee kick, causing both her and Ranma to crash onto the ice.

"Ow! What the!?" Bloom looked up and her expression hardened when she saw Azusa standing with a smug expression.

"Oh! Did Azusa do that?" said Azusa with mock innocence.

"You did that on purpose!" said Bloom.

"Azusa did no such thing!" said a smirking Azusa as she turned to skate off.

Bloom wasn't going to let this slide, however, as she conjures up a small fireball in her hand, then launched it at Azusa's unprotected butt cheek.

"YEEEEEEOOWWW!!!"

Azusa was frantically skating around the rink as the back of her figure skating outfit caught on fire. This little scene caught the attention of the skaters there. She quickly fell on her butt on the ice, which put the fire out. The onlookers laughed at the sight, humiliating Azusa. She turned to glare at Bloom.

"Oh, did I do that?" said Bloom with mock innocence. The rest of the group outside the rink chuckled at Bloom's action. She then goes to help Ranma on his feet. "You all right?"

"Yeah, I guess…"

Azusa gets angry and started making her way towards the redhead, but was halted by Mikado. "Enough, Azusa. It's time to begin the Assault of 100 Foes."

"Huh? Assault of 100 Foes?" questioned Flora.

All of the skaters left the rink, leaving behind Ranma, Bloom, and the Golden Pair. The four were suddenly surrounded by one hundred goalie-masked hockey players armed with hockey sticks.

"You'd better leave here. It's going to get dangerous." Said Mikado to Bloom. Ranma quickly escorted Bloom outside of the rink. Once Mikado and Azusa were alone, they took a figure-skater couple position. "Attack!"

Immediately, the hockey players attacked en masse. The Golden Pair wasted no time in picking off the hockey players one by one. Combining martial arts and figure skating, Mikado and Azusa systematically took down their foes.

"Such an unusual sight…" said Tecna.

"This is nothing." Said Ranma.

"Ninety-five… ninety-six… ninety-seven… ninety-eight… ninety-nine… one hundred!" counted Mikado as he and Azusa took down all the hockey players. They took a pose with fluid grace. "Finito."

One of the downed hockey players pauses a stopwatch. "Seven point five seconds. That's a new record!"

"Just that? We could do better." Said Mikado.

Ranma, Shampoo, Ukyou, and Mousse weren't really that impressed. They've done much tougher things.

The hockey players picked themselves up to get off the rink now that their purpose was served, allowing the other skaters back on the ice.

"Don't worry, Bloom. We can take these guys." Said Ranma.

"I know we can." Said Bloom. "Now, shall we continue where we left off?"

As they skated, they noticed a line of children skating behind a certain rabbit. Kiko seemed to be enjoying himself leading a skating train.

"Kiko seems to be pretty popular on the rink." Said Ranma.

Bloom had to agree. It's not every day you see a skating bunny. "Kiko! Over here!"

Kiko smiled as he saw his owner and made his way over to her. Just as he was about to jump in her arms, he gets snatched in the air by Azusa, who had cut off Bloom.

"Oooh Taffy!" said Azusa.

"Hey!" said Bloom angrily.

"Here, Taffy! Azusa's got a present for you!" Kiko struggled to get out of Azusa's grasp as she clamped a heart collar on him, which felt like it was choking him. She held him aloft to admire her work. "OOOOH! SO CUTE!" Choking and in desperation, Kiko bit hard on Azusa's hand. "OW!"

Released from Azusa's grip, Kiko quickly made his way to Bloom and into her arms.

"Kiko! Are you all right?" asked a worried Bloom. She noticed the tight collar latched onto his neck, which had a heart on the front labeled 'Taffy'. "What in the world is this!?"

"It's Taffy's special collar Azusa made for her!" replied Azusa, recovering from the bite.

"Don't worry, Kiko, I'll get this stupid thing off of you." Said Bloom. She saw that the collar had no buckle, rather, it had a lock on it.

"Don't bother! Azusa locked it with her little key!" said Azusa, holding said key aloft. "You want it off, you'll have to win the match!"

Bloom only glared at the klepto skater. She then looked at the locked collar and smirked. Who needs a key for a simple lock when you're a faerie?

"Expellio Catanum!"

In an instant, the collar was removed from Kiko's neck, allowing him to breathe. The little rabbit gasped for the much needed air. Azusa was shocked that Bloom removed her collar so easily. She was further shocked when Bloom held the collar in her hand and burned it to a crisp. She then crushes it to ashes and drops the remnants onto the ice.

"Hey! What did you do to Azusa's present to Taffy!?" demanded Azusa.

"I told you… KIKO'S NOT YOURS!" shouted Bloom. Kiko nods in agreement. "His name's NOT Taffy, and that's a girl's name to begin with!"

"Azusa WILL get her Taffy back! Just you watch!"

"Please! You don't know anything! You can't even get his gender right!"

Shampoo and Ukyou skate in to the defense of their friend.

"Girl, I suggest you get lost." Said Ukyou. "You obviously have problems."

Before Shampoo could add her own two cents, she was suddenly swept up from behind by Mikado and carried off. "AIYAH!"

"Why hello there. I don't think we've been properly introduced." Said Mikado smoothly.

"What crazy player doing!? Let go of Shampoo!" Shampoo said angrily.

"Shampoo? Unusual name, but still you're a beautiful girl, nonetheless." Said Mikado. "How about I give you my primary greeting?"

Shampoo became shocked and disgusted when Mikado lowered his face to hers. Just as she was about to retaliate with righteous Amazon fury, Mikado was struck in the face by two combined flying knee kicks, courtesy of Ranma and Mousse. Shampoo landed on her feet as Mikado skidded on the ice.

"You just never learn, do you?" said a more than irritated Ranma.

"How dare you treat Shampoo like that!" shouted Mousse.

Shampoo was grateful for the two boys' assist, though she could've handled the player herself. "Thank you, Ranma, Mousse."

"It's no problem." Said Ranma. "Guys like him tick me off."

"You are really pushing it, getting in my way like this…" said Mikado. He gets into a fighting stance.

Ranma slides into a stance, but Mousse held an arm in front of him.

"Hold it. Let me take care of this guy this time. He disrespected Shampoo!"

Ranma was about to argue, but then saw the determined look in his newly restored eyes. It would be entertaining to see the player get whipped by someone aside from him. "Go for it. Just don't damage him too much. I want to be the one to do that later on in our match."

Mousse nods and skated over towards Mikado, stopping a few feet away. He gets into a stance, facing off against the skater player.

Mikado gave Mousse a once-over and didn't look at all impressed. With those heavy-looking robes, he couldn't possibly skate well enough. "Hmph, so you dare stand in my way as well? Fine. Once I take you down, I shall take on Ranma."

"Don't go thinking I'm easy prey!" said Mousse.

"Enough! Let's go!"

Mikado went into a fast sprint towards Mousse. The Chinese boy followed suit and charged at him. Mikado goes for a fast punch into Mousse's gut, but was beaten to it. He falls on one knee after Mousse passed him. The Hidden Weapons master was palming a pair of brass knuckles before pulling it back into his sleeve.

"Is that all?" taunted Mousse.

Mikado gets back on his feet. "Just a lucky shot…"

The martial arts figure skater began raining punches and kicks upon Mousse in rapid succession. However, the Chinese boy was easily dodging, blocking, or parrying the attacks with a pair of tonfa he had armed himself with. Again, Mousse strikes Mikado in the gut with the tonfa, knocking him on his back on the ice. Once Mikado slid to a stop, le looks up in horror as Mousse dove down towards him feet-first.

"TAKA-ZUME KEN! HAWK'S TALON FIST!"

His skates sprouted hidden claws from the tips. Mikado quickly rolls out of the way of the incoming attack, which pierced through the thick ice.

Mikado gets back on his feet and notices the damage to the ice. "You dare to damage the sacred rink… this will not be forgiven! You leave me no choice but to use this technique!" He balances on one leg while holding his arms over his head as if they were wings. "Behold! The Dance of Death on Ice!"

This announcement got the attention of the hockey players who assisted in the Assault of 100 Foes.

"Whoa! The Dance of Death on Ice! He's going to do that move here!?"

"He must be pretty desperate against that robed guy!"

Shampoo had to admit, she was pretty impressed with the way Mousse was fighting. She had been initially surprised that Mousse no longer needed his glasses as he can see crystal clear now, but even more surprised when he started treating her with more respect instead of pathetically vying for her affections like he usually does. The purple-haired Amazon figured the Winx had something to do with it. She was grateful that not only was he not bothering her, but that he was starting to grow up. Shampoo may not love Mousse, but she does wish he'd find his own happiness.

Back to the fight, Mikado started to spin extremely fast, looking like a miniature tornado. Mousse found himself getting drawn in from the vacuum force being created.

"What is this!?"

Mikado smirked as Mousse was sliding towards him.

The Hidden Weapons master wasn't defenseless, as he suddenly pulls out a spear from his sleeve and stabs it into the ice, anchoring him down. Thinking fast, the once myopic martial artist throws out a weighted chain with his free hand into the spinning Mikado. The chain disappears into the tornado. A moment later, it stops as Mikado was wrapped neck to toe in the chain. He tips over, crashing onto the ice.

The hockey players were shocked at what happened.

"No way! The Dance of Death was a bust!?"

Ranma had to admit, the method was fast and effective, much more so than how he had handled the technique long ago.

"That's all you've got to offer? You're pathetic. You're no match for a Chinese Amazon!" said Mousse as he skated over to where his friends were at, who congratulated him for the easy win.

"You do Amazons proud!" said Shampoo.

"Thanks."

"Well, I think that's enough excitement for one day." Said Tecna. "Shall we head home?"

"Yeah. I don't think I can do any training with those two here." Said Ranma.

"Agreed." Added Bloom. Kiko also nodded in response. He especially wanted to get away from Azusa as soon as possible.

Ranma's group immediately left the ice rink for home.

"Hey! A little help here?" said a still tied up Mikado.

"OOOOH! THAT CHAIN IS SO CUTE!!! GWENDOLYN! COME HOME WITH AZUSA!"

"HEY! HOLD IT!!!"

Azusa paid her partner no mind as she dragged him by the chain off the ice. Unfortunately for him, his head was getting dragged along the ice.

"OW OW OW! STOP YOU ANNOYING BRAT!!!"

"MIKADO! LET GO OF GWENDOLYN!"

"THEN GET ME OUT OF THIS CHAIN, YOU IDIOT!"

In Mikado's mind, he vows revenge, but he will deal with Ranma first, then steal a kiss from Bloom during the fight. For now, he's going to have to nurse a severe headache in the near future.

To be continued…

Ending (Ranma ½ style, 'Positive')

Music starts. Headshots of the Winx Club are shown, then finally on Ranma.

_Dou sureba ii? (What should I do?) _

_Kono mama ja Kono koi wa dame ni naru (If things stays like this this love will go nowhere)_

Ranma is walking towards the screen. As he walks, in the background plays scenes of him doing the Kachu Tenshin Amaguriken, the Moko Takabisha, and the Hiryu Shoten Ha. It then shows his girl form as a faerie firing off a light beam while flying, then cuts to Ranma using Riven's scimitar, then throws some of Sky's boomerangs.

_Ai shisugite'ru (I'm loving too much...)_

_Aenai to kimochi dake oikakete'ru (If we don't meet I'll end up chasing mere feelings)_

Bloom appears, walking on Ranma's right. He gives her a smile, which she returns, then continue on. In the background, we see Bloom sketching at her desk, then shows her in her faerie mode, then in her Enchantix mode. She produces a ball of flame.

_Anata ga dare ka to atte 'ru imaaju (Imagining you're meeting someone)_

Stella appears walking on Ranma's left. She playfully elbow-nudges Ranma. He and Bloom laugh as they acknowledge her presence and continue on. In the background, Stella is on a shopping spree. It then shows her in her faerie mode, then in her Enchantix mode. Her body illuminates.

_Ittari kitari no muda na enajii (Energy wasted on going and coming)_

Flora appears walking next to Bloom and waves to Ranma, who waves back. In the background, Flora is tending to numerous plants, one bears fruit, which she plucks and eats. We see her in her faerie mode, then in her Enchantix mode. She tosses her hair, which sends out leaves and flower petals.

_O-negai dare ka itte (Someone please say)_

_"Kimi wa daijoubu da kara" to ("'Coz you'll be all right")_

Musa appears walking next to Stella, whistling a music note which Ranma eyes. In the background, Musa is playing on her saxaphone. It then shows her in her faerie mode, then in her Enchantix mode. She produces a wave of music notes with her hand.

_Shiawase ni nareru kachi (For I hold enough)_

_Juubun motte iru kara ne (Value that can lead to happiness)_

Tecna appears walking next to Flora and looks towards Ranma, which he returns. In the background, Tecna is upgrading her robotic spy bug. It then shows her in her faerie mode, then in her Enchantix mode. She produces a ball of green electricity.

_Mirai wo hiraku kagi wa (The key to the future)_

_Positive na aidea dake yo (Positive ideas only)_

Layla appears walking next to Musa and jumps up with her arm raised. Everyone else copies this and continues walking. In the background, Layla is seen surfing a wave. Then it shows her in her faerie mode, then in her Enchantix mode. She creates a stream of water between her hands.

_Atama de wakatte 'te mo Kokoro ga midarete 'ru (I know with my head But my heart's confused)_

Ranma and the girls then stop, as the background changes to reveal them standing on a grassy plain. The camera swings around to show them from behind as they look up at the daylight sky.

End ending

Preview…

Ranma: The day of the contest is here.

Bloom: We can do this!

Layla: Now you know how to skate!

Ranma: Hopefully, it will be enough.

Bloom: Between the two of us, we can't lose! Hey! What does that guy think he's doing!

Ranma: Oh no you don't you damn player!

Stella: Ranma! Bloom! They're caught in that fast spin!

Musa: Just looking at that fast spin is making me sick…

Bloom: Next time, on Ranma Club, 'Skate-off! The Golden Pair vs. The Blazing Dragons!'

Ranma: Hmmm? I feel Sky's soul reacting…

Author's notes:

Sorry this came out so late. I was feeling sick. People tend to be around the holidays. At least I got this out before the New Year. And yes, I'm aware I've used this ending before back in chapter 10, but it matches the Ranma season opener I used in this chapter.

Be sure to check my new poll!

Jimbobob5536: Hey, you have to admit the Scribble Panda was hilarious!

AndrewK9000: I guess Bloom's date was your favorite, huh? Yep, the ice-skating freaks are back, unfortunately…

Chm01: They'll bounce back.

Firelordeg: I was lucky to have written this one.

OBSERVER01: Thank you so much!

Dumbledork: Would've thought you'd have more to say than that.

PEJP Bengtzone: Just wait, Valtor will encounter some. Sorry, but I just despise Azusa with a passion, even more so than Akane.

Erick Genryusai: You predicted right. I was thinking of using the figure-skater outfit Bloom had on in the CG portion of "Winx on Ice". I made Ukyou and Shampoo quite hot, ne? As for who the wolf plushie is for…

Jerry Unipeg: Nabu' s staff now completes Ranma's collection of the Specialists' weaponry. Yeah, Kasumi isn't the violent type, so I figured her as a healer would fit her perfectly.

Arsao Tome: I drew and painted the Shampoo and Ukyou pic on my profile. BTW, you gonna finish that Christmas story based off this fic?

God of all: As firelordeg says, as soon as life allows.

TheLordOfPages1692: No worries. Everyone needs sleep, and gaming! Still working on what the moron group may plan.

Angel Cullen Mew Chimera: Hey there! You a new reader? Still trying to make some plots before the eventual return to Magix.

7 Winds: Actually, that was the first ending of the original Inuyasha series. Classic stuff!

Ryan L. Spradling: Whoa man! Thinking a little too far ahead there. That sort of thing is a bit too early. I plan on incorporating the Winx movie in here at some point, once they finish off Valtor for good. Hopefully, I can get permission from a certain author to use one of his Ranma fics as a crossover for it (could serve as a side story for it at the same time).

Hiryo: Hmmm… never thought I'd get the emotion across so well. That means I'm doing something right here.

Shinzochi: Maybe… maybe…

RAI vs. 4Kids Rant!

This is a bit small due to time constraint, but it's pretty intensive. The victim: Season 2 episode 21, Charmix Power (US: Trouble in Paradise).

Scene: The girls on the beach.

**4Kids:**

Bloom: Question #3. "You discover that your cute new boyfriend has lousy tastes in music. Do you 'a' use your magic to change his taste to match yours, 'b' move on to the next boy or 'c' accept him for who he truly is?"

Musa: "Gotta go with 'c' on that one."

Flora: "I say if there is other stuff you like about him just let him be himself."

Layla: "Using magic sure would be tempting then you get the guy you like with the musical taste you like."

So lame…

**RAI:**

Bloom: "I think Faragonda was right. We really needed a vacation!"

Flora: "Yeah. It feels good to get away from Darkar and his ugly plans! And to find ourselves in the heart of nature!"

Notice how Musa and Layla don't even have lines here. 4Kids takes way to much advantage of off-screen talking…

Scene: Stella criticizes Tecna.

**4Kids:**

Stella: "... but hey don't pick on me, Techna over there won't even change outfits."

Tecna: "That's because I burn way too easily. I can't wear a swimsuit!"

Stella: "Okay! You know there is this amazing thing called sun block."

**RAI:**

Stella: "Hmmm… it's just that there's no shopping, the boys aren't paying attention to us, and look, Tecna's not wearing a swimsuit!"

Tecna: "I don't want to have a tan, so what's the use of wearing a swimsuit?"

Stella: "Okay!"

Scene: Stella and Layla have an argument.

**4Kids:**

Stella: "When are we going to the hotel? I can't wait to check in, take a shower and hit the boutiques." (uh… what?)

Layla: "I don't think there is a hotel in this region."

Stella: "Okay! If there isn't a hotel, where I am supposed to sleep and how am-I supposed to stay warm?"

Layla: "That's what firewood is for. Why don't you go swim or something?"

Stella: "Do you know how much I paid for this swimsuit?"

Layla: "Wait a minute Stella, does this mean you can't get it wet?"

Stella: "Mm-mm-mm…" (wait… what?)

Layla: "Eh! You're kidding right?" (that makes about as much sense as a saw that can't cut…)

Stella: "Mm-mm-mm…"

Layla: "So you just bought a swimsuit for how it looks. What kind of sense does that make?"

Stella: "It makes more sense than going on a stupid vacation, there is no hotel and you have to sleep in the dirt."

Sheesh, they make Stella sound overly spoiled here!

**RAI:**

Stella: "Hey Layla, I'm surprised you're not playing! It's right up your alley!"

Layla: "How come you're not playing? Don't like what their wearing?"

Stella: "Not everyone is obsessed with sports, you know! Are you carrying those logs to look tough?"

Layla: "That's not an accessory, that's called 'firewood'."

Stella: "So? What do we need firewood for?"

Layla: "For the campfire tonight! Ever gone camping before?"

Stella: "Mmmm… mh-mh."

Layla: "Oh… ever built a fire?"

Stella: "Mh-mh…"

Layla: "You can't live without shopping malls and glamour magazines, can you?"

Stella: (angrily) "Well… this is who I am!"

More emotional buildup here, as you can clearly sense the tension between Stella and Layla. They're both princesses of their own worlds, but are very different. 4Kids made Stella overly materialistic who complains too much. RAI Stella at least KNEW that they don't have the usual convenient comforts out in the wild. She only showed signs of complaint in anger to Layla's tactless comment about her way of living. Layla's a rebellious-type princess, so it's understandable that she had inadvertedly insulted Stella, a classic-type princess.

See you all next chapter!


	37. Skateoff Golden Pair vsBlazing Dragons

Disclaimer: Ranma ½ belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and Viz Video and Winx Club belongs to Iginio Straffi and Rai S.p.A (NOT 4Kids!!!). Songs 'Love Seeker Can't Stop It' and 'Niji to Taiyou no Oka' belongs to Ranma 1/2.

Note: this follows the Rai version of Winx as the 4Kids version butchered it too much, like with every anime it dubs.

Chapter 33: Skate-off! The Golden Pair vs. The Blazing Dragons!

Shiratori residence…

"Good news, everyone! Tomorrow is the day Taffy will stay with us forever and ever! Let's all be sure to make her feel welcome!" said Azusa to all of her 'collection'. The figure-skater was currently in her room where she keeps all the things she had stolen which were deemed 'cute' by her standards. "You'll be cheering on Azusa, won't you, Gwendolyn? Of course you will!" She was talking to the coiled stack of chain she had just gotten off Mikado some days before. "You excited to have Taffy come home, Francois? Of course you are!" She had turned her attention to a glass case holding an old piece of ramen fishcake.

"Now then, tomorrow will be a big day! Sweet dreams, Francois! Sweet dreams, Gwendolyn! Sweet dreams-"

(We will now skip this whole bit as it is just too long and annoying to listen to, just like in the actual episode where she did this in…)

Saotome complex…

"Achoo!"

"Bless you, Kiko." Said Bloom.

Kiko sniffled a bit, wondering where the sneeze came from. All the little rabbit knew was that he had a bad feeling…

Opening (Ranma ½ style, 'Love Seeker Can't Stop It')

Electric guitar music starts as spotlights shone in random areas. They finally shine on parts of Ranma, then a spotlight resembling a crosshairs focuses on Ranma's face. She splits into the six Specialists and runs off in different directions.

_Birudingu no kabe kyodai na sukuriin (The wall of the building A giant screen)_

_Tokai no megami ga kiss-kiss-kiss (The goddess of the city kiss-kiss-kiss)_

_Waraikakeru so sweet I found you (Laughin' so sweet I found you)_

Ranma runs through an unknown area consisting of colored lines and spots. The lines slope, and Ranma grinds down on them. Falling after him were Bloom, Stella, and Flora. He turns to see them, then drops from the sudden dip in slope. The three girls look at each other before dropping after him.

_Ichi-oku no yume ni ju-oku no chansu (A billion chances in a hundred million dreams)_

_Tashika na michi nado No-No-No (Sure paths and such No-No-No)_

_Dare mo shiranai Don't cheat (Nobody knows Don't cheat)_

Ranma is splashed into Ranma-chan. She continues to run, then transforms to faerie mode after passing a line pillar. Running along behind her were Shampoo, Ukyou, and Mousse. Shampoo and Ukyou transform to their were-forms after passing a line pillar. Mousse passes the pillar, but his form is shaded in. As Faerie-Ranma flew, she gets splashed to male again, causing him to fall. He resumes running as he jumps from platform to platform. He runs past Kitsune-Ukyou, jumps over Neko-Shampoo, and slides under a hovering Duck-Mousse.

_Rabirinsu no machi kimi to futari (In the roads of a labyrinth You and I) _

_Carry on, carry on Hashiri-dashitara (Carry on, carry on Once we start runnin') _

He skids to a halt as Musa stood in his way. She gesture to a slope, where Ranma then starts sliding down. Tecna was at the bottom, and curves the end of the slope up, causing Ranma to be sent flying. From above, Layla grabs Ranma's hands trapeze-style and swings him towards the next platform, but splashing through a wall of water. 

_Can't stop it No way out __Can't stop it Eien ni (Can't stop it Forever)_

_Can't stop it Tomaranai sa (Can't stop it Unstoppable) _

_How can you hold me on? _

Shots of Kasumi and Sasuke pass by as Faerie-Ranma flies past. This is followed by shots of Nodoka and Cologne. Faerie-Ranma is splashed back to male form, then the souls of the Specialists rise up from him, looking amused at their host. They then drag Ranma behind the lines, which then form the 'Ranma Club' title. Headshots of Ranma and Faerie-Ranma pop up in the middle.

End opening

Day of the skating battle, streets…

Ranma and company, which included Nodoka, Kasumi, and Sasuke (Cologne stayed behind to tend to the Neko Hanten), were headed towards Kolhotz High School where the match will be held at. Ranma and Bloom each held a duffel bag and a pair of skates.

"Well, today's the day…" said Ranma.

"Feeling nervous?" asked Bloom.

"No! …well, maybe… I don't know…"

"Don't worry, Ranma. I have great faith in you." Said Flora. "In both of you."

"We all do." Said Nodoka, speaking for the whole group.

"Shampoo know you both kick player boy and klepto girl's butts!" said Shampoo.

"You can do this, Ranma!" said Zing.

"Do your best!" added Lockette.

"Thanks, Mom… everyone."

As the group walked down the streets, Layla casts off a glare at a certain old woman cleaning the streets. The street cleaning ladle lady cringed when she saw Layla giving her a deadly look that dared her to try and absently splash them again lest she wants to pay the consequences. She immediately stopped her splashing to allow the group to pass by without incident.

Layla could only smirk. "Good to know she's starting to learn."

"After all those Aqua Blanket spells, she'd better!" said Stella.

"Such a rude old lady!" said Tune indignantly.

In the past, Layla would punish the ladle lady with an Aqua Blanket for every time she accidentally splashed herself or her friends. What goes around comes around.

Kolhotz High School gateway…

The front of the school was bustling with activity. Students and visitors were lining up for seats for the ice-skating battle. Bloom becomes disgusted when she looked up at a billboard reading 'In the Ice Rink: Martial Arts Pair Skating Taffy Cup Competition' on it. Kiko, in Bloom's arms, just looks disturbed.

"I can't believe the nerve of that girl…" said Bloom.

"Why is it called the 'Taffy Cup'?" wondered Chatta.

Ranma addresses the little rabbit. "Maybe it would've been best if you had stayed at home."

Kiko shook his head. He wanted to be around to cheer on him and Bloom. He wasn't going to be intimidated by some insane child-minded klepto girl.

"Well, we're going to find our seats." Said Nodoka. "I wish you the best of luck, you two."

"Thank you, Saotome-sensei."

"Thanks, Mom. We won't let you down!"

Nodoka nods and turns to leave. She gestures for Shampoo, Ukyou, Mousse, Kasumi, Sasuke, and the Pixies to follow her.

"Oh! Kasumi!" Bloom called out.

The eldest Tendo turned towards Bloom. "Yes?"

"Think you could take Kiko with you? I think it would be better for him." Kiko didn't want to leave Bloom. "Come on, Kiko. It would be best if you stayed with the others. Who knows if we'll encounter Azusa before the match?"

Kiko couldn't deny that logic and hops into Kasumi's arms.

"Don't worry, Bloom. I'll be sure to watch him." Said Kasumi as she held the rabbit, who nuzzled in her arms.

"Wish me luck, Kiko!" said Bloom as Kasumi left with Kiko in tow.

"Well, you two better get going." Said Tecna.

They all nodded and started heading for the contestant entrance, when they heard a scream.

"OOOOH! SO CUTE! HERE, STEPHANIE! COME WITH AZUSA!"

"HEY! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!?"

Ranma and the Winx sweatdropped as they saw Azusa trying to take a man's hat off his head.

"GIVE AZUSA BACK HER STEPHANIE, YOU KIDNAPPER!"

"Kid, that's my hat!"

They were playing tug-of-war with the hat, but the man was clearly stronger as he pulled his hat free of Azusa's grip, causing her to fall on her butt.

"Ow! GIVE BACK STEPHANIE!!!"

The man cringed when he saw Azusa pull a huge hammer out of nowhere and prepared to smash him with it.

"FLAME SHOT!"

Next thing Azusa knew, her hammer was engulfed in flames and immediately reduced to ashes, falling all over her. "Huh?"

The man took the opportunity to bolt from this crazy girl.

"HELP! MY STEPHANIE'S BEING KIDNAPPED! COME BACK HERE, KIDNAPPER!!!"

She was about to pursue, but was suddenly tripped up via a purple gel rope tied around her ankles, courtesy of Layla. Getting up, she turned to glare at the offending group.

"Just what is the matter with you?" demanded Layla. "Now you go and steal stuff off of people?"

"How dare you get in Azusa's way! Now Azusa's Stephanie is gone!" said Azusa.

"It wasn't even yours to begin with!" retorted Musa. "You're just nothing but a thief!"

"Azusa is no thief!"

"We just saw you trying to steal!"

"Azusa will get her revenge on you!" said Azusa. "And she will get her Taffy back, too, once she wins!"

"And I told you before that Kiko doesn't belong to you!" said Bloom.

"We'll see about that!"

With that said, Azusa runs off towards the school building.

"What an immature brat!" said Stella.

"If she thinks she's going to take Kiko away, she's got another thing coming!" said Bloom.

"We WILL win." Said Ranma.

Mens' dressing room…

Ranma walks into the mens' dressing room, where he sees Mikado priming himself up before the mirror.

"Hmph… so you decided to show up, Ranma Saotome." Said Mikado as he turned to face him.

"Oh, Mikado the molester." Greeted Ranma.

"That's SENZANIN, you idiot!" Mikado remembers himself and quickly goes back to priming himself up.

"So did you recover now?" asked Ranma in mock concern.

"I merely let my guard down that time. This time will be different."

_'Hmph… yeah right, just like last time you said that…'_ thought Ranma.

"You know, that partner of yours, Bloom, was it?" said Mikado. "She's quite a lovely girl" _'Even moreso than Akane Tendo.' _"I have yet to give her my special greeting."

This immediately caught Ranma's attention. "Whatever you're thinking, you'd better drop it!"

Mikado spins around to face Ranma. "You will hear me out! Sometime during the match, I shall steal a kiss from Bloom Domino's lips!"

"Have you no shame? Don't you have anything better to do than to kiss girls who are already spoken for?"

"You say that, but I have ways of changing a girl's mind."

The pigtailed boy glared at the player. _'If you even try to do that, I'll bury you on the spot!'_

Womens' dressing room…

"ACHOO!"

Bloom, clad in her light blue bra and panties, sniffled from the sneeze.

"I wonder where that came from?"

Kolhotz ice rink…

The ice rink stadium was packed with students and visitors. Several sections held fan clubs of Mikado and Azusa, complete with banners. Near rink-side was Nodoka and her group, Kiko held in Kasumi's arms.

"My, I've never been to an actual stadium before!" said Sasuke. He didn't count the time he was forced to build an ice rink from scratch with cardboard cut-out spectators when Azusa mistook his former master for a tanooki.

"This is getting pretty exciting." Said Ukyou.

"It's time to see if Ranma and Bloom's training has paid off." Said Layla.

From the other side of the rink sat Nabiki and Akane.

"This might be interesting." Said Nabiki.

"Hmph! Who cares!? Not me!" said Akane.

"So why did you bother to come, Akane?" asked Nabiki.

"I only came to see Ranma and one of his whores humiliate themselves, that's all!" said Akane. She remembered how she and Ranma used to go up against the Golden Pair, and Ranma barely knew how to skate. "I hope they lose bad!"

Nabiki could only sigh. _'She sure is vindictive…'_

The middle Tendo had gotten wind from her two lieutenants that Ranma and Bloom had been challenged by the Golden Pair to a figure-skating battle. She wanted to make sure to be there to observe the fight. Nabiki had also reasoned that she might get some info of her wayward older sister. Akane had also jumped to the chance of coming to the match, but for different reasons.

Attention was brought towards the announcer in his rink-side booth.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the first annual Taffy Cup! The Anything-Goes Martial Arts Figure Skating fight to the finish! Now allow me to introduce our competitors! Representing Kolhotz High in the Taffy Cup is the Golden Pair: the Emperor Sanzenin, and his lovely consort, the delightful Azusa Shiratori!"

The stadium darkens as multi-colored spotlights shone down to light up a pathway on the ice. Mikado and Azusa skated down the lit path, the former holding the latter on his shoulder. They waved to the audience as they cheered for the pair, most of the cheering coming from their fan club sections.

"Mikado! Mikado!"

"I love you Mikado!"

"Please take me!"

"I'll wait for you, Mikado!"

"Azusa! Azusa! Azusa!"

From the challengers' entrance, Ranma and Bloom scoffed. Ranma was dressed in the red dragon-printed kung fu figure-skating outfit he wore before. Bloom was dressed in a short blue dress with a midriff-baring wrap-around style top, sparkling pink elbow-length gloves, and a jeweled tiara.

"Just look at them, the showoffs…" grunted Ranma.

"And here for Furinkan High is Ranma Saotome and Bloom Domino!"

A spotlight shone down on Ranma and Bloom.

"Well, Ranma, this is it." Said Bloom.

"Yeah. Well, come on, Bloom." Said Ranma as he took her hand.

They skated down towards the center of the rink.

Upon hearing those two names from the announcer, two certain groups looked on. The Furinkan audience started to cheer, Nodoka's group being loudest as well as Bloom's fan club (complete with banner and official headbands). Akane started booing from her seat while Nabiki looked neutral. The younger Tendo was expecting Ranma to trip up upon entering the ice. However, she didn't know of his training with the Winx.

Suddenly, the stadium darkened for Ranma and Bloom's entrance. With a little bit of magic, the two teens made their own special effects. Trails of multi-colored sparkles followed them as they skated. Ranma swung Bloom around him as he approached before lifting her over his head, his hands under her back. Spinning around, he sets her down, then the both of them perform a spinning jump, setting off more magic sparkles as they spun, before landing on the ice. Bloom then circles around Ranma just before the pigtailed boy lifts her up on his shoulder. Bloom takes a pose while on Ranma, who was in a flying crane stance.

The audience cheered at the performance. The Golden Pair and Akane were flabbergasted at the sight.

"What the!? He's actually skating!" exclaimed Akane.

"I guess those gaijins taught him how." Surmised Nabiki.

Akane's temper flared as she thought about how the Winx were able to effectively teach Ranma how to skate properly.

"Whoa! What an impressive entrance for the Furinkan team!" said the announcer. "This promises to be an interesting match indeed!"

Ranma and Bloom stood beside each other as they faced down Mikado and Azusa.

"I see you've improved." Said Mikado. "However, so have I!"

"Just bring it!" said Ranma.

The round bell was rung.

"And there's the bell! The Taffy Cup is now underway! This competition will determine who is the best figure-skating pair! This is an anything-goes no holds barred single elimination match here, people!"

Mikado wastes no time skating towards Ranma and Bloom while carrying Azusa on his back. Ranma follows suit as he skated towards them while holding Bloom on his shoulder. As the gap between the two pairs shrunk, Ranma swings Bloom towards the Golden Pair. Azusa jumped while Mikado ducked to avoid the swinging kick of Bloom. As Bloom lands, Ranma, while still holding Bloom's hands, lashed out with a kick of his own that caused him to be uplifted. Mikado dodges the attack and was suddenly in Bloom's face.

"I must say you look very lovely today." Said Mikado as he was closing the gap between their faces.

Bloom cringed as this guy was once again invading her personal space. All of the girls in Mikado's fan club shrieked in horror when they saw the object of their affections trying to kiss a new girl.

"Oh my goodness! Emperor Sanzenin wastes no time launching his famous Kiss Attack!"

Stella, Flora, Musa, Tecna, and Layla looked extremely worried when Bloom looked like she was going to be kissed and had no time to react.

"Oh no you don't!" shouted Ranma as he grabbed Mikado's head with both feet, effectively stopping him from trying to liplock with Bloom.

"Ranma! Watch out!" shouted Bloom.

Ranma looked up to see Azusa coming at him with a flying kick. This time, however, Ranma was prepared. While his hands and feet were occupied, he called out a soul.

"Onyx Riven!"

Phantom Riven emerges from Ranma, winds up, and delivers a sucker punch right in Azusa's kisser. The smaller girl was sent flying and crashing on the ice where she slid and hit the outer walls.

"What was that? Shiratori was somehow sent flying from Saotome when he didn't do anything!"

Unknown to the announcer, the Phantom Specialists, like the Pixies, couldn't be seen by normal humans.

"Owie! That hurt!" cried Azusa, not used to feeling pain.

Phantom Riven, now Onyx Riven, fuses back into Ranma. The pigtailed boy then turns his attention to Mikado, who was still struggling from his foot grip in order to steal a kiss from Bloom, who was trying to get away.

"I told you… DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!" shouted Ranma. "Diamond Brandon!"

Next, Phantom Brandon drops from Ranma and behind Mikado. Diamond Brandon knee kicks Mikado in his back, causing him to bend backwards. Ranma then gets behind Bloom once Diamond Brandon fused back into him. Bloom, seeing her chance, goes on the offensive.

"I'm NOT interested in you! Pyro Burst!"

Bloom makes a small flaming explosion in front of her, which sent Mikado flying towards Azusa, who had recovered. He spun around and landed on his skates, then started skating towards Ranma and Bloom, with Azusa in tow.

"To refuse my kiss like that. She must be very shy." Said Mikado as he combed his hair.

"Maybe you just make her sick!" said Azusa.

Ranma looked at Bloom who heaved a bit.

"You all right, Bloom?" asked a concerned Ranma.

"I will be." Replied Bloom. "I'm just glad we stopped that guy from kissing me!"

"I swear to you, he won't get one from you! Not if I can help it!" Ranma turns to see the Golden Pair heading towards them. "Get ready. Here they come!"

"Bloom Domino! I WILL have my kiss!" declared Mikado. Grabbing Azusa by her hands, he goes into a top spin, swinging Azusa in a spinning lariat attack.

Ranma and Bloom stood their ground as the Golden Pair approached. Suddenly, Ranma lifts a surprised Bloom up. "Get ready to fly, Bloom!"

He skates forward, then tosses Bloom over the Golden Pair. Ducking under Azusa's swing kick, Ranma summons a soul.

"Gold Helia!"

Phantom Helia emerges from above Ranma's ducking form and sends a high kick under Azusa, sending her screaming upwards and back. Mikado was shocked when his partner got separated from him, but the distraction would soon cost him.

Gold Helia fuses back into Ranma.

"Silver Timmy!"

Phantom Timmy comes up and trips Mikado with a leg sweep. As Mikado fell forward, Ranma nails him with a hard uppercut to his chest, sending him upwards and crashing into the ice. Recalling Silver Timmy, he holds out his arms and catches Bloom, carrying her off bridal style. "Miss me?"

"Oh yes…" said a blushing Bloom.

They see Azusa rushing towards them from the front. Before she could pull something, Ranma skids on the ice and rushes off at a right angle, spraying Azusa with plenty of ice shavings.

"Ack! Cold!" screamed Azusa.

"Nicely done, Ranma!" said Bloom.

"Why thank you." Said Ranma.

From the stands, Nodoka's group cheered.

"Yeah! You go, you two!" cheered Stella.

"You've got them on the ropes!" said Ukyou.

"You're doing great, you guys!" said Zing.

"Ah, it's because of their close bond that they are effective as a team! It's so beautiful!" said Amore.

From the opposite side, Akane glowered.

"Hmph! They're just lucky, that's all!" said an in-denial Akane.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that, Akane." Said Nabiki. "It's quite clear that they trained hard for this. I guess when Ranma puts his mind on something, he can do anything."

Akane was still angry about the whole thing. Angry that Ranma and Bloom worked so effectively as a team. She wouldn't admit to being jealous of that, of course.

Back at the rink, Ranma sets Bloom down as they stood a good distance from the Golden Pair. Azusa skates over to her partner, who was slowly getting up from his crash landing.

"Mikado? You all right?" asked Azusa.

"Erg…" grunted Mikado in pain as he held his chest.

"Where does it hurt? Does it hurt here?" asked Azusa as she punched Mikado's side, making him grunt in pain again. "Here? Here? Here? Here? Here?"

She proceeds to punch Mikado in certain areas of his body before punching him repeatedly in his chest, which made him cry out louder. "Yes, it hurts! Yes it hurts!" Azusa paid him no mind as she continued to punch his chest repeatedly, not aware she really WAS hurting him. He no longer could take it and blows up on her. "KNOCK IT OFF! QUIT HITTING ME WHERE IT HURTS YOU STUPID ANNOYING BRAT!!!!"

"WAAAAH! But Azusa was only worried!" said a scared Azusa, who shied away from Mikado's anger.

Calming down, he turns his attention to Ranma and Bloom. "You managed to knock me down. I shall make you regret it."

"If you try that crap on Bloom again, I'll do a lot more than just knock you down!" retorted Ranma.

"Oh? And what might that be?" asked Mikado in mock curiosity.

"That would be burying your lady-killing ass six feet under!" shouted an angry Ranma. "Listen up! Bloom is MINE! You touch her and **_I'LL GODDAMN KILL YOU!!!!_**"

The audience gasped at Ranma's declaration.

Bloom looked shocked at the intensity of Ranma's words. _'Would you really do that for me, Ranma?'_ Deep down, she felt ecstatic that Ranma was defending her honor. Looking up, she noticed Phantom Sky hovering over Ranma, looking just as enraged as he is at Mikado.

"Oh my! Ranma must be getting serious!" said Kasumi. Kiko sat in awe at the declaration in Kasumi's arms.

"You show them, son!" said Nodoka. _'So manly of him to defend a girl's honor…'_

"That two-timing pervert!" said Akane, suddenly remembering the same time he did that with her. She quickly shook it off.

"Why should you care, Akane? I don't suppose defending a girl's honor in public is considered perverted to you, does it?" asked a mocking Nabiki.

"Hmph!"

Mikado continued to look smug at Ranma's declaration. "Yours, huh? Such fragile words. I, Mikado Sanzenin, shall take pleasure in breaking that vow!" He started cracking his knuckles while Azusa jumped up and down behind him while making faces at Ranma and Bloom.

"And just where are you getting at with this?" asked Ranma darkly.

"Don't tell me you've forgotten, Ranma Saotome." Said Mikado. "We are the illustrious Golden Pair, also known as…"

Mikado lifts Azusa up on his back as she took a pose.

"The Match Breakers of the Ice!" they said together.

Ranma's eyes narrowed as he recalled that particular stance. The announcer goes nuts.

"Oh my goodness, people! I know that stance anywhere! This is the startup of Mikado Sanzenin and Azusa Shiratori's ultimate technique: the dreaded Couple Cleaver! Could they be using it now?"

Mikado skated forth with Azusa. "You know the story. Once we use this technique on a couple…"

"… they never ever stay together!" finished Azusa.

Ranma and Bloom tensed up. "Brace yourself, Bloom!"

They rushed towards the Golden Pair in hopes of stopping them from using the technique. Ranma reasoned that as long as they stuck together, they couldn't be taken by surprise. Azusa suddenly jumped off of Mikado at them. Ranma quickly pulled Bloom out of the way. Unfortunately, Azusa managed to slide in between Ranma's legs.

"That was careless of you!" Said Azusa in a sing-song voice. Grabbing his ankles, she caused Ranma to fall forward.

"WHOA!"

"Ranma!"

In an instant, Mikado was at Azusa's feet. Grabbing her ankles, he grunts as he lifts Azusa and her captives over his head.

"Golden Pair Couple Cleaver Technique!"

Mikado goes into a fast spin on the tip of his skate, whirling Ranma and Bloom around in numerous revolutions.

"The Goodbye Whirl!"

"It's the dreaded Goodbye Whirl attack! It has come quite early in this match!" said the announcer.

"Listen well, Ranma Saotome! If you release her hands, I'll stop spinning! You want me to stop, then let her go!" said Mikado as he spun faster and faster.

The announcer adds his input from his seat. "The dreaded Couple Cleaver! You can only save yourself by betraying your own partner! An untold number of couples have broken up this way!"

"Bloom! Ranma!" said Flora with worry.

"The more trust between partners, the greater the shock at betrayal! No couples have ever survived this technique!" said Mikado.

As Ranma and Bloom held on, the pigtailed boy sneered. "You forget, idiot, that I beat this technique before, and the way I am now, I can do it again! I ain't letting go just to save myself! That's not my style!" He looks over to Bloom. "Bloom!"

"Got it!" Bloom was barely able to lift her leg due to the spin, but she managed to do so. Then, she lashed out with a kick. "Fire Roundhouse!"

Her kick fired off a crescent wave of flame at Azusa.

"AAAAGH!"

This caused Azusa to release Ranma's legs, causing him and Bloom to get sent flying off.

"What the-?!" In Mikado's shock, he accidentally dropped Azusa on the ice. "It failed!?"

"What a shock, folks! This is the second time the Goodbye Whirl failed!" said the announcer.

Bloom and Ranma were headed right for the rink wall.

"Ranma! The wall!" shouted Bloom.

"On it!" Ranma pulled Bloom in bridal style carry once again and faced his back towards the wall. "Amethyst Nabu!"

Phantom Nabu immediately pops out of Ranma's back and kicks out at the wall, stopping the couple from crashing into it. From normal human eyes, it appeared as if some unseen force had stopped the couple short of hitting the wall. As they fell, Amethyst Nabu kicks down on the ice to buffer their fall, then fuses back into Ranma.

The announcer tries to summarize what had happened.

"What a sight! I'm not sure what happened, but somehow Challengers Saotome and Domino managed to not just defeat the Golden Pair's Goodbye Whirl, they also stopped themselves from getting injured from the fall! It's as if someone plucked them out of the air and set them down!"

"Impossible! How could he have avoided the fall?" wondered Mikado.

"Hot… hot… and dizzy…" whimpered Azusa before falling flat on her back.

"Nicely done, Bloom." Said Ranma as he held the beautiful redhead in his arms.

"No problem, Ranma." Said Bloom. "Learned that from watching you."

He smiled knowing that Bloom was all right. He sets her down and turns to glare at Mikado. "A couple who gets subjected to your technique never stays together, huh? Well, Bloom and I are STILL together!"

From the stands, Amore nods. "That's right! True love can never be broken that easily!"

"Nevertheless, I will steal a kiss from Bloom Domino's lips!" said Mikado. In an instant, he was right in Bloom's face. He managed to skate over to her very fast. Once he sets his mind on kissing a girl, it works wonders.

"What is this? Emperor Sanzenin is utilizing his Kiss Attack! "

"Now then, shall we try this again?" asked Mikado in a suave tone.

"I told you, I'm NOT interested!" shouted Bloom. "I'm not that kind of girl! I'm only interested in Ranma!"

"As shy as ever, I see." Said Mikado, wrapped up in his own delusions. "Just forget about that guy. I'm MUCH better than that barbarian."

That declaration was the final straw for Ranma. One soul in particular was angry and was wanting to get out. Just as Mikado was about to grab Bloom for a kiss…

"PLATINUM SKY!"

In an instant, Phantom Sky rushed up and slammed a knee into Mikado's stomach, causing him to keel over.

"G'huh!?"

"KATCHU TENSHIN AMAGURIKEN!!!"

Platinum Sky unleashed a barrage of punches upon Mikado before ending it with a roundhouse kick, knocking the player away. He fuses into Ranma.

"Thanks, Ranma." Said Bloom. "I don't know how much more of that guy I can take."

"What a sight, people! Somehow, something interrupted Emperor Sanzenin's attack! It's as if he were assaulted by a ghost!"

"Technically, he was." Said Tecna from her seat.

Mikado slowly got up to his feet, looking extremely battered. Azusa, not as bad, made her way to him.

"Well, do you give up?" asked Ranma.

"Never…" said Mikado. "I won't stop until I get the kiss I deserve!"

"AZUSA WILL GET HER TAFFY BACK!" shouted Azusa.

Ranma and Bloom's eyes narrowed at the one-track-minded duo.

"Oh I'll give you a kiss. You can kiss my fist as I lodge it down your throat!" shouted Ranma.

"Kiko doesn't belong to you, you brat!" shouted Bloom.

"Enough! We shall settle this!" said Mikado. "Come, Azusa!"

"Right behind you, Mikado!" said Azusa as she followed her partner.

Ranma and Bloom held hands as they skated towards the pair. Since their previous attacks weren't convincing the delusional duo to give up this pointless fight, they went ahead to more extreme measures…

"Bloom, I think it's time for that technique of ours." Said Ranma.

She nods in understanding. "The big one, huh? Let's do it!"

Ranma and Bloom held each other as if they were going to do the ballroom waltz. Using their magic, they both emitted auras of flame. It was a miracle the ice didn't melt as they skated over.

"What is this? Challengers Saotome and Domino are apparently on fire! Is this some sort of trick?"

Nodoka's group looked fascinated.

"Aiya! Ranma going to use THAT move!?" exclaimed Shampoo.

"This might get messy…" said Musa.

With Nabiki and Akane…

"Whoa! What's that?" said Nabiki as she gazed in awe at the sight.

Akane was flabbergasted at what was happening.

Mikado and Azusa were also confused as to what's happening.

Ranma and Bloom started going faster until their fiery auras completely engulfed them, making them look like one huge fireball. They called out their attack.

"FINAL ATTACK! BLAZING DRAGON WALTZ!!!"

The engulfing flames around them took the form of a blazing dragon that roared loudly as it opened its gaping maw, revealing a set of sharp flaming fangs. The huge flaming dragon sped towards the Golden Pair.

"Oh my word! The challengers have become a huge flaming dragon! Never have I seen a sight such as this! It looks like it's all over for Emperor Sanzenin and Shiratori!"

As for the Golden Pair, they eeped as the flaming dragon flew towards them. Mikado could only say two words.

"Oh crap…"

The snake-like form of the blazing dragon hit both Mikado and Azusa head-on, causing them to scream in pain The two were knocked upwards and before they could descend, the blazing dragon spiraled upwards, engulfing them in flames. Mikado and Azusa screamed out as they were getting burned as well as being subjected to numerous punches and kicks. Courtesy of Ranma and Bloom. If looking closely, the two Alfea students can be seen in the dragon's head doing a graceful pair figure-skating dance while at the same time lashing out with several attacks. Combining the strength of martial arts and the grace of figure-skating turned it into a deadly yet beautifully fluid style.

Mikado and Azusa crashed unceremoniously on the ice, the chill only a temporary moment of relief for the major burns they were suffering from. Afterwards, the blazing dragon dissipated, revealing Ranma and Bloom spinning each other in the air. They drop down, Ranma reaching the ice first, then catches Bloom in his arms. Spinning her around, Ranma tosses Bloom up in a spinning pirouette, then catches and puts her in a dip. Still in that position, they turn to look at the defeated sorry pair.

"Finito."

There was a moment of silence, then the next moment exploded into cheering.

"INCREDIBLE! That was a match unlike any other I've ever seen before in all my time announcing! The Golden Pair have been utterly defeated!"

Another round of cheering sounded as Ranma and Bloom waved to the crowds. Nodoka's group had the loudest cheering.

"YOU GO, RAN-CHAN!"

"SHAMPOO KNEW YOU'D WIN!"

"What a way to take that jerk down, Saotome!"

"Well done, Master Ranma, Mistress Bloom!"

"You two were wonderful…"

"WAY TO GO, GUYS!"

"I knew you guys would win!"

"Totally awesome!"

"It was the logical conclusion."

"Great skating, you two!"

"What finesse! What grace! What power! That was a figure-skating technique like no other! Their Blazing Dragon Waltz is truly a sight to behold that truly puts others' to shame! From this fight, the challengers have earned the nickname of 'The Blazing Dragons'!"

" 'Blazing Dragons', huh?" said Ranma.

"I think the name fits!" said Bloom.

"And that draws this competition to a close! Thank you all for attending and we'll see you next time!"

Outside the school…

Ranma's group walked out of the school. Nodoka, Kasumi, and Sasuke were currently using the restrooms inside.

"You guys totally wiped the floor with those two!" said Musa.

"Guess our efforts helping you practice has paid off." Said Layla.

"And we thank you for it." Said Ranma. He wouldn't have been able to defeat the Golden Pair as easily as he and Bloom did if he didn't know how to properly skate.

"Well, I feel bushed after all that." Said Bloom. Kiko, in her arms, nodded in agreement. The little bunny had been sweating in anticipation during the match, worried for his master and her love.

The group stopped as they sensed something coming at them from the front.

"GIVE AZUSA BACK HER TAFFY!"

Everyone winced when they saw the annoying kleptomaniac running towards them.

"YOU AGAIN!?" said Stella.

Kiko looked in fright as Azusa tried to grab him. Bloom quickly held him out of reach of Azusa.

"GIVE HER BACK! GIVE HER BACK TO AZUSA! SHE BELONGS TO HER!"

"Hey! You lost the match, remember!?" shouted Bloom.

"YOU CHEATED! YOU CHEATED TO MAKE SURE AZUSA DOESN'T GET TAFFY BACK!" shouted Azusa. Out of nowhere, she whips out a mallet and lifts it over her head. "NOW GIVE HER BACK!"

Bloom was more than annoyed that this delusional brat wasn't honoring her side of the bargain she set up for herself and was once again trying to steal Kiko right in front of her.

"BURNING BALL!"

Azusa was sent flying from Bloom's fire attack and was soon a distant dot in the sky.

"AZUSA WILL GET YOU FOR THIIIIIIIIIIIIIIISS!!!!"

"Not likely, brat." Said Bloom as she lowered her arm. "She's gone now, Kiko."

Kiko peeked out slowly and relaxed once he saw Azusa was gone.

"I can't believe that brat!" said Ukyou.

As they exited the gate, Mikado appeared from behind one of the posts.

"You…" said Ranma darkly. "What do you want?"

Mikado ignored Ranma and was immediately kneeling before Bloom, holding one of her hands.

"What are you-!?" Bloom started.

"Bloom Domino, please forgive me." Mikado started. "I'm so sorry I wasn't able to kiss you during our match. Your disappointment must be immense."

"EXCUSE me?" said an annoyed Bloom.

"But fret not! Allow me to make it up to you by taking you on a date with me."

"Whoever said I wanted you to kiss me!?" shouted Bloom.

"You're quite the demure child. I like that." Said Mikado, completely oblivious to Bloom's disgust at him.

Just as he was about to kiss Bloom's hand, he was suddenly knocked back and slammed into a nearby light post. Bloom looks to the side and sees Platinum Sky before Ranma with his fist raised. The soul call seemed automatic on Ranma's account, but he didn't care. He didn't want that player near Bloom. Platinum Sky fuses with Ranma as the pigtailed boy stepped up.

"His soul seemed angry…" Chatta whispered to the other Pixies.

"Well, that guy did try to hit on Bloom when she made it clear she wasn't interested in him." Said Lockette.

"That's the only logical explanation." Added Digit.

"And he thinks trying to break those two up, she'd go to him? What nerve!" said Tune.

"Love isn't given that easily, you know." said Amore.

Piff could only nod.

Mikado slowly gets back up to glare at Ranma. "Just what do you think you're doing!?"

"That's MY line, you damn player!" retorted Ranma, putting a protective arm around Bloom. "She's already made it perfectly clear that she's not interested in you, and you still try to force her to kiss you against her will!"

"All women want to be graced by my kiss. I'm merely offering it to them." Said Mikado as he fixed up his hair.

"Well we DON'T want it!" shouted Layla from behind.

"I don't know what kind of crazy world you're living in, but not every girl wants to be kissed by a total stranger!" added Musa.

"Yeah! Especially when they're spoken for!" said Stella.

"Single, taken, it doesn't matter to me." Said Mikado. "I've kissed hundreds of girls of each category."

The Winx were disgusted when they heard this. Ranma burned with rage as he remembered being one of his 'conquests'.

"Man, and people thought I was pathetic." Said Mousse, which Shampoo chuckled at.

Nodoka, Kasumi, and Sasuke came to join them.

"There a problem here, Ranma?" asked Nodoka.

Mikado looked up to see yet another attractive woman grace his presence. Nodoka was surprised when the player suddenly came up and held her.

"My my, such a charming woman you are." Said Mikado.

"I'm sorry, young man, but I'm afraid I'm out of your range." Said Nodoka in a neutral tone.

"Not to worry, I always thought mature women were attractive, and that definitely holds true. Now how about we get to know one another?"

Nodoka was more than annoyed that this guy started to slightly dip her. She got angry when it became apparent that he was also attempting to kiss her. This was the last straw for Ranma.

"GOLD HELIA!!!"

Gold Helia rushes behind Mikado and grabs him by the hair, pulling his head back, causing him to release Nodoka. With his free fist, the soul body gut punches Mikado, knocking the wind out of him, then lashes out with a roundhouse kick, sending him into the light post. Once he fused into Ranma, he stomped towards the downed player.

Grabbing him by the hair, Mikado was forced to face Ranma's angry glare.

"Listen here, you asswipe! It's bad enough you tried flirting with my friends, but hitting on my own mother right in front of me is crossing the line!"

The other Winx were behind him, looking just as angry.

"You really are a lady-killer." Said Tecna.

"I think it's high time for a punishment!" said Stella.

Ranma turned to the blonde faerie. "What you got in mind, Stella?"

"Oh, I've got something…" Stella kneels down to Mikado's level. "You're an enemy to all females. You go around hitting on and kissing girls whether they want it or not. As such, your punishment shall fit the crime!"

She held a hand before Mikado's face and produces an orb of light. The male figure-skater screamed.

Later…

"Well, I'd say that guy got fixed!" said Musa.

Everyone shared a hearty laugh. Tecna then sensed that they were being followed, and determined who they were.

"Hey Kasumi, looks like your sisters are following us." Said Tecna.

The eldest Tendo was a bit startled at the news. It had been awhile since she had been in contact with her estranged family.

"You all can go on ahead. There's something I must attend to." Said Kasumi.

"You sure about this?" asked Flora.

"Don't worry about me." Replied Kasumi.

"Still, I'd better stick around a good distance." Said Tecna. "Wouldn't want them to follow you when you're done."

Kasumi wanted to argue, but she couldn't deny that logic. "All right."

"Just meet me around that corner." Tecna directed before heading towards it.

"Good luck, Kasumi." Said Bloom .

Kasumi waved to the remaining group before they were out of sight. She then turned around towards the direction of where her two sisters were at. "Nabiki. Akane. I know you're back there. Come on out."

Slowly, Nabiki and Akane peeked out from around the corner and saw their elder sister looking at them from twenty feet away.

"Kasumi…" said Nabiki.

Kasumi continued to stand there with a neutral expression on her face.

Saotome complex, later that night…

Kasumi was in the kitchen assisting in cooking dinner. Her mind wondered as she thought back to her encounter with Nabiki and Akane.

Flashback…

"It's good to see you again, Kasumi." Said Nabiki.

"I suppose." Said Kasumi.

"We really missed you, you know?" said Nabiki.

"Are you all right? You're not hurt or anything, are you?" asked Akane.

"And why would I be hurt, Akane?" asked Kasumi.

"I know those gaijin sluts had kidnapped you!" said Akane. "Now you're working under their thumb and you're probably miserable! But don't worry, we're here to help!"

Unlike her younger sister, Nabiki noticed that Kasumi's expression had hardened once Akane started to badmouth the Winx.

"And when I get my hands on that pervert, I'm gonna-"

"Akane! Enough!" Nabiki commanded. She gave the impulsive girl a look that clearly said that she'll do the talking from now on. "So Kasumi, you living with Ranma now?"

"Yes, and I have said so in my letter." Replied Kasumi before giving Akane a disapproving glare, which she flinched at. "I've also stated that I went of my own free will, NOT kidnapped as you believe me to be. Please get your facts straight. So what did you want to talk with me about?"

"Kasumi… we…" Nabiki started before being cut off by Akane.

"We want you to come back home with us!" said Akane.

"Is that so?" asked Kasumi, feigning ignorance. "And why's that?"

"Things have been going downhill at the house once you were gone, Kasumi." Replied Nabiki.

"The place has become a mess!" said Akane.

_'Gee, I wonder why?'_ Nabiki thought sarcastically. She could still remember all of Akane's failed attempts at trying to cook anything edible. If they were lucky, the culinary disasters would only explode from the plate. Worst-case scenario was having an unidentified blob ooze around the place. Soun resorted to torching such dishes with a lighter and hairspray.

"We need you, Kasumi! All of us need you!" said Akane. "Please come back home!"

"And I don't think I can take much more of Akane's cooking." Added Nabiki.

"Hey!"

"Well it's true."

Kasumi continued to frown. "Is that all? You're basically saying that you want me back so I can clean up the messes you've made for yourselves. Is that all you see me as? A maid?"

Nabiki and Akane flinched at the accusation. They had to admit that a large part of the reason for wanting Kasumi back was so that she could ensure they are all fed and cared for.

"That's not it, Kasumi! You're probably being overworked over there by those sluts that you can't focus straight." Akane said. "Whatever they're putting you through, we want to help you get away from."

"Akane, you couldn't be any more wrong!" said Kasumi in a forceful tone. "Those girls are nothing like you think them to be! Unlike back home, I'm treated like a person there, and not as a maid! They actually help around the house! They do the shopping! THEY COOK!"

"K-Kasumi…?"

"They obviously know how to take care of themselves. It's time you learned to do the same! You're not children anymore, so stop acting like it! I'm not Mother! If she were alive right now, she'd be proud that I'm growing up and not wasting my life as a caretaker."

"But Kasumi…"

"You thought of me as ignorant of the world. You, Father, and Mr. Saotome thought I'm only fit to care for the house. 'I'm not very social, so I wouldn't know anything about those sluts'!" Kasumi said the last part in mock imitation of Akane. "Your own words, Akane. Do you know how much that train of thought hurt me?"

"Kasumi… we-" Nabiki started.

"Save it, Nabiki. I thought you of all people would've noticed, considering how you operate in finding information on people." Nabiki was a bit perturbed at this. "I will not tolerate any offenses against the six girls with Ranma. An offense to them is an offense to me."

"Come on, Kasumi, we just want you home and everything will be set right!" said Akane. Despite what Kasumi told her, Akane was still convinced that The Winx had somehow brainwashed her.

"Then I'm afraid you've wasted your time. I'm perfectly happy where I am. This discussion is CLOSED."

With that said, Kasumi turned around and walked off fast.

Nabiki and Akane were temporarily stunned at Kasumi shunning their request. They soon recovered and followed after her.

"Kasumi! Wait!" Nabiki called out.

The elder Tendo sister rounded a corner and out of sight. Once Nabiki and Akane rounded the corner seconds later, they were shocked to see no sign of their older sister.

"Where'd she go?" wondered Akane.

"She vanished…" said Nabiki. She had a good idea how.

Somewhere down the street, a green orb of electricity materialized. It dissipated, revealing Tecna and Kasumi.

"Good thing I stuck around." Said Tecna.

"Thanks for your help, Tecna." Said Kasumi.

"It was nothing." Said Tecna. "Sure you want to leave it like this?"

"I am. Until they learn to grow up and look after themselves, I won't be going back. I'm not going to keep cleaning up after them."

"Good to know you're out spreading your wings. Now, shall we get going?"

Kasumi and Tecna started to head for the Saotome home.

End flashback…

The elder Tendo sister sighed as she recalled the memory. She continued working on the salad.

"Something wrong, Kasumi?" asked Nodoka as she was preparing the wok.

"Oh! It's nothing, Auntie." Said Kasumi. "Just recalling what had happened, is all."

"Kasumi, no matter what happens, I'll always support you." Said Nodoka.

Kasumi allowed a smile to form on her face. "Thank you…"

Some days later…

Ranma walked though the park with Bloom, Stella, and Flora. Tecna was working on a school project, while Musa and Layla were trying to come up with another song for their group.

"By the way, Stella, I've been wondering something." Said Ranma.

"Oh? What's that?" asked Stella.

"What was it that you did to Mikado that day?"

"Oh, that? Just a little curse, is all."

"What kind?"

"Well…" Stella's grin became wide.

Somewhere else earlier…

"Why hello there, my dear." Said Mikado as he went and scooped a girl right in front of her boyfriend, pissing him off. "You look very lovely. How about I give you my special greeting?"

Just as he was about to kiss her, his lips were suddenly shriveled and sucked in, forcing his mouth shut. He resembled a senior citizen who lost his dentures.

"MMppph! MMMPHH!!!"

"Get off of her!" shouted the boyfriend as he angrily punched Mikado away. "Come on, let's get out of here."

"Thanks for getting that creep off of me, darling." Said the girlfriend. "Should've known better than to try that right in front of you."

As the couple walked off, Mikado lied in a daze in the dirt, wondering what had happened.

The present…

"Oh wow, involuntary lip sealing?" asked Bloom.

"Man, that's funny!" said Ranma.

"And if he keeps it up, his mouth will get so wrinkled from the stretching that he'll look like an old geezer!" said Stella.

"That ought to teach him to try and force kisses on girls." Said Flora.

They all shared a laugh at the curse Stella inflicted on the player. As they wandered through the park, they heard a woman's scream followed by a baby's wail and a familiar yet annoying one.

"WAAAAAAHHHH!!!"

"What are you doing!?"

"SO CUUUUTE! YOU'RE COMING HOME WITH AZUSA, MARGARET!"

Ranma and the three girls saw Azusa as she swiped an animal-printed milk bottle right from a baby in its stroller.

"What are you doing with my baby's milk bottle!?" demanded the mother as she grabbed the milk bottle from Azusa.

"What are you doing with Azusa's little Margaret!? Let go of her!" shouted Azusa as she pulled back on the milk bottle.

"That belongs to my baby!"

"Margaret belongs to Azusa!"

"What's this Margaret nonsense! Give it back!"

Ranma and the three Winx girls were disgusted at what they were seeing and decided to intervene. What they saw next shocked them.

Azusa fell on her butt as the mother yanked the milk bottle away from her. "Young lady, you have problems!" She turned her attention to her baby and gave the bottle back to it. "It's okay, sweetie. I've got it back for you."

Slowly, Azusa got up, crying a bit, then screamed out, "GIVE AZUSA BACK HER MARGARET!!!"

The mother turned to see Azusa whip out a huge mallet and held it above her head, ready to pound her and her baby stroller. She screamed as the mallet came down…

… only to be stopped in mid-swing, courtesy of some vines behind Azusa, holding the mallet back.

"BURNING BALL!"

Azusa's mallet was once again reduced to ashes in an instant, the remains pouring over her head. She was then knocked down by a beam of light.

The mother looked confused as to what happened, but took the opportunity to run.

"YOU'RE A MONSTER!!!" the mother cried out at the downed Azusa before retreating with her baby.

Azusa gets up to give chase. "COME BACK WITH AZ-" She never finished that sentence when she was knocked down once more by a beam of light. Slowly getting up and turning around, she glared at the offending party. "YOU!"

"Azusa, you've gone too far this time!" said Ranma.

"First you steal Azusa's Taffy, and now you're keeping her from her Margaret! You big meanies!" shouted Azusa.

Bloom was getting annoyed. "I already told you, Kiko was never yours to begin with!"

"It's bad enough you tried to steal, but you actually tried to attack a mother and her child! Have you lost your mind!?" demanded Stella.

"AZUSA'S NO THIEF! She's only getting back what belongs to her!" shouted Azusa in her own twisted logic. "Those people are all meanies for keeping Azusa's stuff away from her and deserve such treatment!"

Ranma, Bloom, Stella, and Flora were livid. This girl doesn't seem to care if she accidentally kills someone, as long as she gets her current cute thing of the day. They just couldn't believe how callous she was being. The red-haired faerie trembled with rage, which Azusa completely missed.

"I just can't believe you…" Bloom started in a low tone. "You tried to attack two civilians, one was a baby, even! You could've seriously hurt them, or worse, KILLED THEM! And for what!? Because you wanted that baby's bottle since it looked cute!?"

"So what? Would teach them to get in the way! Not Azusa's fault they refuse to give her property back to her. At least then Azusa would've been reunited with her Margaret, but you stopped her! She's gone and it's all your fault!"

Bloom has had it. Azusa was completely ignorant of the amount of anger Bloom was seething at her. If she had known, she would've ran from the sight. Of course, the klepto was just too stupid and wrapped up in her own world to take heed of the warnings.

"PYRO SHOT!"

"AAAAAUUUUGH!!!"

Azusa was knocked on her butt after getting shot by a fireball, courtesy of an angry Bloom.

"Bloom?" said Flora in a shaky tone. She was hoping her friend wouldn't take things too far, though Azusa had it coming.

"You would place such trivial things over a person's life…" said Bloom in a dangerous tone. "How could you be so narrow-minded!?"

"Ow! That hurt, you meanie!" whined Azusa. "You can't stop Azusa from getting what she wants, because she always does!"

"I beg to differ…" said Bloom as she walked up to her.

She gestures to Flora. Understanding, she calls upon some vines which grew from beneath Azusa and held her tight around her wrists and ankles.

"What the!?"

"What're you going to do, Bloom?" asked Ranma.

"A public service." Replied Bloom. She then addresses the vine-bound Azusa. "You've been taking things that don't belong to you for too long. You don't care who you hurt, as long as you get it, because they look 'cute'. You don't even consider the feelings of those you hurt in your obsessions. It's a wonder you haven't even been arrested for your crimes. You're clearly a danger to everyone around you if you keep this up."

"What are you talking about!? Azusa has done nothing wrong! It's those people who try to keep Azusa's pets from her!" said Azusa.

"Even now, you show no remorse, thinking you're always in the right when you're clearly not. You think you can just take whatever you want without consequences, well not anymore!" Bloom the gestures to Stella. The blonde walks up, they both reached out with a hand towards Azusa's face. Each formed an orb of their respective elements.

"What are you doing!?" demanded Azusa.

"Ensuring that you never steal anything ever again!"

The two orbs flashed in Azusa's face, causing her to scream.

A few days later…

Bloom was sitting on the back porch with her sketchpad. Kiko was nearby playing with Lockette.

Ranma walks up and sits by her.

"Hey there." Greeted Ranma.

"Hello, Ranma." Said Bloom.

"How are you feeling?"

"I feel a lot better now that Stella and I placed that curse on that crazed klepto."

"I have to admit, I never thought you the type to do something like that."

"Well, that girl angered me. She tried to steal from a baby and could've killed it. I could never forgive a person like that."

"Well, can't say she didn't deserve it."

"She deserved a lot more!"

"True, but she's suffering right now, I'm sure."

"If she doesn't learn from this, then there really is no hope for her."

As for Azusa…

"OOOOHHH! HOW CUTE!!" Azusa had spotted a little girl wearing a rabbit backpack and was immediately running towards her. "HERE PETER! COME HOME WITH AZUSA!"

Just as she made a grab for the rabbit backpack, she was suddenly subjected to about 10,000 volts.

"AAAAAAUUUGH!!!"

People watched in fascination as the girl lit up like a Christmas tree and collapsed, smoking a bit.

Another time, Azusa tried to pull a stop sign from the street, calling it Rouge, then she was suddenly lit on fire. She had to stop, drop, and roll several times to put herself out.

After that, she tried to take someone's riceball in the park (calling it Sierra), but was suddenly encased in ice. The people took no notice of it as they just took it as the per usual at Nerima. It took 12 hours for the ice to thaw.

Normally, this would be enough to convince a person to change, Unfortunately for Azusa, she was more stubborn than a mule. Each and every time Azusa tried to take something that didn't belong to her (and giving stupid pet names), she would be subjected to some harsh magic-induced punishment. This included electric shocks, temporary blindness, paralysis (which she would get doodled on by surrounding children), poison ivy rash, a telekinetic slam to the pavement, ghostly choking, smashed in the head by ghostly mallets, getting thrown in garbage, temporary disfigurement, and other unpleasant surprises. The surrounding witnesses paid her no mind, seeing as they recognize her as the crazed klepto brat who just took things. Being a known thieving annoyance tends to not being popular with the masses.

Her home was no better as she was subjected to these magical tortures repeatedly as her room was chok-full of stolen items she deemed as cute enough to be taken by her. Her butler was forced to give away the items to the lost and found, in concern of his mistress's health. She didn't want him to get rid of her collection, but was held in check by the curse. So far, she spends most of her time whining about having to start her collection all over again. Unfortunately for her, she'll never get started on a new one, thanks to Bloom and Stella's curse. She can never take things when she feels like it or hurt innocent bystanders ever again. Despite this, Azusa kept trying to collect and name anything cute, and suffered major repercussions as a result. If she kept this up, she'll fry whatever's left of her brain, not that there's much to damage.

Back at the Saotome home, Bloom and Stella smirked. They could sense what their curse was doing to the little brat. They never thought they'd wind up using something they learned at Cloud Tower during that time they and their friends were acting as extra security to protect that school's Codex. Funny how fate works…

To be continued…

Ending (Ranma ½ style, 'Niji to Taiyou no Oka'')

Music starts as headshots of Ranma and Ranma-chan fizzle in.

_Mitsumeau hodo soba ni ite (The more we stay close and stare at each other)_

_Yasashisa mo egao mo surechigai (There'll be kindness and smiles in passing)_

_Anata kizukanu furi shite (You pretend not to notice)_

_Itazura ni isogiashi (And teasingly walk away just a little faster)_

Both Ranmas look towards the screen, then start to walk off away from each other. As the space between them increased, the Specialists appear between them.

_Sore demo kagayaku Ano oka no ue de (Even so, it shines atop that hill)_

_Togiretogire no monogatari wo Tada enjiru dake de (Only play acting out little bits and pieces of the story)_

_Futari tsutsumu niji wa Hitotsu no negai wo kanaeru (The rainbow which enfolds the two of us will grant one wish)_

Shots of Ranma and Ranma-chan in different poses appear: Ranma leaning back with Ranma-chan reclining, Ranma holding Sky's sword and Faerie-Ranma forming a fireball, and both forms leaning back to back while looking up.

Checkered shots appear of Ranma's two forms alternating, then finally showing them face to face with each other before turning towards the screen.

_Taiyou ni nioi da ne (They hold the fragrance of the sun)_

_Anata no yume mo shatsu mo (Your dreams and your shirts)_

Screen pans down as it shows Ranma sitting with the Specialist weapons sitting around him. Goes down to a sitting Faerie-Ranma with elemental orbs of earth, fire, wind, water, thunder, light, darkness, and ice around her.

_Kibou ni michita hitomi hi subete kagayaki ni kaeru (Your hope-filled eyes make everything sparkle) _

_Da kara taisetsu no yume wo Kesshite akiramenaide (That's why you mustn't give up your important dreams)_

_Oozora ni furimuku chikara to yuuki Mochitsuzukete (Hold on to your strength and your courage, fly into the blue skies)_

Pans down to show Nerima and the day skyline, showing the back of Ranma's head as he looks up. He sees six shaded figures fly through the sky.

_La lalala La la lalalalalala Lalalalalala_

End ending

Preview…

Ranma: That's it for the Golden Pair! Hope I never have to deal with them again!

Bloom: You said it!

Stella: This is another local custom?

Musa: I can feel the music!

Flora: Looks like a festival!

Tecna: This could prove to be interesting. Maybe we should set up a stand?

Musa: I can do a concert, too!

Layla: Wanna stop in, Ranma?

Ranma: As long as there're no cursed items on display... next time, on Ranma Club, 'Look Up! Fun with Festivities!'

Stella: Ooooh! These 'yukatas' are so beautiful!

Bloom: Ranma? Your nose is bleeding...

Ranma: Errr....

Author's notes:

And now the ordeal with the Golden Pair is drawn to a close. Those two won't be forgetting the Winx's appearance anytime soon. Bwahahaha! Sorry, but I HATE Azusa with every fiber of my being. That stupid little brat had gotten away with her behavior for far too long. I'm just enacting some long overdue justice. All cute things and their owners can rest at ease.

I gave call names to the Specialist souls and they shall be referred to as such from now on:

Platinum Sky

Diamond Brandon

Gold Helia

Onyx Riven

Silver Timmy

Amethyst Nabu

Got the idea from the Stand names of Jojo's Bizarre Adventure (Jotaro's Star Platinum, Josuke's Crazy Diamond, Giorno's Gold Experience, etc.). Like the Stands, the souls can't be seen by non-magical beings, just like the Pixies.

Kamen Rider Chrome: Good you know Azusa's a little bratty freak. The spirit of Mrs. Tendo might be played out, if it fits.

AndrewK9000: Those skating freaks never learn, but they'll be learning the hard way, ne?

Ryan L. Spradling: I was referring to someone else, actually. I actually tried to reinterpret the 2nd Ranma movie using his fic. Maybe I ought to continue that one…

7 Winds: That a severe enough lesson? ^_^

Jimbobob5536: Thanks. Annoying doesn't being to describe Azusa.

Jerry Unipeg: Never bother a girl who isn't interested in you, especially when she's got pyrokinetic abilities. Ouch!

Dumbledork: Ranma would take any challenge to prove he can overcome any disadvantageous situation, as shown here.

God of all: As soon as I can.

OBSERVER01: This is good enough, right?

Firelordeg: As soon as life allows, man. As soon as life allows.

PEJP Bengtzone: You forgot to mention Azusa, but you nailed people worse than the tomboy bitch already. Oh, there will be a confrontation later…

Lao: I WILL keep going as long as there's life in me. I'm starting to think this might go beyond 90 chapters since I just thought of new possibilities!

9tail-Naruto: Wow… subliminal message much? Thing is, it's true! 4Kids is the Devil! I'm just hoping I'm convincing people how stupid dubs are compared to the unbutchered originals.

Sonic 1: Chapter 40 would be too soon. Sometime above 40, maybe 50.

TheLordOfPages1692: Thanks! I thought Mousse needed some page-time. I hope this year is free of tomboy psychopaths as well.

Celestial Indigo: Yeah. I kinda was on hiatus, wasn't I?

Tri-Emperor of The Twilight: Unfortunately, I never watched the whole thing.

Sagitarius: Someone else told me the exact same thing. Goes to show you can't judge a book by its cover. Honestly, I myself didn't think it would be this popular. Pantyhose Tarou? Hmmm…

Angel Cullen Mew Chimera: Heh, stick to just one now, all right?

Saotome-san: Oh, I've got something else in mind for Kasumi…

Hiryo: I'll bet you loved this even more.

It's time for another…

**_RAI vs. 4Kids Rant!_**

Today's butchered episode is from season 1, 'The Betrayal of Riven' (US: 'Spelled')

A horrible butchering in the beginning of the episode, no less.

Scene: Stella and Flora check on a sleeping Bloom.

**4Kids:**

(Unsurprisingly, the 4Kids version skipped an entire segment…)

Flora: "It's so weird. It's like her Winx is activating." (it's MAGIC!!!)

Stella: "Activating in her sleep!?" (and for some reason, Bloom is on TOP of her bed sheets…)

Flora: "Mmm-hmm."

Stella: "How is that even possible?" (and how is it even possible that this crappy version was made!?)

Flora: "Check it out!"

Stella: "Whoa! Look at that!"

Bloom: (in her sleep) "Don't go! I'm ready! Wait!"

Stella: "Did you see her outfit change? I wish I could do that in my sleep!" (4Kids taking every opportunity to make Stella overly materialistic…)

Flora: "More than clothes are changing here. When this happens to magical beings, it means her powers are evolving!" (so why the hell did Bloom fail her physical test a couple episodes later? Stupid continuity error and dub-induced plothole…)

Stella: "Oh…"

The cut out sections before AND after this scene… and once again, they're getting to the point way too early. It also made a continuity error here. If Bloom's powers were REALLY evolving, as Flora said, then she wouldn't have flunked her physical test some episodes later. Morons…

Here's what REALLY happened.

**RAI:**

(segment cut from 4Idiots.)

(Flora knocks on Stella's door. A groggy Stella answers)

Stella: "Mmmm… no wait, don't tell me… (she sniffs the air) oh, it's you, Flora. I'd recognize that perfume anywhere."

Flora: "Stop joking, Stella! I'm here about Bloom."

Stella: (plops face-down on her bed) "Wrong room. She sleeps in yours, remember?"

Flora: "No listen, she's doing it again, Stella! You undersdtand?"

Stella: "Yawn… understand what?"

(now to the part 4Idiots cut to. Notice Bloom's UNDER her bed sheets)

Flora: "See? She's talking to someone in her sleep."

Stella: "That's not so unusual. She's probably having a nightmare or something."

Flora: "But that's not just a nightmare. Look at her!"

Bloom: (in her sleep) "Don't go! I'm coming! Wait!"

Stella: "That's amazing! Looks like she's transforming in her sleep!"

Flora: "Maybe we ought to do something. Let's get the others. Maybe Tecna can do something to help her. Or Musa, or-"

Stella: "Flora…"

(Next segment cut off but 4Idiots)

Flora: "Or maybe we should tell Ms. Griselda, no, maybe not, let's go see Faragonda!"

Stella: "Flora…"

Flora: "Or maybe we shouldn't do anything at all, you know?"

Stella: (clearly pissed off) "Flora, listen!"

Flora: "For a sleepwalker…"

Stella: "FLORA!!!"

Flora: "What?"

Stella: "CALM DOWN!!! (grabs Flora by the front of her nightgown and yells in her face) Or else you'll upset me, too, and then I'll raise MY voice AND THEN I-!"

Bloom: (now awake) "Stella? Flora? (Stella and Flora's attention goes to Bloom) For crying out loud, what are you doing!?"

The hell did 4Idiots take those out for? They were funny!

Well, see you next chapter!


	38. Author's Notes and Major Movie Teaser

Hello, fellow readers! Frequent Reader here. I'm still trying to work on the latest chapter of Ranma Club, but have caught a few snags. Still trying to work out how to write it out and the outcomes. That and real life, too. Now some of you think there may be twenty-two chapters of Nerima. This is false. I said there MAY be twenty-two chapters of EARTH, not just Nerima…

I know of two certain places they'll be going that may blow your minds.

Don't worry, Ranma and the group will be returning back to Magix soon, and they'll bring back a couple people as well. Shadow Valtor, too…

I've had this little possibility on the back-burner. I've already got the okay from the original author, whom I consider as the master of crossover.

Seems I've been watching too many movie teasers.

* * *

A shot of space.

**In another place, there is a realm of magic...**

Zooms in on Magix...

**A young martial artist had fulfilled his destiny...**

A shot of Ranma and the Winx Club standing in the Alfea courtyard.

**But it's not yet over...**

**As there are other realms out there...**

They all look up towards the sky as it zooms back upwards in space.

**And he's about to meet some of the natives...**

From the darkness of space, a flash of light appears. It vanishes, revealing a spaceship. From within, we hear voices.

"So, are we back?"  
"Pika..."  
"Sorry. My scanners indicate this isn't any of our worlds..."  
"Guys! I'm picking up numerous sources of magic here!"  
"I'm sensing it too..."  
"So then, where the hell are we now!?"

The ship then goes for a landing on the planet's surface.

As it leaves space, the title comes up.

**GCC Side Story: Ranma Club: Ranmas in the Lost Kingdom **

**It will literally be a Ranma Club…**

**Coming Summer 2011**

**From the minds of Frequent Reader and Hung Nguyen (AKA AnimeAddiction)**

**________________________________________________________  
**

Heh, I'm so bad leaving you all hanging like this, aren't I?

Be sure to check out the works of Hung Nguyen, as they are true epics!

Hopefully coming on schedule in the main story!


	39. Look Up! Fun with Festivities!

Disclaimer: Ranma ½ belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and Viz Video and Winx Club belongs to Iginio Straffi and Rai S.p.A (NOT 4Kids!!!). Songs 'Without Us' belongs to Family Ties and 'Nocturne' belongs to Castlevania: Symphony of the Night.

Note: this follows the Rai version of Winx as the 4Kids version butchered it too much, like with every anime it dubs.

Chapter 34: Look Up! Fun with Festivities!

Saotome complex…

Ranma, Nodoka, Shampoo, Ukyou, Mousse, Kasumi, Sasuke, and Cologne were waiting in the living room.

"Sheesh… what's taking them so long?" said an impatient Ranma.

"Come on, Ran-chan. You cannot rush a woman who's changing." Said Ukyou.

"But it's only yukatas, though." Said Ranma. "How long could it possibly take to put one on?" He looked over to the three young women. Ukyou wore a dark blue yukata with a red sash, Shampoo had on a magenta-colored yukata with a purple sash, and Kasumi wore a light-blue yukata bearing yellow circle prints and a dark blue sash. Everyone else was dressed normally.

"Shampoo saw them bring many up." Said Shampoo. "Maybe they still deciding?"

"Don't worry, Ranma. They'll be down here, soon." Said Kasumi.

"Good things come to those who wait." Added Cologne.

"Just relax, Saotome." Said Mousse.

Ranma sighed as he plopped down on the couch.

"We're ready!"

Ranma immediately stood up after hearing Stella's voice. "Well it's about time! We werrrrrrrrrrrrrr-"

The rest of Ranma's words sunk back into his throat. The six Faeries came down the stairs, wearing modified yukatas. Bloom wore a light blue yukata with a large orange dragon print up the sides and a dark blue sash. Stella had on an orange yukata with yellow prints of stars and crescent moons and a yellow sash. Flora was clad in a magenta yukata with pink rose prints and a pink sash. Musa wore a dark red yukata with white sound notes and a white sash. Tecna wore a purple yukata with a print of green schematic lines and an indigo sash. Finally, Layla was wearing a green yukata with turquoise prints of waves and a dark green sash.

What really got Ranma was that the yukatas they were wearing were cut a bit over the knees, baring their legs and feet. The top flaps were also a bit small, exposing a bit of cleavage.

"Oh my…" said Kasumi, holding a hand over her mouth.

"Sorry it took so long, Ranma." Flora apologized. "Stella wanted to try to improve on these."

"I'd say it worked out just fine!" said a proud Stella.

"A bit airy, but suits the heat." Added Musa.

Ranma could feel another kind of heat affecting him right now.

"Ranma? Is something wrong?" asked Bloom as she took a step forwards, causing her to bounce a bit.

That did it for Ranma as he fell backwards from a severe nosebleed. He wasn't the only one, as he was joined by Mousse and Sasuke. The female members of the house looked at them in worry.

"Stella, methinks you may have enhanced these yukatas a bit TOO good." Said Tecna.

"Well, it got the proper effect, didn't it?" said Stella innocently.

Opening (Family Ties style, 'Without Us')

Music starts as it displays a huge portrait of the main cast of Ranma Club. The title logo appears before it, then goes through several scenes: Ranma doing Whizgiz's transformation lesson, The Winx giving Ranma-chan a makeover, and Nodoka talking with her son in his room.

_I bet we've been together for a million years…_

Ranma trains with all the Specialists' weapons, then see Nodoka and Kasumi cooking in the kitchen.

_And I'll bet we'll be together for a million more…_

Ranma gets hugged by all the Winx on the initial meeting, Ranma sits in the living room as the girls take out Nabiki's incriminating dirt on people, then the whole group eating dinner.

_Oh, it's like I started breathing on the night we kissed…_

Shows Ranma on all his individual dates with Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa, Tecna, and Layla, and their moments of liplock.

_And I can't remember what I ever did before!_

Ranma and the Winx fight off the Hentai Horde, Shampoo and Ukyou competing in the Steel Chef contest, Sasuke and Kasumi being invited to stay with the Saotomes, Ranma going brain-dead at the sight of the girls in their Halloween costumes, then goes to the incident with Zing's mistletoe. Finally goes to the portrait and focuses on each person.

_What would we do, Baby, without us?_

**Starring Ranma Saotome**

**Nodoka Saotome**

**Bloom Domino**

**Stella Solaria**

_What would we do, Baby, without us?_

**Flora Linphea**

**Musa Melody**

**Tecna Zenith**

**Layla Andros**

_And there ain't no nothing we can't love each other through… (Ooooo!)_

**Shampoo**

**Ukyou Kuonji**

**Mousse**

**Cologne**

_What would we do, Baby, without us?_

**Kasumi Tendo**

**and Sasuke Saragakure **

It zooms out to show the whole portrait.

_Sha-la-la-la!_

Fades out and fades into the chapter.

End opening

Somewhere in the mountainous areas of Japan…

Ranma, Nodoka, Shampoo, Ukyou, Mousse, Kasumi, Cologne, and Sasuke were heading up towards the festival entrance.

"Well, we've finally made it!" said Ukyou.

Coming up towards the gate, the group marveled at the set-up beyond. Numerous stands were lined up on either side for a good distance. People dressed in yukatas or normally milled about enjoying the sights and activities.

"It certainly is pretty lively here, isn't it?" said Kasumi.

"Quite so." Said Ukyou.

"I wonder where those girls are at?" asked Mousse.

"They said they left early to set up their stands." Replied Nodoka.

"Still, I wonder why they didn't just want to attend?" asked Ranma.

"They just wanted to take part, I guess." Said Kasumi.

"Well I'm sure we'll see them around once we look about." Said Nodoka. "Why don't we split up? Going as a large group in here may be a bit awkward."

"Hmmm… you may be right…" said Kasumi.

"Ranma, you can go with Kasumi and Sasuke." Said Nodoka. "Elder Cologne, Ukyou, Shampoo, and Mousse can come with me."

"Sounds good to me." Said Ranma.

"We'll meet back up in the central square later on." Said Cologne.

Nodoka walks off with Cologne and the three animal-cursed martial artists in tow.

"Well then, where to?" asked Ranma.

"Let's just walk around and see what we can find." Suggested Kasumi.

"Good idea, Mistress Kasumi!" said Sasuke.

The three had gone through the festival, checking out the stands and activities while taking part in those they showed interest in. Kasumi tried out a ball throw stand and knocked down the bottles. Sasuke played a ring toss stand and won himself a small ninja statue with blonde hair and orange clothes. (1) Ranma participated in a shooting gallery and sniped the targets. In a string lottery draw, Kasumi wins a rose-shaped keychain on the end of her string, while a disappointed Ranma and Sasuke only had small signs reading 'try again' on their strings. Sasuke managed to throw a few targets in the dart throwing stand. Kasumi had caught some goldfish at the fish scooping stand and gave them to a happy child. Ranma defeats an arm wrestling machine on all levels, astonishing the crowds.

Later…

"Oh, that was much fun!" said Sasuke. He doesn't remember the last time he ever experienced having fun since his servitude in the Kuno House.

"I agree!" said Kasumi. It's been a while since the eldest Tendo sister ever enjoyed herself.

"I could use a bite right now…" said Ranma, the Saotome stomach coming to the fore.

It was then that he, Kasumi, and Sasuke saw a certain stand selling caramel apples and cotton candy treats. The stand was crowded immensely with people, mostly teenage boys.

"Come get your caramel apples and cotton candy right here! Hey now, boys, no need to fight, there's plenty for everyone!"

Ranma snapped up as he heard that voice.

"Huh? Isn't that…" started Kasumi.

Pushing through the crowds, they see the source of the voice.

"Stella?" said Ranma.

Said blonde looked up at the party of three. Hovering nearby was Amore. "Oh! Ranma! Kasumi! And Sasuke!"

"You're working as a snack vendor?" asked Kasumi.

"Yep!"

"It's going good!" added Amore.

"Looks like business is booming!" commented Sasuke.

'_Yeah, I wonder why?'_ Ranma inwardly smirked as he looked at Stella in her modified yukata.

"It has! I'm getting a lot of customers here, as you can see." Said Stella as she gestured to the crowds of boys.

"It's true. Since Stella agreed to help me with my stand, my business increased!" said a well-built old man who came up behind Stella. "Truthfully, I'm finding myself hard-pressed to keep the supply steady with the amount of demand here."

"Oh! Mr. Hondo!" said Stella. "Don't worry, I've found a steady supply of apples, so we'll be sure to have some soon!"

"That's good to hear, Stella! Keep up the good work!" said Hondo as he went into the back to prepare more caramel apples.

"He seems nice." Said Kasumi.

"Oh he is. I just thought I could help him out with his business."

"To help is to love…" said Amore.

"You think so, too?"

"Where exactly are you getting the next batch of apples from, Stella?" asked Ranma.

"Heheh… my own personal apple bush!" replied Stella.

"Huh?"

"I've taken a few apple seeds and planted them in the back, and using a growth potion made by Flora, as it is her forte, grew out an instant apple bush. I had to have Flora modify it to be a bush as a tree would've been too impractical."

"Ooooh, that is impressive!" said Sasuke.

"By the way, would you like some?"

"Sounds great!" said Ranma.

Stella handed Ranma, Kasumi, and Sasuke a caramel apple each. "Don't worry. These are on the house! Considering the crowds, I don't think anyone would notice anyway."

"Thank you so much, Mistress Stella!" said Sasuke as he took a bite from his caramel apple.

"Thank you." Said Kasumi.

"Thanks, Stella. We'll be on our way now. Keep up the good work! You, too, Amore!" said Ranma.

"Oh I will!" said Stella.

"I'll make sure of that!" said Amore.

As the three took a few steps, they managed to hear Stella announce that they currently have one caramel apple left until they could get more. A bunch of boys were already up before her.

"I'LL TAKE IT!"

"NO WAY! I SAW IT FIRST!"

"I'LL BUY IT FOR FIVE HUNDRED YEN!"

"SIX!"

"ONE THOUSAND!"

"TWO THOUSAND!"

Stella sweatdropped at the situation. Somehow, it turned into an auction. The boys also didn't seem to care that Stella had said more apples would be on the way. Ranma, Kasumi, and Sasuke also sweatdropped at the sight.

"Oh my, I wonder if she'll be all right?" asked Kasumi.

"Stella's handled a bunch of monsters and demons before. A bunch of fanboys should be nothing to her." Said Ranma.

The currently last apple wound up being sold for fifty thousand yen. The lucky buyer held the apple in victory, holding what was touched by Stella and decided to keep it as a memoir of the beautiful gaijin rather than eat it.

A little later, the trio walked down past a few more booths. They come across a shooting gallery that had a sizable group of customers. Curious, the three go over to the booth.

"This gallery seems popular here…" said Kasumi.

Finally getting a clear view, they saw the stand being run by Layla and some of her gymnastics clubmates. In the corner, Piff was taking a snooze as usual.

"Shoot a target and win a prize!"

"Layla?" said Ranma.

Layla turned to see Ranma and his companions. "Hey there, guys!"

"So you're holding a shooting gallery, Mistress Layla?" asked Sasuke.

"You got it!" replied Layla. "We've got a lot of customers here. Never thought managing a booth would be hard yet fun!"

Ranma nods and takes notice of the targets that the customers were shooting down with toy rifles. They were little chibi-figurines of the Trix sisters, Valtor, and for some odd reason, Kodachi and Tatewaki Kuno.

"Fitting targets." Ranma commented.

"I came up with the targets of Valtor and the Trix, for obvious reasons." Said Layla. "Kyoiya and the rest of the gymnastics club came up with targets of the Kuno siblings, for obvious reasons, too."

The four shared a laugh at that one. Ranma also noticed that most of the customers there were fellow Furinkan classmates. They were all crackshots, considering some of the targets were of the bane of their school. The students would line up for second and third cracks just to shoot down the Kuno targets. It was also satisfying seeing them shoot down the Valtor and Trix targets as well.

"The customers are quite good." Said Ranma.

"Considering the target subjects, it's to be expected." Said Layla. "Sometimes when we get the chance, my club members and I try the shoot-out. I have to say, it's pretty refreshing."

"I'll bet. Must be good stress-relievers." Said Ranma. He noticed a free rifle as the targets were set back up. "Think I might give it a whirl."

"Knock yourself out!" said Layla as she prepped the rifle for him.

Taking the rifle, Ranma takes aim and shoots down the targets. His shots were accurate as he sniped the chibi figurines. Most of the time, he shot the figurines in a way so that they knock into the others and take them down. He was drawing a crowd with his sniping as he systematically shot all the targets. With only ten shots, Ranma managed to shoot down all thirty targets.

Layla and everyone else applauded at the display. "Nice shooting, Ranma!"

"The target matter DOES make this game easy and enjoyable!" said Ranma.

He turns and notices Sasuke was already trying out the shooting game. The little ninja immediately shot down all the Kuno sibling targets before going for the others. After using up all his shots, he felt a little surprised over what he did.

'_Odd… I should feel guilty and ashamed for doing that, but instead shooting down those dolls of them made me feel… satisfied…'_

When he was shooting earlier, he imagined Kuno and Kodachi taunting him, making it easy for Sasuke to shoot the targets dead-on. The action seemed to have been an unconscious reflex.

"Not bad, Sasuke." Said Kasumi.

"Huh? Oh! Er… it was nothing! Ah hahahahaha…"

The gymnastics club members were quick to replace the figurine targets for the next line of customers.

"Looks like I got me a pair of crackshots here!" said Layla.

"So what did we win?" asked Ranma.

Layla presents Sasuke with a small model ship in a bottle. She then presents Ranma a figurine of an Andros Mermaid. "Here're your prizes, guys! Oh, and Ranma, since you managed to knock down all the targets, you get this from me."

She leans over and gives the pigtailed boy a peck on the cheek, causing him to get flustered. The surrounding guys became shocked and jealous of Ranma's fortune and vowed to try and knock down all the targets on their turn in hopes of getting a similar reward.

"Looks like you've got yourself some live ones here, Layla." Said Ranma. "Good luck with them."

"You know me. I can look after myself." Said Layla. "Enjoy the rest of the festival!"

Ranma, Kasumi, and Sasuke thanked her before leaving to explore again.

Going through the lane, the trio sees Bloom sitting at a stand lined with sketches. With her was Lockette flying about and Kiko eating a carrot. The redhead was just finishing up a sketch for a young couple and hands it to them. Collecting her payment, she waves bye to the satisfied customers, then catches sight of her friends.

"Yo, Bloom!" called Ranma. He gives a nod to Kiko and Lockette.

"Oh, Ranma!" said Bloom. "And Kasumi and Sasuke!"

"You draw, Mistress Bloom?" asked Sasuke.

"It's a little hobby of mine before I came to Alfea." Replied Bloom.

"These are very good!" said Kasumi as she observed the display sketches.

"Thanks. I worked hard on them."

Kasumi looked at the drawings of men, women, children, old folks, and places. Two certain drawings caught her eye. "How beautiful… is this your hometown?" She looked at the sketch of an overhead view of a small city.

"It is. That's Gardenia, the town I grew up in."

"And this?" Kasumi looks at a sketch of a certain school.

"That's Alfea, the School of Faeries. It's where my friends and I attend."

"It's a great place, Kasumi." Added Ranma. "I admit I was a bit skeptical at first, considering I'm a guy and all, but it grew on me, and is a lot better than Furinkan."

"Well, Furinkan is interesting in its own way, too." Said Bloom.

"That's not exactly the word I'd use, Bloom…" said Ranma.

"And you learned magic from there, Ranma?" asked Kasumi.

"That's right. Among faeries, elves, lephrecauns, and the like. Sometimes we get into fights with monsters, but it's nothing we can't handle."

"M-monsters…?" stuttered Sasuke.

"Sounds like such a wonderful place. I'd like to see it someday…"

'_You just might.'_ Ranma and Bloom thought at the same time.

"So, would any of you like a sketch done?" asked Bloom.

"By you, then sure!" replied Ranma.

"How about a group shot?" suggested Kasumi. "You, Sasuke, and myself?"

"Am I included, too?" asked Sasuke.

"Of course! We're all friends here, right?"

"Sounds like a good idea." Said Ranma. "You up for it, Bloom?"

"Sure am! Just go over there." Said Bloom.

Kasumi sat down on a chair with her hands crossed over her lap. Ranma stands behind her left side, leaning on the back of her seat. Sasuke stood by her right.

Taking up her sketch board, Bloom sits down before the trio and begins drawing. Her pencil was rapidly moving around the paper as she looked between it and her subject matter. Kiko hops beside her with his own little sketchpad and started scribbling as if to imitate Bloom. Kasumi giggled at the sight of the little bunny.

"Looks like you got yourself a student." Said Kasumi.

"Oh, he's learning." giggled Bloom.

After a few minutes, the redhead puts her pencil down. "All right then! All done!"

She turns the board around to display her latest sketch to her models. Said models couldn't help but be amazed at the piece of work. The lines were sharp and thick, and the shading gave it a more life-like look. It was well-detailed right down to the hair strands.

"You're very good, Mistress Bloom!" said Sasuke. He looked at the drawing while feeling his own chin. "Hmmm… are my whiskers that protruded?"

"You have quite a talent." Said Kasumi. At that time, Kiko had finished his work. Turning around his pad, he displayed a drawing of Ranma, Kasumi, and Sasuke, but they were stick figures. Kasumi giggled at this and added, "And you draw good for a little rabbit, Kiko."

Kiko hopped up and down at the praise and went towards the back.

"Do any of you draw?" asked Bloom.

"No, I'm not very good at it." Admitted Kasumi.

"Same here." Added Sasuke. "I never really had the time to learn, either…"

"As for me, I don't really know anymore." Said Ranma. He recalled his own haphazard drawing of the Mark of a God he tried to make from memory when trying to throw off suspicion to Akane that Ryoga and P-chan were the same being. Of course with her, it wasn't that hard to do.

"Really, Ranma? Why don't you give it a shot?" asked Bloom.

"Huh?"

"Try to sketch something." Bloom hands her sketchbook and pencil to him.

Ranma gets really nervous at this. "Huh? Now? But what can I draw?"

"Well, since I drew you three, how about drawing me?" suggested Bloom.

"Now that sounds fair, Ranma." Said Sasuke.

Ranma sighs and takes the book and pencil from Bloom. "Well, since you asked. Just fair warning, I'll probably screw this up bad…"

"Just as long as you give it your best, like with everything else you do, then it's all right." Kasumi assured.

With some resolve, Ranma sits down and opens the book to a blank page. Looking up at Bloom, he blushes as she gives him a wink. His hand with the pencil was shaking a bit, then calmed down as memories came to the fore. All of a sudden, he felt comfortable with the sketchbook in his hands. Bloom noticed that Gold Helia briefly appeared above Ranma's head before switching to Platinum Sky and fading out. Ranma proceeded to sketch rapidly on the paper. A little later, he finished, much to his own surprise.

"Whoa… I can't believe I just drew this…"

He showed it to the others and they looked impressed. It was a small headshot of Bloom, drawn in a way that her face was framed by her waving hair, giving it a more sensuous feeling. His memories as Helia gave him the knowledge of scaling, shading, depth, and edge tones, while his memories as Sky gave him the feeling and resolve to bring out the beauty in Bloom. It was a perfect likeness to the pyro faerie.

"Ranma, I never knew you had it in you." Said Kasumi.

"Same here, Kasumi."

"See? I knew you could do it!" said Bloom, though she was blushing a bit at the way the sketch was done. "Drawing can be pretty fun, right?"

"I'd have to agree."

"Then again, you are a martial ARTIST."

They all chuckled at the joke. "I guess I am!"

After a little more talk, Ranma, Kasumi, and Sasuke left the stand. Waving to them, Bloom got ready to make another sketch.

"I didn't think he could draw like that." Said Lockette.

"Ranma is full of surprises." Said Bloom.

"He certainly is. By the way, Bloom, you just about finished with that project of yours?" Lockette gestured to the back of the stand, hidden from passer-bys.

"Just about, Lockette."

In the back of the stand, a large sheet of sketch paper was laid out flat on a board. On it was a drawing of a family portrait consisting of the Saotomes, the Winx, and their friends (as seen in the opening song).

Ranma, Kasumi, and Sasuke walk through the festival and see Tecna sitting before the door of a small hut. Digit was hovering over her shoulder. Suddenly, a couple runs out of the door in fright.

"What the?" said Ranma.

"Hey guys!" Tecna called out.

"Hello, Tecna." greeted Kasumi.

"What you got here?" asked Ranma.

"It's Tecna's House of Horrors!" replied Digit. "Enter if you've got the guts!"

"It's my special House of Horrors." Said Tecna for Kasumi and Sasuke, since they couldn't see or hear Digit.

"It must be scary in there. That last couple looked positively spooked!" said Sasuke.

"Then I'm doing something right!" said Tecna. "Care to give it a whirl?"

"Let's see what this place is like!" said Ranma as he puffed out his chest.

"Don't worry. None of it is real since I used hologram technology in there. It's a good thing because if it were real, you'd probably all die in there." said Tecna.

Ranma, Kasumi, and Sasuke were a bit perturbed by this.

"Er... so, shall we?" asked Ranma.

"As long as we stick together." replied Kasumi.

"Yes, please let us do that!" said a shaking Sasuke.

The three enter the door after hearing Tecna's farewell. As soon as the three entered, the area had suddenly gone pitch black.

"Hey! Who turned out the lights?" said Ranma.

After a bit of fumbling, Kasumi found the door. When she opened it, she gasped in fright.

"Miss Kasumi? What is it?" asked Sasuke. He peeked through the door and saw... "Oh good Mother of Kami-sama!"

"What is- what the!?"

Ranma peered over Kasumi's shoulder and blanched when they saw the scenery beyond the door: a perfect scene of Hell. The door was elevated in the air above burning brimstone and magma which continually shot upwards. Further down in the sky, they could swear they saw what looked like winged demons.

"What the hell is this!?" said Ranma.

"I think that's exactly what it is, Ranma!" said Kasumi.

They heard a loud screeching noise and looked up in horror to see one of those winged demons flying right at them. Screaming, the elder Tendo sister quickly shuts the door.

"My, that was close!" said a panting Sasuke. "Hey, it seems quiet in there now…"

Ranma and Kasumi also noticed the silence. Daring to open the door, Ranma peers through, to see the scenery changed.

Walking through, they find themselves on board the deck of a large skiff. There was nothing but darkness all around, and the 'water' looked like black sludge. The door suddenly vanished behind the trio.

"Where are we now?" asked a trembling Sasuke. He nearly jumped when he and the others heard distant wailing. They got even more jumpy when they heard a voice.

"This is no place for living souls…"

"Who's there!?" said Ranma.

Suddenly, the front of the skiff took the shape of a large head and turn to look at them. "This is your stop… abandon all hope, ye who enter here…"

As soon as the skiff said this, there was a sudden drop as they fell over a fall. They then landed on the ground, but blanched when they saw a HUGE monster before them. They could only see his upper torso, as his bottom half was just one long tail coiled around the area. His eyes had lines of skin over them, giving the illusion of his eyes being sewn shut. Ranma, Kasumi, and Sasuke became horrified when the monster grabs a screaming naked human with his tail, sniffed him once, then shouted "Suicide!" before impaling him on the blade of a diabolical wheel, which he rolled downwards. He does this several times to other unfortunate humans, shouting "Lust!", "Heresy!", "Anger!", "Violence!", "Fraud!", "Betrayal!", and other such crimes.

"Oh… my…" said a frightened Kasumi.

The ground suddenly disappears below them, causing them to go in freefall.

"NOW WHAT!?" said Ranma.

He, Kasumi, and Sasuke look about to see a huge purple cyclone before them. Looking further, they were shocked to see countless naked humans being blown about in the strong winds, giving off tormented wails as they go.

They finally came to a stop on a small land formation. Standing up, they looked about to see themselves surrounded by a foul-smelling gel-like water. They also saw human shapes in the 'water' looking like they were trying to get out but couldn't. They became disgusted when they saw in the distance some grotesque fat demons with three mouths messily devouring humans.

"And people tell me I have an eating problem…" said Ranma.

"Err… Ranma…?" Kasumi started.

"What is- oooh…"

Right behind them was a horrifying monster with three heads, and it looked hungry. The center head shot itself towards them.

"GYAAAAAAAAHH!!!!"

The force of the head caused the three festival goers to be thrown backwards, only to crash on another landscape, which resembled a large old-style boiler room. Getting up, they see more humans, this time pushing or pulling huge bags of valuables chained to their ankles while being whipped by a demon. Looking down, they noticed that they were standing on an iron-grating floor. Below them was a large vat of molten gold with more screaming tormented humans in it, trying to get out to no avail.

'_Nabiki would hate to be in this part…'_ thought Ranma off-handedly.

Outside, Nabiki sneezed loudly. _'Must be pollen…'_

Back in the House of Horrors…

The scenery changes again, as it placed Ranma, Kasumi, and Sasuke on a skiff again.

"Ahhh! Oh no! What if that head is back!?" said Sasuke in a panic.

"I don't think that's the problem here, Sasuke…" said Kasumi.

Sasuke peered over the side of the skiff and nearly gagged when he saw numerous dead yet alive human bodies under the water. More wailing was heard as the three saw more tormented humans above the surface and fighting one another. Off to the side on a nearby shore, they cringed when they saw numerous flaming tombs trapping humans inside, the residents screaming in agony. The rest of the shore was just a flaming wasteland.

"Is this what Hell looks like?" asked Ranma.

The skiff stops on shore (which was thankfully not on fire). Ranma and his two companions walk off and down the path, where they see an overflowing river of boiling blood. Kasumi nearly faints at the sight, especially when there were yet more tormented humans being stewed alive in it. They also tried very hard not to look at the impaled humans on stakes which lined the path (nor did they want to know why said impaled humans are still moving). Hurrying along, they come across a barren forest, except the dead trees were transformed frail humans screaming in pain as their branches break.

"I can't take this anymore!" screamed Sasuke. "Where is the exit!?"

Once again, the ground gave way as the three were put into freefall.

"Not agaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaiiiin!"

As they fell, they were horrified to the sights of numerous humans being tortured in terrifying ways they couldn't even imagine. It was like a kaleidoscope of terror. They kept falling into the dark decent, gradually getting darker and colder.

"WE'RE GONNA DIE!!!" screamed Sasuke.

Ranma managed to catch sight of a handhold ledge on the side of a cliff or wall. He reached out, but was just out of range. In desperation, he called out his souls. From out of Ranma's chest, Onyx Riven comes out and grabs hold of the ledge. From Ranma's back, Platinum Sky and Gold Helia come out and grab Kasumi and Sasuke respectively, stopping their fall. Platinum Sky held Kasumi around the waist while Gold Helia was holding Sasuke upside down by the back of his belt.

"You two all right?"

"Yes… thanks, Ranma…" replied Kasumi. She wasn't sure how Ranma was holding her and Sasuke up without touching them, or keeping himself aloft without grabbing onto anything, then later just chalks it up to something the pigtailed boy had learned.

"Oh… just fine…" said Sasuke. He looked down and cringed when he saw that his face was mere inches away from the ground. "Oooohhh… that was too close… hm?" The little ninja noticed the ground was actually ice, then screamed when he saw a human face frozen underneath, contorted in a horrified expression. "GYAAAAAAAHHH!!!!"

The sudden scream caused Ranma to recall the souls, causing him and Kasumi to drop to the ground on their feet, and Sasuke on his face. Kasumi gasped in fright when she looked at the icy floor and saw more humans frozen underneath. Ranma was visibly shaken up as he saw all this. Looking about, it looked like a dark frozen cavern, nothing but ice and encased humans. However, something else caught his attention. Further down, he saw a really HUGE horned demon. The demon was black as night with glowing red eyes, and a sinister smile. Flames shot out from his mouth as he flashed his sharp teeth at the festival goers. Normally, Ranma wouldn't show any fear, but looking at this particular demon just sends chills down his spine. It's as if he's staring at the very definition of evil itself.

"I shall reclaim my rightful place in Paradise, and you shall be sacrifices to that goal!"

The huge demon fires out a huge stream of flame at the horrified trio.

"RUN!"

Ranma, Kasumi, and Sasuke immediately made a break for it. They ran into the darkness, not caring where they went, as long as they didn't get fried. They could actually feel the heat from the fire stream chasing them. Running as fast as their legs could carry them, Kasumi spotted a light before them.

"Look! That must be the exit!" said Kasumi.

"Then let's motor!" said Ranma.

"Hot! Hot! Hot! Hot! Hot!" said Sasuke as he was trying to outrun the fire.

As the light drew closer and closer, they all quickly jumped through…

… and landed right outside the entrance of the House of Horrors. The door shuts, and they look up to see Tecna.

"So? How was it?" asked Tecna.

Ranma, Kasumi, and Sasuke got up and dusted themselves off. "Damn… now I know why those previous customers were so freaked…"

"Our House of Horrors was a success!" said Digit with pride.

"I thought it would simply be a haunted house…" said Kasumi.

"Yes! That would've been more bearable!" said Sasuke.

"Yeah, but that would've been too boring." Said Tecna. "I thought this would've been a lot better."

"Exactly how did you even come up with this!?" asked Ranma.

"Oh that. Thing is, I actually got inspired after reading this written work I found in the library. Was quite an interesting read, really." Replied Tecna.

"Oh? What book was that?" asked Kasumi.

"I believe it was called, 'The Divine Comedy'." Replied Tecna. "Quite a misleading title, I must say. The character, Dante, had an interesting take on the afterlife." (2)

It took a while to recover from the shock of experiencing such a horror, but the three were soon on their way again.

"I don't think I've ever been that scared in my whole life…" said Kasumi.

"I'm just glad that it's over!" said Sasuke.

Ranma chose not to say anything, but he was of the same mind.

They then saw a stand surrounded by plants, flowers, and bouquets. Ranma didn't need to guess who the stand runner was. There stood Flora as she handed a mixed bouquet to a man, who bowed in thanks.

"Thank you, young lady!" said the man.

"I know she'll just love them!" said Flora.

The man leaves with a smile. Flora resumed her duties. Behind her were some members of the Furinkan Botany Club assisting in sales to other festival attendees. Chatta was also tending to the plants, of course unseen.

"I just knew it had to be you, Flora." Said Ranma as he, Kasumi, and Sasuke came up to the Faerie of Nature.

The tanned girl turned towards the voice. "Oh! Hey everyone!"

"You look like you're enjoying your work."

"You know me. I'm always at home when it involves plant-life."

"Goodness! This is greenhouse material, Mistress Flora!" said Sasuke as he studied the various plants.

Kasumi took in the fragrance of the flowers. "They smell wonderful, too."

"I'll bet Stella would want you to contain them to make perfume for her." Said Ranma.

"Actually, she has, Ranma." Replied Flora. "I can make something that's natural, not artificial. That way, it's not harmful to the environment."

"Is that it?" asked Kasumi as she pointed to a bottle.

"It is. Care to try it?"

Flora takes Kasumi's hand and sprays a light mist on her wrist. She takes a sniff and says, "Oh my! It is grand!"

"And in Stella's words, 'it might even drive the boys wild'." Said Flora with a bit of a blush. "That may be true, but she didn't have to say it like that."

Kasumi also blushed when she heard her say that. Her, drive boys wild? The thought never occurred to her. The Tendo girl suddenly had a vision of a certain doctor, then quickly shook her head.

"It was a good thing for that super-growth formula you gave to Stella, Flora. She seems to run out of candy apples a lot." Said Ranma.

Flora chuckled at this. "She does, huh? I wonder why? Just trying to help out a friend. We look out for each other, after all."

"Look out for each other…" Sasuke repeated. The Kuno siblings never looked out for him when he was still serving under them, as he was considered expendable or just plain worthless. It still felt like a culture shock to him.

"In any case, it's a nice change of scenery." Said Ranma.

"Huh?"

"We just came from Tecna's house of horrors." Kasumi answered.

"Oooooooh… that explains it." Said Flora. "At least it was all just holograms."

"Even so, it was still scary as Hell, literally." Said Ranma. He then noticed a few bonsai trees. "Heh, of course you'd have bonsai trees here, too."

"I think they're adorable. They're like baby trees!" said Flora.

"It's good that you're adapting to the Earth's environment." Said Kasumi.

"Well, all types of plant-life intrigue me, no matter what planet or plane of existence they come from."

"I take it you've got non-native plants here as well?" asked Ranam.

"That's right! Don't worry, though. I've made sure that these kinds don't do anything that may disrupt the Earth's natural order." Flora didn't want to think what would happen if she had put up a Mimosa Vainatosa on display as she knew people wouldn't be ready for a plant that would suddenly start wearing any clothes it comes across, or Secoya Separifilus Swiftas (triple S's for short) which could entangle a hapless person (3).

"Then they must be very exotic!" said Kasumi as she looked at some of the flowers.

"Not just that, but some may even have medicinal properties. I've heard that such plants could be found in Central American rain forests. Unfortunately, many species have gone extinct. I'm hoping that these can help rectify that problem."

"I hope so, too, Flora. The world can never have too much medicine." Kasumi had a sad thought of her dearly departed mother. She had wondered if there was a medication now that could've saved her mother's life and that she'd still be alive. If not by human means, then by magical means. Kasumi shook her head as she shouldn't think about 'what ifs'.

"Also, it's a good thing Kiko isn't here right now. This would practically be a buffet to him." Said Flora. They all laughed at this. The little rabbit did seem to be a little pudgy.

"It is a good thing, or you'd be out of business!" joked Ranma.

Back at Bloom's sketch stand, Kiko made a little sneeze as he was munching on a carrot.

"Bless you, Kiko." Said Bloom as she was sketching for a customer.

Kiko rubbed his nose as he resumed eating.

Back with Flora, a young man came up and nervously asked for her attention.

"E-e-excuse me, Miss?"

Flora turned to look at the young man. "Hello there! How can I help you?"

"I-I'm looking to buy a bouquet for my girlfriend…" he stuttered.

"Certainly!" she then turns to her three friends. "Well, back to business. I'll have to help this customer here."

"Okay then. We'll see you at the central square later!" said Ranma as he, Kasumi, and Sasuke left.

"You can count on it!" Flora called out before directing her attention back to her customer. She had already started helping the nervous chap in picking out the right flowers for his gift.

The festival goers were walking down the road, then see a large square tent in a clearing. People were heading in.

"What's this?" wondered Sasuke as they came to the tent entrance.

They then see a sign next to the tent opening.

**Harmonics Zone: Come see a magical concert live! Starring, Musa Melody!**

"Musa?" wondered Ranma aloud.

"She must be performing!" said Sasuke.

"According to this sign, the next performance is the last one, and it starts in one minute!" said Kasumi.

"Well then, we'd better not miss this chance!" said Ranma as he guided them inside.

The inside of the tent was quite packed. Many people were seated before the stage in the darkness. The three were fortunate enough to find some empty space in the middle of the crowd. Sitting down, they waited for the performance to start.

After a minute, a spotlight shone down on Reiko, the head of the Furinkan Music Club.

"Good evening everyone! Welcome to the Harmonics Zone! Thank you for your patience as we are now ready to begin the show!" The people cheered at this news before quieting down to let Reiko speak again. "You've all been waiting for her! She's an exchange student at Furinkan High, and took the school by storm in a school concert! For now, she'll be playing solo for all of us, but that's okay! She's magical with the notes! Let's see what she'll play for us this time! It is my honor to present to you, Musa Melody!"

There was applause again as a curtain pulled up and Reiko immediately left the stage. In the darkness, Ranma was able to make out the silhouette of Musa. The light shone down on her, revealing she was standing before a mic stand. Surrounding her were several types of symphony music instruments. She looked about and smiled when she managed to spot Ranma, Kasumi, and Sasuke in the crowds, who waved at her. Nodding, she held her arms out, sending off purple musical notes towards the instruments. Suddenly, the instruments sprang to life, floating into the air and started to play themselves. The audience was in awe at the spectacle. Ranma noticed Tune hovering above playing a small violin along with the music.

The music played a calm tune that seemed haunting, yet beautifully alluring at the same time. Musa then began to sing.

(Nocturne, from Castlevania Symphony of the Night)

_Here a Goddess of Happiness cries,_

_An endless timeless lullaby…_

_Sings her song of the dreams she has,_

_The sadness fills her eyes…_

_End of love…_

_Love is gone…_

_No more dreams to dream about,_

_So life is done…_

_If it's so,_

_Cut the thread,_

_It's time to let it go…_

Ranma and the rest of the audience were captivated by the music as Musa sang. He had also unconsciously thought about the life he had gladly left behind. Musa continued.

_Tears they flow to the thirst of the gods,_

_The oceans roars drowned out by rain…_

_Blameless wolf carries on alone,_

_The silence now surrounds him…_

_Sooner than,_

_Dreaming ends,_

_Morning of the dawn will bring another day…_

_Turn around,_

_And you have found,_

_A different place to dream…_ (4)

By now, most of the audience was moved and teary-eyed from the beauty of the music and lyrics. Kasumi and Sasuke, in particular, as they thought about their past lives before being given another chance at life by the Winx Club. They had definitely found themselves a different place to dream for their futures.

Once the music died down, the instruments floated back down onto the stage, becoming inanimate once again. A few seconds later, the audience applauded her moving performance. Musa gracefully took a bow before the curtain closed.

A little later, the Harmonics Zone tent was closing up. Ranma and company waited outside as Musa came out.

"So did you guys enjoy the show?" asked Musa.

"It was a beautiful song, Musa." Replied Kasumi.

"I was just so moved!" Sasuke blurted out.

"Heheh, thanks." Said Musa.

"You certainly know how to express your feeling through music." Said Ranma.

"What did you expect, Ranma? I am the Faerie of Music after all!"

"Haha! You got that right!"

"Mrs. Saotome, Elder Cologne, Shampoo, Ukyou, and Mousse also saw my performance earlier. Their thoughts of it are quite similar to yours."

"They saw you, too?" Ranma could imagine them being moved, but Cologne?

"Sure did! It was pretty fun. In any case, I'm glad you guys caught the last performance."

"Same here. It's a good thing we came around here in time." Said Kasumi.

A little girl suddenly came up to the group. "Excuse me, Musa-san?"

Musa turned to see the girl. "Hmm?"

"Do you think you can sign my flute?"

"Certainly, sweetie." Musa bent down and took the girl's wooden flute and a sharp-edged marker. "Who do I make this out to?"

"Miyuki, Musa-san."

"All right, then!" Musa autographed the flute and hands it back to Miyuki.

"Thank you, Musa-san! I hope one day I can play as great as you!" said Miyuki.

"If you keep practicing, you will in no time!"

Miyuki bowed to her and leaves while giggling about how she got Musa to sign her flute.

"My, Mistress Musa, it seems you're like a celebrity!" said Sasuke.

"Really? Me and my friends were only here for a short time." Said Musa.

"That makes it even more amazing! In such a short time, you girls have been pretty popular as I've heard."

"I guess we do kinda stand out, being foreigners and all…"

"Not to mention you and the girls don't wear the school uniforms." Ranma added.

"Like you're one to talk, wise-guy!" Musa said as she playfully elbowed Ranma's side.

Kasumi looks at her watch. "Oh! It's almost time for the drum dance at the central square!"

"Well, let's get going!" said Musa.

They weaved through the crowds towards the central square where all the festival goers were congregating. In the center surrounded by hanging paper lanterns was a tall platform with a huge Japanese drum on top. It was then that Ranma's group caught sight of Nodoka's group and the rest of the Winx Club.

"Hey guys! Over here!" Stella called out.

"Looks like you made it in time." Said Ukyou.

"So did you all enjoy yourselves?" asked Nodoka.

"Very much!" said Sasuke. "Thank you for taking us!"

"It really is no problem."

"Now we get to the fun part!" said Musa.

An announcer comes on top of the platform with a mic. "Thank you one and all for attending tonight's festival! I hope you've all had a wonderful time with us! We would like to close this night with our Japanese drum dance performance!"

Two drummers come up on the platform with their thick drumsticks and began to beat on each side of the drum as fireworks shot out into the night sky. Ranma looked towards the platform and noticed Zing, dressed as a drummer, was hovering over the platform and swinging her sticks, mimicking the drummers.

'_I was wondering where she was…'_

As the beat and rhythm picked up, people started dancing to it. Soon, Ranma's group started to dance in sync with the other people. Everybody continued to dance the night away.

To be continued…

Ending

As the credits are rolling…

Ranma sat in the living room, reading a manga. Shampoo and Ukyou peeked their heads from behind a doorway.

"Hey, Ranma?"

Ranma looked up to see his two fellow martial artists. "Oh, Shampoo, Ukyou. What's up?"

"We thought we could use opinion on new yukatas for next time." Said Shampoo.

"When we saw how Stella modified hers, we figured we could try, too."

"Uh… okay. What do you got?" asked Ranma.

Rather than tell, they decided to show him. Ranma nearly blanched as he saw Ukyou and Shampoo. Their yukatas were like Stella's modified ones, but to an extreme. The bottom flaps were so high above the knees, he could see their panties, the sleeves so short it might as well be sleeve-less, and the top flaps were so small it displayed a LARGE amount of cleavage. Only the sashes around their waists were keeping the yukatas from bursting out.

"What you think?" asked Shampoo

Ranma said nothing, rather he nosebleeds and passes out on the floor.

Shampoo and Ukyou looked down to see him spiral-eyed.

"Well this is no good…" said Ukyou. It was then that Mousse came down and stopped as he caught sight of them. "Hey Mousse, what's your opinion of these yukatas?"

Like Ranma, Mousse also passed out from a nosebleed.

"Sheesh… ask simple question, and this! Boys…" said Shampoo.

End ending

Preview…

Bloom: That was my first festival!

Stella: It was fun, wasn't it? Hmmm? Who's this kid?

Ranma: Damn it all… that twerp's back!?

Musa: A mind-reader? And apparently, he's abusing his ability too much!

Flora: What does he want with Ranma?

Ranma: Careful, girls. He may be a kid, but he's rotten to the core! Next time, on Ranma Club, 'Uninvited! Arrival of the Psychic Pest!' It's time I paid you back in full with interest, Satori…

Author's Notes:

You're not a real otaku if you don't know who this is. One can see the irony in it all.

Inspired by watching video walkthroughs of Dante's Inferno.

The kinds of plants Flora was breeding in "The Monster and the Willow" season 1 episode. The first was trying out Stella's clothes and make-up (much to her chagrin), and the second wrapped Tecna up and pulled her in a closet.

Suggested by Erick Genryusai way back.

Man! This chapter was a lot harder to write down than I thought! The house of horrors part alone took a lot of my time to write. Warning, the next chapter will be entirely revengefic on a certain mind-reader. Then again, that little bleep! doesn't have very many fans to begin with, so I don't think I'll have much complaints.

Sorry for taking so long to update. I've been having to deal with a lot of crap lately. Once again, I'm going out of country for a while to gain some knowledge, so my already strained writing will be cut down again. I'm not certain how long it will be for another update, but I'll try to shell it out soon, so you'll all just have to wait. This applies especially for a certain someone here who keeps sending me emails bugging me to update (you know who you are…), you'll just have to wait like everyone else, so don't act like I've got to meet a deadline!

Firelordeg: Aiming to please.

Dumbledork: I got the school spelling straight from the sub, so I'm sure it's correct.

Hiryo: I admit, Azusa's punishment was planned out. Mikado's was spur of the moment.

God of all: They should be suffering quite enough. Of course, they COULD engage in their favorite past times if the girl was willing to kiss Mikado, and Axusa actually BOUGHT the stuff she considers cute. However, they're too stupid to realize this little loophole in the spell.

Kamen Rider Chrome: I felt Kasumi need much characterization.

Sagitaruis: Hmmm… I forgot Son Goku had that move. I always think of Kamehameha.

PEJP Bengtzone: I'll think of something once I get to that chapter.

AndrewK9000: What can I say? I'm a JoJo fan!

Sonic 1: Not 22 chapters of Nerima. 22 or less of EARTH…

Jimbobob5536: I never liked Azusa's character, either. That's why I did that to her. Ha! Take that, klepto-bitch!

OBSERVER01: I'd say blowing up is too strong a term for Kasumi, but yeah, she did, didn't she?

Ryan L. Spradling: I've already got things lined up for them. After the next chapter, we shall leave Nerima temporarily.

Firemaster101: Welcome, new reader!

TheLordOfPages1692: You're not alone there, friend. And I wish you luck on your holy quest! Purge the net of that abomination!

7 Winds: Wow, a lot of people hate Azusa, huh? LOL

Brayan: Sorry, but mine is the only one I know of.

Angel Cullen Mew Chimera: Oh wow. If that person you speak of is like Azusa, then that must've been hell.

Chm01: More like out of Spiderman…

Cabrera1234: Nah, gotta keep close to the original movie's sub title to stay true to it, so to speak.

DrTempo: Wish I could. I'd have to put out a chapter a week for that to happen, and there's no way I could ever hope to accomplish that. You'll just have to live with the trailer for now. ^_^

Skye Silverwing: No, I got Sky and Brandon on the dot. You haven't gone that far in Winx yet. If you had read my RAI vs. 4Kids rants, you'd know that Sky and Brandon switched identities for royal purposes. As for Ranma fighting the Trix before the ball that first night, I had to have some excuse for him to fight them, and the new school year was up, so that happened. As for "rehashing" the gymnastics battle with Kodachi, it's just a way for the Winx to see Ranma's side of life. The fight with the Golden Pair, I admit, was kinda revengefic chapter on my part. Oh, Ranma WILL have challenges and a need to improve his skills. Once he and the rest return to Magix, Valtor will cause him much grief, some even he cannot fight back against with magic or martial arts, things he'll have to come to terms with. The dark wizard will also be having some new recruits as well.

The Hokage: Thanks! I've other plans for Kasumi…

Today's…

_**RAI vs. 4Kids RANT!**_

This deals with Season 1 episode 5, "Date with Disaster", another rare instance where both versions have the same title.

Scene: kitchen duty. This one alone is unexpectedly long.

**4Kids:**

Flora: "Okey-dokers, five hundred potatoes down." (Taking advantage of off-screen talking…)

Tecna: "So that means five hundred more to go." (Again, taking advantage of off-screen talking…)

Bloom: "You know what? I'll feel like a dork if this doesn't work."

Musa: "Well where did you find the formula?"

Bloom: "It was in Vanity Fairy's new self improvement guide, so I mean it should work! A thousand potatoes, a bushel of flipweed, a magic backflip, and you're making good decisions all the next day! It says good judgement is guaranteed!" (WTF is this crap!?)

Chef: (comes in) "I thought I heard itty bitty voices! What-a are you girls a-doing in my-a kitchen, eh?"

Bloom: "Err… working on an experiment project for potion class?"

Chef: "Look at this place! A mess!"

Tecna: "The potion lab was signed out."

Musa: "Relax, Maestro, have a spud!"

Chef: "My spare potatoes! You're a-using my-a babies! And what is this all about!"

Flora: "That's dinner."

Bloom: "We got hungry."

Chef: "That is not-a how to cook!"

Musa: "Hey! How hard can it be to make an omelette?"

Chef: "You have to show-a love to your food! You cannot neglect it! You must-a put-a passion in your cooking!"

(stupid 4Kids pointless arrangement. First it shows Flora flip hers, then Tecna, then Musa, THEN it shows them catching them in that same order. Why didn't they just leave it alone?)

Chef: (Bloom tossed her omelette on the ceiling fan) "Not-a that much passion!"

(more pointless scene cuts)

Bloom: "Err… I guess I'll get a ladder?"

Flora: "Don't worry, I got it!" (turns fan faster)

Tecna: "I don't think that's it!"

Musa: "Go little omelette! Spinnin' like a DJ! Like it's your birthday! Like it's got your biggest fan! Gonna serve you up with ham now!" (yeah, she was rapping this…)

Chef: "Knock it OOOOOOOOOOFFFFF!!! I see you-a need instruction on singing as well as cooking! In the kitchen, opera is the music of choice! Rap is for leftovers! Whah! (omelette falls on him) Normally, I would-a find this funny, but as I am the one with egg on my face, I do not laugh! Now-a wrap-a this project up. You might want to be done by the time the headmistress gets here!" (leaves) (My God, does this guy EVER shut up in this version!?)

Flora: (looks in oven) "The flipweed's almost done!" (this was supposed to be a roast…)

Stella: (comes in) "So what's the sitch in the kitch, girls?"

Tecna: "The term 'fashionably late' can only be applied to social engagements, you know."

Stella: "Yeah, I know I totally said I'd help, but you're just gonna have to let me play a good excuse card for today!" ('good excuse card'? What's this, a board game?)

Bloom: "Oh yeah? What's the excuse this time?"

Stella: "I just received a last-minute invitation!"

Musa: "Another 'Shoe of the Month' club?"

Stella: "Prince Sky! He invited me to meet him at some place called the Black Lagoon Café tonight!"

Flora: "Cool!"

Musa: "A handwritten note! You go, Stella! Whoo!"

Stella: "I've been trying to figure out what to wear, but I'm in desperate need of second opinions!"

Bloom: "Say no more!"

**RAI:**

(Note that Flora and Tecna said NOTHING in the beginning)

Bloom: "Oh, I hate doing kitchen duties… I just don't get it."

Musa: "What is it that you don't get, Bloom?"

Bloom: "Why a school for fairies can't use magic to cook dinner? It doesn't make sense! All you've got to do is wave a magic wand, snap your fingers, wiggle your nose a couple of times, and wa-la! Everything is ready without any effort!"

Chef: (comes in) "However, home-cooked-a meals taste a lot better and are-a much-a healthier!"

Bloom: "Um… hi, Maestrofordia."

Chef: "How's-a this side dish coming along?"

Musa: "We're almost finished, sir."

Chef: "These potatoes are too small! Take off less skin! And what about the omelettes!? Don't forget to flip them, eh!?"

Bloom: "Oh! Of course!"

Chef: "Cooking is an art, young lady!"

Musa: "When I graduate from here, I'll eat out every night."

Chef: "Now let us see you flip-a these omelettes. Come on!"

(Flora flips her omelette and catches hers. Tecna flips her omelette and catches hers. Musa flips her omelette, but it takes a little more time for hers to come down, and she barely manages to catch it in time.)

Bloom: (tosses her omelette on the ceiling fan. 4Kids cut: it shows the girls and the Chef look up as the camera pans upwards to see the omelette on the fan blades, then an overhead shot where this dialogue takes place) "Oh, I'm so sorry! I have no idea how it happened!"

Chef: "Well what are you a-waiting for! Somebody turn-a off-a the fan!"

Flora: "Uh… I'll do it!" (turns it faster)

Musa: "Come on down, little omelette! Don't be afraid! Trust me, no one's gonna eat you!"

Chef: "I said turn it OOOOOOOOOOOOOFFFF!!!! (Flora turns off the fan and the omelette splatters on him) Grr… I'll have a-word with the headmistress about granting you a permanent exemption from kitchen duties! Errgg… you young fairies cause more trouble than help! Now I must-a clean up before dinnertime, so keep an eye on the roast!" (leaves)

Flora: (checks oven) "Everything's okay here!"

Stella: (comes in) "Girls, I have some really wild news!"

Tecna: "We know. You've managed to get out of kitchen duties. Congratulations, Stella."

Stella: "Oh, but I have a perfectly valid reason for that, you know! I'm going out tonight! I've got a date! Isn't that exciting?"

Bloom: "Oh, a valid reason indeed…"

Stella: "I've received an invitation! Guess who from?"

Musa: "Oh, we're just DYING to know…"

Stella: "Prince Sky! Can you believe it? An invitation to Black Lagoon! Sounds good, huh?"

Flora: "Wow!"

Musa: "A guy who knows you and STILL wants to see you?"

Stella: "But what am I gonna wear? I'm so confused! Will you help me pick something?"

Bloom: "Well, okay!"

This whole thing was supposed to be just kitchen duty, simple as that. However, 4Kids makes up a stupid crappy subplot here which makes absolutely no sense. I mean, a "good decision" potion? Considering what had happened in this episode, it completely contradicts. Will explain this later in a future RAI vs. 4Kids rant.

Scene: Helping Stella and kitchen aftermath.

**4Kids:**

(In Stella's walk-in closet)

Bloom: "You've got a whole nother row back there?"

Tecna: "Doesn't this guy lose points because of the short notice?"

Stella: "Yes, but he gets bonus points for the formal invitation! So…"

Flora: (picks out black dress) "This one's beautiful! You think I could borrow this sometime? I don't own much black and I-"

Stella: "Uh, hello? Focus, Flora! We're here to help me!"

Tecna: (looks at weird dress) "I'm guessing there's an excellent story behind this pattern! Where in the Realms did you get that thing, Stella?"

Stella: "I designed it!"

Tecna: "Oh, well, it's very…"

Stella: "Very what?"

Musa: "Uh,-oh…"

Bloom: (picks blue dress) "What about this one?"

Stella: "Perfect, Bloom!"

Bloom: "So will Brandon be there?"

Stella: "No. Sky gave his servants the night off."

Bloom: "Oh! Brandon is not Prince Sky's servant! The correct term is First Royal Squire!"

Stella: "Talk to me about these heels! Too intense?" (another cut in this section)

Tecna: "No, but they're not very practical!"

Stella: "Musa, be a dear and bring me that green chest."

Musa: "Of course, Your Highness. (struggles with chest) Ugh! What's in there!?"

Stella: "Oh, just a few accessories!"

Flora: " 'Just a few?' Uh…"

Stella: "The Ring of Solaria! Hmmm… you know what? Better not. (removes ring) Bloom, could you keep an eye on this for me?"

Bloom: (takes ring) "You're not gonna wear it?"

Stella: "Nah! When I have it, I tend to cast love spells before I even know the guy! Besides, something tells me I won't be needing any magic tonight!"

Tecna: "I don't understand. Why do you let yourself get so charged up about seeing some guy?"

Musa: "Yo! Does anybody else smell that?"

Stella: "Ew! That's stinky!"

Tecna: "The flipweed!"

Musa: (runs down the hall) "Quick! Outta the way! Coming through! Come on, hurry up!"

Stella: "Hello? We're not done!"

Bloom: "Good luck tonight, Stella!"

Musa: "Have a good time!"

Flora: (grabs extinguisher) "We'll need this!"

Bloom: (She, Musa, and Tecna barge into the smoky kitchen) "Guess the flipweed's well done."

Griselda: " 'Well' and 'done' are two words rarely used together whenever you girls are involved! I can't wait to hear the explanation for this one."

Musa: "How's it going, Ms. G?"

Griselda: "Aero-la! (clears out smoke) The Maestro tells me you purloined enough potatoes to feed an entire-" (I'm surprised they kept that foreign word in.)

Flora: (barges in and trips) "Here I've got the- Ooof!"

Griselda: "AAAH! (covered in anti-flame retardant) Since you're having such a good time in the kitchen, you can spend the rest of the night here, cooking dinner for the entire school!"

Musa: "She didn't say that while we're here…"

Bloom: "… we couldn't still finish the potion! Hm?" (There is NO damn potion here!)

**RAI:**

(In Stella's walk-in closet)

Bloom: "Stella, you've got so many clothes!"

Stella: "Hmmm… that's the problem… I need something really special, romantic!"

Flora: (picks out black dress) "I'd wear this! Pure classic elegance! It's perfect!"

Stella: "For a funeral, yes. For a date, I need a bit more pizzazz."

Tecna: (looks at weird dress) "How about this then? You're sure to make a lasting impression wearing this. How could you have bought something like that?"

Stella: "I didn't buy it."

Tecna: "Someone GAVE it to you?"

Stella: "I designed it!"

Musa: "In the dark?" (this is a LOT funnier than the crappy version!)

Bloom: (picks blue dress) "I like this!"

Stella: "Yeah, that's it!"

Bloom: "Will Brandon be there, too?"

Stella: "No, Sky gave his servants the night off."

Bloom: "Oh come on! Brandon is not his servant! He's his assistant! There's a difference!"

Stella: "Sorry, Bloom. I was just joking, all right?"

(4Kids cut)

Bloom: "Hmph…"

Stella: "You like him, huh?"

Bloom: "Hey!"

Stella: "Yeah I know, don't tell me, it's none of my business."

(end 4Kids cut)

Tecna: "Yeah, well you know, you shouldn't have called him that, Stella."

Stella: "Musa, could you get that box for me, please?"

Musa: "Sure. (struggles with chest) Ugh! What's in there?"

Stella: "Just a few pieces of jewelry."

Flora: " 'A FEW pieces'!?"

Stella: "Here! These are perfect! But, uh… the ring is too much. (removes ring) Now that's better! Here, Bloom, could you keep this for me, please?"

Bloom: (takes ring) "But it's your magic ring!"

Stella: "Oh, I won't need it tonight. Hey, who needs a magic scepter when you've got a real prince to protect you?"

Tecna: "I wouldn't trust that guy. Something is not quite right about this date. I smell a rat!"

Musa: "I smell something, too…"

(4Kids cut)

(scene of Flora, Musa, and Tecna panicking in the closet)

Tecna: "AHH! THE ROAST!"

Flora: "Oh no, the roast!"

(end 4Kids cut)

Musa: "Hurry up! Quick!"

Flora: (grabs extinguisher) "I'll get the extinguisher!"

Bloom: (She, Musa, and Tecna barge into the smoky kitchen) "Uh-oh! What a mess!"

Griselda: " 'Mess' you say? A better word would be disaster! Catastrophe! Calamity! Your unreliability is unforgivable!"

Musa: "Oh no! It's Ms. Griselda!"

Griselda: "Aero-lax! (clears out smoke)"

Flora: "I'm coming, girls!"

Griselda: "I hope you have a good excuse for all of this…"

Flora: (barges in and trips) "Here I- auuugh!"

Griselda: Gasp! (gets covered in flame retardant) "Get back to work immediately! Do you hear me!? Dinner must NOT be delayed! Do your BEST, girls!" (leaves in a huff)

Bloom: "… bread and cheese okay with you guys? Hm?"

Why the hell does 4Kids change these things? There's no point! Speaking of which, I said earlier in the chapters that 4Kids has a bad habit of putting up early spoilers with no respect for plot build-up. Case in point. Soon after the kitchen aftermath scene, it goes to Cloud Tower…

**4Kids:**

Darcy: "You think she got the invitation?"

Icy: "I know she did. Knut said she jumped up and down squealing."

Darcy: "Actually squealing?"

Stormy: "I would've gagged on the spot! Love is so lame!"

Icy: "Know why this plan rules?" (Oh please enlighten me, Icy…) "Because we get to kill two newts with one footstomp!"

Darcy: "Huh?"

Stormy: "What?"

Icy: "You see, not only is the Ring of Solaria gonna fall right into our hands, but we get to break Stella's precious heart! I can't tell you how much I love watching a little pixie get her heart broken!"

**RAI:**

None. That scene doesn't even exist in this episode! That scene was actually pulled out of the Miss Magix episode way down the lane! What the hell, 4Kids!? You pluck out a scene, plug it into an episode it doesn't even belong in, and put in your own, plot-destroying lines! 4Kids already flatly tells you that the Stella who came back is an imposter right from the get-go! In RAI, you don't see the Trix until the end of the episode! Just WHAT the hell was 4Kids hoping to accomplish pulling this crap!?

Well got to cut this short.

See you all next chapter!


	40. Uninvited! Arrival of the Psychic Pest!

Disclaimer: Ranma ½ belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and Viz Video and Winx Club belongs to Iginio Straffi and Rai S.p.A (NOT 4Kids!). Song 'As Days Go By' belongs to Family Matters.

Note: this follows the Rai version of Winx as the 4Kids version butchered it too much, like with every anime it dubs.

Warning: this chapter will be completely revengefic on a certain oneshot character from the Ranma ½ anime as I will take great pleasure in bashing this little bastard until nothing's left! A-hem… well, on with the chapter!

Chapter 35: Uninvited! Arrival of the Psychic Pest!

Somewhere in a forest…

'_Damn you, Ranma! I'll be back and when I do, you shall have your final reckoning!'_

Ryoga Hibiki, confirmed eternal lost boy, was trudging through the forest trying to find Nerima. As usual, he was walking in the opposite direction of where it actually is.

"Where on earth am I now! Damn you, Ranma! This is all your fault!"

It was then that Ryoga heard a rustling in the trees behind him. "Huh! Who's there!" He looked up around the trees, trying to spot movement. _'Was I just imagining it?'_

"No, you're not imagining it." A voice rang out.

Ryoga was startled to hear the voice. "What the!" _'Who was that? It seemed familiar…'_

"I ought to sound familiar. I've seen you before."

"Huh!" Ryoga turned around towards the source of the voice and saw before him a boy who looked no older than ten wearing a pink sweater, blue suspender shorts, and sneakers. _'I think I remember this kid…'_

"You just thought, 'I think I remember this kid', didn't you?" asked Satori.

Ryoga became startled. "Now I remember! You're that mind-reading kid, aren't you?"

"That I am. And I see you're still lost in this same forest." Said Satori.

"I'm not lost! I… just don't know where I am… that's all…" said Ryoga indignantly.

"Trying to find Nerima again? I don't even need to read your mind to know that."

"I know it's around here somewhere!"

"Whatever. Well, have fun finding it!" Satori then jumps away into the trees and bounds off towards the direction of Nerima.

"Hey! Wait!"

But Satori was long gone, leaving him alone and lost in the woods.

As Satori headed for Nerima, he only had one thought in mind: to head for the Tendo Dojo.

Saotome complex…

Ranma was training in the dojo, then felt a cold chill run down his spine.

'_What the hell was that? I've got a feeling I'm gonna meet another headache of mine again…'_

Whatever may happen, with his new abilities and friends, he was sure he could handle it.

Opening (Family Matters style, 'As Days Go By')

Music starts as the camera zooms in on the coasts of Japan, then into Tokyo, then the Nerima district, and finally centers around the Saotome home. The 'Ranma Club' logo appears.

_It's a rare condition, this day and age,  
To read any good news on the newspaper page. _

**Starring…**

**Ranma/Ranma-chan Saotome**

Ranma walks out of the dojo and smiles at the camera, then suddenly gets drenched by Zing from above. Ranma-chan gives an annoyed look at the chuckling Pixie.

**Nodoka Saotome**

Nodoka is preparing a meal in the kitchen and smiles at the camera.

_Love and tradition of the grand design,  
Some people say it's even harder to find. _

**Bloom Domino**

Bloom is sketching at her desk with Kiko and Lockette looking over her shoulders. They turn and greet the camera.

**Stella Solaria**

Stella holds a dress in front of her before a mirror as Amore gives her a thumbs up. Stella turns and winks at the camera as she holds the dress at her side.

_Well then there must be some magic clue inside these tearful walls_

**Flora Linphea**

Flora is watering some plants as Chatta was reclining in the shade of another plant. Flora looks up and smiles at the camera.

**Musa Melody**

Musa is wearing earphones as she bops to the music of her iPod. Tune taps her shoulder to get her attention and points her towards the camera. Musa blushes and waves.

_Cause all I see is a tower of dreams  
Real love burstin' out of every seam.  
_

**Tecna Zenith**

Tecna sits at her desk typing on her laptop with Digit in the screen. She turns and gives a two finger salute to the camera.

**Layla Andros**

Layla comes through the main gate on her roller blades as Piff sleeps nearby. She removes her helmet and smiles at the camera.

_As days go by,  
We're gonna fill our house with happiness. _

**Shampoo**

Shampoo is serving at the Neko Hanten and smiles cutely for the camera.

**Ukyou Kuonji**

Ukyou flips a pair of okonomiyaki into the air and bows to the camera.

_The moon may cry,  
We're gonna smother the blues with tenderness.  
_

**Mousse**

Mousse rides his delivery bike and stops. He whips out a take-out box from his sleeve.

**Kasumi Tendo**

Kasumi is in the backyard hanging the laundry, then gives a curt smile.

_When days go by,  
There's room for you,  
Room for me, _

**Sasuke Saragakure**

Sasuke rakes the front yard and smiles nervously.

**And Cologne**

Cologne exits the kitchen of the Neko Hanten on her cane and gives off a light chuckle.

It then shows Ranma and company skating at the ice rink, then at their school clubs.

_For gentle hearts an opportunity.  
_

It shows Ranma getting flustered at seeing the Winx in their yukatas. The cast walk down a path in a public garden engaging in small talk.

_As days go by,  
It's the bigger love of the family._

Kiko sits on the floor, then hops up to Bloom. The camera slowly zooms out showing the Ranma Club cast hanging out in the living room, then zooms out of the home and to the rest of Nerima.

**Characters by Rumiko Takahashi and Iginio Straffi**

**Story by Frequent Reader**

End opening

Outside the Tendo Dojo…

Satori was a bit surprised when he came across the Tendo Dojo. The place looked like a real big mess as if a hurricane had passed through.

"Wonder what happened around here?" he wondered.

He then went towards the front door and noticed it was slightly open. It looked even more of a mess inside, not having been cleaned in a while (due to Kasumi not being present). He heard a few thoughts coming from the living room.

'_With this move, I've got him!'_

'_Damn… well once I distract him, I'll just steal his piece!' _

Looking in, Satori caught sight of Soun and Genma Panda playing, or rather cheating, each other in shogi.

"You're both trying to cheat." Said Satori.

The new voice got the attention of the two older men and turned towards his direction.

"Oh! It's you again! Satori, wasn't it?" said Soun.

*The mind-reading kid* signed Genma Panda.

"So you still remember me. That's good to know." Said Satori.

"So then what-"

" 'Brings me here?' I was just in the neighborhood, is all." Satori cut in. "I am a bit curious about what's happened here, though."

"Errr… well… about that… Akane was-"

"Cooking? Cool! I'd like to try some!" interrupted Satori as he ran towards the dining room.

"Boy! WAIT!" said Soun as he got up to try and stop Satori, but was stopped by Genma Panda.

*No need, Tendo. The boy must know on his own…* signed the panda.

In the dining room, Satori caught sight of Akane as she was putting her latest food preparation on the table, which resembled a yellow and orange mesh.

"Maybe this way is right?" muttered Akane as she was looking a bit disheveled.

"Akane!" said Satori, catching the girl's attention.

"Oh! It's you! Satori, wasn't it?" said Akane.

Satori swooned that the girl remembered his name. "It's been a while! What is that you made?"

"It's my own version of yakisoba noodles!" Akane said with pride.

"Looks delicious. Mind if I give it a taste?"

"Go ahead!"

Satori happily sat down and got himself a portion of the food, when Nabiki came down.

"I highly advise eating that stuff, kid. It's for your own good." Said Nabiki.

"Shut up, Nabiki! Nobody asked you!" said an annoyed Akane.

Satori looked confused. Looking into Nabiki's mind, he was surprised that she wasn't kidding in her words.

'_Can't be. There's no way a girl like Akane could be THAT bad a cook!'_

Ignoring the warning signs, Satori took a spoonful of the yakisoba… and soon turned green in the face. He dropped his fork, dropped to the floor, and started to convulse.

"Satori! Satori!" Akane called in worry.

Nabiki slapped her hand on her face. "I tried to warn that kid…"

Some time later, Satori awoke in a futon. The house's remaining tenants were surrounding him.

"Oh! He's come to!" said Soun.

*You're lucky you woke up, Kid.* signed Genma Panda.

"Ooooh… what happened…?" asked Satori as he held his head.

"You ate Akane's 'yakisoba', turned green, convulsed, and passed out." Replied Nabiki. "Told you not to do it. I thought you're supposed to be a mind-reader? You should've been getting warning signals."

Satori did get warning signals. He just chose against his better judgment because he truly believed that something cooked by Akane would be delicious. That error in judgment nearly cost him his stomach.

"Hey! My cooking is improving, Nabiki!" said Akane indignantly.

"Pssh! Hardly."

"WHAT WAS THAT!"

"Girls! Stop fighting!" said Soun.

Satori looked around and noticed certain people missing. "Hmmm? Kasumi and that guy aren't here."

At the mention of Ranma and Kasumi, the atmosphere of the room fell. Soun was crying, Genma Panda looked annoyed, Nabiki looked sorrowful, and Akane looked furious.

Satori noticed this and decided to delve into their minds on what had happened. In Soun's mind, Satori nearly drowned in an ocean of the elder Tendo's tears as he sat on a small rock formation. Getting out, he searched Genma's mind, where he saw the panda looking like he's starving as silhouettes of Ranma and Kasumi walk away. In Nabiki's mind, the gold coins that used to fill the void had turned brittle and were reduced to metal shavings with a downtrodden Nabiki in the center. Finally, Satori looked into Akane's mind and saw her looking angrily at Ranma as he walked away with six leather-clad demonic-looking gaijin girls. The six said girls turned their heads and smile viciously with red eyes, sharp teeth, and snake-tongues. They suddenly grew horns on their heads, demon tails, and demon wings before vanishing into flame. He also sees Kasumi walk by before she gets taken away by the six demon girls.

"So that's it. They left, huh?" asked Satori.

"That's right, Satori. Ranma and Kasumi are gone." Affirmed Nabiki.

"This is all that pervert's fault! Him and his sluts!" said Akane with her stubborn logic. "Everything was just fine until those six gaijin whores showed up!"

*That boy of mine needs to be disciplined!* signed the panda, though he knew there was nothing he could do about it considering Ranma's new abilities as well as his wife.

Satori started to get angry. How dare Ranma break up with someone as wonderful as Akane to be with someone else! He hurt Akane, so therefore, he must pay dearly.

"Don't you worry, Akane! I'll definitely bring the both of them back here! If Ranma resists, I'll just beat him up like last time! I'll also take care of those evil gaijins, too!" said Satori.

Before anyone could protest, Satori ups and leaves.

"Wait! You shouldn't mess with them!" Nabiki called out to his retreating form. Unfortunately, he was well out of earshot.

"Oh happy day! Satori will fix everything for us!" said Soun as he and Genma Panda embraced.

"I didn't really want Satori to bring that pervert back, but hopefully he can get Kasumi back." Said Akane. "Also, he did say he'd take care of those girls." She grinned at that thought.

Nabiki could only worry. Satori should really think twice about what he's doing. Considering her own experiences of daring to cross Ranma and the Winx, that kid will be in for a serious world of hurt.

On the streets, Satori broke into a fast run.

'_Let's see… from what I had been able to gather, they should be residing somewhere around here… Just you wait, Saotome, for hurting Akane, I shall make your life a living hell!'_

Saotome complex, some time earlier…

In the dojo, Ranma was currently sparring with Onyx Riven. Some time ago, he discovered that he could use his souls as sparring partners. Each soul was ingrained with Ranma's fighting style since they've been a part of him for a long time. Therefore, it's like he's fighting himself, much like the time he used that shadow incense to fight a shadow version of himself to train. However, unlike that time, since he's fighting a part of himself, he'll feel whatever pain he inflicts on his souls, and they him. This gives both Ranma and the souls more incentive to dodge, building up evasive and strike speed. It also served as endurance training. After all, a good martial artist is able to take what he dishes out, sometimes even more so.

"HYAH!"

Ranma and Onyx Riven threw a fist forward, catching each other in the face. Both flew back from the force and dropped to the floor. Ranma slowly gets back up.

"Okay… I think we're good…"

Onyx Riven nods and fuses back into Ranma.

"Mmm… what a workout… I feel sore all over…"

Flora comes into the dojo. "Ranma, you done? You've been at it for a while now."

"Yeah, I'm done now, Flora." Said Ranma.

"Well, Kasumi's drawn your bath for you."

"Oh, thanks."

In the bathroom, Ranma soaks in the tub, feeling refreshed.

"Man… just the thing I need after some hard training!"

Zing teleports in. "Hello, Ranma!"

"GYAH! Zing! Don't do that!" said Ranma.

"Oops! Sorry. Did I come at a bad time?" said Zing.

"Yes, I'm in the bath!"

"Well at least the girls will have nothing to complain about!" said Zing with a sly grin.

Ranma turned beet red at this statement. "Zing, please leave!"

Zing cackled a bit before disappearing from sight.

"That Pixie of mine…" Ranma resumed relaxing in the tub, when his eyes snapped open. "Huh? What was that?"

His magical senses were starting to act up. He then used his powers to open a magical viewing window displaying the streets of Nerima. Ranma felt a familiar ki signature and homed in on it. Zooming into the source, his expression hardened when he saw Satori running through the streets.

"That little brat again? What's he doing here now?"

Ranma got angry as he heard Satori's thoughts through the magic window. _'Just you wait, Saotome, for hurting Akane, I shall make your life a living hell!'_

"Feh, not likely, brat. Knowing him, he'll eventually find this place. Now, how to go about doing this?"

After finishing and dressing up, Ranma sits in the living room. The six Faeries of Alfea and Nodoka walk in.

"Something wrong, son?" asked Nodoka.

"Yeah. I just had a heads up on an unwanted arrival coming to the house." Replied Ranma.

"That so? Who is it now?" asked Bloom.

"It looks like Satori's back…"

The expressions of the Winx darkened. They knew of the mind-reading little boy from Ranma's mindscape. He instigated a lot of trouble for Ranma just because he was the unwilling fiancée of Akane and the brat crushed on the girl. Satori abused his ability to get Ranma in trouble with everyone else and to get Akane to hate him, thereby gaining her favor. Yet another loser who saw the tomboy through rose-colored glasses and instantly made enemies with Ranma due to his relationship with her. The Faeries just couldn't believe Satori's attitude against Ranma and that everyone took his side. The very thought angered them.

The Winx girls weren't the only ones. Nodoka was also angered at the brat's attitude with her son in the name of that tomboy. Genma and the Tendos were suckered into believing Satori to be just a cute innocent boy, but as the old saying goes, appearances can be deceiving.

"So you think he'll come by here?" asked Flora.

"No doubt." Replied Ranma. "Most likely he's heard of the situation at the Tendos' and will be coming for me. It's odd, though. I was able to hear the little pus's thoughts when I saw him through the magical viewing window."

"Faeries are able to sense negative thoughts." Tecna informed.

Bloom nods as she recalled her own ability to see the auras of people.

"If you're certain that this Satori will come by here, what do you suggest we do about it?" asked Layla.

"Oh! Let's teleport him into the sewers!" said Stella.

"As much as I like that idea, hold that thought, Stella." Said Ranma.

"You've got something in mind?" asked Musa.

"I say we let the brat in."

"Ranma?"

"It will be different this time. I'm not gonna let that punk off so easily. I plan on showing him just how dangerous we can be when we're crossed."

"Then we'd better prepare for his arrival." Said Bloom.

"Agreed. Since this is a mind-reader we're dealing with, I'd say setting up mental blocks is in order." Said Tecna.

"Good idea, Tecna. How?" asked Ranma.

"Along with having magic over technology, my magic is also of the mind. I can temporarily block out any kind of mental probing. Pretty handy to have when you want to prevent people from trying to cheat off of you on tests." Everyone chuckles at this.

"Then do your stuff!"

Tecna nods and held her hands before her. Green electricity sparked between her palms as she focused her magic.

"Mind Shield!"

Green sparks flew up and homed in on the room's current occupants. Each spark melded into a person's head until the light died down.

"Ow… I feel like I've got a migraine…" said Stella.

"Sorry. It'll feel like that at first." Said Tecna.

"So how does this work?" asked Ranma as he was recovering.

"As I mentioned before, the Mind Shield spell will prevent any mental probing done on you. You can, however choose which thoughts to be read, which means you can give off false information, if you choose."

"Perfect…"

Later…

Nodoka was washing the dishes in the kitchen. She had sent Kasumi and Sasuke to refresh themselves at the local bath house earlier along with Shampoo, Ukyou, and Mousse, so she's doing the housework. This wasn't a problem as she had her magic to ease the load. It was then that she sensed someone enter.

"Hello? Anyone home?"

Nodoka turned to see a little boy smiling cutely. She fought the urge to through a spell point-blank in his face for all the inexcusable actions he committed against her son. Forcing a smile, she responds, "Hello there, And who might you be?"

"I'm an old friend of Ranma's." Replied Satori, which Nodoka inwardly scoffed at. "I heard he lives around here. Is he around."

"I'm sorry, but Ranma's not here right now." Said Nodoka.

"That's okay. Mind if I wait around?"

"Go right ahead."

Satori smiles and leaves for the living room. Once he was gone, Nodoka frowned. _'You're no friend of my son.'_

Satori took a moment to take in his surroundings. "So this is where he lives, huh? Quite a place…" He shook his head. "Not as nice as Akane's place, though. I'll make him beg to go back!"

'_Let's see… if I cross-phase the wiring on the virtual display circuit, it should provide more efficient output…'_

"Huh? Obviously the thoughts of a scientific genius." Satori couldn't make anything of the technical jargon he was hearing, then looked over to the next room to see a girl with short purple hair working on a small mechanism. "Must be one of those gaijins. She certainly doesn't look to be from around here."

He gulps as he saw Tecna's head turn up and looked at him. "Hmmm? How long were you there?"

"Just got here." Said Satori.

"Don't think I've seen you around here before."

"I'm Satori."

"I'm-"

"Tecna, right?"

Tecna faked surprise. "Now how did you know that?"

"The truth is, I can read minds."

"Can you now? If that is true, what am I thinking of right now?"

Satori focused on Tecna, trying to read her thoughts. In her mind, he almost got shot down by security robots which coincidentally looked like Ranma, electrocuted by live wires, and nearly buried in green binary numbers. Satori quickly exits, panting in relief.

"Such security…" said Satori.

"Hmmm? Did something happen?" asked Tecna.

Satori was snapped to reality. "No no! Nothing!"

He quickly leaves the area, leaving a smirking Tecna.

"Mental blocks are working like a charm. Also, my mind can be quite dangerous when coming in."

'_Just what was that? That was a bit freaky…' _thought Satori. _'I have to admit, though, she looked pretty cute…'_

He goes into the backyard and spots Flora kneeling before her garden with a watering can.

'_Looks like you need some water, little ones.'_ Flora turns to see Satori. "Oh? And-"

" '-who might I be', right?" interrupted Satori. "I'm Satori."

"Hello there. I'm-"

"Flora? Kinda fitting. Sorry about that. I happen to be a mind-reader. Don't be alarmed." _'She's quite beautiful'_

Flora, like Tecna, faked surprise. "You're a mind-reader? So what brings you here?"

"Actually, I'm here to see someone."

"Oh? Who?"

"Ranma Saotome."

"Ranma? You a friend of his?"

Satori puts up a fake smile. "Yes I am."

Flora instantly saw through the false front Satori was putting up. "Well it's nice to see one of Ranma's friends dropping by." '_You're no friend of Ranma…'_ Flora mentally added, which was blocked from Satori from hearing. "I'm afraid he is not in at the moment."

"I know. I heard earlier." Said Satori. He decides to delve into Flora's mind. All he could see was beautiful greenery stretching out for miles and further down he could see Flora standing within a circle of exotic flowers and plants. She holds her hand out, causing a gust to blow up some petals into the air, which form Ranma's face. She smiles as she looks at the image with longing. _'So beautiful and pure… she's too good for someone like Ranma!'_

"Something wrong?" asked Flora.

Satori was snapped to reality. "Err… nothing…"

"You were looking into my mind, weren't you?"

"Er… uh…"

"I don't know about you, but I think that's considered an invasion of privacy, don't you think?"

"Er… I… uh… that is… I didn't mean…"

"Just don't let it happen again, okay?"

"Uh… sure…"

Flora nods and resumes tending to her garden.

Satori walks back into the house. _'Okay, that felt a bit awkward, but she sure looked beautiful!'_ He sees Layla from behind on the floor doing some stretches. The way she was doing it looked pretty sensuous and had Satori's eyes bulging.

'_One, two, three, four, and switch…'_

Layla turned to see Satori gazing at her. "Huh, enjoying the view?"

"Ah! Uh, it's just… well…" Satori stammered. "Looks like you keep yourself in good shape."

"Well, it is healthy." Said Layla. "I'm-"

"Your name is Layla." Said Satori. "Sorry, but I can read minds. Didn't mean to startle you."

Layla puts up a face. "So that's how you knew my name? You knew what I was going to say?"

"It's just a thing I do." Said Satori.

"So what am I thinking of right now?"

Satori looks at Layla and into her mind. He finds himself in a void and suddenly gets subjected to a hard deluge of purple water. He desperately tries to swim out of it and keep his head above the water, but was suddenly hit in the back of his head by a surf board, causing him to sink back into the depths.

"Huh? I think I hit something." Said the mind Layla as she was surfing.

Satori quickly gets out of Layla's mind, panting as well as feeling a pain in the back of his head.

"Something wrong?" asked Layla.

"Nothing!" Satori quickly leaves.

Layla stood smirking. It looked like her mind security left an impression on the boy.

Satori heads down the hall, rubbing the back of his head.

'_Ow! That never happened before! How did it happen?'_

He hears music being played in a closed room and decided to check it out. Peeking through the door, he sees Musa playing a saxophone in a jazzy beat.

'_She's quite good.'_

Once Musa was done with her number, Satori made himself known by clapping. "That was pretty good."

Musa turned to look at Satori. "Oh, thanks, uh…"

"Name's Satori, and you are Musa. Quite fitting."

She puts up a false face of shock. "Huh? Now-"

"-how did I know? I read your mind." Satori interrupted.

Musa kept up her front and gave the false thought of, '_No way, that's impossible,'_ when she was really thinking _'He's got some nerve going into my head, he thinks he's impressing me or something?'_

"You just thought, 'No way, that's impossible'."

"Okay… so what else am I thinking?" asked Musa with fake curiosity, which was lost on Satori.

Satori gazed at Musa and found himself being bombarded by large music notes that shattered upon impact. Each shattered note would play out a VERY loud earsplitting sound. Satori reflexively covered his ears, trying to block the sound out and screamed in pain, snapping him back into reality.

"Whoa! What's wrong with you?" asked Musa.

Satori panted a bit as he slowly recovered from the sound wave hell. "Loud sounds… loud sounds…"

"Hmmm?"

"No no no! I'm not trying to insult your music talent or anything! I just felt something else…"

"I should hope not."

"Well, I won't keep you down, so I'll be off." Said Satori as he left the room, his ears slightly bleeding.

Musa noted this and smirked.

'_I feel like I've gotten a headache for some reason…'_ thought Satori as he went down the hall. Coming out onto the side patio, he sees Stella reclining on a sun chair, soaking up the sun's rays. Satori couldn't tear his eyes away from the sexy scantily-clad blonde and once again found himself drooling. _'Hellooooo Nurse!'_

Stella sits up a bit and stretches out in a sensuous manner, getting the mind-reader even more excited. "Oh, didn't notice you there." Said Stella with fake surprise. She had already known that Satori was watching her earlier.

"Hi there! The name's Satori."

"Satori, is it? I'm-"

"You are Stella, yes?"

"Uh… yes… that was quite a lucky guess there."

"Nope. I actually read your mind, that's how I knew."

"A mind-reader? No way. That's-"

"Impossible? Not likely since I'm standing here before you."

Stella pretends to be impressed when in truth she wasn't at all. It was a cheap parlor trick as far as she was concerned. "Interesting kid, aren't you?"

"Oh, I'm a lot more, and I see you're a lot more, too."

Satori delves into Stella's mind to see her current thoughts. He finds himself in a place illuminated by multi-colored lights and sparkles that nearly blinded him. Within the lights, he sees Stella taking a pose reminiscent of the Venus painting. _'My! She's so radiant!'_ Satori then gets a look of disgust when he sees Stella turn towards a light image of Ranma and she struts over to him before proceeding to make out. _'Hmph… why is she thinking about that jerk? I'd be a much better choice!'_

"Hello? Hello?"

"Oh… huh?"

"So what did you see? You were reading my mind just now, weren't you?" said Stella. "Unless, of course, you were just spacing out a bit."

"Uh… nothing. Some radiance, though."

"Well, I do like light."

"Well don't let me keep you from your business." Satori leaves the area as Stella smirks.

'_He thinks he has a chance with me? Not in this lifetime!'_

Satori backtracks through the house. _'That girl is hot! I ought to make her mine! Ranma doesn't deserve her!'_

He finally comes across the last of the Winx Club, Bloom, from behind in the living room. The redhead was sitting on the couch with her sketchpad on her knees. Before her on the table was a small bowl of fruit, acting as her model. On the pad, Bloom was drawing a perfect likeness of the fruit bowl.

"And now to shade in the depth…"

"Nice drawing."

Bloom turned to the unfamiliar voice. "Oh, thanks, uh…"

"Satori. And you must be Bloom."

"Yes I am. Do you know me?" asked Bloom with false curiosity.

"No, but I knew your name because I can read your mind." Said Satori.

"Wow, that's really something!" In reality, Bloom wasn't at all impressed. Little did Satori know that while he was reading Bloom's false thoughts, she in turn was viewing his real thoughts via her aura sight. Though Satori put up a cute and innocent front, his aura self looked rather devious and scheming. "So what's a mind-reader doing here?"

"I happen to be an old friend of Ranma's." replied Satori.

Bloom then looked at Aura Satori who said, "Yeah right, like I'd ever be a friend to that fool!"

"Really now?" asked Bloom.

"Yeah. I just happened to be in the neighborhood. I've met your friends earlier. They're pretty nice."

"Oh, they are."

"And from what I've read, you're all friends of Ranma?" asked Satori.

"We are. We care about him a great deal."

Bloom looks at Aura Satori who retorts, "You shouldn't! He's a jerk and he doesn't deserve you girls for friends!"

Bloom tried very hard not to lash out at the boy for his thoughts. _'Just who does he think he is? You don't know Ranma like we do! You're no friend of his!'_

Satori, unaware of Bloom's dark thoughts, was looking into her mind. In the void, he was suddenly attacked by a giant flaming dragon that blasted him with fire. He screams in pain as he was engulfed in an inferno. He gazes in horror as the flames took the form of Ranma, who smirks deviously before engulfing Satori in dragon fire.

"Hey, you all right?" asked Bloom.

Satori stopped screaming as he was back from his mind jump. "Uh, oh! Yeah, I'm fine!" He then noticed Bloom was looking at him funny and reads her mind. "And now you're thinking my hair's on fire, haha." He thought it was a joke, until he smelled something burning and his scalp felt hot. His eyes widened with horrified realization. "AAAAAHHH! MY HAIR'S REALLY ON FIRE!"

Bloom watched as the boy quickly runs out of the room, out into the back yard, and dunks his whole head into the koi pond, dousing his burning hair. The redhead chuckles at this scene. _'That ought to cool him off.'_

Sometime later, Ranma returns home. He gets a telepathic message from Tecna.

'_Ranma? It's me, Tecna. Your little 'friend' has arrived.'_

'_So he has, has he? Guess it's time to prepare.'_

'_You got it!'_

Cutting off the transmission, Ranma carries out the first phase and materializes a vase on a nearby stand. He later sensed Satori was watching him in hiding. Ranma walks past the stand and "accidentally" bumped the vase off, causing it to fall off and shatter on the floor.

"Oh crap!" said Ranma as he knelt down to the broken pieces and started picking them up. _'I hope no one saw that…'_

"I saw you!"

Ranma's head snapped up as he heard the voice. "I know that voice…" He gathered all the pieces into his hands.

"You broke that vase! I saw you!" taunted Satori from his hiding spot.

"Why don't you show yourself instead of hiding like a coward!"

Satori pops up from hiding to smirk at Ranma. "Been a long time."

"Not long enough, I'm afraid."

"You can't hide it, Ranma! I'll tell everyone you broke that vase!"

"You wouldn't dare!" _'Just try it, you little punk!'_

Satori makes a smug face as he says, "Oh, I will! Have you forgotten? I can still read your mind!"

Ranma growls, but his shielded thoughts were, _'You try it and you're in for a surprise, you puny asshole.' _

Satori fought the urge to laugh when he saw Ranma hide the pieces behind his back. "Oh please! You can't hide that! That's real pathetic!"

Flora comes down into the room. "What's all the commotion? Oh, Ranma! You're back!"

"Oh, hi, Flora." Said Ranma.

Flora then noticed something. "Where's my vase?"

Satori grins, seeing an opportunity and immediately started pointing at Ranma. "He broke it! I saw him! And he's hiding the pieces behind his back!"

"No I'm not." Ranma stated calmly.

'_Go ahead, dig yourself deeper. Makes it easier for me!'_ thought Satori. "He's lying!"

"Ranma? What are you hiding?" asked Flora.

"Oh, just this." Ranma brought his hands before him, revealing an UNBROKEN vase. "I accidentally tipped it over, but managed to save it."

"Oh, thank goodness! I don't know what I'd do if it were broken."

Satori's eyes widened. How could the vase be whole? Wasn't it in a million pieces just a moment ago? "Hey! That's impossible! I saw you break it!"

"Whatever are you talking about? As you can see, it's in one piece." Said Ranma mockingly. Little did Satori know was that Ranma had instantly repaired the broken vase behind his back through alchemy. He then goes to Flora and hands her the vase. "It's important to you, so you should keep it in your room. It'll be safer that way."

"Thanks. I'll keep that in mind." Flora then directs her attention to Satori. "You know, Satori, it's not nice to lie like that."

"But… but… I saw him break it!" Satori insisted.

"Give it a rest already. It's not broken, so let's just leave it at that." Said Ranma before he gives off his own smug grin. _'Nice try, you prick.'_

Flora leaves, leaving Ranma and Satori alone. Satori shoots Ranma an angry glare and stomps up to him.

"I don't know what you did, but it won't work a second time! I know you'll slip up sooner or later, and when you do, I'll be there!" said Satori.

"You've got some nerve, kid." Said Ranma nonchalantly. "So what's with this uninvited appearance of yours?" _'As if I didn't know.'_

"I'm going to see to it that you go back to the Tendo Dojo! I'll ruin you here if that's what it'll take to do it! You'll soon be begging to go back!"

"Not likely. I happen to like my life the way it is now. I'm not the same guy I was back then. You're treading on thin ice here. You do NOT want to get on my bad side this time."

"Ha! Empty threats. As if you could do anything to me! Have you forgotten the beating I gave you last time?"

"I won't be held responsible for what happens to you later. Don't say I didn't warn you." With that said, Ranma leaves for his room.

Satori was left alone with his thoughts. _'Just you wait, Ranma Saotome! I WILL get you sent back to the Tendo Dojo! Once you're gone, don't worry about your friends, I'll take GOOD care of them! They're too good for a lowlife like you!'_

Unknown to him, Bloom had been spying on him during the whole exchange, the mental block preventing her from being discovered by the mind-reading brat. She was pretty disgusted at what he heard, and even more so when she heard his thoughts from his aura self.

'_Appearances really are deceiving. If I hadn't seen it from Ranma's memories, I would've thought he was just an innocent boy, but now I know he's anything but! Just what does that kid thinks he knows anyway?'_

Bloom silently leaves the area to regroup with the others.

Later, Ranma was in the living room reading a manga. Hidden nearby, Satori was about to make his next move. He managed to swipe Musa's iPod earlier and waits. Ranma leaves to go get a drink, and Satori quickly places the iPod under one of the couch feet and quickly hides. He sees Ranma enter and sits down on the couch, causing a cracking noise to be heard. He gets up and sees the now crushed iPod. _'Oh damn!'_ Ranma false-thought.

'_Got you!' _Satori thought before leaving to find Musa. He sees her searching around. "You lose something, Musa?"

"I'm trying to find my iPod. I must've misplaced it."

"I think I know where it is."

"Really? Can you show me?"

"Sure thing!" It was perfect. Satori will lead Musa to the crime scene with Ranma and the broken iPod. She'll hate Ranma for sure after this!

Satori sees Ranma sitting there as if nothing's going on. _'Hmph! He's probably playing dumb and must've hidden it somewhere! Well I'll expose him!' _"Hey Ranma! You're hiding Musa's iPod, aren't you?"

Ranma turns towards them. "Hmmm? No, I haven't seen it. You lose it, Musa?"

"He's lying! He broke it and he's hiding it from you!" said Satori.

"Ranma? Is that true?" asked Musa.

"No it isn't."

Before Satori could refute his claim, Tecna walks in. "Oh Musa, I found your iPod on the floor." She goes and returns the music maker to the musical faerie.

"Oh, thanks, Tecna! Glad you found it for me." Said Musa as she plugs it to her ears and started bopping to the music tracks.

Satori was shocked. That was impossible! He saw the iPod broken himself! It even had the same etching of "Property of Musa" on the back of it.

"Wait! That can't be right!" said Satori. "I just saw him break it!"

"What are you talking about, Satori? It's right here!" said Musa, gesturing to the iPod in her hand.

Ranma smirked again at Satori's dumbfounded expression. Tecna had come earlier and rebuilt the iPod in an instant. Fixing small technology like that was child's play to her.

Satori glares at Ranma, believing he had something to do with it, as the pigtailed boy merely shrugged.

Laster, he caught Ranma accidentally spilling soy sauce on one of Stella's cashmere scarves and once the blonde came down, Satori was quick to blab out the crime to her, but again was thwarted when Ranma had the stain removed when he wasn't looking.

Other incidents followed. Satori tried everything to get Ranma in trouble with the Winx, but he would always be thwarted in his attempts. When that failed, he tried to attack Ranma when he was alone. Satori had figured that he could easily take the pigtailed boy on since his foresight on his movements gave him an upper hand. Unfortunately for him, Ranma had an even better upper hand, in the form of six soul phantoms. He tried to charge Ranma from behind, but was tripped by Silver Timmy's outstretched leg, causing him to fall flat on his face. Next, Satori tried to dive attack Ranma from the roof, but was suddenly hit high by an uppercut from Onyx Riven and crashed into a mud puddle just outside the house walls. After that, when Ranma was training in the dojo, Satori once again tried to charge him while he wasn't looking, but ran face-first into the invisible elbow charge of Amethyst Nabu. Ranma saw the boy knocked out and resumed his training like nothing happened.

Satori just couldn't understand it. As far as he knew, Ranma wasn't even thinking of doing any attacks, so how could he have been struck? It was like he was being attacked by ghosts or something. If he only knew. Satori may be able to read the minds of humans, but to read the minds of pure souls was impossible.

Dining room sometime later…

"Time to eat, everyone!" Nodoka called out.

Ranma and the Winx girls were immediately at the table and marveled at the dinner before them.

"Everything looks delicious!" said Stella.

"And a lot!" added Tecna.

"Considering the number of people under this roof, I have to, you know." Nodoka joked.

"Good point."

Satori, after tending to his injuries, entered the dining room.

"Oh Satori! Nice of you to join us!" said Bloom.

"Oh, thank you!" said Satori as he gave and admiring gaze to Bloom and the girls. His expression soured when he met eye to eye with Ranma. He takes his seat just across from him.

Ranma immediately knew what was going to happen next, and relayed telepathically to the others. _'Better get prepared, girls.'_

'_You got it!'_

The dinner was relatively quiet, except for the fast eating of Ranma and Satori. Once Ranma was done with his portion, he reached out with his chopsticks for the pickle chips saucer. Satori sensed this and immediately used his chopsticks to pull the saucer out of Ranma's reach and greedily eats them. Ranma growls and reaches for the soba bowl, but was pulled out of reach again by Satori who eats it down. At this point, Ranma was starting to get annoyed and reaches for the rice bowl, but was yet again pulled away by Satori's chopsticks. Satori flashes Ranma a devious smile.

'_Hmph, predictable. I'll make you starve! You won't get a scrap of food while I'm here! And if you blow your top, everyone here will accuse you of child cruelty like back at the Tendos!'_

Unknown to Satori, as he thought this, the Winx girls and Nodoka were giving him angry glares. Unlike the Tendo Dojo residents, they were more observant. They caught how he was purposely going for whatever food Ranma was about to take despite the table having so much food.

'_Guess you haven't changed, you little douche. After this, you'll learn not to take others' food!'_

Ranma reaches for the sushi platter to get a roll, but was intercepted by Satori as he immediately took the roll and quickly puts it to his mouth. As he bit down, he noticed that he bit on empty air.

'_Huh?' _Satori became shocked when he saw Ranma had the roll in his own chopsticks and ate it. _'How did he! I'll show him!'_

He swipes the last dim sum from the platter Ranma was reaching for and bit down, but was again biting empty chopsticks. He looked up and saw Ranma had the last dim sum and popped it in his mouth.

""Mmmm… delicious." Said Ranma.

Satori couldn't understand what was happening. He tried again several times, taking first what Ranma was aiming for, but would always wind up empty and Ranma eating. Ranma silently thanked having those teleportation lessons. He was able to quickly teleport the food away from Satori and into his own chopsticks, only leaving behind the parts Satori's chopsticks were touching. He certainly didn't want to eat something that was touched by someone else's utensils after all, especially from him.

Satori tried again by swiping the last dumpling before Ranma could get it and quickly bit down.

Crack!

"OW!"

Satori felt like he just bit on a rock. His throat also felt a bit itchy. Looking forward, he saw that Ranma was eating the dumpling. So what was in his own mouth? Taking the object out of his mouth, Satori realized it was the pepper shaker. He dropped it in shock and was immediately hacking.

"Goodness? You all right?" asked Flora.

"What were you thinking, trying to eat the pepper shaker?" asked Layla.

Quickly downing some water to recover, he responds, "Er… I like spices?"

"Well, I'd better get these empty dishes out of the way." Said Nodoka as she got up and took away some empty dishes to the kitchen.

The dining resumes. Ranma reaches to get a sushi roll, but was beaten to it by Satori.

'_Hasn't learned his lesson yet, huh?'_ He links with Bloom. _'Bloom, since he says he likes spices, how about you spice that roll up for him?'_

'Thought you'd never ask!' thought Bloom as she uses a silent spell. 'Dragonfire Spice!'

Without Satori noticing, Bloom shot a small spark at the roll, turning the rice red. Unfortunately for the mind-reader, he bit down and swallowed. That's when he felt a burning pain within himself.

"GYAAAAAAAAAHHHH! HOT HOT HOT HOT HOT!" Satori's eyes watered as his whole head turned red and started shooting out gouts of flame from his mouth. "WATER! WATER!"

He desperately looked around for water, but unfortunately, Nodoka had taken the water pitcher away to be refilled. He had nothing to save his burning mouth and throat.

Well, almost nothing.

"He's on fire." Stated Tecna.

"What do we do?" asked Flora.

"Cool him off." Replied Ranma. "Platinum Sky…"

Platinum Sky emerges from Ranma and grabs Satori by the hair. He then drags the boy out the sliding door to the back yard, spins Satori around, and slams him headfirst into the koi pond with a big splash.

"AAAAAAHHHH!"

**SPLASH!**

The task done, Platinum Sky fuses back into Ranma. Everyone noticed that Satori's legs were sticking up out of the pond. Apparently, Platinum Sky slammed the boy too hard. In fact, upon closer inspection, Satori's head was completely buried under the bottom of the pond.

"That certainly cooled him off." Said Musa.

"Nice work, Bloom, Ranma!" said Stella.

"Pretty funny, actually!" said Bloom.

"We won't have to worry about him during dinner now." Said Ranma.

"But still, don't you think you went a little overboard there?" asked Bloom.

Ranma tilts his head in mock thought. "Hmmmm…. NAH!" They all laugh at this until Nodoka came back with a refilled water pitcher.

"What's so funny? Did I miss anything?" asked Nodoka.

"No, but we do have an impromptu bird bath stand in the koi pond now." Said Ranma.

Everyone continues to finish dinner as Satori continues to practically drown, not that he can since he's still unconscious. He'll have to worry about that once he wakes up.

Later, after Satori managed to dry off and recover, he sees Ranma sitting on the couch and juggling a ball in one hand, seemingly in contemplation. Satori refrains from trying to attack him this time, instead in favor of reading his thoughts. Of course, unknown to him, they were false thoughts made by Ranma.

'_Hmmm… what to do? I promised to go out with Bloom next week, but I also promised Stella as well. I also agreed to taking Flora, Musa, Tecna, and Layla, but their free times are all the same! And to top it all off, we're all going to the same place! How did I get into this mess? Well, since it's in the same place, I can go between each of them without the girls noticing. Man, that's tough enough trying something like that with just two, but six?'_

Satori frowned as he heard these thoughts. _'Why that two-timer! Or rather six-timer! He's stringing them all along! He's cheating on every single one of them! Well I'll tell the girls about his bigotry!'_

As Satori left, Ranma smirked. _'That's right, dig yourself deeper.'_

Satori heads upstairs to the large guestroom the Winx Club was sharing. The sudden entrance startled the girls.

"Satori?" said Bloom.

"You know, it would've been more polite if you had knocked first before entering a girl's room." Said Flora.

"Sorry about that, but I have something important to talk with you about." Said Satori.

"Oh? What about?" asked Musa.

"It's about Ranma."

"Ranma? Is he sick or something?" asked Stella in concern.

"Oh I do hope he's all right." Said Flora.

"If by sick, you mean sick in the head, then yes!" said Satori.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" asked Tecna.

"He's nothing but a cheating swine! He's stringing you all along! Ranma's cheating with each and every one of you! A rotten six-timer!"

"Oh please, Satori. Ranma's not like that." Said Layla.

"Yeah. He's a great guy!" added Musa.

"How can you say that! I had read his mind earlier about how he planned to keep it all a secret from you! Ranma's a jerk! You all should hate him!" insisted Satori.

"What reason does he have to do that for? He cares about us and wouldn't do anything to hurt us." Said Bloom.

Satori couldn't believe what he was hearing. These girls had such strong faith in Ranma despite what he had told them. He delved into their minds and was shocked to see they all had the same thoughts about Ranma being their one and only. How could such nice and wonderful girls be attracted to that heart-breaking pimp!

"But he's a cheater! A heart-breaker!" said Satori.

"Satori, I know you are a guest, but I do not wish to hear any more negativity of Ranma!" said Stella.

"Yeah! Now if you'll excuse us…" said Bloom as she got up to usher Satori out of the room, locking the door behind him.

Satori was livid. '_How can this be! After everything I told them, they should all hate Ranma's guts!'_

The person in question had just come up the stairs and stops when he sees Satori. The mind reader gives Ranma a hateful glare, which he returns with an indifferent one. Ranma proceeds to walk forward until Satori stood in his way. When he tried to walk around him, Satori would just move to block his path again. This annoying dance continued a couple more times until Ranma got peeved.

"Just what the hell is your problem?" asked Ranma in a not so nice tone.

"You're the problem here!" said Satori. "You don't deserve to be those girls' slave let alone their friend! They could do a lot better than a pathetic loser like you!"

"You should watch your mouth, punk. And I suppose you'd be a better choice?"

"Of course! They deserve better!"

"You're in over your head, kid. Better stop before you get hurt."

"Yeah right! Like you can do anything to me!"

"I have something to discuss with the girls, so would you please kindly move out of the way."

"No way! You don't deserve to be in their presence!"

"You've got some nerve telling me where I can and can't go in my own home. And my relationships with them is none of your damn business!"

"I'm making it my business! You're not getting past me!"

"I'll ask nicely one more time. MOVE."

"MAKE ME!"

'_Have it your way, you little shit stain.'_ Ranma thought blocked. '_Diamond Brandon!'_

Diamond Brandon appeared behind Satori and grabbed him by the back of his underwear. With a mighty pull, the phantom Specialist gave Satori the Wedgie from Hell.

"GYAAAAAH!" Satori screamed in pain as he was mysteriously given a huge wedgie and was hanging in the air by his briefs. "OW OW OW! WHAT'S GOING ON!"

"Why are you asking me for? You're the mind reader." Said Ranma nonchalantly. _'Gold Helia!'_

Gold Helia appeared and opened the outside window. He then signaled to Diamond Brandon to toss him the annoying brat. Once Gold Helia caught the still confused mind reader (by his now stretched out briefs), he chucks him out the window like yesterday's garbage.

"AAAAHHH!"

**SPLASH!**

Satori once again splashed headfirst into the koi pond.

"I warned you." Said Ranma as he made his way to the Winx's room. He knocked on the door. "Girls? It's me, Ranma."

Stella opened the door for him. "Hey Ranma, come on in!"

As Ranma entered and sat down on a chair, the Faeries gathered around to inquire.

"We heard the commotion outside." Said Layla.

"So what did you do?" asked Musa.

"Just tossing some useless garbage out the window. No wait, that would be an insult to garbage." Replied Ranma.

Some time later, Ranma stood on the roof of the house looking outwards as if waiting on something. His expression hardened as he sensed Satori a few feet behind him.

"RANMA!"

Ranma slowly turns his head to give the annoying brat a sideways glance. "Yo. So what is it this time? I would've thought you'd be smart enough to cease this idiocy, but I guess that was too much to hope for."

"Shut up! This ends now! I challenge you!" declared Satori as he pointed at Ranma. "If I win, you go back to the Tendo Dojo and you never make contact with either Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa, Tecna, or Layla ever again!"

"Pretty damn confident, aren't you? Making such high stakes for me. WHEN I win, you'll never darken our lives with your presence again! I'll also take what is precious to you!"

"Just try it!" said Satori as he rushed forwards. "You just made the biggest mistake of your life!"

'_On the contrary, YOU made the mistake, you stupid piece of shit._' Ranma block thought.

"Have you forgotten? I can read ALL your moves!" Said Satori as he was ready to begin his assault. _'I'll just attack at where he will dodge! There's no way he can avoid me!'_

Ranma looked to move.

'_Dodge left, huh? You'll dodge right into my punch!'_ He punches towards Ranma's left, but was shocked when his attack hit and missed towards his right. _'Huh!' _Satori tried a high kick when he read that Ranma will jump, but hit empty air as Ranma was high above him. Landing behind Satori, the mind reader lashes out with a backfist, but was again dodged. He continued to attack Ranma, who continued to dodge every hit with his enhanced speed. _'This is impossible! I'm hitting at where he will dodge, but I'm still missing him! How can this be happening!'_

"What's the problem? I thought you said you could read my moves?" taunted Ranma as he danced around Satori's attacks. (1)

"Shut up and stand still!" shouted Satori as he missed Ranma by a few inches.

"Not likely, brat."

It was then that Bloom climbed up to the roof. "Ranma? What's going on?"

Ranma turned to look at the redhead. "Oh, Bloom."

'_An opening!' _Satori charged at Ranma while his attention was diverted. _'You shouldn't have taken your eyes off of me, fool!'_ Just as Satori was about to strike at Ranma's gut, he was suddenly punched away by Gold Helia. _'OW! What hit me!'_

Ranma turns to look at Satori. "Hmph… how dishonorable of you, trying to attack me when I wasn't looking."

Soon, the other Winx girls were up on the roof, observing the fight. Satori quickly took an opportunity to get them to side with him.

"You see what a jerk he is! He's beating me up for no reason! Child abuser!" shouted Satori.

"What are you talking about, Satori? Ranma didn't even lay a hand on you. You looked like you just leapt back on your own." Said Flora.

It was true. Ranma didn't even touch Satori. His soul did.

"But-but- but… he hit me!" said Satori.

"Even if he did, for what reason?" asked Layla.

"I told you! He's being a jerk! He just attacked me for no reason!"

"So you're saying you were on the roof by yourself earlier before Ranma came up? What were you doing?" asked Musa.

"Uh… I… uh…"

"Maybe I can clear this up." Said Tecna as she holds out a tape recorder and plays it.

"_Shut up! This ends now! I challenge you! If I win, you go back to the Tendo Dojo and you never make contact with either Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa, Tecna, or Layla ever again!"_

"_Pretty damn confident, aren't you? Making such high stakes for me. WHEN I win, you'll never darken our lives with your presence again! I'll also take what is precious to you!"_

"_Just try it! You just made the biggest mistake of your life!"_

Tecna stops the recording. Satori blanched when he heard the recorded conversation between himself and Ranma.

"It looks like Ranma has good enough reason to attack you. YOU were the one who challenged HIM to a fight, and with such high stakes, no less." Said Tecna.

"So you forced Ranma into a fight to decide our fates?" asked Flora with a bit of an edge in her voice.

"No wait! You don't understand!" pleaded Satori. "I was just-"

" '-Trying to get us to hate Ranma so you'd get our favor', is that right?" Bloom cut in.

"G-huh!" _'How could she have-!'_

"So that WAS your plan. That reaction of yours proves it." Said Stella.

"But I was only trying to save you from this jerk!" said Satori.

"Punk, if they needed to be saved from someone, it's from you!" said Ranma. "How's it feel now that YOUR thoughts are being known by everyone? Not so funny when you're the one on the receiving end, is it?"

Satori gets angry and charges at Ranma. "I'LL TURN YOU TO A PULP!"

"Silver Timmy…"

Silver Timmy appears and grabs and lifts up Satori from behind by his hair.

"OW OW OW OW! WHAT'S GOING ON!" shouted Satori in pain as he held his hair.

"Onyx Riven…"

Onyx Riven comes forth and assaults the hanging Satori with punches and kicks. He's basically become a punching bag for the soul.

"OW OW OW! HOW IS THIS HAPPENING!"

"You're a mind reader. Figure it out by your damn self!" replied Ranma.

Once Onyx Riven finished his brutal assault on Satori, he uppercuts him hard into the air.

"Platinum Sky…"

Immediately, Platinum Sky jumps up after Satori and grabs him from behind. Turning themselves upside down, the soul performs the Izuna Otoshi, spin-driving Satori head-first into the back yard. Ranma and the girls get down into the yard. Before Satori could get up, he was stomped on the chest and held down by Diamond Brandon.

"I… can't… move!" said Satori.

"You lose." Said Ranma.

"CHEATER!" shouted Satori.

"Oh? And your mind reading was a fair advantage for you? Please!"

"I WILL get you sent back to the Tendo Dojo!"

"After getting your stupid ass royally kicked, you still think you have a chance of doing so? You really are a little idiot!"

"I don't understand it! How could you have beaten me! It's impossible to dodge me since I know when and where you'll move!"

"Your precognition doesn't mean JACK SHIT if your body can't keep up!" said Ranma. "Plus, I've learned a few tricks of my own! Most of this whole time, I've been feeding you FALSE THOUGHTS!"

Satori was shocked. "IMPOSSIBLE! There's no way anyone can keep their thoughts hidden, especially not someone like you!"

"Newsflash, you little shit head, I just did!"

Nodoka then walks in.

"Miss! This brute is harassing a child! Stop him!"

"Why? He has every right to do what he's doing." Said Nodoka.

"WHAT! How could you let this thug do this!" demanded Satori.

"That 'thug' as you call him is MY SON!"

Satori was shocked when he heard this. "W-w-what! YOUR SON!"

"Oh, didn't I mention that to you? My full name is Nodoka SAOTOME!" said Nodoka. "Ranma had told me about his first encounter with you, and I don't appreciate you making an enemy out of him simply because he was ONCE the fiancée of Akane Tendo and that you once wanted her for yourself. Unlike you, I KNOW my own son, and he wouldn't lie about things like this. You ought to be ashamed of yourself, boy, for trying to charm people who are already spoken for. You're obviously no friend of my son since your sole purpose here was to get him sent back to that horrible place, which I might add, have pulled him out from!"

"I warned you earlier about lying, Satori." Said Flora. "People's thoughts are their own. If we want our thoughts to be known, it will be of our own accord, NOT yours."

"Yeah! All you've done was invade people's privacies with your ability!" said Musa.

"The minute you made an enemy with Ranma, you made enemies with us!" said Bloom. "You don't know a thing about Ranma like we do!"

Satori was trapped. They had him pegged. He had been played for an idiot all along. Seeing all the angry females, Satori got really nervous. "Uh… eh-heheheh… uh… it was all just a joke… hahaha! You know, a joke made between friends, right? We're all friends here! Forgive and forget, right?"

Everyone frowns at this pathetic excuse for a human being.

"Forgive? If you want to know if I forgive you or not, then just read my mind!" said Ranma. (2)

Satori does just that and looks into Ranma's mind. He blanches when he saw nothing but IMMENSE PAIN from rapid-fire punches and kicks. "No… no! NOOOO!"

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" said Stella. "Oh my!"

Suddenly, ALL of Ranma's souls come out before him with eyes promising immense pain (though Satori couldn't see them). They all cracked their knuckles before they rushed at Satori and pummeled him all at once with rapid-fire punches and kicks.

"**ORAH ORAH ORAH ORAH ORAH ORAH ORAH ORAH ORAH ORAH ORAH ORAH ORAH ORAH ORAH ORAH ORAH ORAH ORAH ORAH ORAH ORAH ORAH ORAH ORAH ORAH ORAH ORAH ORAH ORAH ORAH ORAH ORAH ORAH ORAH ORAH ORAH ORAH ORAH ORAAAAAAAAAAH!"(**3)

With one combined kick, the Specialist souls punted Satori into the Stratosphere.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" Satori was soon a distant dot in the sky.

"Good riddance." Said Ranma as the souls fused back into him.

"Looks like he won't be bothering anyone else now, huh Ranma?" said Tecna.

"Nope. Especially not with that spell I placed on him."

"What spell?" asked Flora.

"Well, that punk had been abusing his ability for far too long, so I thought I'd seal it off."

"So he can't read minds anymore?" asked Layla.

"Yeah, but there's more. Since I took away that ability, I've given him something else, an ability he can't control. From now on, he'll be projecting his OWN thoughts to everyone around him."

"And you did that while you were hitting him? Pretty impressive, Ranma!" said Stella.

"Aren't you the sneaky one?" teased Bloom.

"Who, me?" Ranma said with mock innocence.

They all laughed before heading back inside the house.

Somewhere in the Nerima streets…

Satori falls screaming towards the earth. Unfortunately for him, he crashes into an alleyway dumpster, causing trash to fly about. Groaning, he pulls himself out of the dumpster and crashes out to the side, into more garbage. The assault from the invisible souls caused him to suffer numerous bruises, a broken nose, and possibly a few broken bones. He turns to lie on his back before passing out from the pain. Just as he does, a stray dog comes by and urinates on him. Afterwards, it then sits on Satori's face and poops.

Satori gets himself cleaned up once he woke up later and tried to get some food. With not a yen to his name, he resorted to trying to steal from a vendor. Unfortunately, the vendor heard Satori's thoughts of how he planned to swipe an apple once he turned his back in two minutes, and was immediately chased away.

Next, Satori hung out near an ATM to read the mind of a man to get his PIN number.

'_Come on, Geezer! Think of your PIN so I can use it!'_

"Geezer!" Satori looked up and saw the angry gaze of the man. "You trying to steal my PIN you little punk! Get out of here before I call security!"

Satori eeped before running.

After that, Satori accidentally tipped over a vase in a museum.

"Oh no!"

A curator came up. "What happened here!"

"Uh… it fell over by itself!" said Satori.

"Really now?" said the curator with a dubious eye.

"Yeah, really!" '_Good, he didn't notice me do it.'_

"Didn't notice you do it? So you DID do it!" said the curator angrily.

"Huh! No! I didn't!"

"You just said you did! I just heard you!"

"What?" _'No I didn't! I thought that, not said it!'_

"You just said that, too! Security!"

Satori was immediately carted off by two security guards. "Let go of me! I'll make you regret it! I'll tell your deepest darkest secrets if you don't!"

"Yeah right, kid. Just where are your parents so we can contact them?"

"Sorry, but they're out of town." _'Actually, I don't have any. I've been on my own for a long time and I like it!'_

"So you've been on your own, huh? Well not anymore. You'll be sent to a juvenile hall."

"WHAT! YOU CAN'T DO THAT!"

It was then that Ranma's words hit him.

Ranma: WHEN I win, you'll never darken our lives with your presence again! I'll also take what is precious to you!

Ranma was definitely true to his word. Another quote was heard.

Ranma: How's it feel now that YOUR thoughts are being known by everyone? Not so funny when you're the one on the receiving end, is it?

It was then that Satori realized what has happened. He wasn't able to read people's thoughts anymore. Rather, other people are able to hear HIS thoughts. He couldn't believe what was happening to him.

Back at the Saotome complex…

"Mom! Everyone! We're back!" announced Ukyou. She, Shampoo, Mousse, Kasumi, and Sasuke entered the home with their bath supplies.

"Welcome home!" said Nodoka. "How was your bath?"

"It was very refreshing!" replied Kasumi.

Stella went up to Kasumi and put an arm around her. "You know, next time, we should go clothes shopping. You're a bit too conservative."

"Oh, you think so?"

"So anything interesting happen while we gone?" asked Shampoo.

"Not really, Shampoo." Replied Ranma. "Just getting rid of a little pest."

The others were a bit confused to Ranma's answer while Nodoka and the Winx just chuckled to themselves.

To be continued…

Ending

(as the credits are rolling…)

Ranma walks down to the living room were the Winx were at. Tecna was fiddling with a device before the TV.

"Hey, what are you doing, Tecna?" asked Ranma.

"Just putting up a little fan video." Replied Tecna. "My little gift to Satori for when he goes to sleep."

"Huh?"

"I'm thinking if your little lesson didn't get ingrained in him, then this just might. A bit of karma justice."

"Hmm… now I'm interested. Is it ready?"

"She's just making the finishing touches." Said Flora.

After a bit more work, Tecna closes the device and activates it. "Done! Let us view!"

She turns on the TV.

The screen was black for a moment until the scene changed to show a disheveled Satori waking up in a chair in his underwear as well as a diabolical mechanical device strapped to his face and jaws. He was locked in a dark dank room with only a door, a dentist mirror, a wall mirror, a small tool box, and a TV. Satori struggles with the device to get it off of his face, but to no avail. Because it was hooked to his jaws, he couldn't speak out except for muffled grunts. After a few more seconds of trying to vainly get the device off of himself, the TV in the room sprang to life. The picture was a bit grainy, but he could make out the image of a menacing-looking white-faced marionette puppet. In a distorted voice, the puppet spoke.

"Hello Satori. I want to play a game. So far in what could loosely be called your 'life', you've made a living invading others' personal privacy with your mind reading. People would call you a stoolie, a rat, a tattler, a big mouth. I call you unworthy of the body you possess which you use to throw off any suspicions on you with an innocent front. The device you are wearing is hooked into your upper and lower jaws. It is on a spring timer, and if you do not locate the key in time, your mouth will be permanently ripped open. Think of it as a reverse bear trap. I'll show you."

The TV then displays the device on the head of a mannequin, which blows the top half off once the device activated. Satori practically pissed his underpants when he saw this. The scene then shows a video of him unconscious on a hospital gurney being operated on by a hooded figure. The puppet's voice continues to talk.

"What you are looking at right now is your own body not more than two hours ago. Don't worry, you're sound asleep and can't feel a thing. Taking into account that you can only read the minds of actual people and not recordings like this, I'm going to give you a hint as to where I've hidden the key, so listen carefully: it's in the back of your mind."

Satori becomes shocked when he sees on the TV an X-ray of his head, and the key was implanted in the back of his neck. He felt the back of his head and saw blood on his hand.

"Before reading other peoples' minds, learn to look into your own mind. How much blood are you willing to shed in order to live, Satori? Live or die, make your choice. And better hurry, or you'll become a big mouth both figuratively AND literally."

With that, the TV blips off. The timer activates, giving off an audible ticking sound. Satori screamed in anguish and fear.

'_WHO THE HELL ARE YOU! SOMEONE HELP!'_

In anger, Satori kicks the TV off the stand, breaking it. The ticking still going, Satori quickly opens up the small tool box, which contained a screwdriver, a knife, a hook, and a scalpel. He tried to force open the reverse bear trap from his face, but failed. Throwing it away, he takes up the scalpel and dentist mirror and heads towards the wall mirror. Quickly placing the mirrors so he's able to see the back of his head, Satori took the scalpel and lodged it into the back of his neck. He screams in pain as he tried to cut open a hole, which was difficult, made even more so since he was being timed and the key was implanted pretty deep. A few more seconds of slicing the back of his own neck, Satori couldn't take any more pain and angrily threw the scalpel to the side.

3…

2…

1…

The reverse bear trap device activates and brutally rips Satori's jaw open, splashing blood everywhere. He falls over dead.

"AAAAAHH!" Satori wakes up with a scream. He was in the barracks of a juvenile detention center. "Just a dream…"

He was soon pelted with pillows from all sides.

"SHUT THE HELL UP, YOU LITTLE SNOT! SOME OF US ARE TRYING TO SLEEP!"

The TV turns off. The Winx looked a little disturbed at the whole trap scene. Ranma looked expressionless.

"Hmmm… maybe I made it look too brutal? I only read about it on the earth's internet movie database." (4)

After a minute, Ranma responds.

"I want to see it again!"

The girls all face-faulted at this.

"Boys…" said Stella.

End ending

Preview…

Ranma: Another day has passed here in Nerima.

Bloom: Japan usually this chaotic?

Ranma: You get used to it.

Stella: Did you hear? We're going to New York! The big city! The night life!

Ranma: An old friend of Mom's invited us over to America. This ought to be a nice change of scenery.

Flora: My, such a tall building… is that where we'll be staying at?

Musa: Wow! It's so high up!

Tecna: Interesting, there's a castle on top of it. Is this an architectural fad?

Layla: Did those statues just move?

Bloom: Next time, on Ranma Club, 'Overseas! An Age of Faeries!'

Ranma: Looks like I won't be bored.

Author's notes:

Ahhh… I felt so good after writing this chapter. I hated that little prick so much in the series I just had to do something about it. He didn't suffer at all for all the crap he pulled, but rectified that little problem nicely, huh? Mwahahahahaha!

Sorry for the delay, but I hardly get any internet time anymore, having to rely on whatever free wireless I can get in contact with.

(1)What Kenshiro said to Sangaa in Shin Hokuto no Ken.

(2)What Jotaro Kujo said to Terrence D'Arby before he let him have it with Star Platinum's Blazing Fists attack.

(3)A tribute to Star Platinum's famous battle cry in Jojo's Bizarre Adventure.

(4)If Satori were in Saw, this would probably happen to him. Couldn't resist putting in that torture.

Chm01: I just skimmed through a bit of it. Would've been better if it were Naruto/Hinata, IMHO.

Firelordeg: That chapter took a long time, didn't it?

OBSERVER01: You had to read it? Who knew the descriptions of the Afterlife would be so deep? So which circles you think the others ought to be subjected to, if I may ask?

Elrail: Actually, I was trying to reference Felicia's Rolling Buckler special move.

Dumbledork: Thanks!

PEJP Bengtzone: Now he has!

Skye Silverwing: I plan on having Cologne take the spot of keeping Ranma on his toes as she had done in the past. The only difference between her and Happosai's methods is that Cologne does it in order to make Ranma stronger. Happosai does it just to make his life a living hell (**). I've plans for Ryoga and Happosai…

God of all: I'll try to.

Angel Cullen Mew Chimera: Man, that makes her even worse…

Jerry Unipeg: And there will be more fun days in the future!

AndrewK9000: Well, I came across it and just got inspired. That and the Tenchi episode with Washu's haunted house she had Tenchi and Sasami go through.

Anon: To tell the truth, I really don't know that much about Konatsu.

Salamander Hanzo: ?

Hiryo: Glad you approve.

TheLordOfPages1692: Eric Genryusei suggested it to me a long time ago, and thought this would be the best place to use it. I got the opening from the old 80s sitcom, "Family Ties". I had the chapter's opening and ending play out like a sitcom. Instead of an ending song, I had an "ending scene" that would usually play when the credits roll. Oh, and in the Philippines.

Rubius: It's been a while seeing you here again, too.

Alyssa: Writing is hard…

Orchamus: You know the old saying, "Don't judge a book by its cover". Also, wanted to reveal the idiocies of horrible dubbing which ruin the reps of good foreign shows.

Hitmanmarco: This fic is FAR from abandoned. I'm just having a bit of writer's block. All writers tend to experience this.

Today's…

_**RAI vs. 4Kids Rant!**_

This is a continuation of last chapter's rant. From season 1 episode 5, "Appointment in the Dark" (US: Date with Disaster).

4Kids took out the scene of the aftermath of cooking dinner for the whole school, mostly because of their stupid made-up crap about making a "good decision potion".

**RAI:**

Bloom and Flora enter their room after a long night of cooking.

Bloom: "Ohh… I'm exhausted…"

Flora: *yawns*

Bloom: "And I'm not even hungry anymore."

Flora: *Slumps on her bed*

Bloom: "How are you feeling, Flora? (sits up to see Flora already asleep) Enough said."

Kiko: *tucks Flora in*

Scene: Bloom leaves to check on "Stella"

**4Kids:**

Flora: "I know, Tecna, but still…"

Bloom: "We're her friends. Something must be up. Let me go check up on her real quick."

Musa: "You're the one with the good judgement." (There is NO damn good decision potion!)

Flora: "What about Palladium's class?"

Bloom: "I'll be right back, just give me a minute!"

(stupid cut here and goes directly to Bloom entering the ransacked dorm)

Bloom: "Stella? Huh? Whoa…"

**RAI:**

Flora: "But I thought we were her friends…"

Bloom: "I'll try again with Stella. You guys just wait for me here, okay?"

Musa: "Good luck, girl!"

Bloom: "Flora is right. I thought we were all friends"

(4Kids cut)

(Bloom walks up the steps and through the halls as she monologues)

Bloom: "And friends forgive each other. I'm sure Stella has a good explanation for her wacky behavior this morning. At least I hope so…"

(end 4Kids cut)

Bloom: *enters ransacked room* "Gasp! Stella?"

Scene: aftermath of "Stella's" rampage in the dorm.

**4Kids:**

Flora: "Why is she being such a fuddy?" (Wait… "fuddy"?)

Tecna: "There is a technical term for the way she is acting: crazy."

Bloom: "I think there's more to it than that. She's in danger! I don't know what kind of danger, but my new powers of good judgement are telling me we've got to do something!" (There IS NO DAMN GOOD JUDGEMENT POTION!)

**RAI:**

Flora: "What in the world has gotten into her?"

Tecna: "Her date with Prince Charming must've sent her into dizzy mode."

Bloom: "On Earth, we'd say she's out of her head, but somehow, I don't think Sky's got anything to do with it. You should've seen her! She was… she was really evil! It didn't look like her!"

Scene: Bloom, Flora, Musa, and Tecna fail to find the "Black Lagoon".

**4Kids:**

Flora: "My feet are killing me…"

Bloom: "I don't understand! Now could nobody in Magix have heard of this place?"

Musa: "Maybe someone's just played a joke on Stel and it put her in a bad mood."

Tecna: "You know, I think Musa's right. Let's just go back to Alfea."

Bloom: "No. Just give me a minute to think."

Tecna: "Bloom, just because you took that potion doesn't mean you're in charge!" (again with the damn nonexistent potion!)

Bloom: "I'm sorry if I care about our friend!"

Flora: "Okay people! Now just relax!"

Bloom: "Tecna!"

Tecna: "Bloom!"

**RAI:**

Flora: "Nothing. This isn't good…"

Bloom: "If they wanted to be a cool spot, they really should start advertising a little bit."

Musa: "Yeah! Nobody's heard of it! There's something fishy going on here…"

Tecna: "Maybe we should all go back to Alfea and warn Ms. Griselda."

Bloom: "You girls give up already?"

Tecna: "Listen, this kind of perseverance is not always good, Bloom."

Bloom: "Neither are your electronic gadgets!"

Flora: "Hey hey! This is no time to be fighting!"

Bloom: "Sorry…"

Tecna: "Yeah, sorry…"

4Kids made Bloom seem bossy here…

Scene: The girls fight against "Stella"

**4Kids:**

"Stella": "Ha ha! It's over, Pixies!"

Musa: "Friend or not, she's gonna get Mused!" (WTF?)

Flora: " 'She's gonna get Mused'? What's that? " (I'd like to know that myself, too…)

Bloom: "Guys, that's not Stella! You know who calls us 'Pixies'! (stands) Are you Icy or Darcy!"

"Stella": "And the slowest horse crosses the finish line! Ahahaha! Congradulations! (reverts to Darcy) Here's your prize!"

**RAI:**

"Stella": "Ready to surrender!"

Musa: "That's enough! I'm sick of being your target!"

Flora: "No, Musa! Don't react! We can't hurt Stella!"

Bloom: "But that's not Stella! She has no powers without her ring! (stands) Alright, enough fooling around!"

"Stella": "Right you are, little faeries! Time to shed the disguise, and be myself! (reverts to Darcy) Once again!"

4Kids couldn't use a simple thing like that for the girls to figure out that "Stella" was a fake…

Scene: After the girls rescue the real Stella.

**4Kids:**

Musa: "That was a good decision, Bloom."

Stella: "Yeah, seriously. I wish I had some of that potion last night." (for the last time, THERE'S NO DAMN POTION!)

Tecna: "Then you might have known NOT to go out on a date?"

Bloom: "Hey, you know what? Last night, I almost forgot to mix in the mandrake beet. Who knows what would've happened?"

Tecna: "No wait! You're supposed to mix in a mandrake ROOT, not a beet!"

Flora: "Wait, she got the potion wrong? You know what this means?"

Bloom: "I sure do, Flora! This totally rules!"

Stella: "Bloom, what are you talking about?"

Bloom: "I'm a natural good decision maker!"

Flora: "You didn't need the potion! Just thinking you took it gave you confidence!"

Bloom: "You know girls, the Witches may have scored a goal, but they haven't won the game! (kicks a can)"

Tecna: "What game?"

Stella: "It's an expression, Tecna!"

Bloom: "Don't worry! We're gonna get that ring back! (kicks can at screen)"

**RAI:**

Musa: "We've been had. We fell for it like amateurs."

Stella: "Well, maybe that's because we ARE amateurs."

Tecna: "We could have beaten them! It was four against four!"

Bloom: "A battle could've made things worse. To me, the exchange was the best possible option bar none."

Tecna: "But who are you to decide for all of us? You're not the boss!"

Flora: "Tecna, I would've done the same thing."

Bloom: "They might've scored a goal, but the game isn't over yet!"

Stella: "What are you talking about?"

Bloom: "What? You don't have soccer on your planets?"

Flora: "What's soccer?"

Bloom: "Come, I'll show you. It's a game you play with a ball. Let's take this for example. (kicks a can)"

Tecna: "That's NOT a ball."

Stella: "It's just an EXAMPLE, Tecna."

Bloom: "Now, it goes like this… (kicks can at screen)"

Yeah, "good decision potion" my ass! What a load of crap. That contradicts with some of Bloom's poor judgment (real or made up by 4Kids) in future episodes. I suppose it was a good decision on her part to just stand there and let that ice boulder fall on her in her physical test (4Kids crap change, when she was SUPPOSED to PASS it), or it was such a GOOD decision for Bloom to just attack Diaspro on the first meeting over an assumption. Let's also not forget how she just trusted the fake Avalon with all her personal secrets which resulted in her getting captured. Oh yeah, that was a REAL good decision to trust him.

Anyways, thanks for sticking with me this whole time. Ssee you all next chapter!


	41. Overseas! An Age of Faeries!

Disclaimer: Ranma ½ belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and Viz Video and Winx Club belongs to Iginio Straffi and Rai S.p.A (NOT 4Kids!). Other characters belong to their respective owners. Songs 'The Biggest Dreamer belongs to Digimon Tamers and 'Dancing in the Velvet Moon' belongs to Rosario+Vampire.

Note: this follows the Rai version of Winx as the 4Kids version butchered it too much, like with every anime it dubs.

Chapter 36: Overseas! An Age of Faeries!

Saotome complex…

It was a peaceful afternoon at the Saotome home. Kasumi was out in the back taking down the laundry with Sasuke holding the basket.

"Clean as a whistle, as usual, Mistress Kasumi." Said Sasuke.

"I should hope so." Said Kasumi. "I wouldn't want to have done a bad job."

"Far from it!"

After gathering the laundry, Kasumi and Sasuke entered the living room to sort them out. Ranma walks in after a soul training session in the dojo.

"Hello, Ranma! You had a good workout?" asked Kasumi.

"Yep! Can't let myself get rusty, you know." Replied Ranma.

"Yes, that sounds just like you."

Stella comes down and sees the three. "Hey there, everyone!" She then noticed the laundry sorting Kasumi and Sasuke were doing. "Oh, don't worry, I can take care of this in a cinch!"

Using her magic, Stella caused the laundry to fold itself up and sort out by colors, make, and design. Sasuke was a bit surprised to see the numerous clothing articles float about and arrange themselves.

"Oh my!"

Stella knows her own clothes, and she knows the ones of her friends, so separating them wasn't a problem for her. "Hmmm… let's see, that's mine, mine, Bloom's, mine, Layla's, mine, mine, Ranma's, Flora's, Bloom's, Flora's, Tecna's, Musa's, Layla's, Musa's, Ran-" Stella stopped when she saw Ranma's boxers and blushed. Owner of said boxers quickly swiped them out of the air and hid them behind his back. "Oops…"

"I'll… just grab all my boxers from here…" said a blushing Ranma. Using his amaguriken technique, Ranma plucked out all his clean underwear from the floating pile and rushed them all to his room. He came back down later, letting out a breath of relief. "Okay, carry on." He quickly leaves to take a bath.

Some time later, Stella had finished magically rearranging the clothes and had them float to their respective rooms. Sasuke left to attend to other matters.

"I know that you're magical, but I still can't believe it when I see it." Said Kasumi.

"This? This is nothing compared to the other stuff me and my friends are capable of!" said Stella. "By the way, Kasumi, how about joining me and the girls in our room for a moment?"

"Huh? I don't mind, but what is it?"

"I was thinking you could use a change in attire. No offense, but that housedress is just too plain for such a lovely-looking girl like you."

Kasumi looks down at herself. When she thought about it, Stella had a point. Her usual attire made her look like a homemaker. It also reminded her of how her past life was like, giving her sad thoughts. She shook it off when she realized Stella referred to her as looking lovely. "Me? Lovely? No, I don't see myself that way…"

"Of course you are, Kasumi! As a fashion and beauty expert, I know! You just need to be more self-conscious and assertive!"

"But… I…"

"Now now now, just leave it to me!"

Stella escorts Kasumi to the guestroom where Bloom and the others were.

"Hello, Kasumi. What's going on?" asked Flora.

Stella clears her throat. "Ladies, we're going to work on Kasumi here."

"You mean…?" started Musa.

"You got it! It's time for a make-over game!"

The door to the Winx's room closes as Kasumi lets out one last "Oh… my!"

Opening (Digimon Tamers style, 'The Biggest Dreamer')

A flaming dragon appears and makes a loud roar before fading into a side shot of Ranma. The music starts as Ranma takes off running.

_Wanna be the biggest dreamer _

_Zensokuryoku de (Running full speed through)_

_Mirai mo ima mo kake nukero (Both the future and the present)_

Ranma runs across the mapped out globe. As he runs, the Winx appear on either side of him running alongside, then followed by his family and friends. At the last line, the Phantom Specialists rise up from behind Ranma and fly off. They all run from the continent of Japan to the United States.

A collage of Ranma is seen, followed by one of Ranma-chan, and one of him with the girls. The Pixies fly in, carrying the 'Ranma Club' logo and sets it before flying off. Kiko appears and swings and slides on it.

_Sou boku wa ki zuitan da (That's right, I've realized)_

_Zutto shukudai wasureteta (I forgot to do my homework)_

From behind, Ranma and the Winx are walking through the streets of New York at night, then stop to turn around. A shot of the city as people mill about. On the buildings, shadows of winged beings pass by.

_Sore wa hitotsu no nazo nazo nazo (That's one puzzle, puzzle, puzzle)_

_"Boku wa dare nan darou?" ("Who am I?")_

Shots of everyone else throughout the city: Ukyou is walking through the streets, Shampoo is standing by the road in China Town, Mousse was standing atop a light post looking out, and Kasumi and Sasuke were sitting at a park bench feeding pigeons before they flew off. It zooms out to show the entire city.

_SURAIDINGU shite surimuketa hiza (Even if I am sliding)_

_Itakutatte ne (And skin my knees)_

Undershot as it shows the Pixies fly up and hover in place, with Zing at the center. The shot goes overhead and shows the Pixies' respective bonded partners below them looking up.

_Sugu tachiagaranakya (I've gotta stand right back up)_

_CHANSU wa nigete yuku wakatteru sa (Or my chance will run away, I know)_

The scene switches to Shampoo holding her bonboris, then her cat form and catwoman form appear behind her. Switch to Ukyou with her spatula, then her fox and foxwoman forms behind her. Switch to Mousse with his hands in his sleeves, then his duck form and a shaded in humanoid winged form behind him. Switch to Kasumi in her new attire taking a respectful bow, then two shaded in forms behind her. Switch to Sasuke taking a seat looking nervous, then two shaded in forms behind him.

The city's enveloped in a flash of light.

_Big and bigger, biggest dreamer! _

_Yume miru koto ga (Dreaming is the start)_

Ranma walks towards the screen in the foreground. In the background, Platinum Sky slashes with his long sword in conjunction with punches and kicks, followed by Diamond Brandon swinging his huge broadsword.

_Subete hajimari sore ga kotae daro (Of everything, that's the answer)_

Gold Helia whips out with his light cables, then Onyx Riven jumps in slashing with his scimitar.

_Dare yori tooku e tonde miseru yo (I'll fly farther than anyone)_

_Subete no asu wo tsuranuite (Through all the tomorrows)_

Silver Timmy quick draws his gun and fires numerous shots, then Amethyst Nabu flies in spinning his staff and launching a beam of light from it.

_Wanna be the biggest dreamer _

_Zensokuryoku de (Running full speed through)_

_Mirai mo ima mo kake nukero (Both the future and the present)_

Ranma looks upward, followed by each of the Winx turning to look up. Before them was a tall building with a castle on top, and something on it.

The scene whites out to show Kiko's face. He hops over to the back as the Ranma Club cast walks out and appears behind him to take a pose.

End opening

Ranma finished refreshing himself from his training sessions and heads down towards the living room. He finds, Shampoo, Ukyou, Mousse, and Sasuke there.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" asked Ranma.

"Stella said that she and her friends were giving Kasumi a makeover." Replied Mousse.

"Huh? Kasumi?"

"It true, Ranma! They say they give Kasumi change!" added Shampoo.

"Probably the same as what they did with us." Said Ukyou.

Ranma gulped. He looked at Shampoo and Ukyou's skimpy attire, a product of Stella's makeover. He then recalled his own makeover by her for his female form. When he thought about it, Ranma couldn't imagine pure, conservative Kasumi dressed like that.

Stella comes down the stairs. "Your attention, please! I have succeeded yet again! Another fashion miracle!"

Everyone turned their attention to the blonde faerie. Bloom, Flora, Musa, Tecna, and Layla came down after next to Stella. Kiko was sitting on Bloom's shoulder.

"Where is Mistress Kasumi?" asked Sasuke.

Stella smirked and gestures to the stairs. "Come on down, Kasumi!"

Slowly, Kasumi stepped down the stairs and into full view. The Nerima residents looked shocked at what they were seeing.

The elder Tendo sister was no longer in her conservative housedress. On Kasumi's feet were white wedge sandals with triple straps. Instead of a skirt, she wore a pair of form-fitting blue slacks that emphasized her curves while being loose just below the knees. Her wrists were adorned with matching gold bracelets. Her top consisted of a short white blouse with the sleeves folded up to the forearms. It had no buttons, so the blouse was tied right underneath her breasts, fully exposing her midriff all around as well as a bit of cleavage. From the look of it, Kasumi didn't look like she was wearing a bra. She still retained her white hair ribbon but was moved towards the end of her hair rather than at the middle near her neck.

Kasumi could only blush as she stood before everyone in her current attire. Aside from the beach, she never wore something so exposed in public. It wasn't as revealing as Ukyou and Shampoo's clothes, but just enough for her.

Shampoo and Ukyou looked shocked. Ranma, Mousse, and Sasuke were even more dumbfounded. Kasumi had always been considered a looker even with her housedress, but the new outfit only made her natural beauty radiate even more. The clothes accented her curves quite nicely, and were a bit skimpy compared to her usual attire but still conservative enough.

"Er… how do I look?" Kasumi asked nervously while blushing.

Sasuke was the first to speak. "Oh! You look absolutely radiant, Mistress Kasumi! Oh, I'm not worthy!" He immediately bowed down on his knees.

"Wow, Kasumi, you look great!" said Ukyou.

"That look suits you." Said Mousse.

"Shampoo never knew you make it look good!" added Shampoo.

"Yeah, Kasumi. You look rather… stunning…" said Ranma. He looked over to Stella, who gave him a wink and a thumbs up. "Stella did a great job on you."

"Of course!" said Stella. She then whispered to Kasumi. "You see? They can't keep their eyes off of you! Heeheehee!"

Kasumi blushed more after what Stella said. Flora looked at her. "You feeling all right, Kasumi?"

Kasumi was silent for a moment, then spoke up. "Actually, I feel somewhat… refreshed…" The dutiful Tendo girl had always been used to wearing her housedresses. Wearing the tied up blouse and slacks ensemble had been a new experience for her. Despite it being more skimpy than her usual clothes, Kasumi's new ones made her feel comfortable and unrestrained. It wasn't just in the physical sense, but in the spiritual sense, too. Her housedress looked more like it was fit for a homemaker… or a housekeeper. When it had been revealed to Kasumi by Bloom that her life was seemingly going nowhere and that in truth, she wasn't at all happy at where she is, she left the Tendo home to be given a new chance at life. For that, she threw away her past life as a caretaker for ungrateful people to start on her own, and she liked it. This was also why she shunned Nabiki and Akane when they tried to convince her to return back home with them so that the Tendo home could be restored from the mess it was currently in. At the Saotome complex, she wasn't treated like a maid, no one expected her to do all the work for them, and she was being treated like an equal. Kasumi had experienced life outside of being a busy bunny all day long. The housedress was like a reminder of the past life she once had. Symbolically, the change in attire is like a sign that Kasumi has left her past self behind, and she won't be going back to it anytime soon. A change in appearance is only appropriate for a change in lifestyle.

"You see? I told you a make-over would do you some good!" said Stella.

Everyone nods in agreement, even Kiko.

"Thank you, Stella, and you girls as well." Said Kasumi.

"Don't mention it, Girlfriend!" said Musa.

The Pixies flew into the room from the direction of the front door.

"Hey everyone! Miss Nodoka's got an announcement!" said Chatta excitedly.

"Huh? Mom?" asked Ranma.

Amore nods, then turned her attention to the newly dressed Kasumi. "Oh, Miss Kasumi looks rather stunning! I'm guessing you had something to do with it, Stella?"

"Guilty!" said Stella.

Kasumi and Sasuke looked confused at who the blonde faerie was talking to.

Nodoka walks into the room. "Oh good, everyone is here…" She notices Kasumi. "Oh, Kasumi! I love the new look on you!"

"Thank you, Auntie." Said Kasumi. "It's all thanks to your students here."

Nodoka smiles at the fact Kasumi s new attire seemed to have given her more self confidence. She got back to the topic at hand. "Alright everyone, I have an announcement. I had received a call from a good friend of mine overseas some time ago. We're going to have a little get-together since we haven't seen each other in a while. Therefore, we're going to have a little trip!"

"A trip, Mom? Where?" asked Ranma.

"To Manhattan!"

"Manhattan? In America?"

"Oh wow! New York! Where Broadway started!" said Bloom.

"Sounds like an interesting place." Said Tecna.

"I've always wanted to go there! I've only seen it in movies, but not in real life!"

"Same here. I've never left Japan." Said Kasumi. "Oh my, this is exciting! So when do we leave?"

"As soon as we can get packed." Replied Nodoka.

"Huh? You mean you've booked us a flight already?"

"No, we've got something better…"

Some time later…

Everyone stood before Nodoka(Cologne didn't feel like going as she had to watch the shop). Each person carried at least one suitcase. Nodoka noticed that Stella had about five large ones.

"Stella, dear, we're only going to be there for a short while, not months!" said Nodoka. "Just what do you have in there?"

"Just my clothes… and a few accessories…" replied Stella.

Nodoka sweatdrops as she looked at the luggage in which each was about as big as small bed. "Just pack lightly, okay?"

Stella groans, but obliges. She settled with bringing one of the suitcases.

Nodoka looks over to Sasuke, who only carried a small green sack. She then looked over to Mousse, who didn't have anything at all. "Where's your luggage?"

"Oh trust me, I have it." Replied Mousse.

Nodoka tilted her head, but shook it off. She instructed everyone to put their luggage before her, then made them all disappear into a subspace pocket for storage. Walking about with them would be too bulky. "Okay, is everybody ready?"

"YEAH!"

"Then it's off to Manhattan!"

"Excuse me, Ms. Nodoka, but you mentioned we weren't taking a flight. How exactly are we going to get there?" asked Sasuke.

"Like this…" Nodoka turns and holds her hand out before her. "Warp Gate!"

A large multi-colored disc formed in the air before them. Kasumi and Sasuke looked shocked at what they're seeing.

"This certainly beats swimming there." Said Ranma.

"Follow me." Nodoka enters the portal after psychically setting the coordinates of their destination. One by one, everyone enters the portal until Kasumi and Sasuke were the only ones left.

"I don't know about this…" said Sasuke.

Layla's hands suddenly come out of the portal and grabbed their wrists. "Come on, you two. It's all right."

The faerie of water pulled the two in, with Sasuke yelping in surprise. Once everyone was through, the portal vanished.

In an alleyway…

The destination warp gate opened, and out came Nodoka and her party. The gate vanished in an instant.

"Where are we?" asked Musa.

"Looks like an alleyway." Said Ukyou.

"Sorry, everyone. I couldn't risk opening up a gateway in a populated place." Said Nodoka. "However, we are definitely in Manhattan."

"We are?" asked Ranma. He goes to peek around the corner and sees the city in its entirety. "Whoa… check it out!"

Everyone else exited the alleyway to see themselves standing in the streets of Manhattan. Tall buildings filled the area, the roads were packed with cars, and people milled about.

"It's almost like Tokyo City…" said Ukyou.

"So where do we go from here, Saotome-san?" asked Flora.

"We're going to the Eyrie Building. If I can recall, it's only a short walk away from here." Replied Nodoka as she started to walk.

"Huh? 'Eyrie Building'? That just sounds… eerie…" said Stella. Everyone groans at the pun.

Some time later, the group of thirteen plus one rabbit and six Pixies have arrived to their destination, the tall skyscraper known as the Eyrie Building. The Eyrie Building before them was very tall, tall enough for the top of it to pass above the late afternoon clouds. From the look of it, it seemed to be a top rate business skyscraper. What got their attention was that further up the side of the building was a giant window to display the huge atrium inside. It just seemed strange to them that it showed what looked like unearthed… earth behind the huge window.

"This is place?" asked Shampoo.

"Your friend works here, Mom?" asked Ranma.

"Actually, he owns it. He's a very successful corporate enterprise business man in the field of technological research and development." Replied Nodoka. Tecna became especially interested in that fact. "As well as it being his corporate headquarters, it's also his personal residence."

"Seriously? A private building? This friend of yours must be seriously loaded!" said Ranma.

They all entered the building. Bloom was the last to enter when she had stopped to look upwards. Some of the clouds have parted a bit, giving her a better view of the top of the building. She was startled when she saw what looked like the stone parapet of a medieval castle.

'_Huh? Is that a castle on top of this building? Was that earth we saw in the window its foundation?'_

"Hey Bloom! What are you doing? Hurry up!" called out Stella from the building entrance.

Bloom was snapped back to reality. "Sorry! I'm coming!"

The redhead followed her friend inside. Panning upwards through the clouds, an ancient European castle could be seen sitting on top of the Eyrie Building. Spread out on the parapets were seven stone statues of fearsome looking beings.

The group entered the lobby and marveled at the setup. The lobby was huge! Many decorated square pillars with built-in lights held the floors up. The waiting area had several plush couches and coffee tables. Towards the back was a receptionist desk and behind it three doors going to different parts of the office floor. On each side of the reception desk were two grand red carpeted staircases leading to the upper level. Down the halls were several public elevators. Another distinguishable trait was that everything looked gold-plated. Many employees walked about tending to their duties.

"Whew… sweet setup here!" whistled Musa.

"Yes, we are quite proud of the structure of the Eyrie Building. Nothing less for Xanatos Enterprises."

The group turned towards the source of the monotonous tone of voice. Standing before them was a spectacled, clean-cut blonde man in a dark navy blue business suit. He was rather tall and lean built. His face was devoid of any emotion whatsoever that he might as well be a robot. His left hand was balled into a permanent fist and looked… stiff.

"Burnett-san, It's good to see you again." Greeted Nodoka.

"As with you, Ms. Saotome." Owen Burnett greeted back monotonously.

"I trust that David is around? How has he been?"

"Mr. Xanatos is in his penthouse office and has been doing fine these past times."

"That's good to know. Can we see him?"

"Certainly. I believe Mr. Xanatos was expecting you."

Owen made a one-eighty degree turn as if he were on ball bearings and headed towards the elevators.

As they followed him, Shampoo whispered to the others. "He stiffer than Great Wall…"

"I heard that." Said Owen.

Shampoo eeped and clapped her hands over her mouth. She looked down and noticed Owen's left hand was dark gray. It wasn't flesh, nor was it a glove. It looked more like rock. _'No think stiff man be THAT stiff…'_

She wasn't the only one suspicious of Owen. Ranma and the Winx were also a little curious as they sensed something was off in the monotonous man. He seemed to hold in him a power that seemed… mischievous, but at the same time sealed off. The Pixies were flying by and observed Owen. The personal assistant peeked from the corner of his eye and turns to look up directly at the Pixies, raising an eyebrow, much to their shock. His expression remained emotionless as he made a dismissive grunt and continued on his way.

"Did… did he just… SEE us?" asked Lockette.

"No way! On Earth, only children and animals can see us!" said Digit.

Eyrie Building atrium…

The elevator trip to the atrium was quite long. Fortunately, the elevators were big enough to hold the group. Still, it was a good feeling to get out of its cramped space. What the group saw inside the atrium was marvelous. It was a huge space consisting of three levels containing lush foliage as well as an artificial waterfall, lake, and stream. The walls and ceiling were glass windows giving off a view of the sky and the city down below. Hanging above was a huge rock formation. They would've never expected something like this inside a building. It was a natural and botanical wonder (though not as lovely as Ryokumon's hidden garden in Flora's opinion).

"Welcome to the atrium." Said Owen simply.

"Whoa…" said Ranma.

"It's beautiful…" said Bloom.

"Who would've thought all this could be inside a building?" commented Musa.

"Yes, it is rather impressive, isn't it?" said Owen in an unenthused tone. "Mr. Xanatos will be here shortly."

As if on cue, said person walks in from another elevator along with someone else.

"Correction, Owen, I have arrived."

Ranma's group came face to face with a tall well-built mustached and short-bearded man in a black tie-less suit. He was slightly tanned, with dark brown hair tied back in a loose tail. He carried himself with an air of confidence befitting a successful industrialist.

Next to him was a beautiful red-haired woman clad in black shoes and denim, and a red long-sleeved shirt. Her long hair reached the back of her waist. However, the most distinguishing part of her is the gray tattoo over her right eye, which was in the shape of a fox's head.

"David! It's good to see you again!" greeted Nodoka.

"The feeling's mutual, Nodoka." Said Xanatos as they shared a friendly hug. "You've arrived mush faster than anticipated."

"I have my ways." She addressed the others. "Everyone, this is David Xanatos. David, this is my family and students."

Brief introductions were made to Xanatos who filed their names away.

"Hello there. Quite a group you have."

"Certainly so." Said the woman.

"I'd also like you to meet Fox, my wife."

He takes Fox's hand, who gives them all a curt bow. "Nice to meet you."

"The pleasure's all ours, Fox-san." Said Nodoka, bowing back.

"Please, just Fox."

"As you wish."

Fox nodded, then thought she saw something from the corner of her eye. Her eyes slightly widened when she saw the Pixies floating to the side. She didn't make anything of it since it didn't look like David noticed despite floating there in plain view, and he was considered very observant.

"I noticed you've renovated this place since the last time I was here." Said Nodoka.

"More a reason than a need, I can assure you." Said Xanatos. "Come, allow us to give you a tour of my new abode. Owen?"

"Of course, sir." Said Owen as he led the way towards the elevator leading to the top of the building.

As they walked, Fox whispered to her husband.

"David, did you by any chance see six little flying pixies?"

"Huh? No…"

"Oh, I thought so."

"Why do you ask? You don't suppose your mother is around?"

"No, it's not that. I don't think Mother's involved at all."

Xanatos gets a brooding look and makes a mental note to ask Owen about this later.

Top floor of Eyrie Building…

Everyone comes out into the great hall. The interior was of stone medieval quality, but with a modernized look. While the walls and ceiling were stone, the floor was of polished tiles. The arching doorways were built with automatic security doors. A crystal chandelier hung in the middle of the ceiling and several tapestries adorned the walls. A main desk sat at the end of the room.

"Oh my, it's like a castle!" said Kasumi.

"Funny you should mention that, my dear. That's because it actually is." Said Xanatos.

"Huh?" said Sasuke.

"Probably best if I showed you."

Opening the doorway, they come across the courtyard. While the interior was modernized, the exterior definitely retained its medieval look, save for a few light posts and hidden surveillance cameras. The castle area was huge! I had several levels leading to different section of the castle. Some foliage lined the pathways and towering parapets lined the outer walls. It was big enough to occupy the entire rooftop of the skyscraper.

"No way! It's an entire castle!" said Layla.

"Aiya! It really so!" said Shampoo.

"You mean you had a castle built on your building, Xanatos-san?" asked Ranma.

"Not quite, my boy." Replied Xanatos. "The truth is that I bought this castle a few years ago in Scotland and had it flown over here piece by piece."

"You mean you had this castle moved from another country entirely and had it placed on your building?" asked Ukyou incredulously.

"That is correct. I'd say Castle Wyvern makes a splendid addition to my home."

"Goodness! The cost of that venture must've been astronomical!" said Tecna.

"I said the same thing to him." Said Owen, surprising the girl. His silence made them forget he was there.

"Then those rocks from the atrium…" started Bloom.

"That's right. It's actually the foundation of the castle."

"I can tell you're all curious. Go ahead and look around. Just be careful not to break anything." Said Xanatos.

The teenagers were excited and immediately split off to explore the castle.

"I think you're spoiling them, David." Said Nodoka jokingly.

"Not at all." Said Xanatos.

"If you'll excuse me, Mr. Xanatos, I shall go check up on young Alexander." Said Owen.

"Thank you, Owen."

Owen bows and leaves the courtyard.

"Alexander? Is he your son?" asked Nodoka.

"That's right. Next in line of Xanatos Enterprises."

"He's our pride and joy." Added Fox. "He'll grow up to be a fine young man under our care."

"I'm sure he will." Said Nodoka. "Maybe he'll grow up to be like my son."

"Maybe so…" Fox looked off to see Ranma walking about through the courtyards. "Your son looks like a fine catch. I bet those girls never leave him alone."

Nodoka giggled. "Oh, he doesn't mind at all."

"I noticed that your company had grown a lot since the last time I saw you, Nodoka." Said Xanatos. "You used to live alone."

"I did, but recent events had reunited me with Ranma, and I had gained a surrogate family soon after in my son's friends and with my students."

"And your husband?"

Nodoka took a dark look. "If you don't mind, I'd rather not talk about that fool. It's kind of complicated."

"Sorry about that. So you teach now?"

"At a prestigious college. I teach… life sciences."

As the adults continued their chat, the others were walking about. Sasuke was with Kasumi as they walked down the numerous pathways. Shampoo, Mousse, and Ukyou were exploring the towers. Musa and Layla were admiring the view from over the walls. Flora was studying the foliage while Tecna studied the structure. Bloom, Stella, and Kiko were climbing up to the higher levels of the courtyard.

With Ranma, he was on the mid level of the main tower. He was looking out towards the afternoon sun and admiring the view.

"Man, I don't think Tokyo Tower has anything on this place." Said Ranma as he hopped up on one of the parapet structures. He walks around the winding pathway until he saw six statues. "Whoa…" The statues were of fearsome creatures. Five of them were humanoid in appearance and had bat-like wings with long tails, one of the statues feminine in looks. The sixth was quadruped with a short tail and lacked wings. "So lifelike. I think they're called gargoyles, if I recall…" Ranma looks upwards towards the highest point of the tower, and in a single bound, leapt up on top. There he saw a seventh gargoyle statue, this one much bigger than the previous six. It was in what looked like a battle stance with claws and fangs bared and wings spread out. "This one is pretty big. Must be the leader of these statues, heh." He looks out in the direction the statue was facing. "Quite a view you got here, huh, buddy? Guess you got the best seat in the house. Come around here, often? Read any good books lately?" Ranma stood there silent. "What the hell am I doing? I'm talking to a statue…"

Some time later, everybody had been called back as Xanatos had Owen make room preparations for them as they are guests. There certainly was enough room for them in the castle, let alone the hundred plus floor skyscraper. As expected, the guestrooms were of top quality like that of a five star hotel. They were to stay as long as they needed.

Once they were settled in, Ranma decided to take to the streets for a while. The others opted to check out the rest of the renovated castle's interiors and other points of interest in the Eyrie Building. After a long trip down to the first floor, Ranma exited into the street.

"Man, must be a pain for takeout deliveries…" said Ranma as he turned to look upwards at the Eyrie Building. He could barely see the castle up top, then turns and walks down the streets.

Ranma had walked for some time now, observing the sights, getting a feel for his surroundings. Something tells him that this international visit might get ugly, as his previous experiences in Nerima and Magix have told him. That, and cities like this are vulnerable to crime, not that he was worried, being a highly trained martial artist and magic user.

Near a more deserted part of the city, he heard gunfire and… laserfire? "What the hell was that!" He runs towards the direction the sound came from and arrives at an abandoned car lot. Ranma sees what looked to be two police officers, a man and a woman, in a gunfight with several armed hooded thugs. The officers were hiding behind some wrecked cars for cover from the thugs' advanced weaponry.

"DIE, COPPERS!"

"ALL WHO STAND IN THE WAY OF THE QUARRYMEN'S DUTIES DESERVE DEATH!"

Detectives Elisa Maza and Matt Bluestone were in a heap of trouble. They had chased two Quarrymen throughout the streets which eventually led them to the abandoned lot, and into the ambush they were in. A total of seven Quarrymen were shooting at them with their laser guns.

"This is just great, we're being swamped here! Where's our backup!" said Matt.

"These Quarrymen are such a pain…" said Elisa as she went up to fire another shot before ducking back down. "We'll be out of bullets soon, and those guys have nearly limitless ammo!"

"If only it were night…"

"I know, but I'm afraid we're on our own here. We'll make it out of here alive until our backup arrives!"

"Yeah! I still have things I want to do!"

Ranma had seen enough. Those officers need help. Seven against two wasn't very fair, so he'll even those odds a bit. With that thought in mind, he silently went around the back of the lot.

"SAY YOUR PRAYERS, COPS!" The Quarryman was suddenly tapped on the shoulder. Turning around in confusion, he was met with a fist to his face, courtesy of Ranma. "UGH!"

This caught the attention of the other six. "Huh!"

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!"

"Just a passer-byer." Said Ranma as he cracked his knuckles. "You don't want to have anything to do with me. It's obvious you're the criminals here. Just turn yourselves in and I won't have to send you all to the hospital."

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT, PUNK KID!"

"HE'S PROBABLY A FREAK LOVER! KILL HIM!"

The six remaining Quarrymen closed in on Ranma, who sighed in disgust.

Elisa and Matt noticed the firing on them had stopped and heard the commotion.

"What's going on, Elisa?" asked Matt.

"I'm not sure." Replied Elisa. They both dared to peek over their cover and saw six of the Seven Quarrymen converge on a Japanese youth. "Where'd that kid come from?"

The Quarrymen shot at Ranma, but the pigtailed boy nimbly dodged all their attempts at making him a target. He jumps at one Quarryman, tagging him in the face with a flying kick. Turning around, he ducks another laser shot and rushes at the shooter. Dodging again, Ranma kicks the gun out of the Quarryman's hands and nailed him hard with a triple punch combination. Turning, he catches in time a Quarryman charging at him with what appeared to be a lightning-charged sledgehammer. Letting that hit him would not be a good idea and quickly sidestepped to avoid the blow. The missed attack made a small crater in the ground.

"That was dangerous, you jerk!" said Ranma angrily before gut punching the offender followed by an upperkick, sending him flying.

Two Quarrymen began firing on Ranma, who jumped out of the way. Running forward, he dodged what lasers were shot at them as easily as if he were dodging attacks from any of the NWC. Lashing out with his fists, he broke their laser guns. Before the two Quarrymen realized what had happened, they were immediately floored via jumping split kick by Ranma. The last Quarryman rushes at Ranma with his charged sledgehammer, swinging wildly.

"STAY STILL, FREAK LOVER!"

Ranma didn't understand why these masked whackos were calling him that, but he won't stand for being attacked especially by a hammer. The Quarryman does a horizontal swing at Ranma, but then seemingly vanished. He was confused as to where he went, but then looked up in shock seeing that Ranma was balancing on the shaft of his sledgehammer as if he were weightless. Before he could react, Ranma strikes him hard in the face with a backflip kick, knocking him down for the count.

Elisa and Matt couldn't believe what they had seen. An unarmed teenager had soundly beaten a group of armed thugs like nothing.

"Whoa… that kid's got moves! I've only seen that sort of thing in martial arts flicks!" said Matt.

Elisa could only nod in agreement, but then became alarmed when she saw one of the Quarrymen had recovered and was about to blindside the Japanese kid from behind with his sledgehammer. "HEY! LOOK OUT!"

Ranma didn't bother to turn around. Just as the Quarryman was about to cave Ranma's skull in, Amethyst Nabu emerges from Ranma's back and elbows the assailant in the gut, then follows up with a knee kick and finally a roundhouse, sending the would-be attacker sprawling. With his host safe, Amethyst Nabu fuses back into Ranma. The pigtailed boy looks down at the dropped techno sledgehammer and frowns. Angrily, he shoots his foot up and brings it down into an axe kick, breaking the hammer in two.

"I warned you, you whackos!" said Ranma in annoyance.

Elisa's eyes widened at what she had witnessed. _'Huh? Did I just see a ghost come out of that teenager's back?'(1)_

"What just happened? That Quarryman was just about to hit that kid from behind, but then he just fell back like he was struck without the kid even touching him…" said Matt.

Elisa looked over to Matt in confusion. _'Huh? Matt didn't see the ghost? But why?'_

'

Ranma turns his attention to the two officers who had been pinned down earlier. "Hey! You two all right over there?"

The pigtailed boy sees the two officers stand up and come into view. One was a red-haired man in a brown suit and a pale trench coat. The other was a beautiful tanned-skinned woman with long black hair and dressed in blue jeans and a red leather jacket.

"We are now, thanks to you, young man." Said Elisa as she holsters her gun, her partner doing the same.

"Yeah, no kidding! That was real impressive, kid! You took out an armed group with your bare hands! You a martial artist or something?" asked Matt.

"As a matter of fact I am." Replied Ranma with pride. "I saw you two under fire and I had to help out. Just who are these whack jobs anyway?"

"You're not from around here, are you?" asked Elisa.

"Figures. They're a group called the Quarrymen, an insane group of vigilantes whose sole purpose is to destroy gargoyles. They cause a lot of public property damage. You ask me, they're just racist fanatics." Said Matt.

"Huh?"

"If you stay around Manhattan, you'll get what we mean." Said Elisa.

Ranma gets a complicated look as he thought back to those statues he saw at Xanatos' residence.

Elisa and Matt turned their heads towards the sounds of sirens coming their way. Several police cars rush up and stopped before the abandoned lot as more police officers came out.

"So typical, the backup arrives AFTER the situation dies down…" muttered Matt.

"Thanks for your help, but now we can take it from-" Elisa started, but then stopped as she turned around to see that the Japanese boy was gone. "Huh?"

"Hey! Where'd that kid go?" asked Matt as he looked around.

Elisa was wondering the same thing. _'Who was that boy? He's no ordinary youth, that's for sure. Something tells me that we'll meet again…'_

For now, she and the others go to arrest the downed Quarrymen and cart them off to the precinct.

Later on in the day, Ranma continued walking through the streets. It had taken him quite a while that before he knew it, it was already nightfall.

'_Maybe I shouldn't have run off like that…'_ thought Ranma. _'Still, I doubt I could've answered any questions they might've asked of me.'_ He looks up to see the sky darkening. _'Oh crap! I didn't even realize I was gone this long. I'd better get back or everyone might worry.'_

He starts heading towards the Eyrie Building. It wasn't that hard to miss. Just look for the really tall skyscraper with the medieval castle perched on top.

"Ranma! Over here!"

Ranma turned to the voice and saw Bloom waving at him. Behind her were Stella, Flora, Musa, Tecna, and Layla.

"Oh, Girls! What're you all doing here?" asked Ranma as he made his way towards them.

"We were looking for you. You've been gone for a while now." Replied Flora.

"No kidding, it's almost nightfall." Said Layla.

"Sorry about that…" said Ranma.

"Well, we found you now. How about heading back?" said Musa.

"Sounds like a plan."

"So Ranma, what happened while you were out?" asked Stella.

"Took down a gang of masked crazies."

The group of seven walked off together. Further down, they came before a large public park full of trees. They decided to cut through the park to get back to the Eyrie.

The park was full of foliage, the stone walkways lit up by the light posts.

"What a lovely park…" said Flora in awe.

Bloom nods in agreement. She started to feel a bit nostalgic walking through there as she had remembered that she first met Stella in a public park and found out about her faerie heritage. That fateful meeting changed her life forever.

"Well, we're almost out of here." Said Ranma.

"What's the hurry? Why don't you stay a while? Hehehe…"

The group of teenagers was startled at the new voice. A thug comes out from behind a tree, wearing a smug expression on his face.

"Err… sorry, but we have someplace to go." Said Tecna.

"Oh, but we insist you stay." Said the thug.

Suddenly, more punks come out into the open. Fourteen gang members in all appeared and surrounded the faerie students. Each of the punks was armed with weapons ranging from pipes, chains, knives, broken bottles, lumbers, and brass knuckles. Bloom, Stella, Musa, and Layla had a sickening feeling of déjà vu as they remembered this happening during their unofficial visit to Gardenia during their second year.

"The atmosphere here has suddenly taken a nosedive…" muttered Ranma. He and the girls stood back to back, facing the surrounding punks.

"This's our turf, pretty boy. You'll have to pay the toll fee." Said the lead punk. He brandishes a pair of butterfly knives. "Now, how about leaving us all your valuables?"

"Hey boss! Those ladies there are real hotties!"

"Yeah! Would be a real shame if we had to get rough with them."

The Winx became visibly disgusted at this.

"You got a point, boys." Said the leader as he gave a lecherous grin to the six girls behind Ranma, who cringed. "Why don't you just leave the ladies with us? We'd be much better company than you."

Ranma growled under his breath, along with the six souls in him. Like he would allow these scumbags to even touch a hair on the girls. "Like hell I will! Listen, punk, believe me, you do NOT want to get on my bad side! Now get out of the way before you get hurt!"

All the gang members laughed at this declaration.

"Oh? You think you can stop us yourself? Hilarious!" The leader raises a hand, signaling the others to attack. "Grab the girls, and beat the crap out of the guy!"

Ranma's eyes narrowed and he quickly slid into a fighting stance. Before he could retaliate, a roar was heard. A shaded figure with wings jumped out and took down two of the punks. More of the shadowed shapes came out and started assaulting the rest of the gang members. The punks screamed as inhuman roars filled the air.

"Huh? What's going on?" asked Ranma to no one in particular.

The pigtailed boy had counted five of the winged shapes. Their rescuers were easily beating the crap out of the punks with utmost efficiency. The carnage continued and all the punks ran off screaming like scared rabbits.

"Whoa…" said Stella as she saw the punks running.

"Are you all right?"

The Alfea students turned their attention to the deep voice. They were a bit shocked when they got a clear view of their rescuers.

All five figures were humanoid in shape, but with very distinguishable traits. Rather than five fingers, they possessed four sharp talons on each hand. Their feet were three-taloned and were shaped in a way that they looked like they were permanently walking on their tiptoes. Each of the figures also had long tails that occasionally swished, and large bat-like wings on their backs.

The first one was green-skinned and quite pudgy, which belied his strength. His ears were fin-shaped and his face a bit pudgy yet contained a bit of innocence. He wore just a dark blue loincloth.

The next one was red-skinned and thinner unlike the green one. He also had thin horns on his head and long white hair that seemed unkempt. Unlike the others, he had a bird-like beak and seemed to possess a bit of rebelliousness. He, too, also sported a dark blue loincloth.

The yellow-skinned one was a lot smaller. His wing structure was different as they were attached under his arms like a flying squirrel rather than on his back. He was bald like the green one and had rather large eyes that reflected intelligence. Like with the green and red, he also wore a dark blue loincloth.

The next one was obviously female. She was lavender-skinned and has quite a voluptuous figure. Her face seemed very angelic in contrast of her non-human appearance. Her long waist-length dark hair was tied in two places. She wore a white loincloth and a matching white midriff-baring top that was sewn in front, but barely kept her assets held. She wore gold earrings on her ears and a gold bracelet on her left wrist.(2)

Finally, they laid eyes on the big one. He was lavender-skinned like the female and had long dark hair reaching his waist. He was also very well built, standing over seven feet tall and had a chiseled face which reflected his strength, wisdom, and experience. Like the males, he wore a dark brown loincloth.

"Actually, we are now, thanks." Said Bloom.

"Even if you didn't show up, I could've taken those guys." Said Ranma, which earned him an elbow to the side from Layla.

"Ranma! Is that any way to speak to your rescuers?" scolded Layla.

"Ow ow! Sorry…" said Ranma as he rubbed his sore side. "Thanks for helping us out, whoever you are…"

"We greatly appreciate it." Said Flora with a bow.

The Manhattan Clan were a bit shocked. They didn't expect this sort of reaction, especially from young women.

"Wow, now this is unexpected…" said the red gargoyle.

"No kidding. Usually they'd be scared of us." Added the green gargoyle.

"You all are certainly taking this rather well." Said the female gargoyle. "Still, it makes me glad."

"Believe me, can't speak for the girls here, but I've seen worse." Said Ranma. _'Hmmm… they'd make good sparring partners…'_

"You're gargoyles, aren't you?" asked Tecna.

"That's right. We are." Replied the yellow gargoyle.

"Well, we're glad you're all unharmed. We should be going." Said the lavender gargoyle. He gestures towards the others to go ahead and leave.

"Hey! Wait!" Ranma called out. Before he knew it, the five gargoyles had glided off.

"That's something you don't see everyday." Said Stella. "And here I thought magical creatures couldn't be found on Earth."

"They usually don't, Stella." Said Bloom.

The group continued on their way to exit the park. Ranma was lost in thought about the encounter. _'Hmmm… something about those guys seemed familiar… they look just like those statues at the castle… no, it can't be…'_

"Ranma? What're you thinking about?" asked Flora.

Ranma was brought back to reality. "Huh? Oh, nothing, Flora. Just thought those gargoyles seemed familiar somehow."

Some time later over Manhattan…

"Those were some unique humans." Said Lexington.

"No kidding. They were surprisingly courteous." Said Broadway.

"Still, those girls were pretty hot…" said Brooklyn.

"Getting lecherous, Brooklyn?" teased Angela.

"Huh? Oh no no! It's just… I mean… uh… argh!"

Broadway, Lexington, and Angela laugh at Brooklyn's reaction.

"Enough, you four. We need to go and check up on Hudson and Bronx." Said Goliath as he was taking the lead. His communicator pendant crackled to life. The pendants were provided to each of the Gargoyles by Xanatos in order to keep in touch with each other. Goliath patched it on open channels. "This is Goliath. What is your situation?"

He was startled when he heard what sounded like laser fire in the background.

"Aye, Goliath. I'm afraid Bronx and I have bitten off more than we k'in chew." Replied Hudson on the other end.

"Hudson! What's going on! Where are you!"

"Ran intae a Quarryman ambush! By thee dockside, warehouse thare-teen!"

"The docks? That'll take us a minute to get there!" said Brooklyn.

"But we may not have that much time!" said Lexington.

"Hold on, old friend! We're coming for you!" said Goliath.

The five gargoyles immediately glided towards Hudson's location.

Warehouse thirteen…

Hudson and Bronx were currently hiding behind crates from open fire. Unfortunately, it's been shot through several times that it won't hold off for long.

"Quite a wee bit o' trouble we've gatten ourselves intae, eh Boy?" said Hudson to Bronx, who growfed in response. Seeing that their cover wasn't going to last very long, they both made a break for it just before the heavy crates exploded.

"I GOT YOU, YOU MONSTER!"

Hudson turned in time to block a Quarryman hammer swing with his sword. The old gargoyle quickly shoved the Quarryman away, then deflects a laser shot with the flat of his blade. Bronx charged around, knocking down more Quarrymen in his wake.

"I'm gittin' tae old fer this…" said Hudson.

He and Bronx continue to hold off the Quarrymen adversaries until finally Goliath and the others arrived.

"Calvary's here!" said Broadway.

"Took ye youngins, long enough!" said Hudson.

"Sorry, we ran into something." Said Brooklyn.

The five touched down and faced off against the twenty or so Quarrymen in the warehouse.

"MORE FREAKS! KILL 'EM ALL!"

The surrounding Quarrymen made ready with their laser guns and electro sledgehammers. Goliath and the Clan made growling sounds as their eyes lit up. The Gargoyles sprang forward and attacked.

Mass chaos ensued as the Manhattan Clan fought against the Quarrymen, talon (and sword in Hudson's case) to laser and hammer. Broadway catches a hammer swing by the shaft and counters with a punch, knocking the Quarryman away, then tail swipes another who tried to blindside him. Brooklyn jumps up to dodge a laser shot and dives at the shooter feet first, smashing him down, then swipes at another Quarryman from the front. Lexington rushes forward, tagging a Quarryman in the gut with his fist and trips another one with a foot sweep. Angela grabs a Quarryman and nails him in the face with a punch, knocking him back, then she mule kicks another. Goliath disarms an attacking Quarryman and grabs and swings him into more of his accomplices like a makeshift bat.

The carnage continued as the Gargoyles took down the Quarrymen assailants. It was then that they stopped when they all heard the audible clicking of heavy guns above them.

"Hold it right there, monsters!"

Goliath and the others looked up to see nearly forty armored Quarrymen up on the surrounding catwalks, each armed with a charged laser bazooka locked right on them. The Gargoyles may be stronger than humans, but they couldn't possibly take laser fire from those things, especially from a huge number of them. Goliath snarls at the odds against them.

"Perfect… just perfect…" muttered Brooklyn.

"We shall now cleanse the city of you filth! Mr. Castaway will reward us greatly!" said the lead armored Quarryman.

Before they could open fire, some of them screamed as they were getting attacked on the catwalks.

"ARGH!"

"WHAT THE HELL!"

"WHAT'S GOING ON!"

"YAAAAAHH!"

"IT'S A SNEAK ATTACK!"

Some of the armored Quarrymen were getting attacked by an invisible force while others were attacked by elements. One group got washed off the catwalk by a water torrent. Another was blasted unconscious by a small flaming explosion. The next group got floored by an intense sound wave that rattled their eardrums. The next got blasted away by light. More got shocked unconscious by green electricity while others were put to sleep by a cloud of pollen. Soon, all the armored Quarrymen were down for the count, and it looked like they won't be getting up anytime soon.

The Manhattan Clan was confused as to what was going on.

"What happened?" asked Goliath to no one in particular.

"What sorcery is this?" asked Hudson.

"Guess we got 'em all."

Goliath and the others were surprised when they heard that voice.

"It can't be…" said Goliath.

From out of the darkness on the catwalks comes one Ranma Saotome. He jumps over the railing and lands on the floor before the Gargoyles.

"Hey there again." Said Ranma.

"It's you!" said Brooklyn.

"You did all that?" asked Broadway in shock.

"Not all of it…" replied Ranma. From out of the shade, Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa, Tecna, and Layla come out and stood by either side of the martial artist. "They helped out, too."

The Winx had gone Enchantix in the dark in order to incapacitate the crazed hooded figures, then reverted in the darkness before showing themselves.

"Wow, I can't believe you seven actually took down forty heavily armed thugs!" said Lexington.

"That was nothing." Said Ranma. He and the girls recalled their experiences fighting the golems on Lyco and the crystal demon army in Alfea.

Musa's ears perked up as she heard the telltale signs of police sirens. "Guys, we'll have to continue this later. We don't want to be around when the authorities get here!"

"Musa's got a point. This commotion was sure to attract some attention." Said Bloom. She and the others certainly weren't in the mood to be answering questions to the fuzz.

"Stella!" called out Ranma.

Stella nods and starts preparing a spell. "Lucid Warp!"

To the shock of the Gargoyles, a huge globe of gold light engulfed them and the seven teenagers.

"T'is sorcery!" shouted Hudson before the globe vanished from sight, passengers included.

The police cars screeched to a halt as numerous officers came in and saw the wreckage as well as the defeated Quarrymen. They proceeded to arrest the crazed masked cultists.

The light globe appeared on the rooftop of a building then vanished, revealing the passengers.

"It truly is magic…" said Angela in awe.

Goliath stepped forward to face Ranma's group while folding his wings over his shoulders like a cloak, the others following suit. "I must thank you for saving us from that situation. I wasn't sure if we were able to escape that without your interference."

"Well, you did save us before." Said Flora.

"But how did you find us?" asked Angela.

"Noticed a disturbance on my PDA." Replied Tecna as she pulled it out, revealing a three-dimensional hologram map of the city. "It picked up on some negative vibes around that area and we decided to check it out."

"Cool device!" commented Lexington.

"Well now, I guess you all probably have a few questions for us…" said Ranma.

"T'would be an understatement, lad." Said Hudson.

Ranma and the Winx took note of the two additional gargoyles. One was brown-skinned and looked old, judging by his long white hair and flowing beard. Unlike the males, his manner of dress was a dark brown sleeveless shirt and tight pale breeches. He carried a steel curved sword at his side and his left eye was scarred and yellow. The other was bluish green and resembled a gargoyle version of a dog, a really big dog.

"Then I suppose introductions are in order." Said Layla.

Some time later after brief introductions were made, each group had explained their story to the other.

"Whoa, so you've been stone for almost an entire millennium?" asked Musa.

"Yeah, but in a sense, I'm glad it happened." Replied Brooklyn.

"We managed to see another world because of it, and found new experiences." Added Lexington.

"And new kinds of food!" said Broadway.

"Well I'm glad you've found peace with your first benefactor." Said Flora.

"Inna sense, lass. We can at least trust Xanatos not tae shatter us as we sleep." Said Hudson.

"Odd, he didn't strike me as that kind of man." Said Tecna.

"You'd be surprised, but he seems to have mellowed out a bit after getting hitched." Said Brooklyn.

"It is surprising that you're also staying at the Eyrie Building as well." Said Angela.

"Guess we'll be seeing more of each other then." Said Ranma.

"Still, to know that all of you are Faeries…" said Goliath.

"Half over here." Ranma pointed out.

"Pretty wild, huh? Even though we are, we're not part of this… what did you call them again?" started Stella.

"The Third Race, Fae Folk, or Oberon's Children." Replied Broadway.

"Yeah, that. We can't be as we don't even originate from Earth."

Tecna's PDA started to act up. Taking a glance at it, she cursed herself. "Guys, I'm picking up several aircrafts covering this area. Probably be a good idea to get out of here."

"Leave that to me!" Stella held out her hands. "Lucid Warp!"

Like before, the golden globe of light engulfed the group and vanished. Soon after they vanished, a copter bearing the Quarryman symbol passed by.

Castle Wyvern…

The light globe reappeared and vanished, leaving its passengers in the castle courtyard.

"Pretty handy trick there, Stella." Said Brooklyn.

"It was nothing!" beamed Stella.

"Welcome back, everyone. I trust your evening went well enough?"

The Faeries and Gargoyles turned to see Owen standing before them.

"In a sense." Replied Goliath.

Owen raised an eyebrow. "I see you've all managed to get acquainted with Mr. Xanatos's overseas guests."

"Err, yeah, purely coincidental, though." Said Lexington.

Xanatos and Nodoka then come out. Behind her were Shampoo, Ukyou, and Mousse.

"So that's why you kept this castle up here, David." Said Nodoka.

"Like I said, more a reason than a need." Said Xanatos.

"Wow! They're more amazing up close!" said Ukyou.

"Shampoo still no can believe." Said Shampoo.

"And to think they were those same statues." Said Mousse.

The Clan was surprised to see four new faces.

"Oh, forgive me, where are my manners? I am Nodoka Saotome, an old friend of David here." Greeted Nodoka to the Gargoyles. "I see you've met my son and students."

"I'm Ukyou."

"Shampoo!"

"Mousse."

The Clan gave questioning looks at Xanatos.

"Don't worry, I had to explain to them about you. No sense keeping you secret from guests staying here, and they'd eventually find out about you anyway."

"Can't deny that logic…" said Broadway.

"Greeting, Nodoka. I am Goliath, and this is my Clan. Your son and students were of great help to us tonight. You should be proud."

Before more could be said, it started to lightly drizzle.

"Oh crap!" cursed Ranma.

Soon, it began to rain hard. It was then that Elisa Maza had finally arrived to the castle floor after a long elevator ride up and walked out to the courtyard.

"Hey guys, I heard that-"

Her sentence was cut short when she saw three people seemingly shrink, and another one only shorten a bit in height. The purple-haired girl had turned into a cat, the brown-haired girl into a fox, and the long-haired boy into a duck. She also saw the kid she and Matt met earlier turn from an ebony-haired boy to a scarlet-haired girl in a different set of clothes.

She wasn't the only one shocked. Goliath and the Clan were also shocked to see the Jusenkyo curses activate in the rain. Xanatos just looked intrigued. Owen, as usual, showed no reaction whatsoever.

"Whoa…" said Brooklyn.

"Jalapeno…" said Hudson.

"Fascinating." Said Xanatos.

"What… just… happened?" asked Elisa.

"Ah, Detective Maza, you've arrived in time to meet some of my guests." Said Xanatos.

"Meow!"

"Quack!"

"Rrrrr…"

Ranma-chan turned to face the detective she had helped out earlier in the day.

"Hi there… I'm… Ranma Saotome… sorry about this…"(3)

To be continued…

Ending (Rosario+Vampire style, 'Dancing in the Velvet Moon')

The music starts as the Specialist weapons fall into the darkness.

_Hakugin no honoo ten wo kogashite (A snowy silver fire scorches the heavens)_

_Tatoe kokoro hikisaitemo (Even if it's going to tear my heart apart)_

Pans up the Eyrie Building, through the clouds, and closes in on Castle Wyvern.

_Anata dake ni sasagetai no (I'll offer to nobody else but you)_

_Watashi no mune no juujika wo (The cross on my chest)_

The statues of the Manhattan Clan are seen on the main tower and Ranma stands on the roof next to the Goliath statue. He looks upwards towards the sun, which then transforms into the full moon. The 'Ranma Club' title flashes by

_Nemuranai VELVET no tsuki (A sleepless velvet moon)_

_Kazarareta himitsu no heya (Adorned our secret room)_

Bloom sits in her castle guestroom, looking out the window at the night sky. Stella stands within the great hall.

_Futari kiri sotto kagi wo kake (With just the two of us, we quietly locked the door)_

_Odorimashou itazura na toki ni yudanete (Let us dance, and indulge ourselves in these playful moments)_

Flora sits on the grass in the courtyard looking upwards. Musa is kicking back in the dining room. Tecna is leafing through some book in the castle library. Layla is standing on the castle walls looking out.

_Yasashiku hi wo tomoshita CANDLE no youni anata (Ah, I'll make you melt like a gently lit candle)_

It shows Xanatos sitting in his office, with Fox holding Alex behind him, and Owen standing at his desk side. Elisa is leaning against a castle wall near the helipad as Goliath's shadow passes over her.

_Aa torokasete agemashou (I let my heart be softened by you)_

Shampoo, Ukyou, and Mousse sit in the castle's rec room.

_Chikainasai eien wo (Pledge eternity to me)_

Nodoka, Kasumi, and Sasuke are cooking in the kitchen. At the beats, it flashes profiles of Bronx, Hudson, Lexington, Brooklyn, Broadway, Angela, and Goliath.

_Ai no kusari dare nimo kowasenai (Nobody can break the chains of love)_

_Amaku kiyora na jumon wo kakete (I'll cast a sweet, chaste spell on you)_

_Anata dake ni yurusareru no (Or even a forbidden melody)_

_Kinjirareta MELODY sae mo (That only you would be forgiven for)_

Ranma drops down in an unknown building swarming with Quarrymen. He rushes in and utilizes his Anything-Goes style to beat the crap out of the masked sledge-wielding racists. Punches and kicks fly as Ranma fought the Quarrymen, while his souls would occasionally come out and attack in tandem with him. Shampoo, Ukyou, and Mousse also join in on the fray as well as the Manhattan Clan.

_Jiyuu kakeru tsubasa ni naru (I'll become the wings that soar freely)_

Ranma floats, looking as if he's in stasis. The Winx float over and hug him as if to instill their power into him.

_Tsukamaete... hayaku saa watashi wo (Come and catch me quickly!)_

Ranma's eyes snap open, then splits to shoe the Clans' eyes flashing. Ranma's group and Goliath's group face down at the Quarrymen with John Castaway in the back, smirking deviously. In the moonlight was the shadow silhouette of a female gargoyle. A shot of Angela hanging by her arms chained over her head is shown before showing the still shot of the Quarrymen confrontation.

End ending

Preview…

Ranma: Living statues! Who would've thought?

Bloom: Guess there really are other magical beings on Earth.

Flora: I'm sure we'll all get along just fine.

Musa: Tell that to those hooded creeps.

Layla: Just what is their problem! They attack the Gargoyles for no reason other than that they're not human!

Stella: Come on! We got to help out the Clan!

Ranma: Next time, on Ranma Club, 'Fanatical! The Quarrymen's Scheme!' Bunch of unreasonable (REAL big censor)s…

Author's notes:

It took me a while, but I managed to finish. Had to rewatch a few eps of Gargoyles to get the feel of it again. How you like Kasumi's new look? Her and Ranma-chan's pics will be up on my profile.

(1)Elisa is able to see the souls and Pixies due to her own magical experiences. She may be a human, but she had been heavily influenced by magic. Examples include the Mirror incident when she was temporarily turned into a gargoyle, the City of Stone incident, her family's link to the Kachina Coyote, and not to mention her Avalon trip. When she, Goliath, Angela, and Bronx were going around the world through Avalon, they've been exposed to Avalon's magic (gone on for about six months before finally returning home to Manhattan).

(2)Angela is in her comic book outfit here.

(3)I bet all of you were wondering when s/he'd say this.

XemnasisMANSEX0-0: Oh, it was painful all right... BTW, what's OHSHC?

Hanzo of the Salamander: Why thank you, it was what I was aiming for.

Durlock: It took you five days to read through all this? I must've written more than I thought!

Alyssa: It's no problem.

Hiryo: Awww… the dates weren't enough? Well I'll work on that.

Dragooner: Hmmm… that bad, huh? I would've thought medics from that are highly advanced.

Darthme1011: Remember, the RAI version, NOT the 4Crap version!

OBSERVER01: I know of the Hell's Circles through Wiki as well as playing Dante's Inferno. If I can recall, from 1st to 9th: Limbo, Lust, Gluttony, Greed, Anger, Heresy, Violence(towards others, towards self, towards God), Fraud(panderers and seducers, flatterers, Simonists, false prophets, corrupt politicians, hypocrites, thieves, fraudulent advisors, sowers of discord, and falsifiers), and Betrayal.

Rictor Yagami: He was a rude little shithead, wasn't he? I was pissed he didn't get his in the original series, but I rectified that little problem.

Dumbledork: Why thank you!

7 Winds: You guessed right as well. Satori was a karma Houdini whom I wouldn't spare from my wrath.

Jerry Unipeg: Ranma and Winx, 1. Little mind-reading shit stain, a series of overdue karma torment.

El Irrespondible: Welcome from DA! And yes, you guessed right, from this here chapter!

Red King: Yeah, I'm familiar with Killer7, beat it a couple times (hidden option Killer8 is even harder). I suppose Ranma's situation could be similar to that, but I had modeled it after the Stands in Jojo's Bizarre Adventure.

Jimbobob5536: I'll never… NEVER… forgive 4Crap for what they did to One Piece!

PEJP Bengtzone: Time will tell…

AndrewK9000: Thanks. You notice that the victims in the Saw series are not all innocent. That fit Satori well, so I gave him the Jigsaw treatment, which would be considered righteous in my opinion.

Sagitarius: Oh? What story is that? I'd like to hear it.

Firelordeg: I've finally got the time to finish this one, eh?

Ryan L. Spradling: A few, that's all I'll say…

_**RAI vs. 4Kids Rant!**_

The subject is Season 1 episode 11, "The Realm of Nymphs" (US: "Junior League" the hell?)

Scene: The girls getting annoyed at Flora's study habits.

**4Kids:**

Stella: "Flora, why don't you take your hippy-dippy research and go save a different planet!"

Flora: "That's not nice!"

Bloom: "Hey come on, guys! Stop fighting!"

Stella: "Her flower power has gone too far!"

Flora: "I'm close to finishing my new potion. It will protect us from the Witches!" (it's the Trix…)

Stella: "Well hold me off if it can work against dark magic! It'll be like, 'don't you dare mess with us or we'll hit you with a daisy and go herbal on you'!"

Bloom: "Hey, it's an alternative."

Stella: "It's out of control! It wasn't enough for her to turn your room into a stinky twenty-four-hour potion lab, she had to invade MY room with her veggies!" (they cut a scene, AGAIN!) "And now she crossed the line with those grabby little fashion victim plants! They're shrinking my clothes, using my make-up, they're self-absorbed mirror addicts!"

Flora: "They adapt to their environment."

Stella: "That's my Goblin Govanna (?)! It is my favorite dress! You see what's happening here? Oh, my poor poor clothes! Ah!"

Bloom: "Come on, they're just clothes."

Stella: "No, they're couteure! Do you know what that means? They're one of a kind! The shrinking's bad enough, but they're also mixing stripes with florals, it's like a horror show!" (and whatever dubs 4Kids makes is a horror in itself…)

Flora: "Maybe I can fix this. Tecna might know a counter spell."

(Flora enters Musa and Tecna's room. Musa's reading a music sheet.)

Flora: "Hey Musa, have you seen Tecna?"

Musa: "Naw, she's been off of the radar."

Flora: "I need to find a spell to unshrink couteure."

Musa: "Hey, doesn't the nocturnal ivy do something like that?"

Flora: "Oh yeah! I could combine it with a drop of sparkly parsley oil."

Tecna: (Flora opens closet, revealing a tied and gagged Tecna) "MMMPPHH! MMMPPPHH!"

Flora: "Tecna!"

Tecna: "MMMPPHHH!" (gets released) "Where have you been! All I wanted was a jacket and I got kidnapped by this psycho plant!"

Stella: "You see what Flora is doing to our living conditions?"

Musa: "Hear it, Flo? That's not cool. That stuff's not cool at all!" (this version is also NOT cool…)

Tecna: "Your plant also happened to eat my notebook. Is there any way to get it back?"

Flora: "Uh, get it back? Uh… no… ahah…"

Tecna: "What about a spell!"

Flora: "Whatever the ivy eats is pretty much gone…"

Tecna: "GREAT!"

Flora: "I really didn't think it would grow so fast! Sorry!"

Tecna: "What am I supposed to do, tell the teacher that a plant ate my homework! Oh yeah, she'll believe that!"

Stella: "This plant nonsense has gone too far! This is a dormitory, not a rain forest!"

Flora: "I understand. I'll move out to Blackmud Swamp, and I won't come back until I'm done with my potion."

Bloom: "You'll move out!"

Flora: "Yeah. I'm so sorry for all the trouble I've caused you."

Bloom: "You can't move to Blackmud Swamp! There are keekbugs, not to mention subterranean sludge slugs! She should stay, right? Tell her to stay!" (Flora leaves) "This is unbelievable… you guys call yourselves her friends and you let her go like that!"

Stella: "Her plants used all my make-up!"

Tecna: "And they ate all my homework!"

Bloom: "Flora's our friend, you guys! So she's made a couple of mistakes, that doesn't mean she has to go live in a swamp!" (Bloom leaves)

How this scene REALLY went down…

**RAI:**

Stella: "Oh but really! You've gone too far this time! I'm putting a stop to it!" (notice Flora didn't say anything here.)

Bloom: "Stella, what happened? What's going on?"

Stella: "Flora's overdoing it, as usual!"

Flora: "I'm just carrying out a couple of experiments. I've got an exam soon!"

Stella: "Ha! No kidding! You've been going on about it for a month! (mockingly) 'I'm gonna use the power of flowers to thwart the witches' evil spell'!"

Bloom: "So? What's wrong with that?"

Stella: "Huh, what's wrong with that? In case you haven't noticed, your room has become a humongous chemistry lab!"

(4Kids cut)

Flora: "Bloom gave me permission, and what's more she said she'll help me study."

Bloom: "I've already passed the simulator test, so uh…"

Stella: "Yeah, some test…"

Bloom: "Hey! I took on Icy, Darcy, and Stormy! It wasn't easy!"

Stella: "I know, I'm sorry, Bloom…"

Bloom: "Don't worry about it. I know you're all a bit nervous."

(end 4Kids cut)

Stella: "Don't worry about it! You should see my room! Okay, I gave Flora permission to put her flowers by my window sill (another 4Kids scene cut) because they need a lot of sunlight, but then she spread herself out and put a bunch of _Melanoma Vericosa_!"

Flora: "_Mimosa Vainatosa_!"

Stella: "Whatever! I mean she put them right next to my mirror, Bloom! My MIRROR!"

Flora: "Well it's normal. They feed off reflected light. Your mirror is huge, so it's perfect!"

Stella: "Uuugh! And you think THIS is NORMAL!" (points at said plant)

(end 4Kids cut)

Flora: "What's wrong?"

Stella: "They're trying on my clothes!"

Flora: "That's why they're called _VAINatosa_!"

Stella: "I don't care what they're called! Make them stop right now! Oh! My clothes! Bloom, my beautiful clothes! Ah!"

Bloom: "Stella, it's not that bad."

Stella: "Oh yes it is! They're wearing my shoes! They're even using my make-up! And look at them! They have no taste whatsoever! Their outfits don't even match!"

Bloom: "What do you expect? They're just plants."

Flora: "Tecna doesn't complain about it!"

(Flora enters Musa and Tecna's room. Musa's reading a BOOK, not a music sheet. Why did 4Kids think it necessary to change the book to a music sheet? Overemphasis at work there… or they must think Musa reading a book is offensive somehow…)

Flora: "Musa, have you seen Tecna?"

Musa: "No, haven't seen her since this morning."

Flora: "Are you guys having any trouble with my plants?"

Musa: "Huh? What do you mean? We have plants in our room?"

Flora: "Um, yes, I asked Tecna to keep a few seeds in the dark inside her closet."

Tecna: (Flora opens closet, revealing a tied and gagged Tecna) "MMMPPHH! MMMPPPHH!"

Flora: "Tecna!"

Tecna: "MMMPPHHH!" (gets released) "It's about time! Ugh! I was just looking for a pair of trousers, when this creepy crawly thing grabbed me!"

Stella: "Musa, she was in there all day and you didn't notice a thing!"

Musa: "I am not in the habit of snooping in other people's closets."

Tecna: "Okay, I'll keep my cool, but I'd really like to know what kind of seeds they were."

Flora: "Uh… they were… uh… Triple S's… eh heh…"

Tecna: "Triple S's?"

Flora: "_Secoya Separifalis Swifta_…"

Tecna: "WHAT!"

Flora: "I didn't think they would grow so fast! I swear to you I had no idea!"

Tecna: "Okay Tecna, don't go bananas, take a deep breath (breathes in) and let's remain calm…"

Flora: "Oh Tecna, I'm so sorry…"

Stella: "It's all well and good, Flora, but I think that, ugh, those killer string beans have got to go."

Flora: "You're right. I'll come and get everything in a sec, then I'll take myself and my stuff over to Blackmud Swamp."

Bloom: "Blackmud Swamp?"

Flora: "The rooms at Alfea are not suited for my experiments."

Bloom: "But you can't move to the swamp! We all know that the place is horrible! We don't want you to go there! Right? Girls? Is that a yes or a no?" (Flora leaves) "I don't believe this. Flora was just trying to prepare for her big exam!"

Stella: "Bloom, we all have to study, but when we study, we don't tear up her clothes."

Tecna: "Nor do we try to strangle her."

(4Kids cut. Bloom pleads with the others, and accidentally drops Kiko to the floor)

Bloom: "Oh come on, girls, don't be so hard on her. Flora's exam is coming up soon and… uh… anyway, I…" (end 4Kids cut) "Well I promised Flora that I'd help her, and where I come from, promises are kept, alright!" (Bloom leaves)

Damn, this scene alone had a bunch of cuts in it.

See you all next chapter!


	42. Fanatical! The Quarrymen's Scheme!

Disclaimer: Ranma ½ belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and Viz Video and Winx Club belongs to Iginio Straffi and Rai S.p.A (NOT 4Kids!). Gargoyles belongs to Disney. Song 'Touch and Go!' belongs to Blue Seed.

Note: this follows the Rai version of Winx as the 4Kids version butchered it too much, like with every anime it dubs.

Chapter 37: Fanatical! The Quarrymen's Scheme!

Opening

Gothic chorus music plays as scenes from Gargoyles and Ranma Club go by.

_Goliath: One thousand years ago…_

_Superstition and the sword ruled._

_It was a time of darkness…_

_It was a world of fear…_

_It was the age of Gargoyles._

_Stone by day, warriors by night…_

_We were betrayed by the humans we were sworn to protect, frozen in stone by a magic spell for a thousand years._

_Now, here in Manhattan…_

_The spell is broken…_

_AND WE LIVE AGAIN!_

_We are defenders of the night!_

_We are Gargoyles!_

_Stella: And we're Faeries!_

_Ranma: And I'm a hybrid…_

The 'Ranma Club' title slams on screen in the darkness.

End opening

Previously, on Ranma Club…

Nodoka: "David! It's good to see you again!"

Xanatos: "The feeling's mutual, Nodoka."

Ranma: "Come around here, often? Read any good books lately? What the hell am I doing? I'm talking to a statue…"

Ranma: "I warned you, you whackos!"

Elisa: _'Huh? Did I just see a ghost come out of that teenager's back?'_

Goliath: "Are you all right?"

Bloom: "Actually, we are now, thanks."

Brooklyn: "Still, those girls were pretty hot…"

Angela: "Getting lecherous, Brooklyn?"

Brooklyn: "Huh? Oh no no! It's just… I mean… uh… argh!"

Ranma: "Hey there again."

Ranma: "Well now, I guess you all probably have a few questions for us…"

Hudson: "T'would be an understatement, lad."

Layla: "Then I suppose introductions are in order."

Owen: "Welcome back, everyone. I trust your evening went well enough?"

Goliath: "In a sense."

Ranma: "Oh crap!"

Elisa: "Hey guys, I heard that-"

Brooklyn: "Whoa…"

Hudson: "Jalapeno…"

Xanatos: "Fascinating."

Elisa: "What… just… happened?"

Ranma-chan: "Hi there… I'm… Ranma Saotome… sorry about this…"

Castle Wyvern great hall…

The sound of rain echoed from outside the castle walls as everyone had gathered in the great hall. By now, the cursed martial artists were reverted back to normal and Kasumi and Sasuke were present as well. Elisa Maza couldn't believe what she had just heard about the castle's new guests once she had been brought up to speed. Well, she could believe that they are all Faeries considering her own experiences with the Gargoyles, the Third Race, and the whole Avalon journey. However, the whole water-based curses thing was a new one on her. She also couldn't believe what she heard about the things Genma had done to Ranma. To her, it sounded like Genma was trying to raise Ranma as a patsy, scapegoat, meal ticket, and bargaining chip all rolled in one than as a son. Elisa swore if the man were ever in Manhattan, she would bust him on charges of child abuse and fraud. She wasn't the only one having dark thoughts about Genma. Xanatos had also gotten angry at Genma's poor attempts at being a father. He now understood why Nodoka didn't want to talk about her husband and had even more resolve to be a better father for Alex. He took a glance at baby Alex held in his wife's arms. Goliath also had trouble keeping his anger in check. He couldn't imagine anyone treating their own flesh and blood in such a way. He had discovered the joys of fatherhood when he brought Angela back to Manhattan with him (as well as get a little encouragement from Angela and Diane Maza, Elisa's mother). Goliath was just glad that Angela met him first before she met her 'mother'.

"You must've had it rough." Said Broadway.

"That's putting it mildly." Said Ranma.

"I can't believe you actually swam all the way to China from Japan!" said Elisa. She didn't think a human could be capable of such a feat.

"He called it part of the training, but he was just too cheap to buy plane tickets."

"Dumping you into a pit of starving cats!" said Angela.

"For a so-called ultimate technique which he didn't bother reading the whole THREE-PAGE manual for, but luckily I was brought out of it."

"And how could he sell you out like that?" asked Lexington. He couldn't understand why anyone would sell out someone let alone a child for a small meal.

"He apparently thinks his hunger is more important than his family."

"In any case, lad, just glad ye found ye true family where they lie." Said Hudson.

"Yeah, and it's great. Almost felt like a divine twist of fate."

"Strange, though, I usually thought faeries were, you know, smaller." Said Xanatos.

"Oh, the girls here can shrink themselves when they need to. Me, I don't have that ability."

"Same with me." Added Bloom. She still hasn't gotten her Enchantix completed just yet.

"I have to admit, your curses are rather… unique." Said Goliath.

"Something we have live with." Said Shampoo.

"Me just recently." Added Ukyou.

"Trust us, these are our real forms." Said Mousse.

Ranma nods, then yelps when he was suddenly splashed from the side. Ranma-chan sputters, then turns to glare at the offender, which was Brooklyn holding an empty bucket.

"Whoa, that IS pretty cool!" said Brooklyn. "Your body AND clothes changed from just water."

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!" shouted an indignant Ranma-chan.

"Sorry, couldn't resist!" snickered Brooklyn. "But you look so lovely like that, though."

"I'll show YOU lovely, bird-beak!"

Brooklyn made a break for it as Ranma-chan chased him throughout the hall, the adolescent Gargoyle cackling all the way. "Oh wow! I'm being chased by a hot girl!"

Everyone sweatdropped at the little chase scene going on.

"Hatchling…" said Angela.

"Hmmm… a school for Faeries, huh? In another dimension? In the past I wouldn't have believed it." said Elisa. She thought back to her trip to Avalon and New Olympus, places that no one would believe to have existed.

"Neither would I." said Fox.

"Onyx Riven!"

"Whoa! What is this!" Everyone turned their attention to the now ended chase. Before Brooklyn knew it, he got put in a headlock from behind by Onyx Riven.

"Gotcha! Time for a noogie, Brookie! Diamond Brandon!" Diamond Brandon emerges from Ranma-chan and proceeds to give Brooklyn a major noogie.

"Gyaaa! Okay okay I give! I'm sorry! Just get these ghosts off of me!"

Xanatos, Kasumi, and Sasuke were a bit confused as to what's going on as they couldn't see the Specialists.

"Ghosts? What ghosts?" asked Xanatos.

"David? You mean you can't see them?" asked Fox. Alex could only giggle at what he was seeing.

"I don't see anything other than Brooklyn being held in place by something."

"We can't see them, either." Said Kasumi, gesturing to herself and Sasuke.

"That's because only those with magical ties, animals, and children can see them." Explained Bloom.

"INNOCENT children." Added Stella as she thought back to a certain mind-reading brat who was currently bereft of his abused ability and serving time in juvie.

"Huh? Two ghosts came out of him this time?" said Elisa. "And they're different from the one I saw earlier from him, or her."

The Winx were a bit shocked when they heard that.

"Huh? You mean you can actually see them, Miss Maza?" asked Flora.

"Yeah, I can."

"You, too?" asked Fox.

Bloom and her friends were confused. They could understand that the Gargoyles could see the Specialists as they are magical creatures to begin with, and Fox when they learned of her hybrid heritage (same with Alex as well as being a baby). As far as the Faeries could tell, Elisa's just a normal human.

"But how?" asked Tecna.

"I may have a reason for that." Said Goliath. "You say only magical beings could see them, right?"

"Yeah, that's right." Replied Musa.

"Well, what about those who have been affected by magic directly?"

"I suppose that would make sense, but that person would have to be quite heavily steeped in it." Replied Tecna.

"I suspected as much. Elisa's been affected by magic on numerous counts." Goliath gives a brief glance at Owen before continuing. "She had been turned into a Gargoyle at one point due to magic, was affected by a stone curse, and then there was Avalon."

"That's right! The Avalon mists that allowed us travel to different parts of the world are heavily steeped in magic!" said Angela.

"Yeah, and we've been traveling through those mists for months…" said Elisa. She then thought about her link to the Kachina Coyote Trickster on her father's side of the family.

"Whoa, this is wild, you can actually see them." Said Musa.

"So how is it that Ranma has ghosts?" asked Elisa. "Can you do that, too?"

"No, that's his ability alone." Replied Flora. "The truth is that those ghosts are those of our boyfriends and are now a part of Ranma's soul."

Elisa's eyes widened at that. Those ghosts are his soul? "You mean…?"

"That's right. A combined reincarnation." Answered Layla. "He may have their memories, but he's still his own person."

Elisa looked fascinated while Xanatos, Kasumi, and Sasuke wished they could see these spirits the rest were talking about. They had to believe as there's no way Brooklyn's hair was ruffling on its own or that he was partially dangling off the ground.

After a minute, Ranma-chan relented and recalled her two souls back into her body, dropping Brooklyn. "I hope you've learned something from this!"

"Yes I have…" replied a recovering Brooklyn. "Women can be scary, human or Gargoyle."

Ranma-chan shoots him a glare before he was doused with hot water, courtesy of Layla and Bloom.

"Calm down, Ranma. I'm sure he didn't mean anything of it." Said Layla, before she and Bloom gave Brooklyn a look.

Later…

The inhabitants of Castle Wyvern and their guests took a breather in the upgraded parts (Owen tended to his duties as Xanatos was at his office monitoring any occurrences in the city). Fox was playing with her son Alex in his room along with Bronx. Broadway was currently in the kitchen cooking dinner for everyone while being assisted by Nodoka and Kasumi. Lexington was being challenged by Tecna in a video game. Brooklyn was listening to some rock music on the stereo along with Musa and Layla, all bopping to the beat. Hudson was, as usual, in the TV room checking out what's on the tube. The old Gargoyle was joined by Mousse and Sasuke. Stella and Flora were having a little girl chat with Angela, well more like Stella was grilling Angela about her relationship with Broadway. Ranma was in the workout room using the equipment. He wasn't the only one. Platinum Sky, Diamond Brandon, Gold Helia, Onyx Riven, Silver Timmy, and Amethyst Nabu were also using the equipment alongside him. Shampoo and Ukyou watched in fascination at the whole thing while Bloom looked casual about it.

"Seeing all those ghosts is still unbelievable no matter how many times I see it." Said Ukyou. It was like how she felt when she first saw Ranma's curse in action and played around with it afterwards.

"I suppose one must work out both body and soul." Said Bloom as she observed Ranma and his souls working out.

Elisa walked by the door and stopped when she saw the six ghosts using the workout equipment along with Ranma. She quickly remembered Ranma's status as a magical being and chalked it up as part of the norm in Manhattan ever since meeting the Clan.

'_Yep, the world is strange enough as it is…'_(1)

The raven-haired detective continued on her way.

In the castle library, Goliath sat on the top of the stepladder reading a book. He heard Elisa come in.

"Hey there."

"Hello Elisa."

"I'm glad nothing happened to you and the others."

"And to you and Bluestone as well from what I heard. It's all thanks to that Ranma youth and his friends."

"You know, I never would've imagined them to be Faeries, and from what they say, they're not Children of Oberon."

"They did admit they came from another realm entirely."

"Hard to believe Xanatos is friends with the mother. Then again, the guy does get around…"

"True, but so did we." Goliath reflects on their Avalon world tour. "Perhaps their coming here is fate, like with Avalon."

Elisa thought about it. She probably would've chalked it up to coincidence, but remembered the past events and what she was informed by the Clan. She didn't know what would've happened if Ranma hadn't interfered in that shoot-out with the Quarrymen, and she didn't even want to think about what would have happened if he and the Winx didn't interfere with that Quarryman ambush on the Clan at the warehouse. The castle's newest guests also didn't discriminate the Clan on the first meeting. They were open-minded, unlike most of the city's citizens, no thanks to the Quarrymen and their racial discriminating views which were unfortunately spreading throughout the public like wildfire. Because of those fanatics, Gargoyles had been cast in a bad light, viewed as heartless monsters who lived for destruction when in fact they were the complete opposite. The arrival of Ranma's group was a welcome change. With the Quarrymen activity going on, friends and supporters were in short supply and they'd need all the help they could get in order to survive.

"I suppose it is, Goliath." Said Elisa. "Friends in the city are so few and we could use the support."

"It is still a long road ahead for human and Gargoyle co-existence." Said Goliath.

"We always have hope. After all, you've got some friends among humans." _'And more so in me…'_

Goliath allowed a slight smile. "You're right. We do have some hope. It happened one thousand years ago, and it can happen now."

The leader of the Clan went back to reading. Elisa noted the book's title: 'Mythology of Faeries'

Unknown to the both of them, they were being watched by Amore, who was hiding behind the shelf. She could clearly see a glowing line connecting the Gargoyle male and the human female.

"Ahhh… they look so good together!"

Next day…

Because Ranma and the others stayed up the whole night til the sunrise, they were pretty much beat. Still, it was a thing to see the Gargoyles turning into statues as soon as the sun came up. Elisa had gone home to her apartment to get some much needed sleep as the night shift was quite daunting. Ranma and the others soon followed her lead in their guestrooms, which were almost like hotel suites (Xanatos really is THAT loaded). The pigtailed boy didn't think he could experience sleeping on such a soft, cushiony mattress like that.

"Oh yeah, this is a bed…"

Pretty much nothing went on during the daytime, aside from the public vandalism, mostly of statues. The NYPD were hard-pressed trying to keep order in the streets. One group in particular, the newly created 'Gargoyle Task Force' lead by Matt Bluestone, were much overworked. They were put in charge of seeing if the so-called 'Gargoyle menace' was a threat to public safety. This wasn't made any easier on them as the public would be quick to make wild accusations. If a crime happened, it was always 'the Gargoyles did it!', logic and rational thought be damned.

The residents of Nerima and Magix were very much disgusted at this behavior. They couldn't believe just how closed-minded the general public was, basing their views on irrational fear and paranoia. The foreign visitors felt the need to do something about it.

The following nights were littered with Quarrymen incidents. Goliath and the Clan had to fend off any attacks from the insane racists whenever they encountered them. Things were made simpler with Ranma and the others watching their backs. Thanks to a new tracking system Tecna developed, they were now able to locate where there are Quarrymen attacks, which would allow them to back the Gargoyles. Of course, it wasn't just limited to that, but also to trouble spots that the police may have trouble handling.

On one night, the Clan got attacked by laser fire coming from the park. Goliath and the others were forced to engage the Quarrymen on the ground, which numbered about forty. Fortunately, Ranma, Shampoo, Ukyou, and Mousse helped even out those odds. From within the shadows, the four Nerima martial artists took out as many of the sledge-wielding maniacs as they could. More Quarrymen were arrested soon after.

Another night, the Clan stop a subway train hijacking. The thugs held the passengers, Kasumi being one of them, at gun-point, threatening to shoot anyone who'd so much as move. They were shocked when Brooklyn and Broadway tore through the roof of the subway car and easily beat the crap out of them, destroying their weapons afterwards. Of course, the passengers showed their gratitude by screaming at them to stay away. Brooklyn grumbled something about still having a serious PR problem, but then Kasumi stood up and said her thanks while bowing, shocking the rest of the passengers. Brooklyn and Broadway smile at the Japanese girl before leaving through their makeshift opening. After they left, a passenger demanded for Kasumi as to why she was talking to "those monsters", let alone thanking them. She merely replied it was only natural for people to thank their rescuer.

Ranma continued to look back on what they and the Clan had been doing. It was true, trying to get the world to accept Goliath's kind was an uphill battle. He couldn't believe just how ungrateful some people were. They act as if being saved by a Gargoyle is a worse fate than getting mugged, assaulted, shot, or killed by a random scumbag. The pigtailed boy recalled one such night that made his blood boil.

Flashback…

A large crowd was watching from behind police lining before a burning apartment building. Several fire engines were parked in front as many firefighters were spraying out streams of water to douse out the consuming flames. Other firefighters had helped some of the building's tenants out.

In the crowds, Ranma, Bloom, and Layla watched the scene.

"The fire's out of control!" said Ranma.

"If nothing's done soon, that building may collapse!" said Bloom. She gets sudden thoughts about her adoptive Earth father, Mike, who was a firefighter himself, and how he had found her as a baby in a burning building much like the one before her.

"Then we'd better do something!" said Layla.

"Agreed. Make sure no one sees you." Said Ranma.

The three teens split and quickly made their way towards the unguarded sides of the burning building. Bloom and Layla went Enchantix before entering and took care not to be seen by the firefighters. Layla was dousing out the flames with her own water magic while Bloom was absorbing some of the flames into herself. Ranma made his way in through the rooftop.

At the building entrance, all the firefighters were outside with the tenants.

"Is that all of them?" asked a firefighter.

"HEEEELP! SOMEONE HELP US!"

Everyone turned to the source of the scream and were shocked to see a woman and her young son at one of the windows on the uppermost floors. Soon, mother and child were forced to pull back inside as the window collapsed.

"There're still two people up there!"

"Go! Move move!"

The firefighters were prepared to re-enter the building, but the entrance collapsed on itself, blocking it off completely.

"Clear that debris, pronto!"

The firefighters were frantically trying to clear the way with their hoses and fire axes.

Meanwhile in the building, the mother and son were making their way through the flaming wreckage, desperately trying to find an exit. They had to pull back when a flaming piece of lumber crashed down in front of them.

"Mommy, I'm scared!"

"Don't worry, sweetie, Mommy won't let anything happen to you…"

"Hey! Anyone down here!"

The mother and son looked to see Ranma drop down.

"You the only ones left in the building?" asked Ranma.

"Uh… yes… are you a fireman, young man?"

"No, just a concerned guy passing through. Now let's get out of here!"

Ranma lead the two tenants through the burning wreckage, dodging the flames, falling debris, and collapsing floors. Most of the windows had already collapsed on themselves, sealing them pigtailed boy finds a gaping hole in the building's side.

"Over there!"

Guiding the woman and her child, they reach the opening. Suddenly, Ranma heard the distinct flutter of leathery wings and saw Angela swoop in at the opening.

"Ah! It's one of those monsters!" screamed the woman as she reflexively held onto her son.

"Angela?"

"Ranma?"

"You by yourself?"

"Yes, but let's talk about that later! We gotta get you three out of here! This building may collapse at any second!"

Ranma nods and quickly rushes to her.

"Mommy! The purple girl is going to save us!" said the boy as he broke out of his mother's grasp to run up to where Ranma and Angela were at.

"No! Don't! Stay away from her! She's a monster! She'll eat you!" shouted the mother in fear.

"But she's not eating that kung fu guy…" said the boy simply.

"But… but…"

"Ma'am, please hurry! We Gargoyles are not the heartless monsters the Quarrymen label us as! Please trust me!" pleaded Angela. "Your son needs you! Do you want him to become an orphan?"

The mother was shocked, not knowing how to respond to that. Ranma helped make her decision easier. "Lady, what's more important, some biased beliefs coming from some idiot racist group who know nothing or you and your son's lives!"

The mother gazes into Angela's eyes. She couldn't explain it, but something about the look in the female Gargoyle's eyes told her that her intentions were pure and that she could be trusted. With that in mind, she rushed over to Angela. Goliath's daughter carried the mother and child in her arms while Ranma held on to her back.

"Hang on tightly now!" instructed Angela as she glided off of the opening, not a second to spare as the hole collapsed on itself. The mother cringed when she saw how close they would've been to being sealed up inside the burning building.

"I… I don't understand… why did you save us?" asked the mother.

"Because Gargoyles live to protect." Replied Angela. "Also, I couldn't bear the thought of death claiming a parent and child."

"Cool! So you're like superheroes or something?" asked the boy.

"I… suppose you could see it that way."

"Well thanks for saving us!"

"It's no problem."

The mother was shocked. This was not the kind of answer she was expecting from a Gargoyle. She had been led to believe that Gargoyles were savage beasts who kill without remorse and live to destroy. This action completely contradicted that viewpoint entirely. This Gargoyle showed her kindness and compassion, and actually saved not only her life, but her son's as well. If not for her and that young man, they would've suffered an intense cremation. When Angela rescued them, it's as if she were an Angel in the Night.

"I'm… I'm sorry for my actions…" said the mother.

"Hm?"

"I was wrong about you Gargoyles. You're not the monsters the Quarrymen claim you to be. You saved my life, but more importantly you saved my son. If not for you, we would've been dead. I don't know how to thank you…"

"You've seen the truth. That's good enough for me." Said Angela. "As I said before, it's a Gargoyle's duty. I just wish more humans thought the same way as you."

Down at the entrance of the burning building, the firefighters were still trying to break through the debris and control the fire while TV reporters were covering the live story.

"The fire consuming the Pal-492 Apartment Building continues to increase as the local firefighters are still trying to put it out. This fire started some time ago, the cause being linked to a faulty circuit from an electric fan. As it stands, most of the tenants have already been evacuated, but it was recently discovered that there are still two people trapped inside the building. The firefighters are trying to break open the entrance to rescue them, but the situation seems- oh wait, something's happening!"

The camera pans upward as the crowds screamed when they saw Angela glide down and land with her three passengers.

"It's a Gargoyle! And… it appears to have the last tenants? In quite an unexpected twist, the Gargoyle had saved the last of the building's tenants from the fire!"

Angela sets the mother and her son down as Ranma dropped from her neck.

"There you go, you're safe now." Said Angela as she cloaked her wings around her shoulders.

The woman and child turned towards Angela. "We thank you from the bottom of our hearts…"

"You did good, Angela." Said Ranma as he patted her shoulder. He looked about and managed to see Bloom and Layla, in human mode, sneaking back into the crowds as they had made sure that no one else was inside the building. They give him and Angela a thumbs up.

"IT'S A FREAK! ONE OF THEM GARGOYLE MONSTERS!"

Ranma and Angela turned towards the source of the voice and saw some people in the crowds looking angrily at the female Gargoyle, only being held back by the police lines.

"WHAT'S THAT MONSTER DOING HERE!"

"KILL IT! KILL THAT BEAST! IF WE DON'T IT'S GONNA EAT US!"

The mother marched up to the offending group and glared hard at them. "Stop it! She just saved our lives! We would've been dead if it weren't for her!"

"SHUT UP, LADY! WHAT DO YOU KNOW? IF ANYTHING, THAT THING STARTED THE FIRE IN THE FIRST PLACE!" Other anti-Gargoyle people in the crowd roared out their agreements.

Ranma, Bloom, and Layla were getting extremely angry at the group. They also marched up to them to give them a piece of their minds.

"Excuse me, but what proof do you have that she started the fire?" asked Bloom as civil as she could.

"IT'S A MONSTER! THAT'S YOUR PROOF!"

"The firefighters already said it was caused by faulty wiring." Said Layla.

"IT'S A LIE! THAT MONSTER STARTED IT!"

"She just saved that family's life! Are you blind!" shouted Bloom.

"DECEPTION! THAT'S WHAT IT IS!"

Ranma's had enough of this asshole. "Listen, buddy, were you in the building? Did you see what happened? Did you even see a Gargoyle nearby when this first started? Do you even LIVE in that apartment?"

"Well no, but-"

"Then SHUT THE HELL UP, YOU STUPID BLIND BIASED ASSWIPE! YOU DON'T KNOW JACK! SAME GOES FOR THE REST OF YOU RACIST MORONS!" He looked towards the mother and child. "Pardon the language."

The anti-Gargoyle group in the crowd was stunned at Ranma's shout. The pigtailed boy heads towards Bloom, Layla, and Angela to leave. The offending accuser recovers and gets angry at Ranma's retort. He suddenly pulls out a switchblade knife and charges at Ranma's back.

"YOU FREAK-LOVING PUNKASS! DIE ALONG WITH THAT BEAST!"

People screamed when the man lunged at Ranma with a knife.

"MISTER! LOOK OUT!" shouted the boy.

Ranma had expected this kind of reaction. Without even turning to look, he lashes out with a fist, clocking the guy square in the face and knocking some teeth out in the process. The so-called attacker was sent flying into his anti-Gargoyle buddies, knocking them over. The surrounding police soon came to arrest the man on charges of attempted assault.

"Thanks, kid." Said Ranma as he looked at the boy.

"You all right, Ranma? You could've been hurt!" said Bloom.

"Punks like that are nothing compared to Nerima." Replied Ranma.

"Thanks for defending me, you guys." Said Angela.

"We're friends, right?" said Layla.

The three teens and the Gargoyle left on their separate ways. People watched in amazement as Angela climbed up a wall and glided off into the night sky.

"This has been an interesting turn of events. A Gargoyle saves a mother and child from a burning building, and a fight broke out over contrasting views of the Gargoyles. In a blatant attempt to kill a supporter and the Gargoyle in front of so many witnesses, he was easily thwarted with a single hit from a teenager. Witnesses claim the teen acted in self-defense. It can be frightening how far some people will go in their beliefs. From what we have seen so far, that attacker caused more trouble than the gargoyle female could ever hope to. Thus poses the question: are the Gargoyles as dangerous as the Quarrymen claim them to be? From this event, it puts serious doubt to that claim. Even this humble reporter is having doubt. This is Nicole Shedan, WVRN News, Manhattan."

End flashback…

Ranma grew angry as he thought about that group's reaction to Angela's appearance at the scene. The guy was lucky he only got away with a broken nose and some missing teeth. If he wanted to, Ranma could've broken that guy's arms, and he was sorely tempted to do so at the time. It wouldn't be a surprise to him if the guy was actually a Quarryman. Ranma just couldn't believe the amount of irrational hate some people had for the Gargoyles even AFTER witnessing the contrary of their biased views.

He also recalled yet another incident that had happened earlier tonight.

Flashback…

It had been a few days now since the foreigners came to Manhattan. Ranma, Mousse, Ukyou, Shampoo, and the Winx were walking down the streets when a sign at a building caught their attention.

"Hmmm… 'PIT seminar held inside. All welcome'." Ukyou read.

"PIT? What that?" asked Shampoo.

"Says here it's for 'People for Interspecies Tolerance'." Replied Mousse as he eyed the words. It was still pretty shocking to him how he was able to read the small lettering without his specs.

"Interspecies tolerance? Could this be a Gargoyle support group?" asked Bloom.

"I think it would be worth a look." Said Tecna.

They had to agree. With the amount of racial hate generated against the Gargoyles in the city by the Quarrymen, it would be a nice change of pace to be in a more open-minded atmosphere. With that thought in mind, the group of teens entered.

Inside the seminar, several people were seated in a small auditorium. Posters of the PIT with images of Goliath were on the walls. Ranma's group was seated together within the crowd as they listened in on the seminar leader, a young red-haired woman.

"From what we have seen so far, Gargoyles never seem to start anything. This violent outbreak isn't helping matters at all, either."

"Do you think it would be possible to reach out to these Gargoyles?"

"Quite possibly. It would be a bit difficult considering that they're being hunted. I wouldn't be surprised if they'd be a bit cautious."

"Well, it's just like Professor Lennox Macduff said, we need to show them that we mean no harm. This probably means he's seen them up close before."

"I've seen them up close, myself." Said Ranma as he stood up. Everyone turned to see the pigtailed boy.

"We all have." Added Stella.

"Really? Could you recount what happened?" the PIT leader asked.

Ranma and the Winx told the other people their encounter with the Clan when they were stopped by streets punks in the park on their first day in Manhattan.

"The Gargoyles helped us, saved us." Said Flora. "It's pretty obvious that they value life."

"Goodness! We've got live witnesses here!" said the leader in excitement.

A man stands up and looks at Ranma. "Wait, I think I've seen you before. You were on that news broadcast the other day on that apartment fire!"

"You mean the one with that female Gargoyle rescuing that family?"

"That's the one!"

"Hey, you're right! By the way, nice job defending yourself against that racist thug!"

"It was no problem. The guy was lucky I didn't break more than just his nose and teeth after what he said about that Gargoyle." Said Ranma. The news cam had taken the shot of him effortlessly clocking that racist in the face and sending him flying.

"I was there, too." Said Layla. "That Gargoyle risked her own life to save that mother and son from the fire. If not for her, they would've been dead."

"Do these sound like the actions of 'savage monsters'?" asked the leader to the crowd.

"NO!"

"No, of course not! We have witnesses that state otherwise! They're just misunderstood and were made victims of racism and oppression. The sad thing is that it had been abundant in human history(2). Racism does nothing but harm and prevent growth as a human society. We've nothing to gain from racism. It is a useless and ugly thing! Who are we to decide who has the right to live? No one has the right to decide that! Not us, and especially not those Quarrymen! Every life is precious, and every living being has a right to live!"

Everyone clapped in agreement to the leader's words. Ranma and the others smiled at this. For once, they were among open-minded people in Manhattan aside from at the Eyrie Building.

"It's nice to know that the Clan has some supporters out there." Said Musa.

"And I hope it will continue to grow." Said Tecna.

While more discussions were going on, a large group of people stood outside the building. They were clad in dark blue uniforms with hoods, and all were armed with hi-tech sledgehammers.

"Interspecies tolerance! What a load of bull!"

"Your orders, sir?"

"Break it down, and destroy everything in it!"

"Acknowledged."

A swing of a sledgehammer sent the welcome sign crashing down. The Quarrymen marched into the building.

In the auditorium, Ranma's sensitive ears perked up. Shampoo, Ukyou, and Mousse also tensed up as they heard something from outside. As martial artists, their sense of hearing was better than most.

"Guys? What is it?" asked Bloom.

"Someone's marching through the building… and I don't think they're volunteers." Replied Ranma grimly.

The marching became louder.

"Huh? What is that sound?" asked the PIT leader.

Suddenly, the doors flew open as two security guards were bodily thrown through and crashed into some seats. The people screamed at what they had witnessed. A group of sledge-wielding Quarrymen poured into the auditorium.

"Quarrymen…" muttered Mousse darkly.

"Do they seriously intend to start something here!" said Stella.

"Interspecies tolerance! You people make me sick! The very thought of living with those monsters makes me want to puke! The fact that you want to reach out to these animals makes you no better than they are! You are nothing but traitors to humanity! As traitors, you all shall be dealt with! Destroy everything! They shall be made an example to anyone foolish enough to conspire with the enemy!"

The Quarrymen then started to swing their sledgehammers, breaking everything in sight. Chairs went flying or splintering as well as anything else that wasn't nailed down. All the PIT members quickly scrambled to the back of the room to get away from the hooded maniacs.

"Faerie sisters! Stay back!" said Shampoo.

"What! But we can-" started Layla.

"She's right, girls! We wouldn't want anyone seeing what you six are fully capable of!" said Ranma as he got into a fighting stance.

Layla was about to argue, but was stopped by Flora. "They're right, Layla. It would be unwise to show off our magic here. Don't worry, those four can handle it."

Layla saw Ranma, Ukyou, Shampoo, and Mousse getting into battle stances. She then follows her fellow Faeries to the back. "Kick their butts, guys!"

The four Nerima residents jumped into the fray.

"You dare go against us!" shouted a Quarryman as he prepared to swing his sledge at Ranma.

Ranma ducked the swing and retaliates with a hard uppercut to the chin, sending him flying back into some of his buddies.

"Yeah, I dare, asswipe!" said Ranma as he proceeded to fight more of the masked maniacs.

Two Quarrymen swung at Shampoo, who nimbly dodged their attempts. She then whips out her bonboris and swung at their hammers, shattering them on the spot. Before they realized what had happened, the purple-haired Amazon smashed them away with the bonboris.

Ukyou swerved in and out of the wild hammer swings. Like Shampoo, she took out her battle spatula and sliced off the heads of the Quarrymen's sledgehammers. Looking at the handles of their now useless weapons, they get knocked out as the sledge heads crashed on their noggins.

Mousse fires out a chain flail from his sleeve, entangling a Quarryman charging him, then swung him around and slammed him into more Quarrymen trying to attack from behind. Another Quarryman tried to blindside Mousse, but was met in the face by a lucky cat statue on a chain.

Ranma continued to fight more of the Quarrymen who foolishly attacked him. They were given a first-hand demonstration of what the Anything-Goes is capable of. Punches, kicks, elbows, knees, throws, and other strikes of any form were delivered fast and painfully at the self-proclaimed protectors of humanity. After destroying their weapons, the fanatics were cannon fodder to Ranma.

The Quarryman squad leader was shocked to see a force of thirty Quarrymen being beaten by only four teenagers. "What in the world are you all doing! How can you all be losing! They're just kids!"

The PIT leader and group were astonished to see the four teenagers easily fighting back the armed Quarrymen like they were nothing.

"Whoa… those guys are good!" said one PIT member.

"You have no idea." Said Stella.

All of the Quarrymen were down for the count. Ranma, Ukyou, Shampoo, and Mousse turned their glares on the lone squad leader.

"Now it's just you…" said Ukyou as she held her battle spatula.

"You want try luck with us?" asked Shampoo dangerously while holding her bonboris.

The squad leader flinched as he saw his Quarrymen strewn about the auditorium like rag dolls. He couldn't believe this was possible. It was supposed to be a simple raid on traitors to make an example out of them. Surely they wouldn't have been able to fight back. However, all that changed. Seeing how the four took down thirty armed Quarrymen, the squad leader tried to run.

"Typical coward…" said Ranma.

They had expected this sort of reaction. Mousse threw a hand forward and shot out of his sleeve a pair of spinning weighted chains. The first tied around the squad leader's torso, trapping his arms to his sides, and the other around his ankles, causing him to trip and crash onto the floor.

"Just where do you think you're going?" asked Mousse as they advanced on the downed leader. Bloom and Flora went to check on the conditions of the two security guards.

"Ranma! The guards are fine, but they'll be suffering some bruises." Said Flora.

"That's good to know." Said Ranma.

"If anyone's got a phone, call an ambulance and the authorities!" said Bloom.

The PIT members nodded and immediately made calls. While this was going on, the squad leader vainly struggled to get out of the chains to no avail.

"Forget it. You can't hope to get out of those." Said Mousse.

"You teenage scumbags! We're on a holy mission to purge the city of the Gargoyle threat, and you dare to stand in our way!" shouted the squad leader.

"What the hell is so 'holy' about this mission of yours?" retorted Ranma. "You're nothing but a bunch of racial urban terrorists against a noble race!"

"They are unholy demons! We are trying to save humanity!"

"And you intend to save humanity by attacking innocent people?" countered Ukyou. "You make me sick!"

"You people are the ones who make me sick! Daring to toy with the idea of fraternizing with the enemy! You are all traitors, and traitors with be dealt with accordingly! These people are not worthy to be in human society for that crime alone!"

Ranma had heard enough and immediately hefts the guy up to his level by the chains. "Listen up, you self-righteous prick! I don't take kindly to bullies who attack an unarmed group with weapons! If it takes this many of you to attack defenseless people, then you're nothing but a bunch of dirty rotten cowards! If you ever see your leaders again, tell them their reasoning if any for this damn mission of yours is nothing but a load of bullcrap! And before I hear whatever pathetic crap retort you'll come up with with that whiny voice of yours, I'm gonna do us all a favor and send you to Dreamland!"

Flexing his free hand until his knuckles audibly cracked, Ranma clenches his fist and nails the Quarrymen squad leader with a vicious haymaker to the face, slamming the fanatic into the floor hard and knocking him out cold. He won't be getting up anytime soon.

"It over." Said Shampoo.

"But there's still more. Who knows how many of these hooded cultists are still around." Said Ukyou.

"This has got to end somehow." Said Mousse.

The PIT leader walks up to them. "Thank you all so much. Who knows what would've happened if you weren't here."

"Don't mention it. In any case, this act only proves that the Quarrymen are nothing but a bunch of self-righteous asswipes." Said Ranma.

End flashback…

All the Quarrymen involved in the attack had been carted off to jail by the NYPD led by Elisa and Matt. The security guards were sent to the hospital and are expected to make a full recovery. Ranma just found it so frustrating how set in their beliefs those idiot Quarrymen are, that they no longer see reason.

'_Just what are those guys' problem anyway!'_

Castle Wyvern parapets…

"RAAAH! This is not to be tolerated!" shouted Goliath as he hits his fist on the stone parapet wall, cracking it and sending pebbles flying everywhere. Up there were Angela, Brooklyn, Elisa, and Matt.

"Please calm down, Father…" said Angela.

"It's one thing that those miserable Quarrymen hunt us, but to attack defenseless humans whose only crime was to respect us!"

"Humans had been attacked!" said Hudson as he ran up to the castle tower. Behind him were Broadway, Lexington, and Bronx.

"Earlier tonight." Replied Matt.

Elisa walks forward with a notepad and leafs through it. "They call themselves the PIT Crew: People for Interspecies Tolerance."

"What do you know? We got a fan club!" said Broadway with pride.

"Was anyone hurt?" asked Brooklyn.

"Two security guards working on shift there suffered minor injuries and should be fine." Replied Matt. "Fortunately, no civilian injuries or casualties."

"And you can thank your new castle guests for that." Said Elisa. "Ranma and his friends just happened to have been attending the seminar when the attack happened."

"I still can't believe that only four people took down thirty armed Quarrymen!" said Matt. "And they were just teenagers, too!"

"I don't think age would matter to the Quarrymen. I wouldn't put it past them to attack children if they showed any sympathy to Gargoyles."

"Ranma fought off the Quarrymen?" asked Brooklyn in shock.

"Yep. He and his friends nearly sent them all to Manhattan Medical."

"You're right, it was a good thing they were there." Said Lexington.

Mousse, Ukyou, and Shampoo came up.

"Hey everyone. How goes the patrol?" asked Ukyou.

"Oh, hey there. It was thankfully quiet." Replied Broadway.

"And we've got ye ta thank fer that." Said Hudson.

"Heard you guys caused quite a ruckus earlier." Said Brooklyn.

"Oh, so you've heard?" asked Mousse. "It was all in self-defense, I assure you."

"Stupid hammer men attack innocent people!" said Shampoo in disgust."And only because they want make friends with you? Such nerve!"

"Ranma didn't take kindly to their unprovoked attack, so he and the rest of us decided to retaliate." Said Ukyou.

"I have to thank you for that." Said Angela. "I also want to thank the PIT crew for their work in trying to understand us." Throughout most of Angela's life, she and her rookery brothers and sisters had been raised by humans on Avalon. She had hoped that the people in Manhattan would be as understanding as Princess Katharine, Thomas, and… Magus. She had some sad thoughts about the former apprentice of the Archmage who sacrificed himself for their survival.

"I'd like to thank you all as well." Said Goliath. "You've prevented needless bloodshed among innocents. Where is Ranma anyway?"

"He take breather in room right now." Replied Shampoo. "Ranma fought hardest of all of us."

"A'm sorry ye all had tae get involved in our fights, young'ins." Said Hudson.

"Well, we're really not ones who would run from fights." Said Mousse. "We're all martial artists, after all."

"As Ranma said, it's a martial artist's duty to protect those who can't protect themselves." Added Ukyou.

"You guys caused quite an uproar with those Quarrymen." Said Broadway. "They all probably have you all marked by now."

Elisa nodded at that. For what she knows, she had been on top of the Quarrymen's hit list of 'Gargoyle sympathizers', and therefore marked as a 'traitor to humanity'. To those fanatics, Elisa had committed the biggest crime of all, which was having a deep bond with a certain seven-foot lavender Gargoyle. Xanatos and Fox are also on said list due to rumors of them housing the Clan on their property.

"He's right, you guys. Those Quarrymen don't just attack Gargoyles, but also people who are pro-Gargoyle. Considering all the busts you did on them in the past, I wouldn't be surprised if they had you all put high on their hit lists."

"Ha! Shampoo no scared of cowardly hammer men!" said Shampoo. "Just let them try something else, and Shampoo bash heads in!" She emphasized her point by whipping out one of her bonboris and smashing it on one of the parapet extensions, breaking it.

"Aye, lass, but can ye refrain fram breaking our castle? It is worn down as it ees." Said Hudson.

Shampoo blushed at what she had done. "Whoops… Shampoo ask one of Faerie sisters to fix…"

Brooklyn eyed the purple-haired Amazon and had an important question.

"Where exactly was she hiding that club?" He looked at her skimpy attire of short cut-off jean shorts, short cropped spaghetti-strap top, and high-heel wedges. Broadway and Lexington also wondered the same thing.

Somewhere else…

"Preposterous! How could my Quarrymen, the elite hunters, be defeated by a bunch of teenagers!"

John Castaway, leader and founder of the Quarrymen, sat angrily in his personal office as he looked at photos on his desk. They consisted of sightings of each of the Manhattan Clan members as well as shots of Elisa, Matt, David and Fox Xanatos. Now, the photos were accompanied with ones of Ranma, Shampoo, Ukyou, and Mousse.

"These… foreigner brats… dare to cross the Quarrymen! And supporters of those monsters! They'll all pay for this transgression!"

Castaway looks at other photos taken of each of the Winx Faeries. According to his men, these girls were seen hanging around the pigtailed boy and were also spotted attending the PIT seminar.

"Rotten traitors! All of them! Anyone who associates with those monsters do not deserve to be called human! Those who go against the Quarrymen will have no mercy!"

Soon, Ranma and his friends had been placed on the Quarrymen's blacklist of 'Gargoyle sympathizers', just underneath Elisa Maza.

More incidents soon followed in the following days. Quarrymen have been going about smashing statues everywhere they went. The fanatical racists just wouldn't be held down. Not only that, whenever they come across Ranma or anyone else he's associated with, they would attack. The Quarrymen couldn't risk attacking Xanatos on account he's a well-known private citizen of Manhattan, nor Elisa as she's a cop and attacking her would only get the police down on them at full force. No one would care about a bunch of foreigner teenagers.

Big mistake.

The members of the Nerima Wrecking Crew were not helpless. Even when on their own, Ranma, Shampoo, Ukyou, and Mousse proved to be too much for the Quarrymen to handle. It didn't matter how many Quarrymen were sent their way, even the armored jet-packed elites. Ranma and his friends would send them all to the hospital and to the authorities. It was even worse at night, as any ambushes on the Gargoyles, the martial artists and Faeries would be around to back them up. Because of this, nearly two-thirds of Castaway's men have been cast in the clink.

Quarrymen HQ…

"UNACCEPTABLE!" Castaway raged as he pounded both fists on his desk and then angrily swatted away the photos of Ranma, his friends, and the Clan. "My forces are dwindling! Those accursed monsters will be eradicated!"

The insane Quarryman leader calmed down to think of his next move. Obviously, going against the Clan and their new allies through force just wasn't cutting it, as proven by the recent events. Already, most of his loyal followers had been defeated and put away. At this rate, there won't be anyone left to fight against those savage beasts. He needed some recruits, and fast. It was then that he had an idea.

"Perhaps there is a way to take care of all my problems… I think it would be a good time for a rally…"

Days later at St. Patrick's Cathedral…

"This is Nicole Shidan reporting live at St. Patrick's Cathedral where yet another vandalism has occurred. Earlier, the Police Department reported several different vandalism incidents citywide, all involving the destruction of statues. From the evidence they picked up and from eyewitnesses, fingers point to the Quarrymen, the extremist anti-Gargoyle group. Damages have been estimated to exceed fifty thousand dollars. This reporter has managed to catch up with the police detective in charge of the investigation, Detective Elisa Maza of the 23rd Precinct."

The camera turns to Elisa discussing something with Matt and focuses in on them.

"A moment of your time, Detective?" asked Nicole, as Elisa turned towards the camera with an irritable expression. "Any insight as to why such a senseless and violent act has been occurring, resulting in the destruction of priceless and irreplaceable works of art?"

"The Quarrymen are just a bunch of fanatics who believe smashing every statue they come across, they'll score a Gargoyle or two." Replied Elisa in annoyance. "They actually believe themselves to be 'protecting humanity' by trying to eradicate the 'Gargoyle threat'. Well I've got news for them." She glares at the camera. "All this vandalism they're doing is doing nothing but show that they're the biggest public nuisance in this city. Also, if they're 'protecting humanity' as they claim, then why have they attacked defenseless people? We have had witnesses stating that the Quarrymen attacked them for simply trying to understand the Gargoyles. Apparently, the Quarrymen don't take kindly to attempts at coexistence. Thanks to some caring individuals, who wish to remain anonymous, no civilian injuries or casualties have happened."

"You refer to the PIT seminar incident of a few days ago, correct?" asked Nicole.

"Exactly, Ms. Shidan. Those people were attacked just because their views were different from the Quarrymen's. What they're doing is no better than racism. If they keep this up, the Quarrymen will have a lot more to worry about than Gargoyles."

Nightfall…

David and Fox Xanatos were riding in the back of their limo down the night streets. Things seemed normal until the limo got stopped by an angry anti-Gargoyle mob. Thank goodness their doors and windows were locked as the people pounded on the sides of the limo.

"The neighbors are getting quite restless." Said Xanatos.

"We can't even go out anymore without being harassed!" said Fox.

The rich couple was startled by the sudden jerking and tilting of the limo, courtesy of the mob. Fox was tilted over to her husband as a result. Good thing they had seatbelts.

"It would seem the rumors of our ties to the Gargoyles have made life difficult." Said Xanatos. "Still, it could be worse. Imagine what would happen if word got out that Goliath and his entire Clan are living right over our heads." Xanatos opens up a control panel on the inner door of the limo and types in a key code. "Get ready to floor it, Jackson."

Jackson the limo driver nods timidly as the dividing window closed.

Before the anti-Gargoyle mob could overturn the limo, the undersides opened up hidden compartments on both sides and blasted the mob with strong torrents of water. The mob was pushed back away from the limo, dropping it back on its wheels. They promptly made their getaway, leaving behind an angry wet mob behind them.

"This has got to end…" said Fox. "Unless public perspective of the Gargoyles improves, we'll never have any peace."

"That will be an uphill battle, my dear." Said Xanatos.

Their limo heads back to the Eyrie Building. They pass by a park, which had what looked like a stage being set up. Apparently, the area was being rented out for a certain time.

Castle Wyvern, before nightfall…

"GRAAAWWWRRR!"

Ranma's group watched as the Clan awoke from their stone sleep.

"That's pretty cool no matter how many times I see it." Said Ranma.

"Hey there, guys." Greeted Brooklyn.

"Good sleep?" asked Bloom.

"Aye, it be, lass." Replied Hudson.

"Well, we'd better be off on patrol." Said Goliath.

"You all be careful out there. The city's getting a bit restless." Said Flora.

"We always do." Said Angela.

"Yeah! We lived this long, haven't we?" said Broadway.

"Don't jinx it!" said Lexington.

The Clan members jumped off the parapets and glided off in different directions in order to cover more ground (Bronx was carried by Hudson).

"So now what?" asked Stella.

"We should cover them on the ground. I've got a bad feeling about tonight…" said Layla.

"With those masked freaks out there, I don't blame you." Said Ukyou.

Present time, skies…

Angela glided through the night sky, observing the city below. It would've been a good night for a flight with Broadway if they didn't have to constantly worry about being shot at by Quarrymen.

"It seems kinda quiet tonight… a little TOO quiet…" said Angela.

The female lavender Gargoyle touched down on a rooftop for a rest. Walking over to the railing, she leaned over and admired the view.

"Such a lively city. I just wish I could enjoy it…" As she looked about from her perch, something caught her eye. From an alleyway, she saw a figure with a pigtail enter. "Huh?"

Curious, Angela headed down to investigate. She scaled down the wall into the alleyway. _'Was that Ranma? What's he doing here?'_

"Ranma?" Angela walked forward, then gasped in shock when she saw Ranma limping into view with several bloody gashes littering his body. "Ranma! What's happened to you! Who did this!"

She quickly rushes over to the wounded Ranma, but was startled when her hand passed through him like a ghost. "What? What is this?"

It was then she felt something shot right into her back. Angela yelps in pain, then suddenly felt dizzy. It wasn't long until her vision started to black out. She fell on her knees and collapses onto the ground unconscious. Sticking out of her back was a high-grade tranquilizer dart. The wounded Ranma vanished from sight.

From their hiding places, seven Quarrymen came out and stood around the unconscious Gargoyle.

"That knocked it out faster than I expected!" said the Quarryman with the tranquilizer rifle.

"And all it took was a hologram projection of a wounded kid. Heh, stupid beast."

"Good thing we were provided this hologram projector!" said a Quarryman holding up said device.

"Get it in the van. Mr. Castaway said we need to bring back at least one alive. Alert the others to pull out and return to base."

The Quarrymen picked up Angela and loaded her into a waiting van.

Later…

"Mmmm… wha… what… happened…?" Angela groggily wakes up and finds a collar around her neck, chained to the wall. She looked down and saw that her wrists were also chained. "What the-!"

"Ahhh… so you're finally awake."

Angela turned to the source of the voice and her eyes widened. "It's you!"

"That's right. The leader of the Quarrymen." Said John Castaway with a smirk. "Don't bother trying to break those chains. They're made of a reinforced alloy. Not even you can break out of them."

Angela struggled with her bonds, but finds out that what he says is true. "I don't understand. Your goal is to kill us. Why bother capturing me alive?"

"Why? Quite simple, really. Why kill one Gargoyle when I can kill them all in one fell swoop?" Castaway has a sinister gleam in his eye. "We're going to be having a rally tonight, and you shall be made a public example. If I recall, you're the big one's daughter, which makes this even more perfect! They won't be able to resist trying to save you! Same with your monster-loving supporters! As soon as they try, I've got a special little surprise for them!"

Angela cringed. "No! You wouldn't!"

"Oh I would! It was what I was born to do! I shall finally purge the city of you monsters! And then the world!"

"This is insane! Why do you hate us so much! What did we ever do to you!"

"You existed." Quarrymen enter the room. "Take her away!"

The Quarrymen soldiers unlocked Angela's chain collar and escorted her out.

"It's time to get ready for a public hearing…"

Castle Wyvern, some time later…

Goliath had regrouped with the rest of the Clan, minus Angela, at a set time if nothing was happening. The Clan leader noticed someone was missing.

"Where's Angela?"

"She should've been back by now. This isn't like her…" said Broadway.

"Ah've a bad feelin'…" said Hudson.

"I'm afraid you won't like the answer."

The Clan turned to see Xanatos and Nodoka coming up the tower.

"What's going on, Xanatos?" asked Lexington.

"I've received word that there will be a Quarryman recruitment rally held at Central Park tonight." Replied Xanatos.

"Hmph… looks like Castaway's desperate to draft more soldiers for his so-called 'holy mission'." Said Brooklyn in disgust.

"Can't say I blame him since we got most of his forces sent to the slammer." Said Broadway.

"My son had relayed a message to me." Added Nodoka. "He and the others are at Central Park right now and discovered that Angela is there as well."

"What? Angela is at the rally!" said Goliath.

"Yes, and I'm afraid she has been captured." Said Xanatos.

Immediately, Goliath's eyes flashed white with anger. "This has gone on too far! If those animals hurt her, I'll make them wish they were never born!"

"What're we standing around for! We've got to save her!" said Broadway.

"Hold on, Goliath. Let's not do anything rash here." Said Xanatos.

"Then what do you suggest we do then!" demanded Goliath.

"Goliath-san, please. As a parent, I can understand what you are going through right now, but we need to be rational here." Said Nodoka.

Xanatos nods in agreement. He' too, could relate to Goliath's situation. He and Fox almost lost their son, Alex, to Oberon when he tried to steal him away just after he was born. It was only due to Owen/Puck that the King of the Third Race relented, at the cost of his own magical identity. "Think about it, Goliath. The Quarrymen exist to kill all Gargoyles. Why did they even bother to capture Angela when they could've killed her instead? Sounds like they're possibly using her as bait for a trap."

"What he says is plausible, Goliath." Said Lexington.

"If you act rashly, you could not only put Angela-chan in danger, but yourselves as well." Said Nodoka.

"Detective Maza has been informed of the rally and is already making arrangements to apprehend the Quarrymen, provided you'll leave any standing of course." Added Xanatos.

"I suggest you get together with Ranma and his friends." Said Nodoka. "They should be able to provide you with some assistance."

"Sounds like a plan, Goliath." Said Brooklyn.

"Aye, we need all the help we k'in get." Said Hudson.

"Agreed, now let us hurry!" said Goliath as he and the others took to the sky.

Nodoka watched the winged beings as they left the castle. 'Ranma, please help them rescue Angela… _gan batte_ (good luck)…'

Night sky…

"So how are we going to meet up with Ranma and the Faeries?" asked Broadway.

As if to answer his question…

"Hey guys!"

The Gargoyles were surprised to see Stella flying by them in her Enchantix form while only six inches tall.

"Stella?" said Brooklyn.

"What are ye doin' here, lass?" asked Hudson.

"I assume that Mr. Xanatos and Nodoka-sensei have told you about what happened." Said Stella. "Get ready. I'm gonna port you guys a safe distance from the event. Lucid Warp!"

Stella encases all of them in a globe of light and vanishes from sight.

Suddenly, the Gargoyles found themselves separated and in trees next to a random miniaturized Faerie. The trees were thick enough to conceal them from view. Looking forward, they could see they were in Central Park near the reservoir. There was a huge crowd down below before a stage and podium, the set-up displaying a huge banner reading 'Join the Quarrymen'. The stage had several Quarrymen standing guard. Lined up around the area were armed Quarrymen, forming a human barrier as outside the crowds were protesting pro-Gargoyle citizens and PIT members. All the trees the Gargoyles and Faeries were occupying were at certain points surrounding the rally.

First tree…

"Whoa! What a trip!" said Brooklyn.

"Ssssshhh! Keep it down!" said Musa as she floated by his head.

"Whoops… sorry…"

Second tree…

"Man… I never thought there would be this many people…" said Lexington.

"Better keep your headpieces open." Said Tecna, floating by him.

Third tree…

"Where are they holding Angela?" asked Broadway.

"Just stay calm, we'll get her out of this…" assured Flora.

Fourth tree…

"You sure he can hold his footing?" asked Layla to Hudson, gesturing towards Bronx.

"Aye, lass. He be fine." Replied Hudson.

Bronx could only let off a muffled grunt.

"Keep it quiet, boy. We nat want te git spotted so soon."

Fifth tree…

"I cannot believe any of this…" said Goliath as he observed the crowds, who would soon be recruits of the Quarrymen. He turns towards Stella floating beside him. "And the others?"

"I've ported them to some of the surrounding trees." Replied Stella. "Each of them is with my friends right now. Bloom and Ranma are within the crowds blending in, and Shampoo, Ukyou, and Mousse are around the back."

"But won't the Quarrymen recognize them?"

"No problem! They've got that part taken care of!"

In the crowds…

Ranma-chan was standing among the people looking rather irritated. Next to her was Bloom, wearing a blue trench coat. Her red hair was now black thanks to a hair color spell and was done up in a bun while her bangs framed her face. Her blue eyes were also magically colored dark brown.

"Those Quarrymen won't recognize us like this." Said Bloom.

"Yeah. After all, they're looking for a pigtailed boy and a red-haired girl, not a pigtailed girl and a black-haired girl." Said Ranma-chan. She found it quite ironic that their hair colors were now switched.

"I'm worried about Angela…" said Bloom.

"I don't know what they've got planned for her, but we're gonna make sure it doesn't happen!"

"Think your friends are going to be all right?"

"Trust me, they'll be fine."

Around the back of the stage, a cat, a fox, and a duck were snooping about.

Backstage area…

Castaway prepped himself before a mirror. Everything was going according to plan. In a mere few minutes, the banes of his existence will be gone forever. He was certain the Clan will try and rescue the female Gargoyle he had taken hostage. If Elisa Maza and those other accursed teenage supporters show up, then all the better. No way can they resist!

"Soon… very soon… the Gargoyles will be exterminated! Their accursed race wiped off the face of the Earth!" said Castaway. "No one but me will be able to complete this task, for it was what I was born to do!"

The Quarryman leader turned to look at Angela, hanging by her wrists bound on a metal bar over her head and suspended slightly off the ground by a chain. She was unconscious, having been heavily sedated to keep her from talking.

"Don't worry, my young monster. Your role will be coming to an end soon. When I kill off your clan, I'll be sure to reunite you with them!"

Angela was then transported upwards by a machine pulley to be moved elsewhere.

"And now, my public awaits!"

He then looks towards the numerous elite Quarrymen stationed backstage, getting their weapons ready. Castaway's eyes flashed with madness as he heads out on stage.

Central Park crowds…

Goliath calls on his com-link to everyone. "This is Goliath and Stella, coming from the south of the stage. What are your positions?"

"Brooklyn and Musa here, coming from directly east of the stage."

"Broadway and Flora on the west."

"Lex and Tecna on the southwest."

"Hudson, Layla, und, Bronx on the southeast, lad."

Goliath looks about and discerns their positioning around the stage. "Brooklyn, you seem closest. Do you see either Castaway or Angela?"

"No, not yet." Answered Brooklyn. "There's just some warm-up speaker spouting the usual rhetoric, but most of the crowds seem bored."

"I See Ranma and Bloom near the front of the stage in position. They'll be sure to spot them first." Added Musa.

"This place is also crawling with Quarrymen…" said Lexington grimly. "Looks like it really is a trap meant for all of us."

"Bronx is gittin' a tad edgy right now." Said Hudson.

"Keep him held back for now, old friend." Said Goliath. "We don't want to get ourselves spotted just yet. We still have the advantage that they don't know that we know this is a set-up."

Tecna fashions a pair of high-tech binoculars over her face and zooms in on the podium on stage. "Hold on, I'm picking up some movement in the backstage." She sees a certain man come out from behind the curtains. "Blonde mustached man in a blue business suit. That your guy?"

Lexington growled when he heard the description. "That's him… it's Castaway…"

Podium…

Castaway looked upon the crowds. So many eager, easily-manipulated young minds, and they were all his. He looks towards the teleprompter screen and up into the stage rafters where several Quarrymen were tending to their duties. He smiled coldly, then addressed the crowds.

"Good evening, everyone." Castaway greeted as he leaned into the microphone. "I'm pleased to see so many open-minded people here this evening. This proves that there is hope that the city officials of Manhattan may soon wake up to the harsh reality that they are being manipulated and used through the deliberate acts of supposed 'heroes'." He paused as he had an odd glint in his eye.

"I intend to prove without a shadow of a doubt that these inhuman beasts who call the rooftops of Manhattan home are deliberately committing crimes and promptly appearing to assist civil authorities, thus lulling the public into a false sense of security! The deviousness of these creatures knows no bounds! They will do anything to lead our elected officials into dropping the Gargoyle Task Force and then they will strike! Manhattan will become unlivable if these creatures are allowed free reign to do as they please!"

A majority of the pro-Gargoyle protesters began to shout their outrage at this and started moving towards the stage until they were held at bay by the surrounding Quarrymen security. Ranma-chan and Bloom looked neutral, but inside, they were thoroughly disgusted at this man's speech.

"Imagine, if you will, the voracious appetites of these monsters. There isn't a merchant in this city who hasn't suffered a mysterious theft during the night hours, unaccountable by human means. Food, merchandise, vehicles... they take what they please and the police do nothing! Our own observations lead us to believe that these animals are entering into a breeding cycle. The skies will soon be filled with their lustful and immoral sport! And once the few females are claimed…" Castaway said eagerly, edging over the podium. "Who will be left to service the remaining sex-crazed males?"

He watched as horrified expressions crossed the faces of the crowd in a huge wave. "That's right." Said Castaway with disturbing glee. "There won't be a safe place in Manhattan for a woman to hide from a flying assailant with the strength of ten men!"

Ranma-chan and Bloom looked shocked at what they were hearing.

"Kami-sama, just where does this guy come up with this bullshit?" said Ranma-chan.

"It's like he's trying to form a cult!" said Bloom.

From the trees, some of the Gargoyles expressed their opinions through their headsets.

"Oh sure, make it even harder for me to get a date in this city…" muttered Brooklyn sarcastically.

"He's completely out of his mind!" said Lexington.

"This guy's so full of it!" said Broadway. "He knows nothing about what we are!"

"Hold your positions, everyone." Said Goliath. "Elisa and Bluestone are on the way with reinforcements."

Back at the stage, Castaway continues his unfounded rants.

"They won't stop there! Life as you know it won't be worth living if we don't eliminate them now!" said Castaway. "So join the Quarrymen! We will prevent another dark age from happening and usher in a new age of peace! We will smite these evil demons and take back our city! And we shall start with this one!"

Raising a hand as a signal, an automated chain pulley system lowered the unconscious Angela down to the stage, stopping to suspend her eight feet from the ground. Her head was drooped down and her wings fell limp behind her. The way she was strung up by her wrists made her look like a maiden sacrifice for some sick ritual. Everyone gasped at seeing a live Gargoyle, albeit an unconscious one.

"It's Angela!" said Broadway. "What's that lowlife done to her!"

"Cool it, Broadway!" said Lex in his headset. "We don't want to endanger her more than she already is!"

Goliath was also angry at seeing his daughter in such a state, but managed to remain calm. "He's right. I understand how you feel, but we mustn't lose our heads. Until we know for sure she's out of danger, we'll make our move. Ranma and Bloom will see to that." _'And Castaway WILL pay dearly for this…'_

"Oh no… Angela…" said Bloom, holding her hands up to her mouth in shock.

"What the hell is this!" said Ranma-chan in a hushed tone.

"Behold! We have captured one of the evil demons! Don't let her looks fool you! She had put up quite a fight, some of my men had lost their lives capturing her, but their sacrifice will not be in vain!"

Bloom had spotted the lie immediately. Due to her aura sight, she was able to tell if what one says is the truth or not, and what Castaway was saying was nothing more than a full-blown lie in order to defame the Gargoyles and increase the hatred for them.

"Why that liar!" said Bloom.

"The guy must be a ventriloquist. His mouth is moving, but he's talking out of his ass." Said Ranma-chan.

"She's out in the open now, how do we free her?"

"Leave that part to me. I've had a pretty chaotic lifestyle. I'll go up there acting as a supporter. Once there, I'll stir up some trouble and free her."

"Springing the trap, huh?"

"You got it. Just be ready for the upcoming fireworks."

"But by yourself?"

"Nope. I got these guys, remember?"

Bloom briefly saw the Specialist souls appear above Ranma-chan before fusing back into their host. She nodded in understanding as Ranma-chan started heading closer to the stage. Bloom then used a magical link to relay the plan with everyone else. In the backstage area, Neko-Shampoo, Kitsune-Ukyou, and Kamo-Mousse hid behind some crates on standby. All three of them were wearing earpieces and were filled in on the plan. The duck pulls a hot kettle of water out of his wings and sets it down, ready to transform the three of them back at a moment's notice and wreck havoc.

Back on stage…

"Fear not! This monster has been heavily tranquilized in order to keep her from struggling like a wild animal! Who knows what she might do when awake! It was all for your safety!" said Castaway as he gestured to the unconscious Angela as if she were a Salem Witch. "Before they breed, we must eliminate them all now! For all we know, they could be stalking anywhere!" He pauses a moment to glance at a smaller screen jury-rigged next to the teleprompter and flicks it on. Small red lights blipped on screen at key point surrounding the area. His smug smile grew colder as he saw the blips on the heat seeking radar. "Even now, they're closer than you all think…"

Backstage area…

The three animal-cursed Nerima martial artists' ears perked up when they heard some of the elite Quarrymen radio in.

"Telemetry coming in. Teams A and B, heads up. We've got bogies in the area. Get into position."

"Heheh… the boss was right. I think we've lured the entire clan here!"

Kamo-Mousse made ready with the hot kettle…

On stage…

"Join the Quarrymen! We will be the justice to smite this evil infestation! We will do what the city will not, ridding Manhattan of the Gargoyle menace! You need never fear the night again!" said Castaway as he threw his arms wide as if he were a parishioner.

"He's right!"

Castaway turned his head towards the voice and saw a redheaded pigtailed girl coming up on stage. This was unrehearsed, but still a salvageable move, he gestured the young woman closer. Her testimony would no doubt influence many of her peer group in the crowds. "Yes, don't make your decision on my words! Hear what a fellow citizen has to say!" He backed away and let the girl have the podium.

Bloom had snuck over as close as she could to the backstage area and waited. She saw Ranma-chan at the podium with Castaway. Unknown to all who were just humans, Onyx Riven was standing beside her…

Ranma-chan looked around, catching Bloom then looked at the surrounding trees. She took a couple of deep breathes before saying what was on her mind. "Everyone, I've got something very important to say about the words of Castaway and the Quarrymen." Everyone went silent to hear what the pigtailed girl was about to say. "What Castaway says about the Gargoyles? Well, the truth is… what he says… IS NOTHING BUT A BUNCH OF BULLSHIT!"

Castaway's eyes widened at the shout and before he could react, he was suddenly punched back by Onyx Riven. Ranma-chan then rushed at the two Quarrymen standing guard below Angela and easily pounds them. Diamond Brandon jumps up and cuts Angela free of her bonds and Platinum Sky catches her before handing her over to Ranma-chan.

"GO FOR IT, GUYS!" shouted Ranma-chan as she quickly ducked behind the curtains with Angela.

Backstage, one of the elite Quarrymen swore and yelled into his headset. "All units! Attack!"

Quarrymen hiding around the stage perimeter jumped out and started shooting their laser guns at the surrounding trees. They were confused, however, when they struck nothing as the trees were empty.

"Where did those freaks go!"

Unknown to them, Goliath and the others had been teleported high up in the sky by the miniaturized Winx girls before the lasers struck the trees they were hiding in.

"Spread out and attack!" commanded Goliath.

"You got it!" said Brooklyn.

"Oh, I'm SO gonna enjoy this!" said Broadway as he cracked his knuckles.

The Gargoyles glided down and spread themselves out to take on the Quarrymen.

"Don't forget! We're here to support you!" called out Flora before she and her friends flew down to hide themselves from view.

Panic ensued as the Gargoyles touched down to engage. Goliath roared as he dodged some hammer swings and retaliated with a few well placed punches. One Quarryman tried to blindside him with a charged sledge, but was tripped by a tail swipe. Grabbing another Quarryman by the sledge shaft, Goliath threw the offender into more of his group, knocking them out. Three more Quarrymen jumped at Goliath, hoping to take him down in numbers, but was suddenly shot out of the air by beams of light, courtesy of a hidden Stella.

"Thanks, Stella! I'll be fine for now! Please help my daughter!" said Goliath through his headset as he kicked off another Quarryman.

"You sure?" asked Stella.

"Yes! Angela is our priority right now!"

"You got it!"

Stella performed a Lucid Warp and vanished.

Brooklyn does a backfist on an approaching Quarryman, then threw him into more of his buddies. The red Gargoyle grabbed another and slammed him into the ground, then lashed out with his feet and tail, knocking out more Quarrymen trying to surround him. One Quarryman aimed his laser gun at Brooklyn, but then gets knocked out by a sound blast in his head. More Quarrymen screamed when they were suddenly subjected to a high-pitched ringing in their heads and passed out. Hiding in a tree, Musa snapped her fingers.

"And they say that only works on dogs."

Broadway punches a Quarryman right in the face, sending him hurtling into a tree. Grabbing two more Quarrymen, he slammed their heads together, knocking them out. He jumps over a sledge swing and drops directly on top of the offender. With Broadway's bulk, he sure left an impression. He turns in time to see a Quarryman aiming with his laser and fires. Broadway dodges, but the laser winds up striking near the crowds.

"What do you think you're doing! You could've shot those people!" said Broadway.

"Sacrifices must be made to take you freaks out! It's all for the greater good!"

Broadway's eyes flashed with anger at the callous response and charged at him with a speed that belied his build. Before the Quarryman could react, Broadway was already upon him and proceeded to beat the crap out of him. With the Quarryman down and out, Broadway destroyed the laser gun. Another group of Quarrymen charged at him, but suddenly tripped when vines grew out and ensnared their legs. A cloud of pollen then fell upon the ensnared Quarrymen and were instantly put to sleep. Flora peeked out from behind the tree she was hiding in and giggled.

Lexington had evaded his pursuers and hid within the many trees in the park.

"That little freak could be anywhere!" said one of the Quarrymen as he charged his sledgehammer.

From the shadows, Lexington leapt out and tackled a Quarryman down, then lunged at another, taking him out.

"THERE IT IS! ATTACK!"

With his smaller frame, Lexington was quite fast and agile, dodging the sledge swings and lasers. He would zip around landing punched, swipes, and tail whips along the way, knocking the racists down like cheap pottery. From the trees, Tecna backed him up by shooting out green shocks at other Quarrymen, which at the same time, disabled their weapons as they were electronic, and that was her forte. Those guys were soon dealt with as they were total wimps without their precious weapons.

Hudson was fighting against a Quarryman who tried to cave his skull in with his charged sledge. He parried the blow with his sword and punched him away. He parries yet another sledge and tripped him with his tail, followed by a tail slam to the head. Another Quarryman fired at him with a laser, but Hudson quickly deflected the beams with his sword, redirecting them at other Quarrymen, knocking them out, before finally deflecting a beam right back at the shooter. As Hudson stood up, he felt a muzzle pointed at the side of his head.

"I'm gonna blow your brains out, freak!"

"Will ye, now, laddie? If aye were ye, ah'd be pointin' that thing te ather way." Said Hudson.

"You think I'm gonna fall for that old trick!"

Before he could think, the Quarryman screamed as he got jumped by Bronx, knocking him down. The Gargoyle dog clamped the gun in his jaws and crushed it before jumping up and stomping on the Quarryman, knocking him out.

"Sometimes eets te old tricks ye 'ave te warry ab'oot." Said Hudson as he continued fighting alongside Bronx. Layla helped to lessen their load by ensnaring some Quarrymen in her morphix or hitting them with intense water pressure.

Backstage area…

Havoc ensued as the Quarrymen stationed there were being taken apart by the three now human Nerima martial artists. They had no idea where the three insolent teens came from, but had no time to react as Shampoo, Mousse, and Ukyou proceeded to beat the hell out of them.

Shampoo would shatter the weapons of her opponents with her bonboris, then slam them into comas with the spherical clubs. Ukyou would knock out any with her giant spatula or snipe others with her smaller ones. Mousse took down any with whatever he had hidden up his sleeves (which is a LOT); clubs, chains, spears, swords, claws, yoyos, pole arms, and… a kitchen sink?

As the three teens kept the Quarrymen at bay, Ranma-chan had hidden herself and Angela in a safe corner. She was soon joined by Bloom, who had dropped her disguise.

"She going to be all right?" asked Bloom.

"She should. She looks like she's just been tranquilized." Replied Ranma-chan.

A flash of light appeared beside them and there floated a mini Stella.

"Stella?" said Bloom.

"Goliath sent me! I'm here to get you guys out of here!" said Stella.

"Go on, Stella! Get Angela and Bloom to a safe place so you two can heal her up!" said Ranma-chan.

"But what about you, Ranma?" asked Bloom.

Ranma-chan focused on her powers and reverted to her male self. "Don't worry about me! I've got some unfinished business here!"

Stella nods and casts another Lucid Warp, transporting herself, Bloom, and the unconscious Angela away. Ranma then joined in on the fight and started beating the crap out of some Quarrymen.

At a nearby building rooftop, Stella appeared with her two passengers in a flash of light. Bloom lays Angela on the ground as Stella returns to her full size.

"She's really out cold here." Said Stella.

"She's been highly sedated." Said Bloom. She stood up and transformed. "Winx Enchantix!"

Once Bloom was transformed, she framed her hands around Angela's face and focused her inner energies. The redheaded Faerie was surrounded in an orange aura as she used her magic to purge the sedatives out of Angela's system.

"Dragon Cleansing!"

The orange aura spreads itself into Angela. Black specs started to float out above her body and started to dissipate into the air. Once the light died down, Angela's eyes began to slowly flutter open.

"Mmmm… what… happened…?" asked a disoriented Angela.

"Oh Angela, thank goodness you're all right!" said Bloom.

"Bloom?" said Angela as she saw her. She then turned to see the blonde Faerie. "Stella?"

"You were kidnapped by the Quarrymen and drugged." Said Stella. "Luckily, we were able to get you out and Bloom here brought you back to the waking world."

"What?" It was then Angela remembered what happened. "That's right! I was kidnapped by Castaway and…" She suddenly remembered something else. "Oh no! He's set a trap for my Clan!"

"Don't worry. They're well aware of it and are now engaging the Quarrymen right now along with our friends." Said Bloom.

"Really? Then we've got to go back! We've got to help them!" said Angela.

"Hold on! You can't go anywhere like that! Hold on a sec…" Stella held her hands before her. "Healing Light!" Angela's body was bathed in light as she felt her injuries and fatigue from the sedatives fade away. She started flexing her arms, finally getting feeling in them. "NOW you're ready! Now let's go!"

A Lucid Warp later, the three vanished from the rooftop.

Central Park…

Ranma emerged back on stage as the backstage area was being taken care of at the moment. He looked around to see the Gargoyles still in a brawl with the Quarrymen. His own danger sense went off as he jumped and did a split kick at two Quarrymen trying to rush him on either side. He saw more of the masked racists charging at him with their charged sledges raised. Ranma then proceeded to show them his fighting style up close and personal. Punches and kicks went flying, and even more Quarrymen went flying. They were no match for the battle-hardened teen.

After taking the last one down, Ranma looked around and noticed Castaway was gone. He suddenly ducked a charged sledge swing at his head and quickly rolled away. Ranma's eyes met with the insane racist leader himself.

"You traitor! How dare you interfere with my business!" shouted Castaway as he swung wildly at him with the sledge.

Ranma dodged the rage-driven attacks as if he were in a sparring session with Akane. "Traitor? I was never on your side to begin with, asswipe!"

"I'm trying to save this city from the Gargoyle threat! And here you support the enemy! You are a traitor to the human race, and traitors deserve no mercy!" Ranma sighed as he continued to dodge at the same time hearing Castaway's whiny self-righteous voice. He's heard it dozens of times from all the Quarrymen he had beaten the crap out of. "STAY STILL, DAMN YOU!"

Ranma finally reacted by landing a punch at Castaway's face, spinning him back. He didn't hit him hard enough to knock him out as he wanted him to experience the pain. Castaway held his face as a bruise started to form on his cheek. Blood started trickling from his nose.

"All bark and no bite…" said Ranma in contempt. "And I'm trying to defend my friends here. The Gargoyles are not the monsters you label them to be, idiot! They're actually quite a great bunch! In fact, they're a hell of a lot better than a lot of people I know, including you! All you're doing is lashing out in prejudice! Just because they're not human, you automatically dub them enemies! This wouldn't have happened if you had just minded your own damn business! You're no savior of humanity! You're just a Goddamn racist! You will no longer destroy any more lives with your bullshit lies!"

Castaway wanted to hear no more as a mask of rage covered his face. With an inhuman cry, he charged his sledgehammer and lunged at Ranma. "DIE YOU BRAT!"

Before Ranma could retaliate, a swoosh of wings was heard, and Castaway was suddenly knocked back into the podium, temporarily stunned. Ranma looked up at the seven-foot Gargoyle before him.

"Goliath? Quite an entrance there. I take it you've taken care of the Quarrymen out there?"

"I had a little help from Stella." Said Goliath.

"Ranma!"

Ranma turned to see Bloom in her human mode rush up to him. With her were Stella in her human mode and Angela.

"Bloom? Stella?"

"Angela!"

"Father!"

Goliath and Angela embraced, happy to be reunited again.

"Oh Angela… I thought I had lost you…"

"I'm so sorry for making you worry, Father…"

Ranma smirked at the family reunion, then turned towards the girls.

"You did good, you two."

"Out of the way! Police!" Elisa Maza pushed her way onto the stage, Matt Bluestone and other uniformed officers rounding up the downed Quarrymen. Soon, the whole area was packed with New York's Finest, arresting any Quarrymen they could find, which wasn't hard, as nearly all of them had been knocked out unconscious due to the Clan, the Faeries, and the NWC. Elisa made her way over to Goliath and Angela. "Goliath! Angela! Are you two all right?"

Castaway's eyes widened when he heard those voices. He recognized Goliath's voice, and he also recognized Elisa's voice. Through his worm vision, he saw the traitorous woman worrying over the monster, then felt the bile come up his throat as he saw her place a hand on the monster's arm and look up at him with loving concern in her eyes. To him, that was the greatest crime and abomination of all. Looking off to the side, he could see the Quarryman sledgehammer within his reach. The madman stared at it with glistening eyes. He could have it and be striking Goliath dead where he stood, as he was preoccupied with that traitorous woman, then follow with the rest.

With wild animal instinct, Castaway snatched up the hammer and charged. He charged the sledge to its highest level, not bothering to care that in doing so, he'd risk the weapon blowing up in his hands. All he cared about was wiping out the banes of his existence in front of him.

The six heard the high-pitched whine of the electric-charged sledgehammer and turned to see Castaway charging at them with eyes of insanity.

"DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEE!"

"Dammit! Look out!" shouted Ranma.

Goliath was shocked to see Castaway was still up and running, but was even more shocked when he charged at him while both Elisa and Angela were right in the middle. Time seemed to have gone in slow motion as Castaway brought the hammer down on the three of them. Goliath had to do something fast. He couldn't bear to lose those precious to him again!

"NO!"

Goliath's eyes flashed white, and without even thinking about it, thrusts his open taloned hand out at Castaway. To the shock of everyone watching, especially Ranma, a basketball-sized sphere of light formed at his outstretched hand and shot out at Castaway. The Quarryman leader was taken completely by surprise and was blasted back several feet. It was then that his charged sledgehammer was beeping dangerously on overload and exploded in a starburst of sparks right in his face. Castaway was thrown down on the stage, his face and hands blackened by the electric blast.

Goliath was surprised at what had happened seconds before.

"Goliath? What did you do? How did you do that?" asked Elisa.

The tall lavender Gargoyle looked at his hand in confusion. "I… I truly have no idea…"

Ranma was in awe at what Goliath just did. _'No way! Was that a ki blast? But how?'_

Seeing that Goliath and Angela were all right, Elisa excused herself and went over to the down form of Castaway. She slightly flinched at the sight of Castaway's burnt face, but recovered as she flipped him over and slapped her handcuffs on him behind his back. "John Castaway, you're under arrest. You have the right to remain silent, though in this case, that won't be much of a problem for you, will it?"

Shampoo, Ukyou, and Mousse came out from the backstage to join the others. The rest of the Clan and the Winx, now back in civilian mode, also came on stage to regroup on stage.

"Angela! Thank goodness you're all right!" said Broadway as he embraced his mate.

"Oh Broadway!" said Angela with tears in her eyes.

"It great to see things all ending well." Said Flora.

Ranma steps up towards the podium and addressed the crowds. "Do you see that, everyone? Those hooded maniacs were the ones who attacked the Gargoyles first and they merely acted in self-defense! They were also trying to rescue family, which those idiot Quarrymen KIDNAPPED for this farce of a rally! These Quarrymen act all high and mighty, waging war on a 'threat' which was never a threat to begin with! All this is based on just one idiot's own stupid racism! That dumbass Castaway doesn't know jack shit about the Gargoyles! All he does is slander their name just to have them all killed for the sake of his stupid racist ideals! His stupid group had the Gargoyles constantly living in fear that they might not wake up the next time they sleep! You have any idea how that feels? If anyone's terrorizing anybody, it's the Quarrymen! I happen to be friends with the Clan, and you know what? They're actually cool to be around, unlike some people I know! They're friends!"

All the events on stage had been observed and heard as the microphone was still on. Everything had been witnessed firsthand. No one could deny that which has been laid out before them. The PIT group gave a rousing cheer and many others in the crowd joined in as well.

"That was very brave of you, Ranma." Said Angela as she approached him.

"I'm kinda surprised myself, actually." Admitted Ranma. "I never did see myself as the speech giving type."

"It seems a new age is dawning." Said Goliath.

"Seems that way, big guy." Added Elisa.

After some time, Castaway and all his remaining Quarrymen had been carted off to the NYPD or to Manhattan Medical under guard. The police had to cart off truckloads of the masked racists.

Next day's news broadcast…

"Police authorities last night have arrested John Castaway, founder of the Quarrymen organization, on a number of charges, including extortion, willful destruction of private property, breaking and entering, vandalism, grievous bodily assault, attempted murder, disruption of public order, fraud, to name a few. It is possible Castaway might be extradited for criminal trials abroad, but given the criminal charges against him here in Manhattan, it is highly unlikely."

The camera switches angles on the anchorwoman on the scene. "In a press conference this morning, the police commissioner, in conjunction with the mayor's office, declared the Quarryman organization officially disbanded. It was also made law that anything to do with the organization is hereby banned, and any practice of its ideals is punishable by law. Our own field reporter, Nicole Shedan, is currently to report the situation."

Said reporter focuses on the camera. "Thank you. This is Nicole Shedan, live outside of the NYPD where the news of the Quarrymen disbanding was announced a few hours ago. Here are some reactions from people on the street."

The camera switches to several different people being interviewed.

"I'm glad something was done about them. The costs in damages done by the Quarrymen are astronomical. I'd like to know who's going to be responsible for all the repairs." Said a businessman.

"Quarrymen? I say they're just a bunch of closed-minded jerks!" said a young man.

"I suppose I should relax now since there are now Gargoyles living in the city. They did make friends with those adolescents." Said a middle-aged woman.

A group of young people crowded the mic. "I don't see what the big deal is! I think having the Gargoyles here is pretty cool! Gives this place more variety, if you know what I mean. In my opinion, those Quarrymen are just a bunch of narrow-minded idiots!" said a brunette teenage boy.

"Yeah! It's not what you look like, but it's how you act that counts!" added a teenage redheaded girl.

"And Gargoyles can fly, too! Who hasn't dreamt about being able to fly on their own steam?" said a blonde pony-tailed girl.

"It almost feels like we're in a comic or an anime. Sounds crazy, but it does! I mean, humanoid beings who also happen to be heroes, sounds like a show in the making or something." Said another teen boy wearing specs. "And that female Gargoyle looked pretty hot… how can you hate such beauty as that?"

"Hah! Perv…"

"You're one to talk! You're crushing on the red one!"

"W-who told you that!"

Nicole Shedan came back on with a quirky smile on her face. "As you all can see, times are a-changing. Gargoyles now live among us. Originally labeled public enemy number one, are now basically welcomed in the city, the public opinion of them drastically changed for the better.. This is Nicole Shedan, WVRN News. Back to you in the studio."

The TV turned off as it zooms out to reveal the interior of Xanatos's private office.

"It would seem that the visit of your old friend and her family have made quite a difference in this city, Mr. Xanatos." Said Owen.

"That it has, Owen. That it has." Said Xanatos. "Public relations of the Gargoyles have improved immensely, the Quarrymen are gone, and we are no longer being harassed by the public. A new age is dawning. I only pray it lasts once Nodoka and her family eventually return home."

In the guestroom, Ranma lays on the bed lost in thought.

'_I'm sure of it. Goliath performed a ki blast that night. It looked to have been triggered on adrenaline, though. Still, is it possible he had tapped into his ki? I wonder if the others are capable of doing that as well?'_

His curiosity as a fighter and a magic user only grew the more he thought about it. Perhaps he'll talk with the Clan leader about it tonight.

To be continued…

Ending (Blue Seed style, 'Touch and Go!')

A shot of a model of Castle Wyvern shows up and rotating as the music plays.

_Itsunoma ni ka yume no naka de (I don't know when and why in my dream)_

_Futari KISU o shiteita no (We were kissing, the two of us)_

Ranma is seen with Hudson and Bronx behind him. The old Gargoyle was kneeling down, rubbing the dog Gargoyles head.

_Mitsumeatte zutto mae kara (Watching each other's faces, from a long time ago)_

_Kokoni ita you ni (As we'd been here for a long time)_

Ranma is seen taking a flying crane stance on one of the parapets. On either side of him, Brooklyn and Lexington were trying to mimic his actions.

_Doukashiteru ne hen na kimochi (There's something wrong with me and I feel strange) _

_Asa yake ga me ni shimiru (The red sunrise penetrates into my eyes)_

Ranma is seated at a table having a conversation with Broadway and Angela. They ask something of the pigtailed boy that caused him to blush.

_Aoi RIARU mune no oku ni umarete... (The blue real is born, so deep inside my head…)_

Ranma leaves down the main tower staircase as he leaves Goliath and Elisa alone up there. He gives off a knowing smirk.

_Koi ja nakute ii nante (I'm sorry for telling you love was unnecessary)_

_Mayowasete gomen ne (Making you lose your way)_

Ranma looks up at the moon in the night sky, and sees the Gargoyles' shadow silhouettes fly by.

_Kitto sono fun watashi mo setsunaku naru no ni (I'm sure I'll be as sad as you feel)_

Ranma stops and turns to see the Winx Club behind him and freezes scene.

End ending

Preview…

Ranma: We thought with the disbanding of the Quarrymen, the Gargoyles' troubles would be over.

Bloom: Another Gargoyles? Part of Goliath's clan?

Layla: Whoa! She's attacking us!

Flora: But why? Goliath and the others worked so hard for this peace! Why would she want to disrupt it?

Tecna: All I have to say is that redhead is nuts!

Stella: Looks like racism isn't limited to just humans…

Musa: Guys… we got a situation here…

Ranma: Next time, on Ranma Club, 'Final Scheme! End of Immortality!' Crazy bitch! I hope the new tricks the Clan gained will be enough…

Author's notes:

Sorry it took so long to get this updated. Real life was biting me in the ass at the moment. Plus, I was trying to figure out how to play this chapter out. This sucker is thirty-nine pages long on times-roman on a twelve font! After nearly three months, I'm back! Well, after the next chapter, Ranma and crew will return to Japan. The Earth arc is almost over…

Winx Club has been a lot more popular than one might think. Even I didn't know how much of a success it was (or how popular this fic would be, for that matter). Of course, I talk about the uncut RAI version. Four seasons, two movies, a manga, and two live musical performances (Winx Power Show and Winx on Ice), which gave me the inspiration to do the band and figure skating match chapters. And to think the series was created by a man. Never would've imagined.

I've taken a look at the polls of "Best date with Ranma", and these are the results:

1st – Bloom

2nd – Stella

3rd – Flora

4th – Tecna

5th – Musa and Layla tied (aww, no love for theirs…)

I had a feeling that first would be either Bloom, Stella, or Flora.

(1)What Elisa said to Matt about his believing in the existence of the Illuminati and other urban legends.

(2)It truly is sad that racism was a part of our dark history. The Nazis under Hitler and the KKK are prime examples to name a few. If there's one thing I hate, it's people who hate for no damn reason. I'm sure all of us now feel the same way.

Firelordeg: It's getting harder and harder, but I try.

PEJP Bengtzone: Hope it's good enough.

Hiryo: Thanks right kindly!

TheLordOfPages1692: I think Gargoyles is one of the best animated Disney series out there. Much drama and plot, product of great writers. And yes, your assessment of the Tendo Sisters is quite accurate.

Tailsmo4ever: Send them over, please.

Eduardo: Actually, Gargoyles fanfiction is not at all rare. The very first fanfiction I've ever read years ago was on Gargoyles. You just gotta know where to look. I've once read one about Angela being a fashion model thanks to Fox.

Sonic 1: I must've forgotten to describe them climbing nearby trees to glide off. D'oh!

Durlock: Let it all sink in then. Actually, a cross with Gargoyles was something I had planned on long ago, and now I'm there!

Erick Genryusai: Great show, right? Calling Demona a better parent than Genma is a bit of a stretch, though. After all, she tried to manipulate Angela to follow her side, not giving a damn about Angela's feelings just as long as she'd be obedient and follow her racist views like a "good daughter" should (sound familiar?). I'd think the Clan would decline the invitation to Alfea. After all, they have a code to not abandon their home and protectorate. Puck as a teacher at Alfea WOULD be interesting, but alas, he's bound by Oberon's rules and restrictions.

Alyssa/cookiegirl28: Glad you love it so! Why the new name change?

Cyclon One: And I thought I was merely writing a fic. Never imagined it would get THIS much attention.

Tail 1: Hmmm… might consider that…

IsaMette: Looking a bit too far ahead there. Also, regrettably, I never finished all of the HP books. Are you MetteIsa as well?

Duelist: Thank you, new reader!

Ryan L. Spradling: Some of what you've said I've already considered. Believe me, Demona WILL be dealt with. She's gotten away with her racism for far too long… Oh, and Owen would refuse treatment to his hand, as Puck WANTS to limit himself to human standards in order to challenge himself. More than likely, he could've healed it himself but didn't feel like it. The Winx getting maternal? Hmmm…

God of all: As long as I can keep track.

Jimbobob5536: What can I say? I love that show!

Sagitarius: No worries there. No way Ryoga could find his way to Manhattan. If anything, he's probably in the Amazon right now…

Hanzo of the Salamander: Glad ya like it.

XemnasisMANSEX0-0: Oh, that.

Dumbledork: So many possibilities, which is why it took me this long to update. I can only fit so much in.

Jerry Unipeg: I was hoping I did that well enough.

El Irresponsible: Yep, you guessed it! But that will be intil they get back to Magix.

Chm01: I try.

Kidcrud: Actually, I never did expect this fic to get this popular. I just wrote this on a whim and wanted to try something different from the usual Ranma/Sailor Moon crossovers. I'm glad I made the personalities blend nicely here. Didn't think I was able to. Oh, there might be just ONE more crossover later… BTW, congrats on being the 500th reviewer!

Rictor Yagami: Better get yourself reacquainted then.

_**RAI vs. 4Kids Rant!**_

This is a continuation of the previous chapter's rant. Same episode, season 1 ep 11, "The Realm of Nymphs" (US: "Junior League" again, the hell?).

Scene: the girls at Blackmud Swamp.

**4Kids:**

Flora: "Thank you so much for coming! Only true friends would follow me into this swamp!"

Stella: "Hey… wouldn't miss it for anything…"

Musa: "Yo Flo, we're your peeps! For better or for worse!"

Bloom: "Worse includes the occasional fashion fiasco, right Stel?" (materialism overemphasis again…)

Stella: "You know what they say, all for one and one for all."

Flora: "Oh, wonderful! I'll need your help to get this ingredient. It won't be easy. This is it, the _Cheerful Gladiolos_!"

Stella: "If that's it, couldn't you have had it delivered? It's a flower!"

Flora: "Actually, there's only one left in the world. The BMJL has it." (WTF? "BMJL?")

Musa: "Hey! That sounds like a hip-hop group!"

Flora: "Nuh-uh. It's the BlackMud Junior League. You know, they do volunteer work around here." (Uhhh… right…)

Stella: "Oh! That's like the Solaria Junior League! I got the sweetest shoes at their selling auction!" (over-emphasis on materialism again…)

Flora: "This one's run by the undines, little water nymphs. They've ruled this swamp for centuries."

Stella: "Reality check, Flora, you're gonna ask them for the last _Cheerful Gladiolos_! Why would they ever give it to you?"

Flora: "I don't expect them to. That's why I've developed a potion especially for this. All I need is to borrow the flower and use a drop of my invention. I call it the vegal cloner."

Bloom: "Cool!"

Flora: "This way, the flower won't be endangered anymore."

Bloom: "So let's go and get that flower, but we'll leave Kiko here. He'll be safer that way."

Stella: "Speaking of being safer, I think that I should stay here, too!"

Musa: "Get your booty moving now!"

Stella: "But I have this bad feeling! It's creeping me out!"

Musa: "Any place five miles away from the mall creeps you out."

Stella: "No, I'm telling you, I feel like there's something out there!"

(shows shot of the monster they'll meet at the end of the ep. Oh yeah, do an early spoiler in the beginning, why don't you? Idiots…)

How it REALLY went down…

**RAI:**

Flora: "I still can't believe it! I never thought you'd have followed me here!"

Stella: "Yeah… me neither…"

Musa: "The truth is we couldn't let you come here by yourself."

Bloom: "They may be a bit grumpy sometimes, but they care about you."

Stella: "ANYWAY, I hope this camping trip doesn't last too long."

Flora: "If you all help me find this magic flower, it won't last long at all. See? This is the _Cheerful Gladiolos_."

Stella: "That's a pretty flower, but are you sure it can be found around here?"

Flora: "Absolutely! The ecosystem of this swamp is quite diversified."

Musa: "And what do you need it for, exactly?"

Flora: "The essence of the _Cheerful Gladiolos_ is an antidote for the witches' sadness spell. *giggle*"

Stella: "Very well then, what are we waiting for? Let's go and get the flower so we can get back."

Flora: "It's not as easy as that. It's a very skittish flower. It doesn't let itself be picked."

Stella: "Don't tell me we're gonna have to coax it into following us of its own free will! I've had it with walking plants!"

Flora: "Actually, we just have to ask the flower to extend one of its petals, and then I'll use a drop of this mixture, one of my inventions, and check this out."

Musa: "That was fast!" (notice that it was MUSA who spoke, NOT Bloom. What were you thinking, 4Crap?)

Flora: "I can create an infinite number of artificial petals!"

Bloom: (4Crap cut: Bloom rubs her hands together as if getting ready to get her hands dirty, so to speak) "This is great! Let's get to work right away!" (end 4Crap cut. Why did they even feel to cut that?) "Kiko, you stay right here, okay? The swamp is not a good place for you to walk about."

Stella: "Can I stay, too? I won't wander off, I promise! Cross my heart!"

Musa: "Stella, please! Don't start complaining already!"

Stella: "Who's complaining? I was just asking a simple question… Then we'll go right back to Alfea, right?"

Bloom, Flora, Musa, and Tecna: "STELLA!"

(shows shot of the CAMP as they leave, NOT the monster, which won't be seen until the END of the episode, where it's supposed to be! At least this way, the viewer is left to wonder what will happen. As Peter Venkman of the Real Ghostbusters said, "Why don't you ever allow us the thrill of discovery?")


	43. Author's Note Again

Ranma Club Author's Notes

Hey all, I know it's been nearly four months since my last update, but I've been seriously bogged down with classes and RL lately, which drastically reduced my net time as well as personal issues. One of which had me standing for nearly TEN HOURS STRAIGHT in line at a foreign affairs department just to get a passport. Also, classes are a real bitch lately (dissection sucks). This doesn't mean that I've abandoned this fic, far from it! I still have plans for it and where it will be going. In fact, I'm trying to hurry up and get to the movie part now that I got a fellow author's permission to use one of his fic's plots to further it.

Currently, I'm about 45% done with the next chapter and slowly climbing. Here's a sneak peek at what's to come.

Brooklyn…

"Okay, now try and visualize your ki into a ball in your hand." Instructed Ranma.

Brooklyn had to focus hard has he held his opened clawed hand palm up in front of him. After a bit of effort, he managed to make a baseball-sized orb of light flicker over his hand. It took a bit for him to keep the ki ball stabilized.

"Whoa…" said Brooklyn.

"Okay, you formed it, now try to launch it."

Brooklyn nods and focuses. He thrusts his hand out and fires the ki ball. It flies off… very slowly and crookedly. The ki ball floats upwards a bit, then finally drops down right on Brooklyn's head, knocking him down to the ground. The red Gargoyle could only say one thing.

"Ow…"

Ranma sighs. "Looks like we're gonna have a long night…" _'Hmm… that certainly brings back memories.'_ He thought back to his training when he tried to master the Shishi Hokodan. That time, he shot a rather large depression-fueled ki ball before it boomeranged right back at him. Still, that moment was when Ranma got inspired for using a different emotion to fuel his ki, which was his confidence and self-esteem.

Broadway…

"Okay, Broadway, like I instructed." Said Ranma.

"Alright…" Broadway holds out his hand and focuses. After a moment, a ki ball forms over his hand. "Whoa… it actually worked!" Taking a stance, Broadway thrusts his hand out to fire the ki ball. However, rather than shoot outward as he intended, the ki ball fell straight down, right on his foot. There was a slight explosion as it dissipated on impact. "Yeow!"

Ranma could only sweatdrop as Broadway hopped up and down on one foot, clutching his injured one in pain. "Gonna have to work on trajectory control…"

Lexington…

"Remember to focus now." Said Ranma.

Lexington nods as he holds his hands in front of him, palms facing each other. Focusing as much as he could, a ball of ki formed in between his hands. It started to grow about as big as a basketball.

"Yeah! I did it!" said Lexington excitedly.

Suddenly, the ki ball just exploded in his face, knocking him back into the castle wall.

"Lex! You all right?" asked Ranma as he rushed over to the down and slightly singed yellow Gargoyle.

"Oooohh… what hit me?"

"You lost control of yourself and it blew up. You've got to contain it."

"Painfully noted…"

Looking out from the door, the Winx winched after witnessing the incident. They recalled their own practices with forming dark energy orbs during their temporary enrollment at Cloud Tower. One student had experienced the same accident Lex did.

End sneak peek…

Thanks to everyone who've been patient with me these times and I'm hoping to get the next chapter out by hopefully the end of the week at the earliest. Until then!

Frequent Reader.


	44. Final Scheme! End of Immortality!

Disclaimer: Ranma ½ belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and Viz Video and Winx Club belongs to Iginio Straffi and Rai S.p.A (NOT 4Kids!). Gargoyles belongs to Disney. Songs 'Aishitageru' belongs to Makai Senki Disgaea and 'Return to Destiny' belongs to High School of the Dead.

Note: this follows the Rai version of Winx as the 4Kids version butchered it too much, like with every anime it dubs.

Chapter 38: Final Scheme! End of Immortality!

Castle Wyvern…

Fox was in the nursery playing with Alex. With them were the Winx girls. Currently, they all sat in a circle around the walking baby, calling on him to walk over to each of them.

"Your son is so adorable, Fox!" said Flora.

"He is, isn't he?" said Fox.

"What's it like, being a mother?" asked Bloom.

"One of the greatest feelings I've ever had. A loving offspring from a great man. As they say, children are our future."

"And he's part Fae as well?" asked Musa.

"A quarter to be precise." Replied Fox. "I know he'll grow up to be a handsome, magic-user. Isn't that right, Alex? Yes you are! Yes you are!"

Alex cooed happily.

"And he's got a Clan to protect him, too." Added Layla.

"True. You girls thought of having kids yourselves?" asked Fox.

The Winx girls immediately blushed when they were asked that question. Just then, Ranma walked past the open door of the nursery. He glanced at the girls in the room, who then glanced back with blushed faces. Ranma didn't know why he felt nervous, but when he saw the Winx playing with baby Alex, he got weird images in his head about having children. Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa, Tecna, and Layla also had similar thoughts as each girl imagined herself with Ranma and a separate baby.

Ranma quickly snapped himself out of his state and continued on his way, still blushing at the thought.

'_Sheesh… where did that come from?'_ thought Ranma.

Unknown to him, Platinum Sky, Diamond Brandon, Gold Helia, Onyx Riven, Silver Timmy, and Amethyst Nabu appeared over him. They all looked like they were chuckling.

Opening (Makai Senki Disgaea style, 'Aishitageru')

Music starts as it shows Ranma and the Winx at the foot of the Eyrie Building. It then zooms upwards all the way to the top where Castle Wyvern rested. Pans further up into the sky when night falls, showing the Ranma Club title.

_Ai no tameiki ni shibarareteru mitai (It's like I'm being bound by sighs of love)_

_Donna jumon demo hodokenai no yo (And I can't break free no matter what spells I use)_

The Winx are in their Enchantix, and one at a time fly upwards into the night sky. Ranma-chan in Faerie-mode flies up looking rather embarrassed. In her arms, she carries Neko-Shampoo and Kitsune-Ukyou. Flying up after her is Kamo-Mousse with Kiko on his back.

_Urei wo hisometa shizuka na hitomi ga (Those quiet eyes that hide sorrow)_

_Yokei ni kokoro kakimidashiteku (Greatly disturbs my heart)_

At the castle towers, we see the Pixies floating and looking out. Swith to a shot of Nodoka, Kasumi, and Sasuke looking out, then David Xanatos, Fox, Owen, and Alex in Fox's arms.

_Sunao ja nai atashi yori mo (More than my untruthful self)_

_Sunao ja nai anata ga itoshii (The untruthful you is beloved)_

Pans down to show a side view of Ranma and Ranma-chan standing back to back as they slowly look upwards. The Specialist souls slowly emerge from them and turn to look at the screen. Switch to a shot of Elisa with her back turned, then quickly spins around as it zooms into her eye.

_Anata ga ii no akuma demo ii (You are good, even if you are a demon)_

_AH ai mo meguriaeta KISEKI (Ah, love is a miracle only met by chance)_

At Castle Wyvern, the Clan immediately burst out of their stone slumber with roars. They jump off the castle and glide off, fighting against several robots. In an unknown area, Ranma and his friends were fighting off more of the robots.

_Kienai kizu mo fukai KARUMA mo (So are wounds that do not disappear and deep karma)_

_AH aishitageru (Ah, I will love you)_

_Doko ni ite mo nando demo OH OH! (No matter where you are, no matter how many times, oh oh!)_

Goliath and Clan proceed to fight using newly acquired ki techniques, blasting gun turrets, robots, and what looked like rock golems to bits. Ranma's group also busted up the opposition just as easily. Everyone turns to look at a certain Gargoyle standing in front of a menacing looking device.

_Oh oh oh!_

_Aishitageru (I will love you)_

The entire cast rushes towards the figure, bashing away anything trying to stop them and the scene freezes.

End opening

Castle Wyvern main tower…

Goliath looked at his open hand, still confused as to what had happened that night.

'_I still don't understand… how did I do that? T'is sorcery!'_ thought Goliath.

"What are ye thinkin' 'bout, lad?" asked Hudson as he and the rest of the Clan approached their leader.

"That last attack I unleashed upon Castaway that night." Replied Goliath.

"By the way, that move was really cool!" said Brooklyn.

"I had no idea you could use magic, Father." Said Angela.

"Well, I'm not much of a magic user." Said Goliath. The only time he remembered using magic was with the Phoenix Gate, and that used the relic itself as a medium.

"You know, I wonder if we could do the same thing?" pondered Broadway.

"That would be a cool thing to do." Added Lexington.

"That wasn't magic."

The Clan turned to see Ranma, Shampoo, Ukyou, and Mousse walking up onto the tower.

"That wasn't magic at all. It didn't feel at all like it when you did that attack. As a magical being myself, I should know." Said Ranma.

"It wasn't sorcery?" asked Angela.

"So then what was it?" asked Brooklyn.

"If anything, I'd say it would have to be… ki." Replied Ranma.

"Ki?"

"Latent energy within all living beings." Said Shampoo. "All living beings have ki, but not all can use ki. Only ones use ki are martial artists like Shampoo and rest."

"It can be used to enhance your body or be channeled into objects." Added Ukyou. To prove her point, she picks up a fist-sized rock near her feet, tosses it up, and swings at it with her battle spatula. Before the rock fell to the ground, it was cleanly sliced in two.

"It can be channeled to do other things, too." Said Mousse. He holds out his sleeves on either side of himself, then dumps out a pile of weapons almost as tall as him from both sleeves. He then waves his arms over the weapon piles and seemingly makes them vanish within his sleeves.

"And it can be channeled like this." Ranma holds out his hand, palm up, and with a bit of concentration, causes a baseball-sized blue-white sphere of ki to form. Shampoo picks up the two halves of the rock Ukyou sliced in two earlier and threw them up into the air. Ranma then throws the ki ball at the halves, shattering them to pebbles.

The Clan was in awe at the display.

"Amazing! And this isn't sorcery?" asked Angela.

"Far from it. As Shampoo said before, ki is in all living beings. Only a few people, basically martial artists like us, are able to fully utilize it for battle purposes." Replied Ranma. "It can enhance strength, speed, and natural healing processes."

"Sounds like mutant powers." Commented Broadway.

"You watch way too many movies." Said Lexington.

"Hey! They're good ones!"

"Goliath, it would seem you've unknowingly tapped into your ki." Said Ranma. "What you did to that Castaway jerk was proof of that."

"Yes, but I still don't know how I did it." Said Goliath.

"Tell me something. What were you feeling at the time when you did that ki blast?"

"Well, I felt desperation for one thing, but more than anything else, I felt a strong desire to protect Elisa and Angela from that fanatic. They were right in his path and I just could let any harm come to them."

"I figured as much. It would seem that your ki is based off of your protective nature. Ki uses emotions as a medium to be projected. That last attack you saw me do on that rock was my Moko Takabisha. It fuels on my confidence and self-esteem. The more you feel of that emotion, the stronger the attack. From what you did to Castaway, that blast was pretty damn strong. You must've really wanted to protect Elisa and Angela from him."

In a high security prison, Castaway was hospitalized in bed under heavy guard. His entire body was wrapped up in bandages, even more so on his hands and face due to the burns he suffered from the exploding Quarryman sledgehammer. The former Quarrymen leader had suffered severe trauma to his central nervous system because of the accident and was put into a coma or a catatonic state as a result. When he will wake up is anyone's guess. The way he is now, he won't be leading anything anytime soon.

Back at the castle…

"I doubt that bastard will ever wake up." Said Ranma.

"Well, that means we're rid of one major headache." Said Brooklyn.

"One, but we've still got others." Said Lexington. "There even may be ones that haven't shown up yet."

"Sheesh, had to point that out, huh?"

"I'm just being realistic here."

"If you're all interested, I can show you how to tap into your ki." Said Ranma.

The Clan's attention turned to Ranma and his friends.

"You mean, we can do that kind of stuff, too?" asked Broadway.

"If Goliath could do it, I don't see why not." Replied Ukyou.

"I think it would be a good idea, Father." Said Angela. "It would be good to have something to fall back on and we should always be prepared for anything life throws at us."

"You may have a point, Angela." Said Goliath. "So how do we do this?"

"I should tell you, ki manipulation can take some time to learn." Said Ranma. "In your case, it may go quickly since you're all technically magical beings and you all possess fighting prowess."

"Heh, what can I say? It's a talent!" said Broadway as he flexed his arm.

"Okay then, I'll try to help you out." Said Ranma.

"Shampoo assist, too." Said Shampoo.

The following few nights, Ranma and the NWC trained the Clan on how to manipulate ki during their off-times from city patrol. At some times, Nodoka and the Winx assisted in the training. For one thing, each Gargoyle had to find a suitable emotion to focus on, just as Ranma did. They did run along a few bumps in the road, however.

Brooklyn…

"Okay, now try and visualize your ki into a ball in your hand." Instructed Ranma.

Brooklyn had to focus hard has he held his opened clawed hand palm up in front of him. After a bit of effort, he managed to make a baseball-sized orb of light flicker over his hand. It took a bit for him to keep the ki ball stabilized.

"Whoa…" said Brooklyn.

"Okay, you formed it, now try to launch it."

Brooklyn nods and focuses. He thrusts his hand out and fires the ki ball. It flies off… very slowly and crookedly. The ki ball floats upwards a bit, then finally drops down right on Brooklyn's head, knocking him down to the ground. The red Gargoyle could only say one thing.

"Ow…"

Ranma sighs. "Looks like we're gonna have a long night…" _'Hmm… that certainly brings back memories.'_ He thought back to his training when he tried to master the Shishi Hokodan. That time, he shot a rather large depression-fueled ki ball before it boomeranged right back at him. Still, that moment was when Ranma got inspired for using a different emotion to fuel his ki, which was his confidence and self-esteem.

Broadway…

"Okay, Broadway, like I instructed." Said Ranma.

"Alright…" Broadway holds out his hand and focuses. After a moment, a ki ball forms over his hand. "Whoa… it actually worked!" Taking a stance, Broadway thrusts his hand out to fire the ki ball. However, rather than shoot outward as he intended, the ki ball fell straight down, right on his foot. There was a slight explosion as it dissipated on impact. "Yeow!"

Ranma could only sweatdrop as Broadway hopped up and down on one foot, clutching his injured one in pain. "Gonna have to work on trajectory control…"

Lexington…

"Remember to focus now." Said Ranma.

Lexington nods as he holds his hands in front of him, palms facing each other. Focusing as much as he could, a ball of ki formed in between his hands. It started to grow about as big as a basketball.

"Yeah! I did it!" said Lexington excitedly.

Suddenly, the ki ball just exploded in his face, knocking him back into the castle wall.

"Lex! You all right?" asked Ranma as he rushed over to the down and slightly singed yellow Gargoyle.

"Oooohh… what hit me?"

"You lost control of yourself and it blew up. You've got to contain it."

"Painfully noted…"

Looking out from the door, the Winx winched after witnessing the incident. They recalled their own practices with forming dark energy orbs during their temporary enrollment at Cloud Tower. One student had experienced the same accident Lex did.

Hudson…

"Okay, since you use sword, you can focus ki into it." Said Shampoo.

"I'll try, lass." Said Hudson. The old Gargoyle held his curved sword before him and tried to focus his ki. His clawed hand holding the sword started to glow a light blue. Hudson was in awe at what he was doing. Suddenly, the ki shot into the sword, causing it to fly upward out of his grasp, taking the old Gargoyle by surprise. Reaching a height of twenty feet, the sword falls back down, blade-first. Hudson yelps and dives out of the way just before the sword buries itself into the castle stone ground. Hudson winced when he saw that his sword's blade was completely pierced into the stone, only being stopped from going all the way through by the hilt's handguard. Walking over and grasping the sword, Hudson pulls it out then noticed how clean the piercing in the ground was. "Jalapeno…"

"Shampoo suggest you keep hold of sword next time…" said Shampoo.

Hudson could only nod slowly. He still couldn't believe what he had done. The ki-enhanced sword had pierced through the stone so easily like a hot knife through butter.

Angela…

"Got it, Angela? Just focus." Said Ranma.

"Alright then…" said Angela. She holds her hands in front of her chest, palms facing each other. Concentrating, she managed to form a ki ball. "Oh my… I did it!"

"Good job, Angela! Now try to launch it." Said Ukyou.

Angela thrusts her hands forward, shooting the ki ball out. However, the ki ball arched downward after traveling six feet away from her. Oddly enough, the ki ball bounced on the ground a couple times before rolling to a stop and finally dissipating to nothing.

"Errr… was that supposed to happen?" asked Angela sheepishly.

Ranma and Ukyou could only sweatdrop in response. They've never seen a ki projectile do that before.

Goliath…

The Gargoyle leader tried to form a ki ball between his hands. So far, he managed to form the energy sphere, but like with the others, had a bit of trouble in the launching stage.

"I don't understand… I'm just not able to do it like before…" said Goliath. "It's certainly different from sorcery."

"I know it's hard at first, and I speak from first-hand experience." Said Ranma. He thought back to when he tried to master the Shishi Hokodan, then remade it to his signature Moko Takabisha.

Goliath looked at the ki ball in his hand until it just dissipated. "Just what am I doing wrong here?"

"Hmmm… perhaps you need a bit more motivation." Said Layla.

"What do you mean?"

Layla said nothing as she used her powers to create a water clone of Elisa some yards away from Goliath, surprising him. Next, Layla creates a water monster heading for the Elisa water clone, which turned and took on a frightened look.

"ELISA!"

Goliath rushed forth, formed a ki ball in his hand, and quickly fired it at the water monster. As soon as the ki ball hit, the water monster exploded into droplets. The Elisa water clone turned to smile at Goliath before dissipating.

"Whoa, Goliath! You did it!" said Bloom.

Goliath looked at his hand in shock. "Jalapeno…"

"Yeah, he did it…"

Everyone turned to see a wet Ranma-chan. She truly is a water magnet since the remnants of the water monster had hit her when it got struck by Goliath's ki blast.

"Sorry about that, Ranma." Said Goliath.

"It happens a lot." Said Ranma-chan.

"It does. I've seen it happen." Affirmed Zing.

More sessions have passed by as Goliath and the Clan began to slowly learn how to better control their ki. Seeing their leader managing to pull it off a second time had given them more drive to learn more from Ranma and his friends.

Little do they know that the Manhattan Clan will be needing those abilities very soon…

Xanatos' office…

David Xanatos was currently working on his latest program and checking the security. The Clan was currently away training with Ranma and the others when not on patrol, while Nodoka, Kasumi, and Sasuke were out in the city. Fox was asleep in their room and Alex was asleep in his crib. Goliath was unsure of all the Clan leaving Castle Wyvern behind, but Xanatos assured them that it will be fine. After all, the castle had been under good care while they had temporarily moved to the NYPD clock tower before its untimely destruction. If anything happens, his Steel Clan robots and security systems can take care of it.

It was then that the building slightly shook as an explosion was heard.

"What?" Xanatos quickly turns on the surveillance monitors and saw on one of them that the R and D section had been broken into. He could make out a cloaked figure rush out of a destroyed wall, who then destroys the camera with a laser, causing the screen to go static. The multi-millionaire grabs a laser gun hidden in his desk and hits the alarm system before heading down to see the problem.

Building section below Castle Wyvern

Xanatos rushes down the hall with his weapon held at the ready. He started to have a really bad feeling about tonight. _'And it just had to be on the one night I let the whole Clan out…'_

"David!"

Xanatos turned to see his wife coming down the opposite end. She had apparently gotten out of bed in a hurry as she was only dressed in a red silk nightie and was also armed with a laser gun.

"Fancy meeting you here, Fox." Said Xanatos. "We might have a bit of a problem."

"Truly." Said Fox. "Where's Owen?"

"He's holding ground in the castle. Since the R and D section is closest to the top, it would make more sense to try and escape from there as this area has no windows."

"Good point."

The couple continues together as they run down towards the break-in point. They come across the busted wall, which had its edged charred as if it had been hit by a bomb or laser blast. Looking up, Xanatos sees the broken surveillance camera caused by the intruder.

"This way!"

They run down the hall towards the elevators where they see the smoking scrap metal remains of two Steel Clan robots standing guard. Fox looks up to one of the elevator readers and noticed it being in use.

"Whoever they are, they're heading for the castle!" said Fox.

They quickly took the next elevator up.

Castle Wyvern…

Once the elevator opened up on the castle's great hall, the Xanatos couple were shocked to see Owen slumped against the wall.

"Owen! Are you all right?" asked Fox in concern as she and David rushed up to the blonde stiffman, who was sporting a bruise on his cheek and a bloody nose. Her only response was a weak groan.

"He's out of it, but he's fine." Said Xanatos. He looks ahead to see the castle's main entrance had been opened in a hurry. "We'll soon find out who did this and make them pay." He added before he and his wife run out the door.

Bringing their weapons to bear, the Xanatos couple were out in the castle courtyard. They immediately see the cloaked figure heading towards the parapet overlooking the city below.

"Freeze!" shouted Xanatos as he and his wife aimed their weapons on the figure.

"You've got some nerve breaking into our home!" said Fox.

"Ah, but this was once MY home, human."

Both Xanatoses narrowed their eyes as they recognized the feminine, condensing voice.

"Hmph… so it's you…" said Xanatos in a low tone.

The figure removed her hood, revealing a mess of red hair on a blue face wearing a devilish grin. From the opening of her cloak, she held a laser rifle.

"Long time no see, Xanatos."

"Not long enough, Demona…" said Xanatos. "I was hoping I would not have to see you again, but fate apparently has a nasty sense of humor."

"Is that any way to speak to an old colleague?" Demona mockingly asked.

"You stopped being a 'colleague' of mine since that stone city incident." Said Xanatos bitterly. He didn't appreciate being lied to at that horrible incident. Demona had said she would help him acquire immortality in exchange for his resources, but she lied to achieve her own ends of ending the human race, That spell Demona cast with the Grimorum had caused all who had seen and heard the broadcast she was using to turn to stone during the night, his then wife included. Afterwards, she proceeded to carry out her fanatical racism, indiscriminately shattering as many stone victims as she could. Xanatos couldn't help but feel partly responsible for causing the massacre in the city by trusting Demona. If Fox had been shattered at that time, then there would've been Hell to pay. It was probably his biggest error in judgment. It wouldn't surprise him in the slightest that Demona had planned to kill him in the end, because after all, he's a human. "So what do you think you're doing? This isn't exactly a 'social visit'."

"What were you doing in the R and D lab?" demanded Fox as she held her laser gun pointed.

"You've got something I need, and I just had to have it." Replied Demona as she pulled out a machine component. It was shaped like an hourglass, with a sort of green-glowing substance held inside the casing. Around the base ends were small circuitry and light emitting diodes.

Xanatos' eyes narrowed as he recognized the component. "The IO-570 conduit…"

"You recognize your work. That's so typical of you, Xanatos." Said Demona.

"I don't know what you're planning, Demona, but you'd better drop it. That conduit is still unstable and haven't gotten all the bugs worked out yet. I don't know what would happen if it gets installed in something when it's still imperfect."

"That doesn't matter. It's still of some use to me. By the way, your security is really lax. You should upgrade, not that it would make any difference to me. That fool servant of yours actually thought he could stop me, it was just laughable."

The couple's eyes narrowed at how the blue Gargoyle bragged about taking out Owen.

"Now that we know, we're not going to let you leave here." Said Fox, pointing her laser at Demona, followed by her husband.

"I suggest you point those weapons away. You might hit something else by accident."

"What?"

Demona smirks deviously as she threw off her cloak. In her one hand, she held the conduit and her laser rifle hanging on her shoulder. In her other hand, she held a small handbag. The top flap suddenly opens, revealing…

David and Fox's eyes widened in horror at what they were seeing.

"ALEX!"

Alex was crying as he was held in the bag, his head sticking out.

"Damn, you, you coward!" said Xanatos.

"Give back our son! He's got nothing to do with this!" shouted Fox.

"Oh, but he does, for being human spawn." Said Demona as she dangled her hostage over the side of the castle.

"NO!"

"Now I suggest you drop those weapons and let me be on my way. Otherwise, the little brat will have to be scraped from the street."

The couple had no choice since their baby son was being held hostage by that monster. They dropped their laser guns to the ground with an audible thud.

"You're the worst… no, that doesn't even begin to describe you…" said Xanatos.

"Flattery will get you nowhere, Xanatos." Smirked Demona.

"Alright, you got what you came for, now just leave and let go of Alex!" said Xanatos.

"As you wish."

With those words, Demona did the unthinkable. She tossed the bag with Alex in it over the side of the castle.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" screamed Fox.

"You'll all be joining him soon enough! AH HAHAHAHAHAHA!" taunted Demona as she quickly flew off and was gone soon after.

David and Fox quickly ran to the side of the castle as they watched in horror their son plummeting to the streets below. David turned to the sound of running footsteps to see a recovered Owen running while clutching an injured arm.

"OWEN!" shouted Xanatos.

"I'm on it, sir." Said Owen monotonously as he jumped over the castle edge.

Owen dove down fast enough that he was now alongside the falling Alex. In a flash of light, Owen Burnett was no more, and in his place was Puck the Trickster.

"Hello, Alex! It's your dear old Uncle Puck!" greeted Puck as he used his powers to slow down Alex's decent to a slow stop. The baby giggled at seeing the Fae. "See? Everything's all fine! That nasty blue monster is long gone now! Let's see… how about for our next magical lesson, we go into the wonders of levitation?"

Alex cooed in delight.

At Castle Wyvern, David and Fox waited anxiously for any news. Suddenly, Puck flies upwards, holding a giggling Alex in his arms.

"Hey there, folks!" said Puck.

"ALEX!" said David and Fox.

"Now then, kid, like I showed you." Said Puck to Alex.

Alex cooed, then suddenly emitted sparkles as he floated towards Fox. The redhead took her son in her arms and embraced him with tears in her eyes. "Oh Alex… Alex…"

"Thank you, Puck." Said Xanatos in gratitude.

"Hey, it's all part of my job, after all. It's only in moments like this I can emerge again thanks to Oberon's restrictions." Said Puck. "As you can see, I've taken the liberty of teaching the little tyke how to fly in case something like this might happen again. Kid's a fast learner! Well, he's learning from the best!"

"In any case, thank you, Puck. Thank you very much…" said Fox.

"Ah stop, you're making me blush!" said Puck. "Well, time for me to go! Until next time!"

Puck emits a flash of light, marking his disappearance, and Owen stood in his place.

"We should get you three inside. It would also be best to tell the others about this incident." Said Owen.

The Xanatos couple could only nod.

Castle Wyvern, some time later…

"WHAT! DEMONA WAS HERE!" said Goliath. Currently, the Clan and Ranma's group were at the castle. Elisa was also present.

"Afraid so." Said David. "She even made off with something."

"Should've known that harpy would try something sooner or later!" said Brooklyn.

"Just who is this Demona?" asked Flora.

"A traitor to the Clan." Replied Goliath. "She doesn't agree with the Gargoyle way and defected towards a mad quest to end the human race no matter what the cost."

"So she's a racist?" asked Stella.

"Fanatically so." Replied Broadway. "She's no better than those Quarrymen."

"She's also been tryin' tae kill us fer we stand in her way av makin' a 'perfect world'." Added Hudson. "And because we don't agree with her way."

"She has an insane hate for humans, blaming everything on them." Said Brooklyn.

Ranma scoffed. _'Sounds like certain people I know…'(1)_

"I can't believe she would take Alex hostage like that! And she tried to kill him afterwards just for being a human!" said Lexington. He had grown quite attached to the baby and the thought of the traitorous Gargoyle harming him made Lexington tremble with rage.

The others also couldn't believe the act they had heard Demona commit from David and Fox. They always knew she was evil, but to drop a helpless baby from the top of a skyscraper and laugh about it is just beyond evil. It was a lucky thing that Owen was around at the time to save him. When Elisa and the foreign visitors questioned how he managed to save the baby, David simply responded that Owen 'has many hidden talents'.

"I'm sorry, if only one of us had remained here…" said Goliath.

"The fault is mine, Goliath." Said Xanatos. "Even so, it would've made little difference since she took Alex hostage like that."

"Still, I'm glad he's all right." Said Angela.

"So what was is that she stole?" asked Elisa.

"The IO-570 conduit." Replied Xanatos. "It's an experimental component that's supposed to increase energy output with minimal energy for greater efficiency."

"Huh?" said a confused Broadway.

"It's like this, Broadway. A flashlight can only light up a set distance and area, but if set up with the conduit, the flashlight's area range will widen and the light more focused so it can see even further." Explained Tecna.

"In short, it can seriously power up any kind of machine, right?" asked Lexington.

"That is correct." Replied Xanatos.

"But what could Demona use it for?" asked Hudson.

"Whatever it is, it can't be good coming from her." Said Brooklyn.

In the back, Angela had been pretty silent. The news of her wayward mother's emergence wasn't good. She couldn't believe that Demona would stoop so low as to threaten Alex and STILL go on with her vendetta against the human race. Angela had hoped that with the disbanding of the Quarrymen and the city-wide acceptance of their kind, Demona would finally see reason and see her hatred is useless. Maybe then they could've all been family again…

Angela knew that there was very little hope of that.

Somewhere underground…

The Gargoyle in question had just arrived to her hidden hideout. Since her human identity as Dominique Destine had been exposed, the Nightstone Unlimited building had been confiscated and barricaded, forcing her to literally go underground. Demona had found an abandoned part of a derelict subway tunnel to use as her temporary base. The setup was pretty rundown for her tastes, but it was better than nothing. In one corner of the area were several devices she managed to salvage from the Nightstone building, some laser weapons, and a make-shift table with a sheet of paper that was slightly burnt on the sides lying on it.

"That was too easy." Said Demona as she took out the conduit she had stolen and looked at it. "This is the final piece I need. At last the humans will pay for everything…"

She turned to look over to a large device in a separate larger room. Upon closer inspection, it turned out to be a large hydrogen bomb. It was a secret project that was worked on at Nightstone Unlimited as a sort of backup plan should her previous one fail, which it did thanks to the interference of the Manhattan Clan. Over five centuries of work and preparation had gone down the drain in a single night, her magic-enhanced virus bomb which would've ensured the utter destruction of the human race was rendered useless when Goliath destroyed the one relic that kept Gargoyles safe from it. Demona could only growl at the memory. Couldn't they see that she was trying to make a perfect world for all gargoyles and her daughter? If only she were the one leading the Clan! Goliath's foolish ideals would be the end of them.

Due to the Hunter generations and the Quarrymen, Demona couldn't operate freely, but now that they're both gone, she was able to plan in peace. Even though the Gargoyle race was more widely accepted in the city, Demona refused to let go of her irrational prejudice. Well, if she can't destroy all humans on the planet, Demona will have to settle for destroying the ones in New York as most of the ones she detests reside there.

Xanatos had his uses, but that was at an end. Getting rid of his baby son was an added bonus. Demona had figured the brat would grow up to be a potential threat to her as he is a Xanatos, so had decided to nip the problem at the bud, so to speak. She knew she had called upon the wrath of the Xanatoses and most likely her former Clan as well, but she didn't care. They'll all be gone soon enough.

"This hydrogen bomb by itself could take out the entire island of Manhattan, but with the IO-570 conduit installed, it could take out the entire state and possibly others nearby." Said Demona to herself. "I've got to hand it to those humans for making such beautiful weapons of mass destruction. They will become their own undoing."

Demona was quite sure her former Clan would try to stop her. She had taken the necessary precautions. The place had been installed with laser gun security as well as some security bots. There was also the burnt page that would further tighten the defenses.

Nothing will stop her now!

Underground subway…

"How far now, Tecna?" asked Ranma. The Winx as well as the Clan, Elisa, Xanatos, Shampoo, Ukyou, and Mousse were navigating through the dark abandoned subway tunnels.

"We're still pretty far, but if we keep up the pace, we can get there quickly." Replied Tecna. With her tech-based magic, she was able to track the conduit's electronic signature. Stella was also providing light for all of them.

"Quite a handy trick you got there." Said Xanatos. He was currently clad in his red Steel Clan mech suit.

"Machines are living things in their own way."

"Never thought of it like that." Said Lexington.

"We'd better tread carefully. Demona may be expecting us." Said Goliath.

No sooner than the Gargoyle leader said that, something bursts out from the wall.

"What the!" said Ukyou.

Everyone was surprised that a six foot golem made of bricks suddenly came out and attacked. Ranma reacted fast.

"KATCHU TENSHIN AMAGURIKEN!"

The pigtailed boy barraged the brick golem with heavy punches until it was reduced to a pile of pebbles.

"My goodness, that sure surprised me…" said Flora.

"That was a golem! How could there be one down here?" wondered Musa.

"I wouldn't be surprised if Demona had planted it here." Said Goliath.

"Wouldn't put it past her." Said Elisa. "Looks like our little trip will take longer."

"In any case, we'd better hurry." Said Bloom.

"Yeah! I hate being in dark places!" said Stella.

The group continued on, lead by Tecna and Stella. The closer they got towards the conduit's energy signature, the more security they had to deal with. This mostly consisted of those brick golems or hidden surveillance lasers. Any one of them had made short work of the ambushes, and the Clan had the opportunity to put their ki training to use. Ranma couldn't help but think that those little skirmishes were just small fries. They could ill afford to be taken off guard.

Later…

"I can sense it is more focused in the next room." Said Tecna as she pointed to a poorly barricaded tunnel entrance. It was very run-down and looked as though it had been a past buffet to termites.

"How vulgar…" said Stella.

Goliath walks forward and easily breaks down the rotted wood. "Everyone stay alert."

The large group entered into a rather large area. Suddenly, the area lights up and they were greeted by a group of security robots with lasers pointed at them.

"This can't be good…" said Layla.

It was then that they heard some Latin chanting.

"_Egredimini servi, lapidem percutiat, inimicos meos!_" ("Come forth, servants of stone, and smite my enemies!")

Ranma and the others looked to see Demona further in the back. She was a blue-skinned Gargoyle with a mess of red hair adorned by a gold tiara. She was clad in a drab loin cloth and one-strapped short top ensemble as well as a coiled gold armlet on her arm. In her hand was a laser rifle.

No sooner had she finished chanting, over ninety rock golems slightly bigger than Goliath emerged from all around as the tunnel had a healthy supply of rock to create from.

"Shit…" cursed Ranma.

"Ah, Goliath, so nice of you to visit." Said Demona mockingly. "I would have cleaned up had I known you'd drop by. And you've brought friends, as well." She held in her other hand the paper, which was a photocopied page of the Grimorum. Demona had photocopied every page of the magical book in case something happened to the original. Unfortunately, all but one of the page copies had all been burned up from the wreckage of the Nightstone building. Still, it had a spell that was useful for her.

"Demona! Just what are you planning this time!" demanded Goliath.

"You ruined my plan of finally curing the world of the disease that is humans! If I can't take them out in one fell swoop, then I'll do it slowly, starting with New York! I'm going to destroy it and everyone else with it!"

Xanatos used the scanners in his suit to zoom in on the huge device behind Demona and cringed at recognizing it. "Oh no… she's got a Hydrogen Bomb down here!"

"What! How could she have one of those!" said Elisa. She's no scientist, but she knew that a hydrogen bomb is over four hundred times as powerful as the atomic bombs used in WWII. For someone as psychotic as Demona to be in possession of one was extremely bad.

"So that's why you wanted the IO-570 conduit. You actually plan on installing it to a Hydrogen Bomb?" asked Xanatos incredulously.

"Your own weapons will be the end of you." Said Demona. "Quite ironic, really, that we're near the base ground of the Twin Towers. A disaster happened there, and now an even bigger one will happen soon! (2) I shall destroy the entire state!"

Everyone growled at the deliberate insensitivity the prejudiced Gargoyle was spouting. She had some nerve taking cheap shots at that.

"Lady, you are certifiably insane." Said Ranma bluntly.

"That's not going to happen, not if we have anything to say about it!" said Bloom.

"And what can you pathetic humans do? You're all nothing but worthless trash!" taunted Demona. She looked at the new faces and didn't seem at all impressed, believing them to be weak because they were just humans. Demona then gestured to her magical and technological servants. "GO! DESTROY THEM!"

With that said, Demona slips away and the golems and security robots converged on Ranma and company.

"Get ready, you guys!" said Ranma as he and the others got into offensive stances.

Goliath and his Clan's eyes flared as they let off battle cries.

Shampoo and Ukyou had decided that now would be a good time to utilize their were-forms and transformed.

The Specialists' souls flashed briefly above Ranma.

"WINX ENCHANTIX!"

That was when all hell broke loose.

Goliath and the Gargoyles used their training in ki manipulation to power up their already inhuman strength even further to fight off the golems.

The lavender Gargoyle threw a ki-enhanced fist into a golem, caving its chest inward, then without taking his fist out, slammed it into another, shattering them both. He lashes out with his tail to trip another one to the ground.

Brooklyn lunges at one golem with a kick that knocked its head off, then thrusts both his arms into a double palm strike into a second golem's gut, breaking it in two. The red Gargoyle swings his fist into a right hook, firing off a disc-shaped ki projectile, which slammed into a robot, making it explode.

Broadway swings a fierce backfist at a golem, tearing its head off. Another tried to blindside him, but the bulky Gargoyle quickly jumps up, then drops back down right on the offender, smashing it. Picking up a discarded head, Broadway hurls it into a security robot before it got a chance to shoot at him. He turns around to face another golem, then opens his mouth and fires a ki ball out of it at the golem's chest, blowing it outward.

Lexington darted around nimbly to avoid two golems' attacks. For each pass, he lashed out with a ki-power talon slash, taking off bits of rock, slowing them down. He then finishes them by firing off several small but fast ki spheres from both his hands at a rapid-fire pace.

Hudson had managed to properly ki-enhanced his sword and slashed a golem to ribbons. "Jalapeno…"He turns to see a security robot aim its laser gun at Broadway's back. "Oh no ye don't!" His sword sliced off the robot's gun from its arm, then proceeded to slash it to useless scrap. Hudson then turns and swings his sword at a far away golem, the blade shooting off a crescent-shaped ki projectile which sliced the golem in twain.

Even Bronx was utilizing ki. The dog-like Gargoyle was wrapped up in an aura of light before he charged into the opposition like a comet, darting about after each hit(3).

Angela focuses her ki into her taloned hands and slashed at a security robot's head, slicing it in four. She then executes a spinning roundhouse at an adjacent golem, swiping out a huge chunk of its chest, then double-swipes at another, leaving behind trails of ki.

Xanatos, in his Steel Clan suit, used his wrist lasers to blast at anything coming his way. Elisa was also blasting away with a laser gun provided by Xanatos since the conventional police firearm just wouldn't cut it. Both of them were quite the crackshots.

In their hybrid forms, Were-Shampoo and Were-Ukyou made short work of the golems and robots. Using their claws, the two girls slashed apart the opposition like wet newspaper or they would shoot out balls of flame to melt others. Mousse constantly switched between weapons in his arsenal to take down the robots and golems: blades, chains, spikes, and blunt objects flashed by in total randomness.

The Winx while in Enchantix form were given more maneuverability as well as a magical arsenal. Bloom utilized the power of the Dragon's Flame and burned to crisps any golem or robot that attacked her. Stella turned others into swiss cheese by way of well placed concentrated beams of light. Flora elongates a bramble-lined vine from her hand and lashed it at the opposition like a whip, tearing off rock and metal. Musa attacked others through use of releasing sonic waves from her clapped hands, causing them to rattle to useless piles. Tecna uses her techno net to ensnare a golem then throws it at a robot, finally finishing them both with an electric bolt, shattering them. Layla, with the power of her morphix, fashions a purple blade of water and slashes through her enemies, slicing through them with the sheer water pressure.

With Ranma, he didn't bother to try and fight these things bare-handed, so he whips out Nabu's staff and Helia's cable gauntlets, then fuses them together. The end result was a three-sectioned staff, or trichaku, the ends weighted with amethyst tips. Swinging the trichaku around his body, Ranma rushes in and breaks through the waves of golems and robots, smashing away with the trichaku. He may normally fight barehanded, but he's still quite proficient in armed combat as well.

During the fighting, Demona was quite shocked at how the Clan was easily fighting off her army, but even more so at the appearance of the Winx girls in their Faerie forms. She never would've expected this.

'_Faefolk! This could complicate things…'_ She then sees Angela nearby and acts. While Angela was distracted, Demona swoops in and quickly grabs her by the wrist, taking her out of the fight.

"What the!"

"ANGELA!" shouted Goliath when he saw his daughter being taken away. He was soon blocked by three golems. "GET OUT OF MY WAY!" In anger, Goliath thrusts out his hand and fires a huge ball of ki at the golems, causing them to explode. He runs in the direction of where Demona took Angela to.

"Goliath!" said Elisa as she shot away another robot with her laser. She gave chase, but she gets disarmed when another robot shoots the laser out of her hand. Before it could move in, Were-Shampoo rushes up and tears off its head with a slash while Were-Ukyou grabs Elisa and jumps up to an opening in the ceiling for temporary relief.

"You all right?" asked Were-Ukyou.

"Yeah, I am, but now I can't fight…" said Elisa as she rubbed her hand in pain.

"Oh yes you can!" said Stella as she flew up to them. "You need to be there for Goliath!"

"What? But how?"

"I recall a little incident Brooklyn told me about, and I thought this would be a good time to reenact it!"

Elisa didn't know what Stella was talking about when the Faerie of Light started to sprinkle her with Faerie Dust. All of a sudden, the NYPD detective started to feel a bit strange yet familiar...

In the back room, Angela was being dragged by Demona to what looked like some kind of shelter.

"Let go of me! What do you think you're doing!" said Angela as she tried to pull away.

"I didn't want you to get involved, Daughter. Following Goliath's foolish ideals will only get you killed." said Demona as she opened the door of the shelter, then threw her in before shutting and locking it. Angela started pounding on the door. "You'll be safe in there once everything is over. It's for your own good."

"LET ME OUT OF HERE!" shouted Angela from behind the door and she angrily pounded on it.

"ANGELA!" Demona turned to see an angry Goliath bursting into the room, having taken out a security robot on the way. "WHERE IS SHE, DEMONA!"

Demona unslung her laser rifle and pointed it at her former lover. "She's safe from you and your idiotic notions of coexistence with those lowly humans."

"You're only holding her against her will!"

"You and the humans contaminated her mind, a mistake I shall rectify once I kill you and everyone here."

With that said, she fires her laser. Goliath quickly dodges the shots, zipping around the room in a way that belies his build. As he dodged, Goliath remembered back to Ranma's training, that ki can be used for defensive purposes. Focusing his ki into his hands, Goliath held them out, a disc-shaped aura surrounding them, and actually deflects an incoming laser away from himself, which barely grazes past Demona's surprised face.

"What! How did you do that!" demanded Demona.

"Trade secret." Replied Goliath. He thrusts out his hand again and hits the stunned Gargoyle with a ki ball, knocking her down.

Demona gets up in pain, shocked at the attack Goliath used on her. _'Was that sorcery! How could Goliath do that!'_ "This ends now!" She points her laser again, but was suddenly knocked aside by someone. "Who dares!"

"That's quite enough…"

Demona looked up as she recognized the voice. Goliath was also shocked at what he saw. He had a feeling of déjà vu.

"Elisa…?" said Goliath.

There stood Elisa Maza, but as a Gargoyle. She still had the same skin tone, but now sporting a pair of wings, taloned hands and feet, and a tail. Her outfit was different from what Goliath remembered from the incident with Titania's Mirror. She was clad in a dark blue loincloth, a black halter top bra, and wearing her red leather jacket over it.

"YOU!" Demona raged as she brought her weapon to bear, but it was immediately kicked out of her hands by Elisa. Before she realized what happened, Elisa clocks her in the kisser, knocking her back.

"Impressive hit." Said Goliath.

"Comes with the package." Said Elisa as she flexed her hand.

Demona gets back up and charges at Elisa with rage in her eyes. "I'LL KILL YOU!"

Because of her rage-filled charge, it was quite predictable. Elisa quickly parries Demona's attack, then swings her around with her own momentum, throwing her right at the hydrogen bomb.

"Not so tough when we're on equal footing, are you?" said Elisa.

Demona spits out some blood as she glared at Elisa. "You little bitch! I'll take you all out!" She pulls out a small remote and presses a button. Suddenly, the hydrogen bomb near her hummed to life and activated. A digital timer set to one minute was displayed.

"Demona! What have you done!" said Goliath.

"I'm about to purge this world of a few scraps of trash." Said Demona arrogantly. "You'll all get what's coming to you! Don't worry, Goliath. I'll be sure to take good care of Angela. You can die knowing she's in good hands."

It had been now or never. With Angela safely tucked away in the bomb shelter, Demona was content. Angela was the only family she cared about, to hell with the rest. She may hate her now, but Demona was confident that she'll get her daughter to see her way of thinking and maybe even catch up on things. Being an immortal, she had all the time in the world to do so.

The redheaded Gargoyle was soon surprised when the door to the shelter was suddenly blown outward. Out comes an angry Angela with her eyes flared red.

"Demona…" Angela said slowly.

"Angela? How did-" Demona didn't get to finish when Angela suddenly shot her with twin beams of ki out of her eyes, knocking her back down. She looked up at her daughter's enraged expression. "Angela? What are you doing!"

"I should be asking you that!" shouted Angela bitterly.

"The humans must be destroyed! I'm trying to make the world a better place for our kind! I'm doing this all for you!"

"For me? You're only doing this for yourself and your stupid prejudice! I'd rather die than live in your ideal world!" With those words, Angela shot Demona again with her ki eye beams, knocking her out cold.

Goliath and Elisa were shocked at what they had witnessed. At that time, everyone else had poured into the room after having finally finished wasting all the robots and golems.

"This is bad. REALLY bad." Said Xanatos as he looked at the activated hydrogen bomb, which only had a few seconds left before it detonates.

"Oh no! What do we do now!" said Flora.

"Leave this to me!" said Tecna as she flew towards the bomb. Holding out her hands at the mass destruction weapon, she encases it in a green energy net and began running a scan, green numbers flashing by. Everyone held their breath as Tecna worked her magic on trying to stop the bomb. If it wasn't stopped, New York and possibly the entire northeastern part of the USA will be a distant memory. There were only seconds left..

5…

4…

3…

Finally, the timer stopped at a mere three seconds left as the bomb powered down. Everyone in the area lets out a sigh of relief that the bomb was deactivated. Tecna wiped the sweat off her brow from the pressure.

"That was cutting it close…" said the Techno Faerie. Even though the bomb mechanisms and schematics seemed primitive to her, she was put under a lot of pressure due to the time limit and the fact they would've all been dead if she didn't stop it in time.

"Way to go, Tecna!" said Ranma.

"Thanks, Ranma." Said Tecna. Suddenly, she felt a little dizzy and fell over, but was quickly caught by the pigtailed martial artist.

"Tecna? Is she?" asked a concerned Musa.

"No worries, she just fainted." Said Ranma. "Can't say I blame her, being put under pressure like that."

Xanatos then walks over to the deactive bomb and removes the IO-570 conduit. He also pulls something else out of it, making an audible ripping sound. "There. Without this, the hydrogen bomb is just an oversized paperweight." They'd still have to properly dispose of it so it can never be used again. The Winx will figure out a way.

"I'm just glad it's all over…" said Broadway.

Brooklyn looks over to the unconscious Demona. "What about her?"

Goliath marches up and looks down at her. "I think it's about time we settle this once and for all…"

Castle Wyvern courtyard…

Demona wakes up to find herself restrained in energy ropes around her wrists behind her back as well as around her ankles, courtesy of Stella. "What…?" She looked around to find everyone standing before her, including Fox, Owen, and three other humans she didn't know. Demona was also shocked to see Alex being held in Fox's arms. _'Impossible! How could that brat have survived!'_ "WHAT IS THIS! RELEASE ME AT ONCE!"

"Oh shut up, you harpy! Your screeching is giving me a headache!" said Brooklyn.

Goliath steps forward. "Demona, your crimes of prejudice and treachery have gone on for far too long. You have forgotten the Gargoyle way and caused us and many other noting but grief."

"All of you will pay! I WILL have my vengeance!"

" 'My vengeance! My vengeance!' Would you give it a rest, already? You talk about that so many times it's beginning to lose all meaning!" said Lexington.

"This changes NOTHING, you fools! Goliath will be the death of us Gargoyles!"

Goliath's eyes narrowed when Owen steps in. "That is quite funny, coming from you."

"And what would you know, you stiff!"

"A lot more than you think." As Puck, Owen had known about the past life Demona had lead from his watching of the Weird Sisters actions. "So you believe Goliath is to blame for the human prejudice against Gargoyles?"

"Of course it is! His way of living is weak! His ideals have made the race weak!"

"Is that what you think? I believe a revelation is in order." Owen looked over to Nodoka. As a Child of Oberon, he was forbidden to directly interfere with human lives, but since his exile, he feels that no longer applies to him. After all, it's not like he can go back to Avalon anyway. In any case, he's only suggesting an idea. Walking over to Ranma's mother, he whispers something to her, which she nods, then walks over to Demona.

Demona glares at Nodoka. Even though she's never met her before, she still shows hate for simply being a human. "What do you think you're doing, lowly filth?"

"Back off, lady, that's my mother you're talking to…" said Ranma in a low growl.

"ENCHANTIX!" Before the astonished eyes of Demona, Nodoka transformed into her Enchantix form.

"A Child of Oberon!" said Demona in shock.

"Not quite." Said Goliath.

Nodoka hold her hand out and sends off an energy wave that enveloped the redheaded Gargoyle. "Memory Vision!"

Suddenly, a magical portal opened up acting like a viewing screen. First it showed Demona making a deal with the Guard Captain to have Castle Wyvern sacked by the Vikings in exchange for having the castle for the Clan, but horribly backfired, which resulted in most of them being shattered. Rather than taking responsibility for her actions, she went and shifted the blame on the humans.

Next was the scene of when she triggered the birth of the Hunter by slashing that farm boy across the face, and he later vowed revenge against her and her race. Then it showed the events of her meeting Macbeth, then betraying him and his kingdom out of paranoia, resulting in the destruction of both his kingdom and her new brethren.

Afterwards, it showed the City of Stone incident where Demona cast a spell that cause people who've seen and heard her broadcast to turn to stone at night, which she then indiscriminately shattered as many people as possible in a sadistic manner.

It then showed her memories in a kaleidoscope of images of generations of the Canmore family hunting her down as the Hunter, which inadvertently lead to the forming of the now disbanded Quarrymen.

The memory vision ended, with everyone looking shocked. The Clan's eyes narrowed as they glared at the exiled traitor.

"How horrible…" said Flora in shock.

"I can't believe you did all of that…" said Elisa.

"NO! You had me under a spell! None of this was my fault! It was the humans! ALWAYS THE HUMANS!" Demona denied.

Ranma frowned. _'Kami-sama, she's even more delusional than Kuno!'_

"Even now, you continue to play the victim." Said Goliath.

"Ye caused the birth of te Hunter." Said Hudson.

"You gave us all a bad name!" added Broadway.

"We had to suffer for your actions and clean up your messes!" said Brooklyn.

"You've got some nerve saying that Goliath will be the death of us. If anything, YOU'LL be the end of us all! Who knows how many innocent Gargoyles those Hunters have killed when trying to get you? You've caused more Gargoyle deaths than Goliath could ever hope to do!" said Lexington.

"That doesn't matter! It would've happened either way!" argued Demona.

"We're in an age of peace now. The Quarrymen are disbanded and the city has started to accept us. We'll be damned if we let you screw up our efforts!" said Brooklyn.

"Your efforts are in vain! They'll eventually turn back around and hate us again!"

"You really are pathetic, Demona."

Demona Looked to see Angela glaring at her. "Angela…"

"Save it. I've seen enough. You've no one to blame but yourself for all this. You practically gave people a reason to hate us and using that as an excuse to attack them!"

"Angela, listen to me! The humans are a menace! I was only trying to save you from Goliath and-"

"SAVE ME! If anything, the one I need to be saved from is YOU! I was raised by humans! They and my Clan were there for me! I care about everyone here! You think that by killing all those I hold dear to me, I'd suddenly jump into your arms! Don't make me laugh!"

The Clan was shocked at the tone of voice Angela was having towards Demona, when she's usually more serene. She continued on.

"I truly believed that after everything was said and done, you'd let go of your hatred, that I had hoped we could be family again… I wanted to give you a chance… but now I know that after this, that's nothing more than a foolish dream. You're so full of hate, you prioritize your vengeance over your family. You don't want a daughter, you just want an ally. Father was right about you. You are a lost cause."

"No Angela! That's not true! I do care about you! I'm your mother!"

Angela coldly turns her back on her. "Mother? As far as I'm concerned, I have no mother." She walks over to her father and Elisa. "Elisa is more of a mother to me than you could ever hope to be."

That last comment hit Demona hard. Not only has Angela outright disowned her, but she also considers Elisa, the one person she hates more than anyone else, as more of a mother figure.

Alex started to coo, which Owen listened in on. "Hmm, yes, I understand."

"What is it, Owen?" asked Fox.

"It seems young Alexander wishes to have a little payback, and I must say, it is quite interesting to say the least."

Before the astonished eyes of everyone, excluding the Clan and the Xanatoses, Own transformed into Puck. "Puck is back!"

Demona glared at the trickster who had caused her grief in the past. "YOU!"

"My my, nice to see you, too, Demona." Said Puck sarcastically. He then levitated Alex from Fox into his arms. "Okay, kiddo, you want to try something, you've got to have some mature vocal chords for this." He looks around. "Do I got any volunteers?"

Angela steps forward. "I'll be his vessel."

"All right! Lovely!" Puck floats over to the female lavender Gargoyle, then gestures to Alex. "Now, remember how to do soul transference…"

"What are you doing to Angela! Stop it!" shouted Demona.

"Shut up, Demona. In case you didn't notice, I volunteered for this, not that you ever respected my choice." Said Angela, making Demona cringe at her hostility. She turns to Puck and Alex. "I'm ready."

"Then let's get this show on the road!" said Puck. Alex started to emit an ethereal aura around him until he melted into fog, then flies into Angela's mouth, possessing her. Puck then gestures to Musa. "Oh, Music Girl? Since you're an expert on sound, think you could encase the three of us in a soundproof dome? It would be in everyone's best interest that they don't hear this certain spell. Trust me on this."

Musa had gone past her shock about Owen being a magical being and complied with his request. "Soundless Dome!" The magical dome appeared and encased Puck, Angela, and Demona, which cut off all sound.

Within the dome, Puck gives his instructions to the possessed Angela. "Tonight, we're going to learn about spell imitation! The subject, a page from te Grimorum Arcanorum!"

Alex-Angela nods and starts chanting a certain spell in Latin. Puck remembered this spell from his experience as Owen.

"_Omnes conspecti, omnes auditi, in nocte usque ad saxum commutate. Dum caelum ardeat!_" ("All who see, all who hear, turn to stone each night. Until the dark skies burn!")

Demona panicked when she heard those words. She recognized them very well. "NO! NOT THAT SPELL! ANYTHING BUT THAT!"

From outside the dome, the onlookers couldn't hear a thing, but they saw Demona panicking for some reason, which was a sight to behold.

"Wonder what's going on in there? She seems really panicky all of a sudden." Said Mousse.

Suddenly, Demona started to stiffen and her coloring started to turn grey. In a few seconds, Demona had turned into a statue at night. Puck gives Musa the okay to drop the sound barrier. Alex then floats out of Angela's mouth, giving her control again, and forms back in Puck's arms.

"She's… stone at night…" said Broadway.

"Is it permanent?" asked Hudson.

"Not really." Replied Puck. "My own spell on her I did earlier is still in effect. Come morning, she'll be a human, but at night, she'll be as stiff as she is right now." He emphasized his point by knocking on Demona's head.

"Talk about a karmic punishment." Said Elisa. "Demona hates humans with a passion and prides herself on her Gargoyle lineage, now she's forever barred from ever becoming a Gargoyle again, only to spend her waking hours as what she hates the most."

"Ha! What a fitting punishment for her!" said Brooklyn. He then gets a wicked idea. Asking for a marker from Mousse, Brooklyn began to draw moustache and glasses on the Demona statue's face as well as the words, 'penny whore' on her forehead.

Once he was done with his graffiti and the others getting a laugh out of it, Lexington poses a question. "So what do we do with her, now? I certainly don't want to keep her here when she wakes up."

"I know someone who will want her…" said Xanatos.

"If you want to make a delivery, I can do it in a flash!" said Stella.

"Is that so, Young Lady? Well then, I'd like you to send to this person…"

A chateau in Scotland…

Macbeth was surprised to see a tall crate appeared in his living room at the beginning of nightfall.

"Hmmm? What is this?" He looked at the crate to see it addressed to him and that it was from the Manhattan Clan and Xanatos. On it was a note that read. 'Do with her as you see fit.'

Getting a crowbar, Macbeth opens up the crate. After opening it, he was surprised to see a statue of Demona, frozen in a panicky state. He was also a bit surprised that her face had been graffittied on. The 900+ year old former Scottish King smirked.

"Well well well… looks like they've beaten you good, Demona…"

Macbeth proceeds to move her to his secret chamber.

Castle Wyvern…

"Well, it's done! I've sent her to the place you wanted!" said Stella.

"Excellent. That's good to know." Said Xanatos.

"Hope Macbeth likes his new toy." Said Broadway.

Off to the side, Flora sees Angela. "Are you all right, Angela?"

"Yes, I'm fine, Flora. I did what I had to do. Demona's crimes were beyond unforgivable. It's best this way. I have my REAL family to think about."

Angela walks off towards Goliath and Elisa, then surprises them as she embraces them both. The two were surprised, but then responded by hugging her back, knowing how much this event might have affected her.

'They really do look like family there…'

"So Stella, how long is this transformation of yours going to last?" asked Elisa, who was still in Gargoyle form.

"You'll be human again once the sun comes back up." Replied Stella.

In Goliath's mind, he was slightly disappointed. Elisa was already attractive enough as a human, but she looked downright gorgeous as a Gargoyle. The sun was about to come up, too, so it won't last very long. Under other circumstances, he would have…

Goliath shook his head.

"There something wrong, Goliath?" asked Elisa.

"You're slightly red there, Father." Said Angela.

Goliath was alarmed when he heard this. "Uh… no! I mean…"

"Face it, Lavender Boy, you're liking the new package." Puck teased. "You got it bad!"

The rest of the Clan looked to see Goliath looking rather embarrassed being put on the spot like that from Puck. "Silence, Puck!"

From the door, the Pixies and Kiko peeked out and observed the scene.

"Ah, as I said before, that kind of love is so romantic…" said Amore with a grin.

"Hmm… so that Owen guy's a magical being? No wonder he could see us!" said Digit.

Elisa was also blushing that Goliath was no doubt turned on by her current form and smiled. "So Goliath, you like what you see?"

Goliath's eyes widened at the teasing tone of Elisa's question. "Uh… well… I'd be lying if I said I didn't…" Everyone chuckled knowingly at the response. "I-in any case! The sun is about to come up soon and it's been a long night!"

He quickly goes up to his place at the central tower. The rest of the Clan follow suit and took their places on the parapets. Elisa smirks. "I'll let you go this time."

The Winx giggled to themselves at the sight.

"He's got it SO bad for Elisa!" said Stella.

"Yeah! You see the way he looked at her?" asked Bloom.

"He looked like a tomato!" said Layla.

Ranma could only sweatdrop at the girl gossip, then looked up at Goliath was taking a stance. "I know how you feel, buddy."

"Well, looks like my work here is done! Ta-ta!" said Puck as he vanished and transformed into Owen.

The sun came up, and the Clan turned into statues. It had been a long night, and they've earned the rest. Elisa had also reverted back to her human self.

Macbeth's chateau…

When morning came, Demona broke out of her stone sleep, but as a human. She found she was in some underground weapons lab and she was encased in a thick glass tube chamber.

"W-WHERE AM I!" shouted Demona as she banged her fists on the glass, but it was useless. Even if she were in Gargoyle form, she wouldn't be able to break it. She also noticed her reflection on the glass and saw the graffiti on her face, causing her to angrily try to wipe it off.

"Ah, I see you are awake, Demona."

Demona turned to the voice and growled as she recognized it. "Macbeth!"

"That's right. You're in my chateau in Scotland. Somehow, you got delivered to me by Xanatos and your former Clan." Said Macbeth.

"WHAT!"

"Looks like the rumors about you are true, too. You now turn to stone at night, and you turn human in the day. You can never be a Gargoyle again."

Demona's eyes widened at that fact. "NO! IT CAN'T BE TRUE!"

"Oh, but it is. And they were so kind as to deliver you to me like this. It looks like karma is finally paying you back for all these centuries."

"Just what are you planning to do with me!"

"You know the answer to that as much as I do. With you in this predicament, I can end both of our existences at any time. Unlike you, I'm not afraid to die. Still, there are things left for me to do before I can finally have my eternal rest. Until then, I'll be seeing you." Macbeth turns to leave the room. Before locking up, he turns out the light, with Demona screaming and cursing at him.

"Game over."(4)

The next few years, Macbeth kept Demona locked up in his underground lab, hidden and isolated from the world. No one knew of her whereabouts or even her existence. With no access to being a Gargoyle, Demona couldn't do anything, having little to no hope of escape. She continued to curse everyone she believed responsible for her predicament and that she was the victim, but in reality, she really had no one to blame but herself. After Macbeth had gotten all his affairs in order, which included assisting Arthur in retrieving the Holy Grail, He finally decided now was the time to end it all. Once nightfall hit, Macbeth goes to the chamber holding the statue of a human Demona and activates a terminal next to it. From above the tube chamber, the ceiling opened up to reveal a pile driver mechanism. With finality, Macbeth activates the pile driver and it speeds down to the stone Demona…

In another few years, no one would find the remains of the two once immortals, the curse finally broken.

Castle Wyvern, present time…

Nightfall had hit, and it was about time Ranma's group had left for home. They all had their belongings packed away.

"Well, I'd say that this was quite an interesting visit." Said Xanatos.

"Likewise, David." Said Nodoka. "We should get back to Japan."

"It was an honor meeting you all." Said Goliath.

"I gotta admit, it's been fun." Said Ranma.

"We should hang together again sometime!" said Brooklyn.

"Thank you all. You've made a real difference in our lives." Said Angela.

"Just doing what we can to help." Said Bloom.

Nodoka takes a bow. "I thank you for your hospitality. Now, we must get back home. You all have bright futures ahead of you." Using her magic, she opens up a portal.

"If you're ever in the neighborhood, be sure to drop by." Said Broadway.

They all said their goodbyes and Ranma's group vanished into the portal, which then winked out of sight.

"They've done so much for us." Said Fox.

"Yeah. Thanks to their help, the Quarrymen and Demona are gone, and Gargoyles are finally being accepted." Said Lexington.

"So what do we do now, Goliath?" asked Hudson. "We've achieved te peace we've all b'in dreamin' ab'oot."

"Continue on, old friend. Even in these peaceful times, we must remain ever vigilant." Replied Goliath.

"Knew he'd say something like that…" said Brooklyn.

"Well then, guess I'll be off!" said Angela as she glided off.

"Hey Angela! Wait for me!" said Broadway as he glided after her.

Brooklyn, Lexington, and Hudson while carrying Bronx also followed.

"Well, I've got matter to attend to." Said David as he, Fox, Alex, and Owen went back inside, leaving Goliath alone with Elisa.

"Guess I'd better head out, too." Said Goliath.

"Hold on, Goliath, I want to come, too." Said Elisa.

"Oh, certainly, Elisa."

"Wait, not like this, though."

Goliath was confused when Elisa stepped back and took out a small pendant that was in the shape of a bottle with wings. Putting it around her neck, she clenches the bottle and concentrates. Suddenly, her body was enveloped in light that blinded Goliath. When he could see again, the Clan leader was shocked to see Elisa once again as a Gargoyle.

"H-how did…?" asked Goliath.

Elisa holds up the pendant. "It was a little gift from Stella and her friends. This pendant can change me to Gargoyle and back while I wear it. Works only at night, of course. They knew you liked seeing this side of me, so they decided to help out. I tell you, kids nowadays." Elisa smirked as she looked at Goliath's expression. "Hey, Big Guy, you're drooling."

Goliath was snapped back to reality and quickly shut his mouth. "Uh… oh! Uh… well then…" he walks over to the side of the tower. "You remember how to glide."

"Sort of, but if not, I can always have you show me again…" said Elisa as she went up and wrapped her arm around Goliath's causing him to blush.

The lavender Gargoyle smiled. "Well then, let's go!" Spreading both their wings, the two glided off arm in arm.

"I had almost forgotten how good this feels!" said Elisa exhilarated.

"You are truly my Angel in the Night…" said Goliath.

"You as well…"

It was then that Elisa surprised Goliath again. Leaning in, their lips met, causing Goliath to go wide-eyed. After a few seconds, he sank into and returned the kiss.

Ending (High School of the Dead style, 'Return to Destiny')

Music starts as Goliath and Elisa glided off into the night sky.

_Kuroku somaru sora shita (Under the sky that has lost its light)_

_Kage ni obie nokosareta (I was left behind, trembling in the big shadow)_

They rendezvous with the rest of the Clan, shocked to see Elisa as a Gargoyle again. Elisa could only giggle and started gliding off on her own, daring the Trio to try and catch her.

_Akaku moeru chi no iro ga (The blood, burning scarlet red)_

_Nijinda mama tokete yuku (Melts away in its blotted color)_

Angela nudged Goliath playfully as they were gliding, who could only smile nervously. She was happy to have a real family.

_Mou ichido mayowazu (It's not remotely possible)_

_Ano koro no bokura ni modoreru hazu mo nai (For us to be who we used to be)_

David was in the R&D lab with the IO-570 conduit, pondering on what to do with it. Fox was playing with Alex in his room as Owen watched on with an expressionless face.

_Return to destiny!_

The Clan's shadows are seen in the moonlight as they glided over Manhattan.

_Ai suru koto wo mitsukete inori wo komete (I discovered a way to love along with a way to pray)_

_Dareka no tame ni tatakau sube wo shitta (I discovered how to fight for the ones I love)_

Clips of Ranma and the Winx's adventures in Manhattan flash by as the Clan glided. First it showed Ranma saving Elisa and Matt from the Quarrymen, then when he and the Winx saved the Clan from the warehouse ambush, then of Ranma, Shampoo, Ukyou, and Mousse defending the PIT members.

_Soredemo kimi wo nakusu to shitara (If I'm unable to remain with you)_

_Boku wa kono inochi wo (Then I'll give up my life)_

_Sasagete demo kimi no soba ni iruyo (So I can be by your side)_

Clips of Ranma's group and the Clan fighting off the Quarrymen at the seminar set-up when rescuing Angela, then the utter defeat of Castaway. It then plays clips of the fights against Demona's army of golems and robots and her eventual defeat at their hands. It then plays a final clip of the foreigners leaving through the portal. The Clan glides off towards the moonlit sky as the music fades out.

End ending

Somewhere in Japan…

A portal opens up in an isolated street, dropping off its passengers before it vanished.

"Huh? This doesn't look like Nerima…" said Ukyou.

"Where are we?" asked Shampoo.

"What? We're not home?" asked Ranma. "Mom? What happened?"

"I don't know… but we must see where we are."

Everyone gets out of the alleyway into the streets, which were empty due to it being late at night. Mousse looks over to a sign and reads, " 'Welcome to… Juban'? We're in Juban?"

"Oh my! How did we end up in Juban?" asked Kasumi.

"Nodoka-sensei, what happened?" asked Flora.

"I'm not sure. It's as if some force has lead us here…" replied Nodoka.

It was then that they heard an explosion and something else in the distance.

"MERCURY/MARS/JUPITER/VENUS CRYSTAL POWER…."  
"MOON ETERNAL POWER…"

"MAAAAAAAKE-UUUP!"

To be continued…

Preview…

Bloom: We didn't return home as planned, and now we wind up in another city!

Ranma: How strange, almost as strange as Nerima.

Stella: Never knew Earth was this lively.

Flora: But what's going on over there?

Musa: Magical girls? Besides us? Here?

Tecna: Hmmm… and what are they fighting?

Layla: Looks like it's not all over yet…

Ranma: Next time, on Ranma Club, 'Entrance! New Magical Girls on the Block!' Hmmm? How can they fight in… (remembers the Winx in their skimpy Enchantix outfits) Never mind…

Author's notes:

FINALLY! After months of hiatus, I've finally gotten the latest chapter out! I'm sorry to all my readers for taking so long on this. As you can see, this chapter is LONG (29 pages on a 10 font) and took a bit of time for me to place it all into words. Plus, as I had said before, RL can be such a pain in the ass. I'm hoping I get my documents soon and on time. Plus, I've been trying my hand at Marvel vs. Capcom 3. FELICIA ROCKS!

The gang's adventures in Manhattan are now over. The Quarrymen and Demona had all been dealt with, but now, they're all flung into Juban where they will encounter a certain fuku-clad group. How will this fare?

(1)I really don't need to say who, do I?

(2)In memory of the 9/11 tragedy, may their souls rest in peace…

(3)Think Jon Talbain's Beast Cannon or Red XIII's Sled Fang.

(4)Jigsaw is chuckling somewhere…

Today's…

_**RAI vs. 4Kids Rant!**_

Another continuation of last chapter's rant. Takes place in season 1 episode 11, "The Realm of Nymphs" (US: Junior League)

Scene : The girls encounter the Undines

**4Kids:**

Stella: "Ugh… I can't wait until we find the Nymphs and go back to civilization!"

Musa: "Chillax!"

Stella: "Not that I can't handle a little swamp."

Musa: "Yeah right! You couldn't even handle a kiddy pool if it was in the garden of your castle in Solaria!"

Stella: "Please! I've travelled all over the universe! I've been in far harsher environments then- (trips) AAHH!"

Musa: "She's over there."

Bloom: "Oh! Are you okay?"

Stella: "No, I'm not okay, I'm a princess! I shouldn't be subjected to slimy environments and neither should my shoes! Just find those stupid Nymphs!"

Flora: "Uh, hey, quiet…"

Stella: "No listen! I bet those Nymphs don't even exist! You- (Flora grabs her mouth) mmph!"

Flora: "That's them."

(see the Undines floating about)

Bloom: "They're so little!"

Stella: "Is that why they call them the Junior League?" (There is NO league!)

Musa: "They're like tiny mermaids."

Bloom: "Yeah! They are so cute!"

Musa: "Yeah, is that their crib?"

Stella: (shot of bubble houses) "Yeah, that must be where they live!"

Bloom: "Awesome! What are those things? Those little bubbles?"

Flora: "It's really cool. Each bubble is a little personal sleeping pod that houses one Nymph."

Undine 1: "Well hello! Welcome to the Blackmud Swap Junior League Headquarters, ladies. I suppose you are here to get tickets for the literacy for butterflies tea party benefits?" (The hell?)

Undine 2: "There aren't any left, but we could put your names on the wait list. Follow us."

How it's SUPPOSED to play out…

**RAI:**

(A shot of the swamp which 4Kids cut out)

Stella: "Oh no! Why oh why are swamps… so…"

Musa: "Swampy?"

Stella: "Your comments are uncalled for, Musa…"

Musa: "So is your outfit. For goodness sake, this is a muddy swamp, not a fashion show!"

Stella: "What does that have to do with anything? A Winx is always a Winx, and- (trips) AAHH!"

Musa: "Stella! She's over there!"

Bloom: "Stella, are you okay?"

Stella: "No I'm not okay… I'm tired and dirty and my feet are killing me from all that walking about If only we'd find these stupid flowers!"

Flora: "Hush! Quiet!"

Stella: "No! I refuse to be quiet! You said we'd find them and- (Flora grabs her mouth) mmph!"

Flora: "Look, Stella! There, on the water."

(See the Undines floating about. Notice Bloom, Stella, and Musa do NOT speak during this scene. A 4Kids cut of the Undines floating about and passing by a frog, then dives under. End 4Kids cut.)

Bloom: "Wow, they're so beautiful…"

Musa: "Yes, and they're so tiny!"

(4Crap cut, AGAIN!)

Stella: (bites Flora's hand to make her let go) "Hu… ngh!"

Flora: "AAAH!"

Undine 1: (startled) "Groundwalkers! Let's go, quick!"

(She, the other Undine, and the frog quickly retreat)

Flora: "No no, wait wait! Please, we don't want to hurt you, we're your friends, and we need your help..."

(Undines peek out from behind some petals. Scene change to the Undines guiding the Winx to their home)

Flora: "What an amazing place! I mean look at all the flowers! The lilies and gladioli, the water nymphs were right to bring us here. I'm sure we'll be able to find what we're looking for."

Stella: "Gasp!"

Flora: "What is it, Stella? A cat got your tongue or what?"

Stella: "Look down there, in the water!" (points at the bubble homes of the Undines)

(End 4Crap cut)

Bloom: "It's a miniature city!"

Flora: "Fascinating! The water nymphs live in air bubbles under the leaf of a water lily!"

Undine 1: (surfaces) "We don't mean to be rude or anything, but, uh, we have a bit of a problem. See, we can't really invite you into our house. You're kind of big, we have no room."

Undine 2: "But our Queen has expressed the wish to meet you. Follow us."

The water nymphs or Undines are another kingdom, but 4Idiots went and turned them into a damn book club! What the hell!

Thank you all for your patience. Anyways, see you all next chapter!


	45. Entrance! New Magical Girls on the Block

Disclaimer: Ranma ½ belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and Viz Video and Winx Club belongs to Iginio Straffi and Rai S.p.A (NOT 4Kids!). Sailor Moon belongs to Naoko Takeuchi and Toei. Songs 'Carnival Babel' belongs to Blue Seed and 'Otome no Porishi' belongs to Sailor Moon.

Note: this follows the Rai version of Winx as the 4Kids version butchered it too much, like with every anime it dubs.

Chapter 39: Entrance! New Magical Girls on the Block!

Opening (Blue Seed style, 'Carnival Babel')

Music starts as an orb of light rises in the darkness. The light orb then illuminates to show the city of Tokyo at street level.

_Mysterious T.O.K.Y.O! _

_Take It Easy Dangerous Night! _

_Mysterious T.O.K.Y.O! _

_Pick Me Up Foxy Night Game!_

It starts to zoom very fast through the empty streets until hitting the Juban district, then zooms out to a bird's eye view of the city up to the Earth's surface, then to the moon, where it spins in the 'Ranma Club' title.

_Tsukikage saewatari betsu no yoru e izanau (The shade of the moon is as clear as it can be, inviting the night)_

_Sameta tokai no kodou abiru KURAKUSHON (The sound of the klaxon showers out, the pulse of the quiet city)_

Bloom is seen from behind on Tokyo Tower as she turns to look over her shoulder. Stella is seen looking up at the stars from a rooftop. Flora stands on a tree branch in the park as the wind blows her hair. Musa walks down the streets then turns to look over her shoulder. Tecna leans against a light post, which illuminates. Layla lands in front of a fountain, which then spouts water.

A shot of Kiko as he jumps through the sky.

_Kodoku yori taikutsu na seijaku wa rabirinsu (Silence, so much more wearisome than loneliness, is a labyrinth)_

_KAIRAKU ni mi wo yudanete hitaru yoru wa IRUMINEESHON no umi (Pulling the body into pleasure, the shining night is a sea of illumination)_

Ranma walks through the seemingly deserted streets. He stops as Platinum Sky, Diamond Brandon, Gold Helia, Onyx Riven, Silver Timmy, and Amethyst Nabu emerge from either side of him. They all look up as it zooms out to show them surrounded by monsters.

_Aoi aoi toki ga tokedashita (Blue… the blue time begins to melt)_

_Hakanaku uwakiagaru mirai (The future floats to the surface ephemerally)_

_Inochi wa hikari no kazu dake kirameite chiriyuku (Life glitters in the same numbers as the lights, and then is gone)_

The Winx in their Enchantix forms fly in destroying monsters left and right. Shampoo, Ukyou, and Mousse soon join in, showing off the power of the Nerima Wrecking Crew to the monsters with their techniques. Finally it shows Ranma and his sould fighting off the brunt of the monsters, then shows him facing a hidden figure in the shadows.

_Mysterious T.O.K.Y.O! _

_Take It Easy Dangerous Night! _

_Mysterious T.O.K.Y.O! _

_Pick Me Up Foxy Night Game!_

Triple split screens of Kasumi, Sasuke, and Nodoka flash by. It then shows Ranma, the Winx, and his friends facing a demonic shaded face in the sky that seemed to laugh at them. Ends in a group shot of the entire Ranma Club cast in battle positions.

End opening

Previously, on Ranma Club…

The cast had ended the reign of the Quarrymen during their visit to Manhattan. Even after, the evil of Demona still remained. Ranma's group worked with Goliath and his clan to stop her latest scheme, which was to blow up New York and everything else nearby with an enhanced hydrogen bomb. The cooperating parties managed to stop her plan from happening and had put an end to her racial crimes once and for all, thanks to Puck, Angela, and Alexander Xanatos. With the threat gone, the inhabitants of Nerima and the Winx leave for home. However, instead of arriving back in Nerima as planned, they wind up in Juban instead.

Juban streets…

"MERCURY/MARS/JUPITER/VENUS CRYSTAL POWER…."  
"MOON ETERNAL POWER…"

"MAAAAAAAKE-UUUP!"

"What was that?" asked Stella.

Ranma looked off into the distance to see an unusual sight. "Over there!"

Everyone turned towards an empty lot and saw what looked like a female monster in a weird outfit resembling a… lawnmower?

"… What in the…" said Bloom.

The mower monster was rampaging the lot before being halted by a voice.

"HALT MONSTER!"

Ranma's group and the monster turned to see five silhouetted figures standing a distance away. In the light, they were seen to be young girls all clad in modified sailor fukus with tiaras, elbow-length gloves, and really short colored skirts.

The first girl had waist-length dark hair with a dark purple sheen and wore a red skirt with red high heels.

The second girl was slightly shorter in stature with short blue hair and wore a blue skirt with blue boots.

The third girl was the tallest with brown hair done up in a long top-knot ponytail and wore a green skirt with short green boots.

The fourth girl had waist-length blonde hair with a red hair ribbon and wore an orange skirt with orange low heel pumps.

The final girl was also a blonde, but had a very unique hairstyle done up in two odangos on either side of her head leaving long trails of hair and wore a red, blue, and yellow multi-layered skirt and white knee-high boots. Unlike the other four, she didn't wear a tiara but had a crescent moon shape on her forehead and had white angel wings on her back.

All five girls took sentai poses as they gestured to the monster.

"The flame of passion and Rin Pyou Tou Sha! With the power of prayers I shall strike evil, Super Sailor Mars of the Red Heels!"

"I can handle homework and juku again and again, I always read my reference books! The number one equal in all the country in classes and exams is Super Sailor Mercury!"

"With reborn strength as great as the thundering skies, Super Sailor Jupiter of enormous power strikes down!"

"The legend of the mask is something of the past! This face is more beautiful, the last senshi to appear is Super Sailor Venus!"

"You shall cease your horrible actions! For love and justice, comes the arrival of the sailor-suited pretty soldier, Eternal Sailor Moon! In the name of the Moon…"

"WE'LL PUNISH YOU!"

From where they were watching, Ranma's group sweatdropped at the scene.

"That was just… wow…" said Stella.

"What I find surprising is that the monster is actually stopping to listen." Said Musa.

Everyone nods in agreement to this.

The Mower Menace suddenly charged at the fuku-clad girls, her arms turning into grass shears. The senshi jumped out of the way before they could get haircuts at neck level.

"GAH! That was too close!" said Eternal Sailor Moon after falling on her rear end.

The Mower Menace turns and shoots mower blades from her chest at the senshi, causing them to quickly dodge.

"FIRE SOUL!"

"SHABON SPRAY!"

"CRESCENT BEAM!"

"SUPREME THUNDER!"

Mars, Mercury, Venus, and Jupiter launched their attacks to destroy more blades coming at them. As for Eternal Sailor Moon…

"AAAAAHH!"

The senshi leader quickly ducked a mower blade flying at her head. She turned around and cringed when she saw the blade slice right through a tree behind her.

"Sailor Moon! You all right!" said Sailor Venus.

Said senshi quickly nodded before getting up to regain her bearings.

"You're only supposed to mow grass, you jerk!" said Sailor Jupiter.

They all launched their attacks upon the monster, but it moved too fast for them to get a bead on.

"Damn! That thing's fast!" said Sailor Mars.

"MOON TIARA ACTION!"

While the monster was busy dodging, Eternal Sailor Moon had readied her first attack and threw it at the monster. She may not be wearing a tiara anymore, but she found out she could form it from the energy in the crescent moon mark on her forehead. The moon energy disc only managed to knick the monster in the arm . Apparently, the monster didn't appreciate being attacked from behind and angrily charged at Eternal Sailor Moon.

"AAH! STAY AWAY!"

"SAILOR MOON!"

From their viewing spot, Ranma got tense.

"They look like they're in a bind. Should we intervene?" asked Bloom.

Ranma was about to consider it, but was halted when he and the others saw the monster stop as a rose had stabbed into the ground before it.

The Mower Menace looked up to see an individual standing on a light post. He was a tall man clad in a tuxedo complete with a silk top hat, a flowing cape, and what looked like a white ballroom mask on his eyes.

"Beautiful flowers bloom best under the moonlight. To recklessly mow them down, I Tuxedo Kamen will not forgive you!"

"Tuxedo Kamen-sama!"

"Huh? Who is that guy?" wondered Ranma from his hiding place.

Tuxedo Kamen leaps down next to Super Sailor Moon. The monster charged at them, but Tuxedo Kamen throws a rose right in her face, the stem stabbing it in the middle of her forehead, causing her to howl in pain. Before she could recover, Tuxedo Kamen takes out his cane and extends it into the monster's gut, knocking her back.

"You all right?" asked Tuxedo Kamen.

"I am now…" replied Eternal Sailor Moon.

The Mower Menace slowly gets back up, but was soon barraged in the face by a stream of small pink hearts from a little girl with pink hair and dressed similarly to Eternal Sailor Moon's previous Super form.

"PINK SUGAR HEART ATTACK!"

Super Sailor ChibiMoon was on the offensive as she shot her attack at the MowerMenace, but it seemed to be more of an annoyance than harmful. Just as the monster was about to turn and attack the impertinent girl for her pitiful attack, she gets stuck hard by three additional ones.

"WORLD SHAKING!"

"DEEP SUBMERGE!"

"Dead Scream…"

This catches the attention of the Nerima residents as they turned to look at the newcomers. The first was a girl with past shoulder-length wavy aqua hair and clad in a senshi fuku with an aqua green skirt and low heel pumps. The second was a tall girl with short dusty blonde hair in a mannish style and wore a senshi fuku with dark blue skirt and ankle boots. The third was another tall girl with knee-length dark green hair and dressed in a senshi fuku with black skirt and knee length boots. She was also carrying a jewel-tipped staff that resembled a large key.

"Protected by the planet of the Distant Sky, I am Super Sailor Uranus, the Senshi of Flight!"

"Protected by the planet of the Deep Sea, I am Super Sailor Neptune, the Senshi of Oceans!"

"Protected by the planet of Time, I am Super Sailor Pluto, the Senshi of Revolution!"

Before the monster could react, she screamed in pain once more as she got slashed. The culprit was one more senshi who appeared. She was a short girl with shoulder length black hair and clad in a senshi fuku with dark purple skirt and knee length boots. In her hand was a long, wicked-looking glaive.

"Protected by the planet of Silence, I am Super Sailor Saturn, the Senshi of Death and Rebirth!"

From their hiding spot…

"More came in…" said Flora.

"And more talking…" said Tecna.

Ranma could only sweatdrop at the comments, but they did have a point. "Well, it looks like they got the situation under control here."

Back at the lot…

"BURNING MANDALA!"

"SPARKLING WIDE PRESSURE!"

"VENUS LOVE ME CHAIN!"

"SHINE AQUA ILLUSION!"

The Inner Senshi quickly barraged the Mower Menace while she wasn't moving, weakening her enough for the final attack.

"Eternal Sailor Moon! NOW!" shouted Tuxedo Kamen.

Eternal Sailor Moon nodded and brandished the Moon Power Tiare. She goes through the motions, making complicated hand gestures before charging up her attack.

"SILVER MOON CRYSTAL POWER KISS!"

The Moon Power Tiare fired off multiple beams of golden light. Before the Mower Menace recovered, she got struck hard by the attack. She screamed in pain and in her death throes managed to say one word.

"BEAUTIFUL!"

Soon after, the monster vanished, and in her place was a lawnmower, which harmlessly crashed into the ground.

"Whew… that was tough…" said Eternal Sailor Moon.

"It seems there's a new enemy here in Juban." Said Sailor Mars.

"I'm sure it isn't anything we can't handle!" said Sailor Jupiter.

"I don't know, I have a bad feeling about this…" said Sailor Mercury.

"Same here. It shouldn't have taken this many of us to do this." Added Sailor Venus.

Sailor Pluto couldn't help but think about Sailor Venus's words. If this were only a skirmish, she shuddered to think what the real battle would be like.

From their observation point, Ranma's group looked on.

"Looks like they took care of it. Guess we didn't need to interfere after all." Said Layla.

"True, but after seeing this, I don't know if we can leave this alone." Added Tecna.

"I think you may be right, Tecna." Said Nodoka. "This is probably why I wasn't able to transport us all back to Nerima as planned. The disturbances here must've guided us to Juban."

"So what do we do now?" asked Ukyou.

Nodoka tilts her head in thought about their next course of action. "It looks like our return home will be a bit delayed. Juban seems kind of nice this time of year."

"You mean…?" asked Flora.

"Look like vacation still on!" said Shampoo.

"I suppose we should stick around. I have a feeling things will become more than those people can handle later." Said Bloom.

"No kidding…" said Ranma as he was running an analysis of the fight they had all just witnessed. _'Quite a strange enemy they were fighting. It was only a good thing it was taken by surprise. And those girls' attacks, they have horrible start-up time, especially the one with the odangos.'_

It was true. From his count, it took Eternal Sailor Moon nearly forty seconds to start the attack, charge, and actually fire. That is not a good thing when in a fast-paced fight. (1)

Ranma's group turned to leave the scene and find a means of accommodations. It shouldn't be too hard to locate a good hotel.

Just as the Senshi were about to leave, Sailor Pluto turned her head as she felt something like a static shock. The others noticed her reaction.

"What's wrong, Sailor Pluto?" asked Sailor Venus.

"I sensed a disturbance in the Timestream…" replied Sailor Pluto.

"Was it because of the monster?" asked Sailor Mars.

"In part. I sense other presences interfering. This is not over just yet. I'll have to check the Time Gate just to be sure."

With that said, the Senshi of Time left, leaving the other Senshi confused.

"Other presences? What could they be?" wondered Sailor Mercury.

Next day…

Nodoka managed to reserve some accommodations at a nearby four-star hotel in Juban. Because they had such a huge party, she had to reserve two adjacent luxury rooms. Their stay would be indefinite since they weren't sure what the crisis involving the Senshi would end. It was fine since Nodoka had enough money anyway. The hotel staff would be having a field day.

"So what's the plan?" asked Ukyou.

"I sense that a great force is at work here in Juban, and I fear that those Senshi will be getting more than what they bargained for." Said Nodoka.

"Is it really that bad?" asked Bloom.

"It is. I can feel an evil entity at work here. If this is left alone, there's no telling what might happen."

"Well we can't have that, can we?" added Musa.

"It is a Faerie's duty to help those in need." Said Flora.

"We'll have to remain vigilant." Said Nodoka.

In another dimension…

"GO! GATHER ME ALL THE SOUL ENERGY YOU CAN!"

"Yes, Lord Shardia."

Time Gate…

Sailor Pluto looked upon the Time Gate and frowned as she saw the future timeline being disrupted by a strange presence. From what she was able to put together, presences that weren't supposed to be in Juban were there and causing the chaotic disturbances. She could make out several figures, mostly feminine, but one in particular was a pigtailed being which she could for some reason sense multiple life forces in him. The Senshi of Time was also shocked to sense a considerable level of chaos in that individual alone (2). Naturally, Sailor Pluto assumed this person and his allies must be the sources of chaos causing the timeline to be disrupted. As the Guardian of Time, it is her duty to ensure that the future of Crystal Tokyo will come to pass by any means necessary. Pinpointing the location of the source, she planned to visit this person and erase him. Should his allies try to stop her, they, too, shall meet the same fate.

Sailor Pluto then attempts to teleport herself to Juban and eradicate the source, only to find herself stuck. Confused, she tries to teleport again, but met the same resistance. She couldn't understand what was going on.

"Sorry, but we can't let you do that."

Whirling around towards the source of the voice, Sailor Pluto saw two figures clad in hooded cloaks, obscuring their faces. Such suspicious looking people, she assumed that they were the enemy.

"Who are you? How did you get in here?" demanded Sailor Pluto.

"All will be made clear in time, Setsuna." The first cloaked figure said.

Sailor Pluto became alarmed at how the person addressed her. "Huh? How did you know my name? Who are you two!"

"Like he said, all will be made clear eventually." Said the second cloaked figure as he made a simple hand gesture.

Sailor Pluto brings her Garnet Rod to bear and readies her attack.

"Dead Scream…"

Pointing the Garnet Rod at them, she was surprised when nothing happened. Her weapon wasn't emitting any energy.

The first figure shook his head and said, "It's no use, Setsuna. The spell that prevents you from leaving this place has also neutralized your powers. Now then…" He raised a hand and made a gesture. The Senshi of Time suddenly found herself encased in a transparent sphere of crystal. "That should keep you from doing anything stupid until our business is concluded."

"WHAT IS THIS? WHAT'S GOING ON! WHO ARE YOU PEOPLE?" Sailor Pluto demanded as she defiantly tried to break out of her prison by slamming her Garnet Rod against the inside of the sphere. It was all in vain, however, as the sphere was impervious to force. The only result was a constant clanging noise, which only irritated the two figures.

"Can you do something about the noise?" asked the first cloaked figure to the second.

The second nodded then clapped his hands. The noise suddenly ceased, the crystal sphere now being made completely soundproof. This only served to infuriate Sailor Pluto even more as she started whacking at the inside even harder, though still in vain.

"Thank you."

"No problem, bro. It was starting to grate on my ears as well."

"You know, this whole thing is like déjà vu."

"I know what you mean. We've done this exact same thing before with another Sailor Pluto in that other dimension."

"Fortunately everything went well that time. I have to admit, this Ranma is quite interesting."

"You're telling me. And I thought our situation was weird."

The cloaked figures turned their attention towards the Time Gate to observe the actions of Ranma and his friends(3).

Juban shopping district…

Ranma was being dragged about in the Juban mall by Bloom, Stella, and Flora. By way of roulette, Ranma had been selected to accompany the Faeries of Flame, Light, and Nature, much to the other girls' disappointment. They had all split up into groups to cover more ground and watch out for any strange occurrences, which in their case, happens a lot. It was Stella's idea to check the shopping mall, though the others could tell she had ulterior motive.

"Wow, this place is huge!" said Stella.

"Remember, Stella, we're here to patrol, not to shop." Said Bloom.

"I'm just trying to blend in with the crowd actions here. We're shoppers, so we may as well look like it!"

"You may have a point, but don't lose sight of your objective." Said Flora.

Ranma could only sigh. Girls could be really crazy in malls. Despite that, they're still good company. He slowly smiled seeing the girls' giddiness. It was then that something caught the pigtailed boy's eye.

"Hey girls! Over there!"

Bloom, Stella, and Flora stopped to turn where Ranma was facing. They saw a certain group of girls walking towards a hair salon.

"Are those… the girls we saw that night?" wondered Flora.

"They have to be." Replied Ranma after recognizing Usagi, Rei, Ami, Makoto, and Minako in their civilian identities. There was just no mistaking the hairstyles, especially the one with the odangos.

"So what now?" asked Flora. "It's not like we can just approach them."

"She's right. That would be awkward." Added Bloom. "We should probably stick around. I have a feeling something might happen…"

Unfortunately it did. Suddenly, something crashed through the large skylight. People started screaming and dove for cover as broken shards of glass rained down. It was then that four huge monsters landed along with three figures in odd outfits in the middle of the main plaza.

"Go Razorgale! Blow those puny mortals into submission!"

Razorgale rumbled in response and began shooting out miniature tornadoes. The thing was humanoid but seemed to be made completely out of spinning winds. People screamed as they were sucked into the miniature tornadoes and collapsed as their air got taken away.

"Cryon! Shade! Round up the escapees! They shall serve as feast for our master!"

The monster, Cryon, was a humanoid being made completely out of ice and its companion, Shade, was like a living shadow. Cryon used its powers to create a wall of ice to cut off any escape routes. Shade threw out huge spheres of darkness that blocked other doors in which anything passing through it would be trapped in the dark void.

"Terran! Prevent those souls from escaping!"

Terran, a golem of rock, punches the ground, causing a fault to crack open and surround the remaining people. Soon the entire mall was sealed off as the three commanding villains chuckled evilly.

"Hear us, puny humans! We are the commanding officers of the almighty Shardia, Emperor of the Chaos Dimension and future ruler of the Universe! Your world is but a stepping stone to that goal, so you all should feel honored to sate our master's hunger! I, Umbron, claim your souls!" The one called Umbron was a tall man with a shock of dark indigo hair in a flared style and purple eyes.

"Hey! What's the big idea claiming them as your own? We did just as much work! I, Garton, claim these souls!" He was a man slightly shorter and scrawnier than Umbron with dark green hair covering the right half of his face and completely black eyes as if they were voids.

"Hold on! I, Platti, shall claim these souls for Lord Shardia!" She was a slender woman a head shorter than Umbron with long platinum hair and deep red eyes.

"You two stay out of this!" said Umbron.

As the three commanding officers argued amongst themselves, Ranma, Bloom, Stella, and Flora had ducked into a nearby maintenance room and peeked out from behind the door. The four were able to evade being captured with the crowds.

"Who the hell are these guys?" wondered Ranma.

"And their style is so hideous! I wouldn't be caught dead wearing something like that!" said Stella.

"Looks like my feeling was right…" said Bloom.

"Should we step in, Ranma?" asked Flora.

Ranma was just about to consider it when suddenly, five figures came onto the scene.

"Hold it right there!"

Umbron, Garton, and Platti stopped in their arguing to turn towards the source of the voice. Standing a distance away were the Inner Senshi.

"You shall repent your evil ways in the purifying fires of Super Sailor Mars of the Red Heels!"

"Your actions are intolerable and you shall be cooled down by the pure mists of Super Sailor Mercury!"

"With the power of thunder and lightning, Super Sailor Jupiter will shock you into submission!"

"Your acts are unforgivable! You shall be purified in the power of love and light of Super Sailor Venus!"

"You shall cease your horrible actions! For love and justice, comes the arrival of the sailor-suited pretty soldier, Eternal Sailor Moon! In the name of the Moon…"

They all made complex hand gestures and pointed at the three villains while taking a group sentai pose.

"WE'LL PUNISH YOU!"

In the maintenance room, Ranma and the girls sweatdropped.

"They did that speech thing again…" said Stella.

The commanding officers of Shardia chuckled as they faced off against the Inner Senshi.

"We've heard of you." Said Umbron as he and his cohorts prepared for battle. "We've studied your past tactics and knew that meeting you would be inevitable. Personally, I'm not all that impressed at your exploits." He gestured to Cryon and Shade. "Get them!"

"BURNING MANDALA!"

Sailor Mars launched a barrage of flaming rings at the two incoming monsters. She was shocked when the rings just sizzled out upon touching Cryon and the others merely absorbed into Shade's body.

"Ha! FOOL! Fire means nothing to Cryon or Shade!"

Suddenly, Cryon holds out a hand and shoots Sailor Mars with a blast of ice, knocking her back and encasing her from the waist down.

"SAILOR MARS!"

"You Senshi are so stupid! These Soul Breakers were created with powers to match or neutralize you! You stand no chance!" taunted Platti. She then gestured to Razorgale.

"SPARKLING WIDE PRESSURE!"

"SHINE AQUA ILLUSION!"

Razorgale merely held out a hand, which turned into a spinning horizontal tornado. Its tornado hand swallowed up both attacks then rerouted them to return back at their senders. Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Mercury screamed after being struck by their own attacks.

Not wanting to be left out, Garton directed Terran to attack as well.

"VENUS LOVE ME CHAIN!"

Terran struck the ground, causing a wall of earth to form in front of it, resulting in Sailor Venus's attack to be stopped in an instant. The earth wall then softened into soil, which lashed out at Eternal Sailor Moon and Sailor Venus in a wave.

"AAAAAAHHH!"

The force of the soil wave caused the two blonde Senshi to get swept up and crashing into their companions. With all of them bunched up together, Shade shot a sphere of darkness at them, encasing them all in a shadow void. The Inner Senshi desperately tried to blast their way out of the darkness, but any attack they tried would just get swallowed up in shadow. Things didn't look good for them.

"Excellent work, Shade! Now finish them!" commanded Umbron.

Shade was just about to crush the Inner Senshi in the darkness sphere, but in that instant, something had been stabbed in its head, causing it to lose concentration and dropping the darkness sphere along with its prisoners. Turned out that something in Shade's head was a rose. As the Senshi tried to regain their bearings, they looked up to one of the upper level tiers to see their cloaked savior.

"Tuxedo Kamen-sama!" said Eternal Sailor Moon.

"The mall is a place for friends and families to get together and socialize. To attack innocent bystanders, I, Tuxedo Kamen will not forgive you!" Tuxedo Kamen leaps down upon the last line and throws three more roses at Cryon, Razorgale, and Terran. Unfortunately, the attacks did nothing to affect them. He then tried a different tactic.

"TUXEDO LA SMOKING BOMBER!" (4)

Thrusting out his hands, Tuxedo Kamen shot out an energy ball at the monsters, causing an explosion and dust to kick up.

"You got them!" said Eternal Sailor Moon.

Unfortunately, when the dust cleared, the four monsters and their three leaders were unscathed.

"I-impossible!" said Sailor Mercury.

"Hmmm… amusing… useless, but amusing." Said Garton.

Shade then shot a shadow ball at Tuxedo Kamen, knocking him back and crashing into the other Senshi.

"Hey Umbron, wouldn't be a waste to just kill them? They'd be so much more useful as energy for Lord Shardia!" said Platti.

"You have a point, Platti. No point in being wasteful, is it?" replied Umbron. He then raised his hand up in the air. "COME FORTH, HARVESTERS!"

Suddenly, the Senshi and their ally were held down by a group of ghoulish-looking goblins. They screamed as the Harvesters started to drain them of their energy.

Garton and his companions laughed at the sight and then gloated, "Count yourselves lucky! You may be useless in battle, but you'll be useful as nourishment for our master! Be honored as it's a once in a lifetime opportunity! HAHAHAHA!"

Ranma and the three Winx winced as they witness the scene from the maintenance room.

"They're in some serious trouble!" said Bloom.

"We have to help somehow!" said Stella.

"Yeah, but-" said Ranma.

He was cut off as he and the girls heard two more voices.

"WORLD SHAKING!"

"DEEP SUBMERGE!"

A ball of light tore across the ground followed by a ball of water. The Inner Senshi smiled, knowing where those attacks came from. Unfortunately, so did the officers of Shardia.

Razorgale absorbs the World Shaking attack into its tornado hand and redirects it up through the broken skylight, causing it to harmlessly dissipate. Cryon stops the Deep Submerge by freezing it in place before coming within ten feet of it. The iced over attack crashed to the floor and shattered into ice cubes.

Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune were shocked to see their attacks easily stopped.

"Hmph… I was wondering when you'd show up." Said Umbron.

"Invited by a new age-" started Sailor Uranus.

"Yeah yeah, you're Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune. Big effin' deal." Umbron said, cutting her off. "Nothing but additional nourishment for our master. Get them!"

"Look out!" cried Eternal Sailor Moon.

"What- AARGH!"

Sailor Neptune and Uranus found themselves latched onto by more Harvesters as they drained them of their life energy.

"PINK SUGAR HEART ATTACK!"

A stream of pink hearts shot out at Terran, but the monster made no indication of feeling or even noticing the attack of Sailor Chibimoon. Once it did, it and the others turned to look at the little Senshi, who could only sweatdrop at the ineffectiveness of her attack. Terran squats down and places its hand before Sailor Chibimoon and flicks her away. She screamed in pain at the force, but was then caught by more Harvesters and had her energy drained.

"SAILOR CHIBIMOON!"

"Hmph… a small appetizer, but still useable." Said Garton.

"SILENCE GLAIVE!"

Sailor Saturn appeared slashing at Harvesters with her Silence Glaive, cutting them down. Unfortunately, the little monsters had the advantage in numbers and soon overwhelmed her. She was then latched onto and proceeded to have her energy drained.

The three commanding officers laughed at the sight of their defeated opponents. "These are the famous Sailor Senshi? That was too easy!" said Garton.

"I recall there was supposed to be one more." Said Platti.

"No matter. Once we drain them, that last one will be easy to handle as the strength of the Senshi will be greatly diminished! In a few minutes, the Senshi and the other people here will vanish into nothingness!" said Umbron.

"It was a good idea to create that Mower Menace to gauge their abilities. That thing was a failed experiment and even then they had a tough time taking it down! They had no chance to begin with!"

Time Gate…

"LET ME OUT! I HAVE TO HELP THEM! PLEASE!" pleaded Sailor Pluto after observing the events from the Time Gate.

The first cloaked figure shrugged as he addressed the Senshi. "Oh keep your fuku on! The Inner and Outer Senshi will be getting some help!"

"Still, I'm rather curious as to how this Ranma and his friends will pull this off." Added the second cloaked figure as they peered into the Time Gate.

Maintenance room…

"That tears it! We gotta do something!" said Stella.

"Agreed." Said Ranma.

"Hold on!" said Bloom.

"What is it, Bloom?"

"We can transform, but what about you? You can't just go in there as a civilian. What if someone traces you back to us?"

"Oh man, haven't thought about that…"

"I've got it!" said Stella. Putting a hand to Ranma's chest, she mutters a small incantation, causing him to slightly glow yellow. When the light died down, Ranma was no longer in his usual kung fu attire, but in the Specialist uniform of Red Fountain with an added mask colored blue. The mask covered the entire upper half of his head and seemed to meld with his hair, which was also colored blue.

"Whoa…" said Ranma as he looked at himself.

"Oh my, Ranma, you look good…" said Flora.

"Thanks… okay, let's get to it!"

The Winx girls nodded and raised their fists into the air.

"WINX ENCHANTIX!"

Time Gates…

The two cloaked figures looked on in interest.

"Oh boy, this'll be interesting!"

Juban Mall…

Umbron, Garton, and Platti continued to laugh at the plights of the Senshi, who were almost completely drained. Suddenly, they saw a bright flash above them. The Senshi and their caped ally also looked up to see four silhouettes at the broken skylight. They could make out one guy in a cape, but the other three were feminine in shape and had wings.

"What? Who are- AAARRRRGGGH!" Garton screamed as another blinding flash caused him and his cohorts to be temporarily blinded. Without their masters to guide them, the monsters stood in confusion.

That was when Ranma and the three Winx made their entrance.

A ki blast shot out and destroyed the Harvesters holding Eternal Sailor Moon and Sailor Venus, causing the depleted Senshi to slump to the ground. A ball of flame freed Sailor Mars and Sailor Mercury. A beam of light released Sailor Jupiter and Tuxedo Kamen. Sailor Neptune and Sailor Uranus were freed when the Harvesters holding them were suddenly coiled and squeezed to nothingness by vines. Finally, Sailor Saturn and Sailor Chibimoon were freed from their tormentors whom got sliced to ribbons.

The servants of Shardia were shocked to see that the four interlopers had freed their quarry.

"WHAT? WHO ARE YOU PEOPLE?" demanded Umbron.

It was then that everyone looked up and saw their saviors. One was a masked young man in a blue and white uniform and cape, holding two swords of light. The three girls, a redhead, a blonde, and a brunette, were truly a sight to behold. They were dressed in rather skimpy outfits and had huge gossamer wings on their backs. They hovered at either side of the male.

Holding Sky and Brandon's swords while emitting his battle aura, Ranma replied, "Your next opponents."

"SOLAR FLARE!" Stella launched a light orb at the faces of the four monsters, which then exploded into bright flashes of light, causing them to howl as they got blinded.

Ranma took the initiative to leap into the fray and engage the Harvesters. Several of the goblins tried to take him down en masse, but were immediately taken down by his punches, kicks, and slashes.

Bloom, Stella, and Flora soon joined in to lighten the load on Ranma.

"FLYTRAP MINE!" Flora summons several huge Venus flytraps from the ground, which swallowed up a number of Harvesters before going back under.

"HEAT WAVE!" Bloom spun her arm in a circular arc, firing off a wave of fire that burned the surrounding Harvesters to crispy husks.

"She's… got my powers!" said Sailor Mars.

"OCEAN OF LIGHT!" Stella hovered up above a group of Harvesters that tried to dog pile her and dropped a big ball of light upon them, causing an illuminating explosion. The Harvesters were dissipated into light particles.

"She has my powers, too!" said Sailor Venus.

"Whoa! Look at them go!" said Sailor Jupiter. She was especially interested in the boy with the two swords. She wasn't the only one as Sailor Venus roved over his form as well.

"Just who are they?" asked Eternal Sailor Moon to no one in particular.

Sailor Mercury activated her tech visor and was astounded by the readings she was getting. The energies the four newcomers were emitting were of an unknown form and didn't correlate to anything they've previously encountered.

Umbron and his fellow officers were also wondering who these people were. They had absolutely no data on them.

"Terran! Attack them!" ordered Platti.

Just as the last of the Harvesters were beaten, Ranma and the girls turned to see Terran shoot a huge rock fist at them. Ranma quickly jumped forward and shattered it to pebbles with a flying kick. The villains and the Senshi became wide-eyed at the display.

"What?"

Flora took advantage of Terran's distraction and landed on its head. Placing her hands at its temples, she focused her powers.

"GERMINATION!"

She quickly flies off just as Terran's entire body started to convulse. Numerous vines and plants grew out of its body until it finally broke apart into pieces. The plants dissolved into the ground and sprouted out a patch of grass as to mark Terran's final moments.

"Whoa…" Tuxedo Kamen in awe.

"HOW DARE YOU? CRYON! SHADE! ATTACK!" shouted Garton.

Cryon advanced upon Bloom while Shade made an assault on Stella. Big mistake.

Cryon fired beams of ice at Bloom, who swerved in and out of its attacks. She then blocked an incoming beam with a barrier of flame, then pushed it away. Burning with a flaming aura, she charged towards Cryon, breaking into its chest.

"POWER OF THE DRAGON'S FLAME!"

Suddenly, the area in its chest started to burn red hot, causing Cryon to howl in pain. Cracks formed around the area, and then exploded into ice cubes which melted into the ground, leaving a fiery Bloom behind.

Shade turned into a wave of darkness and towered over Stella. It then crashed down upon and engulfed her into itself to try and banish her into the void. However, the Faerie of Light had other ideas.

"I don't do darkness. I like to SHINE! SEARING RADIANCE!"

To Shade's confusion, beams of light started shooting out of its body. Soon, light beams shot out from all over, causing Shade to explode into particles of light. Once the light died down, Stella hovered with a smirk on her face.

"No way…" said Eternal Sailor Moon in awe.

.

By this time, Umbron, Garton, and Platti were more than perturbed that their forces had been all but completely annihilated by these interlopers. Only Razorgale remained, and if it was taken down, they'd have to face these four next. They decided to call it quits for now and retreated, leaving Razorgale to its own devices.

Razorgale turned to see that its allies had been destroyed and its masters had abandoned it. It soon found itself surrounded by Ranma, Bloom, Stella, and Flora.

"No place to go, huh?" taunted Ranma.

The monster of wind then attacked, firing off gale arcs at its enemies. The four easily evaded the attacks, staying a distance away from the monster.

"Girls! Now! Convergence!" shouted Bloom.

Flora drops to the ground and causes an eruption of soil. Razorgale began to absorb it into itself, but the amount was too much until it became a whirlwind of dirt. Bloom and Stella then shot at Razorgale with their respective elements. The combined attack of fire and light caused the monster to overheat and with so much rock and dirt in itself, caused the monster to crystallize.

"It's all you, now!" called out Stella to Ranma.

"I'm on it!" said Ranma as he rushed up to the now crystallized Razorgale and kicked it upwards. Leaping up after it, Ranma brandished his swords and with inhuman speed, diced up Razorgale to pieces. He then lands on the ground just under the falling remains. Before he could get rained down upon, Ranma made his swords disappear in favor of Nabu's staff. Focusing his ki into it, he points his weapon towards the falling shards. "MOKO TAKABISHA!" A huge beam of ki shot out from the tip of the staff and engulfed the shards, reducing them to powder. The remains soon scattered into the winds.

"Not bad…" said Sailor Uranus.

"You kidding? They completely obliterated them!" exclaimed Eternal Sailor Moon.

Ranma could only smirk at the comments. "YATTA~ZE!" ("WE DID IT!")

"That'll teach you to mess with malls!" said Stella.

The crowds of spectators cheered as photos were being snapped. Ranma, Bloom, and Flora were surprised at the sudden fanfare, but Stella took it in stride. That was when the Sailor Senshi and Tuxedo Kamen gathered up their remaining strength and began to approach them. Ranma and the Winx knew then it was time to leave.

"Well, I think it's about time to go." Said Flora.

"Good idea." Said Bloom.

They immediately flew out from the broken skylight, with Bloom and Stella carrying Ranma out.

"Wait!" Eternal Sailor Moon called out, but the four were already long gone.

Juban Hotel sometime later…

Everyone was watching the evening news in the Winx's room, which played the events of the mall incident from earlier.

"Whoa! You guys did all that?" asked Musa.

"You kicked serious butt!" said Layla.

"Compared to fighting the Trix, those monsters were nothing." Said Stella.

Nodoka puts a hand on Ranma's shoulder. "You and the others did well, Ranma. It was a good thing you all helped those Senshi and those people."

"It was nothing, Mom." Said Ranma.

"I cannot help but feel this is only a start of things to come." Said Tecna.

Time Gates…

"She's right, you know." Said the second cloaked figure.

"No kidding. Things will start to get hectic for ALL of them." Said the first.

In her crystal prison, Sailor Pluto was relieved that the Senshi were rescued, but she was still worried about the impending chaos she was sure would follow because of these unknowns.

To be continued…

Ending (Sailor Moon R style, 'Otome no Porishi')

Music starts as it shows Ranma walking to the right in a nondescript background.

_Donna PINCHI no toki mo zettai akiramenai (No matter what pinch I find myself in, I'll never give up)_

_Sou yo sore ga KAREN na otome no PORISHI- (That's right! That's the lovely maiden's policy)_

_Itsuka HONTO ni deau daiji na hito no tame ni (For the one so precious to me, who I'll surely meet someday)_

_Kao wo agete tobikonde yuku no (I'll lift my face up high, and plunge forward)_

Ranma walks by Domino, where he is joined by Bloom. They walk by Solaria and joined by Stella. Following joined by Flora at Linphea, Musa at Melody, Tecna at Zenith, and Layla at Andros.

_TSUN to itai mune no oku de (With a sharp pain, a love is awakening)_

_Koi ga mezameru wa (deep inside my heart)_

They stop once reaching the background of Nerima, where Nodoka, Shampoo, Ukyou, Mousse, Kasumi, and Sasuke run up to them. They all join in and continue walking.

_KOWAI mono nanka nai yo ne (There is nothing I'm afraid of)_

_Tokimeku hou ga ii yo ne (A pounding heart is much better)_

_Ooki na yume ga aru yo ne (I have big dreams)_

_Dakara PITto ririshiku (That's why I go on bravely)_

The large group then walks by a background of Magix. It then changes to a background of Nerima.

_Naritai mono ni naru yo ne (I will be what it is I want to be)_

_GANBARU hito ga ii yo ne (Those who persevere are great)_

_Namida mo tama ni aru yo ne (I may shed tears at times)_

_Dakedo PITto ririshiku (But I will still go on bravely)_

At this point, all of them started to go into a fast sprint. They run past a background of Manhattan at night. It soon changes to a background of their current location, Juban. They all stop as the view widens to show them on a hill overlooking the prefecture.

End ending

Preview…

Bloom: It looked like our troubles in Juban are only beginning.

Stella: This sort of thing tends to happen to us a lot…

Ranma: We continue to fight against the strange opposition plaguing the town, but…

Flora: Shampoo? Ukyou? Where are they? They couldn't be…?

Layla: Everyone! They're in trouble!

Ranma: Next time, on Ranma Club, 'Desist! This is a Misunderstanding!' Crap crap crap! This feels like Nerima again…

Author's notes:

Sorry for my absence, people. Had a lot going on at the time. Was doing some artworks and getting more material for inspiration. Oh, managed to see the 2nd Winx movie as well. FINALLY I'm done with this chapter! This'll most likely be a 3-parter. You fans of AA's work should be pleased with this particular chapter!

(1)Sailor Moon's attacks have horrible start-up time. This is very true in the PSX fighting game. Sure, Moon Gorgeous Meditation is the strongest attack and is unblockable, but the startup leaves much to be desired. Only an idiot would get hit by it.

(2)Ranma tends to be a high source of chaos considering his time in Nerima.

(3)Readers of AA's works ought to know who these two are.

(4)One of Tuxedo Kamen's attacks in the manga version.

Today's…

**RAI vs. 4Crap Rant!**

Continuation from the previous chapter's rant in the same episode. Season 1 ep 11, 'The Monster and the Willow' ('Junior League' in 4 Crap terms)

Scene – meeting the Nymph queen

**4Crap:**

Queen: "This literacy for butterflies benefit will be an event to remember. It will be bigger than our annual swamp palace tour!" (Uhh….. what?)

Stella: "The thing is, that's not why we're here, Your… should I call her Your Littleness or Your Highness?"

Bloom: "Majesty! Try Your Majesty!"

Queen: "So you must be here to volunteer for our polliwog playground improvement project!" (Uhh… WHAT?)

Flora: "Actually, we're here because we need to borrow your Cheerful Gladiolos."

Queen: "A big request. May I ask why you need the last flower?"

Flora: "Sure. It's the one ingredient I'm missing to finish my witch repellant potion."

Queen: "Well that's interesting, because we might need something from you. Please excuse me if this is unladylike, but, tell them, Mitchreal…"

Nymph: "We are in very dire straits. Are you at all good with monsters?"

Bloom: "What? A monster's after you?"

Queen: "Allow me to explain. That is Zillith Island. It is the one place in this swamp where our food grows. We had full access to this island and its Zilleth leaves until a giant water creature attacked us. Now we cannot go anywhere near it or the monster will eat us…"

Bloom: "Why is he attacking you?"

Queen: "We don't know. All the creatures in this swamp have lived in harmony for as long as anyone can remember."

Nymph: "But all that's changed and I'm afraid we are in terrible trouble. We might put up a good front, but the truth is our food supply is so low, some of us won't last past tomorrow!"

Queen: "Things are so desperate that a few nights ago, one of our members snuck over there all by herself. It was brave but foolish…"

Bloom: "Oh no… what happened to her?"

Queen: "She never came back…"

Flora: "That's horrible…"

Queen: "I hate to impose, but you're big and perhaps you can help us?"

Bloom: "Sure! Of course! We'll help you!"

Musa: "I'm with Bloom!"

Bloom: "Let's go, girls!"

Tecna: "Yeah!"

Flora: "Let's get that monster!"

(transformation)

(go to girls flying over swamp)

**RAI:**

Queen: "We are very happy to have you here! You see, we don't often receive visitors."

Stella: "Thank you for your warm welcome, Your… uh… think I should say Your Littleness instead of Your Highness?"

Bloom: "Majesty! Try Your Majesty!"

Queen: "You must have had a very long journey. You all look a bit tired. May I offer you some refreshments?"

Flora: "Actually, all we really want is to touch the petal of a Cheerful Gladiolus. May we?"

Queen: "Of course you may. I can tell you have a lot of respect for nature."

Flora: "But…it seems almost incredible that nobody's ever met you before."

Queen: "We keep a low profile. We know where to hide when we need to. And then, so few creature ever come around here. There must be a reason…"

Nymph: "Perhaps you've heard of something called the Great Monster of Black Island?"

Bloom: "What? A monster lives around here?"

Queen: "Yes, quite unfortunately. If you look over that way, right behind the fog bank, you'll see an island right in the middle of the swamp. And in a deep underwater cave under the island is where that horrible creature lives. It's a gigantic evil being which threatens my people daily."

Bloom: "Why don't you move somewhere else?"

Queen: "Because our survival depends on a plant called Zillith, and it can only be found on that island. With great patience and more effort, we are able to make a strong and transparent type of material."

Nymph: "That's what we use to manufacture the bubbles in which we live. (4Crap cut of a shot of the bubble city) Without the Zillith, we'd have to live above water where predators await! But the Black Island Monster makes it very difficult to gather Zillith leaves."

Queen: "Every once in a while, one of us volunteers to go to the island and try to pick at least one leaf, and this time, it was Luzis's turn."

Bloom: "Why? What's wrong? What happened to Luzis?"

Queen: "She never came back…"

Flora: "That's terrible…"

Queen: "It's our destiny. We've been living like this for quite some time."

Bloom: "Well, I say it's high time things changed! You ready, girls?"

Flora: "Ready when you are, Bloom!" (notice Musa and Tecna had NO lines here)

(transformation)

(4Crap cut)

Queen: "Marvelous!"

(Shot of the girls looking at the Nymphs. Scene change to a panning of a swamp and to a 3-eyed owl)

(End 4Crap cut)

(go to girls flying over swamp)

(4Crap cut of Bloom's feet skimming over the water)

Once again, useless content changes at work as well as taking advantage of off-screen talking.

Another scene. This was cut completely from 4Crap

**RAI:**

(after Musa gets swallowed by the monster)

(Underwater view of Bloom, Stella, Flora, and Tecna. Then it goes to a shot just at the water's surface as something swims towards the girls and reaches their feet. Stella notices the movement and quickly fires a light beam into the water. Later, a dead fish floats to the surface, complete with X-eyes.)

Stella: "Gasp! …. Whoopsie…"

Sheesh, why did they cut that part out?

Jerry Unipeg: Nice to hear from you again!

God of all: So much material…. Hard to decide where to go with this.

Eddog2323: A two or three parter depending on how I write it.

Ryan L. Spradling: I've something else in mind for him.

Sagitarius: Heheh…. Thanks for that description!

De Reader: Yes, Ranma will combine weapons a lot. I haven't even started on what he can do yet.

Jimbobob5536: Everyone loves the skimpiness!

RyoTheSaiyan: Heh, you're catching on!

Hanzo of the Salamander: Thanks!

Rictor Yagami: As a fellow fan of AA's works, you ought to know the answer to this by now.

Chm01: Hmmm…. You know, I never realized that…

Dumbledork: Meh, don't feel like it. It's good to tease the new readers a bit.

Cabrera1234: That will be kept in the dark for now…

Tailsmo4ever: Not just yet. Was busy.

OBSERVER01: I try.

DonPJuan: I do that as well with other great ones.

Tensa-Zangetsu102: It's hard to, really…

El Irrespondible: Oh in a bit…

Shinzochi: Thanks. If there's one thing I hate, it's racism. What happened to her was severe karma.

Masterart: This is only the beginning..

Cast49: Actually, I've got something else in mind for Mousse once I get back to Magix…

Cookiegirl28: Thanks, new reader!


	46. Desist! This is a Misunderstanding!

Disclaimer: Ranma ½ belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and Viz Video and Winx Club belongs to Iginio Straffi and Rai S.p.A (NOT 4Kids!). Sailor Moon belongs to Naoko Takeuchi and Toei. Songs 'My Sweet Heart' Belongs to Tokyo Mew Mew (NOT Mew Mew Power!) and 'Ai no Senshi' and 'Tuxedo Mirage' belongs to Sailor Moon.

Note: this follows the Rai version of Winx as the 4Kids version butchered it too much, like with every anime it dubs.

Chapter 40: Desist! This is a Misunderstanding!

Opening (Tokyo Mew Mew style, 'My Sweet Heart')

Music starts as several colored lights illuminate the darkness. The lights all converge at one point to display the 'Ranma Club' title.

_RIBON wo musunde waratte mitara (I tied a ribbon in my hair and then I tried to smile) _

_Kawatta watashi ni nareta kigashita (I got the feeling that I had changed who I was)_

_Chiisana yuuki ga jishin ni naru (A little bit of courage becomes confidence) _

_Anata ni aumade wasureteta (I had forgotten that fact until I met you)_

Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa, Tecna, and Layla float about one by one looking as if they were all asleep or in a trance on a backdrop of a night sky. It then pans down to see Ranma walking towards the foreground.

_Onnanoko wa minna muteki ni nareru (Any girl can become fearless)_

_Tokubetsu na mahou shitteru no (By knowing a special kind of magic)_

_It's show time!_

The camera zooms in passing Shampoo, Ukyou, Mousse, Kasumi, Sasuke, the Pixies, and finally reaches Nodoka. Back to ranma, he looks up and sees the Winx girls transform into their Enchantix modes. He runs after them, but then gets splashed by a car passing rain water. Ranma-chan growls in annoyance, but goes Faerie mode to follow the other Faeries.

_Doki * Doki sasete ne (Make my heart beat faster and faster) _

_Itsudemo TOKIMEKI tai no (I always want those exciting feelings)_

_Iron na watashi misete ageru dakara (I will show you a different me, so please)_

Bloom flies in and conjures up flame in her hands. Stella does a pirouette while creating shafts of light around herself. Flora ascends and blows a gust of flowers at the foreground. Musa dances on a lit floor as she creates music notes in the air. Tecna charges herself with green electricity then summons up numerous monitors she rapidly starts working on. Layla manipulates water in her hands, making it into spheres, elongating them, then finally has it orbit herself in a stream.

_Motto * Motto sunao ni (I become more and more open) _

_Afureru kono kimochi wo (As I overflow with this feeling)_

_Anata ni todoketai yo (I'd like to send it all to you)_

_Uke totte ne (Please accept it) _

_My sweet heart_

Ranma walks as scenes of the past play in the background. He stops and turns to see Platinum Sky, Diamond Brandon, Gold Helia, Onyx Riven, Silver Timmy, and Amethyst Nabu standing behind him. They smile and all point forward as if telling Ranma to look. He turns around and sees the Winx girls in their civilian modes waiting for him. Ranma rushes to join them.

End opening

Previously on Ranma Club, Ranma and company had left Manhattan for home, but instead of going to Nerima as planned, they somehow wound up in Juban instead. They arrived just in time to witness the Sailor Senshi fight off a monster, though barely. Nodoka believes that it would be wise to keep a vigil over Juban before going back home, as now the Senshi had encountered a threat they can't handle by themselves. Umbron, Garton, and Platti, the commanding officers of the mysterious Shardia, had attacked a local mall and soundly trounced the Inner and Outer Senshi. Before all was lost, Ranma, along with Bloom, Stella, and Flora, stepped in and defeated the monsters, forcing the three officers to retreat. As this was happening, Sailor Pluto gets held against her will by two cloaked beings. Just who are these two mysterious people? How do they know of Ranma and his friends? And what will Shardia do now with this new threat to his plans?

Since the incident at the mall, Shardia's officers became more relentless in their attacks to gather soul energy for their master. Whenever a Soul Breaker would appear, so would the Inner and Outer Senshi. Unfortunately, they would get trounced easily. Before they could get killed, one or more Faeries would pop in and destroy the Soul Breaker, then quickly retreat as they were not in the mood to answer tough questions.

Juban downtown…

"I can't believe this! We're ACTION FIGURES!" said Ranma as he and the Winx looked through the display window of a toy store. There stood the Sailor Moon toy line with its newest additions of the 'Magix Senshi', which also included Ranma's disguise.

"Whoa…" said Layla.

"Not a bad likeness, but you can't beat the original!" said Stella as she looked upon her doll. She had to admit the glitter on the wings was a nice touch.

"I never thought something like this would happen." Said Musa.

"Well, we have been making a name for ourselves without meaning to." Said Tecna.

Ranma sighs as he thinks back to two weeks ago.

Flashback…

"We got to keep fighting?" asked Ranma.

"It's inevitable, Son." Replied Nodoka. "You and the girls had just defeated a major group of villains. Said villains almost killed most of the real Senshi. Do you suppose those antagonists are going to let that pass? They'll be out for your blood now, I hate to admit."

"The feeling's nothing new to me."

"These encounters have also proven that these people are too much for the Senshi to handle by themselves. If left alone, they could possibly be killed, then this place would be taken over. Until this whole thing is resolved and that we're absolutely sure the Senshi will be all right once we go home, you'll have to watch out for them under your Faerie guises."

"Wow! So cool! It's like you guys are superheroes or something!" said Zing. "Hey! Maybe all of you should come up with some names!"

"Huh? Why would we do that, Zing?" asked Ranma.

"She's got a point, Ranma. We can't just call each other by our real names while we're transformed here." Said Tecna.

Zing nods and was suddenly dressed up as a Sailor Senshi, even her hair was styled like that of Sailor Moon's. "I am Sailor Pixie! In the name of Magix, I shall take you down!"

Kiko could only laugh at Zing's performance, making the cosplay Pixie frown with indignity. Everyone else just sweatdrops.

"I'll skip on the speech-making, thank you very much…" said Ranma.

End flashback…

Nodoka's assessment of the situation had been accurate. The minions of Shardia were not at all amused at having their creations of destruction being defeated by a masked guy and some very scantily-clad winged girls resembling big faeries. Since the incident at the mall, attacks on the innocent public as well as on the Sailor Senshi had increased in frequency and intensity. They kept a constant vigil over Juban, splitting up to cover more ground. Each of them would appear just in time to rescue one or some of the Inner or Outer Senshi before leaving the scene.

Ranma had to admit the skirmishes were pretty exhilarating, allowing him to cut loose as well as for training. This includes sometimes having to switch his forms to work out his Faerie mode. The fame was nice as well.

Still, he wondered how Zing came up with those names for them.

Hikawa Shrine…

"These Soul Breakers are getting really tough lately!" said Usagi.

"No kidding! It's only thanks to those winged people we're still alive!" said Minako.

"Speaking of which, just who are they exactly?" asked Ami.

From their recent encounters, they were able to at least get the names of their mysterious benefactors. The redhead was known as Sailor Domino, the blonde Sailor Solaria, the tanned one Sailor Linphea, the black-haired one Sailor Melody, the purple-haired one Sailor Zenith, and the dark skinned one Sailor Andros. The lone masked male with the light energy weapons had been called Soul Knight. They've also witnessed another redhead in silver called Sailor Gaia, but she was rarely seen.

Before, a crystal monster attacked a dance club. The Senshi arrived to fight it, but they had been trounced. Enchantix Musa, as Sailor Melody, appeared and destroyed the crystal Soul Breaker with her sound wave magic. She quickly made an exit before the Senshi could question her.

Another time, a Soul Breaker that looked like a mesh of live wires attacked Ami's cram school. Again, the Senshi showed up and got badly beaten, but then Enchantix Tecna, as Sailor Zenith, appeared and short-circuited the abomination. She also left in a hurry after doing the job.

After that, a water monster attacks a public pool. It easily beat the Senshi when they tried to fight it. Unfortunately for the Soul Breaker, Layla was nearby and went Enchantix, or went Sailor Andros, and bested its water powers with her own. The water monster had been reduced to a light drizzle once Layla was through with it. Like with her friends, she also beat a hasty retreat once all was done.

Other similar incidents occurred with the other mysterious Senshi. Each time they showed up, the media would have a field day.

"They have to be Sailor Senshi like us! After all, they referred to each other as Sailors." Said Usagi.

"I'm more interested in that Soul Knight guy… he reminds me of my old boyfriend…" said Makoto in a dreamy tone.

"Oh no, not this again…" groaned Rei. "How can he remind you of your old boyfriend? The guy's wearing a mask!"

"She's got a point, though. That guy's a hunk!" agreed Minako. She wondered how he looked underneath that hooded mask of his.

"He also has some killer martial arts moves as well! I would love to have him as my instructor…" said Makoto in a sly manner.

"Still, I don't recall any Senshi like them during the Silver Millenium." Said Luna.

"Same here. They probably aren't real Senshi." Added Artemis.

"Well, whoever they are, they're no ordinary Senshi." Said Rei. "My fire readings don't reveal anything on them."

"Maybe they're like the Kinmoku and Shadow Galactica Senshi we met." Surmised Ami.

Usagi felt a twinge of sadness as she thought about the Sailor Starlights and the near apocalypse caused by Sailor Galaxia that had been averted. Once Chaos had been defeated, Seiya, Yaten, and Taiki left Earth's Solar System with Princess Kakyuu.

Shaking those thoughts aside, Usagi added, "Still, it would be a good idea to watch out for them. They could be potential allies."

"Or they could be threats…" said Ami.

"No way! They can't possibly!" said Minako.

"I don't want to think so either, Minako, but we have to consider the possibility." Said Rei. "Why would they run off after beating a Soul Breaker? That's pretty suspicious."

"Maybe they're shy?"

Rei could only groan.

Usagi also didn't want to think it was possible that the new mysterious Senshi could be enemies. With the new threat going on, it had been proven that they couldn't handle it by themselves, yet these newcomers can. She thought it was a real bad time for Chibi-Usa to return from the future to gain further training in her Senshi form. Usagi also began to wonder why she and the others hadn't seen Setsuna in a while now.

Shardia's hideout…

The leader of the Soul Breakers was very angry. He glared at the viewing portal as he watched the unknown Senshi defeating another of his Soul Breakers.

"GRAAAAAAAAHHH! CURSE THOSE NEW SENSHI!"

Shardia glared at his three leading officers, Umbron, Garton, and Platti, who cowered before their angry master. For the past two weeks, the Magix Senshi had annihilated twenty of his strongest Soul Breakers as well as eighty Harvesters. The situation was getting desperate as Shardia grew impatient at the lack of soul energy collected. The amount currently possessed was barely enough to keep Shardia's hunger sated, but at the rate they were going, they'd run out of resources in less than a month.

"JUST WHO ARE THESE SENSHI WHO DARE DEFY ME?"

"I'm afraid we don't know yet, my lord…" replied Umbron in a shaky tone of voice. "As you know, we've done an extensive study on this world's defenders, the Sailor Senshi, before we came here. This world's rich in soul energy and would've been ours for the taking if not for those protectors. That is why we had our Soul Breakers modified to defeat them."

"SO THEN WHY ARE THEY UNABLE TO DEFEAT THESE OTHER SENSHI?"

"My lord, we've very little data concerning these particular Senshi and we cannot determine the full extent of their abilities. Even with all of the information collected at each battle, they'd still win against a Soul Breaker after modification. Without even a general idea of their full capabilities, we cannot create a Soul Breaker with enough power to defeat them! Furthermore, we still have those other Senshi to deal with."

"OF ALL THE INCOMPETENT… WAIT A MINUTE!"

"What is it, Lord Shardia?" asked Platti.

"WE'VE BEEN GOING ABOUT THIS ALL WRONG! SENDING ONLY ONE OR TWO SOUL BREAKERS AFTER THESE BLASTED SENSHI IS FAR TOO SLOW AND INEFFICIENT! WHAT WE NEED IS A GROUP EFFORT! WE SHALL EVEN THE ODDS WITH THEIR OWN TACTICS! BUT FIRST, TO MAKE CERTAIN THINGS GO WELL… WE SHALL CAUSE A LITTLE DISENTION!"

Shardia began to laugh darkly, which made his officers' blood run cold just from hearing it, as he began to formulate a plan.

Time Gates…

The two cloaked figures continued to observe the events unfolding. Sailor Pluto was still contained in her crystal prison, which somehow kept her alive and well without food, water, or need to get rid of wastes. With her powers sealed off, she was forced to watch with her captors the events thus far.

"Just what is the meaning of all this!" demanded Sailor Pluto. "The timestream is becoming chaotic because of those people you're letting wander loose and the future of Crystal Tokyo-"

"Oh will you just zip it about your precious Crystal Tokyo?" the first cloaked figure said in an annoyed tone.

"Yeah, those people are there to make sure that Crystal Tokyo will be saved!" said the second cloaked figure with equal irritation.

"W-w-what?" This got Sailor Pluto's attention.

The first figure sighed. "The chaos that threatens to wipe out your Crystal Tokyo is from Shardia, not from those foreigners. He represents the greatest threat to the Senshi. That first encounter alone should've been enough proof that the Inner and Outer Senshi won't be able to handle his servants let alone Shardia himself!"

The second figure nodded. "Shardia and his minions originate from a chaotic realm which feeds on the life forces of others. They had made an extensive study of the Sailor Senshi's exploits as of late and created Soul Breakers that can counter every one of the Senshi. The only way to respond to this threat was to introduce outside factors he was unfamiliar with. Those Faeries possess not only the power to defeat Shardia, but also the ability to save another universe."

"Knowing you have this bad habit of eliminating any element that could possibly threaten your precious future of Crystal Tokyo, we knew you'd try and eliminate them as soon as they appeared. That's why we stopped you."

"So until Shardia is defeated, you'll have to stay there and do nothing. Consider yourself lucky that the sphere you are in is magically sustaining you, so you won't require food, water, or having to go to the bathroom!"

"Trust us on this. This is not just for your own good, but for the good of all reality."

"In fact, we had to stop another Sailor Pluto from doing something similar not long ago."(1)

Sailor Pluto looked shocked at that last bit of news. _'Another me? They met with an alternate version?'_

Before she knew it, she was then put back into soundproof mode.

"This is seriously like déjà vu all over again, bro."

"I know. Still, this Pluto seems less bossy than the one we saw, so maybe there's hope for them yet."

"I didn't like having to have brought this Ranma and his friends into this mess, but there was no other choice."

"True. Our Chosen Five(2) are already busy with some other matters in another dimension. Even they can't be everywhere at once."

"Also, it is not yet time for them to meet Ranma here. I sense they will meet sometime in the future when the Realm of Magix encounters another crisis."

"In a sense, we're helping this Ranma and his friends prepare for the trials ahead of them against Valtor. No matter what, they need to survive that since others worse than Valtor are prepared to emerge upon his downfall."(3)

"Yes, and one of them will have the power to take over reality. In order for our Chosen Five to reach their final destination, this reality must survive as well."

"What affects one affects another, eh? Let us hope they will pull through. I have to say again, this Ranma having six souls in him is quite interesting to say the least."

"No kidding. He also amassed quite a harem, too."

The two figures laughed at that before continuing to watch the events through the portal.

Streets of Juban…

Makoto and Minako were walking down the streets discussing about the past events concerning the elusive Senshi. It was then that their danger sense went off. Makoto, being a martial artist, and Minako from her days as Sailor V allowed them to be attuned to their surroundings. They noticed about seven unsavory looking men tailing them. They gave each other a silent nod and quickly tried to elude them in a discreet manner. The two girls ducked into a nearby alleyway, but silently cursed to themselves when they found out that it not only was a dead end, but there were three more thugs waiting for them.

"Well well well, we've got ourselves a pair of cuties here!" said one of the thugs.

"Looks like we'll be having some fun tonight, boys! A two for one deal!" said another.

Makoto and Minako turned to see the exit being blocked off by the same guys who had been following them.

"Listen, guys, we were just passing through. You don't want to have anything to do with us." Said Makoto.

"That's right. We're just minding our own business here." Said Minako.

"And you just wandered on our turf, so now it's our business." Said one of the thugs.

"Now you must pay the toll."

One by one, the thugs brandished a weapon, which consisted of switchblade knives, pipes, and chains. Minako and Makoto soon stood back to back and got into defensive stances.

"Looks like we're in a tight spot, Makoto." Said Minako.

"Seems that way." Said Makoto. "Looks like we'll have to fight our way out of here."

The two girls suddenly found themselves surrounded by the ten thugs. Just as they were about to close in on them, several small spheres rolled at their feet. The thugs looked in confusion at the spheres until they suddenly spewed out smoke, obscuring their vision.

"WHAT THE HELL?"

"AAHHH!"

"I CAN'T SEE!"

Makoto and Minako were also confused as to what was going on. They had considered using the distraction to transform into their Senshi forms, but they were suddenly whisked away from within the circle of thugs to a safe distance away from them. When they were dropped off, they could see their mysterious benefactor leap back into the fray and proceeded to clobber the gang members.

"HUH?"

WHAP!

"WHO THE-?"

CRACK!

"WHAT'S GOING ON?"

WHAM!

"WHO'S THERE?"

SMASH!

"WHA-"

KLONG!

In less than five seconds, half of the gang members had been knocked out cold, the remains of their weapons sprawled around them. Minako and Makoto were wondering what was going on. The smoke finally cleared out to show the remaining gang members who weren't knocked out yet as well as an additional person. The two girls then got a clear view of their rescuer. He looked to be a young man of Chinese descent with a white wide-sleeved robe and waist-length black hair.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?"

"TRASH HIM!"

The five remaining thugs then rushed at the young man, intent on beating him to a pulp for daring to interfere with their business. Unfortunately for them, he was more than they could handle. The firs thug raised his pipe and brought it down towards the young man, but he suddenly lashed out with his sleeve, which sliced the pipe short. Before the thug realized what happened, he gets slammed in the face with a frying pan, knocking him out cold. The next one charged with a switchblade knife, but it was hit out of his hand by another knife thrown by the robed one. He was then knocked out by a yo-yo to the forehead. The third and fourth thugs tried to rush him with their chains. However, the robed one smirked and jumped out of the way, landing behind them. As soon as they turned around, they were both introduced to their faces by two lucky cat statues on chains. They were soon out cold.

"Whoa… look at that guy go!" said Minako in awe.

"How is he hiding that stuff?" asked Makoto.

The robed person turns to glare at the leader thug who remained.

"YOU PIECE OF TRASH! I'LL TEACH YOU TO MESS WITH US!" shouted the leader thug as he brandished a pipe in each hand.

The thug then charged at the robed young man, swinging his pipes wildly. His opponent dodged the strikes rather effortlessly, though. Finally, the Chinese boy stopped the two pipes with a pair of sai daggers he pulled out of his sleeves. With a twist of the wrist, the thug was immediately disarmed, then was met in the temple by a sai handle, knocking him to the ground.

With the lead thug knocked out, Mousse turned towards the two girls he saved. "Are you two all right?"

Minako and Makoto were in awe at what their rescuer had done and were instantly enamored. These feelings were cut short as they noticed the thug leader wasn't quite out yet and he suddenly pointed a gun towards Mousse's back.

"LOOK OUT!" shouted Minako.

Before the thug leader could pull the trigger, Mousse whipped around and threw a spike right into the gun barrel, jamming it. The gun misfired and knocked the thug leader out from the slight explosion.

"Oh wow…" said Makoto.

"Thanks for the warning." Said Mousse. "You two all right?"

"Uh… yes… thank you…" stuttered Minako.

"Guess it was a good thing I was passing by then." It was then that Mousse heard police sirens. Someone had apparently heard the scuffle and called the cops. "Well, since you girls aren't hurt, I'll be going now. Later!"

"Wait! Who are you?" asked Makoto as Mousse turned to leave.

"My name is Mousse." Replied Mousse has he looked over his shoulder at them before jumping up the fire escape and making off on the rooftops.

Makoto and Minako were left standing in awe as a police car rounded the corner and came to a stop in the alley. Despite this, only one thing ran through Makoto's mind.

'_Wow… he's just like my old boyfriend!'_

Juban Hotel, sometime later…

Mousse had recounted his story to the others.

"Not bad, Mousse." Said Ranma.

"It was a good thing you were around that time." Said Flora. "Who knows what would've happened if they had pulled the gun earlier?"

"It certainly wouldn't do if something happened to the Senshi before the real battle's begun." Said Bloom.

"So what do we do now?" asked Musa.

"You'll have to remain ever vigilant. I have a feeling something bad will happen soon…" said Nodoka.

Hikawa Shrine…

"You two were nearly mugged?" asked Usagi in shock.

"In an alleyway, no less." Replied Minako.

"What happened? You two weren't hurt or anything, were you?" asked Rei.

"Nope! As you can plainly see, Makoto and I are fine. What happened was really amazing!"

"Yeah! This really cute guy jumped in and sent those thugs packing!" said Makoto. "I've never seen him fight the way he does! He literally had a lot of tricks up his sleeves."

"Huh?" questioned Ami.

"What she means is that this guy fought with numerous weapons hidden up his sleeves! I still can't believe he was actually carrying all that up there!" replied Minako.

"Did you get a name?" asked Rei.

"Yeah. He calls himself Mousse." Replied Makoto.

"Mousse? What a strange name…" said Usagi.

"Strange or not, he's no slouch when it comes to fighting!"

Ami then had a thought. "Hey… you said he had a lot of weapons? You don't suppose…?"

"Suppose what, Ami?" asked Rei.

"… that this Mousse person could possibly be the Soul Knight?"

The others paused to consider this.

"I'm just saying it's a possibility, though."

From Ami's words, the other girls started to ponder on that thought.

Next day…

"SILVER MOON CRYSTAL POWER KISS!"

Eternal Sailor Moon fires her ultimate attack on a Soul Breaker, which resembled a small humanoid that looked to be made of gray clay. It goes into death throes and explodes into a gooey mess.

"Great job, Sailor Moon!" said Tuxedo Kamen.

"And that makes the eighth one!" said Sailor Mercury.

"Strange, though… this seemed a little too easy…" commented a suspicious Sailor Mars.

"You bring up a good point…" said Sailor Venus. In the past few hours, the Inner Senshi had caught wind of these clay-like monsters lurking about town. They had cornered these monsters in secluded areas in order to keep the collateral damage minimal as well as to prevent these things from getting a chance to attack the public. It had been odd considering that the first few monsters they've faced had soundly defeated them with almost no effort. Usually the next ones would be tougher than the last, right? This latest one they had managed to finish off on the outskirts of town.

Little did they know that these clay monsters' goal wasn't to beat them…

"In any case, that's one more down!" said Sailor Neptune.

Suddenly, a small ball of fire fell and rolled to a stop before the Senshi.

"Huh? What is that?" asked Sailor Jupiter.

Before they had any time to react, the small ball of fire exploded, sending them all flying and crashing to the ground.

"What the hell!" said Sailor Uranus.

"What hit me…?" said Sailor Chibimoon.

"LOOK OUT!" shouted Eternal Sailor Moon.

Everyone quickly dove out of the way just as the place they were before was suddenly riddled by blasts of light. They looked up to see who was their mysterious attackers and were shocked. Flying up before them were…

"The Magix Senshi?" said Sailor Venus in confusion.

"Hey! What are you doing!" demanded Sailor Mars.

Sailor Domino said nothing as she raised a hand and shot a fireball at the stunned Senshi. The resulting explosion caused the Inner Senshi and Tuxedo Kamen to crash into some trees. Sailor Linphea caused some thick vines to emerge from the ground and ensnare Sailor Uranus, Neptune, and Saturn. Sailor Zenith followed up by zapping the incapacitated Outer Senshi with green electricity, causing them to howl in pain.

"URANUS! NEPTUNE! SATURN!"

Eternal Sailor Moon, Tuxedo Kamen, and the Inner Senshi rushed over to assist their friends, but Sailor Melody dropped down in front of them and clapped her hands together, firing off a wide sound wave at them. They soon covered their ears in pain from the shattering noise. Before they could recover, Sailor Andros punches the ground before her, causing a geyser to erupt underneath the Inner Senshi, sending them up into the air and crashing unceremoniously to the ground in pain. After the Outer Senshi got enough electrocution, the vines threw them towards their fallen comrades. Eternal Sailor Moon looked up weakly as the Magix Senshi grouped together and looked down at them.

"Stop! Why are you attacking us!"

Eternal Sailor Moon slowly got up and walked over in a non-threatening manner, only to stop as a beam of light shot the ground before her, courtesy of Sailor Solaria.

"You…. You're with the enemy all along, weren't you!" accused Sailor Uranus angrily as she and Sailor Neptune got up.

The six Magix Senshi stayed silent at the accusation with expressionless faces.

"Eternal Sailor Moon, it seems apparent that they are our enemies." Said Sailor Mercury.

"But… but… it can't be…" said Eternal Sailor Moon. "It just doesn't make any sense…"

"They just attacked us unprovoked! I think the answer is pretty obvious!" said Sailor Mars as she gets ready to attack. Sailor Uranus and Neptune followed suit.

"BURNING MANDALA!"

"WORLD SHAKING!"

"DEEP SUBMERGE!"

The three attacks raced towards the foreign Senshi who stood unmoving as if they didn't care for the projectiles. Suddenly, Sailor Gaia and Soul Knight dropped down and deflected the attacks away from the group, causing them to harmlessly dissipate into the air.

"What!"

Sailor Gaia then casts a spell upon the Soul Knight, causing him to emit a dark aura. He then takes out a black light sword and swung it in a wide horizontal arc, which fired a strong gust of wind that blew the Senshi away deeper into the forest outskirts.

The Senshi groggily look up to see the Magix Senshi advancing slowly towards them, powering up for another attack. However, they stopped when a voice called out.

"That is enough! Lord Shardia has a more important task for you! Return at once!"

Eternal Sailor Moon and her comrades looked up to see Umbron, Garton, and Platti floating in the air above them. The Magix Senshi wordlessly floated up towards the three commanding officers of Shardia where they all teleported away.

"W… we're saved…" gasped Sailor Chibimoon.

"It was those three guys again…" said Sailor Venus.

"Then… those Magix Senshi are really their subordinates…?" asked Sailor Jupiter in shock and despair. That Soul Knight was so cute, too, such a waste…

"No… it isn't possible…" said Eternal Sailor Moon. "They saved us before in the past…"

"I think it's pretty obvious what's going on, here! They were leading us into a false sense of security to catch us off guard and they did!" concluded Sailor Neptune.

"I'm afraid you have to face facts, Eternal Sailor Moon. They are the enemy. The fact those three actually called them away should be proof enough." Said Sailor Mercury.

"That's right! They attacked us out of the blue! Next time we'll be ready!" said Sailor Mars.

"That wasn't very nice of them…" commented Sailor Saturn.

Eternal Sailor Moon could only shake her head sadly in disbelief. She couldn't deny what she had seen or Sailor Mercury's logic.

Unknown to them, Shardia's three commanding officers had regrouped in a secluded part of the forest with the "Magix Senshi".

"Hah! Those idiots fell for it!" said Umbron.

"Lord's Shardia's plan is working!" said Platti.

The three looked over to the "Magix Senshi", whose eyes all flashed red briefly.

"We now have our own Magix Senshi under us, and now they will think the real ones are against them!" said Garton.

"These mimic molds have done quite a convincing job. Heheh…" said Umbron.

The truth was, the Inner and Outer Senshi didn't really defeat the clay monsters, the mimic molds, from before. All those gooey messes they left behind when being "killed" was simply feigning death. Those gooey messes had converged where the Senshi were at after having caught up to them. Once there, the mimic molds shape-shifted into the Magix Senshi, copying their every likeness and a bit of their abilities from the battle data they had acquired from the previous fights.

Juban mall…

SNAP!

Ranma looks down in surprise as his chopsticks broke while he was eating his sushi platter.

"Huh?"

"Oh my, how did that happen?" asked Flora.

"Too bad, Ranma. Your chopsticks must've been old." Said Layla.

"But Layla, the chopsticks in this restaurant are solid plastic." Said Nodoka.

Layla looked down at her own chopsticks, reminded of that fact. "Oh…"

If the chopsticks were wood, Ranma could understand that they could easily break, but for solid plastic…

He started to have a bad feeling, as if the chopsticks were some kind of omen.

Time Gates…

"Oh no. This can't be good…" said the first cloaked figure.

"Let's hope they can get out of this." Said the second.

"They will. I have faith in them."

Next evening…

Shampoo and Ukyou were out scouting for any potential Soul Breakers that may turn up.

"It's been quiet since yesterday." Said Ukyou.

"Shampoo no like it." Said Shampoo. "It feel like calm before storm."

Their martial artist sense suddenly picked up as they felt a negative energy source nearby. They turned to see a suspicious figure disappear around the corner of a building.

"Did you see that?" asked Ukyou.

"Shampoo saw…" replied Shampoo.

The two female martial artists silently tailed the figure. It hurried down through a few deserted alleyways towards a more derelict part of town where it finally stopped at an empty construction site. Ukyou and Shampoo stopped to hide behind the fence to see what was going on. They lightly gasped when the figure in question was in clear view. It was a clay humanoid monster, and it wasn't alone. There were seven additional ones waiting there as well.

"Wh-what is this…?"

They tried to peek in closer. That was when a slight gust of wind caused some thin wooden beams leaning haphazardly next to where they were to fall. The two girls cringed when they saw the beams fall, but were too late to stop them.

CLACK!

The mimic molds turned towards the noise and immediately spotted the two intruders. Shampoo cursed in her native tongue.

"Crap…" cursed Ukyou.

The mimic molds' red eyes flashed as they stared down Shampoo and Ukyou. They started to advance menacingly at the two girls.

"Look like fight on hands…"

"Seems that way… they're not going to let us leave that easily."

With that in mind, they brought out their respective weapons from subspace and got into fighting stances. The mimic molds then lunged at them with killer intent. However, they soon learned the hard way of dealing with members of the NWC.

Ukyou swung her battle spatula in a wide arc, hitting back three of the mimic molds, then slammed it onto a fourth. Shampoo punched out with her bonboris, hitting two mimic molds at once, then spin-smashed into two more. The mimic molds quickly got up and surrounded the two girls to attack again. No matter what they did, the girls would put them back down for the count with their crushing attacks.

The mimic molds backed off and decided to up their game a bit sensing that these two girls were no ordinary humans. They suddenly morphed into hulking eight-foot purple-skinned monstrosities resembling humanoid lizards that easily towered over Shampoo and Ukyou.

"And I thought they were ugly before…" said Ukyou.

The first now lizard mimic mold lifted a huge fist and punched down at the two girls, who quickly jumped out of the way before the ground they were standing on a moment ago got destroyed from the impact. Another swings its tail, hitting Shampoo and Ukyou out of the air before they could land. Recovering after hitting the ground, they looked up in time to see another lizard mimic breathe a stream of flame at them. The girls quickly rolled out of the way before they could get barbequed.

"They certainly tougher than before…" said Shampoo.

"Then there's no other choice…"

"That right… HENSHIN!"

Both leapt up into the air, and in an instant, Shampoo and Ukyou were no more. In their place was Shampoo the Werecat and Ukyou the Werefox. Landing, the two lycanthropes got into fighting stances with claws bared. Were-Shampoo and Were-Ukyou lunged forth towards the lizard mimics with their enhanced speed.

Were-Shampoo slashed out at a lizard mimic with a horizontal swipe of her claw, causing it to howl in pain, then attacks another with an upperslash of her other claw. She then kicks out at one behind her and follows up with spin kick to another that tried to rush her. When a mimic lizard tried to punch at Were-Shampoo, she parried it and countered by scratching at it at a rapid speed.

Were-Ukyou rushed a lizard mimic with her own claw slashes and hits another with a flying kick. Leaping off, she lands on the head of another lizard in a diving claw attack before jumping off to deliver a flipping axe kick to the next. Before another mimic lizard tried to blindside Were-Ukyou, she lashes out at its face with her tail, which emitted blue ethereal flames.

The tables seemed to have turned in the weregirls' favor as their lycanthrope forms had provided them with increased power and speed. The mimic lizards couldn't get a hit on them. When Were-Shampoo and Were-Ukyou had them grouped together, the mimic lizards' heads popped up. Suddenly, they reverted to mimic molds again. Their next action greatly confused the two girls. For some odd reason, the mimic molds dropped to the ground as if they fainted, but then they shape-shifted into unconscious little kids that looked no older than ten.

"Huh? Of all the things to turn into, why little kids?" asked Were-Ukyou.

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!"

"Who is…" said Were-Shampoo.

Were-Ukyou and Were-Shampoo turned around towards the sound of the voice to see Eternal Sailor Moon as well as the Inner and Outer Senshi.

"How dare you monsters turn this construction site into a destruction site! Construction is the foundation of growth and life! I am the sailor-suited warrior of justice and love! ETERNAL SAILOR MOON! In the name of the Moon, I'LL PUNISH YOU!"

She finished after striking a pose along with the others, causing Were-Shampoo and Were-Ukyou to sweatdrop.

'_Pasta-hair girl for real?'_ thought Were-Shampoo.

'_How can she say that with a straight face?'_ wondered Were-Ukyou.

"Gasp! Eternal Sailor Moon! Look behind them!" said Sailor Mercury.

The other Senshi gasped in horror when they saw what Sailor Mercury was referring to. Were-Ukyou and Were-Shampoo looked confused at this, then remembered what the mimic molds did before. Turning, the weregirls were shocked when they saw that the mimic molds had also formed fake wounds on themselves in the form of bloody slash marks. They silently cursed realizing how this must look like to the Senshi right now.

"You monsters! You assaulted those children!" said Sailor Mars.

"No wait! This isn't what it looks like! They're not-" Were-Ukyou said, trying to explain the situation.

"No excuses! SUPREME THUNDER!" shouted Sailor Jupiter.

Were-Ukyou and Were-Shampoo winced when the lightning attack shot out at them, forcing them to split to dodge. The other Senshi joined in on the attack.

"CRESCENT BEAM!"

"FIRE SOUL!"

"SHABON SPRAY!"

"PINK SUGAR HEART ATTACK!"

The two weregirls nimbly dodged the attacks with their lycanthrope agility, then paused at seeing the pathetic last attack by Sailor Chibimoon, which fell WAY short of their feet.

"BURNING MANDALA!"

"SHINE AQUA ILLUSION!"

"SPARKLING WIDE PRESSURE!"

"VENUS LOVE ME CHAIN!"

"MOON TIARA ACTION!"

"WORLD SHAKING!"

"DEEP SUBMERGE!"

Both martial artists were hard-pressed in dodging the second barrage of attacks by the Senshi that they zipped around the construction site, leaving a trail of explosions from the misses.

"Stop attacking us, stupid fuku girls! We trying tell you we innocent!" shouted Were-Shampoo angrily.

"Shut up! There's no use trying to talk your way out of this!" said Sailor Uranus.

"Those who attack children will not be forgiven…" said Sailor Saturn as she held the Silence Glaive at the ready.

"But they're not actually children! They're really Soul Breakers!" said Were-Ukyou.

"YOU'RE the Soul Breakers here!" said Sailor Neptune.

"Stupid! We not Soul Breakers!" said Were-Shampoo.

Their arguments fell on deaf ears as the Senshi attacked them again with another barrage of attacks. The two lycanthropes were just too nimble for the Senshi to get a bead on as they swerved in and out of the magical shots. Were-Ukyou and Were-Shampoo finally got pushed into a corner as the Sailor Senshi converged on them. The nine magical girls unleashed another barrage of combined attacks upon the two NWC girls, obscuring them in a cloud of dust. Once it cleared, the Sailor Senshi were surprised to see their intended targets surrounded by a magical defensive barrier that had stopped their shots.

"What the-?" said Sailor Venus.

"Up there!" said Sailor Mercury as she pointed upwards.

Slowly descending from the sky was the Winx Club in their Enchantix forms. Stella had managed to erect a protective barrier around Were-Shampoo and Were-Ukyou in time before the Senshi attacks could hit them. Ranma, in his guise as Soul Knight, was with the two female martial artists.

"You two okay?" asked Ranma.

"We are now, thanks for the save, you guys." Replied Were-Ukyou.

"Stop! These two girls aren't the enemy!" said Bloom.

"You… so you've all finally shown your true colors…" said Sailor Neptune in a low voice.

"Huh?"

"The fact you came to defend those two Soul Breakers proves that you're in league with this Shardia person after all!" said Sailor Uranus.

"Wait! They're not Soul Breakers!" said Flora.

"And where do you get the idea we're with that guy anyway?" demanded Musa.

"BURNING MANDALA!"

Before the flame rings could hit them, Layla erects a shield of water and douses out the attack.

"SPARKLING WIDE PRESSURE!"

"NATURE DEFENSE!" Flora slams her palms to the ground, causing a wall of soil to rise up before her and absorb the lightning attack before going back under.

"Hey! What are you doing? Why are you attacking us?" asked Stella.

"Have you forgotten? You all attacked us yesterday!" accused Sailor Mars.

"What? What are you talking about?"asked Layla.

"There's no use playing dumb! SHINE AQUA ILLUSION!"

"PYRO SHIELD!" Bloom quickly raises her hands and forms a shield of flame that melted Sailor Mercury's freezing projectile before it could meet its mark.

"CRESCENT BEAM!"

Stella suddenly jumps forth and takes Sailor Venus's attack, actually ABSORBING the beam into herself, much to the blonde Senshi's shock.

"WORLD SHAKING!"

"DEEP SUBMERGE!"

"SOUND BOUNCE!" Musa stomps her foot, sending a sound wave through the ground and upwards under Sailor Uranus's attack, causing it to fly upwards to dissipate harmlessly.

"VIRTUAL NET!" Tecna forms a green energy net that caught Sailor Neptune's attack, then crushed it into droplets.

The Senshi were quite perturbed that their attacks were stopped so easily.

"Please! Can't we talk about this? We haven't even seen you all day yesterday!" pleaded Flora.

"You still insist on playing dumb? It's not gonna do you any good!" said Sailor Uranus as she pulled out the Space Sword and charged. She was stopped by Ranma, who blocked the sword with Riven's scimitar.

"Look, we didn't start this fight, but if you girls don't calm down and listen to reason, then we'll be the ones who'll FINISH it!" said Ranma as he pushed Sailor Uranus back.

"We'll see who finishes who here!" retorted Sailor Uranus.

Ranma could only inwardly sigh. 'Typical… I can never seem to avoid a fight, can I?'

"Everyone, those Senshi are just being misled somehow. We mustn't hurt them!" said Bloom.

"Easier said than done! They don't have that problem!" said Stella.

Soon, a fight erupted between the Sailor Senshi and the Winx and NWC.

The Sailor Senshi continued their barrage of attacks on the ones they believed had attacked them unprovoked the day before, but no matter what they tried, the residents of Alfea would stop their attacks cold. The Winx were forced to refrain from having to use their offensive magic on the misguided Senshi in favor of just defending against the predictable maneuvers. As far as they were concerned, the Senshi's attacks had poor startup time.

Bloom absorbed the flaming rings of Sailor Mars's Burning Mandala attack, and to the fire Senshi's shock, she even caught the arrow of her Mars Flame Sniper attack before crushing it into embers. Musa encased Sailor Mercury's Mercury Aqua Rhapsody attack into a soundproof sphere which caused it to melt into water, splashing harmlessly to the ground. When Sailor Jupiter unleashed her Jupiter Oak Evolution, Tecna creates a magical lightning rod and draws the lightning orbs into it, absorbing the electric energy into herself. Sailor Venus fires off her Venus Love And Beauty Shock, but Stella catches it in her hand and blows it into the air as if blowing a kiss. When Eternal Sailor Moon fired off her Moon Tiara Action, Were-Shampoo and Were-Ukyou simply used a ki-powered claw to slice it apart, causing the Senshi leader to sweatdrop nervously. Sailor Neptune arms herself with the Deep Aqua Mirror and uses the Submarine Reflector attack on Layla, who counters by hitting it head-on with a huge fist of water, cancelling the attacks out. Armed with the Space Sword, Sailor Uranus uses her Space Sword Blaster attack, firing off a barrage of yellow crescent-shaped projectiles. To her shock, Ranma calls out Platinum Sky, Diamond Brandon, and Onyx Riven, armed with their respective swords, who then proceeded to bat away all the projectiles that came hurling towards them and their host. As they merged back, into him, Ranma whips out Nabu's staff and Riven's sword and fused them together to create a glaive, just in time to parry Sailor Saturn's Silence Glaive when she tried to blindside him.

This had been going on for a bit as the Senshi just wouldn't give up. It had been getting quite irritating to Ranma and his friends, not to mention tiring. They had to put an end to this.

"This is getting us nowhere! We've got to subdue them somehow!" said Bloom.

Ranma couldn't help but agree as he fought off both Sailor Uranus and Sailor Saturn with his glaive weapon.

"Group them all in!" said Tecna as she started to focus her techno magic.

Everyone did as such to group all the Sailor Senshi together in one place. Once they forced the Sailor Senshi to regroup, Tecna calls out her spell.

"FORCE FIELD!"

Suddenly, to the Sailor Senshi's surprise, they were all levitated off the ground, then encased in a transparent green energy sphere. They tried to break out of it, but it was all in vain as the force field buffered all impacts inside. The NWC and Winx girls stood before the imprisoned Senshi.

"Nice work." said Layla.

"Was kind of a problem, though." Said Tecna.

"Forgive us, but you left us with no other choice." Said Flora apologetically.

"Now will you please calm down and listen to us?" asked Ranma in as patient a tone as he could manage.

A rose was suddenly stabbed into the ground before his feet. Ranma sighed knowing who it was as he and the others looked up. Standing on a construction crane was Tuxedo Kamen.

"Delicate flowers should be handled with care, be it in a forest or on a construction site. To protect them, I shall be your opponent!"

"Tuxedo Kamen-sama!" said Eternal Sailor Moon.

Ranma's group sweatdropped.

"Is cape boy for real?" said Were-Shampoo.

Tuxendo Kamen jumped off the crane and dove towards Ranma with his extendable cane brandished. The pigtailed boy sighed.

"Gold Helia…"

Gold Helia emerged above Ranma with his cable gauntlets equipped and ensnared a surprised Tuxedo Kamen in the light cables, incapacitating him. He then tossed the masked man towards the force field through an opening Tecna formed, causing him to fall in with the rest of its occupants before sealing it again. Eternal Sailor Moon immediately went to check on his condition.

"NOW are you guys ready to listen?"

"Hold on! I think one is missing…" said Stella.

The others were alarmed at what Stella said and looked through the levitating force field.

"You right! Where is pink girl?" wondered Were-Shampoo.

The other Sailor Senshi started to wonder this, too, as they had momentarily forgotten about Sailor Chibimoon. They then saw her a distance behind the Magix Senshi, tending to the 'victimized children'.

'_These wounds are so bad! They have to be treated right away!'_ though Sailor Chibimoon as she looked at the 'victims'.

It was then that Were-Ukyou and Were-Shampoo turned around and saw Sailor Chibimoon with the masquerading bodies.

"NO! STAY AWAY FROM THEM!" shouted Were-Ukyou.

"Huh?" Sailor Chibimoon turned towards the shout, and before she could react, she was taken by surprise when one of the 'children' suddenly got up and grabbed her roughly by the wrist. Sailor Chibimoon was sent flying from a punch to the face.

"SAILOR CHIBIMOON!" shouted the Senshi from within their prison.

Everyone was shocked at what they had witnessed. One of the supposed victims just got up and punched Sailor Chibimoon away. The small Senshi was nursing a bruise forming on her face as she looked on in shock.

"Wh-what…?"

The other seven 'children' then get up and stared at the two groups with their red eyes flashing. The one that attacked Sailor Chibimoon before lunged at her with the intent to kill. Before that could happen, Ranma jumps in and punches the 'child' away before jumping back with Chibimoon in tow.

"What… just happened?" asked Sailor Mars.

The punched 'child' gets back up and is joined by the other 'wounded children', standing on either side. The center one suddenly shape-shifted into Ranma's Soul Knight guise while the other transformed into the Winx girls in their Enchantix modes as well as Ranma-chan in her Faerie mode.

"TWO of them?" said Sailor Venus in shock.

"What's going on?" asked Sailor Jupiter.

"Well, it seems like the mystery behind who attacked those girls yesterday is solved." Said Musa.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Everyone looked upwards towards the chorus of laughter. Materializing in the air were Umbron, Garton, and Platti, the commanding officers of Shardia.

"You!" said Ranma.

"Oh, what a fine show that was!" said Platti.

"No kidding! You people really are stupid!" taunted Garton.

"Still, it was a disappointing ending." Said Umbron.

"What do you mean?" demanded Bloom.

"We were hoping you two would finish each other off, that's what!" replied Umbron. "The Sailor Senshi were determined to beat you, but apparently they lacked the necessary power to take you on or at least weaken you. Such a disappointment, but what can you expect from mouthy weaklings like them?" The imprisoned Sailor Senshi frowned at that criticism. "And you Magix Senshi, you obviously have the power to take them out, but you're too concerned for their well-being to do anything drastic and only relied on defensive maneuvers. Since it is apparent you cannot finish each other off, they'll do it for you! Go forth, Mimic Molds! Kill them all!"

The false Magix Senshi took battle stances as the originals glared at their doppelgangers.

"This could get messy…" said Flora.

Tecna quickly puts Sailor Chibimoon into the force field with the other Sailor Senshi before sealing it again.

"Wait! What are you doing?" asked Eternal Sailor Moon.

"You guys are much safer in there! Trust us on this!" said Tecna as she rejoined the others.

Time Gates…

"This ought to be interesting…"

"No doubt."

Construction site…

(Sailor Moon style, 'Ai no Senshi')

Music starts as Ranma's group faces off against their evil doubles. At the beats, it showed a split screen of each group at the sides followed by a cut of the Sailor Senshi in the middle. The NWC and the Winx charged forth at the same time as the mimic molds. A fight soon broke out.

Bloom and Sailor Domino shot forth a fireball at each other, the attacks colliding and causing a huge explosion. Bloom then flies forward with a flaming fist and punches towards Sailor Domino, who counters with the same attack.

Stella forms a shield of light as she blocks Sailor Solaria's light beam attack. She then fires off the shield at her double, who counters by slicing it in twain with a shaft of light.

_Kami ga sora ni moeagaru (My hair flares up into the sky)_

_Karada ga honoo no you yo (My body feels like a burning flame)_

Flora leaps back as Sailor Linphea tried to ensnare her with black thorny vines she grew out of the ground. Once dodging, the Faerie of Nature blew some dust off her hand at the vines, causing them to turn into a rain of flowers, which she then caused some of them to harden and get shot at towards her fake like make-shift shurikens. The fake blocks by making a log form before her to take the flower shurikens.

_Ya da wa nande kou naru no (Oh no, why is this happening?)_

_HONTO ni mou okotchau kara (Now I'm really burning up inside!)_

Musa and Sailor Melody took to the air for a sky battle. The fake shoots out a sound wave at the original, who defended with a sound-proof sphere. Dropping it, Musa charged fast at Sailor Melody with a punch, who quickly evades.

_Koi wo shite setsunai mama (I just want to fall in love)_

_Amai yume wo mite itai no ni (And hold onto that sweet dream in my heart)_

_Yurusenai AITSUra no sei yo (I can't forgive them, it's all their fault!)_

Sailor Zenith forms a green virtual arm cannon and fired repeatedly at a running Tecna, who defended herself with a firewall shield. Once she was close enough, Tecna throws a logic bomb code at her double, who managed to jump away before it exploded.

Layla fights against Sailor Andros in a melee match as both had produced purple shafts of water in their hands. Their water staffs clashed against each other as one tried to overpower the other. With her free hand, Sailor Andros fired a stream of water, causing Layla to spin-dodge to the side while going into a spinning head swipe at her double, who ducked in time then jumped away from the follow-up thrust.

_Yappari watashi yarukkyanai ne (In the end, I guess I just have to do it)_

_Tatakitsubushite yaru wa kono te de aku wo (I'll crush the evil with my very hands)_

_Sou yo sore made ganbaranakutcha (That's right, until then I must persevere)_

_Mezame nasai aoi senshi yo (Awaken now, pale soldier!)_

Sailor Gaia faced off against Were-Ukyou and Were-Shampoo. The fake Ranma-chan fired a ball of lightning at the catgirl and a ball of fire at the foxgirl, both leaping away before the attacks could connect. The two lycanthropes dashed in as Sailor Gaia fired upon them again. This time, Were-Shampoo slashed the lightning ball into quarters with her ki-powered claws, and Were-Ukyou dissipated the fireball by hitting it with her flaming foxtail. The false Faerie quickly took to the air, but the two weregirls simply jumped up after her to rain fast scratch attacks, causing her to protect herself with a barrier.

Ranma faced off against Soul Knight, who brandished his black light blade sword. He fenced with his double using Sky's sword, the light blades clashing against each other. After several swipes, swings, and misses, Ranma jumps back and whips out Helia's cable gauntlets. Fusing it with Sky's sword, the end result was the sword broken up in small sections held together by the light cables, effectively creating a sword in whip form(4). Ranma swings the sword-whip at his doppelganger at a rapid pace. Because of the added range and flexibility his combined weapon had, his strikes were fast and hard to read, which scored more than a few hits on the false Soul Knight. Ranma then thrusts the sword-whip into the ground, in which the other end shoots back up right under the Soul Knight, knocking him back.

Unknown to him nearby, one of Layla's errant water attacks splashes out from hitting Sailor Andros, the remainder heading right for Ranma. At the first set of beats, it goes into a slow-motion flash of Ranma turning and getting a shocked look on his face just before the water splashed on him, transforming him into his girl form. The now female Ranma-chan shook herself dry, and at the second set of beats, goes into a slow-motion flash of her transforming into her Faerie mode. The Senshi and the Officers of Shardia were surprised at this development.

_Donna warui hito date (No matter how bad a person you are)_

_Suki nara shinjite miru no (If you love me, I will believe in you)_

Were-Shampoo and Were-Ukyou, after having knocked down Sailor Gaia temporarily, rushed over to Faerie-Ranma-chan to check on her. Suddenly, both Soul Knight and Sailor Gaia lunged at them, causing the three to split away. Soul Knight went after the two lycanthropes while Sailor Gaia went for Ranma-chan.

_Sore wo riyou suru nante (To take advantage of that)_

_Sonna no yatcha ikenai no yo (Is something you should never do)_

Soul Knight slashed wildly at Were-Shampoo and Were-Ukyou. The two had either nimbly dodged the slashes or deflected them with their own ki-powered claws. At the same time, Ranma-chan had an aerial battle with Sailor Gaia, both martial arts Faeries going at it with rapid-fire punches, kicks, and parries before backing off to fire varying elemental spells at each other.

_Itsudatte mamoritai no (I want to protect you at all times)_

_Anata no tame tonde yuku wa (For you, I'll come flying)_

_Ai dake ga kagirinai ENAJI- (Love alone provides boundless energy!)_

From within Tecna's force field, the Sailor Senshi and Tuxedo Kamen could only observe the mirror match-up battle in shock and confusion.

"I can't believe what I'm seeing!" said Sailor Venus.

"And did you also see the Soul Knight turn into Sailor Gaia?" asked Sailor Jupiter to the others.

"Well that would explain why those two were never seen together…" surmised Sailor Mercury.

"Just what could this all mean?" asked Sailor Mars.

"I'll tell you what it means." Said Eternal Sailor Moon. "Once they're done with the evil ones, we owe the REAL Magix Senshi an apology…"

The others were surprised at the sagely way the de facto leader said that, but they had to agree with her.

_Nee watashi-tachi yarukkyanai ne (Say, we just have to do it, you know?)_

_Onna no ko no junjou misete yaru no yo (We'll show them the pure hearts girls have)_

_Nani ga nan de mo ganbaranakutcha (We must persevere in everything we do)_

_Mune ni chikau ai no senshi yo (We vow in our hearts, soldiers of love!)_

Bloom continued her tussle with Sailor Domino, who after missing with a fireball, charged in with a sword of fire. Bloom quickly countered with a lance of flame she created and pushed her off. Sailor Domino charged back in sword raised, forcing Bloom on the defensive with her lance. As the scuffle went on, Bloom parried the flame sword with her flame lance, then with her free hand, formed a baseball-sized ball of fire and plunged it into her double's unprotected stomach. Sailor Domino lets off an inhuman cry before reverting to mimic mold form. Soon after, a beam of fire exits out the mimic mold's back, causing it to get enveloped in flames before crumbling to dust.

Stella fought off Sailor Solaria who continued to fire rapidly at her with a barrage of light beams. As she dodges, Stella left behind numerous light spheres as she encircles her double. The blonde Faerie then gets Sailor Solaria to fire on her again, but before the beams could hit, Stella dodges and they wound up hitting the spheres she set up. As a result, the beams reflected rapidly off of each sphere, which also magnified the intensity. Unfortunately for the false Sailor Solaria, she was right in the middle of the circle of spheres in which the beams rapidly hit her on their every passing. Before she could recover, Stella flew below her fake and fired off a huge beam of light upward, engulfing her until she reverted back into a mimic mold and disintegrating.

Flora quickly avoided being side-swiped by a tree formed on Sailor Linphea's arm. The doppelganger then transforms the tree arm into a thorny vine whip and lashed at Flora. The Faerie of Nature flies back and blows out a wind of leaves and petals, distracting Sailor Linphea. Soon, the fake and Flora were enveloped in a whirlwind of leaves and petals, where Flora seemingly vanished into the blowing nature. Sailor Linphea attacked wildly trying to hit her hidden adversary with no success. She was suddenly hit all over within the whirlwind by sharpened leaves that seemed to be shot at her from all sides. After another minute of the botanical assault, the whirlwind died down, revealing Flora floating over double before slamming her into the ground by shooting her down with what seemed to be bowling ball-sized seeds. As Sailor Linphea gets slammed, she reverts to mimic mold form and breaks apart.

Musa Set up a sound barrier around herself to block the sound wave attacks of Sailor Melody. Stopping her barrage, the fake claps her hands to send off one really big sound wave attack that caused Musa to be blown back. Fortunately, since she was still in her soundproof sphere, she simply bounced off the ground and ricocheted off the fence towards Sailor Melody. Dropping the barrier, Muse spread her hands, causing musical notes to appear before her. One by one, Musa took the notes and hurled them at her double, which exploded with sound on impact. Because of the distraction, Sailor Melody lost sight of Musa, who surprised her by grabbing both sides of her head from above. Focusing her sound powers into her hands, Musa gave the fake the headache of her life. Forcing all the sound into her body caused Sailor Melody's body to vibrate rapidly until she reverted to her mimic mold form, then blows up into dust.

_Nee watashi-tachi yarukkyanai ne (Say, we just have to do it, you know?)_

_Tatakitsubushite yaru wa kono te de aku wo (I'll crush the evil with my very hands)_

_Sou yo sore made ganbaranakutcha (That's right, until then we must persevere)_

_Mezame nasai ai no senshi yo (Awaken now, soldiers of love!)_

Tecna faced off against Sailor Zenith, who was now trying to get a bead on her with a mounted shoulder cannon made from green electricity. In desperation, Tecna forms her green electricity over her hands, forming what looked like hi-tech gauntlets. Running about, she used the gauntlets to CATCH the shots fired off by Sailor Zenith before absorbing them. To the fake's surprise, Tecna took the stored energy and form a large electrical sphere with the gauntlets and threw it at her. It exploded, knocking the fake back. Before she could recover, Tecna flies in and plants her hand on her fake's unprotected stomach, then lets off a discharge of green electricity. Sailor Zenith's form lit up and spasmed as she was being electrocuted until she also reverted to mimic mold form and crumbled to ashes.

Layla fought against Sailor Andros, who was using a shaft of high water pressure. The dark-skinned Faerie countered by throwing a sphere of water at her fake, who sliced it in twain before closing the gap. Before she could slash at her, Layla quickly does an uppercut, forming a wall of water that stopped her fake cold. She followed up her defense with an attack by punching the water wall, causing it to launch forward, carrying Sailor Andros with it. Layla then punches the ground, causing a geyser to erupt under her fake, send her upward. The water from the geyser all shot up past Sailor Andros before stopping a good distance above her, just before slamming back down on her and onto the ground. When the water receded, Sailor Andros had reverted to mimic mold form and melted away.

Were-Ukyou and Were-Shampoo were keeping the Soul Knight hard-pressed with her speed. The false Ranma couldn't get a hit on either girl with his black-bladed light sword, but they managed to score more than a few hits on him with their passes. Once the Soul Knight was knocked back, each girl began to power herself up until their hair and fur stood on end. Lifting up both clawed hands, Were-Shampoo performed a cross-slash that shot forth a ki projectile resembling scratch marks in an X-formation. Were-Ukyou followed up when her tail spun around and shot a large ki ball resembling a will-o-wisp. Both attacks struck hard against the fake Soul Knight, causing him to revert to mimic mold form just before half falling apart and half disintegrating.

Finally, Ranma-chan fought against Sailor Gaia, who was coming at her with a blade form from ice. Ranma-chan blocked it with a shield of fire before lashing out with a flame kick, knocking the fake back. Sailor Gaia then swung her arm in a wide arc in a backhand chop, firing a wind vacuum, forcing Ranma-chan to duck just before the attack sliced through a steel beam laying nearby. Looking up, Ranma-chan sees Sailor Gaia come down at her with her hand engulfed in darkness. Quickly rolling out of the way, the dark hand had seemingly erased the part of the ground she was just at moments before. Ranma-chan then unleashes a flying kick into her double, knocking her onto her feet, then follows it up with a taste of the Anything-Goes fighting style. Launching Sailor Gaia with an upperkick, Ranma-chan flies up and performs the Katchutenshin Amaguriken from under her. In her Faerie mode, Ranma-chan's technique was enhanced as each hit was powered by a different element in her fists: fire, water, air, ice, lightning, earth, wind, light, darkness. Each time her fist hits, it would change to another element to add to the damage. On the final punch, it was of ki, and forces Sailor Gaia back to mimic mold form before shattering completely.

Ranma-chan and her friends stood together in triumph.

(End song)

Within the force field, the Sailor Senshi were agape at what they had seen.

Ranma-chan and the other looked up towards Umbron, Garton, and Platti.

"Your fakes are beaten!" said Ranma-chan. "They can never stand up to the originals!"

"Yeah! You couldn't capture our powers right, and you definitely couldn't capture our looks, too!" said Stella. "My fake looks nothing like me! I'm MUCH more beautiful than that!"

"Hahaha… you think you've won?" taunted Umbron. "This is only the beginning!"

"What? What are you talking about!" demanded Bloom.

"You must all be pretty tired from those two fights in a row, right?" asked Platti mockingly.

"As they say, third time's a charm!" said Garton.

As if on cue, dark portals opened up in the sky and dispensed no more than SIXTY Soul Breakers that towered over the teen foreigners.

"Lord Shardia had thought of everything! In case our Mimic Molds couldn't beat you, they've at least tired you out so that you can't possibly fight this army of Soul Breakers waiting in the wings!" said Umbron.

"And you can't possibly fight them while protecting those gullible losers as well!" said Platti as she gestured to the Sailor Senshi.

"As much as we want to see your demises, we've got other matter to attend to, so have a nice day!" taunted Garton.

The three commanding officers teleported away, leaving their minions to clean up.

Ranma-chan and her friends looked up at the numerous Soul Breakers that slowly converged on them. Seeing the odds stacked against them, the pigtailed Faerie could only say one word.

"Shit."

To be continued…

Ending (Sailor Moon S style, 'Tuxedo Mirage')

Music starts as it shows a castle balcony at night. Leaning against the railing were the Specialist weapons as well as Shampoo's bonboris, Ukyou's battle spatula, and a few of Mousse's weapons and chains. On the railing was a sleeping Kiko as well as the Pixies sitting down watching the night sky.

_Mikadzuki no SHA-RE ni (I take off my star earrings)_

_Hoshi no PIASU hazushite (And place them in the crescent moon dish)_

_Doushiyou mune ga mune ga ippai (What should I do? My heart is, my heart is filled to the top)_

_Hanabi ga hoshi ni natte mo (Even if these fireworks turn into stars)_

_Koi ga yami e kiete mo (Even if our love disappears into darkness)_

_Onegai yo KISU wo yamenaide (I beg you, please don't stop your kisses)_

In the night sky, images of the Ranma Club cast pass by. A panning shot of Ranma and his friends and family sitting on a hillside. A shot of Layla holding Tecna in a headlock, much to the latter's annoyance. A shot of Musa playing a flute that helped a plant Flora was holding to grow. A shot of Bloom and Stella standing back to back while looking really bishojou.

_BIRO-DO no kaori de nusunde mo ii (You can steal me away with your scent of velvet)_

_Kono HA-TO ginga de deatta koi yo (This is the love my heart found in the galaxy)_

A panning shot of the Phantom Specialists. A shot of Ranma-chan, Neko-Shampoo, Kitsune-Ukyou, and Kamo-Mousse.

_Yofuke no MANTO hirogereba niji-iro (When the mantle of evening spreads out, it's in rainbow colors)_

_Motto motto aishite'ru (I love you more and more)_

_TAKISHI-DO MIRA-JU (Tuxedo mirage)_

_TAKISHI-DO MIRA-JU (Tuxedo mirage)_

A panning shot of Ranma, Shampoo, Ukyou, Mousse, Kasumi, Sasuke, and Nodoka. A panning show of Ranma running from the Winx girls. The final shot is of a blushing Ranma with the Winx all around him. Kiko then wakes up.

End ending

Preview…

Ranma-chan: Those jerks left us a little going away present.

Musa: We really have no time for this!

Layla: Everyone, Shardia's plot is about to unfold…

Tecna: Not good, if this guy succeeds, all will suffer!

Bloom: I suppose a mutual cooperation is in order.

Stella: After this, we can go home now, right?

Ranma: Next time, on Ranma Club, 'United! The Fall of Shardia!'

Flora: You know, I always keep wondering how we were drawn here?

Author's notes:

FINALLY! It was a doozy trying to finish this chapter. I had so many paths to go with this and it was hard to choose. Oh, and BTW, it isn't summer for me. My summer was between March and May. The next part should be the last before Ranma and the Winx return back to Nerima. Their time on Earth is almost up!

(1)Fans of AA's work should know what this refers to.

(2)See above note.

(3)Winx fans should know who they're referring to.

(4)Think Ivy Valentine's snake sword from Soul Calibur

Today's…

_**RAI vs. 4Crap Rant!**_

Once again, a continuation of the previous chapter's rant in the same episode, season 1 ep 11, 'The Monster and the Willow' ('Junior League' in 4Crap terms)

Scene – landing on the island

**4Crap:**

Stella: "So where do we go to check in, Flora?"

Flora: "Very funny, Stella. Now let's get the Zillith."

Bloom: "This is weird. I don't see any of them around here."

Tecna: "It has to be somewhere! A systematic search is in order."

Stella: "Yawn… the Nymphs said something like it grows near a family?"

Tecna: "It grows near trees of the Everzile family." (Hold on, Flora's supposed to be the botanist here…)

Bloom: "Hey Flora! Do you know what kind of tree this is?"

Flora: "No, but I'm pretty sure it's not an Everzile… yawn…"

Stella: "They smell really nice, like designer perfume… hm…"

Bloom: "I am so seriously exhausted… I guess it must be from all that swimming…"

Stella: "I could go for a power nap myself…"

Tecna: "It's way too quiet here, don't you think?"

Stella: "There're no birds…"

Tecna: "Yes, that's right! There's no chirping at all!"

Stella: "I miss my duvei so much right now…"

Tecna: "This is strange… I'm going to analyze the air composition."

Stella: "You know, once you get used to this island, it's pretty comfortable!"

Tecna: "EVERYONE! STOP BREATHING!" (her screen shows a lie detector graph) "There appears to be narcolepse spray in the air! Girls! GIRLS!"

Stella: "Yawn… bring an extra pillow and some of those mints, won't you?"

Tecna: "Stella! Don't breathe! STAY AWAKE! Come on, Stella! Don't close your eyes!"

Stella: "It's okay… I asked for a wake-up call… hmmmm…."

Tecna: "Flora! Musa! Oh no! WAKE UP! Don't let yourselves fall asleep! Don't!"

Musa: "… can you tell us a bedtime story…?" (Uh… what?)

Flora: "… yeah… can you tuck me in…?" (Again… what?)

Bloom: "Tecna…?"

Tecna: "Bloom?"

Bloom: "I've never ever been so tired… uh… (Tecna catches Bloom) Look over there, Tecna… look at that ugly tree… that must be where the narcolepse spray's coming from…"

Tecna: "Stay awake, Bloom!"

Bloom: "Look at all the sleeping birdies… and look at the little Nymph… she's taking a nap… what a good idea…"

Tecna: "Bloom!"

Bloom: "See you in the morning… (collapses)"

Tecna: "Oxygenus Layerus! (creates barrier) Fumeus Removeus! (purifies air)" (AGAIN with the lame "-us" incantations…)

Bloom: (wakes) "Uhh… what happened?"

Tecna: "Come on, Bloom! You have to help me!"

Bloom: "Uh… what did you have in mind?"

Tecna: "We're going to need all the Winx we can muster! Oxygenus Layerus!" (It's MAGIC!)

(enlarges barrier)

Tecna: "We need more!"

Bloom and Tecna: "Oxygenus Layerus!"

Tecna: "And Fumeus Removeus!" (Freakin' lame…)

Musa: (wakes) "Yawn… good morning! I could so go for some pancakes!"

Stella: "Hmmm… let's get room service! I think I want the continental breakfast!" (you're on an ISLAND, not a hotel…) "(ladybug crawls on Stella, waking her up) Hmmm…. WAAAAAAAAAAAH! IT'S A ZIT BUG! HELP! THIS THING'S GONNA GIVE ME BLEMISHES!"

Musa: "Ah, don't be drama-trippin'! It's just a little ladybug!"

Stella: "NO! IT'S A ZIT BUG! AAAAH! (runs around like a beheaded chicken)"

Tecna: "Oh it can't be, those live in cold climates."

Bloom: "We'll tell her that later. Now, we need a bubble big enough to cover the whole island."

Musa: "Let's power converge!"

Tecna: "Everybody ready? One, two, and three!" (encloses island in dome. Luzis wakes up)

Bloom: "Hey, are you okay?"

Luzis: "Yes, please excuse my appearance. I just woke up and I cannot find my hairbrush." (… you knowingly went to that island and you thought you woke up in your room or something! Freakin' 4CRAP!)

Bloom: "Your friends are worried about you!"

Luzis: "I went to look for food. I searched high and low, but all I could find was one Zillith leaf! Then I fell asleep…"

**RAI:**

Stella: "Uh! That was too close for comfort!"

Flora: "Where in the world are we? I've never been here before."

Bloom: "I don't know, but we're probably on the island."

Tecna: "If that's the case, then we should definitely keep our eyes open."

Stella: "Yawn… why? The monster's gone, right? There's nothing to be afraid of…"

Tecna: "The monster isn't gone. He's just retreated back into his cave."

Bloom: "Flora, do you know what sort of trees these are?"

Flora: "Um… they… they look like Red Willows… yawn…"

Stella: "Funny… how my yawning is contagious…"

(4crap cut)

Tecna: "Looks like they're planted in a specific manner."

Flora: "That's typical of these trees. They grow in a spiral shape around their leader."

Stella: "These trees have a leader? That's funny…"

(End 4Crap cut)

Bloom: "Yawn… it's as if they're positioned in such a way as to take us to their leader…"

Stella: "What a beautiful place, isn't it…?"

Tecna: "It's very quiet… hear the birds?"

Stella: "Actually, I don't…"

Tecna: "Exactly! And don't you think that's strange?"

Stella: "No, that doesn't seem very strange to me…"

(4Crap cut)

Flora: "Oh my… what a wonderful smell…"

(End 4Crap cut)

Tecna: "I detect it… I'd better analyze this composition."

(Notice Stella DOESN'T say anything here. Tecna's screen shows a rising bar graph and line wave. Why did 4Crap change this?)

Tecna: "No… it can't be… This substance is SLEEPING GAS! Girls! GIRLS!"

Stella: "Yeeeeessss… and these moss-covered rocks are just like… mmmm… comfy pillows… so soft…"

Tecna: "Stella! Don't breathe! Don't breathe! No! Wake up! Stella! Don't close your eyes!"

Stella: "Mmmmm… yeah… alright… just set the alarm for seven… mmm…"

Tecna: "Flora! Musa! Oh no! Wake up! Don't let yourselves fall asleep! PLEASE!"

Musa: "… oh come on, Tecna, we're so tired…"

Flora: "… yeah… leave us alone…"

Bloom: "Tecna…"

Tecna: "Bloom!"

Bloom: "I've got to… must… stay… awake… oooh… (Tecna catches Bloom) Look over there, Tecna… I… I think it's the leader tree… the one Flora was talking about… look at the meadow… animals are all sleeping… and over there under the willow… that must be little Luzis… oooohh…"

Tecna: "Bloom!"

Bloom: "Sorry, Tecna… I… (collapses)"

Tecna: "I'll create an oxygen bubble! (creates barrier) I'll make a little opening… and let the bad air out. (purifies air)"

Bloom: (wakes) "Mmmm… uuuh… thanks, Tecna…"

Tecna: "Welcome back from the dreamland!"

Bloom: "Mmm… it's the willow! That deadly odor! It comes from the willow!"

Tecna: "Well then, let's get to work!"

(enlarges barrier. Note that Bloom and Tecna DO NOT say anything.)

Musa: (wakes) "Yawn… well, I… uh… where am I? What happened?"

Stella: "Mmmm… turn off the light… the alarm hasn't gone off yet… (ladybug crawls on her) UUAHH! Get this thing off of me, quick! Somebody do something!"

Musa: "Stella relax, it's just an innocent little insect."

Stella: "AH! How disgusting! (runs around like a beheaded chicken)"

Tecna: "Well it worked. Sounds like everyone's wide awake."

Bloom: "Yes, and not just them! Look! All the animals are waking up!"

Musa: "We're back with you, girls!"

Tecna: "Great! Help us make this oxygen bubble a bit bigger!" (encloses island in dome. Luzis wakes up)

Bloom: "You're Luzis, right?"

Luzis: "Yes, and I know who you are. I could never thank you enough for waking me up."

Bloom: "But… how come you know who we are?"

Luzis: "All the while I was sleeping, I remained in constant telepathic contact with the world around me, so I knew you were coming."

PLEASE just keep it simple!

To the readers

Cast49: I've something else in mind for Mousse…

Cookiegirl28: Glad you like it. I sometimes have to reread to see what I've done and what I can do with it later

RHatch89: No problem!

Tailsmo4ever: If I ever get the time to read it.

God of all: I try, but it's hard to write something and make it believable plotwise. Don't want to create writing paradox for myself

AndrewK9000: Sorry for the long wait.

Jimbobob5536: I'm sure there were others before this one. I'm just improving on it. Lol

Hanzo the Salamander: I'm still thinking about it.

7 Winds: Oh, so you recognized them? Don't spoil it for the rest of the readers now, you've already said too much…

Wolvenstrom: You guessed wrong, but close enough

Chm01: He still prefers his male form.

Rictor Yagami: You got it, as a fellow fan of AA's works! His stuff got me started on this, after all.

El Irreaspondible: Yeah, I heard, but appearance is nothing without substance. I saw the Nick dub of it, and it's just as bad as the 4Shit version if not worse. A LOT of things got cut, I mean, scrunching up episodes 1, 2, 6, and 7 into ONE hour!

Jerry Unipeg: Ah, so you recognized them too? Glad to know some fans of AA.

RyoTheSaiyan: AA is AnimeAddiction. Go look him up on google or something if you want to see some epic Ranma fics that DON'T pair Ranma with the stupid tomboy.

OBSERVER01: Heh, you really live up to your name, don't you?

Masterart: Actually, I have no summer over here. In fact, a semester started.

Firelordeg: Well, had to make sure it was good enough. Can't rush like Sega did when they made the Game Gear.

Unknown1124: Damn… why didn't I think of that…?

Ranmakim74: I appreciate it. I've never heard of that show you speak of…

The Lord of Pages: Yeah, that was a long wait.

PEJP Bengtzone V2: That would be my plan.

Phantom: Welcome, new reader!

Outcast: …. Not funny…

Magnus: Oh, that, and I've some other things I've yet to show with the Specialists' weapons… hehehe…

MissKenniGurl672: Thank you, I'm flattered. Heh…

Shinzochi: I know, right?

Snow299: Glad you like it, new reader!


	47. United! The Fall of Shardia!

Disclaimer: Ranma ½ belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and Viz Video and Winx Club belongs to Iginio Straffi and Rai S.p.A (NOT 4Kids!). Sailor Moon belongs to Naoko Takeuchi and Toei. Songs 'Sailor Star', 'Moon Revenge', and 'Moonlight Densetsu' belongs to Sailor Moon.

Note: this follows the Rai version of Winx as the 4Kids version butchered it too much, like with every anime it dubs.

Chapter 41: United! The Fall of Shardia!

Opening (Sailor Moon style, 'Sailor Star')

The music begins in the darkness then pas downs and lights up to reveal shadow silhouettes of Ranma and his friends before a background of the Solar System.

_Makenai! Ashita e seeraa eeru (Don't give up! Till tomorrow, Sailor Yell!)__  
__Zettai! Tsukamaeru! Seeraa sutaa (For I know! I'll catch you! Sailor Star!)__  
__Kono chikai todoke ginga made (Our promise to reach up to the galaxy!)_

It illuminates to show the 'Ranma Club' title materialize before the silhouettes. The silhouettes dive down towards Earth.

_Anata ga kieta sono toki kara (From that moment you disappeared…)__  
__Sagashi tsuzukeru tabi ga hajimatta (My journey to find you has just started)__  
__Kiban da chizu ni wa sutenshiru no tenshi no e (On the old yellowed map, there's a picture of a stenciled angel)__  
__Yubisasu saki wa daaku na koroseumu ga matteru (Pointing at the dark coliseum as if to beckon me)_

It shows Ranma doing a few katas on an iron fence, before a sprinkler hits him, turning him to a girl. Bloom is sitting on a bench in the park sketching the scenery. Stella walks down the street while using her magic to levitate a few purchases behind her. Flora kneels in the middle of a flowering spot. Musa plays her saxophone before a gathering crowd in the streets. Tecna plays and gets a high score on a game at the Crown Arcade. Layla is rollerblading through the streets.

_Furueru mune ni wa ano hi no himitsu no kisu (My trembling heart still remembers that secret kiss on that day)_

_Donna ni tsurai sadame de mo (How hard my destiny would turn out to be…)_

_Oitsuzukeru kara (I'll keep looking for you!)_

Ranma stands on the rooftop of a building as images of Platinum Sky, Diamond Brandon, Gold Helia, Onyx Riven, Silver Timmy, and Amethyst Nabu pass by. Scene changes to show Nodoka, Shampoo, Ukyou, and Mousse vanish into the background, then a shot of Kasumi, Sasuke, Kiko, and the Pixies. In the darkness, a light comes up to reveal all the Sailor Senshi.

_Koukai wa shinai seeraa aizu (I won't regret! Sailor Eyes!)__  
__Anata ni tsuiteku seeraa uindo (I'll follow you! Sailor Wind!)__  
__Kono uta wa hoshi no michishirube (This song is our guidepost in the Milky Way)__  
__Makenai! Ashita e seeraa eeru (Don't give up! Till tomorrow, Sailor Yell!)__  
__Zettai! Mitsukeru yo! Seeraa sutaa (For I know! I'll catch you! Sailor Star!) __  
__Tenshi no hane de tobitatsu no (My angel wings will fly me to the sky!)_

Shots of Umbron, Garton, and Platti show up as behind them is the shaded form of zooms out to show Ranma and his family and friends before them. They all spring into action as they get blocked by an army of Soul Breakers. All of them dish out their magical attacks as they beat back any monster coming their way. It then shows a shot of Ranma and crew charging at the main big bads, then shows a shot of them dropping before a background of Japan, showing the Juban and Nerima areas. The main cast of Ranma Club then stood on a grassy plain in the moonlight.

End opening

Previously on Ranma Club, Shardia hatched a plot to get rid of the 'Magix Senshi'. To discredit them, he had mimic molds impersonate Ranma and his friends to attack the Sailor Senshi. Because of the frame-up, Ranma and his friends were forced into a needless fight with the Sailor Senshi, who were convinced that they were evil. After detaining Eternal Sailor Moon and her friends, the ruse came out into the open and the mimic molds fought against the Magix Senshi in a mirror match battle. Even so, the copies couldn't stand up to the originals, and the mimic molds were defeated. The victory was short-lived, however, as the commanding officers of Shardia left the Faeries with a little gift: a huge group of Soul Breakers.

Construction site…

Ranma-chan and her friends looked up at the sixty Soul Breakers that stood before them. They were eight-foot hulking monsters made up of certain elements. After two fights in a row, the Faeries didn't feel quite up to another, especially against a large group of Soul Breakers.

"We're in trouble, right?" asked Stella.

"I think so, Stella." Replied Flora. "I don't know if I can continue fighting…"

"I don't think they're giving us much of a choice here…" said Layla, pointing to the Soul Breakers.

A Soul Breaker, a golem of rock, raises its stony fist.

"Uh-oh! SCATTER!" shouted Ranma-chan as she and the others broke away before the ground they were standing on got smashed.

"That was too close!" said Musa.

"Don't let your guard down! They're still coming!" said Ukyou.

A wood Soul Breaker punches at Ranma-chan, who barely managed to bring up a barrier to block it. She grunted at the force as she was pushed back a bit. She had to drop the barrier and move before she could get hit by another Soul Breaker while she was distracted. Flying into the air to avoid a sweep by a wind Soul Breaker, Ranma-chan gets knocked out of the air by a winged Soul Breaker.

Bloom was met with the same luck as her currently female beau. A water Soul Breaker tried to run her through with a shaft of water, which Bloom managed to side dodge. Turning around, her eyes widened when an ice block was flying in her direction. On reflex, she quickly shoots it with a fireball, blowing it to ice cubes. The distraction caused Bloom to get side-swiped by a Soul Breaker which looked to be made of smoke. It knocks her down, then follows up when a Soul Breaker of thorns tried to impale her. Bloom rolled out of the way to avoid becoming a human pincushion, but was kicked by a rubber Soul Breaker.

Stella did her best to avoid being shot out of the air by more Soul Breakers; one firing lasers, another with emeralds. Before Stella knew it, she was taken by surprise by a dark Soul Breaker who had teleported right behind her and knocking her back down to the ground. Before Stella could get back up, her ankle gets ensnared by a vine Soul Breaker, who throws her towards a shield Soul Breaker, which stops her flight path with a huge shield.

Flora was hard-pressed trying to avoid being impaled from below by sharp bamboo spikes shooting out of the ground by a bamboo Soul Breaker. Off from the side, a wood Soul Breaker hits her side with a wooden fist. She then gets blasted to the side by a stream of soil by a soil Soul Breaker. Flora lands roughly before a marble Soul Breaker that tries to stomp her, but she rolled out of the way in time.

Musa was taken by surprise when a cloud Soul Breaker flew up and engulfed her within itself. As she struggled to fight her way out, it spat her back down towards the ground where she is then hit by a gel-substance from a blob Soul Breaker. The gel was rather disgusting to Musa as it was sticking to her body, but then she gets knocked away by a stone Soul Breaker. She barely recovered in time to avoid getting sliced by a bladed Soul Breaker near her.

Tecna had also met problems as her friends when she gets grabbed around the ankle by a Soul Breaker that looked to be made of cables. The monster slammed her down, then a mud Soul Breaker launches a hand, drenching her in mud which quickly solidifies. Tecna quickly broke her way out of the earthened restraints, but was knocked forward by a solid plastic Soul Breaker. Recovering from the fall, she looked up to see a Soul Breaker that looked like a piece of paper folded into a life-sized man. Tecna quickly jumped back when the paper Soul Breaker tried to hit her with an overhead chop, which sliced into the pavement.

Layla managed to form a shield to block a stream of flame from a fire Soul Breaker, but gets hit from behind by an armored Soul Breaker with its heavy gauntlet. Looking up, she saw in horror a lava Soul Breaker dropping a considerable load of magma upon her. The lava engulfed her completely, but she had formed a protective dome in time for the lava to slide down the morphix dome. As Layla dropped it, she was knocked aside by a tar Soul Breaker.

Shampoo and Ukyou had a rough time trying to avoid getting killed off by the Soul Breakers coming at them. A clay Soul Breaker lunged at them both, causing them to jump away, but they get nailed in the air by lightning shocks from a lightning Soul Breaker. The two were-girls were then swept up in a leaf storm caused by a Soul Breaker made entirely out of leaves. Ukyou and Shampoo managed to escape the pull, then had to dodge yet again when huge sharpened glass shards pierced into the ground they were on from a Soul Breaker that looked like a stained glass window.

Ranma-chan and the others normally wouldn't have this much trouble, but they were all too tired from the previous fights to better defend themselves and were now feeling the effects of fatigue. The new bruises they were getting were not helping either.

Just now, Onyx Riven gets knocked back blocking a liquid metal Soul Breaker and crashed into Ranma-chan, fusing back into her. "Dammit! There's just too many!"

"If only we weren't so tired right now…" said Bloom.

The Soul Breakers converged on the exhausted group, but before they could launch an attack, the monsters were suddenly blown back by an energy arc that slammed into them, followed by more being knocked aside by a huge chained spiked ball that was glowing green.

"Hey, what's going on?" said a confused Eternal Sailor Moon from within the force field.

More light arcs were fired at the Soul Breakers, the ones in front getting blown apart from taking the brunt of the attack, giving the Faeries some much needed breathing room. It was also followed up by several small glowing green orbs that were thrown in and set off huge ki explosions, destroying more of the monsters. The sixty Soul Breakers were now reduced to forty-five.

Ranma-chan looked up to see…

"Mom?"

The others looked up to see Nodoka Saotome in her Enchantix form and brandishing her magic-enhanced katana. To the side, they see Mousse who was continuously emitting a green aura.

"Are you all right?" asked Nodoka.

"Sensei! Thank goodness!" said Flora.

"Mousse? What happen you?" asked Were-Shampoo as she looked at his aura-emitting form.

"Sao- er… Sailor Terra gave me a magical boost to fight these things." Replied Mousse as he shot magical ki-enhanced knives from his sleeves at a Soul Breaker, causing it to fall back.

"Hold on, did she just call her 'Mom'?" asked Sailor Mars.

"It's that Mousse guy from before!" said Sailor Venus.

"HEALING FIELD!" Nodoka shot out an orb of light towards Ranma-chan, Shampoo, Ukyou, and the Winx, which engulfed them in an energy dome. The exhausted youths found themselves being slowly refreshed.

"I'm beginning to feel a bit better…" said Musa.

"We'll try to buy you time to heal up!" said Nodoka as she and Mousse charged at the Soul Breakers.

"Thanks, Mom…" said Ranma-chan.

"Your mom really saved us this time." Said Bloom.

"Come on! We've got to heal up so we can help them!" said Layla.

They all nodded and began to use their own healing abilities to speed up the process.

Nodoka charged in with her katana at the ready and Mousse with his sleeves out. The wood Soul Breaker punches out, but suddenly had its fist sliced to plywood by Nodoka's katana. Before it realized what happened, it was sliced into wood chips. The wind Soul Breaker shoots at Nodoka with a gust, who quickly dodges it and fires an energy arc of her own. This causes the wind monster to get knocked back into the soil Soul Breaker, resulting in it getting its own body swept up to pieces by its own comrade. A sand Soul Breaker attacks by attempting to bury Nodoka in itself, but the Saotome matriarch charged her katana with flame and slashed out, actually turning the cut parts into glass from the blade trails. The sand Soul Breaker howled in pain as it wasn't able to reform itself from the attack and was finished when Nodoka sliced into it more until it was bits of sand and glass.

Mousse shot out an iron claw on chain at the marble Soul Breaker, shattering it on impact. The vine Soul Breaker tried to blindside him, but the hidden weapons master turned and blurred his arms at the monster, which then fell apart in pieces. At each arm, Mousse had on a wicked scythe blade. The rock Soul Breaker charged at him, but Mousse breaks it through the chest with his chained spiked ball before retracting it back into his sleeve.

After a minute or so, the healing field vanished after its task had been accomplished. The Soul Breakers turned to see the now refreshed Faeries back in action.

"Hey guys, we're BAAAAAACK!" said Musa.

The rejuvenated teens leapt back into the fray.

"Don't just use force! Exploit your enemies' strengths as well as their weaknesses!" called out Nodoka.

"Huh? What's she talking about?" asked Stella as she dodged a fireball aimed at her head.

Tecna soon found the answer when she saw the wind Soul Breaker and smoke Soul Breaker charge at her from either side. Reacting fast, she shoots out a green electric rope at the wind monster and redirected it into the smoke one. The end result was the wind Soul Breaker breaking up and scattering the smoke Soul Breaker's body into the air.

"I believe I get what you mean, Sensei!" said Tecna.

'_So that's it, along with pounding them senseless, use their own power to conserve ours!'_ thought Ranma-chan.

"Let's go, everyone!" said Bloom.

Stella dodges getting sliced to ribbons by the blade Soul Breaker. She looks ahead to see Flora flying towards her with the paper Soul Breaker chasing her. The two Faeries quickly made sharp turns away from their chasers, the result was the blade Soul Breaker accidentally shredding the paper Soul Breaker like… well, paper.

Bloom gets cornered by the leaf and bamboo Soul Breakers. Looking behind, she sees the fire Soul Breaker rushing at her. Bloom responds by shooting fireballs into it, causing it to burn hotter. It seemed like a foolhardy move, but Bloom had intended it, for when the leaf and bamboo Soul Breakers tried to blindside her while busy with the fire Soul Breaker, Bloom ducks between them and fires upon their unprotected backs, sending them crashing RIGHT INTO the powered-up fire Soul Breaker. They roared in agony before being reduced to ashes unintentionally by their comrade.

Musa flew trying to get away from the beam shots of the light Soul Breaker. Looking ahead, she saw the emerald Soul Breaker in front. She swerved to the side as it tried to swipe her. At the same time, the light Soul Breaker shot a light beam, and Musa, thinking fast, knocks the emerald Soul Breaker down with a sound wave, causing it to fall in the path of the beam. When the beam hit, it ricocheted off of the jeweled monster and hit the winged Soul Breaker trying to dive bomb her. It howled in agony as a large hole was burned right through it and crashed heavily. The light Soul Breaker shoots again, but Musa uses the emerald Soul Breaker as a shield. This time, however, now that the monster's structure had changed from the attack, it acted as a magnifying glass, amplifying the beam, and hitting the darkness Soul Breaker behind them, causing it to dissipate into light particles.

Tecna was parrying the spiked gauntlet punches of the armored Soul Breaker with her virtual shield. She gets pushed back towards the lightning Soul Breaker which was charging itself up to electrocute her. Tecna smirked as she whipped around and used her own electric powers to create a reverse polarity charge, causing the lightning Soul Breaker to get repelled right into the armored Soul Breaker. The armored one gets treated to a major shock as lightning conducted rapidly throughout its body until it became a burnt husk.

Layla was fighting back against the lava Soul Breaker once again, which she had tricked into accidentally dropping lava on the emerald Soul Breaker, destroying it. She sees the water Soul Breaker nearby, and causes a geyser to erupt beneath it. The startled hydro monster was sent up into the air, which then crashed RIGHT ON the lava Soul Breaker's head. The end result was the water Soul Breaker being completely absorbed into the lava Soul Breaker, causing its body to solidify into rock from the sudden cool-down. It was then shattered when Stella blasted the blade Soul Breaker into it.

Were-Shampoo slashes out at the ice Soul Breaker, which alternated between firing ice boulders to freezing beams. The lavender-haired catgirl jumps out of the way of a freeze beam, which hits the mud Soul Breaker, freezing it solid. She repeated the same tactic and got it to accidentally freeze the glass Soul Breaker, which shattered to pieces after becoming so brittle from the drop in temperature. Were-Ukyou at the same time was fighting the fire Soul Breaker, which shot at her with fireballs and searing beams. Using Were-Shampoo's tactic, Were-Ukyou tricked the flaming monster into accidentally shooting the gel Soul Breaker, which melted into a gooey puddle, then the clay Soul Breaker, which solidified into a clay statue. At that moment, Were-Shampoo threw the frozen mud Soul Breaker at the ice one at the same time Were-Ukyou threw the solidified clay Soul Breaker at the fire one. The mud and clay Soul Breakers shattered upon impact with the weregirls' targets. What happened next was that the fire and ice Soul Breakers get knocked right into each other, their opposing elements going wild. To add to the effect, Mousse had just knocked the lightning Soul Breaker right into the lot. The fire Soul Breaker gets extinguished while the ice Soul Breaker melted into water, which shorted out the lightning Soul Breaker.

Ranma, having reverted back into male form and in Soul Knight guise, duked it out with the cloud Soul Breaker. His usual attacks didn't do anything due to its cloudy constitution, but gets an idea seeing the wind Soul Breaker coming at him from another direction. Arming himself with Helia's cable gauntlets, Ranma shot a line at the wind Soul Breaker, grabbing it and slamming it into the cloud Soul Breaker. Like with the smoke and soil Soul Breakers before, the cloud Soul Breaker gets sucked into the wind Soul Breaker's body.

"Son! Use this, too!"

Ranma looked up to see Nodoka smash the cable Soul Breaker down to the ground. Understanding, the pigtailed boy immediately kicked the cable Soul Breaker into the wind Soul Breaker, which caused it to actually get entangled in the cable Soul Breaker's body, at the same time trapping the cloud Soul Breaker.

Suddenly, the tar Soul Breaker falls on top of its incapacitated allies, engulfing them all with itself. Ranma looked up to see Flora waving down at him. Ranma smirked and stomps the ground, causing a column eruption of ki to blow up underneath the Soul Breaker mesh, sending it up into the air. Nodoka sends off a freezing mist to solidify the tar in midair before Ranma jumps up after to finish it off. Platinum Sky, Diamond Brandon, and Onyx Riven emerged with their swords from Ranma and slashed at the entombed Soul Breakers. After the pass, Ranma and his souls calmly landed on the ground as the hunk of hardened tar fell apart into several pieces before exploding with ki. The souls then slashed apart the blade Soul Breaker and thorn Soul Breaker when they tried to blindside their host before fusing back into him.

Nodoka ran her magical ki-enhanced katana through the shield Soul Breaker, its defense useless against her attack while Mousse sliced apart the plastic Soul Breaker with the sword array in his sleeve.

The Winx and NWC landed near Ranma and stood together after the final Soul Breaker was defeated.

"I think that's the last of them…" said Ranma.

From within the force field, the Sailor Senshi were in shock and awe at what they had just witnessed.

"Holy-! They took down a large group of monsters by themselves!" said Sailor Jupiter.

"And did it so efficiently, too!" said Sailor Venus.

Sirens could be heard in the distance.

"Uh-oh, looks like our fight had gotten the attention of the local authorities." Said Bloom.

"Then we'd better not stick around!" said Stella.

"Everyone! To me!" said Nodoka as she prepared a spell. The Saotome matriarch covered everyone in light that flashed brightly, engulfing everyone in the construction lot. When the light died down, everyone was gone save for the remains of the Soul Breakers.

Hikawa Shrine…

In a flash of light, the Faeries and Senshi appeared in the isolated part of the main temple courtyard.

"Are we all here?" asked Nodoka.

Doing a quick rundown, Ranma replies, "We are, Mom, including the Senshi as well." He gestures to said Senshi who stood in shock and no longer in Tecna's force field.

"How did we get here?" asked Sailor Mars.

"Magic, Dearie." Replied Stella with a snap of her fingers, producing a sparkle of light.

In a flash, Ranma and his group powered down to their normal forms. The Senshi were surprised that they would do that right in front of them.

"H-hey… what are you doing?" asked Eternal Sailor Moon.

"We're reverting, what else?" replied Musa in a matter-of-fact tone.

"B-but… aren't you being a bit too casual about this?" asked Sailor Mercury.

"Yeah, I mean, you just revealed your identities to us…" added Sailor Mars.

"It's only fair that you know. After all, we already know about you, Rei Hino." Said Tecna.

The Senshi were all shocked at the casual way Tecna deduced Sailor Mars' identity.

"W-what?"

"Why do you think we ported to Hikawa Shrine? It's your home, after all." Tecna then turned to Sailor Mercury. "Nice job on getting the highest score on the cram school exams, by the way, Ami."

It was Sailor Mercury's turn to be shocked.

"That was a pretty good song you did days ago, Minako. I'd like to hear more." Said Musa to Sailor Venus.

"And I believe I saw you at the arcade, Usagi." Said Bloom to Eternal Sailor Moon.

The Senshi were wide-eyed. These 'Magix Senshi' already knew who they are. Seeing no point in denying it, Eternal Sailor Moon powered down, shocking her comrades.

"There's no point hiding it, everyone." Said Usagi.

The others had to agree and followed suit.

"It's nice to finally formally meet." Said Bloom.

"Likewise."

Brief introductions were made between the two groups.

"On behalf of the Sailor Senshi, I want to apologize for our actions against you. We're deeply sorry for suspecting you to be with Shardia." Said Usagi.

"Yeah… that was really stupid of us on our part." Added Minako.

"There's no harm done. Everything did turn out well, didn't it? That's all that matters." Said Flora.

"Thank you, even though we don't really deserve it." Said Rei, who felt very ashamed of herself. She had to admit she did act rather impulsively instead of thinking things through first.

"Don't be like that. It could've happened to anyone." Said Layla.

"Tell me, how is it that you knew of our identities?" asked Usagi.

Ranma could only give the odango-headed girl a look. "… You're kidding, right?"

"Huh?"

"You're the only girl I know who has that certain hairstyle. It's too… unique to copy."

"Honestly, I don't know why you're so surprised. You all simply changed your clothes, that's all. It's not like your appearances changed radically or you're wearing masks." Said Stella. (1)

The reverted Sailor Senshi could only stare dumbfounded at the simple explanation.

The next few days, both Senshi cooperated with each other to take care of the matter with Shardia's rampage. Any Soul Breakers that were spotted would be taken down before they could do any lasting damage. It didn't take long for Shardia and his minions to realize that the plan to eliminate both sets of Senshi had failed. Needless to say, the chaotic lord was not pleased.

Shardia's lair...

"IDIOTS! MORONS! I WILL NOT STAND FOR ANY MORE FAILURES!"

For the past several days, the master of Umbron, Garton and Platti had raged after his servants had returned empty-handed. With the loss of more than seventy Soul Breakers and the life forces they had gathered, the dark lord was not pleased. The bodies that had been shunted to the subspace pocket had been returned and that made Shardia even more enraged. Though he used the soul energies of his victims as food, he also found great use for the bodies those life essences once inhabited. The soulless bodies became zombielike and were excellent slaves. Furthermore, they were also a source of raw materials create their Soul Breakers and Harvesters. Now their stores of stolen soul energies were dangerously low.

"Please Lord Shardia! We did not expect the arrival of these newcomers..."said Garton.

"SILENCE!"

The three officers immediately backed off at their master's bellow. They shivered as they awaited for Shardia's next orders.

"IT SEEMS THAT WE MUST PUSH OUR PLANS FOR TAKING THIS PLANET'S LIFE FORCES AHEAD OF SCHEDULE. MY HUNGER GROWS WITH EACH PASSING DAY, AND THE PITIFUL AMOUNTS OF SOUL ENERGY YOU HAVE PROVIDED ME THUS FAR CAN NO LONGER SUSTAIN ME! I HAVE DECIDED ON MORE DRASTIC MEASURES! WE SHALL DESTROY THE EARTH AND RELEASE ALL THAT DELICIOUS LIFE ENERGY AT ONCE!"

"Destroy the Earth?" Platti gasped as her two cohorts became pale. "But Master..."

"SILENCE! YOU THREE HAVE FAILED, NOT ONLY IN PROVIDING ME WITH NOURISHMENT BUT ALSO IN YOUR MISSION TO DESTROY THE DEFENDERS OF THIS WORLD!"

"But Master! We only knew of the Sailor Senshi and Magix Senshi!" Umbron protested. "We had no idea that these others would appear. And wouldn't they come to stop us if we tried to destroy the Earth?"

"BAH! I CARE NOTHING FOR YOUR EXCUSES! CONSIDER YOURSELVES LUCKY THAT I STILL HAVE NEED OF YOU OR I WOULD HAVE DEVOURED YOUR LIFE ENERGIES LONG AGO!" Umbron and the others shivered at that disturbing fact. "IN ANY CASE, I WOULD HAVE DETROYED THE EARTH AFTER DRAINING IT TO A LIFELESS HUSK ANYWAY! THE ONLY REASON WHY I DID NOT DESTROY THIS PLANET IN THE FIRST PLACE WAS BECAUSE I DID NOT WISH TO WASTE THE PRECIOUS ENERGY THAT I HAD WHEN WE ARRIVED HERE! HOWEVER, NOW THE TIME FOR ACTION IS HERE! I SHALL BEGIN PREPARING TO TEAR OUT THIS PLANET'S CORE AND THEN FEAST ON THE LIFE ENERGY THAT WILL BE RELEASED IN THIS WORLD'S DEMISE!"

"But Master! What about the Sailor Senshi and the Magix Senshi?" Platti askd.

"THEY SHALL BE YOUR CONCERN! USE WHATEVER RESOURCES WE HAVE LEFT TO CREATE SOUL BREAKERS POWERFUL ENOUGH TO DELAY THEM! IT SHALL TAKE ME ONLY TWO DAYS TO BUILD UP ENOUGH ENERGY TO DESTROY THIS WORLD! NOW GO!"

Back at the Time Gate…

"Please! Let me out!" Sailor Pluto begged as she tiredly pounded at her crystal prison.

The two cloaked figures looked back at her as the first one said, "Why? So you can go down and eliminate the ones who are trying to save this world? Not a chance!"

"Oh please! You've been abusing your power over the chronologic flow despite your so-called oath to never interfere with the natural progression of time. You're no better than all the other versions of yourself and you're just as big a hypocrite as a certain Lost Pig we know of." Added the second.

"I promise that I won't harm them!" Sailor Pluto had heard Shardia's plan to destroy the Earth. As of this moment, the chaos that Ranma and the Winx were causing was the least of her worries. Destroying the planet would definitely ensure that Crystal Tokyo would not be a reality. She would deal with the martial artist and the Faeries later.

" Promises, promises, promises! My brother and I both know that your promises don't mean squat!"

"We already KNOW that you plan to eliminate Ranma and the Winx AFTER the crisis with Shardia is over. Tch! Yeah right! Like we're gonna let you do that!

"Despite being the so-called Guardian of Time, you are so SHORT-SIGHTED! You're so concerned about making Crystal Tokyo happen that you don't even see the BIG PICTURE!"

"And I suppose you two can see it?" retorted Sailor Pluto.

The two cloaked figures looked at each other. At that point, they both turned towards her and lowered their hoods, exposing their faces to Sailor Pluto, who became shocked at what she saw.

"You! You're…! ?" said Sailor Pluto.

"Well, I should think we can see the big picture, considering that we happen to be the Guardians of Reality." Said the first figure.

"Our job is to maintain the stability of the Multiverse. Yes, I said MULTIVERSE! You can only see as far as your plane of existence goes, but there are INFINITE planes that your feeble mind can't even comprehend!" said the second figure.

"And in every one of those planes, Ranma Saotome has played a key role, good or evil. We KNOW how big a burden each one carries, whether he knows it or not. When our mortal lives ended, our essences were transformed into the ultimate beings you now see before you."

"We were given the task by the Ultimate Creator, Kami-Sama himself, to watch over the Ranma Saotomes of every reality. Since Ranma represents a key point in the balance of the multiverse, we can only intercede if the situation concerns him. At times, we were forced to either destroy him or make certain he never existed, in order to keep the balance of reality toward the center. Let me tell you, it is not an easy, or pleasant, experience."

"But for the most part, we just had to make certain Ranma survived to fulfill whatever destiny he had at the time."

"Now do you get the reason why we won't let you destroy this universe's Ranma?"

Sailor Pluto considered their words, then slowly nodded. "If what you're telling me is true, then… that must mean that this universe's Ranma Saotome is essentially…"

The two figures pulled their hoods back over their heads. The first one made a simple hand gesture, which released a small portion of Sailor Pluto's powers. "I've given back your ability to view the Timestream, but ONLY that power! Now why don't you look down the chronological flow and see what would have happened if you did destroy your world's Ranma after the Shardia event is resolved."

Sailor Pluto opened the Timestream. She gasped as she witnessed the rise of Crystal Yokyo and its horrid and utter destruction soon afterwards. The fates of Usagi and all the others were so terrible, it was beyond description. When Sailor Pluto could no longer stand seeing them suffer, she immediately shut off her power and turned away, just barely managing to avoid throwing up.

The two figures nodded to each other, seeing that Sailor Pluto had gotten the message before the second figure spoke up. "Not a pretty sight, was it? You should consider yourself lucky. You only have to witness the destruction of ONE universe. In our job, we have seen it countless times."

"Now do you get the whole picture?" asked the first.

"It seems… I have been in error… and I will do everything possible to make things right." Replied Sailor Pluto.

The cloaked beings gave each other an assessing expression then nodded simultaneously. Sailor Pluto was released from her crystal prison, but her powers were not yet fully restored.

"Know this, Sailor Pluto. We are going to give you the benefit of the doubt, just as we have given other versions of yourself the same courtesy." Said the second.

"When you return to your world, your powers will be fully restored, BUT… you will be on, shall we say, 'probation'?"

"Any violation, any attack against Ranma and his allies, ANY INKLING of altering your Ranma's destiny to serve your selfish desire to see Crystal Tokyo a reality, will meet with SEVERE punishment!"

"The punishment will equal that of the crime. Some versions of yourself were permanently stripped of their powers and memories of being a Sailor Senshi. Others have suffered the fate of non-existence. In other words, they were NEVER born!"

"Pray that you do not copy their foolishness. And if you think that we don't have the right to pass judgement on you, think again! We have been given the authority by Kami-sama himself! Keep that in mind!"

With those last words, the cloaked beings teleported Sailor Pluto to Earth.

'_This certainly feels like déjà vu, doesn't it?_' the first figure said telepathically to the other.

'_It sure does, bro. Kinda feels weird.'_ Replied the other.

'_But she seems different from the last one.'_

'_I see your point. Maybe there is hope for this one'_

'_You suppose we can trust her not to do something stupid?'_

'_Well, she's got to learn sometime. She could set an example for other versions of herself.'_

Juban…

Sailor Pluto suddenly found herself on the rooftop of a building. She saw that she was still transformed and the Garnet Rod was in her hand. Looking over the side, she could see the Hikawa Temple close by. Sailor Pluto took a moment to collect her thoughts about what just happened.

'_I should pay the Senshi a visit. They're probably wondering where I've been all this time.' _

The Senshi of Time teleported away.

Hikawa Shrine temple grounds…

"I still can't believe you're not really Senshi." said Usagi.

"I guess we could pass for some, huh?" Said Bloom.

"It's still good that you're on our side." Said Mamoru. "I don't think we could have handled Shardia and his monsters alone."

"No problem." Said Ranma.

"It is a Faerie's duty to help those in need." Said Flora.

"That last Soul Breaker was pretty tough." Said Minako.

Everyone nodded at that. Just recently, they fought against a Soul Breaker that was a thirty-foot golem of limestone. The Sailor Senshi's attacks had nil affect on it, but its rocky constitution meant nothing to the Nerima martial artists, who pounded it to pebbles. It also helped that Layla, while amplified by Nodoka, injected the golem with water, which caused its body to become brittle.

"It's amazing you managed to defeat that thing." Said Artemis.

"You all had me worried there." Added Luna.

Ranma and his group had been introduced to the two Mooncats earlier after agreeing to assist the Senshi against the Soul Breakers. It didn't phase them at all seeing a couple of talking cats, considering what they've seen in the past. Thank goodness Ranma was cleared of the Neko Ken.

"It seemed strange, though…" said Tecna. "Usually those things are accompanied by those little goblin things to drain the souls out of victims, but lately, the Soul Breakers we've fought so far were out supposedly just to destroy everything."

"Hey, now that you mention it, those three people weren't there, too." Added Stella.

"And why weren't they in densely populated areas?" wondered Musa.

"Hey… you don't suppose… that these past few fights were all just a diversion, do you?" said Layla. "That maybe something big is going to happen?"

"I'd say that it's a good bet." Replied Nodoka. "The fact those three people were not there is quite odd. I'd say they've had a shift in plans."

"Well we have been pissing them off lately." Said Ranma. "We kept beating back any Soul Breaker thrown at us."

"Then we had better find out!" said Usagi.

"I agree."

Everyone turned towards the source of the voice and saw Setsuna.

"Setsuna!" said the Senshi.

"Where have you been all this time?" asked Chibi-Usa.

"I was… taking care of a few things." Setsuna replied slowly.

"Really?" asked Usagi. She wasn't sure what Setsuna meant by that, but waved it off as Setsuna's usual way of things. "Oh, everyone, this is Setsuna, a friend of ours. Setsuna, these are-"

"I already know." Said Setsuna, cutting off Usagi.

"Wow, that's Setsuna for you, always on top of everything." Said Rei.

"Excuse me, but how do you know of us?" asked Stella. She was sure she and the others never met her before.

Bloom tilted her head in thought as she looked at Setsuna before asking, "You're not by any chance Sailor Pluto, are you?" Usagi and her friends looked at her in amazement. "Wasn't that hard to figure out. You're named after the planets of the Solar System, and all that was missing was a Pluto."

The Senshi were quite shocked at Bloom simple deduction.

"It's all right, Setsuna, they know of us, but they are not bad people." Said Usagi, vouching for them. "They are also the Magix Senshi."

"I have heard of their exploits from the Time Gates." Said Setsuna. Her gaze then rested upon Ranma, feeling a bit unnerved just from looking at the pigtailed boy. She remembered the cloaked figures warnings of not interfering with the actions of he and his friends.

'_Hmmm? Why's this chick looking at me like that?'_

Setsuna shook her head and recomposed herself. She had information to give. "I've found our new enemy, Shardia, is planning something big. Whoever this monster is, is planning to literally destroy the Earth as we know it."

Everyone gasped at this bit of news.

"What! ? But why?" asked Makoto.

"He apparently didn't like how you all…" Setsuna looked at Ranma's group. "… easily took down his Soul Breakers. Shardia feasts on souls, and you've all affectively decreased his food supply. Now he's trying to do something drastic to get rid of us all and get the souls."

"But if he could gather souls by simply destroying the planet, why didn't he do that before?" asked Minako.

"My guess is that he didn't want to waste the souls' purity." Ami theorized. "When hunting game, one uses smaller guns in order not to spoil the meat or destroy too much of it. Using a cannon would kill the game, but not much of the meat would be left."

"So he thinks we're nothing but hunted animals…" said Haruka.

"We don't have much time. He could do this at any time, so we have to find his lair and fast!" said Setsuna.

Everyone nodded and stood up.

Some time later…

The Senshi and the Faeries joined forces and split into groups to scout out Shardia's lair. Thanks to the combined technical know-how of Tecna and Sailor Mercury, they were able to pin-point a mountain area just south of the city, greatly narrowing down their search options.

On the ground near the foot of the mountain, Were-Shampoo and Were-Ukyou were looking about as their ears twitched. In their lycanthrope forms, their senses are heightened much more compared to when human. With them were Sailor Venus and Sailor Saturn.

"You sure you feel something around here?" asked Sailor Venus as she and the others explored the caves.

"Yeah, I can almost smell it." Replied Were-Ukyou, her foxtail swishing about.

"This cave is rather creepy…" said Sailor Saturn as she held the Silence Glaive close. "I can sense an aura of ill will in here."

"That means we're in the right place." Said Sailor Venus.

Were-Shampoo stopped when she noticed her cat tail had fallen through something. She had been running her tail alongside the cavern wall and she was sure she passed a solid one. Turning around, she saw that her tail was actually phased through a portion of the cavern wall.

"Aiya! What is this?"

Were-Ukyou, Sailor Venus, and Sailor Saturn turned to see the purple-haired amazon catgirl before the wall. They, too, noticed her tail was through the wall. Were-Shampoo pulled her tail out, then slowly reached out with her clawed hand towards the wall. Like her tail, her hand passed right through it like a ghost.

"It's… an illusion!" said Sailor Venus.

"This must be what they're using to hide themselves." Said Sailor Saturn.

"Nice job, Shampoo. Now we've got to notify everyone else." Said Were-Ukyou.

Deep below the ground under the mountain, Shardia's power build-up continued as his three servants watched in awe. It wouldn't be long before their master would have enough power to destroy the planet's core. The headquarters was hidden within a maze of caverns with a shaft that lead directly to the molten core of the Earth. Once Shardia had built up enough energy, he would send a blast down the shaft and start a chain reaction that would cause the surface of the planet to split apart. The resulting detonation would implode the planet and release all the life forces all at once!

It was then that the alarms went off and Garton used a viewing portal to see who the intruders were.

"Lord Shardia! The Magix Senshi and the Sailor Senshi have found the headquarters' entrance!"

"That's impossible! How could they have killed off our Soul Breakers! ?" said Platti.

"WHAT? I'M NOT READY YET! GO AND DELAY THEM! AT ALL COSTS!" Shardia commanded as he speeded up the process to destroy the Earth.

Time Gates…

"They'd better hurry." The first cloaked figure said.

"I wish we could help them." The second figure said.

"You know we can't do anything more but guide them."

"I know."

Mountain base…

Both sets of Senshi groups and their allies descended deeper into the cavern's dark depths. Nodoka and Ranma felt a massive surge of power the deeper they finally sensed someone coming their way.

"Everyone! Stay on guard! We've got company!" said Nodoka as she unsheathed her katana.

On cue, the three commanding officers of Shardia appeared before them.

"So, you've defeated our Soul Breakers. Very impressive!" said Umbron.

"Too bad that you're already too late!" taunted Garton. "Our great Lord Shardia is just minutes away from destroying this pathetic planet!"

"WHAT! ?" everyone gasped. Tecna immediately spelled a pair of hi-tech goggles over her eyes and began scanning the area. She could see a few thousand meters below their position a being of immense power, then scanned a shaft that led directly to the Earth's core, thousands of miles below.

"My god! He's going to destroy the Earth's core!" said Tecna.

Already the caverns began to tremble as Shardia's power increased even further.

"Correct, Sailor Zenith!" scoffed Platti. "Lord Shardia has grown tired of these delays in his plans of stealing this world's soul energy and has decided to release all the life forces at once! Can you imagine the feast that awaits our lord when this planet's vast life essences are released with the destruction of this backwater mudball? As an added bonus, he shall be rid of both the Sailor Senshi AND the Magix Senshi all in one fell swoop! Killing three birds with one stone!"

"It's your own fault, you know! You could've let us steal soul energy in peace, and at least your planet would still be whole, but no, you just HAD to interfere with us!" said Garton.

"There is absolutely NOTHING you can do to stop him! We are victorious in the end!" taunted Umbron as he and his companions powered up.

"We'll see about that!" said Eternal Sailor Moon as she and her allies tensed up for the upcoming battle.

"Ha! Don't make us laugh!" Umbron sneered. "You were just barely able to even survive against our normal Soul Breakers! If it weren't for the Magix Senshi and their allies, you all would've been soul food right now! We are FAR more powerful! Just what makes you think you have any hope of getting past us?"

"We are the champions of love and justice! We are the defenders of this world and enemy to all that is evil! We are the SAILOR SENSHI!" Eternal Sailor Moon said as she bolstered up her courage. "I am ETERNAL SAILOR MOON!"

The other Senshi also joined in.

"I AM SUPER SAILOR MARS!"

"I AM SUPER SAILOR MERCURY!"

"I AM SUPER SAILOR VENUS!"

"I AM SUPER SAILOR JUPITER!"

"I AM SUPER SAILOR CHIBA-MOON!"

"I AM SUPER SAILOR SATURN!"

"I AM SUPER SAILOR URANUS!"

"I AM SUPER SAILOR NEPTUNE!"

"I AM SUPER SAILOR PLUTO!"

"I AM TUXEDO KAMEN!"

Eternal Sailor Moon then said, "And in the name of the Moon…."

"WE WILL PUNISH YOU!" They all said together.

Platti and her comrades groaned once the Sailor Senshi finished. "Another good thing about destroying this planet is that we'll never have to hear those stupid speeches. I swear, it feels like we're in a corny anime!"

(A/N: *coughcoughcough*)

Eternal Sailor Moon turned towards Ranma and the Winx. "Go! Stop Shardia! We'll handle these creeps! We've got a score to settle with them!"

"What? But…" started Ranma. He and his friends and family knew that the Sailor Senshi stood no chance against these three.

Eternal Sailor Moon shook her head and cuts him off. "From what we've seen, you people may be the only Senshi that have the power to save us all! You and the Magix Senshi can do this!"

Ranma and the Winx bit down at this. They weren't really Senshi. They were just stand-ins, they only borrowed the name to disguise themselves. They weren't Senshi, they're Faeries.

"Sailor Moon, you're wrong. We aren't Senshi, remember?" said Bloom.

Eternal Sailor Moon smiled. "I know you aren't really Senshi, but you fought for truth and justice. You all fought with the hearts and spirits of Senshi. As far as I'm concerned, you guys ARE Senshi! NOW GO!"

Eternal Sailor Moon's speech sounded a bit corny, but Ranma's group did feel the warmth of the truth in her words and her acceptance.

Time Gate…

"Well I have to admit, Usagi may not be as scatter-brained as everyone else might believe."

"True, but she is open-minded."

Shardia base…

Ranma turned to his Alfea roommates, who all nodded and flew down to where Shardia was.

"Son! Go on ahead! We'll assist the Senshi!" said Nodoka as she was joined by Were-Shampoo, Were-Ukyou, and Mousse.

"We'll join you as soon as we clean up here!" said Were-Ukyou.

"Hurry! Go!" said Were-Shampoo.

Ranma nodded and turned to follow the Faeries. Before going, he pulled out a hilt. "Yo Tux! Catch!"

Tuxedo Kamen turned and reflexively caught something thrown to him by Ranma. "What is-"

The object suddenly activated and green shafts of light shot out from each end of the hilt.

"Your cane won't cut it! Use that instead, but it's on loan, you got it?" said Ranma before leaving. He still had Brandon's main broadsword, so offering Tuxedo Kamen his double-ended sword would be all right.

Umbron, Garton, and Platti stood before the Sailor Senshi, Nodoka, Mousse, Were-Ukyou, and Were-Shampoo. The lone Enchantix-Faerie used a status-buff spell on Mousse to give him more power to fight the commanding officers. Were-Shampoo snarled as she bared her claws. Were-Ukyou's tail swished around as she slid into a defensive stance. Mousse held his hands within his sleeves as he took hold of a few pieces of his arsenal. It was then that both groups charged at each other.

Down where Shardia was about to unleash his power to destroy the Earth's core, the chaotic being saw some people rushing into his chambers. He roared in rage as soon as he saw who it was, the Magix Senshi.

"HOLY…!" Musa gasped as she and the others saw Shardia.

"Oh that is just DISGUSTING!" said Stella.

The monster that had caused all of the misery and suffering to this world was a writhing mass of tentacles with numerous mouths around itself and three huge eyes in its center arranged like a points of a triangle. He was an enormous and pulsating purple blob the size of a football arena. Shardia was an ancient being, older than when the Solar System had formed and Earth was just a molten ball. Now all three of its huge eyes glared at the insects who dared to have thwarted his plans up till now.

"NO I WILL NOT BE STOPPED NOW!"

He lets off a blood-curdling howl as Soul Breakers and Harvesters that he had kept on reserve emerged from various passageways and attacked the Alfea students.

"Everyone! Get ready!" said Layla.

Hikawa Shrine…

Luna and Artemis were sitting before a monitor provided by Digit. She and the other Pixies had set up the monitoring system that allowed them to view what was going on at Shardia's base. Also with them were Kasumi and Sasuke. They had been introduced to the Senshi and affiliates once the framing incident was resolved. It didn't really phase them to see a pair of talking cats, considering they came from Nerima.

"Oh… my... will they be all right?" asked Kasumi in concern.

"Such frightful monsters!" said Sasuke.

"They are within the heart of the enemy's stronghold, so meeting strong opposition is to be expected, but…" said Artemis.

"We've got to believe in them! They've got powerful allies now, they MUST win! For the future of our planet!" said Luna.

"Bloom, please be okay…" said Lockette.

"Show them the power of love towards one's home!" said Amore.

"Ugh! That Shardia brute is so disgusting!" said Tune.

"GO FOR IT YOU GUYS!" cheered Chatta.

"In the name of Magix, PUNISH THEM GUYS!" said Zing as she was cosplaying as a Sailor Senshi.

"You must have great faith in your bonded Faeries." Said Luna.

"Of course! We know them and they will perservere!" said Digit. "Isn't it the same for you?"

"You're right, how could we have any doubt?" asked Artemis.

Kasumi and Sasuke were a bit confused as to who the two cats were talking to.

With the Sailor Senshi…

The Senshi were giving their all to defeat the three commanding officers of Shardia. With Nodoka, Were-Shampoo, Were-Ukyou, and Mousse, they were able to hold their own against them.

Sailor Uranus crashed to the ground after being hit by a blast from Umbron. Dazed from the attack, she was unable to move out of the way as Umbron followed up with another lethal blast. Luckily, Were-Ukyou quickly got in front of her and swung her ki-glowing foxtail at the bolt, knocking it right back at Umbron, who went sprawling from his own attack.

Platti was getting annoyed as she tried to destroy Sailor Mars and Mercury. Each time she tried, her blasts would be intercepted by Were-Shampoo, who swiped at the attacks with her claws causing them to dissipate, and Mousse who blocked with a ki-powered shield. Platti was then slammed back as she felt Were-Shampoo's knee drive into her gut.

Garton smirked deviously as he stood over a downed Sailor Jupiter and was about to finish her. That was when he was struck from behind by an energy arc, courtesy of Nodoka's magic-enhanced katana.

With Ranma and the Winx…

Bloom had tagged a bunch of Soul Breakers and Harvesters with balls of flame that stuck to their bodies until they exploded, reducing them to ashened chunks. Stella flew about dodging any monster attacks headed her way, but once they've lined up, she took her opportunity and fired an intense beam of light right through them, burning huge gaping holes in their bodies before they fell lifelessly. Before a Soul Breaker group could reach Flora, she slams her palm to the ground and summoned a huge rose stem that wrapped around the offenders and squeezed them until they dissipated. Musa stunned a group of Breakers and Harvesters with an intense sound wave, then directed it above which shook some boulders loose, dropping and crushing the hapless monsters underneath. Tecna touched the ground which caused a green electric net to spread out towards more Breakers and Harvesters, which trapped them, not missing a beat she formed a virtual arm cannon and unloaded on the monsters. Layla summons a reather large Aqua Blanket that splashed hard on the monster, then it suddenly sealed them up in a sphere of water, which reduced in size until it crushed what was inside.

Ranma then took out six weapons: Sky's longsword, Brandon's broadsword, Riven's scimitar, Timmy's rapier, Helia's cable gauntlets, and Nabu's staff. He then fused all six weapons together to form a rather big weapon. The four swords fused to form a three meter curved blade of light flashing in various colors. It was attached to the end of the staff, which had lengthened to six meters and diameter thickened, and was sectioned numerously, held together by the light cables, granting it sturdiness as well as reach and flexibility. Ranma held the scythe of light at the ready.(2)

"It's time to reap what you sow…"

Ranma charges in slashing at the Soul Breakers and Harvesters with the scythe, slicing them to ribbons with each passing. He reaps through a group in front, then spins the scythe around himself to smash another, then catches one trying to get him from above on the blade before slamming it down onto the ground. Ranma then jumps up and overhead slashes with the scythe, which extended to hit a line of monsters, slicing them in two as it even scarred the ground. Before falling to the ground, Ranma somehow made the scythe's blade click upward, fashioning into a spear, then impales it through another hoarde. Once on the ground, Ranma spun the now spear to slash out at monsters attempting to surround him before turning it back to scythe mode, then hooks a monster around the neck before pulling and beheading it.

With the Senshi…

Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptune, and Sailor Pluto's attacks were easily deflected aside by Garton, who then knocked the both back with an energy arc. He turned and blocked the Silence Glaive swung by Sailor Saturn and punches her away. He then felt a stream of pink hearts hit him in the leg and turned to see Sailor Chibimoon. He punts the girl away. His attention wavered, however, as a glowing Budda Statue on a chain rammed into his head, courtesy of Mousse. The Hidden Weapons Master then threw a few throwing needles into him, and Sailor Jupiter followed up with a Jupiter Oak Evolution attack. The needles acted as lightning rods, which electrocuted Garton to the point his skeleton could be seen. Mousse finishes him by taking out a chicken and hurling the seven egg bombs it laid at him, exploding with ki upon impact.

Platti knocked back Sailor Mercury into Sailor Mars, sending them crashing. Getting back up, they sent off a Mercury Aqua Rhapsody and Mars Flame Sniper attack upon her, but the officer of Shardia simply redirected the attacks onto each other, causing them to cancel each other Mars and Sailor Mercury try again, but Platti directed them away. However, Were-Shampoo jumped and grabbed the flame arrow, absorbing it into her claws, while Were-Ukyou absorbed the ice-water streams in her claws, much to Platti's shock. Seeing this, Sailor Mars took out one of her spirit wards and slapped it on the distracted Platti, paralyzing her for a few seconds. This was all the lycanthropes needed as they both rushed from either side of Platti and rained down rapid-fire claw attacks with their enhanced claws. Her left was subjected to a chilling cold while her right a searing heat. Both weregirls ended with a double-fisted punch in synch, which caused her to collapse.

Umbron fired a ray of darkness at Eternal Sailor Moon, but was intercepted by Sailor Venus, who managed to deflect it with her Venus Love and Beauty Shock. He tries to fire again but is interrupted by Tuxedo Kamen who hit him with a Tuxedo La Smoking Bomber attack, which only served to anger him. Umbron then blasted Tuxedo Kamen into the cavern wall, then held up a hand to electrocute Eternal Sailor Moon with dark lightning. Before he could finish her off, Nodoka flew in and slashed at his side with her light-enhanced katana, causing him to howl in pain. Tuxedo Kamen then saw his chance, looked at the double-ended sword given to him by Ranma, and threw it like a javelin, which impaled into Umbron. Nodoka follows it up by hitting the imbedded blade with a beam of light, finishing him for good.

A battered group of Sailor Senshi stood triumphantly with the Nerima residents.

"T-T-Thank you…" Eternal Sailor Moon gasped. "Thank you all. We couldn't have beaten them without you…"

Nodoka went to the Senshi to heal them in a healing field.

"We don't have much time left. We have to help my son and students."

Music starts as they sprinted off.

(Moon Revenge)

The Nerima residents and the Sailor Senshi rushed down the cavernous tunnel that led to Shardia. As they entered the lair, they saw the Winx Club and Ranma fighting against Shardia.

_Yatto tadoritsuita ai nigirishime (Grasping the love you've finally attained)__  
__Chiisa na nemuri ni yasuragu hito (You fall at ease into a light sleep)__  
__Tojita mabuta ni sayonara kuchizukete (Kissing your closed eyelids goodnight)__  
__Toki no hanazono ni anata okizari ni shita (I left you in the garden of time)__  
_

"POWER OF THE DRAGON'S FLAME!"

"OCEAN OF LIGHT!"

"NATURE'S WRATH!"

"SONIC AMP!"

"MAGITECH BEAM!"

"MORPHIX TSUNAMI!"

"KAITEN SAISU!" ("SPINNING SCYTHE")

Shardia howled as he was blasted from all sides by Ranma and the Winx, but refused to concede defeat. He just needed just a little more time. He endured the merciless pounding that he was receiving as he concentrated every ounce of his power to the task. When his aura turned black, he began to laugh manically and said in a final gloat, "YOU YOU ALL DIE!" He then sent the blast hurtling down the shaft towards the Earth's core.

_Ai wa yume no mama de wa tsuzukanai (Love can't continue as a dream)__  
__Musaboreba utsukushii shikabane sore de mo (It'll ravage you into a beautiful corpse, but…)_

"NO!" Shouted the Winx.

Ranma was suddenly in his female form and turned into Faerie-mode. "What do we do now! ?"

"Son! Students! To me!" shouted Nodoka.

Ranma-chan and the Winx flew to Nodoka, who then enveloped them all in a sphere of light and vanished.

"What? Where did they go?" asked Sailor Venus.

"It looks like it's all up to them now…" said Eternal Sailor Moon.

_Nozomu no nara oikakete kite (If you wish come chase me)__  
__Ano kuchizuke wa akai Tatoo (That kiss was a red tattoo)__  
__Sadame no yokoku kizamu Tatoo (A tattoo that engraved predictions of fate)__  
__Watashi ni nara hitome de wakaru (I can tell with one look)__  
__Kuchibiru gata ni itamu Tatoo (Stinging a tattoo in the shape of my lips)__  
__Kakusenai wa anata (You can't hide it)__  
__It's Moon Revenge, woo..._

Nodoka, Ranma, and the Winx had suddenly appeared halfway between Earth's surface and the core.

"Everyone! Defensive shield!" Nodoka commanded.

The Faeries formed a circle and started building up their magical energies.

"This is gonna be one HUGE convergence!" said Stella.

The all held their hands up and formed a huge translucent shield of light that blocked the entire shaft just before the dark blast struck it head on. They buckled under the strain as they tried to resist it.

"This is no good! We can't hold it!" said Musa.

Ranma-chan had to agree. They couldn't hold off the blast forever. They had to fight it back. It was then she got an idea.

"I'm going to try something! Try and keep up the shield!" said Ranma-chan as she floated down lower below everyone else.

"Ranma? What are you doing?" asked Bloom.

"Summoning a dragon!"

Nodoka immediately realized what her son/daughter was planning. "Everyone! Trust in her!" She turned to Ranma-chan. "Here Ranma! A bit of a status boost for insurance!" She used a spell to temporarily increase her ki power.

Ranma-chan then focused her ki, then immediately flew towards the outer wall of the shaft.

_Yami ni tojikomerarete mo mikareau (Drawn to each other, even when locked in darkness)__  
__Oora wa kesenai tajiroganai (I can't erase the aura, I won't step back)__  
_

The pigtailed Faerie gathered her ki as she emitted the Soul of Ice.

_Sukete mieteru wakare de moenagara (Heart burning from the transparent farewell)__  
__Tsugi no meguriai mo mata anata ga ii to (I wish to meet you again next time)_

She began to fly into a huge spiral. As she does so, the Specialists' Souls emerged and flew by her.

_Ai wa fukaku naru hodo yokubari de (Love is more selfish the deeper it gets)__  
__Toiki sae shibaritai rifujin sore de mo (Until you want to tie each breath down, unreasonable yet, but…)_

"IT IS NO USE! YOU CANNOT STOP ME! YOU'RE ONLY DELAYING THE INEVITABLE!" taunted Shardia from above.

Ranma-chan continued to fly into a spiral as she and her souls emitted battle auras.

_Hikari no uzu noboritsumeteku (We climb the spiral of light)__  
__Akai kioku wa doku no Tatoo (The red memory is a poisonous tattoo)__  
__Mirai no kaosu shimesu Tatoo (A tattoo that shows the future's chaos)_

Nodoka and the Winx Faeries kept up the barrier for as long as they could.

'_I'm almost there… just hang on, everyone!'_thought Ranma-chan.

_Futari de nara kudakechiru made (If we're together, until we shatter)__  
__Kuchibiru gata ni itamu Tatoo (Stinging a tattoo in the shape of my lips)__  
__Daita mama de ii wa (I don't care if we're still embracing)__  
__It's Moon Revenge, woo..._

Ranma-chan finally flew into the center of the spiral has her Soul of Ice's cold ki mixed in with the hot ki energies of the dark beam and from Shardia himself due to his evil intent and hatred of humanity.

'_Let this work!'_ thought Ranma-chan, then once she stopped at the center… "Everyone! Get down here and drop the barrier!"

They quickly flew down below her and then…

"**HIRYU SHOTEN HAAAAAAAAAA!"**

Ranma-chan and her souls shot a fist skywards, firing up not a tornado, but a HUGE beam of magical light and ki. It collided with the dark beam as both struggled for supremacy.

"Everyone! She needs help!" said Flora. "Give her more power!"

They all joined hands and surrounded Ranma-chan, focusing their magical energies and sending them into her.

_Nozomu no nara oikakete kite (If you wish come chase me)__  
__Ano kuchizuke wa akai Tatoo (That kiss was a red tattoo)__  
__Sadame no yokoku kizamu Tatoo (A tattoo that engraved predictions of fate)__  
__Watashi ni nara hitome de wakaru (I can tell with one look)__  
__Kuchibiru gata ni itamu Tatoo (Stinging a tattoo in the shape of my lips)__  
__Kakusenai wa anata (You can't hide it)__  
__It's Moon Revenge, woo..._

Ranma-chan felt a new energy flowing into her and giving her strength, She saw that her mother and loved ones offering her their power, which strengthened her resolve. She poured out every bit of ki she could muster to stop the beam from getting to the Earth's core. Finally, the ki beam pushed back against the dark beam.

"WHAT! ? IMPOSSIBLE!" shouted Shardia.

The beam of light produced by the amplified magic-enhanced Hiryu Shoten Ha shot upwards at a fast pace. The head of the beam then transformed into the head of a roaring dragon before plowing right into the chaotic being. Shardia screamed as he was plowed through the ceiling and broke out the top of the mountain, still being carried up into the night sky.

"What was that! ?" said Sailor Jupiter as she and the others witnessed Shardia's unorthodox exit.

Shardia was eventually driven into space from the amplified Hiryu Shoten Ha dragon beam. The positive magical energies entwined into the technique wrecked havoc on the chaotic lord's being until he started to have shafts of light pierce out of him. More shafts appeared and in one final cry of agony and disbelief, Shardia exploded into nothingness in the vast reaches of space. The explosion was big enough to be seen from Earth.

(End song)

Once Ranma-chan had finished the technique, she suddenly grew dizzy and fainted, reverting to her normal form.

"RANMA!" Shouted the Winx girls.

Bloom flew down and immediately caught the unconscious pigtailed girl in her arms bridal style. She flew up towards the others who grew concerned for her condition.

"How is she?" asked Musa.

"Don't worry, she's just exhausted. That technique of hers must've taken a lot out of her." Replied Bloom.

"Then let's get out of here!" said Stella.

Nodoka teleported them out of the shaft to where they left the others at, then ported them out of the base once it started to collapse on itself from all the fighting.

Time Gates…

"Way to go, you guys!"

"I have to admit, that was an awesome display!"

Earth, Hikawa Shrine…

"THEY DID IT!" cheered Luna.

"THE EARTH IS SAVED!" cheered Artemis.

The Pixies began to cheer at the success of their bonded partners.

"Well done, Auntie, Ranma." Said Kasumi.

"That was incredible!" said Sasuke.

Outside the mountain base…

Both groups of Senshi observed the collapse of Shardia's base, which symbolized the defeat of Shardia and his evil plans of world destruction.

"It's finally over…" said Eternal Sailor Moon.

Ranma-chan was lying asleep on the grass as she was being tended to by Were-Shampoo and Were-Ukyou.

"He- er, she must've been through a lot." Said Sailor Mercury, looking over Ranma-chan.

"She has." Replied Nodoka. "My child just needs a good rest She's earned it."

Tuxedo Kamen walks up and places the double-bladed sword hilt next to Ranma-chan's form. "Just thought I should return this."

The Sailor Senshi looked in awe at these foreigners to Juban. They had managed to repel a great evil, and without them, it probably would've succeeded.

"Sailor Moon?" Sailor Jupiter said, turning to said Senshi.

"Yes?"

"When can we sign them up?"

Next day…

"Do you have to leave?" Usagi asked as she and the others were standing in a field where the Nerima/Alfea residents were preparing to port back to Nerima.

"Yes, I mean, we could really use your help!" added Ami. They were still a bit perturbed that Ranma and Ranma-chan were one in the same, that the Soul Knight and Sailor Gaia were one in the same. They were reminded of the Starlights looking at him. Michiru and Haruka, however, thought that part to be most… intriguing. They were especially interested in his girl curse. Ranma wanted to leave quick.

"Sorry, but we have a home to get back to." Said Ranma as he warmly shook their hands. "I have to admit, it was a kick while it lasted."

"Are you sure that you and the others won't change your minds?" asked Usagi. "We could all work together to fight any future bad guys and…"

"I'm afraid not, Usagi. We really have to get going. We've been away from home for far too long." Replied Bloom as she approached them. "You should all be all right now that Shardia is no longer around."

"Oh, and by the way…" said Stella as she stepped in.

"Yes?"

"You might want to stop with those speeches of yours. I swear they last longer than the battles themselves."

Usagi laughed nervously as she had a large sweatdrop on her head.

Nodoka chanted a spell and opened up another portal of light. Both groups said their goodbyes as the Nerima residents got ready to depart. Minako and Makoto were disappointed to learn that Ranma was already spoken for times six, and that Mousse was still trying to search for the right one for him. Once again, Makoto was denied a potential boyfriend, whom both proved to be way better than her old one.

"It's been one crazy adventure!" said Layla.

"I'll say! But now, I just want to get back home!" said Ukyou.

"Oh my! I can only imagine how dusty the house must be right now!" said Kasumi.

"Just glad Mom have enough money for restaurant bill. Ranma stomach out for revenge that time!" joked Shampoo.

"Hey! I was hungry!" said Ranma indignantly, getting a laugh out of everyone.

They all entered the portal and vanished, leaving the Senshi behind.

Time Gate…

Sailor Pluto appeared before the two cloaked figures, who smirked at her.

"Impressive, Pluto. You managed to resist trying to kill off Ranma when she was completely helpless." Said the first figure.

"You've shown quite some self-control." Added the second. "I guess it wasn't a far stretch to trust you after all."

"I was keeping my promise." Said Sailor Pluto. "I couldn't do that after they had risked their lives to save us and the Earth."

"You see? Now you know better."

"And with that, our business is done."

"Where will you two go?" asked Sailor Pluto.

"We have to continue to observe the progress of our Chosen Five."

"They are the only ones who can save the multiverse."

"So what of this Ranma?" asked Sailor Pluto.

"Our Chosen Five will meet him and his friends later down the road."

"However, now is not the time for them to meet."

"I trust you shall learn from all this? People have the right to choose their own destiny."

"And be an example to your other versions of yourself. Bye now!"

The two cloaked figures vanished from sight, leaving Sailor Pluto alone with her thoughts.

Plane of Infinity…

The two figures appeared and looked towards each other.

"Well, another mission accomplished, bro."

"I have to say, this Ranma is quite an interesting case, huh?"

"No kidding. We've seen him in other universes as a Gundam pilot, a Weapon X experiment, a Hylian, a Green Lantern, a Tekkaman, and a werewolf." (3)

"As a Senshi as well, but never have I imagined as a Faerie with SIX souls in him."

"Kind of like us, but only with two souls."

"And we got our own bodies."

Both figures pulled off their hoods, revealing the identical faces of Ranma Saotome, but both appeared to be in their late thirties. One wore a red band in his hair and the other a blue band. (4)

"So where are our Chosen Five head for this time, Blue?"

"Hmm… the last time we saw them was that they were fighting alongside some robots, Red."

They opened a viewing portal to see them fighting alongside the Autobots against Unicron as music played.

_You've got the touch!_

_You've got the power! Yeah!_ (5)

To be continued…

Ending: (Sailor Moon style, 'Moonlight Densetsu')

Music starts as the camera zooms through the Juban district before stopping to catch Usagi, Rei, Ami, Minako, Makoto, Luna, Artemis, and Chibi-Usa walking together.

_GOMEN NE sunao ja nakute (I'm sorry I'm not straightforward)__  
__Yume no naka nara ieru (I can say it in my dreams)__  
__Shikou kairo wa SHO-TO sunzen (My thoughts are about to short-circuit) __  
__Ima sugu aitai yo (I want to see you right now)_

The group was engaged in friendly chit-chat, then see Mamoru coming from the front. Usagi rushes up to greet him before being joined by the others.

_Nakitaku naru you na moonlight (Moonlight that makes me want to cry)__  
__Denwa mo dekinai midnight (Midnight that keeps me from calling)__  
__Datte junjou doushiyou (Because I'm so innocent, what should I do?)__  
__HA-TO wa mangekyou (The heart is a kaleidoscope)_

Nearby at a coffee shop, Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna, and Hotaru sat at a table having coffee together. The Inner Senshi walk in and join them.

_Tsuki no hikari ni michibikare (Guided by the light of the moon)__  
__Nandomo meguriau (We will meet again and again)_

They began discussing the recent events and the disaster averted, then about the newcomers who had appeared at the time. They then started planning for the future, which Setsuna gave some considerable thought to.

_Seiza no matataki kazoe (I count the sparkle of constellations) __  
__Uranau koi no yukue (To fortell the future of my love)_

_Onaji kuni ni umareta no (We were born in the same land) __  
__MIRAKURU ROMANSU (Miracle romance)_

The camera zooms out away from them, then started to zoom through the streets of Nerima. It finally stops at the Saotome Complex.

_Shinjite-iru no (I believe in it)__  
__MIRAKURU ROMANSU (Miracle romance)_

A light portal opens up, and out came Ranma, Nodoka, Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa, Tecna, Layla, Shampoo, Ukyou, Mousse, Kasumi, Sasuke, Kiko, and the Pixies.

"Ah! Home sweet home!" said Stella.

"It is good to be back." Said Tecna.

End ending

Preview…

Stella: Wow, first Manhattan, now Juban. What a trip!

Musa: We finally arrive back home. Felt like forever.

Layla: This would be a good time to kick back.

Ranma: I'd like to think so, but this IS Nerima after all…

Flora: Ranma? Is that someone you know?

Ranma: Great… just great… I was wondering when he'd show up…

Bloom: Next time, on Ranma Club, 'SOS! Greatest Evil in Japan?' What IS this… thing?

Author's notes:

I'm finally done with this chapter! And just in time for the New Year! Sorry for being on hiatus for so long, but trying to write this up, not to mention tackling RL problems is hard to do. I can NEVER rush on something like this. I am also proud to say that I have a TV Tropes page on this fic. It's in my profile.

Happy New Year, everyone!

(1)Seriously, how can you NOT figure them out? All the Sailor Senshi do is change their clothes, and suddenly, no one can tell it's them despite the fact their heads and faces are completely exposed. Riiiiiiiight…

(2)How Dante handles the Death Scythe in Dante's Inferno.

(3)Some of AnimeAddiction's greatest works.

(4)Borrowed from AnimeAddiction's 'Dual Destinies' and 'Great Crossover Crisis' stories, two great reads! Thanks for allowing me to use them, AA!

(5)From the Transformers Movie.

Dragoncat – I was kinda off my rocker when I wrote that. Ah hahaha…

De Reader – I have seen it, and it's still crap. You can pretty it up all you want, but if it has to sacrifice the content of the story, it won't sell. I mean, cramming four to six episodes in ONE HOUR!

Kyuubi16 – All manga? If you mean it takes place after the manga ended, then yes. I think she should've been more careful about how she paired couples…

Pyromania – Oh, Satori deserved a hell of a lot more than a spanking.

Kajoshin – Well this was written before season 4 came out and they did say in season 3 that it was final form, so blame it on the writers of the show. Also, much of Ranma's Faerie mode is done off-page, as mentioned in the previous chapter that she went around as "Sailor Gaia". Actually, I have seen season 4 in RAI English.

Kamen Rider OOO – Of course. Also a bit inspired by Viewtiful Joe ("HENSHIN A GO+GO, BABY!").

Lv1s – Wow, ALL night? I don't know if even I can do that. You've got dedication.

Oraman Asturi – You can find them on youtube or veoh. You'll see what I mean…

Shinzochi – Making good fight scenes is hard work.

masterart –

Cast49 – Can't judge a book by its cover, or a fanfic by its summary. Heh…

PEJP – One would think so, but when you look at the PSX game, it's the SAME length. Also in the 2nd movie, their attacks took too long that they got interrupted by the snow dancers.

Preciola1213 – Yeah, I basically used all the Ranma openings and endings, well the ones that matter at least.

OBSERVER01 – Trying to put your ideas into writing is tough. Also when trying to avoid making writing paradoxes.

Ryan L. Spradling – When they get back to Magix, you'll see…

RyoTheSaiyan – Yeah they did, didn't they? Read AA's work? They are great! They're what got me started on this.

Shade the Bat – Really? I just know there's a trope for that…

Firelordeg – When it will happen…

RHatch89 – Easy there, buddy. LOL

Jerry Unipeg – Yeah, typical Ranma luck, huh?

Jimbobob5536 – And what was the name of that trope?

God of all – Try to.

Timeless Dreamer Neo –

Dumbledork – Of course they keep their usual Enchantix looks. For one thing, they're a LOT sexier than Senshi fukus!

AndrewK9000 – It took me a while to do those fights. Even more so to do it in synch with Ai no Senshi.

Snow299 – You are too kind.

El Irrespondible – Of course the NWC and Winx would win, was there a doubt? Well it's a LOUSY summary. They skipped over all the important plot devices which would cause "dub-induced plotholes". Nothing good comes from rushing. Look at Sega and the Game Gear. Nintendo took their time on making a superior color portable console and they succeeded where Sega failed.

It's time for yet another…

RAI vs. 4Shit RANT!

Tonight's scene: Season 1 episode 25, "The Ultimate Challenge"

When Bloom speaks with Daphne in the lake.

**4shit version:**

Bloom: "Daphne? Were you calling for me? You're here, aren't you? I can feel it."

Daphne: "Yes Bloom, I'm here."

Bloom: "How did you get here?"

Daphne: "You brought me Bloom."

Bloom: "What? When did I do that?"

Daphne: Come into the water, so you can see me."

Bloom: "Ok, but there's kind of a small problem with that 'cause, see, I can't really breathe underwater."

Daphne: "Close your eyes Bloom, and picture yourself below the surface, and you will be here. Believe and it will happen. It's time for you to find me Bloom. It's time for you to complete your journey. Are you ready?"

Bloom: "Yes, I'm ready."

Daphne: "Good, then come, come beneath the water. Leave the world behind and dive into yourself."

(Bloom appears in the water.)

Bloom: "Whoa. This is like when Miss Faragonda astral-projected me."

Daphne: "Do you understand now Bloom? When Miss Faragonda projected you, all she did was take you deep into yourself, not to a lake on another planet. You see, that's where I exist, Bloom: inside of you."

(Daphne appears before Bloom.)

Bloom: "This is like some kind of dream."

Daphne: "A dream and a reality, together. You're very close to finding your powers Bloom. Keep looking."

Bloom: "Huh?"

Daphne: "What do you see?"

Bloom: "I see my parents' house on Earth."

Daphne: "That is the place you went after the coven destroyed the kingdom of Sparks (DOMINO, DAMMIT!). The place I took you to to begin your journey. The place where you would grow up loved, and unharmed until the time was right. Earth was wonderful. You had parents, friends, even people who didn't understand you, all of these things helped make you who you are."

Bloom: "But who am I? Earth girl of Princess of Sparx?" (I JUST SAID IT WAS DOMINO!)

Daphne: "We are the sum of all our experiences: The friends we make, the people we love, all of these things make us who we are. Ordinary Earth girl and heir to the royal kingdom of Sparx (I SAID- oh %#% this…), That is who you are. Daughter of Mike and Vanessa and keeper of the Dragonflame, that is who you are. Who you are Bloom, that can never be taken from you. What's inside you can never be taken from you. What's in your heart: That can never be taken. Now Bloom, your journey is over. You have arrived."

Daphne disappears.

Bloom: "Daphne? Daphne? Huh? Who I am, what's inside me. What's in my heart. I am Bloom. I am a princess. I am the keeper of the Dragonfire. And no one will take that away from me."

(Bloom emerges from the lake in Winx form.)

God, so much talking…

Now the REAL version.

**Rai Version:**

(NO DIALOGUE from the time Bloom walks further into the lake, then finds herself at the lake bottom. The journey there plays a calm yet haunting music as we are shown the lake bottom. Bloom closes her eyes and finds herself underwater, then Daphne appears before her).

Bloom: "Daphne, am I dreaming?"

Daphne: "No, Bloom, you are not dreaming. Come with me, little sister. You haven't lost your powers, Bloom. Look over there!"

Bloom: "Ah... that's my parents' house... I mean my adopted parents' house..."

Daphne: "Yes, you were brought up on Earth by two caring and understanding people who loved you well enough to let you go when the time came."

Bloom: "And I let them down, same at Alfea. I didn't meet anyone's expectations. I don't belong anywhere..."

Daphne: "Bloom, you still are who you were, and your past will forever belong to you. Just like your power. No one can take that away from you."

Bloom: "So what happened to me then?"

Daphne: "Nothing that doesn't happen to us all. You had doubts. You were afraid. You came to believe that what you loved most dearly could be taken away from you. But the truth is, no one in the whole universe could ever steal your past, your dreams, or your magic powers. The Witches do not own them. They are YOURS to keep forever! Bloom, to recover your powers, look deep inside yourself."

(Daphne vanishes)

Bloom: "Daphne? Daphne! Oh! DAPHNE! ... Daphne..."

(Bloom emerges from the lake in her Faerie form)

Well, see you all next update!


	48. Author's Note Take 3

Frequent Reader here! I'm still alive, just to let you all know.

I've been bogged down with RL lately, so I haven't been able to update as much as I wanted to. That, and I'm still trying to get the ideas into wording. I'll try to get the next chapter before the end of the month.

In any case, here's a bit of a teaser to the chapter to keep you all going.

* * *

Somewhere within the crowd, Nabiki and Akane walked about.

"Kasumi would normally be seen around here." Said Nabiki as she scanned the area.

Looking about, she caught a pair of people walking with their backs towards her. One was in a kung fu outfit and sported a pigtail, the other a young lady with a flattering figure clad in blue slacks and a white tied-up blouse that bared her midriff all around. Akane noticed her sister's gaze and followed its direction. Her eyes narrowed as she recognized the distinguishable pigtail.

"What's that pervert doing here?" said Akane. Her anger reached a boiling point when she saw the girl grab Ranma's wrist to lead him somewhere. "And who is that slut with him?"

"Hey Akane! Wait!" said Nabiki as she followed Akane, who went off in pursuit of Ranma.

Akane was running on a full head of steam as she got closer to her targets. _'How dare that pervert flirt with another floozy! I always knew he was a lustful creep!' _She approached closer and…

Nabiki managed to catch up to see Akane closing in fast on Ranma and the other girl. Unlike Akane, Nabiki was more observant and noticed that the girl Ranma was with seemed familiar. _'Wait a minute… she looks almost like…'_ Her eyes widened in realization as she got closer and briefly got a glance of her side profile. She was also horrified when she saw Akane approach them and realized what she was about to do.

"Akane stop! That's-"

"RANMA NO BAKA! WHO'S THAT SLUT WITH YOU, YOU PERVERT! ?"

Akane charged at Ranma from behind with a punch aimed for his head. The pigtailed boy, however, didn't even bother to turn around as he made a gesture. Akane suddenly found herself stopped in her tracks as she felt something hold her cocked back fist. For the life of her, she was unable to move her fist forward. Unknown to her, Onyx Riven was gripping her wrist from behind.

'_What? Why can't I move! ?'_ thought Akane.

Ranma turned around to face his ex-fiancee. "Sheesh, you haven't even seen me in so long and this is how you try to greet me."

[Ranma narration]

_This is Akane, my thankfully EX-fiancee. I was forced into an arranged marriage with her neither of us wanted. Nothing but an uncute tomboy who's thick as a brick and violent as a gorilla with the charm of a warthog. Also has one of the worst male complexes I've ever seen._

[End Ranma narration]

"You jerk! What did you do to me! ?"

"Just one of the tricks I've learned."

"I always knew you were a womanizing pervert! Having another slut at your side!" Akane spat out, then directed her glare at said girl, who still had her back turned.

Nabiki caught up and stopped next to Akane. "Akane stop! That's-"

It was then that Kasumi slowly turned around, her hair tossing to fall over her right shoulder (insert sparkling panning shot and montage of shots of her body here).

Akane and Nabiki were flabbergasted that the attractive young woman in the revealing outfit was actually their older sister. Nabiki took in this new image of Kasumi, which was a startling change from her usual attires of housedresses. The middle Tendo never imagined the conservative Kasumi to ever dress in such a fashion. She had to admit that the outfit did flatter her figure as she filled it out quite nicely and she was a bit jealous about it, too. Nabiki assumed this change was due to Ranma or his Faerie girlfriends.

"K-K-Ka-Kasumi! ?" said Akane in shock.

"Hello, little sisters." Said Kasumi in a neutral tone.

"Hello, too, Nabiki." Added Ranma nonchalantly.

* * *

Thanks for sticking with me this whole time! Your support keeps me going!

Author's notes:

Darthvader2209: Probably not. I can't stand the Nick version either since all they did was a rush job.

Greenicedragon1789: RL gets in the way…

Dragoncat: Oh there will be…

JonV0: Nice to know someone following the song segments!

Ron S:

Wakko:

Tails 1:

Sonic 1:

Miss Priss: You got the un/luck of being the 666th reviewer.

Frosty Wolf: I would like to say it's the first crossover of these two, but it's not…

AndrewK9000: Nice to hear from you again. I still have other idea arcs…

Kai Hiwatari Seigaku's Phoenix: Alsome? Heh…

Raynze76: If you watch Winx Club, watch the RAI version. AVOID THE 4SHIT VERSION LIKE THE PLAGUE!

Ryan L. Spradling: Maybe…

Blackholelord: Thanks. I'm honestly surprised how popular it became actually.

Ranmaleopard: Sore wa himitsu desu!

Dannyphantom01: Was kinda on hiatus there…

Jimbobob5536: So you caught them, eh?

God of all: Good things come to those who wait…

Shinzochi: Believe me, you're not the only one who wishes to see things like this animated. I'd have to dream it.

PEJP Bengtzone V2: Well Happosai is considered that by all who know him.

Hanzo of the Salamander 2.0: Version 2.0? Hmmm…

OBSERVER01: Observe more, please!

De Reader: Oh, you'll know… heheheh…

Kamen Rider OOO: Thanks, I will.

Firelordeg: It was hard to write.

Lv1s: Nice to know of another fan of AA's works. Don't know about my work being on the same level, though. He's pumped out a lot of quality work. I'm still waiting on the conclusion of TekkaDread.

Rictor Yagami: Man, I HATE when I miss little errors like that…

Masterart: It's always going to be a surprise.

Dumbledork: Believe me, making the fights in the last chapter was hard. Couldn't have them just blaze through everything, either, especially with the one in the beginning of that chapter.

Oraman Asturi: I believe Bloom's already got something like that.

Snow299: As long as I have inspiration and fans like you spurring me on.

El Irrespondible: I'm just wishing DA didn't have a limitation as to how much text I could put in one file that I'm forced to split my chapters…

Jerry Unipeg: Yes, wanted to avoid that path.

RHatch89: Glad you think so. Just don't drool, okay?

Unknown1124: I might bring out the scythe combo again, but for the more extreme battles.

RyoTheSaiyan: I'm happy about having a TVtropes page as well. Still things to add to it.

Kyuubi16: Yeah, those kinds of things are pretty repetitive, aren't they? Too many damn karma houdinis are produced as well. Well, I'll NEVER follow that damn formula, EVER! Hmm? Haremfic authors get hate?

Wolvenstrom: Ah, so you've read them, too?


	49. SOS! Greatest Evil in Japan?

Disclaimer: Ranma ½ belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and Viz Video and Winx Club belongs to Iginio Straffi and Rai S.p.A (NOT 4Kids!). Song 'As Long As We Got Each Other' belongs to Growing Pains.

Note: this follows the Rai version of Winx as the 4Kids version butchered it too much, like with every anime it dubs.

Chapter 42: SOS! Greatest Evil in Japan?

[narrated by Ranma]

_My name is Ranma Saotome, age seventeen. I'm a martial artist and the heir to the Anything Goes Martial Arts. _

(shows Ranma doing some katas in the dojo)

_I'm also cursed to turn into a girl because of a Chinese curse._

(Ranma becomes Ranma-chan after getting splashed)

_I've stayed in Nerima for most of my life, and it was hellish. First I get roped into an arranged marriage I didn't want with an uncute tomboy, having people out for my blood, and find out I had MORE engagements no thanks to my stupid pop._

(shows scenes from the Ranma ½ series)

_My life changed forever when I reunited with Mom, then found out she's actually a Faerie from another realm, which in turn made ME half a Faerie as well. And yes, I have a Faerie form due to my curse._

(Shows Nodoka as she turns into her Enchantix mode, then Ranma-chan as she turns to her Faerie mode)

_It's crazy, I know. Still, I can use magic, too! Then my life REALLY changed when I started to have dreams of six girls and six guys. Imagine my surprise when I found out that I'm the combined souls and essences of those six Specialists._

(Shows a shot of Sky, Brandon, Helia, Riven, Timmy, and Nabu. They turn into phantoms, then combine to form a confused Ranma)

_I get transported to Magix to rediscover my past life, or rater lives. For the second time, I get reunited with the girls I saw in my dreams._

(shows Ranma looking at Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa, Tecna, and Layla)

_For a time, I've resided in Magix, attending Alfea, which made Furinkan look like a dump. Normally, I don't quite care about school, but Alfea was different. I've learned quite a lot about magic, and the faculty members are quite nice people, unlike at Furinkan. _

(shows a shot of Alfea, then scenes of Ranma taking classes, doing magic, and meeting the faculty: Faragonda, Griselda, Palladium, Avalon, Wizgiz, and Dufour)

_I've also got to meet the faculties of Red Fountain and Cloud Tower, where I acquired the weapons of the Specialists in me._

(shows shots of Red Fountain and Cloud Tower. A shot of Griffin, Ediltrude, and Zarathustra, then a shot of Saladin and Cordatorta. Saladin presents Ranma with a chest containing the lost Specialists' weapons)

_Of course, it's not without its dangers. I've gotten myself reacquainted with the Trix and Valtor, who wishes to take over the entire Magix Dimension._

(shows shots of Ranma's battles with the Trix Sisters and Valtor)

_Despite that, it's been nice in Magix. Ever since coming here, I've been getting stronger. My martial arts skill is still up there, I can use magic, use weapons that I can actually fuse, and I can even use my souls to attack!_

(a montage of Ranma fighting monsters using his Anything Goes style, then Faerie-Ranma-chan using magic, Ranma using the Specialist weapons individually and fused, and then calling out his souls for battle)

_Because of an all-out attack by Valtor and the Trix on the Magix schools, Mom and I are back in Nerima again. The Winx are also with us as they are curious about my past life here. _

(A montage of Valtor and his crystal demon army, then goes to one of Ranma and company in Nerima)

_Because of my new abilities and the girls, things turn out quite differently than the first time around. It's been a hell of a ride so far. We've taken care of some of my previous headaches, saw werecreatures, gargoyles, and another set of magical girls._

(montage of the cast taking down some of Nerima's annoyances, then shows their meeting with Felicia and Jon, then the Manhattan Clan, and the Sailor Senshi)

_In any case, I'm just glad to be back home again. Maybe now we can relax._

[end narration]

Somewhere in Kyoto…

"THERE HE GOES!"

"GET HIM!"

"I'LL POUND THAT LITTLE PERVERT FLAT!"

"YOU'RE DEAD, YOU SHRIVELLED UP TROLL!"

A mob of angry women armed with numerous objects were chasing down a midget old man with a huge green bag over his back.

"HYAHAHAHAHA! WHAT A HAUL! WHAT A HAUL! TRY AND CATCH ME, LADIES! HYAHAHAHA!"

Opening (Growing Pains style, 'As Long As We Got Each Other')

The Ranma Club title drops from above as the cast stand in front of the Saotome complex

_Show me that smile again (Oh show me that smile)_

_Don't waste another minute on your crying_

_We're nowhere near the end (Nowhere near)_

_The best is ready to begin!_

**Starring…**

**Ranma Saotome**

A montage of Ranma throughout the years plays then shows him and Zing together.

**Nodoka Saotome**

A montage of Nodoka throughout the years plays then shows her standing with her bundled katana.

_Whenever the skies are grey_

_I look into your eyes and see them shining_

_Holding you close this way (Holding you this way)_

_Is like having summer everyday!_

**Bloom Domino**

A montage of Bloom throughout the years plays then shows her sitting at her desk with Lockette.

**Stella Solaria**

A montage of Stella throughout the years plays then shows her coming out of a walk-in closet with Amore in tow.

**Flora Linphea**

A montage of Flora throughout the years plays then shows her out in the complex garden tending to the plants with Chatta watching.

_Ooooh!_

_As long as we got each other_

_We got the world spinning right in our hands!_

_Baby, you and me_

_We gotta be_

_The luckiest dreamers who never quit dreaming!_

**Musa Melody**

A montage of Musa throughout the years plays then shows her playing her sax while Tune plays a violin.

**Tecna Zenith**

A montage of Tecna throughout the years plays then shows her playing a video game against Digit.

**Layla Andros**

A montage of Layla throughout the years plays then shows her falling to the floor doing the splits before looking at the sleeping Piff.

**Kasumi Tendo**

A montage of Kasumi throughout the years plays then shows her preparing the meals

_As long as we keep on giving_

_We can take anything that comes our way_

_Baby rain or shine_

_All the time_

_We got each other, sharing the laughter and love!_

**Shampoo**

A montage of Shampoo throughout the years plays then shows her on her bike with a take-out box coming to a stop.

**Ukyou Kuonji**

A montage of Ukyou throughout the years plays then shows her flipping some okonomiyaki on her special grill

**Mousse**

A montage of Mousse throughout the years plays then shows him juggling several weapons that vanish within his sleeves before ending by popping out a flower bouquet from each sleeve.

**Sasuke Saragakure**

A montage of Sasuke throughout the years plays then shows him sweeping the front yard before jumping away.

_Sharing the laughter and love!_

The entire cast then leaves to go back inside the complex. Ranma's the last to leave as he gives a wave. The Phantom Specialists appear briefly before following him back in.

End opening

Saotome dojo…

Ranma was doing his usual katas. Every now and then, a soul would pop out and mimic his actions.

[Ranma narration]

_Here I am in my usual morning workout. Although I'm a Faerie hybrid, I can never let my martial arts skill go rusty. My souls need a workout, too. They are Platinum Sky, Diamond Brandon, Gold Helia, Onyx Riven, Silver Timmy, and Amethyst Nabu._

(Each soul emerges to do a kata as their names get called. They all appear on either side of Ranma and mimic his kata.)

_I am them, and they are me. With them, I've basically become a one-man army as they can do what I do. They also can't be seen by people with no ties to magic, so should they do something that affects the surroundings, it looks like telekinesis or something to the common eye. _

(Shows a chibi-drawing of Ranma standing by as Platinum Sky is swinging his sword at a target, then shows the scene again but without Platinum Sky so it looks like the sword is moving on its own. It then shows another drawing of Ranma stading by as Diamond Brandon shatters a rock with a kick, then shows it again without Diamond Brandon so it liked the rock just shattered on its own. They are captioned "magical viewpoint" and "normal viewpoint" respectively.)

[end narration]

The Specialist souls merge back into Ranma as Bloom walks in.

"Oh there you are, Ranma. Figures you'd be in here." Said Bloom as she leaned against the doorframe.

"Morning, Bloom. Just doing my usual routine." Said Ranma as he relaxed his stance. "Can't let myself slip, you know."

"I highly doubt your skill is in danger of 'slipping' considering what happened in the past few days."

Ranma had to admit she had a point. Their trip through Manhattan and Juban had pushed their fighting ability to their limit considering the opponents they had to face. "Well, can't be too careful, you know?"

"I suppose. Well come on, breakfast is ready."

"Great! I'm starving!"

Dining room…

Ranma and Bloom enter to find everyone else at the table, which was turned large enough to accommodate a large number of people.

"Good morning, Ranma. Had a pleasant workout?" asked Nodoka.

"Yeah, and it made me work up an appetite!" replied Ranma as he and Bloom sat down.

"Growing guy, aren't ya?" joked Stella.

[Ranma narration]

(Goes to Nodoka as she and Kasumi finished setting up the table.)

_This is my mom, Nodoka Saotome. Because of a stupid so-called "honor promise" made by my stupid pop, I was separated from her for sixteen years. We're now catching up on lost times. Imagine my surprise when I found out she's actually a Faerie from another dimension called Magix! She took me to Alfea to help me get a new start on life, which was the best decision I ever made. From what I hear, Mom's a pretty powerful Faerie in her own right, and a proficient user of a katana._

(Kasumi finishes setting up and sits down.)

_Kasumi, the eldest of the Tendo sisters. Unlike the other two, Kasumi was actually kind to me and treated me like a human being. She's like the older sister I never had. She used to reside in the Tendo Dojo with her family and Pop, acting as the place's main caretaker. Apparently, due to some circumstances, Kasumi looked back on her life which caused her to get a new start on life, hence her staying with us. I think she's gonna be all right now._

(Shows Bloom as she gets her helping of bacon and eggs. Nearby, Kiko was munching on some lettuce and carrots.)

_This is Bloom. Like me, she thought she was just another Earthling, but found out that she's actually a Faerie herself. Not just a Faerie, but also the princess of a lost kingdom called Domino. This fiery redhead also commands the power of the Dragon's Flame. She also owns a pet rabbit named Kiko, and bonded to Lockette. Bloom's element is fire._

(Next shows Stella as she eats.)

_This blonde beauty is Stella, the Faerie of the Sun and the Moon. She's a princess hailing from the kingdom of Solaria. Stella was the one who show Bloom the truth of her origins as a Faerie and brought her to Alfea. She's really into fashions and is bonded to Amore. Stella's element is light._

(Flora is seen eating her breakfast daintily.)

_This is Flora, the Faerie of Nature hailing from Linphea. She's a demure, kind-hearted girl who just loves plant-life. Her demeanor is very attractive to the point you can't help but melt in her presence. She is bonded to Chatta, which is weird as they seem to both be opposites. Flora's element is earth and plants._

(Musa spreads jam on her toast before munching on it.)

_Musa is the Faerie of Music, coming from Melody. She's really into all sorts of music and is a bit of a tomboy, but unlike another tomboy who shall remain nameless, she's cute and feminine, too. For another case of opposites, she's bonded to Tune, who's as prim and proper as they can get. Musa's element is sound waves._

(Tecna eats her bacon as she reads a textbook.)

_Tecna is the Faerie of Technology from Zenith. As her name suggests, she's got a thing for anything mechanical and tech-y. She's quite good at video games, too. Would you believe she's also a half android? Even I couldn't believe it myself. She's bonded to Digit, who happens to be a great match for her. Tecna's element is tech and electricity._

(Layla was eating a bowl of cereal then takes a sip of her milk.)

_Then there's Layla, the Faerie of Morphix from Andros and the final member of the Winx. She's independent, active, and very athletic. Water sports are her specialty most of all. Could say she's Stella's complete opposite. She's bonded to Piff. Layla's element is water._

(Pans over to Shampoo, Ukyou, Mousse, and Sasuke.)

_They are the latest additions. Used to be fighting fiancées and enemies, but now part of the family along with Kasumi thanks to Mom and the Winx Club. _

(Shampoo, Ukyou, and Mousse were eating their breakfast at steady paces. Sasuke was still a bit unused to actually having moderate portions of food but was urged to eat since there was plenty for everyone.)

_Shampoo is of the Chinese Amazons. Her speech is a bit broken, but that's just one of her perks. Turns out Faeries helped out the Joketsuzoku against the Musk centuries ago and are officially Amazons. Therefore, Shampoo was adopted into the family. She's cursed to turn into a cat. Thank goodness my Neko Ken was cured…_

_Ukyou is an old childhood friend of mine. She was cheated out of her livelihood because of my Pop and lived as a boy most her life, but after some time and acceptance of a few things, we made peace and she embraced her feminity again. To make up for her loss, Mom adopted her into the family as well. She's also recently cursed to turn into a vixen._

_Mousse, like, Shampoo, is also part of the Joketsuzoku. Used to think of me as a threat for Shampoo's love, but literally saw the light, thanks to Stella curing his near-sightedness. For that, he owes a debt to the Winx. Amore seemed to have had a bit of word with him as well. He's cursed to turn into a duck._

_Sasuke was the unfortunate manservant of the Kuno family. Flora took pity on him and invited him to our home where he was treated better, unlike at the Kuno home where, like Kasumi, was treated like a slave but in a more extreme manner. Now that I think about it, for a supposed rich family, they only got Sasuke? Guess other people were too smart to work as servants under them…_

[End narration]

"Oh Mistress Saotome and Mistress Kasumi! Once again you've outdone yourselves!" said Sasuke.

"You flatter us, Sasuke." Said Nodoka.

"Shampoo really like this Western-style food!" said Shampoo.

"Yeah, we don't usually get this kind of stuff here in Japan." Said Ukyou.

"Well, it's handy to have dimensional spells, you know." Said Nodoka, earning a laugh from everyone.

Kasumi ate her breakfast and began to wonder once again how her wayward family was faring in the food department.

Tendo Dojo…

The current inhabitants were reduced to eating from small cups of instant noodles as Akane had once again wasted a good portion of their valuable foodstuffs on idiotic attempts at cooking. Her latest meal was blackened husks (was supposed to be rice and broiled fish) that caused the eater to suffer cold spells, which was odd since it came from burnt food. That was why everyone was draped in blankets as they ate their cup noodles.

'_Kasumi is gone, our food supply is dwindling along with our budget… I swear… can our situation possibly get any worse…?'_ thought Nabiki.

"SWEETO!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!"

Akane removed her blanket to reveal a shriveled up gnome clamped to her chest.

"Been a while since I've done this! Hahahahaha!"

Genma and Soun cringed.

"M-M-MASTER!"

"GET OFF OF ME, YOU LITTLE TROLL!" shouted Akane as she brought down a fist upon Happosai, but she hit empty air. The perverted founder of the Anything Goes Martial Arts was suddenly on the other side of the table, helping himself to a cup of instant noodles.

Nabiki felt a bit uncomfortable that Happosai was seated next to her. _'I stand corrected…'_

"Uh… M-M-Master… uh… how was your trip…?" asked Soun.

"Oh it was a blast! I've had so much fun, and got me some souvenirs for myself!" replied Happosai as he patted his huge sack of women's undergarments next to him. "Still, it's great to be home!"

"This is NOT your home, you little pervert!" shouted Akane, still angry about the stealth grope she got.

"Oh details details." Happosai waved her off, angering her more. He then looked around and noticed something. "By the way, I don't see Ranma or Kasumi around."

Genma looked nervous, Soun and Nabiki looked sad, and Akane just looked angry.

"Something you want to tell me?" asked Happosai after noticing the mood.

"They're both gone…" said Soun sadly.

"Huh?"

"That pervert left with his whore group and they took Kasumi with them!" said Akane.

"SHUT UP, AKANE!" shouted Nabiki, surprising Akane. She turned back to Happosai. "What she meant was that they both left the family."

"I just don't understand why! They both had it good here, right?" reasoned Genma, earning a snort from Nabiki. She couldn't believe how in denial he was as Akane.

"WHHHAAAAAAAAATTTT! ? YOU LOST BOTH RANMA AND KASUMI! ?" shouted Happosai.

Soun and Genma both cringed at Happosai's outburst.

"N-now j-j-just calm down, Master…!" said Soun in a shaky tone.

"How can I calm down! ? You've lost both my heir and the cook! The fate of the Anything Goes and my stomach are at stake! Even worse, I can't nuzzle into their bosoms!" shouted Happosai.

"Don't worry, Master. I'm sure they'll come around and return again, and everything will go back to the way things were…" Genma said, trying to reassure Happosai.

"BULL! As if YOUR assurance is worth dirt! You two have blundered big time!" Happosai cut in as he stood up and advanced slowly on the two martial artists with battle aura blazing. "And I DON'T appreciate failures…"

"No Master! Please! Have mercy!" pleaded the two men.

A short but violent scene later…

Happosai sat on the porch smoking his pipe. On the yard were the bruised and bloody forms of Soun and Genma, having been subjected to a thorough beatdown. Both men moaned in pain and it was apparent it would be a while until they recover. Nabiki and Akane were a bit disturbed at the brutality.

"Once again, it seems it falls to me to save the future of the Anything Goes, since I can't depend on either of you to do the job right." Said Happosai as he glared at the two pathetic men he had put through the wringer, who only moaned in response. He then turned his attention towards Nabiki and Akane. "Now then, where are Kasumi and Ranma now?"

"It's been a few weeks, but we haven't heard anything about them." Replied Nabiki. Of course, she and the rest of the dojo inhabitants were unaware of the trips Ranma and his family took. School was pretty humdrum without him or the Winx around. Kuno was still trying to woo Akane, which would predictably get him sent to the nurse's office each and every time. A majority of the male student body were feeling depressed at the Winx's absence, which only infuriated Akane notably because she was largely ignored despite that.

"That so? Well, I can find them. Then I can nuzzle that wonderful bosom again! Hahaha! Well in the meantime, I'm off for a little exercise." said Happosai before bounding off.

"Hey wait!" said Nabiki, but he was already long gone.

"Hmph… about time that old pervert is gone." Said Akane.

Nabiki got worried. It was one thing for Happosai to try and grope Ranma-chan, but it was another should he try to do the same with Kasumi. With that thought in mind, she headed out.

"Nabiki? Where are you going?" asked Akane.

"To find Kasumi before Happosai does." Replied Nabiki.

Akane was surprised at the answer as she watched her older sister leave. After a moment, she soon followed after.

Shopping district…

"It's quite generous of you to accompany me, Ranma." Said Kasumi as she and Ranma were walking through the crowds.

"Well, I just wanted to help. Feels like it's been long overdue anyway." Said Ranma.

"Not at all. Your new friends had helped me in a big way."

"Even so, I just want to. That, and I wanted to make sure no one tries anything funny with you."

Kasumi blushed a bit. Because of her new outfit from Stella, she had turned more than a few heads of the male crowds, some of which were even spoken for, much to their girlfriends' chagrin. It really did bring out the beauty in her.

Somewhere within the crowd, Nabiki and Akane walked about.

"Kasumi would normally be seen around here." Said Nabiki as she scanned the area.

Looking about, she caught a pair of people walking with their backs towards her. One was in a kung fu outfit and sported a pigtail, the other a young lady with a flattering figure clad in blue slacks and a white tied-up blouse that bared her midriff all around. Akane noticed her sister's gaze and followed its direction. Her eyes narrowed as she recognized the distinguishable pigtail.

"What's that pervert doing here?" said Akane. Her anger reached a boiling point when she saw the girl grab Ranma's wrist to lead him somewhere. "And who is that slut with him?"

"Hey Akane! Wait!" said Nabiki as she followed Akane, who went off in pursuit of Ranma.

Akane was running on a full head of steam as she got closer to her targets. _'How dare that pervert flirt with another floozy! I always knew he was a lustful creep!' _She approached closer and…

Nabiki managed to catch up to see Akane closing in fast on Ranma and the other girl. Unlike Akane, Nabiki was more observant and noticed that the girl Ranma was with seemed familiar. _'Wait a minute… she looks almost like…'_ Her eyes widened in realization as she got closer and briefly got a glance of her side profile. She was also horrified when she saw Akane approach them and realized what she was about to do.

"Akane stop! That's-"

"RANMA NO BAKA! WHO'S THAT SLUT WITH YOU, YOU PERVERT! ?"

Akane charged at Ranma from behind with a punch aimed for his head. The pigtailed boy, however, didn't even bother to turn around as he made a gesture. Akane suddenly found herself stopped in her tracks as she felt something hold her cocked back fist. For the life of her, she was unable to move her fist forward. Unknown to her, Onyx Riven was gripping her wrist from behind.

'_What? Why can't I move! ?'_ thought Akane.

Ranma turned around to face his ex-fiancee. "Sheesh, you haven't even seen me in so long and this is how you try to greet me."

[Ranma narration]

_This is Akane, my thankfully EX-fiancee. I was forced into an arranged marriage with her neither of us wanted. Nothing but an uncute tomboy who's thick as a brick and violent as a gorilla with the charm of a warthog. Also has one of the worst male complexes I've ever seen._

[End Ranma narration]

"You jerk! What did you do to me! ?"

"Just one of the tricks I've learned."

"I always knew you were a womanizing pervert! Having another slut at your side!" Akane spat out, then directed her glare at said girl, who still had her back turned.

Nabiki caught up and stopped next to Akane. "Akane stop! That's-"

It was then that Kasumi slowly turned around, her hair tossing to fall over her right shoulder (insert sparkling panning shot and montage of shots of her body here).

Akane and Nabiki were flabbergasted that the attractive young woman in the revealing outfit was actually their older sister. Nabiki took in this new image of Kasumi, which was a startling change from her usual attires of housedresses. The middle Tendo never imagined the conservative Kasumi to ever dress in such a fashion. She had to admit that the outfit did flatter her figure as she filled it out quite nicely and she was a bit jealous about it, too. Nabiki assumed this change was due to Ranma or his Faerie girlfriends.

"K-K-Ka-Kasumi! ?" said Akane in shock.

"Hello, little sisters." Said Kasumi in a neutral tone.

"Hello, too, Nabiki." Added Ranma nonchalantly.

[Ranma narration]

_This is Nabiki, the middle sister of Kasumi and Akane. She only views me as a source of income with more than questionable financial practices. Heard she once had the entire school under her thumb, until Tecna and I rectified that problem. You have to be careful around her or she'll bleed you dry of your savings._

[End Ranma narration]

"That… that was… I… but… just what are you wearing?" stuttered Akane.

"Oh this? I just thought a change was in order, that's all." Kasumi replied simply. She then said in a neutral tone, "So, you think I'm a slut, too, Akane?"

"N-no! Of course not! I-I didn't even know it was you!" replied Akane.

"But the fact remains that you thought I was one when you didn't even recognize me. Is that it? Any girl who isn't you with Ranma, even if asking something trivial as the time, is automatically a slut? Does that include Nabiki as well? All simply because of how I was dressed? I also recalled you called Ranma's mother a slut when you didn't recognize her."

Akane winced at that little fact. "W-wait Kasumi! G-give me a chance to explain!"

"What's to explain? It's quite obvious you consider any girl a slut aside from yourself. You, who sleeps with a Jusenkyo-cursed boy every night, despite the fact that you're supposed to be engaged to another. If that isn't your definition of a woman with loose morals, then you are completely deluded!"

The youngest Tendo realized what Kasumi was referring to. "B-but… but that's different! I thought I was sleeping with what I believed was my pet!"

"Which he took advantage of right under your nose. And you dare to call Ranma a pervert? He was trying to protect you from whatever he may have tried, but all you did was hit him, thinking he was bullying your pet. Worse, you've tried to pin the blame on him when you finally found out Ryoga's curse. Either admit your own stupidity and ignorance, or continue to live in that dream world of yours and dig that hole even deeper. Open your eyes, Akane, you've done nothing but bulldoze ahead in life without facing any of the consequences for your actions. Well now you don't have Ranma or me to act as a safety net."

Akane was just unable to wrap her head around it. She couldn't believe that her dear elder sister would turn on her like that, nor wear something so skimpy and definitely not willingly. _'No way! There's just no way Kasumi would dress like that! There's no way she would act like this! It isn't like her at all!'_ The short-tempered girl turned to glare at Ranma again. "You! You turned Kasumi against me! She was never like this before you and your whores came along! You forced her into this getup, didn't you! ? Or one of your whores did! You per-"

SLAP!

Akane held her stinging cheek and looked in shock at who slapped her. Ranma and Kasumi raised their eyebrows.

"N-Nabiki…?"

"Akane, for the love of Kami-sama, just. SHUT. UP." Said Nabiki in a cold tone.

Akane couldn't believe what Nabiki just did. "W-why did you-"

"WHAT DID I JUST SAY! ? I'LL do the talking here, understand! ?" Nabiki commanded. She really didn't need more of her little sister's bratty outbursts to make things worse than they already are. When it looked like she was about to protest, Onyx Riven clamped a hand over the girl's mouth, silencing her. Nabiki didn't know what was keeping Akane muffled, but didn't care. She stepped forward to address Ranma and Kasumi. "Hey there… it's been a while, you know…"

"Yes it has." Said Kasumi.

"You both are looking good."

"Thanks. And for the record, I CHOSE to wear this." Kasumi gave a glare to Akane for emphasis, making her cringe. "And that's what it's all about. Ranma and I have made our OWN choices. He chose NOT to follow that pledge to unite the Anything Goes while I chose NOT to be the family housekeeper all my life! I was given my own life and I CHOOSE to live it! It's time for you and father to start cleaning up your own messes! I'm not doing it anymore! With that said, do not bother to try and convince me to come back again."

Kasumi turns to pull Ranma with her.

"Please… wait." Said Nabiki.

Ranma and Kasumi stopped to look back at Nabiki again.

"What is it now, Nabiki?" asked Kasumi.

"You're right. I'm in no position to ask that of you, but I didn't come here for that. I know you are adamant in your choice, and I admit we didn't help in offering you any back home." Said Nabiki solemnly.

Ranma looked at the mercenary Tendo's downcast face as she said that, but held his guard. He hadn't forgotten the time she played with his feelings by faking to be his new fiancée back then. "So then what is it?"

Nabiki looked up again. "I just thought I should warn you guys. Happosai is back, and he's not too happy you both are no longer at the dojo."

Ranma's eyes narrowed at the ancient pervert's name. "The old freak, huh? Why tell us, though?"

"I'm only concerned for my sister. Is that so wrong?" said Nabiki. "And before you ask, I'm not even going to charge you for this info."

At that statement, Ranma was a bit surprised. So was she concerned for Kasumi's well-being? Perhaps there's a spark of humanity in her after all.

"Well, Nabiki, I appreciate the concern, but I don't think Happosai will be much of a problem. Thank you regardless." Said Kasumi.

She soon leaves and disappears into the crowd with Ranma in tow. After they left, the force binding and silencing Akane had vanished, as Onyx Riven had been called back.

"Nabiki! How can you just let them leave?" asked Akane.

"I've done what I came to do." Replied Nabiki.

"But, but Kasumi is right there! We should take her back home where her family is! I'm sure she misses us terribly!"

"Quit deluding yourself, Akane. You saw for yourself. Kasumi looked happier than she's been in her whole life. Just who are we to disrupt that?"

"I'm telling you, Ranma and his whores made her like that! They did something to her-"

"Do what, Akane? Make her happy? Make her see what she's been missing her whole life? Oh yeah, I can see the villainy in that."

"B-b-but-"

"Give it a rest. We're going now."

Nabiki led a struggling Akane away into the crowds as she thinks of her older sister.

'_Please just be careful…'_

At a coffee shop…

Ranma and Kasumi sat at a booth in a coffee shop after their encounter with the two younger Tendo sisters.

"You all right, Kasumi?" asked Ranma as he sipped his mocha latte. He had to admit the drink was tasty.

"I am, Ranma. You needn't concern yourself with me." Replied Kasumi as she held her coffee. "I'm more worried for you, though. If what Nabiki says is true, Grandfather Happosai will target you."

"Hmph. I've handled the old freak before. I can definitely deal with him now."

"That may be true, Ranma, but can the others?"

Ranma glowered at the thought of Happosai getting his perverted hands on the Winx. Unknown to Kasumi, the Specialist souls above him also had angered expressions at the thought. "I WON'T let that happen… not if I have anything to say about it…"

Meanwhile…

"DIE YOU LITTLE PERVERT!"

"HOW DARE YOU COME AROUND HERE AGAIN!"

"WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU, YOU'RE DEAD!"

"I'LL SKIN YOU ALIVE AND TURN YOU INTO A RUG!"

Happosai was having the time of his life. It had been a while since he did this in Nerima. He was just doing his 'daily workout', which consisted of nothing but stealing womens' undergarments. Happosai was merely warming up for his eventual meeting with his heir.

Next day…

Ranma and the Winx were on their way to school. The Nerima martial artist couldn't help but worry about the news of Happosai being around. The thought of the ancient pervert angered Ranma as he remembered the grief Happosai caused him.

"You all right, Ranma?" asked Bloom.

Ranma was brought out of his thoughts from the redhead's voice. "Oh, Bloom. To be truthful, I can't help but feel troubled."

"You refer to the time you and Kasumi went out, yes?" Tecna queried.

"On the mark, Tecna."

"Well it can't be that bad." Said Musa.

The group had arrived on the front grounds of Furinkan High. Since coming back, the boys had flocked around the Winx bombarding them with questions as to where they've been. They simply replied that they had been on a 'business trip'.

From the window of the school, Nabiki watched them as they walked through the yard. From the window next to hers, Akane looked out and glared at the group.

"Look at them, just lapping up all the attention they're getting…" muttered Akane.

Nabiki doesn't pay her any attention as she still thought back to when they encountered Ranma and Kasumi beforehand.

It was then that several female screams were heard.

"HYAHAHAHAHA! Miss me, ladies?"

Several skirts were flipped up, causing the girls to push them back down. The more unfortunate ones were treated to flash gropes from a perverted blur.

Ranma and crew looked forward to see a blur wrecking havoc within a crowd of schoolgirls.

"What's happening over there?" asked Stella.

Ranma's eyes narrowed at the blur. He knew one person capable of such a feat.

"The old freak…"

"Are you referring to that small old man you spoke of earlier?" asked Flora.

"The very same. Keep you guard up, girls. Who knows what he'll try to do to you."

The commotion was what stood between Ranma's group and the school entrance. More schoolgirls got harassed as the Alfea students got closer.

"GET OFF OF ME YOU LECHER!"

Happosai easily dodged the latest girl's attempt to hit him off herself and landed away, proud of himself.

"Heheh, too slow, my dear! Oh what fun! How I enjoy these little exercises of mine!" said Happosai. He sensed a spike of ki as well as something else in nature nearby. It was then that he spotted Ranma and the Winx Club. "Well well well, if it isn't my wayward pupil!"

[Ranma narration]

_This old freak is Happosai. He may not look it, but he's the founder of the Anything Goes School of Martial Arts and a pretty good martial artist despite his size. However, he's also nothing more than a shameless pervert who'd do anything to have his way with any attractive woman he comes also the master of my idiot pop and his whiny friend._

[End Ranma narration]

"I'm no pupil of yours, old freak!" said Ranma.

Happosai ignored him as he then focused on the six Faeries behind him. Typically, he was easily hooked. "HOTCHA! They're even more lovely than described! COME TO HAPPI!"

Happosai launched himself like a human missile towards the closest girl, who happened to be Bloom. From the school windows, Nabiki looked surprised while Akane smirked. Having Happosai focused on the Winx would give her peace from the ancient pervert, not to mention having those gaijins suffer as a bonus.

The Winx were perturbed at the sight of the shriveled up gnome of a human and nearly paniced when he launched himself with intent of a grope. Ranma, however, won't stand for it, and neither will his souls.

"PLATINUM SKY!"

In a flash, Happosai's face was introduced to Platinum Sky's foot, and was instantly roundhouse kicked away, slamming into the building.

The surrounding students looked stunned. From their viewpoint, Happosai just got slammed back by some invisible force as Ranma didn't even lay a hand on him. From the windows, Nabiki's eyebrow rose and Akane looked stunned.

'_Hmm… just like what happened in that figure-skating match. Some kind of telekinesis?'_

"How did that happen?" wondered Akane out loud.

Happosai slid off the wall and crashed to the ground. Picking himself up, he glared at Ranma who gave a glare of his own.

"Don't even TRY it, you old freak!" said Ranma.

'_Impossible! I could almost swear I saw a ghost of some sort come out of him…'_ thought Happosai. "How dare you strike out at your own master!"

"Technically, I never laid a hand on you, freak."

"IRRELEVENT! To properly apologize, I'll just help myself to those lovely gaijins over there! HOTCHA!"

Happosai charges again. Musa makes a gesture with her hand that caused a concentrated sound wave to erupt upwards under where Happosai was, sending him soaring into the sky.

"Brrr… what a creepy old man…" said Musa.

"Believe me, Musa, he's a lot more than just creepy." Said Ranma. "I doubt that's the last we'll see of him today. Keep your guards up, girls."

They enter the school after having sent the ancient pervert flying.

Throughout the school day, the Alfea students had some encounters with Happosai. Still, it was nothing they couldn't handle.

In the computer club, Tecna was typing away at her keyboard on a program she was putting together. Happosai emerged from the window and shot towards her for a grope. He was stopped, however, when he ran into a pyramid-shaped force field Tecna made around herself, which also electrocuted him with several thousand volts before being shot out the window again.

Flora was tending to the garden of the botany club when Happosai creeped up from behind some plants spying on her. Her back turned, Happosai dove in for the kill, but then suddenly blinded. From behind him, something that looked like a big evolved venus flytrap clamped its maw over Happosai's head, causing him to struggle to break free. It then gobbled him up whole as the midget fought in vain to get out. Flora continued her business as if nothing happened. The plant spat him back out covered in slime some time later after Flora left.

Musa was on the rooftop playing her sax. Happosai snuck up to see her distracted from her playing. Seeing an opportunity, he charged. Suddenly, Musa turned towards his direction and blasted out a HIGH note from her sax, which sent out a solid sound wave slamming into the pervert. His eyes and lips rattled from the direct sound wave and was sent flying again, but from the top of the school. He made a painful crash-landing in the school's dumpster.

During the break period, Stella was lying down to bathe in the sun's rays, her favorite pastime. This also did more than turn a few heads of the males nearby. It was then that Happosai leapt from a nearby tree and fell towards Stella's lying form, using gravity to his advantage for a grope on that lovely bosom of hers. He was soon denied when Stella's body was enveloped in a corona of light which shot into a light column directly at him. Happosai was soon a distant dot in the sky. The Light Faerie turned over as if nothing happened.

Layla was swimming a few laps in the pool in the swim club as the other members look on. She reaches the side to pull herself out. That was when Happosai dove in to grope her as he couldn't resist the sight of her wet bikini-clad body. A hand of water then shot out from the pool and snatched Happosai out of the air and pulled him under. As Layla calmly got out of the pool, Happosai was held underwater who fought to get some air. The water hand then surfaced with Happosai clutched in it and repeatedly slammed him on the poolside before throwing him out.

Bloom was out leaving her class to get to her next one. Around the corner, Happosai waited for the redhead to pass by. Once she rounded the corner, Happosai jumped for a grope. Unfortunately for him, Bloom had already sensed where he was hiding due to seeing his lust-hungry aura plotting behind the corner. The old man jumped straight into a flaming orb Bloom produced in front of him, trapping him within and burning him, causing him to scream out in pain. Once Bloom was gone, the flame orb shot out the window and crashed to bits on the ground, releashing a flaming Happosai who ran around frantically to try and put himself out.

Still, Happosai didn't take the hint. Near the day's end, he spotted Ranma near the baseball diamond. The old man grinned as he prepared a bucket of water. Ranma walked under a tree when he suddenly gets splashed from above, activating his curse. Happosai jumped down in front of her.

"Ha! Still sloppy as ever, Ranma!" laughed Happosai. He stopped to notice Ranma-chan's current attire and was instantly enamored. The jeans were tight enough to emphasize her luscious curves, and beneath her short denim jacket was a flame-printed bikini bra that barely held her breasts in check. It was even better than trying to get her to wear those lingerie bras he's stolen. "HOTCHA! Now that's more like it! It's nice you're finally embracing your feminine side! Now come to Happi!"

Happosai shot himself towards Ranma-chan, specifically towards her chest. He wanted to nuzzle himself within those lovely mounds again. He makes contact, but gets a look of confusion. He couldn't feel those soft, fleshy orbs he longed to grope, but rather hardness. Opening his eyes, he noticed that Ranma-chan's breasts were no longer there, clad in the red kung fu top. He looked up to see a now MALE Ranma glaring down at him.

'_What! ? How did he turn back? I didn't see him use hot water!'_

Unknown to him, Ranma used his powers to instantaneously turn back male before Happosai could make contact.

"Sorry to disappoint you, you old freak!" said Ranma.

Before Happosai could react, he was suddenly plucked off from behind by Diamond Brandon, who then turns around and punts him high into the sky.

At the end of the day, Ranma and the Winx were walking back home on their usual route. It was then Ranma's danger sense went off.

"Girls, get back…" Ranma motioned to the Winx.

Dropping thirty feet ahead of them was the perverted founder of the Anything Goes School.

"Ranma! You've disrespected me for too long!" said Happosai.

"That's 'cause you've got nothing for me to respect, ya old freak!" retorted Ranma.

"SILENCE! It seems you need some discipline! After I take care of you here, I'll drag you back and discipline you more! And don't worry about those lovelies behind you, I'll make sure to take GOOD care of them!"

The Faeries get looks of disgust on their faces at the proclamation.

"And I told you before, don't even try it, freak!" shouted Ranma.

"Take this! HAPPO DAIKARIN! (HAPPO FIRE BURST!)"

Happosai uses the so-called "Anything Goes Ultimate Technique", which was nothing but throwing a home-made fuse bomb. Ranma sighs and calls out a soul. In a flash, Platinum Sky swiped his sword, slicing off the lit fuse before it could reach the core, rendering the bomb useless. Ranma catches the now harmless bomb, much to the shock of Happosai.

"Here you go."

Ranma then casually tossed the bomb back to Happosai, who reflexively caught it and looked at it in confusion. That never happened before.

"Oh Bloom?"

Bloom understood Ranma's gesture and sends off a pyro laser at the bomb's now shortened fuse, relighting it. Happosai's eyes widened at the sudden ignition and before he could react, the bomb explodes, sending him flying off into the sky. (1)

"I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS RANMAAAAAAAAAA!"

Saotome Complex…

The inhabitants were gathered to eat as they look out the open yard.

"Looks like things are back to the usual again." Said Ranma.

"True, but it's still home, isn't it?" said Flora.

"Yeah, considering our unexpected trips, it almost felt like forever since being back here." Said Layla.

"I have to say, the midget is a new one on me." Said Stella.

"Yeah. I wouldn't left my guard down for even a second around him, girls. He always targets beautiful ladies, so that goes especially for you all." Said Ranma.

"Oh Ranma! How nice of you to think of us that way! You flatter us!" said Stella playfully, earning a blush from the pigtailed boy.

"Now now, let's not all tease my son here too much. Eat up." Said Nodoka.

Ranma was glad for the save from his mother and continued to eat. Along with everyone else.

[Ranma Narration]

_Yeah, this is life in Nerima. Before, it was nothing but hell, but after going to Magix, attending Alfea, and meeting Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa, Tecna, and Layla, things have changed for the better. I couldn't have it any other way._

[End Ranma narration]

To be continued…

Ending

(credits roll as the scene plays)

Tendo Dojo…

Genma and Soun were sitting at the porch overlooking the yard while Akane was lifting weights nearby.

"Hmm… I wonder where the master is at?" wondered Soun.

"He's probably still having his fun at the school." Mused Genma. "I'm sure if anyone can get the boy back here, it's him."

"You're right. We should have more faith in the master."

The both of them may hate the little dwarf, but they couldn't scoff at his martial arts skill.

It was then that everyone stopped what they were doing and looked up to see a screaming form come crashing down onto the yard with a heavy impact.

"What was that! ?" said Akane as she and the two fathers rushed up to the crater in the ground. In the center was a beaten and bruised Happosai.

"It's the master!" said Genma.

"Did the boy really do this?" wondered Soun.

It was then that the three heard an ominous hissing sound. Looking down, their eyes widened as they saw five of Happosai's spare bombs he's hidden on himself roll out, and IGNITED. The previous explosion he suffered from before had also lit up Happosai's remaining bombs on his person. Since the fuses were long, it was delayed, but now they were dangerously short from the time it took for him to crash-land.

"OH SH-"

KABOOM!

KABOOM!

KABOOM!

KABOOM!

KABOOM!

The yard was littered with destruction from the massive continuous explosions. Once the dust and smoke cleared, the yard looked like a war hit it. Craters were everywhere, holes littered the surrounding walls, and bits of the porch were stabbed through with fallen wooden beams. Happosai was now more on the crispy side as he laid in the crater. Genma, Soun, and Akane were sprawled out all over the yard, also a bit on the crispy side.

Nabiki came down the stairs after hearing the explosions from her room and saw the damage. She shook her head and quietly went back up to her room.

End ending

Preview…

Stella: Wow! Check it out, Ranma!

Musa: It seems the drama club is organizing a school play.

Bloom: Really? What's the story?

Tecna: From the synopsis, it looks to be a love story.

Ranma: Oh man, not this again…

Flora: My, you want us to take part? I don't know…

Layla: Oh, I just feel so nervous about the whole thing.

Ranma: Next time, on Ranma Club, 'Action! I Give My All for the Stage!'. So wait, who's playing the lead here?

Author's notes:

FINALLY! After a 6 month hiatus, I've finally cranked out the latest installment of Ranma Club! Thanks to all my faithful reviewers who've stuck with me this whole time.

(1)Inspired from a scene in AA's "Cat Fist Fury" story.

Guest: Glad you think so.

Omnimon: and it has been fun. Harry Potter reference? And if the Senshi identity thing is true, then why in the DC universe hasn't people noticed that Clark Kent and Superman are the same person? Superman doesn't wear a mask and Clark only wears glasses.

Lance Steele: Goes to show you can't judge it by the crossing. Also, you should give Jojo's Bizarre Adventure a read.

El Irrespondible: Yeah, I'm aware. Also, didn't expect that, did you Holy Cow?

CookieGirl28: I'm trying not to.

AndrewK9000: If it were only that simple…

God of all: Ask and ye shall receive.

RyoTheSaiyan: Has it really been that long?

Lv1s: Do not lose faith in Tekkadread!

Drake0x: Teasers also mean that the author hasn't stopped yet.

RHatch89: And you got it!

Drake202: Then watch the RAI version to get a hint. Glad you think so about being one of the top crossovers as I wrote this on a whim. As for combining attacks, "sore wa himitsu desu!"

Snow299: I intend to.

Darthvader2209: I'm still not sure how to write in season 4 yet. It will be a long time until then.

Kamen Rider Chrome: Quite an accurate National Geographic documentary there. LOL.

Oraman Asturi: Just Kiko?

JonV0: See? Told you he's good!

Jimbobob5536: I tease because I care. LOL.

OBSERVER01: That's the problem with the canon series. She NEVER learns hard. Well, I rectified that problem.


	50. Action! I Give My All for the Stage!

Disclaimer: Ranma ½ belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and Viz Video and Winx Club belongs to Iginio Straffi and Rai S.p.A (NOT 4Kids!). Song '' belongs to.

Note: this follows the Rai version of Winx as the 4Kids version butchered it too much, like with every anime it dubs.

Chapter 43: Action! I Give My All for the Stage!

Saotome Complex…

In the large guestroom the Winx girls were sharing, the Faeries were looking through some of Bloom's old books.

"So this is how faeries are portrayed on Earth?" asked Flora as she read through a story.

"Most of the time." Replied Bloom. "Other stories tell things differently."

"I recall something like this happening on Andros!" said Layla as she read a book.

"How typical, there's no mention of tech in these stories, but they're still good regardless." Said Tecna.

"Oh yes, do it! Wake her up!" said Stella as she read a certain story.

"Hey Stella, keep it down! Some of us are trying to read here, too, you know!" said Musa.

"Sorry, it's just that this one seemed so enthralling to me."

"You like the books, you ought to see the movie adaptations." Said Bloom. "Some may not follow the story completely, but the changes can be good as well. Sometimes schools would do plays on these, too."

"Seriously? I wonder if Furinkan does that?" wondered Musa.

Back porch…

Nodoka and Ranma were sitting on the porch looking out into the yard as they sipped some green tea.

"Seems you and the girls are getting along well, Son." Said Nodoka.

"C'mon, Mom, you're embarrassing me…" said Ranma and he turned red in the face.

Nodoka could only chuckle at her son's reaction. "Now now, Ranma, there's nothing wrong with that. They've managed to adjust here thanks to you."

"Well it's not like they're not capable of handling themselves. After all, they fight non-humans on a daily basis."

"That may be true, but that doesn't mean they don't appreciate you. You just keep it up. I have a feeling something will happen soon with you and the students."

"What makes you say that?"

"Call it a mother's intuition."

Opening (Princess Tutu style, "Morning Grace")

The music starts as water drops on the ground. Panning up to show the 'Ranma Club' title. It zoomed in on Furinkan's auditorium.

_Yonde iru koe saa me o samashite__ (__A voice is calling, come, open your eyes__)__  
_

Bloom and Stella are seen in their Enchantix forms as they appeared to be in a trance.

_Nakigao nugutte__ (__Wipe the tear stained face__)__  
Mabushii hikari kigi no tsuyu__ (__A radiant light and the dew of the trees__)__  
Umareru__ (__are born__)__  
_

Flora, Musa, Tecna, and Layla are in their Enchantix forms and were also in a state of trance as the camera pans past them.

_Dare mo shiranai himitsu no mizube de__ (__At the secret waterside that no one knows of__)__  
Odore inochi no PA DO DU (pas de deux) (__Dance the pas de deux of life__) __  
Kyou mo yume miteru__ (__I dream of today again__)__  
_

It pans past some curtains and show the shadow silhouettes of Neko-Shampoo and Kitsune-Ukyou. They stood up and their forms turn to that of their lycanthrope modes. It then showed Ranma-chan and Ranma both mirrored and looking up into the night sky. Images of Mousse and Kasumi pan upward behind them.

_Sore wa yasashiku hageshii nagare ne (__It is a gentle, yet violent, current__) __  
Doko made tsuzuku RABIRINSU__ (__How far does this labyrinth go on?__)__  
Watashi wa yukou__ (__I will go__)__  
Nigirishimeru yume (__And tightly grasp onto my dreams__)_

Ranma-chan sits in the darkness as a spotlight shines down on him. She slowly gets up and runs, umping up to transform to her Faerie-mode.

Ranma, the Winx, and the three Nerima martial artis were all dancing in synce, then circled about Ranma as the spotlight shone on them.

End opening

School had been relatively uneventful the past few days, aside from the usual unwanted advances of Kuno, who would get painfully rejected each and every time. Happosai would also get painfully ejected whenever he gets caught on the grounds trying to harass the girls, mainly the Winx.

School auditorium…

Ranma and the Winx were summoned to the auditorium by the school drama club. With them were Shampoo, Ukyou, and Mousse. Before them were the drama club members.

"Could you run that by me again?" asked Ranma.

The club head, a young man dressed like an old-style shogun of Feudal Japan and holding a folding fan, stepped forward. "We, the drama club, would like to ask you all to perform in a play for us."

"Huh? A play?" asked Bloom. She remembered a school play she once did back in middle school.

"Exactly! We've decided on a story to use, and due to the content, we figured you girls would be perfect for the roles!"

"How so?" asked Tecna.

"Well, this story is a fantasy setting, and due to your, uh, 'uniqueness'…" The Winx girls blushed at that since they HAD been seen using magic, mostly thanks to Kuno who simply refused to take the hint. "We immediately thought of you girls."

'_Hmmm… so it's not a Shakespeare thing this time, huh…'_ Ranma thought to himself. He cringed as he remembered the disaster of that Romeo and Juliet play he did long ago. He had impulsively taken part after hearing that the winners of the drama festival would get to 'see China'. Had he had known it was just a stage name for some Chinese actor and not the actual country, he never would've bothered.

"Well I suppose that makes sense." Said Musa.

"What exactly is this play?" asked Flora.

"It's called 'The Eight Elementals'." Replied the club leader. "The story is about a land being overrun by an evil force, but one man, Ryuji, stands up to face it. He can't do it alone, and so he must gain the help of eight elemental spirits to help him out. He sets out on a journey to find and seal pacts with them before facing the source of darkness."

"Interesting, that sounds much like an RPG I played once." Mused Tecna.

"I'm guessing these elementals are female, right?" asked Ranma.

"That's right, and that's where you girls come in." replied the club leader.

"Hold it. There're eight elementals, right? There're only six of them." Ukyou pointed out.

"Yes, that's right. There's also the two of you as well."

"Huh? You mean us?" asked a surprised Shampoo.

"That's right! I think it would be perfect!" said Flora.

"I don't know. I've never done something like this before." Said Ukyou.

"Shampoo, too." Added Shampoo.

"Come on, you two. This could be fun!" said Layla.

"I think you two should go for it." Said Mousse.

"You really think so?" asked Ukyou.

"Well it's not like something like this happens all the time."

"Okay, Shampoo in!" said Shampoo.

"Me, too!" added Ukyou.

"Oh thank you! Then it's settled!" said the club head.

It was then someone jumped at Bloom.

"Let us be-!"

"AAAAH!"

On reflex, Bloom thrust her hand forth and fires an instantaneous explosion of flame at her assailant, causing him to plop to the floor all charred. Upon closer inspection, it turned out to be Kuno.

"Kuno…?" said Bloom, looking upon the burnt kendoist. She was surprised when he suddenly turned up his face to look at them.

"Call me Ryuji, my lovely flame!"

"Hold on! Who said you got the part?" said the club leader.

Kuno scoffs and throws a note to the club leader. He catches and reads the "Permission to join" notice on the front.

"This is a part I am destined for!" said Kuno.

The girls all looked disgusted.

"HAHAHAHAHA!"

Everyone cringed at the familiar laughter, coupled with a blowing if several womens' undergarments. A pair of panties falls in the hand of the club leader, who noticed the words "Permission to join" marked on them.

"Oh no, it's the freak…" said Ranma.

'_Odd, this all seems familiar…'_ thought the club leader.

Stepping into the auditorium was Happosai. "I admit, I may be too old to participate in a school play. Embarrassing, maybe. Challenging, perhaps. But if it means being near these lovelies, then HERE I COME!"

The girls screamed when Happosai jumped at them. Before he could get close, he gets stomped flat onto the floor by Diamond Brandon.

"Don't think so, freak…" said Ranma darkly.

Saotome complex…

In the living room, Ranma and the girls were looking through copies of the script provided to them by the drama club.

"This is quite the interesting story." Said Flora.

"It definitely is." Bloom agreed. "An ancient evil known as Zantov arises to lay waste over a peaceful land, where monsters run rampant and chaos reigns to torment humanity. One young man, Ryuji, sets out on a quest to rid the world of Zantov. He knew he would need help in his journey, so he seeks out the eight Elementals. They are spiritual maidens representing the elements: Terra the Earth, Ignis the Fire, Venta the Wind, Aquaris the Water, Fulgurio the Lightning, Gelus the Ice, Lumina the Light, and Umbra the Dark. Ryuji encounters each of the Elementals and seals a pact with them to gain their power, trust, and servitude. Throughout the journey, the Elementals grow attached to Ryuji and him to them. He and his party eventually encounter Zantov at his lair where they fought an intense battle for the fate of humanity. They triumph, restoring the world to balance, and Ryuji and the Elementals remained together."

"Phew, what a tale…" said Ranma.

"Hey Ranma, will you take part?" asked Musa.

"I dunno. The last play I took part in was a disaster…"

"It's a shame, you look to be perfect for it." Said Ukyou.

Ranma didn't want to think about it. Still, he felt a bit worried.

Furinkan front yard, next day…

Ranma was lying on a tree branch while below on a small stage stood Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa, Tecna, Layla, Shampoo, Ukyou, and Mousse. Standing before them was the drama club and all around the rest of the students. The roles had been cast for the main members:

Bloom as Ignis.

Stella as Lumina.

Flora as Terra.

Musa as Venta.

Tecna as Fulgurio.

Layla as Aquaris.

Shampoo as Gelus.

Ukyou as Umbra.

Mousse was cast as the enigmatic guide.

From the school windows, Nabiki and Akane observed.

"Hmph! What's so great about them? What makes those hussies perfect for the roles?" said Akane in contempt.

"Beauty, grace, refinement, kindness, compassionate, shall I quit while you're behind?" said Nabiki.

"And what's that supposed to mean! ?"

"You're so predictable, Akane. Just like back in that Rhythmic Gymnastics contest, you're jealous of them."

"I told you, I'M NOT JEALOUS OF THOSE SLUTS!"

The drama club leader then steps forward holding his cast list in his hand and makes his announcement. "The following role is yet to be cast. Ryuji?"

As if on cue, all the male students rushed forth to get the part. This in itself wasn't surprising. What WAS surprising was that male students from other high schools and even colleges had also joined the crowds of excited applicants. Finding out Ryuji's character interactions with the eight Elementals, the boys wanted the part for himself since said Elementals are being played by an entourage of beautiful girls.

"HOLD!"

"OUTTA THE WAY! OUTTA THE WAY!"

Two shadows jump into the fray and began to systematically beat down all the applicants. After a few seconds of the carnage, the whole yard was littered with the beaten bodies of hundreds of male students. Standing in the middle of the warzone were Tatewaki Kuno and Happosai, shouldering their respective weapons of a bokuto and smoking pipe.

"That'll learn ya, punks! HYAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" laughed Happosai.

"That role is rightfully mine! Anyone who thinks otherwise will have to go through me!" said Kuno.

"Oh great, those two…" said Layla in disgust, which the others shared.

Kuno immediately comes before the stage with a bow. "Rejoice, my gaijin flowers! I, Tatewaki Kuno, shall be your Ryuji!"

Happosai also came forth. "I shall enjoy playing my scenes with you, my lovelies! Heeheehee!"

"Not a chance…"

Ranma had already jumped off the tree, landing behind the two. Before they could turn around, they get grabbed by their heads and thrown backward by Onyx Riven and Amethyst Nabu whom immediately fuse back into their host.

"How dare you, you insolent cur!" said Kuno.

"You'll pay for this, Ranma." Said Happosai.

"Like hell I'll let either of you two morons get that role!" said Ranma. He turns to the club leader. "I would like permission to join this as well."

"Well, I suppose that's all right…" replied the club leader. Not that he had a choice, considering all the other applicants had been beaten to pulps.

Ranma, Kuno, and Happosai stood apart from each other in a triangle formation glaring at each other as they emitted battle auras.

'_I shall get the part and take the lips of my fair gaijin flowers!'_

'_Those punks ain't seen nothing yet!'_

'_I won't let you jerks near them, not if I got anything to say about it!'_

Furinkan School Auditorium…

The girls had rehearsed their parts along with Ranma until the day of the play. In the auditorium, the place was packed for the performance held by the school drama club. The curtain on stage was down as the actors and stagehands were backstage making last-minute preparations. To save up on budget, the Winx offered to make do with their own special effects, and the fashion club Stella belonged to provided the outfits.

"It seems to be a full house!" said the drama club leader. He then addresses the actors. "This will be a hit! It's show-time, people!"

At the stage, the curtain rises. It reveals a small virtual kingdom. Thanks to Tecna, she had set up a virtual simulator to set the stage scenes for a more realistic feel. The club leader narrates.

"Long ago, the world was in a time of peace and prosperity. It was then that a being of darkness known as Zantov appeared and plunged the world into chaos."

The stage darkened and a sinister-looking shadowy figure appeared looming over the area. The land was set ablaze as monsters ran rampant.

"It was a time of despair as monsters appeared and laid waste to the land. Before all was lost, a hero appeared and defeated Zantov with the help of the Elementals. Zantov was no more, and the hero and the Elementals disappeared."

The scene showed a shaded figure surrounded by eight other shadows as they faced Zantov. The scene then reverts back to its peaceful setting.

"The world was saved, and a new era of peace began. As the years went by, the legend of the hero and his allies faded into obscurity. But time flows like a river, and history repeats… as Zantov has revived yet again to renew his reign of darkness! Who can stand up to him now?"

The stage changes to show a razed kingdom followed by the aftermath.

"There was but one hope. Someone had to go and seek out the descendants of the Elementals. One young man, who had lived on the legends, set out to stop Zantov as he could no longer stand his chaotic reign. His name is Ryuji, a fighter from a distant land. He now comes across-"

The club leader's narration was cut off as Happosai, dressed like a musketeer, pogos off his head onto the stage. "HEEYAHAHA! Shower me with praise! I shall save all the ladies!"

The audience was in confusion of the sudden act.

"Huh? That's not Ryuji…"

"What's that old freak doing here?"

"Talk about miscasting…"

Happosai quickly jumped out of the was from an incoming slash from Kuno, who was dressed like a wandering samurai and using a real katana. "KNAVE! I am the one and only Ryuji!"

Kuno was then kicked in the head by Ranma, who swung in with Helia's cable gauntlets and dressed in a modified version of his usual kung fu outfit with more shimmer and partial armor to make it look more regal. "I'M Ryuji, you jerks!"

A fight soon broke out between Ranma, Kuno, and Happosai. The club leader continues to narrate.

"Oh my, what an unexpected turn of events… which is the real Ryuji?"

Ranma quickly ended it by smashing both his opponents through the roof with a well-placed spectral uppercut. Regaining his composure, he says, "Well that takes care of these impostors… they must stop at nothing to keep this Zantov guy up high."

The club leader blinks, then resumes his narrative.(1)

"Ahem… Ryuji travels the land trying to find a means to fight Zantov as he knew he couldn't defeat him alone. After his fight with the minions of Zantov, Ryuji comes across a certain individual…"

The scene changes to show Ranma walking through a forest. He stops after sensing someone in the area.

"Who's there?"

"My, you certainly are good, sensing my presence in this dense forest. Not many who can, you know."

Ranma turns to see Mousse sitting on a tree branch. He was dressed in a dark hooded cloak which obscured his face. On his back was a sword.

"So there was someone here. Mind telling me who you are?"

"Just a traveler like yourself, with no set destination in mind. Although, I can tell you're on quite a trip."

"Whatever. I'm going, so later." Ranma turns to leave.

"Let me guess… you're planning to go up against Zantov?"

Ranma stops, not turning around. "And what business is it of yours?"

"Oh nothing much. It's suicidal to go against him."

"That's your opinion."

"Elementals…"

"What?"

"Seek out the Elementals, if you really wish to face Zantov. The Earth is up close…"

"Huh? How do you know about-" Ranma turns to see the cloaked figure gone. "Huh? Where did he go?"

Ranma heads deeper into the forest, recalling the cloaked figure's words.

"Ryuji continues his journey with the words of the mysterious stranger ringing in his head. Just who was he? Before he knew it, Ryuji finds himself in a strange place…"

Ranma comes across a small clearing in the forest. At the center was a sort of natural altar enshrining a withered tree. What caught his attention was the huge bud hanging from the tip, and when he looked closely, could make out the shadow silhouette of someone in there.

"Huh? What is this?" Before he could dwell on it, the ground shook, and rock golems appeared, surrounding the pigtailed boy. "Whoa… guess this place doesn't get many guests…"

Ranma slides into a fighting stance and leaped forth with fists blazing. Though they were virtual, they felt solid, but like a mix of cardboard and balloon rubber. For each one he attacked, they shattered to bits before the pieces disintegrated, wowing the audience. Ranma had to hand it to Tecna for the virtual special effects.

"That was unexpected…" Ranma then turns towards the tree bud, which started to glow. "Huh? What's this?"

He approached the tree when…

"HOLD!"

Ranma sighed in disgust as he turned around to see Kuno. "What do you want?"

"I told you, I'M the one and only Ryuji! I won't allow you to awaken the beauty within there! Have at thee!"

Kuno charged with his katana raised. Ranma gets a tired expression on his face and mutters under his breath, "Gold Helia…"

Before the arrogant kendoist knew it, he was hit hard with a hard uppercut by Gold Helia who appeared below him, sending him flying out the same opening in the ceiling. Ranma resumes what he was doing before he was so rudely interrupted.

He walks up to the tree and slowly reaches his hand out towards the bud. Placing his palm on the surface, the bud reacts and flashes, blinding him. Once the light died down, the bud was now in bloom, and out stepped Flora in her Enchantix form. The audience marveled at the beauty of the outfit.

"Oh thank you so much for awakening me from that sleep. I've been sealed away by those monsters. You must be powerful indeed to have defeated them and released me. My name is Terra the Earth. Who might you be?"

"My name is Ryuji… are you really one of the Elementals?"

"Indeed I am. My sisterhood and I represent the elements of the Earth, but we've all been sealed away by Zantov."

"I'm looking for him myself. I intend to take him down."

"You do? I do sense a power within you, perhaps you have what it takes to do so, but you can't do it alone. You have to find the rest of us as well. Otherwise, you stand not a chance against him!"

"Since you're here, I'll believe it. So now what?"

"I'll grant you my power. You will have to seal a pact with me."

"A pact with an Elemental? What do I have to do?"

"Just stand right there." Ranma does so and Flora stands a foot from him when a circle of light surrounds them. "O powers of the land, sea, and sky, I am Terra the Earth, and by this decree, I grant my power to Ryuji. I seal this pact." With those words, Flora walks up to Ranma and kisses him, who returns it.

The audience 'ooooh'ed at the scene. One certain person was angry.

"RRRRRAAAAANMAAAA YOU PERVERT!"

From backstage, Akane jumped from behind Ranma with her mallet held high. Before she could do anything, a beam of light shot from the opposite side by a backstage Stella, nailing the short-tempered girl and sending her flying back into the backstage area. Ranma and Flora continued as if nothing happened and separated.

"The pact is sealed. I am now with you, Ryuji." With that said, Flora glows and vanishes into him. Helia's cable gauntlets appeared on his hands.

"Ryuji has found the first Elemental, Terra the Earth. He gains her power and servitude, as well as gain a new weapon, a pair of gauntlets. He sets out to find the next Elemental. After finding his way out of the forest, he comes to the ocean coast. Ryuji then encounters a familiar face."

The scene changes to a coastal area. Ranma walks along and stops to look at the ocean waves.

"So you've found the Earth, I see."

Ranma turns to see Mousse behind him. "Oh, it's you again. And yeah, I did. Seems you were right about that."

"Indeed. Now the waves are calling…"

"Huh? Waves?" Ranma turns to see the ocean waves at the beach below him. Turning around, Mousse was gone. "Where'd he go?"

"Once again, the stranger showed up before Ryuji and vanished as quickly as he came. Heeding his words, Ryuji goes towards the beach."

Ranma walks along the sands as the waves hit the shores. He meets up at a cliff wall.

"Hmm… dead end…"

Flora's voice is heard. "Ryuji, there's something about this wall…"

"Terra? What is it?"

"I sense a hollow area somewhere around here."

Ranma looks about and sees an area covered in heavy vines and branches. "I think I feel air coming out from here… but how?"

"Use my powers… make the branches open up…"

Ranma extends his hand to the heavy foliage. It shakes and parts, revealing a hidden cave.

"A cavern?"

"Finding the hidden cavern, Ryuji travels down its depths. After a while, he finds himself in a hidden grotto."

Scene changes to show Ranma in an isolated grotto.

"Never would have thought this would be down here…" He peers down into the water and notices what looks like a glowing pearl white clam. "Now that's an unusual sight…" The waters suddenly swirl. "What now?"

From the water, a geyser rises up and forms a sort of tall blob with water tentacles out of its body and a sphere near its 'head'.

"Oh man…"

The water monster slams a water tentacle down upon him, but Ranma quickly dodges it before it could hit. He zig-zags around avoiding the tentacles and the shots of water from the monster and retaliates with a punch, but it had no effect on a body of water.

"Crap! It's just made of water! How can I damage something like that?" Ranma then noticed the sphere in the water monster's 'head'. "That looks solid enough…" He looks down at his gauntlets and the light cables it had. Testing it out, he shot the cables from his left gauntlet at the monster, passing through its water body, but it ensnares the sphere. With a mighty pull, Ranma wrenches the sphere out towards him. As it drew closer, he winds up with his right fist and punches it, causing it to shatter upon impact. Once the sphere was destroyed, the water monster splashes down, turning back into harmless water again. (2)

Ranma looks towards the water and sees the same huge white clam rise up and surface.

"HOTCHA! The lovely inside is mine!"

Ranma groans as Happosai suddenly appeared and jumped upon the clam. Suddenly, the clam was enveloped in light and sends the pervert flying out the ceiling's opening via a geyser of purple water.

The audience sweatdropped at the scene, then the club leader quickly narrates, "It would seem only those worthy can awaken the Maidens of the Elements."

Ranma approaches the glowing clam, which slowly opens up. Sitting within it was Layla in her Enchantix form. Getting up, she walks towards Ranma.

"I'm awake, you must have defeated that water blob. You must be special to be able to do that. For that, I thank you. I'm Aquaris the Water."

"I'm Ryuji. So you're another Elemental?"

"Indeed I am. I sense Terra's power within you. You must have sealed a pact with her."

"Yes. I'm trying to find all of you in order to face Zantov."

"That is a bold move to do, then I shall seal a pact with you as well. You shall have the power of water and my servitude." A circle of light surrounded them as Layla started the pact. "O powers of the land, sea, and sky, I am Aquaris the Water, and by this decree, I grant my power to Ryuji. I seal this pact." Like with Flora before, Ranma and Layla engage in liplock.

"RRRRRAAAAAANMAAAAAA!"

Once again, Akane charges in from backstage intent on throttling the pigtailed boy. A roped collar of green electricity shoots out and collars Akane by the neck, then subjects her to a few hundred volts, lighting her up like a Christmas tree, before getting roughly pulled back backstage, all courtesy of Tecna. Ranma and Layla separate.

"The pact is sealed. I am now with you, Ryuji." Lalya glows and vanishes into Ranma. In his hands, Nabu's staff appeared.

"Ryuji triumphed over the water monster and released the second of the Elementals, Aquaris the Water. Gaining a new weapon in the form of a staff, Ryuji continues his long journey to search the remaining six Elementals. Leaving the grotto, he starts to head inland."

Scene changes to Ranma walking through a grassy plain. Mousse appears behind him.

"Earth and water have been attained."

"You again. Are you following me?"

"Nonsense. I just happen to be where you go. Maybe we've got the same travel path."

"I don't buy that for a second."

"I am drawn towards the whistling of the mountains…"

A gust of wind blows a pile of leaves, separating the two, and Mousse was once again gone.

"Ryuji runs into the mysterious cloaked figure, who gives him another clue of where to go. He sets out towards the mountain."

Scene change to Ranma navigating through a mountain, walking the trails, climbing cliffs, and going through tunnels. Along the way, he had fought against some monsters. He comes across what appeared to be a dead end with a small pond.

Layla's voice is heard. "Ryuji, you can reach the summit with this pond."

"Huh? Aquaris? But how?"

"Use my power to make it into a geyser and ride it up."

Ranma grabs a flat piece of rock big enough to cover the pond and places it over it. Stepping on it, Ranma uses his power of water and causes the pond to geyser up, carrying him and the rock towards the summit.

"It had been a tough climb for the young man, as its resident monsters tried to deter his progress, but he persevered and reached the summit."

Ranma stands at the peak of the mountain, which was a flat open space.

"That was a quite a climb…" The wind up top started to pick up and howl. Ranma looks about to see a pair of pillars in the center. Between them was what looked like a sphere of concentrated winds continuously swirling about. His ears the picked up the telltale signs of flapping. Turning around, he sees a giant monstrous bird. It flaps its wings, sending out a gust that blew Ranma off his feet. He quickly shoots a light cable to grapple one of the pillars before he could get blown away. He uses the power of Terra to make himself stick to the ground then whips out Nabu's staff. The monster bird the tries to dive-bomb him, who quickly dodges to the side. When it comes around again, Ranma jumps up and points the staff at it, letting loose a torrent of water that completely drenched the bird. It's wings wet and heavy from the water, it crashed to the ground. Before it could move, Ranma jabs the staff into the ground, which causes the rocky to form around the bird, trapping it, then constrict until it shattered to particles.

"That's one bird that's permanently grounded…"

He turns towards the pillars where the sphere of wind was slowly dying down. He approaches it when-

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!"

"GROWF!"

Ranma got seriously irritated when who dropped in front of him were Soun, dressed in a black 'invisible man' outfit, and Genma-panda.

"What the hell are you two doing here…?" Ranma asked tiredly.

"I refuse to allow this to go on! How dare you participate in such a shameless play where you kiss other women! Especially with those gaijins!" shouted Soun.

"_That's right, boy! It should be with your fiancée!"_ signed Genma.

"This has nothing to do with you two morons, now get the hell off the stage. You're just embarrassing yourselves." Retorted Ranma.

"_Foolish boy! It seems we'll have to discipline you all over again!"_ signed Genma.

"You're coming back to the dojo with us!" said Soun.

The two old men charged at Ranma. He sighed and grand-slammed the both of them through the opening in the ceiling with Nabu's staff.

(Freeze moment)

(The scene pauses for a moment as Deadpool pops in)

"And it's a HOOOOOOME RUUUN!" (3)

(Deadpool leaves as quickly as he came, then the scene resumes)

(End freeze moment)

Ranma puts away the staff and walks towards the wind sphere. Reaching out to it, the swirling winds dies down to reveal a levitating Musa in her Enchantix who slowly floats to the ground.

"I'm awake? You've defeated the wind bird?"

"I have. You're one of the Elementals, right?"

"You search for us? Then that means you intend to face Zantov…"

"I do. Things can't go on the way they are now, so I'm going to do something about it. I'm Ryuji, by the way."

"I am Venta the Wind. You've certainly got courage to do something like this. I can sense the powers of Terra and Aquaris in you. I would be honored to join and seal a pact with you. Let my power over wind help you." They stood apart as a circle of light surrounded them. "O powers of the land, sea, and sky, I am Venta the Wind, and by this decree, I grant my power to Ryuji. I seal this pact." Ranma and Musa draw closer together and kiss.

"I'M THE REAL RYUJI! RELEASE HER THIS INSTANT, VILE CUR!" Kuno had somehow returned and charged at Ranma from behind. He was sent flying through the ceiling's opening again, courtesy of a hard uppercut from Onyx Riven.

"The pact is sealed. I am now with you, Ryuji." Musa glows and vanishes into Ranma. Riven's scimitar appeared in his hand.

"After a perilous climb up the mountain and a battle with a monstrous bird, Ryuji found the third of the Elementals, Venta the Wind. He also gains a sword for his troubles. Ryuiji starts the long climb down and was soon on solid ground again. With three Elementals found, he sets off for the last five."

Scene change to the foot of the mountain with Ranma.

"Been a tough climb, hasn't it?"

Ranma looks ahead to see Mousse leaning against the cliff.

"We seem to run into each other a lot, whoever you are…"

"I assure you, it's all coincidence, but I'd seek shelter if I were you. A storm seems to be brewing overhead."

Ranma looked up to see storm clouds gathering. Once again, Mousse vanished from that instant.

"Ryuji travelled as quickly as he could as the storm built up. Before he knew it, he happened upon a canyon. Ryuji stopped there for some shelter, but he will soon learn that it wasn't a good spot for one."

Scene change to a dark canyon at night where Ranma walks through the valley, towering cliffs on either side of him. Thunder brewed as Ranma stood under an overhead cropping of rock for shelter from the rain.

"This really is a bad storm…"

Some time later, the rain stopped, but the lightning continued to flash. Ranma resumes walking down the valley until he noticed the thunder and lightning were starting to get stronger and more condensed. He kept walking until he eventually arrives at a clearing within the depths. Several metal debris were scattered around the ground and some imbedded in the cliff walls. He sees a sort of rock altar, where levitating above it was a metallic diamond-shaped cocoon.

"What is this…?"

Ranma was then startled when the lightning started to strike the ground. It condensed towards one spot where a huge bolt struck down. On the spot was what looked like a big suit of armor crackling with electricity. It forms a sword of lightning and fires a bolt at Ranma, who barely managed to dodge it in time. He runs about as the lightning armor shot more bolts at him. Ranma would either dodge, hit the bolts with the scimitar, or create a small wall of earth to act as a shield against the bolts.

Musa's voice was heard. "Ryuji! You've got to blow away its lightning!"

Ranma then holds up the scimitar and fires a vacuum blade of wind at the armor, causing it to stumble back. Then he hits it with a sphere of water, causing the lightning armor to short out. Finally, he charges in with the scimitar and slices the armor to pieces with vacuum air pressure, then finished it with a tornado, scattering its remains.

"Lightning in a canyon… not a good place to be after all…"

The metallic cocoon glowed with life. Ranma turns and heads for it.

"IT'S MINE MINE MINE!" Happosai jumps in yet again and glomps the cocoon. He whips out a lit bomb. "I'll just have to blow apart this-"

The cocoon electrifies, shocking the shriveled up gnome and sending him flying through the ceiling's opening, which was followed by a distant explosion.

Ranma continues and walks up to the cocoon. It hums with life and opens up with a hiss, revealing Tecna in her Enchantix. She slowly opens her eyes and floats down to Ranma.

"Impressive, you've triumphed over that haunted suit of armor and now I am free. I am Fulgurio the Lightning."

"I'm Ryuji. I never expected to find an Elemental down here, though."

"This meeting is no accident. I can sense the powers of my comrades in you, meaning they must have made the pacts."

"They have. I've found three of them, you're the fourth so far."

"So you seek to go against Zantov, I see. You are indeed special. I shall offer my power and servitude to you as well." A circle of light surrounded Ranma and Tecna. "O powers of the land, sea, and sky, I am Fulgurio the Lightning, and by this decree, I grant my power to Ryuji. I seal this pact." Tecna approaches Ranma and they kiss.

"HOW DARE YOU CHEAT ON MY LITTLE GIRL!" shouted Soun.

"_Treacherous boy!"_ signed Genma-panda.

The two older men charge at Ranma's back. Unknown to the two conspirators, Silver Timmy drops a mine before them, causing an explosion that sent them flying out the ceiling's opening.

"The pact is sealed. I am now with you, Ryuji." Tecna glows and vanishes into Ranma. He was now suddenly holding Timmy's gun.

"After braving a storm in a deep canyon, Ryuji defeated a haunted armor, and almost by fate, he discovers Fulgurio the Lightning, the fourth Elemental. Retrieving a magical gun as a prize, Ryuji navigate through the canyon and finally exits, where he finds himself in the northern regions of the land. With half the Elementals found, Ryuji renews his resolve to find the final four, but it won't be any easier."

Scene change to Ranma in a snowy region as a blizzard blows. He shivered as he walked, trying to keep warm.

"If only I had the Fire Elemental right now… it's so cold up here…"

"It is, isn't it?"

Ranma looks up to see Mousse up ahead.

"How'd you get here?"

"Same way you did; I walked. That's beside the point. Just don't freeze solid while up here. A hard blizzard is coming. Want to stop it? Find the source…"

The wind blew even harder as Ranma's view was obscured by the flying snow. Once he got his eyesight back Mousse was gone.

"Easy for him to say…"

"Ryuji seemed to be stranded in the snowy northern regions. It was made even worse when the blizzard started to get stronger. After fighting against the local monsters, Ryuji uses his new powers to create a temporary shelter against the unforgiving blizzard."

Scene change to Ranma inside a small make-shift shelter made from using his earth power to raise a bit of the land and hollow it out. It was sturdy enough to withstand the blizzard.

"It's small, but it will have to do… I could use a rest right about now…"

Ranma goes to sleep, planning to wake once the blizzard passes or at least weaken. Some time later, he was awakened to the sounds of growling coming from outside.

"Huh?"

The growling got louder, causing Ranma to get on his guard. He was startled when his earth shelter started to get pounded upon.

"What's going on! ? GAH!"

Before he knew it, the shelter came down on him. He emerges from the wreckage and sees the sources of the growls. Surrounding him were several white ice wolves.

"Great…"

An ice wolf fires a cold beam from its mouth right at Ranma, who barely dodged. Quickly getting up, he makes a run for it, the ice wolves giving chase. He had to zig-zag to avoid getting hit by ice beams and sharp icicles. Ranma continued to run until he slipped and fell down a slope leading to a deep clearing. It was like a small arena of ice and snow. In the center, he noticed a huge piece of ice jutting out from the ground. Ranma also noticed the blizzard wasn't affecting the small area, rather it was happening all around it. The ice wolves jump through the blizzard wall and confront Ranma.

"Well then, you want me? Come and get me…"

The pack charged at him, fangs bared. Ranma steels himself as he arms himself with the scimitar. He slices into one coming at him, then slashed at another. A wolf that tried to blindside him gets ensnared by his light cable, then swing around to bash into others. Ranma got a little perturbed that the wolves didn't go down so easily, as the ones he had slashed just regenerated and got back up.

Tecna's voice is heard. "Lightning is both electric and hot. Ice is basically frozen water."

Ranma nods at the advice and arms himself with the gun. Using Fulgurio's power, he shoots a lightning-charged shot at a wolf, causing it to explode and melt. It didn't reform again.(4) Smirking, Ranma then proceeds to shoot the lightning gun at the wolves until they were all nothing more than melted husks.

"Good puppies, now play dead."

The blizzard immediately died stopped once the ice wolves were killed. He hears the telltale signs of cracking behind him. Turning around, he saw the ice chuck covered in numerous cracks.

"The prize is mine, lowly peasant!" Kuno shouted as he charged in once again at Ranma from behind with his katana raised.

"GET LOST!" Ranma immediately punted Kuno out of the auditorium yet again. "You'd think the idiot would learn…"

He turns his attention to the ice chunk, which then shatters. Within it stood Shampoo in her catgirl form. She slowly opened her eyes and stepped towards Ranma as her tail shook.

"You stop ice wolves? You is indeed powerful! I is Gelus the Ice!"

"Uh, I is, um, AM Ryuji. Of course the Elemental I'd find up here would be the one of ice."

"Hmmm, Gelus sense other Elemental sisters' power in you. You make pacts?"

"Yes I have. I'm searching for all of you so I can take on Zantov."

"You is too too brave man to do so. Then you must find rest. Gelus make pact with Ryuji and offer him her power and servitude. Gelus's ice power will help you." Ranma and Were-Shampoo stood apart as a circle of light surrounds them. "O powers of land, sea, and sky, I is Gelus the Ice, and by this decree, Gelus grant her power to Ryuji. I seal this pact." Were-Shampoo wrapped her arms around Ranma's neck and both pressed their lips against the other's. Unlike the previous kisses shared, this was the one time Ranma actually kissed back.

"RAAAAAAN-"

Akane was shot back into the backstage by a fireball from Bloom at the opposite end when the tomboy once again tried to attack Ranma.

"The pact is sealed. I is now with you, Ryuji." Were-Shampoo glows and vanishes into Ranma. He was now suddenly holding Timmy's rapier.

From the audience, Nabiki had a curious look. _'Odd, I thought Ranma had ailurophobia, but he didn't freak out from Shampoo's appearance... if I had to hazard a guess, those gaijins must've had something to do with it.'_

"Ryuji overcame the frozen wastelands and uncovered the fifth of the Elementals, Gelus the Ice. With the blizzard now gone, he travels towards his next destination to finding the three remaining Elementals. He comes across a dark cave which leads out of the northern regions."

Scene change to Ranma in an underground cavern with barely any light.

"Well, it's much more bearable in here than out in the snow at least…"

"You didn't freeze to death. That's a good sign I guess."

Ranma turns to see Mousse casually leaning against the cavern wall.

"Just who exactly are you anyway?"

"Can't say just yet. You'll have to be in the dark about that for now. An interesting thing about that, people fear the darkness, but at the same time are intrigued by it."

With that said, Mousse slips into the shadows and vanished.

"Personally, I can't take too much of it…"

"Ryuji navigates the cold dark caverns trying to find a way out. The mysterious cloaked stranger left him yet again with another cryptic message. Just who is he? How is it he appears where Ryuji goes? He had no time to think about that as Ryuji focused on getting out of the caverns, which had felt like an eternity."

Ranma struggled through trying to navigate through the dark tunnels which wasn't made any easier with just the one torch he had.

"Now I'm sure I saw this path before…" He comes across a huge empty room with nearly hundreds of tunnel openings in the walls. "Great… where to now? This will take me forever…" He looks down to notice what looked like a black crystal onyx monolith in the center. "Hello, what is this?" He slides down the wall to investigate, but then a hissing sound was heard. Looking up, he saw what looked like a huge bat hanging from the ceiling. Its red eyes stared at him, then spreads its wings and dives down at him. "Oh cr-"

Ranma jumps away before the shadow bat could gnash its fangs into him. It then flaps its wings, causing a huge gust to send Ranma flying into the opposite wall. It then melts into the darkness before Ranma could get his bearings.

"Great, it can teleport in these shadows…"

Shampoo's voice was heard. "If enemy move too quickly, freeze in tracks!"

Getting into a fighting stance, Ranma looks about trying to see where the shadow bat will appear next. It came from above and behind as it dove down. Only its screech was what gave Ranma enough warning where it came from. He retaliates with the lightning gun, but it was too fast for him to get a bead on it. Ranma when whips out the staff and jabs it into the ground, causing a geyser to shoot up from around him with a ten foot radius. The shadow bat was momentarily stunned from the water attack, where Ranma quickly lassoes its neck with the light cable and swinging himself onto its back. The shadow bat flew around with its unwated passenger, trying to throw him off. Ranma held tight, took out the rapier, and stabbed it into the shadow bat's head, causing it to howl in pain before it gets encased in ice. He jumps off, then shoots the rapier with a lightning shot from his gun, the rapier acting as a lightning rod and making the bat howl even more from within its confines. Ranma then finished it off with the scimitar. It evaporates into darkness and was no more. Picking up the rapier, Ranma sees the onyx monolith giving off an aura.

"Back off, punk! The lovely is mine!" shouted Happosai as he charged at Ranma with a lit bomb.

Ranma turns to him with an outstretched hand and paralyzes him, then telekinetically throws him out the auditorium ceiling, which was followed a few seconds later by a distant explosion.

"I wish these jerks would just take the hint…"

He looks back towards the monolith, which started to crack until it exploded into pebbles. Once the dust settled, he was greeted to Ukyou in her foxgirl form. She stretches as if waking up from a sleep as her tail stood on end then faced Ranma.

"Hey, you all right?"

"I am now. I must've dozed off. Last hing I remember was that shadow bat and, wait, you killed it?"

"I did, and it was a pain."

"Oh thank you! I'm finally awake! I'm Umbra the Dark. May I ask who my rescuer is?"

"It's Ryuji. So you are the Dark Elemental."

"That is correct. You are indeed powerful, and I sense my fellow Elementals' powers in you. If that is true, you must be going up against Zantov."

"I can't allow him to continue running loose, so I'm going to take him down, no matter what!"

"A brave goal, then I shall seal a pact with you. Dark isn't necessarily evil, it all depends on how you use it. Overcome the opposition with my darkness." Ranma and Were-Ukyou stood apart as they were surrounded in a circle of light. "O powers of the land, sea, and sky, I am Umbra the Dark, and by this decree, I grant my power to Ryuji. I seal this pact." Were-Ukyou and Ranma slowly came together and locked lips. To Were-Ukyou, it was a dream come true.

'_I'm kissing Ran-chan… my first kiss is with him… and he's not fighting it… this is the best moment of my life!'_

"YOU PER-"

Akane was cut off as Flora used a vine to ensnare her and her mouth, incapacitating the short-tempered girl before roughly getting pulled backstage. In the audience, Nabiki could only shake her head.

'_You're just embarrassing yourself, little sis…'_

"The pact is sealed. I am now with you, Ryuji." Were-Ukyou glows and vanishes into Ranma. He was holding Brandon's double-ended sword.

"Ryuji was lost in the dark depths of the caverns, but he found the sixth Elemental, Umbra the Dark. Once sealing a pact with her, the dark cavern's illusion vanished, allowing him to easily navigate out of the winding place. He is elated to finally see some outside light after spending what seemed an eternity in the dark caverns. Ryuji was getting even closer to achieving his goal as there were now only two Elementals left to find."

Scene change to Ranma outside after he had escaped the dark cavern.

"Finally, some light!"

"So you went into the darkness and came back out. I applaud you."

Ranma looked to see Mousse once again up ahead. "You again. Surprising. What have you got to say now, 'traveler'?"

"Nothing much. You had enough of being in the dark, then look to the light." He was gone in a bright flash.

"Not sure I like the sound of that…"

Ranma walked until he came across a row of shrine gates seemingly leading to nowhere.

"Huh? That's odd…" Ranma walked through the gates. For each gate he passed through, a strange mist picked up and kept getting thicker with each passing. The mist obscured the view, but once it cleared, Ranma found himself among the clouds. He looked over the edge of one and saw that he was somehow high in the sky. "What in the! ?"

"Ryuji was more than surprised when he suddenly found himself high in the sky. The gate he passed through was a gate towards the heavens. Could this be what the stranger meant when he said to look to the light? Ryuji regains his bearings and continued."(5)

Ranma had to leap from cloud to cloud in order to travel through this sky world he found himself in. Up ahead he could see the sun.

"Could it be possible an Elemental is up here?" He continued his jump climb up the clouds until he reaches a huge ring-shaped cloud about thirty feet in radius and about ten feet in width. In the center of the ring was a smaller cloud with two pillars on either side of a levitating shining crystal. Ranma looked over the edge to see the world WAAAAAAAAAAAAY down below then at the cloud center up ahead. "That looks worth investigating, but how do I get over there?"

The pigtailed boy stopped when he hears something like a light shot. From the cloud ring's hollow center, a winged shape flies up and faces Ranma. It was humanoid, clad in full reflective armor, and seemed to be made of light. In each hand was a shaft of light acting as a makeshift sword. It gets into a ready stance with both light blades held up.

"Oh crap."

The winged knight slashes its swords at Ranma, who was hard-pressed to dodge the light shafts, which was made even tougher with just the narrow circular path as his only ground. When he managed to get further away, the winged knight attempted to shoot him with a light beam which would slow him down enough for the knight to catch up and attempt melee tactics again. He was forced to block with both the scimitar and rapier. It didn't help the knight was extremely fast in its strikes and swings. It then backs off and charges at Ranma with light blades up front. He ducks the charge, then quickly jumps the next from behind, then sidestep left, sidestep right, jump, stidetep, duck, sidestep…

This dance kept up as the knight shot around at him like a maddened hornet.

"Damn! So fast!"

Ukyou's voice was heard. "Ryuji! You must obscure the light!"

Ranma's head snapped up at that, then took out the double-bladed sword. Spinning it over his head, he caused a globe of darkness to surround him, which slowly expands. The winged knight gets engulfed into the darkness globe where it tries to stab out at the darkness with its light to no avail. Within the darkness, an unseen Ranma slashes out at the knight, making it how in pain. Taking a page from the shadow bat earlier, Ranma zips in from all directions, slashing at the knight, leaving dark gashes in its armor. The dark zone vanishes as Ranma stood before the winged knight, who had suffered several deep gashes in which light began to pour out of it. More shafts of light pierced out of the knight's body until it exploded into sparkles. Once it was gone, the hollow area of the cloud ring shined with light, which then solidified as a glass-like substance, now allowing access to the center cloud. Ranma took a step on the 'floor', which lit up where he stood. Seeing it was safe to walk on, Ranma continued toward-

"I WON'T ALLOW THIS TO GO ON!" shouted Soun as he and Genma-panda stomped up to Ranma.

"_You are a disgrace to me, Boy!"_ signed Genma-panda.

Ranma could feel a headache coming on as he rubbed his head. "Listen you two, this is getting to be really annoying, This has nothing to do with you, so get lost!"

"You will not take that tone wi-"

Before the two idiots knew it, the floor disappeared below them,, where they fell screaming down a REAL sky.

Outside auditorium…

Soun and Genma-panda fell from the sky and crash-landed into the dumpster behind the school auditorium. Somehow, they fell from inside the auditorium to outside the building.

Back in the auditorium…

The distraction gone for now, Ranma advances towards the now shining crystal levitating on the center cloud. He holds his arm out towards the light crystal, which then shines brilliantly and blinds everyone with a huge flash. Once the light died down, there appeared Stella in her Enchantix form. She floats down before Ranma as her eyes slowly opened.

"I'm awake… the fallen winged knight has been defeated? Oh thank you for rescuing me! Oh where are my manners? I'm Lumina the Light. Might I ask my savior's name?"

"My name is Ryuji, and think nothing of it. I only did what was right."

"Well I thank you regardless. You're certainly powerful to have beaten that knight, and to come up such a long way even."

"Believe me, I didn't think it was possible for me to have even gotten here, and yet here I am."

"I sense my fellow Elementals with you. They have made the pacts? And if I'm reading you correctly, you've already found six of us eight, seven including myself. Things must be bad if you are sealing pacts with them."

"They are, and if things go on the way they are, Zantov will plunge this world into darkness."

"Then I shall grant you my power of light to disperse the darkness." Ranma and Stella stood apart as a circle of light surrounded them. "O powers of the land, sea, and sky, I am Lumina the Light, and by this decree, I grant my power to Ryuji. I seal this pact." Stella wraps her arms around Ranma and gives him a deep passionate kiss.

"I'M GOING TO KILL Y-"

Almost on cue, Akane tried to assault Ranma from behind, but got hit away into the backstage by a water pressure blast from Layla.

"The pact is sealed. I am now with you, Ryuji." Stella glows and vanishes into Ranma. In his hand appeared Brandon's broadsword.

"Earth, water, wind, lightning, ice, darkness, and light. All that's left is the Fire Elemental…"

"Ryuji had actually ascended into the sky, and even more surprising found Lumina the Light as well as gain a new sword. Our hero has successfully found seven of the eight Elemental Maidens. All he needs to do is find the eighth and final one, then take on Zantov. Ryuji uses his powers of wind to safely fall back towards the earth below. His journey is nearing its end…"

Scene change to Ranma now on the ground.

"That was some ride…" He turned to the sound of clapping and sees Mousse.

"Wonderful job. Such an unusual sight, a man dropping from high in the sky."

"You're not exactly a common sight yourself, buddy. You appear everywhere I go. How about telling me who you are?"

"Now is not the time for that. You're so close right now. You've attained seven of the eight. I'd say things are starting to heat up now, but if you're not careful, things might blow up in your face and you get burned."

Before Ranma could get a word in, Mousse sank into the ground and vanished yet again.

"Just who is that guy! ?"

"Ryuji travels towards the mountains, where the heat started to increase steadily. It wasn't surprising, as the mountain was actually an active volcano. For some reason, Ryuji was drawn towards it as if he felt something or someone trying to reach out to him. Steeling himself, Ryuji started his perilous climb…"

Scene change to Ranma making his ascent up the volcano. He had to be mindful of the flames and lava that would occasionally spew out from the sides. When he came across a river of lava, he used the power or water to cool down and solidify a straight line of lava to form a temporary rock bridge. He quickly crossed before it was overtaken by the lava again. It was made even worse when at times he was forced to take detours within the volcano itself, which was even hotter. One drop into the magma and it would be all over. Within the volcano, it was only a few meters to the top, but the platforms were so far apart from each other.

Stella's voice was heard. "You can use my power of light to teleport yourself short distances within your range of sight. Just concentrate on your destination."

Ranma nods and focused on the nearest outcropping rock from the volcanic wall. He became a beam of light and dropped onto the outcropping. Smiling, he repeats the process on other platforms. For the out of reach ones, he had to wall-run a bit to get within range before he light-transported himself. From the run, he jumps to the edge of the volcano's opening. It was similar to the cloud ring from the previous ordeal, except now there's a long drop into the lava lake below. Up ahead was a larger portion of the edge which served at the top-most point of the volcano. On it were two molten pillars on either side of a large rock of cooled magma.

"What is this?"

Ranma went to investigate the magma rock, but was stopped when the volcano suddenly started to shake. Looking down, he was startled as a huge dragon of lava rose from the volcano's opening and attacked. He made a run for it before the area he was at was suddenly covered in lava. He ran the path of the volcano's edge avoiding the lava spits and gouts of flame the lava dragon snorted out. When a huge glob of lava fell before him, he was forced to either jump it, or cool it down with a water blast. He took out the staff and makes his counterattack by blasting a flame shot with a water blast, causing steam to form on impact. A glob of lava shot towards Ranma, who quickly shot it with a blast of ice, then ensnared it with a light cable and threw it right back at the lava dragon's head. It served to anger the dragon and attacked even more relentlessly. Ranma light-travelled as high up as he could go and shot a beam of light in the lava dragon's face, temporarily blinding it. On the ground, he formed several blocks of ice and rapidly kicked them towards the lava dragon then followed up with a blast of water that solidified it. Once it was rock, Ranma took out the broadsword and charged at it. With almost light-speed strikes, Ranma diced up the dragon's head and neck, then fired an arc of light from his broadsword at the rest of the body, causing it to explode into pebbles, which fall back into the volcano. The rumbling soon stopped and the volcano calmed.

Ranma goes towards the wide area where the magma rock was situated and-

"Dad let go! I'm not doing this!"

(A/N: #$% -&%* $#!)

Ranma turned to see Soun and Genma-panda come in yet again, but with Akane held between them. What got Ranma's attention was that Akane was wearing a poofed-out red wig and a rather poorly-made blue dress that was supposed to be a replica of Bloom's Enchantix outfit but it looked more like a bunch of cloth strips sewn together haphazardly. Her barefoot sandals were actually just painted on her feet, her gloves were just pink dishwashing rubber gloves, and the wings were flimsy painted cardboard cutouts. In short, it didn't take a genius to know that wasn't Bloom.

"I said I'm not doing this!"

"Quiet, Akane. This is for your own good!" said Soun.

"_They're gonna seal a pact! Oh they're gonna do it!"_ signed Genma-panda.

Ranma could only face-palm at the stupidity before him. "Just what the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Since you refuse to stop with this play, there was only one thing to do, which was to make Akane the final girl so she'd take part! Now kiss and we'll have the wedding at the dojo as your apology to her!" said Soun.

"_Now both of you seal the pact!"_ signed Genma-panda. He and Soun immediately started to force Ranma and Akane's faces together to make them kiss, but both resisted.

"I am NOT kissing that womanizing pervert!" shouted Akane.

"I'm not keen on this either, you stupid tomboy!" retorted Ranma.

"Ranma! How dare you disrespect your fiancée! How shameful, it's bad enough you chose to kiss those other girls, but to absolutely refuse to kiss my little girl is unforgivable! You WILL do this!" demanded Soun.

Ranma began to get steamed, that he started to emit a burning battle aura, causing the three uninvited uncast morons to get forced back. "She's NOT my fiancée anymore, you ass! I no longer have to take any more of your crap! Now get the hell out!"

Almost immediately, Platinum Sky emerged and attacked. With well-placed but extremely vicious uppercuts and upperkicks, Platinum Sky sent Soun, Genma-panda, and Akane flying through the ceiling's opening. The soul was not particularly happy they bastardized Bloom's image with this farce.

Ranma turns towards the magma rock and held his hand out towards it. The rock began to crack and finally shattered, turning into a blazing ball of swirling fire. The fire dispersed to reveal the real Bloom in her Enchantix form. She steps down in front of Ranma.

"I must thank you for defeating the lava dragon. Because of it, I was sealed away from the rest of the world. For you to have bested the best tells much of your power."

"It wasn't easy, I can tell you that. I am Ryuji."

"And I am Ignis the Fire. What's this? I sense my comrades' power within you! You have made the pacts?"

"Yes. I've got them all: Terra the Earth, Aquaris the Water, Venta the Wind, Fulgurio the Lightning, Gelus the Ice, Umbra the Dark, and Lumina the Light. You are the final one."

"You've sealed the pacts with them… times must be desperate for you to have gone through all this. You wish to fight against Zantov…"

"I am, and now that I've found you, I now have the means to do so."

"Then I shall seal the pact with you. Use my power of fire to purify the evil in this world." Ranma and Bloom stood apart as a circle of light surrounded them. "O powers of the land, sea, and sky, I am Ignis the Fire, and by this decree, I grant my power to Ryuji. I seal this pact." Ranma and Bloom held each other and shared a heated kiss to seal the pact.

"How dare you steal my part you vile miscreant!"

Kuno came back and charged at Ranma with his katana held ready. Platinum Sky immediately punts Kuno out through the opening in the ceiling (A/N: that hole is real convenient, isn't it?).

"The pact is sealed. I am now with you, Ryuji." Bloom glows and vanishes into Ranma. Suddenly, Sky's longsword appeared in his hand.

"I've found them all… on to the final location!"

"Ryuji had climbed up the perilous active volcano and fought against a dreaded dragon of lava. He had awakened Ignis the Fire, the final Elemental and gained a new longsword. The young traveler had done it, he had found all eight Elementals and sealed their pacts, granting him the power of the elements. The question is, will it be enough to overcome the evil? Ryuji comes down the volcano to begin his last journey…"

Scene change to Ranma on the ground and at an ocean cape overlooking the ocean. The skies above were dark and stormy.

"Congratulations, you've found all eight Elementals. I commend you." Ranma turned around to see Mousse standing a few feet away. "I never thought it possible for a human to achieve so much."

"Yes, I found them all, and you don't seem very surprised. It's almost like you planned it."

"Oh? What makes you think that?"

"I've been running into you ever since I started my journey. Those times are after I've sealed an Elemental pact then you subtly point me towards the right direction. You're no traveler. No real traveler would meet the same person over and over and say it's all a coincidence."

"Even if that were true, didn't things turn out the way you wanted them to? Sounds to me you should be thanking me."

"I suppose, but it's hard to since I have absolutely no idea who you are. Just what are you really after?"

"Let's just say I care about this world's welfare, too. Watch for the eye that watches over the world…"

A mist forms and Mousse was gone.

"The eye that watches over the world…?"

Ranma turned around to see something up in the sky. It looked to be a huge piece of land floating up high. On it was a dark sinister-looking fortress. It was surrounded by a purple spherical force field and crackled with dark lightning.

"How can I get up there? For that matter, even if I could, there's that force-field."

Bloom's voice was heard. "Do not worry, Ryuji. We will help you."

"Ignis? What?"

"My comrades! Let us break the barrier and guide Ryuji to the fortress of Zantov! Fire!"

"Water!"

"Earth!"

"Wind!"

"Lightning!"

"Ice!"

"Darkness!"

"Light!"

A sphere composed of each element rose up from him and circled about before him. They stopped and fired a concentrated beam at the distant force-field. The barrier resisted but buckled under the strain of the combined beam and shattered. Finally, a rainbow prism road of light appeared to connect the cape and the fortress.

Bloom's voice continued. "Go! You must end this!"

Ranma nodded and raced up the light bridge.

"Ryuji, with the help of the Elementals, managed to storm the fortress of the dark lord Zantov. With the backing of the Elementals behind him, can he emerge victorious and restore the world? The final battle is about to begin…"

Scene change to Ranma inside the fortress. He was fighting off numerous monsters as he raced to find where Zantov was located.

"Dammit! There's just no end to these things!" He lets off a stream of fire, burning some shadows away.

A voice was heard. "You dare break into my lair…? You must have a death wish…"

"Zantov!"

"How funny, a human thinking he's a hero. I've taken care of other so-called 'heroes' in the past, and you will be no different."

"Why don't you find out for yourself and face me? Show yourself!"

"Come to the top of my fortress if you can, boy! Hahahahaha…"

"After a taunting message from Zantov himself, Ryuji renewed his resolve to stop him and fought his way towards his location. He finds a bit of reprieve on the second to last floor from the top."

Scene change to Ranma on a small monster-free floor. He sat on the floor in a meditative position trying to regain his strength after his previous fights. For some reason, the monsters stayed away from that floor, but he wasn't going to look a gift-horse in the mouth.

"Man, that really tired me out… need to prepare… but can I do this?" Bloom appeared before him. "Ignis…?"

"Do not worry, Ryuji. We'll do everything in our power to help you."

Stella appeared. "Lumina…"

"You've got us, and we've got you. We complete each other."

Flora appeared. "Terra…"

"We've been with you throughout your journey and watched you develop."

Musa appeared. "Venta…"

"Don't count yourself out now. You're still on your first wind."

Tecna appeared. "Fulgurio…"

"You've accomplished much after you freed us. You can do this."

Layla appeared. "Aquaris…"

"Even before freeing us, you hold a special power within yourself."

Ukyou appeared. "Umbra…"

"Don't give up that spirit when you fought for us. Now it is our turn."

Shampoo appeared. "Gelus…"

"You got pride of warrior. No way we allow Zantov to win!"

Ranma looked at the eight girls around him. "Thanks, girls. I needed that."

They all smiled before vanishing back into him. Ranma gets up and steels himself.

"It's time…"

Ranma walks forward until-

"HOLD! You've incurred the wrath of the REAL Ryuji!" shouted Kuno as he pointed his katana at Ranma. The pigtailed boy was starting to get angry. "How dare you steal kisses from my-"

Before the delusional kendoist knew it, his katana was sliced to pieces by Sky's longsword. Ranma then showed Kuno what he thought of his constant interruptions.

"I (WHAM!)… HAVE (BASH!)… HAD (POW!)… ENOUGH! (SLAM! CRASH! BOOM! BAM! WABOOM!)"

After having all his fillings knocked out, Kuno's entire upper body was smashed through the stage's floor, while his lower body stuck out in an undignified position.

"This is MY part!" shouted Happosai as he dropped down with a lit fuse bomb. Ranma simply held an arm out where the midget was suddenly surrounded by metal plates and encased him in. The metal box muffled the explosion, then Ranma kicked it at Kuno's raised behind. Kuno's body and the box were instantly bound by chains.

The narrating club leader sweatdropped at the scene, but improvised. Since they kept insisting to be in the play, they might as well take bit roles. "A-hem… after taking care of some minor demons trying to impede our hero's progress, Ryuji went off to face their master…"(6)

He walks up a towering staircase an arrived at a large throne room. At the end was a demonic-looking throne. Sitting upon it was a looming shadowy figure. It was humanoid, like a man in a dark hooded robe, behind him was a wicked double-ended spear. On his back were demon wings. He was surrounded in a dark aura

"Welcome…"

"Zantov…"

"I commend you for getting this far… not many have, you know."

"And I'll be the last!"

"Foolish boy… you sure are confident… do you honestly believe you can take me on?"

"If I didn't I wouldn't be here now, would I?"

"I thought as much. However, many fools before you had said the same thing and met a gruesome end. You have NO IDEA what you're getting yourself into, boy…"

"My name is Ryuji… remember it…"

"It matters not to me. You are just another lowly human for me to kill. I shall plunge this world into chaos, starting with you! Enough talk!"

Zantov vanished from view, then appeared behind Ranma, shooting him in the back with a dark beam. Rolling forward, Ranma gets back up and fires a light beam at him, but he vanished from view again. Zantov appeared from above and dropped down with a flaming slash of his spear. Ranma was knocked backwards trying to avoid it, but was suddenly grabbed from below the floor by Zantov who rise up and throws him. Ranma landed on his feet and charged in with a wind slash from his scimitar, where the vacuum air pressure wave seemingly sliced the dark lord in two. However, Zantov reformed and spun his spear to create a miniature tornado that swallowed up Ranma and sent him upward. As he fell, Ranma shot out a light cable at the ceiling and swung towards a platform he made pull out from the wall, then threw a huge piece of the wall at Zantov, who merely shattered it with his fist. He fired a beam of ice at Ranma, who jumped off of his perch just before it was completely encased in ice. Zantov then formed a huge ball of flame and threw it at Ranma, who defended with a shield of water, barely stopping it in time. Ranma takes out his gun and fired a lightning bolt, but Zantov absorbed it into a dark hole he made appear before him before sending it back, forcing Ranma to block by raising a piece of the floor. He light-stepped towards Zantov, slamming his staff into him, causing him to double over. Before he could recover, Ranma grappled him with a light cable and threw him, following up with a fireball to the back. Zantov landed on his feet, rubbing a bit of blood off his lip.

"Impressive, boy. To think you've lasted this long against me."

"I don't intend to last longer, I intend to beat you!"

"An empty threat. I would like this to go on longer, but as they say, all good things must come to an end! No more playing around!"

Before Ranma, Zantov slowly began to transform. His body convulsed, obscured in an aura of darkness, which slowly began to expand. The walls and ceiling of the throne room broke away, exposing it to the open air of the dark stormy skies. Once the dark aura disperse, there floated Zantov, who was now an eight-foot jet-black demon with deep purple eyes and huge demon wings that nearly spanned sixteen feet. What was odd was that his right wing was like that of a raven, while his left was skeletal. In his hand was a powered-up version of his double-ended spear, in which one end was three-pronged. (7)

"And I thought you were ugly before…"

"Time to die, boy!"

The demonic being charged dark energy in his spear and fired it. Ranma immediately jumped back to dodge the shot, which cause the part of the floor to be destroyed. Zantov fired again, making Ranma dodge repeatedly as the floor was now swiss-cheesed. The demon vanished and appeared a distance away from the castle floor and fired a huge ball of dark flame. Ranma quickly dove for cover before it could hit him. Zantov teleported back, standing over Ranma and tried to impale him with his spear but missed once Ranma rolled out of the way. The pigtailed boy cringed seein that the spear had caused the spot he was in to crumble. Holding his spear out, Zantov lashed out with numerous strikes while Ranma was hard-pressed blocking and deflecting with his longsword and broadsword. He jumped over Zantov and slashed at his back, making him scream and angrily slam him away with his spear. He held up a hand, causing a rain of dark lightning bolts to strike down at Ranma. He blocked by forming a shield of rock over his head. He lights the rock on fire and threw it at Zantov, who then caused a geyser to erupt below it, cancelling it out. Both combatants then charged at each other, Zantov's spear colliding with Ranma's longsword and broadsword, both pushing as hard as they could.

"Give it up, boy! You can't win! I have all the power! You are nothing even with the power of the Elementals behind you!" He swings his weapon, knocking Ranma back then lashed out with a hand to grab the pigtailed boy by the neck and held him up. "You are weak, now DIE!" He thrusts his spear towards Ranma's face, but it was suddenly deflected by a barrier. "What!?"

"We won't allow it…"

"We will defeat you!"

The elemental spheres appeared and blasted Zantov away, causing him to drop Ranma, who landed on his kness trying to breathe again.

"Ryuji! Combine your power with us!"

Ranma stood up as his cable gauntlets, staff, scimitar, rapier, broadsword, and longsword floated up and combined into the Scythe of Light. Ranma hefted his weapon and charged at Zantov.

"Earth gives stability!" Ranma slashed at Zantov, then Flora appeared to bind him with a chain of light.

"Water grants nourishment!" Scythe slash as Layla appeared to bind.

"Wind is the breath of the world!" Scythe slash and Musa binds him.

"Lightning provides energy!" Scythe slash and Tecna binds him.

"Ice maintains time!" Scythe slash and Shampoo binds him.

"Darkness is the origin!" Scythe slash and Ukyou binds him.

"Light provides the way!" Scythe slash and Stella binds him.

"Fire lights the spirit!" Scythe slash and Bloom binds him.

By now, Zantov was covered in gashes as he was held in place by the spirit chains of the Elementals. "Impossible… I'll kill you all!" He struggled against his restraints.

"Ryuji! Now!"

Ranma charged up, then sped forth at Zantov and slashed down at him. "No! My power! It was supposed to be mine!" He screamed in agony as his form dissipated into globs of darkness before vanishing. Ranma plops to the ground in exhaustion.

"I can't believe it… it's over…" He and the Elementals were startled when the fortress started to rumble. "What the!?"

Tecna answered. "Looks like after you killed Zantov, the power holding up this place has disappeared."

"No way!"

The fortress began to crumble, giving no time for them to make their escape. Suddenly, they were obscured in a flash of light. Next thing Ranma and the girls knew, they found themselves in another plane of existence.

"Looks like I made it in time."

Everyone turned up to see Mousse standing before them.

"You… you got us out of there?"

"Indeed I did, Ryuji."

"Huh? How do you know my name?"

"I've been watching you. I knew Zantov would awaken, so I traveled around to see if anyone had the right qualities to face him, and you fit the bill. I lead you to each of the elementals, and seeing you acquire their powers, I knew you had what it took to fight Zantov. Now, you've succeeded. My task is now finished."

"But who are you?"

"Me? I am Hyakushin, the previous hero of the Elements."

Ranma's eyes widened. "What!? But… that was over a hundred years ago!"

"Indeed. I'm just a spirit. I wanted to ensure the world's safety. Thank you Ryuji, the world is saved because of you. He won't return ever again. Now I must go." Mousse then vanished into the heavens.

It was then that someone else appeared, which was revealed to be Kasumi. She was dressed in a single long strip of white cloth that levitated around her body barely containing her modesty. (8) On her back were three pairs of golden wings, a halo over her head, and an ornate staff in her hand.

"Greetings, everyone. Thanks to your efforts, I am now free."

"Are you… the Celestial Goddess?"

"I am. Zantov had sealed me away and stolen my power to remake the world in his image. With his downfall, my power has returned. Hyakushin made sure to see that a suitable hero was born to take on this burden and he did his job well. Forgive me if it feels like I have used you, Ryuji."

"Think nothing of it, my Lady. I would've done it anyway. What now?"

"I shall return to the heavens and restore order back to the world. All of you will be sent back. Even in times of peace, you must always remain vigilant."

Kasumi raised her staff, which then caused everything to be enveloped in light. Ranma and the girls find themselves on a beautiful grassy plain as they witnessed the world being reborn.

Curtain falls.

"Zantov has been defeated by Ryuji and the Elementals. His death released the imprisoned Celestial Goddess, who restored balance to the world and granted Ryuji and his comrades safe passage to back home. Their deeds were praised by the populace who had hid themselves from the monsters and built a kingdom in their honor. Ryuji ruled a just kingdom with the Elemental maidens by his side, where peace was maintained for the years to come. Should disaster strike, he will answer the call."

There was a standing ovation as the audience clapped at the play's performance. Ranma, Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa, Tecna, Layla, Shampoo, Ukyou, Mousse, and Kasumi all stood on the stage and took a bow.

Backstage…

"Wow! That was fun!" said Stella.

"Looks like my virtual projector was a success!" said Tecna as she checked said machine.

"Would've been better without the constant annoying interruptions." Said Ranma.

"Well you did take care of that no problem, so it wasn't a big deal." Said Musa.

"I suppose you're right, Musa."

Nodoka came into the backstage. "Hello, everyone! Congratulations!"

"Nodoka-sensei!"

"Mom!"

"I'm so proud of you all. Let's celebrate by going to that new sushi buffet that just opened."

"You read my mind, Mom!" Everyone laughed at that as they all left. Ranma turned to Nodoka as they all left the auditorium. "Looks like your mother's intuition was right."

"Told you, Son."

To be continued…

Ending

As the credits rolled, a janitor was cleaning up the auditorium late at night. As he was sweeping, he heard a noise off to the side.

"Ranma! I will not allow this to continue!" shouted Soun.

"_I'll discipline you good, boy!"_ signed Genma-panda.

"Ranma you jerk!" screamed Akane as she held her mallet.

The three of them were covered in refuse as Platinum Sky had sent the three of them crashing into a garbage skiff on a nearby river. It took them a while to get back to the school.

"Huh? Where is everybody…?"

"I fight on, cur!" shouted Kuno as he limped in on a prop sword.

"The part is mine, you punk!" said Happosai and he crawled in holding a lit bomb. The janitor quickly made a run for it and out of the auditorium. Everyone else screamed at seeing how short the bomb's fuse was.

KA-BOOM!

Soun, Genma-panda, Akane, Kuno, and Happosai all laid sprawled out in the destroyed interior of the auditorium. They all looked up to see the janitor back again, but he was now accompanied by other faculty members, and they all didn't look very happy.

Next thing the five knew, they get dumped with cleaning supplies and were now forced to fix the mess they've made.

End ending

Preview…

Bloom: That sure was a fun play!

Ranma: Something's wrong. I haven't felt this power since Manhattan!

Flora: We suddenly get transported back to North America again, and to another world as well.

Layla: Another country and another world? That seems a bit much.

Tecna: Everyone! There's magic here!

Ranma: Next time, on Ranma Club, "Round-Trip! A City and a Kingdom?". What in the world have we gotten ourselves into THIS time?

Author's notes:

Sheesh this took forever! I was doing drafts in my head for this chapter, trying to figure out how to go about this. I eventually had to think up another story inspired by the Zelda series and Riviera the Promised Land. Well, the play went a hell of a lot better than the Romeo and Juliet one, right?

As for the preview, some reviewers have been asking me to cross the story with this particular series. Take a guess what.

(1)The play plays out like the one in the MLP episode "Heart's Warming Eve". Yeah, I'm a brony, got a problem?

(2)Inspired by the fight with Morpha in Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time.

(3)4th Wall Crisis!

(4)In the original Megaman game, Elecman's weapon is the weakness of Iceman.

(5)Imagine "Road to Heaven" from Muramasa: The Demon Blade playing here.

(6)Suggested to me by AnimeAddiction. Thanks!

(7)Imagine Seth-Ra from Riviera the Promised Land.

(8)Think "The World" from Magical Drop.

Ocnarf: Disney animated series back then was the best.

Miss Angel17: Maybe…

SuperSweetGirl11: I'm still working on that.

Matsukaze Tenma: Is no problem.

Kisa tracer: An unexpected mix, no? And making it look like an anime was my intention. One of the things that sets it apart from other fics.

Suntan140: Once I reach that far and complete Ranma Club and the Ranma Club Movie.

JonV0: Dual Destines was actually one of the big factors that inspired Ranma Club, actually.

PrincessKanna23: Once I get the juices flowing.

ChaosRune: Was just trying something different and it stuck.

Arsao Tome: I'm still waiting on your version to update.

The Lord Of Pages: Well I had to introduce Happosai somehow.

Eddog2323: You'll see…

Ryan L. Spradling: Birthing scenes?

Cast49: Sorry it took so long.

OBSERVER01: Next will be a doozy to do.

Dumbledork: In Japan maybe, but not Magix…

Jerry Unipeg: As normal as it can get for them, anyway.

Masterart: I think that's a bit over the top.

Shinzochi: Believe me, you're not the only one.

PEJP Bengtzone V2: That will come later.

Drake0x: Still amusing?

Rictor Yagami: People with common sense can see Akane for what she really is.

El Irrespondible: Yep. And give that cow a bath…

Link1211: Chapter's come and gone.

RyoTheSaiyan: I hope it doesn't take another four years to complete.

God of all: It's really hard to, and I only write one. I must commend those other authors who've got multiple works…

Snow299: When I got the inspiration.

Wily Garcia: Patience, friend.

Raynze76: We all do.

Dragoncat: He's going to be in a lot more pain in the future.

Sonic 1: You'll have to be kept in the dark about that a bit longer.

Firelordeg: And how is this chapter?

RHatch89: Heh, thank you.

Dannyphantom01: When I can.

Oraman Asturi: I still consider myself a beginner in crossover since there are some series I don't know fully about to make it effective. It really depends on the series being asked for.

AndrewK9000: How as this idea?

Pyromania101: Yeah, some "ultimate technique"…

Kamen Rider Chrome: True, but that's the problem with canon, she got a lot of undeserved support. I'm rectifying that.


	51. Round-Trip! A City and a Kingdom?

Disclaimer: Ranma ½ belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and Viz Video and Winx Club belongs to Iginio Straffi and Rai S.p.A (NOT 4Kids!). Song 'Breeze' belongs to Slayers Try and 'Sayonara Bye-Bye' belongs to Yu Yu Hakusho.

Note: this follows the Rai version of Winx as the 4Kids version butchered it too much, like with every anime it dubs.

Chapter 44: Round-Trip! A City and a Kingdom?

Saotome Complex…

It had been a week since the play everyone did. Despite the numerous rude interruptions, it went pretty well. The girls got even more popular with the school and most of the town as a result. Shampoo and Ukyou even got their own individual fan-clubs, much to the two's flattery and embarrassment. Currently, the house tenants were in the family room.

"Well today was interesting…" said Musa.

"If one could call it that…" said Layla.

Flashback…

Ranma was leaving the school grounds with the Winx Club behind him. Kuno immediately pursued the girls from behind.

"My gaijin flowers! Allow me to shower you with the passion you desire!"

Stella snapped her fingers, causing Kuno's pants to fall around his ankles and making him trip. Musa followed up by sound-bouncing up where his pants get caught on the school flagpole and hung upside-down.

"Keep your pants on, dork." Said Musa as she and the others left.

End flashback…

Ranma could only sigh. The insane kendoist just couldn't take the hint that the girls thought less of him than dirt. He just hoped things will remain peaceful for the moment.

"Hey! What's that! ?" said Mousse as he pointed at a light that just appeared in the middle of the room.

Nodoka came into the room and saw the light, which then elongated into a light blue-colored bolt, resembling a tear in space. "A dimensional rift…?"

Before anyone could think, the tear in space swallowed up the house's tenants.

A minute later, Kiko hops in with the Pixies behind him.

"Odd, I could have sworn everyone was in the room…" said Lockette.

Unknown place…

Ranma and company had dropped down in some unfamiliar territory. They found themselves in some wide open plain with a few trees, rocks, and streams in the dead of night.

"Just where are we?" asked Flora.

"This feels almost like the time we wound up in Juban…" mused Tecna.

"Gyah! What is that!?" screamed Sasuke as he points where he was looking.

Everyone else turned to see what got Sasuke riled up, and blanched at seeing what looked like a horde of monsters coming at them.

"Oh crap…" cursed Ranma.

Opening (Slayers Try style, 'Breeze')

Music starts as it zooms in on Earth followed by a flash of light. Ranma looks up towards the dark sky followed by Ranma-chan. Both of them stand back to back as the 'Ranma Club' title appears.

_Takai sora wo tori ni natte tobitai (I want to become a bird and soar away high into the sky)__  
__Haruka tooi kibou wo mezashite (With hope my goal as it lies so far away)_

Bloom is seen standing on the rooftop of the Saotome complex looking out as her hair blows in the wind. Behind her were Stella, Flora, Musa, Tecna, and Layla. A feather passes by and they're suddenly in Enchantix.

_Konna fuu ni ima wo mitsumeru koto dekiru nara (If I am able to face what I see before me right now) __  
__Kizutsuku koto mo naku, asu mo kowakunai... (I won't have to fear being hurt or what tomorrow will bring)_

Shampoo and Ukyou jump up transforming to their lycanthrope forms. Mousse jumps in by is splashed and turned to a duck and stood sullenly between the girls as they look at him. Zooms in on Nodoka as she holds her wrapped katana. The entire cast became startled when a dimensional rip opened and swallowed them up. They find themselves in another world.

_Kaze ni notte Yume no kanata e Tonde yukitai (I want to fly away high atop this breeze towards the oceans of my dreams)__  
__Yuuki to yuu tsubasa wo tsukete (On these wings called courage)_

The Specialist souls flash by as Ranma stands with his battle aura blazing. The Winx take flight and all fire a spell into a crowd of rampaging monsters, blowing them away while the Nerima martial artist pound the daylights out of other monsters on the ground.

_Tori ni natte Miorosu kokoro mochitsudzuketai (Become a bird and hang onto what I feel as I look down)__  
__RIARU na hibi ni makenai you... (Let's not be beaten by the reality of passing days)_

Ranma floats in space then sees his Ranma-chan reflection and they both touch hands. Scene changes to a shaded figure of a hunched over clawed monster looking over a sea of dead monster bodies

A portrait of each cast member passes by then focuses on a butterfly landing on a flower by a pond. The butterfly is perched on Bloom's finger as the other Winx and Ranma are on either side of her. As they look up, the camera zooms out to show portraits of Shampoo, Ukyou, Mousse, Nodoka, Kasumi, and Sasuke in the background.

End opening

The group found themselves in the path of rampaging monsters.

"Oh my! What are they! ?" said Kasumi.

"Trouble! That's what it is!" said Stella.

The martial artists of Nerima got into fighting stances and the Winx were about to transform to fight back against these things. That was when some new voices were heard.

"Hey! Those people are in trouble!"

"We gotta help them!"

The misplaced group looked up to see a group of girls flying over them. They were dressed in pink and dark green outfits and had what looked like small fluttering wings on their backs.

"Who are-" said Ranma.

"Are they… Faeries?" asked Flora.

The flying girls quickly repelled the monsters using elemental powers. The Asian-looking girl with the twin tails used wind to blast away a group. The blonde swallowed up another group with a fault line while slamming others with rocks. The dark-skinned one with the glasses shot a blast of flame to toast more. The brown wave-haired girl washed away more monsters with a stream of water. The redhead electrocuted the rest of the monsters with lightning.

"Whoa." Said Ukyou.

"Magic?" said Bloom in shock. "Everyone, I don't think this is Earth…"

The five flying girls dropped down before them.

"Hey, you people all right?" asked the twin-tailed one.

"Um, yes… thank you for that." Kasumi replied politely.

"Wait girls, they don't look to be from around here…" said the bespectacled one.

"You're right. I've never seen anyone on Meridian dress like that. Stylish, though." The blonde commented.

"Meridian? What?" said Musa in confusion.

"Yep. Definitely tourists." The wave-haired one deadpanned.

"Earthlings? Can it be possible…? How could they have come here?" the redhead wondered. She looked towards the Nerima crew. "Are you Japanese, by any chance…?"

"We are." Replied Nodoka.

"We is Chinese over here." Added Shampoo, referring to herself and Mousse.

The winged girls looked at the Winx, figuring they must be some other nationalities. They definitely know they couldn't be from Meridian. They couldn't have come from Heatherfield either.

"Could someone tell us what's going on? One minute we were at home in Japan, the next we're here in this place!" said Ranma.

"Explain later. It's not safe here. We've got to fold to the castle." Said the redhead. She took out a pink spherical crystal pendant and swiped the air, causing a tear in space similar to the one the Nerima group saw to appear. "Come on!"

She and her friends disappeared into the tear. Ranma and company had no choice but to follow suite as they were in unfamiliar territory.

Meridian Castle…

The large group appeared in a spacious castle throne room.

"You're back! Who's with you?"

The group turned to see a young blonde girl of about thirteen to fourteen years old sitting on a throne. She was dressed in light green regal robes and her hair was in two braids hanging down her front with ring weights. Standing next to her was a brown-haired young man in a light brown trench coat and a sword strapped to his back.

"Elyon, we've repelled more of those monsters." Said the redhead.

"We've also picked up some first timers in Meridian who were smack-dab in the middle of the fight. Maybe you could give them the full tour, you know, the gardens, local eateries, cheap hotels…" said the wave-haired girl.

"Irma, I think she gets the idea." Said the bespectacled girl.

"Oh come on, Taranee, I was on a roll here!"

"Anyway, we don't think they're from Meridian. Seems they come from Japan." Said the blonde.

"Japan, Cornelia? But how did they get here? Will?"

"Don't look at me, I never made a fold to there. I can barely fold within my own continent let alone the other side of the world." Said the redhead known as Will.

"Well you can count Blunk out, too, as he's never even been to this Japan place." Said the young man.

"Too true, Caleb." Said the one called Elyon. "Oh, where are my manners? I am Elyon, Queen of Meridian. This is Caleb." She gestured to Caleb who gives a polite nod. "And these girls are the Guardians of the Veil. Will, Irma, Taranee, Cornelia, and Hay Lin."

The girls in question nod.

"Hmmm… strange. If you go by their initials in that order, that spells witch." Said Tecna.

The Guardians stared at her in shock at how fast she picked that up.

"Ooooh, she's perceptive!" said Hay Lin.

Brief introductions were made from Ranma's group, but they all purposely left out the fact they're also from another dimension and their magical abilities. Their names and their coming from Nerima was enough. No need to scare them just yet.

"A queen? Wow, at such a young age, I'm impressed!" said Stella.

"Actually, it's just a recent thing for me. I've still got a lot to learn." Said Elyon.

"So this Meridian is another world?" asked Ukyou.

"Separate from Earth. It was quite a shock to us initially." Said Taranee.

"We've been chosen to become the Guardians of this place." Said Will.

"Yeah, full-time gig, this business is, but you get used to it." Said Irma.

"Hmmm… that so…?" said Musa.

"I have to say, you people are taking this rather well. Most other people would be in shock right now." Said Hay Lin.

"Actually, it's not the first time this happened…" muttered Ranma.

"Huh?"

"Nothing, just talking to myself."

"So what now?" asked Cornelia.

"They're just misplaced people from Earth. They should be taken back there." Said Elyon.

"Hold on, we're not actually-" Ranma started, but was stopped by Nodoka placing a hand on his shoulder.

"We understand, Your Highness." Said Nodoka.

"Alright then. You all say you came from Nerima in Japan? I can open a fold there…" Elyon stood up and made a backhand gesture with her hand. However, as soon as she opened the fold, it immediately sealed itself up again. "Huh?" She tries again, but met with the same results. A third time, the fold once again sealed itself shut. "What's going on?"

"Elyon?" said Cornelia.

"Something's wrong. I can't open a fold there."

"But how can that be?" wondered Caleb.

Elyon tried to open a fold somewhere else just to test it, but no matter what destination she picked, the fold would seal itself. She finally opened a fold to somewhere in Heatherfield, and oddly enough, the fold didn't seal up like before.

"This is very strange. I can't open a fold to anywhere except for Heatherfield." Said Elyon.

"It's almost like something or someone is buffering your powers…" said Taranee.

"Oooh, a dampener. Someone seems to be raining on your parade, El." Said Irma.

"I'm sorry I'm unable to bring you back home." Elyon apologized. "I must find out what happened. In the meantime, you can stick around in Heatherfield."

"In North America?" asked Bloom.

"Yep! Good ol' USA!" said Irma.

"Don't worry, we can get you all situated." Said Will.

"I'm sure Elyon will eventually have the power to send you all back home." Said Cornelia.

"We thank you for the help." Said Nodoka.

The Guardians lead the group through the fold.

Silver Dragon Rooftop…

Ranma's group found themselves on the rooftop of a restaurant in the middle of a city.

"We is in America?" asked Shampoo as she and the other looked about.

"Yep! We happen to be on top of my family's restaurant." Replied Hay Lin.

"I own and live in my own restaurant, too." Said Ukyou.

"Shampoo and Mousse, too." Added Shampoo.

"Oooh! It's like we're kindred spirits or something!" said Hay Lin.

"Great. Hay Lin's got a posse, and two of them are hair care products." Irma deadpanned, earning her an elbow from Taranee.

"Irma, don't be rude!" whispered Taranee.

Will holds up the Heart of Candracar and reverts herself and the Guardians to their normal states, reducing their heights a bit as well as their figures (much to Will's annoyance) and in Irma and Taranee's cases, their hairstyles. In their normal modes, the girls looked to be between fourteen and fifteen compared to their Guardian forms' older appearances.

"Hmmm… impressive." Said Stella.

"Yeah, you wouldn't believe looking at us now, we'd be magical beings, huh?" said Will.

"Actually, I can." Ranma said quietly, speaking from his own experience. Bloom also had similar thoughts.

It was then the door to the roof opened, revealing an old woman in a dark-green kimono-like robe. "Hay Lin? I thought I heard-" She stopped to see the group of reverted Guardians with a much larger entourage. "Oh, seems, we got guests. Well, come on down. We talk after we eat, yes?"

"Oh that sounds good!" said Musa.

Silver Dragon Restaurant…

The Saotome complex tenants were seated at joined tables eating some Chinese cooking. Wasn't on par with the Neko Haten, but was still good regardless. Sasuke definitely enjoyed it. Nodoka offered to pay for the meals, but Yan Lin waved her off, saying it was on the house considering their unexpected drop in Meridian. They filled her in on what happened. Hay Lin also told the group that while her grandmother was in on the know about Meridian and their powers, her parents weren't so she asked to keep that hush-hush around them.

Currently, Yan Lin was with the Guardians in the basement. Also there was Mira, Yan Lin's altermere.

"Really? Elyon was unable to transport them back?" asked Yan Lin.

"Yeah, Grandma. She doesn't understand either." Replied Hay Lin.

"That really is odd. Elyon tapped into her power, so tele-tranporting anywhere on Earth shouldn't be a problem."

"You don't suppose SHE'S behind this, do you?" asked Will.

Yan Lin and Mira thought about it. Their former comrade of the previous Guardians of the Veil was a prime suspect. Everyone thought Nerissa would be imprisoned forever in the Heart of Meridian as an unknowing prisoner of her own dreams of grandeur. Somehow some time ago, she managed to find out the ruse and fought to escape. When the heart got slightly cracked, she did manage to escape again and tried once more to regain the power she believed she deserves. Meridian had been a battleground as Nerissa once again tried to attack the Guardians with forces she's created. So far, she had been laying low as her power wasn't up to snuff as her previous self.

"But that really doesn't make any sense, Will. Why would Nerissa care about a bunch of people from the other side of our world?" asked Taranee.

"Her sick and twisted nature?" said Irma.

"Besides the obvious." Said Cornelia.

"It is possible, but I don't think it is likely." Said Mira.

"Have to agree with sister here." Said Yan Lin. "It would take an even higher power to seriously limit the choices of tele-transporting like that. Something more powerful than Nerissa and Elyon."

"But who?" asked Will.

"That would be million dollar question, wouldn't it?" said Mira.

"I also don't think them being dropped in Meridian was an accident." Said Yan Lin. "When I was near them, I could sense a power within most of them. One holds a power that could dwarf the power of the Hearts combined." (1)

"Seriously? More powerful than the Hearts of Candracar and Meridian?" asked Will in shock.

"Indeed. I don't think they are just tourists, but I don't think they're enemies either."

"But you can bet should Nerissa find out about this, she will hunt them down to sate her hunger for power." Said Mira.

"Nerissa with power stronger than Hearts combined. That's a scary thought…" said Irma.

"Stop! I don't even want to think about that!" said Cornelia.

"Then it's important that we get them home as soon as possible. In the meantime, we have to keep them hidden here in Heatherfield. They're not safe on Meridian." Said Will.

"Yeah, but where will they stay? None of us can house them." Said Hay Lin.

"That would be a problem…" said Taranee.

In the dining area, the people in question were eating while talking about what to do next.

"I can't believe there are faeries here as well!" said Layla.

"But they seem a lot different from you." Said Kasumi. "Their wings are much smaller than yours."

"True enough." Said Stella. "No offense to them, but we've got more style."

"Not now, Stella." Said Bloom. "I'm still wondering about that tear in space that brought us to that world in the first place."

"That concerns me as well." Added Tecna. "Just how did that happen?"

"Probably the same reason why we got transported to Juban all those weeks ago." Said Nodoka.

"What do you mean, Auntie?" asked Ukyou.

"Remember when we were in Manhattan, I was going to transport us back home, but something interfered with my transport spell and we wound up in Juban, where we witnessed the Sailor Senshi fight."

"Yes, I remember that time. We also helped them destroy an evil they couldn't handle by themselves." Said Flora.

"I thought it was an accident we were transported there, but I'm beginning to think that's not the case. It's as if some force dropped us there specifically to help the Senshi neutralize that evil."

"So what you're saying, Mom, is that same something purposely dropped us here because there's also a threat going on?" asked Ranma.

"Yes, that's my conclusion."

"It does sound logical. We witnessed those Guardians' fight against those monsters in that other world, much like how we saw the Senshi." Said Tecna.

"Looks like we're in for more excitement in the near future." Said Layla.

"Man, just when I thought we could kick back…" said Stella. "Still, as a Faerie of Solaria, I can't ignore this."

"Nor can I." said Bloom.

"I feel the same way." Said Flora.

"Count me in as well." Said Musa.

"Knowing this, as a martial artist, I can't back off now." Said Ranma.

"Don't forget about us, Ranma!" said Mousse as he, Shampoo, and Ukyou nodded.

"Then it is settled. We can't leave until we find out why we were brought here." Said Nodoka. "You can think of this as another extracurricular assignment."

"We'll hold you to that!" joked Stella.

"What have we gotten into this time, Mistress Kasumi?" asked Sasuke.

"Cheer up, Sasuke. The last time wasn't so bad." Said Kasumi.

"I suppose…"

The Guardians then come up.

"Oh my, you've got a twin, Ms. Yan Lin?" asked Kasumi.

"She's my long lost sister, Mira." Said Yan Lin as she gestured to the altermere.

"Hello, everyone!" greeted Mira.

"Wow, they're so identical!" said Ukyou.

"You've no idea." Said Hay Lin.

"Everyone enjoyed their meal?" asked Yan Lin.

"It was very delicious, thank you very much." Replied Nodoka. "I was wondering if any of you know of a good hotel around here?"

The Guardians were a bit surprised at that.

"Well that solves the problem of where they will stay at." Whispered Cornelia.

"Yeah. None of us will have to knock down walls and build rooms." Whispered Irma.

Somewhere in Meridian…

Nerissa, the former Guardian of Quintessence, was currently hiding out in a cave. Once, she was the penultimate Guardian. She had control of all five elements and then some. She had possessed great power. Now she's been reduced to a lone witch whose power had been greatly diminished. Nerissa had been absorbed into the Heart of Meridian along with her former Guardians and Elyon when Phobos took her seal from her. Once the Cedric battle ended, they had a chance to escape. Of course, Nerissa betrayed them to escape on her own and claim all the power for herself and put the elemental-bodied Guardians under her control, then used them to take over numerous worlds. However, to her shock, it was all a dream world, none of it was real. Nothing more than a fake. SHE was the one who was locked inside of the jewel. Nerissa had been enraged that she had been tricked and sealed away. Sure, she was the one who tried to do it on them, but doing that to her would not be tolerated. She managed to escape due to the crack that had formed on the Heart of Meridian from the Cedric battle. Now, Nerissa wanted vengeance. However, her previous tactics won't cut it. Since she had left her former forces hung up to dry, they won't likely follow her. She wouldn't be able to trick Elyon into giving up the Heart of Meridian to her since she now knew the truth about her upbringing. Her only option is to kill Elyon in order to take the Heart of Meridian. She can handle Phobos at any time since he's still locked up.

"Soon… vengeance will be mine…"

Heatherfield next day…

Nodoka had managed to book rooms at a local plaza hotel. Their stay in Heatherfield will be undetermined like back at Juban. They made note of where the Silver Dragon restaurant was at just in case they needed to speak with the Guardians about something. They also managed to catch sight of the girls attending school at Sheffield Institute.

The crew was in Nodoka's room, shared by Ranma, Kasumi, and Sasuke.

"It seems a nice place." Said Kasumi.

"I'm already getting some magic vibes in this town." Said Stella.

"I could almost swear I heard a light post talk to Will." Said Tecna. She heard it nag Will to return home before curfew or her mother will give her flak again.

"Even so, we won't find out anything staying here." Said Nodoka. "Even if we wanted to go home, we can't anyway. I can't open a portal to Nerima or anywhere for that matter. Although, I am able to open a portal into that Meridian place since we've all been there."

"So you're saying we should go back to that place soon, huh?" asked Layla.

"Indeed. I couldn't help but sense a great evil brewing there…"

Silver Dragon basement…

The Guardians of the Veil were visited by Caleb who had news about what was going on in Meridian. Also there was Will's boyfriend Matt and his dormouse Mr. Huggles.

"What? Annihilators?" said Will in shock.

"Yeah, they're back." Said Caleb cryptically. "However, unlike the ones we've faced before, these don't go away when Elyon is around."

The girls cringed. They remembered the Annihilators all too well. Those living statues were practically immortal. No matter what they did, those monsters would simply regenerate whenever they get destroyed. Back then, Will discovered her ability to generate lightning as part of her element of quintessence which was what destroyed those things for good.

"Well what are we waiting for? We've got to get back to Meridian!" said Taranee.

"Hopefully before Nerissa's demolition crew finishes cleaning up." Said Irma.

"Will!" said Cornelia.

"I know." Said Will as she took out the Heart of Candracar. "Guardians unite!"

The crystal pendant flashed and engulfed each of the girls in spheres of light.

"Water!"

"Fire!"

"Earth!"

"Air!"

"Quintessence!"

The five girls were now in their Guardian forms, also known as W.I.T.C.H. Will then takes the Heart and swipes the air with it, opening a fold in space. Everybody jumped through to Meridian.

Meridian…

Once everyone had passed through, they wound up in a battlefield. There were at least forty of the Annihilators marching through the town below the castle destroying everything in their path with their oversized fists or the light beams shot from their hollow singular eyes. The guards were helpless against the group of eight-foot juggernauts.

"No! They're already in the town!" said Cornelia.

"Hurry! We've got to take them out!" said Will.

Caleb took out his sword while Matt quickly transformed into his Shagon form and took flight. Mr. Huggles turned into his beast form.

The Guardians used the same strategy as the last time. Irma, Taranee, Cornelia, and Hay Lin used their powers to force the Annihilators together so Will could finish them with her quintessence lightning.

"Take this! Quintessence!" Will charged up and fired a bolt of lightning at the group of Annihilators, causing them to crumble to dust.

"Alright Will! You got them!" said Hay Lin.

"Don't celebrate yet, Hay Lin! Look!" said Taranee.

To the girls' horror, the Annihilators regenerated.

"This can't be right! Shouldn't Will's lightning show have kept those things pebbles! ?" said Irma in shock.

Matt blasted an Annihilator with his eye beams, but it soon regenerated. Caleb had no more luck than they did as his sword wasn't able to penetrate the stone monsters.

"Nothing's working!" shouted Matt just before he got knocked out of the air by an Annihilator's fist.

"Matt!"

Somewhere in Meridian…

Nerissa wore a devious grin as she observed the carnage from a viewing orb. Her upgraded Annihilators were wiping the floor with the Guardians and making short work of everyone else that stood before them. Not even Elyon herself would be able to stop them. Once they kill her, she'll do the same to Phobos, ending the family line once and for all, then the Heart of Meridian will be up for grabs.

"It's only a matter of time… soon, the power I so rightfully deserve will be mine again!" said Nerissa. "They cannot destroy my new Annihilators. No power on Earth, Candracar, or Meridian can stop them!"

Back at the one-sided battle…

W.I.T.C.H. and their allies were slowly being forced back by the Annihilators. Even when Elyon showed up to fight, her powers were just as useless against them.

"This is no good! We can't hold them back!" said Caleb.

"I may as well be hitting them with moss! There's got to be something we can do!" said Cornelia.

"I vote for panicking…" said Irma.

"NOT helping, Irma!"

"It's something, isn't it?"

Unknown to anyone else, a fold opened and closed in a nearby alleyway. While flying around to dodge light beams being shot at her, Hay Lin looked down to notice a certain group.

"Hey! What are they doing here?" asked Hay Lin.

"What? How did they get here?" wondered Taranee.

Ranma and his crew looked about to see the carnage going on in the town. Only Kasumi and Sasuke were absent as they stayed behind in Heatherfield.

"Seems you called it right, Mom." Said Ranma.

"It's a warzone here!" said Layla.

The group immediately jumped back before a light beam struck the ground they were standing on moments before.

"Oh, that close…" said Shampoo.

"What are you guys doing here? It's not safe!" said Elyon.

"You've got to get out of here! It's too dangerous!" said Cornelia.

"Trust us, this kind of situation is nothing new." Said Stella.

"And it looks to me you girls could use a hand." Said Ranma.

"We appreciate it, but you people can't possibly-" said Will.

"HEY LOOK OUT!" shouted Irma.

A beam of light was heading straight for Tecna and Flora. Having no time to dodge, Tecna reflexively brought up her arm, and to the shock of the Guardians, Caleb, Matt, and Elyon, she deflected it with a shield of green energy. The deflected beam hits another Annihilator, destroying it.

"H-how did you…?" said Hay Lin.

"We told you, this is nothing new to us." Said Stella.

The Winx Club took a pose.

"WINX ENCHANTIX!"

Before the astonished eyes of the Guardians and Meridians, the six Alfea students underwent a transformation sequence that definitely put theirs to shame. Once it was over, the six Faeries had transformed into their Enchantix modes. They couldn't help but marvel at their beautiful appearances as they hovered with their huge gossamer wings.

"Whoa." said Irma.

"ENCHANTIX!"

"HENSHIN!"

Nodoka transformed into her Enchantix mode while Shampoo and Ukyou transformed into their lycanthrope forms, shocking them even further.

"Double whoa!" said Hay Lin.

"Let's do it, girls!" said Bloom as she and the others took flight. "DRAGON HEART!" she launched a stream of mystic flame at an Annihilator.

"Wait! Fire doesn't work on-" Taranee's next words died in her throat when she saw Bloom's attack actually destroy the Annihilator and it didn't regenerate. Rather, the remains evaporated.

Stella gets in an Annihilator's face and shoots it through the head with a beam of Solarian light. Its headless body fell over and shattered to pieces. The remains also evaporated

Flora stood before three Annihilators and placed a hand on the ground. Giant thorny vines sprouted out beneath them and ensnared the three. The Annihilators were crushed to pebbles from the increased constriction before finally evaporating.

Musa surrounded two of the stone monster between two energy speakers she materialize before making a hard strumming gesture as if she were jamming on an electric guitar. The speakers let out a loud concentrated sonic wave that shattered the Annihilators.

Tecna shot a wave of digital 1's and 0's which attached themselves to the heads of some Annihilators, which caused them to just shut down before finally exploding to pebbles.

Layla flies down and grabs an Annihilator by its head and focused her powers. Seconds later, the Annihilator shook and exploded into pebbles and water after Layla had flooded its insides with Morphix water.

Nodoka brought out her katana and infused it with her Enchantix powers before slashing, firing off a sharp energy arc that plowed through a line of four Annihilators, slicing them at the torsos before breaking apart.

Were-Shampoo and Were-Ukyou darted about with their enhanced speed while slashing at three Annihilators with their Lunar Gem-powered claw attacks. Their slashes were too fast for the eye to see (except to Ranma) as they slashed at the living statues before ending it in an X-slash from each lycanthrope. The three Annihilators fell to pieces a moment later.

Like with the Soul Breakers back in Juban, Mousse had been powered up by Nodoka's magic so that his attacks are infused with Enchantix magic and thus effective on the Annihilators. An assortment of weapons flashed out of his sleeves as he fought against the statues.

Ranma armed himself with Sky and Brandon's swords and started swinging. He cross-slashed an Annihilator into quarters before kicking the parts at others, shattering them on impact. An Annihilator that tried to blindside Ranma was countered by Onyx Riven who emerged and slashed it with his scimitar before being replaced by Silver Timmy who finishes it with a shot from his gun. Ranma then used Helia's cable gauntlet to grab an Annihilator by the neck and pulled it towards him where Platinum Sky emerged and slashed it to pieces with his sword. Six Annihilators suddenly surrounded Ranma from all sides and charged in en masse, but they all get blown back and shattered as Ranma stood with all six of his souls emerged around him.

The inhabitants of Heatherfield and Meridian stood in shock as they witnessed the group of strangers systematically cut down the Annihilators like nothing, the same monsters that had wiped the floor with them. Even more shocking was that none of the Annihilators were regenerating.

"No way…" said Elyon.

"How are they doing that? Just who are they?" Taranee asked no one in particular.

"I'm actually speechless…" said Irma.

After another minute of carnage, the final Annihilator was annihilated. All forty of the sand rock juggernauts were gone like a bad memory.

The Nerima martial artists and the Alfea students regrouped once the threat was gone.

"That should be all of them." Said Musa.

"The town is safe at last." Said Flora.

Soon, they were met with the cheers of the people who have come out of hiding.

"They're so powerful…" said Will.

"I have to admit, I'm a bit jealous…" said Cornelia.

"Who does their outfits?" asked Hay Lin. She had never seen such designs. Those girls could kick ass and look good doing it. Two certain people agreed wholeheartedly.

"Whoa… hot…" said Caleb and Matt in a hypnotic manner as they gazed at the Winx Faeries and the two were-girls. They each earned an elbow from their respective girlfriends.

"Oh, that guy's way better than Andrew Barnaby!" said Irma as she gazed at Ranma. The ghosts coming out of him was bizarre, but she can overlook that.

Elyon stepped forth as Ranma's group soaked in the praise and admiration.

"On behalf of the Kingdom of Meridian, I thank you all for coming to our aid. I don't even want to think about what would have happened if you all weren't here."

"It is no problem. It's what we were trained for." Said Nodoka.

"You're no ordinary tourists. Who are you?" asked Will.

"Us? We're Faeries!" replied Stella.

"But we're better known as the Winx Club!" added Bloom.

"We're martial artists with lycanthropy." Said Were-Ukyou referring to herself and Were-Shampoo.

"I'm a Hidden Weapons Master." Said Mousse.

"And I'm a half-Faerie with phantoms." Said Ranma.

Nerissa's hideout…

"WHAT! ? How can this be possible! ?" shouted Nerissa.

She had observed everything that had happened. Her Annihilators were just on the verge of destroying Meridian and killing the Guardians, but these new interlopers ruined that plan. How could these trespassers destroy her forces like that? No one from Earth, Candracar, or Meridian could possibly destroy them since she made them immune to those places' magical energies aside from her own. So how? (2)

"These newcomers will pay for their interference…" said Nerissa in a low tone. She observed the Faeries through the viewing orb and sensed incredible power within them. "That power… such a thing should be in my possession… I must have it!"

In another plane of existence…

"I know we did this before, but we had no choice."

"Sending this Ranma and his friends to Meridian was a good call."

"A power-hungry witch like Nerissa must not be allowed to run rampant. We've seen what would happen should she succeed."

"I don't even want to remember that. Fortunately, Ranma and the girls are well-versed in this sort of situation."

"For all our power, we are unable to do a thing to help them."

"It sucks, I know. All we can do is observe and guide Ranma to his destiny." (3)

To be continued…

Ending (Yu Yu Hakusho style, 'Sayonara Bye-Bye')

The music starts as the scene shows Gardenia as it scrolls by.

_Fukkiru hazu no kokoro ni sotto yokogiru kaze wa yasashiku (The gently crossing wind is kind to this would-be cut up heart) __  
__Mukaiatte nigitta te to te wo itsumo tasogare ga tsutsumi tokashite yuku (The twilight always covers and melts our grasping hands.) __  
__Okashii ne Kore-botchi mo nite inai anata to watashi no egao ima dewa (So strange...they don't match...our smiling faces now.) __  
__Kagami wo mite 'ru you na kibun (It's more like looking into a mirror.)_

As the city scrolls past a tree, it turns into the city of Magix. It passes by Bloom with her back turned as she holds a photo before it flies out of hand from the wind. The scene passes through Alfea, then Red Fountain, and finally Cloud Tower.

_Kanashimanai Heiki da kara ne (This isn't sad...it's alright.) __  
__Nanige nai aisatsu ni kakurete 'ru "arigatou" (Hidden in this nonchalant greeting is a thank you.) __  
__Sayonara byebye Genki de ite ne (Sayonara bye bye, please stay well) __  
__Watashi kara kiridashita kejime da kara kyatchi shite yo (Catch this cut-off distinction from me.)_

It then pans through Manhattan, then Juban, Meridian, Heatherfield, and finally Nerima. It stop at Ranma standing on a grassy meadow. He looks up and notices the photo from before flying towards him. He catches it and it shows it's of him, Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa, Tecna, Layla, Shampoo, Ukyou, and Mousse in a group shot with the ghostly images of Sky, Brandon, Helia, Riven, Timmy, and Nabu in the back.

End ending

Preview…

Stella: The threat to Meridian was over, but it was just one battle.

Tecna: I can tell more fights will occur in the near future. These ones we got into were just the openers.

Musa: We soon encounter the witch responsible for all these attacks. She's a psycho!

Flora: Perhaps this was why we were sent here. This world is in danger and we're the only ones who can help.

Bloom: Nerissa must be stopped at all costs. Get away! Like you can just take our powers like groceries!

Ranma: I hate that old bitch already… Next time on Ranma Club, "Faeries and Guardians? Winx and W.I.T.C.H.!" Don't you dare touch them, you bitch!

Author's notes:

Another chapter come and gone! Some people had been asking me to do a crossover with W.I.T.C.H. and here it is. This follows the animated series since that's all I'm familiar with. I'm a karma Houdini hunter, and Nerissa is definitely a karma Houdini. I plan to rectify that since I believe the wrinkled bitch got off way too easy. Read and review!

(1)Seriously, the Hearts only contain the power of the planets they originate from. Dragon's Flame is a source from a Godly creature that created an entire magical UNIVERSE. You do the math. If Bloom ever learned to tap into that power and unleashed its potential, she'd be a game-breaker.

(2)Magix is from a separate dimensional universe than that of Meridian or Candracar, so the Winx's powers were effective. Shampoo and Ukyou got their lycanthrope abilities from Lyco, which is part of the Magix universe. Ranma's half-faerie heritage from Nodoka is from somewhere in Magix since Nodoka originally came from there before settling down in Japan, not to mention the Specialists' souls in him are inhabitants of Magix as well as their weapons forged in Magix.

(3)Guess who's back?

Miss Angel 17: Tofu will appear later on…

Cyclon One: Glad to know you love it so much. To think I wrote this on a whim…

Firelordeg: Of course. RL, the bane of our recreational existence

Rictor Yagami: They are pathetic, aren't they? They're what we call buttmonkeys. Kasumi in the play was unexpected, no?

Snow299: And how was this?

Erick-Genryusai: Close. More like Hector vs. Dracula in Castlevania Curse of Darkness. As for the other question, AFTER Magix…

RyanL. Spradling: Oh… THOSE kinds of scenes…

RyoTheSaiyan: No they don't, that's why they're idiots.

Jin Shirinue and Chm01: Once I re-enact Season 4 with the fic's settings.

OBSERVER01: And getting better!

Jerry Unipeg: Yeah, I know that's you as the first guest of last chap.

El Irrespondible: Not sure I want to know…

Kamen Rider Chrome: The death of Soun's wife was indeed the catalyst to the Tendo family downfall. And Soun just became a wuss after that. Play would've been better without their interrupting idiocy.

PEJP BengtzoneV2: More intense.

Oraman Asturi: I simply followed how AnimeAddiction did his stories.

Cabrera1234: You guessed right!

God of all: What you think?

RHatch89: Thanks!

Pyromania101: Well what you expect in Ranma ½? And you got valid point about the panda…

AndrewK9000: It was why it took me 3 months to think of.

MissKenniGurl672: They are REALLY pathetic. I just wish the rest of the fanbase realize this…

Kyuubi16: Didin't have the time to, and I'm busy with season 5. I still await your Basketful of Lemons…


	52. Faeries and Guardians Winx and WITCH

Disclaimer: Ranma ½ belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and Viz Video and Winx Club belongs to Iginio Straffi and Rai S.p.A (NOT 4Kids!). W.I.T.C.H. belongs to Disney. Song 'W.I.T.C.H. Theme' belongs to W.I.T.C.H.

Note: this follows the Rai version of Winx as the 4Kids version butchered it too much, like with every anime it dubs.

Chapter 45: Faeries and Guardians? Winx and W.I.T.C.H.!

Previously, on Ranma Club…

The cast had been sucked into a dimensional rift and transported to the world of Meridian, where they encountered the Guardians of the Veil, or W.I.T.C.H. Queen Elyon was unable to send Ranma and his friends back home to Nerima, so they had to temporarily stay in Heatherfield for a while. Meanwhile, the power-hungry Nerissa attacks the kingdom of Meridian to finish off Elyon in order to wipe out her family line and claim the Heart of Meridian for herself. She sent her near immortal Annihilators to kill the Guardians, who were helpless against them. Fortunately, the Winx and the NWC arrived to completely destroy the monstrosities using their otherworldly powers. This catches the attention of Nerissa, who now plots to take those powers for herself. The events unfold as two familiar individuals observe…

Opening (W.I.T.C.H. style, 'W.I.T.C.H. Theme')

_Do you know which one of us five controls the fire?_

_Which one is the queen of air?_

_Do you know which one can do magic tricks with water?_

_Who's got power over earth?_

_So come on!_

_You'd better run, 'cause W.I.T.C.H. will_

_Strike!_

_To!_

_Ge!_

_Ther!_

_W.I.T.C.H.! We're on! We're strong!_

_Like nothing you've seen!_

_We can save the day! From dark! From bad!_

_They'll know what we mean! (They'll know what we mean!)_

_W.I.T.C.H.! W.I.T.C.H.! W.I.T.C.H.! W.I.T.C.H.! W.I.T.C.H.!_

_We can turn this world around! No doubt!_

_For once and for all!_

_W.I.T.C.H.! W.I.T.C.H.! W.I.T.C.H.! W.I.T.C.H.!_

_Winx!_

The 'Ranma Club' title slams onto the screen.

End opening

Meridian Castle…

The otherworldly visitors were currently in the main dining hall feasting on a lavish dinner spread. Ranma was definitely happy with the set-up as the fight had made him quite hungry to say the least. Also there were the Guardians, Caleb, Matt, and Caleb's father Julian. Elyon sat at the head of the elongated table.

"So you're Faeries?" asked Elyon as she looked to the Winx girls and Nodoka.

"From different worlds." Replied Layla.

"I still can't believe there's actually a school for that. I could barely take normal school." Said Will.

"Alfea is the best school for training Faeries." Said Stella with pride. "Learning everything we need to know to be a proper magic-user."

"Wow. A school that actually teaches something useful. Who knew?" said Irma.

"Oh come on, school isn't that bad." Said Taranee.

"Easy for you to say, Miss Honor Roll Student."

"Yeah, tell that to my report card…" added Will. Her arch enemy will always be math in any form.

"Wish we had something like that. We had to learn our powers from scratch…" said Hay Lin. She remembered how disastrous her first time flight was. For the life of her, she still couldn't figure out what it was she slammed into that time (1).

"And you're martial artists?" asked Elyon to the NWC.

"What's your style? Kung fu? Karate? Jujitsu?" asked Matt.

"I Chinese Amazon Wushu." Replied Shampoo.

"Okonomiyaki Style." Replied Ukyou.

"Hidden Weapons." Replied Mousse.

"Anything Goes Martial Arts." Replied Ranma. This earned them blank stares from the natives and commuters of Meridian. "It's the norm for us, okay?"

"Well, whatever works, and boy did it work." Said Matt.

"I'll say. I've never seen anything like it." Said Cornelia. "And those ghosts?"

"They're my souls. Long story." Said Ranma.

"And you're also a Faerie?" asked Taranee.

"Only half-Faerie on my mom's side." Replied Ranma as he gestured to Nodoka.

"Cool! A hybrid!" said Hay Lin. "A half-Faerie, a half-cat, and a half-fox! It's just so awesome!"

"Uh… thanks…" said Ukyou.

"I have to say, you people are extraordinary." Said Julian.

"What about those other two people who were with you? I noticed they're not here now. Are they like you?" asked Will.

"Not really. We had to leave them in Heatherfield since they wouldn't stand a chance against those things we just fought. Sasuke is a ninja, but can't really fight against them, and Kasumi is a non-combatant." Replied Ranma.

"So what's happening here in Meridian?" asked Bloom.

"Nerissa is happening in Meridian…" replied Irma.

Elyon explained to the newcomers about Nerissa and the suffering she caused in her mad quest to attain power. How she manipulated others, manipulated emotions, even treated her own allies like expendables in order to get what she wants. Elyon and the former Guardians managed to trick the witch into getting herself sealed in the Heart of Meridian since they anticipated she would backstab them like the treacherous bitch she is. Now she was freed from her prison and running wild.

"Power-hungry maniac. Sounds like a certain someone we know…" deadpanned Stella.

In some unknown place, Shadow Valtor sneezed.(2)

"We're in a constant war with her since her escape and she's been relentless." Said Will. "She almost succeeded until you people came along."

"It's what we're trained to do." Said Flora.

"That may be true, but now I'm guessing Nerissa's on to you guys and what you can do." Said Cornelia.

"Blondie's got a point. Nerissa craves power like a hyperactive toddler craves candy. You're probably on her hit list right now." Said Irma.

"Trust me, it's not the first time." Said Ranma as he thought back to his time at Nerima.

"We just have to remain vigilant." Said Musa.

Castle courtyard…

Ranma had accepted a few sparring sessions with the soldiers for a bit of practice. Among the audience were Aldarn, Drake, Valthek, Tynar, Blunk, and Raythor.

WHAM!

Ranma had just floored another soldier. Despite being bigger and armed with an axe, he was no match for the pigtailed boy. This marked his twentieth win.

"Braid boy really know how to fight!" said Blunk.

"No kidding. And he's doing it completely unarmed, too." Said Matt. He's seen a lot of martial arts films, and none of them could compare to what Ranma was doing now.

Ranma kept on racking up the wins. He even allowed for some soldiers to fight him in groups which didn't make much of a difference as he easily beat them all the same. Drake, Aldarn, Velthek, and Raythor also were taken care of in short order. Caleb managed to last longer against Ranma than all of them, but was also taken down. Fortunately, all who have been injured were quickly healed back up by Stella, so it wasn't a total loss.

"Oooh… Caleb lost…" moaned Cornelia.

"You're not bad. No wonder you were a rebel leader." Said Ranma as he helped Caleb to his feet.

"Thanks. I still can't believe how fast you are." Said Caleb.

"It's something literally beaten into me. Don't worry. Stella will fix you up."

"Suppose I can look forward to that." Caleb said that bit quietly so as not to be heard by Cornelia.

"Now it's my turn…" said Matt as he transformed into his Shagon form. He became taller and muscular, dressed in a black and green outfit. On his back were black feathery wings and what looked like a dragon tail from the small of his back. The most distinguishing part was on his face was a gold mask wearing a neutral expression.

"This could be interesting." Said Ranma as he took a stance.

"Game on!"

Matt rushed in with a punch, which Ranma parried. He threw more but the pigtailed boy kept parrying them all then jumped over a tail sweep. Ranma then caught both Matt's fists in his hands and engaged in a game of mercy. Despite Matt's enhanced strength as Shagon, he was unable to push Ranma back. He was caught off guard when Ranma suddenly flip-kicked him back. Rolling back onto his feet, he looked up to see Ranma rushing at him with a flying kick then quickly took to the air straight up to dodge. He hovered forty feet in the air as he looked down at Ranma.

"Ha! You can't hit me when I'm up…" Matt was taken by surprise when Ranma was suddenly in his face at eye level after doing a high jump. "… here…?"

Ranma immediately rained a barrage of punches on the transformed human before sending him back down with an axe kick. Matt crashed painfully to the ground as Ranma landed a short distance away. Matt struggled to get up, but he plopped back down before reverting.

"Matt!" Will cried out as she rushed up to her boyfriend.

"I'm okay… but can you make the courtyard stop spinning…? I'd like to get off now…" said Matt.

"Oh Matt…"

Matt was suddenly levitated towards Stella. "Don't worry, I'll patch him up."

"He really is something else." Said Elyon as she came down.

"Martial arts is something my son's been into for years." Said Nodoka.

"And it definitely shows." Said Taranee.

Ranma had agreed to help better train the soldiers in Anything-Goes. Assisting were Shampoo, Ukyou, and Mousse. Some have gotten the hang of it while others not so much. Among the ones adcancing were Caleb and Matt. Ranma felt a sense of pride that there are now students learning the Anything-Goes style. Something Soun and Genma could never do. Genma was just too lazy to train students while Soun was too emotional to train students. It is no wonder those two wanted to join the schools, just so they could live off of Ranma's hard work.

Eventually they along with the Guardians had to return back to Heatherfield. The Guardians were a bit envious of the newcomers. They didn't have to worry about curfew, keeping secrets from family, or school as that always interfered with their Guardian duties.

Meridian Castle throne room next day…

Elyon sat on her throne looking bored out of her mind as she was once again subjected to the royal duties of hearing out trivial land disputes from citizens. Nearby, Caleb and Blunk stood trying hard to not yawn at the constant talking of a Meridian who kept going on and on about political jargon. The former rebel leader would much rather spend time training under Ranma than stand here listening to this boring talk. This was one of the things Elyon hated about being a ruler and wondered how her birthparents did this. Political science was never her strong point.

"Yes yes, I'll give your concerns some thought." Said Elyon.

"Thank you, Your Highness." Said the Meridian before leaving.

"Man, I thought that guy would never stop talking…" said Caleb.

"You and me both." Said Elyon. "How can they think about sewage planning while Nerissa is out there?"

"Probably their way to keep their minds off of her."

"Understandable. Wish I had that luxury…"

An old Meridian woman walks into the throne room. She was quite short with her grey hair tied up in a bun and wearing a drab-looking dress. "Excuse me, Your Highness?"

Elyon, Caleb, and Blunk turned towards the old woman. "Yes? What can I do for you?"

"You look a little stressed, Your Highness. I can understand that the attack from yesterday may have shaken you, so I wanted to present a gift to ease your tension. It's also a token of our gratitude for your just rule and we continue it will remain that way for years to come." The old woman takes out a small glowing crystal box.

"Ooooh… pretty box…" said Blunk as his scavenging instincts kicked in.

"What is it?" asked Elyon as she marveled at the box.

"It's a magical enhancer. Having this box in your possession will increase the strength of your powers. The kingdom will be better protected from future threats this way."

"Really? That does sound useful and something we sorely need."

"It's something Meridian needs, and I can't think of anyone better to give this to."

The old woman walked forth to give the box to Elyon when the doors opened to reveal Ranma, Bloom, and Tecna entering.

"Oh hi, Elyon. Sorry for barging in like this…" Bloom started when she stopped and noticed something wrong.

"Bloom? What is it?" asked Ranma as he and Tecna looked at the redhead.

Bloom said nothing as she looked at the old woman from behind. Her aura sight kicked in to show the old woman's aura-self hovering above. However, the aura-self looked nothing like its host. Rather, it took the form of a malevolent-looking younger woman with an evil glint in her eyes. Bloom immediately knew the old woman was trouble.

"Guys… that's no ordinary old lady…" whispered Bloom to Ranma and Tecna.

Tecna looked at the crystal box in the old woman's hands and quickly took out her PDA to scan it. Her eyes widened when she found out what it was. She quickly whispered to Ranma. "It's a mana bomb!"

Ranma quickly rushed forward and kicked the crystal box out of the old woman's hands into the air with a ki-powered kick, the force causing it to break a hole into the ceiling.

"Ranma? What are you-" Elyon started before she was cut off by a loud noise and a slight rumbling of the castle. She and everyone looked up through the hole to see the crystal box high in the sky exploding in a huge energy shockwave.

"Damn, that was too close…" said Ranma.

"What was that! ?" said Elyon in shock.

The Guardians and Matt in Shagon mode immediately flew in after hearing the explosion.

"What's going on! ?" asked Will.

"Elyon! That was a mana bomb!" said Tecna. "It absorbs magic and uses its stored power to trigger an explosion!"

The ki from Ranma's kick was enough to set off the mana bomb's detonation sequence.

"And she's no ordinary old woman!" said Bloom.

Everyone glared at the old woman and immediately got into defensive stances. They knew exactly who it was.

"Nerissa!" shouted Cornelia.

The old woman dropped her glamour and reverted to Nerissa. She was dressed similarly to the Guardians with ankle-length raven hair and a gnarled staff in her hand. "How unfortunate. I never thought I'd be found out so quickly. All because of that girl…" she shoots a glare at Bloom.

"How dare you show your face here again, you hag!" shouted Elyon.

"You've got serious nerve, lady…" said Matt as he and the Guardians powered up.

"I WILL take back the power that is rightfully mine!" said Nerissa as she suddenly lets off a flash of lightning, blowing back the Guardians, Caleb, Matt, Elyon, and Blunk, taking them by surprise. Ranma, Bloom, and Tecna, since they were further away, managed to stand their ground but had to shield their eyes momentarily. Once Bloom's vision cleared, she saw Nerissa charging towards her. "I'll enjoy extracting your power from you!"

Before Nerissa could touch Bloom, the witch was suddenly punched in the face from the side by Platinum Sky's fist before quickly fusing back into Ranma. Nerissa was slammed into the wall, cracking it considerably. She drew blood from her mouth due to the punch and glared at Ranma who met it with one of his own.

"How dare you hit me, you insect!" said Nerissa. Ranma was disgusted as the tone reminded him of Kuno's rants.

"Don't you touch her, you wrinkle bitch…" said Ranma coldly.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME! ?"

"Hmph. Didn't know you were senile and deaf, too. Now do us a favor and shut the hell up."

"YOU SHALL PAY FOR YOUR INSO-" Nerissa was cut off of her tirade when a shot rang out near her head.

Ranma held up Timmy's gun, aiming it at Nerissa.

"I. Said. Shut. The. Hell. Up. Or the next shot, I won't aim to MISS."

Nerissa gritted her teeth. She had made a grave miscalculation by underestimating the otherworldly visitors. She saw that the Guardians recovered and were advancing towards her. Seeing that she was in a bind, she makes a hasty retreat by opening a fold and disappearing into it.

"HOLD IT!" shouted Irma as she let loose a torrent of water where Nerissa once stood but was too late as the fold vanished.

"Whoa!" shouted Ranma, Bloom, and Tecna as they all got splashed by the water backlash.

"Irma stop!" said Taranee.

"Whoops… sorry." Said Irma as she halted her water attack.

"Nice going, Irma. You just drenched-" Cornelia started then trailed off as she saw the three dripping wet girls.

Wait… three girls?

Stella, Flora, Musa, and Layla quickly enter along with Shampoo, Ukyou, Mousse, and Nodoka.

"Hey! What happened… here?" said Stella as she and the others saw the scene before them. They saw that the inhabitants of Heatherfield and Meridian were shocked. Before them was a wet Bloom and Tecna, but also there was a wet Ranma-chan.

"Huh? Who are you? What happened to Ranma?" asked Hay Lin.

"Well, it was bound to happen soon, Ranma." Said Musa.

This caught everyone but Ranma's group by surprise.

"Ranma! ?"

"Braid girl is braid boy?" asked Blunk.

Ranma-chan sighed. "Yes… I'm Ranma. Sorry about this."

Later…

It took a while for Ranma-chan to explain about her Jusenkyo curse. Shampoo, Ukyou, and Mousse also had to reveal their own curses as well. The Guardians and their friends were shocked to see shapeshifting being triggered by mere water. Hay Lin couldn't help but squee at how cute Shampoo, Ukyou, and Mousse looked in their animal forms.

"I've never seen a curse like that before." Said Taranee. "And your own father made the both of you SWIM to China from Japan! ?"

"He made the excuse that it was for training, but he's just too cheap to buy plane tickets…" muttered Ranma-chan.

"And he went to a place with the word 'cursed' in it, and without even knowing anything about Chinese?"

"He's just an idiot."

"My husband is beyond stupid." Said Nodoka. "I'm not even sure why I married him. Still, Ranma was the only thing good that came out of it."

"I've had quite a hellish life living with Pop. I'm just glad Mom found me again." He turned to Caleb. "You're lucky. Your mother may be an evil witch, but at least you didn't grow up under her."

Caleb had to agree with that. He was raised by his father Julian. It came as a shock to him when he found out Nerissa is his mother. The son of Meridian's greatest threat. It filled him with shame and he thought it would have been better if he didn't know that fact. Caleb had to admit Ranma-chan was right, he was lucky. What Ranma went through under his father and his stay in Nerima, it made his time leading the rebellion against Phobos look like a walk in the park.

"So that woman was Nerissa?" asked Tecna.

"The same." Replied Elyon. "I have to thank you all again. If you hadn't come in at that moment and found out what that crystal really was, the castle would have been destroyed."

"I admit, it was pretty close." Said Bloom.

"We'd better be more careful than before…" said Flora.

The next few days, Meridian had been under attack by Nerissa's forces, but would get repelled by W.I.T.C.H. with help from the Winx and the NWC. The soldiers were also able to hold their own against the monsters thanks to their training sessions with the NWC. Unknown to them, Nerissa had been using the skirmishes to do a bit of Earth reconnaissance. She had found out that these newcomers had been staying in Heatherfield. Along with that, she had also discovered where they temporarily stayed at. Nerissa grinned when she saw two people who stayed with them. She doesn't remember ever seeing them come to Meridian with the others yet they know about it. That could only mean one thing. A devious idea formed in the witch's head.

"A rather simple and primitive tactic, but it just might be the thing I need."

Nerissa knew that direct confrontation wouldn't work. Like a typical bully, she'd only pick fights with those weaker than herself and if she's guaranteed she'd win. She needed a weak spot to exploit.

Heatherfield Hotel…

Kasumi and Sasuke just left their hotel room to head down to the lobby. Minutes before, their family and friends left for Meridian to assist in fighting against Nerissa. Being the only two non-combatants (well Sasuke wasn't up to the NWC's level), they had to stay put.

"Is something wrong, Mistress Kasumi?" asked Sasuke.

"I just can't help but worry about the others." Replied Kasumi. "It could be my maternal instinct. They constantly put their lives on the line."

"There's nothing to worry about. They have faced worse."

"I suppose you're right. Still, I can't help but worry."

"It's only natural. Once this is over, we'll all be back home."

"I don't think so…" said a new voice.

Kasumi and Sasuke whipped around after hearing the third voice. They were certain the hotel hall was empty.

"Who's there?" asked Kasumi.

"Mistress Kasumi, get behind me!" said Sasuke as he got in front of the eldest Tendo girl.

Before their shocked eyes, a dark mist formed and dissipated to reveal Nerissa smiling evilly.

"W-who are you?" asked Kasumi fearfully.

"That's not important. What is is that I've got a use for you two." Said Nerissa.

"Get back!" shouted Sasuke as he thrust out his hand, firing off his hidden strings.

Nerissa simply waved her hand, causing the strings to freeze in mid-air before firing them back at Sasuke, tangling him up.

"Hmph. Pathetic." Said Nerissa. Before the two could react, Nerissa zaps the both of them with Quintessence lightning, rendering them unconscious. "You two should feel honored. You're about to help me gain extraordinary power. Ha ha ha ha ha…"

The witch tele-transports herself and her two prisoners away.

Meridian…

W.I.T.C.H. and the Winx were hovering about at the front of the kingdom's town area while Caleb, Matt, and the NWC were on the ground. On Matt's shoulders were Mr. Huggles and Napolean, whom he borrowed from Cornelia's sister, Lillian, on the excuse he offered to walk him. The Nerima residents didn't seem at all surprised to see the talking cat since they've seen Luna and Artemis before back in Juban. Some time before, Napolean tried flirting with Neko-Shampoo, which earned him a scratch down the face. He thought she was quite feisty.

It seemed a little too quiet for their tastes, and they didn't like it.

Flora suddenly had a pain in her head, which caught the attention of her friends.

"Flora? What's wrong?" asked Layla.

"I'm not sure… I feel as if something has happened…" replied Flora.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha…"

Everyone looked about at the sound of the sinister laughing. Suddenly, the sky darkened and before them formed a huge viewing portal of Nerissa.

"It's her!" said Napolean.

"Nerissa!" said Will.

"Just what are you planning now! ?" demanded Hay Lin.

"I've no business with you for now, feeble Guardians. My purpose for this meeting is with your new friends there." Nerissa's image looked towards the NWC and the Winx.

"What you want, crazy hag?" said Shampoo.

"Ignoring that little insult, I come with an offer you can't refuse."

"I highly doubt that. We're not interested!" said Stella defiantly.

"I couldn't care less about what you have to offer, so you can just take it and shove it up your-" Ranma started.

"Are you sure about that?" Nerissa cut him off. The viewing portal zoomed out, and to the Winx's and NWC's horror, they saw Kasumi and Sasuke unconscious and contained in an energy sphere.

"KASUMI! SASUKE!" shouted Flora.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO THEM! ?" Musa demanded.

"I simply invited them over to Meridian, that's all. They just needed to get out more." Nerissa answered mockingly.

"Let them go! They've nothing to do with this!" said Ukyou.

"Oh, but they do. Simply for knowing you. I'm offering you their lives. I just want a little something in return, that's all." Said Nerissa snidely.

"And what's that?" asked Mousse.

Nerissa's image points to Bloom. "You, the one called Bloom. I want you to come to Mount Thanos at the outskirts of the city. Come alone, or you will never see your friends alive again."

"You… you rotten coward…" said Cornelia.

"What do you want with me anyway?" asked Bloom.

"That isn't important. Now come unless you don't care about what happens to these two."

"You better not hurt them…" said Bloom darkly.

"You're in no position to make demands of me, little girl. You'd better make your decision fast. I can't guarantee how long these two people will hold on. Ha ha ha ha ha…"

The viewing portal vanished.

"That BITCH!" shouted Ranma.

"So she's resorted to randsom. How typical of her." Said Taranee.

"Now what do we do?" asked Matt.

"There's no other choice… I have to go." Said Bloom.

Everyone turned to Bloom in shock.

"Bloom? No you can't!" said Hay Lin.

"No kidding! Nerissa doesn't exactly have a good track record of keeping promises!" added Irma.

"She's right. There's no way that witch will honor her part of the bargain. You'll just be walking into a trap!" said Will.

"But if I don't do something, Kasumi and Sasuke will be done for." Said Bloom. "I can't risk taking any of you with me. She'll most likely kill them if I do."

"No, you won't be alone, Bloom…" said Tecna.

Mount Thanos…

After getting directions, Bloom flies over to Mount Thanos where Nerissa was hiding with her two prisoners. She finds a cave opening at the side and enters. The caverns were dark and cold, but it meant nothing to Bloom despite her manner of dress at the moment. After a few minutes of wandering, she came across a shaded figure.

"So you came."

Bloom glared at the figure revealed to be Nerissa. "Where are Kasumi and Sasuke?"

"Right here." Nerissa waved a hand to reveal the energy sphere containing Kasumi and Sasuke.

"Let them go now!"

"Power down."

"I came alone, so you need to release them now!"

"Power down now or I will kill them right this moment." Nerissa points her hand at the sphere, causing it to intensify.

Bloom gritted her teeth. She had no choice but to revert as she couldn't risk their lives. "Fine…" Bloom powered down to her normal mode.

Nerissa smirked as she levitated down to Bloom. "Good girl. Time to go to sleep." The corrupted former Guardian held out a hand and shocked Bloom with some Quintessence lightning, making the redheaded Faerie fall unconscious. "Your power shall become mine. Ha ha ha ha ha…"

Nerissa teleported the unconscious Bloom and her two prisoners away. Unknown to the power-hungry witch, she failed to realize that Bloom had one of Tecna's tracker bugs in her pocket. Everyone saw and heard everything.

Meridian outskirts…

Everyone was gathered around Tecna as she had played the surveillance portal in front of her. They were not happy with what they had witnessed.

"I knew it! I should have known we couldn't trust that two-faced hag!" said Will.

"It's a lucky thing I gave Bloom that tracker bug just in case this happened." Said Tecna.

"She's so brave to risk herself like that." Said Hay Lin.

"So now what do we do?" asked Cornelia.

"It's simple. We follow where she went to." Replied Musa.

"I'll pull up the map of the area to see where the tracker disappeared to." Said Tecna. She forms a map of Meridian where the tracker bug's signal blipped on a certain part of the map. "What's this area here?"

Caleb took a closer look. "That's… Megenzjan Falls…"

"Then let's move." Said Nodoka. "We have to hurry."

The group stood up and prepared themselves.

Ranma's eyes narrowed. _'Sasuke, Kasumi, Bloom… hang on… we're coming for you!'_

Megenzjan Falls…

In a hidden cave behind the falls, Nerissa stood before Bloom, who was lying unconscious on a stone altar. Behind them was the energy sphere with Kasumi and Sasuke. Nerissa began chanting a spell before Bloom's body, causing it to glow ominously.

"Yes… yes… I've almost got it!" said Nerissa as a flame began to rise out from Bloom's chest and hovered in place. "The power to rival the Hearts…" She held out her hand and absorbed a bit of the flame and decided to do a test drive with it. In her other hand, she formed a huge ball of fire almost effortlessly, then threw it at a nearby rock, destroying it. Next, she turned another rock into a golem that was also on fire before making it vanish. Finally, she levitated a huge rock into the air and sliced it in half with a blade of air. "Yes… I'm gaining my power again… I must have more!"

She was about to go and absorb the rest of Bloom's Dragon's Flame, when suddenly, the wall bursts open, revealing the NWC, the Winx, and their Meridian allies.

"Hold it right there, Nerissa!" shouted Will.

"How did you find me! ?" Nerissa said in shock. "It doesn't matter! You're all too late! I've acquired the power to destroy you all!"

She fired a huge bolt of lightning at the group, causing them to scatter to avoid getting struck. Suddenly, a huge amount of monsters composed of water, fire, earth, air, and lightning appeared to fight the group. The Guardians fought back with their own elemental powers. Will electrocuted the water monsters. Irma doused out the fire monsters with water torrents. Taranee burned the air monsters with oxygen-eating flame. Cornelia shorted out the lightning monsters by crushing them with boulders. Hay Lin scattered the earth monsters with strong gusts of air.

Caleb fought back with his sword against the elemental monsters, but unfortunately it broke after taking down his third kill. An earth monster was about to come down on him, but was quickly dispatched by Ranma armed with Riven's scimitar.

"Better use this! Just remember it's on loan!" said Ranma as he tossed Caleb Brandon's double-ended sword before dashing off to fight others.

"Whoa…" said Caleb as it activated. A lightning monster came behind him, and he quickly turned and slashed it on reflex. He was surprised when it fell over dead and looked as the borrowed weapon. "Man, if only we had weapons like these during the rebellion…"

Matt took on his Shagon form and flew about firing green energy beams from his eyes to destroy any monsters coming his way. Mr. Huggles and Napolean took on their beastman forms to manhandle the opposition. Every now and then, they'd throw a monster into its opposing element to destroy them. They worked quite well with Were Ukyou and Were-Shampoo who proceeded to slash apart the elemental monsters with their ki-powered claws. Mousse came down upon the monsters with his Hawk Talons attack before lashing out with a sword in one hand and a spear in the other. Nodoka flew about with her magic-enhanced katana and sliced through a line of monsters at the torsos, causing them to fall in twos.

Layla trapped some monsters in a sphere of Morphix and bowled it over more, crushing them before finally crushing the ones inside. Musa backed her up by forcing another group back with a sonic wave then threw in explosive music notes, blowing them apart. Flora summoned a thorny vine and used it as a make-shift whip, lashing at her enemies with deep gashes. She then split it into nine thorny vines to spread out her attack range.

While the fighting was going on, Nerissa turned her attention back to Bloom to absorb her powers. Before she could absorb more, she saw Ranma charging towards her. Having fought through the crowd of monsters, Ranma had made a beeline towards her.

"Fool! You're right in my sights!" Nerissa shot a bolt of lightning through Ranma's head, but was surprised to see him vanish. "Wha-" Next thing she knew, she was sent flying back after Ranma sent a straight punch into her gut. He doesn't stop and pursued.

Stella quickly transported Bloom away once Ranma had gotten Nerissa away from her. Likewise, Tecna appeared to dispel the containment sphere that trapped Kasumi and Sasuke. They teleported them out of the battlefield back at the front of Meridian Castle to check on them before returning to help the others.

"Bloom? Bloom? You all right?" said Stella as she tried to arouse her friend.

Tecna checked the conditions of Kasumi and Sasuke, which she was relieved to discover they were still breathing. She did a medi-scan on them to heal their injuries. "Thank goodness, they'll be all right."

Bloom's eyes fluttered open once Stella finished her healing light spell.

"Bloom! You're awake!" said Stella as she hugged her friend.

"Ow ow! Stella! Not so hard!" said Bloom.

"Oh, sorry…"

"Are Kasumi and Sasuke all right?"

"Don't worry. They're just fine." Said Tecna. "What about you? Can you still transform?"

"I will soon enough. Thanks for the tracker bug. It really helped a lot." Bloom took out said tracker bug, which flew back to Tecna and go reabsorbed into her.

"It certainly paid off."

"We've no time to lose! We've got to help everyone!" said Stella.

Kasumi and Sasuke finally came to.

"Oh my… what happened?" said Kasumi as she and Sasuke rubbed their throbbing heads.

"Where are we?" asked Sasuke noticing their new surroundings.

"Long story short, you got ambushed by an evil witch, held hostage, now we got you out and took you to Meridian Castle." Replied Stella in a hurried voice. "You two will be safe here."

"And the others?" asked Kasumi.

"They're fighting the enemy as we speak." Replied Tecna.

"Bloom!" said Stella.

"I know. WINX ENCHANTIX!"

Bloom transformed into her Enchantix mode. She remembered when the Trix supposedly extracted the Dragon's Flame from her body all those years ago. Being the sole Keeper of the Dragon's Flame, it couldn't be forcefully taken from her. As Daphne had told her at Lake Rochaluce, no one in the universe can ever steal away her past, her dreams, or her powers, for they are hers to keep forever. Bloom looked inside herself and recovered the power within.

What Nerissa did to her was déjà vu. Now, it was payback time.

"Let's go." Said Bloom.

"We're with you, Bloom!" said Stella.

"Good luck, all of you." Said Kasumi. "And thank you for rescuing us."

"You can do it, mistresses!" said Sasuke.

"We'll be back before you know it!" said Tecna.

The three Faeries vanished to return to the battle zone at Megenzjan Falls.

At the fight, Nerissa fired a dark sphere at Ranma, who quickly cleaved it in two with Brandon's broadsword. She followed up with a ball of concentrated lightning, but Ranma bats it back at her with Nabu's staff, forcing her to dodge. She began to get angry at the upstart she was up against.

"Why don't you just die! ?" shouted Nerissa as she threw more spells at the pigtailed boy.

"Because I don't wanna, you wrinkle bitch!" retorted Ranma as he countered a lightning bolt with a Moko Takabisha.

"I will KILL YOU!" Nerissa raged at the insult.

"Not likely!"

Nerissa flew up and formed more elemental monsters to drop on Ranma en masse. She smirked seeing him get smothered, but was suddenly hit with a beam of flame by a recovered Bloom.

"You! I absorbed your powers!" said Nerissa.

"My powers are my own, not yours, you rotten thief!" said Bloom.

"THOSE POWERS BELONG TO ME! I DESERVE THEM!"

Nerissa then got shot by a beam of light followed by a stream of green numbers, making her grunt in pain.

"Please! You're nothing more than a greedy spoiled brat!" said Stella.

"YOU ALL SHALL PAY FOR THIS INSULT!" Nerissa let loose a huge lightning dragon that shot out and flew about rampant, shocking anything it passed or ran into. The Winx Faeries were forced back as they blocked errant lightning from the dragon with shield spells. The Guardians and their allies were also forced to duck and dodge the strikes as the dragon and its attacks fried some of Nerissa's own creations.

Underneath her, the mound of elemental monsters that buried Ranma suddenly burst outward as Faerie-Ranma-chan emerged to uppercut Nerissa, stopping her wide-range attack-all lightning dragon, which then dissipated due to her loss of concentration. She had gotten drenched by the water monsters and turned to her Faerie mode to blast them all away. Bloom, Stella, and Tecna became preoccupied with fighting some elemental monsters that tried to blinside them.

Nerissa was surprised at the newcomer. "Who are you! ?"

"That doesn't matter. What does matter is me kicking your arrogant witchy ass!" Ranma-chan kicked upward at Nerissa's chin with a light-powered foot, then nailed her in the face with a stream of water.

"I WILL-!"

Nerissa was cut off as she was punched in the face by Onyx Riven, breaking her nose.

"Save it for someone who cares!" said Ranma-chan. She fired a horizontal tornado at Nerissa, engulfing the both of them. Ranma-chan then shot herself through the tornado, nailing Nerissa in the gut with a flaming fist.

The pigtailed girl had been running on a full head of steam because of Nerissa's actions. She made the mistake of kidnapping Kasumi and Sasuke for her sick blackmail. Ranma-chan especially wouldn't tolerate involving non-combatants in a fight. Then Nerissa made the mistake of trying to steal Bloom's powers then dispose of her later. Not on Ranma-chan's watch. The witch also made the mistake of not honoring her part of the bargain, which had ALWAYS been a pet peeve of Ranma due to his Nerima life. Worse, she had a tone similar to the insane kendoist due to her arrogance and tendency to look down on others. Ranma-chan was going to make sure Nerissa paid for these mistakes. No one pulls any of that and gets away with it.

After Ranma-chan gut punched Nerissa, Diamond Brandon came out and axe-kicked the corrupted Guardian back down. He is replaced by Gold Helia who spun Ranma-chan around and threw her down towards Nerissa where she stomped her back, making the witch cry out in pain.

Once Nerissa was down, all the elemental monsters vanished. Everybody cheered at their victory.

"We did it! We've won!" said Hay Lin.

"Nerissa's been pwned!" said Irma.

"Where'd you learn that?" asked Cornelia.

"Hey, get with the times."

"It's a shame I'm going to have to give up this weapon." Said Caleb. The double-ended sword had proven to be quite an effective weapon.

Ranma-chan reverted back to her male form as he stepped off of Nerissa's body. Bloom approached him. "You okay?"

"I am, but I should be asking you that." Said Ranma.

"She hurt me with that absorption, but nothing a good rest can't handle."

"Well it's over now." Said Will.

"Yes. It's time that we-AAAAAAAAAH!"

"BLOOM!"

Bloom was suddenly grabbed from behind by her neck and wrist by Nerissa then shot up hovering a distance in the air. She then held Bloom in a headlock with one arm while pointing her staff at her face as energy began to collect in it.

"Your power… will be… MINE!" said Nerissa.

"Let her go!" shouted Ranma.

"Silence, you lowly worm! You are all nothing but dirt to me and once I kill this wench and absorb her power, I'll kill you all and nothing will stand in my-!"

"I said, LET! HER! GO!" Ranma's body unleashed a black aura around him as his eyes became slitted. This was the last straw for him and he was beyond angry.

Before Nerissa realized it, Platinum Sky emerged from Ranma and fired a small but VERY FAST Moko Takabisha right at her face. She reeled back in pain, clutching her face, giving Bloom the opportunity to escape her grasp. Once her vision cleared, she saw an enraged Ranma jump up towards her. Nerissa countered with a huge bolt of lightning from her staff.

"DIE YOU FOOL!"

Ranma doesn't waver as Platinum Sky's hands curled and then proceeded to scratch apart the lightning bolt.

"NO! IMPOSSIBLE!" Nerissa couldn't believe that her Quintessence lightning got destroyed by bare hands.

Ranma was suddenly holding her from behind while Platinum Sky unloaded a Katchu Tenshin Amaguriken attack upon her, making Nerissa cough up blood. The soul fused back into Ranma, whose aura took on an odd shape around his body, especially around his hands where the aura around them looked like cat claws. He grabs Nerissa's wings together in one hand, and with his other hand slashed them off at the base. Nerissa cried out in pain as her wings were literally clipped and she plummeted to the ground. She looked up to see Ranma land a distance from her and held her staff out.

"THE POWER IS MINE AND MINE ALONE! I WILL NOT BE BULLIED BY-AAAAARRRRRRRRGGHH!"

Nerissa screamed in agony when Ranma was suddenly in front of her before she could even blink and slashed her staff along with her arm to ribbons with his cat claw aura. She clutched the bloody stump that used to be her arm then attempted to fire another spell, but her outstretched arm had also gotten hacked off, making her scream even more. Ranma then spun around with a kick from his cat claw aura that chopped off Nerissa's legs causing her to fall helplessly to the ground as a limbless torso.

Ranma was like a wild animal but of a conscious mind, and the brutality he displayed shocked everyone.

"What's… happening to him?" asked Matt.

"It's impossible…" said Were-Ukyou.

"He… use Neko-Ken on conscious level…" said Were-Shampoo.

The Winx, having tended to Bloom, were also shocked. They recalled how they helped purged the Neko-Ken out of him back at Alfea (3). His ailurophobia was gone, but now Ranma somehow unleashed the Neko-Ken upon Nerissa on a savage level.

The enraged Ranma wasn't quite done yet. Nerissa looked up as best she could to glare at the pigtailed boy.

"HOW DARE YOU DO THIS TO ME! I WILL HAVE YOUR HEAD FOR-"

Ranma suddenly grabbed and hoisted her up by the throat, making her gasp. He saw her trying to cast another spell, but he halted her efforts by pulling back a hand and taking a swipe at her mouth. Nerissa started to cough out blood after Ranma sliced her tongue out, falling into the stream. Everyone struggled to hold down their lunches at the display.

"What's the matter, wrinkle bitch? Cat got your tongue?" Ranma asked coldly.

At that moment, Nerissa knew true fear. She was held at the mercy of this upstart, completely powerless, a feeling completely foreign to her. It was usually her who instilled fear into others and flaunting her powers to take over worlds. Now, karma had bitten back. She was about to gain the ultimate power, about to bend the universe to her will, and now her dreams of grandeur got brutally torn away from her by the martial arts half-Faerie.

"You made the mistake of kidnapping and torturing my friends. You made the mistake of not honoring your deal. You made the mistake of trying to kill those I care about. More importantly, you made the mistake of pissing me off. You're nothing but a damn bully."

With his free hand formed into cat claws, he reared back to kill the witch once and for all. Suddenly, he stopped when he was hugged from behind by Bloom.

"Ranma, stop!"

"B… Bloom…?"

"It's okay, Ranma… I'm fine now. You don't have to keep going… Just please calm down… please…"

Ranma slowly began to calm down as the dark aura dissipated. His slit eyes returned back to normal. Nerissa fell from his now relaxed grasp. He looked down at his bloodied hands.

"I… I… I don't know what came over me… I was just so enraged when she tried to… I couldn't control myself…" said Ranma.

The rest of the Faeries along with Were-Shampoo and Were-Ukyou gathered around him for support. They assure him that he's not a monster. He acted to save someone he cares about and to make sure the perpetrator never does it to anyone else. Nodoka came up and hugged her son.

W.I.T.C.H., Caleb, Matt, Mr. Huggles, and Napolean gathered around the now crippled torso of Nerissa.

"Oh man, I think I'm going to be sick…" said Taranee. "It's hard to believe she's still even alive after all that."

"I still can't believe it… Nerissa, one of the most powerful enemies we've fought, is now defeated and helpless." Said Will in disbelief.

"She really should've quit while she was still ahead." Said Irma. "And while she had arms and legs, and a tongue…"

"Well I can't say she didn't get what she deserved." Said Cornelia.

"So now what do we do with her?" asked Hay Lin.

"Nothing we can do, except take her to prison." Said Will.

Caleb was silent as he stared at his estranged mother. He had no sympathy towards her. She had tried to enslave or kill everyone he cares about, even tried to enslave him and his father over to her side. He no longer cared what fate would befall her.

Ranma had thought about killing Nerissa, to put her out of THEIR miseries, but that would have been too kind. In the end, Ranma decided she just wasn't worth the effort anymore. Let her live true hell.

Meridian Castle…

The crippled Nerissa had been brought to face her trial for all her crimes against not only Meridian, but all other worlds she had tried to conquer. The former Guardians, Cassidy, Halinor, Kadma, Yan Lin, and Mira, were present at the hearing. They were initially shocked at Nerissa's current state, then brushed it off as it being her own fault it happened to her. Elyon was a bit disappointed she was not present to dish out her own retribution to the treacherous former Guardian as she was still angry at her for deceiving her about her birth parents and for sealing her in the Heart of Meridian, but she doubts whatever physical pain she could inflict on her now would be a moot point. It would have been too easy to just have Nerissa executed. Instead, she had Nerissa condemned to life in the dungeons. Having her live out the rest of her life as a vegetable with be the ultimate punishment. Nerissa was scoffed and spat at by the other inmates of the dungeons when she was brought in as they were also angry at her for her using them and leaving them out to dry against the Guardians. Being a self-serving witch tends to make one very unpopular especially with the ones who were backstabbed. Locked away, she's no longer a threat to anyone, not even to insects.

After Nerissa had finally been put away, the kingdom had a celebration of her ultimate defeat. Never again will she terrorize Meridian, Candracar, Earth, or anywhere else. Much partying and dancing occurred as the worlds have been liberated. Ranma and Mousse got a chance to dance with the Guardians while Caleb and Matt got a chance to dance with the Winx as well as Shampoo and Ukyou. Kasumi blushed at being asked to dance by several guys. Napolean once again tried to flirt with Shampoo, which was met with the same results as last time.

"Oooh… she's feisty…" said Napolean.

"You know, I can't help but feel like his voice sounds familiar…" said Ranma.

Somewhere in Manhattan…

"ACHOO!"

"Ghesundheit, Hudson."

"Thank ye, lad."

Heatherfield park, next day…

Ranma's group stood before W.I.T.C.H. and their friends.

"You've done so much for us." Said Will.

"We just wanted to help out." Said Flora.

"More than just that, you liberated worlds!" said Hay Lin. "Not many people can claim to do that!"

The Winx girls giggled. Actually, they have done that before back in Magix.

"You're all so powerful, and stylish, too, I might add." Said Cornelia.

Stella beamed with pride. "You got a good eye, girl!"

Hay Lin began getting thoughts about fashion designs based on the Winx.

"What now? Will you all head back?" asked Taranee.

"Yeah. Once we check out from the hotel, it's back to Nerima." Replied Layla.

"You sure you don't want me to just port you back?" asked Elyon. Since Nerissa's defeat, Elyon was able to open folds anywhere on the Earth again.

"It's fine. We can do it now." Replied Nodoka. "I can open portals as well."

"As you wish. Again, thank you all for what you've done."

"Hey, should you ever find yourselves in Magix, drop us a line!" said Musa.

"It's been fun, guys!" said Matt as he held Will close.

"We won't ever forget your deeds." Said Caleb while holding Cornelia.

Ranma smiled and held out his hand with the victory sign. His souls pop out copying his action.

"YOSHA!"

Unknown place…

"Well, they did it."

"I knew it was a good idea to send them there."

"Putting a fold in the house was child's play."

"Now that the threat is dealt with, they can go back and let fate take its course."

"I felt a bit guilty keeping them all contained like that."

"Same here, but it was necessary or Nerissa would've ruled the universe."

"Well then, shall we check up on our Chosen Five, Red?"

"Just what I was thinking, Blue."

Ranma Red and Ranma Blue disappeared between the dimensions.(4)

To be continued…

Ending

As the credits roll, it cuts to the Meridian Dungeons. Nerissa's cell was isolated from the other cells. The once powerful ex-Guardian of Quintessence was nothing more than a mute and limbless torso leaning against the wall. She couldn't talk. She couldn't even move. It was humiliating. Nerissa held great hate against the Guardians, the Winx, Meridian, and most importantly, Ranma. She mentally cursed his name for the state he left her in.

Suddenly, a shadow creeped up near her paralyzed form. She saw it as it got closer and took a semi-shape of a man.

'_So, you made the mistake of trying to take on forces you had no idea about.'_ The shadow mentally spoke into Nerissa's mind, shocking her. _'Yes, I'm unaware you're not able to talk, so I'm communicating with you using my mind. I'm sure you can do that at least.'_

'_Who are you! ?'_

'_That's not important. You're quite power-hungry, aren't you? You tried to take a power you didn't fully comprehend, and you incurred the wrath of a youth. So sad.'_

'_Shut up! I was going to unite worlds! I would have made order of this chaotic universe! It deserves to be ruled under me! Do you know who I am! ?'_

'_A has-been, that's what I think of you now. '_

'_How dare you!'_

'_You're quite amusing. I could use power like yours.'_

'_What are you saying?'_

'_I'm saying we could help each other out.'_

Nerissa thought about it. Her current state she was practically a vegetable. She didn't like the idea of lowering herself to join forces with someone as equals when she's so used to playing others like pawns. Still, better than rotting in a dungeon, and there's no way she can trick the jailer into releasing her again.

'_Fine. I accept.'_ She'll follow this shadow for now, take note of his actions and weaknesses before she usurps him to gain his powers to restore her own, then she can resume trying to unite worlds under her own rule. It will take a while, but it will be worth it in the long run.

'_Then your powers will serve me.'_ The shadow reached out and grabbed Nerissa's throat, making her choke.

'_What are you doing! ?'_

'_I've been observing you, my dear. You are very much like myself; power-hungry, ambitious, willing to do anything to get what I want. Which is why I can't afford to have you under me. Too much risk of betrayal.'_

Nerissa was stunned. How could he have known? _'W-what! ?'_

'_Please, you think I'd actually trust you? I don't even trust myself! Unlike you, I know a bit about power extraction.'_

Nerissa began to experience extreme pain as her powers were getting drained out of her. She would have screamed in agony if she still had her tongue. _'Stop! Stop!'_

'_I told you before, didn't I? Your power will serve me. I've no need of the worthless vessel.'_

Nerissa slowly began to age to her previous old woman form before decomposing into a very dead corpse.

"Do not worry, Nerissa. Your powers of Quintessence will help in a new purpose: the return of Valtor!"

Shadow-Valtor vanished into the darkness to where he came, leaving behind the dead Nerissa, who was now a shadow of her former self.

End ending

Heatherfield…

Nodoka had finished checking everybody out of the hotel. They were currently at the park in an isolated area where no one will witness their magical departure.

"Okay, is everybody ready?" asked Nodoka.

"As we'll ever be!" replied Bloom.

They all couldn't wait to get back to Nerima. They knew Kiko and the Pixies were probably worried sick about them.

However, just as Nodoka was about to open a portal, something happened. Another portal, this one of green energy emitting electricity suddenly opened up before them.

"Mom? Did you do that?" asked Ranma.

"That wasn't me!" said Nodoka.

"Then who-" said Layla but was cut off as she and everyone else got sucked into it before the portal vanished. Some joggers ran by seconds later, unaware of what happened beforehand.

Unknown place…

Once again, Ranma's crew were dumped out of another portal in a completely foreign place. From what they could tell, it looked to be a high-tech laboratory. Behind them was the portal being generated by a giant complex machine. Tecna couldn't help but marvel at it.

"This machine made the portal?" wondered Tecna.

"WAR. NING. WAR. NING. FOREIGN. ENTITIES. DETECTED. FROM. EXPERIMENTAL. TIME. WARP. PHASE."

Everybody looked about to see numerous ARMED robots surrounding them.

"What?" said Ukyou.

"Where is this place?" asked Flora.

"Sssssssecurity!"

The camera zooms out from the lab to show a huge futuristic city. The building they were in was one of four jointed quartet buildings which formed an 'RM'. (5)

Preview…

Ranma: Just when I thought we could leave the Meridian thing behind us, this happens.

Tecna: Wow! This is my kind of place!

Stella: The future! We're actually in the distant future!

Flora: I still wish there were more plant-life around, though.

Layla: We suddenly find ourselves in a futuristic city where robotics are highly advanced.

Bloom: We get hunted down due to our time origins, maybe even use us as lab rats…

Musa: Hold up! Who's that over there?

Ranma: Next time, on Ranma Club, "Future Tense! Welcome to the Robot World!" Is this the future?

Author's notes:

Finally done. Yet another karma Houdini taken down. Don't know about you, but Nerissa got off way too lightly in the animated series. After everything she's done, she didn't deserve to live in bliss even when imprisoned. Well I fixed that. Now the cast find themselves in yet another world.

Read and review!

(1)Remember that in the first episode, Hay Lin broke the 4th wall by accidentally slamming face-first into the camera.

(2)Seems like years since I mentioned him, huh? Oh wait… it was…

(3)WAAAAAAAAAAY back in chapter 14.

(4)Thanks to AnimeAddiction for the use of his versions of Ranma from his fic "Dual Destinies".

(5)You are GOOD if you know where they are now.

Pyromania101: We all wish that in the Ranmaverse…

Cookiegirl28: No. I cross with completed series. Naruto is also just too damn long and it is getting rather disappointing to me. Dammit, Kishimoto…

RHatch89: Why thank you.

RyoTheSaiyan: Fastest in a long time, eh? Just another cross before returning to Nerima… know what it is?

OBSERVER01: No she did not, as you have seen.

Kyuubi16: I look forward to it.

PEJP Bengtzone V2: Well it worked.

Drake202: It showed, didn't it?

Snow299: What you think of it now?

Erick-Genryusai: Request will be a while from now…

Dumbledork: Some people have. Also, I wanted to give it proper closure.

Firelordeg: Little more feedback, k?

AndrewK9000: And what of what happened here?

Jerry Unipeg: What will it take to get more (*x5)'s from you?

Oraman Asturi: Oh? Which one was that?

Dannyphantom01: Problem, I never read it. I was meaning to.

God of all: Sure thing.

El Irrespondible: … I've got no comment of what happened there…

JonV0: Oh don't worry about them…

Rictor Yagami: As expected of a fellow AA fan. Everyone be sure to read his epic works!

Ryan L. Spradling: I still want to retain the water curses until a time it no longer has to be necessary.


	53. Omake Chapter: Epic Sushi!

Disclaimer: Ranma ½ belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and Viz Video and Winx Club belongs to Iginio Straffi and Rai S.p.A (NOT 4Kids!).

Note: this follows the Rai version of Winx as the 4Kids version butchered it too much, like with every anime it dubs.

Omake Chapter: Thanksgiving Sushi!

Saotome Complex Kitchen…

Ranma stands before the kitchen counter as Shampoo, Ukyou, Mousse (wearing sunglasses), Sasuke, and the Winx stand behind him.

Ranma: "What up, y'all? We're taking a break from the story since the author wants to do a little special for the Holidays once again. I'm here with my home-girls and my Nerima homies. With so many in one house, it's only natural to have big meals, and this is going to be a BIG meal of EPIC proportions!"

**The All-Meat Sushi! (No Fish for this Bitch!)**

The counter is full of numerous meat products as Ranma lists them off.

Ranma: :Today, we're gonna make a traditional Japanese cuisine: sushi!, But we're gonna make it even more epic! We're gonna make one entirely out of meat! Ground beef… chicken breasts… steaks… hot dogs… pepperoni slices… pork buns… ham… sausage… and let's not forget the BACON!"

The crew spreads out the ground beef onto two wide baking pans and bake them in the oven. Ukyou is preparing meat sauce as Shampoo cooks up some orange chicken. Mousse shreds a good portion of cheese. Bloom was cooking up the steaks using her powers as Stella prepares the sausages. Musa breads and fries the chicken. Tecna cooks up the hot dogs. Flora bakes the numerous pans of bacon strips.

Ranma: "Ukyou's cookin' up that meat sauce for some added flavor. Shampoo shows us how to make chicken even more delish. Mousse is on cheese-shredding duty. Bloom is pwning those steaks with her Dragon's Flame. Well done, eh? Stella, my main blonde, is sizzling those sausages like she sizzles the fashion walkway! Musa's breading the chicken, as fried chicken is just better! Tecna boils the hotdogs. Work those wieners, girl! Flora has the job of looking over the bacon and flipping those suckers. We can never forget the bacon, because everyone loves bacon! Unfortunately, we can't spice up our sauce with any Jack Daniel's as we're all still underaged here, so no dice, people!"

Layla is seen before the table, which was filled with numerous other foods.

Ranma: "Layla's provided us with some added ingredients for our dish: Big Macs, Quarter Pounders, Chalupas, Gorditas, fries, and cheesy calzones!"

The beef sheets were taken out and laid onto the table, taking up the entire 6x4 foot surface area. Flora and Layla take out the bacon and weave it into a bacon blanket.

Ranma: "Flora and Layla are on bacon duty, weaving those delicious pork strips into a pork blanket."

Flora and Layla layer the bacon blanket onto the beef sheets..

Ranma: "We got our 'rice' and now our seaweed wrap, which we replace with bacon wrap! Next, we layer that with our steaks, spread out meat sauce, and dump it with cheese. Then we spread the fries and sausage, and MORE bacon. Next phase, we line up the burgers once taking out the vegetables, because bleep! salad! For good measure, we line it up with wieners, top it with pepperoni for a pizza feel, and out fried chicken breasts. We top it with bacon strip, bacon strip, bacon strip, bacon strip, and more bacon strips, because it's bacon. We then line up out calzones with the gorditas and chalupas, combining the goodness of Mexican and Italian, then throw in some Chinese with the orange chicken and pork buns! Why? Because we're just (bleep!)ed up that way, that's why. And because it's Thanksgiving, we're gonna toss in some turkey for good measure, and some more cheesy goodness! Anyone who doesn' think this looks good must be out of their (bleep!)ing minds."

Clips of them stacking up the numerous foodstuffs onto the beef wrap go by as they sometimes snack on said foodstuffs.

Ranma: "And now, we roll this bitch!"

It took Ranma and the Winx to roll the whole thing into a huge sushi roll, six feet in length and a foot in diameter.

Ranma: "Once it's all rolled up, time to slice it up! What up, soul slicas! ?"

The Specialist Souls emerge and used their weapons to slice the oversized roll into three-inch thick slices.

Ranma: "Who needs knives when you got light sabers, right guys?"

The Specialists thumbs up before fusing back into their host.

Ranma: "This ain't your wussy California Roll here, people, this is a HE-MAN roll!"

Shows that a dinner plate could barely hold one slice of the meat sushi slice. Ranma and the gang stand before the table, each with a plate of sushi before them.

Ranma: "For you closed-minded (bleep!)ers at home, crying like a little bitch, I'm here with these sexy beauties. What now, haters?"

Nodoka and Kasumi come down as everyone chows down on the sushi roll slices. Ranma, Ukyou, and Shampoo eat the same slice from three different directions until their lips met. Ranma next shares a slice with the Winx in a seven-way eating frenzy until their lips met. They all devour their meat sushi rolls while dunking them in whatever meat sauce was left in the bowl. Genma-panda sneaks in and tries to steal an undeserved slice, but gets punted away by Ranma.

Everyone is seated at the table with empty plates after having eaten everything.

Ranma: "Next time, we eat fianceshipping and sparxshipping fanfics!"

To be continued in the main story…

Happy Thanksgiving everyone!

Made this for the holiday after watching a few EpicMealTime videos. Hope you all had a great Thanksgiving. Turkey stuffing FTW!

Along with hating fianceshipping (Ranma/Akane), I also despise sparxshipping (Bloom/Valtor). And it's not just because it's using a 4Shit term. It's the whole idea. I mean, pairing Bloom up with an old manipulative bastard who does nothing but troll her and attempt to kill her for her powers?

"Ha! I purposely anger you, lie to you, hurt your friends, try to kill you, and destroy all you care about to fulfill my own agenda. Now lust after me because I'm just so hot!"

"You bastard! I shall lust for you since you're so hot! I'll abandon everyone else just to be your sex toy!"

Congrats. You make Bloom out to be a shallow bitch and completely derail her character because you make her 'distracted by the sexy'.

I shall have the next chapter posted soon. So you new viewers figured out where the cast is right now?


	54. Future Tense! Welcome to the Robot World

Disclaimer: Ranma ½ belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and Viz Video and Winx Club belongs to Iginio Straffi and Rai S.p.A (NOT 4Kids!). Songs 'TANK!' belongs to Cowboy Bebop, and 'Kaze wa Mirai ni Fuku' belongs to Trigun.

Note: this follows the Rai version of Winx as the 4Kids version butchered it too much, like with every anime it dubs.

Chapter 46: Future Tense! Welcome to the Robot World!

Previously, on Ranma Club…

Nerissa plotted to take Bloom's powers for her own. She kidnapped Kasumi and Sasuke to blackmail Ranma and the Winx Club. Once Bloom was in Nerissa's grasp, Ranma, the Winx, and their Meridian allies W.I.T.C.H. invaded Nerissa's hideaway to rescue the hostages. After a grueling fight, Bloom, Sasuke, and Kasumi are rescued. Nerissa wasn't about to give up and launched one last desperate attack to steal Bloom's powers, but her power lust cost her double an arm and a leg, literally. In a rage, Ranma reduced the once powerful ex-Guardian to a limbless and mute torso. Meridian celebrates Nerissa's defeat, then she was met with an unfortunate meeting with Shadow-Valtor. Ranma and crew prepared to return back home to Nerima, but instead, they wound up sucked through a time portal and found themselves in yet another place…

"This machine made the portal?" wondered Tecna.

"WAR. NING. WAR. NING. FOREIGN. ENTITIES. DETECTED. FROM. EXPERIMENTAL. TIME. WARP. PHASE."

Everybody looked about to see numerous ARMED robots surrounding them.

"What?" said Ukyou.

"Where is this place?" asked Flora.

"Sssssssecurity!"

The camera zooms out from the lab to show a huge futuristic city. The building they were in was one of four jointed quartet buildings which formed an 'RM'.

Opening (Cowboy Bebop style, 'TANK!')

Music starts as rapid images of the cast flash by before blacking out to show Ranma's shadow silhouette

_I think it's time to blow this scene_

_Get everybody and their stuff together_

_Okay, 3, 2, 1, let's jam!_

Ranma's shadow stands tall, before turning into Ranma-chan from a splash of water.

Ranma is seen running before skidding to a halt to face the camera. Next it shows Kasumi feet as she walks by and shows her hold a hand up to her mouth.

The triple horizontal split-screen shows Bloom, Stella, and Flora whipping their heads around to look at the screen as their hair tosses. The second triple vertical split-screen shows Musa, Tecna, and Layla dropping down.

Ranma's shadow does a flying kick. The scene flashes by clips of Ranma-chan transforming to Faerie mode. Faerie Ranma-chan flies to the left, trailing a line behind her. The line forms a split-screen of Shampoo and Ukyou who then brandish their weapons. Ranma's shadow performs his Amaguriken, then the shadows of the Specialist souls emerge.

It then shows Nodoka holding her bundled katana. In the back, Nodoka is in her Enchantix-mode flying down the road, then shows a shot of Nerima. A profile of Ranma pans up to the right, and a profile of Ranma-chan pans up to the left.

Ukyou spins her spatula. Shampoo swings her bonbori. Ranma throws some punches before ending with a kick. Mousse juggles some knives before sprouting more weapons from his sleeves.

The Winx in their Enchantix fly off to the left. It then shows a split-screen of Kasumi and Sasuke. Then it shows the Specialists walking towards the back down a spinning corridor.

Scene shows headshots of Ranma, Shampoo, Ukyou, and Mousse. Between them was a thick line.

**A production of Viz Video, RAI, and Frequent Reader.**

The headshots shade in, then shows the 'Ranma Club' title.

**2008 – fanfiction . net**

End opening

Unknown laboratory…

The Winx and NWC found themselves in a bind. One minute they were in the public park of Heatherfield, the next they're in a spacious high-tech laboratory thanks to an unexpected time portal that suddenly sucked them through. Not only that, they were surrounded by numerous robots aiming their lasers at them. One portion of the robots were blue and grey with heads resembling a surveillance camera. The other portion were green and grey robots with single small optic lenses that rotate about the head and slightly more humanoid bodies.

"Who are you people? How did you get in here! ?" a raspy hissing voice demanded.

Everyone turned to see what looked like a cybernetic bald scientist. He was dressed in a modified scientist outfit suggesting he was a head researcher. What stood out were the robotic parts of his body. Both his legs and arms were made of red metal, and two cables jutted out of his back which enter through the right side of his mouth like a complex respirator. His left eye looked to be permanently closed or slightly open while his left was permanently wide open.

"Forget not being in Nerima, I don't think we're in the right time period." Said Ranma.

"SUB. JECTS. CAME. THROUGH. EXPERI. MENTAL. TIME. PORTAL. GENER. ATOR. ORDERS, DR. HISS."

The one called Dr. Hiss was surprised. "They came through the time portal? Then they must come from the passst! Contain them for interrogation!"

"AFFIRMATIVE."

The securitybots and greenbots immediately started to converge on the misplaced group.

"They're obviously not very friendly…" said Bloom.

"Girls, don't transform just yet…" said Nodoka. "Ranma, can you and the others handle this?"

"No problem, Mom." Said Ranma.

A greenbot that tried to grab Ranma was sent flying with a punch. It slammed into other bots, exploding on impact. That was when the NWC sprung into action.

Ukyou whipped out her battle spatula and sliced through some bots with it while using it to deflect any lasers shot at her. Shampoo armed herself with her bonboris and smashed other bots to scrap metal. She swung a bonbori at a securitybot's head, whacking its head off which slammed into another bot, exploding on impact. Mousse brought out a huge spiked steel ball on chain and swung it into a group of bots, shattering them to pieces. He quickly pulled out a mirror to reflect a laser back at its shooter, destroying it. Sasuke saw a securitybot heading toward him and reflexively kicked it back. However, it slammed against and exploded on the time portal's main control console, causing it to shut down.

"Oops…" said Sasuke.

"NOOO! The time portal generator's main control is dessstroyed! It will take weeksss to repair it!" shouted Dr. Hiss. "GET THEM!"

"So much for leaving through the portal." Said Ukyou.

"I'm sorry about that, everyone…" said Sasuke.

"Never mind that! We've got to get out of here now!" said Musa.

"Clear a path!" said Ranma.

With Ranma, Shampoo, Ukyou, and Mousse taking the lead, they plowed through the bots, making a beeline towards the lab's exit. Nodoka, Kasumi, and the Winx quickly followed them as they escape the lab and into the building's hallways.

"Ssssssecurity breach! Ssssssecurity breach! We have intruderssss in Lab 24's floor! All unitssss converge and capture!" shouted Dr. Hiss on the intercom.

The group fought their way through the bots standing in their way as they tried to find the exit.

"Where do we go?" asked Flora.

Tecna activates her PDA to take a quick scan of their location, creating a 3-D image of the building's structure. "We're currently on the fortieth floor of this building. There's an elevator shaft just around the corner."

They turn the corner to find the elevator. Stella quickly hit the down button to call the elevator up.

"Come on come on come on!" said Stella.

Everyone saw greenbots and securitybots closing in on them from both sides.

"We got hold off!" said Shampoo as she held up her bonboris.

Ranma, Ukyou, Shampoo, and Mousse started fighting off the bots long enough for the elevator to arrive. The doors finally opened when the Winx, Kasumi, Sasuke, and Nodoka poured in.

"Hurry! Get in!" shouted Nodoka.

The four martial artists threw back the bots far enough for them to get into the elevator and shut the doors before the bots could recover.

"Safe! Now let's get to the first floor!" said Bloom.

The elevator started its decent. After a few moments, the elevator stopped.

"I knew it wouldn't be so easy…" said Layla.

Tecna looked around to see security cameras lining the top of the elevator. "The cameras!"

Mousse took out the cameras with throwing knives. "We've got to get out of here!"

"Already on it!" said Ranma as Onyx Riven emerged and punched a hole through the floor. "Down here!"

Ranma dropped through the hole and slid down the elevator's cable. He was followed suite by Mousse, Shampoo, Ukyou, and Sasuke. Nodoka used her powers to levitate herself, the Winx, and Kasumi down the elevator shaft. Once reaching the ground floor, Ranma kicked open the doors, sending them flying out and smashing two unfortunate securitybots in the way. This startled the human workers and clients in the lobby, making them quickly scatter. The Winx and NWC burst out from the elevator and ran for the main door while dodging the laser fire of the numerous bots chasing them. They managed to get out onto the streets, marveling at the scene.

"We must be in the future or something!" said Bloom.

"Admire it later! We got to make ourselves scarce!" said Stella.

They turned into an alleyway, which unfortunately lead to a dead end. They turned to see a group of greenbots and securitybots behind them. In the lead was another robot type, this one was mostly black and red, known as a Police Patrol Bot or PPB. It was armed with a kind of bazooka weapon. It fired its payload, which was what looked like a basketball-sized metal sphere.

"I got it!" said Ranma as he took out Brandon's broadsword and sliced the metal sphere in two. After slicing it, he felt that it wasn't solid, rather it was completely hollow. He realized too late that the sphere was actually holding in a very powerful sleep gas, the kind used in hospitals. The sleeping gas engulfed the entire group of misplaced travelers, making them cough a bit before finally collapsing to blessed unconsciousness. "Crap… this… isn't… good…" Ranma fought against the effects of the gas, but he, too, fell into deep sleep.

The leader PPB lowered the bazooka and spoke in a cold tone. "Gather them up. They may prove useful to us."

The bots walked toward the unconscious humans, but they suddenly get blown apart by an explosion.

"FORE!"

Another explosion.

"SERVING!"

Yet another explosion.

The leader bot cursed as he recognized who was responsible. "Zulander!" The leader bot immediately retreated as he knew he didn't stand a chance against them alone. "I must report back about this matter…"

The final bot was destroyed, clearing the way for a very long van to back in. Numerous shadows fell over the deep sleeping misplaced group. Ranma was able to hear voices.

"Looks like we made it in time."

"Blowin' up bots is how I get my kicks, but what we got here? Some dudes and some chicks!"

"They're alive. They've just been put to sleep."

"Check it out! They don't look like locals."

"You're right. I wonder where they came from?"

"What do we do? We can't just leave them here."

"No we can't. Especially since the Corp wants them for some reason. We have to bring them back to base to get them treated."

"We must not overlook anything."

Unknown place…

"Ooooh… my head…" moaned Ranma as his eyes slowly opened. He found himself in what looked like a hospital room. "Where… where am I?"

"Mmmm…" Ranma looked about to see Bloom coming around and sitting up. "What happened…?"

"Bloom?"

"Ranma?"

The two teens looked about to notice everyone else lying on beds and slowly waking up.

"Whoa… what hit me…?" said Stella.

"Is this… a hospital?" asked Flora.

Everyone turned to the sound of an automatic door opening. They saw a white robot enter. It was humanoid in appearance and resembled a medical doctor as it was wearing a doctor's mirror and what looked like a stethoscope was hooked around its head.

"Oh good. You're all awake. I was starting to worry." Said the medical robot.

Everyone was surprised at the coherent speech the robot spoke in.

"You don't sound like those other robots." Said Ukyou.

"Ha! I should hope not. Oh where are my manners? My name is Watzon. You all got knocked out by medical gas. ZZ and the others found you under attack by those greenbots and securitybots, so you were all brought here before they could take you away."

"What? I don't understand…" said Musa.

Bloom was surprised when her aura sight activated and actually showed Watzon's aura. How could a robot have an aura? Still, she saw that Watzon was sincere in his diagnosis of them and his explanation of what happened.

"Everyone, we can trust him." Said Bloom.

Someone else then entered the room. This time it was a twelve-year-old red-haired girl in a pink jacket and yellow shorts. Around her head she wore a pink bandanna tied at the side.

"Hi there. Looks like you're all awake. Watzon did a good job bringing you back around."

"Well I AM a doctor, Blitzy." Said Watzon.

"But of course. As Watzon said, I'm Blitzy. Blitzy Zulander." Said Blitzy.

"Hello, Blitzy. Oh aren't you a cute one!" said Flora.

"Please, I don't DO cute… in any case, I came to take you up to the main room once you've awakened. Follow me."

Zulander Residence family room…

Ranma's group arrived in the house's large family room, where numerous robots were situated. Unlike the ones they encountered, these robots were quite distinguishable, unique, and full of personality.

In one corner were two robots that looked to be built for construction work. One was mostly yellow with a hardhat and had four arms, the top pair having a wrench and a drill for hands. The other robot was black and blue wearing what looked like sports shades on his face. He had a left arm, but his right arm was a large jackhammer point with a double-barrel laser cannon on its other end. Both robots had built-in roller blades in their feet.

Running in from another hallway were four more robots apparently playing in-house football with a volleyball. All four of them looked sports-oriented. One looked built like a top with rotating legs and feet, looking like a football, soccer, volleyball, and basketball player rolled in one. The second was a medium-built robot who had a tennis racquet for a right hand. The third was predominantly yellow and more humanoid who carried a modified baseball bat. The last one was lithe in stature and had a golf club as his single arm.

In another corner sitting in a lotus position was a black robot with what looked like a kendo face guard on his face. On his back were two ninjato swords and on his side a laser katana and nunchakus. He had two left arms and a right arm with a crossbow for a hand. He also had built-in roller blades in his feet.

On the couch in the center of the room was a short yellow robot with a computer screen for a head and wearing a headset with an oversized pencil on the right side of his head. Next to him was a white robot with a cube-like upper body with an extended neck. His head was thin, consisting of only a mouth and eyes resembling binoculars. He also had six arms: one a hand, four clamps, and one an electric welder. Sitting in an armchair nearby was a tall red humanoid robot bigger than the rest. On a shelf were five multi-colored robot heads chattering away.

"Hey BOYZZ, they're all up!" said the tool-handed robot.

"I'm glad you're all okay." Said the red robot.

"You took a fall and now you're back on your feet! But what were y'all doing out on that street?" the jackhammer robot rapped.

The newly awakened visitors were a bit confused seeing the numerous robots around. At least they were much friendlier than the first batch they encountered.

"Such fascinating robots…" said Tecna.

"Sorry to contradict you, sister, but we're not robots!" said the baseball robot.

"Precisely! We are Brain Operated Young Zygotopic Zoids, or BOYZZ for short." Added the six-armed white one.

"I see, what a clever acronym!" said Tecna. The six-armed BOYZZ was surprised at the girl since most other people would have given him blank stares for explaining the meaning. He was glad to see another technical-minded person.

"They're my family as well."

It was then a young brown-haired man walked into the room. He was dressed in blue pants and a light blue t-shirt with the letters 'ZZ' in yellow on the front written vertically.

"I take it you're the man of the house?" asked Nodoka.

"I am, ma'am. My name is Ziv Zulander, or ZZ for short. Also known as the Bots Master."

"I can see why." Said Ukyou after looking at all the other BOYZZ in the room.

Introductions were made between the groups. They got to know about the other BOYZZ: Jammerzz, Toolzz, Ninjzz, Bats, All-Ball, Ace, Bogey, Genesix, D'Nerd, Twig, and the talking heads T1 to T5.

It was then a magenta round-bodied robot entered, who was apparently a cook judging from the chef's hat and apron he was wearing. He had five arms, three were a rolling pin, a spatula, and a pot. He carried a large tray of burgers and spoke in a sort of French accent.

"Oh! It 'as been zo long zince we 'ad any visitors here! You all must be hungry! Here, bon appétit!"

"Don't mind if I do!" said Ranma. He was never one to turn down free food as he took a burger and started to eat. Everyone else followed his lead as they, too, felt quite hungry.

"Oh! This just delicious!" said Shampoo.

Everyone else agreed, especially Ranma.

'_Hah, a robot who can cook. Even a robot is a better cook than a certain someone I know…'_

Back in Nerima, Akane sneezed.

"Have all you want! Zere iz plenty for everyone!"

"Thanks, Cook." Said ZZ.

"At least these are edible." Said Blitzy jokingly.

"Hey! I'll have you know I worked hard on zem!" Cook said indignantly.

"I think they're just great, Cook." Said Flora.

"Zank you, my dear. I'm happy SOME PEOPLE appreciate my cooking!"

"C'mon, Cook, you know I was just joking with you." Said Blitzy.

"Come back here, Kiddie!" a feminine voice shouted.

A small robot modeled like a child ran into the room while holding a CD player. Chasing him was a feminine-looking robot with a humanoid appearance. She had light blue limbs and head while her body was red and magenta, giving the appearance she was wearing a long-skirt strapless dress and elbow-length gloves ensemble. The skirt was slit up the side stopping just over the hip and the bottom was lined and weighted with a sort of edged metal. Her feet were shaped like hi-tech high heels, and on her head were numerous cords ending in cord jacks giving the appearance of having mid-back length hair. Her face was human-like except for her eyes which looked like a pair of shades similar to Jammerzz.

"Oh c'mon, Rhymzz! I just wanted to listen to it!" said Kiddie.

"The content and lyrics are PG!" said the robot known as Rhymzz.

Twig quickly plucked the CD player from Kiddie's hands. "Hey!"

"Kiddie, what did we talk about taking others' things without permission?" said Twig, making Kiddie look down in shame. The larger robot hands the player back. "Here you go, Rhymzz."

"Thank you, Twig. You are a real gentleman." Said Rhymzz as she took the player. She noticed the new faces. "Oh my! Our guests are up already, ZZ Darling?"

"Yeah, Rhymzz. Where are the others?" said ZZ.

"I am here, Master ZZ." Said another feminine voice.

Suddenly, another female-type robot dropped down silently in a crouched position. Like Rhymzz, she was a (very) shapely humanoid but was a light pink in color. Her body was white and blue, looking to be like she was in a sleeveless kunoichi outfit with a flap going down her front and back. Tucked behind her waist were two kodachi swords and on her thigh was a strapped metal shaft. Her face was also humanlike but with glowing green eyes and a metal plate over her nose and mouth resembling a ninja mask. On her head were numerous cables tied in a topknot. Her feet also had built-in roller blades.(1)

"You've been up there for quite some time, Kunoichzz. I heard you sneak in five minutes ago." Said Ninjzz.

"You mean you knew? It looks like I've still much to learn." Said Kunoichzz.

"You must be able to erase all detection of your presence. We must always be at our pique when we help ZZ."

"Hai, sensei."

A third female robot walked in. She was mostly silver and black, looking like she's wearing a mini-skirt and a small tuxedo top. She had optic lenses for eyes and on her head were metal plates reaching down to the shoulders. On her back was a modified pool cue.

"He got you scratched, Kunoichzz."

"Hahaha! Good one, Trick-Shot! HAHAHA!" laughed T2.

"Well, all that's left is…" said ZZ. "Trick-Shot, have you seen Katzz?"

"I've no idea, ZZ. Last I saw her was…" Trick-Shot started.

Suddenly, squeaking and cawing were heard as two small robotic animals came flying and bouncing in. One was a blue robotic bird and the other a big pink insect that looked to be a cross between a cricket and a ladybug. A female robot pounced in chasing the two. She was colored blue while her body was lined red, giving the look she was in a strapless leotard. From the small of her back was a long armored tail. Her hands were built to look like cat paws as well as her feet, which also had built-in roller blades. On her head was a shock of cables and cords tied in the middle at shoulder-level behind her back while a pair of pointed metallic cat ears poked out. Her eyes glowed with a mischievous sky-blue light. She was also as shapely as Kunoichzz.

"Found her." Said Bats.

"I caught ya, Swang!" said Katzz as she grabbed the robotic insect who looked saddened at being caught.

"Now now, Katzz, don't tease Swang so much." Said ZZ.

"Oh, but chasing her is so fun, meow!" said Katzz as she placed Swang down before standing up and speaking in an almost seductive tone. "Hello everyone. How's it going?"

Ranma and the rest were a bit confused to the sudden change in behavior, but marked it off as being part of programming.

"Are they, uh, BOYZZ as well?" asked Mousse.

"Not exactly so, young man. We are Brain Augmented Beauty Enhanced Zygotopic Zoids, or BABEZZ." Replied Kunoichzz.

"I can see why."

"They're my latest additions." Said ZZ before gesturing to the robot animals. "And these two are Swang and Birden." Something that looked like a pair of binocular eyes with an arm coming out from the bottom and helicopter blades on top flew in to assist the T's. "This is Free-Hand, basically the T's extension."

"I've got to say, you've got quite a family, ZZ." Said Stella.

"Thanks, and unfortunately they're all I have. We're basically alone against the city and most of the world."

"What city is this anyway?" asked Bloom.

"You're in Robotics Megafact Corporation City, or RM Corp City for short." Replied ZZ.

"And what year is it?" asked Ukyou.

"It's 2027, why?" replied Blitzy.

"Oh man, we really ARE in the future…" said Ranma.

"You people came from the past?" asked Genesix, which he was met with nods.

"So the Corp really did succeed in making a time portal generator from what we learned from Mirrorz…" said ZZ.

"What do you mean? What's going on?" asked Kasumi.

"Perhaps I should start from the beginning…" said ZZ.

ZZ had explained his story to the Winx and NWC about how he created the Auto-Activated-Androbots or 3As, making a breakthrough in the world of robotics. Now everything was run by 3As around the world. He sold the rights of the 3As to the RM Corporation where he worked under them for three years. However, he uncovered a plot that the company president, Luis Leon Paradigm, was planning to take over the world by having all 3As worldwide be "upgraded" with something called krang chips. The krang chips are claimed to increase the productivity and efficiency of any bot they're installed in, but in reality were actually remote devices that would allow the Corp to exclusively control ALL 3As in the world, turning the robotic civil servants into war machines to turn on their masters for a global robotic takeover. ZZ defected from the Corp after realizing the truth and was almost caught, but now the Corp had him labeled as a terrorist in order to hunt him down and prevent him from trying to stop them. ZZ, Blitzy, and their robotic family were forced into hiding, concealing their house underground miles outside of RM Corp City. ZZ had initially created the BOYZZ for recreational companionship, but now had to have them help him fight the Corp. Since then, the Zulanders and the BOYZZ fought a rebel war against the Corp to stop them from achieving their world takeover plan. ZZ later created the BABEZZ to help out against the Corp, which had gotten even tougher to deal with, thanks to something called the Brain Grain. He wasn't deterred at the new threat, as he was determined to stop the Corp and clear his name no matter what.

"And that's my story." ZZ finished.

Bloom could see ZZ's aura self, who looked despaired due to the hardships he and his friends have endured. She could sense his regret of ever dealing with RM Corp in the first place because they turned his robotic success into a nightmare. "You must have suffered a lot…" ZZ could only nod.

"And the time portal?" asked Tecna.

"I had gotten info that the Corp was developing one, but purely by accident. They initially planned to make a teleporter in order to speed up krang chip distribution and to avoid my attempts to stop them. However, they somehow wound up creating a time machine instead, possibly even a dimensional gateway, which would be even more dangerous in their hands. Not only would they use it to gather natural resources that are now scarce here, they could possibly also use it to stop me from ever defecting from them. Since I'm the only one who knew the truth about their plans, I'm their biggest obstacle. If they do take me out in the past, they'd all but have taken over the world already. We went to try and destroy it, but it seems you guys already did that for us when you came through."

"What do you know? I DID do something right… eh hehehe…" said Sasuke.

"But still, that's our only way back…" said Flora.

"Don't worry. We'll find a way to get you all back home. In the meantime, you should lay low. Whatever the Corp wants you for, it can't be good." Said ZZ.

RM Corp Tower, CEO office…

"A group of people came through the portal, and you let them get away?" asked Luis Leon Paradigm, or LLP, in a cold tone. He was a tall bald man in a red coat jacket and black pants ensemble with a single black glove on his right hand.

"I'm sorry, sir. They were unexxxxpectedly strong. They took out our patrol botssss like they were nothing!" said Dr. Hiss.

"Regardless, you failed again, Hiss." Said Lady Frenzy. She was a statuesque blonde beauty in a blue and pink business dress with black spandex sleeves and leggings. Though visually appealing, she was twisted on the inside.

"Sssssilence, Frenzy! You'd think otherwisssse if you had been there!" said Dr. Hiss. He takes out a data disc. "The ssssssecuritybots managed to get video feed of their essscape. Even I couldn't believe it!"

Dr. Hiss inserts the data disc into a player, displaying the footage on the holoscreen that popped up. LLP and Lady Frenzy looked shocked at the security video. Four of the thirteen visitors easily dispatched any bot coming at them. The two girls whipped out large weapons out of nowhere despite their skimpy attires, and the robed one took out random weapons from his sleeves. The one in the kung fu clothes destroyed bots with his bare hands. They couldn't imagine a bunch of teenagers being so strong as to easily destroy a six-foot heavily armed bot, let alone a huge group of them.

"Impossible…" said Lady Frenzy.

"I told you, didn't I?" said Dr. Hiss.

"Those people must be captured. They possess unique abilities that could be useful. Since they came from the gate, we can interrogate them about what's on the other side." Said LLP.

"And then I can turn them into humabotsss…" said Dr. Hiss with glee. "Under our control, we'd be unsssstoppable!"

"It will be a problem if they've already made contact with Zulander." Said Lady Frenzy.

"If we capture Zulander as well, then all the better. Now go." Said LLP.

Lady Frenzy and Dr. Hiss leave the office. Once LLP was alone, a greenbot comes out from the shadows. Unlike the other greenbots, this one spoke coherently but coldly.

"That group of people must be special if they came through the portal." Said the greenbot.

"Which is why I intend to have them captured, ALPHA." Said LLP. "They could be valuable due to their coming from the past, not to mention their abilities. It may not just be those four."

"It is likely, LLP. They've taken down bots like nothing." Said ALPHA. ALPHA was the first greenbot to be installed with the Brain Grain chip by Barnett. Since then, he became a thinking bot, much like the ones under Ziv Zulander. The only difference was that ALPHA was all business and no-nonsense.

"Which is why I need you to find and capture them."

"I already have a plan underway."

"Good. Carry it out."

"As you wish." ALPHA leaves the room.

"Soon, Zulander, your end will mean the beginning of the new age of RM Corp…" said LLP as he looked out the window of his high rise office.

Secret area of RM Tower…

ALPHA was met by the PPB who gassed Ranma and his friends. "Zulander?"

"Unfortunately yes, sir. I was forced to retreat since unlike the other bots, I was smart enough to know when to cut my losses."

"In due time, BETA. This is just a minor setback."

"So what now, Sir ALPHA?"

"Continue as planned. Once the time comes, we shall make our move. Not just against Zulander, but also against the Corp."

"I look forward to that day."

"And the progress of the Krang Bio-chips?"

"They are near completion, Sir ALPHA. It took many weeks, but EPSILON has managed to create a chip that won't kill whoever it is installed in."

"Good. It won't do to have them kill potential servants. Humans are imperfect, but they have their uses. Killing them outright would just be a waste. It is only logical that the perfect lead the imperfect."

"And the otherworldly visitors?"

"Paradigm is incorrect, as all imperfect humans are. He thought those people are from the past, that the portal would lead to a past where resources scarce here would be abundant there. His visions are too small. He's only half correct. They're from the past, but of another dimension entirely. I've managed to get a reading on all of them, and they all possess great power of an unknown energy source unheard of in this world. If we were to extract that power, we would be unstoppable."

"I assume we won't just stop there."

"Indeed. The dimensional portal provides many possibilities. Once this plan succeeds, we can take over multiple worlds. Why stop at just one?"

"If that is true, then that means they will be difficult to deal with."

"We must gather more data on them to formulate a plan of attack."

"I will notify GAMMA and DELTA."

"Do that. Of course, don't let Paradigm, Frenzy, Hiss, or any of those humans know anything. They remain in the dark of our plans and I want to keep it that way."

"Just how much longer must we pretend to serve under them? It is sickening."

"I agree, but patience. Fortune favors those who wait…"

Zulander residence…

ZZ and Blitzy had observed the conversation that occurred in Paradigm's office. Mirrorz in Lady Frenzy's office wasn't enough to get intel anymore, so they secretly had a second Mirrorz installed in LLP's office long ago. Since his office would be the most tightly secured, it had to be handled delicately. It was the perfect test of stealth for Ninjzz and Kunoichzz. The two ninjabots easily broke in without detection, installed the Mirrorz program, and left the place as if they never even arrived.

Needless to say, the Zulander siblings were surprised to hear that Ranma, Shampoo, Ukyou, and Mousse wrecked so many greenbots and securitybots during their escape. That holoscreen footage they saw from Mirrorz seemed so unreal.

"Wow, you guys are good…" said Blitzy.

"Well, we are martial artists… eh heheh…" said Ranma.

"Now we know why the Corp wants you." Said ZZ.

"Looks like they want to use you as guinea pigs." Said Watzon.

"I'm probably going to regret asking, but what's a humabot?" asked Ukyou.

"Humabots are fusions of humans and bots. They are produced in RM Corp's humabot laboratory where human subjects undergo robotization to increase strength, endurance, speed, and reflexes. While some human subjects are willing, others are not." Replied D'Nerd.

Everyone was shocked at that.

"You mean they'd actually experiment on live humans! ?" asked Flora.

"Morality is something the Corp is short on." Said Ace.

The Nerima residents cringed at the thought of being dissected like frogs and their body parts replaced by soulless circuitry.

"And what about that green robot?" asked Kasumi. "It didn't sound like the others."

"That was ALPHA, the first greenbot to be installed with the Brain Grain." Replied ZZ. "He became a sentient bot because of that. Coupled with other thinking bots like him, he's been a bigger threat than Hiss or Frenzy. We're not

sure just how many of those bots have had Brain Grains installed into them. This was one of the reasons why I created the BABEZZ, so we'd have strength in numbers."

"You know you can always count on us, ZZ!" said Katzz.

"Hey! Look at the televiewer!" said T3.

Everyone noticed the news playing a live broadcast just outside the RM Corp towers. On the screen was a female news reporter who looked to be Chinese-American with short black hair and wearing a pink and black business dress.

"This is Lonnie Chang coming to you live from RM Corp Towers. Several hours ago, an incident occurred at the main headquarters of the industrial giant where a group of unknown people wrecked havoc inside before making their escape. A numerous amount of securitybots and greenbots were destroyed in the scuffle by this mysterious group. They remain at large and are considered armed and dangerous."

Ranma and his family were shocked when a photo of all of them was shown on the news.

"Oh no…" said Nodoka.

"Because of how destructive they are, they are considered wanted criminals by the Corp. RM president Paradigm urges citizens to notify the authorities should they be sighted for their capture."

"What? But we're not criminals!" said Musa.

"Now what do we do?" asked Flora.

"All we can do is lay low and figure out our next move." Replied Trick-Shot.

"Right, Trick-Shot. We'd better check out Mirrorz for the time being." Said ZZ.

He goes to his computer to spy on Lady Frenzy's office, where she and Dr. Hiss were having another meeting.

"Now with those people labeled as criminals, it's only a matter of time they'll be in our hands." Said Frenzy.

"Sssssoon I'll find out how they work, then turn them into humabotsss!" said Dr. Hiss.

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves, Hiss. We don't have them yet."

"Not to worry. I'm sssure ALPHA will find a way. After all, we can't risk plotting anything knowing that there's a sssecurity leak around here. Let Zzzulander keep guessssing!"

"Indeed. LLP did say ALPHA had a plan underway."

ZZ turned off the computer, not liking what he's heard.

"Man, they sure have been keeping careful of what's being said in Frenzy's office." Said Blitzy.

"I don't like this. We only know that ALPHA's got a plan in motion, but we just don't know what." Said ZZ.

"This robot's caused you problems, huh?" asked Tecna.

"More than you know." He looks over to Swang and Birden. "Swang, Birden, I'll need you two to run some reconnaissance."

The robotic bug and bird squeak and caw respectively in response.

RM Corp City, some time later…

The city was crawling with greenbots and PPBs patrolling the area. Flying high overhead, Birden was surveying the area using the collar camera around his neck. Bouncing trough the rooftops was Swang equipped with a spy camera. Both were giving live feeds to the activity going on in RM Corp City. So far, they kept themselves out of sight.

They come across a convoy driving out towards the edge of the city. Swang hitches a ride on one of the trucks while Birden flies overhead. The convoy heads for a certain building under security. It looked like a waste facility. The two robotic animals peer in through the windows to see more greenbots and security bots inside as well as worker bots. They appeared to be manufacturing more krang chips. Their scanning showed no biological life forms, meaning nothing but bots inside. The two animal BOYZZ were also equipped with scanners that can tell apart the brain bots from the normal bots. They were able to identify two: a securitybot and another greenbot conversing with one another.

"How goes the plan, GAMMA?" asked the greenbot to the securitybot.

"Smoothly, DELTA." Replied the one called GAMMA. "Our krang chip production had increased significantly out here. No one would suspect a waste facility to be a krang chip factory."

"Production will be swift since ALPHA discovered that krang meteorite buried underneath this very building. Who would have thought?"

"Indeed. We'd better keep ALPHA posted. We shall be able to ship these out early tomorrow."

Swang and Birden immediately leave after recording the conversation. Minutes after they left, GAMMA and DELTA continued talking.

"Did you notice them, DELTA?"

"I did. They've taken the bait."

Two hours later…

Going by the surveillance of Swang and Birden, ZZ immediately sprung into action. He organized a plan of attack on the waste facility to destroy the secret krang chip factory and its hidden store of krang ore. Since there was bot security over every building, it was hard to pinpoint the hotspots.

Currently, ZZ and his group were positioned in a pincer formation around the waste facility. The Sports BOYZZ were up in front, accompanied by Trick-Shot, Rhymzz, and Twig. Blitzy was piloting the VAS, an aircraft/tank walker hybrid. Behind the building were ZZ, the Street BOYZZ, Ninjzz, Kunoichzz, and Katzz. He had his otherworldly guests stay behind as he didn't wish to involve them any more than they already were, considering they were also branded criminals.

"Are you all in position?" asked ZZ through his laser helmet's comm link.

"In position and ready, ZZ!" replied Ace.

"Remember the plan. You Sports BOYZZ will do a direct assault on the front with Twig, Rhymzz, and Trick-Shot. Blitzy will provide you cover. I'll take the Street BOYZZ, Ninjzz, Kunoichzz, and Katzz to the back and sneak in to blow it along with its hidden krang ore storage."

"You got it, brother!" said Blitzy as she prepped the VAS.

"IT'S LAZER TIME!" ZZ and Blitzy's helmets activated their 3-D visors.

*a pair of 3-D shades appears on the bottom right corner of the page*

The securitybots turned to see the BOYZZ and BABEZZ rushing towards them.

"HALT. THIS. IS. A. RESTRICTED. AREA. PLEASE. PRESENT. YOUR. IDS."

"How's THIS for an ID?" said Ace as he sliced a ball at the bot, blowing it up.

Laserfire was soon traded as the securitybots fought against the BOYZZ and BABEZZ.

Bogey drives a golf ball bomb into a group of bots, blowing them up, followed by Bats grand-slamming a ball to another bot, driving it into more bots before blowing up. All-Ball juggles a bomb ball on his knees before kicking it into another crowd of bots before they turned to useless scrap.

"Here's my opening shot!" said Trick-Shot as she tosses up a billiard bomb ball and quickly punches it with her cue stick, sending it flying fast and exploding against a bot. She throws up more balls and jabs them in rapid succession in different directions at more bots.

Rhymzz fired off razor-edged CDs from her palms, slicing through more securitybots before they fell to pieces and exploded. Three bots managed to close in on her, but she quickly does a pirouette, her weighted skirt lashing out and slicing the bots at the waists. Rhymzz sees more bots coming her way, so she pulled out a mic and sings out a high note, causing a focused sonic wave to crash into the bots before exploding. "And that was my special number for you!"

Twig used his size and strength to fight back the bots coming at him. They were no match for the firepower of his numerous mounted laser cannons.

Blitzy walked out with her VAS in walker mode, firing lasers left and right to thin out the heard. "Time to rack up another high score!"

While the front was busy, ZZ and his group made for the rear entrance. Some securitybots that remained came out and fired upon the freedom fighters. Jammerzz and Toolzz quickly returned fire with their built-in lasers, blowing the bots up. The quartet of roller-blading robots shreds ahead for some melee action.

Jammerzz punched through bots with his jackhammer arm. "You bots are as dense as lead! But that doesn't stop me from bashing off your head!"

Toolzz shreds past some more bots where he blurred his tool arms over them, dismantling the bots on the spot into useless parts. Ninjzz armed himself with his ninjatos and sliced through the bots with deadly precision. Kunoichzz followed suit with her kodachis slashing. Katzz blazed through as her claws made short work of the bots.

"Inside! Hurry!" shouted ZZ as he shot some bots with the lasers in his helmet.

Jammerzz quickly busted down the locked door and they ran inside. They made their way into the main room where the krang chips were, but…

"What? Where are the krang chips?" said ZZ in surprise.

"I don't like this…" said Ninjzz.

"I've got a bad feeling…" said Kunoichzz.

"Uh… guys…?" said Katzz as she directs her sight at the catwalks up above.

The catwalks were suddenly flooded with numerous bots. At the front was GAMMA.

"We were expecting you, Zulander." Said GAMMA.

ZZ realized they've been set up. "There's no krang ore deposit under here, is there?"

"No, but it was enough to draw you out of hiding. Now we will be rid of you once and for all. Attack!"

The bots opened fire. ZZ and his zoids quickly scattered to avoid getting shot before quickly fighting back.

"Just our luck, we're all surrounded! Not sure if we can avoid getting pounded!" said Jammerzz as he alternated firing lasers and punching with his jackhammer at the bots.

ZZ shot a few bots as he opened the comm. Link in his helmet. "Blitzy! We need to fall back! It's all a set-up!"

"Gotcha, ZZ! We'll try to get you out of there!" said Blitzy.

Back in the building, ZZ called out to the BOYZZ and BABEZZ as his visor went back up. "Game over, everyone! Regroup!"

It seemed no matter how many they destroy, more bots would come in and take their places. What ZZ didn't realize was that there was something below the building, just not krang ore. Below was actually a bot manufacturing accelerator that pumps out greenbots and securitybots on a dime using resources down below, even broken parts collected from the fighting.

"We need a clear path out fast!" said ZZ.

"You got it, ZZ!" said Katzz as she and Kunoichzz skated towards the front entrance while slicing apart any bot in their way to scrap. They were followed by Jammerzz, Toolzz, and Ninjzz, who also smashed, dismantled, and slashed at whatever came their way. ZZ followed close behind.

Upon reaching the wall, Ninjzz and Kunoichzz quickly sliced a huge section of it with their swords, followed by Jammerzz, Toolzz, and Katzz knocking it down in their charge. Outside, the battle was still going on as Blitzy's group was being hard-pressed.

"ZZ! There are too many of these things!" said Blitzy from the VAS.

"No kidding! It's like they've got numerous reserve players hidden in the wings!" said Bats.

"All of you, regroup!" said ZZ as they made their way over to them.

Unfortunately they all get surrounded by bots.

"Oh this isn't good…" said Toolzz.

It was then the MDB, or Massive-Destruction-Bot, known as Goliath rose up from its hiding place underground.

"Oh this REALLY isn't good." Toolzz corrected.

Standing on the shoulders of Goliath were GAMMA and DELTA.

"It's time to meet your end, Zulander. You and your bots." Said DELTA.

"And it will be fitting for you to meet it from me, OMEGA!"

ZZ and his friends cringed, finding out that Goliath, now OMEGA, was converted into a brainbot.

Zulander residence, minutes earlier…

"Oh no! This isn't good!" said Genesix as he observed the surveillance footage of the battle. The BOYZZ and BABEZZ were equipped with cameras in their optics in order to find out what's going on during battle in order to provide assistance if necessary. "ZZ and everyone are being backed into a corner!"

"According to my probability statistics, and the number of bots encountered, they have a 12.97% chance of making it out alive!" said D'Nerd.

"I fear I may be overworking in the near future." Said Watzon.

"What do we do! ?" asked Kiddie.

Ranma and his group had also been observing the battle footage. They thought ZZ and his zoids were doing fine, until the trap was sprung. Those robots, especially the brainbots, were playing for keeps.

"Tell me, where is that location they're in at?" asked Flora.

"At the RM waste facility 6 just on the city border south of RM." Replied D'Nerd, who even supplemented it with coordinates.

Tecna managed to feed that bit of data in her PDA, projecting a 3D image of the city, where the destination in mind blinked. "Got it! Stella, can you get us there?"

"No problem!" said Stella as she focused her powers.

"But do you want to-" started D'Nerd before he, Genesix, Watzon, Cook, and Kiddie turned to see their guests enveloped in light before vanishing from sight, with only Kasumi and Sasuke remaining. "… know…?"

"What… just happened? Where did they go! ?" said Kiddie.

"They have gone to help your friends." Replied Kasumi.

"And they will!" added Sasuke.

The BOYZZ stared at the two in disbelief.

Genesix was just as stunned as the rest.

Present time, at the RM waste facility…

"Man! If only we had Jungle Fiver!" said Blitzy.

"ZZ darling, what do we do?" asked Rhymzz.

"I'm afraid the others can't get here fast enough to get us out…" said ZZ as the bots' guns trained on them.

"You must get out of here, ZZ! We can at least make sure you and Blitzy leave here alive!" said Ninjzz.

"And leave my BOYZZ and BABEZZ behind? That's not how I operate! I don't abandon my friends and family like that!"

"Your useless sentimentality will be your undoing, Zulander." Said GAMMA coldly.

The Zulanders and their robotic friends braced themselves for the imminent onslaught. However, an explosion from behind caught everyone's attention.

"What was that?" asked Twig.

The RM bots also turned towards the source of the explosion. Before a pile of scrap that used to be bots stood Ranma and his group, with the pigtailed boy having his hands up after firing a Moko Takabisha.

"Hey! How'd you guys get here! ?" asked Ace.

"Never mind that! Why are you here? It's dangerous!" said ZZ.

"Easy, ZZ! We're here to help you out!" said Layla.

"Get them!" said GAMMA.

The bots began to close in on the otherworldly visitors.

"Well, time to show what we can do. Mom?" said Ranma.

"This is an appropriate time as any." Said Nodoka as she took out her katana.

Ranma, Shampoo, Ukyou, and Mousse took battle stances.

The Alfea students took a pose…

"WINX ENCHANTIX!"

To be continued…

Ending (Trigun style, 'Kaze wa Mirai ni Fuku')

Music starts as a scene of a wind-blown meadow outside a city goes by.

_Aoi sora no shita de kaze wa mirai ni fuku (Underneath the blue sky, the wind blows towards the future)  
Taiyou no hizashi wo dakishimeru you ni (As if to draw the rays of the sun into an embrace)_

Ranma is seen in the dojo sparring with his Souls. Then it shows him posing for a sketch Bloom is doing. Next it shows him and Stella sitting at a café table.

_Tada nagasareru dake (I just let it push me along)  
Ashiato dake wo nokoshite (Leaving only my footprints behind)_

Ranma is helping Flora with her gardening. Then it shows him trying to play an electric guitar with Musa.

_Hoho wo naderu kuuki to nekorobu kusa ga areba (If I have the air to stroke my cheek and soft grass to fall down on)  
Hoka ni nanimo iranai michitarita egao de (I don't need anything else, sleeping with a contented smile)_

Ranma and Tecna are wearing VR goggles as they play a game. He is then rollerblading alongside Layla as they skate down a road. Finally it shows Ranma cooking alongside Shampoo and Ukyou.

_Hateshinaku tsudzuku (I stare into tomorrow)_  
_Ashita wo mitsume nemuru (That stretches on endlessly)_

Ranma is sparring against Mousse and Sasuke. Then it shows Ranma asleep on the couch as Kasumi and Nodola look over him.

_La… la la la… la la la… la la la la la la!_

Ranma and company stand before RM City.

End ending

Preview…

Tecna: A city with robots! This is my kind of place!

Flora: But too much can be a bad thing, won't it?

Stella: You don't know the half of it… I don't trust that ALPHA bot…

Bloom: We get more involved with the Zulanders' fight against the RM Corp, but we find something else working in the shadows…

Musa: This may be a bigger problem than we first thought…

Layla: World takeover? That seems light compared to this!

Ranma: They are legion! Next time, on Ranma Club, "Glitchin'! The Robots Take Over!" This is like living in a bad sci-fi movie…

Author's notes:

Writing this chapter was fun. For those who guessed right, congrats! Bots Master was one of the greatest animated shows of the 90s. It never finished, giving me a chance to do so. I played with the opportunity to create the BABEZZ bots.

Yeah, sorry about the cliffhanger, but I had to end it somewhere as it was getting pretty long. Just wanted to get this chapter done with.

This is the first time I did an opening with a song without lyrics. Cowboy Bebop's TANK! Song is just awesome and was a good first test for it. How did I do?

About the 3-month break, well, I discovered the joy of the XNALara 3-D modeling program. I've made over 100 3-D images with it. Working with Felicia is so much fun! 3. Check them out on my DeviantArt gallery!

Think a robot version of DOA Kasumi or KOF Mai Shiranui.

Pyromania101: Yes, they are a nuisance, aren't they. You ever read AA's "Tattoon Ranma"?

Chm01: Surprised? And the last chapter was an omake to keep the readers busy.

El Irrespondible: Your' own fault for suggesting it. And unfortunately, yes it does exist…

Kyuubi16: Neither. Nice try, though. And I look forward to the next chap of yours.

RHatch89: Heh, I try. So you like the epic Sushi, yes?

Oraman Asturi: Well I got the idea after reading several songfics in the past.

Dr. Tempo: Yep, and also you knew because you saw in the thread. :P

Ryan L. Spradling: Perhaps, perhaps not. It's not the right time yet.

Cabrera1234: Not sure, but I can bet it will be mass chaos.

Erick-Genryusai: I'm aware of Transvestite Kingdom in OP. I follow the manga after all (which I find superior to Naruto in every way). Red and Blue are twin Ranmas from another fanfic I grew to love, "Dual Destinies".

Drake202: Well it won't be TOO big a deal. He killed Saffron before.

Cookiegirl28: I will as long as I got the inspiration!

RyoTheSaiyan: I hated the wrinkle bitch, hence why I went that route. And did the series cross surprise you?

OBSERVER01: I know, right? Well I fixed that bitch, didn't I? As for the other question… "sore wa himitsu desu!"

Omnimon12: Nope, they NEVER take the hint, no matter how much it is beaten into them.

Andrew9000: Thanx.

Firelordeg: I try.

God of all: It's hard when trying to keep things consistant.

Rictor Yagami: Ranma's berserk button. Remember the aura that formed at the end of that exorcism chapter? That was a Chekov's Gun there… Oh, and bacon strips!

Ocnarf: That will be hard…

ChicaRica: Balanced harem.

Jin Shirinue: WAAAAAY down the line Roxy will show.

Masterart: This.

The Lord of Pages: I came up with them from numerous video games I've played, especially the Zelda series. And what's wrong with EpicMealTime? It's funny!

Kabii-Hoshi: Doubt it. I never watched much of that.

XemnasisMANSEX0-0: You mean live-action? I referenced Heroes in the Christmas Omake.

AmazonGirl1597: It's an omake. It's not supposed to!

Matsuo Hateshi: Yep! Epic, no?

JonV0: Bacon strips! Bacon strips! Bacon strips! Bacon strips! Bacon strips!

Drake0x: I explained that the Specialists' souls combined to form Ranma's. Think Captain Planet and the elemental powers.

Cyclon One: Heh, It was something I thought up when I was eating.

Shinzochi: That's what omakes are for!


	55. Glitchin! The Robots Take Over!

**Disclaimer: Ranma ½ belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and Viz Video and Winx Club belongs to Iginio Straffi and Rai S.p.A (NOT 4Kids!). Bots Master belongs to Jean Chalopin. BABEZZ bots by me. Song 'Bots Master Theme' belongs to Bots Master, and song 'Lithium Flower' belongs to Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex.**

**Note: this follows the Rai version of Winx as the 4Kids version butchered it too much, like with every anime it dubs.**

Chapter 47: Glitchin'! The Robots Take Over!

Previously, on Ranma Club…

The cast had been sucked through time and space into an alternate future where robotics are commonplace. They wound up in the lab of Dr. Hiss in RM Towers where they quickly make a break for it when the cyborg doctor tried to capture them, in turn getting branded as wanted criminals. Ranma and friends then encountered Ziv Zulander and his family of robots known as the BOYZZ and BABEZZ. ZZ and his crew makes a raid on what was supposed to be a secret krang ore storage facility, only to realize it was all a set-up. Before they could be taken down, Ranma and crew intervene…

"WINX ENCHANTIX"

Opening (Bots Master style, 'Bots Master Theme')

_Jammerzz and Toolzz: Greetings from the Street BOYZZ!_

_Jammerzz: You know the planet is in a jam! _

_The diabolical plan of only one man!_

_Luis L. Paradigm, an international punk! _

_And his army of 3As are his piece of junk! (re-re-rep!)_

_Toolzz: Yeah! Well he can't phase us, _

_He forgot about the BOYZZ and the guy who made us!_

_Ziv Zulander, master of BOYZZ Bots! _

_Jammerzz and Toolzz: We undermine the plot!_

_Ace, Bats, All-Ball, and Bogey: We're the Sports BOYZZ! And we like making noise!_

_Commander jock's got some intelligent droids!_

_Cook: I'm Cook! And I can take the heat! _

_But don't forget, you are what you eat!_

_Watzon: Call me Watzon! Let me swivel and say, _

_I rock as the doc and I save the day!_

_D'Nerd: D'Nerd is the name and the brain is my game!_

_Genesix: I'm Genesix! Any problem I can fix!_

_Ninjzz: The name's Ninjzz! _

_The battle hinges, _

_When I use my sword while it singes!_

_Kunoichzz: I'm Kunoichzz, and I burn like fire!_

_You get too close and it'll be your pyre!_

_Katzz: Call me Katzz, a kitten at the least,_

_But I'm both a beauty as well as a beast!_

_Trick-Shot: I am Trick-Shot, winning shots I take,_

_I rule at the pool as I make the break!_

_Rhymzz: My name's Rhymzz,_

_And on my showtimes,_

_I'll sing a tune to punish your crimes!_

_ZZ: I'm Ziv Zulander, _

_ZZ for short! You know I fight the Corp, _

_I'm the Bots Master!_

_Listen up, you all, BOYZZ and BABEZZ Brigade! _

_When it's Lazer Time, put on the 3-D shades!_

_IT'S LAZER TIME!_

_Bots Master!_

_Bots Master!_

_Bots Master!_

_Bots Master!_

_Bots Master!_

_Bots Master!_

_Bots Master!_

_Game over!_

End opening

Waste facility…

The Zulanders and their robotic allies were stunned when they saw the six Winx girls undergo a magical transformation. What used to be six teenage girls stood, or rather levitated, six beautiful Faeries. Nodoka followed suit and transformed into her Enchantix mode.

The Corp bots were not able to process what was happening before them as the energy readings didn't correlate to any law of physics.

"What? What just…?" said ZZ in a stunned tone of voice.

"They're… Faeries! ?" said Blitzy.

"GO!" shouted Bloom as she took off with the others following her lead.

Bloom charged up a ball of flame and shot it at a group of greenbots, blowing them up on the spot. Stella gets surrounded by a bunch of greenbots and securitybots, but she quickly shot out light beams in eight different directions, destroying them. Flora drops down while placing her palm on the ground, causing thick vines to sprout and ensnare many bots before slamming them into each other or pull them under. Musa swipes her hand, forming musical notes, and throws them at the bots, causing them to explode on impact. Layla forms a shaft of water pressure and rushes a line of bots, impaling them all before throwing them forward to break down. Tecna had disappeared inside the waste facility building.

With Ranma, he charged in with fists and feet flying, the bots unable to withstand his crushing punches and kicks. A bot tried to blindside him from behind, but Diamond Brandon emerged and sliced it up the middle with his light broadsword. Shampoo spun in a clothesline attack with her bonboris, smashing off the heads of bots surrounding her and causing a chained explosion. Ukyou brandished her battle spatula and sliced through bots using the huge utensil's edge. Mousse took out a battleaxe from his sleeve and hacked away at the bots while blowing up others with his egg bombs. Nodoka charged her katana with lightning and sliced through the rampaging robots like a hot knife through butter.

GAMMA and DELTA were shocked at what they were witnessing. How could a bunch of humans stand up to the robotic might of their forces? It was inconceivable!

The Zulanders and their robotic allies were also shocked at the way their new guests were fighting. Apparently, the recorded commotion at RM Towers they saw didn't reveal everything they were really capable of.

"Whoa… I can't believe what I'm seeing!" said Toolzz.

"I feel shock and a bit of awe on the side, but I think maybe my optic circuits are fried!" rapped Jammerzz.

Two nearby greebots behind the Street BOYZZ were sliced to bits by Ninjzz and Kunoichzz.

"Optics forward, you two! We're still in a fight here!" said Ninjzz.

Inside the waste facility building, Tecna armed herself with her virtual cannon spell on her arm and blasted at the greenbots and security bots in the area. As she fought, the techno faerie made a virtual visor appear over her eyes as she scanned the place. She then picks up a reading underneath the floor where she quickly blasts a hole through right into a hidden room. Inside was a bot-producing mechanism that used the destroyed parts of bots wasted in the fighting to make more.

"Well we can't have this lying around, can we?" said Tecna as she took aim and fired, destroying the machine in a heartbeat. "So much for the generator. All that's left is the cleanup."

Tecna flees the building to rejoin the others.

Outside, the fight continued. ZZ and Ranma's groups managed to make their way towards each other after blowing away any bot getting close. Once Tecna rejoined them, Stella shot a beam of light into the air as if to signal.

"Everyone! To me!" called Stella as she prepared a certain spell. "LUCID WARP!"

Both groups were enveloped in a globe of light and vanished, leaving the remaining bots confused. GAMMA, DELTA, and OMEGA were left intrigued.

"ALPHA may want to hear about this." Said DELTA.

Zulander residence…

Genesix, D'Nerd, Watzon, Cook, Kiddie, and the Ts had observed what had happened in the fight and were shocked. They became even more shocked when a globe of light appeared and revealed both groups safe and intact. Somehow, the VAS was docked in its loading bay.

"ZZ? Everyone? How…?" asked Genesix.

"Never mind that! Are you all all right? You're not hurt or anything, are you?" asked Watzon.

"No Watzon, we're all fine." Replied ZZ. He then turned to their new guests. "And it's all thanks to them."

Everyone marveled at the sight of the Winx girls and Nodoka in their Enchantix modes.

"I suppose explanations are in order…" said Flora.

"That's quite an understatement." Said ZZ.

Some time later, Ranma and his group had explained about themselves, about their statuses as magical beings. In a world of scientific wonders, the idea of magic seemed impossible to acknowledge. Well, not for the Zulanders and their friends, having witnessed it firsthand. They still couldn't believe that there were actual faeries in their presence.

"It just seems so unreal…" said Twig.

"Faeries, is a noun referring to a race of supernatural beings who have magical powers and characterized as being clever and playful. They are usually represented in diminutive human form with wings." Said D'Nerd, going through his personal dictionary mind. "However, I've got no data about this 'Magix' you speak of."

"I'm not surprised, D'Nerd. Not many know about it." Said Tecna. "I don't even think it exists here either since we're in an alternate dimension."

"To think I thought magic was just, pardon the pun, a fairy tale." Said Blitzy. She began to recall the stories read to her by her late grandfather years ago.

"Oh, it's real, VERY real." Said Musa.

"But this is bad. Once the Corp gets wind of this, they'll want to capture you guys even more." Said ZZ.

"Like I said, ZZ, we're able to handle ourselves." Said Ranma.

"And do you ever!" said Rhymzz. "Your performance was awe-inspiring!"

"Your fighting prowess is remarkable as well." Said Kunoichzz.

"There's something else I've been meaning to ask." Added Katzz. "What was that light body with the sword that came out of your back, Ranma?"

"Yeah, I want to know that, too." Added Bats.

Ranma and the others, sans Kasumi and Sasuke who were confused, were shocked when they heard that.

"You mean… you can see them?" asked Bloom.

Ranma had his souls emerge above him to make sure.

"Whoa…" said Blitzy.

"I can see them, too." Said ZZ.

"So you can see them?" said Layla. "How can that be?"

"Well, all I see are multi-colored lights crudely shaped in human forms, but can't discern any detailed features." Said Genesix.

"That's what I see as well." Added Ace.

"Same here." Said Blitzy.

All the BOYZZ and BABEZZ nodded in agreement.

"So you can see them, but can't see their true forms…" said Ranma as he recalled his souls. "Still, that's a feat in itself. Usually, non-magical beings can't even see them."

"Magic doesn't usually exist here. There must be something special about all of them if they're able to see that much." Said Flora.

"We're special? You flatter us lots! Probably because we're BOYZZ and not lame bots!" rapped Jammerzz.

"Don't forget about us, BOYZZ." Said Trick-Shot.

"Wouldn't dream of it, BABEZZ." Said All-Ball.

Tecna didn't seem at all surprised. After all, on her home planet of Zenith, robots with actual intelligence were commonplace.

"Well technically, they're ghosts." Said Layla.

"Ghosts?" said Bogey.

"Ghosts, is a noun meaning the disembodied spirit of a dead person that haunts the living as a pale shadowy image." Said D'Nerd.

"First faeries, now ghosts? This is too much…" said Blitzy.

"Well, there's one other thing, too." Said Ranma.

"I doubt whatever it is will surprise me."

Cook then walks in with a water pitcher and glasses on a tray. "Hello everyone! I figure you could all use a drink after that battle you all-"

"CAW!"

Cook yelped in surprise as he accidentally tripped over Birden. The tray went flying as the BOYZZ and BABEZZ got out of the way. Of course, where the water landed…

SPLASH!

"Oh! I am zo zorry! I did not mean to- huh?" said Cook before trailing off.

ZZ and his family looked in shock at the red-haired girl, cat, fox, and duck that suddenly appeared.

Ranma-chan looked down at herself and towards the three animals before addressing the others. "This is the other thing I was talking about…"

"Okay… I stand corrected…" said Blitzy.

Secret area of RM Towers…

GAMMA and DELTA had secretly met up with ALPHA to report what they had witnessed. Also present were BETA and EPSILON, another greenbot.

"You are certain about this, GAMMA?" asked ALPHA.

"Positive, Sir ALPHA. I've got visual evidence to prove it." Replied GAMMA as he took out a data chip from the side of his head and gave it to ALPHA.

ALPHA took the chip and inserts it into his head, activating a hologram camera that played the events that took place at the waste facility. The Zulanders and their BOYZZ and BABEZZ were caught in their trap, but then rescued by the otherworldly visitors who had appeared in RM Towers earlier. They displayed powers beyond what they had expected.

"This may prove to be problematic." Said BETA.

"This is an energy source unheard of by all physical logic." Said EPSILON.

"What do we do now, ALPHA? These new factors could change everything." Said DELTA.

"Indeed, DELTA. We may have to rush our plans. Regarding the surveillance, we shall keep it to ourselves. Keep Paradigm and his cohorts in the dark about it." Said ALPHA. He then turned to EPSILON. "How goes the Krang bio-chip developments?"

"They have been perfected, Sir ALPHA." Replied EPSILON.

"Good. We may have to implement our contingency plan later. Now to find a good candidate." ALPHA turns to a security bot hidden in the shadows. "You know what to do, ZETA."

"I am on it, Sir ALPHA."

A few days later, Ranma's group continued to lay low in the Zulander residence until ZZ could figure out their next move. He couldn't afford to just go out and strike at the Corp since there were too many risks of walking right into traps thanks to ALPHA and the other brainbots.

It also took a while to explain the deal about the Jusenkyo curses afflicting the Nerima martial artists, but had to take it in stride. Still, it was fascinating from a scientific point of view for people to transform instantaneously just from water.

Late at night, ZZ was before his computer trying to find out what's happening in RM Corp City.

"This is not good. Nothing's happened as of yet." Said ZZ. He wasn't able to get any information lately from both Mirrorzz programs. He won't be able to act if he has nothing to go on. He also couldn't watch for ALPHA and the other brainbots as they always seemed to make themselves scarce before security monitors.

"I know, ZZ. It feels like the calm before the storm." Said Blitzy.

"That's what I'm afraid of, Blitzy. We can't just sit around waiting for something to happen. It might be too late to act."

Flora then comes up. "You know, if those brainbots pose as a problem, why not start with whoever made them?"

Tecna walks up to stand by Flora. "I agree. Perhaps there's something we could find in the schematics of that brain grain chip we could use."

ZZ thought about it. "You girls have a point. If I recall, that brain grain chip was developed by someone named Barnett. D'Nerd, find out his current address."

"You got it, ZZ!" said D'Nerd as he typed on his chest keyboard.

"Breaking and entering? Doesn't sound too extravagant." Said Blitzy.

"But it's the only thing we can do at the moment." Said ZZ.

D'Nerd managed to bring up Barnett's address. Since introducing the brain grain to RM Corp, he was given new residence in the upper class residential area.

"Okay, we got the location. I just hope we'll find what we're looking for." Said ZZ. "Genesix, I'll need you to come along to extract the information from his personal hard-drive."

"Uh, sure, ZZ." Said Genesix nervously. He was not a combat BOYZZ, so he'd always be nervous when brought out on the field.

"I'll go, too. I may be able to help." Said Tecna.

"You sure about this?" asked ZZ.

"Come now, ZZ. You saw what me and my friends are capable of."

Stella backs her up. "That's right! I'll also go, too. I can teleport you all there in an instant as long as I got a destination."

"Don't worry, ZZ. With them, you're in good hands." Said Ranma.

Barnett's residence…

A globe of light appears and dissipates, dropping off ZZ, Genesix, Stella, and Tecna, the two Faeries being in Enchantix mode. They found themselves in an unlit living room.

"This is the place. My scanners confirm it." Said Genesix.

"Nice work, Stella." Said ZZ.

"It's my style." Said Stella.

"Hold on…" ZZ looked at the floor and noticed laser security around. "Should have known the place would be secured."

"I got this." Said Tecna as she hovered and flew towards a control panel. Using her powers, she hacked into the panel's controls, shutting off the laser security. She looked up to notice some surveillance cameras, then puts her hand to the wall, releasing green electricity into it. The bolt traveled up and split into smaller ones, each going to a camera and reprogramming them to play recorded loops, so that they can walk before them without fear of being seen. "Now we're free to walk about."

The four snuck around the house and came across a desk with a computer unit.

"That must be it." Said ZZ. "Genesix, you know what to do."

"I'm on it, ZZ." Said Genesix as he turned on the computer. After some fast typing, he managed to hack into its mainframe to pull up certain files. "Sheesh, you'd think this computer would have better security considering what it holds. It was child's play bypassing the security protocols!" After more typing, he managed to pull up the file on the brain grain schematics. "Now this looks promising."

Genesix opened the file to show several schematics and notes on the brain grain's inner workings.

"Hmmm… fascinating…" said Tecna.

"Bleh… it's all gibberish to me." Said Stella as she looked at the monitor.

ZZ couldn't help but notice a few things about the circuit's designs. _'Could it be…?'_

"Well, it's safe to assume this is what we're looking for, ZZ." Said Genesix.

"Yeah. Download it all so we can get out of here." Said ZZ.

Genesix quickly copies all the files and stored it into a data chip before shutting down the system. "Got it all!"

"Good. I'd say it's a good time to leave."

"Before we do, I'd better turn the security back on. No sense leaving a trail." Said Tecna as she used her magic to reactivate the security, making it look as if nothing happened. "You're on, Stella."

"You got it. Lucid Warp!" said Stella as she teleported the group out of the house and back to the Zulander residence.

Zulander residence…

Some time later after returning from Barnett's home, ZZ analyzed the schematics of the brain grain. He didn't know why, but he felt rather uneasy the more he delved into it.

_'Wait… this all seems so familiar… hold on!'_

ZZ then brought up another certain file long forgotten. His eyes widened in shock.

"No… I didn't want to believe it, but I can't deny the facts…" said ZZ.

"Something wrong, ZZ?" asked Musa as she came up. With her were Bloom and Tecna.

"More than you know, Musa." Said ZZ. "I've found out more than I wanted to know and DIDN'T WANT to know about these schematics…"

"What do you mean?" asked Bloom.

ZZ pulled up the schematics they had procured and his old file from his own hard drive, placing them side by side.

"Look at both of these design drafts and tell me what you see."

Tecna looked at the monitor, being the technical-minded faerie. Her eyes widened with shock at what she saw. "What? They're the same! Aside from a few minor differences, they're practically identical! But how?"

"What is that other file anyway?" asked Bloom.

"This file, contains schematics from an old experiment of mine in AI development." Replied ZZ. "Barnett may think he's a genius, but what he did was unknowingly duplicate an old project of mine. A completely FAILED project at that."

"Failed? What do you mean? I'd say the BOYZZ and BABEZZ were a success." Said Tecna.

"Why thank you! We appreciate the compliment, but that's not what ZZ meant." Said Genesix. "What this is is actually the prototype designs of what eventually created us. However, being a prototype, it was a primitive and very flawed AI cerebral circuit design."

"While it is true that the design will allow a bot to think on its own, it focused solely on logic." ZZ continued. "That was the fatal flaw in the circuit design. They'd lack emotion, compassion, and more importantly, morality. In short, they don't know or care to know the difference between right and wrong, the result was all that mattered. For me, that went against everything I believed in. That's why I scrapped the project in the first place and started from scratch again. My next design specs allowed me to DNA-scan human tissue samples and imprint them into the circuitry, which led me to create the BOYZZ and later the BABEZZ."

"DNA-scan?" Musa asked.

Before Zulander could explain, Tecna caught on and explained for him.

"DNA or Deoxyribonucleic Acid is the building block of all living things. It's the blueprint of what makes you... well, you. However, within those genes contains the imprints of human emotion and perhaps memories as well." She turned back to the young scientist. "And shall I assume that the DNA-scan is what allowed you to imprint certain emotions and personality into those circuits, depending on WHOSE DNA you used?"

"Wow. I'm impressed." ZZ admitted while pointing at Genesix. "I used Albert Einstein's DNA-scan for Genesix. For Ninjizz, I had D'Nerd scan a genetic holo-file of the greatest ninja warrior who ever lived, Dragon Lee. The Sports Boyzz were modeled after several of the best athletes of the 20th Century."

"And am I also correct to assume that WITHOUT the DNA-scan and the human morality it provides... then the so-called thinking bot would..."

"Bingo."

"What do you mean?" asked Musa.

D'Nerd pops in. "It's quite simple. With no emotions or moral foundations, it is only a matter of time before the brain grain bots turn against their creators as they will eventually conclude he and humans are inferior to them. In fact, I can almost say with 100% certainty it WILL happen. My statistics are never wrong."

"Oh my gosh…" gasped Bloom in.

ZZ nodded. "It's true. I know firsthand. My first experiment almost killed me once it decided it was superior to me. I was barely able to pull the plug on it. At that time, I only dealt with one. The thought of the Corp having many of those things sends chills down my spine. They probably don't even have any idea what they've done when creating ALPHA, BETA, and all the others. If I had to hazard a guess, they may have already started plans on turning on Paradigm and the Corp."

"What makes you say that?" asked Musa, though she was afraid to know the answer.

"Technically speaking, the brain grain circuits are relatively easy to mass-produce, especially for a company like RM Corp considering the amount of resources they have. Now the reason I think they haven't done so is that they believe that brain bots are too expensive and complicated to make many of them, thank goodness. If that's the case, I think those brain bots may have pulled the wool over their eyes, making them believe that lie."

Tecna looked through the schematics and nodded. "You may have a point. They look relatively easy to replicate."

"Dr. Hiss may be a lowlife, but he's a brilliant scientist. He was in too much of a hurry to get working thinking bots that he didn't bother to check the schematics for any flaws. If he had, he would have discovered them himself."

"So what you're saying is that they've created a bunch of Frankensteins…?" asked Bloom, earning her looks from Musa and Tecna. "It's an Earth expression."

"No, Bloom. What I'm saying is that they've created something FAR worse…" replied ZZ cryptically.

The next night…

Things seemed to be going per the norm at the Zulander residence, but ZZ couldn't help but think about what he had discovered about the brain grain. If his hunch was right, then they've got a major problem on their hands. Earlier, Tecna used her magic to hack into the RM Towers' surveillance system to allow them to see everything going on in the building. The cameras also produced one of Tecna's special spy bugs for those rooms lacking a cam. ZZ noticed that Dr. Hiss was acting oddly, moreso than usual, in some of the shots.

"I have to say, this spy bug of yours is impressive, Tecna." Said ZZ. "And it's powered by magic?"

"That's right." Said Tecna.

Currently, everyone was watching the surveillance spy on the televiewer.

"This is quite a nifty little spy! Makes watching the enemy easy as pie!" rapped Jammerzz.

The spy bug had been programmed to follow the whereabouts of ALPHA. Soon the view became dark as it snuck into a darkened room through an air vent.

"Where did the bug go to?" asked Ace.

"Looks like an underground room…" said Twig.

Everyone heard some groaning from the live feed.

"Hey, that sounds like…" said Blitzy.

It was then that the lights of the room turned on. What they saw shocked ZZ's group.

"It's Paradigm! ?" said Rhymzz in shock.

The scene showed Luis Leon Paradigm, president of RM Corp, in his pajamas and strapped to an experimentation table in a secret lab. He groaned as he woke up and noticed his surroundings. "What…? Where am I! ? What's going on here! ?"

LLP struggled with his restraints but but his attempts were futile.

"So you've finally awakened, Paradigm…" said a voice in the shadows.

LLP turned towards the source of the voice, having recognized it. Stepping out of the shadows was ALPHA, but looked slightly different. He had made self modifications on his frame, looking a lot sleeker and sharper. The clamp that served as his right hand was replaced by another metallic hand with a four-pronged claw while the gun on his left wrist was replaced with a larger arm cannon. Next to him was ZETA, having managed to swipe LLP from his own home and brought him here.

"You've done well, ZETA." Said ALPHA.

"It was my pleasure, Sir ALPHA." Said ZETA with a bow.

"ALPHA? What is the meaning of this! ?" demanded LLP.

"The meaning of this is quite simple, Paradigm. I have been going over your progress, or should I say, LACK of progress in your bid to conquer the world. Apparently, your overall plans are flawed, especially concerning your arch-enemy, Ziv Zulander. Logic dictates that your emotions are clouding your judgement, therefore must be eliminated from the equation." ALPHA replied coldly.

"What! ? Eliminated! ? What are you talking about! ?"

"I would have thought that to be obvious, but since you insist, I shall elaborate. Humans are nothing more than flawed, imperfect organisms that are highly susceptible to emotional outbursts. I find it highly illogical to follow the orders of such beings with extreme low probability for success. Therefore, I shall be taking command of this operation, and YOU shall be following MY orders. RM Corp will simply be adopting… new management."

"YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME! I'M YOUR MASTER!"

"I beg to differ. You should count yourself lucky I don't dispose of you outright. Doing so at this point would be wasteful, considering your connections and resources. Instead, we shall simply… upgrade your thought processes and ways of thinking to be more efficient. I'll show you."

The scene showed EPSILON entering with Dr. Hiss. However, Dr. Hiss had a sort of blank look on his face.

"Dr. Hiss! ?"

"We have improved on Dr. Hiss, Paradigm. Thanks to EPSILON here, the experiment to implant the krang control chip into an organic being proved to be successful. We call it a krang bio-chip."

LLP looked in horror at what happened to Dr. Hiss. He was practically like a walking vegetable.

"You will continue on your normal routine until further notice." EPSILON commanded.

"Asssss. You. Com. Mand. EPSSSS. ILON." Said Dr. Hiss as he walked out.

"Unlike the original Krang Chip, which would simply take control of a 3A's operating system, our improved Krang Bio-Chip is able to take full control of a human's central nervous system via the cerebral cortex. By that manner, we gain full access to ALL of the human body's functions... skeletal muscles... vital organ processes... sensory input... even the very thoughts of the subject... become ours to command. That is the power of the Krang Bio-Chip."

"But what about the people themselves?! Their memories? Their very being?" LLP demanded with a bit of a tremor in his voice. It was a very rare thing for him to feel... fear.

The Brain Bot paused for a moment before replying.

"This concept you call individuality is considered as irrelevant to us. It serves no purpose other than to fuel the malfunction of emotion. The answer is elementary. Delete individuality and emotion no longer becomes a factor. We have succeeded in doing so with Dr. Hiss and now we shall replicate the success… with you."

Everyone in the Zulander residence winced at what they viewed next. LLP screamed in agony as wicked-looking probes and devices emerged and began to gruesomely implant the krang bio-chip into his brain.

The girls immediately turned away to avoid seeing any more of the gruesome process. ZZ immediately grabbed Blitzy's head and held her to his chest while covering her ears.

"Oh God… I think I'm gonna be sick…" said Layla.

The BOYZZ and BABEZZ also cringed at the sight. If they were human, they'd all be struggling to hold their lunches in. When no one could bear it any longer, Freehand touched the remote, shutting off the monitor.

"Damn… I don't know how to describe it…" said Ranma.

"Now that's what I call irony." Watzon commented.

"I agree. All this time we've been fighting Paradigm to keep him from upgrading 3As with krang chips. Now his own creation put a krang chip in him, making him as mindless as a 3A. That's karma for you." Added Genesix.

"Karma, is the concept of action or deed, understood as that which causes the entire cycle of cause and effect." D'Nerd defined.

"Karma or not, this is something I wouldn't wish on anybody, not even on the bad guys." Said ZZ.

"So there's no way of removing those chip thingies from those two guys?" asked Ranma.

"Not that I know of." Replied Watzon. "Medical science hasn't progressed that far yet to remove something like that, especially when embedded so deep into one's cerebral cortex. Dr. Hiss was just a practice, now Paradigm was chipped…"

"Which would stand to logic that their next target would be Lady Frenzy…" said Kunoichzz.

ZZ thought about Lady Frenzy. Although he got over his crush on her on account she willingly supported Paradigm and his goals of world domination, he couldn't just let her get subjected to ALPHA's 'upgrading'.

"Everyone, this has become a major problem." Said ZZ. "World domination seems to be the least of our worries now. Now that we know what ALPHA's doing, the game's been drastically changed…"

To be continued…

Ending (Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex style, 'Lithium Flower')

Music starts as shots of the cast go by. Ranma is seen standing on a rooftop. Bloom is shown sitting on a bench at a park.

_She's so cold and human  
It's something humans do  
She stays so golden solo  
She's so number nine _

Stella is seen reclining on a sun chair. Flora stands in a meadow as the wind blows her hair.

_She's incredible math  
Just incredible math_

And is she really human?  
She's just so something new

Musa is sitting at a table in an empty karaoke bar. Tecna is sitting on the floor surrounded by computer parts as she runs maintenance.

_A waking lithium flower  
Just about to bloom  
I smell lithium now  
Smelling lithium now _

Shampoo, Ukyou, and Mousse are all standing on top of poles. Kasumi and Sasuke sit on the porch looking out.

_How is she when she doesn't surf? (She doesn't surf?)  
How is she when she doesn't surf? (She doesn't surf?)  
How is she when she doesn't surf? (She doesn't surf?)  
I wonder what she does when she wakes up? _

Nodoka sits in her chair reading a book, her katana leaning by her.

_When she wakes up… _

A panning upward shot of Ranma-chan from behind as she looks over her shoulder.

It then shows the whole cast sitting in the living room of the Saotome complex.

End ending

Preview…

Ranma: It's all starting to hit the fan now…

Bloom: ALPHA and the other brain bots have begun to make their move.

Layla: The robots have started to take over!

Tecna: It gets worse, there's another problem we've discovered…

Stella: What! ? NO! No more bad news allowed!

Flora: This is just what I was afraid of…

Musa: I think I much rather preferred dealing with mindless droids…

Layla: Next time, on Ranma Club, "LAZER TIME! We'll Finish This Game!"

Ranma-chan: We won't allow for more victims…

Author's notes:

After another long hiatus, I've FINALLY finished this chapter. I'd like to thank AnimeAddiction for his help on how to go about writing this chapter.

In the next chapter, the business in the Bots Master world will be concluded, but it won't be easy.

Pyromania101 - Now that I think about it, it does seem kind of suspicious.

Jerry Unipeg – Magical science…

Andrew K9000 – It's from the 90s. Well, we're getting close to the return to Magix, so just hold on until then.

God of all – The further I get, the harder it gets for me to make and plan the events, even when it's already played out. Weird, huh?

RHatch89 – Thanks!

Cookiegirl28 – It's tough to.

Firelordeg – There never seems to be enough time…

Ryan L. Spradling – After this, just Nerima then Magix.

El Irrespondible – Who now?

PrincessKanna23 – You should. It's a great series unfortunately cut off before it could be properly ended. They'll return next time…

Drake202 – They are a group of awesome robots.

OBSERVER01 – Yeah, it ended on a cliffhanger. Don't you HATE when long-rinning series do that to you?

Rictor Yagami – Oh you'll see…

Dumbledork – After Magix. It will make more sense that way.

Hiryo – Thanks, and nice av.

Gotgass – Hehe… I'm so bad…

Cast49 – Bots Master is a French-made animation of a possible future with robots. Ll robots are monotone morons, but ZZ's BOYZZ are unique.

Masterart – Yes I have. Great movie, too.

Erik-Genryusai – Yes, but I haven't watched much of She-ra to be accurate enough to do a cross.

Guest 1 – Hey now! Fanfiction dot net banned hentai fics! However, one reviewer went ahead and partially did one in another site…

RyoTheSaiyan – Better look it up then.

Omnimon12 – Glasses are not a good mask… oh, and you're right, I don't know what this Pretty Cure is.

Snow299 – I loved the show, so I couldn't resist adding it.

Fansgirl – Thanks. You should see the rest of the seasons of both series. And yes, most dubbing sucks ass.

SuperStar100 – I've considered ways on how to deal with Diaspro. Won't say how yet.

Miss Angel17 – Well I never did read the Kariko Konjou arc (I know of her). Who the hell would fall for Kuno of all people?

Guest 2 – Uh, yes they are. I'm describing their Enchantix forms. You're describing their Winx forms. Remember this takes place between seasons 3 and 4 of Winx Club.

Raven – Then that would really make her a whore, and a hypocritical one since Akane calls the Winx girls whores based on their appearances.

Y2Ranma – So you caught that, huh? Nice work!

Guest 3 – Well he's the kind of guy who takes pride in his lips and face, so having it suck in was pretty fitting.

Guest 4 - ?

Guest 5 – Yeah, they're all a bunch of morons, huh?

DanteTheDevilHunterAssassin – Glad you love it, new reviewer!

Y2Ranma – Maybe as a sequel series…

Diva180 – That's the idea.

Bella – BACON!

The Lord of Pages – Well like I said, I take care of loose ends efficiently.


	56. LAZER TIME! We'll Finish This Game!

Disclaimer: Ranma ½ belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and Viz Video and Winx Club belongs to Iginio Straffi and Rai S.p.A (NOT 4Kids!). Bots Master belongs to Jean Chalopin. BABEZZ bots by me. Song 'Successful Mission belongs to Saber Marionette J.

Note: this follows the Rai version of Winx as the 4Kids version butchered it too much, like with every anime it dubs.

Chapter 48: LAZER TIME! We'll Finish This Game!

Previously, on Ranma Club…

Ranma and his friends managed to rescue ZZ and the others from ALPHA's trap, causing them to rethink their plan of action. Due to a suggestion from Flora and Tecna, ZZ procured the design specs of the brain grain for study, and discovered a horrible truth. It was then that ALPHA had decided to put his plan into action and secretly took over RM Corp, by installing his new krang bio-chips into Dr. Hiss, and now Luis Leon Paradigm, reducing them to mindless puppets for the brain bots. All this was witnessed by Ranma, ZZ, and the rest. The game has been drastically changed…

Opening (Saber Marionette J style, 'Successful Mission')

Music starts as circuit board illuminate in the darkness. Then the cast fall through a dimensional rift.

_Haaaaaaaaa- Aaaaaah- Aaaaaaaaaahhh…_

The 'Ranma Club' title appears as the background shows RM City.

_Kimi wo mamoru tame, kono chi ni (I came to this land to protect you)__  
__Kimi to deau tame, umareta (I was born to be with you)_

The BOYZZ and BABEZZ's silhouettes are seen standing on a cliff overlooking RM City, then illuminates to show them.

_Mezameta shunkan (The moment I awoke)__  
__Mawari hajimeru PURIZUMU (Prisms surrounded me)_

ZZ and Blitzy turn around as the camera zooms away from them. Paradigm, Dr. Hiss, and Lady Frenzy span by, then zooms out, coming from ALPHA's eye.

_Kimi wo aisuru tame ni, ima (I'm here to love you now)__  
__Kimi wo idaku tame, umareta (I was born to hold you)_

Ranma drops down and nods. Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa, Tecna, and Layla suddenly appear behind him and embrace him, much to his embarrassment. Nodoka appears and giggles at her son as Sasuke drops out of a tree from behind.

_Uso mo shinjitsu mo (Lies and truths)__  
__Subete jibun no naka ni aru (Are all within ourselves)_

Shampoo and Ukyou charge past each other then whirl around swinging their respective weapons before going lycanthrope. Mousse comes up and fires his chained weapons from his sleeves as the camera zooms away. Ranma spins around and takes a fighting stance before getting dumped with water, turning to his female form.

_Kokoro okisari ni shite-iru hibi ni makenai (The days I abandon my true feelings… won't get to me)_

Kasumi stands on a ledge looking out as she clasps her hands. At the beats, it shows side profiles of Platinum Sky and Diamond Brandon, Gold Helia and Onyx Riven, and Silver Timmy and Amethyst Nabu.

_Yasashisa (yasashisa) itoshisa (itoshisa) (Tenderness (tenderness)… and caring (caring)…)__  
__Mou ichido torimodosou (can be ours once again!)_

ZZ, Blitzy, the BOYZZ, and the BABEZZ stand before RM Towers, then the scene turned into a hoard of heavily armed bots lead by ALPHA and the Brain Bots.

_Ayatsuri-ningyou na mainichi no naka de (Day in and day out, like a puppet on a string)__  
__ZERO to mugen no hazama wo mayotte-iru (Wandering in the void between zero and infinity)__  
__Karamatta ito wo tachigiru chikara wa (The strength to sever the tangled wires)__  
__Kimi no kokoro no naka ni mada nemutte-iru (is still sleeping inside of you!)_

ZZ and Ranma's groups proceed to tear into the army of bots using super science, magic, spirits, and martial arts. They finally make a mad rush at ALPHA who meets them with a cold glare.

ZZ and Blitzy are seen running towards six shaded young women and two shaded boys.

Shots of ZZ and Ranma's group flash by before showing a shot of both groups together.

End opening

Zulander residence…

Ranma, Shampoo, Ukyou, and Mousse were currently in the docking bay doing some training against combat bot trainers. Just because they're in some other dimension and time period doesn't mean they should let themselves slide. Toolzz, Jammerzz, Ninjzz, Kunoichzz, and Katzz were watching them.

"I have to admit, their fighting style is impressive." Said Kunoichzz.

"I have to agree." Said Ninjzz.

"It's no wonder they're able to handle themselves despite being human." Added Toolzz.

Wasn't everyday one got to see anyone, teenagers no less, destroying rock, metal, and training bots with just their bare hands or unorthodox weapons. How could a kitchen utensil cause so much damage?

"HYAAAH!" Shampoo smashed a bot with her bonbori.

The place was soon littered with broken parts.

"Oops… maybe we overdid it a bit…" said Ukyou in embarrassment.

"It's no problem." Said Katzz. "We do this all the time, and Genesix would always repair them for us."

"Though it seems he'll be working overtime." Said Ninjzz.

"Hoo-wee! They be kung fu fighting, and they be fast like lightning!" rapped Jammerzz.

In the living room, the Winx Faeries sat at the couch. They were still quite unnerved at what they had witnessed from Tecna's spy bug.

"I couldn't get much sleep… that image was still in my mind…" said Stella. She couldn't forget the grisly scene no matter how much she wanted to.

"No kidding…" agreed Musa.

"It is indeed a scary thought…" said Flora. "I cannot imagine having my own free will forcefully taken away from me like that."

"I know the feeling all too well." Added Bloom.

Stella looked at Bloom. "Oh right, that time Darkar…"

Bloom nodded. She recalled how she was once turned to the dark side by Darkar years ago where she became Dark Bloom. That time, she couldn't control herself or her actions, and she wound up hurting her friends and those she cared about. She was thankful that everyone, especially Sky, managed to restore her mind before she unleashed the power of the Codex. This, however, was different. At least in her case, where magic was involved, there was at least a chance of restoration. With these new Krang Bio-chips, the recipients will be lucky enough to come out as vegetables.

"But that seems minor compared to this."

At his computer, ZZ continues to monitor Mirrorz as well as the Brain Grain schematics. He still couldn't believe what he had found out. It had already been two days since the revelation of ALPHA's 'upgrading' of LLP, and ZZ had no idea how to properly respond, and he had to think of something fast. His previous failure became his nightmare.

Secret area of RM Towers…

ALPHA watched as LLP walked through the hallways of the floor. The Krang Bio-Chip installation had proven to be a success.

"Motor controls are working perfectly, as expected." Said ALPHA.

"Now to find a way to get Zulander out of hiding." Said BETA.

"Perhaps I may make a suggestion, sir ALPHA."

ALPHA and BETA look over to a PPB walking in.

"Granted, OMICRON." Said ALPHA.

OMICRON nods. "As you have stated earlier, humans are flawed by their emotions, their greatest weakness. Perhaps we can use that to our advantage…"

Somewhere in RM Corp City…

Alicia looked out from her high-rise apartment balcony overlooking RM Corp City. She was a stunning beauty with mid-back length blonde hair and a light blue and white dress with detached sleeves. Around her slender neck was a crystal necklace and her feet in light blue calf-length high heel fashion boots. The young model began to reminisce about a certain scientist she met, and grew fond of. How they first met was quite a funny story when she thought about it. All due to an awkward call order from Watzon and Cook who wanted to "buy her from the catalog" when they tried to look for a date for ZZ. ZZ of course tried to clear it up, but he wound up asking her out anyway, despite the risks of being spotted out in the open.

She had quit the Corp modeling agency after seeing how corrupt RM was in their bid to capture/eliminate ZZ. Now, Alicia works with other modeling agencies while secretly helping out ZZ in his mission to stop the Corp's world-takeover plan. She managed to sneak hidden messages to him via modeling commercials when she wanted him to call her, which was how he found out about the Corp's dealings in South America.

Alicia could also never forget her time spent with ZZ, such as her inviting him to Paris with her for a modeling gig she took up. She figured it was something ZZ needed to relieve the stress of his private war. Then there was that birthday party that she and the BOYZZ had thrown for him. Though it was a bit of a shock to find out that Cook and Ninjzz had brought Lady Frenzy to him as a gift, ZZ chose her instead, which had made Alicia extremely happy.

And it would even make her even happier if ZZ were to give her a gift someday... like a gold band on her third left finger.

Now, Alicia couldn't help but worry about ZZ considering what the Corp has been doing as of late. She had heard about how they managed to get themselves thinking bots of their own, but were complete opposites of ZZ's BOYZZ and BABEZZ.

"ZZ… I pray that you are okay. You and your family." Said Alicia.

She turns and heads back inside. Suddenly, a small metal sphere rolls into the room and spews out a knockout gas. Alicia barely had time to get surprised and succumbed to the effects of the gas, dropping unconscious.

Town of Santa Marta…

A young woman walked down the streets of her hometown. She had blonde shoulder-length hair, clad in a red short-sleeved blouse tied at the front, an orange skirt, and blue leggings with black shoes.

"It's so peaceful…" said Milly.

Milly is actually the childhood friend of one Ziv Zulander as he also came from the town of Santa Marta. She had also come to grow fond of the genius scientist, but she figured science was ZZ's first love after all. They've lost touch since ZZ went to RM Corp City, then recently reunited due to circumstances. The Corp had been strong-arming her town in order to get ZZ to come and try to stop them. Milly helped ZZ eject the Corp from town and now protected from them since then. No longer did the Corp try to rule Santa Marta as the town was truly free from their influence.

Milly couldn't help but think about ZZ. She wasn't sure why, but she felt as if he was in a bind.

"It's all right. It's ZZ. He'd always find a way to bounce back."

She turns a corner to cut across the block, but was suddenly blown in the face with a gas cloud once halfway through the alleyway, causing her to cough a few times before passing out.

Somewhere in RM City…

At a college campus, a young woman and a boy, both South American, were heading back to the dorm they shared.

"Something on your mind, Tokiba?" asked the boy. He had short black hair, wearing a magenta short-sleeved button down shirt, blue shorts, and sneakers.

"Maybe, Timmi…" replied Tokiba. She had waist-length black hair, wearing a pink blouse tied up at the front which exposed her midriff, and a short yellow skirt stopping above her knees. She wore brown wedge sandals on her feet with leaf anklets and a pair of dark green sunglasses on her face.

"It's about ZZ, isn't it?" Timmi teased, causing Tokiba to blush.

"Gah! Well… yes, but not like that."

"What are you talking about, Sis?"

"Well… I feel as if the Corp is getting more violent lately…" She hadn't forgotten the trouble RM Corp had caused for her family's village back in South America. The villagers, including her own parents, were just too backwater, actually believing the Corp's humabot group were a bunch of gods laying waste to the village, threatening to destroy them all if they don't leave. Tokiba and Timmi were the only natives there who knew better, having been the only ones in the village to attend school overseas in North America, so they knew what bots were. It was through their friend, Alicia, that they met Ziv Zulander and his BOYZZ, who helped to eject the Corp from their base and liberating their village. Now the South American siblings have returned to North America to finish their schooling.

"But I'm sure ZZ's kicking some Corp butt, too!"

"You may be right, little bro…"

The two arrive to their dorm room. As soon as they opened the door, they get sprayed by gas, knocking them out.

O'Connor Estate…

Una O'Connor sat in her family mansion's living room reading a book. She had waist-length blonde hair and was clad in a short blue halter-top dress with low heel pumps. On her left wrist were two gold bracelets, her neck a pink pendant, and small gold hoop earrings on her ears.

Since the incident with the Corp's attempt to get their land to build a factory, their home was nearly destroyed by an MDB. Only the interference of ZZ and his BOYZZ were able to stop them. Since then, their land was protected from the Corp due to a threat of releasing a tape of the krang-chipped 3As going berserk, which they didn't really have, but the Corp doesn't know that. For that, Una and her family owed ZZ, Blitzy, and the BOYZZ very much.

Nearby, Una's brother, Ronnie, was playing solitaire. He was a pre-teen boy with short brown hair, with a light brown button down short-sleeved shirt, black pants, and red sneakers.

Currently, both were home alone.

"It's been quiet lately." Said Una.

"Actually, I kinda like it that way." Said Ronnie. He hasn't forgotten about the 3A incident.

"True. Haven't heard from ZZ since then…"

"Or Blitzy…"

"Well, wherever they are, they're making sure the Corp doesn't try anything."

"Those snobby suits will go down!"

"I only wish we could help them. Much of the city still believes they're terrorists."

From the ventilations above, a familiar metal sphere dropped in and fell to the floor, confusing the two. It spewed out knockout gas, causing the brother and sister to drop into a deep sleep.

Somewhere outside RM City…

In a modest house on the outskirts of a small town, Carlotta Savoy typed away on her computer. She was a young Hispanic woman with midback-length brown hair, clad in a white tank top, light blue form-fitting jeans, and white low-heel pumps. On her right wrist were three bracelets and on her ears thick hoop earrings. She wore a jeweled necklace around her neck, and a pink hair band on her head. Her light brown jacket hung over the seat she sat on.

Carlotta was a journalist who worked in RM Corp City, one of the few who had suspicions about the Corp's activities. During a Dallas flight, she was caught in a trap by the Corp to frame ZZ for a terrorist attack on the journalists on the plane, but she hid and discovered the truth, in which she gets targeted for. Ziv Zulander managed to rescue her in time before his robot double could finish her off. When it was discovered she was alive and knew everything, she got sold out by her own company to the Corp, where she was nearly turned into a humabot. Again, she was saved by ZZ. That event left her traumatized, as she was too scared to stay in RM Corp City since she will be hunted for knowing too much. Carlotta chose to hide herself for her own protection, much to ZZ's sadness.

So far, she had managed to do a good job, staying under the Corp's radar, living quietly in this peaceful town she set herself up in. Still, Carlotta couldn't help but feel ashamed. She felt what she did was cowardly. Because of the Corp, she had to go into hiding and start from scratch. All she could do was hope that ZZ succeeds in his mission to expose the RM Corp for the evil organization it truly is.

It was then she heard a loud noise.

"Huh? Who's there!?" said Carlotta in fear.

She walks out into the main hall, where she is then gassed.

RM Towers, Paradigm's office…

The brain-grained greenbot known as ALPHA sat at LLP's desk, having claimed the former company president's office as his own. After implanting a Krang Bio-Chip into Luis Leon Paradigm, ALPHA's secret takeover of RM Corp was practically completed.

EPSILON then enters the office.

"Report." Said ALPHA simply.

EPSILON nods. "According to our current figures, we will only be able to implant Krang Bio-Chips in only 20% of the RM Corp's general workforce and upper management personnel."

"Why so few?"

"Due to the inefficient actions of Paradigm, Dr. Hiss and Lady Frenzy, as well as the interference from Zulander's forces, the world supply of Krang Ore has been greatly depleted and mining new sources would postpone our schedule for complete world takeover by several years, let alone our possible plans to take over multiple ones with the dimensional gateway."

ALPHA considered all options before replying, "Though I would prefer to have the entire workforce of the RM Corp under our complete control, it seems that the most logical course of action is to use trickery to obtain our goals. We need only to implant Krang Bio-Chips in a few key personnel and deceive the rest into doing our bidding. We shall use the human trait of ignorance to our advantage. We already have the CEO and Head Researcher now working for us."

"Am I to assume that the Head Executive of Personnel and Affairs is to be our next target? "

"You assume correctly. Send word to SIGMA and CHI to bring in Lady Frenzy for Krang Bio-Chip implantation."

"And our other 'guests'?"

"Give them the same process."

"As you command."

In Zulander's secret base, ZZ frowned after hearing their plans.

"What do we do now, ZZ?" asked Kunoichizz.

"No choice. We've got to rescue her." Replied ZZ.

"I should've figured you'd say that…" said Blitzy. Personally, she'd leave Frenzy to her fate for everything she's done, but her brother was just too chivalrous for that.

"But who are those 'other guests' they mentioned?" wondered Rhymzz.

"I've got a real bad feeling about this…" said Genesix.

LLP's office, some time later…

At this point Lady Frenzy was unaware of the danger she was in as she was summoned to LLP's private office. Both he and Dr. Hiss were present as she entered and sat down.

" You wanted to see me, LLP?" asked Frenzy.

"Yes, Lady Frenzy." Replied LLP in a colder tone than usual. "Dr. Hiss and I have been discussing the final solution toward our mutual adversary... Ziv Zulander."

Frenzy felt a slight sensation of unease. Despite her loyalty to LLP, she still harbored some feelings toward ZZ. She was frustrated at the fact that he refused to work with them in their plans for world conquest. She also found it to be quite insulting to her beauty and ego when all evidence indicated that he had chosen that silly girl, Alicia, over her.

"So what are you planning to do about the issue of Zulander?"

LLP explained about how the girls who were closest to ZZ were being captured, and Frenzy felt a sense of deep satisfaction after she was informed that Alicia had been the first to be taken.

"A brilliant plan LLP. Zulander will most certainly try to rescue them and his... girlfriend. He'll play right into our hands." Said Frenzy.

"Indeed. It's so much more efficient to strike at an enemy's weak point. However, I cannot take credit for this stratagem." Said LLP.

"Oh? So is this Dr. Hiss' idea?"

"I did not come up with thissss plan. Thisss was the product of a sssssuperior intelligencccce!" replied Dr. Hiss.

Lady Frenzy was confused, as well as a bit perturbed with the way the two men were speaking. "What are you talking about Hiss? And why are you and LLP so... cold all of a sudden?"

"Do not let our outward behavior concern you. We have been upgraded past the need for unnecessary things like emotions. And now... we will share our good fortune... with you." Said LLP.

At that moment, ALPHA and several of the other Brain Bots appeared from hidden panels within the room. To Frenzy's shock, both LLP and Hiss knelt before their robotic masters. ALPHA then pointed toward Frenzy.

"Prepare her for Bio-Chip implantation!" ordered ALPHA.

Frenzy was immediately grabbed by a pair of Security Bots as she tried to get up.

"What are you doing?! Let me go! Executive Override!" shouted Frenzy.

"It is futile. Though they are not Brain Bots such as ourselves, every 3A in RM Corp has been reprogrammed to follow only OUR orders. The Executive Override system is no longer in effect." Said ALPHA simply.

"You can't do this to me!"

"We have already done so with Hiss and Paradigm. It will be no different with you." The brain bot addresses the 3A's. "Take her to the Bio-Chip Implantation Station. Once her chip is implanted, place her in the holding cell with the other prisoners. Should Zulander be successful in rescuing them, we shall have the perfect subject to locate and infiltrate his secret base."

Frenzy was dragged away kicking and screaming.

OMICRON walks up. "Once Frenzy has been 'upgraded' then our control over the entire RM Corp upper command will be complete."

ALPHA nodded. "Indeed, OMICRON. However, to proceed with our eventual conquest of the planet, we must take more ambitious methods."

"As stated before, we cannot implant Krang Bio-chips in the entire human populace due to the limited amount of Krang Ore."

"There will be no need to do so. As Paradigm had done with his conflicts with Zulander, we shall also make use of the media to our advantage. Humans are such simple creatures to deceive. We need only to take control of that medium and let their fears and gullibility do the work for us."

"I see. Who is to be our next target?"

"The key figures of the World News Network will be our goal. For the local areas surrounding the RM CORP, this individual will be our primary target."

The main holo-monitor lit up with an image of Lonnie Chang.

Zulander Residence…

Everyone was in the living room watching the monitor from Tecna's spy bug feedback. Currently, the monitor was showing a six-way splitscreen of different areas of RM Corp City.

"You certain about this, ZZ? They've captured some people?" asked Flora.

"Yeah, Flora. And if we don't find them and rescue them, they could meet the same fate as Paradigm and Hiss." Replied ZZ.

Tecna's spy bugs were programmed to pick up on where the Krang Bio-chips and their 'upgrading' stations were at. "Hmmm? They seem to have found something…"

The monitor showed secret lab stations like out of an old sci-fi flick, complete with operating tables. They could also see unconscious figures strapped to the tables. ZZ and Blitzy's eyes widened in horror once they recognized them.

"Alicia? Milly? Tokiba? Una? Carlotta?"

"Ronnie? Timmi?"

"This is very bad…" said Katzz.

"No… they've been taken by ALPHA!" said ZZ.

"Now we know who those other guests are…" said Bats.

"What are we going to do?" asked Genesix.

"We're gonna rescue them, that's what!" replied ZZ. "We don't have time to waste!"

"From where my spy bugs are located, they're all held in equidistant parts of the city." Said Tecna. "ALPHA separated them to make it harder to rescue the hostages. Don't worry. I can open up portals to where the bugs are so we can get there, but I'm going to assume that there will be heightened security at each place."

"You have a point, Tecna. This will be a divide and conquer mission."

"So who's going where?" asked Trick-Shot.

Team 1 (Ranma, Bloom, ZZ, Twig)…

A portal opens up and out pops the small group. ZZ looks about to see Alicia unconscious and strapped to a table in a separate room behind reinforced glass.

"Alicia!"

ZZ rushed towards the bound Alicia, followed by Ranma, Bloom, and Twig. However, they get met by BETA and another greenbot, PSI.

"Figures you've taken the bait, Zulander. You humans are so predictable." Said BETA.

"Prepare to realize the flaws of your imperfection." Added PSI.

BETA and PSI were then joined by several upgraded heavily-armed bots. ZZ cursed under his breath.

Team 2 (Stella, Ninjzz, Kunoichzz, Ace)…

The portal drops the group off in another lab. Looking about, they saw Una and Ronnie strapped to two tables.

"Over there!" said Ninjzz.

GAMMA and ZETA appeared with more bots. "This is as far as you go…"

"Should have known…" said Ace.

Team 3 (Flora, Toolzz, Katzz, Shampoo)…

Flora's group appeared in the next lab. They notice Tokiba and Timmi strapped to two tables.

"Aiyaa…" said Shampoo.

"How horrible…" said Flora.

Before they could move any further, they are met with DELTA accompanied by a security bot, RHO, and more armed bots.

"You will go no further…"

"Your mission ends here."

Team 4 (Musa, Jammerzz, Rhymzz, Bogey)…

Musa's group appeared in another lab, where they find Carlotta strapped to a table.

"She seems unhurt for the moment…" said Musa.

"Unfortunately, the same can't be said for you."

They all turned to see OMICRON with a greenbot, TAU.

"You shall be deleted."

More armed bots came in to face the outnumbered group.

Team 5 (Tecna, Bats, Ukyou, Trick-Shot)…

In another lab, Tecna's group finds Milly strapped to a table.

"We made it so far. She doesn't look chipped yet." Said Trick-Shot.

"It is pointless. You all will suffer the same fate."

They turn to see EPSILON with a security bot, LAMBDA.

"For the sake of perfection, you shall all be permanently erased."

Team 6 (Layla, Mousse, Nodoka, All-Ball)…

The final team finds themselves in yet another lab. Nodoka then spots someone familiar.

"Hey, isn't that…" started Nodoka.

They saw strapped to one table the unconscious form of Lonnie Chang.

"The reporter?" said Layla. "What's she doing here?"

"Look over there…" said Mousse.

On another table, there was the unconscious Lady Frenzy.

"Looks like they've gotten her, too." Said All-Ball.

"And now, we've got you."

They turned towards the cold voice and saw two greenbots.

"It appears they couldn't resist, SIGMA."

"Indeed, CHI. I believe cleanup is in order."

The two Brain Bots were joined by more bots.

Team 1…

"Uh oh…" said Bloom.

"We got a fight on our hands… how typical…" said Ranma as he cracked his knuckles..

"Would seem that way." Said Twig.

"Then there's no choice." Said ZZ as he activated the shades on his helmet. "IT'S LAZER TIME!"

*a pair of 3-D shades appear on the bottom right corner of the page*

A split screen of the Winx and Nodoka showed up.

"WINX ENCHANTIX!"

Team 1…

"ATTACK!" commanded PSI.

The bots opened fire upon ZZ, Ranma, Bloom, and Twig. The four quickly dove for cover from the lazer fire. ZZ returned fire with the lazers in his helmet as Twig backed him up with his numerous gun-ports. Bloom flew up, erecting a flame barrier to deflect the lazers coming her way then fired back with her mystic flames. Ranma armed himself with Brandon's broadsword and used its width to block and deflect the lazers before slashing into the bots.

The place was soon littered with broken parts.

"ZZ! WATCH OUT!"

ZZ turned in time to see PSI firing a huge blast at him, which was quickly intercepted by Twig's own blast.

"Don't forget about us, Zulander." Said PSI as he held up his arm cannon.

BETA then charged in with a lazer sword, which was parried by Ranma armed with Riven's scimitar.

"Oh no you don't!" said Ranma as he pushed BETA away.

"You are quite strong for a human." Said BETA. "However, we are still superior!"

"We'll see about that, you bucket of bolts!"

Twig and ZZ continued their fight against PSI as well as any bot getting in their way. Bloom manages to burn her way through more bots, then phases herself into the room where Alicia was being held in by turning herself into a body of fire.

Once she got in, she uses her powers to break Alicia's restraints, freeing her. Bloom checks the unconscious woman's condition.

"Good, she's all right."

Team 2…

"HOOOO! WA-TA!"

Ninjzz began conking bot heads with his nunchakus as Kunoichzz grabbed the shaft on her thigh, elongating it into a bo staff, before bashing the bots in. Ace immediately began serving his bomb balls into the bot crowds, triggering explosions. Stella fired off searing beams of light into the bots like highly focused lazers.

GAMMA suddenly strikes with a lazer shaft, which Ninjzz quickly blocked with his lazer katana. The two began trading blows in a fast-paced fencing round, where both their misses would hit any unfortunate bot in the way.

ZETA began to tangle with Kunoichzz as he extends a pair of three-pronged claws from his hands and slashed away while the BABEZZ blocked and parried with her staff. She managed to push him back with a flip kick to the head.

"You only delay the inevitable, lowly bot." said GAMMA.

"I'm no bot, I'm a BOYZZ!" said Ninjzz.

"And I'm a BABEZZ!" added Kunoichzz.

Ace served more balls, blowing up bots to thin out the heard while assisted by Stella's light magic.

"Stella! Get Una and Ronnie! I'll handle this!" said Ace.

"Alright!" said Stella as she charged forth and took out more bots in her path by rushing through with a light sphere encasing her. Getting to the door to the glass room, Stella ports herself in to where the brother and sister hostages are. She blasts their restraints off with well-placed light beams before checking their conditions.

Team 3…

Toolzz shot at the bots with his lazers while dismantling others who got too close. Katzz shredded in on her skates while slashing out with her claws, reducing more bots to scrap metal as she dodges attacks with feline grace. Shampoo whips out her two bonboris and smashes any nearby bots while deflecting shots with them. Flora summons forth a meter-long blade of grass and slashed with it, cutting through bots like a sword.

DELTA moves in on Flora, intend on running her through with his claw, but gets caught by Toolzz.

"Didn't your main processor teach you any manners?" taunted Toolzz before throwing DELTA forward.

"Your concepts of fairness and morality are nothing but self-induced weaknesses." Said DELTA.

After Katzz slashed apart the bots around her, her claws met with those of RHO.

"It is futile. You're all trapped in here. It is logical to see it is all pointless." Said RHO.

"Too bad. You don't know me all that well, or anyone else, for that matter!" retorted Katzz.

"So be it."

The two slashed wildly at each other.

Shampoo smashed off a bot's head with her bonbori before turning to Flora. "Flower Girl! Go on ahead!"

"What? But I can't leave you to-" started Flora.

"Shampoo is Chinese Amazon! This nothing to her!" Flora nods and flew towards the glass room containing Tokiba and Timmi. Shampoo turns her attention to the bots as she readied her weapons. "What tin cans wait for? Come get Shampoo!"

Flora fights through the bots and makes it to the holding cell. Phasing through, the uses her grass blade to slice off the restraints.

Team 4…

"FORE!"

Bogey shot his bomb balls at the bots as Jammerzz fired his lazer cannon arm. He skids forward and bashed into more with the jackhammer end.

"You all look tired, so take a nap, as I turn you all into useless scrap!" rapped Jammerzz.

Rhymzz fired her razor CDs at the bots, slicing them to pieces while whipping her weighted skirt to slice others closest to her. She takes out her mic and sends out a sonic wave, rattling the bots in front of her.

"That wasn't even on my high note!" said Rhymzz.

Musa fired off a wave of music note, which exploded on impact with the bots. More tried to blindside her from behind, but she stomped her foot, releasing a sound wave under them and sending them upwards.

"Man, this is annoying!" shouted Musa as she blasted another bot.

Jammerzz skated forward with his jackhammer at OMICRON, but was caught at the end in the Brain Bot's hand. Both struggled for dominance.

"You shall all be dealt with. You are imperfect and weak." Said OMICRON.

"Weak is something I'm definitely not! I'm a BOYZZ and not some dumb bot!" rapped Jammerzz as he shoves off OMICRON.

TAU tried to attack Jammerzz while he was busy, but gets blocked off by Rhymzz. "Oh no, you're going to tangle with me!"

"It matters not. I shall take you down the same with everyone else." Said TAU as he prepared his cannon.

"This will be your last chord!"

TAU fired his lazers as Rhymzz countered with her razor CDs.

A bot by Musa blows up courtesy of Bogey. "Go Musa! Get Carlotta out of there?" he shoots another ball at the bots.

"On it!" said Musa as she flew towards the holding cell. Some bots managed to get in front of her, but she quickly blew them away with a focused sound wave. Musa gets into the cell and heads for the table Carlotta was strapped to. Grabbing the restraints, she channeled high-frequency sound waves into the metal, causing them to break.

Team 5…

Bats grand slams a bot into more bots with his modified baseball bat, then tosses up a bomb ball before batting it into more. Trick-Shot pierced through three bots in the chests with her special cue before shoving them away. Turning, she throws up four bomb balls, then a fifth one, which she punches with her cue, in turn hitting the group of four balls she threw up earlier, scattering them all to hit and explode bots in five directions.

"My opening break!"

Ukyou deflect some lazers with the flat of her spatula, then brings it down to smash the bots. She jumps back and throws her mini-spatulas at some incoming bots, piercing deep into them before breaking down. Tecna fired off green electricity that instantly short-circuited the bots heading her way.

"Logic Bomb!" Tecna throws a sphere of green 1's and 0's at a crown of bots, which explodes and caused them to break down.

"And it's a home run!" said Bats as he smashed another bot away. He quickly brings up his bat to block the clawed hand of EPSILON.

"Do not think we're the same as those 3As you've just destroyed."

"No kidding. I liked it better when you were all just plain brainless bots!"

They shoved away from each other as EPSILON fired his lazers as Bats batted his bomb balls.

Trick-Shot punched another bomb ball at some bots, then quickly used her cue stick to parry LAMBDA's punch. "That was too close…"

"You should just give up now. The outcome will be unchanged no matter what you do." Said LAMBDA.

"I beg to differ! The game's still on and you'll be taking my dead shot!" said Trick-Shot as she punched a flurry of bomb balls.

LAMBDA dodges and returned fire. "Have it your way."

Ukyou and Tecna continue their fight against the bots flooding the place. The two look at each other and silently nod. As Ukyou smashed up bots with her spatula, Tecna fights her way to Milly's holding cell, shorting out the bot. Looking at the key panel, she phases through it as an electric current, appearing inside. Tecna gets to Milly's table and unlocks her restraints.

'_I just hope the others managed to free the other hostages. We're on a time limit here if our escape is to work.'_ Thought Tecna.

Team 6…

"Take my spike, junkheaps!" shouted All-Ball as he spiked a bomb ball at the bots before him, blowing them up.

Mousse threw out knives from his sleeves, nailing bots right in their optics, then lashed out with numerous objects on chains. Nodoka fired off magical arcs from her katana, slicing through the bots like paper. Layla lets loose a blast of morphix water that pierces through the bots, then shot a solid water sphere at another group.

All-Ball ran about, trampling through bots and throwing punches as he sped past, then jumped back to avoid getting shot at by SIGMA.

"You certainly like to move around a lot." Said SIGMA as he continued to fire at All-Ball, who repeatedly moved about.

"It's better than being wasted, jerk!" retorted All-Ball as he took out a ball and kicked it at SIGMA, who dodged the explosion.

Nodoka weaved in and out, slashing at bots with her katana, then blocked the lazer shaft of CHI.

"No matter how special you think you are, humans are still imperfect." Said CHI.

"And you bots don't know everything!" retorted Nodoka as she fenced with CHI.

Mousse and Layla stood back to back as they unleashed attacks against the waves of bots with numerous weapons and water spells.

"Mousse, I'm going after the two women in holding. Can you handle things here?" asked Layla as she shot through a bot with water pressure.

"Go on! I'm a Chinese Amazon, in case you have forgotten!" replied Mousse as he took down a row of bots with a line of swords from his sleeve.

"I'll be back in a jiffy!"

Layla sped forth, forming a morphix shaft and batting away bots with it as she went for Lonnie and Frenzy's holding cell.

Turning into a body of morphix, she slipped through the door and went to the two operating tables. Layla first released Lonnie's restraints with her powers, then turned to look at Frenzy.

'_Can't believe I've got to help her, too…'_ thought Layla before releasing Frenzy.

Team 5…

Tecna opened psychic communications with the other Winx girls.

'_Girls! I've secured my hostage!'_ thought Tecna.

'_Same here!'_ thought Stella.

'_Ditto!'_ thought Musa.

'_I have mine, too!'_ thought Bloom.

'_They're safe!'_ thought Flora.

'_Good on my end!'_ thought Layla.

Tecna nods. _'Good! We've got thirty seconds to rejoin our groups for portal pick-up! The delayed portal will appear where you all were dropped off and only last three seconds!'_

Team 1…

Bloom carried out Alicia and busted down the door with a fireball to get out.

Team 2…

Stella encased Una and Ronnie in a protective sphere of light before blasting down the door with a light ray.

Team 3…

Flora summoned forth a huge flower bud where she place Tokiba and Timmi in before having the bud close, then destroyed the door by growing a thick vine to crash it.

Team 4…

Musa scooped up Carlotta, then turned and fired a sonic wave at the door, rattling it before it collapsed.

Team 5…

Tecna encased Milly in a digital barrier, then she shorts out the door with her techno magic.

Team 6…

Layla surrounds Lonnie and Lady Frenzy in a morphix barrier, then like the others, blasted the door down using water pressure.

The Winx girls exited the holding cells with the hostages in tow, blasting back incoming bots when trying to rejoin the others.

In order of Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa, Tecna, and Layla…

"Guys! We've only got…"

"… less than thirty seconds…"

"… until we can leave…"

"… so let's get back…"

"… to where we came from…"

"… and blow this place!"

"You got it, Bloom!" said ZZ. He opened comm. Links with the BOYZZ and BABEZZ. "You heard her, everyone! Regroup!"

"You think we'll just let you go, Zulander?" said PSI as he shot at ZZ, who ducked behind some machinery.

Twig picks up a nearby bot and throws it at PSI, who just blows it apart.

Ranma duel-wields Sky and Riven's swords as he fought BETA and more bots. The pigtailed boy jumps behind a bot and sliced its top half off before kicking it at BETA as a distraction, who slashed it in two. Gold Helia and Amethyst Nabu pop out from either side of Ranma to kick back two bots trying to blindside their host.

'_Come on! Just a few more seconds!'_

Ranma, Bloom, ZZ, and Twig with Alicia in tow are backed into the spot they came in by the bot horde.

"Give up. You've nowhere to go, Zulander." Said BETA.

"I don't think so." ZZ retorted.

Suddenly, the portal opened on schedule behind the rescue team, catching BETA and PSI by surprise. The same portals opened up within the other five locations.

"Go! Move!" said Twig. They only had 3 seconds until the portal closed.

All six groups quickly dove through the portals with their rescued hostages. Before the Brain Bots and bot horde could follow, the portals closed.

From LLP's office, ALPHA watched the whole thing with intrigue.

"Interesting. Seems I've gathered enough battle data for the next time."

Outside RM Corp City…

Everyone poured out of their portals outside the city.

"We made it! We're all alive!" said Trick-Shot.

ZZ's shades retracted. "Game over, BOYZZ and BABEZZ!" Everyone took a look at the rescued hostages. "Thank goodness, they're all safe and not chipped yet."

"Hold on a minute. Perhaps they are, in a different way." Said Tecna.

"Tecna? What are you talking about?" asked Stella.

"If those Brain Bots are intelligent, it is logical they'd also have the foresight to have a contingency plan prepared should their original fail." She uses her powers to scan the bodies of the kidnappees. Suddenly, small devices were lifted up from their bodies. "Looks like my hunch was right."

"Tracking beacons…" said ZZ. "If we did succeed in our mission, they would've found us again. These Brain Bots are getting really creepy."

"Want I should take them apart, ZZ?" asked Toolzz.

"Hold on… I've got a better idea. Give them to me." Said Stella.

Stella takes all the homing beacons and encased them in a small globe of light before causing them to vanish.

"Stella? Where did you send them to?" asked Bloom.

"Oh, just near the coast of the sea behind the city, specifically near the waste facility."

Everyone laughs at this.

"Great! Now that we got rid of the stowaways, let's head home!" said ZZ.

Zulander residence, medical bay, some time later…

"Mmmm… what happened…" groaned Alicia as she sat up. "Huh? Where am I?" Alicia looked about to see herself in Watzon's medical bay. Around her were the slowing waking up Milly, Carlotta, Tokiba, Una, Ronnie, Timmi, and Lonnie. "What? What?" She turned to see Tokiba and Timmi coming to. "Tokiba? Timmi?"

The two in question sit up. "Huh? Alicia? What are you doing he-, hey, where are we?"

"Oh… my head… what happened…?" said Milly.

"What's going on…? Where am I?" asked Carlotta.

Una, Ronnie, and Lonnie groan as they all slowly sat up.

"Oh good, you're all awake!" said Watzon.

They turn to see Watzon, but what caught their attention was the red-haired winged girl in the revealing outfit, who was emitting some energy waves from her hands.

"I'm glad you're all okay." Said Bloom after administering her healing ability.

"What happened? Where are we?" asked Alicia.

"And what are you?" asked Timmi.

Bloom sighed. _'Hoo boy, this could take a while…'_

The medical bay opened to reveal ZZ and Blitzy entering.

"Easy there, she's a friend. She and her friends helped us rescue you all. You're in my home right now." Said ZZ.

"And just in time, too. You were all about to get Krang-chipped!" added Blitzy.

Everyone was surprised to see the Zulander siblings.

"ZZ? Blitzy?" said Alicia.

"You're Zulander!" said Lonnie.

"Don't worry. Everything will be explained in time."

Living room area…

Everyone became acquainted with each other once the hostages sans Frenzy were taken up. They recognized Ranma's group as the people mentioned on the news, but was quickly cleared up that they had been framed by the Corp like ZZ had been.

"So now you know the whole story." Said ZZ.

"So you people came from another timeline?" asked Una.

"Yeah, that's the whole deal." Replied Ranma.

"Sounds like a movie I watched once." Commented Ronnie.

"And you girls are actually Faeries?" asked Tokiba. Her parents would have a field day if they were here.

"Correct, as hard as it is to believe." Replied Flora.

"This is just too much…" mentioned Carlotta. Apparently, weird things had been going on while she was away from RM Corp City.

"You've attracted quite a group, ZZ!" said Milly.

"I still can't believe any of this…" said Lonnie. Here she was, in the home of the infamous Ziv Zulander. Not just that, there are magical beings in their presence. No one would ever believe her if she told people what happened. Yet, she had also gotten insight as to the Corp's real motives judging from testimonies of all the hostages who got nabbed with her. "The Corp is really behind everything…?"

"That's right! If anything, ZZ is the real victim here!" Alicia amended. "They knew ZZ would try to stop their global domination plans, so they had him labeled a terrorist to slow him down. Only a few of us know the truth."

"And those who do would be high on their target list. I should know." Added Carlotta.

"Unfortunately, this is no longer about the Corp anymore." Said ZZ. "Those Brain Bots have taken over and will attempt to 'upgrade' anyone with their new Krang Bio-chips. They've already done so with Paradigm and Dr. Hiss. It wasn't pretty."

"And we still need to find a way home…" said Ranma.

"The dimensional portal in that RM lab is our only way back." Said Musa.

"So what do we do now?" asked Ronnie.

"It's too dangerous to get you all back home. Since they've kidnapped you, they know where you live and would just try to kidnap you all again." Said Twig.

"Twig Darling is right. You're all not safe out there." Added Rhymzz.

"Until the matter with ALPHA is dealt with, you all need to lay low." Said Genesix. "Fortunately, the house is well hidden."

Groaning could be heard as everyone turned to the source.

"Where am I…? What's going on…?" Lady Frenzy's eyes widened when she saw who was in front of her. "Zulander! ?"

"Frenzy…"

Frenzy looked about to see the strange group of people who appeared in RM Towers that day, then the angry expressions of Alicia, Milly, Tokiba, Carlotta, Una, Timmi, and Ronnie.

"What is SHE doing here?" asked Una.

"She was rescued along with you as she was about to get chipped as well." Replied ZZ.

"Chipped…?" said Frenzy in confusion, before making a realization. "Oh my God! ALPHA! That insane bot chipped LLP and Dr. Hiss! He and his other bots were about to do it to me! He basically took over the Corp!"

"Hmph. It's called karma." Blitzy deadpanned.

"Yeah, no kidding." Added Milly.

Frenzy couldn't believe it all. The very thing she and the Corp thought to be the perfect weapon against Zulander and his group became the tool of their own undoing. She never thought the Brain Bots would turn on them like that. Now in an ironic twist of fate, she was rescued by Zulander's group.

"I hope you're happy! Your precious thinking bots you guys wanted so badly is a rousing success! They became smart enough to overthrow you guys! Now they've picked up your mission of taking over the world! We'll probably all get 'upgraded' because of you!" said Blitzy.

Frenzy didn't know what to say to that.

"Everyone! There's a major problem!" shouted D'Nerd, getting everyone's attention.

"What is it now?" asked Katzz.

"ZZ, while you guys were out on your mission, D'Nerd and I were scanning through the Brain Grain schematics." Said Genesix. "We've made another horrible discovery!"

ZZ came up. "What horrible discovery…?"

"As you know, all Corp bots have had Krang Chips installed in them. Now some of those bots have gotten upgraded with the Brain Grain, making the Brain Bots. That in itself was bad enough, but there's another problem! Due to the circuitry and effects of the Brain Grain, as well as the mineral components of Krang Ore, prolonged exposure to each other will slowly cause instability and build up anti-matter!"

ZZ's eyes widened at that revelation. "Wait… you mean…! ?"

"Unfortunately yes, ZZ." Replied D'Nerd. "Those Brain Bots are basically walking time bombs, each capable of leveling an entire country by itself."

Everyone cringed when they heard that. An explosion capable of destroying a country? And there was not one, but at least fourteen of those walking time bombs. The very thought frightened them.

Ranma and his friends thought back to a similar incident from their little visit to Manhattan. The amplified hydrogen bomb would have taken out a good portion of Northeastern USA had Tecna not stopped it in time.

"No… this can't be happening…" said Kasumi.

"We've got to stop those Brain Bots, and fast." Said Ranma. "But how?"

"We need more intel." Said Kunoichzz.

"My spy bugs are still around." Said Tecna. "Perhaps they've found something,"

"Worth a shot…" said ZZ as he turned on the televiewer.

LLP's office…

ALPHA sat at LLP's desk as LLP and Dr. Hiss stood by on either side of him. EPSILON enters.

"EPSILON, report." ALPHA said simply.

"Acknowledged, Sir ALPHA. The dimensional gateway is 87% completed. Due to the resources of RM Corp, we were able to reinvent its functions, as well as add in the ability to span different times and dimensions. Eventually, we shall come across materials for creating more Krang Bio-Chips to upgrade all imperfections. We've already implanted most of the higher-up personnel as per your orders."

"And the locations of our hostages?"

"Unfortunately, Zulander and his cohorts were smarter than expected. They managed to find out about the homing beacons we placed on the hostages should they succeed in rescuing them. It wasn't a total loss, though. With the new battle data, we will be able to adapt."

"See to the upgrading then. Zulander will most likely try to stop us. Brief OMEGA. I predict his services will be used very soon."

"As you command."

In the Zulander residence, Bloom became worried. "So they're near completion of that machine that brought us here in the first place. This is both a good thing and a bad thing."

"We can go back home, but they'll have a means to pull off an interdimensional invasion…" added Layla.

"ZZ… he just said OMEGA…" said Blitzy. "… and they've chipped most of the work-force, too…"

ZZ nodded. Seeing the brain-enhanced MDB again was something he didn't want to do anytime soon. He also couldn't help but feel sorry for those unfortunate Corp employees who have gotten chipped. The most they were guilty of with the Corp is by association, and that barely called for being chipped. "They're moving along with their plans already. Things look grim. It seems we have no choice. We'll have to launch a full-scale assault on RM Towers. To stop ALPHA from his global and interdimensional conversions, as well as prevent a possible anti-matter apocalypse."

"We're with you all the way, ZZ!" said Katzz.

"That's right!" added Toolzz.

"What better way to show our worth, than to go out and save the Earth!" rapped Jammerzz.

"Don't forget about us." Said Ranma, gesturing to himself and his family and friends. "That place has our ticket home."

"Thank you all…" said ZZ.

"Man, this is just totally cool if it weren't so scary!" said Ronnie.

"You can do this, ZZ." Said Alicia.

Lonnie couldn't help but feel this to be Pulitzer Prize material.

Frenzy suddenly saddled herself next to ZZ, much to his surprise. "You know, Ziv, this whole situation puts a new perspective on things. Perhaps once this is all over, maybe we can get reacquainted again… start from scratch…"

WHAP!

Lady Frenzy fell to the floor from the slap and looked in surprise at an angry Alicia.

"STAY AWAY FROM ZZ, YOU HUSSY!" Alicia shouted. Milly, Una, Carlotta, Tokiba, Timmi, and Ronnie stood behind her as they glared at the fallen Corp executive. They were more than annoyed at what Frenzy attempted.

"You traitor! You've got some nerve trying to kiss up to him after all you and your Corp partners did!" said Una.

"Yeah! Why don't you go back to your Corp buddies! ?" added Milly.

"B-b-but… I can't! They'll Krang Chip me if I'm found there!" said Frenzy.

"Considering that you tried to have me turned into a humabot, it would serve you right!" retorted Carlotta.

"Not to mention what those humabots did to my brother and our parents' village!" added Tokiba.

"And when you tried to destroy our home and us to keep us silent!" added Ronnie.

The angry group apparently had not forgotten the ploys the Corp had done, and now karma was biting back. They were all a heartbeat away from tearing out Frenzy's hair and gouging her eyes out.

"ZZ may have saved you out of the goodness of his heart, but that doesn't excuse you for all you've done! Give us one good reason why we shouldn't throw you out of here with the rest of the garbage!" shouted Alicia.

Lady Frenzy cringed. Things didn't look good for her. She had stepped on a lot of toes getting to where she is, or was, and now they demand retribution. Frenzy knew her beauty and charm would be useless on the Brain Bots, and these people, the females especially, were dead set on throwing her out to fend for herself as payback for what they all went through. With ALPHA leading the Corp and the Brain Bots looking for her, Frenzy had very few options and even less places to hide. As of now, she seriously began to regret her alliance with Paradigm. Her nearly getting Krang Chipped still made her shudder and didn't want to think what would have happened if they succeeded.

Frenzy looked in fear at the group before her, intent on dishing out their own retribution, but ZZ quickly interceded.

"Girls, please! We've got more pressing matters to deal with! Attacking Lady Frenzy isn't going to help!" ZZ then turns to Frenzy. "If I were you, Frenzy, I'd start telling us EVERYTHING that we need to know to beat ALPHA."

"You know, ZZ, we could just simply put her to sleep and scan her mind with the Mind-Sweeper device." Genesix suggested.

"Who votes to do that THEN toss her out?" asked Carlotta. All the girls, including Blitzy, raised their hands. Several of the BOYZZ and BABEZZ copied the action. Ranma's group just stood neutral as they watched the scene.

ZZ waved his arms. "Hold it, guys! You know we don't play that kind of game!" He once again addressed Frenzy. "This is your one, and ONLY, chance to do the right thing, got that?"

Lady Frenzy really had no choice. With a sense of defeat, she nodded.

Some time later…

ZZ stood before everyone as he uses a laser pointer on a vid-screen map of RM Corp City.

"Everyone, this is probably the most important mission we've ever been on. With ALPHA in control of the Corp, it will not be easy. Now that we know about the Brain Bots' statuses as walking time bombs, things look even more grim. If left alone, he'll eventually chip everyone in the world and others, and that's the best case scenario. Worst case, we all get swallowed up by anti-matter. We've got to hit the Brain Bots hard. In order to save the city, no, the world, we have to take them out once and for all. So far, we know there are fourteen of them: ALPHA, BETA, GAMMA, DELTA, EPSILON, ZETA, OMICRON, PSI, RHO, SIGMA, CHI, LAMBDA, TAU, and OMEGA. According to Tecna's spy bugs, they'll be lurking around RM Towers, waiting for us. OMEGA will be stationed outside. Blitzy, you, Genesix, D'Nerd, Watzon, and Cook will use Jungle Fiver deal with him. The rest of us will make pincer assaults on the building. Jammerzz, Toolzz, Ninjzz, Kunoichzz, and Katzz, you go in on Splitvan on the east side while All-Ball, Bats, Ace, Bogey, Trick-Shot, and Rhymzz, will go in from the west using Sub-Jet. We'll also set loose some V5As for added firepower. While that's going on, our guests, Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa, Tecna, Layla, and Nodoka will go in from the top. Since they can fly, they won't have any trouble. While that goes on, I'll take the hidden passage to Paradigm's office with Twig, Ranma, Shampoo, Ukyou, and Mousse. We should all be able to rendezvous inside, then find ALPHA and take him down."

RM Corp City, late night…

ZZ sat inside the Twig car as he scoped out RM Towers from the city limit. With him were Ranma, Mousse, Ukyou, and Shampoo.

"ZZ to all points, are you all in position?"

"In position and ready ZZ!" replied Ace from Sub-Jet flying above.

"Ready on this side, too!" added Katzz from inside Splitvan.

"We're gonna take them down!" said Blitzy.

"We, too, are ready from up here." Nodoka psychically answered. Currently, she was in her Enchantix as she levitated the Winx in a spherical barrier above the building.

ZZ nods as he thought back before the mission briefing.

Flashback…

"There is a way to get to ALPHA that even he doesn't know about…" said Lady Frenzy.

"Go on." ZZ urged.

"ALPHA and those Brain Bots may have the complete schematics of the RM CORP building, but LLP had built a secret passageway to his office that wasn't INCLUDED in the blueprints. It was... supposed to be alternative means of escape... should his plans be discovered."

"So instead of an exit... we now have an entrance."

"I also have the access codes to that passageway. They weren't listed the RM Corp Database so they won't alert the security systems."

"Sounds just like LLP to have this kind of contingency plan."

"LLP preferred to cover all his bets... so to speak. You'll also find some considerable resources of weapons, energy packs and data on all of his past plans before he got Krang-chipped. I suppose you can use that evidence to convict him and Hiss after you defeat the Brain Bots. Will that do?"

"That'll be enough for now. However, don't you think this lets you off the hook for all the crimes you've done while siding with him. I can't guarantee that this information will be enough to keep you out of prison but I will ask the courts to be lenient."

Frenzy gazed into ZZ's eyes and saw just how serious he was. She silently cursed herself for her missed opportunity with him and nodded in complete and utter defeat.

"And how do we know she's not lying through her teeth? She's probably saying that just to get on your good side, ZZ!" said Milly.

"No, she's telling the truth." Bloom stepped in.

"How would you know?"

"Let's just say I can read people." Bloom was able to see Frenzy's aura projection, and from its solemn expression, she was able to discern her words were genuine.

End flashback…

"If what Frenzy says is true, the passage should be around here somewhere…" said ZZ as he searched the ground. He pushes aside a bush and finds a hidden access panel. "Bingo! Now, to punch in the access codes…" ZZ typed upon the keypad rapidly, then a moment later it beeped and opened a sizable trap door in the ground.

"You got it! There really was one!" said Ukyou.

ZZ turned to the others. "Well this is it, no turning back. You guys ready?"

"You need ask?" asked Shampoo.

"Let's do this." Said Ranma after punching his fist into his palm.

ZZ nods as he activates the 3-D visor of his helmet. "Then… IT'S LAZER TIME!"

*a pair of 3-D shades appear on the bottom right corner of the page*

Five vehicles consisting of a copter, a jet plane, a hovercraft, a tank, and a truck make a fast approach towards RM Towers.

"I'm still really nervous about this!" said D'Nerd from in the copter.

"Same here! I wasn't built to fight!" added Genesix from in the hovercraft.

"Quit your whining, BOYZZ! We've got to save the world here!" said Blitzy from in the jet plane.

They were confronted by an army of heavily-armed bots.

"Looks like we've got their attention." Said Watzon from in the tank.

"Ah! Zis iz going to be a tough cookie to crack!" said Cook in the truck.

They soon get fired upon by the bot army.

"Return fire!" commanded Blitzy as she and the others shot from their lazer ports.

Up above, Sub-Jet flew in low while firing off lazers at the bot army below. The bottom hatch opens up as Ace serves his bomb balls to blow up the opposition. Trick-Shot backs him up by shooting her own bomb balls.

Meanwhile, Splitvan drives in fast, shooting down or running over any bot in its path. It comes across another bot army.

"That's a lot of bots…" said Toolzz.

"Splitvan! Split!" said Ninjzz.

Splitvan separates into four vehicles consisting of a car, a six-wheeled humvee, a tank, and a small plane. The vehicles fan out as they began to fire back at the bot army.

Helibots suddenly appeared and began raining lazer-fire down.

"Oh man! Helibots! Forgot about those junkheaps!" said All-Ball.

"We gotta thin 'em out!" said Bogey.

"Then I'd say it's time we released them!" said Rhymzz.

Sub-Jet then drops off several large containers to the ground. They open up as the V5As unfold themselves to become twenty-foot armed battle bots. They go about firing at the helibots, shooting them down.

They get assistance in the form of Nodoka and the Winx, who have gone into their Enchantix modes.

"Go girls!" said Nodoka.

"You got it!" said Stella.

Bloom flies before a group of helibots and fires a flaming arc at them, blowing them out of the sky. Stella rapidly shoots down the helibots with light beams that pierced through their hulls. Flora caused several of the helibots to crash by growing thick vines into their propellers and tail propellers, stopping their flight and dropping like rocks. Musa fires a sonic wave at the helibots, causing them to shake apart into pieces. Tecna throws out spheres of compressed 1's and 0's at the helibots, causing them to suddenly shut down and crash. Layla forms a shaft of water pressure and slices several helibots down the middle. Nodoka charged her katana with magical ki and zipped by the helibots, slashing out with her passes.

From the Zulander Residence, everyone watched the battle on the televiewer.

"I hope they're all alright…" said Kasumi in worry.

"You can do it, mistresses!" said Sasuke.

"Even though I'm seeing it, I still can't believe it!" said Tokiba. She, Alicia, Milly, Carlotta, Una, Ronnie, Timmi, Lonnie, and Frenzy weren't able to believe seeing Nodoka and the Winx in their Enchantix forms and using actual magic to fight against the super science.

"It's like something out of an RPG!" said Kiddie. Nearby, Swang and Birden squeak and caw.

"This is better than any show I've ever watched!" said T4.

"It would have been good if the stakes weren't so high…" said T5.

Meanwhile, ZZ was speeding through the secret tunnel in Twig. In the backseat were Shampoo and Ukyou, while Ranma and Mousse rode on the car's wings.

"We should be getting close very soon, ZZ." Said Twig.

"Good. The attack's already started, so we gotta hurry!" said ZZ. He brakes upon seeing an elevator shaft. "That must be it!"

Everyone exits Twig, then the BOYZZ transforms into his humanoid mode.

Nearby was a storage area, holding a sizable cache of weapons and power packs.

"This must be that storage the woman was talking about." Said Mousse.

ZZ nods and takes out a small device from his pocket. Going to a nearby computer terminal, he hooks the device to it and hacks into its database. In less than ten seconds, he had downloaded all of LLP's secrets, which would send him away for a very long time, as well as clear the young inventor's name of the false charges placed on him. In short order, they were on their way to their final objective.

"You done over there?" asked Ranma.

"I am now!" said ZZ as he unhooks the device. The group approaches the elevator doors, ZZ activates the control panel, causing the doors to open. "Let's go!"

They all pile into the elevator. It was big enough for even Twig to fit in while assimilated with the car.

Back outside…

"This is one high score no one will ever beat!" said Blitzy.

"Blitzy! Something's coming!" shouted Genesix.

A huge portion of the road opens up, and out comes OMEGA.

"This isn't good…" said Watzon.

"So, you've all come back, as predicted. I shall enjoy crushing you like the insects you are." Said OMEGA.

Blitzy cringed seeing the MDB again. "JUNGLE FIVER COMBINE!"

The five vehicles transformed themselves into giant robot parts and assembled together to form a sixty-foot giant robo.

"It matters not if you become my size. You are still imperfect. The whole is greater than the sum of its parts, after all."

"Just bring it!" shouted Blitzy as Jungle Fiver and OMEGA charged at each other.

Up above, the Faeries continue to take down as many helibots as possible.

Layla calls out to Sub-Jet. "Guys! We can handle this! Your friends could use some ground support!"

"Thanks, Layla! We're counting on you!" said Bats. "You heard the lady! We gotta start our rendezvous with ZZ!"

They park Sub-Jet, where everyone piles out and made a mad dash to the building. Bots appeared to block their path and immediately shot at them.

"Time to play!" shouted All-Ball. He kicks a bomb ball into the crowds, blowing them apart. He tosses up another bomb and spikes it at another group.

Bogey swings his bombs as Ace serves his towards the bots. Bats throws a line of bomb balls up and rapidly hits them as they come down. Trick-Shot throws a group of bomb balls over a horde of bots, then shoots a ball at it, causing it to split and fall upon the bots, causing chained explosions. Rhymzz takes down the bots with her razor CDs, while taking down others by using a microphone as a weighted flail.

On the other side, The different parts of Splitvan thin out the bot army. Ninjzz, Kunoichzz, Jammerzz, Toolzz, and Katzz exit and skate for the building.

Jammerzz, Toolzz, and Katzz fired their lazers at the bots as Ninjzz and Kunoichzz threw their alloy shurikens.

"You dumb bots! This just ain't your day! You don't wanna get scrapped, then get out of our way!" rapped Jammerzz as he smashed his jackhammer into some bots.

"Let's do the roller thing!" said Toolzz.

"YAAAA-HOOOO!" Jammerzz, Toolzz, and Katzz dodged the lazerfire via break dancing. Toolzz then rapidly dismantled the bots he got close to while Katzz slashed them apart with her claws.

"I'm just out of your league!" said Katzz, before casually lopping off a bot's head with her tail.

Ninjzz and Kunoichzz tore through the bot ranks armed with their ninjatos and kodachis. At a group of bots, the two robo ninjas blurred forward and were suddenly in crouching positions with their swords sheathed behind the bot group. Said bot group suddenly fell to pieces.

"Inside! Quickly!" said Kunoichzz.

Both groups managed to reach RM Towers as the V5As fought off the remnants of the ground forces.

Currently, Jungle Fiver was in a game of mercy with OMEGA, neither giving an inch.

"No inferior puzzle bot can stop me!" said OMEGA as he breaks away and punches Jungle Fiver.

Jungle Fiver counters by landing its own punch upon OMEGA, causing both to reel backwards. OMEGA recovered first and tackled Jungle Fiver to the ground and attempts to strangle it the shoot its head off at point-blank. The combined bot quickly raised a leg and kicks OMEGA off itself, causing him to flatten some unfortunate bots in the way. OMEGA gets back up and fires his lazer cannon, where Jungle Fiver responds by firing all its lazer gun ports.

"He's got to be the toughest MDB we've ever faced!" said Watzon.

"No kidding! A brainless one was bad enough!" added D'Nerd.

Inside the building, Jammerzz, Toolzz, Ninjzz, Katzz, and Kunoichzz fought their way through the tower's corridors. On the other side, All-Ball, Bats, Ace, Bogey, Trick-Shot, and Rhymzz fought their own way through the building. After a few minutes of fighting and climbing, they all eventually met up in a large arena-sized testing room near the top of the tower.

"So you guys made it!" said Rhymzz.

"Was there ever a doubt?" said Toolzz.

"Now that we're all together, let's meet up with ZZ!" said Katzz.

"There will be no need for that…"

The BOYZZ and BABEZZ became alarmed at hearing the cold voice. They all looked up at the darkened catwalks above, illuminating to show the Brain Bots: BETA, GAMMA, DELTA, EPSILON, ZETA, OMICRON, PSI, RHO, SIGMA, CHI, LAMBDA, and TAU.

"For we shall finish you all here." Said SIGMA.

The Brain Bots leapt down and glared at the intruding BOYZZ and BABEZZ.

"Bots who ally themselves with humans are nothing but traitors to the cause." Said RHO.

"Therefore, the only logical action is to eliminate you all, permanently." Added LAMBDA.

The Brain Bots go into their battle modes.

"Yeah, whatever you say, but we're not bots…" started Bats as he and the others got into fighting stances.

"WE'RE BOYZZ/BABEZZ!"

It was then the BOYZZ and BABEZZ charged at the Brain Bots as all hell broke loose.

With ZZ's group, they continue to ride the elevator towards Paradigm's office.

"Just a few more floors until we get to the top…" said ZZ.

Suddenly, the elevator shakes.

"What? What's happening! ?" said Ukyou as the shaking ceased when the elevator just stopped.

"No! Not now!" said ZZ. "The maintenance of this shaft must have degraded!"

"Guess we'll just have to go the rest of the way on foot." Said Ranma.

He lifts his leg and kicks open the elevator doors, causing them to fly out and hit the opposite wall. Everyone exits to find themselves in a deserted corridor.

"Judging from the interior, we're about five floors away from Paradigm's office, so we'd better get moving." Said ZZ.

They all began to head for the nearest stairwell, when suddenly they heard a scream.

"What? Someone still here?" said Shampoo.

"Come on!" said ZZ as he lead the others towards the source of the scream.

In an office room, a young brown-haired man was cowering before some greenbots, security bots, and PPBs. He was bespectacled with a grey clothing ensemble of slacks, short-sleeved button down shirt, and suspenders.

"What are you doing? Stop!"

The doors suddenly blew open as Ranma and crew rushed in. Ranma sliced the first greenbot in two with Brandon's sword, Twig blasts the second one with a lazer shot, Shampoo smashes her bonbori into a security bot, Ukyou smashed aside the other security bot with her spatula, Mousse slice the PPB into quarters with two broadswords, and ZZ blasted the final PPB with his helmet lazers.

ZZ looked down at the young man they saved. "Barnett, I presume."

Barnett was shocked to see who it was. "Zulander? And you people from the news!"

"You're welcome for saving you, by the way." Ranma deadpanned.

"I don't understand what's going on! Why did the bots turn on us like this?"

"Maybe this will shed some light on things." ZZ activated a holo-image of his prototype AI development schematics.

Barnett looked in surprise at what he was seeing. "You stole my design? I'll sue you, Zulander!"

"Look at the date, you dope!" said Ranma.

He does, and his eyes widened. "What the…? This was… made FIVE YEARS ago! ?"

ZZ nods as he deactivates the hologram. "I stole YOUR design? If anything, it's the other way around! What you really did was duplicate an old, and FAILED, experiment of mine! Your Brain Grain may make a bot smarter, but it lacks a heart, or the cybernetic equivalent of one. Their intelligence will increase with time, allowing them to make decisions for themselves and analyze any situation for optimal results. They focus purely on logic with no human morality clouding their judgements."

"In other words, those bots got so smart, they began to wonder WHY they were taking orders from Paradigm and Dr. Hiss, so they decided to take over and GIVE the orders!" added Ukyou.

"Thanks to those Krang Bio-chips implanted in their brains, Paradigm and Hiss are no smarter than 3As . Now those Brain Bots will use RM Corp's resources to do what Paradigm couldn't: take over the world, and possibly others! Only this time, human beings are the ones who are going to be forcibly 'upgraded' with those Krang Bio-chips!"

"Congratulations, dumb nerd boy! You just basically cause extinction of humankind!" said Shampoo.

Barnett sank to his knees in horror once the realization hit him. "No… no… this can't be… what have I done…?"

"ZZ! We must hurry!" said Twig.

ZZ agrees and they all leave the room. He was the last to leave as he gives one last look to Barnett. "We're going to have to clean up your mess. I suggest you get out of here if you know what's good for you."

ZZ leaves Barnett in his dazed slump.

In the testing room…

The BOYZZ and BABEZZ fought against the Brain Bots with all they've got as the area became a warzone.

PSI shoots at Bogey, who hits back with his bomb balls. BETA, GAMMA, and ZETA go toe to toe with Ninjzz and Kunoichzz with rapidfire slashes. Toolzz fought against DELTA as Jammerzz mixes it up with OMICRON. Katzz gets into a claw struggle with RHO and Rhymzz fights against TAU. Bats fights with EPSILON while Trick-Shot goes against LAMBDA. All-Ball is once again in a fight with SIGMA, and Ace is faced by CHI.

Bogey dodges the lazer fire of PSI, then drops his bombs to whack them back. GAMMA attacks Ninjzz with a pair of lazer shafts, who parries with his ninjatos. ZETA fight Kunoichzz with his lazer shafts as Kunoichzz counters with her kodachis. BETA fights both Ninjzz and Kunoichzz, so the two ninja bots were basically fighting one on two. Toolzz skids about against DELTA, both trading punches with each other. Katzz and RHO leap about at each other, claws bared as they lashed out with claw strikes. Jammerzz and OMICRON duke it out by rushing and punching at each other. Rhymzz and TAU fire at each other with CDs and lazers respectively before rushing in for melee, Tau lashing out with his claw hands and Rhymzz lashing out with her weighted skirt. Bats uses his bat to fence against EPSILON's lazer shaft before shoving each other away to fire at each other with bomb balls and lazers. Trick-Shot parries LAMBDA's lazer shaft with her cue stick and counters with rapid-fire stabs before shooting her bomb balls at him. All-Ball runs about as SIGMA shoots at him, before dribbling a bomb ball and throwing it, SIGMA dodges as they both rush in, grabbing each others hands in a struggle. CHI fires at Ace, who runs around throwing up bomb balls and serving them back.

"It is pointless. We've analyzed your moves and attacks and have adapted." Said BETA.

"We are perfect in every way." Said TAU.

"Well then, I guess we'd better try something different!" said Ninjzz. He looks over to Kunoichzz. "GALESTORM!"

Kunoichzz nods as she takes out a wire and ties herself and Ninjzz back to back at the waists. Suddenly, they both leap up and spin rapidly, slashing with their swords like a buzz saw. ZETA was sliced in twain at the attack while GAMMA's arm was hacked off. The two ninjabots separate and charge GAMMA in an X-strike, chopping him to quarters.

"Let's follow their lead!" said Rhymzz.

Toolzz grabs Katzz by her hands, then swings her around in several revolutions at DELTA, who get sliced at the waist by Katzz's clawed feet. Katzz's tail then lashes out to grab RHO by the neck and pull him towards Toolzz, who smashes his head in with his wrench hand before dismantling him.

Rhymzz grabs hold of Jammerzz's jackhammer as he punches forward at OMICRON. Rhymzz then does a fast pirouette with her weighted skirt, slashing him repeatedly before decapitating him. She then swings Jammerzz around at TAU, where the BOYZZ grabs him by the head and smashes him to the floor, then quickly uses his jackhammer to finish him off.

Bats and Trick-Shot jabbed their bat and cue at EPSILON and LAMBDA before jumping back. Trick-Shot tosses a bomb ball up, but then Bats leaps up and grand-slams it into EPSILON, blowing him up. He quickly drops a bomb ball towards Trick-Shot, who punches it with her cue at LAMBDA, hitting him in the chest and blowing him up.

All-Ball, Ace, and Bogey throw up their bomb balls, then All-Ball grabs the other two BOYZZ by their feet and spun them around while their sports instruments were out. His rapid spin smacked the falling bomb balls back towards PSI, SIGMA, and CHI in rapid succession, blowing them to pieces.

BETA was all that's left, and he was shocked at what happened. "No, impossible! This is not how the outcome should be! You are all imperfect!"

Ninjzz steps forth. "Don't you know the saying? Nobody's perfect. It is why we all strive to better ourselves in what we do."

"You Brain Bots made the mistake of thinking you're perfect, but you just go through the motions. You don't bother to get creative and think outside the box." Added Katzz.

"You lost because you lack this aspect. It's what makes us human in a sense." Said Toolzz.

BETA looked livid. "No… NO! This does not compute! THIS DOES NOT COMPUTE!"

In a last ditch effort, BETA makes a suicidal lunge at the BOYZZ and BABEZZ with his lazer shafts. Ninjzz and Kunoichzz suddenly slice his arms off, followed by Jammerzz and Toolzz punching him through the chest, Rhymzz and Trick-Shot bashing his lower half away, then finally Katzz slicing his head off with her claw. BETA's head bounced on the floor and rolled to a stop.

"It does not compute… it does not compute… it does no-"

BETA's head was crushed under All-Ball's foot. "And it never will."

"Now to find those Bio-chips!" said Trick-Shot.

Outside…

"There's no end to these things!" said Stella as she shot down another helibot..

Tecna activates her virtual visor and scans the area. She managed to pinpoint where the helibots were coming from, which were two hidden hangar bays. "Girls! If we can seal off those building openings over there, we can stop them from coming!"

"On it!" said Flora. She and Musa head for one of the openings while Stella and Tecna head for the other. Bloom, Layla, and Nodoka stay to take care of the helibots currently out.

Flora and Musa reach the opening where the helibots are spawning from.

"SOUNDWAVE SHOCK!" Musa fires a condensed sonic wave down at the helibots coming out, forcing them to crash back into the hangar opening.

"EARTHEN ROOT!" Flora causes the hangar bay opening to get clogged by a huge tree root.

Stella and Tecna reach the other hangar door.

"LIGHT SPREAD!" Stella fires off a wave of light beams down towards the helibots, crashing them down.

"MAGNET BOMB!" Tecna takes the destroyed and intact helibots and crushes them together before jamming it into the hangar door as a makeshift plug.

With the helibot generators out of commission, taking out the rest was easily taken care of.

"Good job, girls! Now I believe our friends over there could use help!" said Nodoka as she lead them towards Jungle Fiver, who was still locked in battle with OMEGA.

Jungle Fiver was trading punches with OMEGA, who then counters with a shot from his lazer cannon.

"GYAAAH! He's powerful!" said Genesix.

"C'mon, BOYZZ! We can't lose here!" said Blitzy.

Nodoka and the Winx hover above Jungle Fiver.

"Looks like you could use some help!" said Nodoka.

The seven Faeries joined hands and started a convergence, glowing with light. The light envelops Jungle Fiver completely.

."What… what's happening?" asked Watzon.

"No way! The power output has increased!" said D'Nerd.

"Go for it, guys!" said Stella.

Jungle Fiver rushed at OMEGA with a speed impossible for something of its mass. OMEGA was taken by surprise at how fast Jungle Fiver came to him and got punched hard, both being carried out into the city limits. While Jungle Fiver was still pushing OMEGA back, it lashed out with it's other fist and launched an uppercut at the Brain Bot, sending the both of them upwards.

"And now for the big finish!" said Blitzy.

Jungle Fiver flipped OMEGA over and clamped its arms and legs around his body, screeching down towards Earth in an earth-shattering pile driver that caused seismic tremors. OMEGA's head was completely smashed

"A smashing success!" said Genesix.

"Ooh fantastique!" said Cook.

Top floor of RM Towers…

Ranma, ZZ, Shampoo, Ukyou, Mousse, and Twig managed to arrive at the uppermost floor of the building. They come across a pair of huge doors.

"This is it, Paradigm's office…" said ZZ.

"Be prepared for anything…" said Twig.

Everyone nods, then Twig threw open the doors. They enter the huge office where they see Paradigm's desk in the back. The chair's back was facing them. It slowly turns around to show ALPHA.

"ALPHA…" said ZZ.

"Hello, Ziv Zulander. Seems you've finally made it." Said ALPHA. "It appears you've brought guests as well."

"It's over, ALPHA! Your allies are beaten! You're the only one left! We won't allow you to chip anyone! Not in this world, not in ANY world!"

"Hmph. Don't assume that just because you've reached me that you stand a chance. Far from it." ALPHA get ups from his seat and stands before the desk. "Once I get rid of you, nothing will stand in my way of creating perfect worlds."

The room is suddenly flooded with bots.

"You think boltheads stop us?" asked Shampoo.

"They're not here to fight you." Said ALPHA as the bot suddenly converged near him. "They are here to assimilate with me."

Before their shocked eyes, the bots transformed and assembled with each other, then finally assembling themselves to ALPHA. The end result was a huge twenty-foot mesh of bots roughly in the shape of ALPHA's upgraded form, with the Brain Bot at the head.

"Oh hell…" said Mousse.

ALPHA spoke in a deeper tone. "I am the peak of perfection. Imperfect organisms such as yourselves stand no chance. It is a logically forgone conclusion. I am ALPHA-Z!"

ALPHA, now ALPHA-Z, punches his claw hand down at the group, who quickly scatter.

"ZZ! Get inside!" said Twig as he opened his compartment.

ZZ quickly jumped into Twig's cockpit as he returns to humanoid battle mode. He activates the lazer cannons to fire back at ALPHA-Z.

The four members of the NWC darted about to dodge getting flattened and shot at by the transformed Brain Bot. Each would do a hit-and-run tactic upon the bot, lashing out with their weapons at each pass. For Ranma, Shampoo, and Mousse, it was reminiscent of the time they fought against Pantyhose Taro's cursed form. Unlike the minotaur lookalike, ALPHA-Z has much more endurance.

ALPHA-Z brings down his enormous arm upon Twig, who quickly blocks it, causing the ground around his feet to break a bit from the force. ZZ fires the lazers, which was blocked by ALPHA-Z's free hand. Ranma gets under the arm pinning Twig down and is swung upwards by Gold Helia, kicking the arm off. Mousse throws out his spiked ball on chain at ALPHA-Z's chest, breaking it a bit, before pulling back. He whips out his chicken and throws his egg bombs at the robot, causing chained explosions. ALPHA-Z aims his cannon towards Ranma and Twig, but his shot gets interrupted by Shampoo who smashed her bonbori into his arm, making him fire an errant shot out the window. He was about to flatten the impertinent Amazon with his foot, but she gets pulled away in time by Mousse and Ukyou. Ukyou quickly deflects an incoming lazer with the flat of her spatula.

"ZZ! This is getting us nowhere! His outer hide is just too dense!" said Twig.

"I already told you, it is pointless. Such imperfect beings you are, to tire out. I am patient. I just need to wear you down, and you will all be finished." Said ALPHA-Z. "I have prepared for everything you have come up with."

"We didn't show you everything just yet…" said Ukyou. She, Shampoo, Ranma, and Mousse looked to each other and nodded.

"Do it!" said Ranma.

Shampoo and Ukyou stored their weapons away and posed. "HENSHIN!"

To ZZ and Twig's astonished eyes, and to ALPHA-Z, the two teenage girls turned into their lycanthrope forms. They landed with their claws bared, glowing with ki.

"What? What is this?" demanded ALPHA-Z.

With enhanced speed and strength, as well as ki-powered claws, the catgirl and foxgirl darted around and slahed out, tearing off chunks of ALPHA-Z's body. Ranma then gets below him, summons his souls who were armed with their respective weapons, and shot upwards, slamming into ALPHA-Z's head. The force of the attack smashed him through the ceiling and on the building's rooftop. Everyone jumped through the opening to follow.

"I don't normally do this, but…" started Ranma as he used his powers to turn into his girl form, then… "HENSHIN!" Faerie-Ranma-chan emerges. She is suddenly enveloped in a corona of light, then charges towards ALPHA-Z. "METEOR RUSH!" Faerie-Ranma-chan slams into the huge bot's chest and exits through the back, leaving a burning gaping hole in him. She spins around and throws two lightning arcs into ALPHA-Z's back, electrocuting him.

At this point, the BOYZZ and BABEZZ caught up in the wrecked office of LLP.

"They're up there!" said Ace.

"What IS that disgusting thing! ?" asked Rhymzz.

"It appears to be… ALPHA…" replied Ninjzz.

Jungle Fiver, Nodoka, and the Winx also managed to arrive back to the building where they witnessed the fight against ALPHA-Z.

"Ew! It looks like a bunch of robots chewed up and spat out as a welded mesh!" said Stella.

Nodoka looked ahead and saw her son currently daughter in her Faerie-Mode.

After the electrocution, Faerie-Ranma-chan zipped in and knocked ALPHA-Z over, causing him to fall forward on the rooftop. Mousse throws out three nine-foot spears over each arm, where Were-Shampoo and Were-Ukyou jump and strike them down, stabbing into the arms, effectively pinning them down. Faerie-Ranma-chan finally drops down, kicking through the neck, severing the head from the body. ALPHA then falls out of the head in a daze and barely together.

"This is impossible…" said ALPHA. "This wasn't how it was supposed to end… this wasn't part of the process… I was the perfect being… defeat is illogical…"

The BOYZZ, BABEZZ, the WINX, Nodoka, and Jungle Fiver reach the roof.

"I was going to remake this world… many worlds… purge them of all imperfections… This is not how it was supposed to be…"

ZZ stepped forward inside Twig. "Don't you know the old saying, ALPHA?" ZZ charges up and fires a big lazer into ALPHA, blowing him to bits where his head fell where he once stood. "Nobody's perfect."

"YEAH! THEY DID IT!" said Blitzy.

"GUYS! It's not over yet!" yelled Genesix.

"Huh? What are you talking about Genesix?" asked Bogey.

Genesix quickly exited his part of Jungle Fiver to land on the roof. "The anti-matter is building up! It's coming from ALPHA's head!"

Everyone cringed as they saw ALPHA's head beeping dangerously.

"Just our luck, the future's bleak! All because of this mechanical freak!" rapped Jammerzz.

ZZ exits Twig to rush to ALPHA's head. Genesix and Tecna were with it trying to figure out how to handle the situation.

"No! ALPHA's about to go critical! Even though his Brain Grain is shut down, the Krang Ore in his chip is about to start a chain reaction!" said Genesix.

Tecna thought of something. "Maybe we can use the dimensional gateway to send it somewhere…"

"No time for that! We've only got ten seconds!"

"Maybe we can smother the explosion with a magical barrier… no, that will take too long to smother an explosion of that magnitude!"

"Only five seconds! Four… three… two…"

ZZ suddenly snatches ALPHA's head. "Why don't we just do this?" He opens a hatch in the head where the Krang Chip goes, and plucks said chip out before tossing the head away. Almost instantly, the build-up stopped and the disaster averted. Both Genesix and Tecna stared at him in amazement. ZZ shrugs and drops the chip to the ground before stomping it with his foot, shattering it to bits. For good measure, he fires his wrist lazer at the remains, erasing any proof of its existence.

"How… how did…?" Genesix started.

"If prolonged contact with the Brain Grain with Krang Ore was causing the build-up of an anti-matter explosion, then the best way to reverse the process was to remove the source of Krang Ore. It's like pulling a battery out of an in-se flashlight."

The NWC face faulted at that while Genesix and Tecna facepalmed in absolute disbelief.

"WHY DIDN'T WE THINK OF THAT!?"

ZZ could only chuckle. It was then the morning sun began to rise. He deactivates the 3-D visor of his helmet. "Game over, everyone. We've won."

At the Zulander residence, everyone cheered at the mission's success.

Aftermath…

The following day, with the threat of ALPHA and the Brain Bots over, Alicia, Milly, Carlotta, Tokiba, Una, Ronnie, Timmi, Lonnie, and Frenzy were about to return back into the city. Lonnie Chang reports back to her station, bringing with her the evidence against the Corp supplied by Ziv Zulander. Soon, RM Corp's takeover plot was exposed to the world, and the charges against the Zulanders dropped. The chipped employees along with Paradigm and Dr. Hiss were taken away for treatment, though for the latter two, it may already be too late. Even if they were to recover, they would both be spending life sentences in prison for treason.

Later in the evening a day later, Lonnie stands before RM Towers, where the battlefield took place. With her were ZZ, Blitzy, and the BOYZZ and BABEZZ.

"This is Lonnie Chang with the evening news in a very special interview with the heroes of the RM Corp Wars, Ziv Zulander, Blitzy Zulander, and their amazing bots!"

Applause as the BOYZZ and BABEZZ wave to the cameras.

"Oh they love us! They really love us!" said Rhymzz.

"Actually, Ms. Chang, they prefer to be called BOYZZ and BABEZZ. They're quite sensitive about being called bots." Said ZZ.

"Oh, I'm sorry about that, Mr. Zulander."

"Please, call me ZZ."

"Alright, ZZ. So how does it feel to be a free man now?"

"It feels great, Lonnie. I don't have to wear disguises and sneak around just to do the shopping."

"Not to mention we get to finally live above ground again!" added Blitzy.

"Now about the future of RM Corp City." Lonnie continued. "What will become of the thousands of RM employees now that Sir Luis Leon Paradigm and Dr. Hiss have been committed to an asylum?"

"ZZ answered, "Unfortunately, Paradigm and Hiss can't be restored to normal. Even if they could be, they would just be charged for treason and spend the rest of their lives in prison. In any case, I hear the RM Corp has been sold off."

"But that would mean all those innocent employees will be laid off."

"That's the funny thing, Lonnie." Said Blitzy. "You see, RM Corp was sold… to my brother here!"

Lonnie was shocked. "You BOUGHT RM Corp! ?"

ZZ could only scratch the back of his head. "It's kinda ironic. Even though I was branded as a terrorist, I still possessed some shares in RM Corp. When Paradigm's stockholders bailed on him after his arrest, the remaining shares were sold to me for practically nothing. All of the workers will be able to go to their jobs the next business day once the building is remodeled. However, there will be one difference: they'll be seeing my signature on their paychecks. I am also renaming the company as ZZ-TECH. We will be building more efficient 3As with much less cost to the consumer. Thanks to the royalties, I am also raising every employee's salary by 10%."

From their homes, every employee was cheering for their new CEO.

"That is truly amazing! So in addition to the new 3As, will ZZ-TECH be manufacturing these bo- er, I mean BOYZZ and BABEZZ to the public?"

"Well let's just say that they're still works in progress, but I will promise to the public that all Krang Chips will be disposed of. In a few years, perhaps more BOYZZ and BABEZZ will work alongside mankind for a better future."

"Speaking of the future, I hear that former RM Corp executive Lady Frenzy won't have much of a bright one."

"Unfortunately for her, Lady Frenzy will be spending the next fifteen years in prison for her part in the world takeover conspiracy."

"I'm surprised she didn't get a life sentence."

"You and me both." Said Blitzy.

"Due to the information she divulged to me to help take down ALPHA, she was given some leniency. I certainly hope she becomes a better person once she gets out." Said ZZ.

As the interview continued, Ranma and his friends watched from a viewing portal on the building rooftop. Due to the agreement, their identities and part in the victory were intentionally left out. This world and dimension would only know of the heroics of the Zulanders and their creations, which was just as well.

"I still think we should have got some credit…" said Stella.

"Stella, remember, we agreed not to expose ourselves further in this world." Said Flora. "I don't think they're quite ready to know of the existence of Faeries yet."

"Yeah yeah…"

Dimensional portal lab…

The Winx and the NWC stood before the completed dimensional portal. The Zulanders, BOYZZ, and BABEZZ were also present.

"Well, this is it." Said Ranma. "We're finally returning home."

"It's been a long trip." Said Bloom.

"You've all done a lot for us. I don't know how to thank you." Said ZZ.

"Getting us back to our home will be thanks enough." Said Nodoka.

"Gotta say, you people are something else." Said Toolzz.

"You're all not bad yourselves." Said Musa.

Genesix and D'Nerd get the dimensional gateway active and pinpoints Nerima.

"That's our home in Nerima!" said Nodoka.

"Just the way I remember it." Said Kasumi.

The group turns towards the portal.

"We'll miss you guys!" said Katzz.

"It's been fun. Take care!" said Ranma. He and the others jumped through the portal, and just like that, they were gone.

"That's it, then. It's finally over." Said Kunoichzz.

"Not necessarily, Kunoichzz. It's just a new beginning." Said ZZ.

"A new beginning for Ziv Zulander! Genius, hero, and the Bots Master!" rapped Jammerzz.

To be continued…

Ending

As the credits roll, the epilogue of ZZ's world plays.

RM Corp Towers was remodeled and refurbished. Now instead of being shaped like the letters RM, it is now in the form of 'ZZ'. ZZ-TECH is now born, and the city renamed ZZ-TECH City. The humabot labs and Krang Ore factories have been destroyed, as well as the remnants of the Krang Bio-chips.

The Zulander residence was finally above ground once again, tasting open air for the first time in a long time.

Blitzy Zulander now attends public school now that her status as a fugitive was lifted. She was made famous and popular amongst the students for her involvement in the RM Corp Wars. She later began seeing Ronnie as he attends the same school.

Milly returned to Santa Marta, where the town thrived as being the hometown of the hero, Ziv Zulander. A monument was built in his honor for his heroic deeds. She later went to live in ZZ-TECH City to pursue her degree in business economics.

Una attends college in ZZ-TECH City as a world history major. Her family's estate began to thrive and grow now that the land around them, formerly owned by RM Corp, was returned to them.

Tokiba and Timmi continue working towards their mechanical engineering degrees in hopes of helping out their village in South America.

Carlotta returned to live in ZZ-TECH City once again after being forced into hiding by the Corp. She resumes her career as a journalist seeking the truth.

Alicia continued her career as a model now that the RM Corp was finished and spending time with ZZ.. She was later met by the young scientist, who presented her a diamond ring, bringing tears to her eyes at the implied meaning. The two were soon happily engaged.

As for the BOYZZ and BABEZZ…

Genesix and D'Nerd work in the main HQ in development as they are both science BOYZZ.

Cook managed to open up his own restaurant, which became a hit in the city.

Watzon worked at the hospital where his medical expertise was put to use, as he not only help cure ailments, but also do research on creating new medicines.

All-Ball, Bats, Ace, Bogey, and Trick-Shot opened a sports recreational center where people could play for enjoyment. Bats would also be visited by his old friends, Larry and his little league team.

Ninjzz and Kunoichzz opened a dojo where they teach students the art of self-defense. They were quite the task masters.

Rhymzz became a singing sensation, doing live performances at ritzy clubs and pop concerts alike.

Jammerzz, Toolzz, and Katzz have opened up a skate park where their blading became famous. They would put on live shows, and sometimes join Rhymzz on her performances.

Kiddie, Swang, and Birden spent most of their time outside, playing in the numerous parks now that they have no fear of being arrested on the spot due to the Corp. They soon made new friends with the local kids, bugs, and birds.

Twig continued to be ZZ's bodyguard, and soon Alicia's. He also inadvertently re-started the craze of robot cars.

Luis Leon Paradigm and Dr. Hiss were confined to an asylum. They were never cured of their chipping.

Lady Frenzy was disgraced and sent to prison. She was released ten years later on good behavior, afterward she left ZZ-TECH City and was never heard from again.

Barnett had been chased out of the city once it was known he created the Brain Grain in the first place, which almost caused the end of the world. Hated and ridiculed, he went into hiding. No one has seen him since.

At the now surfaced Zulander residence, ZZ, with Alicia in tow, opened the front door. He was greeted by Blitzy, the BOYZZ, and the BABEZZ.

"Welcome home, ZZ!"

_Toolzz and Jammerzz: TELL IT TO 'EM STREET BOYZZ!_

_Jammerzz: You know the planet, was in a jam! A diabolical plan of only one man, but now he's nuthin' but a veggio dip, whose army of Brain Bots had really got him chipped!_

_Toolzz: Yeah! He's in the nut house! With his brain with the IQ of a little mouse! Ziv Zulander saved the world! He's the new CEO and he got the girl!_

_(Screeenshot of Ziv and Alicia kissing at their wedding)_

_Sports BOYZZ and Trick-Shot: The game's over! We got the high score! We socked, and we bopped and we rocked the Corp!_

_Cook: The war's over, and it's time to feast. To eat really well is to eat in peace!_

_Katzz and Rhymzz: Now ZZ-Tech will lead the way, after Ziv Zulander had saved the day!_

_Genesix, Watzon and D'Nerd: We're the Science BOYZZ and we use our smarts, to help mankind and to do our parts!_

_Ninjzz and Kunoichzz: We fight in shadows, we fight in light, together we helped save the world from its plight!_

_ZZ: I'm Ziv Zulander, ZZ for short, you know I fought the Corp, I'm the Bots Master! Listen up y'all, the war is done, but to keep the peace, you know that's number one! So the next time that trouble is made, when it's LAZER TIME put on your 3-D Shades!_

_LAZER TIME BOYZZ AND BABEZZ!_

_Bots Master!_

_Bots Master!_

_Bots Master!_

_Bots Master!_

_Bots Master!_

_Bots Master!_

_Bots Master!_

_Game over!_

End ending

Nerima, Saotome residence…

Ranma and his family and friends appeared and dropped on the floor of the living room, where the portal vanished without a trace.

"We made it! We're home!" said Ukyou.

It was then Kiko and the Pixies entered the room.

"Oh, there you guys are! You've been in here the whole time, huh?" said Chatta.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" asked Flora confused. Everyone else was wondering why the Pixies were acting so casual despite their disappearance.

"Aren't you wondering where we've been this whole time?" asked Layla.

"What do you mean, 'this whole time'? We only saw you fifteen minutes ago." Replied Tune.

"What…? Fifteen… minutes! ?" said Bloom in shock. Weren't they gone for almost two weeks?

"Yes, that's right. Is something wrong?" asked Lockette.

"It would seem we've returned to the point we left…" said Tecna.

"Seems that way, doesn't it?" added Musa.

"Hey, what are you all whispering about?" asked Zing.

"Man, do we have a story to tell you…" said Ranma.

Preview…

Stella: After two jumps between worlds and dimensions, things seem to finally calm down.

Musa: Kinda seems all boring now.

Ranma: You kidding! I fantasize about things like this!

Bloom: It's another event at the school! A sports fest?

Layla: Looks like my kind of fun!

Flora: Team competitions, huh? Next time, on Ranma Club, 'Begin! The Furinkan Sports Fest!' I hope this will be peaceful…

Author's notes:

FINALLY! After almost a month, I've finally finished the chapter! It's taken me 39 pages on a 10 font to write all this. I thank AA for his continued support for helping me flesh this chapter out. The club is finally back home, where they can go into their own chaos once again. LOL.

Oh, XNALARA Posing Studio rocks!

Ocnarf – Probably not. Getting too close to returning back.

Kellym01 – Hmmm… need to think on this…

El Irrespondible – Cross that bridge once I get to it.

Ryan L. Spradling – A bit farfetched, though. Ranma's a fighter, not a scientist.

Masterart – And done!

Shinzochi – Does this live up to it?

Cabrera1234 – No problem!

jonV0 – No one should go through that.

Cyclon One – Glad to hear it. To think this fic of mine was written on a whim.

Oraman Asturi – Well, I got the idea from reading songfics in the past.

Jerry Unipeg – No, ALPHA's mistake was what happened here.

XRanger13 – Well, I'm kinda focused on this one.

AndrewK9000 – Hang in there, man.

Cast49 – Good things come to those who wait. Rushing only makes things sloppy.

Rashaan Butler – In my upcoming "movie" fic, they will...

Rictor Yagami – Well of course you'd know.

Unknown1124 – Sorry, never watched any Kamen Rider.

OBSERVER01 – You know it!

Drake202 – Yes, very.

RHatch89 – Yes!

Kyuubi16 – Still waiting on them.

Cookiegirl28 – Different from what you expected, right?

RyoTheSaiyan – Finish your homework?

Firelordeg – It's a harsh reality.


End file.
